Living with the Memory
by Reiuko
Summary: UNDER MAJOR REVISION!
1. prologue: Memories

**Okies peoples this is my first story so I'm still getting used to things so yeah…..reviews are loved and flames are okay…….**

**DISCLAMER THINGY: I do not own inuyasha or naruto I wish I did but sadly I don't (goes in corner and cries)**

* * *

**Part 1: The Beginning..**

* * *

**Prologue: Memories**

"Speaking"  
"_Thinking"_

* * *

"_It's been almost three weeks since it's happened and I still can't believe that it's finally over._" Shocking bright blue eyes stared out at the beautiful field; a small smile appeared on the person's face as they silently gazed at the beauty in front of them. The field was huge and bright green grass covered the earth. Flowers of every kind and color littered the ground giving the field peaceful and tranquil scenery. Butterflies and bees flew around resting on the flowers only adding to the field's beauty. Beautiful healthy trees were of to the left creating sort of a fence separating the empty field from the buzzing with life forest giving the area a beautiful contrast between scenery. A young miko of the age 16 was sitting in the middle of this field fully enjoying the peace the field gave off and she watched as the sun fell turning the sky a light orange color that was slowly descending across the blue sky above her head. Said miko was wearing a green skirt that ended abit above her knees and a white long sleeve shirt with green cuffs and a red tie in the front.

A light breeze passed by, moving the miko's raven hair in front of her face making her move the mass of black behind her ear. Closing her eyes the miko listened to the soft sound made by the waving grass and flowers and her smile only increased at the sound as a calming feeling overcame her. Letting herself fall backwards she laid on her back with her arms spread out.

Seeing something fly into her vision the miko furrowed her eyebrows a small bit before sitting up. Seeing that it was only a light blue butterfly she smiled again and held out her hand for the little insect. Moments later the butterfly landed on her out stretched index finger making the smile on her face grow and she closed her eyes. _"It's so peaceful now……"_

* * *

**Xx.Flashback.xX**

* * *

A large group of 11 came to a stop due to the hundreds of demons and poisonous insects. In the group there were 4 females and 9 males. The first female in the group was a young teenager at the age of 16. She had wavy raven colored hair that showed a dark navy blue in the sun and fell over her shoulders and ending at the middle of her back. She wore a white long sleeved shirt that had a green collar and cuffs. In front of the shirt holding the collar in place was a red tie. She wore a green shirt that ended abit above the knees and she wore high white socks that ended at the middle of her shins. And on her feet were regular brown slip on shoes.

The second female was older than the first by a couple years at least the age of 18. She wore a full body suit that was black in color and she had pink armor in various places on her body. She had a metal mask hanging from her neck and her long dark brown hair that ended at her waist was tied up in a high pony tail, she had pink eye shadow over her eyes that helped make her brown eyes stand out. By her side was a small female nekomata who was a cream color with red ruby eyes and black markings on her paws, ears, and tail. The last female of the group was the youngest of the three of the age at least 8-10 years old. She wore an orange and yellow checkered pattern kimono with a green sash. Her black hair ended a bit after her shoulders and she had a small pony tail on the right side of her head.

The first male looked around 16-17 years old and was wearing a red haori and red hakama (1). He had long silver hair that ended at his waist and two silver bangs came over his shoulders ending to about the middle of his chest. He had bright gold colored eyes and on the top of his head were two silver colored dog ears and on his hands he had long sharp claws. He wore no shoes and tied at his waist was a sword. The second male appeared to look about 20 and also had silver hair and golden eyes but his hair was straight and ended at his knees and his eyes were more narrowed and mature than the first. He wore a white haori and hakama but at the end of the sleeves and by the left side of the collar was a red pattern. He wore black armor that covered his chest and the rest hanged down, on the left side the armor came around over the shoulder and pointed spiked covered that piece. He had what looked to be sort of a pelt over his right shoulder and hanged down ending at the floor. Two purple markings were on each of his cheek and wrist and long sharp claws covered the tips of his hands. He wore black shoes and two swords were tied at his waist.

The third male was about 19 years old and he wore a long black kimono that ended at his knees and covered over his kimono was a purple kesa (?). He wore simple sandals and in his hand was a long golden staff. He had black hair that was tied into a small pony tail at the base of his neck. He had purple eyes and on his right hand were prayer beads and what looked to be a purple glove. The next male was the youngest of the men and appeared to be 7-9 years of age. He wore a green haori and dark blue hakama. He had a fluffy golden colored tail and red auburn colored hair that was tied in a high pony tail with a bow. He had little fox feet and his eyes were an emerald color.

The next male was a toad like thing and he wore brown hakama and haori. He had yellow eyes and in his hand was a long staff with two heads on separate sides.

The sixth male looked to be about 16-17 and he had long black hair in a high pony tail. He wore brown cloths of fur and he wore armor across his chest. Had also had a brown headband on his head and blue eyes. Lastly there was a two-headed dragon that wore a thing of armor and a muzzle on both of their mouths.

"Damn it" the first male growled out as he moved his clawed hand to get his sword at his waist.

"Kukukuku what's a matter Inuyasha are you frightened because you know that this is the end for you all." Everyone looked forward passed the demons to face the mocking voice that came from the shadows. Moments later a figure came out making the group all go into defensive stances and glare hatefully at the man before them making him smirk. The man appeared to be about 24 years of age and he wore dark blue hakama and haori under a light blue over coat. He wore armor on his fore arms, shoulders, and chest. The armor that was his shoulders came around and over his back. He had a yellow sash keeping the armor attached to his waist and he wore simple black shoes. In the middle of his chest and top of his hands there were bright crimson eyes. Coming out of his back were tentacles that moved around behind him. The man had piercing crimson eyes that held a mocking look and his curly ink black hair fell down his back and over his shoulders.

"Naraku!!" inuyasha moved to attack but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw the third male shake his head and stare at him. "Inuyasha calm down getting riled up will do nothing but make it more frustrating"

Inuyasha tched before facing forward and grabbed the sword at his waist tighter trying to calm down. "Ya I know Miroku"

"S-so W-what d-d-d-do we d-do now" said the youngest of the males moving his hands up to his face and shaking from the middle of the group.

"We fight and head straight for the bastard what else" Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword tighter before drawing it. A bright yellow glow over came the old looking sword before it disappeared and it showed a giant fang with fur at the edge of where the blade and hilt meet. "Tessaiga."

"Shippo I need you to go and hide somewhere safe and do not come out until one of us

Come for you okay." spoke the first female grabbing the bow that was over her shoulder and grabbing an arrow from her quiver while everyone else prepared their own weapons.

"O-okay Kagome" nodded Shippo while holding onto kagome's ankle shaking in fear.

"Jaken you will take Rin and Au-Un and leave as well being here will only make you in the way understood." the second male of the group looked down at the toad who was shaking. Kagome turned and looked down at Shippo who looked up at her still shaking. "Shippo you will go with them and do not leave them until one of us come get you." Shippo nodded and jumped onto au-un in front of Rin who smiled at the kitsune. "It will be fine Shippo…Rin knows they will win." Shippo nodded faintly before looking over to Jaken who spoke.

"U-understood milord" Jaken jumped onto au-un in front of Shippo and Rin before they took off into the air leaving the rest of the group behind. Shippo looked back at his friends with concern before his gaze fell to kagome's who smiled back at him reassuringly. _"Be careful…mama..."_

"Kukuku enough of this kill them" yelled Narakumoving his right arm in front of him and aiming his index finger at the group. The surrounding demons all roared in response before taking off and heading straight for the group making them all tense.

Kagome grabbed the arrow tighter in her hand before quickly placing the arrow on the bow string and aiming. Finding a perfect shot kagome released the arrow and a bright blue aura circled around the tip of the arrow and leaving a long streak of blue as it flew into the air and hit some of the on coming demons. The demons hit wailed in pain before stopping and disintegrating into dust.

* * *

**Xx.End Flashback.xX**

* * *

"_After I shot that arrow the battle began__it was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru against Naraku, myself and Kouga against Kanna and Kagura, while Miroku, Sango and Kirara faced off against the lower leveled demons _….." kagome sighed and self-consciously grabbed her right shoulder.._ "My body still aches from my wounds from Kagura"._

* * *

**Xx.Flashback.xX**

* * *

"Dance of blades!" Giant white blades shaped like crescent moons quickly headed towards the last male who dodged the attacks but was surprised when more crescent blades headed towards him. Reacting quickly he jumped back and dodged most of them but wasn't fast enough and got a bad wound on his left shoulder making kagome turn to face him with worry in her eyes. "Kouga!!" kagome made to aim an arrow but she was blocked by demons and a young demon holding a mirror. The child was female and was all white even down to her skin that looked deathly pale. The only part of her that was black was her soulless black eyes staring at kagome with no emotion within their depths.

Kagome quickly released the arrow at the demons heading towards her before taking a glance from the corner of her eye to look at Kouga. She sighed in relief seeing that her friend was up and fighting again. Turning back to her enemy kagome reached behind her and grabbed another arrow.

--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--

Kouga wiped his mouth of the blood before facing the female in front of him in anger. The female demon was wearing a light purple kimono with dark purple strips on various places of the kimono as the design. She had crimson eyes and her long curly black hair was in a bun with two white feathers sticking out. The fan at her side was open and she raised it up before moving it down at Kouga. "Dance of blades!!"

Kouga jumped back before running at Kagura in a zig-zag like fashion to dodge all her attacks. When he arrived at kagura's position he aimed a round house kick to her face but she jumped back and moved her fan in front of her to the side. "Dance of the dragon!!"

A large tornado appeared before heading towards Kouga and trapping him the inside making Kagura smirk and close her fan partly watching the tornado. After a few moments she opened her fan fully again before swinging it down. "Dance of blades!!"

The blades went towards the tornado before going inside of the tornado. Silently Kagura watched the tornado fro any sign of Kouga but heard nothing.

"_Did I hit him-?"_Kagura's thoughts were interrupted when her tornado suddenly disappeared and Kouga jumped up into the air before heading towards Kagura. "Damn you Kagura!!" Kouga aimed a punch towards the wind demonness and hit her in the stomach making her lean forward a small bit before she jumped back and glared at Kouga. "Dance of blades!!" Kouga jumped back and continued to dodge the onslaught of blades heading towards him.

--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--

Kagome momentarily stopped firing arrows and quickly looked around at her comrades. "_It looks as though everyone is doing okay so far" _kagome faced forward again and looked at her enemy. "_but its up to me to deal with Kanna all I need to do is destroy that mirror of hers…….but how…_after a couple momentskagome furrowed her eyebrows at Kanna.

"_She's not paying attention"_ looking to where Kanna was looking kagome saw she was watching kagura's and kouga's battle.Quickly shaking her head kagome looked back at the young demon before grabbing another arrow."_Now's my chance...while she's not paying attention." _kagome grabbed the arrow in her hand tighter before placing it on the bow and aiming at Kanna and her mirror. Kagome closed her left eye and continued to bring the bowstring back making her arm move around a small bit due to the force."_Almost there" _kagome continued to aim her arrow and didn't notice that Kagura saw

"Oh no you don't!! Dance of blades" Kagura switched her position and turned towards the still focusing kagome. Swinging her fan down the white blades quickly headed towards kagome.

"KAGOME!" Kouga turned around and headed towards kagome but he was stopped by Kagura appearing in front of him and attacking him. Jumping back Kouga gritted his teeth before attacking Kagura again

Hearing her name and loosing her concentration kagome released the arrow in her hand and watched as it missed kanna's mirror. Turning to where kouga's voice came from kagome saw kagura's attack coming at her. Widening her eyes kagome quickly tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough and got hit on her right shoulder, arm and leg. Screaming out in pain kagome fell down to the floor her bow at her side and some of her arrows out of the quiver.

"KAGOME!!" everyone looked over towards the yell to face their fallen friend. They all tried to try to get to kagome but there attempts were blocked by Naraku and the others.

"Miroku...i need to get to kagome….can you cover for me?"

Miroku looked over to the woman who spoke and nodded his head and grabbed the prayer beads on his right hand. "Of course Sango…make sure kagome is alright." Sango nodded before grabbing her Hiraikotsu and turn to the now transformed nekomata. "Kirara lets go". Kirara nodded and Sango jumped onto kirara's back before taking off into the air. Miroku took of the prayer beads before aiming his hand at the demons and sucking them into his wind tunnel. After a path was cleared Sango and Kirara took off towards the fallen kagome.

--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--

Kouga faced Kagura with hatred in anger in his eyes. "How dare you hurt kagome!!" running at Kagura he kicked her hand knocking her fan out of her hand and momentarily causing her to freeze in shock. Jumping away from Kagura Kouga faced inuyasha "Inuyasha now!!"

Inuyasha hearing his nameturned around and saw Kouga and Kagura. Understanding what Kouga meant he nodded before bringing his sword up into the air and swinging it down at Kagura. "Wind scar!!" the bright yellow streaks came from the sword and headed straight towards Kagura. Kagura reached behind her head to reach for one of her feathers but wasn't fast enough and was hit and killed before she got away. Kagura's scream was heard throughout the battle field as she slowly disintegrated into dust before being blown away by a small gust of wind.

When Kagura was gone inuyasha looked towards the fallen kagome and gritted his teeth. _"Damn it I need to get to Kagom-."_

"Pay attention half breed!!" inuyasha turned back around and lifted his sword barely dodging against the tentacles that were sent his way.

--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--

"KAGOME! KAGOME! Answer me Kagome!"

Slowly opening her eyes kagome moved her head to see Sango staring at her with great concern. Trying to make Sango feel better kagome smiled weaklyat her friend. "I-I'm okay….. Sango nothing to be worried…. about they're just small wounds." Kagome tried to sit up but shewas stopped and held up by Sango.

Sango stared at kagome not believing a word she said before momentarily looking over her wounds."Small wounds….. Kagome those are not small wounds maybe you should just go and rest somewhere… here I'll get Kirara to help you…Kira-"

She was interrupted by kagome weakly holding a hand up to stop her."N-no Sango we need to finish this fight before anything else... okay" kagome weakly tried to stand up but was stopped by Sango again who continued to look at her worried. "Are you sure Kagome?"

Kagome stood up with sango's help and smiled weakly at her. "Y-yep I'm sure I'll be okay."

Sango stared at kagome for a moment before sighing and closing her eyes. Opening them again she faced kagome. "Be careful kagome…and if you get tired or anything tell me please…and I'll send Kirara to help you." Kagome nodded and Sango faced the two-tailed."Kirara lets go back to help Miroku" Sango jumped onto kirara's back again before she headed back to where Miroku was. Using her Hiraikotsu she cleared a path for her and Kirara.

Kagome turned back to the fight but saw demons heading towards her. Reaching back to grab an arrow she suddenly stopped due to the shock of pain coming from her shoulder. Freezing up kagome's eyes widened when the demon's continued to come for her.

The demons were about to impale her but they were suddenly thrown to the left and disintegrated. Looking to the right kagome saw Kouga in front of her giving her a small smirk before he ran up to her and held her up so she wouldn't fall. "Kagome are you okay? Can you still fight?"

Kagome nodded"yeah Kouga I'm fine but right now we need to get rid of Kanna. I have a plan but you need to distract her for a bit" .Kagome said looking at Kouga

Kouga nodded back before gently letting go of kagome and taking off towards Kanna. "No problem Kagome!"Kouga aimed a kick at Kanna but it was blocked by kanna's barrier.

"_Okay now that she distracted I can get a good shot" _Kagome thought as she aimed another arrow ignoring the pain in her shoulder, arm, and leg. _"Focus Kagome…. focus I can do this ……..and-."_

"KOUGA MOVE!"

Kouga hearing Kagome did as she said and moved causing the arrow to pass straight him and head towards Kanna who put her barrier up. The arrow hit the barrier and was momentarily stuck in mid air causing sparks to come from the arrow. Seconds later kagome's arrow slowly began to break through kanna's barrier making kanna's eyes widen a small bit as the barrier shattered and hit the mirror straight in the middle. The mirror started to crack before the whole mirror shattered into pieces in kanna's hands. A white light started to surround kanna before she looked up and also shattered into pieces.

"We did it" panted kagome as she stared at the shattered pieces that remained.

Looking over to where Sango and Miroku were she could see that they had some miner bruises and cuts all over their bodies but otherwise they were doing fine…looking over to where inuyasha and Sesshomaru were kagome's eye's widened.

"Inuyasha!!" kagome's eyes still remained wide as she witnessed Inuyasha get stabbed though his shoulder and Sesshomaru get a gash on his right arm._"Damn I need to help them what do I do what do I do?" _kagome watched worried before an idea came to her._ "Wait I know."_

"INUYASHA SESSHOMARU!" Kagome grabbed another arrow and ignored the pain in her body and the puddle of blood forming at her feet.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked back to see Kagome aiming her arrow and understood what she was doing. Looking over to each other for a moment they both nodded and turned back to Naraku. "Wind scar!!" Lifting up his sword inuyasha brought it down to the earth making Naraku smirk. "Kukuku do you think that will wor-wha?"

He was interrupted by inuyasha holding his now crystallized sword up before he swung it horizontally "ADIMITE BARRIGE!" diamond shards came from InuYasha's sword and headed towards Naraku.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Said Sesshomaru swinging his sword down. The blue streaks from Sesshomaru's attack headed towards Naraku next to InuYasha's attack.

"GO!" Kagome released her arrow and it headed straight towards Naraku the blue aura surrounding the arrow and flying in-between InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's attacks. The three attacks headed towards Naraku who put his barrier up. InuYasha's attack broke the barrier and hit Naraku making him wince before kagome's and Sesshomaru's hit him making him yell out in pain. a bright white light suddenly appeared making everyone pause what they were doing and watch in anticipation to see what happened before they covered there eyes from the light.

Only Kagome, Sesshomaru, and inuyasha were the only ones to continue to stare at the white light not looking away to make sure that Naraku was killed. When they light cleared Kagome saw something purple fall to the floor and ran up to see what it was.

Arriving at the area kagome looked down panting and saw the sacred jewel shining innocently and around it was the bloodily remains of Naraku. Kagome continued to pant and dropped her bow. "We-we did…it…….i-i-it's f-finally…..over…"

Kagome's eyesight began to get blurry and she started to fall forward her wounds finally getting to her.

* * *

**Xx.End Flashback.xX**

* * *

"_When I woke up 4 days later everyone was there and when I asked about Naraku they said that Miroku's wind tunnel was completely gone. Kouga gave me his jewel shards saying they weren't his anymore. No one knows what happened to Kohaku…. he wasn't there during the fight and I couldn't sense his shard anywhere…the rest of the jewel is being protected by strong wards so no demon or human could find and take the jewel. So that's a plus but still-"_

"Kagome"

"Huh" Kagome's thoughts were interrupted and she looked behindher to see Lord Sesshomaru behind her.

"Oh hello Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile. Remembering when he and his little group joined them……

* * *

**Xx.Flashback.xX**

* * *

The inuyasha gang was following another lead about the sacred jewel when Lord Sesshomaru appeared before them

"What do you want bastard?!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew Tessaiga and everyone else prepared for battle

"Silence half demon I have not come here for a battle" stated Sesshomaru as he looked at Inuyasha with in difference

"Feh then why are you here" Inuyasha asked still holding his sword in case of an attack

"A temporary truce is all"

Inuyasha scoffed "a truce no way in he-"Inuyasha started as he lifted up his sword he was interrupted by kagome putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Inuyasha listen to what he has to say"

Inuyasha looked over to kagome with a surprised look on his face. "WHAA!! KAGOME ARE YOU CRAZY HE-"

"SIT BOY!"

"W-"

'BAM!'

Kagome faced Sesshomaru again with a small smile oh her face completely ignoring the fallen half demon twitching on the floor. "Um sorry Lord Sesshomaru please continue"

"As I was saying it has come to my attention that in order to be sure that Naraku dies is if we were to team up". Stated Sesshomaru with indifference.

Inuyasha recovered from the sit and sat up to glare at Sesshomaru. "What No way are y-"

"'SIT' 'SIT' 'SIT'"

Inuyasha fell to the floor again and kagome thought a couple moments before nodding. "Hmmm…. I agree what do you guys think" Kagome turned around and faced Miroku and Sango.

Miroku also nodded before looking up at kagome. "I agree with you Lady Kagome it is wise that we do…. we would have more of a chance at defeating Naraku with Lord Sesshomaru on our side." Miroku looked over to the female demon slayer "Sango?"

Sango had a small frown on her face as she thought after a few moments she looked up. "I'm not so sure……but it's to defeat Naraku so I agree."

Inuyasha sat up again and faced his friends. "Wha- no-"

"'Sit' 'sit' 'sit' 'sit' 'sit'" Inuyasha"

'Bam' 'bam' 'bam' 'bam' 'bam'

Everyone besides Sesshomaru sweat dropped at the fallen inuyasha and fuming kagome. Miroku turned and faced the stoic lord and nodded "Then its final we agree to your truce Lord Sesshomaru"

* * *

**Xx.End Flashback.xX**

* * *

"_After that we started to travel together….. at first it was really tense and uncomfortable but after awhile we got used to it and eventually things went back to normal. We even told Sesshomaru about where I was really from and that was when we found out Sesshomaru could go though the well to. He didn't believe us when we told him so I showed him and he was so intrigued by it that he jumped down as well but ended on the other side with me." _kagome smiled a small bit "_And the temporary truce wasn't so temporary after all …….not that I care they all are not that bad when you get to know them …except Jaken…"_

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said snapping her out her thoughts once again.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with a nervous smiled "Umm s-sorry Sesshomaru what were you saying?"

"I said that the others are waiting and it is getting dark I do not wish to be standing here all night long let's go"

"Okay let's go" Kagome said getting up from her spot and walking back to Kaede's hut with Sesshomaru in toe.

* * *

**(1) I hope I got the clothing right……if not then tell me please…..**

**Okies well this is the edited version of the first chapter and I have to say I like this one more than the original……anyway review!! **


	2. Losing Something Important

**Hello here it is chappie number 2 tell me what you think and sorry if it took to long to put this chapter up I had to organize my thoughts….anyway enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or naruto I wish I did but sadly I don't….**

* * *

**Chapter 2: losing something important**

"Speaking"  
"_Thinking"_

* * *

**Recap;**

"_After that we started to travel together….. At first it was really tense and uncomfortable but after awhile we got used to it and eventually things went back to normal. We even told Sesshomaru about where I was really from and that was when we found out Sesshomaru could go though the well to. He didn't believe us when we told him so I showed him and he was so intrigued by it that he jumped down as well but ended on the other side with me." _kagome smiled a small bit "_And the temporary truce wasn't so temporary after all …….not that I care they all are not that bad when you get to know them …except Jaken…"_

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said snapping her out her thoughts once again.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with a nervous smiled "Umm s-sorry Sesshomaru what were you saying?"

"I said that the others are waiting and it is getting dark I do not wish to be standing here all night long let's go"

"Okay let's go" Kagome said getting up from her spot and walking back to Kaede's hut with Sesshomaru in toe.

* * *

**Now:**

After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence with Sesshomaru looked around and smiled seeing the village up ahead. "hey Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru looked over to her and kagome looked around her momentarily stopping "don't you feel a bit weird seeing everything so peaceful…I mean I'm glad it's peaceful but yet it's still abit different trying to get used to the fact that Naraku is finally gone."

Sesshomaru didn't reply for a bit making kagome look abit confused. Turning to the stoic lord with a confused expression she blinked when he nodded. "This Sesshomaru understands what it is you mean…..but we shouldn't take this peacefulness for granted."

Kagome nodded and self consciously moved her hand to her neck where the jewel once resided. "You mean because the jewel……it's under the seal but..." kagome looked around again and smiled sadly when some kids ran passed them smiling and playing. "…I wonder how long that seal will last."

Sesshomaru looked at kagome. "It is not known how long the seal will last but till then we should prepare."

Kagome nodded and let her hand fall down to her side. "You mean the last jewel shard….kohaku's shard…we are going to have to begin our search for him soon…" kagome looked up at the now darkened sky. _"Sango…it's going to be hard for her when we start the search." _Kagome continued to look up at the sky and blinked when she saw dark grey clouds come into view over the mountains. _"Clouds…is it going to rain?"_

Kagome shook her head and sighed before continuing her walk with Sesshomaru back to the hut. "I just hope nothing bad happens…." Sesshomaru nodded and Kaede's hut came into view. Kagome smiled seeing Rin playing outside with Jaken sitting down watching her and au-un a bit away sleeping. When they came up to the hut both Rin and Jaken looked up and ran up to the two.

Rin gave them a big smile. "Hi kagome nee-chan!! Sesshomaru-sama!! Rin held up a crown made of flowers to kagome and grinned. "Rin made these for you kagome!!" Kagome smiled down at Rin and leaned down accepting the crown from her "thank you Rin." Rin nodded and ran over to the sleeping au-un and began making another crown of flowers from the patch next to her. Kagome turned to Jaken and nodded before standing up straight and facing Sesshomaru. "I'm going in you coming?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and leaned down against the edge of the hut watching Rin. Kagome smiled and lifted up the paper mat to walk in. _"he's like inuyasha...not caring to much for enclosed areas-." _

'Slap!' 'Bang!!' 'Thump'

"Pervert!!"

Kagome sweat dropped and walked into the hut to blink at the sight in front of her. Miroku was on his side with a huge bump on his head and a bright red hand print of his left cheek. His arms and legs were partly sticking up in the air and he was twitching with an enraged and fiery Sango glaring down at him holding her Hiraikotsu over her head in a striking position. Kaede and Shippo were off to the side faintly sweat dropping. She let the paper mat fall down and everyone looked up at the noise.

"Kagome!"

Shippo smiled and jumped up into kagome's arms pushing her back a small bit due to her not expecting it. Kagome giggled at the small fox-kit hugging her and returned the hug. "Hey Shippo." Kagome looked up and sweat dropped still seeing Sango aiming her Hiraikotsu and the still twitching Miroku. "Um...hey guys."

Sango blinked and sat back down placing her Hiraikotsu down before looking at kagome smiling. "Hey kagome."

Miroku mumbled something making the others blink. He twitched again and kagome looked over to Sango. "Sango I think you finally gave him brain damage."

Sango blushed a small bit before huffing and crossing her arms. "The pervert deserves it." Kagome sighed and looked around the hut. The smile on her face was replaced with confusion as she placed Shippo down softly on the floor. "Where's inuyasha?"

"We're not all that sure kagome...he was here a while ago but then he suddenly up and left." everyone stared at the now up Miroku who had his eyes closed the bump still on his head. "Miroku are you okay…shouldn't you be passed out?"

Miroku grinned at kagome and suddenly appeared in front of her holding her hands. "Ah...dear kagome your concern-." He suddenly stopped feeling killing intent coming from behind him. Looking back he saw Sango glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

Kagome sighed and removed her hands from Miroku's grasp. _"Why'd he leave…its dark."_ Kagome faced the others again. "How long ago did inuyasha leave do you know?"

The fire in her eyes disappeared and Sango looked thoughtful for a few seconds before she faced kagome. "I'm not sure but I think he might have left around 30 minutes ago."

Kagome looked outside and noticed it was even darker than before but clouds were slowly coming in and covering the sky. "I'm sure he's okay but maybe we should go look for him. I mean when he leaves like this he always comes back before dark." Kagome looked closely and the sky and frowned. "It also seems like it's going to rain soon…so he should have been back by now."

Miroku quickly nodded agreeing with kagome and went to grab his staff before walking back to the door. "I agree kagome we should go at least before it starts to rain" Miroku was about to leave but Shippo jumped up on his shoulder. "I'll come too." Miroku nodded and quickly rushed out the door followed by Sango and her Hiraikotsu still fuming a small bit with a purring Kirara on her shoulder.

Kagome watched them leave with a sweat drop. _"I hope Sango doesn't try to kill him…"_ kagome walked over to her bag and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows before placing the flower crown down on her bag and smiling before standing up. Adjusting her quiver and bow on her back she walked to the door before stopping and facing Kaede. "We'll be back soon Kaede." Kaede nodded and kagome smiled before walking out the door the paper mat falling down after her.

Kaede looked threw the window at the incoming clouds and a sudden boom of thunder roared over head. "A bad omen.." looking at the door Kaede sighed sadly "_ye be careful kagome I felt kikyo's aura earlier and it felt dark and ominous I feel something horrible will happen to ye if you are not careful". _

Kagome adjusted her bow and quiver on her back and faced Miroku and Sango with a small smile. "Are-."

"Kagome"

Kagome looked down to the side and saw Sesshomaru looking up at her. "Where are you and the others going?"

Kagome smiled and looked out to the forest as another boom of thunder came over head. "Inuyasha is not back so we have decided to look for him before it starts to rain."

Sesshomaru looked over to the forest for a moment before looking over to kagome who was staring at him curiously. _"Hmm….I smelt ashes, and dirt earlier it was that women who pined inuyasha to a tree. I heard from the monk and demon slayer that kagome and the women don't get along that well…I'm sure that is where inuyasha went" _

Sesshomaru stood up from his place. "I'll go along as well…Rin you will stay here along with Jaken….you both will go inside the hut…it will rain soon. "

"Yes milord" said both Jaken and Rin. Rin gave kagome and the others a smile before running into the hut followed by Jaken.

Kagome sighed and stared at the forest again. "Okay let's go" kagome headed off in the direction of the forest followed by the others.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome sighed and looked around momentarily before huffing a small bit with the others slightly behind her. "Where do you think he went?"

Kagome hearing shippo's question turned around to face him and placed a finger on her chin in thought. After a few silent moments kagome snapped her fingers and faced another direction and pointing lightly. "I think we should check the Goshinboku first…..it's his favorite place to be…he might have fallen asleep on it or something." Kagome turned around to face her companions.

Sango adjusted her Hiraikotsu on her back and followed kagome next to Miroku and behind Sesshomaru. "It would be the best place to go..."

The others nodded and kagome turned back around. "Then it's settled….to the god tree we go-"kagome froze in her tracks with her eyes wide, the color drained from her face and she began gasping for breath lightly worrying her companions. Sango came up to her and lightly placed her hand on kagome's shoulder knocking her out of her trance and making her hold her head lightly.

Kagome looked to her side and was met with sango's worried brown eyes. Sango removed her hand from kagome's shoulder but continued to gaze worriedly at her. "Kagome are you alright…you suddenly froze up and started gasping….is it your wounds…do you want to go back to the hut-."

Kagome interrupted her by placing a hand on sango's shoulder and giving her smile. "I'm-I'm fine Sango…it's nothing." Kagome's face betrayed what she said as she turned to gaze at the Goshinboku showing over head. _"t-this feeling….I-I always get this feeling when Kikyo is around….but now it feels dark."_

Kagome inwardly shook her head and turned to face Sango who was still looking at her concerned. "I'm fine Sango…really." Sango stared at her for a few more moments before nodding a little unsure and adjusting her Hiraikotsu again. Looking up at the sky Sango frowned a small bit before facing kagome again. "Maybe we should go back….you still look abit pale and it's going to rain soon…I'm sure inuyasha is fine."

Kagome looked from her sister like figure and faced the god tree again with a sad look on her face before moving a hand to her chest. _"But the feeling…."_ Kagome shook her head. _"No…it's probably nothing and Sango right inuyasha is fine._ _He's probably already at the hut." _Kagome turned to the others and nodded agreeing with sango's statement. "Your right…let's hurry before-." Kagome was interrupted by a loud bang of thunder and lightening before it started to pour. "Never mind."

Sango lifted up her Hiraikotsu over her heads to shield her and Kirara from the rain and looked over to kagome who was doing the same with her hands. Kagome looked over to the Goshinboku threw the rain and sighed.

They all turned around to head back the way they came but a sound came from the bushes stopping them in their tracks. They all turned to the noise and Shippo began to shake lightly from atop Miroku's shoulder. "w-what's was that"

Miroku faced the shaking kit and gave him a small grin. "It was probably nothing Shippo….at most a squirrel or bird of some sort."

Another noise came from the bushes but this time louder and a shadow could be seen though the rain. As the shadow came closer everyone prepared their weapons incase of an attack. After a few more minutes the shadowed figure came into view and it showed inuyasha.

Everyone lowered their weapons except Sesshomaru at seeing their friend and kagome sighed lightly in relief. Letting her hand holding her bow drop to her side kagome lightly held the bow in her hand and placed her arrow back before walking up to inuyasha with a small frown intending to tell inuyasha off for making them worry.

"Inuyasha where were you we have been looking for you." Kagome got no answer making her frown increase. She continued to walk up to inuyasha but a hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked down at the hand.

Seeing a clawed hand with two maroon strips kagome looked up confused at Sesshomaru who was staring at the non responsive inuyasha intently. "Kagome don't..."

Kagome blinked up at him before lightly brushing off Sesshomaru's hand from her shoulder and continuing on her way to inuyasha. "Sesshomaru...there's nothing to worry about...its inuyasha…your sword doesn't need to be drawn."

"Kagome that is not inuyasha" kagome stopped walking only a few feet away from inuyasha and turned to face Sesshomaru again. "what do you mean?" Sesshomaru motioned towards inuyasha and kagome looked back at inuyasha and widened her eyes noticing InuYasha's eyes were dull and lifeless…his usual bright golden eyes were a black, void of emotion."

Worried kagome carefully took steps towards inuyasha with her hands held up a small bit in awareness. "Inuyasha….what's the matter...what's happened to you?"

Inuyasha moved his head and looked up at her making her smile a small bit that inuyasha might be fine when he suddenly disappeared. Seconds later before anyone could blink inuyasha appeared in front of her paralyzing her in shock and he lifted up his hand to strike at her. Kagome closed her eyes preparing herself for the pain but opened her eyes seconds later noticing that the blow never came. Looking up kagome saw Sesshomaru holding off InuYasha's claws with his sword.

"_H-he just tried to a-a-attack me" _kagome remained rooted to her spot and just looked up with wide eyes at inuyasha. "I-inuyasha?" kagome looked down at InuYasha's waist and saw that his Tessaiga was still tied on his waist. _"The Tessaiga is still with him...so it's not his demon…so then-." _

"Hmmm…I didn't think you would bring company reincarnation"

"_t-that voice"_ kagome and the others looked over behind inuyasha and saw someone coming. A moment later another rustle of the bushes was heard and another figure appeared. When they came into view everyone's eyes, excluding Sesshomaru who glared, widened. "K-Kikyo."

Kikyo smirked at their surprised expressions and walked till she was a few feet behind inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed against Sesshomaru's sword before jumping back next to Kikyo.

Gaining his composure Miroku grabbed his staff tighter and faced Kikyo. "Why are you here lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo stared at Miroku with a blank expression on her face before she turned to the still shocked kagome. "I'm here for the rest of my soul."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and the grip on his sword increased while everyone else gasped.

Enraged Shippo jumped down from Miroku's shoulder ignoring Miroku as he told him to stay back and ran in front of kagome holding out his hands to his side trying to shield kagome from Kikyo but due to his small stature failed. Growling at the dead miko Shippo went on all fours and his tail bristled in anger. "y-your soul its kagome's soul!!"

"Silence Fox-Kit!!" Kikyo took a menacing step forward making Shippo shake a small bit but continue to stand in front of kagome to protect her. "It was never her soul she is MY reincarnation thus the soul she contains belongs to me it was never and will never will be her soul!!"

Shippo continued to growl and he moved back a small bit before running at Kikyo with his claws wide opened. "I won't let you harm kagome!!" Shippo continued to run at Kikyo but was effortless throw to the side by a barrier that appeared around Kikyo and inuyasha. Shippo flew back before rolling on the floor. Kagome and everyone's eyes widened. "S-Shippo!!"

Kikyo smirked "ha pitiful weakling" Kikyo grabbed and arrow and placed in her bow and aimed it at Shippo who's eye widened but unable to move from the barrier. Kagome's eyes widened in fear and kagome got up and ran over to Shippo as Kikyo released the arrow.

'Ping'

Blood splattered into the air and everyone stared shocked. Feeling something wet and warm land on his face Shippo opened his eyes and his eyes started to water when he saw kagome over him with the arrow Kikyo shot sticking out of her shoulder. Blood ran down her shoulder staining her white shirt a blood red and she winced before looking down at Shippo. "S-Shippo ar-are you o-okay."

Shippo looked up at kagome with tears in his eyes and weakly nodded making kagome smile a small bit. "I'm sorry you got hurt-."

Kagome was interrupted by Kikyo stringing another arrow in her bow and aiming it. "Disgusting…..even though you are just a copy you are still have some of my miko powers in you…yet you defile them by protecting a weak demon." Kikyo was about to release her arrow but she was interrupted by sango's Hiraikotsu coming at her. Inuyasha jumped and deflected the attack before landing on her side. Both turned from the injured kagome and Shippo to Sango and the others who had out their weapons.

Sango caught the Hiraikotsu before swinging it over her head next to a growling and transformed Kirara. Glaring at Kikyo Sango continued to swing the Hiraikotsu. "You'll have to go through us before you even attempt to lay a finger on kagome."

Kikyo smirked and grabbed another arrow. "Very well then." Inuyasha ran at Sango but was stopped by Sesshomaru who stopped his assault. "Miroku" Miroku turned from Kikyo and faced Sesshomaru. "Go protect kagome and Shippo." Miroku nodded and ran over to kagome and Shippo. Kneeling next to the two Miroku looked at kagome's wound. "Kagome are-."

Kagome interrupted him by pulling the arrow out and grasping hr shoulder. "I'm fine just check on Shippo….he's too weak to move." Kagome turned towards Kikyo and the battle but stopped when she felt something. Facing the forest kagome saw something sparkling in the darkness and widened her eyes knowing what it was. _"The jewel shard..Kohaku."_ kagome faced Kikyo again and realized she was smirking. _"She's controlling Kohaku that's why I couldn't sense his jewel shard…she was covering up its aura." _

Miroku watched the frozen kagome with worry "kagome-." He was interrupted by kagome standing up quickly but wincing and falling back down. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him. "It's Kohaku."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sango watched as Sesshomaru dealt with inuyasha and faced the smirking Kikyo. Swinging her Hiraikotsu faster she prepared another strike and glared. _"What's she smirking at."_ Shaking her head Sango looked over hearing someone fall seeing kagome was the one who fell Sango went back to glaring at Kikyo. _"She hurt kagome and she's going to pay." _Sango brought back her Hiraikotsu before throwing it at Kikyo. As the Hiraikotsu closed in on Kikyo, Kikyo turned and faced her, the smirk still on her face.

A chain suddenly came from the forest and knocked her Hiraikotsu of course making it fly to the side and hit the ground making a huge dent. Recognizing the weapon Sango looked over to the darkened forest with wide eyes. _"No….."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome winced again and faced Sango. "Sango…it's Kohaku!!" Sango turned towards her and kagome faintly saw tears rolling down her eyes mixing with the rain.

Seconds later the chains began to make noise and started to rattle and faint footsteps were heard. Seconds later Kohaku came out from the forest holding the chain and stared lifelessly at everyone. Sango turned towards Kikyo in anger and ran at her with her sword drawn. "You! How dare you do this to Kohaku??"

Sango was thrown back by kikyo's barrier and landed a few feet from kagome and the others. Kagome moved forward a bit before wincing. "Sango!!" her reply was a small moan of pain from Sango and she gritted her teeth as tears fell down from her eyes but you could barley tell with the rain pouring down on her.

Kirara mad that her master was harmed also ran at Kirara but also was thrown back and landed next to Sango back to her smaller form and hissing in pain. Kagome looked down faintly and fisted her hands. _"This all is happening because of me…they all are getting hurt….because Kikyo wants….wants my soul."_

Looking up with a determined look on her face kagome gritted her teeth. "Miroku protect Shippo, Sango and Kirara." Miroku turned towards her with confusion but kagome ignored it and faced Kikyo with a glare. She stood up quickly ignoring Miroku's pleads for her to rest and grabbed the bow in her hand tighter ignoring the sharp pain coming from her shoulder.

Kagome faced Sesshomaru's and inuyasha battle and she looked down again. _"She was the one who did that to inuyasha...she's making him attack us." _She looked up with the tears overflowing falling from her face. "Kikyo…why…why are you doing this… and… and…" she fisted her hands lightly drawing blood. "Why...why are you doing this to inuyasha…" the blood from her hands increased and her eyes took on a deep sadness at what she was going to say. "Inuyasha loves you!! He loves you so much…so much yet you hurt him. Your making him do this!!" kagome's eyes closed painfully and she looked down again. "Why..."

Kikyo laughed a small bit making kagome look up. "I did it because he was easy enough to fool….he came and gave me that disgusting hug of his completely unaware and blinded by his ignorance...he was easily taken under my control."

Kagome continued to cry and she stepped forward lightly. "H-how can you manipulate inuyasha like that? He loves you that's why he came to you… he would do anything for you!! Yet you end up playing with his heart and love for you!!"

Kikyo fisted her hands and stared at kagome angrily. "Anything?! You lie…..if he would do anything for me then he would have came to hell with me no matter the cost!!" Kikyo began to glow a dark red and her eyes changed to a blood red. "But he stayed….he left me in the pit for you!! A worthless reincarnation!! A copy!! You say he'll do anything for me because he loves me...but he went to you…he let you into his heart even more than me...you were the one to open his heart and let others in!!" kikyo's red glow glowed even a darker red and she grabbed an arrow before stringing it and aiming it at kagome. "Love is a fool's emotion and fake…I have no need for this false emotion... you yourself sees what it does to you."

Kikyo released her arrow at kagome and everyone stood shocked as a red aura surrounded the tip and swirled around it as it headed towards kagome. "Kagome get out of the way!!" Miroku moved to get up but a chain wrapped around his ankle making him fall and turn seeing Kohaku swinging his scythe around Miroku gritted his teeth and turned back to see the arrow heading at kagome. Sesshomaru moved to get kagome but was blocked by inuyasha stopping him.

Kagome silently watched wide eyed at the arrow heading at her. Reacting quickly and ignoring the pain in her shoulder kagome grabbed an arrow before releasing it at kikyo's own arrow the blue aura greatly contrasting with kikyo's red one. When the arrows hit one another a purple blast exploded and kagome was thrown back away from the others reach.

"Kagome!!" Sesshomaru quickly moved to get kagome but he was stopped by inuyasha attacking him with his claws. Sesshomaru jumped back and looked over to his left in front of himself to see kagome slowly getting up. Inuyasha appeared in front of him and Sesshomaru jumped back dodging another attack but noticed something was wrong. Sesshomaru looked around him and noticed he was besides Sango, Shippo and Kirara. He looked to the right and saw that Miroku was also being led back towards him and the others.

Realizing what was happening Sesshomaru moved to leave but he was through back but a red barrier appearing around him and the others. Catching himself and sliding on his feet Sesshomaru cursed and hit the barrier with his claws he moved his hand back and stared at it seeing it sizzling and lightly burnt. "Damn it!" Sesshomaru grabbed his sword and attacked but his attack was thrown back and Sesshomaru looked over to Miroku. "Miroku can you break the barrier." Miroku nodded. "I'll try."

Miroku mumbled something under his breath and started to glow a light white. After a few more seconds Miroku panted and looked at Sesshomaru with frustration and worry. "I-I can't break it…kikyo's barrier is to strong."

"Damn." Sesshomaru turned back and saw that kagome was on her knees and panting and her shoulder continued to bleed.

Kagome weakly looked up but winced and grabbed her shoulder. Kagome looked over to the others and saw them trapped inside a barrier. _"This isn't good."_ Kagome looked back towards Kikyo and gripped the bow tighter. Looking behind her she saw three arrows in her quiver. _"I-I only have three more shots…"_

Kikyo smirked and aimed another arrow at kagome. "Die reincarnation!!"

Kagome looked forward again and stood up weakly gripping her shoulder. _"I need to move!"_ kagome dodged the attack and quickly grabbed another arrow and shot it at Kikyo. Kikyo dodged and laughed at kagome. "Since you are my reincarnation... I'd think you'd have better aim."

Kikyo released another arrow at kagome and she dodged it and kneeled on one of her knees before quickly releasing the arrow. The blue light flew threw the air and passed through kikyo's barrier surprising and hitting her on the shoulder making her fall to her knees as her shoulder started to crumble.

Kagome glared at Kikyo still kneeling on the ground and lowered her bow a small bit. "My name is kagome!"

Kikyo winced and cursed while glaring at kagome. "Damn." Kagome sighed in relief before raising her bow again and grabbing her last arrow. _"I'm sorry inuyasha... but I need to do this….please forgive me." _Kagome placed the arrow on the bow string and slowly brought it back wincing when a sharp pain came from her shoulder. When she finished aiming kagome closed her eyes momentarily. _"I'm sorry Kikyo. Please rest in peace." _Kagome opened her eyes and released the arrow.

The arrow flew through the air with a light blue glow and headed towards Kikyo who was still kneeling on the ground holding her crumbling shoulder. Kikyo's eyes widened as the arrow continued to head towards her at a fast rate intending to hit her heart. Thinking of something Kikyo faced inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!"

Inuyasha hearing Kikyo listened and jumped in front of Kikyo before the attack hit her taking the hit and getting hit in his heart. Kagome watched with wide horrified eyes as inuyasha fell to the ground and didn't get up or move. After a few silent moments kagome's resolve broke and she quickly stood up to run to inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!" kagome made it to InuYasha's body and fell down besides him on her knees with tears in her eyes. Kagome pulled out the arrow gently and shook him a little.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha wake up!! Feeling something warm and wet on her knees and legs kagome looked down and saw a red puddle forming under her. Kagome's eyes widened horrified and she looked down at her hands seeing them coated in crimson red blood mixing with the rain. Kagome covered her face with her hands ignoring the red substance smearing on her face and screamed. "INUYASHA!!"

The others looked down and closed theirs eyes tight trying to erase kagome's horrible heart breaking scream. Kagome stopped screaming and her arms fell down to her side. her eyes dulled to a black color and the blood on her face started to smear due to the rain looking like blood tears as it ran down her cheeks _"I-I-I-…h-hit inuyasha….I…ki-ki-killed him…I killed him…he's gone…." _

Kikyo watched silently before she started to laugh making the others turn towards her. Kikyo stood up and let her limp arm fall to her side as she continued to laugh at kagome. Sesshomaru looked over back to kagome and saw her just sitting their still as a statue and not even blinking an eye.

Sesshomaru caught movement from over to his side and saw Miroku hitting the barrier with a weak Sango trying to stand. Grabbing his sword tighter Sesshomaru hit the barrier again only for his attack to be thrown back at him.

Sesshomaru looked over back to Kikyo and saw her smirking. He faced kagome and hit the barrier again. "Kagome!!" she didn't reply and they began to get worried.

A weak Shippo slowly sat up and panted. "K-kagome!! Get up!! Get….. Away!!"

Kagome still didn't reply and Kikyo smirked. "Ha she can't here you…she's in shock from killing that fool….." kikyo's smirk twisted and the evil look in her eye increased. "How should I kill you…?" She faced the others momentarily before looking back to kagome. "I know……I'll make you suffer and kill you slowly…that way your precious friends can watch to." Kikyo raised her uninjured hand into the air and began mumbling something under her breath.

Kikyo began glowing a dark red again and Miroku's eyes widened before he continued to continuously hit the barrier panicking. "Kagome!! Kagome!! Wake up run kagome!!"

Sesshomaru and the others faced Miroku. "What's she doing Miroku?" Miroku faced him and the others with a fearful expression. "Sh-she's trying to curse kagome."

The others turned back to the two and began hitting the barrier again. Shippo head butted the barrier and was thrown back. He turned towards the still shocked kagome. "Kagome!! Get away!! Run-!!"

Shippo was interrupted by Kikyo who stopped mumbling and the red light that came out of her and headed towards kagome. The light surrounded her midsection and slowly lifted her into the air. When she was 10 feet in the air the light slowly started to cover the rest of her body making her scream loudly in pain her yells sounding horrible and cutting through the night making all those who heard it freeze in their tracks.

After a few more seconds a blue light came out of kagome and looked as though it was fighting of the red light. While this was happening kagome's yells increased in even more pain making Shippo cover his ears scared as tears ran down his face.

"What's happening to kagome?!" yelled Sango as tears ran down her face and she lightly gripped the young Shippo to give him some comfort.

"I-I'm not sure" said a heart broken Miroku mourning for his friend at being unable to do anything to ease her suffering. The lights continued to one another and kagome never stopped screaming making everyone even the stoic lord feel and show sadness.

Having enough of kagome's suffering Shippo got free from sango's hold and ran at the barrier and hit the barrier with his fists trying to break through. "Kagome!! Kagome!! Kagome!!" tears traveled down his face and he ignored the burns appearing on his hands. "Momma!! Momma!! Momma!!" Shippo was lightly grabbed on his shoulders and was being taken away from the barrier but he started to struggle only getting to kagome on his mind.

Shippo continued to struggle but finally was weakening and was taken from the barrier and held against a chest. Shippo gripped the person's clothing tightly and shut his eyes tightly. "Make it stop!! Make it stop!! ...please...make it stop…" repeated Shippo wanting kagome to stop yelling.

After a few more minutes kagome stopped yelling and a bright light suddenly exploded outwards making everyone look away or risk being blinded.

When the light died down everyone looked back towards the place kagome was at but they only saw kagome's clothes. Everything was silent besides the rain before Kikyo smirked evilly and started laughing. _"Ha! She's finally dead!!"_ Kikyo waited a moment before her eyes narrowed. _"Then why has my soul not returned to me?"_ kikyo's eyes widened and she fisted her still working hand. _"Since it's not returning it means she's still alive."_

Kikyo looked at the pile of clothes in disgust before raising her hand. _"I'll just finish the job then." _Kikyo tried to summon some of her miko powers but found she couldn't. Cursing Kikyo let her hand drop. _"I must have wasted too much energy on the curse. And then the barrier." _Kikyo fisted her hand again. _"I'll be back though and kill her then…and when she's gone…."_ Kikyo faced the others and sneered at them. "I'll be back to finish the job." As she said this she, inuyasha, and Kohaku slowly disappeared into the forest.

Sango watched in pain as Kohaku disappeared and she fisted her hands looking at the place where inuyasha was only moments ago. She and the others walked to the place where kagome's clothes were and looked down sadly.

"w-what happened to kagome?" Shippo continued to cry and held onto sango's arm trying to find comfort and reassurance. Sango tightened her grip on Shippo a little bit to try to bring comfort. To herself or to Shippo is unknown.

"I-I'm not sure Shippo." Miroku looked over to the deeply saddened fox kit before looking down dejected at what happened not to 1 but 2 friends in only one night. Miroku looked up lightly at Sango and saw her lightly shaking trying to hold in the sops. Miroku lightly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sango looked over to him and Miroku nodded. This was all Sango needed before she faced Miroku and fell into his arms sobbing. Miroku fell to the floor on his knees lightly holding Sango in an embrace. Sango continued to sob in his arms gripping his robes with one hand and the other holding onto the crying Shippo.

Silent tears ran down Miroku's face and he looked up at the silent Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru continued to stare down at kagome's clothes before he stabbed his sword into the earth and looked down fisting his hands. Blood dripped down to the floor and Sesshomaru growled. _"Damn!"_

It was silent as they mourned for kagome and inuyasha, Kirara slowly walked up also sad and stepped towards kagome's clothes. She moved to cuddle up with the clothes but felt something wrong and jumped back lightly growling.

Her growling caught the others attention and they all turned to face their growling companion. "K-Kirara?" Kirara continued to growl before she blinked and walked back up to kagome's clothes. She nudged the clothes and jumped back lightly before facing the others and mewing happily.

Confused Sango got out of Miroku's embrace still lightly holding Shippo who wiped his eyes. Sango moved away kagome's shirt and they all were surprised when they saw a young baby looking about 3 months old. The baby had a small thing of black hair on its head and its eyes were closed

Shippo sniffed again and moved to sango's shoulder so she could pick up the baby. After Sango had the baby wrapped in kagome's clothes to protect her a bit from the rain Shippo watched the baby "w-who's t-that?"

It was silent for a moment before Sango looked up from the baby to the others. "I-I think it's k-kagome." She looked down at the baby sleeping peacefully before looking up at Sesshomaru. "Am I right lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru said nothing but went up to the baby and sniffed her. "It is her" Sesshomaru looked up at the others before looking down to the baby.

"w-what b-but it's a baby...and kagome had a huge wound on her shoulder…." Shippo looked back down at the baby with a curious look oh his face and wiped his eyes again and going close to the baby and sniffing her. Smelling vanilla and a tinge of cinnamon Shippo blinked. "It is kagome." Sango removed the clothing a small bit to look where kagome was wounded but saw only a medium sized scar on her shoulder.

"Do you know Miroku?" Sango faced Miroku who was silent for a moment before looking back up at them. "I think that when Kikyo cursed kagome…kagome's miko powers tried to fight it off I think that was the blue light we saw before the flash….anyway when they tried they couldn't because kikyo's powers are stronger so somehow kagome's miko powers reacted on their own and changed the curse. So instead of killing kagome they made it where she turned into a baby…and it's known that miko powers could heal others…it's a possibility her miko powers when released healed her so she wouldn't die from blood loss."

"But why a baby" asked Shippo still staring down at the baby.

Miroku was quiet for a few more minutes before he faced Shippo. "I'm not sure it could have been the only thing that would keep kagome alive so that's why she was turned into a baby."

"Oh…." trailed off Shippo. When they heard a noise they all looked to see that kagome was awake and was looking at them all with curious sliver eyes. Shippo blinked and held out a hand towards the young kagome who blinked back and lightly grabbed his noticeably bigger hand with her smaller hand. Shippo smiled lightly even though his eyes were puffy and red from crying before facing the others noticing kagome's eyes changed. "Aren't kagome's eyes blue not sliver

Sango looked down and blinked noticing what Shippo said was true. Kagome's eyes had change to a bright and beautiful silver color contrasting with her normal shocking bright blue eyes. "Yeah they were blue...Miroku do you know why?"

Miroku stared carefully at kagome who blinked up at him curiously. "Well it could be a side effect from the curse…for all we know kagome could have different kinds of powers now."

"Well what do we do now?" asked Shippo removing his hand from kagome's grasp making her blink again and open her hand lightly noticing the object she was holding disappear.

"We'll have to take her home." everyone turned towards Sesshomaru who grabbed his sword and placed it back in its sheath. "That woman said she would be back and if she were to put up another barrier or bring inuyasha and Kohaku with her next time we couldn't do anything and in the state kagome is in now she couldn't protect herself and none of us would be able to help her….. The safest place for kagome would be in her own time."

Sango nodded and looked back down at the still blinking kagome who was beginning to look a bit tired. "It would be safer for her."

"Hand kagome over to me since I'm the only one beside inuyasha who can go though the well but since inuyasha is…well…" Sesshomaru trailed off and the others nodded sadly and looked down. "We know Sesshomaru." Miroku looked over to him before looking over to Sango as she handed kagome over to Sesshomaru.

Shippo looked up at Shippo with a serious expression on his face. "Sesshomaru...take care of kagome on your way there….don't let anything happen…to my… mom." Shippo started to cry again and everyone looked at him sadly. Sango removed him from her shoulder and moved him to her chest to give him a hug which he returned.

Sesshomaru nodded to the small fox-kit. "I will." Miroku turned from the crying Shippo and aced Sesshomaru. "while your returning kagome back to her home we will explain to Kaede what happened and see if she can help us in anyway way." Sesshomaru nodded before gripping kagome tightly to his chest. Tight enough to keep her save from the wind but not enough to hurt her with his strength.

Shippo watched as Sesshomaru left towards the well. "Do...do you think we'll get kagome back to normal?" Sango looked down at Shippo with a sad look on her face. "We hope so Shippo…we hope so..."

Shippo was silent and gripped sango's clothing tighter. _"I promise….I'll get stronger so I can protect you….."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_Damn I should have got to her before that woman did" _thought Sesshomaru arrivingat the well.

Looking down to the now sleeping bundle Sesshomaru covered kagome up abit more to keep her at least a little warm even though her clothes were soaked due to the rain. "Time to go" with that said Sesshomaru jumped inside the well. When he landed he waited for the blue light to appear but nothing happened. _"Why Is-."_

Suddenly a green light came from the bottom of the well before completely surrounding the well and kagome with the green glow._"What's happening-." _

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by the light getting brighter and brighter until Sesshomaru had to close his eyes from the blinding lightA couple of seconds later the light died down and when Sesshomaru opened his eyes he was still in the well. Feeling a light weight gone from his arms he looked down at kagome but he widened his eyes seeing she wasn't in his arms anymore she was gone.

"_Oh no……"_

* * *

**An: and there it is the second chappie. Sorry if I made Sesshomaru OOC and doing that to inuyasha………I think this chapter is kind of… well depressing I don't know why…..this chapter is the edited version and I think it's way better than the original…but I think I made it abit depressing….anyway bye for now!!**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	3. Gaining Something Precious

Disclaimer thing :I do not own inuyasha or naruto I wish I did but I don't so yeah…

**The next chappie is here!! I hope you all like it…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and naruto…..no matter how much I wish I did….**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gaining Something Precious.**

"_Thinking"_

"Speaking"

* * *

**Recap:**

"_Damn I should have got to her before that woman did" _thought Sesshomaru arrivingat the well.

Looking down to the now sleeping bundle Sesshomaru covered kagome up abit more to keep her at least a little warm even though her clothes were soaked due to the rain. "Time to go" with that said Sesshomaru jumped inside the well. When he landed he waited for the blue light to appear but nothing happened. _"Why Is-."_

Suddenly a green light came from the bottom of the well before completely surrounding the well and kagome with the green glow._"What's happening-." _

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by the light getting brighter and brighter until Sesshomaru had to close his eyes from the blinding lightA couple of seconds later the light died down and when Sesshomaru opened his eyes he was still in the well. Feeling a light weight gone from his arms he looked down at kagome but he widened his eyes seeing she wasn't in his arms anymore she was gone.

"_Oh no……"_

* * *

**Now:**

"_where did Kagome go the well was acting weird and the color wasn't blue it was green…..something must have caused this to happen to the well….a side effect from the curse maybe?" _Sesshomaru looked around the well for any sign of kagome but found none. Fisting his hands Sesshomaru effortlessly jumped out of the well and ran back towards the hut. After a few minutes Sesshomaru arrived at his destination and quickly walked in. the others still saddened looked up seeing him in the door way. "Ah...lord Sesshomaru ye have brought kagome home-."

"She's gone." Interrupted Sesshomaru making the others look at him shocked. Sango quickly got up worried and faced Sesshomaru horrified. "w-what….what do you mean g-gone?"

Sesshomaru gripped the wood on the door tightly ignoring as splinters went into his hand. "I arrived at the well and jumped in at first nothing happened but then the well glowed green and when it stopped Kagome was no longer here."

"Oh no..." Sango feel to her knees and was caught by Miroku who held her trying to bring comfort. Miroku turned from the sobbing Sango and looked up to Sesshomaru. "I-I hope that kagome will be okay…."

Shippo's eyes watered and he started to cry and was picked up by Kaede. "K-k-kagome!!"

Kaede continued to hold the sobbing Shippo and looked out threw the window sorrow in her eyes as silent tears ran down her face. "first the incident with Inuyasha then Kagome becoming a baby and now this…..please, please kami-sama…..watch over Kagome where ever she may be……"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

It was midnight and rain was pouring down on the earth, the only light that was shown during the rainy night was the occasional lightening strike over head followed by a blast of thunder. Threw this night a lone shadowed figure ran threw the rain at a rapid speed the only proof that someone was actually running at this time of night was the black blur seen every once in awhile when the lightening appeared in the sky.

The figure continued to run forward and lightening strike over head showing the path to the runner. The runner narrowed their light green eyes remembering the coarse set out for them and placing it into their mind. Dodging the tree to their right another lightening strike came over head showing an old beat up well before all went dark. The figure moved to the left to dodge the well but stopped when a green light suddenly came from the well and lit the surrounding area. The figure grabbed a kunai and jumped back into the shadows careful incase and enemy came.

When the light died down the figure came out to the clearing still holding the kunai in their hand. Another strike of lightening passed over head revealing the figure as a man 26 years of age at most. The man is handsome with jet black short hair and sharp but memorizing light green eyes that stared silently at the well. The man was muscular but not overly so and he was wearing black baggy pants that covered over his feet which adorned black ninja sandals. He wore a dark grey muscle t-shirt with a black vest over the shirt and un-zipped. On his hands were grey fingerless gloves and a black headband was tied on his left upper arm. The head band had a small symbol in the middle looking like a leaf and an even smaller symbol was on the edge of the medal plate looking like a crescent moon with a ying-yang symbol.

After a few silent moments the man heard crying. Deciding to check to see where the source was coming from the man cautiously walked over to the well and crying. Looking down in the well the man saw nothing till another lightening strike came over head showing a small wrapped bundle. Jumping down in the well careful of the bundle the man carefully picked up the mass of cloth and felt something warm on his hands. Looking at the mass of cloth he saw that they were covered in blood and were soaked from the rain. Momentarily ignoring the blood the man removed the cloth that looked like a shirt and saw a small baby crying with its eyes clothes and a small thing of blood on her body.

The man's eye softened seeing the small baby and started to lightly rock the infant back in forth to calm it down. His idea worked and soon the infant stopped crying. The man looked down but was shocked when he saw the baby staring at him curiously with beautiful silver eyes. _"I've never seen eyes like this before…"_ Light green and silver stared one another down before the baby blinked and smiled cutely at the man seemingly bored with the staring contest. The baby made a cute gurgling sound and held out her small cubby arms to the man still smiling.

The man smiled down at the baby glad she seemingly likes him. Lifting up his free hand he moved a finger towards the baby and wiggled it a small bit and chuckled when he saw the baby staring amazed at the finger before she grabbed it with her hand and used the other to wiggle her small index finger. The baby giggled and her smile increased at the man making his smile increase.

Taking off his vest he wrapped it around the baby to keep her warm and looked around inside the beat up well. "Hm….what to do with you little one." His reply was another gurgling sound and he looked back down at the baby. Seeing her let go of his finger before grabbing his hand with her smaller ones and looking at it carefully he grinned when she looked back up at him confused. Smiling sadly the man looked around at the old well seeing nothing to identify who the baby was. Feeling the grasp on his hand lighten he saw that the baby was asleep but still lightly holding onto his hand. "Who in the right mind would give you up?" his answer was a boom of thunder and he jumped up from the well.

He looked back down at the sleeping baby, a flash of her silver eyes staring at him cutely appeared in his mind. "Well I guess you can come with me I'm sure that Aiko wouldn't mind."

Making sure the sleeping bundle was wrapped and warm and held her to his chest carefully before taking off and continuing in the direction he was going before.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The man arrived at a small village looking place and walked in through the gates and passed by a few houses before stopping at the door of one of the larger houses. Walking into the building he sighed happy to be out of the rain and looked down to see that the baby was still asleep. "Daddy!!"

The man turned and saw a small boy about 5 years of age. The boy looked like a replica of the man standing in front of him except the boy's hair was messier and longer partly covering his light green eyes. The boy was wearing a baggy long sleeve grey shirt and baggy black shorts that ended at his shins. The man smiled. "Hello touzo….but keep your voice down okay."

The boy nodded at his father and came closer to him and whispering. "Why daddy?"

The man continued to smile at his son before kneeling down slightly. "Because I have something very important to show you but you have to be very quiet…. Go get your mother for me alright?" the boy nodded before quickly running down the hall to get his mother. A few minutes later foot steps were heard followed by a woman's voice. "Takuto what was-?"

The woman trailed off when she came into the room and saw the small wrapped bundle in her husband's arms. The women looked no more than 25 and she had emerald green eyes with blackish blue hair even though you couldn't see in the dark. She was wearing a beautiful black kimono with white sakura blossoms scattered on the kimono and her sash was a cream white with black sakura blossoms for the design.

Aiko walked up to her husband and took the baby for his arms and looked up questionably at him. "Where did you find her?"

The man continued to stare down at the sleeping baby. "I was out patrolling when I came across this well…I was about to pass by it when it glowed green. When it died down I went to check it out and I came across this little one."

Aiko looked down at the baby in her arms and noticed the baby was awake and looking at her with bright silver eyes. "Beautiful."

Takuto scratched the back of his head nervous and stared at his wife a bit worried. "I was thinking trailed-."

Aiko interrupted him by looking up at him with a beautiful smile. "That we take her in….. Of course but we will need to tell the elders."

Takuto nodded and let his arms fall to his side. "Yes I know but we'll tell them in the morning but for now let us all rest and get her cleaned up and warm."

"Huh what's going on daddy?" touzo looked from his mother to his father confused not understanding what's going on. "Well." Takuto crouched down to see his son eye to eye and grinned at his confused expression before ruffling his already messy hair. "You might become a big brother."

Touzo smiled and his eyes shined "really?!" takuto nodded at his son. And touzo jumped up into the air. "Cool!!" takuto nodded again before standing up and looking down at his son. "Yes…but for now you need to go to bed and in the morning we'll know for sure." Touzo nodded before running of to his room he looked back momentarily to his parents and grinned "night!!" they nodded and touzo continued on his way to his room.

His parents looked at one another smiling before looking down at the blinking bundle that gurgled and smiled cutely.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Elders I have come to ask that my family and I adopt this young infant" Takuto held the baby in his arms tighter seeing them staring down at the baby as silence passed between them.

There were three elders in the room with takuto and they all were sitting on their knees. The elder in the middle looked to be the oldest and he wore black hakama and haori with grey strips as the design. He had a light grey sash wrapped around his waist that was resting against his lap and his hair was a dark grey and his eyes were a misty green. Next to him to the left was the second elder and he looked to be the youngest. He wore light blue hakama and haori with a black sash and he had emerald green eyes and grey hair that was in a low pony tail. The last elder had pepper colored hair that was in a high pony tail and he was wearing black hakama with a light green haori with black circles randomly covering the haori. He wore a simple white sash and he had dark green forest eyes.

"We understand your compassion towards this infant but how are you sure this is not a trick from an enemy clan" the first elder stared at takuto for a moment before turning and looking down at the baby.

"I am sure… when I looked for anything I could find nothing." Replied takuto looking directly at the elders and not backing down. The second elder looked down at the baby with a frown on his face before facing takuto. "We trust your judgment as clan head bu-."

He was interrupted by the first elder holding out his arm to stop him from talking.

"We will allow you to care for this child Takuto but if anything goes wrong or this is a trick of any sort from a enemy clan then we will have to get rid of the infant….it is for the safety of our clan do you understand".

The second elder looked towards the first confused. "Bu-." He was interrupted by takuto bowing with the baby still in his arms before he stood up and left the three elders alone. "Are you sure it is wise for him to care for the child?" asked the second elder staring at the place where takuto was just moments ago before facing the first elder who nodded.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Yeah!! I'm a big brother!!" touzo ran around the house with his hands up in the air and a huge grin on his face making his parents smile. Takuto chuckled seeing his son's enthusiasm before turning towards his smiling wife with the baby still in his arms.

Takuto looked down at the sleeping bundle before handing her to his wife who took her and started to gently rock her back and forth. "Now…..the question stands….what do we call her…?"

Aiko looked down at the baby for a few moments in thought before she looked up with a grin at her husband. "Kagome." Said Touzo as he ran around the house in joy

Takuto stared at his wife surprised. "Kagome?" his wife nodded. "yes kagome….while you were gone I looked at those strange bloody clothes that you brought her in….it turns out it was an outfit of some sort…it had pockets…and one of the pockets had a crumbled piece of paper in it with the name kagome on it. So I think kagome is a good name for her but if you do not-."

Takuto shook his head interrupting his wife before looking back down at kagome who started to stir. "No it's a good name but did the paper have anything else on it?"

Aiko lightly shook her head. "Nothing I think was important…it had strange numbers on it but nothing looked threatening so I threw the paper away."

Takuto looked in thought for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I guess it means no harm then." He looked over to the now awake baby staring at him with curious silver eyes and put a hand to his chin. "Kagome." The baby blinked before giggling and smiling making takuto grin. "I like it…and it seems she likes it..." he took the giggling baby into his arms and let her grab his finger. "Well then little one...It looks like your new name will be kagome."

The now named kagome giggled again in response making her new parents smile in happiness.

* * *

**Another edited chapter up!! Woo Hoo I'm on a roll!! Anyway I hope the chapter is good and if you've read the original I hope it's better than the first. If this is your first time reading this chapter then no worries about the original!!**

**Also yeah I know I kept her name the same I was thinking to call her something else but then I would get confused and I might confuse you guys and I don't want to do that. I hope though the way I made her name the same was kind of convincing and not just something that popped up in her mind ending up to be kagome's real name.**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	4. Growing Up

**A.N to those who reviewed thank you and the same for all those who added my story to their favs. Or story alert thank you guys as well.**

**I do not own naruto or inuyasha. wish I did but I don't…..**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: GROWING UP**

"Speaking"  
"_Thinking"_

* * *

7 years later…….

* * *

**Recap:**

Takuto stared at his wife surprised. "Kagome?" his wife nodded. "yes kagome….while you were gone I looked at those strange bloody clothes that you brought her in….it turns out it was an outfit of some sort…it had pockets… and one of the pockets had a crumbled piece of paper in it with the name kagome on it. So I think kagome is a good name for her but if you do not-."

Takuto shook his head interrupting his wife before looking back down at kagome who started to stir. "No it's a good name but did the paper have anything else on it?"

Aiko lightly shook her head. "Nothing I think was important…it had strange numbers on it but nothing looked threatening so I threw the paper away."

Takuto looked in thought for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I guess it means no harm then." He looked over to the now awake baby staring at him with curious silver eyes and put a hand to his chin. "Kagome." The baby blinked before giggling and smiling making takuto grin. "I like it…and it seems she likes it..." he took the giggling baby into his arms and let her grab his finger. "Well then little one...It looks like your new name will be kagome."

The now named kagome giggled again in response making her new parents smile in happiness.

* * *

**Now:**

"Good job kagome you did wonderful." takuto watched his daughter throw another kunai and hit close to the bulls eye.

A 7 year old Kagome turned towards her father happiness shining threw her eyes. "I did daddy?" at his nod she smiled and turned towards her 12 year old brother resting a few feet away. "Look brother I did it!!"

Takuto smiled back at his sister and looked over to the wooden bulls eye and saw kunai and shuriken stuck in the bulls-eye. Most of the kunai and shuriken were close in the middle and some were stuck inside the red dot. "Good job kagome." "_She's only 7 and already her aim is improving….she's able to hit the bulls-eye or close to it anyway."_

Kagome grinned at her brother before turning back to the bulls-eye and throwing more shuriken with a small amount of sweat rolling down the side of her face. Takuto smiled when he saw her completely focusing on the red dot. "_I think I should start teaching her our clans jutsus…I believe she's ready…her brother did well and he started at about the same age……but before I can do that I need to talk to the elders."_

"Kagome"

Surprised kagome lost her concentration and fell forward on her face with a small thump. It was silent for a few minutes before chuckling was heard from takuto and touzo trying to hold in their chuckles but unable to do so. Kagome jumped up with a red mark on her face making her father and brother laugh harder and her huff in annoyance before sticking out her tongue and crossing her arms over her chest.

Glaring a small bit at her father then her brother kagome rubbed her left cheek to try and make the pain stop. "That wasn't funny!! You surprised me and made me trip!!" her father and brother still continued to laugh at her making her huff again and frown closing her eyes. "Feeling something pat her head kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see her father grinning down at her. "Sorry princess...but you should be aware of anything and try not to focus too hard on something otherwise you'll hurt your head sooner or later."

Kagome swatted away her father hands in continued to glare at him before sticking her tongue out at him. "You know I don't like that name daddy!" takuto looked surprised before picking her up and swinging her around. "You don't? I guess I forgot about that….you seem like a princess to me so I guess it always slips my mind..."

Kagome giggled when her father placed her down and fixed her long sleeved dark grey shirt and black knee length skirt. Grinning up at her father, her silver eyes gleamed with playfulness and she turned towards her brother who grinned back. Kagome ran over to her brother and motioned for him to lean down since he was much taller than her. Takuto watched confused as his daughter whispered something into his son's ear and his son nodded before grinning.

His kids turned towards him with grins and kagome stepped forward a couple timed pointing towards him accusingly. "Well if I'm a princess then you must be an old man!!" takuto blinked before faking his hurt and placing a hand over his heart. "How sad...my two children disrespect me so…." It was silent before he looked up at his kids with a playful gleam in his own green eyes. He grinned and took a step towards kagome and touzo making kagome's eyes widen and run back towards her brother. "Brother help dad's gonna get me!!" Takuto continued to walk slowly towards his kids and touzo picked up kagome and placed her on his back before slowly walking backwards away from their father trying to protect kagome and himself from their father.

Kagome wrapped her arms around touzo's neck and touzo adjusted kagome on his back before quickly turning around and running off into the forest passing the open gates with takuto chasing after them. "we'll see who's old after I catch you two!!"

Takuto's response was a giggle and a chuckle from his kids as they ran from him. takuto dodged a branch and chased after his fleeing kids with a small smile. _"I can go to and speck with the elders later..."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Takuto walked threw the still opened gates with a huffing kagome slung over his right shoulder and a frowning touzo held in a head lock under his left arm much to the amusement of the other clan members who laughed or chuckled at the daily routine of the family. Kagome continued to huff till a boy about her age ran up to her and grinned. The boy was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and dark green shorts with blue ninja sandals on his feet. He had blue eyes and black hair that was messy and covering over his left eye. "ha! you got caught again kagome."

Kagome glared at the boy before sticking her tongue out. "you shouldn't say anything daisuke… I can still beat you in training."

Daisuke stuck his tongue out in reply and crossed his arms. "not for long kaggy-chan I've gotten better in my training and tomorrow my fathers gonna teach me some cool jutsus!" kagome blinked a few times and looked over to her father. "can you let me down please?"

Takuto nodded and placed kagome down before releasing touzo who continued to frown. "you're getting better touzo…just continue your training." Touzo nodded and bowed a small bit before leaving.

Kagome smiled at daisuke making him blush a small bit. "that's right you're turning 8 tomorrow…." Daisuke blushed and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "y-you remembered..." kagome grinned and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "of course we're friends!!" daisuke blushed again and was about to reply but was interrupted by strict voice coming from behind him. "daisuke."

Daisuke and kagome both froze before turning around and seeing a tall man wearing a forest green muscle t-shirt and black baggy pants. He had cold ice blue eyes and dark brown hair that was spiked. Daisuke looked up a small bit and smiled. "father."

Daisuke's father looked over to kagome momentarily making her freeze as his ice blue eyes stared at her before turning back towards daisuke. "it's time to go daisuke…it's late..."

Daisuke nodded towards his father before running up to him and turning around to wave at kagome who smiled back. Daisuke's father turned towards takuto and nodded respectfully who nodded back. "Nozomu."

Daisuke's father known as Nozomu turned around with daisuke and started walking away with takuto and kagome watching. When they were out of sight takuto sighed and started walking with kagome next to him. Kagome turned towards her father confused. "something wrong dad?"

Takuto sighed again but shook his head. "no nothing…just be wary when you are with daisuke's father alright?" kagome nodded her head and takuto smiled down at her.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Takuto stood up from his place watching his children train and looked up at the sky. _"seems to be noon….I better go meet with the elders."_ Takuto turned towards his children. "kagome, touzo." They turned towards him and he smiled. "I will be back soon I just need to go somewhere for a bit…I'll be back soon so just continue your training..."

Touzo nodded and kagome smiled. "okay dad!" kagome went back to her weapon training and touzo back to sparing with his clones. Takuto stretched a small bit before heading over to the largest house. When he arrived he knocked on the door waiting for the signal. hearing a voice telling him to come in takuto slid the door open before walking in and sliding the door behind him. Facing the elders he went on his knees and bowed before sitting up and facing the three elders.

"Takuto why have you come" asked the first elder with a small smile.

Takuto smiled back faintly and stood up straight. "I have come to discuss kagome."

The elder looked a bit surprised before nodding. "ah yes young kagome…. why are you discussing her with us…. is there a problem?"

"No elder I have come to ask permission that I teach kagome our clans jutsu-."

Takuto was interrupted by the second elder who looked mad. "What?! Is she still not to young to and she is not even of our blood and you want to teach her our jutsus?!" the second elder fisted his hands. "th-."

"Silence hikaru let takuto explain" said the first elder interrupting him and sending him a cold look.

"But sanzo-" exclaimed the elder identified as hikaru

Sanzo interrupted him again by glaring at him. "I said silence hikaru" sanzo gave hikaru a stern look before turning back towards takuto. "please continue takuto"

"Thank you elder" started takuto "I believe that kagome is ready even though she is only 7 she has shown great potential she does excellent in her weapon training… her ninjutsu and taijutsu also is very good…" takuto looked straight at hikaru. "even though she is not of our blood she is of this clan… she has been living here all of her life she is of my family… my daughter even though not of blood."

"_Hmmm…_." Sanzo stared at takuto and saw him staring at him and the others with a stern look in his eyes. Grinning a small bit he chuckled. "even if we do not permit you to teach kagome you will do so anyway…" he chuckled again seeing Takuto's expression and closed his eyes. "I know you would…as expected of my son…I know you well." He opened his eyes and his grin increased. "I will allow you to teach kagome our clans jutsus like you said she is of this clan she has been here all of her life since you found her. And though the years she has shown no suspicious activity or negative acts against this clan...and she is my granddaughter…what kind of grandfather would I be if I kept her from learning her own clan's jutsus"

"Yes I agree" said a third voice they all turned towards the silent third elder that grinned.

"What you to mitsuru?" Said hikaru his fists tightened even more in controlled anger.

"Yes" said mitsuru nodded. "sanzo is right the child has shown no aggressiveness or distrust to the clan I believe that she can do it even at a young age and it is true she is family…even not of blood." Mitsuru smiled at Takuto's surprised expression.

"So then it is settled we will allow you to teach kagome" takuto turned back towards sanzo and appreciation showed threw his eyes. He bowed again and looked up. "thank you…father." Sanzo nodded and grinned as takuto stood up and bowed again. "thank you again elders….I'm sure kagome will not let you down."

Takuto turned around and walked out closing sliding the door behind him softly and walking of.

Hikaru turned towards sanzo. "are you sure it is wise you allow for the child to learn them." sanzo turned towards him showing no emotion. "I think it is."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Takuto walked back to the training grounds and saw kagome still practicing and touzo taking a small drink from his water bottle. Seeing the sweat and weariness on his kids takuto smiled. "kagome, touzo."

Hearing their names they both turned towards and sw their father. Kagome smiled and waved with a shuriken still in her hand while touzo placed his water bottle down on the ground. takuto walked closer to his kids the smile still on his face. "you can stop training now and rest up…kagome especially you because tomorrow I'll be teaching you something new tomorrow."

Kagome blinked and put her shuriken away before facing her father again. "okay…but what are you going to teach me?" takuto smiled at his daughter's curious stare and shook his head. "that's a surprise kagome."

Kagome huffed disappointed. "aww...come on I want to know." Her father shook his head again and kagome sighed disappointed before giving up. "oh alright…" kagome walked over to her stuff and picked them up before walking passed her father and heading home.

Touzo stared at his father curiously. "are you going to teach her…." takuto nodded and grinned. "yep…..now you get home and rest. You also were training pretty hard today so you deserve a break." Touzo nodded and grabbed his stuff before he too started to walk home.

Takuto watched as touzo called kagome who turned around and smiled. Touzo said something and kagome's smile increased. She ran up to touzo who grabbed her when she jumped at him and placed her on his shoulders. Kagome grinned and held her hands up above her head and giggled. Takuto smiled and looked up again seeing it was dusk. Hearing something takuto turned towards the bushes but saw nothing and shrugged before heading back home himself.

* * *

The next day….

* * *

"Okay kagome I'm going to teach you our clan's secret jutsus" said takuto staring down at kagome who blinked a couple times. "secret jutsus."

Takuto nodded and leaned down at eye level with kagome. "yep…only the Asahi clan knows this ability….it's a skill that we are usually taught at the age 10."

Kagome looked abit confused and blinked again. "10….but I'm only 7... why am I learning it now?" takuto grinned at his daughter and patted her on the head. "it's because you show that you can learn it now…your brother was the same…if I can remember correctly he was about your age when he learned them."

Kagome looked amazed. "seriously…so I'm almost a bit like brother?" takuto chuckled. "yeah sort of but you need to pay attention and listen to what I'm gonna say alright?"

Kagome nodded her head and a determined look came to her eyes. "I'll do my best and make brother proud then that I can do it too!!" takuto chuckled at his daughters enthusiasm and stood up straight. "alright then pay attention very closely."

* * *

1 year later…..

* * *

"great job kagome now focus your chakra and do the hand signs" takuto watched as kagome focused her chakra and slowly started to glow a light blue. Kagome then did the hands signs and I light poof was heard. A second poof was heard and kagome looked up at her father who grinned. "Wonderful job kagome." "_she's been at this for 1 year and she already has most of it down."_

Takuto watched as kagome lightly panted and he kneeled down to face kagome at eye level. He patted her on the head again and smiled. "Okay kagome I think you got most of it down…just keep practicing and remember the hands signs and you'll be a pro at it in no time."

Kagome stared at her father and grinned even though she was tired. "Really dad?" takuto nodded and kagome smiled back before looking a bit nervous and sitting down on the ground. "Um… do you mind if I go and take a break I want to find brother and daisuke if possible."

Takuto shook his head and stood up. "No go ahead you earned it kagome" kagome looked up and smiled at him before giving him a hug and then walking away. Kagome turned around and grinned. "thank you daddy!!" kagome waved as she ran off and takuto smiled again. "_You really are something kagome._" Takuto watched as kagome's form got father and father away. _"you really are something"_

* * *

**And there it is chappie 4 woo Hoo!! Next chapter the naruto gang is gonna come in and the real story can start….yeah I know the past chapters are the story but this is where the main plot begins….I'm so excited yippy!!**

**Sasuke; bout time.**

**Aiyu; what are you doing here ….oh yeah I brought you here but I thought you left**

**Sasuke; yeah I did but there is nowhere else to go so I came back**

**Aiyu: oh anyway I brought Sasuke here to keep me company cause during the author notes I get lonely being by myself (-.-)**

**Sasuke: who said I'm here to keep you company I'm stuck here… I wouldn't want to keep you company for all I know you could be one of those fan girls (shudder) **

**Aiyu ;( sighs and glares at Sasuke) don't flatter yourself I'm not one of your fangirls. Those things are like monsters with obsession issues or something I like your character but I don't obsess over you. **

**Sasuke (stares at Aiyu silently)**

**Aiyu; whatever… (stares at readers with smile) anyway bye!!**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	5. Stranger

F

**Disclaimer: sadly… I do not own inuyasha or naruto….**

* * *

**Chapter 5: stranger**

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"

"_Thinking/flashback"_

* * *

5 years later….

* * *

**Recap:**

"great job kagome now focus your chakra and do the hand signs" takuto watched as kagome focused her chakra and slowly started to glow a light blue. Kagome then did the hands signs and I light poof was heard. A second poof was heard and kagome looked up at her father who grinned. "Wonderful job kagome." "_She's been at this for 1 year and she already has most of it down."_

Takuto watched as kagome lightly panted and he kneeled down to face kagome at eye level. He patted her on the head again and smiled. "Okay kagome I think you got most of it down…just keep practicing and remember the hands signs and you'll be a pro at it in no time."

Kagome stared at her father and grinned even though she was tired. "Really dad?" takuto nodded and kagome smiled back before looking a bit nervous and sitting down on the ground. "Um… do you mind if I go and take a break I want to find brother and daisuke if possible."

Takuto shook his head and stood up. "No go ahead you earned it kagome" kagome looked up and smiled at him before giving him a hug and then walking away. Kagome turned around and grinned. "Thank you daddy!!" kagome waved as she ran off and takuto smiled again. "_You really are something kagome._" Takuto watched as kagome's form got father and father away. _"you really are something"_

* * *

**Now:**

It was a sunny day outside and it was bright and clear. One chunnin guarding the gate stifled a yawn and sighed before leaning against the edge of the gate and closing his eyes. A sudden gust of wind and the faint smell of sakura blossoms appeared making the first chunnin open his eyes as both he and his partner tensed and moved to grab a kunai from their pouch.

The wind blowing started to move closer together and swirl around like a small tornado. Black sakura blossoms appeared in the tornado and started to replace the wind making the guards grab their kunai and hold them up. As the wind died down the sakura blossoms stopped swirling and landed on the ground surrounding a person wearing a black cloak covering their entire body, the hood was up and covering the top of the person's face only showing their mouth that was set in a thin line.

Weary the two chunnin stared at the mysterious person and held up their kunai higher ready to attack if need be. The first Chuunin cautiously took a step forward towards the person. "You. What's your business here?"

The cloaked person moved their head up a small bit hearing the question and surprising the two Chuunin. The cloaked person moved their hand up making the two chunnin tense and making the figure halt their movement seeing them tense. After a few more seconds and the figure sure that they wouldn't be attacked they reached into their cloak and took out something and held it up before a gust of wind brought the object over to the Chuunin.

The first Chuunin grasped the object lightly in their hand and looked down to see it was a head band with the signature leaf symbol in the middle and on the edge of the left side of the headband at the bottom had another symbol of a crescent moon and ying and yang sign in the middle.

"_This symbol…where have I seen it before?"_ The Chuunin blinked at the symbol but suddenly felt the headband being lifted from his hand and being brought back to the cloaked person who held out a thin hand for the headband to land on. The small gust of wind disappeared and the headband fell on the person's hand.

The person gripped the headband tightly in their hand and placed it back into their cloak. "I'm from the asahi clan and I have to speak with the lord Hokage."

The first chuunin's eyes widened remembering the symbol and the second Chuunin took a step forward clearly surprised. "The asahi clan...are they returning?"

The figure clenched their hands from inside their cloak's sleeves but that went unnoticed by the two Chuunin. Clearly ignoring the chuunin's question the figure stared at them threw their cloak. "I have come to speak with the Hokage…it is very important."

The two chunnin started at each other for a few moments before looking back over to the figure. Letting their hands drop to their side but still ready to attack the first chunnin nodded. "Alright hold on while we call you an escort."

The person nodded. "Thank you." The first Chuunin moved his hand towards his ear and clicked a button on his head set. After a few moments later a swirl of leaves was heard and when the leaves disappeared it showed an anbu wearing a deer mask.

The Chuunin stared at the figure silently for a few moments and the figure looked up lightly surprising the anbu even though they didn't show it at the person's eyes. "Are you the one here to see the Hokage?"

The figure nodded a small bit. "Yes." The anbu nodded and turned around facing the two Chuunin and nodding. The Chuunin nodded back and the second Chuunin turned and gave the sign for the gates to open. Seconds later a huge creaking noise was heard and the huge gates started to open showing the village inside.

Turning back to the figure the anbu nodded again before walking forward. "Follow me." The figure silently nodded again and followed after the anbu passing by the two Chuunin who looked curiously at one another. "Did you see their eyes?"

The second Chuunin nodded and watched as the cloaked figure walked behind the anbu. "Yeah…they are from the asahi clan..."

The first Chuunin nodded and stared after the two disappearing figures within the crowd. "But I thought the asahi clan all had green colored eyes…." The second chunnin shrugged and put his kunai away.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The figure looked around from under their hood seeing all the shops and people walking around. _"So this is what the great leaf village looks like."_ Looking up they saw a giant building up ahead with the leaf symbol in the middle. _"That must be the hokage's tower." _Seeing something behind the tower they looked up and saw a huge mountain with four faces carved onto it. _"The past hokage's faces that ruled and protected konoha…."_

Looking to the side the figure had to hold in a small laugh that wanted to escape from all the stares they were getting. They looked to the side feeling someone watching them they blinked seeing some small kids staring at them. The figure laughed and waved to the small kids making the kids jump at being discovered before running away. The figure momentarily smiled before sighing and facing forward again.

The figure looked up again seeing the huge building just a few feet away from them. The anbu looked back seeing them their before opening the door the door for them. The figure nodded to them thanking them before walking forward and walking into the building. The figure looked at the anbu from the corner of their eyes and sighed inwardly. _"He's only being nice and letting me ahead to make sure I don't try anything…maybe the cloak was a bad idea…"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Ah come on old man I'm not a little kid anymore….I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!!" a blond haired blue eyed boy huffed before crossing his arm's over his orange clad chest and sitting cross legged on the floor. The boy was wearing an orange high collared jacket and orange pants with blue ninja sandals. The boy looked to be about 13 his eyes were narrowed in annoyance and cheeks puffed out clearly frustrated. Three whisker like marks were on his cheeks and the boy huffed again in annoyance before turning away from the man a couple feet away from him wearing a white rob and a hat like thing on his head. The man sighed before turning towards the occupants in the room. To the blonds right was a girl about the same age as the boy and had light pink hair that ended at the middle of her shoulders and bright green eyes. She wore a Chinese style red dress that ended at her knees and wore dark green tights underneath that ended at her knees. On her feet were blue ninja sandals and went by the name of sakura Haruno. The third in the room was to the left of the blond and was a boy about the same age as the first two and he had blackish blue hair with two bangs on the side of his face and the back spiked up. The boy had onyx colored eyes and was wearing a blue high collared shirt that came up to his chin and white shorts that ended a bit after his knees. His shins were wrapped in white bandages and on his arms were baggy white arm warmers. The boy is known as Sasuke Uchiha. The last one in the room was a man to the left of Sasuke and in his late 20's to 30s and known as Kakashi Hatake. He was wearing a blue shirt with sleeves that ended at his elbows and blue pants that ended at the middle of his shins. He wore a green vest that was zipped up and wore a blue mask covering his nose and bottom half of his face. His headband was on his head but slanted down covering his left eye. The blond boy who spoke went by the name of naruto Uzumaki and he and the others currently made up team 7.

Naruto turned back towards the man his arms still crossed. "I want a better mission...these missions are all boring!!"

The man sighed and puffed on his pipe. "Nar-."

A knock interrupted the man making him sigh a small bit before removing his pipe from his mouth. "Come in."

The door opened and an anbu wearing a deer mask came in before bowing towards the man. Standing up straight the anbu noticed team 7 in the room before facing the Hokage again. "Sorry for the intrusion lord Hokage but someone is here to see you...they say it is important…."

The Hokage placed his pipe back into his mouth and nodded faintly. "No it's alright... send them in." the anbu nodded before bowing again and leaving the door closing softly behind him. A minute later the door opened again but this time a cloaked figure walked in followed by the anbu closing the door behind them.

The figure looked forward threw their cloak before walking passed a curious team 7

And stopping a few feet in front of them. Naruto blinked at the new comer's back and uncrossed his arms and placing his hands on his knees. _"Who is this guy…he looks like he might be strong."_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the figure and silently stared at them. Seeing movement he saw that the figure moved a hand slightly as if sensing him looking at them. _"Did they know I was staring at them?"_

Sakura stared at the figure curiously and blinked. _"I wonder who that is?"_ Kakashi stared at the figure silently from over his Icha Icha paradise book. _"This seems interesting…"_

The figure bowed to the Hokage before standing up straight. "I'm sorry for the intrusion but it is very important that I speak with you."

The Hokage shook his head and held up his hand. "That it okay I do not mind but what is that you need to tell me?"

The figure moved in a more comfortable position and looked down a small bit. "I'm from the asahi clan-."

The hokage's eyes brightened a small bit and he removed his pipe from his hands interrupting the figure. " the asahi clan….I have not heard from them I a while… they left a few years before the kyuubi attack….are you a messenger from the clan…are they returning back to konoha?"

The three Genin blinked and looked at the cloaked figure in question. _"Returning?"_

Kakashi continued to watch the figure silently. _"The asahi clan….I remember when they left are they returning after all these years" _

The figure tensed noticeably tensed up confusing and making everyone in the room watch the figure curiously. The figure fisted their hands and puncturing the skin of their palms making a small amount of blood fall from their hands but they didn't seem to notice. The person lowered their head. "No lord Hokage….I'm sorry to say that the asahi clan is not returning back to konoha." The sadness in the person's voice made everyone even more confused.

The Hokage puffed on his pipe in thought and watching the figure closely and noticing the blood dripping from their hands. Worried the Hokage sat up straighter. "Why is that….is something going on in the asahi clan….is there a problem... is that why you have come?"

The person fisted their hands tighter making more blood drops fall to the floor and kept their head down. "No…nothing is wrong in the clan…the clan is not returning to konoha because I…..I'm the last of the asahi clan….."

Everyone in the room besides the person who spoke was surprised and stared at the cloaked person in shock. The hokage's pipe fell from his hand and his eyes were widened in disbelief. "The…last of your clan….what happened??"

Sasuke looked calm and collected but the small widening of his eyes showed the actual shock he was feeling inside at what the person said. He stared at the figure silently. _"The last of their clan…."_

Sakura and naruto both looked at the figure in shock before looking over to Sasuke both thinking the same thing. _"They're like Sasuke."_ Kakashi's eyes widened a small bit before they went back to normal. _"I wonder what happened…they were a strong clan." _

The person looked up a small bit and closed their eyes from under their cloak. "No I don't….. When I returned my clan and its household was destroyed… the only thing I have as a possible clue is the smell of clay but even that could have been anything…."

The Hokage nodded and picked up his fallen pipe before sighing sadly and returning his gaze back at the cloaked person. "I see…….I'm terribly sorry for your loss… the asahi clan was a strong and proud clan of konoha even after they left…I do not wish to intrude but when did this happen…how long ago?"

The person opened their eyes and gazed down sadly the cloak covering up their whole face. "It happened…3 years ago….."

The Hokage seemed to think for a few moments and placed his pipe in his mouth. "3 years ago…. Then why have you not come earlier to tell us of this event?"

The figure looked up. "after I returned I looked around to see if I could find any other clues…I found some documents explaining that the clan resided in konoha years before…..and my father has told me as well……I decided then I would travel to konoha but before I could travel here I made it my top priority to travel around and search for anything that could explain the reason for my clan's destruction.. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do so if I became a konoha Nin…it wouldn't have been allowed-."

"what?!" everyone but the cloaked person turned to see that the anbu guarding the door had moved up and was standing next to team 7. The anbu pointed at the figure with his right hand and used his left hand and placed it right above his kunai Hollister. "Lord Hokage for all we know they could have been the killer of the clan and just using an excuse-."

"Do you honestly think I would do such a thing…..you truthfully believe that I would kill my own family…." The figure's voice made everyone tense up and turned towards the figure that had tensed up and fisted their hand. "They were my clan... all that I had…" they turned around and glared heatedly at the anbu from under the cloak making him and the others tense up seeing their glare and shocking eyes. "Why would I do such a thing….what would I gain by killing them?" they continued to glare at the anbu and shocked team 7 when their eyes faded from the silver to a light purple with thick black lines on the sides.

The anbu didn't answer making the person's eyes narrow in anger and abit resentment. "what don't you have anything to say…you seem to know me and what happened to my clan and how they were destroyed...seeing as you are blaming me as the one who murdered them….." they still got no answer making their eyes narrow and fist their hands even more. Their eyes flashed angrily. "You can't seem to answer something wrong? Or is it your tongue has been sealed?"

The anbu seemed to glare at the figure threw his mask and grabbed a kunai. The figure tensed and a small wind seemed to blow by making everyone's hair and clothing move a small bit.

"This is enough I will not have a fight in my office!" exclaimed the Hokage standing up from his seat. The figure seemed to snap out of a trance and the wind forming suddenly stopped and everything became quiet.

The Hokage stared at the anbu in disappointment. "Kaname you will hold your tongue….we did no ask for your opinion concerning this discussion. You will wait outside the door." The anbu made a move to protest by he was silence by an angered look from the Hokage. The anbu nodded before glaring at the figure once more who returned the glare full force. The anbu placed his kunai back into the pouch before leaving out the door.

It was quiet again after the anbu shut the door and the Hokage sighed before sitting back in his chair looking a bit tired. The person's eyes continued to watch the door for a few moments glaring at it since the anbu was on the other side of it.

After a few more seconds the figure's eyes faded back to silver and their gaze changed from the door to team 7. They looked over team 7 before their gaze landed on Sasuke who returned their gaze. They blinked. _"The last Uchiha..." _mentally shaking their head they continued to look over team. Their gaze landed on the orange book in Kakashi's hand and they blinked again. _"A pervert? Doesn't look like he would be one….." _sighing inwardly the figure turned around and bowed to the Hokage.

Sasuke continued to gaze at the figure's eyes with slightly narrowed eyes. _"Those eyes…."_ Sakura and naruto gazed the person in bewilderment both thinking identical things. "What was that?" Kakashi looked over his book and stared at the figure. _"I never knew they had a kekkei genkai….that's interesting…"_

The person rose from their bow and stood up straight. "Please excuse my behavior earlier... I should not have gotten out of line…"

The Hokage shook his head dismissing the apology. "It is quite alright…he should not have insulted and insinuated something like that from you." The figure seemed to look still abit unsure but nodded anyway before adjusting their weight to their other foot and getting into a more comfortable position. "Hokage-sama…… I wish to obtain citizenship and become a Genin here in konoha seeing as my clan resided and served as ninjas here before they left….it only seems suitable..."

The Hokage nodded and placed his chin on his folded hands. "I understand but before I can do and allow you to become a permanent resident in konoha I will have to have proof of you are you and what you say is true."

The figure looked up and nodded their head. "Ah yes Hokage-sama…" they reached up and let down their hood surprising everyone mostly the Genin at what they saw. A girl about their age was shown from under the hood of the cloak. She had raven colored hair with bangs that covered the very tip of her eyes and continued in the cloak hiding how long the mass of black really was. Her hair was a bit wavy and framed her face. She had soft features and an innocent look to her which surprised them because just a few minutes ago she was challenging an anbu and glared so hatefully at said anbu without fear.

It was quite as everyone processed that the person who seemed to be strong looked like an innocent young girl. The girl blinked at the silence and seemed to feel abit uncomfortable at the stares she was getting and nervously scratched the back of her head with her hand and grinned uneasily. "Um hi?" she was met with silence and she sighed and sweat dropped. "my name is kagome asahi and it's a pleasure to meet you all…even though it's a bit awkward….." kagome smiled cheerily at the Hokage before turning to face team 7 but jumped back a small bit seeing the blond up close and staring at her with furrowed eyebrows and a look of concentration on his face. "Um hello?"

Naruto continued to stare at kagome with concentration on his face before he backed away and nodded his head. "That's it...this is a transformation technique."

Kagome blinked and stared down at the slightly shorter boy before blinking again and shaking her head. "Um…sorry. But you got it wrong…I'm not using any transformation jutsu…it's just me..."

Naruto stared at her before pointing at her. "But when you walked in and such…then the anbu...and the wind...and…and-."

Kagome sighed and placed her hands on her hips staring down at the blond with a raised eyebrow. "What you think girls can't kick ass and be strong or something?" naruto shook his head and let his hand drop to his side. "Well...no I know girls are strong…." he cast a sideways look at the pink haired girl who didn't notice and made kagome blink. "then what?"

"well not to be mean or anything but you don't really look as though you could kick butt and stuff…you look like you can fight but not the kick butt, butt type." Kagome was silent and naruto blinked at her before seeing her glare. Remembering that girls could be scary when they are angry naruto quickly ducked and covered his head closing his eyes and preparing for a huge headache later but was surprised when he heard soft laughing.

Blinking again naruto opened his eyes and stared at kagome who continued to laugh softly. After a few more minutes kagome stopped laughing and walked up to naruto making him tense up preparing for anything. When kagome was in front of him naruto closed his eyes again but opened them when he felt something on his nose.

He looked down at his nose going cross-eyed for a couple of seconds and saw a thin and delicate finger on his nose. Moving his eyes up he saw kagome staring down at him with her silver eyes and he blushed a small bit. He continued to stare at kagome and blinked when he saw her grin devilishly. Seconds later he felt something on his nose again but widened his eyes when he saw a small tornado of wind coming from kagome's finger. The tornado continued to grow till naruto was pushed a couple feet and landed on his back with a thump. Everyone blinked and stared at the shocked naruto who didn't move.

Kakashi looked from naruto and stared at the still grinning kagome who stood up straight and crossed her arms with a proud look oh her face. _"No hand signs and not even chakra was used….she was able to easily control the wind in here and made it into a tornado throwing naruto back." _Kakashi looked over to his still standing students and blinked his visible eye at their expressions. Sasuke looked the same and emotionless but the small widening of his eyes said differently and the shock he was feeling on the inside. Sakura's eyes were almost as big as plates and she seemed clearly shocked.

Sasuke stared at kagome before moving to look at naruto who was a few feet away from him and the others. He looked back over to kagome. _"How did she do that…she didn't use any hand signs…." _

It was quiet again and naruto blinked a few times before looking up and seeing kagome on the other side of the room grinning with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes shining in mischief. "Now what do you think…… do I seem a bit strong now?"

Naruto blinked at her again before grinning and jumping up and quickly running over to her making her take a step back and hold her hands out in front of her with a confused expression on her face. "That was so cool how'd you do that could you teach me… no you need to teach me that cool move! I didn't even see any hand signs or anything like that!"

Kagome blinked at naruto before giving him a big smile and laughing a small bit her eyes still shining. "You know what…you're cute." It was dead silent and naruto blushed a bright red making kagome laugh again and place a hand on his shoulder grinning. "Didn't mean to embarrass you but its true…. I also think you should calm down a bit….you'll probably going to die of suffocation or something if you don't take a minute to breathe."

Naruto nodded again and grinned nervously at kagome and scratching the back of his head and a cough from behind kagome made them all turn their attention towards back to the Hokage who smiled a small bit. "I don't mean to interrupt but kagome I still the proof you are who you say…"

Kagome blinked before she nodded remembering. "Oh right!" kagome reached inside her cloak and removed a folder and a head band. "I think these will prove it…the folder is my information that was in the clan's files and the head band…was my fathers…."

The Hokage looked down at the headband and saw the two symbols. _"This head band looks familiar…" _He blinked and looked up at kagome. "Who was your father?" kagome smiled. "My father's name is takuto asahi..." the Hokage looked back down at the head band. _" I thought I recognized this head band."_ He handed the headband back to kagome who held it tightly in her hands. "He was a good person…and quite relaxed for the clan head…."

Kagome laughed and nodded. "Yeah father was very laid back….but that's why he was such a good person." Team 7 watched the conversation between the Hokage and kagome faintly and blinked.

The Hokage opened kagome's folder before scanning threw it quickly. When he finished he lightly closed the vanilla colored folder and placed it down on his desk before nodding to kagome. "Well then everything seems to be fine and your information is true…but before I can allow you to become a Genin you will need to be tested...you have training I presume." Kagome nodded and the Hokage placed his chin on his hands thinking.

He looked over to team 7 that was just standing there. "Kakashi." Kakashi looked up from his book and lifted his eye to face the Hokage. "Yes Hokage."

The Hokage sat up straight and motioned to kagome. "I know this would be sudden...but would you mind if I put kagome on your squad...of course you will test kagome to see if she's capable of being Genin after if she passes or I'll give you and your squad your mission."

"b-but lord Hokage there are only allowed four to a squad three Genin and the sensei wouldn't putting another Genin effect the balance of the team" said sakura slightly looking over to kagome who was facing the hokage slightly shocked. She narrowed her eyes a bit and fisted her hands. _"I don't want her to be on my team I saw her observing Sasuke earlier….she could be planning to try and take my Sasuke away from me…I won't let this girl just walk in and show off!" _

Sakura continued to stare at kagome with a bit of hate and she noticed kagome turn a bit to face her and froze up. Kagome blinked and stared at the pink haired girl feeling a small bit of hatred aimed her way. _"Why she's staring at me like that? I haven't done anything…." _Blinking again kagome smiled at sakura before facing the hokage again and leaving sakura with wide eyes. _"Why'd she smile at me? Is she planning something-?"_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the hokage turning to face her. " yes I know that sakura but we don't really have anyone else…all the other Genin teams are currently on other mission…besides I think adding one extra Genin to your team wouldn't really do anything and jeopardize the team." He turned to face Kakashi. "So what do you think?"

Kakashi was silent for a few minutes before nodding. "I don't mind." he turned towards his three students. "What about you guys…what do you think?"

They all were silent for a few minutes before naruto nodded. "I wanted a mission but I don't mind….." sakura nodded. "Sure." _"Darn…."_ They all turned towards Sasuke who crossed his arms looking irritated. "Whatever…." _"Great another annoying person…."_

The hokage nodded before smiling faintly. "Then it's settled." He turned towards Kagome. "Kagome, Kakashi here will be giving you your test and if you pass you will become the new member of team 7."

Kagome nodded and smiled faintly. "That's fine." The hokage nodded and Kakashi turned towards kagome. "Well kagome are you prepared for your test?" kagome nodded and Kakashi faced the others. Kagome stared at Kakashi's book again for a few moments before smirking inwardly and her flashing with mischief. _"Maybe I should get rid of that thing…"_ kagome's mischievous thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi. "You guys meet me at the training grounds like always… I'm sure that you all can show kagome where to go."

They nodded and Kakashi nodded back before holding up a hand in a sign. "Alright then… I guess I'll see you in a bit." He then disappeared leaving team 7, kagome and the hokage by themselves.

It was silent before the hokage faced the teens. "Well you should go kagome you have to take your test." Kagome nodded and she and the others walked out. Kagome was the last to leave and closed the door softly behind her not noticing the hokage's gaze on her back.

It was silent and the hokage looked down at kagome's closed file and sighed. _"The last of the clan……"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome closed the door softly behind her and smiled to team 7 who was waiting for her a few feet away. Feeling someone staring at her kagome turned and blinked at the anbu who was arguing with her earlier. He looked shocked making kagome grin before turning around and walking up to team 7. She held up a hand in a short wave to the anbu not even turning back and flipped him off. "See ya."(1.)

When she was in front of team 7 she let her hand drop down to her side and gazed curiously at the members of the team who were all staring at her like she grew a second head. She grinned at them before walking passed them to the doors that led outside. Not even looking back kagome lightly touched the handle of the door and pushed it open a small bit and her hair moved a small bit at the breeze that blew in. "not to be pushy or anything but are you guys coming?"

Team 7 stared at kagome for a few moments before looking over to the anbu who seemed to have a dark glow to him and killing intent rolled off him in waves making team 7 blink before looking back at kagome who had turned around to face them still grinning and seemingly ignoring the killing intent aimed at her.

The members of team 7 all sighed inwardly before walking out the door with kagome in front of them and walked out the door before heading towards the training grounds.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome stopped momentarily on top of a building and looked around at the sights. Looking down she saw the streets were buzzing with people and ninja buying or selling items. Kagome smiled lightly. _"It's so lively-."_

"Um...kagome?"

Kagome looked up seeing naruto staring at her curiously with the other two a few feet in front of them. "You alright?" kagome nodded and gave him a smile. "Yeah let's go I want to take that test." Naruto nodded and he and the others took of again. Kagome stared down at the crowd and saw a little girl with her father smiling.

Kagome smiled sadly before shaking her head and looking back up before heading off to catch up with the others, her cloak blowing wildly behind her.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome jumped down from the building top and landed next to naruto. Looking around she saw a giant field with trees and a forest to the front and a small river to the right with a bridge over it. She followed the others over the bridge and saw another clear field but this field had three wooden posts stuck into the ground and trees surrounded the area. She looked around again but didn't see Kakashi. "Um….where's Kakashi-san?"

Naruto faced her with his arms behind his head and what could be said irritated look on his face at the mention of Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei….he's always la-."

'Poof!!'

They all looked over to the thing of smoke that appeared and when it cleared it showed Kakashi-sensei reading his book.

Naruto and the others except kagome were staring at Kakashi weirdly and naruto held up a shaking finger at Kakashi. "y-you're early." Kakashi looked up from his orange book and gave naruto an eye smile. "Of course aren't I always early?" naruto seemed ticked by that statement and glared at Kakashi. "No!! You're always late!!"

Kakashi blinked and stared at naruto with a bored before going back to his book angering naruto even more. Naruto was about to yell at Kakashi but Kakashi cut him off. "Anyway before we continue on I think we should properly introduce ourselves."

Naruto looked surprised, "what why? We already know one another!" Kakashi nodded. "Yes but kagome here doesn't so before she has her test I think introductions are in order."

Kagome was silent and stared at the bright orange book. _"Maybe I should just destroy the thing….. Maybe I could make it explode into tiny little pieces….that would be fun…or I could soak it till the ink ran, shred into small itty bitty pieces, burn it and then bury the ashes…" _

As if he could read kagome's mind Kakashi looked over to kagome and saw her staring directly at his book with a small glare looking like she hoped the small orange book would burst up into flames in his hand. Moving his book up abit to get it out of sight he was unsuccessful seeing kagome just follow his hand's movements.

Sweat dropping lightly his little book was saved though when naruto seemed to knock kagome out of her book destroying ideas. "Hey kagome something wrong?"

Kagome turned towards naruto. "No nothing I'm just thinking…." Naruto looked interested. "Oh in what." Kagome grinned. "Nothing really just book destroying ideas…." Everyone stared at her and Kakashi held his dear book tighter. Kagome blinked and gave everyone a confused look. "What?"

"um why would you want to destroy a book…I don't like them either but I won't go as far as destroying them all.." kagome laughed a bit at naruto before shaking her head and pointing towards Kakashi's book. "No not all books just Kakashi-san's… you see perverts just seem to annoy me for some reason…. And it turns out that the little orange in his hand is one of those perverted books…."

Naruto nodded understanding before grinning. "I see what you mean..." kagome nodded and Kakashi coughed to get their attention. When he was sure he had it he nodded. "Anyway continuing on….like I said before we'll introduce ourselves." They nodded and Kakashi took a seat on one of the wooden posts with kagome and the others sitting down on the ground around the post.

Pointing to naruto he nodded. "Naruto you can go first." Naruto nodded and grinned. "Well my name is naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to become the greatest and strongest hokage so everyone will finally recognize and respect me… I love ramen and training and I don't like having to wait the three minutes while the ramen is cooking..."

Kagome stared at naruto with a sad smile. _"So it seems he's an orphan…."_ Kakashi faced sakura who nodded. "Well I like…" she blushed and cast a small glance at Sasuke. "And my dream is to…" her blush increased and she looked down quickly. Her blush disappeared and she looked serious. "I don't like naruto!" _"And kagome cha!"_ naruto looked down disappointed making kagome blink and sigh a small bit. _"So it seems she likes the Uchiha and doesn't like naruto…I don't get her….looks aren't important…..if you ask me naruto would be a better pick…."_

Kakashi sighed and turned towards Sasuke. "I don't like a lot of things and there are a lot of things that I hate….I only wish to kill a certain someone and revenge my clan." Kagome blinked and stared at Sasuke with sadness before she looked away her face back to normal. She didn't notice though that Sasuke and Kakashi saw her change in emotions and both looked at her with concealed curiosity. _"What was that about?" _

Kagome looked up at the sky. _"He's after revenge and I won't show him pity or feel sorry for him…..I didn't want it…but still getting revenge will do nothing but hurt him in the end." _Kagome sighed and noticed everyone was staring at her. "Yeah?"

Kakashi eye smiled at her. "It's your turn." Kagome's were blank before she remembered and sat up straight. "well...as you know my name is kagome asahi….lets see…I guess I like training and learning more jutsus and oden……I also like animals and nature….hmm…I don't like those who use others for their own gain and are complete jackasses….as for my dream…" kagome's eyes dulled a little bit and kagome got quite making the others look at her.

"_What's your dream in life kagome?"_

_A younger Kagome looked up curiously at the person in front of her. "What do you mean?"_

_The person smiled. "You know what is it you want to do in life?" kagome looked thoughtful before sitting down and crossing her arms over her chest her face in deep concentration. After a few minutes young kagome smiled and looked up at the person with a small grin. "My dream is to-."_

"Kagome."

"Huh?" kagome snapped out of her thoughts and grinned at everyone nervously "sorry for that." Sakura stared at her. "What happened you sort of dazed off..."

Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing…"she looked up. "I guess my dream is to just do my best and to protect and help those I care for…" it was silent for a moment and kagome looked back down from the sky. "Anyway is that all? I want to get the test over with if you don't mind Kakashi-san..."

Kakashi nodded and walked over to the middle of the post his book still in his hand. "Well are you ready kagome?"

Kagome nodded and stood up stretching. "Just hold on for a second I want to take of my cloak.

When she removed cloak you could tell that kagome was a fighter. She had a thin figure and was about the same height as sakura. She was wearing a tank top that ended at the top of her thighs. Under the tank top kagome wore a black fishnet shirt that was a little longer than the tank top and ending a couple of centimeters after the tank top. Her tank top had black line that went across the shirt a couple of centimeters under her chest. The top of the shirt was a dark shade of grey while under the line her shirt was a lighter shade of grey. There was a small symbol that was about the size of a quarter on kagome's front upper left side of her shirt(this is her clans symbol so you guys know).by looking closely you could see that the symbol was a crescent moon and on the inner side of the crescent moon there was two different sized circles. The middle circle was smaller and was holding the larger circle and crescent moon together. The second and larger circle was the ying and yang sign. Continuing on kagome wore black cargo pants that ended at her knees and she had white cloth that was wrapped around the rest of her legs and from her elbows down. She wore black fingerless gloves and had one black band on her upper left arm with the same symbol as her shirt on it. Lastly she had on two belts that hanged off of her hips in an x fashion with one pocket on her right side. And the head band from earlier was tied around her waist with the metal plate resting on her left hip. She wore a black side backpack that hanged down on her left side and the strap was slung across her chest and resting on her right shoulder.

Kagome grinned and placed her cloak on the floor before removing her bag and also placing it down against the wooden stump. Standing up straight kagome faced Kakashi and the others and nodded. "Now I'm ready."

* * *

**(1.) I just couldn't resist doing that (;D)**

**Ah….another updated and rewritten chapter…. I'm happy the way this chapter turned out to be……. I added more interaction between kagome and the team I think….not a lot but well enough…..anyway if you are just starting to read this story I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if not then I hope this rewritten chapter is good…..I still have a few more chapters to rewrite so yeah…….**

**Also if you hadn't noticed I tried to add a bit more emotion to kagome. When I read the chapter over I realized I made kagome bit overly nice and respective…not that it is bad or anything but I wanted to give kagome some more emotion…I've decided to make kagome a bit more playful and mischievous and also can be easily angered and won't deal with anyone's crap……I hope you like the change…and the chapter..**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	6. The Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Test**

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
"_Thinking/small flashback"_  
"**Jutsus/abilities"**  
'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:**

When she removed cloak you could tell that kagome was a fighter. She had a thin figure and was about the same height as sakura. She was wearing a tank top that ended at the top of her thighs. Under the tank top kagome wore a black fishnet shirt that was a little longer than the tank top and ending a couple of centimeters after the tank top. Her tank top had black line that went across the shirt a couple of centimeters under her chest. The top of the shirt was a dark shade of grey while under the line her shirt was a lighter shade of grey. There was a small symbol that was about the size of a quarter on kagome's front upper left side of her shirt(this is her clans symbol so you guys know).by looking closely you could see that the symbol was a crescent moon and on the inner side of the crescent moon there was two different sized circles. The middle circle was smaller and was holding the larger circle and crescent moon together. The second and larger circle was the ying and yang sign. Continuing on kagome wore black cargo pants that ended at her knees and she had white cloth that was wrapped around the rest of her legs and from her elbows down. She wore black fingerless gloves and had one black band on her upper left arm with the same symbol as her shirt on it. Lastly she had on two belts that hanged off of her hips in an x fashion with one pocket on her right side. And the head band from earlier was tied around her waist with the metal plate resting on her left hip. She wore a black side backpack that hanged down on her left side and the strap was slung across her chest and resting on her right shoulder.

Kagome grinned and placed her cloak on the floor before removing her bag and also placing it down against the wooden stump. Standing up straight kagome faced Kakashi and the others and nodded. "Now I'm ready."

* * *

**Now:**

Kakashi nodded and looked over his book. "Since you're ready I'll tell you your test." Kagome nodded and walked to the middle of the field in front of Kakashi and next to the others.

When Kakashi was sure kagome was paying attention he reached into his pocket and took out a bell. Kagome blinked and stared at the bell curiously. "A bell?"

Kakashi nodded and showed kagome the bell. "Yes a bell if you can take this bell away from me or at least show that you have potential to be a Genin then you pass, but is you do not show any of these then I cannot pass you. Understand?"

Kagome nodded and a determined look came over her face. "Right Kakashi-san."

Kakashi nodded before remembering something and turning towards his team. "And you cannot help her but you can watch from over by the stumps." His team nodded before walking over and sitting down.

When they all were sitting Kakashi turned towards kagome and quickly tied the bell to his belt. "Now that they are out of the way you have one hour to try and take the bell away from me alright…and when you come at me….come with the intent to kill."

Kagome nodded. "right."

Kakashi nodded again and jumped back away from kagome and reading his book. "Okay then…….go."

Kagome stared at Kakashi before sweat dropping and glaring at the book and Kakashi. _"Does he really think I won't be much of a challenge that he can easily read that book of his."_ Kagome jumped back. "_I'll show him and I'll burn that little book of his at the same time."_ Smirking kagome closed her eyes and started to do hand signs.

Kakashi seeing kagome's smirk stared at her silently from over his book. _"What's she doin-?"_

Kakashi was interrupted by kagome opening her eyes and jumping back some more. Her eyes were the light purple with the thick lines on the side again and she quickly pushed her left palm on the ground. **"Earth style: earth binding jutsu!!"**

The ground started to shake before giant poles of earth and rock shot up from the ground and all headed towards Kakashi to try and bind him but Kakashi jumped up into the air to dodge the attacks.

With her left palm still on the ground controlling the poles kagome used her right hand and began another set of hand signs surprising team 7 and Kakashi. _"How's she doing that?"_

"**shadow clone jutsu!!"** poofs of smoke appeared besides kagome and 5 black blurs rushed out from the smoke and headed towards Kakashi one blur set a kick towards Kakashi's head but Kakashi quickly caught the figure's foot before throwing it back and into a tree. When the figure landed it showed a clone of kagome before it poofed away. Kakashi quickly dealt with the other clones before landing on the ground and placing his book away. _"Better put this away…"_ Kakashi looked around and noticed that the poles weren't heading towards him any more. _"Why did they-."_

"**Fire style: great fireball jutsu!!"** Kakashi turned towards his right and saw a huge blast of fire heading towards him. Kakashi jumped back and sensed something coming from his right. Kakashi grabbed a kunai and deflected against kagome's own kunai. Kagome quickly turned on the ball of her foot and sent a roundhouse kick to Kakashi's side but Kakashi caught her right foot. Kagome used this to her advantage and used Kakashi's arm as balance and turned on her right foot to aim a punch at his head.

Kakashi caught her fist in his hand and kagome struggled to get free but wasn't able to making Kakashi eye smile faintly at her. "Nice t-."

He was interrupted by kagome smirking making his visible eye widen. _"What-."_ The kagome in his hold poofed away revealing her to be a clone. _"A clone-."_

Another kagome quickly ran at him and when she neared kagome grabbed a kunai and used it to aim it at his neck. Kakashi was still and kagome moved to grab the bell but she stopped feeling something dripping on her head. Looking up kagome saw that the clone was a water clone and quickly moved to back away but stopped feeling something cold against her neck.

Everyone looked and saw it was Kakashi. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but stopped hearing something crumbling. He looked down and saw that the kagome he had in his grasp was an earth clone because she turned into earth before falling to the ground in a brown pile. _"An earth clone?!"_

"**Earth style: earth binding jutsu!!"** the poles that were still and covering the training ground started to move before they all headed towards Kakashi. Kakashi jumped up but was hit by one of the poles. Kakashi flew threw the air and the poles quickly wrapped around him before quickly sending him to the ground and making dust and rock fly into the air.

When the dust cleared kagome appeared on top one of the poles looking down at the crater that formed from the in-pact. Kagome narrowed her eyes seeing only a log in the center of the crater. _"A substitution."_

Kagome looked up and around in the surrounding area before smirking. _"I know where you are now…._" Kagome started to do hand signs before jumping up in the air. **"water style: water snake jutsu!!"** some of the surrounding water lifted up into the air before forming into snakes and quickly flying past team 7 and heading into the forest.

Seconds later Kakashi appeared from inside the forest and quickly got rid of the snakes and blocking against kagome's roundhouse kick. It was silent for a moment and kagome panted while staring at Kakashi with a small glare. _"This is the real Kakashi so I will be able to attack him and then get the bell."_ Kagome aimed a punch for Kakashi's chest but her right hand was caught making kagome smirk. _"Got him."_

Kagome used her left hand and did another set of hand signs.** "Fire style: great fireball jutsu!!" **a blast of fire came from kagome's mouth and hit Kakashi making him let go of kagome. Kagome jumped back panting and stared at the blast of fire while it slowly dissipated. _"I didn't use that much chakra he should only have small burns but enough to make him go down."_

When the fire completely disappeared kagome moved forward and stared down at Kakashi who was on the floor burnt. It was silent and team 7 stared at kagome bewildered. "S-she beat k-Kakashi-sensei." Sakura was momentarily ignored by her fellow teammates who continued to stare at the burnt Kakashi and kagome silently.

Kagome continued to pant before walking up to Kakashi and made a movement to grab the bell. She froze suddenly and moved to grab a kunai but was stopped by a hand lightly grabbing her hand and a kunai to her neck. Kagome slowly looked behind her and saw Kakashi behind her smiling.

Blinking kagome looked back to the Kakashi on the floor and saw a log. _"A substitution when did he?_" Narrowing her eyes kagome frowned lightly and looked back to Kakashi seeing he had light burns on his person. _"Oh I see…he used a substitution at the last minute…because of the fire I wasn't able to tell if it was him or not."_

"I think that is enough for now….if we continued anymore the training grounds might be destroyed." Everyone looked around at Kakashi statement and kagome sweat dropped. "Um….oops?"

The training ground was pretty messy some spots on the ground were black and sizzling from her fire jutsus, a huge crater was in the middle of the training grounds, some spots were soaked and mud was forming, the poles from earlier were still sticking up into the air, and smaller holes decorated the ground in various places.

Kakashi let kagome go and kagome scratched the back of her head in embarrassment seeing Kakashi with his burns and a bit of his hair was black at the tips. "Um…sorry about that…."

Kakashi eye smiled and shook his head before taking out his book and reading. "No problem I was the one who told you to attack with intent to kill…" kagome nodded unsure before using her hand and aiming it at the poles up in the air. The poles started to shake before crumbling and going to kagome in a huge ball.

Kagome closed her hand and the ball of dirt split before going back to the holes and covering them up. Kagome looked around and did another set of hand signs when kagome finished she placed both of her palms on the ground and closed her eyes. **"Secret jutsu: great revival!!"** everyone watched silently as kagome's hands glowed a faint dark green before the glow increased and covered the training grounds. The glow continued to grow and everything that was destroyed went back to normal.

The glow disappeared and kagome sighed opening her eyes and panting. _"There that should do it..." _

It was silent and team 7 blinked before naruto quickly stood up and ran to kagome and Kakashi followed by the others. "How'd you do that kagome?" kagome looked up at naruto and grinned. "Clan secret."

"Clan secret?" kagome nodded before standing up and dusting off her clothes and turning towards Kakashi with a small grin. "Do I pass Kakashi-san?" Kakashi looked from scanning the training grounds and stared at kagome with a small smile and nodding. "You pass."

Kagome grinned and punched the air. "Haha!! I passed! Oh!" she turned back towards Kakashi and glared slightly. "What's with reading the book while you give me my test did you really think I wasn't that strong or something!!"

Kakashi blinked and sweat dropped at his new but seemingly bi-polar student. Naruto stared at kagome before blinking and pointing to Kakashi with a grin. "No worries kagome…he did that for our test to."

Kagome stopped glaring at Kakashi and turned towards naruto and blinked before grinning back. "I thought as much but I still wanted to say something that really got me mad I was seriously tempted to just run and grab the book before burning it…"

"Anyway…." Kakashi coughed to get his student's attention and stared at kagome curiously. "I would like to ask you how you knew all those times it wasn't me you were facing I masked my chakra. Also why the last time you didn't know I had a substitution."

Kagome nodded before pointing to her still transformed eyes. "Your eyes?" kagome nodded at Kakashi's question. "Yes my eyes allow me to see people's elements…..you may have been able to hide your chakra or scent but you can't hide the elemental signals in your chakra."

"Huh?" kagome grinned at naruto's one word question before closing her eyes and letting her hand fall to her side. "What I mean is that everyone has an elemental signal in their chakra allowing them to use specific elemental jutsus." Kagome sat down on the ground with her arms crossed lightly over her chest. She opened her still purple eyes and stared at her new team. "Some people have two or three but everyone has at least one. She looked directly at Kakashi and grinned. "That was how I was able to find you, you can't hide your elemental signal no matter how hard you try. The only way you could is if you were to die."

"Elemental signal?" Asked naruto confused and scratching his head. "I still don't really get it"

"Maybe this way will explain it better." Kagome silently looked at everyone with her still transformed eyes before her gaze landed on Sasuke. "Sasuke do you mind?"

"Whatever." Taking that as a 'go ahead I don't care' kagome looked from Sasuke and turned back to everyone. "okay like I was saying an elemental signal is the element that you possess in your chakra and can control in your jutsus, for example Sasuke's elemental signal is mostly fire with a little lightening mixed in. meaning that Sasuke can use fire jutsus and some lightening jutsus if he chose to learn them."

"Oh…I see." said naruto before he got excited and grinned brightly at kagome. "Can you tell me my elemental signal kagome?" kagome nodded and grinned back. "Sure naruto but you have to stay still….your elemental signal is wind meaning that you can use wind jutsu's if you want." Naruto grinned. "So cool." He turned towards Sasuke with a triumph look in his face as he pointed at him. "Haha I'm better sasuke-teme my wind can so beat you!!"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Um…actually naruto your only half right..." naruto and the others turned towards her. "What do you mean kagome?"

Kagome grinned lightly. "I mean that you are only half right in what you said…you could beat Sasuke's lightening element control but Sasuke's fire element could actually beat you."

Naruto looked disappointed before staring at kagome carefully. "What how?! That's not fair you have to be joking!"

Kagome shook her head softly at naruto. "Sorry naruto I'm not joking maybe if I show you it'll be easier for you to see." kagome held out both her hands palms up confusing her teammates. "Kagome what ar-."

Naruto was interrupted by the center of kagome's right hand glowing faintly before the glow grew and slowly formed into a ball of lightening. Naruto and the others moved back a bit seeing some of the lightening move towards them before going back to the ball and quickly moving around crazily in her hand. Feeling a sudden breeze come from their right Kakashi and the others turned and saw a small tornado of wind being formed in kagome's left hand. _"How?"_

Kagome looked up with the wind and lightening still in her hand and smirked seeing her team's surprised faces. "Naruto." Naruto and the others looked up from her hands at her voice and kagome moved her hands up. "I'll show you why you are half right."

She slowly moved both her hands together and the wind and lightening swished together before the wind overpowered the lightening making it disappear and the wind remained circling in her right hand. "you see naruto you were right when you said you could beat Sasuke because wind over powers lightening…" kagome moved her now empty left hand away from her right hand and started to glow a red color and grew till it exploded a small bit and formed into fire. "…but you were also wrong because of Sasuke's fire elemental signal… watch."

Kagome moved her hands slowly together again and the fire and wind mixed before the fire started to grow quickly in size and the wind disappear. After a few more seconds the fire was twice as big and circling in a tornado in her left hand. Kagome let her right hand fall on her lap and she moved her left hand to her side her palm still up with the fire tornado still circling in her hand. "The wind element only strengthens the fire element thus makes it more deadly and greater in size. See so you'd be able to beat Sasuke's lightening but you would only make Sasuke's fire jutsu's more deadly."

Naruto looked down dejected making kagome sweat drop before grinning sadly at naruto. The fire in her hand disappeared and kagome used her left arm to help herself up. When she was standing she placed a hand on naruto's shoulder making th blond look up at her still disappointed. "Its okay naruto I wasn't trying to ruin your spirit but I was afraid if I didn't tell you, you would have only hurt yourself by not knowing…"

It was silent before naruto grinned at kagome and stood proudly. "Ha! Its okay kagome I'll be able to beat sasuke-teme without my elemental signal thing!!"

Kagome smiled before turning towards Kakashi. "to answer your other question sensei the reason I wasn't able to tell you used a substitution was because of the fire jutsu…you see not only people have elemental signals….plants, animals, basically anything in nature has a signal….fire's elemental signal is the most thickest and is a deep red color almost like blood, it was mostly covering up your own signal so I didn't catch when you used a substitution within the fire...that's a bad point with my eyes. When they are transformed all I see are the colors of the elemental signal and faint forms…since you were covered by the fire all I saw was the fire since it was covering up your form and other signals."

Kakashi nodded and the others were silent before naruto blinked and pointed to Kakashi. "What?! Kakashi-sensei has more than one elemental signal?!" kagome nodded and turned towards Kakashi who shook his head no. kagome turned back to naruto and grinned sadly. "Sorry naruto I can't tell you what they are."

Naruto looked disappointed before he huffed in annoyance, puffed out his cheeks and sat down on the ground with his arms crossed making kagome laugh. After kagome stopped laughing and naruto stopped pouting kagome turned towards Kakashi with a smile. "Since I passed my test, don't we have to go and tell hokage-sama or something?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes let's go then." Kakashi turned away from his team and stared walking away followed by sakura and Sasuke. Kagome turned towards the still sitting naruto and held out a hand to him. Naruto grinned at kagome and got up with kagome's help before they followed a bit behind the others talking.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The 3rd hokage silently stared at team 7 and kagome who all walked in and stood a few feet in front of his desk. He looked over Kakashi's lightly burnt form and kagome's grinning face and lightly raised an eyebrow before removing his pipe from his mouth. "Since your back how was the test?"

His answer was a brighter grin from kagome and a light smile from Kakashi. He looked over Kakashi's burnt form again before grinning himself. "I'm guessing from Kakashi's lightly burnt form and kagome's grin…that you passed correct kagome?"

Kagome grinned increased if possible and she shook her head in the positive making the hokage chuckle before reaching into a small drawer. He took out a brand new headband and lightly placed it on the table. The cloth was a deep black and the metal plate was shiny and if you looked close enough you would be able to see your reflection.

Kagome smiled and walked up and grabbed the headband before lightly looking down at it. She grinned seeing her reflection and the leaf symbol in the middle. Grabbing the black cloth on both sides with her hands kagome moved the headband up to her neck and tied the cloth in a tight knot behind her neck.(like hinata's headband) She grabbed her black hair and picked it up moving it in front of the knot before letting her hair fall back down her back. Kagome's grin increased and she turned towards her new team. "What ya all think?"

Naruto grinned. "It looks good kagome!" sakura lightly nodded and gave kagome a small smile. _"Not…"_

Sasuke crossed his arms and lightly looked away bored. "Hn." Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he turned towards Sasuke annoyed pointing at him with his index finger. "Teme be nice to kagome!!" kagome sweat dropped before lifting up both her hands to stop a fight from happening. "It's alright naruto." Naruto looked from Sasuke to kagome before sighing and giving up.

Kakashi turned towards kagome and gave her a light smile from under his mask. "Welcome to team 7 kagome." Kagome nodded and smiled back. "Yes! I am honored to be on team 7 thank you for allowing me on this team I will make sure not to be bothersome-."

'Grumble'

It was silent and everyone looked over to a blushing a silent kagome who was lightly holding her stomach and looking down. Kagome looked up and her blush increased making her laugh nervously before scratching the back of her head. "Hehe...sorry I guess I'm-."

'Grumble'

Kagome's blush intensified and she stopped scratching her head frozen in place from her stomach's second outburst. "Hungry..." she looked around at the others still blushing and lightly grinned. "um…..is there anyplace close where I could eat?"

Naruto jumped up a little bit with a huge fox like grin. "I know there's the ramen stand!" kagome's eyes brightened and she clasped her hands together happy. "Ramen….sounds great lead the way naruto."

Naruto nodded and lightly grabbed kagome's wrist before quickly heading towards the door. 'Wait." Both kagome and naruto stopped and turned towards Kakashi who wasn't facing them but reading his book. Turning the page Kakashi continued to look down at his book. "I'm sorry but you guys can't eat just yet…we have a mission…" he looked up at the hokage. "Am I right hokage-sama?"

The hokage chuckled before lightly waving his hand. "It's alright...i'll give you your mission tomorrow for now you all can go home and rest or in naruto's and kagome's case eat."

Both kagome and naruto's faces beamed with thankfulness before they turned to leave again. Naruto suddenly stopped and turned towards his team. "Are you guys going to come?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and gave naruto a sorry look. "Sorry naruto I can't maybe some other time." Naruto nodded and Kakashi made a hand sign before disappearing in a poof. When the smoke cleared naruto turned towards Sasuke and sakura. "How about you two are you gonna come?"

Sasuke turned towards him and kagome lightly before uncrossing his arms and placing his arms in his pockets. "Whatever." Naruto's left eyebrow twitched but he took it as a yes and turned towards sakura who nodded. "I'll come." Secretly glaring at kagome who was staring at Sasuke curiously she lightly crossed her arms. _"I need to make sure she doesn't try to do anything to Sasuke!"_

Kagome continued to stare at the Uchiha curiously. _"What's up with him and one word sentences…?"_ Kagome mentally shook her head but came to alert when she felt two glares aimed at her direction. She blinked and looked forward seeing Sasuke glaring at her.

Sasuke continued to glare at kagome who blinked and mentally sighed in annoyance. _"She's probably become a fangirl...next thing I know she'll throw herself at me and try to suffocate me..."_ He continued to glare at kagome who blinked a couple more times before she glared back at him and turned away. Sasuke blinked and stared at kagome who was now looking way. _"She glared back…she's not a fangirl…no it's probably an act." _

Kagome looked away from Sasuke but still felt his gaze on her. Eyebrow twitching lightly kagome sighed inwardly. _"He glares at me for looking at him so I glare back then he does the same and stares at me for no apparent reason."_ Kagome sighed and moved her gaze over towards the second glare aimed at her and saw sakura glaring at her lightly. Sakura saw her gaze and quickly looked away making kagome sigh inwardly again. _"I'm starting to think that team 7 is a weird team…the sensei reads perverted books and seems to always be late…two of my new teammates seem to glare at me almost every few seconds and the last teammate seems to be a bit too hyper-."_

"Alright then let's go." A light tug on her wrist and naruto's voice knocked kagome out of her thoughts as she walked slightly behind naruto with Sasuke and sakura a few feet behind her.

"Oh! Kagome!" kagome and the others stopped walking and kagome turned to face the hokage curiously. "Um...yeah?"

The hokage smiled faintly at kagome before becoming serious. "Kagome before I forget…you have a place to stay for now right? We don't have a place set up for you yet….and the asahi compound was destroyed….during the kyuubi attack."

Kagome smiled and lightly shook her head. "It's no problem hokage-sama…I have a place for now its fine." The hokage nodded before puffing on his pipe and nodding to her and the others. "Oh...alright then…you may go...that was all I needed."

Kagome and the others nodded before leaving out the door.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Naruto turned around and started to walk backwards facing kagome and the others. Having a curious look on his face naruto placed his arms behind his head and faced kagome. "Do you really have a place to stay? I mean you just got here…"

Kagome smiled at naruto before placing her arms behind her and closing her eyes. "Nope."

Kagome continued to walk forward leaving naruto and the others behind who had stopped walking and were looking at her curiously. Naruto turned forward again to face her. "No...then where are you going to stay?"

Kagome stopped walking with her hands still behind her back before facing naruto and the others the smile still on her face. "I was planning to sleep up in the trees in the training grounds till I have a place set up for me." It was silent and kagome opened her eyes and looked at naruto and the others who were staring at her silently. "What?"

Naruto blinked before he and the others started walking again up to kagome. Naruto walked up next to kagome and faced her a bit confused. "Wouldn't you be cold or get sick if it rains?"

Kagome shook her head before looking around at the shops and stores they passed curiously. "Naaa…I'm used to it so I'd be fine."

Naruto didn't look convinced and continued to face kagome. "Are you sure...you could stay with me or sakura probably not sasuke-teme but-." Kagome faced him and blinked. "Naruto." Naruto didn't turn towards her and continued to speak making kagome sweat drop. "Naruto!" hearing kagome's raised voice naruto stopped talking and turned towards her." its fine naruto…I'll be fine…. I don't want to intrude on any of you... I've been sleeping like that for a while so nothing bad will happen." Naruto still didn't look convinced. "But still-."

Kagome shook her head. "It's only going to be temporary naruto." Kagome smiled at the blond before looking forward and seeing a small stand ahead of them. Walking into the stand kagome lifted up the white cloth hanging down and smiled when a heavenly smell assaulted her nose. Seeing a few stools ahead of her kagome took a seat followed by naruto and the others.

"Hello welcome." Kagome looked up and saw a middle aged man smiling a bit down at her. The man had graying hair and brown eyes. Next to him was a young girl a few years older than her with brown hair and warm brown eyes. The man looked from her to her right facing naruto and his smile increased. "Ah naruto...here for the usual I'm guessing." Naruto nodded quickly with a huge grin on his face making kagome smile. _"So he comes here often...well he did say he loves ramen…" _kagome was knocked out of her thoughts by the man facing her. "So what will you have?"

Kagome smiled at the man and closed her eyes. "Um…..I guess I'll have a small pork ramen." Hearing nothing kagome opened her eyes to see the man staring at her with a thoughtful look on his face. "Um…something wrong?" the man shoot his head before smiling apologetically at her. Sorry not to be rude but I haven't seen you here before or around the village."

Understanding shown through kagome's eyes before she nodded. "It's alright...but I've just come to the village today…" the man nodded and smiled again. 'Well then welcome to konoha…I'm Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame." Kagome seemed to freeze at the name surprising her team a small bit before she relaxed and smiled at the two who smiled back before they turned their attention towards Sasuke and sakura.

It was quiet before naruto turned towards her. "I've been meaning to ask you but how where you able to do all that cool stuff earlier." Kagome turned towards naruto and blinked before remembering what he was meaning and grinned. "You mean during the test Kakashi-sensei gave me."

Naruto nodded and sakura who was listening in on their conversation also nodded before looking at her. "Yeah how where you able to do one handed jutsus?" Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up a little straighter intending to listen in on the conversation.

Kagome placed her right elbow on the table before letting her chin rest in her palm. Kagome's eyes seemed to dull a small bit and she was silent as she moved the chopsticks in the cup holder around making a soft shuffling noise. "It…. took lots and lots… of training and practice….."

Sasuke and the others looked over to her and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at kagome. It was silent and all that was here was the soft shuffling noise from the chop sticks kagome was moving around. Sakura deciding to speak up faced kagome curiously. "But why so much training and practice?"

Kagome tensed up lightly and she stopped moving the chopsticks around frozen in her spot making sakura and naruto stare at her curiously and Sasuke's eyes narrow. Kagome slowly relaxed and paused abit before replying. "who doesn't like training and….I kind of had to…..while I was traveling around if I was attacked and one of my hands were injured or I couldn't use it then I'd be stuck…this way since I could use one hand I could easily get away from the enemy…I also had nothing better to do…"

Sakura blinked. _"Attacked by an enemy?"_ "Were you attacked a lot?" kagome paused again before looking up lightly at her. "No…..not really but…when I was I had to be prepared." Sakura nodded and naruto faced kagome. 'But weren't you lonely or anything while you traveled?"

Kagome shook her head and her eyes shined in happiness as a smile appeared on her face. "No…I had company with me so I was okay." Everyone seemed confused by her answer and naruto spoke up again. "Company who?"

Kagome grinned. "My summons." It was quiet and everyone was looking at kagome curious. "Here's your order." Kagome turned towards the man and her smile brightened. "Ah thank you!" kagome reached up lightly and grabbed the steaming bowl before placing it in front of her. She reached into her pocket and took out the right amount of money before giving it to the man who said thank you. Kagome nodded back before reaching and grabbing a pair of chopsticks and separating them before placing them into her food and eating. Her eyes light up and she swallowed with delight before turning towards naruto. "Wow naruto this ramen is very good."

Naruto grinned as his own order came and placed the bowl in front of him. "Yep

Ichiraku ramen stand is the best place to go!" naruto was about to dig in but he was interrupted by a small cough from Teuchi. Naruto turned towards him blinked. Teuchi sighed before looking at naruto. "I'm sorry naruto but you know you need to pay…"

Naruto jumped up a small bit understanding and checked his pockets to see that he had no money. "Teuchi sighed again. "I'm sorry naruto but-."

Kagome interrupted him by handing him some money surprising naruto and Teuchi. "It's okay...i'll pay for him…"

"Are you sure kagome-?" Naruto was interrupted by kagome smiling and nodding her head. "Its fine take it as a thank you for taking me to this place naruto." Naruto blinked before grinning. "Thank you kagome!!" kagome shook her head before continuing her own food.

A few second later Sasuke and sakura both had their own orders and team 7 was silent while they ate their food each in their own thoughts.

Sakura was silently staring at kagome besides her. _"She paid for naruto's food...she must not know of naruto's huge appetite……well she did say she was on her own for three years…she's probably trying to be nice…..well technically she wasn't on her own she had her summons with her."_ sakura continued to eat her ramen before she stopped frozen. _"Wait she said summons….aren't summons hard and exhausting? She would be wasting a lot of chakra daily to keep them with her-."_ sakura stopped again and turned to face kagome bewildered. _"Wait what does she mean summons can't you only have one contract with a summoning animal?"_ "Um...kagome-."

Sakura was interrupted by kagome quietly standing up and placing her chopsticks on the now empty bowl. She faced Teuchi and Ayame with a small smile before she bowed. "Thank you that was very good." Kagome stood up straight and turned towards naruto. "Thank you naruto for showing this wonderful place to me."

Naruto grinned. "No problem kagome." Kagome nodded and turned towards sakura and Sasuke. "Well I'm going to go. Thanks you guys...i'll see you all tomarrow at the training grounds." Kagome gave them a smile before turning around and walking off after lifting up the cloth in front of her face.

Sakura looked at the place kagome resided in a few seconds ago with a small frown._" I didn't get to ask her……. I'll ask her tomorrow" _finishing her own food sakura lightly stood up. "I'm going to go to also." Walking out of the stand and heading to her own house sakura looked up and saw it was dark. "_She didn't bug Sasuke so she's okay for now"_

"Bye sakura" yelled naruto waving bye the pink haired girl before turning back towards his own food. Teuchi was silent before he turned towards naruto with a small grin. "That kagome girl seems like a nice girl."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah kagome's cool she knows all these cool jutsus and is my new teammate!" Teuchi nodded. "She did seem a bit troubled though…."

Both naruto and Sasuke looked up at teuchi's words a bit curious. "What do you mean?" Teuchi faced naruto. "You mean you didn't see it?" at naruto's shake of the head Teuchi looked a bit surprised. "Oh….well it's in her eyes….she seemed happy but also sad..." Teuchi shook his head before smiling faintly. 'Ah never mind….it's probably nothing..." Teuchi went back to the stove leaving Sasuke and naruto alone to their thoughts.

Naruto looked down at his food. _"Kagome sad...she didn't seem to be that sad…maybe I'll ask her tomarrow."_

Sasuke stood up silently finished with his food and left the stand with his hands in his pockets.

…_.I kind of had to….._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes lightly at the memory and continued on his way. _"She's hiding something….."_

* * *

**Hope the chapter was good. And if there was any OOCness then sorry for that….**

**If you want to see ****Kagome's clan symbol**** that's on her shirt and arm band then go to my profile I put it up so you guys could see what it looks like. Also the same thing with ****Kagome's eye transformation**** I have that also on my profile if you want to see what it looks like. (They aren't the best kind of drawings because I did it on paint on the computer so yeah…they are not the best)**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	7. New Mission! To the Land of Waves!

**Disclaimer thing: I no own inuyasha or naruto………**

* * *

**Chapter 7 New Mission!! To the Land of Waves!**

"Speaking"

"_Thinking/small flashback"_

"**Jutsus/abilities"**

'Actions'

* * *

**Recap: **

Sakura looked at the place kagome resided in a few seconds ago with a small frown._" I didn't get to ask her……. I'll ask her tomorrow" _finishing her own food sakura lightly stood up. "I'm going to go to also." Walking out of the stand and heading to her own house sakura looked up and saw it was dark. "_She didn't bug Sasuke so she's okay for now"_

"Bye sakura" yelled naruto waving bye the pink haired girl before turning back towards his own food. Teuchi was silent before he turned towards naruto with a small grin. "That kagome girl seems like a nice girl."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah kagome's cool she knows all these cool jutsus and is my new teammate!" Teuchi nodded. "She did seem a bit troubled though…."

Both naruto and Sasuke looked up at teuchi's words a bit curious. "What do you mean?" Teuchi faced naruto. "You mean you didn't see it?" at naruto's shake of the head Teuchi looked a bit surprised. "Oh….well it's in her eyes….she seemed happy but also sad..." Teuchi shook his head before smiling faintly. 'Ah never mind….it's probably nothing..." Teuchi went back to the stove leaving Sasuke and naruto alone to their thoughts.

Naruto looked down at his food. _"Kagome sad...she didn't seem to be that sad…maybe I'll ask her tomorrow."_

Sasuke stood up silently finished with his food and left the stand with his hands in his pockets.

…_.I kind of had to….._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes lightly at the memory and continued on his way. _"She's hiding something….."_

* * *

**Now:**

* * *

Morning the next day…..

* * *

Arriving at the training grounds with his hands in his pockets Sasuke scanned the empty field with a bored yet critical eye. Seeing he was the only one Sasuke stopped scanning the grounds. _"Looks like I'm the only one here….. I must be earl-."_

'Crack'

Knocked from his thoughts and now on guard Sasuke quickly drew a kunai incase of an enemy. Sasuke silently scanned the grounds and surrounding trees carefully and when he saw and heard a small rustling of leaves Sasuke quickly turned around threw a shuriken at the moving leaves.

"Ah watch it!"

Sasuke blinked faintly recognizing the voice as kagome before placing the kunai in his hand away. Standing up straight Sasuke placed his hands back in his pockets and glared faintly at the tree where kagome's voice came from.

Seconds later the rustling increased and kagome jumped down from the tree kneeling on her right leg. Kagome stood up straight and started to pull out the small leaves that were in her hair. "I thought I heard someone else arrive."

Kagome got no answer and frowned a small bit before looking up and seeing Sasuke. Kagome lightly smiled at Sasuke to be nice but her face fell back into a frown seeing he was glaring at her. _"What did I do now……breathe, somehow insult him?"_ kagome sighed and mentally shook her head before glaring back at the Uchiha and throwing back his shuriken.

Sasuke caught the shuriken and put it away. Kagome turned towards him lightly with a small amount of humor in her silver eyes. "Your shuriken...I think you would want it back and next time please don't try to kill me...I have just become Genin and dying just yet isn't on my list…"

Sasuke removed his hands from his pockets and lightly crossed them over his chest and stared coolly at kagome with bored eyes. "Hn….whatever none of my concern if you're too weak to dodge it…"

Kagome's eyebrows twitched. _"well at least I know now he can actually speak…"_ lightly gritting her teeth kagome refrained herself from attacking the Uchiha and lightly calmed herself down by closing her eyes and mentally counting to 10 in her head unaware Sasuke was lightly watching her threw slightly narrowed eyes.

When she was calmed down kagome opened her eyes and sighed before stretching and wincing lightly.

When she was done stretching kagome sighed in relief and lightly rolled her shoulders around. _"that was a bad tree to sleep in…."_ kagome stopped moving her shoulders and sat down on the ground cross-legged before looking around the training grounds and saw she and Sasuke were the only ones in the area. Kagome turned towards the silent boy. "How long till the others get here?"

Sasuke didn't reply and kagome lightly crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. _"Oh well….I tried…"_

Looking up at the sky kagome saw a few birds over head and smiled before allowing herself to fall backwards on her back with her arms spread out staring up at the sky. _"It's so clear today…wonder if anything special is going to happen…."_

* * *

10 minutes later…..

* * *

Sensing something heading her way kagome opened her eyes and lightly tensed as the heavy footfalls came closer. Kagome closed her eyes again and silently listened to the footsteps and trying to think of who it could be.

Her thoughts were answered when she heard a loud voice come from a few feet away. "Kagome!"

Recognizing the voice kagome opened her eyes and sat up with her arms holding her upper body up to see naruto running towards her with a grin and lightly waving. Smiling kagome waved back before pushing her arms from the ground and sitting up straight as the bright blond arrived in front of her still grinning. "Hey kagome."

Kagome grinned back before lifting up a hand to protect her eyes from the sun glaring down at her and looked up at naruto. "Hey naruto."

Hearing softer footsteps coming from behind naruto kagome looked behind naruto and saw sakura walking towards them but much slower and calmer than their blond teammate. Smiling kagome lightly waved. "Morning sakura."

Sakura looked towards her and blinked before smiling and nodding. "Morning." Kagome blinked when she suddenly saw sakura looking around till her eyes brightened and she quickly ran up to Sasuke with her hands clasped in front of her. "Good morning Sasuke...I hope you slept well."

Sasuke looked at her annoyed before dismissing her coolly and turning away. "Leave me alone." Sasuke then walked away leaving sakura alone with her head down discouraged.

Unsure what to say to her pink haired teammate kagome turned towards naruto who decided to sit next to her. "Um…..will she be alright?" naruto looked over to said pink haired girl before turning back towards kagome. "Yeah she'll be alright this always happens."

Kagome nodded still a bit unsure and took to playing with the grass under her hand. "When did you get here kagome?"

Kagome turned back towards naruto before rubbing the back of her head a bit embarrassed. "I didn't really get here naruto, I slept in this tree here." Kagome pointed behind her to a small tree. "If I slept anywhere else I would have gotten lost."

Naruto nodded. "That makes sense I guess."

Kagome nodded before looking out at the bridge and the running water in front of her. "So…how long does it usually take Kakashi-sensei to get here?"

Naruto placed his hands behind him before falling on his back with a small thump. "Kakashi-sensei? He usually takes hours to get here…."

Kagome anime fell and sweat dropped looking disbelieving at naruto. "H-hours… seriously?" naruto nodded and kagome sighed before crossing her legs and placing her arms casually on her legs in a mediating pose. "I guess it can't be helped then... wake me up please when he gets here..."

Naruto sat up and looked at kagome curiously. "Your going to sleep?" kagome shook her head before she stopped herself. "Well it's not really sleeping so to say. I'm going to be meditating till he gets here."

"Meditate?" kagome nodded and lightly closed her eyes and breathed out slightly. "Yeah…it'll make things go faster and it'll help with my concentration. So it's like killing 2 birds with one stone…so to say." Naruto nodded understanding her logic and laid back down next to her while sakura sat down a few feet away and Sasuke leaned against a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

* * *

2½ hours later…….

* * *

'Poof'

A thing of smoke covered the field and both kagome and naruto sat up while sakura and Sasuke both opened their eyes. The smoke began to let up and Kakashi's figure was seen within the smoke. When it fully cleared it showed Kakashi in all his lazy glory reading his little orange book.

It was silent before both sakura and naruto shot up from where they were sitting both with identical, annoyed, and angered looks while they both pointed shaking index fingers at Kakashi. "You're late!!"

Kakashi regarded them coolly for a few seconds before looking back down and reading his book. "Sorry…. I was helping a poor lost kitt-."

Kakashi was interrupted by both sakura and naruto giving him even more irritated looks. "Liar!!"

Being woken up from the yelling kagome opened her eyes and looked around abit confused at all the noise. "Guys is kaka…" kagome trailed off seeing said sensei in front of them reading his book. Blinking kagome smiled lightly and waved. "Morning sensei."

Kakashi looked up at kagome and smiled lightly back from under his mask and nodded. "Morning." Kakashi looked from kagome to Sasuke and than his last 2 but irritated students. "Well are you all ready…we don't want to keep the hokage waiting-."

Kakashi was once again interrupted but this time it was kagome who smiled a bit mysteriously at him. "not to be rude but truthfully sensei...we wouldn't have to keep the hokage waiting if you came earlier…..so in all sensei you can't and shouldn't really say anything unless you were the first one here...but as we all can see...you actually came 2 ½ hours late….."

The others nodded and Kakashi lightly sweat dropped before sighing. _"They all are against me..."_ "Let's go..." Kakashi turned away from his students and started walking down the road crossing the bridge and leaving his team behind.

Kagome got up and dusted her clothes off before stretching and turning towards her team with a smile. "Well let's go." Kagome turned back and started following behind Kakashi besides naruto and sakura and Sasuke a few feet behind.

Kagome looked to the left and watched the calm river flow by peacefully and smiled when she saw a few fish swim by. _"I wonder what the mission will be…."_ Kagome moved her hands behind her back and looked up in thought.

"_I can't wait till the mission I'm going to kick some major butt"_ naruto grinned brightly and fisted his hands in a determined manner while imaging himself kicking some guys butt and beating up Sasuke with sakura and kagome cheering him on.

"_We better not get a stupid mission"_ Sasuke closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest lightly.

Sakura cast a silent glance at kagome on her left and saw her thinking._ "I better ask her now while I have the chance to"_ "Um…Kagome I have been meaning to ask you." Seeing she had kagome's and everyone else's attention she continued. "Yesterday at the ramen stand you said that you had your summons with you…but I thought that you are only able to have one summoning contract."

Kagome stopped walking making everyone else stop and look at her curiously. Removing her hands from behind her back kagome placed her right hand under her chin in thought. "_How should I explain it…oh I know."_

Kagome opened her mouth to explain but she was interrupted by Kakashi. "It's her clan's specialty, kind of like the Uchiha and Hyuga clans. It's an ability that they pass down"

Sakura's eyes shown understanding and see nodded. "Oh so you mean like a kekkei genkai?"

Kagome shook her head making sakura confused so kagome decided to explain. "Not exactly, it's not in the Asahi blood line…but it's a secret technique that is taught to everyone in the clan when they come of the age of 10."

Sakura nodded understanding and they started walking again. Kakashi turned towards kagome and lowered his book lightly. "Speaking of kekkei genkai kagome I wanted to ask you something" kagome nodded and Kakashi took that as a sign to continue. "During your test you activated and mentioned that you have a kekkei genkai if I may ask what exactly is it?" everyone except kagome stopped walking as they waited for her answer.

Kagome was silent for a few moments and everyone turned towards her confused. Kagome looked down for a couple seconds before she stopped walking and turned around to face them with a soft smile. "Well it's kind of hard to explain but I call it **Kouyoume** and currently I only know of two stages…I'm not sure if there are any more stages beyond that…" kagome shook her head. "Anyway the first stage is what I activated during the test." Kagome's eyes faded to the purple with the thick black lines on the side and she pointed at her eyes with her index finger. "Like I said in the first stage I am able to see all of the elemental signals that people possess and also it allows me to control all of the elements easier-."

Kagome was interrupted by naruto looking amazed. "All of the elements?!" The rest of team 7 was silent and stared at kagome in bewilderment. Kagome blinked and nodded faintly a bit nervous at naruto's outburst. "Yeah…that was how I was able to show you yesterday..."

Sakura blinked and looked amazed. "Could you show us all the elements…we didn't get to see them all yesterday." Kagome nodded and held out her right hand her palm up. The others surrounded her hand and Kagome was silent. A few seconds later a ball of fire appeared in her hand much like it did yesterday till it was replaced with a ball of water that swirled calmly in her hand. The water disappeared and was replaced by a ball of rock and soil, then a small gust of wind, and then lastly a ball of lightening.

"The thing is that I can control all of the elements with or without my kekkei genkai activated." Kagome looked up from her hand and the others noticed that her eyes were back to normal. "As long as there is a source of the element I need I can call and control it." kagome lightly closed her hand and the lightening in her hand disappeared leaving kagome with no burns or wounds. "And the weird thing is that I don't really need any chakra to do this, I just summon it and it comes to me."

Sakura blinked amazed. "Seriously?" kagome nodded. "Yep."

"What's the second stage of your Kouyoume?" Everyone looked towards Sasuke who spoke for the first time during their walk.

Kagome closed her eyes and held up 2 fingers. "It's called **Moukeru: Kouyoume** and in the second stage I can create any element I desire. I also can control an enemy's elemental jutsu and use it against them." she opened her eyes. "But doing so takes a lot out of me because I haven't perfected this ability trait 100 percent yet. So it's difficult to try and take over another's jutsu."

"Wait you said create but can't you already do that without activating your Kouyoume?" kagome shook her head at sakura's question. "No I am only able to control the elements if there is a source nearby. the first stage just helps me control them better. But in the second stage I can create the element anywhere using my chakra."

"For example…" kagome held out her hand and it glowed blue with her chakra. Kagome's eyes started to change again but this time they a thick black circle in the middle with a small cross. (1.) Kagome stared down at her hand and a couple seconds later the chakra in her hand started to glow red before it burst into fire. "If I'm in the desert I can create water from my chakra in the second stage like how I made the chakra in my hand into fire."

Kagome closed her hand making the fire disappear before she and the others started walking again. Naruto walked up next to her and looked at her a bit confused. "How can you do that though?"

Kagome turned towards him and pointed to her still transformed eyes. "well my eyes allow me to see the elemental signals in my chakra, even in the second stage so what I did to change it into fire was extract the fire signal and converted it into regular fire."

Naruto blinked and scratched the side of his head confused. "That's confusing." Kagome nodded and let her eyes transform back. "Yeah it's kind of hard to explain."

"I never knew the asahi clan had a kekkei genkai…I thought they only specialized in summons...is the Kouyoume another ability you all possess?"

Kagome stopped walking falling behind the others and shook her head. "No I am the only one from the clan that has the Kouyoume." The others stopped walking and turned around to face kagome. "Why's that?"

Kagome looked down at Kakashi's question before looking up and smiling lightly with her eyes closed. "It's because I was adopted into the clan." Kagome started walking again with her hands behind her back ignoring the shocked looks she got from her team. "Adopted…"

Kagome stopped walking a few feet a head and nodded mutely. "yes…my father and mother adopted me into their clan when I was a young infant….I was told that my father had found me one night and they decided to take me in as their own.."

"So…you don't know your real parents…" kagome shoot her head again a bit sadly before she turned around a forced smile on her face.

"Nope…but truthfully even though it sounds bitter…I don't think I would want to meet my real parents..." kagome looked down a small bit before looking up abit sadly. "I mean they left me out on my own as a baby…I can understand if they meant well by it. But they still could have left a note or something explaining who I am and what not…that's why I don't know what the real name of my Kouyoume is or what clan I really came from or the full abilities of my Kouyoume..."

Kagome was silent before she grinned. "But it's alright because the asahi clan took me in and cared for me...so I don't need to know who they are or what clan I come from because the asahi clan is my family."

"But still if you are not really of the Asahi clan by blood then how are you able to learn the special techniques…..I mean no offense" spoke sakura looking a bit unsure if she should have asked that question.

Kagome shook her head. "None taken, but like I and sensei said earlier it's a technique passed down not a blood line limit so by learning and being taught the ability I was able to learn"

Naruto looked excited and interested and ran up to kagome with stars in his eyes. "Cool can you teach me kagome?"

Kagome grinned apologetically and shook her head at the blond. "Sorry naruto but I can't teach you my clan's techniques."

Naruto looked disappointed and pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "Awww why?"

Kagome continued to grin apologetically. "When my clan teaches this technique we are usually taught at the age 10 and in order to summon all those animals without a contract we are taught an ability on how to perform the summons."

Naruto looked interesting and his blue eyes glowed. "What's the ability??" kagome winked at said blond before shaking her head. "Sorry naruto I can't tell you."

Naruto went back to pouting and crossed his arms over his chest again. "What why?" kagome smiled. "Because it's a clan secret that we all vow not tell before we learn and I don't want to break that vow…sorry naruto."

Naruto continued to pout for a few more seconds before he grinned and waved it off. "Naaa…it's okay."

Sakura was silent before she looked at kagome a bit confused. "But your our age right kagome?" kagome nodded and sakura looked even more confused. "But if you're our age and your clan was…murdered 3 years ago…wouldn't that had made you 10 when it happened…how did you learn the techniques if they were…well…."

Kagome smiled lightly understanding what she meant and nodded her head. "Yes that's true and they were killed while I was 10 but I learned abit earlier...my father told me that I had the potential to learn abit early so I was taught."

Sasuke had uncrossed his arms and was staring at kagome. "How old were you." Kagome blinked before furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "Well it was a bit ago but I think...I was around 7 or 8…"

"Wow that's young you must have been good at it then." Kagome shrugged lightly at naruto's statement. "I guess…my brother actually was better if I remember correctly he was between the ages of 6 to 7 when he started learning."

"Oh...um if you don't mind…can I ask when you learned you were adopted?" kagome was quiet for abit and sakura started to get abit nervous. "Um…"

Kagome interrupted her by looking down. "I found out the day before they all were murdered." Sakura looked shocked before sorry. "Oh…I'm sorry."

Kagome looked back up and smiled a small bit. 'It's okay you didn't know that's why you asked…and its okay that happened 3 years ago it's nothing to be sorry about…" an awkward silence fell over team 7 and kagome suddenly turned around. "Oh look we're here lets go!" kagome started to walk faster to the tower leaving the others behind before they started walking to keep up.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

After signing another document the hokage sighed and puffed on his pipe and looked up faintly hearing a couple knocks on his door. Moving the horrid paperwork to the side for a bit the hokage puffed again on his pipe. "Come in!"

The door opened and he saw kagome come in followed by her new teammates. When they stopped a few feet in front of him the hokage grinned a small bit. "So team 7 are you ready for your next mission?"

Everyone nodded and he grabbed a grey colored scroll from next to his desk. Opening it and scanning the page before him the hokage puffed again on his pipe. "Okay...well there is babysitt-."

Naruto interrupted him by wildly moving his arms around and shaking his head. "No, no, no old man I want a better mission than that!! I already told you yesterday!!"

The 3rd hokage chuckled before closing the grey colored scroll and reaching for an orange colored one. Opening that one he scanned it really quick before seeing the perfect one and nodding to himself. Closing the scroll he looked back at team 7 specifically naruto and grinned. "Fine then I'll give you all a C-ranked mission…is that alright with you naruto?" the hokage's voice was filled with amusement as he saw naruto's face and eyes brighten.

Naruto nodded happily and grinned making the 3rd hokage chuckle again before motion for the guard to open the door. "Since everything's alright now can you send him in?"

The Jounin guarding the door nodded before walking out the door and leaving a humored hokage and 4 confused Genin. _"Him?"_

Seconds later the door opened again and the team 7 Genin looked behind them to see a man in about his 50s holding a sake bottle and staring at them in abit of annoyance and disapproval.

The hokage coughed gaining team 7's attention and he motioned towards the man. "This is Tazuna and you are to be his guards back to the land of waves."

The man identified as Tazuna took a swig of his sake bottle before pointing at the team 7 Genin in a bit of disapproval before turning back towards the hokage. "They are to be my guards…these kids….isn't there anyone more suitable for this job?"

Naruto not liking being insulted by this man he made a move to jump and attack Tazuna but he was quickly stopped by a hand on his shoulder holding him there not tight but strong enough to keep him in place. Confused at who interrupted his plot and decision on attacking Tazuna he looked behind him to see kagome smiling lightly at him and shake her head.

Disappointed naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest before sticking his tongue at Tazuna making the others sweat drop.

Positive naruto wouldn't attack their client kagome released naruto's shoulder before walking past him and the others and stopping directly in front of Tazuna the smile still on her face. "Excuse me Tazuna-san but since this is only a guarding mission you shouldn't be all that concerned on who guards you on your way back to your home...and anyway we may be kids but I am positive we will be able to protect you. We are quite capable of doing so."

It was silent as Tazuna thought it over and stared at kagome with a critical eye. After taking another swig from his sake bottle Tazuna turned back towards the silent hokage and nodded. "Alright then….I'll allow them to guard me."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Woo! Hoo! Yeah!" after walking out of the gates of konoha, naruto jumped up into the air before running around his team and Tazuna happily grinning as he did so.

His joy though was interrupted by his pink haired teammate who quickly stopped him by punching him over the head her face and eyebrow twitching clearly showing irritation and annoyance. "Naruto! Shut up!" she glared faintly at the wincing blond and placed her hands on her waist. "What's wrong with you?" naruto didn't answer her for he was too busy babying the huge bump that formed on his head.

Kagome sweat dropped after she watched the scene happen and turned towards the still fuming girl. "Um…sakura its okay I think naruto's just excited." She turned towards said blond currently holding his head in pain with anime tears falling down his face kagome grinned faintly. "I'm guessing that this is your first time outside of konoha…am I right?

Naruto stopped holding his head and turned towards kagome with a fox-like grin on his face "yep! This is my first time outside of the gates of konoha it's so cool" naruto stopped holding his bump and started to celebrate again making sakura sigh clearly giving up and kagome smile at naruto.

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked over his students briefly before sighing. _"If I'm still sane by the end of this mission it will be a miracle."_ "Okay, okay…..we have a mission we need to complete not full around so let's go"

Both kagome and naruto turned towards him with identical grins on their faces as they saluted him. "Yes sensei!"

He sweat dropped at the two _"definitely a miracle"_ "let's go" Kakashi turned from the two and started down the path ahead of them and resuming to read his book. Kagome adjusted her black side backpack and turned towards naruto the grin still on his face. "Well you ready naruto?"

Naruto nodded before turning towards her his once innocent looking grin turned playful. "How about we race?"

Kagome nodded self-consciously before realizing what he said and made to reply but naruto already took off leaving only a small trail of dust behind him. "Wait naruto!!"

Before he was even father away he stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Yeah!"

"Well do you even know where to go?" naruto was silent after kagome's statement for a while making kagome run up to meet him.

Naruto turned towards her and scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed the innocent grin back on his face. "Nope." Kagome blinked before falling to the floor anime style and fixing naruto with a disbelieving look as the others met up with them. "You don't know and you expected to run all the way there?" Naruto nodded and kagome sighed before shaking her head at naruto.

"Well now that you're calmed down lets continue." Both kagome and naruto nodded before continuing on the trail. Kagome was at the front of the group with naruto a few feet behind her followed by sakura, Tazuna, Sasuke and lastly Kakashi.

It was quiet and naruto had his arms behind his back while he walked. Thinking of something naruto turned towards kagome with a curious look on his face. "Hey kagome."

Kagome adjusted the strap on her backpack before turning around to face the blond while she walked backwards. "Yeah?"

Naruto looked a bit thoughtful before he faced forwards again. "Well you said you traveled around…after…well…you know…." Kagome nodded and he took that as a sign to continue. "Well….after the incident you said you traveled around looking for the killer….by chance did you travel to the land of waves?" everyone turned to face kagome curiously who blinked.

Kagome continued to walk backwards but was silent for a few minutes before she smiled slightly but it was a bit forced. "Yeah…I came to the land of waves. Well it wasn't exactly the land of waves but close to it…by the borders I think….I was starting my search."

Naruto let his arms fall to his side and he stared at kagome with interest. "Really?" kagome nodded and re-adjusted her strap. "from what I can remember it's a beautiful and peaceful place…but sadly that's all I can recall…everything else is a bit hazy.." kagome was silent for a moments before she looked down a bit sadly and turned back around. _"Besides I wasn't really myself…. if it wasn't for her……"_

A thick silence overcame the group since no one wanted to speak noticing kagome's saddened expression. The group silently passed by a puddle that was placed on the side of the path and kagome suddenly stopped starting down at the puddle a bit curiously. The others stopped and turned towards kagome a bit confused at her sudden stop. "Um…kagome?"

Kagome ignored naruto for a moment as she silently turned to face the puddle with a curious expression on her face and her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "Kagome?"

Kagome let her face relax and she turned towards the others before pointing to the puddle. "Something's wrong…." Not waiting for a reply kagome kneeled on one knee in front of the puddle and activated her **Kouyoume** while she stared down at the seemly innocent puddle. Her eyes widened a small bit and she blinked. _"Strange...just as I thought this isn't ordinary water…there's two signals..."_

Ignoring the strange looks she got from her team and Tazuna kagome held out her right hand above the water and after a few seconds nothing happened and she quickly backed away realizing what the puddle was. "Everyone get re-!"

"Wha-." everyone was caught off guard because two figures suddenly emerged from the puddle. Both of them headed straight towards Kakashi and locked him in their chains before they ripped him into pieces.

"K-Kakashi-sensei" everyone was wide eyed and kagome grabbed a kunai and looked around and saw something in the forest. _"What that signal…it's-."_

"Naruto!!" Kagome thoughts were interrupted by sakura's faint yell and turned her attention back to the fight before her. Seeing one of the ninja heading towards naruto with his weapon held up and ready to strike her eyes widened and she quickly began to do hand signs. **"Water style: water barrier jutsu!" **

As soon as kagome finished talking two huge walls of water appeared and the first wall protected naruto right before he got hit in the chest by the ninja's weapon. The second wall of water appeared in front of sakura and Tazuna before it surrounded them completely in a wall barrier.

At the same time while kagome was protecting the others Sasuke quickly took care of the two ninjas and then used a kunai to attach their chains to a near by tree. Kagome sighed a small bit in relief but tensed up when both the ninjas got free from the kunai and both started running towards them.

The first Nin. Looked to the second besides him and motioned to Tazuna and sakura. "I'll get the girl and you get the bridge builder when I'm done." The second ninja nodded and changed his direction and heading towards Tazuna and sakura waiting for the wall to fall.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the first ninja heading straight for her with his weapon barred and ready to strike her down. _"I need to keep focusing otherwise sakura and Tazuna will be killed by the other ninja."_

Kagome closed her eyes and prepared herself for impact but after feeling a small gust of wind against her face kagome opened her eyes and widened them a bit confused to see Sasuke was in front of her intending to take the attack. _"Sasuke?"_

Right before the ninja hit Sasuke and kagome a huge cloud of dust appeared in the area and when it cleared everyone but kagome who glared a small bit blinked at who they saw. Kakashi was holding both ninja by the neck under his arms and looking a bit bored.

It was silent and everyone continued to stare at the Kakashi before them wondering if it was really him or not but kagome knocked them all out of their thoughts by walking out from behind Sasuke and giving Kakashi a small glare. "You could have come a bit earlier sensei."

Kakashi sweat dropped a small bit at his newest student. "I forgot you could tell where I was…" Kakashi sighed inwardly before smiling at her and Sasuke. "Anyway good job kagome protecting your teammates same to you sakura, Sasuke." They nodded and he turned towards naruto. "Sorry naruto….I wasn't here earlier…I didn't think you would freeze up like you did…"

Naruto was silent and Kakashi dragged the two ninja's over to the nearest tree before tying both of them up against it. The first Nin. Looked up faintly and turned towards Kakashi and kagome. "How was it you knew we were there…how did you see threw our trick?"

Kakashi turned towards kagome and nodded faintly. "Kagome I'm sure you could explain since you saw though it as well."

Kagome nodded before turning back towards the 2 trapped ninja. "While we were walking there was a pretty big sized puddle on the side of the road. I just recently was traveling and for the last month there has been no rain so a puddle that size shouldn't be." Kagome then pointed to her still transformed eyes. "also when I decided to check I saw two separate elemental signals in the one puddle when that shouldn't be….water is a whole so the entire puddle should have contained only one signal but it's signal was divided and in 2s.

The 2 Nin looked a bit confused and the first one looked at kagome. "Elemental signal." Kagome nodded and let her eyes fade back into the silver slightly surprising the 2 ninja before she turned towards Kakashi. "Sensei why didn't you come earlier… why did you have us take care of it?" everyone blinked before turning towards Kakashi making him blink and then sweat drop.

Becoming serious he turned back towards the two ninja. "I needed to see what their reason was….was it ordinary ninja attacking ninja or was it something else..." he turned towards Tazuna. "From observing it seemed like they were after you. Could you tell me why that is?"

Tazuna's eyes widened and he looked away guilty. Sakura turned to face him with a soft expression on her face. "We are only Genin….we're not ready for a mission like this one…."

Kagome nodded faintly. "We're not experienced enough out on the field to handle something like this, and then naruto is hurt we need to tend to him." Everyone looked towards naruto who had a bleeding wound on the top of his hand.

Kagome walked towards naruto and lightly grabbed his bleeding hand before looking over it and frowning slightly. "I can't heal it due to the poison-."

Kagome was interrupted by naruto getting nervous and shaking a small bit. "p-poison?" Kakashi nodded and turned to face him. "Yes naruto they had poison in their weapons…and we need to take it out before it kills you."

Looking a bit worried sakura turned to face Kakashi. "We should head back to the village…the poison will spread and we don't have an anti-."

Sakura was interrupted by naruto quickly grabbing a kunai from his pouch and stabbing it into his wound. The others eyes widened and naruto winced before removing the weapon and letting his blood fall to the floor. "No….I wa-was weak and didn't do anything but stand around like an idiot…I ended up in the way and kagome almost got hurt while protecting me." He winced again before grinning a bit painfully and facing everyone else. "But no more….I promise to succeed in this mission and not be in the way anymore."

……………………….

Kakashi sweat dropped and lightly faced naruto." You did a good job naruto getting the poison out of your system but you should know that you don't stop the bleeding you will die of blood loss."

……………….

w-what?!" yelled naruto clearly nervous again and running around the others panicking. He was suddenly grabbed by the back on his collar and pulled back forcing him to sit down on the ground. Turning to the side with tears in his eyes he saw that it was kagome holding the collar of his shirt.

She let his collar go and kneeled next to him holding out her hand. "Naruto if you calm down and give me your hand I can heal it for you and you won't die."

Naruto looked relieved and gave her his injured hand. "Really??" kagome nodded and lifting up her free hand. Seconds later her hand began to glow a soft green amazing the others before she moved it over naruto's hand. Kagome was about to heal it but something with naruto's wound stopped her. "Kakashi-sensei."

Hearing his name Kakashi looked up and turned towards kagome seeing her looking at him with a confused expression. Understanding she wanted him to look at something he walked over and looked at naruto wound when she pointed.

His eyes widened as he watched the wound sizzle a small bit as it slowly closed up. _"His wound is healing by itself."_

"u-um is something wrong?" both kagome's and Kakashi's thought were interrupted and they both looked up from the puzzling self-healing wound to a nervous looking naruto. "You guys are freaking me out w-with those looks is everything okay?"

Kakashi and kagome looked at each other before Kakashi shook his head lightly and kagome turned back to naruto and placed her hand above naruto's closing wound. "It's nothing naruto." Naruto didn't looked all too convinced but nodded and watched as her hand stopped glowing and she lightly wrapped his hand before closing her bag and standing up followed by naruto himself.

After they finished dusting of there clothes Kakashi turned towards the others and grabbed his book from his pouch. "Well since naruto is fine now...we'll continue the mission like planned."

Everyone nodded and started walking back down the path like earlier with kagome in the lead followed by naruto, sakura and Tazuna, Sasuke and then finally Kakashi himself. Sakura seemed deep in thought before she ran up abit passing naruto and walking next to kagome. "Um kagome?"

Kagome turned towards her and nodded. "Yeah?" sakura blinked before she continued. "I didn't know you knew how to do medical jutsus."

Kagome nodded faintly before smiling. "yeah I know a few but they only are for healing small wounds, like bruises and some broken or sprained bones….I needed to know a few incase I was hurt…I learned them from a very kind woman whose parents were ninja's and taught her…she was living somewhere by the borders of the land of waves I can't exactly remember the location though."

Sakura seemed a bit interesting. "Really?" kagome nodded again. "Yes she was one of the most caring people I've met. I was with her only a few weeks but she was a dear friend to me."

Sakura nodded before she stopped and looked a bit confused. "Was?" kagome looked down a bit saddened and nodded. "Yeah she was. Killed…"

**Xx.Flashback.xX**

Pouring rain accompanied by streaks of lightening fell down to the earth and lit the dark sky before the lightening fad and all was dark once again. Seconds later another huge strike of lightening fell down to the earth showing a small figure in its light before it faded once again. A huge clap of thunder was heard over head and once again a huge streak of lightening lit the sky showing the small figure once again revealed to be a 10 year old kagome frantically jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

By looking closer at kagome you were able to see that she was crying for a waterfall of tears ran down her face. she had cuts all over her arms and legs, and was holding her left shoulder with her right hand trying to cover up the wound but failing and only succeeding in making her hand red due to her own blood, her hair was messed up and had small twigs placed in different sections of her hair. Mud was everywhere on her face, body, clothes, and her shoes were coated with the stuff.

Looking back very quickly before facing the front again, Kagome ignored the pain in her shoulder and continued to jump from tree to tree but due to the pouring rain slipped and lost her balance before falling to the ground below. A small thump was heard followed by a small cry of pain from kagome_. "o-ow my-my ankle"_ grabbing said ankle in pain kagome closed her eyes but widened them suddenly hearing something.

'Crunch'

Kagome turned her head towards the sound and started to panic in her head. Her eyes went wide in fear before she looked around for a place to hide. Seeing a pretty big bush a few feet away from her Kagome hurriedly crawled over to the bush and hid from what was coming. After she was completely in the bush kagome peaked out a bit to make sure she wouldn't be found

Seeing 3 pairs of feet appear and stop next to the bush she was hiding in kagome tensed and held her breath not wanting to make a sound and be found.

After a couple of moments of the people talking they finally left leaving kagome once again on her own. Absolutely sure they people were gone and out of hearing range, kagome finally let go of the breath she was holding and gave a small sigh of relief. She slowly crawled out of the bush before falling forward unconscious with the rain still falling down on her.

* * *

Morning……

* * *

Silver eyes slowly opened but immediately closed them due to the sun light. Putting her right hand over her eyes she felt something wrapped around her hand. Opening her eyes half way due to the light she lifted her hand over her head in order to see what it was and opened her eyes all the way in confusion _"bandages….who…."_ kagome suddenly stopped noticing that she felt warm.

Putting her hand down she felt blankets on top of her explaining the warmth she felt _"blankets…."_ Looking around at her surroundings she saw that she was in what looked to be a small hut. A fire place was in the middle besides her to the left. To her right side there was a small kitchen area with pots and some supplies piled in a corner. In front of her there was a window that let in the light that blinded her.

"_I-it's morning….where am I"_ kagome groggily closed her eyes and let her hand fall on her face. She heard a small bird singing in the background and what sounding like shuffling coming from in front of her.

"Ah...I see you're awake." surprised kagome tried to get up but winced from the pain that surged from her left shoulder. Grabbing her left shoulder kagome winced again and noticed that her wound began to bleed again. Kagome heard foot steps walking towards her but didn't do anything due to the pain she was feeling. She jumped a bit when she felt a warm hand on her right shoulder gently pushing her down to the bed again.

"You shouldn't get up…as you can see you're shoulder is still badly injured, you also have a high fever and your ankle is still wounded."

Looking up to the voice of the speaker kagome saw a beautiful woman that looked like she was in her early twenties. She had short black hair that ended at the base of her neck and was completely straight. Two bangs framed her face and were double the size of her hair and placed into braids. She wore a simple light blue kimono that ended at her ankles and soft brown eyes showing nothing but kindness stared back at her silver ones.

The woman spoke knocking kagome out of her thoughts "it's good to see that you are awake I'll be able heal your ankle now and then I'll go get the bandages to rewrap your shoulder once I heal it a bit more."

Seeing the confused expression that kagome had she continued "I couldn't heal your ankle because you were still sleeping… there was a high chance that you would wake up and you needed your sleep so I waited...plus your shoulder was my main priority at the time….the wound itself is very deep." Placing down the wooden basket in her hands she came closer to kagome and kneeled by kagome's feet. Noticing kagome tense the young woman smiled softly "…don't worry I'm not going to harm you... I am only going to heal you."

Kagome relaxed but continued to watch the young woman as she placed her hand over her ankle. Seconds later the woman's hand started to glow a soft green surprising kagome for her eyes widened. _"m-my ankle it feels warm….and the pain is disappearing."_

The woman knocked kagome out of her thoughts "my name is Ayame….and may I ask what your name is?"

Kagome didn't reply and looked away from Ayame while she healed her ankle. Silence passed between the two of them while Ayame continued to heal kagome's ankle. A minute later the glowing stopped and Ayame leaned back a small bit. "There it's healed but you will have to stay off of your ankle for a while, I'll go get the bandages to rewrap your shoulder." Hearing no reply Ayame stood up and started to leave grabbing her basket as she did so.

"W-wait."

Ayame stopped and faced kagome waiting for her to continue. "t-thank you" kagome looked down faintly staring at her lap.

Ayame smiled. "You're wel-."

Ayame was interrupted by kagome who still was looking down. "Kagome" Ayame blinked and her smile turned into confusion as she adjusted the basket now placed on her hip. "Huh?"

"m-my name it's kagome… and thank you again" kagome looked up and turned towards Ayame giving her a small saddened smile.

Ayame's smile returned and she lightly shook her head. "It's no problem kagome. Now get some rest… I'll return with the bandages in a little bit for your shoulder." Kagome nodded and Ayame's smile increased before she walked out the door the paper mat falling down behind her.

**Xx.End Flashback.xX**

"Kagome? Kagome?" sakura faced kagome a bit worried noticing that kagome stopped walking and her eyes had become a bit cloudy. Getting worried sakura put her hand on kagome's shoulder causing kagome to jump. Before sakura could blink she felt a sharp pain coming from her right wrist and felt something sharp aimed at her neck. Slowly moving her eyes to who had done this she was surprised and scared at what she saw.

Kagome was facing her and was holding her wrist tightly in her hand explaining the pain she felt coming from her wrist while in her other hand kagome held the kunai currently aimed close to her throat.

What scared sakura the most though was kagome's eyes they were a dark grey almost black that showed no emotion. They were cold and heartless. Sakura to frighten to call the others continued to look at kagome's eyes _"there empty and its like she can't see….like she's dead…."_

A moment later kagome's eyes flickered for a second before they returned to normal. Kagome blinked a couple of times before she noticed what she was doing and quickly let go of sakura's wrist and dropped the kunai.

Stepping away from sakura and looking horrified at what she did kagome looked at her hands before looking at sakura. "I-I'm sorry…I-I'm so sorry sakura please forgive me I-I didn't mean to-please" she was cut of by sakura.

"I-It's okay" said sakura regaining her composure.

"I-I'm sorry though it- it…I should have told you guys earlier I'm sorry." kagome bowed with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"I-its okay but what was that about?" sakura faced kagome curiously who was still bowing. Kagome stood up again and looked down and away from sakura "it happens sometimes if…if I'm not paying attention or if you surprise me I'll-…just try not to do that again please…I'm sorry." kagome was silent and looked up sadly.

A few moments of silence pasted between the two of them before kagome decided to speak. Smiling at sakura she continued "um…where are the others" to prove her point kagome looked around seeing no one but sakura in front of her.

"o-oh I told them to go on ahead and that we would catch up soon." Kagome nodded before facing her again. "Oh…..I'm…… sorry again but let's go we don't want them to worry" kagome smiled lightly before she started to walk again leaving sakura behind. _"Wh-what was that earlier…her eyes were so distant….like she-."_

Sakura was interrupted by kagome's voice coming from a few feet in front of her. "Yo sakura! Come on the everyone is at the river we need to hurry"

Snapped out of her thoughts sakura shook her head before running and catching up to kagome before they walked down the hill to meet the others both unaware of the figure watching them in the shadows.

"_Hmm……."_

* * *

**(1.) If you want to see kagome's first stage ****Kouyoume ****or her second stage ****Moukeru: Kouyoume**** I have them on my profile if you want to look. Also if you have read the un-edited version you should have noticed that I have combined this chapter and chapter 8 together I felt that I could do so since both chapters were really short.**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	8. Encounter! The Demon of the Mist!

**Disclaimer:**** no matter how much I want it to be true or be a reality I will never own the wonderful naruto and inuyasha…if I did the whole story lines would probably be messed up or something………**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Encounter! The Demon of the Mist!**

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"

"_Thinking/small flashback"_

"**Jutsus/abilities"**

'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:**

"I-its okay but what was that about?" sakura faced kagome curiously who was still bowing. Kagome stood up again and looked down and away from sakura "it happens sometimes if…if I'm not paying attention or if you surprise me I'll-…just try not to do that again please…I'm sorry." kagome was silent and looked up sadly.

A few moments of silence pasted between the two of them before kagome decided to speak. Smiling at sakura she continued "um…where are the others" to prove her point kagome looked around seeing no one but sakura in front of her.

"o-oh I told them to go on ahead and that we would catch up soon." Kagome nodded before facing her again. "Oh…..I'm…… sorry again but let's go we don't want them to worry" kagome smiled lightly before she started to walk again leaving sakura behind. _"Wh-what was that earlier…her eyes were so distant….like she-."_

Sakura was interrupted by kagome's voice coming from a few feet in front of her. "Yo sakura! Come on the everyone is at the river we need to hurry"

Snapped out of her thoughts sakura shook her head before running and catching up to kagome before they walked down the hill to meet the others both unaware of the figure watching them in the shadows.

"_Hmm……."_

* * *

**Now:**

Arriving down at the river both sakura and kagome were surprised by naruto who appeared in front of them. "Hey what took you guys so long?"

Kagome looked down sadly and sakura quickly shook her hands in front of herself a bit nervously. "Oh nothing to worry about." Naruto didn't look convinced and looked at both of them curiously. Kagome looked even more down and slumped a small bit with a dark cloud hanging over her shoulder raining down on her with lightening and all. "Are you sure?"

Sakura began to shake in anger before she lost her control and glared at naruto before hitting him over the head. "Yes! Naruto everything's fine!" due to the hit on his head naruto fell to the floor unconscious and started to twitch making the others either watch the scene in curiosity or annoyance.

After calming down sakura turned towards the still down kagome and placed her hand on kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked up and sakura smiled lightly at her. "It's okay….." kagome blinked before nodding lightly and bending down to pick up naruto. After she had his arm over her shoulders kagome stood up straight and walked into the boat.

The others looked to sakura wanting an explanation but all she did was shake her head no. Sasuke not really caring just walked in the boat followed by Tazuna. Sakura was about to follow but was stopped by Kakashi who gave her a look that said 'you will explain later.' At her nod Kakashi let sakura go before heading into the boat himself. After they all were situated and sitting down the driver took off.

A few minutes of silence passed between the group before they heard a small groan of pain they looked over to the source and saw that naruto was awake. Kagome smiled at the blond and waved. "Glad to see you up naruto."

Naruto nodded and sat up with his hand on his head and looking around. "Yeah...so where are we?"

"We are on the boat heading towards the land of the waves we'll be there soon." Naruto nodded and let his hand fall into his lap as he looked around at the scenery. It was silent again as everyone looked around and seeing mist everywhere with a few plants. A huge shadow appeared through the fog and when they were closer everyone admired the huge but still uncompleted bridge.

"There it is." everyone looked back to stare at the driver who was the one to speak. "The Bridge."

"Wow! It's huge" naruto stared at the huge bridge in wonder and was about to say something else but was quickly silenced by the driver. "Be quiet…..there's a reason why we have turned off the engine and are rowing by hand...we don't want them to hear or see us."

Kakashi put down his book and looked towards Tazuna. "Before we continue our mission we need to know…. the men who are after you. Why?" Tazuna was silent and Kakashi turned towards him with a serious expression. "If you don't tell us I'll be forced to end the mission as soon as we hit land."

Tazuna sighed and nodded. "I guess I do owe you all an explanation" everybody looked towards Tazuna to hear his explanation. "The man who is after my life is a small man but with much power…"

Kakashi nodded. "Go on." Tazuna nodded and sighed again. "You probably have heard of him before his name is Gato"

Kakashi seemed surprised and his eyes went wide. "Gato... everyone's heard of him he's a successful business man."

"Yes but under all that he sells drugs and commits crimes using the ninja and gangs he hires…..any man that tries to stand up to him...disappears." Kakashi nodded but still faced him with a serious expression. "But why is it he's after you?"

Tazuna exhaustedly took off his glasses and looked down at the lenses. "In an island nation if you own the sea surrounding it you own everything….the government, finance, and even the lives of the people…but under all that power Gato fears one thing…." He looked up at them. "If the bridge is completed our land would become connected to the land and gato's control over our home would be over…I am the bridge builder."

Kagome sighed. It seems the mission has just become more complicated then before... not only do they need to watch out for enemy ninja but now they have to deal with a power hungry man who has his money speak for him. Kagome's musings was interrupted by sakura. "So you're in this guy's way."

"If you knew that ninja were after you then why did you keep this information from us?" everyone nodded agreeing with Kakashi's statement. Tazuna nodded a bit guilty looking down. "The land of waves is small and poor….villagers can't afford something like a b or a-ranked mission….even the nobles of over country have little money….." he looked up with a serious expression on his face. "But if you stop the mission once we hit land I'll be assassinated before I can get home…" he grinned a small bit with his eyes closed. "But you don't need to feel bad about that but sadly my poor grandson will begin to cry and yell out. granddad I want my granddad' and my daughter will forever condemn the ninja from konoha for leaving her father…."

………………………

Kakashi sweat dropped and scratched the back of his neck. "I guess we have no choice but to keep guarding you." Tazuna's grin increased and he nodded his head. "Oh really!! I'm very gratefully." Everyone else sweat dropped but the moment was interrupted by the driver.

"We're here." as soon at the driver said this, the fog passed everyone looked around and was amazed, the scenery was beautiful and seemed peaceful and tranquil; the sun was out and was shining brightly.

Their admiring of the scenery was interrupted by the driver stopping the boat at the shore. Tazuna was the first to get out of the boat followed by sakura, kagome, naruto, Sasuke and finally Kakashi. Tazuna turned back towards the driver and nodded to him gratefully. "Thank you for taking such a risk."

The driver shook his head and grinned lightly at Tazuna. "It's no problem Tazuna just take care of yourself." Tazuna nodded one more time and the driver placed his driving stick down and sat down before turning on the engine and leaving towards the left.

When the driver was out of sight and every adjusted their packs on their backs Tazuna faced team 7 with a small but grin. "Okay then lets go and get me to my home in one piece."

Kakashi nodded before he started walking down the path. "Right lets move out."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome stared at the man in front of them with a glare and tensed up grabbing a kunai from her position next to naruto and Sasuke. They were currently guarding Tazuna from said man who appeared from the sudden mist that formed. He was probably in his 30s and the bottom half of his face was wrapped in white bandages looking abit like's Kakashi own mask. His chest was bare except for the dark blue suspenders that hanged from his shoulders and connected to the blue-grey baggy pants that were long and covered most of his sandal covered feet. On his arms were camouflage baggy arm warmers that came up to his elbows. His headband was tied a bit to the side on his face adoring the long scratch across it and the symbol of his once village. The blue remainder of the blue cloth he wore keeping the headband in place hanged down at the side of his face.

The man smirked from under the bandages covering the bottom half of his face and took out the sword he threw just moments ago at them and placed it easily over his shoulders. Kakashi tensed up and stared up at the man from his position in front of the others. "Who are you?"

The man's smirk seemed to increase and a small chuckle escaped from his mouth. "Me? I'm Zabuza Momochi…"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome blinked hearing the man's name and furrowed her eyebrows slightly. _"Zabuza Momochi….."_ kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi's own statement. "Zabuza Momochi…..the one known at the demon of the mist…"

Zabuza seemed a bit intrigued and surprised for his eyes widened a small bit. 'oh…so it seems that you've heard of me...I'm honored…" mockery was clearly heard in his voice making the glares aimed at him intensify.

"Demon of the mist?" sakura looked over to Kakashi who nodded and kagome's eyes widened remembering the name. "I've heard about him faintly." The other Genin turned towards her and Kakashi faintly turned to look at her from the corner of his eye. "I've heard he's a wanted Nin. for various crimes."

The others turned towards Kakashi to see if this statement was true and Kakashi nodded. "yes that's true he's in all of the bingo books….he's a high ranking missing nin from the village hidden in the mist and is wanted for his numerous murders and assignations." Kakashi looked back towards his team with a serious look on his face. "I will handle him and you all protect Tazuna."

His students nodded and Kakashi reached to grab his slanted headband before lifted it up showing his left surprising his team. His left eye was a crimson red and had three tomoe marks surrounding the black pupil. He also had a long scar from the top of his eye and down into his mask.

Zabuza seemed a bit amazed and leaned in a small bit from atop the branch to get a better look. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. A few seconds later his face relaxed and he grinned. "Kakashi Hayate of the **Sharingan, or should I say the copy ninja?"**

"_Sharingan"_ thought sakura and naruto having no real clue what the Sharingan is while kagome stared at Kakashi in confusion. _"The Sharingan….how can he possess the Sharingan...don't only those within the Uchiha clan possess it so how.. unles-."_

Kagome's confused thoughts were interrupted by Zabuza lifting the sword from his shoulder and pointing it at Tazuna in almost a bored matter. "I'm sick of talking I only came here to kill the bridge builder." He jumped back from the branch he was on and landed on the river up ahead and made a hand sign.

Kakashi tensed up before narrowing his contrasting eyes. _"He's planning a ju-."_ Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by Zabuza**. "Ninja art: hidden mist jutsu!"** a thick mist started to surround Kakashi and the others again as Zabuza disappeared from their view.

Kakashi began to look around and noticed he couldn't see anything within the mist. "Everyone be prepared he's using the hidden mist jutsu to conceal himself. Even with the Sharingan I can't pinpoint his location." Kakashi finished his sentence by getting in a defensive stance and his students all tense up and look around for any sign of Zabuza.

Kagome continued to look around as her eyes faded from their silver to the first stage. **"Kouyoume."** Kagome looked around again and cursed realizing that she isn't able to identify Zabuza due to the mist surrounding the area and covering up his signal. _"Not good the mist is completely covering his signal...all I can see is the water in the air."_

"The mist keeps getting thicker and thicker" naruto continued to look around the surrounding area and tightened his hold on the kunai he was holding. Kagome nodded and continued to look around trying to find Zabuza. "Yeah so be careful even I can't identify where he is...the mist is blocking up his signal..."

Chucking was heard suddenly and everyone turned towards the left to see nothing. They all tensed up hearing Zabuza's voice come from the opposite direction this time. "8 points…I could kill you using anyone of those…so which one will it be?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and continued to look around. _"Where is he?"_

Kakashi not going to take chances lifting his hand up in a hand sign and started to build up his chakra and glowing a faint blue color as he did so.

It was silent and nobody made a move tensed up and waiting for which side would make a move. A small drop of sweat rolled down kagome's left brow and she closed her eyes exhaling. _"The killing intent has increased…it's thick and horrible-."_

Kagome was interrupted by hearing the faint sound of shaking. Turning to where the shaking was coming from kagome saw it was Sasuke. _"He must not be used to this kind of atmosphere."_ Kagome saw Sasuke grip the kunai tighter and widening her eyes understanding what he was thinking of doing.

"Sasuke!"

Everyone looked forwards hearing Kakashi and Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts. "You need to calm down…I won't let my team die I'll protect everyone one of you." Kakashi looked to the side and smiled under his mask at them.

"He' right." Sasuke and the others turned towards the side to face kagome now. "And we're all here as well…we won't let one another be kille-."

"don't be so sure about that."

Kagome stopped talking and tensed up feeling something behind her. Everyone looked back and widened their eyes when they saw it was Zabuza between them and in front of Tazuna. Zabuza looked up and caught kagome's stare and smirked. "It's over."

Zabuza reached back and grabbed the hilt of his sword and lifted it up to attack Tazuna. The other's widened their eyes as the sword continued to head towards Tazuna. Zabuza suddenly stopped with his sword right above Tazuna's head due to a kunai in his stomach caused by Kakashi.

Kagome sighed in relief but froze hearing something dripping and falling to the floor. She looked and saw water dripping from Zabuza's wound. Her eyes widened. "It's a cl-!"

Kagome was interrupted by the clone transforming into water and falling to the floor. Naruto saw movement to his right and widened his eyes. "Sensei behind you!!" naruto's warning was too late because the real Zabuza appeared and sliced through Kakashi.

Zabuza smirked but his own eyes widened when he saw that Kakashi also turned into water revealing a clone. _"A water clone...can't be…."_ Zabuza turned around but stopped and froze feeling cold metal placed against his neck. "Now it's over."

Zabuza only smirked before he started to laugh making everyone face him confused and surprised. "Haha very good...all the planning you did….you had already copied my jutsu and used a clone to say those things then you hid while the clone captured my attention." the Zabuza within Kakashi's grasp suddenly turned into water proving to be a clone while another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. "But you were wrong thinking I was easy to fool."

Zabuza finished his statement by swinging his sword at Kakashi. Reacting quickly Kakashi moved to block the attack but wasn't expecting the kick that came his way and was thrown back into the air.

Kakashi flew threw the air and looked down to see the lake under him. Making a decision he turned his body and fell into the water. Seconds later Kakashi surfaced to catch his breath but noticed something was wrong with the water. "_This water is thick and dense…not like normal water…. This was a bad idea to hide in the water…"_

Zabuza suddenly appeared behind Kakashi and started to do hand signs making kagome widened her eyes recognizing the jutsu. "Sensei!! Hurry get out of the water! It's a binding jutsu!!"

Zabuza smirked. "Smart girl **water prison jutsu!**" As soon as he finished the jutsu a ball of water began to surround Kakashi causing him to get trapped and unable to move.

"Hahaha…so much for the great copy ninja, this barrier is made up of only water but it's stronger than steal." Zabuza chuckled. "You won't be able to break out of it." Turning back to the Genin and Tazuna Zabuza brought a hand to his face and did a hand sign.

"I'll deal with you later right now I'm going to deal with those kids." **"Water clone jutsu!" **

Slowly a water clone began to form in front team 7. "If you think that head band makes you a ninja then you are a joke. Only when you become so deadly and placed inside of my bingo book are you able to call yourself a ninja…but until then you are just some kids."

Zabuza slowly began to fade away and the others started to look around scanning the area. Kagome gritted her teeth. "Where did he go? Kagome continued to look around looking for Zabuza's signal. She saw something move from her right and widened her eyes. _"Oh no!"_

Zabuza appeared in front of naruto causing him to freeze up unprepared for the attack. Zabuza smirked and raised his sword above his head before swinging it down at naruto who widened his eyes. "Naruto!!"

Dust rose into the air due to the impact and no one responded to sakura's yell. Everyone watched silently as the dust began to fall but widened their eyes at what they saw.

Realizing that the attack did not hit him naruto opened his eyes before widening them. Kagome was in front of him and protecting him from the attack. Her right hand held a kunai above her head and her left hand was gripping the sword tightly and bleeding pretty bad due to the cut from the blade. Both of her arms were shaking and kagome winced due to the wound on her hand.

Naruto heard something drip to the floor and looked down next to kagome and saw that it was blood falling to the floor. "K-kagome." Everyone else was silent and Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "Pretty good girl but your in my way." Zabuza gripped his sword tighter before adding more pressure into his sword making kagome grit her teeth as her knees started to bend unable to keep her up all the way. Kagome continued to bend down to the floor and her wound started to bleed more due to her grip on the sword increasing.

"N-naruto."

Naruto looked from kagome's growing wound and back to face kagome who still was holding of zabuza's attack. "G-go b-back with the others a-and get Kakashi-sensei o-out of that jutsu."

"But-."

Kagome winced and looked to the side to face naruto. "I said go!" naruto seeing that kagome left no room for argument nodded before getting up and heading back towards the others.

"Not so fast." Zabuza lifted up his sword and turned to hit the still running naruto. Kagome seeing this moved between the two stopping Zabuza and started to do a set of hand signs. **"Fire style: fire flame jutsu!!" **

A huge blast of fire came from kagome's mouth and headed towards Zabuza making him dodge the attack and disappear before he reappeared in front of kagome. "I've had enough of your games girl." He lifted up his sword again but this time aimed it at kagome.

Kagome tried to defend herself by grabbing her kunai and moving it and her injured hand in front of her, but due to the strength and force of the attack she was thrown back. Flying back she landed and began to slide across the ground making dust fly up into the air. After a thump was heard and the dust cleared it showed kagome laying on her side her back against the tree she hit and her eyes closed.

"Kagome!!" Yelled naruto while the others were speechless_. "I have to do something"_ naruto grabbed his own kunai and ran towards Zabuza but his attack was ineffective because he was easily thrown back.

"You guys get out of here! Grab kagome and Tazuna then go! The clone can't to far from its original body!"

"_We can't do that"_ Sasuke looked from Kakashi to the others one by one. "_we'll be taken out after he takes you out and.."_ looking at kagome lying on the ground "_if we split up then we'll end up like kagome and each of us will be taken out." _Sasuke turned back towards the smirking clone. "_The only way we have a chance at making it is if we get you free."_

"w-we can't do that k-Kakashi-sensei"

Everyone looked over to where kagome was and saw her slowly getting up holding her side lightly and panting. She slowly got on her knees and coughed up a bit up blood still looking down. "If we leave…what kind of team would we be leaving a fellow teammate to the enemy?"

She paused slowly getting on her feet with her right hand still holding onto her stomach and her left hand still bleeding. "A team works together and helps each other out, we can't leave you here" finished kagome looking up her eyes transformed to the second stage.

Kakashi wasn't convinced "just leave!! The mission is to protect the bridge builder!!"

Kagome nodded. "Yes…but if the bridge builder allows us to stay then it wouldn't matter." Kagome turned her head towards Tazuna who looked surprised before he nodded. "It's alright save your teacher."

Kagome smiled and started to walk up to be next to the others still holding her side while Sasuke took a step forward smirking. "Then it's settled"

"Are you guys ready?" naruto looked towards both Sasuke and kagome who nodded naruto grinned before nodding himself and making a hand sign and creating 20 clones of himself and surrounded Zabuza.

"_Shadow clones?? And there's a quite a few of them……interesting."_ Zabuza eyed all of the clones before grabbing the hilt of his sword tighter.

Naruto and his clones ran at Zabuza all jumping into the air before landing on Zabuza dog piling him. A minute later though Zabuza tossed them all away causing the naruto clones to disappear in poofs.

Sliding back on the ground naruto looked through his backpack and taking something out. "Here Sasuke catch!"

Sasuke caught the item and smirked "_so that's your plan"_. Spinning himself into a circle to stop moving he opened the weapon **"shadow shuriken: windmill of shadows!"** Sasuke quickly brought his arm back before throwing the weapon at the real Zabuza.

Zabuza's clone went to stop the shuriken but realized that he couldn't move. Looking down the clone saw that his feet up to his ankles were stuck under ground. Looking back up the clone saw kagome smirking before she said **"earth style: sinking sand technique."** "_Good thinking guys"_

"Damn" cursed the clone before watching the shuriken heading towards his real body

"Ha pitiful like that would actually harm me" Zabuza grabbed the shuriken with his free hand. He became surprised though when another shuriken was heading towards him "_what a second shuriken in the shadow of the first?"_

"_It's going to hit and he can't do anything to dodge this one."_ sakura watched as the second shuriken headed towards Zabuza. The shuriken was about to hit Zabuza but at the last second Zabuza jumped into the air and dodged the attack making Kakashi, sakura, and Tazuna's eyes widen in surprise. "A see-."

'Poof'

Zabuza was interrupted by the poof and naruto appearing out of the smoke from where the shuriken exploded. "Here take this!" naruto quickly threw a couple kunai towards Zabuza's arm and Zabuza narrowed his eyes before removing his hand and ending the jutsu on Kakashi.

Kakashi landed on top of the water soaking wet with his hair over his eyes and wiping his mouth. Meanwhile Zabuza was looking at naruto. _"He transformed into the shuriken and hid in the shadow of the real one to get me off guard."_

Kakashi quickly stood on his feet while Zabuza was still in thought and faced his team a bit proud. "Good job you guys now let me handle the rest of this." The others nodded and Zabuza quickly jumped back and began to hand signs.

Turning his attention back to Zabuza Kakashi did the same by jumping back and doing the same amount of hand signs as Zabuza making him freeze up. "_How is he doing that he's copying every one of my hand signs."_ Zabuza continued to watch Kakashi and looked at his Sharingan eye to only freeze again "_it's that-."_ he was cut off by Kakashi finishing the jutsu.

"**Water style: water vortex jutsu!"** A giant whirlpool of water began forming and headed towards Zabuza at a fast speed. Zabuza widened his eyes in disbelief as the attack hit him full force. "_What how was he-."_ "Ahhhhhh!!" Yelled Zabuza the attack causing him to fly back

Seeing the huge wave of water heading towards them kagome quickly moved in front of the others and move her hands in front of her. The wave heading towards them suddenly stopped in mid air making the others open their eyes and placed their hands down.

Kagome sighed in relief and let the wave slowly drop down back into the river before she looked around trying to identify were Kakashi or Zabuza is. "What happened?"

Kagome's question was answered when she saw Zabuza against a tree with kunai in his arms and legs restraining him from moving. Kakashi appeared in front of Zabuza with a kunai in his hand and prepared to strike. "It's over."

Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza but he was interrupted by 2 senbon flying passed and hitting Zabuza in the side of his neck. Zabuza's eyes went wide and he became stiff before he fell down to the side unmoving.

Everyone turned to the direction where the senbon came from and their attention was drawn to the boy who appeared on a tree branch above Zabuza. The boy appeared to be around kagome's and the other Genin's age maybe a year or 2 older but you couldn't really tell with the mask he was wearing. Said mask was a bone white with only 2 red markings at the bottom of the mask. He wore a bluish green haori with a brownish turtle neck long sleeve shirt and pants underneath.

The boy bowed to Kakashi and the others. "I would like to thank you for catching Zabuza for me I have been after him for a while so thank you for your help."

"Wait?" naruto pointed at the boy clearly confused. "Who are you?!"

The boy stood up straight facing naruto. "I am a tracker Nin for the village hidden in the mist."

"Tracker Nin?" naruto blinked even more confused making kagome turn from the boy towards naruto. "Tracker nin are sent from their village to hunt down rouge ninja and eliminate them."

"Seriously?" kagome nodded and naruto turned back towards the boy pointing again and looking at everyone else. "b-but he looks to be around our age."

Kakashi nodded "yes naruto but age doesn't matter." naruto put his hand down defeated and the boy jumped down from the branch he was on and appeared next to Zabuza's body. He grabbed Zabuza's arm and put it around his head before facing team 7 again and bowing. "Thank you again and farewell." he raised his free hand up next to his chin before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

"He's gone." naruto looked at the place the boy resided in just a moment before with a still unbelievable expression on his face.

Kagome sat down on the ground and placed her hands behind herself to support her upper body but winced and lifted up her left hand. Seeing the bad condition her hand was in kagome closed one eye and looked a bit to the side. The wound was still bleeding and a huge gash stretched across the middle of her palm.

"Kagome?" kagome looked up from her wound to see that her team and Tazuna were looking at her. "You alrig- your wound!" kagome sweat dropped a bit at sakura's outburst and shook her head. "Na its okay it's a small gash nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure what about your side and when you hit the tree…." Kagome smiled at sakura and reached into the small black pouch that was at her waist and took out a few bandages. "It's nothing I'm a bit tired and my hand hurts a bit but I can heal and clean it later."

Kagome started to wrap her hand and when she finished she used her mouth to tie the cloth onto her hand and stared down at her handy work to only sigh when the cloth began to turn a light red. "Oh well…" kagome moved to stand up but stopped suddenly and winced lightly.

Sakura and everyone else noticed making sakura sighed inwardly at kagome's stubborn nature. "Now I'm positive you're lying." Kagome laughed nervously and grinned. "I probably got a little banged up when he threw me but I'm still fine...if it makes you feel better I'll heal it along as your guy's wounds when we are at Tazuna's."

"_Oh right."_ Naruto seemed to remember something for he ran up to kagome making her turn to face him. "Yeah?" naruto placed a hand on his neck and looked down at kagome's wrapped hand. "Thank you earlier for saving me when Zabuza attacked… and sorry you got hurt."

Kagome waved it off and smiled. "It's nothing naruto I'm fine we're friends so I was glad to help." Naruto didn't seem too convinced and still sorry and opened his mouth to say something but kagome cut him off. "No naruto I said I'm fine just a bit of healing and I'll be good as new."

Kagome gave naruto a stern look and naruto sighed giving up. "Okay." Naruto held out a hand for kagome to take and she smiled before taking naruto's hand and standing up. She was a bit wobbly for a few seconds before she stood up and dusted off her clothes.

Seconds later kagome stood up straight again and turned towards Kakashi. Kakashi seeing kagome was ready turned towards everyone else. "Are you guys ready?" he got nods of agreement and Kakashi nodded himself before taking a few steps forward. "Okay then lets continue o-." Kakashi was unable to finish his sentence because he froze up and fell to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" both sakura and naruto ran up to their fallen teacher followed by kagome, Sasuke and then Tazuna. Kagome kneeled down next to him. "He's unconscious but we still need to get him somewhere safe." The others nodded and kagome faced Sasuke. "Do you mind helping?"

Sasuke shook his head and both he and kagome lifted Kakashi up before placing his arms over their shoulders. When Kakashi's arms were secure over her and Sasuke's shoulders kagome turned towards Zabuza. "Can we continue on Zabuza-san sensei and the rest up of need some rest."

Tazuna nodded before adjusting the bag on his back and turning in a direction. "Of course this way." Tazuna started walking followed by sakura and naruto then kagome and Sasuke walking along with the unconscious Kakashi.

* * *

**And there is the chapter. Also if you have read the un-edited chapter like chapter 7 I have combined this chapter and the next together because I felt I could and because they both were short the first time.**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	9. Remembrance

**Disclaimer:**** no matter how much I want it to be true or be a reality I will never own the wonderful naruto and inuyasha…if I did the whole story lines would probably be messed up or something………**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Remembrance**

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"

"_Thinking/small flashback"_

"**Jutsus/abilities"**

'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:**

Kagome gave naruto a stern look and naruto sighed giving up. "Okay." Naruto held out a hand for kagome to take and she smiled before taking naruto's hand and standing up. She was a bit wobbly for a few seconds before she stood up straight and dusted off her clothes.

Seconds later kagome stood up straight again and turned towards Kakashi. Kakashi seeing kagome was ready turned towards everyone else. "Are you guys ready?" he got nods of agreement and Kakashi nodded himself before taking a few steps forward. "Okay then lets continue o-." Kakashi was unable to finish his sentence because he froze up and fell to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" both sakura and naruto ran up to their fallen teacher followed by kagome, Sasuke and then Tazuna. Kagome kneeled down next to him. "He's unconscious but we still need to get him somewhere safe." The others nodded and kagome faced Sasuke. "Do you mind helping?"

Sasuke shook his head and both he and kagome lifted Kakashi up before placing his arms over their shoulders. When Kakashi's arms were secure over her and Sasuke's shoulders kagome turned towards Zabuza. "Can we continue on Zabuza-san?"

Tazuna nodded before adjusting the bag on his back and turning in a direction. "Of course this way." Tazuna started walking followed by sakura and naruto then kagome and Sasuke walking along with the unconscious Kakashi.

* * *

**Now:**

Arriving and walking threw the village kagome looked to the side and saw all the people on the streets practically in rags and looking just so broken. _"These poor people..."_ a lot of the buildings they passed were either broken down or closed and a lot of people were at the sides of the road looking dirty and helpless. Kagome looked away slightly when she saw 2 small bodies lying in a dirty ally. _"This is what gato's done…it's unforgivable."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

After passing through of the main market place and walking down an empty dirt road kagome adjusted kakashi's arm and looked around at the bright surroundings that contrasted greatly with dull and dark atmosphere that they passed through just moments ago. Up ahead looked to be a small neighborhood of separate houses all different sizes varying from new to old.

Kagome felt a soft breeze from her left and looked to a sight that gave her a bright smile. She noticed that the road that they were walking on actually was a medium sized hill covered with green grass and a variety of small flowers. At the bottom of the hill was flat ground that stretched out about 30 feet before it turned into a small beach and met the roaring sea. A small wooden dock was placed and stretched about 15 feet into the sea with a few boats tied off on the right side of the dock each rocking slightly due to the waves hitting them. Kagome continued to watch the sea but noticed that they had come to a stop in front of moderately big house that was two stories high. _"We must be here…"_

Proving kagome's earlier thought Tazuna grasped the metal handle before turning it and opening the door allowing herself and her team into the door first before following behind and closing the door behind him. Team 7 walked a bit father into the house to look around at their new surroundings and Kagome inwardly smiled. _"It's so homey here…"_ indeed it was the house gave off a warm feeling with it's simple but noticeably taken care of surroundings. To the left of them was a flight of stairs that reached to the second floor and in front of them was a he spacious looking room looking to be the living room with a hallway coming from the right of it in the far back, probably leading to more rooms. To the right of them was a kitchen with a pot over the stove, cooking something that smelled wonderful and released a small trial of steam into the air. They heard soft footsteps coming down from the stairs and turned to see a woman in about her mid-thirties staring back down at them with confusion and surprise clear in her dark blue orbs. She was wearing a dark blue skirt that ended at her knees and a pink short sleeve shirt. Two dark blue bangs framed her face while the rest fell over her shoulders unbound. The woman's gaze fell upon them and slowly looked over everyone before they turned to the newcomer walking towards her and her eyes widened before she smiled and hurried down the stairs. "Father! You're back safely."

Tazuna looked up before grinning. "Yes and I have them to thank." Tazuna motioned towards team 7 and the woman moved to thank them but stopped when she noticed the unconscious man still hanging off of kagome's and sasuke's shoulders. "Oh my, what happened to him?"

Kagome looked up and adjusted kakashi's arm on her shoulder. "He just needs a bit of rest but he'll be fine...do you have a place where we could put him so he can be healed?"

The woman nodded "yes please follow me" with that said the woman turned and headed back up the stairs with sakura and Naruto following behind her. Kagome adjusted kakashi's arm before looking towards Sasuke who nodded and they both slowly went up the stairs. After a few minutes they arrived at the top and followed the woman to a small room that had a bed in the middle of the room with boxes placed on top. Some bigger sized boxes were scattered around the room. Three chairs were also placed in the room followed by a closed window to the left of the bed. The woman quickly moved towards the bed and moved the boxes aside before moving aside herself and letting kagome and Sasuke place Kakashi on the bed. The woman then went to the window and opened it letting fresh air and sunlight flood into the room lighting the while room and give it a brighter atmosphere.

The woman smiled before turning towards kagome and the others. "Is there anything you need?" kagome looked up and nodded faintly. "Do you have any bandages that we could use?" the woman nodded. "Yes I'll go get them." The woman left the room and it was silent before kagome sighed and grabbed the chair closest to her and dragging it silently towards the bed and sitting down next to it.

After doing the required hand signs kagome's hand started to glow a soft green before she moved her hand towards Kakashi and healing most of his injuries. When she finished the woman came in and handed her the bandages. Kagome said thank you which the woman returned with a smile before leaving. Kagome turned towards sakura. "Do you mind helping?" sakura shook her head and stood up to help kagome wrap the rest of kakashi's wounds.

When they finished they placed Kakashi back onto the bed and kagome turned towards Naruto and Sasuke. "now that Kakashi-sensei is done do you guys have any wounds that need to be healed?" both Sasuke and Naruto nodded and kagome stood up from the chair she was on and healed them both before asking sakura the same thing and healing her as well.

Once she finished healing sakura kagome healed herself before sighing in relief and turning towards the unconscious. "We just have to wait for sensei to wake up to see what we do next."

"Yeah" said sakura looking over to Kakashi before facing the door with the rest of team 7.

The door opened and it revealed the woman who walked in before smiling. "Are you guys hungry? Lunch is ready. Oh! And by the way my name is Tsunami."

"Really?! Woo Hoo food!!" Naruto jumped up from his seat before passing the others and running out and down the stairs towards the kitchen leaving the door wide open and the rest of team 7 sweat dropping.

Facing tsunami kagome gave her a sheepish smile while she scratched the back of her head "I'm sorry for naruto he's just hungry."

Tsunami just smiled and waved it off. "Its okay I don't mind after all you brought back my father safely."

Sakura smiled lightly before bowing. "Well anyway thank you for your hospitality."

Tsunami shook her head before walking out the door followed by the others. "It's no problem but let's go before the food gets cold."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The door opened and kagome was the first to enter but stopped when she noticed Kakashi was sitting up. "Sensei." Rushing to the side of the bed surprising the rest of her team kagome sat down on the chair followed by the others once they noticed that Kakashi was awake.

"How are you feeling?" sakura grabbed the second chair and sat next to kagome while Naruto and Sasuke sat on the floor a few feet away.

Kakashi faced her before placing a hand on his head. "Just a little tired is all….the Sharingan takes a lot out of me when I use it."

Sakura blinked before looking a bit concerned. "I know your Sharingan is amazing and all but if it takes a lot out of you maybe you shouldn't use it."

Kakashi shook his head before facing the others. "It's fine I just need some rest."

Naruto nodded before placing his hands behind his head and grinning. "Yeah and we don't have to worry about the Zabuza guy anymore"

"Yeah…" Kakashi nodded before looking down faintly a bit unsure. _"Why does something not seem right…….like I'm missing something important…."_

"But what about that boy with the mask?"

Kakashi looked up to answer but kagome beat him to it. "He's a tracker Nin for the village hidden in the mist so we don't have to worry. Trackers are just ordered to capture and destroy rouge ninjas not interfere with other village's ninja."

Sakura blinked and nodded before looking a bit confused. "But we didn't see….he just left." Kagome blinked before confusion set in her eyes and she nodded. "That's true..." kagome turned towards Kakashi. "Sensei…aren't trackers supposed to get rid of the body there and then to make things go as smoothly as possible?"

Kakashi nodded and silence befell everyone in the room. Kakashi looked down with furrowed eyebrows. _"He did take Zabuza's body….. he should have just dealt with the body there so no mistakes would have been made……..it doesn't make sense…and the weapon he used to kill Zabuza..…..why would he do that unless….."_

Kakashi looked up suddenly. "Zabuza is still alive." His student's head shot up at this with slightly widened eyes and Naruto blinked before looking completely confused. "w-what but you just agreed that Zabuza was dead…we saw the guy kill him right in front of our eyes."

Kakashi nodded before looking at every one of his students. "That's true but what weapon did that boy attack Zabuza with?" it was silent for another few seconds before both kagome and Sasuke looked up. "Throwing needles."

Kakashi nodded again before holding up a finger. "Right and throwing needles or senbon are usually used for medical procedures. They also aren't really dangerous unless they hit a vital organ."

Naruto still didn't look convinced. "But you said he had no pulse you checked yourself."

"Yes but it was a temporary death. Where was it he hit Zabuza?"

Naruto blinked a bit unsure where this was going. "The neck?"

"Exactly, the neck is a vulnerable area-."

"So he could've easily faked Zabuza's death. If he hit a pressure point in his neck he could temporarily stop his heart. " kagome looked up and Kakashi nodded.

"That guy wasn't killing him he was saving him" Sasuke looked up and turned towards Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and sakura seemed concerned. "So what do we do? With you in that condition we stand no chance against Zabuza and that boy."

Kakashi smiled under his mask "easy we train"

Sakura got a disbelieving look on her face "train? How can that help us I doubt a couple of days of training will help us beat Zabuza. We barely stood up to him last time you were the one to beat him."

"But you are forgetting I was able to beat Zabuza with all of your help. You all can do it" replied Kakashi making Naruto's eye shine and get a happy look on his face. "Really?"

Kakashi nodded again "yes."

Naruto jumped up from his seat on the floor and faced Kakashi looking excited. "Okay!! Then when do we start our training??"

"Tomorrow first thing in the morning" said Kakashi "but for now rest you'll all need it." Everyone nodded but stopped when they saw kagome get up from her seat and head towards the door

"Hey kagome where are you going?"

"I'm going to go for a walk, don't worry I'll be back a bit before dark" replied kagome smiling at Naruto before she left the door closing behind her. Sakura got up to leave as well but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Sakura since kagome is gone I have been meaning to ask. Before we took the boat towards the land of waves something happened am I right? I need you to tell me."

Sakura seemed kind of nervous causing Sasuke and naruto to look at her questionably "it's nothing really"

"But you seemed shaken" replied Kakashi not giving up

"Kagome…..just…scared me is all…."sakura looked down to the floor and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well……after I told you guys to go on ahead of us I noticed that kagome seemed kind of dazed…so I put my hand on her shoulder trying to snap her out of it but the next thing I knew I had a kunai to my neck and my wrist hurt…….and it was kagome" sakura looked up and Naruto turned towards her a bit frustrated. "Kagome would never do something like that!!"

"We don't know that." Everyone turned towards Sasuke a bit confused. "What do you mean?" Sasuke seemed to look a bit annoyed before turned towards Naruto. "About kagome…we don't know if she would do something like that…we've only known her for a few days….for all we know she's an enemy everything she's told us could have been a lie."

Both Naruto and sakura were quiet before Naruto looked up angry and pointed at Sasuke. "I know kagome's not an enemy!" Naruto turned towards sakura. "You too right? Kagome's not an enemy!" sakura didn't answer him and Naruto looked even more frustrated. "She saved and risked her own life to save me twice! The same with you and the bridge builder! Then she healed us…kagome's not an enemy…why would she help us if she's an enemy?"

"To get on our good graces." Everyone turned towards Sasuke again who was standing up with his hands in his pockets. "She just appeared one day…..this all could just be an act so our guard will be let down."

Naruto gritted his teeth before glaring at Sasuke. "What do you have against kagome? She's done nothing-."

"Naruto that's enough." Naruto stopped and turned towards Kakashi who was looking at him. "Even if you don't want it to be…sasuke's right. Even though kagome's nice now you should still be a bit careful around her till we are sure how she's acting isn't an act…"

Naruto was silent and let his arm fall to his side before he nodded sadly. It was silent before Sasuke turned around and gripped the door handle to leave the room.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome sighed from leaning against the wall next to the closed door. A small sad smile appeared on her lips before kagome looked down and closed her eyes. _"I knew it...they still don't trust me…probably never have in the first place…." _Kagome's smile grew a little bigger. _"At least Naruto trusts me…"_ kagome's smile suddenly disappeared. _"Or he did." _

The sound of the door opening caught kagome's attention and her eyes shot open before she noticed the door was opening and someone was coming out. _"Great if they see me here…they'll think I was spying on them or something."_ Making a quick hand sign a small amount of wind started to swirl around her before it turned into black sakura blossoms._"Got to get out of here."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke closed the door behind him but stopped when he felt a small breeze hit his face. He turned towards the small gust but saw only a small amount of black sakura blossoms on the floor_. "What's that?"_

Sasuke bent down and picked one of the blossoms up and stared at it in his palm before blinking_. "A black sakura blossom?"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

A small whirlwind of black sakura blossoms appeared before it disappeared and revealed a sad looking kagome who sighed before looking around. _"That was close…if they saw me there, they'd think I was spying on them and I'd never be accepted into the team..."_ kagome sighed again before walking around. _"But I guess I should have expected this...No way would anyone trust someone who just arrived…I know I wouldn't."_ kagome closed her eyes while listening to the forest. _"It just hurts when you hear them say it."_

Kagome shook her head_. "But no time to think about that…Zabuza's still alive and that masked boy is on his side…right now that's more important."_ Kagome continued to wander around in the forest too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings and where she was going.

Kagome suddenly stopped walking and sighed _"nothing can be done about it though."_ looking around she noticed that it was pretty quite except for the occasional bird or animal that scurried by. The surrounding trees were beautiful and healthy. Random flowers covered the ground here and there giving the forest a peaceful and tranquil scenery.

Kagome continued to look around until something caught her eye. Walking over to it kagome kneeled down to get a closer look

"_Roses…….."_

**Xx.Flashback.xX**

_Kagome slowly walked out of the small house and looked around her surroundings. There was a small clearing in which the house was in built in and a couple of feet in front of the house to the left was a small patch of beautiful flowers. Walking up the flowers and kneeling down kagome saw many different colored roses there was red ones, yellow, pink, and white._

_While she was looking kagome didn't notice a figure appear behind her. "They're beautiful aren't they?" _

_Surprised kagome turned around quickly but fell down on her butt. Hearing giggling kagome blushed a bit in embarrassment and looked up to see Ayame with a hand to her mouth trying to stop the giggles that wanted to escape from her mouth. A moment later she put her hand down and was smiling kindly at kagome. "You shouldn't be up your ankle is still tender even though I healed it. Here let me see it" said Ayame kneeling down in front of kagome placing her basket to the side for now._

_Kagome complied and moved her leg in front of her to let Ayame check her ankle. While Ayame looked over kagome's ankle she decided to speak "kagome" catching kagome's attention she continued "if I may ask what were you doing out in the rain at night. It's dangerous"_

_Kagome looked away from Ayame and said nothing_

"_Its okay if you d-."_

"_No…it's just…….I was being chased so I was running to get away" said kagome still not looking at Ayame as she spoke _

"_Oh…" seeing kagome's discomfort Ayame decided not to push the subject. "Well your ankle has healed but is still tender so don't try to run around or walk on it a lot. Also your fever seems to be gone and your shoulder seems a little better as well but still don't over do anything"_

_Kagome nodded "um….. I wanted to thank you and I'll leav-."_

_Ayame smiled again "no worries I don't mind just get better and you can stay as long as you want"_

"_Really?" asked kagome_

_Ayame nodded and smiled "yep"_

"_Thank you" said kagome smiling before she looked kind of troubled "um…."_

"_Yes" said Ayame_

"_I wanted to know…could you teach me the jutsu you used to heal my wounds." asked kagome_

"_You mean the medical jutsu?" Asked Ayame at kagome's nod she smiled "sure you know about chakra control right?" When kagome nodded again she continued "well we'll try and see if you can learn and if you can I'll start teaching you then"_

_Kagome smiled a big warm smile "thank you so much Ayame!!"_

**Xx.End Flashback.xX**

Kagome smiled a sad smile _"I'm sorry Ayame……"_ shaking her head kagome got up and stretched _"I need to head back…the others are probably wondering why I am gone so long…"_ thought kagome looking up at the sky noticing that it was getting dark

Preparing to leave kagome suddenly stopped before looking around _"which way do I go?" _Looking around again kagome sighed and sweat dropped _"just great…I'm lost."_ Picking a way to go kagome started on her way 10 minutes later kagome stopped walking and looked around again

"_This place seems kind of familiar"_

**Xx.Flashback.xX**

_Looking down at the basket in her hands kagome grinned _"I hope this is enough Ayame told me to get a lot and I did but still….I hope it's enough"_ nodding to her self kagome continued to walk down the path. Arriving at her destination she smiled and continued on but noticed something Kagome was walking down a small dirt path with a basket full of herbs inside_

"Where's Ayame? By this time she usually tends to her roses……..maybe she's inside"_ with that thought in her head kagome walked into the small house_

"_Ayam-." kagome dropped the basket she was holding in surprise. Her eyes wide at the scene in front of her_

"_No-."_

**Xx.End Flashback.xX**

Kagome shook her head trying to get rid of the memory_. "I need to stop remembering"_ looking up at the sky kagome saw that it was dark _"great I'm lost and it's dark"_ sighing to herself kagome looked around before continuing on her way. Kagome continued to look around and noticed a dirt path ahead of her.

Deciding to take the path kagome followed it until she came to an opening and there was a small house in the middle all banged up and old. Kagome's eyes widened "_this-this I know this place"._

Slowly walking up to the house kagome looked to the left and saw a small patch of dirt with dead thorn bushes sticking out. Looking away kagome walked up to the house and slowly came to the door. Kagome gripped the door way tightly not noticing that her hand was bleeding due to the splinters in the wood.

Kagome slowly moved the beat up straw door and looked around before her eyes looked to the floor in front of her. Suddenly an image of Ayame popped in her head causing kagome to panic and back away before she turned around and ran ignoring the pain in her hand. Kagome continued to run in the forest not looking where she was going or where she was.

30 Minutes later kagome stopped running and started to pant looking up she saw the ocean from earlier and the large hill with the neighborhood of houses about 30 feet away. Not wasting any time kagome started to run away from the forest with a scared look placed upon her face. When she arrived at the hill kagome quickly climbed it without stopping and ran towards tazuna's house ignoring everyone and everything in her way.

Arriving in front of the door kagome continued to pant and looked back to see the faint outline of the forest. After a few minutes kagome took a few deep breaths to try and to gain her composure and once she stopped gasping for breath, kagome grabbed the knob of the door before opening the door and walking in. she quickly closed the door behind her and leaned against the door looking slightly frightened not noticing that she caught both naruto's and sakura's attention. Both Naruto and sakura stopped what they were doing to stare at kagome who was still leaning against the door and very slightly gasping for breath and looking slightly scared.

Both Naruto and sakura looked at one another before walking towards kagome and stopping in front of her. Kagome still didn't notice them and sakura slowly placed her hand on kagome's shoulder making kagome jump up. Sakura quickly retracted her hand and Naruto looked at kagome a bit worried. "Kagome?"

Kagome quickly looked up with wide eyes like scared deer before she noticed it was them and her eyes went back to normal and she gave them a shaky smile. "h-hey g-guys…"

Both Naruto and sakura looked confused and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay kagome…you've been gone along time...where were you?" kagome looked towards him and nodded quickly only adding to their curiosity and worry. "I-I'm fine...I-I just got lost."

"You got lost-what happened?" kagome looked over to sakura curiously and blinked slightly. "w-what do you mean?" sakura pointed to her hand and kagome looked down before noticing the blood falling down from her hand and creating a small puddle on the floor. "Oh...I tripped earlier and gripped a tree to catch myself but I hurt my hand instead…I-it's no problem."

"Well…let's get it wrapped anyway Naruto you get the bandages." Sakura hesitated for a second before she grabbed kagome's uninjured hand and lead her to the kitchen with Naruto leaving to get bandages. Kagome slowly followed behind sakura and inwardly smiled sadly. "They're forcing themselves to be nice to me….because of earlier….even Naruto…he usually hugs me or something but now he's not…"

Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts when sakura let go of her hand and started to help her clean her hand while Naruto returned with the bandages. Kagome watched silently as sakura wrapped her wound and when sakura finished she smiled lightly which kagome returned with a small smile of her own. "t-thank you."

"What happened kagome?"

Surprised kagome looked over to her left and noticed for the first time that Kakashi and Sasuke were there both sitting down and looking at her. Kagome blinked before opening her mouth to respond when Naruto spoke for her. "She got hurt while walking." Kagome looked over to the blond and Naruto grinned a bit at her.

Kagome smiled back before taking a seat and getting her dinner. After thanking tsunami for her food Kagome looked down at her wrapped hand and smiled inwardly._"At least they trust me enough to help...but still."_ Kagome looked around slightly before looking down noticing that her team seemed to be a bit on edge. _"Probably because of what they discussed earlier." _

"Um kagome are…you okay?" kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see that everyone was staring at her.

"h-huh y-yeah I'm…okay" said kagome smiling again but it seemed a bit forced but they didn't comment on it. Looking across from her kagome noticed that a little boy was sitting across from her. Giving the boy a small smile kagome introduced herself "hello….I'm kagome nice to meet you"

The boy ignored her and continued to eat his food.

"Inari don't be rude" exclaimed tsunami

"Tch. Why bother she's just going to die like the others." said Inari getting up from the table and leaving.

"Inar-." started tsunami

"No it's okay" said kagome before she went back to her food not speaking with anybody. The rest of team 7 watched her wondering what happened to her on her walk.

"Um…..kagome are you okay?" asked Naruto from beside kagome. Kagome faced naruto and gave him a small smile. "Yeah…I'm fine…."

Feeling an uncomfortable silence in the air sakura decided to speak. "How are you feeling Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm feeling better than before" replied Kakashi

Trying not to make everyone worry kagome joined the conservation. "Did you all tell Tazuna about Zabuza and the boy?"

"Yes…we told them while you were gone" replied Kakashi.

"Oh….okay…." kagome silently went back to her food and silence befell the group again as everyone continued to eat their food. A minute later kagome stood up "thank you for the food. If you don't mind I'm going to go to bed…if you could can you tell me where I will sleep?" asked kagome looking up at tsunami who took her plate.

"Sure" tsunami placed the plate in the sink. "When you go up the stairs there should be two rooms to the right the first room is set up for you and sakura and the second room on the right is for naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi you could sleep in the room you were in earlier. If that's no problem."

"Thank you." Kagome walked over to the stairs before turning around to face her team. "also…you know you guys don't have to try so hard to act nice with me…if you don't trust me it's fine…I don't want you all to force yourselves.." Ignoring her team's semi shocked faces and everyone else's confused expression kagome turned around before climbing the stairs as everyone watched her.

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "She knows…do you think it's wrong for us to not trust her...I mean she looked really down just now and something must have happened to her during her walk." Kakashi sighed. "Well there's nothing we can do now."

Naruto looked at the stairs were kagome was at earlier. _"Kagome……"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_I couldn't take that atmosphere anymore...I had to tell them. But now they probably know I was listening in on them."_ Kagome sighed and was about to enter her and sakura's room when she heard sobbing. Turning towards the room across from her and sakura's she silently walked and looked through the small opening to see Inari. He was crying and holding something tightly in his hand. _"He's crying……..I'll leave him be…" _taking a step back kagome wasn't watching where she stepped and slipped backwards. Kagome caught herself but made a noise catching Inari's attention "who's there"

Kagome slowly walked into the room and smiled "hey..."

"What do you want" said Inari wiping his eyes

"I…heard crying….so I went to check it out….."Replied kagome looking around the room before her eyes landed on what Inari was holding _"a picture frame……"_

"What do you care?" Said Inari glaring at kagome causing her to look away.

Kagome continued to smile sadly and looked back at Inari. "When you cry it shows you're sad and you were crying so I guess I want to try to help……."

"Help? How could you help me? You are just going to die like all those other people down there….so why should I bother to accept the help from someone who is just going to die in a few days." replied Inari

"How is it that you are so sure I'm going to die or any one of my friends?? Has it happened to you before? Someone you trusted and believe in die?" Asked kagome sadly. When Inari looked away from her kagome understood. Walking up to Inari and sitting down next to him she brought her knees to her chest. "So you have? It must have been someone important to you huh?"

Inari continued to cry and nodded before looking towards kagome "why do you want to help me wasn't I mean to you earlier?"

Kagome looked back at Inari "I wanted to help you because when I needed help….no one was there to help me……I know how it feels to lose someone who you trusted and believed in…..someone who was important to you….."

"Really?" asked Inari wiping his eyes trying to stop crying

Kagome nodded "yeah….I lost more than one person though…." at Inari's shocked expression she continued "I lost many people that I believed in and trusted…."

"Oh…."said Inari "I lost my father……"

"Your father…?" Said kagome _"that must be him in the picture frame then….."_

Inari nodded "yeah he was the best…he saved me when I was drowning and he became the hero of the village….he always helped the villagers I was….s-so ha-happy b-b-b-." Inari started to cry again causing kagome to put a hand on his shoulder

"Inari its okay to cry when you are sad it helps get rid of the pain" said kagome

Inari wiped his eyes and faced kagome again "you look sad…so why don't you cry?"

Kagome smiled sadly before replying "I…have no tears to cry……."

"Oh……." said Inari "why is that?"

Kagome put her knees down and put her hands in her lap "I...I'm not all that sure." Getting up and facing Inari she smiled "well…..I'm going to go….and I hope you are feeling better Inari"

Inari nodded before grinning "thanks kagome nee-chan!"

Kagome smiled before stretching "well……goodnight"

Inari nodded and kagome walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her kagome frowned sadly before walking to her and sakura's room and closed the door behind her.

Kagome walked over to the bed closest to her and sat down taking off her sandals, before her equipment and belts. getting under the covers and laying down on the bed kagome looked at her hand and sighed before she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes slowly falling asleep.

**XxXx. D r e a m .xXxX**

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around _"I'm in a field"_thought kagome before she looked around again. She saw two people in a clearing picking up herbs. Getting closer kagome became shocked when she saw herself and Ayame.

"_w-what's going on is this a memory?"_Thought kagome watching the scene in front of her

10 year old kagome turned to Ayame and asked "Ayame if you don't mind me asking but where did you learn how to do those medical jutsus you taught me"

Ayame smiled "my mother taught me"

"Your mother?" Asked kagome

"Yes…she taught me before she died" replied Ayame stopping her work to face kagome

"Died?" asked kagome

"Yeah... she and my father were both murdered" said Ayame

"Oh……."said kagome looking down

"_That was when I found out Ayame was like me….."_

Everything around kagome became dark and the scene changed. When the light returned everything was different. Kagome looked down at her hands. "_**What happened? I'm ten again" looking**_ up kagome's eyes widened. "Ayame!!" kagome ran towards Ayame who was on the floor. Kneeling beside Ayame kagome reached out to touch Ayame's hand but quickly recoiled her hand and held it to her chest feeling that Ayame's hand was as cold as ice

"_What's wrong with her?"_ "A-Ayame..." kagome grabbed Ayame's shoulder before moving Ayame over so she could see her face but immediately back away with both her hands over her mouth.

Ayame's face was deathly pale and her mouth agape but what was most frightening was her eyes, they were black and held no life

"_S-She's dead"_

Kagome backed away from Ayame's body thinking _"s-she's dead…….dead…..like-like"_

"No! no, no, no, no!! Why again?! Why…why….why, why, why!!" Kagome collapsed on her knees and began to cry pounding her fists at the floor whispering. "Why? Why again?"_**"It's just a memory…I need to snap out of it."**_

Everything around kagome got dark again. Looking up kagome saw silhouettes of people appearing in the shadows all around her. When they came closer kagome saw who they were and froze.

Her clan.

"w-why what's happening" asked kagome "w-what do yo-you want?"_**"It's just a dream snap out of it!"**_

They said nothing but moved to the sides making a path for her. Understanding what they wanted kagome slowly got up and started walking down the path they made for her. _**"Don't walk down the path! Stop walking!"**_

Looking at the faces of her clan while she walked kagome became frightened at their expressions. Their expressions were exactly like Ayame's causing her to hug herself in fear. _**"It's just a dream!!" **_

Nearing the end of the path a house appeared in front of her causing her to stop _"I-I know this house it was my family's…."_ Not wanting to continue kagome slowly turned around and saw the bodies of her clan scattered all around her. frightened she turned back to the house in front of her she watched as the remainder of the front door opened "no I-I won't go in" turning back around kagome jumped back and screamed. The elder hikaru was staring at her hatefully with his black lifeless eyes. Frozen from fear kagome was only able to fall back when hikaru pushed her into the house the door slamming shut when she was in the house. Getting on her knees kagome looked around but stopped when a light appeared in the middle showing three bodies on the floor in front of her.

Kagome slowly got up and headed towards the bodies._**"Don't!! Stop walking!!"**_

Arriving at the three bodies' kagome kneeled down to the body closet to her. Shakily sticking out her hand kagome touched the body's shoulder ignoring the chill that ran down her spine. _**"No!! Don't touch them!! Back away why won't my body listen to me?!"**_kagome slowly moved all three of the bodies over.

It was her father, mother, and brother

She began to cry again the tears falling from her face and landing to the ground. Looking over to her father's body kagome's eyes suddenly became wide. Her father's body was moving. Scooting closer to her father kagome gasped when he opened his eye but instead of his normal bright green eyes they were black. Kagome scooted away from her father as he got up and faced her.

"Your fault" said her father

"WH-what?" Said kagome backing away into a corner as her father continued his way over to her

"It's your fault! Your entire fault!!" repeated her father _**"no! Don't believe him…it's only a bad dream!!"**_

"n-NO!!-." _**"Its it's just a dream…a memory……it-it just…..just a dream……..just a dream…………"**_

**XxXx. E n d D r e a m .xXxX**

"NOOOO!!" Kagome quickly sat up and panting as she looked around frantically.

"k-kagome" said sakura sitting up from the bed she was in across from kagome "are you okay?" sakura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand

Kagome frantically turned towards her before seeing it was sakura and calming down. "o-oh sakura y-yeah I'm fine just go back to sleep I'll go back to bed soon."

"Oh….okay" sakura yawned before laying back down and going back to sleep.

When kagome was sure that sakura was sleeping she got out of bed and headed down the stairs quietly not wanting to wake anyone up. When she was down the stairs kagome slowly walked to the door and went outside. Closing the door softly behind her kagome sighed and took a few steps forward closing her eyes and letting the wind blow through her hair before she opened them again and continued on her way down towards the small bridge down by the ocean.

Arriving at her destination kagome went to the edge of the small bridge and sat down. Looking out at the ocean and the small waves kagome brought her knees to her chest.

"_Sometimes I wonder if it really was my fault……"_kagome shook her head _"no….it was my fault Ayame's killer was the same as my clan's both have the smell of clay……but why?"_

Kagome sighed and let the wind blow through her hair again looking up at the full moon. _"Don't worry….when I find the killer I'll get you retribution, but till then I'll protect those important to me. I won't fail to protect anyone anymore. I promise it."_

The breeze came again blowing through her hair. Closing her eyes kagome smiled faintly enjoying the peace she had.

"What are you doing out here?"

Tensing up kagome quickly opened her eyes incase of an enemy until the owner of the voice registered in her mind. Relaxing a little kagome turned to the owner of the voice and smiled a small bit at the person but frowned when she saw the glare aimed at her. Sighing kagome turned back to the ocean letting silence befall the both of them.

The person continued to glare at her and crossed their arms "I said-."

"I heard you the first time Sasuke" _"who does he think he is"_ facing Sasuke again with a small glare of her own before she turned back to the ocean "I just wanted some peace-."

"Liar" spoke Sasuke cutting her off causing her to face him again. Looking at Sasuke who was still glaring at her kagome sighed again before closing her eyes _"fine if he is going to act like that then I will to"_ kagome smirked "fine if you want the truth I'm here to plan the demise of everyone around me." Opening one eye to see Sasuke's expression kagome grinned as he glared harder at her. "fine sheesh no sense of humor…"smiling faintly kagome opened both eyes and spoke her voice softening and sounding saddened "I came out here because I couldn't sleep…." her voice going back to normal kagome continued "now that I answered your question you can answer one of mine…I thought everyone was asleep why are you out here?"

Sasuke stared at kagome a bit before he replied "Hn…" kagome gave him a glare _"why that…..now I know why naruto calls him a jerk…."_ "Hn isn't a reply…you came out here and asked me what I was doing out here and I answered your question the least you could do is answer mine."

Sasuke sighed inwardly and put his hands in his pocket still glaring at kagome but not as much. "I heard something downstairs and decided to check it out then I saw you leaving out the door so I decided to follow."

Kagome looked at Sasuke with a blank expression on her face "what you think I'm going to go and murder someone undercover or something."

"I don't trust you….for all I know you could have been lying about your clan and the way you have been acting for the last couple of days could have all been an act." replied Sasuke.

Kagome smiled faintly before shrugging "I guess your right……." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at kagome. Kagome stood up and looked out at the ocean again "you have the right not to trust me…I mean I appear one day….I would probably be the same way……" facing Sasuke kagome smiled sadly "I'm not asking you to trust me or anything but what I said and how I have been acting is not an act." Frowning a bit kagome continued "and I would appreciate it if you would stop glaring at me it's not like I am going to attack you or anything." he continued to glare at kagome causing her to glare back before smirking. "If you continue to glare at me your face will get stuck like that and it would be your own fault." Sasuke said nothing and kagome sighed. "Fine whatever I warned you…" walking past Sasuke and back into the house kagome ignored the glare aimed at her the whole time _"sheesh I try to be nice and he glares at me."_ Walking up the stairs kagome made it to her and sakura's room and went back to her bed lying down and going back to sleep

* * *

**If you are confused, when kagome is dreaming the bold italics is kagome's subconscious. In other words kagome is reliving a memory and dream but in her subconscious kagome knows it's only a dream but can't do anything about it**

**  
Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	10. Training part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto…..**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Training part 1 .**

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"

"_Thinking/small flashback"_

"**Jutsus/abilities"**

'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:**

Sasuke stared at kagome a bit before he replied "Hn…" kagome gave him a glare _"why that…..now I know why Naruto calls him a jerk…."_ "Hn isn't a reply…you came out here and asked me what I was doing out here and I answered your question the least you could do is answer mine."

Sasuke sighed inwardly and put his hands in his pocket still glaring at kagome but not as much. "I heard something downstairs and decided to check it out then I saw you leaving out the door so I decided to follow."

Kagome looked at Sasuke with a blank expression on her face "what you think I'm going to go and murder someone undercover or something."

"I don't trust you….for all I know you could have been lying about your clan and the way you have been acting for the last couple of days could have all been an act." replied Sasuke.

Kagome smiled faintly before shrugging "I guess your right……." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at kagome. Kagome stood up and looked out at the ocean again "you have the right not to trust me…I mean I appear one day….I would probably be the same way……" facing Sasuke kagome smiled sadly "I'm not asking you to trust me or anything but what I said and how I have been acting is not an act." Frowning a bit kagome continued "and I would appreciate it if you would stop glaring at me it's not like I am going to attack you or anything." he continued to glare at kagome causing her to glare back before smirking. "If you continue to glare at me your face will get stuck like that and it would be your own fault." Sasuke said nothing and kagome sighed. "Fine whatever I warned you…" walking past Sasuke and back into the house kagome ignored the glare aimed at her the whole time _"Sheesh I try to be nice and he glares at me."_ Walking up the stairs kagome made it to her and sakura's room and went back to her bed lying down and going back to sleep

* * *

**Now:**

The sun showed through the window its light causing kagome to roll over and groan. "_I don't want to get up……"_sighing under the covers kagome opened an eye_ "but I have to…."_ Slowly getting up and taking the covers off of her kagome yawned and wiped her eyes. Stretching kagome groggily got out of the bed but noticed that sakura was gone and her bed was folded "_she must already be up…."_ putting on her equipment and her sandals kagome wiped her eyes again and walked out the door going down the stairs.

Making her way to the kitchen kagome saw that sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke were already there _"hmmm naruto must still be-."_

"Morning kagome." kagome blinked when she saw Naruto appear in front of her. Smiling back a bit kagome nodded. "Morning Naruto…." Naruto looked a bit concerned. "You alright?" kagome nodded and took a seat while Naruto sat next to her. "Yeah…I'm fine…a bit tired is all?"

An uncomfortable silence came over the group while they waited for there food till Kakashi coughed to gain his team's attention. When they turned towards him Kakashi looked at kagome. "Kagome about yesterday… when-."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "it's no problem sensei…I understand why…you all just met me so it's alright…..I would just like it if you could over look that fact and act as though you did when we were on our way here…like a team…" kagome grinned suddenly. "Besides I want to earn your trust! So if we have to start over I'm kagome and I hope as a team we can get along!" kagome held out her hand still grinning ear to ear.

The others were silent before Naruto grinned and lunged at kagome giving her a bone crushing hug. "nice to meet you too kagome I'm Naruto!" kagome and Naruto started laughing before they were joined by sakura who nodded towards the still being crushed kagome and introduced herself. "I'm sakura nice to make your acquaintance."

Kakashi watched with a small smile as all sakura, Naruto, and kagome turned towards the silent Sasuke and started bugging him. Naruto grinned at Sasuke and pointed down at kagome's head. "Okay teme we've re-introduced ourselves so you need to too!"

Sasuke glared at them making them laugh before kagome grinned at the Uchiha. "ah come on I know you don't trust me but still at least reintroduce yourself that way soon hopefully you'll start to trust me in do time!"

Sasuke continued to be silent and glare at them making kagome and Naruto frown before sigh and give up. Kagome suddenly grinned and a mischievous look appeared in her eyes. "Fine...if you are not going to introduce yourself I'll refer to you as teme….since you didn't reintroduce yourself and I don't know your name I'll have to call you by what Naruto calls you.." kagome turned towards Naruto with her grin increasing. "What do you think Naruto….referring teme to teme…I have no other name to refer him by..."

Naruto grinned back and nodded making sakura sigh. _"Great it's a start of re-friendship."_ Sakura blinked before smiling inwardly. _"But I new we could trust kagome…even if we just met her."_

Naruto nodded. "I think that's a good idea kagome! Since teme didn't reintroduce himself you have to call teme, teme." Naruto turned towards the silently fuming Sasuke and they had to bit their lips from laughing. Sasuke's right eyebrow was twitching in annoyance and he seemed like he wanted to kill them. Naruto turned back towards kagome. "Kagome I think teme's mad..."

Kagome nodded. "It's possible Naruto; teme does look mad for teme looks like he wants to kill someone..." sakura sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "Just lovely..." Kakashi looked to his two laughing students and sighed.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Fun time's over now…it's time to train." Kakashi looked at his team and inwardly smiled seeing that they all became serious and nodded. Kakashi nodded back before grabbing his book. "Okay first off we will need to review about chakra."

"But we already know about cha-cha-."

"Chakra Naruto." Naruto turned towards kagome and nodded before turning back towards Kakashi. "Right what she said we already know about it…and anyways isn't learning the jutsu the only important thing….we already use chakra."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Naruto's right for once." Sasuke stared at Kakashi bored completely ignoring the glare Naruto sent his way.

Kakashi stared at his two male students for a second before sighing and shaking his head. "No. you have only begun to learn about chakra. If you use a lot of chakra but don't know how to properly control it all that chakra becomes useless and you just end up as a target fro your enemy."

Naruto stopped glaring at Sasuke and turned towards him curiously. "Then what do we do?" Kakashi closed his book before putting it back in its pouch. "Simple….you train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes like a second nature to you and your willing to put your life on the line to accomplish this."

The others were silent before sakura blinked. "Well how do we do this?"

Kakashi smiled lightly under his mask before motioning around him. "Simple. You climb trees."

"Climb trees?" Kakashi nodded at his confused students. "Yes but without hands."

"No hands?" sakura furrowed her eyebrows confused. Kakashi nodded and she and the others eyes widened a fraction. "But how do we do that? Is it even possible?"

Kakashi continued to smile before he made a hand sign. "Hmm…well let's see." After a few seconds Kakashi turned away from his team and headed towards the closest tree to him. Once he was there he paused for a few seconds before placing his foot on the tree and making the genin eye widen for his foot stuck to it like glue. Kakashi then placed his other foot on the tree before he started to head up the tree like he was walking on regular ground.

Kagome and the others were shocked into silence and they continued to stare at their sensei as he walked up the tree and even walked onto a branch upside down. Kagome blinked and stared at their upside down teacher. "He walked up the tree as though he was just walking...even upside down." Kagome recalled he hand sign Kakashi made and blinked. "He summoned chakra before he went up…." Realization shown through kagome's eyes and she snapped her figures. "The chakra he summoned...it must act like suction cups or something…that must be how he's able to walk up…because his chakra's keepi-."

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when four kunai placed themselves in front of her and the others. They all looked up to see Kakashi staring down at them. "By doing this exercise you gain better control over your chakra for two reasons. The first because you need to focus your chakra down to your feet which is the hardest place to focus it. The second is because you need to maintain the chakra flow in order to do this properly." Kakashi was silent for a few minutes to let what he said sink into his student's minds before he smiled down at them even though they couldn't see it. "Do you all understand?"

They all nodded and Kakashi nodded once before continuing. "good, in order to do this you need to first focus your chakra down to the bottom of your feet, then you need to run up the tree to get the momentum to help you up easier…" they nodded again and Kakashi grabbed his book. "Okay then…start."

Sasuke, sakura, naruto, and kagome all grabbed their kunai before they made the hand sign and started to focus their chakra. When they were done they all opened their eyes and started to run towards their own individual trees.

Sasuke ran up the tree and got about to the middle of the tree before he stopped, marked the tree with the kunai, and jumped down

Naruto ran up the tree but fell down on his head. Grabbing his head he winced and stated yelling ow over and over again while a giant bump started to form on his head.

Looking over to naruto before his own tree Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in thought. _"This is harder than I thought…the amount of chakra needs to be precise." _Sasuke looked over to his own tree to see the large hole he made. _ "Too much chakra and it pushes you back…" _he looked back towards the still yelling Naruto. _"But too little you fall down and end up like naruto_."

"Hey guys!" everyone stopped what they were doing hearing sakura's voice and looked up where it came from to see sakura waving down at them as she smiled. She got 2/3 of the way up the tree and was sitting on a tree branch.

"Wow! Good job sakura I knew you could do it!!" Grinning Naruto waved back _"even though I am kind of mad she could do it and I couldn't."_

"Tch. Whatever" frustrated Sasuke looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura seeing this became discouraged and put her head down _"I thought Sasuke would like me more……..but he's just mad at me now……."_

Remembering something Naruto looked around "um…hey where's kagome?"

"Up here guys!!" Looking up in the direction where kagome's voice came from they all saw that kagome had made it up all the way to the top of the tree and was balancing on it with her feet. Waving down to them with a smile on her face kagome looked up and around her surroundings _"wow it looks so peaceful….."_ kagome looked down back at her teammates hearing Kakashi's voice.

"Well……it looks like the female members of the team know how to use their chakra efficiently Well done sakura, kagome." Kakashi looked up from his book towards everyone till his gaze landed on kagome. _"That's as much I expected from everyone but kagome…..I did not know she had so much chakra…..it most likely levels up with Sasuke's and naruto's."_

Kagome jumped down from her position on the tree and jumped down from tree to tree until she was on the ground with the others.

"Wow! Kagome how did you do that you were at the very top of the tree and at one try!"

Kagome turned around to see Naruto running towards her with a huge grin on his face. Kagome blushed and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment "um…well I have an okay control over my chakra from my clan's jutsu…they require a pretty good control over chakra in order to perform properly…so that could be it."

"Oh…but still that was cool!!" Naruto continued to grin at her making kagome smile back.

"Anyway come on get back to your training no time for breaks" everyone turned to see Kakashi was back on the ground and leaning against a tree while reading his book. Both kagome and Naruto nodded before going back to their trees and training.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_H-how can they keep going like that?"_ Panted sakura watching her teammates train while she lay on her back against her tree. _"Even kagome….is still going and she doesn't need to practice this anymore." _Kagome was walking up and around on the tree going upside down on braches, circling the tree, going backwards ect. _"And she doesn't even look that exhausted." _Looking over to Sasuke and naruto she saw them running up their trees _"they both are getting higher."_ Thought sakura looking at the marks they made in their trees.

Kakashi closed his book and got up from his sitting position against the tree "okay that's good for now. Sakura, kagome tomorrow you can both guard Tazuna while he works at the bridge."

Both kagome and sakura nodded at Kakashi. Sakura got up and stared to follow after Kakashi but noticed none of her teammates were following "um…guys?"

Kagome jumped down and walked up to sakura. "Go on ahead" turning to Sasuke and naruto kagome continued "I think they both are going to stay and continue to train."

Sakura looked at kagome curiously "but what about you aren't you going to come. I mean you don't need to train anymore……"

Kagome smiled a bit "I'm going to stay too because I have a jutsu I have been working on and I need to practice with it so…."

"Oh" sakura nodded understanding what she meant. "Okay then well I'm going to go" waving good bye sakura took off to catch up with Kakashi who was still reading his book

"Sakura? Where's the others…"

Sakura turned and faced Kakashi "the boys are still climbing the trees and kagome said she is going to practicing her new jutsu..."

Kakashi nodded "okay then…" before he went back to reading his book

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Naruto looked down momentarily and noticed that kagome didn't go with Kakashi or sakura. Confused Naruto jumped down from his tree next to kagome making her stop curious. "Hey kagome why didn't you go with sakura or Kakashi-sensei?"

"I am staying to practice my new jutsu I haven't perfected it yet so I need to work out the kinks. I'm going to be over in that direction if you need me for anything" kagome pointed to an area not to far away from where she and naruto stood.

Naruto blinked. "Oh okay then" kagome smiled at him lightly before walking past him and heading in the direction she pointed to not to long ago.

"_I wonder what her jutsu is." _Naruto shook his head lightly before looking back at his tree and grinning. Grabbing the kunai in his hand tighter Naruto focused his chakra before running up the tree continuing his own training.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome found another clearing and stopped in the middle looking around. _"This looks big enough for me to train with it."_ Kagome did a hand sign and summoned her chakra before whispering **"shadow clone jutsu"** seconds later 7 clones of herself appeared in poofs all around her all facing her.

One clone spoke up "you're practicing the jutsu again?"

Real kagome nodded and started to do another set of hand signs with her right hand while she held out her left hand palm up and flat. She furrowed her eyebrows a bit as she focused her chakra into her left hand. Seconds later blue chakra began to swirl in her hand wildly looking like a circular blue tornado. _"Okay step one done now to shape it" _thought kagome. Kagome stopped doing hand signs with her right hand and focused chakra to the top of her index and middle finger causing the tips to glow in a small blue circle. Bringing her glowing fingers to the chakra ball in her left hand kagome started to shape it by fastly moving her fingers over different sections of the ball slowly changing its shape until it slowly started to look like a small sword about 8 inches long and 1 inch wide. Grinning kagome looked at her new sword inspecting her work. The sword was made completely out of her chakra and was blue. The sword glowed a bit making a faint light and was shaped as a katana, the edge was sharp. _"I think I'm getting better at shaping it…..every time it looks more like a katana than the last…"_moving it to the side kagome smiled before she frowned _"at least I got this down now I just need to keep the shape while I fight and keep the flow of chakra going…..that's the hard part…"_

"Okay then are you guys ready?" kagome looked around at all of her clones that grinned back and nodded. "Yep!!" kagome smiled back at them before looking serious. "Okay then. Remember it's like last time, when my sword runs out we'll stop. And come at me with all you got okay?"

They nodded drawing out their own kunai before they all headed toward her to attack kagome at once. Kagome grabbed her sword with both hands to try to help it going.

"_Focus kagome don't let it run out of chakra."_ Kagome blocked against a kunai before using her sword to cut through the clone making it poof before she repeated the same thing with another clone leaving 5 clones surrounding her.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Ah!" yelled Naruto collapsing on his butt and looking up at his tree "why does it have to be so hard??"

"_Heh dope"_ thought Sasuke watching from his spot on the tree as naruto had a small temper tantrum

Naruto stopped his tantrum and put his hand to his chin thinking _"hmmm…….what to do what to do……OH! I know I'll ask kagome she'll help me"_ naruto grinned at how smart he is. Getting up from the ground naruto looked around a bit before he started walking to the area kagome left to leaving a curious Sasuke who watched him leave.

"_Is he going to ask kagome?"_ Sasuke looked at the spot Naruto resided in for a few more seconds before he jumped down and walked in the direction where naruto went.

When he saw naruto he noticed that naruto had stopped walking and was watching something. _"What's he watching?"_ Sasuke walked closer to naruto "what-." started Sasuke but was stopped by naruto who shushed him and pointed ahead of him.

Looking over to where naruto was pointing Sasuke saw kagome fighting 5 clones of herself but what surprised him was what she was holding. It was a sword but it was made up completely of chakra and glowing blue. _"How's she doing that?"_ Sasuke watched silently as she took out another clone leaving only 4 left.

"_Cool…….."_ Naruto watched kagome silently awed by her jutsu.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_4 more to go…but my sword is going to go out"_ kagome looked down at her sword momentarily and noticed that her sword was beginning to flicker every so often and loosing its shape slowly. _"I have to try to end this quickly."_

Grabbing her sword tightly in her hands kagome put more chakra into her sword causing it to flare up and stop flickering. Not wasting any time Kagome moved her sword in front of herself and ran at two of her clones to attack them. Her clones dodged and used their kunai to cut kagome on her arms causing two lines of blood to appear on her arms. Quickly spinning around on the heel of her foot kagome used her sword and swung it down in a diagonal position cutting one of the clones that attacked her in half. Using the smoke the clone made as a distraction kagome ran threw it and went after the other clone that attack her and stabbed it in the stomach making that one poof. Facing the last 2 clones kagome panted _"just...2 left….."_

Kagome ran at one clone and dodged the attack before throwing a roundhouse kick to the clone's right side making it fly back. Hearing a poof kagome collapsed on her knees panting. The last clone smiled at kagome before poofing away. Kagome let her chakra sword vanish and smirked a bit. _"I'm…getting better last time 2 clones remained…..I almost can keep it going I just need to practice more on how not to use up all my chakra and keeping it's form…."_

"Kagome!!"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up and turned her head to see naruto coming towards her

"That was so cool kagome!! You need to teach me that" Naruto stopped and sat down besides a surprised and still panting kagome.

Kagome blushed a bit embarrassed and starched the back of her head. "You saw that Naruto-?" kagome stopped talking hearing a rustle in the bushes and drew a kunai but put it back when she saw it was only Sasuke. "What was that?"

Kagome looked up at Sasuke before grinning lightly. "That? Oh that was my new jutsu I have been working on for a while now…it's called **chakra sword** because well it's a sword completely made up of chakra."

Naruto turned towards her bright eyed and grinning ear to ear. "You have to teach me that kagome."

Kagome shook her head and grinned at the blond. "sorry Naruto but I can't I'm not done perfecting it yet I still have to work out the problems." kagome let herself fall back onto her back and looked out at the sky with her arms behind her head as a pillow.

"Problems?" Naruto looked confused while Sasuke moved closer to hear what kagome was going to say.

"Yeah…for example I need to find a way to keep the sword going without using up a lot of my chakra and getting tired like I am now. Then I have to figure out how to keep its shape so I won't be able to teach you until then." kagome continued to look out at the sky while Naruto nodded a bit disappointed. "Oh…"

After a few minutes of silence kagome sat up and faced Naruto and Sasuke. "Did you guys need something?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused before he remembered and nodded. "Oh! Yeah... I wanted to ask if you could give me any hints on how to climb the trees easier since you're good at it..."

"Oh…." facing Sasuke kagome asked "you too?" Sasuke glared at her, said nothing, and turned away from kagome and naruto before he started to walk back to where he and naruto came from.

"_Okay…… I'll take that as a no"_ kagome sweat dropped. Facing Naruto again she smiled "okay anyway naruto you need to relax and focus. If you get mad or frustrated then you won't be able to do it perfectly. Then you need to make sure you have an equal amount of physical and spiritual balance in your chakra. Once the two chakras are equal you should be able to go up all the way to the top."

Naruto was silent for a few minutes thinking over what kagome said before he grinned and nodded. "Okay…I get it…….thanks kagome!" Naruto got up from his seat next to kagome before holding a hand out to kagome to help her up. Grabbing naruto's hand kagome got up and dusted off the dirt on her legs before walking back with naruto to where Sasuke was.

"Glad to be of some help Naruto" both kagome and Naruto stopped walking in the next clearing while Sasuke continued his training. Looking up and stretching kagome faced naruto. "I'm going to go back to the house; I hope what I told you helped and don't over do it." Naruto gave her a grin and kagome sighed before smiling and walking away after throwing a wave over her shoulder.

"Okay kagome!" Naruto waved back at kagome's disappearing figure before grinning brightly and turning back towards his training.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_Okay let's hope I don't get lost this time"_ kagome looked around while she walked threw the forest. A couple minutes later kagome saw a clearing and walked out it to see the huge hill and ocean in front of her a bit away. Grinning kagome looked back at the forest. _"Ha! I did it! Take that forest!!"_ Hearing a grumbling kagome blushed and laughed a little _"I guess I'm hungry……"_ shaking her head kagome continued on her way to Tazuna's house.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Arriving at tazuna's house kagome opened the door to walk in but stopped seeing sakura in front of her also looking surprised. "Sakura?"

"Oh kagome you scared me." Sakura's surprise disappeared and she looked behind kagome before frowning and returning her gaze back at kagome. "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

"They are still training…why?" Replied kagome.

"Well tsunami said that dinner will be ready soon so I was going to go get you guys."

Kagome nodded. "Oh! Well its okay I'll go get them I just came from there so it's no problem." kagome gave a short wave towards sakura before turning around and heading back out the door leaving sakura at the door who shrugged and closed the door.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Hey Naruto"

Naruto stopped running suddenly and fell flat on his face. "Huh….what?!" Naruto looked up towards the Uchiha. _"He's never really spoken to me before so what does he want?"_

"You…know…when you asked kagome earlier" Sasuke looked away from Naruto with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance "…..what…did she tell you?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a bit a blank expression on his face making Sasuke's eyebrow twitch even more at the silence. Suddenly naruto grinned and started laughing. "I'm not going to tell you if you wanted to know what she said then you should have stayed and listened to kagome."

Sasuke was surprised until he started to glare at naruto making naruto glare back. You could see electricity appearing in their eyes as they continued to glare at each other.

A couple minutes later kagome came into view "yo guys!!" They didn't answer her so kagome started to walking closer to them.

"Hey! I came to tell you guys that dinner's about to be done so come on before it… gets...even……..darker………." _"Okay weird….why are they glaring at each other?"_ kagome sweat dropped while staring at her two glaring teammates.

They didn't answer and continued to glare at each other as they walked past kagome and headed back to Tazuna's house leaving kagome behind still sweat dropping. _"Um okay then"_ deciding not to interfere kagome walked behind the two a safe distance away incase they started attacking one another.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The trio arrived at Tazuna's house and kagome walked in followed by Sasuke and naruto still having their glaring match. Sakura came into the room but stopped when she saw her team mates

"I was about to go get you guys" said sakura looking towards kagome before looking at Sasuke and naruto for a bit before looking back at kagome with a confused expression on her face "um…..what's with those two?"

Kagome shrugged and shook her head "truthfully I have no idea when I went to get them they already were glaring at each other like that."

"Well how do we get them to stop?" asked sakura looking at kagome

"Hmm….I'm not to sure….what to do…what to do…."said kagome. Getting an idea kagome snapped her fingers and grinned causing sakura to sigh knowing something weird is going to happen. Looking back at Sasuke and naruto with a mischievous look in her eye kagome smirked "maybe they aren't mad or glaring at each other, maybe….. They just fell madly in love with each other and are just staring very intently at one another with love in their eyes." kagome smirked and dramatically covered her eyes with her arm for effect.

Silence befell the four Genin after kagome spoke. Putting her arm down kagome looked at her teammates and started laughing. Sakura's face turned very pale and she had a surprised and WTF?! Look on her face, while Sasuke and naruto stopped their glaring match and both looked at kagome with their own pale and WTF looks before their faces went back to normal and they both started to glare at kagome causing her to smile nervously.

Feeling uncomfortable with the glares she was getting kagome laughed nervously and scratched the side of her head "um…..hehehe…I was joking….." They ignored her apology and continued to glare at her "……um you know I did it so you guys would stop glaring at each other right…" they still glared at her "um...and see it worked!!" Kagome quickly stood up straight before running to the kitchen leaving the other three Genin standing by the door.

Sakura's face went back to normal and she sighed "_should have expected something like that would happen."_ Standing up straight sakura headed towards the kitchen leaving Sasuke and naruto alone. Sasuke and naruto faces went back to normal and they looked at each other before they started to glare at one another again forgetting the joke kagome made earlier as they headed to the kitchen.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Once everyone was sitting at the table and tsunami placed their food in front of them both Sasuke and naruto immediately started to dig into their food while everyone else watched and sweat dropping before they started to eat their own food at a slower pace. _"At least they stopped glaring at me for the joke"_ kagome took a bite out of the fish on her plate silently thankful they stopped glaring at her-even though they resumed their earlier glaring match.

"I want some more!!" both Sasuke and naruto got up from their seats at the same time before they glared at one another again before they both turned a slight green and turned their heads to the side and puked making everyone sweat dropped.

"Don't eat so much if you are just going to puke it up!!" sakura sat up from her own seat and slammed her fists onto the table with an annoyed look on her face.

"I…..have to eat" Sasuke wiped his face with his hand and looked back up at the others.

"And I…. have to eat more than him" replied Naruto doing the same as Sasuke. "…it's the only way I will get stronger."

Kakashi sighed and looked up from his book already done with his food. "Yes but….puking doesn't help."

"If anything it probably makes you sicker" kagome finished her food and placed her chopsticks atop her plate before standing. "Thank you for the food" kagome smiled and bowed to tsunami who nodded back with her own smile. After standing up straight kagome looked outside before facing her teammates grinning. "Well it's late so I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright kagome" Kakashi nodded while still reading his book

Kagome said goodnight and waved slightly before leaving and walking up the stairs to get to her and sakura's room.

Sakura curiously watched as kagome left. "Late...it's not that late right?" sakura looked at her teammates

"Maybe kagome's tired she was practicing this cool jutsu earlier so she might just want to rest." Naruto sat down and continued to eat his food but this time much slower.

"Oh…what kind of jutsu was it naruto" asked sakura looking interested.

Naruto looked up from his food and grinned. "You should have seen it; it was so cool it was shaped like a katana and was completely made out of her chakra."

Sasuke closed his eyes and continued to eat his food ignoring naruto as he spoke.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and quietly got out of her bed. Momentarily looking over to sakura she saw that sakura was asleep. _"Good…she's asleep."_ Putting on her sandals and equipment kagome stood up from her bed and quietly walked to the door. Opening it kagome walked out the door and closed it slowly not to wake up anybody up.

Going down the stairs and heading to the door kagome opened the door and walked out and into the cold. Closing the door behind her kagome looked up and smiled_. "It's so clear….you can see the stars…."_ Stretching kagome headed down to the small bridge by the ocean. Once there kagome took off her sandals and equipment and placed them on the edge of the bridge before facing the ocean.

"_Time to train."_ Thought kagome looking down at the ocean and the small waves hitting the bridge_. "Okay this should be easy…..it's like the tree climbing…except this time I need to release the right amount chakra constantly into the water to help me float…" _Kagome started to focus her chakra to her feet making them glow a light blue before she opened her eyes and slowly put her right foot onto the water. Seeing it on the water and not sinking kagome slowly put her left foot on the water and stood still for a bit to make sure she wasn't sinking.

Kagome smiled and started to walk around on top of the water_. "I think I go-ah!"_

Kagome seemed to speak to soon because she suddenly fell into the water and sank down to the bottom. After a few minutes kagome resurfaced and gasped for breath before slowly swimming back towards the small bridge. Once there kagome pushed herself up and sat down on her knees panting while dripping wet and cursed slightly. "Okay then…it's not as easy…."

Kagome heard foot steps and she tensed before looking up slightly top frown at who she saw. Kagome slowly sat up before getting up and shivered lightly when a cool breeze blew by to stare at the person in front of her.

Seeing the person smirk at her misfortune kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them even though wasn't really threatening since she was soaked and shivering slightly. "What do you want now?"

Her answer was another smirk and kagome's glare increased before she grinned mischievously. "I said what is you want teme?" sasuke's smirk turned into a glare and kagome grinned in triumph before she started laughing. Once she calmed down kagome stared at Sasuke for a moment with a serious expression on her face. "No seriously are you just here to ruin my peace or what?" _"How did he know I was out here…I made sure I was quiet."_

"Hn."

Kagome sighed at the unresponsive Uchiha before glaring at him and placing her hands on her hips frustrated ignoring as the cold breeze washed over her making her shiver slightly. "Like I've said before Hn is not an answer. If you haven't noticed I'm not doing anything but training….well trying to so you can't try to say you thing I was planning something."

Sasuke sighed inwardly before he smirked again. "I came out here when I saw you fall into the water….you call that training?"

Kagome blushed lightly and crossed her arms over her chest again frustrated. "Like I said I was training...and it's harder than it looks." Kagome looked back at Sasuke and frowned seeing him still smirking at her failing attempt before she grinned and her eyes flashed. "Fine if you think it's so easy why don't you try it?"

Sasuke seemed a bit surprised before he stared at kagome making kagome grin innocently. "Unless you know you can't do it…you can't smirk at me unless you can do it...but since your not going to you can't do anything…at least I'm trying."

Sasuke glared at her making kagome's grin increase before he seemed to look frustrated and walked passed her to the edge of the bridge. Kagome turned around and watched amused as Sasuke focused his chakra before he took a step out and into the water. _"He's actually going to attempt to do it."_

Kagome continued to watch amused as Sasuke started to walk out and into the water. He almost made to about ½ the way where she fell when kagome saw a blue flicker come from sasuke's feet and he stopped suddenly before his feet started to sink a small bit. "Sasuke your-!" kagome's warning came too late because Sasuke suddenly fell into the water with a splash.

Kagome blinked seeing the Uchiha gone and stared down at the bubbles that appeared for a few moments before she burst into laughter and fell to her knees gripping her stomach. "Haha I can't believe he did it…" kagome wiped her eyes as she continued to laugh. _"And it-it's all because of that pride of his."_

After a few minutes Sasuke resurfaced before he too swam towards the bridge with a frustrated look on his face. Once he arrived at the bridge he looked up and glared at the still laughing kagome who was rolling on the floor.

Feeling a heated glare on her person kagome stopped laughing and looked down to see Sasuke glaring at her with hate clear in his eyes making her giggling time to time before holding out a hand for him to take.

Sasuke stared her hand before brushing it off and getting up on the bridge next to kagome also soaking wet. Kagome turned towards the Uchiha and continued to giggle. "S-see I told y-you…it-it's not that easy…..personally I think its way harder than the tree climbing exercise."

Sasuke silently turned towards her still glaring and kagome sighed before glaring back and shrugging. " you're the one who decided to try and show off…I didn't force you to go...if you just swallowed some of that pride right now you wouldn't be soaking wet."

Sasuke didn't answer her and his glare increased making kagome sigh. "Look teme you know what I said was true and you glaring at me like that isn't going to fix anything."

"Stop. Calling. Me. Teme." Kagome blinked at the annoyed Sasuke before shrugging. "Hey it's not my fault you didn't re-introduce yourself…so now you're stuck with the name 'teme'."

Sasuke stared at kagome annoyed making kagome smile innocently before he sighed. "You're worse than Naruto." Kagome blinked before she gave him a peace sign. "Don't place Naruto into this…it's your fault for not being a good teammate and introducing yourself tem-."

"Sasuke."

Kagome stopped surprised and blinked at the still annoyed Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke glared at her and started rubbing his forehead knowing a headache was forming. "I said Sasuke, I'm Sasuke."

Kagome blinked before she grinned. "Well Sasuke nice to meet ya I'm kagome!" kagome was silent before she broke down laughing much to sasuke's annoyance. Once kagome calmed down she sat up and wiped her eyes grinning ear to ear. "See that wasn't so hard was it...you just had to introduce yourself."

Kagome stood up and stretched before looking down at the still soaked Uchiha. "Anyway since it seems like my laughing fit and your embarrassment is over." Kagome ignored the glare sent her way. "I'm going to continue my training now."

Kagome turned back towards the ocean and shivered slightly before remembering and facing the still sitting Sasuke. "Oh right why did you come out here you never answered my question."

Kagome got no answer and sighed. "Look if the reason you came out here is because you are still mad about that joke I said earlier then I'm sorry." She still got no answer.

Getting annoyed since she is still soaked to the bone and wants to train kagome turned around and once again placed her hands on her hips while glaring down at the emotionless Sasuke. "I'm not trying to be rude but what-."

"Fight me"

Kagome blinked a few times and let her arms drop to her sides a bit confused. "What?"

Sasuke looked annoyed before he stood up with his hands in his pockets. "I said fight me."

Kagome blinked some more processing Sasuke's words in her head _"fight him…where did that come from….why does he want to fight me." _

After a few moments of silence Sasuke's eyebrow started to twitch "ar-

He was interrupted by kagome who suddenly pointed at him. "Is this the whole reason why you came out here?" Her answer was Sasuke looking away his eyebrow still twitching. Kagome stared at Sasuke for a few seconds before she blinked. "You know you could hav-."

"Are you going to fight me or not?" Sasuke looked back at kagome causing her to go silent again and blink.

"_Should I….fighting someone besides my clones would be good for training….."_ kagome sighed before stretching again and facing Sasuke. "Fine I'll fight you it will be good for training." Putting on her sandals and equipment kagome faced Sasuke again before walking past him and going back to solid land leaving Sasuke there watching her curiously.

Turning around kagome sighed. "I don't think you want to fight on a small bridge right? That's why I am walking back to solid ground with more space…I also don't feel like falling back into the water." Turning forward again kagome continued to walk until she was in the middle of a clearing with Sasuke a few feet behind her.

Facing Sasuke kagome got in a taijutsu stance and smirked "okay what are the rules?"

Sasuke smirked and got in his own fighting stance "taijutsu and weapons only and first one to give up loses."

Kagome nodded before she ran at Sasuke in a zig zag motion trying to confuse him. _"She's fast."_ Sasuke dodged a punch to his face before counter attacking with his own punch to her stomach. Kagome grabbed his fist and smirked at his surprised expression before he smirked causing kagome's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. Sensing something to her right kagome let go of Sasuke's fist and jumped back dodging the kick that was aimed at her side. Running at Sasuke again she did a roundhouse kick to his side but he blocked it and grabbed her leg throwing her back to the side.

Landing on her feet and sliding back kagome frowned a bit _"hmm….he's faster than I thought-." _her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke ran at her and aimed a punch to her face. Ducking down kagome took this as her chance and punched Sasuke in the stomach causing him to lean forward out of breath before she did another roundhouse kick to his side sending him flying back a bit before he landed on his feet his knees bent. Kagome smirked at Sasuke causing him to frown and run at her again. Sasuke aimed another punch to her stomach but was blocked by kagome's arm. Quickly withdrawing his hand he moved to the side and kicked kagome's side making her fly back and hit the ground. Getting up kagome frowned rubbing her side "that hurt."

Looking back at Sasuke kagome frowned _"he blocks my attacks and can easily counter attack hmm…." _Kagome ran at Sasuke again in a zig zag motion with her fist raised causing Sasuke to smirk _"does she think I'm going to fall for that"_ he prepared to block her attack but his eyes widened when kagome disappeared from his view and appeared behind him aiming a kick to his back. Sasuke jumped forward and turned to face kagome but noticed she was gone _"where did she-."_

Three shuriken headed straight for him. Grabbing his own shuriken Sasuke threw them at the ones heading for him causing them to fall to the floor. Kagome appeared in front of him with a kunai in her hand. Grabbing a kunai from his weapon's pouch Sasuke defended against kagome's kunai but got a small cut on his arm.

Jumping back Sasuke threw his kunai at kagome who dodged but got cut on her cheek. Kagome grabbed more shuriken and threw them at Sasuke who dodged and disappeared. While looking for Sasuke kagome suddenly tensed and quickly moved her kunai behind her while at the same time feeling something cold and sharp aimed at her throat. Moving her head to the side kagome saw Sasuke holding the kunai currently aimed at her throat while at the same time her kunai was also aimed at his throat.

Kagome was silent and panted slightly while she looked around for a way to get free. She looked behind her to see Sasuke to was panting slightly and looked down before smirking. Quickly moving to the side lightly kagome caught Sasuke off guard by kicking under his feet making him fall slightly. Kagome quickly turned on her heel and kicked Sasuke sending him back a few feet before he landed on his knees.

Silence passed between the both of them as they stared one another down waiting for the other to make a move. After a few minutes of neither moving kagome sighed and relaxed before rubbing her side. "You know what I don't want to stand out here all night...draw?"

Sasuke seemed to consider her sentence before he too relaxed and nodded. Kagome smiled and sat down before wiping the blood that formed on her cheek. _"I'm going to have to heal it later." _Hearing a small thump a few feet away kagome looked up from her hand to see that Sasuke too had also sat down. Deciding to be nice kagome grinned. "Any wounds you need healing?"

Sasuke turned towards her before crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her slightly. Moving her hands up in defense kagome sighed. "Fine, fine I'm just trying to be nice but if you want to be stubborn and act all mighty then never mind."

Silence passed between the two and kagome let herself fall onto her back while staring up at the night sky. Still gazing up at the sky kagome grinned. "You know you're not bad of a fighter...that hit to my side hurt."

Sasuke looked over to the still laying kagome before nodding. "Same to you." Kagome grinned. "Ha I knew you weren't all stuck up." Kagome felt a glare aimed at her head but ignored it to gaze up at the bright stars getting lost in her thoughts. A shooting star passed over her view and kagome blinked as a sword suddenly came to mind. _"The fight with Zabuza…and that masked boy it might be soo-."_

"Why were you training out here at night?"

Kagome blinked before moving her head up to stare at Sasuke who still had his arms crossed over his chest. Sitting up and shrugging kagome closed her eyes. "Might as well……the fight with Zabuza and that boy might be soon so I should get as much training as I can before it and…." Kagome grinned. "I like to train at night…it's peaceful and I'm used to it."

"Used to it?" Sasuke looked at her funny with an eyebrow raised and kagome grinned before her face turned into sadness and she looked down. "Yeah….during the day I was always traveling and looking for anything that could tell me why my clan was killed...so my only real time to train was at night."

Looking up at Sasuke again kagome grinned "what about you…do you make it a habit of following people you don't trust around, making sure that they aren't masked murders in disguise?"

Sasuke glared at her making her laugh. Another cold breeze blew by making kagome wrap her arms around herself as she shivered remembering that she still was soaked to the bone. Standing up and dusting off the dirt on her pants kagome faced Sasuke again.

"Sheesh no sense of humor" kagome got another glare from Sasuke making her sigh. "Well anyway I'm going in I don't really appreciate freezing to death." Kagome stood up straight before stretching and turning to leave before she stopped in mid-step and turned her head slightly to face Sasuke. "Anyway, I hope that since we are teammates you will at least try to trust me even it's just for the mission's sake, but if you still don't then there's nothing I can do." With one last grin and a small wave kagome turned back forward and started her way back towards tazuna's leaving Sasuke alone.

Once kagome was out of sight Sasuke stood up with his hands in his pockets and had to fight down a shiver that appeared down his spine as another breeze blew by. Looking once out at the ocean Sasuke inwardly sighed.

Another breeze blew by and Sasuke turned on his heel before turning around and heading back towards tazuna's house.

"_Anyway, I hope that since we are teammates you will at least try to trust me even it's just for the mission's sake, but if you still don't then there's nothing I can do." _

Sasuke stopped suddenly in mid-step rethinking what kagome said. After a few seconds Sasuke shook his head before continuing on his way.

"Tch."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. And I hope the fighting scenes were okay. Sorry if they were to short or not good. I'm still getting used to fighting scenes so yeah if they're bad then sorry. And yes I know Sasuke is OOC...please excuse that….**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	11. Training part II

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto…..**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Training part II**

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu/abilities"**

* * *

**Recap:**

Looking up at Sasuke again kagome grinned "what about you…do you make it a habit of following people you don't trust around, making sure that they aren't masked murders in disguise?"

Sasuke glared at her making her laugh. Another cold breeze blew by making kagome wrap her arms around herself as she shivered remembering that she still was soaked to the bone. Standing up and dusting off the dirt on her pants kagome faced Sasuke again.

"Sheesh no sense of humor" kagome got another glare from Sasuke making her sigh. "Well anyway I'm going in I don't really appreciate freezing to death." Kagome stood up straight before stretching and turning to leave before she stopped in mid-step and turned her head slightly to face Sasuke. "Anyway, I hope that since we are teammates you will at least try to trust me even it's just for the mission's sake, but if you still don't then there's nothing I can do." With one last grin and a small wave kagome turned back forward and started her way back towards tazuna's leaving Sasuke alone.

Once kagome was out of sight Sasuke stood up with his hands in his pockets and had to fight down a shiver that appeared down his spine as another breeze blew by. Looking once out at the ocean Sasuke inwardly sighed.

Another breeze blew by and Sasuke turned on his heel before turning around and heading back towards tazuna's house.

"_Anyway, I hope that since we are teammates you will at least try to trust me even it's just for the mission's sake, but if you still don't then there's nothing I can do." _

Sasuke stopped suddenly in mid-step rethinking what kagome said. After a few seconds Sasuke shook his head before continuing on his way.

"Tch."

* * *

**Now:**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and moved the covers off of her before getting up and stretching. Looking around the room kagome saw sakura still sleeping in her bed. _"I must be up a little early."_ Putting on her sandals and equipment kagome grabbed her brush and brushed her hair before putting it in a low pony tail (kind of like neji's). Putting her brush away kagome walked out of the room quietly so she wouldn't wake up sakura.

Going down the stairs and walking into the kitchen kagome saw both Sasuke and Kakashi already sitting down at the table. Sasuke was eating his food and Kakashi was reading his book. Sitting down next to Kakashi kagome smiled and said morning getting a nod in acknowledgement from Sasuke and a small morning from Kakashi.

Tsunami placed a plate in front of kagome who smiled and said thank you before she started to eat her food. A few minutes later a tired looking sakura came down the stairs while wiping the reminder of sleep from her eyes.

"Morning" sakura sleepily sat down next to Sasuke waiting for her food and yawned. Kagome and Kakashi said morning before kagome continued to eat her food and Kakashi read his book.

5 minutes later everyone heard a bang coming from up stairs and sweat dropped knowing who it was. A minute later they heard foot steps hurrying down the stairs to reveal a slightly messy looking Naruto with his clothes ruffled and his hair a mess. "Morning everyone!!" Naruto grinned and quickly sat down next to kagome before nodding thanks to tsunami and beginning his meal.

Sakura stared at the hyper active blond with a look of slight disbelief and annoyance. _"How can he be so hyper and active in the morning?_ Kagome shook her head at the blond before giving him a grin. "Morning Naruto." Naruto stopped eating his food to grin at kagome before he went back to his food.

After a few silent moments kagome finished her food but noticed someone was missing. Looking around kagome blinked and looked at the other curiously. "Um…where's Tazuna-san?"

"I already ate."

Kagome looked from the others to turn to see Tazuna coming into the kitchen with his work clothes on and a bag slung over his shoulder. Tazuna adjusted his bag on his shoulder before grinning lightly at kagome and sakura. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Both sakura and kagome nodded and stood up from their seats before getting their own bags by the door. Tazuna followed them before taking the lead and walking out the door with sakura following. Kagome grabbed the handle of the door lightly before turning to face the others. "Bye we'll see you guys later careful while training." Kagome's smile turned into a grin before she turned forward again and closed the door behind her.

Naruto sullenly watched as kagome closed the door and once he heard the click of the door shutting naruto's face turned into a childish pout-cheeks puffed out and everything. "Their lucky…"

"Oh?" Kakashi looked up from his book to face Naruto looking a bit amused. "How so?" Naruto turned towards him with the pout still on his face. "They don't have to train climbing trees anymore."

Kakashi's revealed eye turned into an upside 'U' as he smiled under his mask at Naruto before he went back to reading his book. "Well if you train hard enough, you'll be able to join them tomorrow."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Arriving at the bridge kagome looked around amazed at seeing the half completed bridge.

"You guys can sit over there if you want"

Kagome turned her attention back towards Tazuna to see that he was pointing to an area at the edge of the bridge with long metal bars and some wood lying on the ground in a pile. Nodding both kagome and sakura walked over to tazuna's pointed direction as Tazuna himself started his work and walked away.

Sitting down on the small pile of metal bars sakura looked around before facing kagome who sat down on the ground cross legged "it looks as though they are about halfway done with the bridge."

Kagome nodded and resumed her earlier scan of the bridge. "Yeah let's just hope nothing bad happens while they are working."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Grabbing the kunai in his hand tighter and making the correct hand sign Sasuke closed his eyes before focusing his chakra to his feet. After a few seconds sasuke's eyes shot open and he took off running at his intended tree.

Hearing his self-proclaimed rival's footsteps running up a tree, Naruto looked up from his laying position on the ground to grit his teeth and frown lightly as he watched Sasuke continue to run higher and higher. "He's still running up the tree...no way."

Feeling the bark under his foot collapse, Sasuke frowned before quickly marking his place with his kunai and jumping down from his tree. Looking carefully at his slowly rising marks Sasuke smirk but narrowed his eyes in anger when he gazed at naruto's tree also seeing that naruto's own marks were slowly rising as well but the space increased a small bit each time. "Damn! It's slow but he's catching up to me!"

Doing a flip in mid air before landing gracefully on his feet with his knees bent slightly after absorbing the fall. Turning back towards his own tree Sasuke gazed at it frustrated before looking back towards naruto's to catch naruto's own frustrated gaze.

After a few seconds they glared at one another before both stood up straight and started running to their trees with one thought in mind.

"_I'm not going to lose to you!!"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sakura was sitting on the pile of metal bars with her chin in her hands leaning forward slightly with her elbows on her thighs in a bored fashion. She huffed a small bit and blew upwards as to keep herself occupied but inwardly cried out in frustration finding it did her no good_. "There's nothing to do…I'm so bored….at least with training I could be with Sasuke……but I'm here with kagome and she doesn't really talk…."_

Turning her attention towards the silent kagome sakura sighed seeing that kagome was still in her same meditating position with her eyes closed and a relaxed expression on her face. _"It's been about an hour and a half… and she's still in the same position." _

Feeling someone watching her kagome opened one of her eyes to see that it was sakura who was staring at her with a bored expression clear on her face. "Anything you need sakura?"

Sakura jumped surprised and looked back at kagome to see that both her eyes were open and staring at her curiously. Realizing that kagome caught her staring sakura blushed slightly in embarrassment and scratched the back of her head grinning weakly. "Sorry for that...I'm just a bit bored….there's nothing really to do."

Kagome blinked before nodding. "Oh okay." Kagome looked at sakura with hidden curiosity. "She must not be used to quiet scenery for this long." Coming to an idea kagome stopped her meditation and adjusted her position to turn around and face sakura completely. "Well…do you want to talk or something?"

Sakura's eyes seemed to brighten and she lifted her head from her hands looking happier. "Really?"

Kagome shrugged lightly. "Yeah sure….but what do you want to talk about I'm not to good about this."

Sakura seemed confused and looked at kagome with confusion. "what do you mean?" kagome grinned at her weakly before leaning against the metal bars and letting her head rest on the cold bars. "Well I've never really talked talked to someone truthfully…I mean I've spoken to someone but it's usually mostly boys I've talked too and that was when my clan was alive...most of the children were a lot older than me or too young but the ones that were my age were mostly boys….."

Kagome's expression turned into one of remembrance and she frowned a small bit. "well, there were some girls but they never seemed to like me, chiko was the main girl who disliked me, but she was the leader so to say of that little group so since she didn't like me the others didn't like me…. they always followed her like baby chickens or something." Kagome chuckled a small bit. "It was funny though when I was 9 I finally realized why she didn't like me…it was because she had a crush on my best friend..."

"A crush on your best friend?" kagome nodded and turned her attention towards sakura. "Yeah…it turned out she liked him a lot and didn't like me because I hanged out and trained with him practically everyday unless he left with his father for training…."

Sakura seemed really interested. "Are you two still friends?" kagome froze for a few moments before she lowered her gaze away from sakura and looked up. "I hope so…"

"Hope so?" kagome nodded. "Yeah…you see daisuke's father…he and their clan betrayed the asahi clan by trying to take our secrets. They weren't from our clan but their clan and ours joined together for peace and the good of both the clans in mind. Their clan was similar to ours so it only seemed like a good thing to do."

Kagome's face turned mournful. "But it turned out his father, who was the clan head, only agreed to the treaty for our secrets. Their plan was to take our secrets so their clan would prosper while ours slowly withered away and died."

"Both our clans fought but I wasn't allowed to join in the battle. I still was young and forced to stay with my mother and the other women and children…when we came from hiding though, it was easy to tell we won with a huge advantage, their numbers were crushed and only about a hand full of them lived."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Daisuke admired his father even though he was strict... so when his father was killed by my father…daisuke was crushed. Shortly after daisuke and the remainder of his clan were forced to leave…I think daisuke felt a bit bitter towards me...but he never lashed out at me or said he blamed me and my family especially my father."

Kagome smiled sadly. "Actually when I went to speak to him…he welcomed me with open arms like nothing had happened...but I was able to tell...he wasn't the same…"

Kagome fisted her hands that were in her lap. "But I will never know….after their clan was banished three days later, when I went patrolling with my father we came across something horrible."

Sakura was silent and watched kagome closely as she gritting her teeth. "What we saw was a battle field….and daisuke's clan was amongst the bodies...the whole remainder of the clan was there. Dead. We don't know who it was it that attacked them but whoever did it had no remorse. The only body that wasn't there was daisuke's…so I don't know if he lived or not…he could still be alive, but I doubt it."

Kagome sighed looked down. "And about a week later…my clan was murdered." Sakura gasped with a hand to her mouth surprised. She let her hand drop to her side and she faced kagome. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't h-."

Kagome shook her head and grinned a bit weakly at her while shaking her head. "No it was me...I shouldn't have even mentioned it…I'm sure you didn't want to know about something so…well...something like that."

Sakura was silent and kagome stopped grinning realizing sakura was down. "It's okay you know…I've come to terms with the things that have happened in my past...I'm still a bit remorseful about it...but if I continue to dwell on it…I'll never be able to look forward and see my future."

Kagome grinned. "my father always told me that to dwell on things is to never move on and see the light that could help my life move forward...instead I'll be lost in the darkness forced to re-see things I don't wish to and to remember the pain it caused…never to be able to move on."

Sakura nodded seemingly amazed at what kagome said. "Your father told you that?" kagome nodded and sakura smiled at kagome. "He must have been very wise and caring man."

Kagome's eyes shined in happiness and she nodded quickly grinning ear to ear. "Yes my father taught me many things...he was the one how taught me to fight, physically and mentally...he not only was my father but teacher, and friend. He was the one to teach me how to mediate and many other things. Besides my brother I admired my father very much and it was my wish to become strong like both of them."

Kagome's grin increased. "My father also was very handsome. He had light green eyes and had jet black short hair. Along with that he was a very nice man and laid back, not in the lazy way but he was funny and nice to everyone. He was only strict when it came to the clan or elders. my father was the clan head and a very good leader… in our family he was the guard so to say…he protected us as much he could and helped to keep us all alive…not only us but the rest of the clan he was the one to lead and watch…to act and know what to do…he was our protector and our mentor."

Sakura nodded taking in everything kagome said. "What about your brother and mother?"

Kagome smiled fondly. "My mother was wonderful… she had long straight black hair that ended at her knees that seemed soft as silk. A caring expression was always placed on her face even when she was mad. Like my father she was very caring, and understanding. She was always there to help me or my brother when we needed it. And her cooking was to die for." said kagome smiling. "But what stood out mostly about her was her eyes...they were a light green that seemed to change shade depending on what emotion she was feeling. If she was happy they shined bright like diamonds and if she was sad they seemed to look darker and lost their shine."

As kagome spoke she seemed to become distant as if reliving a memory. "My mother though rarely showed sadness or sorrow...she was the one who made us all feel better…the one to comfort us, keep us innocent, wash away everything that wanted to taint us. She was our blanket that always shielded us. She too was our protector...not physically like my father did but mentally. One day my brother and I were training but some people came…and I was captured. My brother was able to save me but he killed two people in order to do it. After he was horrified he did it even though he knew he did it to save and protect me, he still felt horrible. But our mother was able to comfort him and he felt better."

"My brother looked like a smaller clone of my dad. Kagome laughed a small bit. He had the same hair color and eyes, but his hair was a little longer and messier falling over his eyes slightly. My brother was responsible like father but a little more serious. He was very caring and trained me…he risked a lot and saved me a lot of times from the older kids that were mean to me. Not only was he very talented but he was like my own protector and teacher when father himself couldn't teach or protect me. We sometimes had fights or little spats but all siblings do. He treated me like a real sibling even though he knew I wasn't his real sister...if anything he probably treated me with more care because I wasn't related to him by blood. He never looked at me with hatred or jealously when father spent more time with me. Never complained or told me to get lost when I decided to cling or bug him. He was the perfect brother and would have made an excellent leader when my father stepped down."

It was silent for a moment before sakura looked at the still smiling kagome. "It sounds like you love them very much and they were wonderful people."

Kagome nodded "yeah even though they weren't my family by blood I love them as such and wouldn't give them up for the world." Kagome was silent for a moment causing sakura to worry _"did I make her sad"_ "um…kag-."

She was interrupted when kagome started to giggle uncontrollably "I'm so-sorry I j-just remembered something."

"What did you remember?"

Kagome looked at sakura still giggling "sometimes my brother and I would joke around with father saying that he was lucky to have such a wonderful person as mother as his wife. Then he would start to pretend to cry saying that his kids were so mean to their father and how they should say the same thing to their mother." kagome started to laugh a small bit again "t-then there was this o-one time I was bored and my brother left me behind when he went training so I-I decided to get back at him by p-playing a pr-prank on him. It-it was s-so funny I had some pink ribbons and found red paint so when he came back from his training and went to sleep, I-I tied the ribbons in my brothers hair and painted the paint all over his f-face. It was so funny when he woke up in the m-morning."

Sakura sweat dropped at the laughing kagome. "You didn't get caught?"

Kagome stopped laughing and gave sakura a serious expression "no I got caught…and it wasn't pretty" kagome was silent before she started to laugh again at the memory leaving sakura sweat dropping at the rolling girl before she smiled sadly. _"It sounds as though kagome had a good life before her clan was destroyed. How can kagome continue to be happy and smile like she does…..I wouldn't be able to do so……."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Naruto laid down on the ground panting his arms spread out as he looked up at his tree. _"I'm getting higher kagome's advice helped but…."_ Looking over to Sasuke's tree before looking at Sasuke who was sitting down a couple yards away Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. _"He's still a head of me….." _sitting up suddenly naruto frowned _"no I won't let him beat me."_ Standing up naruto focused more of his chakra and started to run up the tree. After marking a new mark in the tree about 3 inches higher than the last naruto grinned and jumped down landing on his knees. _"I'm almost caught up to him."_

Sasuke frowned seeing naruto mark his tree. Looking back to his tree Sasuke stood up _"I will not lose to him."_ After he focused his chakra Sasuke ran at the tree once again.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

After kagome stopped laughing sakura decided to speak again. "Kagome the asahi clan seems like an interesting clan but we never studied them at the academy before."

Kagome faced sakura again. "Well the clan wasn't a really huge clan probably at most around 2/3 the size of the Hyuga or Uchiha clan. Also I remember father saying that the clan really didn't care for a lot of people to know about us."

Sakura nodded before looking curious. "I know that your clan specializes in summons, but what kind of summons?" kagome looked up and turned to face sakura. "It's not really just summoning creatures but all kinds of animals."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome rested her head against the metal bars again. "my father told me that our clan's ancestors were really connected to nature and animals, and that over time they created special jutsus that allow us to summon any kind of animal to act as a summon without the use of a contract."

Sakura nodded understanding. "So...what can you summon?"

"I mostly summon wolves or eagles, but I can summon all kinds of animals. Everyone in the clan had a special animal that they summoned more than the others and for me it is wolves or other canines."

Sakura seemed a bit confused and in thought. "I can't believe they didn't teach us about the asahi clan in the academy."

Kagome seemed interested and raised her head from the metal to turn her head towards sakura. "The academy? You mean the ninja academy, what was that like?"

"You never attended an academy before?"

Kagome shook her head. "No my father and brother were the one's who taught me so I never had to attend one." Kagome then looked amused and stared at sakura a bit comically. "And anyway where we lived I couldn't really go to any school…it would take to long to travel back and forth."

Sakura seemed embarrassed catching her small joke and laughed. "Yeah…sorry… but at the academy everyone is taught about ninja history and the basic skills of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. After we attend the academy for 8 years we take tests and if we pass them we move up to Genin."

Kagome snapped her fingers. "Oh right I remember, lord Hokage said that the other Genin teams were on missions. How many other Genin teams are there?"

Sakura was quiet while she thought before she turned back towards kagome. "Well around our age there are 3 other teams"

Kagome grinned a bit excited. "That's cool I hope I can meet them when we get back."

"Yeah I guess" replied sakura looking a bit down. Kagome noticed sakura's mood change and curiously blinked at her pink haired teammate. "Something wrong sakura?"

Sakura nodded and looked a bit frustrated. "No just be careful of Ino-pig."

Kagome raised an eye-brow at the not so nice nickname. "Ino-pig?? Who's that and um…why do you call her that?"

Sakura's face seemed to darken having to recall said person before she punched the air frustrated. "Her real name is Ino Yamanaka but I call her that because she's trying to steal my Sasuke away."

Kagome sweat dropped but nodded anyway while watching sakura carefully incase she decided to stop abusing the air and turn towards her to start ranting how much she detests this person._ "Oh…I get it they both like Sasuke……..it's a rivalry thing between the two_ _of them"_ kagome continued to watch sakura punch the air angrily slightly amused and her sweat drop increased. _"Poor Sasuke I actually feel sorry for him….."_

"Are… you guys ready…or is something wrong?" sakura's punching fit and kagome's small amusement was interrupted and they both turned to the right to see Tazuna staring at them like they were crazy. Sakura noticed her fist was in mid air punching an invisible object and she quickly retracted her hand to her side while blushing slightly. Deciding to help sakura from more embarrassment kagome smiled lightly and turned towards Tazuna. "Your done for today?"

Tazuna nodded "yeah, come on lets go." Tazuna adjusted the bag on his shoulder and waited for both sakura and kagome to get up and grab their own bags before he turned around and started walking off followed by kagome and sakura.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Hey where are we going?" sakura looked around noticing that they weren't heading towards Tazuna's house.

Tazuna looked back at kagome and sakura. "You guys do want to eat right? We need to pick up some stuff for dinner tonight." Both girls nodded and Tazuna stopped before turning and walking into a store with kagome and sakura following slightly behind.

"_This is a store?"_ sakura looked around the store to see that there were very few vegetables in the tables and what was there was old, small, or rotten.

"_These poor people"_ kagome sadly looked around at the empty store before waiting with sakura by the entrance.

While sakura and kagome waited for Tazuna to finish, a man came up behind them and tried to take both of their bags. Feeling something behind her, kagome narrowed her eyes and turned around before grabbing the man's wrist before he touched the strap of her bag surprising both the man and sakura. Kagome then grabbed a kunai from her pouch and aimed it at the struggling man making him stop frozen and sakura widen her eyes.

"Kagome wh-."

"He tried to take our stuff and then run for it. I'm not going to harm him but I don't appreciate it when people steal from others." Pulling the kunai away from the man's neck, kagome put the kunai away and reached into her pocket taking something out.

Letting the man's wrist go, kagome grabbed his hand and gave him what she held before letting his hand go. The man looked down at it before looking up at kagome amazed. "Take it…it's not much but should be able to help a bit…..and all I ask is you don't use it on anything you don't need." kagome smiled at the surprised and shocked man.

The man continued to look surprised before gripping the money in his hand and bowing to kagome. "t-thank you and I'm terribly sorry." When the man stood up straight he sent a small thankful smile towards kagome before bowing to sakura and saying a quick 'sorry' before standing up again and leaving.

Tazuna turned towards kagome curiously since he saw everything that happened and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you give him money, wasn't he about to steal from you and sakura?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah but he did it because he had to, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to steal from us."

"_Oh I see"_ sakura turned towards kagome. _"She gave him money because she felt sorry from them and tried to help….. I would have probably hit him-."_ sakura suddenly stopped

Kagome noticed this and turned towards her teammate. "Um sak-."

"Hey budd-!" sakura turned around to hit whoever touched her but stopped when she saw it was a little boy. The boy held out his hands to sakura and kagome and grinned. "Um please?"

"Oh..." sakura kneeled down and gave him some treats while kagome grabbed a small cake from her bag and gave it to the boy.

The boy smiled at kagome and sakura and looked down at his hands with wide eyes before looking up and giving them a toothy grin. "Wow! Thank you ladies!!" The boy gave them one last smile before running off holding the food to his chest like it was a lost treasure.

"This is how it's been since Gato took control….. The kids suffer and the adults are too afraid to stand up to him." Both kagome and sakura turned towards the sad looking Tazuna as he watched the kid run away.

Sakura stood up and wiped away some tears from her eyes. Feeling something on her shoulder sakura looked back and saw it was kagome's hand. Looking up at kagome sakura continued to wipe away the tears.

Kagome took her hand off of sakura's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Its okay don't worry we'll help them as best as we can."

Sakura nodded while wiping the rest of her tears away. "Yeah."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The front door opened and Sakura, kagome, and Tazuna all walked into the house. Tazuna closed the door behind him and placed his bag next to the door followed by sakura and kagome before they walked into the kitchen.

The others looked up and Tazuna lifted up the grocery bag up a small bit grinning. "I got the food." Tsunami smiled and took the bag from Tazuna while kagome and sakura both sat down. "Thank you father." Tazuna nodded and also took a seat next to Kakashi.

Kagome looked around seeing that everyone was present besides Naruto and looked over to Kakashi. "Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi continued to read his book and flipped a page. "Naruto….he's still training." Kagome blinked and looked outside to see it was dark. "He's still training? Well it is Naruto..."

Tsunami turned her head from the pan to give kagome a small smile. "I'm sure he's fine dinner will be ready and I'm sure he'll be back soon."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Everyone was sitting down at the table silently eating their breakfast. After a few minutes no banging or loud footsteps were heard making Sakura look up from her food and looked around. "Naruto's still not back yet."

Tsunami stopped eating her own food and shook her head. "I think he stayed out all night"

"Knowing him he's probably passed out somewhere in the forest." Sakura sighed before returning back to her food.

Placing her chopsticks down kagome stood up and faced tsunami who looked up at her. "I'll go bring him some food and check up on him, could you make a plate for him please tsunami?" tsunami smiled and nodded before getting up from her seat and going to the stove.

After a few seconds tsunami handed kagome a steaming plate of food and kagome smiled. "Thank you." Grabbing some chopsticks in her free hand kagome turned and said a quick bye to her team and the others before leaving the kitchen and heading towards the door.

After closing the door behind her with the plate of food in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other, kagome started walking towards the forest._ "I hope he's okay, knowing Naruto he probably exhausted all of his chakra while training."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Walking in the forest kagome headed towards the trees where they were training for the past few days. _"Hmm…..where's naruto."_ Walking to the center of the area kagome heard talking. _"Talking? Maybe that's where naruto is."_ Making sure the plate in her hand was secure kagome headed over to the source of the talking. Seeing a mop of yellow hair turned away from her kagome smiled a bit _"I was right."_ But she stopped when she saw that he was talking to a boy with long dark brown hair wearing a light pink kimono.

"Hey naruto, sorry if I'm interrupting your conversation but I brought you your breakfast" kagome walked up to naruto and the boy again. Naruto stopped what he was saying and turned around to see kagome. "Hey kagome!!"

Kagome smiled and handed naruto his plate and chopsticks causing naruto to grin "Ah! Thank you kagome!!" Naruto grinned with a thankful expression on his face before he gripped his chopsticks tighter in his hand and started to eat his food.

"No problem naruto" kagome sat down next to naruto and turned towards the boy smiling. "Hello I'm kagome it's nice to meet you."

The boy smiled back "it's nice to meet you as well." he got up and bowed to naruto and kagome "I'm sorry but I must be leaving, it was nice to meet the both of you naruto, kagome." The boy stood up and sent them one last smile before turning and walking away.

"Bye." Both Naruto and kagome waved but the boy suddenly stopped and turned still smiling a bit mischievously at Naruto. "Oh and by the way naruto….I'm a boy." His smile increased a small bit before he turned back around and continued on his way leaving a shocked blond and abit curious kagome in his wake.

Kagome looked over to naruto and started laughing at naruto's expression "you didn't know he was a boy naruto?" kagome got no answer making her laughing increase.

"n-no I mean he looks like a girl doesn't he?!" Exclaimed naruto looking over at kagome who tried to stop laughing.

Kagome put a hand over her mouth to stop laughing and took a few deep breaths before facing naruto again "w-well I do have to admit he does sort of look like a girl but you could still tell he's a boy."

"But-."

"Its okay naruto just finish your food" kagome smiled at the blond and playfully messed up his hair making Naruto grumble to himself before continuing his food.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke silently got up from the table and headed to the door leaving the others watching him. "Um...where are you going Sasuke?"

"Training." Without looking back at sakura Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets before continuing on his way. Sakura watched as his form disappeared from her view making her sigh before continuing her own food.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Naruto why did you stay out here all night long training? You do realize that you could really harm yourself using up all your chakra like that" said kagome watching as naruto finished the last of his food.

Putting down his plate naruto faced kagome with a fox like grin "it's to get stronger…I'm not going to lose to Sasuke or anyone even you kagome."

Kagome faked her shock by putting a hand to her chest. "Why Naruto, is that a challenge cause if it is I will gladly fight you." It was silent for a few minutes before both she and Naruto started to laugh. Once kagome's laughing fit died down kagome grinned at Naruto.

"Anyway Naruto are you done with your food, can you hand me your plate?"

Nodding and handing kagome the empty plate naruto grinned. "Here kagome and thanks for bringing me some food I was hungry." Kagome started down at the completely empty plate before looking up at Naruto playfully. "I can tell you probably would eat the plate if it looked like food." Naruto pouted and kagome laughed before playfully hitting naruto's right arm. "I'm joking Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his arm where kagome punched him and nodded before sticking out his tongue in a playful manner. "Yeah, yeah I know but still thanks."

"No problem" standing up straight kagome stretched "well I'm going to go I have some training of my own to do so I'll see you later Naruto and be careful." kagome turned away and started to walk away.

"Um….kagome"

Kagome stopped walking and turned to face naruto "yeah?"

Naruto looked a bit embarrassed and stopped rubbing his arm to look down a small bit. "Would you really spar with me?" kagome confusingly stared at the seemingly sad Naruto and nodded. "Sure Naruto of course why wouldn't I?" naruto's head flew up and he stared at kagome a bit shocked. "Really?"

Kagome blinked and turned to face him completely. "Of course why wouldn't I… I don't mind...but if you do want to spar it'd have to wait till we are back in the village after the mission when we have some time...that alright with you?"

Naruto's shocked expression turned happy and he nodded to kagome the grin back on his face. "Yeah! And I'm going to win!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Naruto and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh is that so?" Naruto saw her and his grin increased making kagome smirk back. "We'll see about that Naruto." Kagome's eyes flashed before she grinned. "Well I'm going to go, try not to over do it or I'll force you to rest myself."

Naruto's grin turned into confusion. "What do you mean?" kagome grinned. "I mean exactly what I said…if I see you've over done it…." Kagome looked around the area looking for an idea. When one came to her, her grin increased and she turned back towards Naruto. "I'll tie you to a tree and will force you to sleep…probably with a sleeping jutsu or something….or a rock..."

Naruto looked a bit scared at the tree tying idea but then he face turned into confusion and he stared at kagome a bit weirdly. "Why a rock?" kagome shrugged. "I don't know it just came to me…but it sounds like an idea…." Kagome closed her eyes and nodded to herself. Hearing nothing from Naruto kagome opened an eye to see Naruto was still looking at her like she was weird. "What?"

"Are you okay? You're threatening to make me sleep by using a rock." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over chest. "Well I couldn't think of anything." Naruto stared at her before he started to laugh and kagome joined him soon after.

"What are you two doing?"

Both kagome and Naruto stopped laughing and looked to the right to see that Sasuke was staring at them like they were crazy. They both blinked before they started to laugh again much to Sasuke annoyance. Once they calmed down kagome shook her head. "Nothing really just playing around."

Kagome stood up straight and smiled at Naruto. "Well I'm going to go now…and remember if you over do it I'll make you sleep with or without a rock you'll have to see!" kagome turned from Naruto and starting walking away while waving a small bit. "See you later Naruto, Sasuke."

Naruto waved before he stopped. "Since when did you start calling teme Sasuke?" kagome stopped and turned her head back. "Um...yesterday I think…he re-introduced himself so like I said I'm going to call him Sasuke again." Waving once again kagome faced forward before continuing on her way.

Naruto watched kagome walk away before turning towards the silent Uchiha. "You re-introduced yourself? When?"

Sasuke turned towards him before silently walking passed him to another clearing leaving Naruto alone. Realizing Sasuke completely brushed him off Naruto frowned and jumped up. "Hey!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Making it out of the forest kagome stopped. _"Should I go back to Tazuna's house…no I'll head over to the port for a little while." _Changing her direction kagome headed to the port lost in thought.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Arriving at her destination kagome smiled. It was a clear day today, nice and sunny making the ocean look as though it was glowing.

"_Beautiful day."_ Kagome smiled before shaking her head. _"Time to train not admire the scenery." _Kagome placed the plate on the bridge before sitting down and taking off her sandals before placing them next to the plate.

Taking off her equipment kagome too placed them next to the plate and her shoes before walking to the edge of the bridge and looked down at the calm sea. Getting a determined look on her face kagome made the correct hand sign and started to focus her chakra to her feet. Once she thought she had enough kagome took a deep breath before slowly placing her foot on top the ocean. Once she was sure her foot wouldn't sink kagome slowly placed her other foot on the ocean and cautiously waited to see if she would sink.

Once she was sure she wasn't, kagome slowly started to take a few steps out on top of the water. After her 7th step though something happened and kagome fell into the water. She surfaced a few seconds later and frowned. _"I'm going to beat this."_

With the determined thought stuck in her head kagome swam over to the bridge before pushing herself up on her knees. Once she was on the bridge kagome shivered lightly as a breeze passed by but shook her head and stood up straight before focusing her chakra again and repeating the action earlier. After the 10th step kagome fell into the water again and once again resurfaced before going back to the bridge. Once she was up kagome once again focused her chakra and continued to repeat the action. _"I'm going to beat and get good at this no matter what."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Where's Naruto I haven't seen him all day, same with Sasuke and kagome I haven't seen them since breakfast and it's almost dinner" sakura looked towards her sensei before around for any sign of her teammates but stopped when a kunai came down in front of her surprising her and making her jump back and Kakashi look up.

"Up here hey!!"

Sakura looked up in the direction were Kakashi was looking and saw Naruto lying on a tree branch all the way up. "high enough for you guys" Naruto grinned before standing up but slipping and falling back until he caught himself and was upside down on the branch still grinning.

"Naruto!! You idiot your going to kill yourself!!" sakura glared at the blond who continued to grin. "Yeah ye-." Naruto was interrupted by his feet becoming un-attached making him fall but was caught seconds later by someone gripping his ankle. Everyone looked to see who it was and saw it was Sasuke for he was upside down on a tree branch and was the one gripping naruto's ankle. "You really are an idiot."

Naruto started to complain but it was ignored by everyone making him pout and cross his arms frustrated. Sakura continued to gaze at Sasuke with stars in her eyes. "Sasuke!" _"He's soooo cool!!"_

Kakashi turned from his three students sweat dropping. _"Well two found one more to go."_ "Hey you two have you seen or know where kagome is?"

"Kagome?" Naruto jumped down once Sasuke let go of his wrist and landed on his knees followed by Sasuke. "I remember kagome saying that she was going to train but I don't know where."

Kakashi looked up at the sky before looking back down at three of his students. "Well we should go look for her it's getting late." The others nodded and Kakashi nodded back placing his book away. "Okay look around for kagome and if you find her meet the rest of us at Tazuna's house, if you don't find her by sun down then just come back and we will wait for her to come back."

"Okay/right!" both Naruto and sakura nodded before they turned and left in separate direction to look for their forth member.

"What a waste of time" mumbled Sasuke sticking his hands in his pockets and walking off_. "But I have a feeling I know where she is."_ Walking out of the forest Sasuke turned and started heading down to the port. Arriving at the bridge he saw kagome standing on the ocean looking a bit happy. _"I knew it."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome jumped up into the air and punched the air. _"Haha! I did it!"_ she landed on the ocean like it was solid ground and looked down at the water grinning ear to ear_. "I finally mastered it! Take that water!" _kagome looked up and her grin increased before she started to run around on the water.

"Hey!"

Getting surprised at the sudden voice kagome fell into the water when she moved to take another step forward and sank down into the water. After a few seconds she resurfaced and looked around to try to find the source of the voice and saw a figure standing on the bridge. To far to see who it was kagome frowned before summoning chakra to her hands and legs then using them to get up on top of the water. Once she was on her knees kagome panted before summoning chakra to her feet. Standing up kagome rubbed her arms and shivered lightly once again becoming soaked to the bone. _"I had it to…"_ kagome sighed. _"I guess I need to focus a bit more."_

Shaking her head with her arms still wrapped around herself kagome started to walk back towards the shore. Once she was close enough kagome looked up at the figure and frowned when she saw Sasuke. Pointing at him with a frustrated expression kagome glared at him lightly. "You! Because of you I'm soaked to the bone again! I just dried off about 25 minutes ago!"

Sasuke smirked at her and kagome continued to glare at him before giving up and walking on the bridge to put her sandals back on. "Don't smirk at least I can do it now-."

"You fell."

Kagome paused with her right sandal n her hand before looking up and glaring at the smirking Uchiha. "I know! But I still can do it! And it's because of you I fell. If you didn't surprise me I wouldn't have fallen." Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sasuke before continuing to put her sandal on.

Once she was down kagome grabbed her equipment and placed it back on her person before standing up and turning towards Sasuke. "Anyway why'd you come here...what do you want-?"

"Kakashi and the others are looking for you." Kagome stopped curious. "Why?" Sasuke seemed to sigh in annoyance. "Because it's dark."

"Really?" kagome looked around and noticed that it was indeed dark. Facing Sasuke again kagome was surprised to notice that Sasuke wasn't there anymore _"huh? Where did he go??"_

"Hurry up!" Kagome looked to the left to see that Sasuke was leaving. Grabbing the empty plate kagome stood up straight before running to catch up to Sasuke. "Wait up!"

Sasuke continued to walk forward but he seemed to slow down a small bit so kagome could catch up. Once kagome was next to him kagome turned towards him. "Thanks." Sasuke shrugged before he continued to walk kagome next to him.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke walked into Tazuna's house and ran into Kakashi. "Sasuke did you find kagom-."

Kakashi trailed off seeing kagome walk into the house and close the door behind her. Hearing something dripping on the floor Kakashi looked down to notice kagome was wet and water was dripping onto the floor. "Um...kagome what happened?"

Kagome looked up at grinned at Kakashi before her expression turned sour. "well I was practicing walking on water since it's like the tree climbing exercise and after much trial and error I finally got it but.." she aimed her thumb towards the Uchiha next to her and glared making him smirk at her misfortune. "He had to come and surprise me making me loose concentration and fall into the water! And I just dried off about 30 minutes ago too!"

Hearing the commotion both sakura and Naruto came in to see kagome soaking wet and turned towards her curiously. "Um what happened kagome?" kagome turned towards Naruto looking a bit frustrated and once again pointed towards Sasuke. "It's sasuke's fault."

Kagome walked passed them to head to the stairs and Naruto and sakura turned towards Sasuke. "What did you do?" Sasuke didn't answer them and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait."

Everyone turned towards Kakashi who smiled at his students. "Since you all are here now I'll tell you. Starting tomorrow you all will be body guards for Tazuna."

The others looked happy and kagome's foul mood disappeared and she nodded before turning around. "Well that's good to know…but I really want to change and get out of these wet clothes." Kakashi nodded. "Okay then when you're done just come to the kitchen tsunami said that dinner's ready."

Naruto suddenly disappeared from everyone's view and kagome nodded before continuing her way up the stairs intending to get changed into nice warm clothes. Sasuke, sakura, and Kakashi watched as she went mumbling to herself lightly before they turned and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked the chapter. Any OOCness sorry…..**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	12. Battle! Zabuza Returns part I

**Disclaimer:**** no matter how much I want it to be true or be a reality I will never own the wonderful naruto and inuyasha…if I did the whole story lines would probably be messed up or something………**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Battle!! Zabuza Returns part I**

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"

"_Thinking/small flashback"_

"**Jutsus/abilities"**

'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:**

Kagome looked up at grinned at Kakashi before her expression turned sour. "well I was practicing walking on water since it's like the tree climbing exercise and after much trial and error I finally got it but.." she aimed her thumb towards the Uchiha next to her and glared making him smirk at her misfortune. "He had to come and surprise me making me loose concentration and fall into the water! And I just dried off about 30 minutes ago too!"

Hearing the commotion both sakura and Naruto came in to see kagome soaking wet and turned towards her curiously. "Um what happened kagome?" kagome turned towards Naruto looking a bit frustrated and once again pointed towards Sasuke. "It's sasuke's fault."

Kagome walked passed them to head to the stairs and Naruto and sakura turned towards Sasuke. "What did you do?" Sasuke didn't answer them and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait."

Everyone turned towards Kakashi who smiled at his students. "Since you all are here now I'll tell you. Starting tomorrow you all will be body guards for Tazuna."

The others looked happy and kagome's foul mood disappeared and she nodded before turning around. "Well that's good to know…but I really want to change and get out of these wet clothes." Kakashi nodded. "Okay then when you're done just come to the kitchen tsunami said that dinner's ready."

Naruto suddenly disappeared from everyone's view and kagome nodded before continuing her way up the stairs intending to get changed into nice warm clothes. Sasuke, sakura, and Kakashi watched as she went mumbling to herself lightly before they turned and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Now:**

"Are you guys ready?" Asked Kakashi facing kagome, Sasuke and sakura who all nodded.

Tsunami came into the room followed by Tazuna "you guys are all leaving…what about naruto? And Kakashi you are still recovering."

Kakashi smiled under his mask "I'll be fine and it's okay naruto must have used up much more chakra than we all thought so it would be better to just let him sleep."

Tsunami nodded and smiled "that's fine then."

Tazuna headed towards the door with his bag on his back "are you guys all ready?" At their nods he grinned "okay then let's go." Tazuna exited out the door followed by Kakashi and the others

"_I feel as though something is going to happen."_ thought kagome walking next to sakura and Sasuke. _"And that boy naruto and I met yesterday…….he seemed kind of familiar…."_

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome snapped to attention and faced the voice to see sakura a few feet in front of her looking back at her "you were spacing out and started to lag behind a bit."

"Really? Ah sorry I was just thinking." said kagome catching up to sakura before they continued on their way with the others to the bridge.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Everyone stopped walking at the sight before them. All the workers were on the ground unconscious, wood, metal, and tools were scattered all over the floor. To put it simply the bridge looked like a mess.

"w-what happened?" asked sakura looking around and the mess before her.

"Its Zabuza" said Kakashi

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Tsunami walked into naruto's and Sasuke's room to check up on naruto and was surprised to see him awake "naruto your awake" said tsunami seeing naruto sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Looking over Sasuke's bed naruto noticed that the bed was folded and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Facing tsunami who was about to leave he pointed to Sasuke's bed "um hey where's Sasuke?"

Tsunami turned around and smiled at naruto "he and everyone else left to the bridge for the day." Said tsunami before she left naruto in the room by himself.

A couple of moments passed by as naruto sat on his bed quietly as the information processed in is head

"……………………………………………………….."

"AHHH!! Why didn't they wake me!!" Yelled naruto jumping up from his bed. Grabbing his clothes naruto quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs stumbling every so often. Making it down the stairs he saw tsunami walking into the kitchen and yelled a quick bye before he left out the door in a hurry.

Tsunami turned around hearing the voice "wait naruto Kakashi said-." she stopped seeing that naruto was already gone. Turning back around she went to go wash dishes _"oh well…."_

'Crash!!'

Tsunami turned around hearing the noise "what was th- ah!!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_They could have waken me up"_ thought naruto jumping from tree to tree to try and catch up with the others at the bridge. Looking down momentarily something caught his eye making him jump down and go see what is was. _"What's this? ……the trail is heading back to Tazuna's house."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Z-Zabuza" said sakura looking around

Kakashi nodded "yeah everyone get in formation around Tazuna." As soon as he said that kagome, sakura and Sasuke surrounded Tazuna with kunai drawn and ready incase of an attack.

A mist began to slowly form around kagome and the others making everyone tense up

"This is Zabuza's hidden mist jutsu…..everyone be prepared" said Kakashi looking around the area.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi….and I see you still have those kids with you…." Sasuke started to shake and looked down "ha…pitiful that one is still trembling" spoke Zabuza before 10 clones of himself appeared surrounding everyone.

Sasuke looked up and smirked at Zabuza surprising him a little bit. "I'm trembling in excitement." Causing Zabuza to grin a small bit at Sasuke

"Go a head Sasuke" said Kakashi smiling under his mask. As soon as he said that Sasuke began attacking all the cloned making them all turn back into water and splash on the ground making small puddles.

"So you were able to tell they all were clones... it seems as though the kids gotten better…" the mist cleared up a bit showing Zabuza and the boy with the mask from earlier "hm... He's pretty good….it seems that you now have a rival Haku"

Haku nodded "so it seems"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes "it seems that we were right…it all was an act using a small little mask."

"Tch……..What a faker." said Sasuke narrowing his eyes at the two.

Tazuna faced Kakashi "so then all that about the boy being a tracker Nin, and protecting his village was just a lie to fool us?"

Kakashi nodded "and by the looks of it they have been pulling that trick for a long time."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stood up straight "that's it I'm going to take him out."

"Your so cool Sasuke" gushed sakura watching Sasuke with hearts in her eyes causing kagome to sweat drop _"I don't think it's the right time for that sakura………"_

"He is impressive" said Haku facing team 7 "even though the clones were not at their full strength he was easily able to take them out."

"We have the advantage now so use it" said Zabuza grabbing the hilt of his sword.

Haku nodded before he started to spin himself in a whirlwind towards Sasuke.

"What is that?" asked Sasuke moving his kunai to protect himself and intercepting haku's senbon.

Kakashi looked back at kagome and sakura before facing Sasuke and Haku's match. "Kagome, sakura let Sasuke handle this you guys protect Tazuna from harm."

"Right" said both kagome and sakura moving their kunai up in a ready attack position. While they watched Sasuke's fight

Sasuke and Haku continued to clash weapons against one another "you won't be able to keep up with me, if you back down now I won't have to kill you" said Haku pushing his senbon against Sasuke's kunai.

Sasuke pushed back against haku's senbon "save it…"

"You are making a big mistake…you won't be able to keep up with my speed" continued Haku "I have gained two big advantages against you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Haku "if so then what are they?"

"For one we are surrounded by water and secondly you only have one of your hands free to protect yourself." Said Haku bringing his empty hand up to his mask and doing multiple hand signs surprising Sasuke _"he's able to do one handed hand signs?"_

"_He can do one handed hand signs……this could be trouble."_ thought Kakashi watching the battle.

Haku stopped doing hand signs "**secret jutsu: thousand needles of death!!"** Stomping his foot on the ground the surrounding water around him and Sasuke started to raise into the air and slowly started to form into senbon needles. After the water fully formed into the needles they started to head for both Sasuke and Haku at a fast rate.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Huh a substitution?" said one of the guys wearing a hat

"Where's the woman?" asked the second man wearing no shirt. Looking around he saw the woman being put down by naruto. "Who's that?"

"Good job Inari" said naruto turning to him and grinning

"Huh?" Said Inari in confusion

"When you were running at them they forget about your mom allowing me to get to her." said naruto still grinning

"That's it!" yelled the first man followed by his partner their swords raised high ready for attack

"T-there coming" said Inari facing naruto

Naruto grabbed two shuriken and threw them at the two men but they reflected them by using their swords "ha pitiful why don't you try something more effective kid!!" yelled the first man while he and his partner continued to head towards naruto and Inari

Naruto's grin got bigger "I already did." When he said that the two shuriken he threw poofed and turned into clones of himself and they both jumped behind the men before kicking them making both of them fall to the floor unconscious.

"You did it" yelled Inari turning to face naruto again.

"Yeah I did believe it!!" yelled naruto punching his hand into the air.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The needles continued to head towards Sasuke and Haku and right before they hit Haku jumped away and dodged. Sliding back a bit Haku watched as the smoke cleared. Not seeing Sasuke Haku was surprised momentarily _"he disappeared wait-."_ looking up he Saw Sasuke in air. Dodging the shuriken Sasuke threw at him he stopped but was surprised when Sasuke appeared behind him.

Sasuke smirked "your not as fast as you think you are, for the rest of this fight you will have to dodge all my attacks." Blocking the kunai sent to him by Sasuke he wasn't prepared when Sasuke grabbed another kunai in his hand and threw it at his head. Haku ducked but was thrown back due to Sasuke's kick to his stomach.

When Haku dropped to the ground Zabuza's eye's widened _"it can't be….no body is faster than Haku" _looking up Zabuza looked at team 7.

"Thought you were quicker huh what else is it you are lying about?" Asked Sasuke putting his leg down and standing up straight.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza "you made a big mistake calling these ninja kids. Doing that is bound to bring out Sasuke's attitude, Sasuke is the best young fighter in konoha, sakura here is our sharpest mind, naruto is our number one knuckle headed ninja , and our newest member to team 7 is kagome and who has amazing analyzing skills."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Okay I'm leaving things to you all right Inari?"

Inari nodded "right!!"

Naruto grinned at Inari before running off and heading back towards the bridge "then I'm on my way to the bridge!!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Zabuza smirked "Haku if we continue on like this we'll lose…get on with it."

"Right" nodded Haku standing up before he started to glow a light blue from his chakra

Sasuke narrowed his eyes _"what he doing?"_

"I'm sorry its come to this" said Haku forming a hand sign moments later the temperature dropped making it so cold you could easily see your breath as thick as smoke in the air.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in thought "what jutsu is he preparing for?"

Haku suddenly spoke knocking kagome out of her thoughts **"secret jutsu: crystal ice mirrors!"**

The water on the ground surrounding Sasuke slowly began to float up into the air and started to form into ice all around Sasuke. Moments later the ice began to take shape and formed into what looked like giant mirrors trapping Sasuke in a circle of mirrors.

When the jutsu was done forming everyone looked at the jutsu in amazement

"What is that?" Asked Kakashi

Kagome silently watched the jutsu _"the form of the jutsu is like a barrier, the mirrors of ice are surrounding Sasuke but each mirror looks to be a certain distance form each other leaving small spaces in between each mirror, and the mirrors even surround the top and the jutsu looks to be a certain size for something……but what's the reason for_ _this?"_

Kagome came to attention when Haku started to walk towards the mirror closest to him. All the mirrors began to glow a faint white light as Haku got closer to the mirrors. When Haku put his hand on the mirror the white light increased and haku's hand began to sink inside of the mirror followed by his arm and the rest of his body. When Haku was completely in the mirror the lights died down and the mirror showed Haku in the mirror he touched looking like a picture.

"He-he went into the mirror like it was nothing" said sakura surprised.

"_How did he do that?"_ focusing on the mirrors kagome closed her eyes before opening them again their original silver changed to the light purple with the thick black lines on the sides(1). "**Kouyoume**" whispered kagome focusing on the mirrors _"they have to elemental signals mixed in……water and wind….."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The lights came back and when they disappeared an image of Haku appeared in every mirror all looking like a reflection of Haku in the mirror.

"How" whispered Sasuke looking around at all of the mirrors

"Now let us really begin….and I'll show you what real speed is" said Haku drawing a senbon before partly coming out of the mirror and throwing the senbon at Sasuke's upper arm causing him to wince in pain and grab his arm. Drawing more senbon Haku threw more at Sasuke hitting him in both arms and legs making him yell out in pain.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Sasuke!" Said Kakashi running towards Haku and Sasuke but was stopped by Zabuza who appeared a couple of yards in front of him. "If you enter this fight then your opponent will be me" said Zabuza grabbing the hilt of his sword. "And besides the kid is finished no one can defeat Haku's jutsu."

"Damn" cursed Kakashi narrowing his eyes

Kagome continued to think "_it's not a normal jutsu I know that for sure….but I need to get a closer look". _Looking over to sakura kagome spoke "sakura stay here and protect Tazuna for a bit."

"What? Kagom-." sakura turned to look at kagome but saw that kagome was no longer standing next to her.

Kagome continued to run but stopped when she was besides Kakashi. Kakashi looked towards kagome in question "I thought I told you to guard Tazuna with-."

"Sorry sensei" said kagome facing Kakashi cutting him off "but I needed to get a closer look to see something." Looking back towards Sasuke and Haku kagome focused on the mirrors. Seeing Haku throw more senbon at Sasuke kagome flinched a little hearing Sasuke's yell. _"That Haku guy is able to throw senbon in any direction by using the mirrors, and the jutsu's structure itself…..that's it!!"_

"Sasuke!" "You need to get out there as soon as possible, his jutsu isn't any normal jutsu…it's more complex!!" yelled kagome surprising everyone causing everyone to look at her and Haku momentarily stop his attack to stare at kagome.

"Kagome what do you mean?" asked Kakashi looking over to his student.

Still looking over at haku's jutsu kagome explained. "That jutsu is a mix of wind and water. When water and wind are mixed together a certain way it creates ice explaining the mirrors….but that's not it…..the structure of the jutsu is precise and shaped as a barrier…….he uses the shape of the barrier and the placement of the mirrors as sort of a cover and protection so his opponent won't know where he is when he strikes…..and his easy control of the jutsu is like a kekkei genkai of some sort…." Kagome's eyes widened in realization. Facing Kakashi again she explained "that's it!! That boy Haku has a kekkei genkai which is why he can control the ice so easily and fuse together with it. And that jutsu is created specifically for that kekkei genkai, when he forms with the ice he then creates replicas of himself in the other mirrors and then uses his senbon to attack and his opponents can't do anything to attack back because they don't know where the real person is."

Zabuza looked at kagome in wonder _"that girl…she was able to figure out haku's ability by just looking at his jutsu and moves…..how?"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_That girl…she was able to figure out my jutsu what did she do?"_ Thought Haku looking at kagome noticing her eyes were a different color than what they were before. "_Is it her eyes...does she also have a kekkei genkai?"_

Sasuke looked over at kagome before looking around the jutsu again "_get out of here…..I would if I could find a way….". _

Haku looked back towards Sasuke who was looking around deep in thought. He drew another senbon "_if that girl gets here and helps the boy it could cause trouble…."._ Partly coming out of the mirror again Haku began to throw more senbon at Sasuke continuing his attack.

Sasuke turned back to attention when a needle scratched his cheek and hit his arm "_damn…I should have paid more attention_."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Sensei we need to help Sasuke before something bad happens" said kagome looking towards Kakashi who nodded

"I'm sure you have an idea on how to counter haku's jutsu am I right?" Said Kakashi facing kagome

Kagome nodded "I have an idea on how to help but I need to be within a closer range to haku's jutsu."

"Then go" said Kakashi looking back at Zabuza carefully.

Kagome nodded again before taking off towards Sasuke's battle but catching Zabuza's attention in the process.

"No you don't" said Zabuza doing a hand sign before Kakashi could stop him and summoning a clone of himself in front of kagome making her stop a couple feet away from the clone who smirked "I can't let you pass girl."

Kagome eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth _"damn…… sorry Sasuke your going to hold of Haku for a bit longer." _Kagome reached behind her and grabbed a kunai aiming in front of her "fine then I'll get through the hard way."

Zabuza(c.) smirked at kagome "it seems you have spunk girl but you will not be able to beat me."

Kagome smirked back "don't say anything if you know it isn't true."

Zabuza(c.) grabbed the hilt of his sword "tell me before I kill you how were you able to see through haku's jutsu…what was it you did?"

Kagome continued to smirk "it was my kekkei genkai that allowed me to see through it."

"So you have a kekkei genkai so sad I'll have to kill you." said Zabuza(c.) drawing his sword and aiming it at kagome before he ran at kagome who grabbed her kunai harder and went into a fighting stance.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_What was kagome thinking? Now she's fighting as well….but I can't just stand here I need to help Sasuke" _sakura nodded to herself before turning to Tazuna "I'm sorry but I will have to leave your side for a bit." Tazuna nodded and sakura grabbed her kunai tighter before running towards Sasuke's fight surprising both Kakashi and kagome

"Sakura!" Said kagome before dodging the swing aimed for her head and attacking back.

"sakura" said Kakashi watching as she passed him Zabuza frowned _"damn I can't summon another clone if I do I'll waste to much chakra, and if I try to stop her Kakashi will block…."_

Sakura ignored the both of them and jumped into the air throwing the kunai in her hand at Sasuke "Sasuke catch!!"

Sasuke turned and faced the kunai waiting for it to get to him so he could catch it. The kunai continued to fly at him but the kunai suddenly stopped making Sasuke tense at who caught it. Haku held the kunai in his hand for a bit before moving it into an attack position "that won't wor-."

'Bam!'

Everyone watched silently as they saw Haku fall out of the mirror and land on the ground followed by a thing of smoke appearing.

Kagome sweat dropped already knowing who it was _"glad you're here but I think that was a bit much naruto." _

The smoke cleared and showed naruto grinning "naruto Uzumaki is here!"

"Naruto" said sakura smiling faintly

Kakashi _sighed "he should have used the element of surprise in a situation like right now….."_

Haku sat up and faced naruto _"it's him..."_

"_It's that kid"_ thought Zabuza

"_Idiot"_ thought Sasuke his eyebrow twitching

Naruto continued to grin and made a hand sign **"shadow-."** naruto was interrupted by Zabuza throwing shuriken at him

"Naruto hurry dodge the attack!" Yelled Kakashi the shuriken continued to head towards naruto but was stopped by throwing needles.

"Haku why did you do that?" asked Zabuza partly looking at Haku in anger.

"Let me handle this on my own…." Said Haku causing Zabuza think for abit before he gave him a small nod "fine"

Sasuke got on his knees _"now's my chance"_ he through a kunai at Haku who dodged making him grit his teeth. Haku faced him "do not worry I have not forgotten about you." Haku stood up before going back into the mirror "I had hoped you would have stayed quite but I guess it seems you won't so I'll deal with you now." Haku momentarily looked back at naruto "then I'll deal with you."

"_Who is that guy?"_ thought naruto amazed that he was able to go into the mirror.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_I have to do something."_ Kakashi was about to run towards Sasuke and naruto but Zabuza appeared in front of him

"I wouldn't do that if I were you remember if you run to save the brats then I'll kill the old man."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed _"he's right if I move he'll get Tazuna and sakura wouldn't be able to hold him off."_ Looking over to kagome he saw Zabuza's clone in front of her _"and kagome is busy with the clone so she wouldn't be able to help sakura."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_I need to help and I know what I need to do…."_ Naruto closed his eyes and got ready

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_Kagome said to get out…but there's no real way to get out….if I try to get out from the spaces between the mirrors he'll just stop me. The only way I think we have a possibly of winning is if naruto attacks from the outside and I attack from the insi-."_

"Hey I'm here to help" said naruto appearing next to Sasuke knocking Sasuke out of his thoughts

"What?! You idiot!!" Yelled Sasuke "what are you doing here?!"

"What?! I've come to help and all you have to say is idiot" yelled naruto

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_Naruto.."_ kagome mentally shook her head before facing Zabuza's clone and frowning _"since naruto is in there with Sasuke things have become worse……I need to get away and help naruto and Sasuke." _

Quickly doing hand signs kagome jumped up into the air **"fire style: fireball jutsu!"** she inhaled before blowing out a huge breath, huge balls of fire came from her mouth and headed towards Zabuza(c.) making him dodge and leaving an opening for kagome. Taking this as her chance kagome landed on the ground "out of my way!!" Yelled kagome as she ran towards Sasuke and naruto.

Sensing something heading toward her kagome jumped to the side to see shuriken pass by her. She turned and saw Zabuza(c.) smirking at her a few feet away

"I told you little girl I'm not going to let you pass." Zabuza(c.) grabbed the hilt of his sword still smirking at kagome "you should just give up they both will die." Zabuza(c.) ran at kagome and sliced his sword sideways only to meet air "huh?"

"**Water style: water bomb jutsu!"** Zabuza turned around to see kagome up in the air and balls of water heading towards him at a fast rate. Dodging the attack he smirked again but then widened his eyes when kagome appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back before he caught himself his feet sliding back against the ground.

"Shut up" said kagome darkly closing her eyes for a moment before opening them, her eyes changed to the second stage, the cross in the middle spinning madly making it look like a circle. **"Moukeru: Kouyoume."(2)**

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kakashi watched as kagome threw back Zabuza's clone _"I never knew kagome was that fast she must want to get to naruto and Sasuke before anything happens…. I'm sure she can handle herself…. But naruto and Sasuke….. I'm not so sure and I can't help because of Zabuza."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Idiot I came to help and you call me an idiot" yelled naruto

"You are an idiot!! If we both are in here then how are- damn it just forget about it I'll just break a mirror and get out of here." Sasuke stood up and began to do hand signs

"w-what are you going to do?" Asked naruto

"Theses mirrors are made up of ice" said Sasuke finishing the last hand sign **"blazing fire ball!!"** Sasuke inhaled before exhaling out a huge giant blast of fire that hit the mirrors in front of him and naruto. When the fire disappeared nothing had changed making Sasuke and naruto's eyes widen "what?"

"It-it didn't melt!" said naruto bewildered looking at the mirrors to see that the mirrors had not even a scratch on them.

"My jutsu won't melt with that level of jutsu" said Haku making Sasuke's eyes narrow in frustration.

Haku grabbed more senbon before throwing them at both Sasuke and naruto hitting them in the arms and legs making the both of them wince in pain and fall to the ground

Naruto slowly sat up followed by Sasuke "where is he attacking from…are they replications? Where is the real one?" said naruto looking around

"It's no use you will never be able to follow my moments…. I will never be found" said Haku reaching for more senbon.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_Damn it!!….this clone is stronger than the other ones…it's able to retain more hits without disappearing."_ Kagome wiped the blood off her cheek with the back of her hand before she looked around noticing she was the only one in the area _"the fog is so thick I can't see sensei and the others they must be more down the bridge."_

Suddenly Zabuza appeared in front of her and swung down his sword at her. Kagome dodged by jumping back and did a set of hand signs **"earth style: mud bomb!!"** A giant ball of dirt formed in front of kagome before heading towards Zabuza(c.) only for it to be cut in half with his sword. _"Now!!"_ kagome quickly ran at Zabuza(c.) in a z like fashion kunai in hand.

Kagome's kunai was blocked by Zabuza(c.)'s sword making him smirk "why is it you are trying so hard to pass me and save those boys?"

"They are my friends and teammates so I will help them" replied kagome jumping back _"I need to finish this quickly….. I didn't want to but I'm going to have to use it"_ thought kagome closing her eyes and focusing her chakra

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"**Shadow clone jutsu!"** Yelled naruto clones of himself appearing "if I can't tell which one is real…… then I'll just destroy all of them till I find the real one!"

All of the naruto's ran at the mirrors but were all destroyed by Haku when he came out of the mirror and attacked them before going back into a mirror

The real naruto fell to the ground in pain before getting up slowly.

"Like that girl said I am able to reflect my appearance on each of these mirrors and use them to attack my opponents there is no way you can defeat me." Haku brought senbon up to his mask to attack.

"I-I can't die here" said naruto "I still have my dream to achieve"

"Dream?" Said Haku momentarily stopping his attack "if you do not know it is hard for me to actually be a true ninja…..if it is possible I do not want to kill any of you and do not want you to kill me….but if you so choose to fight me then I will forget any compassion and become a ninja." Bringing the senbon down to his side Haku continued "I wish only to protect an important person to me, my will is to only work for him, fight for him. That there is my dream and I will fight for it thus is my dream and for it I will kill you."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_Focus…..focus……now!"_ Kagome opened her eyes and began to summon chakra into her hand before she started to shape it with her index and middle finger. Too focused on her jutsu kagome didn't see the kick aimed at her side and got hit. Kagome flew back a bit before she caught herself and slid on her feet in a kneeling position her left hand on the ground in front of her keeping her balance.

"_Should have kept my guard up"_ thought kagome wincing at her side throbbed in pain from the kick. _"I need to keep him distracted long enough so I can perform my jutsu."_ Dodging the punch to her head kagome formed hand signs**. "Water style: water bombs!!"** The surrounding water quickly formed into giant balls all around kagome making Zabuza(c.) stop and look up. As soon as the balls of water finished forming they all headed straight towards Zabuza(c.)

While Zabuza(c.) dodged and slashed all the attacks kagome did another set of hand signs and looked up momentarily "he's falling for it"

Zabuza(c.) landed on his feet after dodging that last ball of water and prepared to attack kagome but he wasn't fast enough because kagome finished the last required hand sign **"water style: water restraint!!"** The water on the ground that surrounded Zabuza(c.) from kagome's last attack flew up and latched onto Zabuza(c.)'s body making him unable to move "damn I can't move" thought Zabuza(c.) struggling to get free.

Kagome started to focus her chakra again to her right hand "now that I have you restrained that should last until I'm done with my jutsu."

Zabuza(c.) continued to struggle and some of the water restraining him started to fall and hit the ground.

"_He's already getting free"_ thought kagome _"no don't think about that just keep focusing." _Kagome's chakra began to circle around in her hand _"almost half way done…." _kagome then began to shape the chakra again while Zabuza(c.) continued to struggle getting more and more free as time passed.

"_Almost done……"_ thought kagome still shaping her chakra.

The last of the water restraining Zabuza(c.) fell off and he picked up his sword before running at kagome his sword at his side. Getting closer and closer to kagome Zabuza(c.) moved his sword in front of him before bringing it up and swinging it down at kagome.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Sasuke! Naruto! Don't give up I know you can beat him!!" Yelled sakura

"Sakura don't" said Kakashi "even if there is a chance they might not be able to beat that boy."

"But what about kagome didn't she say that she had a way to help?" asked sakura getting a bit worried.

"Yes but as long as she is fighting Zabuza's clone she can't help them" replied Kakashi

"But-."

Zabuza started to laugh "they don't have anywhere near the mental stability to be able to kill someone, Haku has faced a ninja's agony...he is different from those two boys. The girl may have a small chance if she actually can find a way to counter haku's jutsu but right now she is dealing with my clone.."

"Sensei….what do we do?" asked sakura worry shown in her voice

"_If I go to naruto and Sasuke Tazuna will be killed, if I create shadow clones then they will just be canceled with water clones…in the end I'll be wasting chakra."_ Grabbing his headband Kakashi lifted it up revealing his **Sharingan.**

"The Sharingan…" whispered sakura

"Sharingan…..how boring….." said Zabuza(c.) running towards Kakashi.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Blood and dust splattered and flew through the air making Zabuza(c.) smirk _"I got her."_ Zabuza(c.) continued to smirk but his eyes widened a bit when he felt something from under his sword move. After the dust cleared it showed kagome kneeling on one knee and both of her hands holding something so tight both her knuckles were white. Crimson red blood dripped from the bottom of her hands landing on the ground and making a small puddle by her feet. _"What? How did she stop my attack?"_ Zabuza(c.) looked down at kagome's hands and his eyes widened even more in disbelief. Kagome was holding a small sword about a foot in a half long but the sword was completely made out of pure chakra. "How was she able to……" he trailed of noticing that kagome was moving

Kagome started to get up slowly due to the weight of Zabuza(c.)'s sword against her own. When she was on both of her feet kagome looked up the cross in the middle of her eyes spinning again. Kagome pushed her sword against Zabuza(c.)'s causing his sword to lift up. Kagome jumped back a few feet taking a fighting stance. Her right foot was in front of her while her left foot was aimed to the left a small bit. Her left hand was at her side while her right hand that held the sword was aimed right in front of her, her sword pointing straight at Zabuza(c.) **"ninja art: chakra sword."**

Getting over his shock Zabuza(c.) smirked "it seem you have some talent girl."

Kagome smirked "back you haven't seen anything yet." They both charged at each other their own swords aimed for attack.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Just because I messed up before doesn't mean I'm going to give up! I'll continue to try as many times as it takes!!" **"Shadow clone jutsu!!"** More clones of naruto appeared and they all ran at the mirrors. Haku quickly came out of the mirror he was in and attacked all the narutos. Seconds later all the clones disappeared in poofs and the real naruto was thrown back

"Damn" said naruto landing on the ground next to a kneeling Sasuke who was staring at the mirrors intently. Furrowing his eyebrows Sasuke looked around a bit. _"It was very faint…. But I saw something……it was a trace of his movement….-."_

"One more time!!" yelled naruto summoning more of his clones, they all ran at the mirrors again. Taking this as his chance Sasuke ran to a nearby puddle and kicked up the water into the air. Seconds later all the clones disappeared and both Sasuke and naruto were on the ground on their knees.

Sasuke sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth and cheek _"the water was being repelled…next time he moves I'll attack."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Haku is not just strong he also is smart, he can create a counter attack after seeing an attack just once. While we were fighting Haku was watching in the shadows analyzing all of your moves and created a counter attack." Zabuza made a hand sign grinning.

"This isn't good" thought Kakashi

"**Mist concealment"** spoke Zabuza slowly disappearing within the mist

"Sakura" spoke Kakashi looking around "stay with Tazuna"

Sakura nodded before running over to Tazuna and getting in front of him drawing a kunai. "Stay close to me Tazuna." _"I need to believe in the others I know they can do it…..just be careful you guys……."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Haku jumped back dodging the fire blast aimed for him before going back into the mirror and attacking again.

Naruto landed on the ground before getting up and panting

"_Even though it's not perfect I'm getting better at timing his movements."_ thought Sasuke panting and standing up

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_I need to keep focusing"_ kagome dodged Zabuza(c.)'s sword and returned her own swing but only met air. Kagome looked over to her sword and saw it flickering time to time. _"this was a bad idea I should have waited to use the jutsu-."_ kagome blocked Zabuza(c.)'s swing again and aimed a roundhouse kick to his side but her foot was caught and she was thrown back. Catching herself kagome ran at the clone again but was punched on her cheek sending her flying back again. Landing in a kneeling position kagome spit out the blood in her mouth before charging at the clone once again her sword at her side flickering as she did hand signs with her left hand.

"**Water style: water snake jutsu!!"** The water that kagome passed floated up and formed into snakes with yellow eyes before they took off and passed kagome heading at Zabuza(c.)

Zabuza(c.) cut the snakes in half with his sword and at the last minute barley dodged against kagome's charka sword making kagome grit her teeth _"almost got him….."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_He was able to track my movement…..no it was just luck that is impossible to do…"_ thought Haku staring intently at Sasuke threw his mask

"We were so close" said naruto looking up at Haku in the mirror.

"Naruto can you still move?" asked Sasuke getting up again and looking over to naruto who was on his knees panting.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke and grinned "of course I can! I'm fine!!"

Sasuke stared at naruto for a bit longer before looking back at the mirrors _"he's tired.. but that is no surprise he continued to use the shadow clone jutsu and it takes up a lot of chakra……the good thing is that I found away to beat him."_ Sasuke smirked looking intently at Haku.

Haku grabbed more senbon for another attack catching Sasuke's attention so he began to do hand signs. "Naruto run get out of here and attack from the outside."

Naruto nodded got up and started running for the nearest open space to him and almost made it but was thrown back by Haku. Getting up naruto tried again but ran in the opposite direction. Haku saw this and headed towards naruto to stop him. Sensing something coming at him Haku dodged to the side and a fire blast passed by him. Haku turned around and threw a senbon hitting Sasuke in the shoulder before he quickly went in front of naruto and knocked him back again.

"Let's try it again" said Sasuke pulling the senbon out of his shoulder and wincing a bit as the pain hit him.

"Right" nodded naruto. Both of them started running towards the openings but both were stabbed causing them both to yell in pain and fall on their knees.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sakura looked up from Kakashi and Zabuza hearing the yells _"oh no"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_This isn't good I'm beginning to get tired….and my sword is getting weaker…."_ kagome looked over to her sword and saw that it was smaller instead of it being a foot in a half it was only 8 inches long and was slowly shrinking by the minute. _"I won't be able to keep this up much longer…" _kagome dodged Zabuza(c.)'s swing and jumped back panting but looked up suddenly hearing Sasuke's and naruto's yells. Kagome looked in the direction they came from _"oh no…..naruto…..Sasuke…."_

"pay more attention girl!!" said Zabuza(c.) swinging his sword down at kagome. Kagome came back to attention and dodged the swing aimed at her head. _"I need to end this." _Kagome jumped back again and grabbed her chakra sword with both hands _"naruto and Sasuke need my help I promised myself I would help them"_ kagome closed her eyes and blue chakra began to form around her. opening her eyes the chakra disappeared and went into her sword making her sword grow bigger from 8 inches to 2 feet long, the excess chakra surrounding her sword moving like lightening.

Kagome moved her sword in front of her before taking off a small cloud of dust appearing. Kagome ran at Zabuza(c.) quickly intending to finish the fight while Zabuza(c.) did the same.

"AHH!!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sakura and Kakashi looked up hearing kagome's yell _"oh no"_ thought sakura _"kagome-."_ her thoughts were interrupted by laughing. Looking down both her and Kakashi saw that Zabuza was the one laughing making Kakashi narrow his eyes.

Zabuza stopped laughing and grabbed the hilt of his sword "it seems the girl is dead now, all that's left is those boys and you three."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke looked up momentarily "_that sounded like kagome…did something happen?"_

"k-kagome" said naruto trying to stand up but failing and falling back down to the ground with a thump making Sasuke look over to him. _"Th-."_

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by naruto who slowly got up again and faced him. "Let's go something bad might have happened to kagome…"

"Its pointless" said Haku still within his mirror.

Summoning chakra to his feet naruto ran towards and exit but was blocked by Haku. Not giving up naruto turned around and ran towards the opposite exit.

"Naruto behind you!" Yelled Sasuke

Naruto turned around and got hit with more senbon falling to the floor. Sasuke ran up to him "naruto don't waste anymore chakra that is what he wants us to do."

Naruto raised his head weakly barley looking at Sasuke "I-I know…" with that said naruto's head fell to the ground.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome panted while holding her right shoulder in pain trying to stop the bleeding with her left hand but only succeeding in getting her left hand covered in her own blood. _"I did it…." _Thought kagome letting her chakra sword disappear from her limp right hand. Kagome faced the direction where naruto and Sasuke were and narrowed her eyes before taking off to help them ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

_**Xx.Flashback.xX**_

_Kagome ran at Zabuza(c.) with her sword in front of her while Zabuza(c.) did the same. Meeting Zabuza(c.) half way kagome stabbed in front of her while at the same time Zabuza(c.) swung his sword down._

_Due to the impact dust rose into the air and when it cleared it showed kagome kneeling a bit with her sword stabbing Zabuza(c.) in the stomach while Zabuza(c.)'s sword was on kagome's right shoulder cutting into it and drawing blood. A sudden wave of pain hit kagome head on making her yell out in pain. the Zabuza clone was still for a moment before it disappeared and kagome's right arm fell limp at her side._

_**Xx.End Flashback.xX**_

Kagome continued to run still holding her shoulder and saw haku's jutsu up ahead. _"Almost there….." _

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"I'm going to end this" said Haku before he threw more senbon at Sasuke. Sasuke picked up a fallen senbon and threw it at the senbon heading towards him hitting it making it fall down surprising Haku. _"How was he able to do that?"_

"Stand up idiot!!" Said Sasuke towards naruto. After a couple moments of silence naruto slowly began to rise "I know! S-stop being so annoying!"

Haku continued to throw a barrage of senbon at Sasuke and naruto but they all were deflected by Sasuke . _"it seems he's not only protecting himself but he's protecting naruto as well….I'm going to have to resort to this" _thought Haku before he disappeared from sight making Sasuke look around.

" _he disappeared….where did he go?"_ Sasuke continued to look around "naruto you better not pass out on me…I can't continue to cover for you!"

Naruto continued to try to stand but failed and fell down to the ground again "I-I don't need your help!" Sasuke looked back at naruto before gritting his teeth in frustration "damn!" Sasuke threw the senbon he was holding at the nearest mirror only for the senbon to be deflected off of it not even a scratch on the mirror's surface.

"You are strong I'll give you that but I am sorry…I am going to end this now." Haku began throwing another huge barrage of needles at Sasuke who continued to dodge but left open a spot for Haku to attack. Haku's eyes widened from behind his mask _"now!"_ Haku quickly grabbed a senbon before throwing the senbon aiming for Sasuke's neck. The senbon continued to sail threw the air and was about to hit it's target but was suddenly thrown off course by a kunai that came sailing threw hitting the senbon making it curve and hit the ground surprising both Haku and Sasuke who turned.

Sasuke looked down at the fallen senbon _"That senbon almost hit me….if it did it would have been all over." _Looking over at the kunai closer Sasuke's eyebrow's furrowed a bit _"why is there blood on the handle?"_ _"And who threw the kunai?"_ He looked over to naruto and saw that naruto was still on the ground passed out. He looked over to where the kunai came from and saw a figure from outside the jutsu.

When the fog cleared it showed a panting kagome holding out her left arm in a throwing position while her right arm was limp against her body. Looking closer you could see blood dripping from her right hand and making a small puddle from under her hand.

kagome straightened up and smiled weakly "I'm…here to help."

Haku narrowed his eyes from under the mask _"as if I would let you"_ drawing more kunai _"this is bad the girl is here now…..I need to finish off the boy."_ He threw the senbon but his eyes narrowed again when he saw Sasuke dodging them. _"he continues to dodge…"_

Kagome watched as Sasuke dodged the attacks "_he's now able to dodge the attacks, what happened?"_ "Sasuke! Is naruto still in there with you?"

Still dodging Sasuke nodded even though kagome couldn't see "yeah but he's unconscious."

Kagome nodded "Sasuke I need you to continue to hold out and cover for naruto a bit longer."

"_What is she planning?"_ Thought Haku

Sasuke nodded again "fine!"

"Alright!!" Kagome closed her eyes and began to focus. The surrounding water started to float towards kagome and gusts of wind began to swish around her making her clothes and hair swish around crazily.

Haku saw "_this I can't let her do what ever it is she is going to do."_ He grabbed a senbon and turned facing kagome and threw it at her but caught Sasuke's attention in the process.

Sasuke quickly ran and grabbed the bloody kunai that kagome threw earlier and deflected the senbon before it hit kagome. Haku turned and looked at Sasuke _"damn this situation has turned from my favor……if I try to stop the girl then the boy will interfere and block my attacks before they hit the girl….if I try to leave this mirror to stop the girl myself then the boy will attack me….but if I continue to go after the boy then whatever the girl is doing will succeed…..……my only option is to try and finish the boy before whatever the girl is planning finishes…."_

Sasuke silently watched Haku. _"I can't let him hit kagome….if I am correc_t then kagome is trying to break down haku's jutsu by using her control over the elements." Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew past Sasuke making him look over to kagome.

Kagome opened her eyes and the water and wind surrounding her began swishing together slowly forming a block of ice that continued to grow and grow as time passed, a moment later haku's mirrors began to crack at the top before small pieces of the mirrors began to move and flew over to kagome's ice block combining with it. kagome closed her eyes as a bead of sweat fell down from kagome's face as she continued to focus _"need to keep it up a bit longer……"_

Seeing his jutsu slowly breaking haku's eyes widened _"she's slowly breaking my jutsu!"_ Haku shook his head and looked over to Sasuke who was watching the mirrors slowly break piece by piece. _"Now's my only chance to get rid of the boy before I have to face the both of them." _he began throwing senbon again at Sasuke.

Feeling something coming at him Sasuke turned and saw the senbon heading towards him and naruto. Grabbing naruto he dodged most of them but was hit in the shoulder by a few senbon making him yell out and drop naruto before he himself went down to his knees grabbing his shoulder and wincing in pain.

Hearing Sasuke's yell kagome opened her eyes before they widened seeing Sasuke on his knees a few senbon threw his shoulder. Seeing Haku draw more senbon kagome dropped her concentration and ran into haku's jutsu to protect naruto and Sasuke.

Feeling a breeze pass by him and something splatter on his face Sasuke looked up and saw that kagome was in front of him and naruto holding out her left arm to shield him and naruto from the rest of the senbon that were able to pass threw the wall of water that was in front of them.

Hearing something dripping on the floor he looked up and saw that kagome's right shoulder was bleeding even more than before and within seconds a small puddle was forming. _"Her shoulder it's bleeding even more that isn't a good thing." _

Kagome fell to her knees exhausted causing Sasuke to look up and quickly walk up to her to make sure she was okay.

Kagome slowly pulled out some of the senbon that was in her legs before wincing in pain. "S-Sasuke…. Are you and naruto okay??"

Sasuke nodded and kagome sighed in relief closing her eyes "that's….a relief……." Kagome started to fall forward but Sasuke caught her and picked her up before placing her next to naruto. Ripping a piece of cloth from the bottom of his shirt Sasuke lifted kagome up a bit and started to wrap her shoulder. When he finished he turned back to Haku who was still a little shocked by what kagome did.

"That girl…she seems to very caring…..she could have kept up whatever it was she was doing and defeat me but at the price of your and the other boy's life…..but she decided to stop her jutsu and protect the both of you even though she got even more wounded in the process."

Sasuke said nothing and continued to watch Haku carefully _"it seems that he is more determined now…..I will have to be more careful from now on…."_ Haku suddenly began to jump from mirror to mirror making Sasuke continue to turn his head to keep up with his movements

Seeing where Haku was going to attack Sasuke grabbed both naruto and kagome and dodged all the senbon surprising Haku a bit _"he dodged and saw threw my attack.."_

Panting Sasuke placed both naruto and kagome down and looked up at Haku.

"_Those eyes…….."_ Haku looked intently at Sasuke's eyes and noticed that they changed from their onyx black to a crimson red with two black tomoe marks surrounding a black pupil in the middle of each eye.

"I see you also have a blood line limit…" _" if it goes on much longer he'll be able to read all of my movements, his eyes have already spotted my position so attacking him head on won't work."_ Haku looked from Sasuke to kagome and naruto who were on the other side of his jutsu. _"I can use them as decoys……."_

Haku came out of the mirror he was in and headed towards kagome and naruto senbon in his hand ready for an attack. Sasuke saw and ran towards naruto and kagome to try to protect them. _"make it in time!!"_

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	13. Battle! Zabuza Returns part II

**Disclaimer:**** no matter how much I want it to be true or be a reality I will never own the wonderful naruto and inuyasha…if I did the whole story lines would probably be messed up or something………**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Battle!! Zabuza Returns part II**

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"

"_Thinking/small flashback"_

"**Jutsus/abilities"**

'Actions'

"**Dark/evil talking" .**

* * *

**RECAP:**

Kagome slowly pulled out some of the senbon that was in her legs before wincing in pain. "S-Sasuke…. Are you and naruto okay??"

Sasuke nodded and kagome sighed in relief closing her eyes "that's….a relief……." Kagome started to fall forward but Sasuke caught her and picked her up before placing her next to naruto. Ripping a piece of cloth from the bottom of his shirt Sasuke lifted kagome up a bit and started to wrap her shoulder. When he finished he turned back to Haku who was still a little shocked by what kagome did.

"That girl…she seems to very caring…..she could have kept up whatever it was she was doing and defeat me but at the price of your and the other boy's life…..but she decided to stop her jutsu and protect the both of you even though she got even more wounded in the process."

Sasuke said nothing and continued to watch Haku carefully _"it seems that he is more determined now…..I will have to be more careful from now on…."_ Haku suddenly began to jump from mirror to mirror making Sasuke continue to turn his head to keep up with his movements

Seeing where Haku was going to attack Sasuke grabbed both naruto and kagome and dodged all the senbon surprising Haku a bit _"he dodged and saw threw my attack..."_

Panting Sasuke placed both naruto and kagome down and looked up at Haku.

"_Those eyes…….."_ Haku looked intently at Sasuke's eyes and noticed that they changed from their onyx black to a crimson red with two black tomoe marks surrounding a black pupil in the middle of each eye.

"I see you also have a blood line limit…" _"If it goes on much longer he'll be able to read all of my movements, his eyes have already spotted my position so attacking him head on won't work."_ Haku looked from Sasuke to kagome and naruto who were on the other side of his jutsu. _"I can use them as decoys……."_

Haku came out of the mirror he was in and headed towards kagome and naruto senbon in his hand ready for an attack. Sasuke saw and ran towards naruto and kagome to try to protect them. _"Make it in time!!"_

* * *

**NOW:**

"Haku will easily beat those kids and the girl is already dead, it will all be over for the rest of you soon……" said Zabuza smirking at Kakashi. "You can apologize to them about your lack of power in the other world." After saying this Zabuza slowly started to disappear again.

"Your wrong" said Kakashi looking around "all three of them are strong and will beat any enemies that stand in their way." Zabuza frowned from his hiding place in the mist

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Haku on the ground a few away from him. After blinking a few times to get rid of the dizziness he looked up and saw Sasuke in front of him slouching forward and panting.

Sitting up naruto grinned at Sasuke "you did it Sasuke!" Naruto got no answer and his grin slowly fell and changed into worry seeing the condition Sasuke was in. he had senbon all over his body, some were even through his skin. He had blood on his face, arms and legs. And there was blood dripping from his arms falling to the floor and making a small puddle.

Sasuke slowly looked back at naruto "idiot….it….seems your okay….. How's kagome?"

Naruto's face changed from worry to confusion as he stared at Sasuke. "Kagome…… what do you mean?" Sasuke's eyes moved from him and looked beside him. Understanding naruto turned and saw kagome next to him with senbon sticking out of her arms, legs, and torso under her there was a small puddle of blood.

Turning back to Sasuke the worry clear on his face naruto fisted his hands against the ground "w-what happened to kagome?"

Sasuke winced before pulling out a senbon in his shoulder. "She…..jumped in front of the attack aimed for both you and me…..and took the hit protecting us." Sasuke winced again and started to fall forward till he caught himself panting causing naruto to come to alert... "Then…you protected the both of us….why?"

"I don't know I hated you……and didn't trust kagome…..but my body reacted on its own so I don't know why….." Sasuke winced again before coughing up blood and falling backwards.

Naruto got up and moved forward catching Sasuke before he hit the ground. Placing him on the ground gently Sasuke turned to him and smirked bitterly. "I…..didn't want to die…until I killed that man….my brother……you don't…. die."

Sasuke closed his eyes causing naruto's eye to water closing his eyes naruto tried to keep the tears at bay. _"Damn it!!"_

Haku got up and went back into the mirror. "The two of then were true ninja they sacrificed themselves to protect you-."

"Shut up!!" Said naruto darkly. "I hated you to Sasuke" looking over to kagome again naruto closed his eyes. _"Kagome you accepted me as a friend and didn't call me names or anything……" _smoke began to gather around naruto surrounding him and the others. "You will pay……."

Red chakra started to form around naruto and the others replacing the smoke and circling around them in a crimson tornado. _"Kagome…..Sasuke….."_ The chakra began to swirl around faster and faster before it started to spread out and making huge cracks in the cement.

"**You hurt my friends….kagome….Sasuke……I'LL KILL YOU!!" **Yelled naruto looking up. His eyes changed from their bright blue to a dark crimson with the pupil looking like a cat's, the whisker marks on his face became more ragged and longer, his hair became wild and messy, his fingernails changed to long sharp claws, and his voice changed from it's usual happy voice to dark and sinister filled with evil.

"_What it this chakra?"_ Thought Haku backing a way a bit and sticking his arms up to protect himself from inside the mirror. Hearing a horrible noise he looked up and saw that the chakra formed into a giant fox head before it looked at him and roared_. "It…it actually is visible and took form……what….. horrible chakra….."_

'Clink….clink'

Haku looked down hearing something falling and saw that the senbon in naruto's skin was slowly being pushed out and all his wounds were being healed. _"Who…is this boy?"_

Naruto looked up again staring at Haku his eyes holding so much killing intent it that froze him in shock. **"YOU'RE DEAD!!"**

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_Ugg…..what-what happened…….."_ kagome slowly opened her eyes and winced. Using her left hand kagome slowly got up and tensed. _"This….killer intent is horrible……"_

Looking up kagome was suddenly thrown back by a huge force sending her flying back into a mirror shattering it and sliding a few feet back. Leaning forward kagome coughed up blood and supported herself up with her left arm _"what-what the hell was that just now??"_

Kagome looked up and saw red chakra coming out from the spaces between the mirrors and the new hole she made when she flew back. Kagome watched in awe as the chakra continued to ooze out and slowly head towards her.

"_What kind of chakra is this….it is actually visible and holds so much killer intent…."_ kagome focused her Kouyoume but stopped when a tingling warm feeling over came her hands. Looking down at her hands kagome saw that they were glowing silver before the glow got brighter and covered around her like a barrier. _"W-what why are my hands glowing and what's this light?"_

Kagome looked up again and noticed that the barrier disappeared and the red chakra was moving around, surrounding but not touching her. _"Huh…..why is it…"_ she looked back down at her glowing hands _"is it because of the glow?"_ Kagome moved her left hand to the side and saw that the chakra disappeared and stayed away from her hand.

"_How did I ……"_ looking back down she saw that the glow was gone. Looking up again she saw that the red chakra began to surround her and move like a mist. _"That was weird……. was it my imagination……" _kagome shook her head _"no I'll think of this later I need to find out where all of this is coming from."_

Kagome slowly got up holding her right shoulder and walked over to where she broke through. Looking inside kagome's eyes widened. _"It-its naruto- this chakra is….naruto's."_ Naruto was in the center of the jutsu the red chakra was swirling madly around him like a tornado _"….. A-amazing….."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The chakra surrounding naruto disappeared and naruto went on fours before he looked up a feral look in his eye. Without warning naruto took off at an amazing speed towards the mirror in which Haku was in.

"_Here he comes..."_ Haku grabbed three senbon before her threw them at naruto only for them to be thrown back by the red chakra.

"_He deflected them with his chakra….fine then what about this?"_ Haku grabbed more senbon as his appearance appeared in all of the mirrors. He threw the senbon at naruto and hit him but naruto wasn't affected. Haku's eyes widened when naruto summoned more chakra before it exploded outward and all the needles flew out in different directions.

While Haku was still in shock naruto ran at the mirror again and punched it, seconds later the mirror shattered into pieces. Haku came out of a bigger shard of the mirror and headed towards naruto to attack. Naruto flipped to the side dodging the attack. Sliding back on his feet naruto looked up the feral look on his face increasing.

"Oh no!" Haku turned around to take refuge in the closest mirror but wasn't fast enough because naruto grabbed his own and swung him back keeping him still. _"It can't be"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kakashi looked up feeling a horrible force in the air _"…..this chakra seems familiar …..but where………." _Kakashi's eyes widened remembering before he looked over to direction where it was coming from. _"Naruto's seal……it can't be broken."_ Focusing Kakashi sighed in relief. _"No…it's not broken but the fox's chakra is being released into the air."_

Kakashi grabbed a scroll from his pocket. Opening he used his free thumb and wiped of blood from his chest before spreading it in a line across the scroll and spinning it around him before doing to the left and then to the right and repeating the process. Throwing the scroll up into the air it closed and landed in between his hands while he summoned chakra. **"Summoning jutsu!"**

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome watched silently as the red chakra continued to shine threw haku's jutsu. _"This chakra is horrible…..should I try to contain it…what do I do?" _Kagome bit her thumb trying to think of something to do. Finally coming to a decision kagome made a move to run into the jutsu but another blast of chakra blasted outward making her cover her head with her left arm to protect herself while the force made her slide back a few feet. When the blast disappeared kagome put her arm down and winced. Looking down at her arm kagome saw a huge burn from her elbow down going in a straight line down her arm about an inch wide. _"This chakra is dangerous….. Just by touching it you get burned….I should try to contain it…"_

Nodding to herself kagome began to do hand signs _"lets hope this works"_ she was about to finish the last hand sign when she heard something shattering. Standing straight up kagome ran back to the hole and her eye's widened.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Haku flew back before roughly hitting the ground and sliding back before he started to roll to a stop.

The mirrors shattered causing kagome to cover her head again before looking over to naruto and Haku.

Haku slowly got up his mask cracking from the force of naruto's punch. Naruto took off again towards Haku while he glowed red.

Haku stood up straight facing naruto no emotion on his face. _"Zabuza I am sorry but I cannot defeat this boy……."_ half of haku's mask fell to the ground with a clank as he closed his eye's waiting for the blow to come.

"_Zabuza…..I…..I'm…."_ the rest of haku's mask slowly began to fall of his face before joining the other half on the floor. Naruto jumped into the air bringing his hand back to attack Haku again.

Kagome's eyes widened _"naruto…I need to do something….if naruto were to kill someone it will effect him greatly….no matter if they are an enemy or not."_ NARUT-

Kagome suddenly stopped when naruto's fist stopped a few inches from hitting haku's face.

Naruto's face returned to normal and he got a confused look on his face while his voice returned to normal. "It's you….from that time…."

"Why stop now?" spoke Haku opening his eye's no emotion showing through making naruto become even more confused.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Taking this as her chance kagome ran towards naruto and Haku.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"I killed your friend" said Haku his face impassive "yet you won't kill me."

Naruto gritted his teeth and began to shake in frustration "damn it!" He punched Haku in the face causing him to stumble back a bit before falling down and coughing up blood.

Haku wiped his face with the back of his hand before looking at naruto. "What happened to your fighting spirit? You won't be able to kill me with that…..aren't they both important friends to you??"

Naruto closed his eyes and fisted his hand drawing blood _"damn it!! Damn it! Damn it!!"_ _"..Kagome…Sasuke……"_ naruto opened his eyes and stepped forward to attack Haku again.

"Naruto no don't!!"

Naruto froze at the voice before looking back and seeing kagome running towards them holding onto her shoulder.

"K-kagome" said naruto relieved and shocked at the same time. "Y-your okay!!"

Kagome stopped next to him and smiled weakly while she panted "yeah…..yeah….I'm fine."

"Bu-but I thought……and the scream I heard…..and you weren't moving-." he was interrupted kagome who cut him off. "Naruto….." she looked over to Haku and her eyes widened "it's you from……"

Haku nodded before he got up wobbly and faced them.

"But….." trailed of kagome

"You too?" Said Haku "will you not kill me as well…… I killed your friend yet both of you won't kill me."

"What?" Said kagome surprised. She turned to naruto silently asking if it is true.

Naruto's eyes closed tightly and a pained expression came over his face. "Y-you didn't see…"

Kagome shook her head slowly not wanting to know if what she thought was true is Sasuke "…….no….see what……"

Naruto lifted up his head before looking towards kagome's left on the other side of the bridge. Understanding what he meant kagome looked over and saw a figure lying on the ground not moving. Realizing who it was kagome's eyes widen _"oh no….how did that happen."_

Facing naruto again her eyes still wide "w-what happened……how did that happen??"

Naruto looked down again his fists shaking. "He protected the both of us when we were unconscious."

Looking back over to Sasuke kagome's face saddened before she fisted her own hands drawing blood. _"This is all my fault…..if I didn't pass out then….damn it!!"_

"See I killed your friend…so kill me to get revenge. I'm allowing you to so go ahead" Haku continued to face them with a blank expression on is face.

Both kagome and naruto looked at each other unsurely at haku's remark.

Haku smiled sadly before frowning a bit "many people make that mistake. To not kill their enemy out of pity and letting them leave with their lives……that does nothing for me…. Do you know the pain of not having a dream?"

Both kagome and naruto looked back at Haku "what do you mean" asked naruto while kagome stayed silent. _"He looks so sad…."_

"Zabuza has no need for a weak ninja…..you have taken away my reason for living" replied Haku

"Why?" Asked naruto looking a bit confused "why for someone like that? Is that the only guy that is important to you?!" yelled naruto raising his voice.

Haku looked down a bit "a long time ago….I had people important to me…they were my parents. I was born in a small snowy village in the water country. My parents worked hard just to get by, but they were happy and I was happy. They were nice people but... something had happened."

"Something happened? What? What happened?" Asked naruto again while kagome continued to be quiet.

Haku wiped more blood from his chin with the back of his hand and looked own at it. "This blood."

"Blood??" Asked naruto. Kagome's eyes widened understanding what he meant.

Haku looked up and continued. "The water country had experienced many civil wars and those with advanced blood lines came to be hated."

"A…advanced bloodline…..?" Asked naruto furrowing his eyebrows.

Kagome looked over to naruto "he means like my Kouyoume and sensei's Sharingan. They are special jutsu abilities that are passed down through the blood. Usually in most clans the trait is passed down from father to son, or grandfather to grandchild, or in my case it is just a gene that appears in the D.N.A."

Haku nodded "yes and because of these abilities clans with such special bloodlines were used as weapons in countless battles. As a result these clans were blamed for bringing the misfortune and war to the country. After the wars these clans had to hide the truth about their powers because if their secrets got out and they were found out….they would be killed."

Looking towards kagome and her eyes Haku continued. "You have probably experienced some hardships because of your own bloodline limit." Kagome looked down to the side causing Haku to smile sadly and naruto look at her

"Kagome?" Asked naruto _"did something happen to kagome because of her Kouyoume?"_

Haku looked over to Sasuke "that boy as well must have faced troubles because of his own bloodline limit. Those who have special abilities are often feared or used by those without one."

"It was my mother who was from one of these advanced bloodlines, she hid that fact and lived with my father hoping that the peaceful life would continue but my father found out our secret. He then killed my mother and tried to kill me……when I awoke my father was dead….and at that time I had no choice but to think that most awful and painful thing."

"The…most painful thing……." Said naruto

Haku looked up fully with no emotion in his eyes "being a person who is unwanted."

Naruto looked surprised _"…that…he's like me…."_

"You said to me that you wanted to become the best ninja in your village and have everyone acknowledge you. If someone had acknowledged you…wouldn't that one person become the most important person to you in your life? Zabuza took me in knowing that I had an advanced bloodline…..the abilities that everyone hated Zabuza desired them. I…was so happy." Haku smiled before he looked sad before he looked up at the sky "I am sorry Zabuza… I was unable to become the weapon you wanted."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kakashi did a set of hand signs before holding his right wrist with his left hand. Suddenly blue chakra began to form in his hand and started to move wildly looking like lightening. "You are dangerous and your goals jeopardize the lives of the villagers. The one you are sent to kill Tazuna is the main piece to helping these villagers and you as a shinobi shouldn't be doing this."

Zabuza who was trapped by Kakashi's summoning dogs just smirked "I don't give a damn" causing Kakashi to narrow his eyes. **"Chidori!!"**

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Please kill me" asked Haku surprising both kagome and naruto.

"Why are you hesitating?" asked Haku looking at kagome then naruto.

Naruto fisted his hands and backed away "this is ridiculous!"

Haku faced kagome again "what about you….would you kill me instead as revenge for your friend?" Kagome backed away still holding onto her shoulder.

"Weapon? You call that an important person?" Yelled naruto "that is enough for you?!"

"Naruto stop." said kagome placing her left hand on naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned to her "but ka-." He stopped seeing the expression on kagome's face as she shook her head

"That's wrong?" Asked Haku drawing kagome's and naruto's attention "what's so wrong about that?"

"Well. But…." naruto trailed off not really knowing how to continue.

"Zabuza has expectations of me. He needed me but I did not fulfill my part….he no longer needs me…….This is why I am asking you….please kill me." both kagome and naruto stepped back while Haku stepped forward "why are you two hesitating??."

"I don't understand, is being strong the only reason you have for being on his earth??" Yelled out naruto frustrated.

"You could have people recognize you for other reasons than fighting." said kagome trying to convince Haku otherwise.

Haku smiled a small smile. "You both should understand my situation when we met in the forest I had a feeling that we were alike." He looked over to kagome "….even though you seem to hide it was in your eyes." He looked over to naruto "and you showed me when you told me your dream……… I am sorry I have to soil your hands."

"Is…..that the only way...?" asked naruto quietly

"Yes." nodded Haku

Naruto was surprised by his answer before he closed his eyes, "if we have met somewhere else…we could have been friends…." Naruto quickly opened his eyes and started running at Haku a kunai drawn.

"Naruto don't!!" Yelled kagome doing hand signs with her left hand. "**Water style: water wall!!"** A wall of water appeared a couple feet in front of Haku stopping naruto and the kunai before it got to close to Haku. Both naruto and Haku looked over to kagome confused

"Kagome?" Asked naruto

Allowing her jutsu to disappear the kunai fell to the ground with a clank before she stood up straight.

"Why did you stop him? Why stop him from fulfilling my wish. I am no longer needed…my reason for living is gone." said Haku.

"No…..your reason for living isn't gone or destroyed. You just haven't found or created a new one yourself…just because your first reason is destroyed doesn't mean another one can't be made or found."

"How would you know?! You still have your reason!" Yelled Haku frustrated.

Kagome smiled bitterly "your wrong……I have lost more reasons then you know……at first I lived to make my clan happy and to live up to the clan's name but when they all were murdered that reason was gone……sadly then I made my reason to find and kill the murderer to get revenge for hurting me and my family, but that got me nowhere…when I met Ayame she was able to help me see that you can't just give up….if one goal in your life is gone then make another instead of wishing for death."

Both naruto and Haku silently watched kagome as she looked up smiling a small bit. "Instead of thinking yourself worthless just because you failed once think of it as an opportunity and make a new better goal…."

Haku smiled sadly "I understand your reasoning...but I am afraid it is to late for me….I have already gone to far for that one reason and now that it's gone I can not find another reason to live."

"But-."

"Kagome" interrupted naruto his fists shaking. He picked up the fallen kunai and healed it in his hand. "There is no reasoning with him." moving the kunai into a fighting position naruto started running at Haku again

"Naruto!!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kakashi started running towards Zabuza his Chidori ready and aimed for attack.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Naruto ran at Haku his kunai in front of him. Haku suddenly opened his eyes feeling something wrong. Naruto was about to hit Haku but at the last moment Haku grabbed his arm and dodged the attack "what?!"

"I'm sorry naruto" Haku began doing hand signs with his free hand. Kagome noticed this and did her own to protect naruto incase Haku tried something. Finishing his last hand sign Haku looked up "I can't die just yet." After he finished his sentence he disappeared.

Kagome sighed in relief and dropped her left hand to her side stopping the jutsu. _"It was just a teleporting jutsu."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kakashi continued to run at Zabuza when he was only a few feet away Kakashi brought back his hand before moving it towards Zabuza's chest. _"I guess this is it."_ thought Zabuza unable to move.

Blood splattered into the air and Zabuza's eyes widened. A sudden gust of wind passed by making everyone cover their face in their arms. After it passed sakura put her arms down. "What was that??" Looking closer sakura's eyes widened.

Kakashi widened his eyes and his summoning dogs poofed away from Zabuza's body. Haku had appeared in front of Zabuza taking the attack surprising everyone.

Kakashi's Chidori disappeared and Haku coughed up blood grabbing Kakashi's wrist he stuttered "Z-Z-Zabuza."

"My future is death??" Said Zabuza smirking "it seems your wrong again Kakashi."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Where did he go?" Asked naruto looking around

Kagome sighed "naruto he's gone he used a teleporting jutsu so he isn't here anymore." Kagome took a step forward but winced and fell down to her knees.

Hearing a thump and someone wincing naruto faced kagome and saw her panting. Running up to her naruto kneeled beside her. "kagome are you okay?" Asked naruto finally noticing kagome's condition. She had cuts on her cheeks with dry blood spread all over her face. Her arms and legs were littered with scratches and bruises. Both her hands were scratched up and had cuts on them with dry blood covering them. She had a cut across her stomach, and senbon were sticking out in various places of her body. Her right shoulder was the worst wound yet, it was a deep wound but not too deep only deep enough to enable her right arm useless the once dark blue cloth wrapped around her shoulder was turned black with blood. Her clothes were ripped in various places showing the cuts on her legs. "What happened." kagome asked naruto concerned.

"I'm fine." panted kagome slowly trying to get up but falling down on her knees again. "Just a little tired is all….I'll….be fine."

"Yeah but how did you get so hurt??" Asked naruto

"Before I got to you and Sasuke I had to fight a clone Zabuza summoned but it turned out that the clone was a special clone…it was able to retain more hits than a regular clone. I defeated it but got hurt in the process." Looking around momentarily before facing naruto again kagome got a serious look on her face "naruto the fog has cleared abit go on ahead I'll catch up….I just need to sit for a bit."

"Are you-."

"I'm sure naruto" interrupted kagome

Naruto stood up and stared at kagome a bit before sighing "okay kagome…but if you need me call and I'll come to help you." Kagome nodded before giving naruto a smile making him grin in return before running towards the silhouettes of people up ahead.

Kagome sighed again and slowly got up panting _"damn earlier I was pretty okay… but now my wounds are beginning to effect me…." _After taking a breather kagome looked over to Sasuke a sad look on her face. Grabbing her shoulder again kagome noticed the cloth wrapped around her shoulder. _"A cloth?"_ Looking down at her shoulder kagome recognized the cloth and her eyes saddened _"Sasuke must have wrapped my wound for me…..it's my fault." _Looking away guiltily kagome faced the area where naruto ran off to before she headed on her way after naruto.

After a few minutes of running kagome saw naruto up ahead and ran a bit faster to catch up to him. "Naruto wh-." kagome stopped and gasped

Kakashi had his arm in front of him in haku's chest and blood was splattered on the ground. Zabuza was behind Haku smirking. Hearing something dripping on the floor kagome looked and saw that blood was dripping from haku's wound.

"What-what happened?" asked naruto surprised and shocked.

"He-he took the hit for Zabuza." said kagome shocked "that's why he left….to protect Zabuza."

"_I can't believe he jumped in front of Zabuza and took the hit."_ thought Kakashi

Zabuza continued to smirk and closed his eyes

"_This boy is already dead"_ thought Kakashi looking at Haku for a moment haku's lifeless eyes staring back

"Good job Haku" spoke Zabuza making Kakashi narrow his eyes. Zabuza reached back and grabbed the hilt of his sword surprising Kakashi and the others

"_He's going to actually cut threw the boy to get to me."_ thought Kakashi

"Ha I sure picked up something good….he gave me this wonderful opportunity in the very end." Zabuza swung his sword down at Kakashi and Haku.

'Thwack!'

Everyone was quiet at what they saw and Zabuza narrowed his eyes feeling a weight against his sword before he widened them seeing a blue chakra sword against his own holding him off. Looking down at who was holding the sword Zabuza's eyes widened even more at who he saw. Holding the blue chakra sword was enraged kagome looking up at him her eyes staring hatefully at him. Her left hand was holding the sword while her right arm was limp at her side_. "She's alive…?"_

"Kagome?" Said sakura surprised "_she's okay…then what was that yell earlier?"_ Looking closer her eyes widened _"wait what's wrong with her right arm?"_ Seeing blood dripping from her arm sakura began to get worried _"she's hurt…is that why she yelled?"_

"Your still alive girl?" Spoke Zabuza surprised "_how was she able to beat that clone and what's with her sword."_

"As if I would lose to a clone of a bastard such as your self!" spat kagome venomously her eyes narrowing.

"Kagome…." Said naruto trailing off _"I've never seen her like that."_

"Do not tempt me girl….." Spoke Zabuza pushing his sword against kagome's

Kagome pushed back surprising Zabuza a bit as he slide back. "As if I would listen to you, you heartless bastard!! That boy Haku gave up his life for you and dedicated every second he had to you!! He even asked naruto and I to kill him because he thought he was of no use to you anymore!!" Yelled kagome panting before more blue chakra went into her sword making it move around like lightening.

Zabuza smirked at her anger "he wasn't... he served his purpose and his job is done." Zabuza put more force into his attack causing kagome to bend her knees a bit from the pressure.

Jumping back kagome landed on her knees panting facing Zabuza and glaring hatefully at him as she began to glow a light blue. "Haku cared for you!! He only wished to help you get what you wanted but yet even after he sacrificed his life for you, you treat him as nothing!! I despise people like yourself…… using others to get what you want then tossing them to the side to die…!"

"I do not care what you think." replied Zabuza impassively "he served his purpose."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and was about to charge at Zabuza but she was stopped by a hand on her unharmed shoulder. Looking back she saw Kakashi

"No kagome." said Kakashi shaking his head

"But-."

"No kagome do not let your emotions take control of your actions……and you are hurt badly….it would not be wise to fight anymore."

Kagome looked down sadly and let her sword disappear before she nodded to Kakashi "you're right……..sorry sensei."

"It's alright." replied Kakashi removing his hand from her shoulder. Kagome smiled sadly before backing off. She looked over to haku's body a few feet away and walked towards him and kneeled down next to him. Reaching her hand out kagome closed his eyes before getting up and walking over next to naruto.

Naruto looked over towards kagome _"is she okay….."_

"Naruto, kagome do not interfere…..this is my battle." said Kakashi staring straight at Zabuza

Sakura looked up and around hearing naruto's name seeing the blond haired ninja sakura smiled a bit before waving to him "naruto you're okay as well!"

Naruto looked over to sakura. _"sakura……."_

"Where's Sasuke?" asked sakura causing naruto to tense up before he looked towards kagome who looked back sadly

Sakura noticed this and asked again "what……what... happened naruto……?" she got no answer so she looked over to kagome worry clear in her voice "…..kagome…..where's Sasuke?" She still got no answer making her look back at naruto. "You-you guys what happened where's Sasuke?!" Naruto closed his eyes and got a pained expression on his face, sakura looked back towards kagome who looked down sadly

"_Sakura…."_ thought Kakashi looking back towards his pink haired student

"Kakashi you don't have time to look away!" Said Zabuza running at Kakashi. Kakashi turned and kicked Zabuza in the jaw sending him flying back.

Tazuna faced the silent sakura "I'll go too that way you won't be breaking your sensei's orders." Sakura grabbed Tazuna's hand. "A-all right." Sakura and Tazuna then started to run to where Sasuke was. They passed by kagome and naruto leaving them behind.

"Sakura" whispered naruto. Kagome continued to look down and fisted her hands _"it's all my fault."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Zabuza fell to his knees panting "_why can't I keep up with him?"_ Unable to use his left arm Zabuza cursed _"damn it!"_ He ran at Kakashi again but ended up getting punched in the face. Zabuza flew back only to get hit by Kakashi again.

"Damn!" Zabuza swung his sword down only to hit air. Kakashi appeared behind him holding his neck. "In the state you are in now there's no way you can win."

"What did you say" said Zabuza

"You don't understand the true meaning of being strong." Kakashi drew two kunai and prepared to strike Zabuza. At the same time Zabuza moved his sword and swung backwards. Kakashi reacted quickly and stabbed one of his kunai into Zabuza's other arm before jumping back dodging Zabuza's attack. Zabuza's sword flew to the edge of the bridge not hitting anything

"Now that you can't use your arms you can't form any hand signs or use your sword." Kakashi made a move to grab another kunai but he stopped hearing something coming his way.

'Tap, tap, tap, tap'

Everyone turned and saw a man that looked to be in his 50s wearing a black suit and sunglasses. The man smirked a bit "I'm disappointed Zabuza" behind the man there were about 40 men all holding weapons

"Gato? Why are you here." said Zabuza narrowing his eyes and "what's with all those men?"

Gato continued to smirk "we had….a little change of plans I'm sorry Zabuza but…..you are going to die here."

Zabuza widened his eyes "what?"

Gato chuckled a bit "I figured that you ninja would just kill each other saving me money but I guess I was wrong….and you call yourself the demon of the mist...how pathetic."

"Kakashi." said Zabuza making Kakashi turn to him "I'm sorry but the battle ends here since I no longer have any reason to kill the bridge builder I have lost reason to fight you."

Kakashi nodded agreeing with him "I guess your right."

Gato began to make his way towards haku's body and when he arrived at the body he smirked "I owe him for grabbing my hand till it broke." Moving his leg back he kicked haku's head making his head fall limply to the side

"You bastard!!" Yelled both kagome and naruto trying to get to Gato but were being held back by Kakashi who wrapped an arm around their stomachs to keep them there.

"Sensei let us go we need to teach that bastard a lesson!" said kagome struggling and ignoring the pain coming from her shoulder.

"Yeah" agreed naruto struggling along with kagome

"Kagome, naruto calm down" said Kakashi keeping his hold oh them both.

"But-."

Kagome was interrupted by naruto who turned to Zabuza anger clear on his face and in his voice "why don't you say something…..he was on your side!"

"Shut up kid Haku is already dead." replied Zabuza not even looking back at naruto

"You really don't feel anything about what he did? You were with him a long time right?" Asked naruto

Zabuza looked at naruto from the corner of his eyes "like how Gato was using me…I was using Haku. I said this before we ninja are just tools I wanted him for his abilities. I have no regrets."

"Do you really mean all that….even after Haku was with you for a long time you feel nothing at his death?" said kagome looking straight at Zabuza

"Naruto, kagome stop we don't have to fight him anymore besides-."

"No" said naruto interrupting Kakashi "he still is our enemy. That boy Haku really liked you and you really don't think anything of him? He gave everything for you!" yelled naruto his eyes watering before he started to cry.

"He fought." said kagome sadly "when he really didn't want to…..I saw it when I saw his eyes…..but for you he fought, for you he willingly gave up his life for you and he willingly continued to suffer for you…….he gave up his life so you would live h-."

"Do not say anymore….."Said Zabuza silent tears running down his face "both of your words cut deep……Haku was to kind….I am glad that we were able to fight you as our last opponents……..boy give me your kunai." Naruto nodded and he threw it to Zabuza who caught it in his mouth before facing Gato and his men. After a couple second Zabuza took off causing Gato to jump up before running behind his men. "Kill those guys"

One man spoke up "ha do you-."

He was caught off by Zabuza killing him with the kunai who then ran threw the crowd cutting down everyone in his way and getting stabbed in the process. Ignoring the weapons sticking out of his back Zabuza ran at Gato and stabbed him in the chest before stumbling forward when more of gato's men stabbed his back.

Gato coughed up blood "if you want to go where that boy is so badly then go by yourself." Exclaimed Gato holding his wound

Zabuza smirked sadly "unfortunaly I don't plan to go to the same place as haku...so don't act so tough because you're going to go to hell with me. So look forward to it!!" Yelled Zabuza before he started to continuously stab Gato causing him to yell out in pain before he fell off the bridge and to his death.

The men that were still alive moved to the side making a path for Zabuza as he walked passed them. Stopping a few feet from haku's body Zabuza fell to his knees "Haku…I never said thank you for anything……I'm sorry." After he said that Zabuza fell forward on the ground.

Naruto looked away while kagome looked down saddened. Kakashi looked at both of them "don't look away….." Both naruto and kagome nodded before looking up. Kagome then stood up straight "sensei…..I'm going to go check on sakura."

"Right go on a head…" nodded Kakashi

"Naruto" said kagome momentarily looking over to said nin. "Teach those jerks a lesson."

Naruto grinned a small bit at kagome "right."

Kagome nodded before heading towards sakura and Tazuna. Stumbling a bit kagome shook her head _"I need to stay…..awake….."_

Arriving at her destination kagome immediately felt guiltily. Sakura was crying over Sasuke's body that was beat up and hand needles sticking out on his arms, lets, and chest.

Tazuna noticing someone besides him he turned and saw kagome. "Kagome?"

Turning to the bridge builder she smiled sadly "I wanted to check up on sakura…."

"Oh." said Tazuna looking forward again.

Turning back to sakura kagome became even guiltier _"if I wasn't so weak and passed out…Sasuke would still be here and naruto and sakura wouldn't be suffering……I should have been faster……"_ looking over to Sasuke kagome noticing something was up.

"_Wait…what's that??"_

"Sakura" said kagome

"Huh" sakura turned around and sniffed seeing kagome "ka-kagome"

"Can you back away from Sasuke real quick please." said kagome

"Huh w-why?" Asked sakura wiping her eyes

Kagome kneeled down a bit behind sakura "please just move for a bit." Sakura nodded and moved to the side allowing kagome to see Sasuke easier. After a few moments kagome smiled confusing sakura and Tazuna "um…kagome?"

Kagome ignored her and started to think _"……how come I didn't notice it before……"_ looking over Sasuke again really quick her eyes widened _"…..that's right Haku did to Sasuke what he did to Zabuza….he put him in a temporary state of death so I couldn't tell…… Haku really was too nice to be a ninja…."_ she was knocked out of her thoughts by sakura who touched her unharmed shoulder.

"Kagome what did you see?" Asked sakura worried

Kagome smiled weakly "Sasuke is still alive and I can wake him up but I need your help." Sakura's face brightened and she nodded "sure anything."

Kagome nodded "okay sakura I need you to help me pull out all the senbon but be careful if you're not then Sasuke will die." Sakura nodded and they both began to slowly take out the needles. When they were done kagome did hand signs with her left hand and focused. Seconds later her hand began to glow a light green. Moving her hand over Sasuke's wounds they began to heal and when she was done Sasuke began to stir.

Kagome backed away and let sakura and Tazuna go in front of her to make sure Sasuke was alright. _"I couldn't heal all his wounds 100 due to my lack of chakra but that…..s-should………work………"_

"_Where I am…"_ Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see sakura staring down at him with tears in her eyes before she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Sakura get off me." said Sasuke annoyed after sakura let him go and backed away he slowly sat up "what happened to that masked boy, naruto, and kagome and how am I healed I thought…"

Sakura interrupted him "the masked boy is dead……naruto and kagome are fine…and kagome healed your wounds so you would wake up right kagome- kagome!!" Said sakura concerned.

Kagome was lying down on the ground unconscious and a small puddle of blood was forming under her.

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	14. Rest and Returning Home

**Disclaimer:**** no matter how much I want it to be true or be a reality I will never own the wonderful naruto and inuyasha…if I did the whole story lines would probably be messed up or something………**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Rest and Returning Home**

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"

"_Thinking/small flashback"_

"**Jutsus/abilities"**

'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:**

Kagome smiled weakly "Sasuke is still alive and I can wake him up but I need your help." Sakura's face brightened and she nodded "sure anything."

Kagome nodded "okay sakura I need you to help me pull out all the senbon but be careful if you're not then Sasuke will die." Sakura nodded and they both began to slowly take out the needles. When they were done kagome did hand signs with her left hand and focused. Seconds later her hand began to glow a light green. Moving her hand over Sasuke's wounds they began to heal and when she was done Sasuke began to stir.

Kagome backed away and let sakura and Tazuna go in front of her to make sure Sasuke was alright. _"I couldn't heal all his wounds 100 due to my lack of chakra but that…..s-should………work………"_

"_Where I am…"_ Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see sakura staring down at him with tears in her eyes before she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Sakura get off me." said Sasuke annoyed after sakura let him go and backed away he slowly sat up "what happened to that masked boy, naruto, and kagome and how am I healed I thought…"

Sakura interrupted him "the masked boy is dead……naruto and kagome are fine…and kagome healed your wounds so you would wake up right kagome- kagome!!" Said sakura concerned.

Kagome was lying down on the ground unconscious and a small puddle of blood was forming under her.

* * *

**Now:**

"_Ugg…. What-what... time is it…..what happened…?"_ Kagome slowly opened her eyes but closed them due to the sun showing through. _"Must be…morning….."_ Opening them again she blinked a couple times seeing a white ceiling above her. _"A…..ceiling…?"_ After a few silent moments kagome remembered about the fight and bolted up from the bed in a sitting position only to wince and grab her shoulder as her eyes closed in pain.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Said someone from the other side of the room.

Hearing soft foot steps heading her way kagome looked up and opened her eyes blinking a few times to get rid of the dizziness clouding her vision. "Huh?" when her vision cleared she saw sakura beside her staring at her in concern.

Moving her left hand to her head to try to block out the headache kagome closed her eyes again. "What…..happened….I remember the fight with Zabuza and Haku…then healing most of Sasuke's wounds then…..nothing."

Sakura nodded "you passed out from blood loss and exhaustion after you healed Sasuke."

"Blood loss?" Asked kagome looking up again and facing sakura who nodded. "Yeah you had a lot of wounds so……"

Kagome looked down and noticed that she was wearing a simple white baggy t-shirt and baggy dark grey Capri pants. But under her clothes she saw that most of her body was wrapped in white bandages that had red spots on them from her blood. Both her arms, hands, legs, her chest, stomach, right shoulder were wrapped and she had band aids on her left cheek. The only parts of her body that weren't wrapped in the bandages were her neck, head, left shoulder, and feet. Blinking a bit kagome looked up at sakura a blank expression on her face. "I look like a mummy."

Sakura sweat dropped a bit at kagome's blank remark before nodding. "Yeah…..well out of all of us you were the most injured…..we all were surprised that you were able to stay up as long as you did with all those wounds…."

"Oh….so what happened, how long have I been out…..and what happened to Zabuza, Haku and all those men?" Asked kagome putting her hand down in her lap.

"You have been out for six days-."

"Six days!!" Yelled kagome surprised moving to get up but wincing in pain and grabbing her shoulder. Feeling something warm on her hand kagome removed it and saw blood.

"Oops…" kagome laughed nervously at sakura who sighed a small bit and walked over to the table near by and grabbed the bandages. Heading back to kagome she began helping kagome change her bandages. "Yeah six days….. naruto and Kakashi got rid of all those men and…..as you know the boy Haku is dead…and Zabuza followed shortly after…" after she finished wrapping kagome's shoulder she helped kagome remove the bandages from her stomach and checked her stomach.. "Well from the looks of it your stomach is okay…" grabbing more bandages she started to wrap kagome's wound but stopped when she saw a huge scar on kagome's left side. The scar looked as though a giant animal took a bite out of kagome. _"How come I never saw that before?"_

"Sakura?" Kagome looked up at sakura who was staring at her side a confused look her face "something wrong?" Sakura looked up at kagome "um...kagome not to be rude but where did that huge scar come from?"

Kagome looked down to her left and saw the scar before looking up at sakura "actually it's not a scar….it's a birthmark that I've had since I was a baby."

Sakura nodded and continued to wrap kagome's stomach. When she finished she took the old bandages and threw them away before walking to the door. "Well just rest for now and I'll tell the others your awake." She was about to open the door but she was interrupted by kagome "um...sakura..?"

Sakura looked over to kagome whose head was down "yeah?"

"Um….what did you guys do with Zabuza's and haku's body?"

Sakura looked at her confused "after we wrapped your injuries we buried the both of them and made memorials."

Kagome nodded before looking up and grabbing the rest of the blankets that were on her and moving them completely off of her. Slowly she moved her both her legs to the edge of the bed and she prepared to get up making sakura become confused and walked back over to her. "Um….kagome what are you doing?" Kagome wobbly got up from the bed and stood up straight before facing sakura and smiling. "I'm going to go visit their graves."

"Visit their graves." repeated sakura. Kagome nodded and sat down on the bed before locating her shoes and placing them on her feet. "Yep….." standing up again kagome tapped the front of her right sandal on the floor "I wasn't able to cause well I was sleeping but now I can so….might as well go."

Sakura nodded "well yeah but shouldn't you wait till you're completely healed? And you might still be low on chakra so you should just-."

She was interrupted by kagome "I have been sleeping for 6 days, and most of my wounds are pretty much healed….. I'm fine I don't want to stay in bed when I'm up and able to walk….so lead me to their graves please."

"But kagome-."

"No buts sakura I want to go to their graves and pray for them……it's the least I could do for them…" kagome smiled sadly at sakura who sighed.

"_She won't listen to me…."_ "Okay but we need to tell Kakashi-sensei and the others first." Sakura turned around and walked back over to the door kagome following her.

Kagome nodded "that's fine."

Sakura opened the door and walked out to be bombarded by naruto who appeared in front of the door making her jump up into the air. "Sakura! How's kag-."

Naruto was interrupted by sakura hitting him in the face sending him down to the floor grabbing his head in pain. "Don't surprise me like that naruto!!" Yelled sakura waving her fist at the fallen blond her eye twitching in annoyance.

Naruto looked up at sakura with tears in his eyes "b-but sakura I wanted to know what happened to….." He trailed off hearing giggling coming from behind sakura. Moving his head to the side to see behind sakura he saw kagome standing there with a hand to her mouth trying to make herself stop laughing. Kagome but her hand down and smiled at the blond. "S-sorry for laughing at you naruto."

Naruto grinned and jumped up before grabbing kagome in a hug. "Kagome your okay!!"

Kagome grinned at naruto before she started struggling to get free. "N-naruto air. Air! Can't breath!"

Sakura hit naruto again on the head making him let go of kagome and fall to the floor. "Idiot!! Kagome's still injured!!" Naruto looked up and smiled sheepishly "sorry."

Kagome held a hand out for naruto to take which he did and stood up straight "no problem naruto its okay."

Hearing footsteps kagome turned and saw Kakashi and Sasuke coming up the stairs. "Naruto what's …oh kagome you're awake." said Kakashi looking up from his book.

Kagome smiled "yep!"

Naruto stared at kagome "you should be in bed resting though your wounds were really bad and you lost a lot of blood…. Sakura why didn't you keep her in bed?"

"She wouldn't listen to me when I told her to rest." said sakura giving kagome a glare causing her to smile nervously in return.

Naruto looked over to kagome a serious look on his face making kagome blink a couple times. "You should be resting….." Naruto moved to grab her arm and pull her back into the room but kagome stopped him and quickly went behind sakura who stared at her confused. "Nope."

"What?" Asked naruto confused.

"The whole reason I'm out here is so I could visit Haku and Zabuza's graves." Said kagome

Kakashi looked over to his newest student "are you sure kagome? Your wounds were pretty bad."

Kagome looked over to her sensei and smiled. "I'm sure and besides I'm fine I don't want to go back to that bed I have been asleep for 6 days most of my wounds are pretty much healed."

Kakashi sighed and closed his book "okay then let's go."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome was kneeling on front of the two graves her hands in the praying position with her eyes closed while she prayed for both Haku and Zabuza while the others were behind her.

When she stood up kagome turned to her team and smiled faintly. "Um…..not to be a bother but someone might want to catch me……in…..3……2……."

"Um why ka-." Naruto was interrupted by kagome who started to fall forward a small smile on her face. Naruto moved to catch her but he stopped when Sasuke caught her, while his left eyebrow twitched in annoyance and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Kagome….." Said sakura sighing _"she was lying the whole time about her being okay…."_

"She's alright right Kakashi-sensei?" Asked naruto turning to his teacher who nodded

"Yeah she probably just exhausted herself on the walk here. Remember she still is injured but after she sleeps some more she should be fine. So let's get going back to Tazuna's house. Sasuke you can hand her….." He trailed of seeing that Sasuke had moved kagome on his back.

Seeing everyone staring at him Sasuke glared back. "Let's just go I'm sick of wasting my time." Standing up straight with an unconscious kagome on his back Sasuke started walking back to Tazuna's leaving the rest of his team confused watching as he left.

Naruto looked over to Kakashi who shook his head and followed behind Sasuke. Shrugging naruto followed after Kakashi leaving sakura behind.

Sakura looked shocked and watched as Sasuke walked with kagome on his back. _"Why is Sasuke carrying kagome? Could-."_ she shook her head _"no-no he just wants to leave and by carrying kagome himself he'd get to Tazuna's faster….yeah that's it."_

Seeing that she was left behind sakura ran to keep up with her teammates.

Sasuke moved his eyes to the side to look at the passed out kagome before looking forward again. _"I don't owe you anymore…."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_Ug….."_ Kagome opened her eyes again and got up slowly holding herself up with her left arm. Looking around she noticed it was morning and she was back in the room. _"Nobody's here……I must have slept the entire day after I passed out."_ Kagome sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head. _"Naruto and the others might be mad at me for that……."_

Getting up from the bed kagome looked around for her bag. _"Where is it... ah ha found it." _Grabbing her bag kagome searched threw it till she found the clothes she wanted.

Putting the clothes on the bed kagome took of her shirt revealing her bandages. Removing the bandage on her stomach kagome looked down at her wound and smiled a bit. "_It's getting better a couple more days at the most then I can heal it myself."_ Grabbing some bandages kagome sat down on the bed and started rewrapping her stomach. When she finished kagome removed the bandages from her shoulder. Wincing abit kagome looked down and sighed. _"This one is going to take a while……"_ kagome rewrapped her shoulder and removed the bandages from her arms and legs. Doing the correct hand signs kagome smiled as her hands glowed a light green. Moving her hand over her arms then her legs kagome stood up straight and the glow disappeared after her wounds were healed.

Grabbing her clothes from the bed kagome walked into the private bathroom and closed the door.

A couple minutes later kagome came out of the bathroom and stretched abit careful of her wounds. She was wearing a light grey long sleeve shirt. The shirt itself was form fitting and ended at the top of her thighs, while the sleeves were long and loose ending 1 ½ inches after her fingers covering both her hands completely. The shirt's design was a ½ inch black line going across the chest area of the shirt, the neckline and the bottom 2 ½ inches of the sleeves were black. The left sleeve of the shirt had a 2 inch strip going across the middle of the upper arm. On the back of her shirt she had her clan's symbol in the middle. Under her shirt she had a black fishnet tank top that was a little bit bigger than her shirt showing at the end of it. She had on black baggy cargo pants that ended after her knees and had zippers all over her pants. The rest of her legs were wrapped with white cloth and she wore her black ninja sandals. On her waist she wore her 2 black belts that hanged in an 'X' fashion with the black pocket hanging on the right side. Also on her waist she wore a simple black sash that was tied in a small knot on her left side, while the rest of the sash hanged down loosely her father's headband was also on her waist and was tied loosely and the metal plate was resting on her right hip. Under her left sleeve kagome had black cloth wrapped around her left arm from the elbow down. Under her right sleeve kagome wore a black fishnet arm warmer that went to her elbow. Lastly her wore black fingerless gloves on her hands.** (1.)**

Grabbing her hairbrush and a white ribbon from her bag kagome started to brush her hair. After getting all the knots out kagome tossed the brush back into her bag and tied her hair in a low ponytail with the ribbon.(like neji's.) when she finished that she grabbed her head band from the dresser and tied it around her neck. Grabbing the clothes she wore earlier kagome folded them and put them on the bed before walking out the room and going down the stairs.

When she arrived at the bottom kagom smiled "good morning!" Realizing it was quite and everyone was staring at her kagome got a confused expression on her face "what?"

"Nothing" replied sakura "it's just that you won't pass out on us again right?"

Kagome laughed nervously while scratching the side of her head "……well I'm sorry about that…but I wanted to visit their graves….so…sorry….."

"Okay…" said naruto watching her carefully to make sure she was telling the truth before he grinned "lets go get some breakfast."

Kagome's face brightened "yeah I'm starving." Kagome followed naruto to the table followed by the others. Sitting down at the table kagome saw Inari sitting across from her to the left. "Morning Inari!"

Inari grinned at kagome "your awake kagome how are you feeling?"

Kagome grinned back "I'm feeling alright and most of my wounds are healed and my chakra is fully restored."

"That's good to know" said Kakashi sitting across from kagome Sasuke to his left while sakura sat next to kagome on the right and naruto on her left.

Tsunami placed their plates in front of them and after they said thank you they each grabbed their chopsticks and started eating.

A few minutes passed before kagome remembered something. Placing her chopsticks down kagome faced everyone "since I was out of it for around a week I was wondering how much of the bridge is completed?"

Tazuna placed his own chopsticks down and grinned "the bridge…..we finished it yesterday."

"Yesterday" replied kagome

Kakashi nodded "yes after we brought you back into Tazuna's house we left with Tazuna and they finished the bridge. We were just waiting for you to wake up again."

"Oh……" kagome sweat dropped.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Team 7 and the village people were at the completed bridge.

"Without you we wouldn't have been able to complete this bridge." said Tazuna smiling a bit.

"It's no problem." replied Kakashi smiling under his mask.

Both Inari and naruto started to shake due to them trying to keep their tears at bay. "Y-you know i-inari it's-its okay if you cry…y-you can go on a-ahead." said naruto his eyes watering.

"n-no I'm no-not going to cry b-but y-you can n-n-naruto.' replied Inari his own eyes watering.

"I-is that so?" Said naruto both him and Inari shaking even more. Suddenly naruto turned away from Inari "s-see ya." naruto continued to shake as his back was to Inari. Seconds later both of them started to cry causing everyone else to sweat drop at them.

Kagome smiled at Inari and leaned down to speak to him. "Hey Inari." Inari faced her and wiped his eyes quickly making her grin. "Don't worry we'll come and visit you when we have the chance."

Inari's face brightened and he wiped his eyes again. "Really?!" Kagome nodded and faced naruto whose back was still to them "right naruto?" Naruto nodded and wiped his eyes "yeah we'll come visit you….promise."

Inari grinned "alright you both promised me so you better keep it!"

Both kagome and naruto nodded.

"Alright are you guys ready?" asked Kakashi facing his team. "It's time to go." Team 7 nodded before heading off down the bridge.

Inari walked forward a bit before putting his hands around his mouth "bye kagome! Naruto! You guys better visit soon!!" His answer was a small wave from both kagome and naruto as they continued on their way forward.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

As team 7 continued on their way naruto suddenly grinned and put his arms behind his head. "I can't wait till we get back to konoha, I'll have Iruka-sensei treat me to ramen for completing this mission, and then I'll tell Konohamaru all about my bravery."

Kagome smiled before getting a confused look on her face. "Naruto if I may ask who is this Iruka-sensei and Konohamaru?"

Naruto faced kagome confused before he remembered. "Oh right sorry kagome I forgot you just started to live in konoha, anyway Iruka-sensei is a teacher at the academy and he's really cool. He treats me to ramen a lot and was the one to give me this headband." Naruto pointed to his headband "while Konohamaru is the 3rd hokage's grandson and he follows me around a lot claiming I'm his rival for the position of Hokage."

"Oh okay." Said kagome facing forward again.

Sakura faced Sasuke while they were walking and blushed "um….Sasuke would you like to go on a date when we get back to the village?"

"No."

Sakura stopped walking and put her head down depressed. Naruto took this as his chance and also stopped walking to face sakura. "What about me sakura?! I'll go with you instead!"

His response was a punch to the head "shut up! Be quiet naruto!!" Sakura then continued on her way leaving naruto on the floor twitching. Kagome sweat dropped at her teammate's antics before heading back and helping naruto up his arm around her shoulders. "Come on naruto you don't want to be left behind or face sakura's wrath again do you?"

Her response was a fox like grin causing her to grin back before dropping naruto on the floor a loud thump following. Continuing on her way kagome left naruto behind her arms behind her back as she whistled innocently.

"Hey wait!" "Kagome! Kagome that was mean!!" Naruto looked up and saw that kagome had stopped moving and was covering her mouth while she laughed. Naruto jumped up from the ground holding the bump on his head and glared at kagome as she turned around to face him. "Kagome I'm going to get you for that!" Yelled naruto pointing at kagome and making a face. Kagome smiled innocently at naruto before she started to laugh again.

"What?" Asked naruto

Kagome stopped laughing but giggled time to time as she shook her head. "N-nothing naruto l-lets go."

Naruto watched her for a bit before he grinned and nodded the both of them running to catch up to their teammates.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Arriving at the konoha gate naruto jumped up into the air "yeah! It feels good to be home!"

Kagome smiled at naruto before facing the village. _"Home.-."_

"Right kagome what about you?" Asked naruto knocking kagome out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." replied kagome looking up at the gate.

"Well let's go to the Hokage tower to turn in our mission report." said Kakashi heading towards the tower reading his book while the rest of team 7 followed behind.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Come in!" Said the 3rd Hokage finishing some of the paper work. Looking up he saw team 7 and puffed on his pipe. "Ah so you've returned mission success correct?"

Kakashi nodded and gave him the report "yes lord Hokage."

Reviewing over it the Hokage looked back up at team 7 and puffed on his pipe again before smiling. "Well done you may go but Kakashi I would like you to stay..."

Kakashi nodded and the others moved to leave.

"Oh kagome." Kagome and the others stopped at the hokage's voice and kagome turned around a bit. "Your apartment is ready." throwing her the keys and a piece of paper kagome caught it before opening the paper. Seeing directions kagome looked up at the Hokage who smiled. "You'll need those."

Kagome smiled back and bowed "thank you lord Hokage." Kagome stood up straight before leaving with naruto and the others out the door.

When they were gone Kakashi faced the 3rd Hokage. "Is there a reason you wanted to see me?" asked Kakashi putting away his book.

The 3rd Hokage nodded and put his chin on his hands. "Yes…it's concerning kagome…."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Walking out of the building kagome stretched and looked around. _"Since we're back I'll be able to tour the village-."_

"Kagome."

"Huh?" Kagome turned and faced naruto "yeah naruto."

"I wanted to know what it was you're going to do now that we are back in the village." Replied naruto his hands behind his head.

Kagome looked around again "well I wanted to tour the village since I'm new here and get used to the surroundings."

Naruto ginned "I'll come kagome I can show you around and all the cool places to go."

Kagome smiled "thanks naruto that would be great….I might get lost if I go on my own."

Naruto nodded and faced Sasuke and sakura. "What about you guys do you guys want to come?"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets "whatever." Taking that as a yes naruto faced sakura who shrugged "sure I don't mind."

"Okay then it's settled lets go!!" Yelled naruto grabbing kagome by the wrist before jumping up on top of the roof tops and heading off Sasuke and sakura following behind.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kakashi looked a bit surprised. "Kagome?"

The Hokage nodded and puffed on his pipe. "Yes kagome I wanted to see how she was during the mission. Appearances can be deceiving and the safety of konoha is my top priority…..that was a reason why I placed her on your team….if she was hiding something or was acting you'd be able to tell."

Kakashi nodded understanding his reasoning. "Well kagome is a good kid….there were a couple moments that were a bit concerning but they were nothing to worry about."

"Like what" replied the Hokage.

"Well I've noticed that if she is unprepared or unfocused and you surprise her she reacts and protects herself. But it's just a reaction she has I'm guessing from her living on her own for two years….so she has to be prepared incase of an enemy…. It happened to sakura when she touched kagome's shoulder after she was spacing out. Sakura wasn't hurt in anyway but she was surprised and a bit scared but that was all."

The Hokage nodded and puffed on his pipe. "Anything else?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No other than that she was normal I couldn't see any sort of acting coming from her…. and during the mission she helped out and protected the others"

The Hokage sighed before smiling. "That's good… I could tell when she came in that she was a good kid but I still had to take precautions... you may go that was all I wanted to know…."

Kakashi nodded before he left in a poof of smoke.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome smiled at naruto and the others before waving. Thanks you guys for showing me around. I'll see you guys tomorrow. She was about to turn around but was stopped by naruto."

"Kagome are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?"

Kagome turned around "its okay naruto you guys showed me around the village so I'll be fine." Naruto nodded and kagome waved before turning around and heading off.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Looking down at the directions in her hands she stopped walking _"hmm….okay then….."_ Looking up and around kagome frowned a bit. _"Maybe I should have accepted naruto's offer……hmm…. I know."_ Kagome jumped on top of a nearby roof and looked around till she found what she was looking for. _"There."_ Jumping from the roof she was on kagome jumped on top of the next roof and continued on her way.

Jumping down from the roof she was on kagome arrived at a two story apartment building. Walking inside the building kagome went to the top floor and walked down the hall before she stopped in front of an apartment door. Looking down at her directions kagome looked up again and smiled _"this is it."_ Using the key given to her kagome opened the door and walked in.

Placing her bag down by the door she looked around and smiled a bit _"not a lot but it'll do." _There was a living room, kitchen, and three rooms. The first two rooms were bedrooms while the last one was bathroom. The first bedroom kagome guessed was the master bedroom had a queen sized bed, two dressers, a medium sized closet, a nightstand with a clock on it, and a medium sized window that let the light in. the second bedroom was like the first but with only one dresser inside. The living room had a couch and a small table in the middle with two chairs on different sides of the room. On the far wall parallel to the front door was a small balcony that showed the village and the stores below. Going into the kitchen she saw some cabinets, a fridge, oven, sink, a microwave, and there was a table with two chairs. Lastly the bathroom had a toilet, sink, cabinet, and shower.

Going back into the living room she put her hand under her chin and smiled. _"It will defiantly do….I just need to go to the store and get some stuff. I'm sure I have some money from my savings and the mission." _Kagome nodded to herself and went to the door and grabbed her bag. Going back into the first bedroom kagome placed her bag down on the bed before searching threw it.

Finding her black wallet kagome grinned and grabbed it before grabbing her keys and walking back into the living room. Going to the front door kagome walked out and locked the door behind her.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome closed the door behind her and put her bags down into the kitchen. Sighing kagome grabbed the first bag and began putting all the food away. When she finished kagome grabbed the last bags and walked back into her new room. Placing the bags next to her black side bag kagome started to put away all her new and old clothes in the first dresser.

After that was done kagome put away all her weapons in the second dresser and placed some of the small things she had on top of the dresser. Standing up straight kagome looked out the window and saw that it was dark. _"I better get some sleep….."_ Grabbing her bag kagome placed it down by the nightstand and changed into a large shirt and Capri sweatpants before lying down in the bed and going to sleep.

* * *

**(1.) If you want to see kagome's new outfit you can go to my profile and see it. **

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	15. Chuunin Exams!

**Disclaimer:**** no matter how much I want it to be true or be a reality I will never own the wonderful naruto and inuyasha…if I did the whole story lines would probably be messed up or something………**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chuunin Exams?!**

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"

"_Thinking/small flashback"_

"**Jutsus/abilities"**

'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:**

Finding her black wallet kagome grinned and grabbed it before grabbing her keys and walking back into the living room. Going to the front door kagome walked out and locked the door behind her.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome closed the door behind her and put her bags down into the kitchen. Sighing kagome grabbed the first bag and began putting all the food away. When she finished kagome grabbed the last bags and walked back into her new room. Placing the bags next to her black side bag kagome started to put away all her new and old clothes in the first dresser.

After that was done kagome put away all her weapons in the second dresser and placed some of the small things she had on top of the dresser. Standing up straight kagome looked out the window and saw that it was dark. _"I better get some sleep….."_ Grabbing her bag kagome placed it down by the nightstand and changed into a large shirt and Capri sweatpants before lying down in the bed and going to sleep.

* * *

**Now:**

'Clink' 'clank' 'clink'

Kunai fell down to the ground and kagome panted before standing up straight as her clones waved and disappeared in poofs. Kagome grinned and put away the kunai she was holding. _"I'm faster...but…"_ kagome's eyes darkened a small bit as she recalled the fight with Haku and Zabuza "… _I'm not fast enough…"_ shaking her head kagome sat down on the ground and looked down at the weights on her legs and arms. _"55 pounds is all I can carry and run normally…even after around three weeks of training with them."_ kagome sighed and looked up at the sky but narrowed her eyes and moved a hand to cover her eyes from the sun's rays. _"It looks to be about 9…."_ Kagome got up and stretched. She then moved her right shoulder around to get rid of the stiffness. _"I'll stop for now…."_

'Grumble'

Kagome blushed abit and put a hand to her stomach. _"And get some food……"_ walking over to a tree with all her stuff by the trunk kagome grabbed her water bottle before taking a few drinks and sighing in content. Picking up her belts and attaching them to her waist kagome faced the village and started heading back carrying her bottle limply in her hand.

Passing by a few shops kagome looked around and smiled closing her eyes. _"It's been about three in a half weeks since we came back from the water country….."_ she opened her eyes and looked up at the blue sky. _"I wonder how Inari and everyone is doing…..I hope they are well-."_

"Oomph!"

"Ow…." kagome sat up and held herself up with her arms before moving her left hand and putting on her head rubbing it. Looking up abit she saw a pair of feet a couple feet away from her. _"Uh oh…."_ Looking straight ahead of her she saw a girl about her age sitting up and rubbing her own head with one of her eyes closed as she did so. Said girl had dark bluish purple hair that was cut at the ears and she had two bangs framing her face. She was wearing a tan baggy sweater and blue Capri pants with blue ninja sandals and her headband tied around her neck. Noticing her eyes were a light pearl color without pupils kagome blinked a few times. _"She's a Hyuga…I've heard of them they are a strong clan they leveled up with the Uchiha before the massacre…."_ Kagome shook her head and sat there for a couple moments blinking before she remembered what happened and got up from the ground.

After standing up straight kagome held out a hand for the girl to take and smiled in apology. The girl looked up and took her hand before standing up and dusting herself off before bowing really low. "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I-I didn't s-see you!"

Kagome continued to smile and shook her head. "No it's okay it actually was my fault for not looking where I was. I shouldn't have been looking up at the sky thinking while walking in the middle of a busy street with people everywhere."

The girl looked up and blushed in embarrassment before standing up straight and nodding before looking down. Seeing this kagome smiled a bit _"she's shy…."_ holding out her right hand in greeting to the other girl kagome grinned in embarrassment and scratched the back of her head with her left hand "sorry for bumping into you and making you fall…I'm kagome Asahi."

The girl looked up and took kagome's hand and shaking it giving kagome a small smile. "I-it's nice to-to meet y-you a-asahi-san… I'm h-Hinata h-Hyuga."

Moving her left hand down to her side Kagome blinked a few times before shaking her head and moving her right hand up "no formalities please Hyuga-san you can call me kagome."

Hinata nodded "t-then the s-same f-for me k-kagome y-you can c-call me h-Hinata."

Kagome smiled and nodded "I'm sorry for bumping into again."

Hinata shook her head "its n-no p-problem."

Kagome nodded again and picked up her fallen water bottle before dusting herself off from the dirt on her person "that's good to know." Hinata blinked a few times before getting a confused expression on her face "um…k-kagome."

Kagome stopped dusting herself off and faced Hinata who looked a bit nervous "yeah Hinata?"

Hinata looked down and twirled her fingers around nervously "I-I don't me-mean to be r-rude but I-I haven't s-seen you around t-the village b-before…." she trailed off and continued to look down.

Kagome laughed a small bit making Hinata look up in confusion. "Yeah… actually I'm new to konoha... I just became a resident about a month and a half ago but I was away on a mission so I wasn't around."

Hinata nodded and looked down sad "I-I see s-sorry f-for asking….."

Not wanting Hinata to feel bad kagome shook her head and put a hand on hinata's shoulder making her look up. "It's no problem I would have asked the same thing so no worries." Hinata nodded and kagome smiled removing her hand from hinata's shoulder before placing her hands behind her head and walking next to Hinata. "So Hinata if you don't mind me asking where were you heading to?"

Hinata gave her a small smile as they continued to walk. "I-I was h-heading t-to the t-training grounds t-to meet m-my t-team."

"Your team what team are you in?" asked kagome

Hinata continued to smile "I-I'm in t-team 8-8."

Kagome's smile widened and she turned to look at Hinata. "You're in team 8….so that means your one of the new Genin right, that just graduated from the academy?"

Hinata nodded before looking at kagome confused "h-how did you k-know a-about that??"

Kagome grinned "I know because sakura told me during our mission. She told me that there were three other teams that were around our age. And a couple days ago I found out that those teams were team 8, team 10, team gai, and team 7 which is the team I'm in."

Hinata looked a bit surprised at what kagome said "y-you're in team 7-7. I t-thought t-that only 3-3 Genin w-were aloud t-to a t-team." Kagome nodded "yeah but they let me be on the team since all the other teams were away on missions."

"S-so your w-with n-naruto o-on a t-team? Um…" Hinata started to blush abit and looked down a small bit "h-how is n-naruto?"

Kagome looked at Hinata curiously for a couple moments before she grinned a small bit making Hinata start to get nervous. _"It seems naruto has an admirer…."_ Kagome looked up at the sky a faint smile on her face "He's okay... naruto's really strong and he's got a lot of heart and always tries his best…." kagome looked to her side and grinned at Hinata who looked up at her "so no need to worry Hinata."

Hinata's face got redder and she started to quickly shake her head and move her hands in front of her to deny what kagome was thinking. "I-it's n-not w-w-w-hat y-you t-think k-kagome!!"

Kagome laughed abit at her new friend before waving her hand to the side dismissing the fact. "It's okay Hinata I know how you feel…." Hinata stopped waving her hands around and stared at kagome curiously. Kagome stopped walking facing forward her hands behind her back. "If I didn't think naruto as sort of a brother figure…then I probably would feel the same about him as you do…naruto has a good heart even though he seems abit simple-minded and childish….but that what makes him naruto right?" Kagome turned and smiled back at Hinata.

Hinata faced kagome with an amazed look on her face before she smiled and nodded. _"Kagome is a good person she-."_

"Kagome there you are!"

Both Hinata and kagome looked behind them and saw naruto running towards them. _"Ah speak of the devil."_ "Oh hey naruto!" Waved kagome as the blond stopped in front of them his hands on his knees while he panted for air. Seeing Hinata beside her suddenly look down and twirl her thumbs around nervously, kagome turned and smiled abit at Hinata to trying to help her with her shyness.

Naruto stood up straight and grinned. Noticing the girl besides kagome naruto's grin increased a bit and he waved "oh hey Hinata!"

Hinata's blush increased tenfold and she started to move her hands nervously and refused to look up at naruto "o-oh h-hey n-n-n-naruto." Kagome seeing her friend getting more and more nervous kagome decided to interfere. "Naruto you called me right? What was it you needed?"

Naruto looked over to kagome "oh yeah Kakashi-sensei wanted me to tell you that we need to meet at the bridge for something"

Kagome nodded "alright…" turning to Hinata she smiled apologetically "sorry Hinata but we have to go and meet Kakashi-sensei….but it was nice meeting you and I'll see ya around….." Hinata nodded and both kagome and naruto started heading towards the bridge.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Arriving at the bridge both kagome and naruto saw sakura and Sasuke there waiting already but didn't see Kakashi. Running to a stop in front of sakura and Sasuke kagome looked around. "Um where's Kakashi-sensei-?"

"I'm right here" Kagome turned around and saw Kakashi reading his book on top of one of the poles.

Naruto stepped up next to kagome "so what did you want Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked down at his team. "Oh right…I just wanted to tell you to meet here at six because we are going to have some missions tomorrow."

Kagome and the others fell to the floor at Kakashi's answer before naruto quickly sat up and pointed at Kakashi his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "That's all!!" Kakashi nodded and naruto stood up his eyebrow still twitching "you could ha-."

Kagome stood up and put a hand on naruto's shoulder just forget it naruto… naruto pouted and crossed his arms. Kagome looked up at Kakashi "is that all Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi nodded and kagome stretched "well since that's it I'm going to get some food I'm starving…"

Naruto looked over to kagome with stars in his eyes. "You're going to get some food can I come kagome please?!" Kagome smiled and nodded "sure I could use some company."

Kagome faced sakura and Sasuke "you guys want to come?" They shook their heads and kagome shrugged "oh okay then I'll see you guys tomorrow come on naruto lets go ramen sound good to you?" Naruto grinned before grabbing kagome's hand and running off leaving everyone else behind staring at the trail of dust left behind.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome sighed and closed the door behind her before going to her room and changing into a baggy shirt and Capri pants. Setting her clock kagome laid down on her bed and went to sleep.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

'Beep'… 'Beep'

'Beep'…'be-."

Kagome removed her hand from the clock and let it drop down to her side before she slowly got up. She stretched and looked outside seeing that the sun was barely rising.

Changing into her clothes (long sleeve etc.) kagome went to her dresser and grabbed some weights_. "Time to add…"_ after placing 5 more pounds to her weights kagome got up and sighed. After moving her legs and arms around to get used to the new weight kagome went into her kitchen and made herself some toast with orange juice. Sitting down at her table kagome started eating and looked over to the far wall at the calendar that was placed there. Seeing one particular date kagome sighed and closed her eyes. _"In two weeks….." _

Shaking her head kagome looked over to the clock and saw that it was 5:40. _"I should leave…"_finishing the last of her toast and orange juice kagome placed her plate in the sink before grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome looked up at the sky and saw a few birds fly over head. _"It's a nice day today…"_ looking ahead of her kagome saw the bridge coming into view and saw that both Sasuke and sakura were already there. "Hey guys good morning."

Sakura looked up "morning kagome."

Kagome sat on the bridge's edge between sakura and Sasuke and looked around abit "naruto and Kakashi-sensei not here yet?" Sakura shook her head and kagome sighed "I hope they get here soon…"

A few minutes later kagome heard footsteps and looked up. Seeing a mop of blood hair kagome smiled. "Naruto's here." As soon as she said that naruto's form was seen and he stopped in front of the others with a grin on his face.

"Hey morning kagome, sakura." Kagome smiled and said good morning but stopped when she saw naruto stopped talking and was glaring at Sasuke, as Sasuke did the same.

Kagome looked over to sakura who shrugged and kagome turned to face the boys again when they suddenly looked away from each other annoyed.

Sakura got a depressed look on her face and she slumped forward abit. _"They're at it again….yesterday was okay because we didn't have any missions. But today they are starting up again….ever since we came back from the land of waves they have been acting like this…"_

Seeing the discomfort between her team kagome sighed again and jumped down from the bridge's edge and leaned against it. _"Hurry up…sensei..."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared on one of the poles in front of the bridge making team 7 look up and when it cleared it showed Kakashi kneeling on the top of the pole reading his book.

Looking up from his book Kakashi smiled a bit under his mask and waved a small bit at his team. "Hey…..I got lost so….."

"LIAR!!" Yelled both sakura and naruto both pointing to Kakashi while Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Kagome sighed and crossed her arms before pushing against the bridge to stand up straight.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Kakashi jumping down from the pole facing his team. Looking up from his book momentarily before looking back down at is book he turned around and started walking "we have missions to do."

Naruto nodded happy for the missions "right Kakashi-sensei-!" naruto was interrupted by sakura hitting him on the head. Shut up naruto! You're so loud!!

Kagome sighed again before following after Kakashi the others following behind her.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome wiped her hands before continuing to pull out the weeds in the ground Sasuke, naruto, and sakura doing the same while Kakashi sat near by still reading his book.

Feeling something hit her on the head kagome grabbed it and brought it down from her head to see what it was. When she opened her hand she saw that it was a small herb. Looking behind her to face where the herb came from kagome sweat dropped and mentally shook her head. Naruto was pulling out everything in his area at a face rate whether it be plant or weed.

"_That's not good….."_ um naruto….. Naruto didn't hear her and continued to pull out the plants. "Naruto!!" naruto stopped pulling out the plants and turned to face kagome a confused look on his face.

"Yeah kagome?" kagome pointed to the huge pile of plants that was besides naruto. Um…you weren't supposed to pull those ones out naruto…

Naruto continued to have a confused look on his face and he looked over to the pile. Huh…why?

"Because those where my special herbs for medicine." Looking behind him naruto saw an angry women glaring down at him with a look that could kill.

"Uh….oh" gulped naruto before the lady picked him up by the collar of his clothes and started to beat the pulp out of him. Kagome winced as naruto was beat up and the others sighed at naruto. When the lady was finished beating naruto up she dropped him on the floor and stomped away angrily mumbling about stupid herb pulling kids.

Kagome sighed abit before getting up and walking over to the twitching naruto while the others watched her curiously. Crouching down on her knees kagome grabbed a nearby stick before using it to poke naruto's cheek. Her response was another twitch making kagome smile and face the others. "He's alive." The others sweat dropped before continuing what they were doing.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome sighed and picked up another piece of trash before placing it in the bag behind her back. She, sakura, naruto, and Sasuke were all picking up trash in a river while Kakashi leaning against a tree reading his book. Suddenly hearing a large splash kagome quickly looked up and saw naruto being swept away by the current towards a water fall. "a-ah!!" yelled naruto moving his hands and legs around to try and swim back.

"Naruto!" kagome lifted up her hands and quickly did a few hand signs. **"Water style: water platform!!"**

Naruto closed his eyes to try to prepare himself from the fall but noticed that he wasn't falling. Opening his eyes naruto looked down and saw that he was sitting on a platform of water that was hovering up in the air a few feet away from the waterfall. Gulping naruto sat still while the platform brought him back to where the others where.

After being placed back on the ground naruto face kagome "t-thanks kagome." Kagome shook her head and smiled a small bit "no problem naruto"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

No! No! Don't go that way!! Yelled naruto trying to pull the leash back and make the giant bull dog go the other way. The bull dog ignored naruto's warnings and continued to head towards the gate that had a sign saying trap field do not enter dragging naruto along.

Kagome and the others watched silently with their own smaller dogs as naruto was ruthlessly dragged towards the field by the giant dog. "Idiot" said Sasuke

Sakura put her free hand on her hip and sighed "that's what he gets for picking such a huge dog."

Kagome looked from two of her teammates to back to naruto who continued to try and pull the dog away. "I should help." Facing sakura she held out her dog's leash. "Sakura could you watch my dog while I help nar-."

'BOOM!'

"To late" kagome sighed and looked back over to naruto who's clothes and hair were messed up and he had dirt all over his body. Naruto grinned sloppily making Sasuke and sakura look down not believing how naruto is while kagome sweat dropped.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Both sakura and kagome were helping naruto walk with his arms around their shoulders and him looking all beat up while Sasuke was besides kagome with his arms crossed and Kakashi on the other side of sakura still reading his book.

Sakura faced the beat up blond and sighed in irritation "this is what you get for being so reckless naruto."

Kagome turned to face sakura and gave her a small smile. "I'm sure he's just having an off day."

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes. "No he just is someone who always needs help all the time."

Naruto looked up and glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Naruto moved to get up and attack Sasuke but he was stopped sakura whose eyebrow was twitching "if you are going to continue the way you are then I'll beat you to a pulp!!"

Kakashi closed his visible eye and sighed while kagome sweat dropped. "It seems that out teamwork lately hasn't been very good…."

Naruto nodded and pointed to Sasuke in anger "yeah! And it's because of Sasuke-teme here! He's the one who disrupts our teamwork!!"

Sasuke continued to walk forward his arms still crossed. "You're the one who does that idiot." Sasuke stopped walking suddenly and turned his head to the side to look back. "If you don't want to be the one in the way all the time why don't you just try get stronger than me."

Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke as they both faced each other neither one backing down making sakura nervous _"this isn't good they both have become even more irritated with each other…"_

Having enough of the tension between her teammates kagome stepped up and walked in between both Sasuke and naruto her arms held out to the side her palms facing the two boys surprising everyone and making the two boys stare at her in confusion.

"Kagome…?" sakura looked at kagome curiously.

With a serious look on her face kagome looked from naruto to Sasuke and back. "You guys need to stop……I'm sick of the tension between the team. I know I'm not strong enough to stop the both of you but if I have to then I will restrain both of you till you start to act like an actual team and calm down."

Silence befell the group after kagome spoke, suddenly Sasuke frowned a small bit and his eyebrows furrowed in anger. _"It pisses me off…..there are people stronger than me outside of here…but they only make me do all these worthless missions."_

Kakashi looked up from his book to look at the sky and saw an eagle flying above. _"Hmm…"_ facing his team he smiled a small bit. "We'll call it quits for today I have to go and submit the mission report."

Sasuke closed his eyes and started heading back the way they came. "Then I'm leaving"

Hey um...Sasuke!! Wait! Yelled sakura chasing after her crush leaving naruto and kagome since Kakashi disappeared in a thing of smoke.

When Sasuke stopped and faced her sakura blushed and looked down embarrassed. "Um how about we strengthen our teamwork together..?"

Sasuke continued to stare at sakura with a blank expression before uncrossing his arms. "You're worse than naruto." Sakura looked down depressed and slumped forward dejected. "If you have the time to bug me then why don't you go and practice a jutsu or two…….truthfully you're worse than naruto…."

"_Lower than naruto…."_ Sakura put her head down in shame and sunk down to the floor on her knees _"it's true though out of all the missions…I'm the one who's been doing the least…."_

Sasuke turned around and started to walk away while naruto came up to sakura with a grin on his face. "Sakura forget about Sasuke! We can work on our team work and train together-." He was interrupted by sakura looking up at him and giving him a heated glare. Naruto stopped where he was and froze in his spot not wanting to get sakura mad.

Kagome watched as Sasuke walked away with a frown on her face. Looking over to sakura who went back to sulking and naruto trying to cheer her up kagome winced when naruto got hit on the head. Deciding to interfere before bodily harm came over naruto kagome walked up to her two team mates with a smile on her face. "I'm going to go naruto."

Naruto turned towards kagome his hand still on his head and gave her a grin. "Oh okay then kagome." Kagome nodded before smiling to the still sulking sakura and walking passed them towards the area where Sasuke went.

Reaching the end of the ally kagome looked right and then left before crossing her arms. Looking over to the right again kagome frowned. _"Where did he go…?"_ Deciding to take a chance kagome nodded to herself before turning right and walking down the ally way. Seeing another turn to the left kagome looked down it and saw Sasuke walking down it his hands in his pockets.

Getting a determined look on her face kagome started running towards Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped walking and looked back to see kagome running towards him. _"What does she want?"_

Kagome stopped a few feet in front of Sasuke and put her hands on her knees panting. After she caught her breath she looked up at Sasuke. "You shouldn't have been mean to sakura like that."

Sasuke turned around completely facing kagome and crossed his arms looking bored. "I'm supposed to care why?"

Kagome frowned and stood up straight. "She's your teammate and you hurt her feelings."

"I don't care it's not my concern she's weak……and she does that because she's an annoying fangirl and bugs me." replied Sasuke giving kagome a bored look.

Kagome sighed irritated and gave Sasuke an annoyed glare which he returned. "not to be mean but fangirl or not she's still your teammate and you should at least try and be nice to her same with naruto….I'm okay I can deal with your stuck up attitude I've dealt with jerks like yourself a lot so I'm fine, but it gives you no right to be a jerk to them."

Sasuke glared at kagome which she returned before she sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "You know what, fine, sorry I said that to you..." _"I'm too tired to deal with anything anyway..." _She stopped rubbing her temples and opened her eyes looking at Sasuke a serious expression on her face. "but I'm only telling you the truth…I'm not going to be like sakura and suddenly fall to my knees praising the dirt you walk upon and I'm not going to be like naruto and try to beat the sense into you….I'm just going to tell you straight out."

Kagome got no answer making her sigh again and close her eyes. "Never mind…I'm just going to go…you can take what I said in consideration…or just ignore it and continue on your way." turning around kagome started walking away leaving Sasuke where he was.

"Why do you care?"

Kagome stopped and turned her head to face Sasuke and gave him a smile. "I care because I am apart of the team…..I don't want the team to fall apart just cause no one can get along with one another….." kagome looked up at the sky a distant look on her face "…it's been awhile since I've been in a team so I don't want it to break." She looked back down at Sasuke the smile back on her face. "Naruto and sakura I consider my friends even though I haven't known them that long…." Getting no answer she shrugged and looked forward before and walking away waving to Sasuke before she stopped and looked back at Sasuke grinning. "Hell, I even consider you a friend…you may be a jerk but what can you do right? Your friends are who they are-."

"Konohamaru!!"

Kagome froze at the sound of the voice before looking up a small bit. _"That sounded like naruto…..and something was wrong…" _not even looking back at Sasuke, kagome took of running back towards naruto and sakura.

Shocked Sasuke watched as kagome took off and turned right heading back before he shook his head and frowned. _"I don't need anyone…."_

Kagome stopped at the end of the ally way seeing her team and a group of people. Looking closer kagome narrowed her eyes.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Konohamaru was being held up in the air by a boy wearing a black body suit with two points at the top making it look like cat ears. He also had dark purple paint on his face and something that looked like a mummy wrapped on his back that had a mop of dark brown hair on the top. Besides the boy there was a girl with blond hair in four pony tails two on top and two on the bottom. She was wearing a of the shoulder purple dress that ended at her knees. And she had fishnet on her left thigh and right shin. She also wore a fishnet shirt that covered her shoulders. She had a red sash tied around her waist and what looked to be a giant fan was slung through the sash at her back.

She girl faced the boy an irritated look on her face. "Stop it… we are going to be in trouble later because of you."

"I'm sorry…..I was joking around and…." sakura trailed off noticing she was being ignored by the two strange ninja. _"Who are these people…?"_

"Hey let him go!!" Yelled naruto and angered look on his face.

The man smirked and continued to hold up Konohamaru by his scarf. "But I want to play abit before more people arrive and interfere."

"L-let go!!" Yelled Konohamaru struggling to get out of the man's grip. Naruto's fists started to shake in anger before he ran at the boy his fist raised to attack. The man grinned and started to move the fingers of his free hand suddenly making naruto stop and fall backwards on his back. Getting up quickly naruto looked around "what was that?!"

The man lifted Konohamaru higher into the air making him struggle more and laughed a small bit. "Konoha's Genin are weak."

Sakura got a confused look on her face due to what the man said. _"Are they from outside the country?"_

"Konohamaru!" yelled his friends. "Hey if you don't let him go then your going to pay you hear me you idiot!!" yelled naruto getting up and pointing at the man. He suddenly was pulled back by sakura who had grabbed his neck with her arm and started to choke him "you idiot! Don't provoke him!"

The man frowned a small bit. "You all piss me off…..I hate kids like yourself anyway…your all so annoying for kids younger than myself…" bringing his free hand into a fist he looked at the others "it makes me want to hurt you all."

Naruto, sakura, and the others froze at his words as the girl sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "I'm not going to be responsible for what you do."

The man smirked and brought his fist back preparing to hit Konohamaru. "After this kid the kid over there is next." He continued to bring his fist back before moving it to hit Konohamaru.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome tensed seeing what the man was going to do before narrowing her eyes again and quickly running towards Konohamaru and the man.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Oh no kono-!!" naruto stopped seeing a black blur pass by him and heading towards Konohamaru and the man. _"What was-?"_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the man yelling out in pain. Seeing that everything was quite naruto looked up and was as surprised as everyone else.

After a few moments of silence naruto grinned. "Kagome!!"

Kagome was in front of the man. Her right hand was tightly holding onto the man's left wrist that was holding Konohamaru up. While her left hand stopped the man from punching Konohamaru with his right hand.

Squeezing the man's left wrist that was holding Konohamaru up the man yelled in pain and let go of Konohamaru making him fall. Kagome quickly let go of the man's wrist and caught Konohamaru by the back of his shirt before letting him down gently. Konohamaru quickly got up and ran back to the others facing naruto. "Who's that naruto?"

Naruto faced Konohamaru for a moment before looking back at kagome and the man "that's kagome."

"Kagome?" naruto nodded "yeah, she's a new Genin on my team and she's really nice and my friend."

Looking back at kagome Konohamaru blushed a bit. _"She's pretty…."_

"You know…hitting kids younger that yourself isn't really nice." Kagome looked up at the noticeably taller boy with her eyes closed and a smile on her face making the man glare at her before raising his left hand she let go of and aiming to punch her.

Right as his fist was going to make contact, kagome raised up her right hand and caught that man's fist making him widen his eyes before he glared at kagome again. "Bitch!"

Kagome opened her eyes and stared coldly at the man as her eyes faded from silver to a light purple with the black lines on the side. "Sorry but I think you need to get your eyes checked I'm not a bitch as you can clearly see I'm a girl not a dog…"

The man continued to glare at kagome before getting his right hand free from kagome's grasp and made to try to hit her again.

"Kagome-!"

The others were interrupted by a loud thump that was heard and looked away covering their mouths from the dirt that rose into the air.

When the dirt cleared they looked back and were surprised. The man was on the ground with his head to the side touching the ground. His left arm was on the ground while his right arm was being held behind his back in a painful position with kagome still holding onto his wrist and her left foot on the center of his back keeping him down. The man tried to get up but kagome pushed him down into the ground with her foot making a small amount of dirt rise. The boy stopped and the girl reached behind her back to get her fan.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl froze and everyone but kagome turned to look behind the girl. The girl looked behind her and her eyes widened. Behind her was a clone of kagome staring at her coldly with a kunai drawn _"when did she…."_ Looking back towards kagome she saw her left hand in a hand sign. _"She used the rising of the dirt as a distraction and summoned a clone when everyone wasn't looking…"_

Pushing the man down again kagome sighed a small bit. "I'm not doing anything wrong so don't go getting all defensive." Kagome closed her eyes and let her left hand drop to her side "I'm merely giving him what he deserves….truthfully I didn't want to fight. I'm in sort of a bad mood and I'm a bit tired today so my patience is waning…. I was trying to be nice but." kagome pushed the man down again making him wince a small bit. "He had to try to punch me twice….before that he tried to punch a kid younger than him… opening her eyes they changed from her **Kouyoume** to her **Moukeru: Kouyoume**. "He also threatened my friends and I don't care for that."

The girl continued to stare at kagome and looked at her eyes. _"This girl…."_

"Wow! She's so strong!" said Moegi while Udon sniffed and nodded. Konohamaru continued to look at kagome _"she's strong."_

Sakura continued to watch kagome _"I never knew kagome was that strong….she took that man down."_

The man on the ground frowned in anger _"this girl…how dare she mock me.."_ having an idea he grinned suddenly and quickly pushed himself up making kagome jumped back and quickly move in front of naruto and the others in a fighting position. The man smirked and began to move his fingers again. The mummy on his back started to move a small bit making kagome narrow her eyes. _"What's he-." _

Kagome was interrupted when she saw a rock fly and hit the man's hand making him stop and yell out.

Kagome and everyone looked to where the rock came from and they saw Sasuke sitting on a tree branch leaning against the trunk with another rock in his hand. Sasuke looked over to kagome and the others for a moment before turning and looking at the other two. Glaring at them he closed his hand and when he opened it the rock turned to dust and fell to the floor. "Get lost."

Moegi and sakura both had hearts in their eyes while facing Sasuke "he's soooo cool" said Moegi while sakura quickly nodded in agreement.

Konohamaru faced naruto. "Naruto you're not cool…." Naruto looked over to Konohamaru and kneeled down next to him. "I'm to cool."

Kagome sighed and looked at Sasuke who looked back. "It's good to know you're here to help." Kagome turned back to the other two ninja and watched them carefully still in her fighting position.

The guy frowned looking at Sasuke. _"Great another kid."_ Grabbing the mummy on his back he looked back over to kagome and his frown deepened _"the girl by herself seemed like trouble but now this boy comes."_

The girl grabbed her fan and looked from Sasuke to kagome and furrowed her eyebrows. _"That girl is strong….she was able to take down Kankuro and…."_ she looked behind her before looking forward again. _"She was able to quickly create a clone without anyone knowing till it spoke."_ She looked at kagome eyes _"she also seems to have a Kekkei Genkai….but what does it do?"_

Kagome continued to watch the two in front of her and finally noticed their headbands. _"They are sand ninja…"_ suddenly a tingling warm feeling overcame her making her close her eyes. _"This feeling again."_ Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. _"Why does it come and disappear-."_ She suddenly tensed and quickly opened her eyes when an electric like shock took over the warm feeling. _"This feeling is different from the last one….but where is it coming from." _Focusing kagome closed her eyes for a moment but quickly opened them again and looked over to the branch that was on the other side of the tree. _"There!"_

Noticing kagome was looking at something Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and watched kagome carefully but his eyes widened a small bit when he noticed kagome's eyes were a shocking light blue. Blinking and looking back at kagome's eyes he noticed that her eyes weren't blue they were in the second stage. _"What was-?"_

"Kankuro….Temari…. stop it." Sasuke tensed up and looked to his side followed by everyone else except kagome who was already looking at him. The voice belonged to a redheaded boy about their age that was wearing a gourd on his back and on his forehead to the left she had the kanji for love tattooed on. _"I didn't even sense him….how was kagome able to sense him though…and what was with her eyes earlier_…"

The girl known as Temari paled and the grip on her fan loosened. "G-Gaara."

"You're a disgrace to our village." spoke Gaara emotionless staring at Temari and Kankuro with a blank face.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"I have called you all here for a reason, but you all should already know from the people beside you." said the 3rd Hokage facing all the Jounin in the room.

Kakashi closed his book and looked up. "So it's that time already?"

The Hokage nodded and puffed on his pipe. "So when is it?" asked Kurenai. The Hokage puffed on his pipe before answering. "It's one week from now."

"That's sudden." Replied Kakashi. The 3rd Hokage placed his elbows on his desk and placed his chin over his hands. "I will make the announcement 7 days from now…on the first of July we will be announcing the arrival of the Chuunin exams."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Why do you think we came to the leaf village?" asked Gaara

"l-listen Gaara" said Kankuro sticking his hands up in defense. "These guys started it and-."

"Shut up." Said Gaara causing Kankuro to flinch. "Or I'll kill you."

"I-I got it…my mistake…" replied Kankuro "I'm sorry…really….sorry."

Gaara faced kagome and the others his arms crossed. "I apologize to you guys." Kagome nodded and Gaara stared at her for a moment. _"She was able to take down Kankuro with one move and stopped Temari from attacking…."_ He moved his eyes towards Sasuke _"he also was able to stop Kankuro with a small rock…..they both are good."_

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and watched Gaara carefully. _"There's something up with him…I'm not sure what but it's not normal…."_

Gaara suddenly started to turn into sand and disappeared from the tree branch and appearing in front of Temari and Kankuro. "Let's go we didn't come here to fool around."

"I know that." said Kankuro following Gaara as Temari walked next to him.

Kagome dropped her stance and let her **Moukeru: Kouyoume** disappear showing her normal silver eyes before she nodded over to her clone. Her clone smiled back before disappearing in a poof.

"Hey wait!" kagome turned to the side and say sakura ran up next to her and was the one who spoke.

Gaara and the others stopped walking. "What."

"By looking at your headbands I noticed that you are from the hidden sand village… the wind and fire countries are allies but still it is forbidden for shinobi to enter each other's villages without permission. What's your purpose if-."

Sakura was interrupted when they turned around making kagome tense up. "Sheesh don't you know anything" replied Temari grabbing something. Bringing it out and holding it up she smirked. "This is my passport. We are Genin from the hidden sound of wind country. And we've come to your village to take the Chuunin selection exam."

"Chuunin selection exam?" asked naruto confused.

Kagome was quiet for abit till she snapped her fingers remembering what they were. "The Chuunin exams already I thought they were in the fall."

Naruto and everyone else besides the sand ninja faced kagome abit confused "you've heard of the exams before kagome."

Kagome nodded and faced naruto. "I heard of it while traveling…it's an exam that Genin from different villages come and take and if you pass the exam you become a Chuunin."

"Really?" asked naruto kagome nodded and naruto grinned "maybe I should take the exam."

Gaara and the others turned around and Sasuke jumped down from the branch and landed next to kagome. "Hey you what's your name?"

Temari turned around and pointed to herself. "You mean me?"

"No the one next to you with the gourd on his back." Replied Sasuke. Gaara and Kankuro stopped walking and Gaara turned to the side looking at him "Gaara of the desert." Facing Sasuke and the others completely. "I'm also interested in you and the girl next to you with the black hair. Finished Gaara looking at kagome for a moment. "Your names."

Sasuke smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha" nodding Gaara faced kagome who smiled faintly "kagome asahi."

"Hey, hey what about me?" asked naruto grinning. Gaara blinked "I couldn't care less." Turning around again, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro took off and disappeared. Sasuke smirked _"this is getting interesting…"_

Naruto was crouching down facing Konohamaru with a dejected look on his face. "Do I look weak?"

"Next to Sasuke and kagome you do naruto…" replied Konohamaru making naruto fall down to the floor discouraged.

"Naruto you're not weak." Replied kagome walking towards the fallen blond trying to cheer him up. Naruto looked up with a hopeful look on his face. "Really kagome?"

Kagome nodded and gave naruto a smile. "Yep."

"Oh." Konohamaru and his friends suddenly appeared in front of kagome surprising her a bit. Giving kagome a grin Konohamaru pointed to himself. "I'm Konohamaru and thanks for saving me that was so cool what you did!!"

Kagome smiled down at Konohamaru and his friends making Konohamaru and Udon blush. "Oh so your Konohamaru…naruto told me of you."

Moegi cut in and smiled at kagome "are you really naruto's teammate?"

Kagome nodded and Udon sniffed and became confused. "I thought only three Genin were to a team?" kagome nodded again. "Yeah but I just moved into the village, I passed my test and became apart of team 7."

"Oh that's cool kagome nee-Chan!!" Said Konohamaru and his friends making kagome smile. Kagome became confused when Konohamaru and his friends suddenly huddled up and started to talk about something.

She became even more confused when they all nodded in agreement and looked over at her with something close to evil glints in their eyes. Suddenly Udon grabbed her left arm, Moegi grabbed her right arm, and Konohamaru went behind her. Moegi and Udon then started to pull her along while Konohamaru put his hands on her back and started to push her forward taking her away from her team and down the ally way "um where are we going?"

Konohamaru and the others looked up at her with smiles on there faces. "You need to teach us those cool moves of yours so we are going to the training grounds."

Kagome smiled a bit at the three kids before looking back at her teammates with a look that said 'help me please'.

Naruto grinned and waved at kagome making her give him a small glare before she smiled and shook her head while she let herself be taken away by the kids. Naruto looked over to his remaining teammates. "Should we go?"

Sakura shrugged and Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "whatever." Frowning but taking that as a yes naruto turned and started following after kagome and the kids with Sasuke and sakura following

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Now to begin with the Chuunin selection exam." Said the first Hokage sitting back in his chair. "First we'll start with the new Genin…those watching over them please step forward."

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma all stepped forward and the Hokage leaned forward with his chin on his hands. "Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai…. Are there any Genin that you would like to recommend for this exam? I shouldn't have to remind you but you know once I Genin has successfully completed at least 8 missions they can be nominated for the exam…but of course completing more missions is also alright." Facing Kakashi the Hokage puffed on his pipe. "Alright I know you understand…so we'll start with Kakashi."

Kakashi stepped forward and lifted his hand up. "The Kakashi led team Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki naruto, Haruno sakura, and asahi kagome I-."

"Wait-." spoke up one Jounin from the back. "I don't mean to intrude lord Hokage but you said 4 names…..shouldn't you have only 3 Genin?"

"Yes that's right lord Hokage…how is it he has 4 Genin." asked Iruka looking forward "I don't remember teaching a kagome asahi."

The Hokage chuckled a small bit confusing all the Jounin in the room besides Kakashi. Smirking a small bit the Hokage removed his pipe and held it in his hands. "That's right. I have not told any of you besides Kakashi, who has her on his team, about the new Genin." Letting a picture of kagome appear on the screen behind him he puffed on his pipe once more. "This is kagome asahi and weeks ago she came to the village. She asked for citizenship and to become a Genin……after she passed Kakashi's test and I was given her files I permitted her to become a Genin and on Kakashi's team."

"But couldn't it be a trap or plan of an enemy village or clan?" asked the same Jounin from earlier.

The Hokage chuckled again. "No it is not anything like that. Her papers were real and Kakashi has not reported anything suspicious about kagome…..also it is not a plan from an enemy clan because her clan originally came from konoha."

"Came from konoha?" asked Kurenai "the asahi clan…"

The 3rd Hokage nodded "yes the asahi clan…. They were the clan that left a little before the kyuubi attack and said that they would return."

Asuma's eyes widened "I remember now….so she's from that clan….are they returning?"

The Hokage looked down bit "no they are not kagome has informed me that her clan was murdered…she's the last of the clan." Suddenly whispers brought out amongst the crowd making the Hokage raise his hands to quiet them down.

"Is it known why of how the clan was murdered?" asked another Jounin in the back.

The Hokage shook his head. "No kagome herself doesn't know as to why her clan was killed." It was silent for a moment before the Hokage looked up. "Anyway…we need to continue on... Kakashi."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Why does Kakashi-sensei call us out so early then make us wait?! Yelled sakura. "I over slept so I couldn't finish my hair!!"

Naruto raised his hand in the air. "I overslept so I wasn't able to wash my hair or brush my teeth!!"

Sakura adopted a disgusted look on her face. "That's gross naruto…" kagome sweat dropped from the edge of the bridge and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _"Why do they have to be so loud so early in the morning."_

They all looked up when they heard something and saw Kakashi on top of the bridge. He gave them a small wave "morning." "Today I got lost on the road-."

"YEAH RIGHT YOU LIAR!!" yelled both sakura and naruto while kagome got of the edge of the bridge and Sasuke stood up straight.

Kakashi jumped down from the pole and appeared in front of his team. "Well anyway…it's sudden but I have nominated the 4 of you for the Chuunin exam. Kakashi took out four pieces of paper and held it out in front of his team. "These are your applications." Kagome and the others took there piece of paper and looked over it.

"The Chuunin exam…" said sakura reading her application.

Kakashi nodded "yes but its only a nomination….it is completely up to you whether or not you wish to take the exam."

"Alright!" yelled naruto jumping up into the air before grinning. "This is going to be so cool. I bet a lot of strong ninja are going to be in this… I'm definitely going to join."

Kakashi nodded. "If you wish to take the exam then sign the application and take it to room 301 at the academy by 3pm 6 days from now…..that's all."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome looked down at the application in her hand. _"The Chuunin exam…. It sounds like fun…" _she looked up at the sky _"…..I guess I'm in…it's been boring lately…"_ hearing someone stop behind her kagome looked back and saw sakura was the one who stopped and she had her head down.

Sakura continued to have her head down. _"I don't want to…..I'm not able to keep up with Sasuke, kagome, or naruto…. The Chuunin exam is-."_

"Hey sakura." Sakura looked up and saw kagome was in front of her giving her a concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded a small bit "yeah.." kagome didn't looked convinced and she turned to naruto and Sasuke who were waiting for them, " naruto, Sasuke you guys can go ahead of us… we'll see ya in a bit."

Naruto looked at them for a bit before nodding, turning around, and heading off with Sasuke. "Okay kagome...bye."

When they were gone kagome turned back to sakura. "Okay there gone so what's the matter?" she got no answer making her frown a small bit. After a few moments of silence kagome snapped her fingers. "You're concerned about the Chuunin exam right?"

Sakura looked up shocked before she nodded making kagome smile. "There's no need to be concerned…sensei nominated you because he knows you can do it. If he had any sort of doubts he wouldn't have nominated you for this exam."

"But…but I can't keep up with any of you….I'll just end up as dead weight..." replied sakura looking down again.

Kagome frowned. "Sakura is that what you think? That's not true you are keeping up with the rest of us. You have your talents. You can do it….I know we all will be taking the test… so you won't be by yourself." she still got no answer. "Sakura." Sakura looked up. "If it helps I'll be there to help you out I promise..." kagome smiled at her

Sakura smiled a small bit in return. "You sure..?"

Kagome grinned at her before putting her hands behind her head. "promise…we're a team remember so we help one another out….and I'm your friend so I'll be there to help you out when you need it….and remember if you do decide not to take the test it's fine. But if you do don't worry I won't be the only one there naruto and Sasuke will be there to so you won't be alone."

Sakura nodded and smiled making kagome smile before she looked up and noticed it was getting dark. "Just think about it and I'll see you…. But I'm going to go…it's getting late."

Sakura nodded and waved bye as kagome turned around and left. "Bye kagome."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

After adding 10 more pounds to her legs and arms kagome got up from the ground and sighed. Moving her arms and legs around a small bit kagome grinned. _"So far I'm able to carry 65 pounds and I just added 10 more pounds so that 75 pounds so far.…the exam is 5 days away so if I can get to at least 100 pounds then my speed should have increased quite abit when I take the weights off…." _She looked at her clones. "Okay you guys we are going to spend the whole day training…." She looked up. _"It looks to be about 7 in the morning"_ she looked back down at her clones. "So are you all ready?" All 5 of her clones nodded. "Remember do not hold back and throw anything you got at me..."

Her clones nodded before surrounding her and grabbing kunai. Kagome stood up straight and breathed out. _"Remember just dodge..."_

Kagome opened her eyes. "Okay start!!" her clones immediately jumped up into the air and began to constantly throw kunai and shuriken at her. Kagome tensed up and started to dodge. She was able to successfully dodge at least 15 of the weapons but she started to slow down and started to get scratches and wounds on her arms and legs making her wince. When they stopped throwing the weapons kagome fell to her knees panting holding herself up with her arms. _"m-maybe…..1-10 p-pounds w-was to b-big of a I-increase... after this I'm going to go back to carrying 5 pounds…" _after she sat down for 5 minutes she slowly got up and stood up again.. _"But I need to keep going. The exam won't be easy… there are going to be a lot of strong opponents and I promised sakura I was going to help her. If I can increase my speed then it will be easier."_ She stood up straight and faced her clones again who got up from their sitting positions. "Are you guys ready?"

They nodded but one clone looked at her concerned. "Are you sure you don't want to quit kagome I mean... your hurt…" kagome faced the clone "you're me so you know why I'm doing this…." The clone nodded and sighed. Before drawing a kunai like the rest of her clones. Kagome breathed out before tensing up again. "Okay let's go!"

Her clones nodded and they started to repeat the process again. This time kagome was able to dodge 20 of the weapons before she began to get tired but continued to dodge getting hit but not as bad as last time. _"I'm getting a bit better."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome sighed and fell on her knees panting before looking up at the sky. _"We've been at this for around 5 hours…maybe I should take a small break."_ she looked up at her clones. "Okay let's take a break." They nodded before disappearing in balls of smoke.

Kagome slowly got up and walked over to a tree that had her equipment and leaned against it. Grabbing her water bottle kagome had a few drinks before closing the lid and placing it besides her. Doing a few hand signs she smiled a small bit when her hands took on a light green glow. Moving her hands over her wounds kagome sighed in relief when the wounds disappeared. Leaning her head back against the tree kagome closed her eyes. _"I'm improving…..which is good…I'll take a break before continuing…"_ kagome opened her eyes and looked around the training grounds seeing a few people. _"It's so peaceful here…_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome panted for a few moments before looking up and grinning. "I-I did it" kagome stood up and smiled at her clones. Her clones smiled back before disappearing and leaving kagome on her own. Kagome sat down on the ground and removed her weights and smiled when she stood up feeling lighter. _"I feel so light_" she looked down at the weights on the floor and smiled. _"I made it to 90 pounds not my goal but pretty close…and the exam is in two days so it will have to do…."_

Kagome tried to step forward but fell down. Catching and holding herself up kagome sighed. _"I guess it's my fault…I've been pushing my body to far…"_ after healing her wounds kagome sat down for a while till she could stand. When she stood up kagome looked up and saw it was around 3pm. _"I better get back my body is going to kill me tomorrow and I need to rest…"_

Slowly walking over to the nearby tree and grabbing her stuff kagome put her belts on and grabbed the weights from the center of the clearing before heading back to her apartment.

* * *

**about kagome's training…even if it doesn't seem to important I had to place it in there cause I can't have kagome suddenly seem really super fast when she was only fast in the beginning**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chapter!!**


	16. Start! New Rookie 10 and the First Exam

**Disclaimer:**** no matter how much I want it to be true or be a reality I will never own the wonderful naruto and inuyasha…if I did the whole story lines would probably be messed up or something………**

* * *

**Chapter 16: start****! The new rookie 10 and first exam!!**

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"

"_Thinking/small flashback"_

"**Jutsus/abilities"**

'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:**

Kagome panted for a few moments before looking up and grinning. "I-I did it" kagome stood up and smiled at her clones. Her clones smiled back before poofing away. Kagome sat down on the ground and removed her weights and smiled when she stood up feeling lighter. _"I feel so light_" she looked down at the weights on the floor and smiled. _"I made it to 90 pounds not my goal but pretty close…and the exam is in two days so it will have to do…."_

Kagome tried to step forward but fell down. Catching and holding herself up kagome sighed. _"I guess it's my fault…I've been pushing my body to far…"_ after healing her wounds kagome sat down for a while till she could stand. When she stood up kagome looked up and saw it was around 3pm. _"I better get back my body is going to kill me tomorrow and I need to rest…"_

Slowly walking over to the nearby tree and grabbing her stuff kagome put her belts on and grabbed the weights from the center of the clearing before heading back to her apartment.

* * *

**Now:**

"Morning kagome!!" yelled naruto waving seeing kagome come into view.

Kagome looked up and yawned before waving back "morning naruto." Kagome stopped walking and started to move her shoulders around and winced. Naruto noticed and looked confused. "You okay kagome?"

Kagome nodded "yeah I just was training a lot the past few days and my body still is a bit sore…in a bit though it'll be okay." Looking around she noticed that sakura wasn't there. "Sakura not here yet?" naruto shook his head and kagome frowned a small bit. _"I wonder if she decided not to take the test…."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome was leaning against the wall with her arms behind her back while Sasuke was standing with his arms crossed, and naruto was standing next to kagome. Looking around kagome sighed a small bit. _"There's a lot of people here…are they all here to take the test?"_

"Sakura!!" kagome looked up at the sound of naruto's voice and saw him waving. Looking over to where naruto was waving kagome smiled when she saw sakura coming. _"I guess she decided to take the test."_

When sakura stopped in front of them kagome pushed against the wall and stood up straight. Naruto went up to sakura. "Sakura your late something wrong?" sakura shook her head and gave naruto a smile. "Nothings wrong…lets go."

Kagome and naruto nodded and Sasuke uncrossed his arms before they all walked in.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Hey what's going on?" asked naruto seeing that a crowd was forming in the hallway where they needed to pass by.

"I don't know naruto." Said kagome pushing her way threw the crowd to see what was going on followed by naruto and the rest of her team. Getting to the front of the crowd they saw a girl with brown hair get thrown back into a boy wearing a spandex green suit with a bowl hair cut and bushy black eyebrows. "Hey that wasn't very nice" said the bushy eyebrow guy.

"Nice" said one of the men guarding the door. "These are the Chuunin exams and they aren't nice, if you want nice th-."

"Still it wasn't called for; she was just trying to get threw." Interrupted kagome walking up to the two men guarding the door going in front of the girl and boy. Kagome turned around and faced the girl on the floor before holding out her hand for the girl to take. "Hey are you okay?"

The girl looked up and nodded before taking kagome's hand and getting up. "Yeah and thanks my name's Tenten."

Kagome smiled and let go of tenten's hand "nice to meet you Tenten I'm kagome." Turning back to the two men kagome narrowed her eyes abit "oh…and also can you move out of the way…my team and I need to get threw to go to room 301."

The first man looked shocked before he grinned a bit at kagome. "Hey girly can you see this is room 301."

Kagome was about to reply but she was cut of by Sasuke besides her with his arms crossed. "No it isn't…right sakura?"

Sakura looked surprised for a moment before she nodded "y-yeah I saw threw it. This is only genjutsu we really are on floor number 201."

"Yeah so get out of our way" said Sasuke looking at the two men bored.

"Heh smart little brats." Said the second man. The genjutsu wore off and showed room number 201. "But can you handle this?" the second man suddenly moved forward and aimed a kick at Sasuke who saw and aimed a kick back at the man.

'Bam'

Everyone in the crowd stopped wide eyed seeing what happened. The man's and Sasuke's ankles were being held by kagome who was between them at the same time it looked as though the bushy eyebrow guy was going to do what kagome had already done.

After a few moment of silence kagome turned towards Sasuke with a small smile. "Sasuke it would not be a good idea to start a problem so earlier in the exams and…" kagome turned and faced the second man. "Aren't you an assistant in the exams, what good will it do causing problems with those taking the tests?"

The man stared at kagome in shock. _"She knows that we are under a genjutsu_?"

Kagome let go of both their ankles and stood up straight before facing the bushy eyebrow guy with a smile. "I'm sorry that I butted in, I understand you were about to stop them but I felt it somewhat my fault for this happening…I also was closer so it was easier if I stopped them..."

"o-oh that is alright as long as the fighting has stopped" replied the busy eyebrow guy looking at kagome in shock.

"That's good" kagome turned and faced Sasuke and the others "are you guys ready? We need to turn in our papers."

Sakura and naruto both nodded while Sasuke stared at kagome for a couple moments. _"When did she get so fast…she-."_

"Sasuke something wrong?" Sasuke was knocked out of his thoughts and looked up to see kagome and the others staring at him. He shook his head and kagome smiled before turning around. "Okay then lets go."

"Hey, you girl with the silver eyes and the boy with the black hair what are your names?" kagome stopped in mid-step and turned around along as Sasuke. When she was looked at who spoke kagome saw a boy with long dark brown hair in a low pony-tail with light pearl pupiless eyes staring at them. _"A Hyuga…"_ thought kagome _"maybe he's related to Hinata…."_

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the boy with a bored look on his face. "It's not proper to ask for someone's name without giving yours first."

The boy nodded "I'm Neji Hyuga."

Sasuke nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Kagome smiled a small bit at the boy. "Kagome asahi."

Neji nodded to them before turning around and walking away. Naruto not wanting to be ignored stepped forward. "Hey! What about me huh I'm strong too!!" Neji continued to walk away leaving naruto to pout and cross his arms.

Kagome laughed a small bit at the way naruto was acting before facing said blond "its okay naruto I know your strong." naruto stopped pouting and faced kagome with a smile. "Really?!"

Kagome nodded "yes now lets go before we are late." Naruto nodded and they began heading in the opposite direction as Neji, while they were walking away a certain bushy eyebrow guy was watching them. _"Kagome asahi and Sasuke Uchiha huh."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Walking into an empty room kagome looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's almost 3."

Yeah but after we go threw this door we can turn in our forms and wait till the exams begins. Replied sakura.

"Hold on!"

Team 7 stopped walking and saw the bushy eyebrow guy from earlier staring down at them from the second floor. He jumped down and faced them. "It's not proper for one to ask for a name before giving their own right Sasuke?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the guy "I am rock lee." Getting in a taijutsu stance he continued "and I would like to fight both you." he faced Sasuke before turning to kagome "and you"

"A fight?" asked Sasuke while kagome blinked a couple times. _"He wants to fight me and Sasuke."_

Rock lee nodded" yes I have heard a lot about the great Uchiha clan and I wish to test my strength. As for you kagome I would like to fight you because you were able to stop them before I did."

Both Sasuke and kagome were quite for a bit before Sasuke smirked. "Fine then, it'll give me a chance to use it." sakura looked over to Sasuke confused. _"it?"_

Kagome nodded and smiled a small bit. "Sure sounds like fun."

"Wait!!" everyone turned towards naruto who pointed at rock lee. "Let me get a crack at him first."

Lee shook his head. "I'm sorry but it's not you that I wish to fight."

Naruto fisted his hands and closed hi eyes. _"Always Sasuke and kagome….kagome I'm okay with because she's strong and nice but Sasuke."_ Opening his eyes naruto ran at rock lee his fist aimed. "I don't care you probably aren't that strong anyway!!"

Naruto was about to reach lee's head but lee quickly dodged and pushed naruto into the wall making naruto hit it with a thump and fall to the floor. "Naruto!!" kagome looked from naruto to lee and narrowed her eyes. _"That was quick. You could barely see him move..."_

Lee stood back in his taijutsu stance and faced Sasuke and kagome again. "Now who is it I will fight first?"

Kagome was about to speak but she was interrupted by Sasuke who stepped forward. "I'll fight you first." Lee nodded "very well then. Is that alright with you kagome?"

Kagome nodded before narrowing her eye a small bit _"I'll be able to see his fighting style this way..."_

But we do-. Sakura stopped talking realizing that she was being ignored and sighed.

Lee nodded again and faced Sasuke "come."

Sasuke started running at lee and aimed a roundhouse kick to lee's side but he hit air. "What-?" Sasuke was suddenly thrown back and landed on his back a few feet away from rock lee.

Kagome narrowed her eyes even more in thought. _"How was he able to move that fast? Was it a jutsu….no, no hand signs were used."_ Her eyes widened. "_If it wasn't a jutsu then that had to be just plain taijutsu…"_ she stared at lee in shock. _"Unbelievable he's that fast with only taijutsu."_

Sasuke sat up and glared at lee before activating his Sharingan. _"The Sharingan"_ thought lee. "Come or is that all the Uchiha clan has to offer?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger and got up before running at lee again and aiming a punch to his face. Lee blocked his punch and kicked Sasuke making him cough due to the wind being knocked out of him. _"Is he using a jutsu?"_

Lee shook his head. "If you are wondering I'm not using ninjutsu or genjutsu I am only using taijutsu."

Kagome watched lee carefully when he said that. _"I knew it…. and the reason Sasuke can't hit him is because he's to fast and Sasuke's movements can't keep up..."_

"_Just taijutsu."_ Sasuke wiped his mouth. "_I should be able to read his moments and counter attack him then." _

"If you are wondering why you can't hit me it' because even thought you can read my moments, you are to slow to dodge or counter attack. Said lee getting back into his stance. "You cannot beat me, I am the strongest on my team….and it seems I gave the Uchiha clan too much credit."

Mad Sasuke got up and ran at lee again. Sasuke moved and tried to kick lee but his kick was dodged and lee sent a kick to his stomach. Seeing the kick Sasuke widened his eyes. _"I can't dodge it."_ Sasuke got kicked in the stomach and flew up in the air. Suddenly lee disappeared from his place on the ground and appeared behind Sasuke as he flew.

Kagome watched silently with her eyes narrowed. _"What's he going to do?"_

Rock lee then started to undo the wrappings on his arms and let the bandages fly out before they started to wrap around Sasuke.

'Ping'

"Huh?" kagome looked to where she heard the noise and saw that rock lee's bandages were being held to the wall by a pinwheel. _"A pinwheel?"_

Lee stopped his attack and jumped down while Sasuke started to fall.

"_Uh oh."_ Kagome ran towards Sasuke and jumped up into the air to catch Sasuke. She caught him by his arms and they both fell to the floor making some dust rise into the air. When it cleared it showed kagome on her knees holding Sasuke by his stomach and her eyes closed. "Ow…"

Sakura ran over to them and kneeled down next to kagome "are you guys okay kagome?" kagome looked up and opened her eyes before nodding to sakura and wincing. "Yeah I'm fine. Just landed a bit roughly…and Sasuke just got a bad kick to his stomach. He should be fine."

Kagome let go of Sasuke and walked over to the fallen naruto and kneeled down next to him. Poking him on the cheek with her index finger kagome sighed. "Hey naruto get up…" she got no answer making her think for a bit before she grinned. "Ramen…free ramen-."

Naruto suddenly shot up from the ground and looked around holding his head. "Ramen! Where?!"

Kagome smiled at the blond. "Sorry naruto there's no ramen-."

"LEE!!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and they saw a giant turtle. "A turtle?" kagome looked over to lee and blinked when she saw the frightened look on his face.

Lee walked over to the turtle discouraged with his head down. "Yes sir..."

The turtle looked at lee with a scolding expression. "Lee you know that move is forbidden." Lee sadly nodded his head.

Naruto turned to kagome with a confused expression on his face as he got up and stood next to kagome. "Um…kagome animals can't be sensei can they??"

Going back to the rest of her team with naruto kagome shook her head. "No naruto... I think that turtle is lee's sensei's summoning creature."

"Really? Asked naruto

Kagome nodded "yes" she faced lee again. _"But what did the summoning mean by the move he was about to use being forbidden?"_

'Poof'

Team 7 looked back over to where lee and the turtle was to see smoke and when it cleared they saw a man that looked like a bigger older copy of lee. Except he was wearing a Jounin vest. The man was standing on the turtle making a weird pose.

"_Umm….okay"_ sweat dropped kagome. _"It can't get any weirder than-_

The man suddenly kicked lee back sending him flying into a wall and slumping down looking dizzy.

Kagome sweat dropped even more. _"I lied…. I guess it can get even weirder…"_

The man jumped off the turtle and walked over to the fallen lee. "Lee I thought I told you that move was forbidden and only to be used in emergencies." He took the pinwheel out of the wall making lee's bandages fall down to the floor.

Lee nodded still a little dizzy. "Yes sensei."

"That's his sensei?!" Yelled naruto pointing to the man.

Kagome nodded. "I guess so naruto."

The man turned to them before smirking. _"Kakashi's team._" Looking over at kagome for a moment he narrowed his eyes a small bit. _"She's the new Genin…"_ he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind team 7 making them tense up and look behind them surprised. _"He's fast."_ Kagome watched the man carefully. _"And he used only taijutsu."_

"I'm might gai and you all must be Kakashi's team." They all turned around to face gai but sweat dropped when he smiled and gave them thumbs up.

"Um…..we are. And how do you know that?" asked sakura looking at gai with a weird expression.

Gai smirked and pointed to himself "I know…because Kakashi's my rival."

Team 7 sweat dropped. "His rival?" said naruto

Gai grinned. "Yes the score so far is 50 to 49 so I'm stronger than Kakashi."

Team 7 got looks of disbelief on their faces and naruto turned to his teammates his hand to his mouth. "I highly doubt that…"

"Hey! Don't you say that! Gai-sensei is the best." Yelled lee turning towards them and wrapping his bandages.

"That's enough lee." said gai facing lee before he turned back towards team 7. "I would like to apologize for lee's actions and as punishment." Gai turned back towards lee. "Lee you will run 300 laps around konoha."

Finished wrapping his bandages lee saluted gai. "Yes gai-sensei!"

"Um….but…it's almost 3…" interrupted sakura making gai stop and put a hand under his chin while he thought. Coming to a conclusion gai moved his hand up and grinned again. "Fine then after the Chuunin exams you will run 300 laps around konoha." Lee nodded and saluted gai again. "Yes sensei!!" gai turned and faced lee completely "well we need to go are you ready lee?"

Lee nodded "yes sensei but hold on just a minute." Turning towards team 7. "When I said that I was the strongest in my team I was lying… I'm not the strongest….my teammate Neji is the strongest." Facing kagome lee gave her a thumbs up and a grin. "I guess we will have to have our fight another day kagome." With that he turned around and followed gai out the door.

Silence passed between team 7 for a few moments before kagome looked at all her teammates. "Was it just me…or was that weird…"

Kagome got nods of agreement from her teammates.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Walking out the door kagome stretched and sighed. "Well it looks like all we need to do now is wait for the first test to begin."

Naruto grinned and punched the air as she walked next to kagome. "Yeah and whatever the first test is I'm gonna beat it easily believe it!!"

Kagome smiled at the blond. "Yeah we all will-."

"Kakashi-sensei?" interrupted sakura making kagome and the others look forward. Seeing Kakashi they adopted confused look on their faces and ran up to Kakashi who was leaning against the wall reading his book. "Sensei what are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked up at kagome's question before closing his book and standing up straight. "So all 4 of you showed up…that's good."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before looking up at Kakashi. "What do you mean that's good?"

Kakashi put his book away before looking down at his team. "You see if one of you didn't come then the rest of the team wouldn't be able to take the test."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up at Kakashi. "You mean-."

Kakashi nodded interrupting kagome. "yep…I didn't say anything to pressure any of you into coming if you didn't want to come….anyway I'm proud of you 4 and from here on out things will be tough…" team 7 nodded and Kakashi smiled from under his mask. " very well….. And good luck."

Naruto grinned at his sensei before walking up to the door and grabbing the handle kagome and the others nest to him. Naruto turned and faced his teammates the grin still on his face. "Are you guys ready?"

At his teammates' nods he faced the door again and pushed forward opening the door before they all walked in. Kakashi stared at the closing door and the disappearing backs of his students. _"It's only going to get tougher from here on out for each of them….."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

When they walked into the room everything got quite for a moment as everyone stared at them. After a few moments they all went back to what they were doing ignoring the new team.

"Sasuke!!" kagome turned towards the direction of where the voice came from and saw a girl about her age with long blond hair in a high pony tail and blue eyes. Kagome sweat dropped when she saw the girl grab onto Sasuke's arm. _"That must be Ino..."_ she sweat dropped even more when Sasuke's eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance.

"Hey Ino-pig!! Let go of Sasuke!!" kagome watched silently as sakura glared at Ino and grabbed onto Sasuke's other arm making his eyebrow twitch even more.

"So you guys came to?" asked a bored voice. Kagome turned around and saw two boys both about her age. The boy to the left had dark brown hair that was in a high pony tail looking like a pineapple. And the boy to the right was chubby and eating potato chips.

Naruto grinned at the two. "Yeah believe it!!"

The boy with the pineapple hair joshed sighed and looked even more bored. "What a drag…."

"Well it looks like we all are here." Kagome turned again and saw three people walking up to them. The boy and in the middle was the one who spoke and he was wearing a hood with a white puppy sitting in his head. The boy to the left had bushy brown hair and he was wearing sunglasses. The last person in the group made kagome smile and walk up to the group. "Hey Hinata! How are you?"

Hinata looked up and smiled when she saw kagome. "I-I'm fine k-kagome h-how are y-you?"

Kagome smiled back "I'm fine..." noticing it was suddenly quiet kagome looked up and around and saw that everyone was staring at her. "um…hi??"

The boy with the dog looked confused and stared at her for a few moments. "Um….who are you? And how do you know Hinata?"

"Oh right!!" naruto walked up next to kagome and grinned. "This is kagome asahi and she's team's 7 newest teammate!!"

"New teammate? I thought only 3 Genin were aloud to a team." Said Ino still holding onto Sasuke's arm as she stared at kagome carefully. Kagome sighed. "_It seems a lot of people ask that question." _Looking up she saw Ino still staring at her and she sweat dropped. _"She probably thinks I'm trying to take Sasuke..."_ kagome nodded "yeah but I just moved to the village around a month and a half ago…I took a test and when I passed I joined team 7... And I know Hinata when I ran into her a couple days back…."

The boy with the dog smirked and pointed to himself. "Well I'm Kiba Inuzuka" he then pointed to the dog who barked. "And this is Akamaru." Kagome nodded before facing Akamaru and holding her hand out for Akamaru to sniff after he did and licked her hand kagome smiled again and patted Akamaru on the head making him bark and wag his tail.

Kagome smiled at the small dog before facing the boy with the sunglasses who fixed his glasses and nodded to kagome. "Shino Aburame" kagome smiled and nodded back.

The boy with the pineapple hair put his hands in his pockets. "I'm Shikamaru Nara and he's." moving his head towards the boy next to him. "Choji Akimichi." Choji said hello before going back to eating his chips. Ino pointed to herself while still holding onto Sasuke's arm. "I'm Ino Yamanaka." Kagome smiled to everyone and nodded.

After a few moments of silence Kiba grinned and looked at the other rookie Genin. "So I guess it's not the rookie 9 anymore."

Naruto grinned and snapped his fingers "your right!! We are the rookie 10 now!!" everyone nodded making kagome smile. Hinata looked down and blushed. "Um-um h-hello naruto…"

Naruto faced Hinata and grinned "hey Hinata." Naruto continued to grin before turning around and facing Kiba who said something.

Kagome looked over to Hinata and smiled at her before grinning. "No need to be nervous Hinata." Hinata looked up at her and her blush increased. "k-kagome!!" kagome shook her head at Hinata. "I'm joking Hinata…I'm joking.." suddenly hearing naruto's yell kagome looked up towards naruto and saw him pointing out to the other ninja a confident look on his face while everything was suddenly quite and uncomfortable _"what did he say-."_

"Naruto!!" sakura interrupted her thoughts when she came up behind naruto and choking him making him start to swing his arms around and try to get free. "What are you trying to get us all killed?!"

Naruto ignored her and continued to struggle "ah! Let me go!! Let me go!!"

Sakura continued to choke him and faced the ninja in the crowd and gave them all a small nervous smile. "Um…..don't mind him…he's an idiot….so…"

The ninja continued to glare at them making sakura nervous.

Seeing her teammates discomfort kagome walked up and in front of sakura and naruto shielding them from the crowds view. Narrowing her eyes at the crowd kagome stared at the glaring crowd and crossed her arms. "What do you all have a staring problem? Continue with your own business."

The crowd continued to stare at kagome making her glare at them and her eyes fade from silver to the light purple in her **Kouyoume** stage. After a few more moments it got louder again and everyone in the crowd continued what they were doing earlier.

Kagome sighed and uncrossed her arms while her eyes faded back to silver. Closing her eyes momentarily before opening them kagome looked around at the crowd. _"There are ninja here from all over." _Kagome continued to look around before her gaze landed on Garra and his team who were staring at her. Her eye's met with garra's for a moment and the tingling feeling returned. Looking closer she widened her eyes a small bit when she saw what looked to be a raccoon staring at her with killing intent. Kagome blinked a couple times and the raccoon disappeared showing just garra's eyes making her furrow her eyebrows a small bit. _"What was that-?"_

"hey kagome are you alright?' kagome shook her head before turning and facing sakura who had let go of naruto.

Kagome nodded and gave her a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine." Sakura stared at for a bit. "Are you-?"

Kagome interrupted her by nodding again. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Well it looks like you all have started quite the commotion." Everyone turned and saw a man about 15-17 years of age with silver hair pulled into a pony tail at the base of his neck. He has his konoha headband on his forehead and he wore a pair of glasses.

"Who are you?" asked naruto

"And not to be rude but. If you don't mind me asking why are you talking to us as you can see..." kagome looked out to the crowd that was staring at them again. "We aren't very well liked…"

The man chuckled a small bit. "That I can see but I'm Kabuto **Yakushi **and I've come to give you guys a bit of advice."

"Advice?" asked naruto looking at Kabuto curiously. Kabuto nodded and pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. "Yeah you see look around there are many different ninja here from different villages and countries…..and none of them are exactly nice."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Kabuto and crossed her arms over her chest looking at Kabuto with a blank expression on her face before looking over to the crowd. "Yeah…we all can see that….it's mostly due to the exams right? I mean the exams are an important event."

Kabuto nodded again and kagome looked back over to the older ninja. "Yeah… and everyone's serious about it. These exams aren't the easiest...-." He was interrupted by Sasuke stepping up with his hands in his pockets. "You sound as though you've taken these exams before."

Kabuto looked abit shocked before he got a nervous expression on his face and started to scratch the back of his head embarrassed. "Yeah…..well I have actually…" "Really?" Naruto looked intrigued by this and stared at Kabuto curiously and put his arms behind his head. "So how many times have you taken the exams?"

Kabuto laughed nervously and continued to scratch the back of his head with his eyes closed. "I've actually have taken the test 7 times…" Kagome looked a bit surprised. "7 times…" _"These tests must be pretty hard…or-."_

Kabuto interrupted kagome's thoughts. "This will be my third year taking the exams…but you know like they say thirds time the charm right??" Naruto nodded. "I guess…" Kabuto suddenly grinned. "But the good thing is that over the years I've been collecting data and information." Naruto looked even more interested and walked up next to kagome on her other side. "Seriously?"

Kabuto nodded again and reached to take something out from his back pocket. When he moved his hands in front of him he was holding a deck of cards. "I can know pretty much anything about anyone with these." Kagome looked down at the cards in kabuto's hand. "Cards-?" Kagome thoughts were interrupted when Kabuto grabbed one and held it up for the others to see. Kagome eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the blank white card_. "It's completely white."_

Naruto looked confused and narrowed his eyes at the white card. "It's blank." Kabuto grinned again at naruto before placing the card back on the pile face down. He then placed a hand over the deck of cards making kagome's eyes widen and look up at Kabuto. _"Oh I understand now…he uses his chakra to summon the information…it's a defensive trick… so enemies won't be able to see the info unless they have his chakra signature."_ Kagome looked back down at the deck of cards when she heard a poof and saw Kabuto lifting up the same card from earlier and placing the card in his palm. When the rookie 10 looked down at the card they saw a map of the countries on the once blank card. "Amazing…how did you do that?" said sakura from next to naruto.

Kabuto looked up the others making them all look up from the card and was about to reply but kagome cut him off by looking at sakura and the others. "he uses his chakra to make the information appear…it's like using a specific key for a door so to say….he's the only one that can make the information visible…the cards will only work for his chakra signature…it's a special defensive trick…so if enemies ever got the cards they would never be able to see the information on the cards…" kagome looked back over to Kabuto with a small smile. "Am I right?" Kabuto stared at kagome in shock before he gained his composure and nodded.

Staring at kagome curiously Kabuto pushed his glasses up again. "How did you know…I mean..." Kagome grinned at him before pointing down to the cards. "it's not very hard to tell the trick…I mean when you first showed us the cards they were blank…but then you placed your hand over the deck so that showed that you need to use chakra to see the information….and I know it's a special trick because what good will it be to have blank cards that will show information by just some chakra put into them….the cards have to have a specific chakra signature or the whole purpose of keeping the information a secret would be just a waste." Kabuto nodded and stared at kagome for a moment. _"She was about to determine the purpose of the cards by just looking at them and what I did….she's sharp-."_

"Hey, hey!"

Kabuto looked over to the voice who spoke and saw naruto grinning. "So what can you see in those cards?"

Kabuto looked back over to the card in his hand. "I have almost everything on everyone…maybe even you guys." Naruto grinned even more. "Seriously? So cool!" Kabuto chuckled a bit at naruto before placing the card back down on top of the deck. Looking up he stared at the rookie 10. "Yeah…anyone in mind??" Sasuke stepped forward again and crossed his arms. "Yeah I have a few…Neji Hyuga, rock lee, and Garra of the desert. Kabuto looked abit disappointed before he sighed and placed his hand over the deck of cards again. "You even have their names…….that no fun…" after another poof was heard Kabuto grabbed three cards and held them in front of him.

"Are these it." He turned them around for Sasuke to make sure who nodded and he turned them back around to read them. Kagome stopped listening when she felt someone watching her.

Turning around kagome saw a boy about her age or maybe 1-2 years older than her staring at her with a small smirk. Kagome blinked and stared at the boy curiously. _"Why does he seem familiar-?"_

"No way?!" hearing naruto's voice kagome turned away from the boy and looked back at the others. "What happened?" Kabuto and the others looked at her before Kabuto looked down back at the card. "It says here that Garra has been on one B-ranked mission 15 C-ranked and 5 D-ranked missions…but the thing is that on every single mission…he hasn't gotten a single scratch on himself."

"What?! How can that be he has to have gotten at least one!" yelled naruto looking shocked and a bit disbelieving. Kagome looked away from naruto and looked down abit in thought. _"I agree with naruto….he has to have gotten at least one…there's no way he could have a constant barrier protecting him…it wastes to much chakra…." _

Kagome looked up but was surprised when she saw three blurs heading straight towards Kabuto. Kagome moved to saw something but she noticed that Kabuto tensed and dodged the incoming punch aimed to his face. Kabuto smirked but his eyes widened when his glasses cracked. He suddenly leaned forward and puked on the floor grabbing his bleeding left ear.

"Kabuto!" both naruto and sakura ran up to Kabuto and sat down on there knees next to him. "Are you okay?" asked sakura placing a hand on kabuto's shoulder. Kagome looked away from Kabuto and the others and looked over to see who attacked Kabuto.

She narrowed her eyes seeing sound Nin from the design of their head bands on their foreheads. There were three of them, two boys and one was a girl all about 2-3 years older than herself. The first male was in the middle of the other two and he had wrappings around his face only showing his left eye. He wore a grey haori with a black sash around his waist and wore camouflage pants with black ninja sandals. Around his neck was a camouflage scarf and on his back was what looked to be cream colored fur. Beside him to the left was the second male and he wore a long baggy tan shirt with a red symbol on it over a tight long sleeved black shirt and camouflage pants with black ninja sandals on his feet. He also had a camouflage scarf wrapped around his neck and two band looking like things on the side of his head. His black hair was sticking up looking a bit like Kakashi's. The last one in the group was the female and she was to the right of the first male and she was wearing a green vest that was zipped up and a camouflage skirt on top of camouflage pants. She also had black ninja sandals and a camouflage scarf wrapped around her neck. Her black hair was really long ending to about her knees and tied in a really low pony tail. The first Nin looked down at Kabuto who was holding his ear and smirked. "That's what you get for acting like you know anything."

Naruto looked up at the sound nin angrily and was about to reply but he stopped when kagome appeared in front of him, sakura and Kabuto with her right arm to the side to stop him from moving. Glaring the three sound Nin kagome narrowed her eyes and looked at the first Nin for a few seconds. _"What was that….I saw Kabuto dodge…but yet it still seemed as though he was hit." _Looking over each of the sound Nin again before setting her eyes back to the first Nin her eyes still narrowed. "I don't know what your problem is but you had no reason to attack him like that."

The first Nin narrowed his visible eye at kagome and stepped forward making everything around them go quiet. "Is that at threat girl?" Not backing down kagome continued to glare at the sound Nin her eyes slowly fading from silver to her **Kouyoume**.

The Nin smirked at kagome seeing her eyes change. "Are you sure you can even fight one of us?" Kagome smirked back surprising the Nin a small bit. "I'm pretty sure if all you use are cheap shots." The sound Nin frowned a small bit at kagome's answer before he glared harder at her his two teammates stepping forward.

The second guy started cracking his knuckles. "I don't like this, I say we take her out and show her whose boss."

The girl smirked and drew a senbon making kagome tense up a small bit. "Yeah I agree." The first Nin smirked and faced kagome again. "You made a mistake standing up to us girl…and you're on your own to..."

"She's not alone!!" hearing foots steps kagome looked to her right and saw naruto besides her glaring at the sound Nin. Hearing another set of foot steps kagome looked to her left and saw Sasuke on her left with his arms crossed and staring at the sound Nin bored. Kagome blinked surprised before smiling inwardly. _"Thanks naruto Sasuke."_

"Oh...so it seems you have friends….." said the first sound Nin looking over at naruto and Sasuke before his gaze returned to kagome. It still remained quiet as everyone watched and waited to see what would happen. Sakura watched her teammates and the sound Nin nervously from kabuto's side. _"This isn't good." _

"Kagome has guts I'll give her that." Said Kiba watching as kagome continued to stare down the sound Nin. Everyone nodded in agreement and Ino faced sakura "hey sakura." When sakura looked over to her she continued.

"What happened to kagome…just a couple minutes ago she was all nice and polite…but now she's standing up to those sound Nin and such." Sakura smiled a bit causing everyone to look at her curiously. "That's kagome for you.. I don't know a lot about her since she's our newest teammate but if you threaten her, her friends, or even those who don't deserve it she becomes serious."

"New teammate?" asked Kabuto looking over to sakura still holding his ear. Sakura nodded looking back at kagome. "Yeah…she came to the village about a month and a half ago…she passed her test and became the new Genin of team 7."

Kagome continued to watch the sound ninja carefully. Suddenly the girl moved her hand holding the senbon making kagome move and grab a kunai. The girl was about to throw it but she was interrupted by a giant poof of smoke that covered the area making kagome and the others look over to where the smoke came from.

"Alright!! What's going on in here!!" yelled a male voice from the smoke. When it cleared it showed a man in about his 30s wearing a long black coat and scars all over his face. On both sides of the man there were about 7 men lined up all wearing a grey uniform.

Facing kagome and the others the man spoke. " You all know that fighting before the test is against the rules." Kagome put her kunai away but continued to watch the sound Nin carefully. After a few more moments the sound Nin backed down and the girl put her senbon away making kagome relax and let her **Kouyoume** disappear. "Sorry but we couldn't contain ourselves.

The man stared at the sound Nin for abit longer before he grinned a small bit. "Alright." Facing the other ninja out in the crowd the man smirked "I'm Ibiki Morino and I'm your proctor for the first exam.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome looked around the room her chin in her hands and a bored look on her face. Moving her eyes down to look at the blank sheet in front of her kagome inwardly sighed. _"I didn't know there was a written exam…oh well."_

Moving her eyes back up and looking around the room kagome spotted her teammates and smiled faintly. The room was split into three sections she was sitting in the middle section and naruto was a couple rows down in front of her with Hinata on his left. _" I hope Hinata will be okay….." _shaking her head faintly kagome looked to her right towards the right section to see Sasuke looking bored. Moving her eyes down a few more sections kagome saw sakura. She continued to scan the room and spotted the other rookie leaf Nin but furrowed her eyebrows a bit confused. Looking to both sides of the room kagome's eyebrows furrowed even more in thought. _"What's with all the assistants surrounding the room-?"_

She was knocked out of her thoughts by Ibiki making her look forward again to listen to what he had to say. "Listen up because I'm only going to say this once. If you all ready haven't noticed the first exam of the Chuunin exams is a written exam."

One Genin stood up from his seat drawing attention to himself. "A written exam…why do we have to have an exam like this…didn't we have enough of these when we all were in the academy?"

Ibiki nodded. "That's true but this exam is to test your intelligence."

Kagome decided to speak up her chin still in her hands. "Yeah but I have a question…." Everyone looked over to her but kagome ignored them and continued to stare at Ibiki who nodded. Taking that as her response to continue kagome placed her right hand down on the table while her left still held her chin in her handthe bored look still on her face. "what's the real reason for all these assistants…I know they are not here to help pass out papers…and why are they all sitting all around the room…the way they are placed is like they are going to be observing us….if this is just a written exam then why are they all here….. What's the real reason for them to be here?"

Ibiki was silent for a moment watching kagome who continued to stare at him bored. _"She's the new Genin…."_ Ibiki smirked. "It seems that you have a good eye..but yes the reason for all these assistants is to watch you all….you see during the test these ninja will watch and make sure that none of you don't try to cheat….and if you are caught cheating 5 times you and your team are kicked out of the exams.

"Wait what yo you mean you and you team?" asked another Genin clearly confused. "And why would the rest of your team get kicked out if you are the one caught?"

Ibiki sighed a small bit. "You are a team..And if one of you fails then all of you fail. You see for every question you get wrong 1 point will be deducted and every time you are caught cheating 2 points will be deducted. At the end of your exam you and your teammate's scores will be added together into one final score..But if you are caught cheating 5 times your score will automatically be a zero and you and your team will fail due to not enough points to pass."

Sakura tensed up nervous and bit the inside of her lip softly. _"This isn't good…..naruto's no good when it comes to written exams." _

Ibiki continued. "anyway you have 1 hour to answer 9 of the ten questions, at the end of the hour I will give you the 10th question…any questions?" he got no response making him smirk. "Alright then begin."

Kagome took her chin from her hand and flipped over the paper and started to read all of the questions.

……………………………………………………………………………(5 mins. Later.)

Kagome sweat dropped. _"Just wonderful…I have no clue on how to answer any of these.."_ sighing kagome placed her chin in her left had again and started to tap the eraser of her pencil on the desk with her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"_I don't understand this test at all….I mean first off these questions…how do they expect Genin to answer these and get a decent score….only very few like sakura probably have a chance at passing this test."_ Kagome moved her eyes to look at the proctors who each would write a something down or call out a number. _"People are already getting kicked out.."_

Looking back down at her test kagome continued to tap her pencil against the desk. _"I understand it's to make sure nobody will cheat, but what I don't get is why are you only kicked out if your caught more than 5 times…it's a test and the Chuunin exams at that, if your caught cheating even once you should automatically be kicked out….it doesn't make any sense…..the way they set up the circumstances, the rules, and test.. It's like they want you to cheat….."_

……………………………………………………….

Kagome stopped tapping her pencil against the desk as it dawned on her. _"I can't believe it!" _kagome sweat dropped and her eye started to twitch in annoyance. _"that's the whole point to this test….they want us to cheat but secretly as to gain information…that's why there are so many assistants and also why after 5 times they are actually giving us more than one chance."_

Kagome removed her chin from her hand and sat up straight before looking around in front of her with her eyes. _"Okay…if we are supposed to cheat then they w_ould place higher level ninja disguised as ordinary Genin that we could copy off of."

Looking around abit in front of her with her eyes a bit more kagome spotted a man two rows down in front of her continuously writing down answers. Kagome inwardly smirked. _"I found my target… that was easy….but now how will I get the answers.."_ kagome thought for awhile with her eyes closed before she opened them having an idea.

" _I know."_ Kagome closed her eyes momentarily before opening them. _**"Kouyoume."**_

Kagome looked around the room one more time with her now transformed eyes. _"There isn't much water in the air and no wind is around… I'm going to have to create most of it then use what's in the air.."_

Kagome's eyes slowly changed from level one to level 2. _**"Moukeru: Kouyoume."**_ Slowly summoning chakra in her hand kagome looked down at her glowing hand and started to focus. After a few moments later half the chakra split into two and half formed into water and the other formed into wind both slowly spinning in her hand.

Kagome sighed a small bit. _"Okay step 1 done."_ Looking up at the ceiling directly above the man kagome started to focus again and water began to from at the top of the ceiling shaped like a medium sized square and tipped a small bit forward. Then the wind swirling in her hand started to go up and circle around the water slowly turning the water into ice.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Feeling a small cool breeze Sasuke looked up momentarily from copying the test and felt another small breeze. _"How is there…"_ he looked over to the left a small bit and saw kagome focusing on something on the ceiling. Looking up to where she was looking Sasuke saw a small mirror of ice being formed. _"It looks as thought she's figured the real goal of the test…let's hope naruto and sakura have to."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Looking at the completed mirror kagome smiled. _"Okay now then…"_ the water in her hand slowly formed into a square. Summoning the wind back to her kagome began to freeze the small square and shivered a small bit due to the air's temperature. When the mirror finished forming kagome tiled it forward a bit and smiled seeing the answers. _"Ha, ha."_ Kagome grabbed her pencil and started to write down the answers. _"Thanks for the idea Haku."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Finishing copying the last answer kagome put her pencil down and looked down at the empty square then the clock. "_It looks like we have about 10 minutes till the test is over.."_

Kagome looked around the room. _"I just hope naruto and the others figured out the goal for the test." _Looking over to Sasuke she saw his pencil was down and his chin was on top of his hands in a bored fashion. _"Well it looks like Sasuke is done…"_ facing sakura she saw sakura with elbow on the desk and her cheek in her hand. _"Sakura too."_ Looking over to naruto kagome sweat dropped. Naruto was shaking abit in his seat. _"I hope he's okay.."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Naruto nervously looked over to the clock and paled. "_Oh no just great we only have a few more minutes till the tenth question and…"_ he looked down at his test and his faced paled even more. _"I still haven't written anything down!!"_

"_Sakura and Sasuke are going to kill me if I don't do something…I'm sure kagome won't try to kill me but.."_ naruto looked to the side small bit. _"Hinata said I could copy off her answers. But..No….I can't if we're caught cheating it won't be good…"_ naruto put his hands on his head and his chin on the desk. _"Ugggh!!"_

"Alright times up!!" ibiki's voice knocked naruto out of his thoughts before he paled even more looking dead. "Now for the tenth question." Naruto still looked pale but he lifted his head up from the desk. _"The tenth question…maybe if I answer it correctly things will be okay…."_

Kagome looked up and sighed in relief. _"Finally."_

"But before I tell then tenth question to you all, you all must decide on what to do."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed a small bit at ibiki's words. _"Decide??"_ kagome looked to her left seeing the Genin beside her stand up. "Decide what do you mean?"

"The tenth question is an all or nothing question…if you decide to answer the tenth question but get the question wrong..Then you can never become a ninja again." Everyone's eyes widened at ibiki's words and another Genin shot up from his seat. "What?!"

"If you decide to take the tenth question but you get it wrong you can never continue to be a ninja. Repeated Ibiki. The same Genin looked shocked before they sighed. "But what if you don't take the tenth question…then what?"

"If you decide to not take the tenth question then you will be allowed to take the exam again next year. But note if you leave then you and your team will have to leave… remember you and your team are in this together so if one leaves then you all will have to." Ibiki let a few moments pass before he continued. "I will give you all the time now to leave if you wish."

A couple moments passed before one person got up and started walking down the stairs. "I'm out.." after that person was about to leave a lot more people stood up and left whether they chose to or were teammates of those who left.

A hand suddenly went up into the air. Noticing who it was kagome's eye widened a small bit. _"Naruto?"_ sakura and Sasuke both looked surprised as well and sakura looked worried. _"Narut-."_

Sakura was interrupted by naruto slamming his hand down onto the desk and grinning. "ha you think I'm going to give up that easily?!" well your wrong I don't care what this tenth question is I'm not giving up!!"

Those who about to leave all sat down making Ibiki smirk. _" It seems what the kid said gave the rest of them some courage." _Kagome smiled at naruto even though he couldn't see. _" I knew you wouldn't give up naruto….:"_

After a minute Ibiki spoke up. "No one else wants to leave?" his response was silence making him smirk again. "Very well."

…………………..

Ibiki suddenly grinned. "Congratulations!! You all pass the first exam!!"

"What?!" Temari stood up from her seat. "What do you mean we pass the test…just like that?"

"Exactly" Ibiki nodded. "The tenth question was just to test your determination." Ibiki took of his headband and the cloth on his head that had an assortment of scars all over his head.

Kagome eyed the scars on his head. _"What horrible scars…"_

Ibiki placed his headband on the desk in front of him and faced the remaining ninja. "These scars you see are the result of many missions and risks taken. If you had left and decided not to take the 10th question to save yourself you don't deserve the title ninja. As ninja you need to take risks and make decisions that could affect the rest of your life."

Temari sat back down in her seat. "So then the rest of those questions were for nothing…."

Ibiki shook his head. "No those questions were to see how well you could gain information. If you already haven't noticed but the whole goal of the test was to cheat…. Among you there were Chuunin who already passed the test and where placed there for you all to copy off of."

"So then if you were caught…."

"We would be kicked out for being unable to obtain information discretely." Temari and those still in the room looked over to kagome who interrupted, her chin was back in her hand bored. She momentarily looked over to Temari and then at Ibiki who nodded. "Exactly."

"I knew it along!!" Yelled naruto crossing his arms and nodding his head making kagome smile a small bit at the blond. _"So this whole time he didn't know……naruto…"_

Suddenly kagome looked up looked up and faced the window. _"What'-?"_

Her thought was interrupted when something that looked like cloth broke threw the window and attached itself against the other wall. Somebody flew threw the window and landed in the middle of the cloth. The cloth unrolled itself and fell down like a curtain covering Ibiki from view.

The person stood up revealing a woman wearing fishnet with a tan jacket over and a brown skirt with her purple hair tied into a high pony tail.

"Okay listen up maggots!! My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm your proctor for the second exam!!"

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	17. The Second Test! Forest of Death!

**Disclaimer: I no own inuyasha nor naruto….**

* * *

**Chapter 17; the Second Test! Forest of Death!!**

"Speaking"

"_Thinking/small flashback"_

"**Jutsus/abilities"**

'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:**

"We would be kicked out for being unable to obtain information discretely." Temari and those still in the room looked over to kagome who interrupted, her chin was back in her hand bored. She momentarily looked over to Temari and then at Ibiki who nodded. "Exactly."

"I knew it along!!" Yelled naruto crossing his arms and nodding his head making kagome smile a small bit at the blond. _"So this whole time he didn't know……naruto…"_

Suddenly kagome looked up looked up and faced the window. _"What'-?"_

Her thought was interrupted when something that looked like cloth broke threw the window and attached itself against the other wall. Somebody flew threw the window and landed in the middle of the cloth. The cloth unrolled itself and fell down like a curtain covering Ibiki from view.

The person stood up revealing a woman wearing fishnet with a tan jacket over and a brown skirt with her purple hair tied into a high pony tail.

"Okay listen up maggots!! My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm your proctor for the second exam!!"

* * *

**Now:**

A few moments of silence passed as the remaining teams stared at their new proctor in disbelief. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed before removing her chin from her hand, letting her arm fall to the desk. _"Things seem to just get weirder don't they.."_

Anko was silent as she looked over the remaining participates. Her gaze fell to kagome who still had her eyes closed. _"The new Genin….doesn't seem so strong..."_ When kagome opened her eyes Anko continued her scan over the remaining ninja. Feeling the cloth behind her move a small bit she turned and faced Ibiki who was now next to her. Frowning a small bit at Ibiki she raised an eyebrow. "What happened Ibiki...there's way more Genin here than last year…. You must be getting soft..."

Ibiki continued to look out at the crowd his hands in his jacket pockets. "Maybe this year they all have more courage."

Anko tched before facing the group again with a critical eye. "it seems that there are about 28 teams left…. oh well it doesn't really matter….by the end of the second exam less than half will still remain."

It was silent and Anko smirked a small bit at some of the genin's reactions. Kagome narrowed her eyes a small bit at anko's remark. _"Less than half..?"_

"Oh well!" Anko stood up straight. "Let's go!" Anko took of threw the window she came in through making every sweat drop.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome looked around the clearing and saw all of the remaining teams scattered around. Kagome looked in front of her and saw a giant forest with a huge gate surrounding it. The forest was thick with branches making the inside look dark and mysterious.

"Now listen up!!" kagome and everyone else's attention was drawn to Anko who was in front of them all the large forest behind her. "This forest is called the forest of death and it's your place for the second exam!"

Kagome looked up again at the huge forest. _"So it's a survival test."_ Kagome smirked a small bit. _"Finally my element-."_ Kagome was drawn out of her thoughts by naruto beside her. "Forest of death?"

Anko nodded. "Exactly the second test is about survival you have 5 days to get to the tower that is in the middle of the forest. But before you can enter the tower your team will need these." Anko took something from her pocket and held it up for all the teams to see when they all looked at the objects they saw scrolls. One scroll was white with blue edges and the other was blue with white edges.

Naruto looked at Anko curiously. "Scrolls?"

Anko nodded again. "In order to get into the tower you need both these scrolls." She held up the white with blue scroll. "This scroll is the heaven scroll and the other one." She held up the blue with white. "Is the earth scroll." She smirked at the teams and tossed the scrolls up into the air and caught them. "Since there are 28 teams left…14 of those teams will get the heaven scroll…and the remaining 14 teams will get the earth scroll."

Kagome looked at Anko silently and placed her arms behind her head thinking. _"that's what she meant when she said only about half of the teams will remain…..we will have to fight against one another in order to get the scroll we need….it's not only survival but every team for themselves…we'll have to watch our backs and not trust anyone besides our team.." _kagome sighed and looked over at her team. _"Hopefully Sasuke and naruto won't try to kill one another…."_

"Your goal for this test is to get both scrolls within 5 days and then head towards the tower." Anko smirked at the teams. "this test won't be easy it's very likely you all could die, there's a reason why this place is called the forest of death….creatures and traps are set up everywhere in the forest-."

Anko was interrupted by naruto putting his hands on his waist and moving side to side making faces badly mimicking anko's voice. "There's a chance you can get killed blah, blah, blah-."

A kunai flew by naruto's cheek cutting it and making a fine line across his left cheek and a small line of blood fall down his cheek making him stop. Everyone froze when a huge thing of dust rose into the air and when it cleared it showed Naruto standing still with Anko behind him holding a kunai to his neck with her left hand and in her right hand was another kunai blocking against another kunai aimed at her by kagome.

Anko moved her eyes to the right and smirked at kagome who was silently staring at her. _"so she's quick to react….and it seems she'll protect her friends against anyone threatening them….I guess I was wrong."_ Anko looked at the kunai in kagome's possession before looking back at naruto. "I'm not kidding there's a high chance you could get killed." She released naruto and kagome backed down putting her kunai away.

Anko put both her kunai away but tensed when she felt something over her shoulder. Looking over to her left she saw a grass Nin behind her and their tongue was holding a kunai. "You dropped your kunai."

Anko took her kunai from the grass Nin before smiling a small bit. "Why thank you grass ninja."

The grass ninja nodded and backed away before looking at kagome momentarily making kagome tense up and stare at the Nin. Silently. _"That nin……something's not right with them…"_

Anko put her kunai away and reached into her jacket and pulled out a stack of papers and holding them up for the teams to see them. "anyway…since there's the chance you can get killed you all need to sign this form and once you and your team finished go to the booth to get your team's scroll. Once that's down go to your team's assigned gate and wait for the exam's start"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome sighed and waited in line with her team to get their scroll. Looking down at the paper I her hand kagome sighed again. _"Like anyone will care if I end up dead in this test…" _shocked at her own thought kagome quickly shook her head and sighed again. _"It's probably becau-."_

"Kagome"

Kagome looked over to naruto and saw that he and the others were staring at her funny. "Are you okay kagome…you suddenly started to shake your head."

Kagome grinned at naruto and the others. "It's no problem just thinking is all." Naruto nodded and kagome turned back to the booth in front of her and her team. _"the booth is completely covered and the teams waiting in line have to be 15 feet away from the booth… this test will be difficult because each team will not know which team will have what scroll…so we'll have to take chances on who we choose to attack… there's a chance we'll get the same scroll.-."_

Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts again by sakura who tapped her shoulder. Looking over to sakura, sakura pointed to the booth. 'It's over turn to get our scroll."

Kagome nodded and they walked into the booth. After turning in their forms the assistant held out a heaven scroll which Sasuke took. Facing his team Sasuke put the heaven scroll in his back weapon pouch. "I'll keep the scroll for now." Getting nods of agreement from his team Sasuke walked out of the booth followed by the others as they headed to their intended gate.

Kagome looked up at the huge gate in front of them with a quiet look on her face. Looking up higher kagome admired the huge gate's height and sighed inwardly. _"Guessing by the size of this gate the creatures inside must be pretty big..."_ kagome looked over to her teammates and noticed that they also were admiring the gate's huge stature. "hey" her teammates looked over to her and she gave them each a bright grin. "Let's make sure to do our best during this test…let's show them what team 7 can do."

Kagome's grin increased when she got a nod from Sasuke and grins from both sakura and naruto**. **

After a few more minutes Anko stood up from her place on a giant rock with a hand on her hip. "A small piece of advice….just don't die!!" the gates flew open after Anko said this and all the teams disappeared into the forest making Anko smirk. _"So it begins."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

After 5 minutes of running kagome ran up next to Sasuke who was in the lead leaving sakura and naruto a bit behind them. "Sasuke." Getting a nod from the boy beside her showing he was listening kagome continued. "We need to think of a plan on what to do... if what the proctor said was true then this place is dangerous and we'll need to think of what to do before we act."

Sasuke nodded and dodged a branch. "I know. If we find a pretty secluded area we'll stop but for now we should get as far as we can before dusk." Kagome nodded and went back with naruto and sakura to tell them of the plan so far.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"So who are we going after?"

The grass Nin. chuckled a small bit. "You know who we are going after…that one Genin team…they should be easy targets."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome and the others were sitting down in a circle in a small clearing surrounded by trees. "So what do we do?" asked naruto from besides kagome.

It was silent for a bit till kagome spoke up. "Well we were running for about 30 minutes so we should be pretty far into the forest….the opposing teams most likely are as well so we'll have to be extra careful."

Sasuke nodded. "it's dusk and by now some of the teams probably will be resting or scouting around….the fight for the scrolls most likely will begin at night so well have to find a good place for us to rest and be on alert."

Kagome nodded and stood up from the circle and walked a few feet away from her team stretching making her team look at her curiously. Naruto deciding to speak for his fellow curious teammates he scratched the back of his head. "Um….kagome what are you doing?"

Kagome stopped stretching for a moment and stared at naruto silently before remembering. "Oh right…sorry but before we continue on I'm going to perform a special summoning."

"Summon? You mean like your clan's jutsus?" asked sakura sitting up straight.

Kagome nodded and grinned at her teammates. "Exactly… my clan's jutsus specialize in survival since they involve animals…and will help us during this particular exam so stand back."

Naruto and the others stood up and naruto looked confused. "What do you mean stand back?"

Kagome grinned and made a hand sign as she started to glow a light blue. "I don't think you want to get trampled do you?" her response was naruto shaking his head making her grin increase. "Okay then you all might want to move back at least 5 feet. The others did as she said and kagome closed her eyes.

The others watched curiously as kagome started to glow a darker blue. She opened her eyes and suddenly bit her right thumb drawing blood. Kagome then used her bleeding right thumb to quickly write symbols on her palm and fingers of her left hand.

When she finished kagome slammed both her hands together and started to do hand signs at a rapid pace making her hands looked like blurs as they moved to the hand signs. After a few more seconds kagome slammed her left palm to the ground. **"Secret jutsu: Great summoning!!"**

Green symbols came out from under kagome's hand and a giant poof was heard. Black smoke covered the area making the others cover their mouths and noses.

When it cleared team 7 looked back to kagome but were shocked at what they saw.

There was a giant wolf about 15 feet high staring down at them sharp light blue eyes that faded to a dark blue near the wolf's pupils. The wolf was a midnight black color except for the tip of the tail, its left ear and right paw which was a starch white. There also was a small white spot on the top of it's head shaped sort of like a diamond with a little of light blue in the middle.

Seeing sakura and Naruto's shocked expressions and Sasuke's wary expression kagome laughed and petted the wolf's front right leg. "Guys meet Shirou"

"He-he's huge!!" said naruto looking at the wolf's eyes in wonder.

Kagome laughed. "This is just one of shirou's forms actually…he can change his size."

"Seriously?" asked sakura as she and the others walked over to get a closer look at Shirou.

Kagome faced Shirou smiling faintly. "Shirou...these are my new teammates."

Shirou looked away from kagome to look over at her teammate for a few moments making naruto and the others stop walking and look back at the wolf. After a minute of silence Shirou lowered his head in respect at naruto and the others. "It is a pleasure to meet you." The others froze and looked at Shirou in wonder surprised that he spoke his voice sounding smooth and calm.

After a few more minutes of silence and a staring contest between her teammates and her summon kagome started to get concerned. "Um…wh-?"

Kagome was interrupted by naruto falling down on his butt his right arm holding himself up as he used his left arm to point at Shirou. "he-he can talk!!" Shirou and kagome blinked before Shirou started to laugh showing his sharp white teeth before he sat down his long tail wrapping around his legs. "Of course I can talk boy." Shirou looked from the blinking naruto to sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura was looking at him in wonder and Sasuke was looking at him in thought and awareness. Shirou sniffed a small bit before looking down at Sasuke. "Uchiha do not fret I will not bring harm to you for you are kagome-sama's team."

Kagome's eye twitched and she jumped up and lightly whacked Shirou on the head making Shirou blink owlishly much to team 7's amusement. "Shirou! You know I do not like that title for I do not deserve it!!"

Shirou looked down at the silently fuming kagome with a wolfish smirk. "As you wish kagome-_sama._" Said Shirou purposely saying Sama longer to get kagome mad. Kagome's eye brow twitched even more and she jumped up into the air again and hit Shirou again before arguing with Shirou amusing her team even more.

Naruto faced Sasuke and sakura with an amused look on his face. "It seems that kagome is really close with Shirou huh?" sakura looked over to her right and faced naruto and nodded. "Well kagome did say that when she was traveling around she had her summons with her...Shirou must have been one of the summons."

Sakura looked back towards the arguing kagome and wolf. _"Kagome seems so relaxed with Shirou….she must have a big connection with Shirou…they don't act like summon and summoner...they act like close friends…" _sakura looked over to her left to speak with Sasuke but saw that Sasuke was gone and blinked.

Hearing a small cough a head of her sakura looked forward to see Sasuke was in front of them a few feet away from the arguing kagome and wolf.

Kagome and Shirou hearing the cough stopped arguing and faced the person who coughed and saw Sasuke staring at them with serious eyes and his arms crossed.

Sasuke looked over to Shirou and stared at the wolf in the eyes. "How did you know I am an Uchiha?"

Shirou nodded. "It seems you're sharp…. but anyway just because I am a summon doesn't mean I don't know anything, it's easy to tell from your scent and looks." Sasuke nodded and uncrossed his arms putting his hands in his pockets.

Kagome snapped her fingers and motioned for sakura and naruto to come closer. Facing Shirou she smiled again. "Right, Shirou the other girl is sakura Haruno." Sakura waved at Shirou. "The boy with the blond hair is naruto Uzumaki, and the boy you spoke with is Sasuke Uchiha."

Shirou nodded again before facing kagome. "Kagome-sa-." He was interrupted by kagome glaring at him making him sigh. "I mean kagome…not that I am complaining but why was I summoned?"

Kagome eye's widened remembering. "Oh right well we are in the middle of the Chuunin exams and I summoned you so you could help us." Shirou nodded understanding the situation and kagome continued. "Also I think it would be better if you made yourself smaller. We don't want too much attention drawn to ourselves."

Shirou nodded again and he began to glow blue before he started to shrink down to the size of a regular full grown wolf. When Shirou stopped glowing kagome faced her team. "Okay...now that is done are you guys ready?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded but naruto interrupted them. "I have to go to the bathroom…'"

"Naruto!!" sakura made a motion to his naruto over the head but she was stopped by kagome grabbing her raised wrist softly but strong enough to stop her attack on the blond. "Sakura its okay" she turned towards the blond cowering away from sakura and smiled when he opened his eyes noticing the attack didn't happen. He faced kagome with appreciation in his eyes making kagome's smile grow a small bit. "You can go to the restroom naruto just be careful and try to hurry."

Naruto saluted kagome and nodded before walking over to a tree. A cough interrupted naruto making him stop and turn his head to look behind him at kagome since she was the one who coughed.

Kagome pointed over to behind a few trees a couple feet away from the clearing a small embarrasses look on her face. "Umm….naruto not here in front of me and the others…go behind those trees over there please."

Naruto looked embarrassed and nodded. "Oh…r-right." Naruto quickly ran over to where kagome pointed leaving the others behind. Kagome let go of sakura's wrist and smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry sakura can't have you killing naruto."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome sighed and looked over to the area where naruto disappeared to. _"Naruto's been gone for a bit..." _she was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes making her and Sasuke grab a kunai.

The rustling continued and after a moment it showed naruto scratching his left cheek. Kagome narrowed her eyes a small bit noticing something. _"His cheek."_

Naruto looked at the others grinning while still scratching his left cheek. "Sorry I had to pe-."

Naruto was interrupted by kagome who appeared in front of him and grabbed his neck with her right hand before quickly pushing him back into a tree making naruto wince a small bit as a dent was made in the tree. Kagome used the kunai in her left hand and placed it to naruto's neck drawing a small line of blood.

"Kagome! What are-?"

Sakura was interrupted by kagome pushing naruto back in the tree again making the dent in the tree bigger. Kagome gave naruto a deadly glare as her eyes faded from silver to the first stage. "What did you do to naruto?" Kagome's voice was deadly making sakura look at kagome with a small amount of fear. _"Kagome?"_

'Naruto' looked hurt. "What do you mean kagome? I'm naruto."

Kagome pushed 'naruto' against the tree again making a small cracking noise come from the tree. "You are not naruto…naruto has a small cut on his left cheek and your cheek is unharmed …also naruto is right handed meaning that his Hollister is on his right leg. But yours is on your left leg."

Sasuke was silent and noticed that what kagome said was true. _"She's right."_ Sasuke grabbed the kunai in his hand tighter.

'Naruto' smirked before a poof happened and when it cleared it showed a rain Nin wearing a tan suit and his hair standing up a little like Kakashi's. "Well it looks like you're smarter than you look girl."

The Nin. aimed a kick towards kagome but she quickly moved to the left and pulled the nin towards her and when the nin was next to her on her right kagome turned on the ball of her foot and threw the nin the nin back into the tree a few feet away from her team. The Nin flew and hit another tree and slumped down.

Kagome moved over next to her team and held the kunai in her hand tighter. The Nin. Got up from the ground and moved a hand to his neck. When he looked at his hand he saw blood and glared at kagome. "It seems I'm going to have to do this the hard way…which one of you have the scroll. If you give up the scroll quietly then I won't have to kill you."

Getting no answer the rain Nin. Got in a fighting stance. "Fine, I'll take it by force." He then ran at them his own kunai drawn.

"Sakura, Shirou go look for naruto...he can't be far off…Sasuke and I will deal with this guy." Said kagome watching the upcoming Nin.

Sakura and Shirou nodded and both started to look for naruto. "Ready Sasuke." Kagome looked over to Sasuke and got a smirk in response. "I'll go first." With that kagome quickly ran forward in a zig zag motion making the Nin stop running momentarily. The Nin. continued to look around him and grabbed his kunai tighter before throwing it at kagome who dodged. _"She's too fast I can't hit he-."_

The Nin was interrupted by kagome appearing in front of him with her kunai drawn in front of her. The Nin. Was able to block against kagome's attack and smirked at kagome but widened his eyes when kagome smirked back. "Sasuke now!"

Sasuke quickly began to do hand signs and when he finished he quickly inhaled and moved his hand to his mouth and made a circle over is mouth with his thumb and index finger. **"Fire style: great fireball jutsu!!"**

Kagome quickly moved to the right and the blast of fire passed by her warming her skin as to how close it was. When the fire disappeared kagome looked over to where the Nin was but cursed when she noticed the Nin also dodged. Seeing the Nin a few feet to her left kagome grabbed a kunai and threw it at the Nin. The Nin jumped up into the air and blocked the kick Sasuke sent to his head and threw Sasuke down. Sasuke flipped and landed on his feet a few feet away from kagome.

The Nin still in the air threw down a kunai between kagome and Sasuke. Seeing something attached to the end of the kunai kagome widened her eyes. "Explosive ta-." Kagome was interrupted by the tag exploding and sending both her and Sasuke back. They both caught themselves and slide against the ground making dust rise into the air.

Kagome tensed feeling something appear behind her. And moved to grab another kunai but she was interrupted by a kunai against her neck stopping her from moving. The Nin lightly pushed the kunai into her neck drawing a small thing of blood that slid down her neck. The Nin smirked. "Payback for my neck girl." Facing Sasuke who was watching them silently the Nin pushed the kunai even closer to kagome's neck making her wince a small bit. "Give me the scroll or the girl will die."

"Hey let go of kagome!!" everyone turned and saw a kunai headed towards the Nin and kagome. The Nin jumped away with kagome still in his grasp but his hold loosened on kagome allowing her to grab the kunai by her neck from the Nin's hand and turn around and slash the Nin across the stomach leaving a big gash as blood splattered into the air.

The Nin jumped back holding his stomach to try to stop the bleeding but winced. _"damn."_ He looked up to see kagome running at him her kunai aimed to cut his side. He made a move to block her attack but was surprised when kagome moved out the way and revealed Sasuke again heading towards him with his kunai aimed for his shoulder. The Nin wasn't able to block against the attack and was stabbed in the shoulder by Sasuke.

Jumping back again the ninja cursed again and panted staring at kagome and Sasuke with hate before looking over to the others. _"This was a bad idea coming on my own….I didn't think this team had four members…..one of them also seem to know how to summon."_

Jumping back again the Nin took out the kunai in his shoulder before retreating back into the forest leaving team 7 behind.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Team 7 and Shirou were all sitting down in the clearing in a circle. _"Something doesn't feel right…" _kagome turned her head to the side but winced and remembered her cut. Kagome grabbed her neck lightly making the others stare at her worried. "Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome removed her hand and saw blood before facing naruto. "Yeah naruto I'm fine." Kagome reached behind her to her small pouch and removed a small thing of bandages. _"this is all I have...if I knew we were going to have a survival test I'd bring more bandages.."_ kagome sighed and wrapped her neck lightly to stop the bleeding when she was finished everyone was staring at her curiously. "What."

Sakura was the first to ask. "Why don't you just heal it?" kagome faced sakura. "It's better if I don't…we will be stuck here for 5 days and the whole time we will have to save as much chakra as we can. If I waste it to just heal a small wound when I really need it I won't be able to use it... I'll only heal our wounds if we really have to…and I'll be fine it's just I small cut."

Sakura nodded and kagome faced Sasuke. "Anyway back to the matter at hand…that was too much of a close call….we'll need to think of something to tell one another apart...we got lucky with that ninja being bad at transforming but with any other enemy we might get as lucky."

Sasuke nodded and it was silent for a few moments and kagome looked around again still feeling something wrong. _"Something is wrong"_ she looked over to Shirou besides her and noticed that Shirou looked okay and not on alert. _"Shirou doesn't smell anything otherwise he'd be on alert and tell me." _

Facing sakura and naruto she noticed they both were deep in thought. _"They don't seem to notice anything. But I think someone is watching us..."_ kagome looked over to Sasuke and saw his eyes were looking to the side before he looked back over to her and the others. Kagome narrowed her eyes a small bit. _"Does he feel it to-?" _

Kagome was interrupted by Sasuke. "We need to think of a password or code to use incase we get separated." Sakura and everyone nodded in agreement and kagome silently looked around with her eyes. _"I'm not sure if anyone is actually here so I'll have to be on my guard-."_

She was brought back from her thoughts by sakura speaking again. "So what is it?"

Sasuke adjusted the way he was sitting and placed his right arm on his knee while his left held him up. "I'm only going to say it once so listen." Sasuke looked at all of his teammates who nodded. "Okay…the question is when does a ninja strike. And the answer is a ninja strikes when the time is right, when the enemy is weak and vulnerable."

Naruto looked confused and scratched his head. "Um…could you repeat that one more time?" Sasuke inwardly sighed and looked at naruto in annoyance. "No..." naruto got made and made a move to yell at Sasuke but he was interrupted by both kagome and Shirou standing up and on alert. They both immediately stood up and Shirou looked over to kagome who nodded at him. _"It seems I was right…someone was watching us and they are making their move…they must have been hiding their scent earlier that's why Shirou couldn't smell them out till now."_

Kagome looked down to Shirou and noticed his ears were moving around in every direction and he would sniff the air every few moments. "Um ka-." Sakura was interrupted by kagome moving her arm to the side to silence her. Sakura nodded and stayed quiet.

Shirou's ears stopped moving around and he quickly turned his head to face kagome. "Kagome.'

Kagome nodded and faced her teammates. "We need to get out-."

Kagome was interrupted by a giant explosion and a huge gust of wind blowing by sending them all flying back and out of the clearing.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke slowly got up and looked around and noticed he wasn't in the same clearing as before.

"Sasuke!!" Sasuke turned and saw sakura running towards him. Sasuke jumped back holding a kunai in front of him. "Stop when does a ninja strike."

Sakura stopped and nodded. "Right a ninja strikes when the time is right, when the enemy is weak and vulnerable."

Sasuke nodded and relaxed and let his arm drop to his side before he looked around again. _"Sakura's here but where's kagome and naruto?"_

"Hey are you guys alright?!" both sakura and Sasuke turned to the left to see naruto running up to them. Sasuke raised his kunai again. "Stop. When does a ninja strike?"

Naruto stopped where he was and nodded. "A ninja strikes when the time is right, when the enemy is weak and vulnerable." Sasuke smirked a small bit and threw the kunai he was holding at naruto making naruto fall onto his back to dodge the attack. "Hey!! What was that for??"

"Sasuke? Why'd you. Its naruto…he said the password." Replied sakura confused.

Sasuke continued to stare at naruto. "True but do you think the real naruto would be able to remember something like that. If we asked the real naruto-."

"He'd say he'd I forgot." Replied sakura understanding what he was saying.

'Naruto' grinned in a demented way before licking his lips and poofing back. When the smoke cleared it showed the grass Nin from earlier smirking at them.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Naruto sat up and looked around. _"What happened….where's sakura, Sasuke, and kagome?" _hearing a noise naruto turned around and saw a huge snake staring down at him. "It-it's huge!! Yelled naruto his eye's widening. The snake continued to stare down at him before heading towards his at a fast rate.

Naruto dodged and the snake hit the ground before lifting its head and shaking its head. Naruto slid across the ground and turned around but wasn't fast enough and ended up wrapped in the snake's tail. "I can't get free!!" naruto started to struggle but wasn't strong enough.

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened even more when the snake cam down and swallowed him whole.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up her left arm supporting herself up. Putting her right hand on her head kagome closed her eyes feeling dizzy. "Ow" taking her hand of her head kagome looked down and saw fresh blood. _"Must have hit my head."_ Looking up and around kagome saw Shirou a few feet away from her.

"Shirou!" kagome quickly stood up but fell forward catching herself with her elbows while her forehead was on the ground. _"Shouldn't have gotten up so fast."_

Hearing his name Shirou opened his eyes and got up slowly, looking around he saw kagome with her forehead on the ground supporting herself up with her elbows. Worried Shirou ran over to kagome and sat in front of her nuzzling kagome with his nose to see if she was okay. "Kagome are you alright."

Kagome looked up slowly and nodded before sitting up and holding her head before wobbly standing up. "Yeah….just a little dizzy is all……it'll pass."

Shirou nodded and stood again and sniffing around the area. Kagome also looked around and noticed that they were the only ones in the clearing. "The blast must have separated us from the others…Shirou can you help us get back to the to the others I have a feeling they are facing an enemy…that blast was no ordinary blast."

Shirou nodded and sniffed around for a bit. After a few moments Shirou lifted his head and faced the left. "This w-."

Shirou was interrupted by a branch snapping and a giant hiss sounding over to the right. Both kagome and Shirou tensed and turned to the left and saw a giant snake looking down at them with bright yellow eyes.

The snake hissed again and moved it's head back before it lunged forward at both kagome and Shirou.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at the incoming snake. _"Oh n-!!"_

'BOOM'

* * *

**hahaha and there's the chapter. I hope you all liked it and sorry if there wasn't a lot of fighting…but no worries the next few chappies are going to have fighting in them. **


	18. Separation! How do we get back!

**Disclaimer: I no on Inuyasha nor Naruto…..**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Separation how do we get back?**

"Speaking"

"_Thinking/small flashback"_

"**Jutsus/abilities"**

'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:**

Kagome looked up slowly and nodded before sitting up and holding her head before wobbly standing up. "Yeah….just a little dizzy is all……it'll pass."

Shirou nodded and stood again and sniffing around the area. Kagome also looked around and noticed that they were the only ones in the clearing. "The blast must have separated us from the others…Shirou can you help us get back to the others I have a feeling they are facing an enemy…that blast was no ordinary blast."

Shirou nodded and sniffed around for a bit. After a few moments Shirou lifted his head and faced the left. "This w-."

Shirou was interrupted by a branch snapping and a giant hiss sounding over to the right. Both kagome and Shirou tensed and turned to the left and saw a giant snake looking down at them with bright yellow eyes.

The snake hissed again and moved its head back before it lunged forward at both kagome and Shirou.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at the incoming snake. _"Oh n-!!"_

'BOOM'

* * *

**Now:**

Rock, dust and smoke rose into the air as the giant snake made contact with the ground. After a few silent moments the snake pulled back its head and hissed looking down at the huge dent made by its head but not seeing it's 'prey.' Hissing in what could be said in annoyance the snake looked around for it's self-proclaimed 'prey' and found it, hissing once again the snake watched the two in the air with it's sickly yellow eyes.

Kagome sighed thankful and landed softly on the tree branch with Shirou besides her on all fours softly growling at the huge snake, his teeth bared and ears pined back. Kagome looked over to her companion and softly put her hand on Shirou's side calming him down and making him turn to her. Hearing that Shirou had calmed down kagome removed her hand from shirou's fur and watched the giant snake in awareness. "Shirou are you alright can you still find the way to the others?"

Shirou nodded at kagome answering her first question before turning to the giant snake and sniffing the air, after a few seconds Shirou shook his head in disgust. "The damn snake is blocking up my senses with its putrid smell…it'll be quite difficult to find the others with this damn thing in the way."

Kagome sighed again. _"I thought so."_ It seems whoever summoned this thing knew what they were doing and had already planned on what their course of action would be. They must have been the one watching them. Kagome fisted her hands before letting her hands relax on the tree branch under her. _"Damn…things have become very difficult."_ Kagome looked over the snake for a few moments. The snake was huge about 50 feet in length and when it raised it head it was about 25 feet high. It had sickly yellow eyes that just screamed predator and its rubbery skin was a dark sickly green that made it easily blend into its surroundings.

Kagome continued to watch the snake as it moved slightly left to right as though it was dancing to a slow melody. _"I never really cared for summoning snakes…they rarely listen."_ Kagome closed her eyes a bit in annoyance, snakes are one of the most unfavorable summoning creatures since they rarely listen to the person who summoned them...if they found you weak they would just kill you or do what it is they pleased until they were destroyed. _"Whoever summoned this guy is strong…otherwise the snake wouldn't be attacking us right now."_

"_We need to get back with the others...we don't have time to waste with this thing."_ Kagome looked over to her companion to see him also watching the snake with keen blue eyes not letting the snake out of his sight. "Shirou…we need to get rid of this thing…you know what to do right?"

Shirou looked over to her but his ears continued to face to the snake still listening for anything if the snake decides to attack. Giving kagome a wolfish grin his blue eyes twinkled in capped joy. Shirou began to glow a soft blue and slowly grew to the size of a full grown horse. His grin increased showing his sharp white canines in the darkening setting. "Of course."

Kagome grinned back her eyes fading from their signature silver color to the light purple with thick black lines one the side. Jumping and sitting onto shirou's back kagome adjusted herself to get comfortable and then began summoning her chakra. After a few moments she started to glow a light blue and her grin increased. "Alright let's go!"

Shirou nodded and started running at the huge snake leaving small dust trails in his wake. The snake sensing something and noticing that it's 'prey' was moving quickly lifted up its tail and sent it down at kagome and Shirou.

Kagome looked up seeing the huge tail headed for them. Leaning forward kagome grasped shirou's fur tighter but not tight enough to hurt him. "Shirou!"

"I know!" came her reply as Shirou quickly jumped to the side dodging the tail as it hit the ground. Both kagome and Shirou looked away due to the rocks that flew threw the air from the impact. When the dust cleared and the snake lifted up its tail kagome saw a huge indent in the ground. Looking over to the snake kagome let her eyes change to the second form.

Shirou wasted no time and ran at the snake again making the snake look down at them and hiss raising its tail again for another strike.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The grass Nin continued to look at them smirking a serpent like grin before reaching behind him and pulling something out of his pocket pouch. Both Sasuke and sakura tensed not knowing what the Nin is planning to do.

The Nin moved his hand and the object in front of himself showing it to be the earth scroll making Sasuke's eyes widen a small bit. "You want this scroll correct…my earth scroll to go with your heaven scroll." Sasuke's eyes widened and he watched the Nin in awareness and a small bit in confusion. _"How did he know we had the heaven scroll?"_ Sasuke thoughts were interrupted by the grass ninja bringing the scroll up to his mouth. Both Sasuke and sakura watched confused before their eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before them. The Nin's tongue wrapped around the scroll before he began to push the scroll into his mouth and swallowing it whole like a snake.

It was silent as the Nin moved his hand up to his left eye. The Nin licked his lips again before smirking and bringing the skin under his eye down showing his sickly yellow snake like eye. "Well then let it begin…..the fight for our scrolls…" he looked straight at Sasuke and sakura in the yes making both of them suddenly tense. Horrible flashes suddenly came to their minds and they both moved back slightly with their eyes widen and mouth agape.

After a few minutes they both came back to their senses and fell to their knees panting. After a few seconds Sasuke suddenly leaned forward and threw up on the ground, the result of the horrible images he saw just seconds before. Sasuke looked up slightly wiping his mouth and using his right hand to support himself up. _"What was that…? An illusionary technique?"_

Sasuke moved his eyes and looked over to see that sakura was also on her knees but she was shaking and her face held great fear. Her arms were shaking uncontrollably barley able to support herself up.

Sasuke pushed himself back and supported himself up using his arms that was placed behind him. Panting a bit more Sasuke continued to stare at the mysterious Nin that was still smirking his snake like grin. _"No…..that was no illusionary technique…only an intend to kill." _Sasuke swallowed faintly as a small line of sweat rolled down the side of his face. _"I can't believe how strong it is…when I looked at his eyes I pictured my own death…who is he?"_

Sasuke looked back over to sakura and saw that she had gotten worse. Her shaking had increased and silent tears were running down her face and falling to the ground making the earth darken and become damp. Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked back over to the Nin. _"This is not good we need to get out of here…if we don't then we will be killed."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Ahh!!" "Let me out!!" came the muffled yell from inside the giant snake's stomach. Naruto sighed in frustration before looking around and closing his eyes in disgust. All around him was slimy pink skin that smelled horrible like flesh rotting. All over him was some sticky sort of liquid that smelled disgusting and he was stuck since the flesh was stopping him from moving. Hearing a small sizzling noise naruto looked down at his hands and saw that the tips of his sleeves were beginning to dissolve.

Widening his eyes in panic naruto looked around and tried to move but found he still wasn't able to. Lowering his eyes disheartened naruto gritted his teeth and fisted his hands. _"I can't believe this…is it…is it really the end for me?"_ naruto closed his eyes frustrated and frustrated when flashes of everyone came to mind. Frowning he opened his eyes still disheartened. A flash of the 3rd Hokage and Iruka came to mind. _"Old man… Iruka-sensei…." _More flashes suddenly came to mind making him fist his hands. _"Kakashi-sensei….sakura…..kagome…." _

"_Let's make sure to do our best during this test…let's show them what team 7 can do."_

Naruto's eyes widened and a determined look came over his face. _"That's right… kagome said for us to do out best…. But I'm just sitting here doing nothing."_ Naruto fisted his hands again but this time in resolve. _"Kagome's right! What kind of ninja would I be if I just gave up… my dream is to become Hokage and this stupid snake isn't going to stop that from happening!!" _naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and stabbed it into the snake's flesh but nothing happened. Not giving up naruto set his face in a determined look and made a hand sign. **"Shadow clone jutsu!!"**

Seconds later more and more naruto's began to appear inside the snake and the snake started to bulge forming bumps allover its body. After a few more minutes the snake continued to expand till it couldn't no more and finally exploded.

Snakes remains littered the floor and Naruto stood there in the middle where the snake resided only moments panting before he stood up and fixed his head band with his clones surrounding him all ignoring the disgusting sight around him. "Sorry lizard I'm gonna be the Hokage and I can't let anything stop me!" suddenly grinning naruto punched the air before jumping up in happiness. "haha I did it!!" after a few more minutes of celebrating naruto calmed down a small bit and stood up straight as all his clones poofed away.

Looking in a random direction naruto's face became serious and he looked deep in thought for a couple seconds. Nodding to himself naruto faced another direction and looked around. Jumping on a high branch naruto didn't look back and started on his way. _"Time to find the others."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Shirou dodged the strike aimed at him and kagome and jumped up on a branch high from the snake's reach for at least a little bit. "Kagome not to be pushy or anything but I can't continue to dodge this thing for much longer."

"I know! I'm trying to think of a plan and I have one….but your going to have to dodge him more a few more minutes while I prepare the jutsu." Shirou looked back at kagome momentarily before sensing a strike from his right. Quickly facing forward again Shirou jumped onto another branch and watched as the tree they were just on fall to the ground with a giant slam. "Kagome you can't be thinking of one of those jutsus-."

"I know but it's those are the only one's I think have even fire power to destroy this thing." Interrupted kagome stubbornness showing threw her voice. Shirou sighed and jumped onto another branch. "But you know those jutsu's take a lot out of you and make you tired-."

Kagome interrupted again by patting him on the head making him look back at her. Kagome gave Shirou a toothy grin. "Yeah but I have you here to catch and watch over me right?" Shirou grinned back before sighing. "Of course." Kagome nodded and made a hand sign and started to glow blue again. Still focusing her chakra kagome closed her eyes completely trusting Shirou with her safety. "You know what to do."

Shirou nodded even though she couldn't see it and jumped down from the branch he was on before running head on at the giant reptile that saw this and did the same. Kagome opened her eyes and began to do a large set of hand signs.

"**fire style: fire dragon roar!!"** after kagome said this Shirou suddenly stopped running a good 20 feet away from the snake and kagome sucked in a huge breath before blowing out. A huge blast of fire came from her mouth and started circling around her and Shirou looking like a fire wall stopping the snake from advancing towards them. Seconds later the fire stopped circling around them and the very tip of the fire flew up into the air and formed into a giant dragon that moved in front of them staring at the snake with fiery red eyes. The dragon opened it's mouth and a thunderous roar escaped from it's mouth before sending a huge blast of fire at the snake and hitting it on the face.

The snake let out a huge hiss in pain before backing away a few feet and shaking its head to try to get rid of the pain. The dragon then roared again before charging forward and wrapping around the snake burning the snake alive. The snake made a horrible sound in pain and started to thrash around breaking trees and making indents in the ground from its thrashing tail and head. After a few more seconds the dragon disappeared and the snake fell to the floor burnt and twitching.

Shirou slowly backed away still keeping an eye on the snake but wiggled his nose in disgust at the smell of burnt and rotting flesh. Covering his nose with his white paw to try and get rid of the foul smell Shirou continued to watch as the horrible snake twitched and sizzled. Its dark green skin was no longer rubbery and smooth but a coal black, rough and some parts of the snake was peeling and sizzling bringing the horrible smell.

Shirou continued to watch the snake for a few more minutes and inwardly sighed in relief that the thing was dead. Turning and looking back to face kagome Shirou widened his eyes when he saw kagome lean forward and fall on him before sliding of him unable to keep herself up on his back. Quickly turning to face the fallen kagome Shirou poked her side and sighed again in relief when kagome used her hand to swat away his nose.

"Kagome?" Shirou sat down next to kagome and watched as she sat herself up and leaned against him for a moment. Shirou opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off when kagome lifted her hand and looked him her eye's back to normal. "Don't say….anything….I just… need a small break is all….can you find the others?"

Kagome moved away from him so he could get up and Shirou stood up on all fours and sniffed. Only smelling the corpse of the snake Shirou quickly shook his head to get rid of the smell and jumped onto a high branch upwind and sniffing. Not getting anything Shirou jumped onto another branch opposite of the one he was on and sniffed again closing his eyes and focusing. Finding Sasuke's and sakura's scent Shirou grinned faintly before his grin faded and was replaced with worry smelling another scent with them. _"That's not good."_

Quickly jumping down next to kagome who looked up at him he nodded but looked a bit worried. Knowing the look he was giving her kagome's eyes widened. "Someone's with them….can you tell what it or who it is?"

Shirou shook his head looking grim and glanced over to the dead snake. "No…but whoever or whatever it is…has a similar smell like the snake we just killed."

Kagome gritted her teeth. _"Damn…this isn't good."_ Kagome quickly tried to stand up but fell and was caught by Shirou who appeared under her to protect her from the fall. "Kagome you're still weak-."

"But they need me! They are fighting a strong enemy and I can't just waste my time here resting!!" Shirou looked back at kagome and saw her looking at him with pleading eyes as she leaned against him for support. "Shirou what kind of teammate and friend would I be to leave them on their own. I made a promise to myself and I will not break it…"

Shirou watched kagome for a few more seconds before sighing and helping kagome onto his back. Facing the direction where Sasuke's, sakura's and the unknown scent came from Shirou took of with kagome laying down on his back gently grasping his fur in her hand. Kagome lifted her head from shirou's back and looked forward as they passed by the trees. _"You guys….please be alright….."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Oh it seems that you can't move…" mocked the grass Nin watching Sasuke and sakura with an evil glint in his eye. Sasuke tried to move but realized he couldn't and his body only shook in response making the Nin's grin widen. Sasuke gritted his teeth and tried to move again but his body just shook again. _"Damn it!" "Move! If we don't we are just going to die!"_ Sasuke tried again but only got the same response like the first two. _"Move!!" "Move!!"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth again and slowly forced himself to slowly move his right arm to his kunai Hollister. When he felt a kunai in his hand he slowly forced himself up and panted when he was about halfway up from the ground. After a minute Sasuke moved the shaking kunai in front of him and continued to pant.

Sasuke's struggle only seemed to amuse the Nin as his grin and the evil glint in his eyes increased. Faking innocence in his voice the Nin continued to mock the two on the floor. "Oh? What are you planning to do with that now?" Sasuke moved to throw the kunai but his body was frozen in place making his eyes widen. _"I can't move!!"_

The sound Nin seeing his struggle only laughed a small bit before walking towards them and reaching behind him grabbing 2 kunai in his knuckles. "No need to worry….it will all be over soon..."

The Nin stopped walking 10 feet in front of Sasuke and sakura holding the kunai up next to his face. "How sad…..I hoped you would have been more fun but I guess I was wrong…oh well." The Nin moved back his hand holding the kunai before throwing them at the frozen Genin.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the kunai got closer and lifted up the kunai in his hand.

Blood splattered into the air and the Nin smirked noticing that the kunai he threw hit a branch and missed his intended targets. Walking up to where the two where moments ago his smirk turned into a grin and he licked his lips seeing the blood splatter on the ground. _"Oh it seems this one's more interesting than I thought….he used pain to get out of the genjutsu…"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke panted and took out the kunai in his right leg wincing in pain. Leaning back against the tree Sasuke looked over his shoulder and from behind the tree for any sign of the grass Nin.

"S-Sasuke are you o-."

Sakura was cut of by Sasuke placing his hand over her mouth silencing her while he continued to look over the tree panting. _"We need to get out of here…but where could we run…he'll just follow and catch up to us."_

Sakura watched Sasuke with wide eyes. _"Sasuke looks shaken…but I can't blame him…who was that man...his eyes…."_ Sakura shook a small bit remembering the image she had of herself dying. Feeling something next to her sakura looked abit over to the side and her eyes widened seeing a giant snake looking down at them. The snake hissed and sakura quickly turned back to Sasuke who was still looking over the tree. "Saske! Saske!" mumbled sakura. Sasuke still didn't look over to her and she tried to take Sasuke's hand from her mouth and after a few tries she finally succeeded and pushed Sasuke's hand away. "Sasuke I-it's a snake!!"

Sasuke turned and saw the snake pull back before heading at him and sakura. "Damn it!" both he and sakura jumped of the branch they were on and the snake turned towards him and continued its attack. Sasuke quickly drew shuriken from his pouch and threw it at the snake hitting it in the eyes and making it move back a few feet in pain. "Stay away from me!!"

The snake fell down to the ground and Sasuke landed on a high branch staring down at the fallen snake. Putting his hand on the trunk of the tree to steady himself Sasuke panted and closed his eyes. Hearing a small cracking noise he opened his eyes and stared down at the snake and his eyes widened when he saw something coming out of the snake. The skin of the snake continued to break and when it burst opened it showed the grass Nin.

Both Sasuke and sakura widened their eyes even more in disbelieve making the grass Nin smirk. "You can't let your guard down…even for a second…as prey you will continue to run around trying to escape from the predator…in this case is me." The nin's smirk twisted into a horrible grin and they suddenly shot up to the branch Sasuke was on before moving like a snake and twisting around the branch heading at Sasuke.

'Clink' 'clank' 'clink'

Shuriken landed on the branch in between Sasuke and the Nin stopping the Nin in his attack. They all looked up in the direction where the shuriken came from and they saw naruto on a high tree branch with his arms crossed and grinning. "Sorry I'm late!!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Shirou suddenly stopped moving making kagome look up from his back. "Shirou why'd we stop?" Shirou jumped down from the branch they we on and let kagome stand on her own. "I smelt naruto's scent here...it looks like he also had a run in with a snake.

Kagome nodded and looked around noticing that they were at another clearing and scattered all around the area was snake remains. "And he won." Kagome sighed in relief. _"Thank goodness."_ She faced Shirou again. "Do you know where naruto went after this….knowing him he wouldn't stay put."

Shirou nodded. "I already know where he is…his scent is coming from the same direction as Sasuke's and sakura's." kagome nodded. _"At least he went in the right direction..If he didn't things would have gotten more difficult." _

"Kagome lets go." Kagome nodded and sat back down on shirou's back before they took off again following the scent again.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Sasuke! What the hell are you thinking??" yelled naruto watching as Sasuke offered the scroll to the grass Nin.

Sasuke faced him with a glare on his face. "Shut up!" Sasuke turned back to the grass Nin the glare still on his face. "Just take this and leave us…it's the scroll your after right?" Sasuke threw the scroll towards the Nin. But it suddenly disappeared before the Nin could get it. Sasuke suddenly stepped back a few feet with his hand holding his now bruising cheek.

Looking up at who hit him he saw naruto glaring at him with his right hand out still in the punching position and the scroll in his left hand. "Naruto what are you doing?!"

Sakura's question remained unanswered as naruto let his arm drop to his side and he looked down.

Sasuke stood up straight and he glared at naruto letting his hand that was holding his cheek drop to his side as he fisted his hands. "What the hell was that for idiot?!"

Naruto panted a few times before looking up with an angered expression on his face. "I don't remember the password….but I don't need that to know you're not the real Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at naruto for a few seconds in disbelief before the glare returned and he frowned "what?! I'm the real one-."

"Liar!!" interrupted naruto. "The coward that I see in front of me couldn't be the Sasuke that I know." naruto fisted his hands careful of the scroll in his left hand. "I don't exactly know who this guy is but I do know that even after he gets the scroll he won't let us go!"

Chuckling interrupted naruto making everyone turn towards the grinning grass Nin. "Ah your right boy…" their eyes widened at the snakes answer making his chuckling increased. "Even after you give the scroll I'm going to kill you all."

Naruto's grasp on the scroll increased and he placed it in his back pocket away from the Nin with a defiant look on his face amusing the Nin. "oh…so you won't give me the scroll…no matter I'll just kill you all first then get the scroll!" the nin bit his thumb and held out his left arm and lifted up the sleeve showing a weird tattooed symbol on his arm. He slid his arm across the symbol vertically before doing hand signs.

Naruto taking this as his chance ran at the sound nin with a kunai making Sasuke snap back and become alert "naruto don't!! Run!!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke and continued running at the Nin making the Nin grin**. "Summoning jutsu!!" **after he said this a huge gust of wind began to form around the Nin before heading for naruto and the others.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a huge snake appear next to the Nin. The Nin put his hands down and jumped onto the snake's head before they headed for naruto.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Shirou stopped running and he ducked down with kagome still oh his back covering her head from the huge blast that passed by. When the wind died down kagome looked up. _"That blast was like the one that separated us….they started fighting."_ Kagome quickly got off of shirou's back and started running on her own surprising Shirou. "Kagome!!"

Kagome didn't answer him and continued to jump trying to get to the others. Suddenly a wave of something hit kagome and she stopped on a branch holding her head with one hand and the other supporting her on the tree. _"That….feeling is back."_

Shirou landed next to kagome and looked at her concerned. _"She's never been like this before…"_ "Kagome are you alright?"

Shirou still got no answer from kagome as she continued to hold her head. Closing her eyes kagome focused_. "What is this…."_ Suddenly a flash of blood red chakra came to mind and kagome quickly opened her eyes. _"That red chakra that naruto summoned.. He summoned it again…he's in trouble." _Kagome took of leaving a cloud of dust in her wake making Shirou even more confused. "Kagome!!"

Shirou took of after kagome trying to catch up with her by behind by a few feet. Kagome suddenly stopped on a branch staring down at something. "Kagome whats-."

Kagome interrupted hm by pointing down at something. Shirou looked and his eyes widened. Naruto was being held up by what looked like a tongue wrapped around him restricting his movement. The Nin that had him captured summoned chakra to his finger tips before slamming his hand into naruto's stomach. **"Five prong seal!!"** Naruto leaned forward coughing before he fell forward passed out. The Nin then tossed naruto sideways intending to let him fall to his death.

Kagome reacted quickly and threw a kunai at naruto catching his clothing and keeping him against the tree so he wouldn't fall.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sakura put away the kunai she was holding and looked at the kunai keeping naruto against the tree in confusion. _"Who-?"_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she saw black blurs jumping down from a high branch above her and landing in front of her and in the middle between Sasuke and the grass nin.

The grass Nin watched the 2 new comers in interest and licked his lips. The taller figure stood up and glared at the Nin while the smaller of the two figures growled. _"Oh…who's this?"_

Sakura recognizing the figures smiled faintly. "Kagome! Shirou!"

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	19. Back Together! The Fight Begins!

**AH!!! I am finally back everyone!! Thank you all so much for being patient I love you all so very much!!!**

**Also pay attention to this chapter…..****even if a bit dull ****it has important**** things and a little twist of events….(at least I think so.)**

**Disclaimer:**** I no own inuyasha or naruto...**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Back Together! The Fight Begins!!**

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"

"_Thinking/small flashback"_

"**Jutsus/abilities"**

'Actions'

**

* * *

Recap:**

Shirou took of after kagome trying to catch up with her by behind by a few feet. Kagome suddenly stopped on a branch staring down at something. "Kagome what's-."

Kagome interrupted hm by pointing down at something. Shirou looked and his eyes widened. Naruto was being held up by what looked like a tongue wrapped around him restricting his movement. The Nin that had him captured summoned chakra to his finger tips before slamming his hand into naruto's stomach. **"Five prong seal!!"** Naruto leaned forward coughing before he fell forward passed out. The Nin then tossed naruto sideways intending to let him fall to his death.

Kagome reacted quickly and threw a kunai at naruto catching his clothing and keeping him against the tree so he wouldn't fall.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sakura put away the kunai she was holding and looked at the kunai keeping naruto against the tree in confusion. _"Who-?"_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she saw black blurs jumping down from a high branch above her and landing in front of her and in the middle between Sasuke and the grass nin.

The grass Nin watched the 2 new comers in interest and licked his lips. The taller figure stood up and glared at the Nin while the smaller of the two figures growled. _"Oh…who's this?"_

Sakura recognizing the figures smiled faintly. "Kagome! Shirou!"

**

* * *

Now:**

Hearing sakura's yell sasuke turned his head towards the direction sakura's voice was aimed at and indeed saw kagome and shirou but something seemed a bit off with kagome. She was panting slightly and was leaning forward like she was tired or about to pass out. _"Kagome..."_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome panted slightly and narrowed her eyes at the Nin smirking at her. Kagome stood up straight while at the same time making eye contact with the Nin and suddenly felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Kagome closed her eyes slightly before opening them and glaring at the still smirking Nin. _"That's the grass Nin from earlier. I knew something was up with him…and that feeling just now…"_

Kagome stood up straight and broke the eye contact with the Nin to stare at her 2 remaining teammates. Looking over to sakura she saw that sakura seemed relatively okay but every so often she would shake like she just recovered from some sort of shock. She turned from sakura and looked over to sasuke to see basically the same thing but then furrowed her eyebrows when she looked at his eyes. She turned from sasuke and turned back to the Nin watching him carefully. _"Something's up…sakura is physically shaken and even sasuke seems scared and it appears he's injured."_ Kagome glanced over to her left to see the unconscious naruto and her glare upon the Nin increased. _"And naruto is unconscious from whatever seal that Nin used on him." _

"My, my it seems we haven't met yet."

Kagome's glare increased if possible and she placed her hand over her kunai pouch. "No it seems we haven't but I don't plan to have a friendly conversation with you." Kagome closed her eyes lightly before grabbing the kunai in her hand tightly and holding it up in a fighting position.

The Nin seemed to be amused at kagome's harsh tone and her fighting position. "You think you can harm me?"

Kagome continued to keep her eyes closed but lightly shook her head surprising the Nin and everyone else. "No from the looks of things I have a very low chance of winning." Kagome opened her eyes and they were in their first stage. **"Kouyoume."**

The Nin's eyes widen though the action went undetected by the others before his smirk increased and he licked his lips lightly. _"It seems as though she has a kekkei genkai…but I've never seen that one before. She called it Kouyoume….hmm."_ "Oh…if you know you don't have a chance at winning then why are you going to fight?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "My friends…..naruto, sakura, and sasuke they are my friends and teammates, they are all important to me and you hurt them. I don't care if I'll win or not but I won't stand by and let some freak hurt them."

The Nin's eyes narrowed at kagome's comment. "You shouldn't be so full of yourself girl and think a few words will protect your 'friends'."

Kagome said nothing but held out the kunai in her hand and it caught fire and created a circle of light lighting the slowly darkening forest. Seeing this the Nin's eyes widened a small bit in amazement.

Orochimaru smirked at kagome before looking at her transformed eyes that glared back defiantly. _"She also seems to have a control over an element…she just continues to get interesting doesn't she..."_ the snake he was on lifted up slightly and he continued to stare down at kagome as she grew smaller and smaller in size. "Very well girl…I'll play with you for now...you amuse me." Orochimaru and the snake suddenly vanished within the thick brush of trees and plants. "But the game is cat and mouse."

Orochimaru's voice came from different directions and Kagome began to look around at the surrounding area, scanning her surroundings with her eyes. _"Cat and mouse huh…well it looks as though I'm the mouse..." _kagome smirked lightly and held the kunai tighter and increasing the flame as she did so. _"Sadly though it seems I'm always the mouse."_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sakura watched kagome carefully clearly confused on kagome's reactions and replies to the Nin. A feeling of dread and fear slowly crept up her spine making her shiver when she noticed the Nin completely disappear into the thick forest. Turning back towards kagome with a disbelieving look on her face she almost dropped dead with surprise seeing kagome smirk faintly like it was just an innocent game. _"Is kagome crazy...didn't she see what happened to naruto or how sasuke is?" _

Speaking of said Uchiha sakura lightly turned her head to she sasuke was sending kagome an equal look of confusion and a small bit of an unreadable expression. Sakura turned back towards the raven haired girl and another shiver slowly bit at the middle of her spine_. "Kagome's crazy...this Nin...whoever-no whatever he isn't normal…she's just going to get herself killed."_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome continued to scan the forest for any trace of the Nin but only saw the trees and no trace of movement anywhere in the forest. "Where-." Kagome stopped catching a glimpse of movement from her right and swiftly turned to see the giant snake heading towards her its mouth opened and ready to swallow her whole. "Shirou."

Shirou nodded quickly before jumping to the right while she jumped backed and into the air. Gripping the kunai in her hand a bit tighter she increased the flame and right when the snake was a few feet from her kagome threw the glowing kunai from her hand and it soared in the air creating a small streak of fire as it passed before it hit the snake's right eye, its intended target.

The snake recoiled immediately and quickly threw its head back in horrible pain as it made an unknown screech in the air making the birds in the surrounding area fly off from the trees and braches they were on. The snake continued to screech and kagome landed softly on her feet before making a long set of hand signs. _"I'm going to pay for this later." _

She inhaled before quickly exhaling**. "Ninja art: hell's dragon!!"** A huge blast of what looked like black fire came from kagome's mouth before circling her and stopping after once around and forming into a huge dragon with blazing crimson eyes. Two huge wings made of the same type of fire spread out and flapped lightly making the surrounding trees touched by the flames die and turn black immediately burned. The dragon flapped its wings lightly before roaring into the sky making all those who saw it watch in disbelief with their eyes wide.

Sakura stared at the dragon in amazement as it lit up the entire surrounding area in a dark light and covered her face slightly at the heat that came from said dragon. _"I've never seen a jutsu like this before."_

Sasuke blinked and watched as the huge dragon stopped roaring and turned to look at the huge snake before quickly opening its mouth and sending a huge blast of blue fire at the snake's head. The fire hit's its mark and the snake moved back in pain giving the dragon enough time to flap its wings before flying at the snake and gripping the snake within its sharpened black claws. The snake yelped as the razor sharp claws cut into its skin but its yells were immediately silenced when the dragon opened its mouth and sunk its teeth into the snake's neck effectively cutting off its air supply.

The dragon's wings flapped once more before the dragon released the snake and flew up into the air and disappearing in a burst of black fire. The snake's corpse fell to the floor and a horrible burning smell assaulted their noses. They all looked closer at the corpse and saw that where the dragon's claws punctured the snake's skin was a coal black, cracked, and pealing off. More cracking of the skin was heard before flames burst up and quickly spreading over the snake. Seconds later the snake's body turned into ashes and disappeared.

Kagome watched the ashes disappear in the wind and panted before quickly pivoting on her right foot with another kunai in hand. A barrage of kunai and shuriken rained down on her and she began dodging but got hit a few times in the shoulder and thigh. Kagome winced and jumped back pulling the shuriken in her leg and shoulder out in the process.

Carelessly tossing the now crimson shurikens from her hand, Kagome scanned the surrounding forest but froze feeling something coming at her. Kagome turned her head back to view what it was but was kicked forwards by the Nin that appeared behind her. Kagome flew through the air before she caught herself and landed on top on a branch on her knees panting. She looked around and saw that sakura and sasuke were still in their same positions_. "What's up with them-?"_

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked forwards but suddenly coughed and leaned forward when she was punched in the stomach. She was punched again and blood escaped from her mouth making the Nin smirk as he stared down at her. "Pat-."

Kagome looked up with blood dripping down her mouth and smirked before grabbing the Nin's wrist that was still on her stomach and a huge blast of fire came from her hand making the Nin yell out in pain before jumping back and holding his now burnt hand. "Shirou!"

Feeling something coming from behind him Orochimaru turned his head and saw a black wolf heading at him. _"She also seems to be able to summon."_ Orochimaru dodged shirou and turned to meet kagome's kunai half-way, with his kunai pushing against kagome's. Kagome jumped back before running at the Nin again and quickly disappearing.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome looked at the Nin from the bush she was in with shirou next to her. Turning to shirou kagome nodded at him. "You know the plan right?" shirou nodded and kagome made a hand sign with her right hand and grabbed something from her pouch with her left. "Then on my signal."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Orochimaru looked around the surrounding area the smirk still apparent on his face. He saw movement from his left and turned to catch the foot aimed at his neck. Kagome then used her right hand and aimed another punch at his neck but Orochimaru caught her hand with his other hand. Orochimaru smirked but widened his eyes when kagome even though caught smirked back.

A small sizzling sound was heard and when Orochimaru figured out what it was it was already too late since kagome exploded sending him flying back. _"It was a clone and paper bomb." _

The real kagome jumped down from where she was hiding and made a list of hand signs. "Shirou now!!" said wolf jumped down in front of kagome before running at the still flying back Nin.

"**Fire style: fire beast bullet!!"** the Nin looked up to see fire surround Shirou as he ran making him look like a flaming shooting star. The Nin caught himself and landed on a branch. Shirou got closer and Orochimaru tried to move but found he couldn't and looked down to see that his legs were wrapped in poles made of earth.

"**Earth style: earth binding jutsu."** Orochimaru looked up hearing kagome's voice but was suddenly thrown back by shirou hitting him in the stomach and getting burnt in the process. Orochimaru fell to the floor a few feet back and kagome immediately began another set of hand signs. **"Earth style: earth binding jutsu!!"** more earth poles came from the ground and wrapped around the Nin's body and keeping him still. Not wasting any time kagome started another set of hand signs before kneeling and slamming her hands onto the ground. **"Earth style: earth barrier jutsu!!"**

The ground began to shake before the ground surrounding the Nin shot up into the air and closed the Nin within a ground dome like barrier.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Looking up in the dark at the barrier Orochimaru smirked. _"This is becoming very interesting..."_ slowly he began to move his body around and making the poles slowly starts to crack and crumble.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"_That should last just long enough."_ Standing up and feeling that her first jutsu was crumbling kagome quickly looked around to locate her teammates and saw them a bit behind her. "Shirou." Shirou turned towards her and kagome motioned to sakura. "Go check on sakura." Shirou nodded and ran over to sakura while kagome ran over to sasuke.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"Sasuke!" kagome got no answer so she moved in front of him. "Sasuke." She still got no answer and frowned before hearing something crumbling. Looking back she saw her second jutsu shaking a small bit and small cracks were forming on the jutsu. _"It's already cracking. Not good."_

Turning back to sasuke kagome gritted her teeth and glared at the unresponsive boy. "Damn it sasuke! You better wake up or we will all die!" kagome was met with silence and her anger rose making her ball her left hand into a fist.

'Slap!!'

Everything went silent and sasuke's face was aimed to the right with a bright red mark forming on his left cheek. Slowly sasuke brought a hand to his red and slightly bruising cheek before looking at kagome whose right hand was still raised in the air from slapping him.

Kagome brought her hand down and glared at sasuke frustrated. "What the hell is up with you?! You need to wake up from whatever it is that made you this way!!" she got no answer and her glare increased. "What is up with you?! Are you so much of a coward that if a stronger Nin happens to come you freeze up fearing for your life?!"

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"Kagome stop!!" sakura made a move to run towards kagome and sasuke but she was stopped by something gripping the bottom of her dress and keeping her in place. Looking down she saw it was shirou. "Why did you- she can't say that to sasuke!"

"Let kagome continue she knows what she's doing." Shirou looked at her for a few more moments before returning his gaze back to kagome and sasuke.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sasuke blinked before glaring at kagome. "I'm not a coward!"

Kagome continued to glare at sasuke. "You're not a coward? You say your not but what happened? You froze up and did nothing!" sasuke continued to glare at her. "You know nothing of the situation and what ha-."

Kagome interrupted him by grabbing his shirt with her right hand and looked him in the eye. "I don't have to be here the whole damn time to know the situation! All I know is that the sasuke I've saw was a coward who put his teammates in danger! Look at what happened to naruto and sakura!"

Her face softened and her grip on his shirt loosened. "The sasuke that I know wouldn't freeze up at the sight of danger he wouldn't do nothing. The sasuke that I and the others have come to know would stand up to danger and wouldn't let his enemies get the upper hand…that sasuke would get his act together and think of something do to instead of stand there being a coward."

Sasuke was silent and his eyes closed faintly as he fisted his hands.

_---_

"_Sasuke what the hell are you thinking?!" _

_---_

"_Liar!" said naruto staring at him in the eye. "The coward I saw in front of me couldn't be the sasuke I know."_

_---_

"_Are you hurt?" naruto panted from stopping the snake before looking up and staring at sasuke with red eyes._

_---_

_Kagome closed her eyes. "My friends…..naruto, sakura, and sasuke they are my friends and teammates, they are all important to me and you hurt them. I don't care if I'll win or not but I won't stand by and let some freak hurt them." _

_---_

"_Damn it sasuke! You better wake up or we will all die!" _

_---_

_Kagome brought her hand down and glared at sasuke frustrated. "What the hell is up with you?! You need to wake up from whatever it is that made you this way!! What is up with you?! Are you so much of a coward that if a stronger Nin happens to come you freeze up fearing for your life?!"_

_---_

"_Am I re-no!"_ sasuke lifted up his hand and grabbed kagome' right wrist before opening his eyes, his Sharingan ablaze and a determined look in his eyes. "I am not a coward."

Kagome smiled and released sasuke's shirt making sasuke let go of her wrists. Nodding kagome smiled faintly and the frustrated look in her eyes disappeared. "Glad to know your back." sasuke nodded and kagome turned around hearing the last of her jutsu crumble and fall to a pile around the Nin.

"Sakura." Sakura turned from the Nin to kagome who grabbed a kunai and looked over to her. "Get naruto down and stay back." she looked over to shirou. "Shirou you protect sakura and naruto no matter what happens to me do not leave her side."

Shirou was silent for a few moments understanding what kagome meant by that sentence and was about to object but kagome's look stopped him. Nodding sadly he turned away from kagome to sakura. "Sakura lets get naruto down." sakura nodded and they both jumped from the branch they were on to get to naruto. Landing softly on the branch sakura placed her hand over the kunai and shirou went under naruto to catch him. Shirou nodded ready and sakura nodded back before gripping the kunai and pulling it out of the tree trunk. The unconscious naruto fell on top of shirou's back and shirou slowly placed naruto on the branch before looking back down to the battle below with sakura.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Seeing naruto was down and with shirou and sakura kagome turned her attention back to the now free Nin smirking at them. Gripping the kunai tighter kagome looked slightly to sasuke. "Ready?" sasuke nodded and kagome faced forward before they both took off after the Nin.

Orochimaru's smirk increased and he kneeled down a small bit in a defensive stance watching the two Genin run at him. _"This will be fun….I'll see how strong the both of them are." _

Kagome sped up and moved to the side abit before disappearing and reappearing to the side of the Nin before sending a roundhouse at his side. The Nin reacted by catching her foot with his right hand and then using his left to catch sasuke's punch.

Orochimaru smirked at the two before turning on his foot and sending them both flying back. Using this to his advantage sasuke flipped in the air while doing hand signs and once he faced Orochimaru he moved his fingers to his mouth. **"Fire style: fireball jutsu!!"**

Orochimaru looked up right as the huge fire ball came down on him and quickly moved to the side dodging the attack but was kicked forward by a kick to his back sending him flying upwards. Looking down slightly he saw kagome following him up in the air before she sent a high kick to his jaw making his head fly up and head higher into the air.

Feeling something behind him he turned his attention from kagome to look back and saw sasuke's foot heading towards him before he was sent fling down to the ground making dust and rock fly into the air.

Doing another set of hand signs sasuke landed on the nearest ranch before inhaling and breathing out. **"fire style: great fireball!!"** the huge fireball headed straight for the fallen nin and hit him making kagome look down before landing on the branch next to sasuke. "Did we get him?"

Kagome got no answer and she turned her attention back to the now fading fire to see the Nin still their and looking up at them unscathed. "How-."

Kagome's wonder and confusion was interrupted by the Nin moving his arms in front of him and sending a huge gust of wind at the both of them. Smirking lightly kagome moved in front of sasuke and moved her hands in front of herself stopping the wind before sending it right back at the Nin. The Nin covered his face and slid back a bit due to the force but was suddenly sent back by Sasuke's high kick.

The Nin flew threw the air and sasuke jumped up before grabbing the Nin and turning him upside down, throwing the Nin head first into the ground.

Kagome watched silently as the ground cracked due to the force and sasuke let go of the Nin before jumping back.

The Nin's body slumped forward and kagome landed down still watching the seemingly dead body. "Is he-." Kagome heard something that sounded like dripping and looked carefully to see that the body was dripping before it turned into mud and fell down. "A clone?"

Feeling something heading towards them they both looked over to the right and saw kunai and shuriken heading towards them. Both jumped to opposite sides dodging the attack before looking around trying to find the Nin.

Seeing movement come from behind sasuke kagome opened her mouth to warn sasuke but her warning was too late the nin appeared in front sasuke before kicking him in the stomach making him cough and lean forward before being thrown back by the nin punching him in the face.

Sasuke hit the branch behind him before falling forward and kagome jumped from the branch she was aiming a punch to the Nin's jaw. Kagome's punch was caught and she tried to get free but wasn't fast enough and was sent flying back and hit the nearby branch making her cough up blood before sliding against the branch and landing roughly on the ground slumped forward.

"Ow…" kagome winced and moved her head up before moving to get up but found she was stuck by something holding her down. Looking down she saw her body was wrapped in roots against the tree. She started to struggle against the roots but the Nin's voice stopped her. "You won't be able to get free…I'll kill the boy and then your next." The Nin licked his lips and stared down at kagome with a grin. "It seems the game's fi-."

The Nin suddenly leaned forward due to something exploding on his clothes. Seeing something moving from behind the Nin kagome widened her eyes when she saw it was sasuke getting up from his place and jumping on the high branch above. Sasuke quickly turned towards the Nin before throwing a large amount of shuriken towards him.

Orochimaru smirked but widened his eyes surprised when he saw the shuriken wasn't aimed for him but around him with wire tied at the ends. The shuriken flew around and wrapped around Orochimaru before sending him back and up against the trunk of the tree struggling.

Not wasting any time sasuke grabbed a kunai before throwing it down at kagome and cutting the roots allowing kagome to get up before jumping up on the branch next to sasuke. "Thanks."

Sasuke said nothing but did hand signs and biting down on the wire he placed in his mouth. **"Fire style: phoenix fire!!" **blasts of fire escaped his mouth before flying down the wires and surrounding the Nin and wrapping around him.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!"

Kagome closed her eyes hearing the Nin's painful screams and looked away slightly. Hearing the screams end kagome opened her eyes and looked back towards the slumped and dead body of the Nin. Sasuke opened his mouth and let the wires go making them fall to the floor before looking at the dead body to make sure he was dead.

"Kagome! Sasuke!"

Both turned towards the voice to see sakura followed by shirou, with naruto on his back, running towards them. Sakura jumped down followed by shirou and landed next to them before looking over to the left and seeing the slumped body. Smiling faintly she turned back towards her dark haired teammates. "You guys did it!"

Kagome smiled back but shook her head. "No actually it was sa-."

The sound of something breaking made kagome stop speaking and turn towards the sound followed by her teammates. What she and the others saw made their eyes go wide in surprised disbelief. "H-how."

The supposed dead Nin was actually moving as though he wasn't harmed in the bit slowly breaking the wires that were wrapped around his blackened burnt body. When the last wire fell he walked forward a bit sloppily before straightening out and looking up his grin still in place.

Taking the genin's surprise to his advantage he quickly moved his hands in front of him in a hand signs before clasping them together and making kagome and the others slump forward like a huge weight was placed on them.

Sakura fell on all floors and kagome struggled to stay up against the jutsu. Casting a glance with her eyes around to her other teammates she saw shirou was all the way down with his stomach touching the ground looking as though he was laying down but his struggling and frustrated face said differently. Naruto was still on his back but looked as though he was constantly being pushed against shirou. She looked to her other side and saw sasuke was too struggling against the weight placed on them but he was able to at least stand abit with his knees bent like herself.

Slowly and a bit painfully moving her head to face the smirking Nin with narrowed eyes. Kagome panted before wincing trying to move her right hand into a hand sign. _"w-who is he…h-he was able to survive a direct hit like that."_

"who are y-you?" kagome turned her eyes towards sasuke who voiced her own thoughts before turning back towards the nin still struggling to move her fingers in the desired sign. _"Co-come on…m-move!!"_

Kagome stopped struggling though when she saw what the Nin took from his pouch and held out in her hand. "_our…that's our scroll...when did he get it?"_ as if reading her thoughts the nin's smirk grew and his hold on the scroll tightened before it was completely engulfed in sickly green flames.

The flames lit of the Nin's face and kagome's eyes widened. _"His…face……it looks as though half of it melted off. but-." _a small shiver escaped kagome's body even though she was unable to move. _"That's not even his face…"_

The flames died down and all that was left of the scroll was ashes which he opened his hand and let fall on the branch under him before using the same hand to cover up the grass symbol on his headband. A small glow escaped from under his hand before he moved it showing a sound symbol replacing the grass_. "A sound symbol."_ Kagome looked at the symbol in confusion. _"He's from sound so then why is he here… and in disguise?"  
_

The Nin let his hand drop to his side and the smirk on his face turned unreadable and kagome had to stop herself from shivering at the horrible feeling that washed over her body. "My name is Orochimaru."

Orochimaru's sickly yellow eyes looked over the still trapped and struggling Nin before grinning and turning his eyes back towards sasuke. "You live up to the Uchiha name sasuke…and you seem similar to Itachi." Kagome noticed that sasuke had stopped struggling and turned her eyes towards him. _"Itachi? Who-."_

"But your eyes hold more potential….you will do nicely and are the perfect candidate." Kagome's eyes turned back towards Orochimaru confused and a bit wary at the feeling that came over her at those words. _"Canindate...what does he mean?"_

Orochimaru turned away from sasuke slightly and started a list of hand signs making kagome curse inwardly before struggling to move her hand again. _"Come on…move..."_ her fingers twitched before slowly moving like she wanted making kagome smile inwardly. _"Almost..."_ kagome's joy though was interrupted by a noise coming from Orochimaru's place. Still struggling kagome looked over to Orochimaru but what she saw made her freeze slightly.

Orochimaru's neck stretched forward like a snake's and his head was coming towards them at a fast rate while looking at sasuke. Understanding who he was aiming for kagome's struggle increased and she cursed.

Looking down at her fingers kagome saw they were in the right hand sign and kagome quickly summoned some chakra. _**"Disperse!!"**_

Able to move kagome looked up seeing Orochimaru come closer with his mouth opened and showing sharp fangs.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Seeing Orochimaru coming closer and closer sasuke continued to struggle and get free but his attempts were futile. Looking up he saw Orochimaru a few feet in front of him with fangs extended and closed his eyes preparing himself.

He heard a faint 'disperse' come from his left but ignored it and kept his eyes closed until he felt a small gust of wind blow in front of him and the feeling of something brushing against his face.

Opening his eyes he saw silver orbs looking back at him looking abit pained and realized kagome was staring back at him. Confusion showed through his eyes before he blinked and realized what kagome did.

"_She-she jumped in front of me….." _

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sakura was silent but her eyes widened when the dust cleared. Kagome was in front of sasuke with Orochimaru's fangs in her neck. Kagome winced and her arms that were at her side's fell a small bit.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome smiled a small bit even though in pain at sasuke before wincing again and looking down panting. "a-are you okay?" she got no answer and painfully looked up worried that maybe sasuke did get hurt but came face to face with slightly confused but very angry red eyes. "Why did you do that?!"

Kagome laughed at the angry Uchiha before her eyes began to close slightly. "Ha that-that's funny…. Like I need a reason to help my friends. You saw what he did to naruto I saw what he did to all of you…what ever he was planning it-it wasn't good."

Sasuke was about to answer but the sickening sound of fangs releasing flesh hit his ears and he saw Orochimaru's head move a small bit from kagome's neck before he lifted up his head letting go of kagome's neck and leaving two puncture marks. Kagome let out a small yell in pain and crimson red blood dripped from kagome's wound before she fell forward since Orochimaru was the only thing holding her up.

Though still unable to move all the way sasuke was able to slightly move his arms and caught kagome abit awkwardly in his arms. He looked up hearing Orochimaru's chuckling and glared the best he could at the snake like man. "What did you do?"

Orochimaru's chuckling increased and his head moved back a small bit all the while staring down at sasuke. "I didn't expect the girl to get free so quickly…nor jump and protect you like that taking the hit herself…especially with some of the wounds she has...but it seems that are finally taking their toll on her…poor girl."

Not liking his fake sympathy sasuke's glare increased and repeated his question. "What did you do?" Orochimaru continued to ignore his question and looked down at the still panting kagome before smirking. His arm started to stretch from his body before it came and grabbed kagome from sasuke's grasp making said boy curse before struggling.

Ignoring the boy's struggle Orochimaru wrapped his stretched arm around kagome's body and brought the still panting girl up to face him eye to eye. Smirking at the girl he brought her closer making her weakly struggle to get free.

He chuckled at her struggle before bringing her closer and speaking to her in a whisper making her stop. "Even though you interested me with your eyes and abilities I wasn't planning on giving you the mark…I was only going to capture you and use you for research but actually this is much better."

Kagome was frozen in her place as Orochimaru's eyes gazed down at her. _"What does he mean mark…"_ "w-what do you mean?" Orochimaru started to laugh before he looked back at her. "You'll find out very soon."

Before kagome could process what he meant Orochimaru unwrapped his arm around her before effortlessly throwing her to the side and making her hit the trunk of the tree before slumping and falling down roughly on the branch.

"Kagome!"

Kagome was silent and didn't answer her friends but her heavy breathing and a small moan that escaped her mouth showed that she was alive. They turned back to Orochimaru and sasuke glared at the Nin. "What did you do?!"

Orochimaru chuckled at the boy before making another set of hand signs. "Nothing really…but you'll know soon." Before sasuke could open his mouth or make a move Orochimaru's head was heading towards him again and he still couldn't completely move.

Sasuke continued to struggle but he stopped frozen when he felt sharp fangs pierce his skin. Orochimaru smirked before releasing sasuke and making him wince before falling slightly forward but catching himself. Orochimaru's head flew back to his body followed by his arm and he made a hand sign and summoning his chakra.

Sasuke suddenly froze up with his pupils dilated before gripping his neck and yelling out in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sakura feeling the weight disappear and able to move, quickly ran to sasuke and caught him before he fell to the ground holding him close as tears came to her eyes. "S-sasuke."

Her reply was another horrible scream from the Uchiha boy making the tears in her eyes fall down her face. Looking down at where Orochimaru bit him sakura saw a weird bruise like mark on his neck shaped like three black tomoe marks in a circle. _"What-what's this?"_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Shirou looked over to the fallen kagome with worry clear on his face and had to forcefully keep him rooted to the spot from going over and checking up on her due to what kagome told him earlier.

"_Shirou you protect sakura and naruto no matter what happens to me do not leave her side."_

Finally coming to a decision, shirou gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly before shaking his head and placing naruto down. He turned towards Orochimaru and growled at him with a feral look in his eyes before jumping at said man his fangs bared and ready to cut out his throat._ "I'm going to have to ignore that command."_

Orochimaru turned towards shirou and smirked clearly amused

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Hearing a horrible and pain filled scream kagome moaned again in pain before slowly opening her eyes and holding herself up on her knees. Another yell pierced threw the air and kagome closed her eyes until it faded.

"Shirou!!"

Opening her eyes again kagome looked to the left in front of her and saw sasuke on his knees gripping his neck in pain yelling out and being held by a crying and helpless looking sakura. _"Guys…."_ She looked over to where sakura was looking and saw shirou being squeezed by Orochimaru. "S-Shirou." _"I need to help them."_ gaining her strength kagome slowly tried to get up, but her attempt failed and only succeeded in landing roughly on the ground. Another yell coming from shirou made her look up again and fist her hands drawing blood. "Shirou!!"

Kagome's yell seemed to catch the others attention for Orochimaru, sakura, and Shirou all looked over in her direction.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Hearing a weak yell come from his left Orochimaru turned from the struggling wolf to see that kagome was awake and was struggling to get up. After many failed attempts she finally stood up and he chuckled making her look up. "Ah….don't think I forgot about you _kagome_…."

He turned from kagome to look at the struggling wolf and tightened his hold on him making said wolf yell out before going weak. Chuckling he carelessly tossed shirou to the left. Shirou flew through the air before hitting the trunk of the tree and sliding down behind kagome. "Here…I'll let you see your pet for a bit longer."

Turning around with wide eyes kagome's grip on her fists tightened resulting in more blood flowing down her hands and falling to the floor. "Shirou!!" kagome took a step forward but suddenly couldn't breathe. She looked down and froze seeing an arm wrapped around her.

"Now, now kagome I said you could see your pet for a bit longer not go to him." Kagome was lifted into the air to meet Orochimaru's yellow smirking eyes. "Besides our game isn't finished yet…and you still need to appreciate the wonderful present I gave you."

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru smirked and turned her to face sasuke and sakura before motioning towards the still yelling sasuke. His arm stretched and moved towards sakura and sasuke making sakura cover sasuke's head. Not wanting the man to harm her friend's kagome started to struggle again. "Don't you touch them!"

Ignoring kagome's yell Orochimaru continued to move his hand towards sasuke and moved to grip the yelling sasuke by his neck but he drew back his hand a small bit in pain when a kunai was stabbed into his hand. Both he and kagome looked to see who held the kunai and saw sakura's hand gripping the kunai in a vice grip and shaking. "d-don't you touch him!"

Orochimaru seemed amused at sakura's weak yell before drawing back his hand a small bit with the kunai still embedded in his skin. He flicked his hand and the kunai flew out of his hand and fell to the floor. Orochimaru moved his fingers a small bit before sneering down at sakura and drawing back his hand before slapping her across the face. "Insolent girl."

Sakura flew to the side and landed on her side making kagome's eyes widen. "Sakura!!!" her struggles increased and Orochimaru tightened his hold on her making kagome gasp unable to breathe. "Now kagome that girl needed to know her place." Orochimaru once again tightened his hold and kagome yelled out slightly in pain before slumping forward a small bit panting when his hold decreased.

Satisfied that kagome stopped struggling, Orochimaru resumed his earlier attempt and grabbed the still yelling sasuke by his neck and lifting him up till he was parallel to kagome. "Ah you see kagome sasuke here also has the present he's just suffering from the side effects…" Orochimaru's face twisting into fake sympathy. "So saddening isn't it…poor boy…but his yelling is annoying isn't it?" he tightly gripped sasuke's neck and sasuke stopped yelling unable to breathe.

"Sasuke!"

Kagome looked down to see sakura was up and was jumping up at them with a kunai drawn. "No sakura don't!" sakura ignored her and held the kunai higher making Orochimaru grin and effortlessly toss sakura back. Sakura landed roughly back on the branch next to naruto on her side before she slowly got up on shaking arms. "So pitiful and stupid wouldn't you agree kagome…" Orochimaru turned towards her with a fake innocent look on his face and kagome looked down with her bangs covering her eyes. "You bastard….."

Orochimaru grinned before moving his head a bit closer to the girl. "I'm sorry kagome _dear_ did you say something?" kagome looked up at him and glared at him with her **Moukeru: Kouyoume** activating self-consciously. "You bastard!!!!!"

Orochimaru was silent seemingly amused while staring at her transformed eyes. He grinned at kagome before dropping sasuke back down on the branch next to sakura who quickly went and held him while he yelled out in pain**. **"Ah...kagome it seems your eyes hold more of a surprise than I originally thought."

"What-?" kagome was unable to finish her sentence for Orochimaru tossed her to his right opposite of shirou. Kagome landed on the ground a bit roughly and slid a small bit before stopping and struggling to get up.

When kagome was weakly standing up Orochimaru made a hand sign and summoned his chakra like he did previously with sasuke and kagome froze in her spot with wide eyes before gripping her now burning neck and falling to her knees her yells now joining sasuke's.

Worried and terrified by the horrible yells now escaping both her teammate's mouths she turned from them to face Orochimaru with anger and fear clear on her tear-stained face. "What did you do to them?!!"

Orochimaru turned from watching kagome's pain with a sick look of enjoyment on his face to face the pink haired girl. "Like I told kagome I gave them each a present even though the kagome's wasn't firstly intended."

Sakura seemed abit confused. _"Kagome's wasn't inted-."_ Sakura's thoughts were shattered by kagome's yells suddenly getting louder and filled with more pain. Both she and Orochimaru looked over to said girl and saw her leaning forward with her forehead touching the branch and clawing at her neck drawing blood.

Orochimaru watched kagome's actions and furrowed his eyebrows. _"Her- What's happening?"_ Orochimaru watched as kagome suddenly threw her head back and screaming. But what surprised him was that kagome was glowing bright silver.

Kagome closed her eyes still yelling out in pain, and as the glow got bigger her yells did as well to the point where she began to thrash around still clawing at her neck and drawing a larger amount of blood.

The glow continued to grow bigger and bigger until kagome was completely covered in the light. The glow even though stopped growing, still got brighter and brighter to the point where Orochimaru and sakura had to look away. A few seconds later the light dimmed and Orochimaru furrowed his eyebrows watching the still yelling kagome. _"What was th-?"_

Kagome opened her eyes and shocking blue orbs replaced the usual silver surprising the others. They were unable to ponder about it though, for the silver glow covering kagome exploded outward in a huge silver wave of what seemed to be chakra. The wave quickly passed over the surroundings before hitting Orochimaru and sending him flying back.

Sakura covered her and sasuke's head from the chakra when it passed by them but was surprised when a warm feeling overcame her making her feel completely safe, happy, and calm. The warm feeling lasted a few more seconds before it completely disappeared and sakura shivered at the sudden change in atmosphere and feeling.

Hearing a small sizzling sound coming from sasuke's neck sakura sat up and looked down at the mark but was confused when she saw that the outline of his mark was glowing the same silver as kagome's chakra and was smoking slightly. Sakura also noticed that sasuke seemed a bit uncomfortable even though his yells died down. _"Is kagome's chakra doing this?"_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Catching himself before he hit the tree Orochimaru did a flip before landing on the branch behind him and wincing slightly. Confused but feeling the side of his entire arm burning followed by a sizzling sound, Orochimaru looked down at his arm and saw that it was black in color and smoking lightly.

Looking up from his burnt arm he stared at kagome in amazement before he smirked and licked his lips. _"Very interesting….her getting the seal couldn't have been better."_

He chuckled gaining sakura's attention and stood up straight letting his burnt arm fall to his side before slowly sinking into the branch he was on and facing sakura. "Sasuke will soon seek me for the power he desires and kagome…" he smirk turned into a sickening grin. "Kagome interests me….and will do nicely as my new pawn." With that said the rest of Orochimaru disappeared within the branch with his laughter slowly echoing around before it disappeared completely leaving silence.

Sakura fearfully looked around finally noticing how dark it really was and shivered fully scared. It was too quite for her liking, and even though it would cause them pain sakura would prefer sasuke or kagome yelling to prove she wasn't as alone as she felt. But no, her silent plea for some kind of noise from any of her teammates went unfulfilled.

Sakura closed her eyes not liking the loneliness she felt and held the unconscious sasuke closer to her looking for some kind of comfort. "S-sasuke…" she got silence as an answer and looked at the fallen kagome. "K-kagome…" no answer. Turning towards naruto. "N-naruto." Again no answer. The tears cascading down her face increased. "Kagome! Sasuke...n-naruto!! W-what d-do I do?!"

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Hearing yelling shirou slowly opened his eyes, but immediately closed them when a wave of pain hit him. After the pain passed he opened his eyes again and looked around with his eyes seeing that everything was silent except for someone crying from his left. His ear moved in that direction and he recognized the crying as sakura's and what happened came back to him. Quickly standing up but falling shirou winced and started to growl in pain.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Hearing a small thump sakura sniffed before looking up and around to see a figure moving followed by the faint sound of growling sakura reacted by grabbing a kunai from her pouch and holding it in front of her. Another thump followed by growling was heard before the figure slowly got up and looked around.

Seeing the figure's light blue eyes sakura blinked and let her hand drop a little. "S-shirou?"

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Hearing a small scared voice come from his left shirou's ears moved over there before he turned and looked threw the dark to see sakura staring in his direction with a kunai drawn. Jumping on the branch sakura was on he stopped when a kunai came flying by and passed by him. "Sakura it's okay. It's me calm down."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sakura's hand stopped hovering over her kunai pouch hearing the voice but still wary watching the figure come closer and staring at her with blue eyes. Once the figure was closer sakura sighed and wiped her eyes in relief before smiling lightly threw her tears. "S-shirou you're alright."

Shirou nodded and sat down next to her and winced a small bit before turning towards her. "Yes…how are you, naruto, and sasuke?" sakura continued to cry and wipe her eyes staring down at sasuke. "W-well sasuke and naruto are still passed out I'm fine..."

Shirou nodded and a worried look came over his face as he looked around her. "And kagome?"

Sakura stopped frozen at his question and her tears increased a small bit. "W-well I'm not s-sure…..after you were thrown Orochimaru did this weird hand sign. And kagome started to yell out like sasuke…but her yells got worse and worse….." her tears increased and she hiccupped. "T-then this weird chakra came from kagome…." She looked up at shirou worried. "And after she was silent."

Shirou's eyes widened and he looked around for kagome to see her lying on a branch. Quickly jumping towards kagome and landing on the branch shirou ignored the pain in his side and ran up to the fallen kagome.

She was breathing heavily but was still awake like he thought and shirou sighed in a bit of relief. "Kagome are you alright?" Kagome's eyes opened and shirou froze seeing blue eyes staring back at him before the blue faded to silver. "Shirou…" shirou snapped out of his thoughts and nodded making kagome grinned a small bit before trying to get up but was unsuccessful and fell back down.

She tried to get up again but was stopped by a black paw on her shoulder keeping her down. "Kagome you shouldn't move you need to rest.."

Kagome ignored him and weakly shrugged off his paw before trying again and getting on her knees. Her arms began to shake and kagome panted before shaking her head. "n-no there's...no time we need to get out of here…and…and find a place to rest."

Shirou looked at her. "But kagome-."

Kagome shook her head. "No shirou if I rest sakura would be on her own…. I can't have that happen…you barely have any strength left and if an enemy appears you know what will happen."

Shirou was silent but nodded and kagome smiled. "Thank you….can you please bring me back to sakura and the others?" shirou nodded again and moved closer to kagome and she placed an arm around him. When kagome nodded shirou faced forward before jumping back towards sakura and landing softly on the branch.

Sakura looked up when he returned and wiped her eyes when she saw kagome. "Kagome…you're alright." Kagome nodded and let go of shirou before leaning on her arms looking down. "Its okay sakura….we'll be fine." Kagome looked up and smiled.

"But what about you, sasuke and naruto?" sakura looked worried and fisted her hands. "What did he do to you guys…why were you and sasuke yelling?? Why is naruto unconscious like he is?"

Kagome looked down unable to answer her questions before placing a hand on her still throbbing neck. She looked over to the unconscious naruto before turning towards the also unconscious sasuke and sighed before looking up to meet sakura's frantic eyes. "I-I'm not sure really…" she removed her hand from her wound and saw fresh blood. _"Probably when I started to claw at it…"_

Sakura saw the blood and looked oat kagome's neck. "Blood? Are you okay…does it hurt?" kagome looked up and nodded faintly. "Yeah it does but it's alright...nothing bad."

"_You still need to appreciate the wonderful present I gave you."_

Kagome placed her hand back on her neck and looked over to sasuke. _"That's right, what was he intending to give sasuke..." _"Sakura." Sakura looked up. "Yes."

"Let me see sasuke…..whatever he did wasn't a simple jutsu…it was something more." Sakura nodded before gently handing sasuke over to her. Kagome then moved the collar of his shirt down a small bit and widened her eyes seeing the mark on his neck. Kagome placed her hand back on her neck while staring at the black tomoe looking seal. _"It looks like a seal of some kind…"_ "Sakura could you do me a favor?"

Sakura wiped her eyes and nodded. " I need you to look at my neck and tell me what's on there, you can stand right?" sakura nodded and stood up shaking a bit before walking behind her and moving the collar of her shirt down and looking at her neck. "I can't se it really well due to the blood…"

Kagome nodded before ripping a piece of her left sleeve and handing it to sakura. Sakura thanked her before gently removing the blood making kagome wince a couple times. Sakura stopped seeing kagome wincing. "Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "no I need to know what's on my neck...it's alright it's a bit sore and tender in that area….just try to go over the wound where I clawed at it."

Sakura nodded and continued but stopped suddenly worrying kagome a small bit. "Sakura?"

"Kagome your mark is exactly like sasuke's accept yours is black outlined in grey (1.) and." kagome blinked. "And?" sakura nodded from behind kagome even though kagome couldn't see it. "The claw marks that should be here…they're gone…like you never clawed at it, the mark is the only thing on your neck."

Sakura placed kagome's collar back to normal and sat back down next to her while kagome was silent taking in the new information. _"Mine is black outlined in grey? And the marks are gone…so the blood is from when the marks were still there? How did they heal then…I didn't use any chakra to heal any of my wounds…?_

Sakura interrupted her thoughts by facing her. "So…what do we do?"

Kagome sighed before looking up at the night sky. "we need to fine a place to rest for now until sasuke and naruto wake up….it's dark now and hopefully a lot of the other teams are resting so this will give us a chance to regroup and plan something out…we no longer have a scroll so out of the 28 scrolls 27 remain but since it's the first day we have no clue which teams already have another scroll or if any other scrolls were destroyed." Kagome sighed again and leaned back using her arms to support herself up still looking at the dark sky. "None of us have enough energy to withstand an attack if an enemy comes…so tonight sakura we'll have to be on our toes."

Sakura nodded and kagome looked down before facing shirou. "I'm sorry to ask this of you since I know you are weak, but do you have enough energy to possibly carry us somewhere safe?" shirou nodded and kagome sighed again in relief. "Good I'm sorry for this. You have an idea on what form to go to right?"

Shirou nodded before walking back a few feet and closing his eyes. A blue glow flickered around him before the glow completely covered him and after a few seconds he grew to the size of a large horse.

Kagome wobbly stood up before wrapping sasuke's arm around her shoulders and slowly walking over shirou's back. slowly she placed sasuke on shirou's back and adjusted him so he wouldn't fall before turning around and going back to do the same with naruto.

When naruto was secure kagome got on herself and held out a hand to sakura so she could get on. Sakura grabbed kagome's hand and kagome lifted her up. When sakura was secure behind kagome sakura seemed a bit nervous. "Um...kagome?"

"Yeah?" kagome looked back a small bit to face her pink haired teammate. "Um is this safe?"

Kagome was silent for a few moments making sakura blink and get a bit worried. Kagome then shook her head with a normal expression on her face. "Well no I don't really think so but I've done this plenty of times…if you feel like your going to fall you can just grab on to my shirt or something…"

Sakura nodded and kagome smiled at her before looking forward and placing her hands on shirou's shoulder blades to make sure she didn't fall and could keep the boys on. "Alright shirou lets go!"

"right!" like a bullet shirou took off into the forest making sakura squeak before grabbing onto kagome's arms like her life depended on it.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"What are you doing here?"

Orochimaru smirked down at the struggling Anko. "Are you here to assassinate the lord hokage?" Orochimaru chuckled before coming closer to Anko the smirk still on his face. "No, not yet I don't have enough followers to do that yet…so I'm here to obtain some more…"

Anko froze before falling to her knees gripping her neck. Orochimaru's smirk increase and his laughing increased. "I gave that very curse mark to some strong candidates….a boy that I want and a girl with interesting abilities..."

Anko winced before glaring at Orochimaru. "You realize that you may not get them…."

Orochimaru started walking towards her and stopped a few feet away with almost a thoughtful look before it changed back to his evil smirk. "Ah that's true….at the most each of them have a 10% chance of living…but if the girl dies it won't bother me much…..she's an added bonus so to say."

Anko eyes widened_. "Added bonus?"_ "What do you mean?"

Orochimaru grinned and kneeled down in front of Anko. "the girl….kagome….she has unusual abilities that are very interesting but I never intended to give her the curse mark…so if she does die it doesn't concern me much just a lost I guess, but the boy….he has the blood of the Uchiha running threw his veins and is the perfect candidate to be my successor…"

He stood up and the grin on his face increased. "And if they both live things will get very interesting, so whatever you do…don't cancel the exams." He turned around and started walking away before he stopped and looked back at Anko. "Oh…by the way three from my village are participating in the exam so things will become fun."

Orochimaru disappeared and Anko let her head fall down frustrated and gritted her teeth. _"Damn." _

**

* * *

(1) If you want to see how ****kagome's mark looks like**** you can go to my profile and look at it. Ignore the background color..I put that there so you'd be able to see the whole mark easier….**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!!!! Till next chappie!!!**


	20. Ambush!

**Yoz! Back with another action packed chapter….**

**Thank you to those who reviewed!! Your reviews really make my day so thanks!! Same if you placed my story on your alert/favorite list!!**

**Disclaimer: I no own naruto or inuyasha……**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Ambush!**

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"

"_Thinking/small flashback"_

"**Jutsus/abilities"**

'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:**

Anko froze before falling to her knees gripping her neck. Orochimaru's smirk increase and his laughing increased. "I gave that very curse mark to some strong candidates….a boy that I want and a girl with interesting abilities..."

Anko winced before glaring at Orochimaru. "You realize that you may not get them…."

Orochimaru started walking towards her and stopped a few feet away with almost a thoughtful look before it changed back to his evil smirk. "Ah that's true….at the most each of them have a 10 chance of living…but if the girl dies it won't bother me much…..she's an added bonus so to say."

Anko eyes widened_. "Added bonus?"_ "What do you mean?"

Orochimaru grinned and kneeled down in front of Anko. "the girl….kagome….she has unusual abilities that are very interesting but I never intended to give her the curse mark…so if she does die it doesn't concern me much just a lost I guess, but the boy….he has the blood of the Uchiha running threw his veins and is the perfect candidate to be my successor…"

He stood up and the grin on his face increased. "And if they both live things will get very interesting, so whatever you do…don't cancel the exams." He turned around and started walking away before he stopped and looked back at Anko. "Oh…by the way three from my village are participating in the exam so things will become fun."

Orochimaru disappeared and Anko let her head fall down frustrated and gritted her teeth. _"Damn." _

* * *

**Now:**

Kagome winced at the stabbing pain that came from her neck before placing a hand over the mark and closing her eyes in pain. After the pain disappeared kagome opened her eyes and had to shake her head from the blurriness that came. When her vision returned back to normal kagome looked over to sakura who sighed after feeling sasuke's forward. "How is he?"

Sakura looked up at her before returning her gaze back down to Sasuke. "His breathing has gone back to normal but he still has a high fever."

Kagome nodded before holding up her left arm and ripping off the rest of her sleeve showing her bare and slightly bruised arm. Sakura blinked and watched as kagome ripped the sleeve open before grabbing a kunai and cutting it down the middle and into three separate rags. "Why'd you rip your sleeve?"

Kagome placed her kunai back into her pouch and placed all but one rag on the ground. She looked up and turned towards sakura. "We need to drop sasuke's temperature and get rid of that fever or he's going to get worse..." kagome gripped the cloth in her hand tighter self-consciously. "Whatever this 'mark' is it isn't good and if we do nothing there's a chance Sasuke could die."

Sakura's eyes widened but she nodded and kagome held up her left hand with the palm up. Kagome closed her eyes and focused. After a few seconds water slowly began to form into a ball in her hand and swirl around slowly. After the water was about the size of a softball kagome opened her eyes and placed the cloth into the water and letting it soak.

Seeing that it was completely wet kagome gripped the cloth and ignored the chill that grasped her hand from the cold water. She let the water in her hand move away before floating slightly above the ground and disappearing before she grasped the cloth and lightly squeezed the extra water out of it before handing it to sakura.

Sakura nodded her thanks before placing the cloth on sasuke's forehead and looking up to see kagome looking over Naruto. "Kagome how's Naruto?" finished with her quick check over kagome sighed and looked over to sakura. "he's just unconscious and has no major wounds but I wish I knew what Orochimaru did to him…..he called it five pronged seal or something like that so he was sealing something but what I'm not sure-."

Kagome stopped when a flash of red chakra came to her mind and shook her head before looking back down at Naruto. _"The red chakra….."_ kagome's eyes widened in understanding. _"Was he sealing in that chakra….if he did then why-?"_

"Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head before turning towards a worried looking sakura. "You alright?" kagome nodded and placed her hands on the ground to steady herself but felt something soft. Looking down kagome saw the two rags on the ground. _"Oh right."_ Grabbing the clothes from the ground kagome lifted them up slightly and dusted them off before folding them a bit sloppily and handing them towards sakura who blinked.

Sakura looked at the rags with confusion before looking up at kagome who grinned. "U-."

"Take them…I made extra incase we will need them later but for now you can hold them…." sakura nodded and took the rags from kagome's hands before placing them in her back pouch. For the next few minutes it was silent and sakura faced forward with her hands in her lap gripping them a bit nervously. "I should ask her now..." "Um. Kagome?"

Kagome silently turned towards her and sakura looked down nervously. "Umm…well..." sakura gripped her right arm with her left hand before squeezing it and looking up. "What …was that light earlier…and how are you still awake…you got the same thing as Sasuke but you're still awake."

Kagome was silent for a few minutes a bit confused and blinked. "Light?" sakura nodded and kagome looked down deep in thought. Another stab of pain came to kagome and she placed her hand over the mark again but clearly not knowing she did so. _"Light…..maybe it's the same one from the bridge but what is it…is it chakra?"_ kagome sighed and looked over to her two fallen teammates an unsure look on her face_. "Also it is surprising I'm awake….I should be passed out like Naruto and Sasuke but I'm not…."_

Sakura looked up at her and kagome did the same with eyes full of confusion. "I don't know..."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Most of the teams by now should be resting so we'll use this to our advantage. We each will go scouting and whether or not you find an enemy return here at this spot." A kunai dug deep into the fresh earth to prove the speaker's voice and pupil less pearl eyes looked up to face their two teammates that nodded. Once all three members were standing they each sped off into different directions leaving small trails of dirt in their wake.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_This isn't good." _

Kagome wearily shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times to try to get rid of the tiredness that grasped her whole body. _"I'm getting tired…..and I'm sure sakura is as well."_ Kagome slowly lifted up her head to face her said teammate and immediately knew her assumptions were right. Sakura's eyes were slowly drooping and her head would fall forwards slightly before it would shot up in her attempt to stay awake.

"Sakura."

Sakura's eyes shot open in reply to her name before she turned her weary eyes towards kagome's own silver. "Y-yeah?"

Kagome adjusted herself and sat up straight against the inside of the tree trunk and lifting up her knees. "We…need to stay up." Kagome placed her elbows on her knees with her arms straight out and turned towards sakura. "If we fall asleep we'll be sitting ducks if an enemy come looking for a midnight fight." Sakura nodded and looked down ashamed. "Sorry."

Kagome laughed lightly despite the predicament they were in before smiling a small bitter smile while sadness clouded over her eyes. "It's alright no need to feel or be sorry….if anyone should be it's me." Sakura looked up at kagome's sentence with her eyes filled with confusion and surprise.

Kagome didn't face her but crossed her arms and placed her chin on top of her crossed arms with her elbows placed on her knees. "Because I wasn't fast enough…Naruto got hurt and because I wasn't strong enough Sasuke got this mark and…." Kagome looked up and looked directly at sakura's bruise on her cheek. "You also were thrown back and harmed…." Kagome stretched out her arms again and looked down fisting her hands. "Because I wasn't able to keep my promise both Sasuke and Naruto are out of commission and we're both stuck here weak."

Sakura was silent and stared at kagome for a few minutes before frowning lightly. "It wasn't your fault….it was all Orochimaru….." kagome's silver eyes looked up and sakura continued. "He's the one to blame…he did that to Naruto…and gave that mark to Sasuke and you. He was the one to hit me…none of this is your fault."

Kagome was silent for a few seconds before she grinned weakly at sakura and nodded. "Your right….sorry for that..." kagome looked back down deep in thought and sakura looked down at her folded hands in hidden sadness. _"She's trying so hard to protect all of us…..even though out of all us combined kagome's probably the one who needs the rest the most."_ Sakura gripped the cloth of her clothing and closed her eyes ashamed. _"and here I am…..I'm just here doing nothing….when Naruto and Sasuke fought Orochimaru I just stood there like a coward….when kagome appeared I still stood there useless….." _

--

"_Sasuke what's wrong with you! Snap out of it!" sakura continued to gaze at the still Sasuke worried but got no response from him._

_--_

Unknowingly sakura started to shake slightly and gritted her teeth in slowly forming jealously. _"And when kagome slapped Sasuke she was able to snap him out of it...but after I yelled out to him he didn't react...he continued to stand there."_

--

_Sakura was silent but her eyes widened when the dust cleared. Kagome was in front of Sasuke with Orochimaru's fangs in her neck. Kagome winced and her arms that were at her side's fell a small bit._

--

Sakura continued to keep her eyes shut and gripped her clothing tighter. _"She easily protected him…she risked her life for him...while I stood there scared..."_

--

_Kagome smiled a small bit even though in pain at Sasuke before wincing again and looking down panting. "a-are you okay?" she got no answer and painfully looked up worried that maybe Sasuke did get hurt but came face to face with slightly confused but very angry red eyes. "Why did you do that?!" _

_Kagome laughed at the angry Uchiha before her eyes began to close slightly. "Ha that-that's funny…. Like I need a reason to help my friends. You saw what he did to Naruto I saw what he did to all of you…what ever he was planning it-it wasn't good." _

_Sasuke was about to answer but the sickening sound of fangs releasing flesh hit his ears and he saw Orochimaru's head move a small bit from kagome's neck before he lifted up his head letting go of kagome's neck and leaving two puncture marks. Kagome let out a small yell in pain and crimson red blood dripped from kagome's wound before she fell forward since Orochimaru was the only thing holding her up. _

_Though still unable to move all the way Sasuke was able to slightly move his arms and caught kagome abit awkwardly in his arms. He looked up hearing Orochimaru's chuckling and glared the best he could at the snake like man. "What did you do?!"_

--

Sakura continued to shake but stopped frozen when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see kagome staring down at her with eyes filled with worry. "Sakura are you alright you started to shake..."

"I'm fine." Kagome didn't seem convinced and sakura gave her a small smile. "It's nothing...I'm alright…" kagome nodded and sakura released her death grip on her clothing before freezing up at her earlier actions and thoughts before looking back down. _"I can't believe I…"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"We will attack them at morning like Orochimaru ordered." Two sets of eyes turned towards the obvious male speaker before turning back towards the team hiding in the tree trunk. The first Nin who spoke followed his teammates' movement and also looked at the team but his attention was focused on 2 pacific genin. "Remember our only targets are Sasuke Uchiha and that kagome girl."

The second Nin stood up from against the tree they were on and crossed their arms loosely around their chest. "So then we just kill the other two if they get in our way right? The first male nodded to the second male before turning towards their last teammate who smirked and leaned against the trunk behind them. "That kagome girl is mine…I want to get back at that girl for standing up to us earlier."

The second male smirked slightly and chuckled a small bit. "Kin, you still want to get the girl."

The third Nin now identified as the female named kin smirked back. "Yeah I didn't like how she stood up to us like the was the stronger one…I'm going to knock her down a few notches before killing her." Kin pushed herself of the trunk of the tree before turning towards the first male. "Dosu, I get the girl first understand?"

Dosu nodded. "Then I'll deal with Sasuke." He turned towards the last male. "You know where that leaves you then zaku." Zaku smirked also standing up straight. "Yeah I deal with the other two."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome looked outside to see a small amount of light come through the trees and sighed a small bit in relief. _"It's getting close to morning...thank goodness-."_

Shirou interrupted kagome's thought's by suddenly looking up with his ears perked up and moving around constantly as he sniffed the air. "Shirou what's wrong?" Shirou momentarily ignored kagome's question and stood up from his spot and slowly walked to the entrance. He silently looked back at kagome and kagome's eyes widened a small bit before her eyes and expression became serious and she nodded before getting up herself and walking towards the entrance.

"Kagome?" kagome looked back at sakura while placing a hand on one of the tree's roots. "Someone's here and they are most likely an enemy stay here and watch over Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura nodded and kagome gave her a small smile before looking forward again and walking out from under the tree scanning the area.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome stopped walking in the middle of the clearing next to a sniffing and aware Shirou. Kagome herself started to scan the area and moved to activate her kouyoume but found she couldn't. _"Damn it I don't have enough chakra to keep it activated…I only have enough for a few more jut..."_ kagome was brought out of her thoughts by Shirou growling slightly. "Shirou?"

Shirou continued to growl a small bit and scanned the area. "Someone is definitely here…and they are close."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Dosu watched unmoving as kagome and her summon looked around the area_. "This is bad I didn't know she could summon and had it with her."_ Thinking of a distraction Dosu quickly grabbed a kunai before wrapping an explosive tag around the handle and throwing it a bit away making a huge explosion be heard. Dosu smirked when he noticed that both kagome and her summon turned in the direction. _"Got them."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome gritted her teeth and listened for anything else but came up with silence. She turned back towards Shirou. "Can you still smell the scent and locate where they are?" Shirou sniffed a bit before sneezing and shaking his head. "No…I was closing in on the scent but now I only smell smoke."

Kagome frowned. _"That explosion wasn't something random…they must be close and watching us, because they purposely did this to block Shirou from finding them."_ Kagome scanned the area again and cursed knowing what she has to do. _"I'm going to have to scout around…"_ kagome turned back to the still aware Shirou before walking back towards sakura and the others.

She walked in ignoring sakura's curious expression and grabbed her belts before placing them on. Kagome turned around to walk out but was stopped by sakura. "Kagome? Where are you going?"

Kagome sighed before turning her head to face her. "I'm going to scout around. An enemy is near and I'm going to set up some more traps and try to locate them." Sakura began to look nervous and kagome gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry shirou's going to stay with you incase the enemies gets pass me."

Sakura was silent but widened her eyes when she realized what kagome meant. She moved to stop her but kagome was already out in the middle of the clearing next to Shirou and telling him something.

Sakura watched silently as Shirou shook his head after kagome finished speaking but was stopped by a look from kagome. Shirou and kagome continued to stare one another down in a silent conversation before she saw Shirou sigh and nod before heading back towards her.

Sakura turned from Shirou to look at kagome but saw that kagome was already gone.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kin narrowed her eyes as kagome disappeared from her sight and turned back towards Dosu and zaku. "What do we do the girl left do we postpone our attack?"

Dosu looked from kin to kagome's summon and sakura and smirked from under his bandages. "no…this makes it easier on us…..since she's gone we'll have an easier time dealing with the other two…kin…that means you will follow her and attack when she's unprepared…once she's dead return back here with her body."

Kin nodded and smirked before standing up straight and taking off in the same direction as kagome. _"This will be fun."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sakura sighed and looked out the entrance again for her female teammate. _"It's been along time…I hope kagome's alright."_ She heard a small moan come from Sasuke and turned back towards him and grabbed the now dry cloth in her hand and replacing it with the wet cold one in her other hand. Hearing nothing coming from her companion sakura looked over to Shirou and saw that he looked as though he was sleeping. He was laying on his stomach with his front paws crossed and his chin on his arms with his eyes closed. The only indication that showed he still was awake was his ears that moved everywhere at every little sound and occasionally he would sniff from his laying position.

She cast a glance at Naruto and sighed when she saw Naruto still unconscious. She looked back out the entrance for any sign of kagome and another sigh escaped her mouth.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned he head to face Shirou who opened an eye and looked at her. "Kagome-sama will be fine." Sakura nodded and looked down. "Yeah..." she looked back up to face the summon and saw that his eyes were closed again. _"How can he be so calm and sure?"_ "Um...Shirou."

Shirou opened both his eyes this time and they turned towards sakura as a sign he was listening. "How can you be so sure she's alright….it's been along time since she's been gone…"

Shirou started to chuckle much to sakura's confusion making her blink. "I'm sure kagome-sama's fine, if anything bad were to happen I'd know."

Sakura still seemed a bit confused and Shirou sighed before sitting up and stretching. "I have a bond with kagome all of her summons do…..if she's harmed I would know…. If she's hurt I know and if I'm hurt she knows. It's what makes the asahi clan unique, not just because they can summon without a contract but the fact that they can form a bond with their summons, summon as many summons they want if they have enough chakra, and in some cases share the summon's abilities and see what they see."

Sakura nodded before looking curious. "What do you mean share the summon's abilities...can kagome do that?"

Shirou grinned slightly at sakura. "Exactly what I said…..the summoner is able to have the same abilities as the summon they choose. for example if kagome borrowed my abilities she would be able to run at my fastest speed, have my hearing, smell, basically all of my senses…she also would be able to see what I see from my point of view…that technique basically makes the summon and summoner one."

"Wow." Sakura blinked and looked interested. "Kagome never told me about that when she mentioned her clan...can she do that?" Shirou shook his head. "Kagome even though she has strong bonds with her summons can only keep the technique up for at most 10 minutes...but after she gets really tired...she has passed out a few times from doing so…this technique is the most difficult technique in the asahi clan to perform and she still needs to practice with it. That's mostly likely the reason why kagome never mentioned it...she only will do this technique if she absolutely has to."

Sakura nodded. "Could anyone else in the asahi clan perform this technique?" Shirou looked happy at this question and nodded. "Yes kagome's father Takuto could perform this technique as well as her brother….her mother wasn't able to but the elders and a few others in the clan were. But only Takuto and the elders could keep the technique up as long as they wished and still be conscious after performing it."

Sakura looked amazed before confused. "I don't mean to be rude but how do you know?" Shirou grinned and his eyes flashed in happiness. "I know because I was once his summon."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome stopped on top of an empty branch and gripped the wire in her hand tighter before pulling it back still it started to squeak and was tight. Satisfied it was tight enough kagome moved her right arm towards her still gripping the wire before biting down hard on it and using her now free right hand to grasp a few paper bombs. After wrapping the bombs around the wire kagome reached for a kunai before kneeling down and stabbing it half way into the tree's bark were the branch and trunk meet. Grasping the wire again with her right hand kagome quickly placed the wire threw the hole on the handle and tightened it till another louder squeak was heard and smiled. She grabbed more paper bombs before carelessly throwing them on the trunk of the trees leaving only two areas free of the paper. Kagome looked at her work and smiled inwardly. _"There trap number 10 set up...if the enemies are near hopefully they'll see my fake trap and try to dodge it but fall into my real trap."_ Kagome looked up to see that more light was shown threw the trees. _"It's probably about 11…I should get back I've been gone long enough and the traps are set up."_

Kagome took one last look at her handy work before nodding and leaving unaware of kin watching her a few yards away. When kagome was gone kin jumped down from the tree branch and landed in the same spot kagome was once in and looked around at kagome's trap. She smirked lightly. _"I see a trap within a trap…"_ she looked at the bombs carelessly thrown and her smirk increased. _"she's pretty smart I'd admit that carelessly throwing bombs on the trees to make it seem as though whoever did this was in a hurry and then leaving only two areas free….forcing whoever passes threw trying to go where her team is to go straight into her real trap or risk getting blown up." _

Kin smirked and jumped onto another branch before following after kagome. _"It's going to be fun killing her."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome stopped jumping and leaned weakly against the tree she was on and panted lightly_. "Damn it."_ Kagome placed a hand to her mark when a wave of pain hit her and kagome winced and kneeled down. _"Damn…why is it hurting so badly now…at first it was just small throbbing pains but now..."_ kagome bit her lip and closed her eyes. _"Now it's waves of pain."_ The pain lightly subsided and kagome weakly stood up with her hand on the trunk supporting herself up. After a few moments kagome pushed off the trunk and placed a hand to her head a bit dizzy. When it passed kagome shook her head and stepped forward but fell back on her knees when the pain in her neck suddenly increased.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kin smirked seeing kagome on her knees in pain and grabbed a few throwing needles. _"Just wonderful the curse Orochimaru-sama placed on her must be finally taking effect…this will be easier than I thought."_ Without hesitation kin threw the needles at the kneeling kagome and smirked when they hit their target stabbing themselves into kagome's back and neck making her scream out lightly and start to fall forward off the branch with her blood trailing after her.

Kin smirked as she watched kagome fall to the floor but widened her eyes when she saw kagome turn into a log and the blood into leaves. The log fell to the ground and the leaves scattered around the log making kin look around but stop when she sensed something behind her.

"You know it's cowardly to try to kill your enemy behind their back."

Kin turned around to see kagome glaring down at her from against a higher branch.

Kagome stared down at the girl before her eyes flashed in recognition. "It's you from before the first test you're the one who's been following me for the passed hours or so right?"

Kin looked surprised and cursed before she glared back. "You knew I was following you how long?" kagome smirked down at her and pushed herself away from the branch. "since I placed the first trap up I've known…at first I wasn't sure if you were following me or if you happened to be in the same area but after the 2nd trap I was sure you were trailing me."

"That long?!"

Kagome laughed a small bit at kin before irritation flashed threw her silver orbs and she lightly crossed her arms over her chest. "Please I'm weak but it's not like I'm incapable of sensing a simple enemy following me." Kagome was silent for a few minutes as she eyed the sound Nin. "Where are your teammates and why are you even following me in the first place…if you can't tell I have no scroll on my person."

Kin smirked and reached to grab more senbon making kagome tense. "Right about now, they are most likely dealing with some weaklings and their cute little doggy summoning." Kagome's eyes widened before they narrowed in understanding. _"So they are the enemies Shirou sensed...but what are they after?" _"What is it you are after?"

Kin's smirk increased. "Our master wishes for you and the Uchiha to be dealt with and the other two are just in the way."

"Your master?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama wishes that you two be dealt with and that's why I'm here. I'm sent to kill and dispose of you." Kagome narrowed her eyes. _"Doesn't make sense why would Orochimaru go through the trouble of giving us these marks if he wanted us dead in the first place unless there's a reason…but what?"_

Kagome gripped her neck and cursed. _"Damn it I don't have time for this sakura and Shirou can't handle the other two on their own they both are weak."_

"Oh...is the little girl's mark hurting?"

Kagome glared at kin before her eyes widened and she fisted her hands in anger. "What do you know of this thing?!" kin smirked. "Nothing really…"

Kagome gritted her teeth before taking a step forward and reaching for a kunai which kin replied by reaching for a senbon. "Tell me! Why is he after Sasuke! What's this mark? What's it for."

Kin continued to smirk at kagome and only brought up her senbon before throwing them at kagome who jumped to the side barely missing the senbon that flew passed her ear. Before kagome's feet touched the branch she disappeared in a blur from kin's sight. Kin scanned the surrounding trees but flew back suddenly and into the trunk of the tree.

Kagome appeared a few feet in front of her panting and glaring down at her. "Tell me." Kin looked up and wiped her mouth from the blood that spilled over her lip before she smirked and disappeared surprising kagome. Kagome heard laughing from behind her and turned to see kin. "How?"

Kin continued to smirk and held up one of the senbon in her hand making kagome's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Bells?" kin nodded and kagome frowned. "Those bells aren't normal…" kagome moved to take a step forward but fell forward confused. _"What happened...why can't I move?" _

As if reading her thoughts kin grinned and held the senbon higher in the air making it make a small noise. "these bells are special…they all emit a special sound wave that once enters the ear goes straight to the brain and causes the one who hears it to become paralyzed before they start to hallucinate."

Kagome cursed and started to struggle to get up making kin laugh. "Ha it's impossible." Kagome continued to try to move her legs but stopped when her vision started to swim and suddenly more kins appeared surrounding the real one in a huge crowd. "Damn it..."

All the kins grabbed more senbon before throwing them at kagome who moved her arms in front of her. To protect herself. Kagome winced when the senbon made contact with her arms before letting them drop to her side in pain. Kagome continued to scan the crowd of kins and cursed. _"I can't find the real one...I need to think…."_

The kins grabbed more senbon before throwing once again. Kagome used her arms to protect herself and moved the in front of her face while panting. _"How…I can't determine which is the real one..."_ kagome continued to think till an idea came to her and she smirked from behind her arms. _"If I can't find the real one then attack all of them."_

Kagome let her arms drop down to her sides again and continued to smirk making kin stop from throwing the senbon, momentarily confused at kagome's actions. Kin's hesitation though was a bad move for she was suddenly thrown back by a huge gust of wind. Kin rammed into a tree branch and kagome closed her eyes before taking out the senbon in her arms. Taking kin's inability to move to her advantage kagome looked down at her paralyzed legs. _"Now how to fix my legs."_

Kagome tried to move her legs but nothing happened and she turned towards kin seeing that she was starting to move. _"Damn it."_ Kagome turned back towards her legs before looking at the senbon still in her hand. _"I'm going to have to..."_

Quickly coming to a decision kagome lifted the senbon into the air before stabbing it in her right thigh and biting her lip to hold in the scream that wanted to escape her mouth. After a few more seconds and ignoring the stinging pain in her thigh kagome quickly pulled out the senbon in her thigh before wincing in pain and forcing herself up in a weak standing position. Kagome shook her head seeing that she still was seeing multiple kins before closing her eyes. _"I have to use my kouyoume otherwise I won't find her." _

Nodding to herself kagome summoned chakra to her eyes before opening them. _**"Kouy-."**_ Kagome stopped seeing that her vision was the same except for the light glow coming from one of the kins. _"This isn't my kouyoume..." _

Kagome continued to ponder about her weird vision but snapped out of it when she noticed kin was up and glaring at her. Shaking her head and getting in a fighting position kagome stared at the kin that was glowing light blue. _"Whatever this is I'm not going to take it for advantage...and I'm guessing the one glowing has to be the real one." _

Kin noticed kagome was up and her glare increased. _"Damn it seems she was able to get rid free by using pain."_ kin smirked. _"But still she shouldn't be able to find the real m-."_

Kin was shocked out of her thoughts when she saw kagome run at her before disappearing. Kin looked around trying to find kagome before sensing something from her right. Kin turned on the ball of her foot before blocking against the punch aimed for her head. Kagome smirked seeing kin's surprise before turning towards the left taking kin with her before she grabbed kin's wrist and tossed her to the side.

Kin flew threw the air before she flipped and caught herself and landed on her knees. Kin stood up straight and looked at kagome shocked. _"How is she able to find me?"_ kin continued to scan kagome before her eyes landed on kagome's and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _"Her…eyes they are blue…is this a__Kekkei Genkai?__" _

Kagome watched kin carefully and frowned seeing her not moving. _"What's she thinking about?"_ kagome shook her head before running at kin. _"I need to finish this sakura and Shirou are on their own."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Once his summon?"

Shirou nodded and grinned. "Yep I was takuto's summon. You see-." Sakura blinked when Shirou suddenly stopped and looked out into the forest with a worried expression on his face before he stood up and walked over to the entrance.

"Shirou?"

Sakura at first didn't get any answer making her worry. "Did something happen to kagome?" "Shirou-."

Sakura's question was answered when Shirou turned towards her. "Something's wrong with kagome…I think she's fighting someone..." sakura's eyes widened and she stood up to walk towards the entrance next to Shirou. "Is she okay?"

Shirou was silent for a bit longer before he nodded. "I think she is...but she's definitely fighting someone-."

A rustling of the bushes interrupted Shirou and they both turned towards it to see a small squirrel running towards them. Shirou widened his eyes before taking a step forward and growling at the little animal. The squirrel seemed to squeak before quickly turning on its heel and running back the way it came while Shirou watched it til it was out of sight. When he was sure it was gone Shirou sighed and sat down at the edge of the entrance while sakura sat down next to him. "That was close."

Shirou nodded while scanning the clearing before he replied. "It was any closer and the trap would have gone off."

It was silent again and sakura looked up but covered her eyes from the sunlight that shown threw the trees. Sakura saw some birds flying over head but returned her gaze towards Shirou who had stood up and was on all fours growling lightly. "Shirou wh-?"

"Go back inside sakura and protect the boys."

Sakura stopped confused but listened before standing up and backing away slightly into the small cave worried and panicked at shirou's tone of voice. "Why-what's here?" shirou's growling increased at what sakura didn't know but didn't ask twice since Shirou answered her question. "We have company…."

As soon as those words escaped shirou's mouth two dark figures appeared in the middle of the clearing making Shirou respond by lowering himself to the ground in an attack position ready to pounce. Sakura focused in on the two figures before widening her eyes recognizing the two. _"The sound nin from the first test."_

Zaku smirked seeing Shirou clearly amused at the growling wolf in front of them. "Look it's a puppy. Where's your pathetic master dog?"

Shirou's growling increased making sakura shiver slightly at the low tone slightly afraid. Shirou lowered himself even lower to the ground as he glowed a soft blue before growing to the size of a small horse. His eyes flashed red for a second as he barred his sharpen canines at zaku. "Don't you dare insult kagome-sama."

Zaku's amusement seemed to grow for he blinked before grinning. "Kagome-sama? Wow what a loyal dog you are."

Shirou glared at zaku before tensing up. "Sakura stay back and protect Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura nodded mutely before walking back into the small cave but Shirou never saw for he already took off after zaku fangs and claws barred.

Zaku seemed to smirk before holding out his hands in front of him palm forward. Shirou ignored this movement and jumped into the air before lunging at zaku ready to claw his throat out. Shirou never made contact with zaku though for he was thrown back by a sudden blast of wind and rammed into a tree before landing on his side.

"Shirou!" sakura's response was Shirou slowly getting up and shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness that came from the impact.

Zaku let his arms fall to his side and continued to smirk. "Sorry puppy but your not who we are after."

Shirou stopped hearing that before looking up and staring at the 2 sound Nin. "What do you mean? Who are you after?"

Dosu smirked and took a step forward. "Why we are after the Uchiha and that kagome girl."

Both Shirou and sakura froze before looking over to each other slightly worried. _"After Sasuke and kagome."_ Shirou looked back towards the sound Nin before looking behind them and into the forest where kagome disappeared into. _"Then kagome must be fighting their third teammate...that's where that pain came from."_

Shirou cursed. _"Not good."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome stopped and looked quickly to the right with wide eyes. _"This feeling shirou's hurt…they must be fi-."_

'Bam'

Kagome was sent flying back and hit a tree trunk before falling to the ground and creating a small crater. Kin landed on her feet next to the crater and looked down at kagome a hand on her chest. "Ha you should keep your attention on the battle girl otherwise it'll cost you."

Kagome didn't answer her and only got up on her hands and knees coughing up blood. When she stopped kagome wiped her mouth and spit out more blood. "I don't need you lecturing me."

Kin seemed amused. "Oh? Really now…..well it doesn't matter you're not strong enough anyway to defeat me."

Kagome ignored kin and slowly got up til she was sitting on her knees and panted. Kagome looked up and glared at kin with unknowingly blue eyes before forcing herself up. "You shouldn't talk big if you're unable to back it up." Kin glared at kagome making said girl smirk.

Seeing the smirk kin's glare increased and she grabbed a senbon in her hands. "You shouldn't smirk your about to die." Kagome seemingly ignored her and continued to smirk making kin bristle before angrily throwing the senbon at kagome.

Kagome continued to smirk before she disappeared from kin's sight but reappeared behind her before kicking her in the back. Kin moved forward at the force before she turned around and grabbed kagome's punch. Kin returned her own punch and hit kagome in the jaw sending kagome back a few steps before she spit out more blood.

Kagome rubbed her sore jaw and blocked the kick aimed at her side before countering attack with her own kick. Seeing her kick being blocked kagome frowned before using kin as a balance and turning on her left to send another kick at kin. Kin released her other leg before jumping back and grabbing another set of throwing needles.

Kin threw them at kagome and kagome used her arms to protect herself but instead of senbon hitting her kagome saw kin's foot heading at her before she was sent flying into the air. _"She must have done a genjutsu…"_ kagome roughly hit the ground and kin appeared in front of her with her foot on her chest and slowly pushing down. Kagome gasped as the air was being slowly taken away from her and tried to struggle but only coughed in response. _"It's no use….I can't get her off me."_

Kin smirked at her struggle and only pushed down harder on kagome's chest making kagome cough again and yell out. "Ha see I told you it was no use." Kagome was silent and she opened her eyes before looking around. _"Wait this place."_ Kagome smirked slightly surprising kin making her release some of the pressure on kagome's chest. "What are you smirking for?"

Kagome started to chuckle as she slowly reached for a kunai from her pouch. Kagome despite being crushed under kin's foot grinned. "Look around you… do you know where we are?"

Kin looked around while unknowingly releasing the pressure on kagome's chest allowing kagome room to move her arms and legs. "What do you mean- wait this place is-."

"Exactly we're in one of my traps and surrounded by paper bombs." Kin looked back towards kagome to see she was smirking and was holding a kunai with a paper bomb wrapped around it. Kin's eyes widened with fear. "Are you crazy?! You're going to kill us both-."

Kin's warning was ignored for kagome continued to smirk before she threw the kunai at a tree next to about 5 other paper bombs before they all exploded.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Everyone stopped hearing a loud explosion come from about a mile away before several louder explosions followed after the first. Sakura turned towards the direction where they came from and saw a few trees fall to the floor and a flock of birds fly to safety.

Using this to his advantage Shirou moved to attack zaku, but stopped cold when a horrible feeling of dread overcame him stopping him in his tracks. _"No….."_ Shirou looked up towards the direction where the explosions came from and the feeling increased making shirou's eyes widen understanding what it meant. "Kagome!"

Sakura looked away from where the explosions came from to look at Shirou but widened her eyes when she saw the panicked look in shirou's own eyes. Looking in the direction where Shirou was looking she too began to panic when she saw it was in the direction where the explosions came from. _"Please no…."_

"Pay attention damn dog!" sakura turned to see zaku punch Shirou in the stomach and send him flying back. Shirou seemed to snap out of it and used his feet to push of the trunk of the tree before turning and flipping so he could land on his feet. Shirou growled before running at zaku anger and hatred clear in his voice. "damn it get out of my way!!" zaku raised his arms and sent another blast of wind at the angered wolf but Shirou disappeared before reappearing behind him making zaku turn around before freezing up.

Shirou smirked predatorily before raising his claws to attack him but before his claws could cut threw zaku, Shirou wailed out in pain and fell down to the floor. Confused sakura looked from Shirou to see Dosu besides him with his arm held out besides shirou's ears. "Filthy dog."

Shirou continued to wail out in pain and sakura stood up to run towards him but stopped when zaku turned towards her. "w-what did you do to him?!" Dosu seemed to smirk before motioning to the device on his arm then to the wailing wolf besides him. "oh this, nothing really I just used sound waves and altered them before sending them to his ears…you see when used the right way sound waves can be very dangerous and they affect animals on a higher extent..Especially dogs like this one." Dosu used his foot to nudge Shirou in the side before carelessly kicking Shirou and sending him into the tree near by.

Shirou hit the tree making a dent before he fell to the ground struggling to get up but not succeeding. Dosu smirked. "Stupid dog…not much of a summoning are you?"

Sakura looked at Shirou worried and saw that Shirou was struggling to stand up but failing every time. "I….I...need to….get….to…kagome." Shirou tried to stand but once again fell to the floor but this time not getting up no matter how much he struggled.

Zaku laughed at shirou's struggle before he turned towards sakura who froze in her placed completely frightened. "Your turn."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The placed was completely dusty and ruined. Fallen trees and rubble was surrounding the once empty clearing and littered the floor like randomly falling leaves. Craters were formed in some places while other places had ground raised like an earthquake had happened.

From the rubble and fallen trees a medium sized rock moved slightly before being pushed away and sent rolling back and down one of the newly formed hills. A figure slowly rose from their place gripping one of their arms before looking around slightly for something. After a few minutes the figure seemed to find something and lifted it over their shoulder before slowly jumping onto a tree branch and leaving the beat up and banged area.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sakura panted and slowly got on her knees before wiping the blood that fell from her lip. Looking up sakura was suddenly thrown back and landed a few feet away from where she was only seconds ago.

Sakura slowly forced herself up but fell forward slightly coughing up blood. When her coughing fit finished, sakura weakly looked up to see zaku standing in the same place she was.

Zaku continued to stare down at the beat up girl in front of him and chuckled. "Pathetic...can't even protect your team."

Tears came to sakura's eyes but she shook her throbbing head to keep them at bay and gripped the earth under her hands frustrated. _"I-I can't cry. I need to be strong I need to protect everyone!" _

Even though she continued to tell herself not to, tears started to roll down sakura's face and falling to the ground under her. She opened her eyes but stopped when she saw strands of pink scattered on the ground.

**Xx.Flashback.xX**

Sakura moved to attack zaku but he disappeared before reappearing behind her and punching her in the back. Sakura gasped in pain before closing her eyes and falling to her knees but noticed she didn't fall down for something grabbed her hair.

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt someone tug on her hair and looked to see zaku smirking before he pulled again on her hair. "Haha…so pathetic you can't do anything."

Sakura tried to struggle but stopped when zaku tugged harder on her hair before forcing her to look at the fallen Shirou. "So weak…you weren't able to save that pathetic dog and now." Zaku tugged again and made her turn her head to look at the boys. "You won't be able to save them…." Sakura started to struggle making zaku laugh before once again tug on her hair making her stop. "And it seems that kagome girl can't help you either…from that's dog's reaction earlier I'm guessing she's dead."

Sakura stopped frozen and zaku started to move her head side to side carelessly. "my, my and this might have not happened if you did something….oh well you can watch as I kill the Uchiha then that blond before I kill you.

Sakura froze as the tears running down her face increased. _"He's right…I-I can't do anything…..I'm the one always behind….the others are always steps ahead of me. Sasuke, Naruto, and kagome…." _

--

"_My friends…..Naruto, sakura, and Sasuke they are my friends and teammates, they are all important to me and you hurt them. I don't care if I'll win or not but I won't stand by and let some freak hurt them." _

_-- _

"_Sakura." Sakura turned from the Nin to kagome who grabbed a kunai and looked over to her. "Get Naruto down and stay back." she looked over to Shirou. "Shirou you protect sakura and Naruto no matter what happens to me do not leave her side."_

_-- _

_Sakura was silent but her eyes widened when the dust cleared. Kagome was in front of Sasuke with Orochimaru's fangs in her neck. Kagome winced and her arms that were at her side's fell a small bit._

_--_

_Sakura looked up when he returned and wiped her eyes when she saw kagome. "Kagome…you're alright." Kagome nodded and let go of Shirou before leaning on her arms looking down. "Its okay sakura….we'll be fine." Kagome looked up and smiled._

_--_

"_Why'd you rip your sleeve?"_

_Kagome placed her kunai back into her pouch and placed all but one rag onto the ground. She looked up and turned towards sakura. "We need to drop sasuke's temperature and get rid of that fever or he's going to get worse….." kagome gripped the cloth in her hand tighter self-consciously. "Whatever this 'mark' is it isn't good and if we do nothing there's a chance Sasuke could die."_

_--_

_Kagome didn't face her but crossed her arms and placed her chin on top of her crossed arms with her elbows placed on her knees. "Because I wasn't fast enough…Naruto got hurt and because I wasn't strong enough Sasuke got this mark and…." Kagome looked up and looked directly at sakura's bruise on her cheek. "You also were thrown back and harmed…." Kagome stretched out her arms again and looked down fisting her hands. "Because I wasn't able to keep my promise both Sasuke and Naruto are out of commission and we're both stuck here weak."_

_--_

"_Kagome? Where are you going?"_

_Kagome sighed before turning her head to face her. "I'm going to scout around. An enemy is near and I'm going to set up some more traps and try to locate them." Sakura began to look nervous and kagome gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry shirou's going to stay with you incase the enemies get pass me." _

--

More tears fell down sakura's face and she fisted her hands frustrated. _"kagome this whole time has been sacrificing herself for us...we haven't known her long and she's already willing to help us…she could have just let herself pass out to rest but she forced herself to stay up for my sake…."_

--

_When they were gone kagome turned back to sakura. "Okay there gone so what's the matter?" she got no answer making her frown a small bit. After a few moments of silence kagome snapped her fingers. "You're concerned about the Chuunin exam right?"_

_Sakura looked up shocked before she nodded making kagome smile. "There's no need to be concerned…sensei nominated you because he knows you can do it. If he had any sort of doubts he wouldn't have nominated you for this exam."_

"_But…but I can't keep up with any of you….I'll just end up as dead weight..." replied sakura looking down again._

_Kagome frowned. "Sakura is that what you think? That's not true you are keeping up with the rest of us. You have your talents. You can do it….I know we all will be taking the test… so you won't be by yourself." she still got no answer. "Sakura." Sakura looked up. "If it helps I'll be there to help you out I promise..." kagome smiled at her_

_Sakura smiled a small bit in return. "You sure..?"_

_Kagome grinned at her before putting her hands behind her head. "promise…we're a team remember so we help one another out….and I'm your friend so I'll be there to help you out when you need it….and remember if you do decide not to take the test it's fine. But if you do don't worry I won't be the only one there Naruto and Sasuke will be there to so you won't be alone."_

--

Sakura closed her eyes tightly remembering kagome's promise and more tears ran down her face. _"everything's my fault…kagome's pushing herself so hard because of her promise to me….she's forcing herself to fight and stay awake because of me..She forced Shirou to stay with me even though he should be with her protecting her...because of her promise.."_ sakura's grip on her hands increased and blood started to dribble down her fingers before landing on the ground and creating a small puddle. _"Kagome has helped all of us out so much...and I'm the one who's just sitting around crying…I am worthless."_

--

…_.they are all important to me and you hurt them. I don't care if I'll win or not but I won't stand by and let some freak hurt them….._

_--_

…_.Sakura is that what you think? That's not true you are keeping up with the rest of us. You have your talents. You can do it…._

_--_

Sakura's eyes snapped opened and her grip on her hands decreased_. "t-that's right…I can…."_ Sakura grabbed a kunai from her pouch and held it up. _"Kagome, Shirou, Sasuke, Naruto they right now can't help… they need my help…it's up to me I'm the only one...I have to protect them..." _she gripped the kunai in her hand tighter making zaku laugh. "Ha you think that will do you any good?"

Sakura looked up at zaku with determination in her eyes before she smirked. "It's not for you." Taking Zaku's shock to her advantage sakura quickly moved the kunai threw her pink locks and without a second thought cut them allowing her freedom from Zaku's hold.

**Xx.End Flashback.xX**

Sakura gripped the ground grabbing a few of her once pink locks before looking up again the determination in her eyes back full force. She stood to get up but fell back down on her knees panting unable to get up making zaku smirk.

Zaku slowly started to walk over to her and started to move his arms up and in front of sakura with the palms forward. Sakura's eye widened and she continued to try to force herself up but it was no use she couldn't get up. Zaku saw this and grinned. "Say goodbye gir-."

"Leaf hurricane!!"

Zaku was unable to finish his sentence for he was suddenly thrown back next to Dosu who widened his eyes at the new comer. Sakura looked up at the new comer and her eyes widened. "Lee?!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The figure continued to jump branch from branch before stopping and leaning against a tree for support. They adjusted the load over their shoulder before cursing. And standing up straight before continuing on their way.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Die! You two!" zaku raised his arms to attack the fallen sakura and lee making their eyes widen but the rustle of the nearby bushed caught everyone's attention making them all look.

A figure came into view and sakura smiled seeing black hair. "kagom-!" sakura stopped and worry and fear replaced any hopeful feeling she had in her gut for it wasn't kagome who appeared before them…it was kin…..and she was holding kagome's body.

* * *

**Muhahahahaha!! Evil cliffy!! **

**And that's the end of the chapter! I hoped you like because well this chapter to me was…well….I don't know I wasn't feeling this chapter. It seems like it was bland or something…….**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	21. Trouble and Concern

**Yoz...here's another lovely chapter……..**

**Thanks to those who reviewed/placed my story on their alert and or favorite list!!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha and Naruto…….**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Trouble and concern  
**"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"**  
**_"Thinking/small flashback"_**  
****"Jutsu/abilities"****  
**'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:  
**Zaku slowly started to walk over to her and started to move his arms up and in front of sakura with the palms forward. Sakura's eye widened and she continued to try to force herself up but it was no use she couldn't get up. Zaku saw this and grinned. "Say goodbye gir-."

"Leaf hurricane!!"

Zaku was unable to finish his sentence for he was suddenly thrown back next to Dosu who widened his eyes at the new comer. Sakura looked up at the new comer and her eyes widened. "Lee?!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The figure continued to jump branch from branch before stopping and leaning against a tree for support. They adjusted the load over their shoulder before cursing. And standing up straight before continuing on their way.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Die! You two!" zaku raised his arms to attack the fallen sakura and lee making their eyes widen but the rustle of the nearby bushed caught everyone's attention making them all look.

A figure came into view and sakura smiled seeing black hair. "kagom-!" sakura stopped and worry and fear replaced any hopeful feeling she had in her gut for it wasn't kagome who appeared before them…it was kin and she was holding kagome's body.

* * *

**Now:  
**Kin looked around before taking kagome's body off her shoulder and carelessly tossing her down to the floor making kagome land roughly onto the rough ground before rolling slightly and stopping.

"Kagome!"

Sakura got no answer and she started to shake while staring at the motionless kagome. She looked up at the smirking kin and glared at her with hatred. "What did you do to her?!"

Kin's smirk increased before she sighed and lightly rolled her right shoulder. "The damn girl did it to herself…" sakura seemed confused and looked back at the banged up kagome before returning her gaze to kin. "What-what do you mean?"

Kin stopped rolling her shoulder and looked at sakura curiously before sighing in fake sympathy and holding her arms up slightly while shrugging. "The stupid girl set up the explosions and set them off while we were fighting...don't blame me I did nothing." Kin smirked. "She did this to herself."

Angered sakura tried to stand but fell back down frustrated. More tears fell down her face and sakura bit her lip. Zaku chuckled and turned back to sakura. "See I told you…she's dead and you and those boys are the only one's left." Zaku held up his hands again to attack them.

"Let me do it."

Everyone stopped and turned to the still smirking kin. "I said let me….that girl wasn't much of a fight before she killed herself and I'm still bored." Zaku looked at kin for a moment before sighing and letting his hands drop to his side. "Whatever I don't feel like wasting my chakra on these weaklings anyway."

Kin continued to smirk before walking up to sakura and lee while grabbing a few senbon from her pouch. Zaku backed off and when kin was in front of sakura she grinned and lifted up her senbon. "Sorry girl but-." Kin lifted up the senbon higher before suddenly turning on her heel surprising the others and throwing them at Dosu and zaku. Both zaku and Dosu jumped to the side to dodge the attack and zaku turned towards kin angered and confused. "What the hell kin!"

Kin smirked and let her hand fall to her side. "I'm not kin." The others looked confused before kin and kagome's images started to blur and look like water. Seconds later when their images cleared it showed kin on the floor and kagome in front of sakura and the others. Zaku gritted his teeth and glared at the smirking kagome. "A transformation jutsu."

"k-kagome." sakura couldn't believe her eyes. "y-your aliv-."

"I'm so sorry sakura." Sakura blinked at kagome's sad tone. "What do you mean?"

Kagome looked back at her and sakura stopped surprised at the sadden emotion on kagome's face. "I'm...sorry...I couldn't keep my promise." Sakura tried to smile at kagome but kagome had already turned away to face the remaining sound Nin. Kagome blinked still seeing the same light glows coming from the others. _"I can't use my kouyoume...so I'm going to have to deal with this weird vision for now…"_

Kagome fisted her hands before holding out her right arm with the palm down. Seconds later kagome's hand started to glow a light blue that flickered for a few seconds before her chakra started to form into a small sword.

Zaku stared at the sword in caped amazement. _"How's she doing that-?"_ Zaku's amazement was interrupted by kagome suddenly disappearing and reappearing in front of him with her sword held high before she aimed her sword down and cut his shoulder. Zaku yelled out in pain and gripped his shoulder as he fell down to his knees panting. Zaku looked up at kagome and glared. _"w-what was that…"_

Kagome stared down coldly at zaku before holding her sword out and pointed it at Zaku's head. "That you felt was my chakra sword. If you haven't guessed this sword is made up of completely my chakra but I've added a small touch to it…..an electrical current that will shock anything it touches, but it's still under testing so I'm not sure what exactly will happen to either of us."

Sakura watched kagome carefully before looking down to her hand but widened her eyes seeing that kagome's hand was smoking and slowly getting burned. _"Her hand's burning….is it from her sword?"_

Zaku seemed shocked til he glared at kagome. "Bitch!" kagome's glare increased and she moved her sword closer to Zaku's face. "Can't you th-." Kagome quickly turned to the left and used her sword to block against dosu's kunai.

Dosu added more force into his kunai making kagome slide back a few feet before she bit her lip and added more force but being over powered. Dosu suddenly smirked and lifted up his sleeve making kagome momentarily stop pushing against dosu's kunai.

Sakura's eyes widened understanding what it meant. "Kagome it's a trap-!"

Sakura's warning came too late for kagome suddenly yelled out and fell gripping her ears tightly in pain making Dosu chuckle. Kagome bit her lip drawing blood before screaming out again and falling forward. _"w-what is this…..my ear-?"_

Kagome was sent flying back and landed roughly on the ground before rolling to a stop. Kagome's sword flickered away and she slowly got up on her knees before coughing and spitting up blood. Kagome wiped her mouth before cursing and shaking her head. Hearing chuckling kagome looked up to see that both zaku and Dosu were laughing at her. Glaring at them before slowly getting up on her knees, but stopped and fell down again coughing up more blood. "It seems your hurt girl."

Kagome looked up again before slowly forcing herself to get up. Once she was on her feet kagome glared at them before she disappeared from their view. "I may not have enough strength but I still got speed."

Both Dosu and zaku scanned the area but turned when they heard something from their right. They turned to see kagome in the air and doing a list of hand signs. **"fire style: fire flower!"** kagome inhaled before exhaling a huge breath and the fire that came out of her mouth formed into falling flower petals before they headed towards both Dosu and zaku.

They both dodged and kagome landed roughly on her knees while looking around and panting. Wiping the blood from her mouth kagome spit it out before struggling to get up. Kagome fell back down and fisted her hands. _"I'm getting weaker and weaker and I have about enough chakra for two more jut-." _Kagome froze and looked up when she felt someone in front of her. Kagome saw zaku grinning down at her and struggled to move out of the way but she was stopped by zaku grabbing the front of her shirt and lifting her up into the air.

Zaku's grin increased and he fisted his free hand. "Payback for the shoulder girl." Before kagome had time to comment back zaku punched her in the stomach making kagome lean forward coughing before her head flew back due to zaku kneeing her in the chin. Kagome coughed up blood and slumped forward with only Zaku's hold on her shirt keeping her up.

Zaku continued to beat up on kagome before he finally kicked kagome back. Kagome flew threw the air before falling to the floor and creating a small crater. Kagome moaned in pain and was still for a few moments making the others watch sakura in concern and zaku and Dosu in amusement. After another minute passed they saw kagome's body twitch before she started to slowly get up. Kagome was stopped and picked up again by zaku who looked surprised and a little frustrated. He lifted kagome's battered body higher into the air and glared at her. "Why do you keep struggling? Don't you know you're going to lose anyway?!"

Kagome was silent except for her deep breathing making zaku glare at her before bringing her closer to him. "Why do you keep trying?!" kagome's body started to tremble lightly and kagome slowly looked up with closed and pained eyes. "I-I keep trying…b-because those important to me are harmed..." kagome opened her eyes and zaku froze seeing sharp blue eyes stare back at his brown. Kagome slowly lifted up her hand before she gripped Zaku's wrist and squeezed making zaku yell out in pain as he dropped her.

Kagome continued to keep a tight hold onto Zaku's wrist making him start to struggle to get free. Once his hand was free zaku turned towards the still kneeling kagome and held out his arms. "I'm sick of you just die!"

A huge blast of wind came from his hands and covered up kagome's form making sakura's eyes widen. "Kagome!" sakura's voice was covered by the winds own loud voice as it cut down tree's and made huge dents in the ground. A few second's later the wind disappeared and zaku smirked before he widened his eyes seeing that kagome was unharmed with a silver barrier protecting her.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up surprised to see a silver barrier and slowly reached out her burned hand to touch it. Immediately a warm, comforting feeling overcame her body and the stinging pain from her hand disappeared. Confused kagome drew back her hand to look at it and furrowed her eyebrows seeing that her hand was still burned but no pain radiated off it. _"How?"_ Curious kagome lifted up both hands to touch the barrier and the same warm feeling washed over her making her smile. _"Whatever this is...I'm feeling better and my wounds don't hurt as much...it's like their being numbed."_

Kagome's musing were cut short by the barrier surrounding her flickering. She looked up to see that zaku had a kunai to the barrier and struggling to keep it there and pierce threw. Second's later zaku failed and he was sent back by the barrier seemingly attacking back. Zaku landed on his feet and ran at kagome and the barrier again before starting to attack. As zaku started to attack the barrier.

After a few more seconds of constant attack, the barrier cracked under the pressure making zaku smirk. "Ha whatever this barrier is it won't save you!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Jumping down on the tree branch with Tenten next to him Neji stared down at the scene to see that lee was on the ground unconscious. Scanning over the rest of the area he saw that team 7 and the sound Nin were fighting.

He glanced over the unconscious Sasuke and naruto and the hurt sakura but stopped slightly amazed at what crossed his vision. A silver barrier was glowing and looking as though it was protecting someone. Looking closer he saw that the one in the barrier being protected was the girl kagome. _"What is that chakra?"_ Activating his Byakugan Neji stared down at the chakra barrier before looking closer at kagome's chakra network.

Slight confusion clouded his eyes. _"What's with her chakra...it's not normal."_ Neji looked back and studied kagome's network again still with confusion. _"This chakra is different….it's flowing in her body but not in the original networks...it's like there are separate networks connecting in her body…"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Zaku sent one last kick at the barrier and it cracked before finally shattering and sending both zaku and kagome back. Kagome turned herself and landed on her knees with a surprised face. She looked down at her arms and frowned slightly. _"I feel a bit better…but all my wounds are still there."_ Kagome pondered about it for a few more seconds before standing up and shaking her head. _"No time to-."_

A tingling feeling suddenly overcame kagome's body making her pause before turning to look over to where the boys where instinctively. As soon as her eyes rested on the boys a horrible feeling of dread and something she couldn't explain overcame her making her eyes widen and shiver. Kagome continued to gaze at the boys and noticed something faintly moving around like a small wind. Focusing kagome froze seeing dark purple chakra slowly grow and become clearer and clearer as it swirled around Sasuke like a miniature tornado.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked closer at Sasuke to see his mark was glowing a bright orange red and it clicked into kagome's mind. _"It's coming from his mark."_

"Kagome watch out!!"

Kagome turned and saw shuriken heading towards her. Kagome turned on her heel of her foot to dodge most of the shuriken but wasn't fast enough and got a few shuriken in her shoulder.

Kagome felt the kunai stab themselves into her skin but only felt a small stinging and stood in her place curious. Kagome looked down at her shoulder and saw the kunai along with blood soaking her shirt and widened her eyes. _"I got hit…but there's only a small stinging...why? Is it from that barrier earlier?" _

"What are you?"

Kagome looked up from her shoulder the amazed look still on her face to see zaku staring at her with amazement and a bit of fear. "How are you…you were hit...yet you act like nothing happened." Kagome was silent unable to answer that question angering zaku and making him stick his arms up and take aim at her. "Why won't you die?!"

Zaku released summoned a huge amount of chakra to his hands before releasing it all in a huge blast of wind. The blast headed straight towards kagome who widened her eyes before the blast hit her. Kagome flew back and rammed into a tree creating a medium sized crater. Kagome's mouth was opened in a silent scream and blood dribbled down her mouth before she fell down against the tree.

Zaku appeared in front of her and once again lifted her up into the air by her shirt before tossing her again behind him. Kagome fell to the floor a few feet from sakura and the boys and was still for a few moments. _"I need…to get up….."_

Kagome forced herself to get on her knees with her arms shaking holding herself up. She panted and tried to move but found she couldn't move from her spot. Kagome looked down slightly and coughed up more blood. _"I-it's no use...I feel no pain...but I can't move my body that much…it won't move due to the injuries…."_ shocking blue eyes looked around and saw sakura staring at her with worry…and shock? Kagome furrowed her eyebrows but inwardly shook her head and looked over to the boys again but stopped.

Sakura continued to gaze at kagome even after she gazed at her in confusion_. "What's up with kagome's eyes? Why are they blue...is it apart of her Kekkei Genkai?"_ sakura continued to look at kagome but blinked when she saw kagome's eyes widen. Realizing she was looking at the boys behind her sakura turned to look and her own green orbs widened. "Sas...Sasuke?"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sensing a huge increase of chakra suddenly Neji moved his gaze from kagome to Sasuke and saw the purple chakra. Deactivating his Byakugan Neji stared down at Sasuke. _"His chakra is so thick I don't even need the Byakugan to see it."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The tornado of purple chakra increased and suddenly they saw Sasuke slowly rising and standing up straight before he turned towards them. Kagome shivered slightly despite her protests not to when she saw how Sasuke looked. The whole left of his face was covered in ink black markings that resembled the curse mark on his neck that still glowed a bright orange-red. The purple chakra continued to swirl around him only adding to the dread kagome was feeling earlier_. "Something's not right..."_

Kagome continued to gaze at the Uchiha and stiffened up when his eyes turned towards her the Sharingan activated and glowing a menacing crimson. Shocking blue met crimson before Sasuke removed his gaze from her and turned to look at sakura. Once his gaze was fully on sakura kagome shivered despite her protests not too. _"That chakra…something is strange about it."_ Kagome stared at Sasuke a bit longer and finally noticed something was wrong. _"Wait why is sasuke's glow darkening..."_ kagome continued to watch as the glow surrounding Sasuke started to get darker and darker. _"Why is-."_

After a few more seconds sasuke's gaze returned back to her own and kagome once again stiffened not at all liking the feeling that continued to nip at her spine and senses. Kagome fought down another shiver as the chakra surrounding Sasuke increased and his expression turned into hidden anger. "Who did this to you?"

Sasuke got no answer and his crimson eyes narrowed slightly not liking kagome's unresponsiveness. "I said who did this to you, sakura." He looked back towards the still sakura before looking back at her. "Kagome." This was no longer was an emotionless question but a demand and kagome knew it but continued to stay quiet while staring straight at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes narrowed again in and the chakra increased slightly. "Who was it?"

Chuckling was heard from the left and everyone turned towards it to see that zaku was laughing and grinning. Sasuke glared at zaku before turning towards him slightly. "You." Zaku continued to chuckle and he nodded looking proud. "Yeah me...I was the one to beat those weaklings."

Sasuke turned to face zaku completely and the chakra suddenly increased and started to swirl faster around Sasuke. Sasuke's marks started to glow the orange red before they started to more before they covered his whole right and the rest of his body. The marks stopped glowing and returned back to their ink black color and the chakra surrounding Sasuke disappeared.

Not waiting anymore zaku took aim with his hands before releasing a huge blast of chakra. The blast flew forward taking down trees and branches and lifting up dirt making Dosu cover his head to protect himself.

Dosu continued to protect his head and sasuke's mark came to mind. _"His mark...it activated..."_ suddenly kagome came to mind and he furrowed his eyebrows. _"but if his has activated then why hasn't the girl's?"_

After few seconds the blast died down and zaku let his hands fall to his side while grinning madly at the empty space in front of him seeing that they were gone. Zaku panted and a chuckle escaped his mouth. "Haha I did-."

Zaku was no longer able to finish his sentence for he was suddenly sent flying forward before he hit the ground and rolled to a stop. Once he was able t o get up he wiped his mouth and looked up to see that Sasuke was in the same place he was only moments ago with his leg in a kicking position. _"He...how is he so fast?"_

Kagome opened her eyes feeling that she was still kneeling on the ground and unharmed. _"What..."_ kagome's unasked question was answered when she noticed she was next to sakura and the still passed out Naruto. _"When?"_ kagome looked around for an answer and immediately knew the answer when she saw Sasuke in front of them. _"He must have grabbed us…but when? That blast was too quick…"_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard shuffling and someone getting up. She looked over Sasuke to see that it was zaku getting up with a glare on his face. **"Fire style: phoenix flower!"** kagome looked up to see Sasuke inhale before exhaling a huge breath. Suddenly small balls of fire left sasuke's mouth and headed towards zaku.

In an attempt to protect himself zaku lifted his hands up and blasted the fire away but didn't expect shuriken in them and got stabbed multiple times in the shoulder, legs and arms making him yell out in pain.

Dosu took a step forward with eyes wide seeing something. "Zaku!" zaku heard dosu's warning and tried to move but wasn't fast enough due to the shuriken in his legs and was stopped by Sasuke who quickly slid in front of him before turning and moving behind him. Zaku still tired to get away but he was stopped by Sasuke grabbing both his arms and pulling them back with his right foot on the center of his back. Sasuke added pressure to his foot making zaku fall down to his knees and pulled lightly on his arms to keep him there.

Sasuke smirked and started to push down on his back with his foot while at the same time pulling his arms back. A small crack filled the new silence in the area and sasuke's smirk increased.

Kagome watched Sasuke and another shiver escaped her body. The feeling from earlier came back full force and kagome started to fill slightly nauseous. _"This...that isn't Sasuke….he's actually enjoying every bit at the idea of torturing him…."_

More pressure was added and another louder crack was heard making zaku yell out in pain and sasuke's smirk increase. "You seem to very attached to your arms…" Zaku's and everyone's eyes widened understanding the under meaning of that sentence. Zaku turned his head back with fear clear in his eyes as he stared at Sasuke. "P-please n-no don't!"

Zaku's pleas were ignored as Sasuke continued to slowly add pressure slowly torturing zaku. Sasuke's smirk turned was could be said demonic before he quickly at once added a huge amount of pressure. A huge horrible cracking followed and Zaku's pupils dilated before he yelled out in horrible pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Zaku's scream pierced threw the forest making everyone freeze at how much pain that one scream held. Kagome noticed trembling from her side and turned slightly to see sakura shaking with wide frightened eyes. Forcing her body to move, kagome moved in front of sakura slightly surprising said girl from her trance. "K-kagome?"

"Sakura…if you don't want to look its okay..." Kagome turned her head to the side to look at sakura sadly. "You also don't have to hold it in…rules be damned." Sakura nodded and her shaking increased before tears started to run down her face. Kagome stared at sakura sadly. _"She shouldn't have to see this….she shouldn't have to see Sasuke like this." _Turning away from the crying girl kagome took a deep breath before holding it and slowly tried to move her body and get up. After a few seconds her body listened to her wishes and she got up from her sitting position on the floor to standing a bit unsteadily.

Kagome shuttered seeing sasuke's smirk turn into a grin as he enjoyed the fact that zaku was suffering. Zaku's screams stopped as zaku passed out from the pain making Sasuke take his foot of his back before effortlessly throwing him to the side towards Dosu.

Zaku landed roughly in front of Dosu making him look down at his passed out teammate before looking up and freezing as Sasuke turned towards him the grin still on his face. "You're next…your teammates are down and you're the only one left."

Having enough sakura stood up tears still streaming down her face making kagome look at her curious. Sakura took a step forward and started walking to Sasuke making kagome widened her eyes. Sakura made a move to take another step forward but was stopped by a soft but stern grasp on her wrist.

Puzzled sakura looked back and saw it was kagome's wrist keeping her there with her head down. Sakura tried to get her wrist free from kagome's hold but kagome only increased her grip, not enough to hurt her but enough to keep her there. Frustrated that kagome wouldn't let her go sakura's face turned into confusion and a bit of annoyance. "Kagome what are you doing? Let me go! I have to go to Sasuke."

Still with her head down kagome shook her head and her hold on sakura's wrist tightened. "No… don't go near Sasuke." Sakura was silent and she continued to stare at kagome with confusion. "Why is she-?"

--

_Kagome's face softened and her grip on his shirt loosened. "The Sasuke that I know wouldn't freeze up at the sight of danger he wouldn't do nothing. The Sasuke that I and the others have come to know would stand up to danger and wouldn't let his enemies get the upper hand…that Sasuke would get his act together and think of something do to instead of stand there being a coward." _

_--_

_Sakura was silent but her eyes widened when the dust cleared. Kagome was in front of Sasuke with Orochimaru's fangs in her neck. Kagome winced and her arms that were at her side's fell a small bit._

--

_Kagome smiled a small bit even though in pain at Sasuke before wincing again and looking down panting. "a-are you okay?" she got no answer and painfully looked up worried that maybe Sasuke did get hurt but came face to face with slightly confused but very angry red__ eyes. "Why did you do that?!" _

_Kagome laughed at the angry Uchiha before her eyes began to close slightly. "Ha that-that's funny…. Like I need a reason to help my friends. You saw what he did to Naruto I saw what he did to all of you…what ever he was planning it-it wasn't good." _

_--_

_Though still unable to move all the way Sasuke was able to slightly move his arms and caught kagome abit awkwardly in his arms. He looked up hearing Orochimaru's chuckling and glared the best he could at the snake like man. "What did you do?!"_

_--_

Sakura's confusion and annoyance turned into anger and she glared at kagome while attempting to get free again. "I-I understand now! I knew it! You-you also like Sasuke!! That's why you won't let me near him! Y-you-."

'Slap!!'

Sakura froze as kagome's grip on her wrist lightened and everything around them seemed to freeze. Sakura stared down at her right hand in horror before looking back up at kagome whose face was aiming to the left, and a bright red mark covering her whole right cheek.

"k-kagome I-I..." sakura stopped not knowing what to say and watched motionless as kagome released her wrist completely with her bangs covering her eyes. Kagome let her hand drop to her side before silently walking passed sakura. _"I-I slapped kagome…"_

Kagome stopped walking a few feet away from sakura still not facing her. "So…that's what you think of me…how you really feel." Sakura froze up at the empty tone kagome used. "If…I made it seem that way then I'm sorry….but if you want to fight, beat, or harm me for it…you will have to wait…." Sakura flinched. "Because if you haven't noticed…." Sakura flinched again and looked down slightly completely aware of the controlled anger and slight sadness in kagome's voice. "Sasuke is dangerous." Kagome looked behind her, her face emotionless. "Right now he is not your Sasuke and can easily hurt anyone of us."

Kagome looked forward again and started to do hand signs. "I'm sorry sakura but you need to look beyond that crush of yours on Sasuke once in awhile and see what's right in front of you." Kagome looked back and stared at sakura sadly. "Otherwise you'll pay in the end." Kagome looked away from her and sakura's eyes widened seeing the bruise already forming on kagome's cheek. Sakura looked down and guilt was clear in her eyes. _"How could I have slapped her-?"_

"**Earth style: earth binding jutsu!"** sakura looked up and watched as kagome slammed her hand to the ground. Seconds later the ground started to shake before giant poles of earth shot up and headed towards Sasuke before wrapping around him and keeping him in place.

Immediately Sasuke started to struggle and fighting against the poles before he looked up to stare at kagome knowing she was the one to restrain him. Confusion was clear in his eyes before he glared slightly at her and smirked. Kagome ignored him and looked down while doing another set of hand signs. **"Earth style: earth barrier jutsu!"** kagome threw both her hands down on the ground and once again the ground started to shake but this time a huge barrier made of rock and dirt shot up before raising and slowly covering Sasuke within the dome. Kagome stood back up and watched as Sasuke stared at her with a smirk before his form disappeared by the dome covering him completely. _"I need to work quickly…it will only last for a few minutes...sooner if he fights it." _

As if Sasuke was reading her thoughts the dome started to suddenly shake slightly and bits already started to fall. Kagome cursed. _"Okay then…much sooner."_ Kagome turned towards the remaining sound Nin with a tired but still deadly glare. "You sound Nin….leave your scroll and go….if you don't I will deal with you myself."

Dosu stared at kagome and she glared at him frustrated. "I said go." Dosu continued to stare at her and her blue eyes flashed before the wind in the area started pick up. "I am in no mood. If you do not leave now I will make sure you don't ever move again tired or not."

Dosu looked from kagome to the slowly breaking barrier. _"Even if I could take the girl I would never be able to take Sasuke in the state he is in now."_ Gritting his teeth, Dosu took out his earth scroll before placing it on the floor. He then quickly grabbed his teammates before turning towards kagome glaring. "Next time girl…you and your team won't be so lucky." Dosu casted one more glance towards the still shattering barrier before taking off into the forest.

Kagome looked in the direction the nin went for a bit longer before turning towards the barrier to see it was about to break. Kagome braced herself as the rest of the barrier crumbled revealing Sasuke standing in the middle of the rubble. Sasuke looked over to her still smirking and kagome tensed.

Seeing this sasuke's smirk increased before he turned away from her and started walking in the direction the sound Nin went intending to follow Dosu. Knowing what he was planning to do kagome gritted her teeth. "Sasuke."

Sasuke momentarily stopped before ignoring her and continuing on his way. Not liking being ignored kagome glared at Sasuke before slowly walking forward towards Sasuke. "Sasuke!" he continued to ignore her and made a move to jump away making kagome curse. _"Crap."_

"Damn it Sasuke don't you fucking dare-." Sasuke disappeared from kagome view and she tensed while scanning the grounds for any sign of the Uchiha.

"What."

Kagome froze in her place feeling someone directly behind her and moved her head to the side even though she already knew who it was. She felt a hand lightly wrap around the base of her neck from the right and kagome tensed with widened eyes_. "When did he get behind me…?"_

"I said what do you want?"

Feeling warm breath on her right ear kagome looked from the corner of her eyes to see black bangs before she met crimson red orbs staring at her own blue. Sasuke smirked and kagome froze. _"Not good."_

Kagome moved her eyes slightly around trying to think of something. After a few seconds kagome had an idea and quickly pushed her back into sasuke's chest making him move back at the impact. His hand moved a bit away from her neck and kagome took no time to jump forward and turn on the ball of her foot to turn and face Sasuke. She then got in a fighting stance watching Sasuke with a weak glare. _"I need to try to knock him out…or something."_

Kagome stood still when Sasuke stepped towards her smirking. Shaking her head kagome moved to attack but stopped when she saw Sasuke was frozen in his spot. Kagome saw arms wrapped around sasuke's chest and widened her eyes. "S-sakura." _"Careful."_

"P-please don't fight anymore….stop this…your teammates... teammates don't fight one another. Please stop." Sakura continued to cry and her hold on Sasuke increased. It was quiet for a few minutes till the marks covering Sasuke glowed and slowly started to recede back into his neck. His Sharingan also faded and disappeared leaving his eyes their normal onyx black.

Sasuke removed sakura's arms from his chest and kagome sighed thankful before falling on her knees and panting heavily. _"Thank god….if he were to attack sakura…I wouldn't have been able to help her…and they're both okay now…"_ Both Sasuke and sakura saw her fall and both ran up to her. Kagome's arms began to shake and sakura kneeled next to her. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and sasuke's eyes widened slightly seeing kagome's blue eyes. _"They're blue again-."_

Kagome looked away from them and slowly forced herself up before walking over to the still Shirou a little ways from them.

Sakura looked at kagome's back for a minute or two before looking down ashamed. Sasuke saw the reaction between the two and looked at sakura before turning towards kagome and saw the fresh bruise on her right cheek. Looking back towards sakura he saw her looking down at her hands. Understanding Sasuke slightly raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Kagome smiled sadly and lightly petted Shirou on his neck. "I'm sorry Shirou….please forgive me."

"K-kag…ome"

A bit surprised Kagome looked down to see Shirou's eyes struggling to open. Gently placing her hand over shirou's eyes kagome nodded her head. "Yeah...Shirou...it's me…..I'm so sorry you're like this." Kagome stared down at Shirou before wrapping her arms around Shirou. "I'm sorry…so, so, sorry. Why didn't you just leave...you know you could have."

Shirou seemed to chuckle lightly for kagome felt his chest rumbled a small bit." Ha...and leave you here….I thought...that you were… dead… I wasn't going to leave until I knew you were alive…stupid kagome-sama."

Kagome laughed lightly. "I know…but now you can rest…you deserve it." Shirou grinned slightly at her. "Yeah…and you'd better summon me again soon…you can't do anything without me." Kagome smiled sadly before nodding and lifting up her hand. Her hand suddenly started to glow green before the glow started to turn into symbols and covered the top of her hand. Kagome then moved her hand over Shirou and he grinned one last time at kagome before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke and sakura both covered their mouths from the smoke and when it cleared it showed kagome still on her knees with her hand up in the air glowing green. Kagome sighed and stared 

at the empty place where Shirou once resided letting her hand fall to her side. Kagome continued to stare down at the ground before shaking her head lightly trying to get rid of the dizziness that suddenly came to her. _"Ow... my head…"_

Shaking her head again and ignoring it, Kagome moved to get up but stopped frozen in mid-stance. Sasuke and sakura noticed seeing that kagome was frozen and starting walking towards her. "Kagome-."

Sakura was interrupted by kagome glowing very faint silver and pulsing lightly creating a small waves of chakra.

Both sakura and Sasuke stopped where they were, not knowing what the chakra was and became still when the small waves headed towards them. Once the waves met their skin both tensed but immediately and involuntarily relaxed as the waves continued to wash over them.

Sasuke felt a small stinging come from his mark and lifted a hand to touch it confused. Sasuke looked from the small waves heading towards them and looked at the still frozen and slightly glowing kagome confused. _"Why is the mark stinging? Is it because of this chakra coming from kagome?"_

Sasuke no longer had any time to ponder about the weird chakra coming from kagome because the glow dimmed and pulsed one more time before completely disappearing from kagome's body. In response and as if she was being held up by the chakra, kagome fell back down onto her knees but something was wrong she was now gripping her arms tightly and yelling out in pain_. "Why….does it hurt all of a sudden…my wounds…."_ Kagome closed her eyes when another wave came and hit her but this time from her shoulder. Kagome's eyes opened wide understanding why. _"From that barrier…it was only numbing my pain…but now…whatever kept that numbing going is go-."_ Kagome couldn't keep her thoughts going because another wave hit her but from her back.

Unable to take the pain anymore kagome let her forehead touch the floor as a way to steady herself. _"b-by the way things are seeming….I-I'm going to feel every one of my wou-." _

"Ahhh!"

"Kagome!" both Sasuke and sakura ran up to kagome and kneeled next to her. Sakura lightly touched kagome's shoulder but retracted her hand when kagome yelled out as if in pain. Feeling something warm on her hand sakura looked down to see blood. Confused and scared sakura looked over to Sasuke to see he was staring at kagome with what could be said a small sliver of confusion and concern.

Sakura ignored the feeling that filled her chest and shook her head while staring at the still yelling girl. _"Why is she in pain all of a sudden…earlier she acted as though her wounds didn't _

_hurt her…but now after that glow...she's in pain…when I touched her shoulder her yelled out…what's happening to kagome?"_

Kagome's yelling calm down and she was only wincing time to time and panting. "Kagome…ar-are you okay?" hearing her name kagome weakly lifted her head from the ground to look up and see both Sasuke and sakura staring her before their eyes widened at her for some reason. "w-w-."

"Your eyes." Kagome's pained filled eyes clouded in slight confusion, but neither he nor sakura paid attention for their attention was captured by kagome's eyes. When she looked up at them her eyes were still blue but they started to flicker from their blue to their original silver. After a few more times of flickering, her eyes suddenly stopped and stayed complete silver.

"What-?" kagome stopped with her mouth opened and her eyes wide before falling forward unconscious. Sakura looked down worried and slowly lifted kagome up and placed her head on her lap before looking at Sasuke. "What…happened? Why did kagome yell out like that?"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before looking away not answering for he couldn't.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_Ow…what's touching me?"_ drowsy blue eyes opened and blinked seeing two fuzzy figures looking down at them. When their vision cleared and they were able to identify who it was, they blinked seeing Shikamaru and Chouji staring down at him in slight annoyance.

Blue eyes blinked again before remembering what happened and quickly shot up into the air looking around frantically. "w-what happened?! That disgusting weird looking Nin guy where'd-where'd he go?? "

Surprised both Shikamaru and Chouji moved back and away from the frantic person and Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto." Naruto continued to look around clearly ignoring or oblivious to them making Shikamaru sigh in laziness and annoyance. "So troublesome….Naruto!"

Naruto stopped panicking and turned to face him and Chouji before his face converted into confusion. "Shikamaru? Chouji? What are you 2 doing here?" Shikamaru sighed again and placed a hand on his head not believing the blond in front of him. "You don't remember anything?" Naruto was silent before he recalled the Nin again and started to freak out. He quickly jumped to the floor covering his head. "If you guys are here then you need to watch out! That nin could be anywhere!"

Shikamaru and Chouji sweat dropped at the blond in front of them. "I can't believe him."

Naruto's loud yelling caught the attention of the others and both Sasuke and sakura looked behind them. "Naruto?" Naruto looked around hearing sakura's voice till his gaze landed on her 

and Sasuke a few feet ahead of him. Seeing sakura's hair and her wounds naruto's eyes widened and he hurriedly got up concerned. "Oh no! Sakura! Sakura are you alright?!"

Sakura turned to him a bit confused. "What?" Naruto quickly slid to a stop and looked down at sakura. "Your hair something's happened to it are you okay?!" sakura looked surprised before she smiled a bit sadly and touched what was left of her pink locks. "oh…it's nothing really…..I just felt like it was getting in the way…I mean we are in the forest so long hair could get in the way…" Naruto nodded understanding before turning to face team 10. "And what about you guys…why are you here?" everyone sighed at the clueless blond and sakura looked down. "Everyone just came…to help us..."

Naruto still looked confused but nodded anyway before he stopped suddenly and looked around. "Wait where's kagome?!" everyone stilled at naruto's words making him look worried. He turned towards his teammates. "What...happened to kagome? Why...isn't she here?"

Sakura looked down and her hand stopped touching her hair to rest in her lap. "Kagome is here." Naruto looked around. "Where." Both Sasuke and sakura moved to the side and Naruto saw kagome but widened his eyes at all her wounds. Kagome was laying on the ground with her head to the side. She had a bad burn on her hand and both shuriken and kunai wounds were scattered across her body. She had bruises on her arms and legs and some parts of her clothing had holes. Her complete left sleeve was torn off revealing her slightly bloody arm. Blood and dirt spots covered her clothes and her right sleeve was practically bathed in blood. Mud and blood also littered her raven colored hair that seemed dull and worn. Kagome had a huge bruise on her right cheek and a few scratches and dirt splotches covered her face. "w-what happened to kagome?"

The others were quiet before sakura looked up. "She protected all of us." Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean?" sakura sighed and looked down again.

"It's nothing…she just passed out from all the fighting she did."

Everyone turned towards Sasuke who sighed in annoyance and turned away.

"Lee!" the conscious members of team 7 and team 10 turned to the voice and saw Tenten standing up and running towards Ino who was holding up lee. "I'll take him from here." Ino blinked before nodding. "Umm….okay?" she handed over lee to Tenten and Tenten nodded her thanks before grabbing lee's shoulders and shaking him. Everyone sweat dropped but stopped when they saw lee actually woke up.

Lee looked up. "Um...Tenten what are you doing here?" Tenten sighed and placed her hand on her hips. "I came her to help you what do you think?" lee nodded and looked around. "What's going on...and where are those sound ninja?" Tenten kneeled down so she was eye level to lee and gave him a serious look both Sasuke and kagome dealt with them…so their gone."

Lee looked a bit surprised and turned towards team 7 and saw them checking a passed out kagome. Seeing kagome's condition lee looked surprised. "What happened to kagome? Did the sound nin do that?" Tenten shook her head. "no I don't think so…from what I know it seems kagome was up this entire time since the test started fighting…and she just passed out now." Lee nodded and faced the others again. "Fighting this entire time…"

"But what were you thinking?!" lee turned back towards Tenten to see her glaring at him lightly. "Going out and fighting on your own….your a mess!" lee looked down. "I know but...sakura needed my help-."

"Bushy brows what are you doing here?!" everyone turned to see Naruto pointing at him until he flew forward with sakura behind him looking angry. "Don't you go making fun of lee you here me Naruto?!" Naruto fell to the floor_. "What happened…while I was asleep?"_

Sakura calmed down and turned towards lee. "Um...lee...thank...you for saving me…and I'm sorry you got hurt in the process." Lee gave her a small grin before it fell in and he looked down. "No thank you sakura…but I guess it wasn't good enough…I couldn't save you on my own…kagome and Sasuke interfered and were the ones to save you." he looked up and faced Sasuke. "Sasuke…you are as good as everyone says….I should have expected that from the Uchiha clan though….you must be really strong….unlike me...I just got beaten to a pulp…and kagome too..She also must be really strong… she came and saved us when I was down…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _"What does he mean he was beaten…to a pulp…were those sound ninja…really so strong."_

Lee looked back up and grinned slightly at sakura. "Sakura. The lotus of the leaf blooms twice." Sakura looked confused but lee's grin increased. "So when we met again...I will be a stronger ninja…you can count on it!" lee gave her a thumbs up and sakura stared at lee for a bit before smiling and nodding. "Thank you lee."

"Sakura!" everyone turned towards Ino who waved. "Sakura if you come here I'll fix your hair for you." Sakura looked surprised. _"Ino…."_

"Well are you going to come here?" sakura snapped out of her thoughts and smiled lightly before nodding and running over to Ino. "Coming!" the others watched as sakura ran to Ino before Naruto turned his attention to the still passed out kagome and looked a bit worried. "What do we do about kagome…her wounds seem okay now but we need to bandage her up or something."

"Um...I might have something." everyone turned towards Tenten who reached for something from her back pouch. When she found what she was looking for tenten's face brightened and she pulled it out smiling lightly before handing it to Sasuke. "Here…its ointment…you guys can use it…you will probably need it more than me…" Naruto looked at Tenten with a thankful expression. "Are you sure?"

Tenten nodded. "Sure….besides kagome helped and stuck up for me during the first test...so it's a way to pay her back…it's not much but should help." Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded and Sasuke pocketed the ointment for later. Tenten nodded before turning towards lee. "We should get going." Lee nodded and stood up before following after Tenten. He turned back once to grin at Sasuke and Naruto before he disappeared with Tenten in the forest.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Tenten and lee landed on the branch next to him and Tenten turned towards him. "Ready?" Neji nodded before looking back once at Sasuke and then the passed out kagome. Looking back forward Neji turned towards his teammates before jumping off with Tenten and lee following after.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Hearing footsteps coming towards them Sasuke and naruto turned to see sakura with her hair fixed up. She stopped in front of them before turning around hearing some one coming. They saw team 10 and blinked. "Yeah?"

Shikamaru placed his hands behind his head. "We need to get going…and technically we are opponents in this test." Team 7 nodded and team 10 waved before they also left leaving team 7 alone. Sakura turned towards her male teammates before looking down at kagome. "So what do we do?"

"We need to find a river or something for food…then we need to clean kagome's wounds before they get worse." Sasuke took out the ointment and handed it to sakura before walking over to kagome. Sakura stared down at the little brown container in curiosity. _"When did he get this?"_

"Let's go." Both sakura and Naruto looked over to Sasuke to see he was holding kagome bridal style due to her wounds. He caught them looking at him funny and sighed. Adjusting kagome a small bit Sasuke stared back. "We need to go…and find a river and it's faster if I carry her." they nodded and Sasuke looked at them one more time before disappearing from the ground and reappearing on a tree branch. Seconds later Naruto and sakura appeared next to him and he nodded to them before jumping to another and leaving his teammates close behind.

Sakura stared after Sasuke and self-consciously gripped the ointment in her hand tighter before shaking her head and placing said contained in her back pouch.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sakura sighed and picked up another sick to add to the make-shift fire pit. Grabbing one last stick sakura placed it by the others in a small tepee like fashion. Satisfied it was going to stay in place sakura turned towards the river and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Sasuke! The fire-pit's ready! Could you use one of your fire jutsu to light it?!"

Sakura placed her hands back in her lap waiting for said Uchiha to come and smiled when she saw his figure walking towards her. Once he was close enough sakura gave him a small smile before reaching in her back pouch for the ointment she placed in her pouch earlier.

Finding it her face brightened and she turned away from Sasuke currently lighting the fire to get up and walk towards the still passed out kagome laying a few feet away. Grabbing the ointment in her hand tighter sakura kneeled next to kagome and looked her over before frowning slightly. _"I'm going to have to clean her wounds from the blood and dirt...but what could I use-."_

"_Take them…I made extra incase we will need them later but for now you can hold them…."_

Remembering the two rags kagome gave her sakura's eyes brightened and she reached back into her pouch searching for the two cloths. Feeling something soft and torn touch her fingers sakura grinned slightly before grabbing the cloths and taking them out. Looking down at the objects in her hands sakura gripped them before placing the ointment down and standing up and preparing to leave. _"I need to get these wet..."_

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped and turned around to see Sasuke staring at her. "Yeah?" Sasuke shifted on his place on the ground and took a quick glance at kagome before returning his gaze back to sakura. "When kagome got bit….and after I got this mark." Sasuke placed his hand over his mark looking serious. "Did kagome get this mark also." sakura froze slightly. _"What do I tell him...?"_

**Xx.Flashback.xX**

"_Sakura." Sakura looked up from kagome's back from on top of Shirou as he ran. Ignoring the wind blowing in her face sakura blinked and moved slightly to the side to see kagome's face. Kagome turned towards her with a serious expression making sakura gulp lightly. "Y-yeah kagome?"_

_Kagome turned away from her. "Shirou you can stop now...this place seems alright for now." Sakura saw Shirou nod before running to a stop in front of a huge tree with most of its roots up-lifted making a small but somewhat steady cave. Kagome jumped down from shirou's back before holding out a hand for sakura to take. Once down from shirou's back sakura thanked kagome with a confused expression. _"What did she want to tell me?"

"_Sakura. I need you to do me a big favor." Sakura looked at kagome's back as she walked next to Shirou while keeping the unconscious boys still on shirou's back. Kagome stopped making Shirou stop but kagome shook her head telling him to continue into the cave. Shirou nodded and continued on his way while kagome stood still with sakura watching her._

_After a moment kagome seemed to sigh before turning around completely to face her pink haired friend. "I need you to promise me though…it may not seem like a big thing but I still want you to _

_promise." Sakura nodded slightly confused and scared making kagome laugh slightly and wave her hand in the air aimlessly. "It's nothing big or scary sakura…" kagome seemed to wince slightly and placed her hand over her mark. "It's just about my mark…" _

_Sakura's eyes widened. "Your mark?" kagome nodded and let her hand fall to her side. "Yes my mark…you see I want you to promise not to tell the boys or anyone about it." _

_Sakura made a move to complain but kagome beat her by lifting up her hand palm facing her to keep her quiet. "I know I should tell someone…but right now that's no concern." Kagome looked behind her towards the boys Shirou started to place on the floor. _

"_Sakura I need you to promise me you won't tell them no matter what….even if Sasuke asks you must lie to him."_

"_But-."_

_Kagome sighed and placed her hand back on her mark and smiled a bit bitterly. "They are our teammates I know...but if you tell them it could cause un-necessary conflict….I don't want Naruto to worry and don't want Sasuke to feel like he's weak and couldn't care for himself leading to so many more problems. it's probably a bad choice to keep it from them, but right now the way things are….I think this is the best course of action." Kagome looked up with the serious expression back on her face. "You won't tell them right? Do you promise not to tell them?"_

_Sakura stared at kagome for a moment slightly nervous. _"Should I promise…would I be able to keep it…"_ sakura stared at kagome for a moment longer before taking a deep breath. Smiling lightly at kagome sakura nodded. "Yeah….I promise." Kagome smiled at sakura and bowed. "Thank you...and I'm sorry for forcing you to keep a secret like this."_

"_It's...no problem."_

**Xx.End Flashback.xX**

"Sakura."

Sakura snapped out of it before smiling in apology at Sasuke. "S-sorry could you repeat that?" Sasuke seemed to sigh in annoyance before staring at her seriously. "I said. Did kagome get the same mark as me after Orochimaru bit her?" sakura stared at Sasuke silent.

_Do you promise not to tell them?"_

"_Yeah….I promise."_

Sakura sighed inwardly and shook her head in the negative. "No…after he bit you and you passed out he only….fought kagome and beat her up pretty badly before leaving." Sasuke was 

quiet and still for a long time before he nodded and went back to tending the fire leaving sakura on her own again. Sakura turned around and gripped the cloths in her hand tighter looking depressed as she walked. _"Maybe I should tell him…no...I promised kagome I wouldn't…and then earlier I promised Sasuke I wouldn't tell Naruto or kagome..."_

"Sakura?" sakura looked up and blinked at Naruto who stared at her a bit weirdly while holding a couple fish in his hand. "You…okay?" sakura nodded faintly before running past him and towards the river. "Hey sakura where you going?!" sakura turned her head still running to face the blond. "I need to get these rags wet to clean kagome's wounds!"

Naruto seemed to understand and nodded before sitting down and placing the fish next to him and grabbing a few sticks.

Facing forward again sakura ran till she arrived at the river and kneeled down staring at the river seeing her expression. Shaking her head sakura submerged the two cloths into the water. After a few seconds sakura lifted them up and little wringed out extra water. Once she was sure she had taken out enough water sakura stood up before running back to her team.

Coming to a stop sakura saw both her teammates surrounding the small fire with four fish set up and cooking in the fire. Passing the boys sakura once again kneeled down next to kagome before looking over kagome's wounds and smiling sadly. Deciding to start at kagome's face sakura started to gently wipe away the blood and dirt from kagome's face but stopped when she saw kagome moan a bit in pain. Confused, sakura lifted up the slightly dirty rag but froze when she saw a huge bruise looking back up at her. Lowering her eyes guiltily sakura sighed before continuing to clean kagome's face and applying the ointment on her cuts and scratches.

Once she finished with kagome's face sakura decided to move to kagome's arms and winced when she saw all the dried blood on her sleeve. Coming to a decision sakura grabbed a kunai from her pouch before gripping kagome's redden sleeve and cutting it off catching the attention of her teammates.

Concerned Naruto got up from his spot to kneel next to sakura. "What's wrong-?" Naruto stopped seeing sakura show him the bloodied sleeve. "Oh." Sakura tossed the sleeve away before grabbing the cloth again and cleaning kagome's arms while Naruto sat down next to sakura quiet for once.

"It's been 4 days since the test has started…we only have one day left…24 hours…" sakura stopped cleaning kagome's wounds as both she and Naruto turned towards Sasuke who was tending to the fire. An uncomfortable silence filled the air before sakura nodded and went back to tending to kagome's wounds. "I wonder….how many teams...do you think….already have their scrolls and are already at the tower by now?"

Sakura got no answer and she let her hands fall onto her lap while gripping the now bloody rag in her hand. "Maybe…we should just give up-."

"What?! No way can we give up!" everyone turned towards Naruto who looked at sakura like she was crazy. "We can't give up! I mean…" naruto's face saddened and he calmed down. "What about kagome... she wouldn't want us to give up…and she's this beat up because she didn't want to give up right?! Wouldn't kagome's wounds mean nothing then if we just decided to give up?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I know Naruto...but there most likely isn't any heaven scrolls out there anymore…" sakura turned around to face Sasuke. "You said so yourself...Four days have already passed….we've used up practically all our time...only 14 team are aloud to pass….and our scroll was destroyed so that means only 13 teams will actually pass…plus most of the other 27 teams probably already have their scrolls by now."

It was silent before Sasuke stood up holding a wooden bottle. "we've probably wasted to much time resting…..as soon as kagome's wounds have been tended to…we'll leave and start our search…the next enemy we run into most likely will be our last chance." Sasuke turned and started to walk away. "I'm going to get some water." Sasuke walked away towards the river leaving the others alone.

Sakura watched as sasuke's form disappeared before sighing and finishing up kagome's wounds. Naruto stared at sakura curiously before grinning and grabbing the scroll. "Hey sakura." Sakura looked up from applying ointment to a small gash on kagome's shin and turned towards Naruto. "What?"

Naruto held out the scroll in front of him still grinning. "I have an idea…on how to fix the problem." He grabbed his pouch before taking a few scrolls out and placing them on the floor. "See...scrolls I have a whole bunch of the-."

"No! Absolutely not!"

Naruto looked up to see sakura silently fuming at him before exhaling and returning to kagome's wounds still looking steamed. "We cannot do that! It's against the rules...and anyway if your planning to copy the heaven scroll how can you do that without looking inside one and we don't have one to look inside of!"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah but we do have a clue on what's inside." Finished with kagome's wounds sakura wiped her hand on one of the rags and turned towards Naruto curiously. Naruto's face became serious and he pointed down at the earth scroll. Sakura's eyes widened and Naruto nodded. "Yeah...I'm going to look inside the earth scroll…if we do that we can find what's inside the heaven scroll-."

Naruto was interrupted by sakura blowing up and hitting him over the head a few times. "Are you crazy? It's absolutely forbidden and you know that we are only able to open them at the tower!!" babying his head Naruto nodded looking a bit stressed. "I-I know that! But if we do nothing then we won't make it anyway!!" sakura stopped and sat back before looking down at the scrolls on the floor with a distressed look on her own face. Naruto let his arms fall to his side while staring at sakura and waiting for her reaction.

It was completely silent for a few minutes as sakura gazed down at the scrolls and Naruto at sakura. Sakura gripped her clothing lightly. _"s-should we…"_ sakura continued to gaze down at the scrolls before shaking her head inwardly and sighing.

Looking up at Naruto with a serious expression sakura's grip on her clothing increased and she nodded once making Naruto nod back. Naruto shakily reached for the scroll before picking it was and holding it in his shaking hands. Gulping once and looking back at sakura she gulped also before nodding with a tensed expression. Turning his eyes back towards the scroll naruto's shaking increased and he lightly touched the edge of the paper before lifting it up slightly.

Gulping one more time the muscles in his hand tensed as he prepared to open the scroll.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Both sakura and Naruto looked up in shock before their eyes widened. "Kabuto?"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Returning with the water needed Sasuke looked up but widened his eyes before throwing the water aside and running towards his team.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"I can't believe you guys almost." Sasuke trailed off and glared at his two conscious teammates whose heads where down in shame.

"That was close….if I didn't come then…."

Everyone turned towards Kabuto who fixed his glasses. "Don't worry to much though...your not the only one's who have tried to break the rules….there have been many others." Both Naruto and sakura looked up. "but it's a bad idea because it seems there is a strong hypnosis jutsu placed on both scrolls and if opened not at the tower those jutsu go off and will hypnotize those in it's range…I've see a lot of teams go down like that…"

The others nodded but Sasuke glared at Kabuto suspiciously. "Kabuto right?" Kabuto nodded and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing out here on your own without your tea-."

Kabuto smirked. "Don't worry I'm not after your earth scroll." Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more. "No because if you were you would have just taken it from Naruto instead of stopping him from opening it... so you must also be looking for a heaven scroll correct?"

Kabuto shook his head. "No I already have both...so I don't need anymore scrolls." Sasuke's eyes widened making Kabuto smirk before turning away. "Anyway I'll be going then."

"Wait. What if I fought you for your heaven scroll."

Kabuto stopped and sakura and Naruto turned towards Sasuke surprised. "But sa-."

"Be quiet. Right now only getting through this test is important." Both Naruto and sakura stopped and Kabuto smirked before turning around. "Very good speech but I know your lying." Sasuke gritted his teeth making kabuto's smirk increase. "You say that passing this test is the only thing that is important yet you told and challenged me which would make me on my guard….you say and act as though it is but your heart isn't." Sasuke continued to grit his teeth making Kabuto grin before turning around and sighing before finally noticing something was wrong.

Kabuto looked around making the others look at him confused. After a few seconds Kabuto turned back towards team 7 with a confused look on his face. "Wait I just noticed…where's your fourth member…kagome right? I don't see her with you guys."

They froze slightly before Naruto sighed and pointed over to a direction a few feet away. "She's here but unconscious." Kabuto looked interested and walked passed the others towards kagome with a suspicious Sasuke, and confused sakura and Naruto following.

Kabuto stopped next to kagome before kneeling down and looking her over. Once he finished his scan he closed one eye and winced slightly. "Wow…who did a number on her?" sakura kneeled next to him. "It wasn't just one person actually…she was protecting us for a while and just collapsed about 6 hours ago."

Kabuto was silent before looking over the conscious members of team 7 and sighed again before sitting on his knees and lifting up his right hand. "Since I admire you for your exclamation instead of just attacking me...I'll do you some favors." The others looked up but Kabuto ignored them by doing hand signs. "I'll heal kagome some...and after I'll show you guys which way to go to get to the tower and possibly the scroll you need."

Kabuto finished the hand signs and his hand started to glow a light green before he started to move his hand towards kagome.

He was about to reach kagome when a hand shot out and tightly gripped onto his wrist and keeping his hand there. The hold on his hand tightened and the green glow from his hand disappeared as he looked at who grasped his hand. When he looked up he saw Sasuke glaring 

down at him and smiled. "How do we know you're not lying…and attempting to kill her instead?"

"What Sasuke?! He just said he's going to-."

Kabuto shook his head. "No it's alright. I understand where he's coming from." Kabuto looked from Sasuke to the others with the same smile. "He's just suspicious….I mean truthfully in this exam I am an enemy…." He turned back towards Sasuke who still had a grip on his wrist. "But I have no reason to kill kagome. I already have the scrolls I need and it's not my style to kill someone who is not prepared or able to fight. You can be sure I won't harm her." Sasuke continued to glare down at him making him sigh. "Fine if to assure I won't, if I do harm her you can kill me immediately after and take my scrolls."

That seemed to finally convince Sasuke for he let go of kabuto's wrist and backed off a small bit but still continued to watch him for any sudden movements other than what he said.

Feeling the glare still aimed at him Kabuto sighed inwardly before repeating the same jutsu again. Once his hand glowed the light green Kabuto started to heal most of kagome's bigger injuries before moving to her smaller injuries. Once he finished Kabuto backed off while wiping his forehead as kagome's teammates inspected her.

Surprised that most of kagome's injuries were pretty much healed, sakura turned towards Kabuto with surprise and slight thankfulness. "Thank you for healing most of kagome's injuries." Kabuto waved off her comment. "It's nothing...I said I would help you guys a bit…and having kagome walk around in that condition could cause her major problems." Sakura nodded and Naruto turned from kagome to Kabuto with amazement in his eyes. "That's so cool! I didn't know you could do medical ninjutsu! I only thought that kagome was the only genin able to do that!"

Kabuto scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed. "Well I only know a few-wait kagome can do medical ninjutsu?" Naruto nodded and Kabuto nodded back. "I didn't know that I thought I was the only genin to." Kabuto laughed slightly before calming down and getting up. Dusting off his clothes and facing a pacific direction kabuto's expression turned serious. "Well…since kagome's a bit healed we should go now….your guy's fire will attract a lot of this forest's creatures and any enemies still looking for their second scroll."

The others nodded and Sasuke bent down to pick up kagome before placing her on his back. Once he adjusted kagome on his back Sasuke turned towards the others and nodded. They nodded back before jumping away into the forest.

* * *

**Wow! This is by far my biggest chapter! 25 pages and like 12,100 and something words…. wow….. I'm now tired…… and I think I'm going to go hibernate somewhere for a bit…..I **

**would have made it longer but any longer and I think my eyes would pop……and I don't want that to happen….so bye, bye for now…………**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	22. Preliminary Exams?

**Haha! Another lovely chapter! **

**Thank you to those who reviewed or placed this story on their alert/favorite list!! You all are the best and magic cookies for you all!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or naruto…..**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Preliminary Exams?**  
"speaking/thinking inside flashback."  
_"Thinking/flashback"  
'actions'  
_**"jutsu/abilities/screen."**

* * *

**Recap: **  
That seemed to finally convince Sasuke for he let go of kabuto's wrist and backed off a small bit but still continued to watch him for any sudden movements other than what he said.

Feeling the glare still aimed at him Kabuto sighed inwardly before repeating the same jutsu again. Once his hand glowed the light green Kabuto started to heal most of kagome's bigger injuries before moving to her smaller injuries. Once he finished Kabuto backed off while wiping his forehead as kagome's teammates inspected her.

Surprised that most of kagome's injuries were pretty much healed, sakura turned towards Kabuto with surprise and slight thankfulness. "Thank you for healing most of kagome's injuries." Kabuto waved off her comment. "It's nothing...I said I would help you guys a bit…and having kagome walk around in that condition could cause her major problems." Sakura nodded and Naruto turned from kagome to Kabuto with amazement in his eyes. "That's so cool! I didn't know you could do medical ninjutsu! I only thought that kagome was the only genin able to do that!"

Kabuto scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed. "Well I only know a few-wait kagome can do medical ninjutsu?" Naruto nodded and Kabuto nodded back. "I didn't know that I thought I was the only genin to." Kabuto laughed slightly before calming down and getting up. Dusting off his clothes and facing a pacific direction kabuto's expression turned serious. "Well…since kagome's a bit healed we should go now….your guy's fire will attract a lot of this forest's creatures and any enemies still looking for their second scroll."

The others nodded and Sasuke bent down to pick up kagome before placing her on his back. Once he adjusted kagome on his back Sasuke turned towards the others and nodded. They nodded back before jumping away into the forest.

* * *

**Now:  
**_"Where…where am I?"_ slightly foggy and drowsy eyes opened but closed them when wind hit 

their eyes head on making them slightly water. _"What happened to me...why...why am I moving..?"_ silver eyes opened slightly to see a burry sight in front of them. They blinked their eyes a few times to let their vision adjust and go back to normal to see tree branches and trunks pass by at a fast rate. _"Am...I running somewhere? No….my legs aren't moving...so...then someone's carrying me…but who?"_

Kagome slightly moved her eyes to the side to see black bangs in her face and a blue shirt. _"A blue shirt…is it Sasuke? Or someone else." _Still slightly groggy kagome groaned lightly trying to speak before she started to move trying to get free but only succeeded and moving slightly, but enough to alert her carrier that she was awake.

Sasuke stopped on a tree branch surprising the others and making them stop on the same tree branch and stare at the Uchiha curiously. Naruto blinked at Sasuke. "Um... what's wrong?" Sasuke motioned his head to the unconscious girl but they blinked hearing a small groan and seeing a small bit of moving from the now conscious girl.

Sasuke kneeled down before letting kagome off his back and standing back up. Kagome stood still for a few moments making the others slightly wonder if she fell back into unconsciousness before kagome slowly opened her eyes and placed a hand to her head dizzy. After a few seconds of silence kagome started to sway and fall down till she was grabbed by Naruto who let her use him as something to on lean.

"Kagome?"

Hearing her name kagome weakly lifted her head from naruto's shoulder to look at her pink haired teammate. "s-sakura?" sakura nodded and kagome looked around to see Naruto and Sasuke staring at her. "Naruto, Sasuke?" they nodded and kagome turned towards the last member of their little group. "K-Kabuto right? From the registration?"

Kabuto nodded and kagome blinked before standing up straight and looking around with a hand on her forehead. "What happened...I remember the sound Nin, then you guys…and then nothing." Sakura nodded yeah well after you and Sasuke dealt with the sound Nin and….you passed out afterwards."

Kagome nodded and shook her head before noticing something. Looking down at herself kagome looked back up at Kabuto and the others. "Um…I understand that but...how come I'm healed…didn't I have a lot of wounds...and what happened to my other sleeve?" kagome blinked curious and slightly amused while pointing to her other bare arm. "I don't remember tearing this one off...and it was covered in blood so..."

Sakura laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Um...well when I was fixing your wounds I couldn't really clean them with the sleeve...so I cut the sleeve off….." kagome blinked and nodded her head. "Oh...and thank you for cleaning them…" an uncomfortable silence floated 

in the air before Naruto jumped up looking happy. "Oh, anyway Kabuto here was the one to heal most of your wounds up..."

"Really?" the others nodded and kagome turned towards Kabuto with a bow. Standing up straight kagome gave Kabuto a smile. "Thank you for healing my injuries…you didn't have to-." Kabuto interrupted her with a shake of his head. "It's nothing really I told them earlier I'd heal you so it's nothing."

Kagome nodded before sighing and turning towards her team with her hands crossed lightly. "Okay...well I have a few questions…because I'm lost."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome nodded and stood up from the tree she was leaning on with a tired look on her face. Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Okay so let me get this straight...it's the last day of the test….and I have been passed out for at least a day."

She got nods from her teammates. "Okay and after I passed out team 10 came to help while Tenten appeared and got lee." More nods. "Then after they left you guys left also and rested at a river to eat and clean my wounds." Some more nods. "Then while Sasuke left you guys." Kagome motioned towards sakura and Naruto. "Decided to open the scroll when Kabuto stopped you."

She got guilty nods from her pink and blond haired friends. "And then when Sasuke appeared you guys talked for a few minutes before you..." she pointed to Kabuto. "Healed me and then you guys left once again." More nods from Kabuto and her team. "And have been running ever since this entire day till I woke up and here we are now." She got more nods and kagome sighed. "Okay then so far I'm up to date with that and now…where are we running to and what for?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses on his face. "We're running towards the tower where all the remainder of teams will be so you guys can try and get another scroll before the day ends because as you can see its dark and your team only has a few more hours."

Kagome nodded and stretched. "Okay I see now. So we're going to try and ambush one of the other teams that have a heaven scroll. We just need to be careful of other teams and watch out for the dangerous ones that just wish to take our scroll for fun right?" kagome placed her hands behind her head and grinned. "Sounds like fun."

"But can you even fight?" kagome looked towards Naruto. "I mean…aren't you still weak you just woke up like 10 minutes ago." kagome pouted before grinning at Naruto and crossing her arms over her chest lightly. "Ha I can so-."

Kagome took a step forward but started to fall to the side till she was caught and steadied by Naruto who grinned at her. Kagome sighed and frowned. "Okay. Fine I admit it I'm still a bit 

unsteady but I can walk and stuff like that…in a few minutes I should be back to normal and be able to fight properly."

Naruto nodded before letting kagome go and letting her stand on her own. After kagome was sure she was steady she turned towards the others. "Lead the way!" Kabuto and Naruto sweat dropped sweat dropped before nodding and jumping off and Sasuke just sighed before following after. Kagome made a move to follow but was stopped by sakura. "Um...kagome..."

Kagome turned to face her. "I'm...sorry-." kagome interrupted her by shaking her head. "no sakura it's alright you don't have to apologize you didn't mean it and see it's gone…Kabuto healed it…so you have no reason to say sorry."

"But I hi-."

"Sakura I said it was okay…you did nothing wrong and like I've said you don't have to apologize...and if you keep insisting I won't accept your apologies." Sakura blinked and kagome grinned at her before jumping of a bit wobbly. "Come on sakura you getting left behind!!" sakura blinked at kagome's voice before her sentence clicked in her mind. Shaking her head and sighing sakura took off after the grinning kagome and the others.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome and the others jumped down from the tree branch they were on and kagome landed on her knees before standing up straight next to the others. Sakura landed next to her and Kabuto looked up in front of them. "There's the tower." Everyone looked up and saw the huge tower not to far away…but now we're going to have to be on our guard-."

"Someone's here!"

Everyone tensed and Kagome grabbed a kunai while Naruto threw his at whatever was behind them. The sound of metal hit flesh before a loud cry rang out. They turned and sakura widened her eyes when they saw a giant centipede trying to wiggle out from the kunai grasp. Kagome sighed a placed her kunai away. "It's only a centipede...we're good for now."

Sakura turned towards her freaked out. "Just a centipede! Can't you see that thing kagome it-it's huge!" kagome grinned and nodded. "Yeah but it's just an oversized bug…nothing to be afraid of." Kagome continued to grin and sakura sweat dropped. _"Just a bug she says…she's crazy bugs are disgusting!"_

Kabuto turned towards them. "From now on...we're going to have to take it slow...we need to be as quiet as we can so no enemies can find us...we want to be the ones to find them got it." He got nods of agreement from team 7 and nodded back before taking a step forward.

"Wait."

Everyone stopped and turned towards kagome. "What kagome?" kagome grinned. "We need to be quiet and look for any enemies right?" she got nods of agreement and pointed to herself. "Well then leave that to me…"

Kabuto looked confused. "How are you-?"

Kagome interrupted him by doing a set of hand signs. "You don't know...but my clan specializes in summons…so I can summon a lot of different animals. We can use this to our advantage-."

"But kagome do you have enough chakra?" kagome stopped making hands sighs and turned towards sakura before nodding. "Yeah my chakra is fine I have enough after that day of rest…" sakura nodded and kagome resumed her hand signs before grinning and slamming her hand down.

Like last time green symbols came out from under her slammed down hand before decorating the ground. **"Secret jutsu: great summoning!"** A giant poof was heard before the area became covered in black smoke. When it cleared Kabuto and the others let their hands fall from their mouths and team 7 looked around curiously while Kabuto remained slightly confused.

Naruto continued to look around for any more of kagome's cool summons but found nothing. "Kagome where are your summons?"

"Right here Naruto." Everyone turned towards kagome to see her kneeling down and smiling down at something. Everyone looked down at what kagome was smiling at to blink seeing two small squirrels and one medium sized bird looking back up at them curiously. The bird was a dark ink black and looked sort of like a blue jay except it was completely black except for the colorful white pattern on its back. Its eyes were a light red and shined brightly making it look mysterious. The two squirrels seemed like opposites of each other. While one was a deep chocolate brown with dark brown eyes the other was a very light almost ghost brown with light brown eyes.

Sakura stared at the small animals before smiling and kneeling down in front of kagome to pet the cute animals. "Oh they are so cute! They are your summons?" kagome nodded and sakura grinned and giggling lightly when the light brown squirrel rubbed against her hand. "So cute!"

The boys lifted up an eyebrow and Naruto kneeled down to look at the small animals seriously before pointing down to them. "Ah kagome you couldn't have had some cooler bigger ones…these are too small and don't look like they cou-OW!" Naruto retracted his hand and looked down at his now red and bleeding finger to see small little bite marks.

Hearing giggling Naruto looked towards kagome to see her laughing with a hand to her mouth. "Sorry Naruto I should have warned you...they don't like to be called small or little…especially Kenji...he's a bit touchy on that subject…he's the one who bit you."

"Kenji?" kagome nodded and pointed down to the dark brown squirrel that looked like he was glaring at him with his dark eyes. Not wanting to be beaten by the evil squirrel Naruto bent down to look at the squirrel and glare back which resulted in a glaring match. The others besides kagome sweat dropped and sakura sighed. "Just great he's glaring at a squirrel…he's gone crazy."

Kagome started to laugh and everyone turned towards her. "No actually sakura they aren't ordinary squirrels…like Shirou they can talk, same with tachi he also can speak."

"Really then why don't they talk?"

Kagome looked down at her summons. "Actually that's what I want to know…Ai…tachi?" The light brown squirrel's tailed twitched and it turned towards her before running up and placing herself on kagome's shoulder. Ai rubbed her face against kagome's cheek. "Sorry kagome-sama but we don't know these people and the blond one called us short!"

The bird also turned towards her and lifted up its wings before flapping them and flying up to place itself on kagome's head. "Yeah sorry kagome-sama…we didn't know if they were enemies or not..." kagome sighed and lifted her eyes up to look up at tachi who looked down at her. "I told you guys to stop calling me kagome-sama I do not deserve such a title."

Kagome's summons seemed to blanch before tachi flew off her head and in front of her face his eyes looking at her like she was crazy. "How can you say that? You definitely deserve th-."

Tachi was interrupted by kagome gently placing her hand under tachi so he could land and shook her head. "No I do not...if I did Shirou would not have gotten hurt like he did...I'm sure you all saw his injuries." Kagome's summons were silent and kagome sighed before placing tachi on the floor and then Ai in front of her. Turning towards the still glaring Naruto and Kenji kagome sighed. "Kenji stop glaring at Naruto he's my friend and you need to tell him sorry for biting him"

Kenji stopped glaring at Naruto to look at kagome before turning away and crossing his little arms over his chest. "Ha. I'm not apologizing to some stupid human such as himself...he should know not to point at an animal he doesn't know especially a summoning creature." Kagome sighed and rubbed her head. "Kenji."

Kenji looked at kagome one more time before sighing and turning back towards the blond. "Fine. I'm sorry you're too stupid not to know when to keep your hands to yourself." With that Kenji turned away and ran back towards his fellow summons leaving Naruto blinking before he started to glare. "Hey!"

Once Kenji was with the others kagome sighed and turned towards Naruto. "Sorry Naruto...Kenji doesn't get along well with those he just met that much." Naruto glared one more time at Kenji before giving up and looking at kagome. "Whatever he's just a squirrel-."

"Why you-." Kenji made a move to attack Naruto but kagome grabbed him and placed him on her shoulder. "Kenji stop your usually not like this all the time." Kenji turned towards her before looking away. Ai turned to look at kagome. "Kenji's just mad because he wasn't the only one you summoned... plus you have more friends now so he's just jealous." Kenji shot up and jumped at Ai resulting in a weird but amusing squirrel fight. "Why you!"

Everyone but kagome looked at the small fight with amusement and kagome just sighed before separating them and placing them both on opposite shoulders while tachi flew back on her head. "Um…sorry for that…" kagome turned towards kenji. "You do know you still are important to me Kenji same with Ai and tachi...don't worry."

Kenji looked at her before looking away looking as embarrassed as a squirrel could while kagome turned back to her still amused team and Kabuto. "Um…anyway..." kagome pointed to kenji. "You should know by now but this is Kenji and…" kagome pointed to the lighter colored squirrel on her other shoulder. "This is his sister Ai." Kagome pointed to the top of her head. "And the bird currently placed on my head is tachi."

All kagome's summons except Kenji waved and said hi before Ai jumped down. "Nice to meet you friends of kagome-sa- I mean kagome!" sakura continued to kneel down and started to pet Ai who rubbed against her hand again. "Nice to meet you to I'm sakura Haruno."

Tachi flew off kagome's head and flew around sakura once before flying away and flying around Kabuto. "Hello sir what's your name?" Kabuto blinked. "Um...Kabuto Yakushi." Tachi chirped. "Nice to meet you!" Kabuto nodded and tachi flew away towards Sasuke before landing on his head.

It was silent and everyone stared at the still Uchiha currently stuck with a bird on his head. A couple more seconds passed before Naruto started cracking up and both kagome and sakura giggle along with a chuckling Kabuto. Naruto fell back laughing. "Haha T-teme y-you have a b-bird on your h-head!" Naruto started laughing again and kagome placed a hand to her mouth. _"I-I just hope he doesn't hurt tachi…."_

Tachi continued to sit on top sasuke's head before moving forward and looking down at Sasuke. "Nice to meet you sir…who are you...a friend of kagome's hopefully?" Sasuke was silent before looking up at tachi and nodding very slightly. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Tachi looked happy and chirped again before flying off sasuke's head and flying in front of him. "Ah well Uchiha Sasuke it's an honor to meet you I've heard faintly of the Uchiha clan from our elders." Ai looked up from sakura's hand before running over to Sasuke. "An Uchiha? Well nice to meet you!" Ai then turned from Sasuke and ran back to sakura. Tachi turned away from Sasuke and flew back towards kagome.

Sasuke turned towards kagome. "What's that about?" Kagome shrugged but tachi chirped. "Just because we are summons doesn't mean we know nothing of this world...a lot of us have heard of the well known clans like the Hyuuga, nara, and Inuzuka….there are many other clans but that's just an example.." Sasuke nodded and kagome turned towards Kenji. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Kenji looked up at kagome before nodding and looking around seeing that Naruto was the only not introduced. Kenji seemed to sigh and jumped down from kagome's shoulder to run towards Naruto. Holding out his hand Kenji looked up at Naruto. "You are?" Naruto looked down at Kenji's small paw before lightly grabbing it and shaking it. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki next Hokage of konoha at your service." Kenji nodded before running back towards kagome.

"Okay now that introductions are over I summoned you guys for your help." Kagome summons nodded and kagome gave them a smile. "I need you guys to scout around a small bit about 2 miles ahead of us for anybody or any traps alright?" they nodded. "Right kagome-sama!" before kagome could correct them they all took off leaving her and the others alone.

"Well that was…..interesting." Kabuto turned towards kagome with an eyebrow raised. Kagome laughed slightly and scratched the back of her head. "Um...yeah sorry their still young but are very dependable when they aren't acting like they were earlier..."

Naruto seemed to pout. "Yeah but you couldn't summon some cooler summons..." kagome laughed. "Naruto they are cool summons sure their young but still they are some of my dearest summons like Shirou. And besides even if I wanted to summon anything bigger I couldn't because I hawk would be out of the ordinary and could cause suspicion.

Naruto nodded and sakura sat down. "How long do we need to wait?" Kagome looked over to them. Not long actually they'll be back in about….5………4……..3……….2……….1."

Suddenly two little blurs passed by from the ground and one came from the sky surprising the others and making kagome smile. When the three blurs stopped it showed Kenji, Ai and tachi. "Did you guys find anything?" Ai shook her head. "No we didn't see anything besides a few bodies...but no alive enemies or any traps that haven't been set off..."

Kagome nodded and petted all of them. "Okay thanks you guys you can go." The looked disappointed but nodded before waving to the others and poofing away in black smoke. Once it cleared kagome stood up. "Okay well...since things seem clear for us…we can continue on." The others nodded before they all took off.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sakura panted before falling down on her knees making kagome kneel next to her and help her up. "Sakura you okay?" kagome voice made everyone stop and turn before walking towards the 

girls. Sakura looked up and panted. "how much…longer do we have to walk…no matter how much we do…..the tower doesn't seem to get any closer at all…"

"You know I've noticed that….your right."

Kagome looked around. _"I don't get it…Ai, Kenji, and tachi said they saw nothing or anyone around…unless it was-."_ Kagome tensed and turned towards Kabuto and Sasuke. "Genjutsu…"

Kabuto nodded. "Yeah...it's seem that since we were so preoccupied with not being found…we didn't notice that we all were placed under one…see look." Kabuto pointed in a direction and the others looked but widened their eyes. "See it's the centipede from earlier...we were walking around in circles."

"But why would they do something like this?" kagome turned towards Naruto. "It's a common trick used actually….they did this to make us physically weak and frustrated so when they attack we would be easy pickings..."

"So since we are like that now."

Kabuto nodded and fixed his glasses. "Yeah their going to attack very soon." Not even seconds later the forest surrounding them started to sound as though it came to life and suddenly black globs of what looked a bit like tar or water came out of the trees and ground surrounding them.

"Damn it." Once kagome was sure sakura was steady kagome let her go and grabbed a kunai from her pouch. Naruto looked around. "What-what are they?"

"They seem like clones of some kind…." Kabuto gripped the kunai in his hand tighter.

One clone chuckled at them and smirked. "Hahaha…pitiful like helpless little rats..." Naruto glared at the clone before running at him. "Rats are we?! Well I'll show you!" Naruto punched the cloned and smirked but widened his eyes seeing that his hand went right threw it. Naruto landed on the ground. "What-what is this…my hand just went threw it like nothing."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the clone and gripped the kunai tighter. **"Kouyoume!"** kagome eyes changed and kagome looked around at the clones but was interrupted by Sasuke yelling. Turning her attention back to the others kagome saw kunai heading towards Sasuke. "Sasuke move out the way!" Sasuke didn't respond and kagome gritted her teeth and started running towards him. Kagome wasn't' fast enough but she saw Kabuto push him down and sighed a bit in relief before with wide eyes. _"His mark is acting up-."_

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned on her heel and dodged the two sided kunai aimed for her back and threw her own kunai back at the clone. It hit but then went right threw making kagome curse. _"What are these things…they aren't normal…it's like a tar…"_ kagome turned her attention back to her teamand Kabuto and jumped back into formation with them while grabbing another kunai. Kagome saw the wound on kabuto's arm and turned slightly towards him. "I'm guessing that their weapons are real right?" Kabuto nodded and kagome frowned.

Naruto backed up slightly looking frustrated. "these must be real shadow clones…but that one I hit should have disappeared but it didn't…unless it's a genjutsu." Kagome nodded before closing her eyes. **"Moukeru: kouyoume!"** her eyes changed again and kagome looked around.

Naruto gripped the kunai in his hand tighter and was about to throw it but was stopped by Sasuke. "No save it...this is definitely genjutsu...you'd be wasting your time." Sakura turned towards Sasuke. "But how…the wound on kabuto's arm is real-."

Kagome turned towards sakura still looking around though. "The real ones could be hiding somewhere in the forest and attacking us that way by using the genjutsu as a cover."

Kabuto nodded. "Yeah I've heard of this type of attack...the ones who use it are usually weak in close range attacks or taijutsu so they use the strategy to take us out by using our fatigue."

"Then let's go and find the real ones!" Naruto made a move to leave but he was stopped by kagome grabbing his collar and bringing him back. "No Naruto that's what they want us to do...if we go out searching blindly in the forest they'll just take us out one by one." Naruto stopped but frowned. "Then what do we do?!"

Kabuto sighed. "The only thing we can do…fend them off and block their attacks-."

Three of the clones suddenly aimed and threw a kunai at them making the others tense and kagome move in front of them while doing hand signs. Naruto saw what kagome did and widened his eyes. "Kagome-."

"**water style: water barrier shield!"** as soon as kagome said this a giant blast of water appeared and started to circle all around her and the others in a complete water barrier covering them like a dome. The kunai hit the water before bouncing off and falling onto the ground. Seeing this kagome sighed and fell to her knees. Naruto and the others ran up to kagome. "Kagome you alright?" kagome nodded and grinned at them. "Yeah I'm just a bit tired is all…"

Kabuto nodded and looked around at the dome that covered them. "How long will this jutsu last?"

Kagome looked up. "I can keep this up as long as my chakra lasts. But I don't know exactly how much I have left so we need to think of something...I probably could try to wash out the real ones because we know their close but I'm not sure if it will work…they'd probably be able to dodge it before they get hit." Kabuto nodded and watched as another barrage of kunai hit the barrier before bouncing off like the last.

Everyone was silent before naruto's face brightened. "I have an idea."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome's barrier suddenly fell making the first Nin smirk. "Ha see they already are weakening." He and his teammates continued to throw kunai at them making them dodge before Naruto did a set of hand signs. **"Shadow clone jutsu!"** a large poof was heard and about 30 clones of Naruto appeared before they ran at the other clones and fighting.

"Naruto!" kagome gritted her teeth before facing the others. "There's nothing else we can do…we have to fight now." Sasuke and sakura nodded and kagome did another set of hand signs. **"Shadow clone jutsu!"** Another poof was heard and when it cleared it showed about 10 clones of kagome standing there smirking. "Okay guys lets help out Naruto!" all the kagome clones nodded before kagome and her clones took of to assist their blond haired friend.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome winced before being thrown back next to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto helped her up and she got up on her knees panting along with her team and Kabuto.

The first Nin smirked before turning towards his teammates. "I think that is enough…they're too weak now….they're easy pickings...let's go get our scroll." His teammates nodded and they released the jutsu before jumping down in front of the others. The first Nin gazed at Sasuke and kagome before narrowing his eyes. "You two...I remember you…" he looked at Sasuke. "You were the one to stab me in my shoulder…and you." He turned towards kagome. "Were the one to slash me across my stomach..." the nin lifted up his kunai. "But it's alright because I'll be able to pay you back...Plus interest how does that sound."

Naruto continued to pant before be grinned making the water Nin widened their eyes. "wha-?!"

"**earth style: earth binding jutsu!!"** the water nin turned around and widened their eyes when they saw huge poles of dirt and rock shoot up from the ground before wrapping around them keeping them there unable to move. The first Nin and his teammates started to struggle but was no use and the poles suddenly tightened around them squeezing them and making them stop. "H-how?!"

The first Nin heard chuckling coming from around them and moved his eyes around.

"Now who's the rat?"

"Good thinking Naruto!"

"Great job Naruto!"

Looking behind themselves they saw kagome, Sasuke, sakura and Kabuto staring back at them smirking. They looked back forward with wide eyes. "How?!" Naruto grinned. "Are you guys 

confused? It was the only way to get you cowards out of hiding." Naruto made a hand sign a large poof was heard before all the clones except kagome's turned into a clone.

"Shadow clones! Y-you used your own clones and transformed them to look like your teammates!" Naruto continued to grin and nodded. "Except for kagome's clone though she already had a clone ready so we just used her own." The kagome clone gave them a peace sign before waving goodbye and leaving with naruto's clones.

Naruto stood up and Sasuke smirked. "While naruto's clones did all the work we all hid from view waiting for you to show yourself." Sasuke's smirk increased. "So what do you all think…think the plan worked out?"

Naruto panted and made to attack the water Nin but he fell on his knees looking surprised. Naruto looked up when he felt kagome appear next to him smiling. "You did good Naruto…but you should rest...we can handle these guys now…" Naruto grinned at kagome before standing up and shaking his head lightly. "S-sorry kagome…but I don't want you guys to have all the fun."

"What?" Naruto started running towards the water Nin and kagome grinned before sighing and letting her earth jutsu fall. "Evil Naruto." Hearing kagome's somewhat disappointed tone naruto's grin increased and he sent a punch towards the Nin and making them hit the ground.

After a few seconds the Nin all got up and surrounding the panting Naruto making everyone else tense. The first Nin made a hand sign followed by his teammates. "Whatever….we'll have to fight now without any restraints time is running out for all of us. **Ninja art: fog clone jutsu!!"**

A loud poof was heard and about 50 clones of the water Nin team appeared making Naruto grin. "Ha…are these illusions again?" Sasuke shook his head. "Not this time there real."

Naruto grinned again and made a move to attack." fine then….all we have to do then is fight till we find the real ones-."

"No Naruto don't act stupid! You'll just waste all your energy-."

"No. stop telling me what to do...if we just fight we'll find them sooner or later!" without looking back Naruto started running at the clones and fighting making everyone else tense. _"Damn."_ Kabuto took off to help Naruto while Sasuke moved to do so as well but stopped. Seeing that Sasuke wasn't moving sakura turned towards him. "Sasuke-."

Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke suddenly yelling out and gripping his neck in pain. _"Oh no his mark." _

"Naruto listen their all clones-!!" kagome was interrupted by sasuke's yell and kagome turned from the fight to see Sasuke gripping his neck and looking in pain. _"His mark-."_ "Sasuke you need to stop using your Sharingan!!" To preoccupied at the moment kagome didn't see the hand 

raise up from the ground holding a kunai aimed at her. Seeing something from the corner of his eye Kabuto looked over to kagome and widened his eyes. "Kagome look out!"

Kagome turned to look behind her and was about to get hit until someone pushed her out of the way. Landing on her knees kagome looked and saw Kabuto a few feet away from her panting and looking up at the three water Nin. _"He saved me..."_

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the all three of the Nin's flying back and landing roughly on the ground. She looked and saw that Naruto was the one that hit them because he was panting and staring down at them. The clones surrounding them started to disappear and once they all were gone kagome ran up to the fallen nin before searching threw their pouches looking for their scroll. Feeling something like paper kagome grinned and took out the scroll. Seeing the heaven scroll kagome's grin increased and she quickly turned around to face her teammates and Kabuto. "look guys! The heaven scroll! We did it!!"

Her team looked over to her to see the heaven scroll and they all looked happy. Sakura smiled, naruto grinned, and Sasuke smirked. Grinning back at her teammates kagome placed the scroll in her back pouch before turning back towards the passed out water nin. glaring down at them and standing up straight kagome started another set of hand signs.

"I'm sick of them appearing and continuously getting up….**earth style: sinking sand technique!!"** the ground under the three nins turned into sinking sand before it slowly started to engulf them until only their heads showed and hardening back into solid ground. Satisfied kagome nodded before turning and running to help Kabuto up. "Thank you for saving me back there…and helping us get our scroll."

Kabuto looked up and shook his head. "It was nothing and actually if Naruto didn't kick them right now I don't think I would be here…and about your scroll you'd guys really did everything so your team earned that scroll."

Kagome nodded before turning towards Naruto who was staring down at the Nins. "That's not fair kagome you need to teach me that jutsu." Kagome laughed at Naruto before casting one last glance at the heads. "Maybe...but they were getting on my nerves always getting up and attacking...this way they won't be able to get up unless someone helps them or it wears off…"

Naruto turned towards kagome curiously."Um…when does it wear off." Kagome shrugged and closed her eyes. "Not sure really…I think 5 days...but I don't know...I've always released the jutsu before then..But with these guys I probably won't and will let it wear off on its own." Kagome opened her eyes to see Kabuto and Naruto staring at like she was insane. "What?! I personally think they deserve it...being cowards and making their clones fight for them." They nodded and kagome grinned before turning around and seeing Sasuke standing up with his hand still on his neck.

Remembering what happened earlier kagome started running towards Sasuke and sakura. Stopping in front of them kagome panted a small bit before looking up. "Are you guys okay…Sasuke how's...the mark."

Sasuke looked at her curiously and a bit shocked. "You know about it?" kagome was silent before she nodded. "yeah." Sasuke seemed to turn away and sigh making kagome blink. Hearing something fall everyone turned towards the sound and saw that Naruto fell down and was panting harshly.

Sakura smiled and ran over to Naruto looking happy. "Good job Naruto!" Naruto looked up and grinned while still panting. "It-it's no problem."

Worried kagome moved to go help Naruto but was stopped by a hand gripping her wrist. Turning back kagome saw Sasuke staring at her seriously. "I need you to tell me the truth about something." Kagome blinked. "What."

Sasuke was silent before he motioned to the mark on his neck. "Do you have one of these…after you were bitten…" remembering kagome was silent before she shook her head and looked to the side. "No...I didn't get one…I just saw you get one and saw what happened...that's how I know. After he gave you the mark and beaten me he left."

Sasuke was silent before he nodded. "But whatever you do don't tell Naruto about this thing...if he knows it will cause too many problems."

Kagome was silent but inwardly smiled sadly and laughed. _"Looks like I'm not the only one who wanted this thing a secret…"_ kagome nodded. "Okay I won't tell Naruto." Sasuke was silent but nodded back and letting go of her wrist. Staring once more at Sasuke for a few seconds kagome sent him a grin before turning around and running to join with the others.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"naruto are you alright?" kagome ran to a stop in front of said blond who looked up at her and grinned. Taking his happy grin as a yes kagome grinned back before shaking her head at him. "I still can't believe you naruto…wanting to take them all on your own…your not fair." Naruto sent her another bigger grin and kagome pouted before sighing. "oh well…at least they've been dealt with."

Kagome took out their scroll. "And now that we have this we're set to go…lucky that they needed the earth scroll and targeted us…" naruto nodded before looking up. "and it's morning…" kagome looked up. "it is…" kagome turned to face the others. "are you guys ready? We need to leave before our time runs out!"

Both Sasuke and sakura nodded while Kabuto fixed his glasses. "Okay then let's get going!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Seeing the huge door up ahead kagome smiled before running a head of the others ignoring her team's and kabuto's calls for her to come back. Still running towards the door kagome looked back at her team with a grin. "the door! You guys the tower's up ahead!" that seemed to get their attention and naruto grinned before also running to catch up with her. "the door! Haha we did it!"

Kagome turned to face forward but suddenly felt a breeze pass by her. looking forwards she saw naruto practically fly threw the forest to get to said door making her grin and sweat drop at the same time. _"I understand being excited..but wow…it's surprising he still can run like that after all he's been threw."_

A few seconds later kagome made it out of the forest to see the old looking door a few feet in front of her with naruto already at the door looking excited. Walking up in front of the door kagome looked at the paper placed in front of it. _"this is our number from the gate we entered in…" _kagome looked up at the tall building. _"so then this is our door."_

Kagome sighed in relief. _"thank goodness….we didn't stray far from our original course..otherwise we could have had a problem trying to find it."_ Hearing the bushes behind her rustle kagome turned around to see sakura, Sasuke, and Kabuto come.

Sakura stared at them like they were insane. "how could you guys run?" both kagome and naruto looked at one another before grinning identically and placing an arm around the other's shoulders. "we just do right naruto." Kagome turned towards said blond who looked back and nodded. "right! and besides we are at our door we made it!" sakura sighed and shook her head while supporting Sasuke up.

Another rustle of the bushes alerted the occupants of the area and everyone tensed before they saw two guys wearing identical clothing to Kabuto walkout of the forest. One guy wearing a cloth over his mouth and what looked like black glasses looked up. "there you are Kabuto…we were wondering what happened to you."

Kabuto seemed embarrassed and laughed nervously. "sorry I ran into a bit of a distraction-."

"we lucky you did though!" everyone turned towards the grinning naruto who removed his arm from kagome's shoulder. "if you didn't we wouldn't have gotten our scroll…and wouldn't be able to pass the test..right kagome?" naruto turned towards his raven haired friend and she smiled before nodding and bowing slightly to Kabuto. "yeah..thanks again..and for healing me."

Kabuto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "like I've said before..it's fine…you guys were the one to actually get the scroll..and I'd didn't mind healing you…you were pretty beaten up so it's no problem…" Kabuto turned away to walk back with his team. "anyway this is our door so we are going to go…good luck." Kabuto and his team left leaving team 7 alone.

Kagome turned towards Sasuke and sakura. "well are you guys ready? We only have a few minutes left I think." they nodded and started walking towards the door while kagome placed her hands on the knob. Taking one quick glance at her team and receiving nods kagome looked forward again before pushing forward, ripping the paper placed on the door, and walking into the huge room with her team behind.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"so…did things go well."

Kabuto smirked before reaching into his pouch and taking out two cards a and holding them up. "yes…very well..I got quite a bit of information…especially on the girl..her abilities are quite surprising."

"oh?"

Kabuto nodded. "it seems you were not only right about her eyes…but it seems the clan she came from also has some unique techniques…so you want these right..lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru looked up and grinned. "of course." Kabuto smirked and tossed the two cards over to Orochimaru who effortlessly caught them and scanned them over. Once he finished Orochimaru pocketed the cards before turning back towards Kabuto and his team. "good job..as a sound spy you are able to see many things that others can't." Orochimaru started to fade away and chuckled. "that's why I like you Kabuto…"

Orochimaru completely disappeared leaving a smirking Kabuto behind.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

After the door closed team 7 looked around the room in amazement before Sasuke pushed away from sakura. "I'm fine now on my own." Sakura nodded but inwardly was disappointed and pouted.

Kagome looked around the huge room seeing nothing really peculiar about it but the sign at the top in placed in the front wall. Reading it over once kagome furrowed her eyebrows. _"what does that mean? 'If qualities of heaven are your desire..then acquire wisdom to take your mind higher?' Does it mean something about mental strength? And what about. 'if earthly qualities are what you lack train your body harder prepare to attack.' Does that mean psychical strength? 'When heaven and earth are opened together the pair less path will be riotous forever then blank is what guides us today?...well it defiantly involves the scrolls" _"hey you guys look at this."

Naruto and the others looked up to where kagome pointed and read the sign before getting confused. "what does that mean?" kagome shook her head. "I'm not to sure but it definitely involves the scrolls…."

"I think we're supposed to open them.." kagome turned towards sakura and nodded before looking back at the sign. "yeah…" reaching into her back pouch kagome took out the heaven scroll before turning towards Sasuke. "you have the earth scroll right?" Sasuke nodded and took out the earth scroll.

Kagome nodded. "incase of anything..naruto, sakura be prepared for any kind of attack..Sasuke ready I think we're supposed to open both scrolls at the same time." Sasuke nodded and gripped the earth scroll while kagome did the same with the heaven scroll. "okay ready…3…2…1."

Both kagome and Sasuke opened their scrolls and tensed waiting for any kind of attack. When they looked down at them they saw symbols made out of ink placed on them. Kagome scanned the scrolls for a few seconds before widening her eyes. "these symbols….a summoning jutsu!" turning towards Sasuke kagome quickly threw her scroll away. "Sasuke hurry get rid of the scroll! These are summoning symbols!" Sasuke tensed before quickly tossing the scroll over in the same direction as kagome.

The scrolls both started to smoke before poofing into the air creating a cloud of smoke making kagome tense and grab a kunai. Once the smoke started to clear kagome saw a figure and gripped her kunai tighter while the others watched tensed.

When it cleared it showed a man wearing the standard green vest with blue long sleeve shirt and blue pants with blue ninja sandals and his leaf head band on his head. He had a long scar going across his face passing over his nose and ending at the edge of his eyes. Kagome blinked and let her stance drop slightly. "an instructor-?"

"Iruka-sensei?"

Kagome's confused thoughts were interrupted by naruto running up to the man and grinning widely. "Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?"

Iruka smirked at them lightly and crossed his arms. "hey. How are you guys…."

"watt what's with your entrance? Why did you come with the summoning? What's going on?" Iruka grinned. "I'm here because at the end of the second exam all the Chuunin are supposed to welcome and greet the genin for passing the test." Iruka grinned. "and it looks like I got lucky being the messenger for you guys." Iruka sighed in relief slightly. "and you all made it just in time so that's good."

Kagome blinked before staring at Iruka curiously. "so then…if all the scrolls summon a Chuunin for a specific team, would that mean that if we were any later or opened the scrolls when we weren't supposed to..that you would be the one to knock us out?" the other turned towards her curiously and kagome turned back towards them before looking back at Iruka. "I know it doesn't sound fair but I'm right. right? I mean we heard from Kabuto that the teams who did open their 

scrolls ended up knocked out..so that means if the scrolls summoned Chuunin the Chuunin just knock us out as a penalty so to speak…"

The others turned toward Iruka. "is that right Iruka-sensei?" Iruka nodded at sakura's questions. "yeah…if you did open the scrolls anytime when you weren't supposed to…I would have had to knock you out." Both naruto and sakura gulped and naruto looked a bit nervous. _"I'm so glad Kabuto stopped me."_

Iruka turned towards kagome abit curiously. "that was really good thinking..your the new genin right? kagome asahi?" kagome nodded and grinned. "yep that's me sensei!" kagome bowed. "it's a pleasure to meet ya!" kagome stood up before quickly grabbing naruto and wrapping an arm around his shoulders still grinning. Pointing down at the slightly shorter genin kagome's eyes twinkled in happiness, mischief, and excitement. "Naruto's told me about you quite a lot." Iruka looked abit embarrassed making the twinkle in kagome's eye increase. _"from what I know naruto sort of looks up to him as sort of a father figure…" _this though went unsaid in fear both will become completely embarrassed.

"kagome!" kagome ignored the blonds whines and continued to grin while messing up naruto's hair. Naruto in an act to retaliate did the same to kagome making her pause before she started to mess up his hair again and unintentionally starting a messing-hair-up fight between her and the blond. both completely ignoring the looks they got from their other two teammates.

Getting over his embarrassment Iruka watched the scene with a small smile. _"it seems kagome and naruto seem to get along very well."_ "well anyway congratulations! You've passed the second exam!"

It was silent after he said that and both kagome and naruto stopped their fight. Iruka blinked seeing that kagome had gripped naruto in a head lock blinking before his words processed in her mind and she grinned brightly. "we passed! Do you hear that naruto!..oh and I win! Haha! naruto started to complain and sakura sighed while she and Sasuke fell on their knees thankful. "we passed…" sakura looked up at kagome and naruto who continued to be happy even though naruto was celebrating while in a headlock. _"I don't get how both of them can fight like that..after all they've been threw.."_ "kagome aren't you and naruto tired...I mean-."

She was caught of by kagome grinning at them and suddenly appearing in between her and Sasuke with her arms around their shoulders still grinning with naruto on the floor blinking. "I am tired but come on think about we passed!! I'm excited, we made it!! We've passed two of the tests!" Kagome looked at her before turning towards the annoyed looking Sasuke. "Sasuke you can't be annoyed you need to happy and excited we passed!" kagome turned back towards sakura. "you to sakura!"

Kagome got nothing from her two other teammates and frowned a small bit before removing her arms from Sasuke and sakura's shoulders and crossing her arms over her chest while sitting 

back. "okay fine…be like that..I'm just trying to lighten up the mood a small bit, we've been serious and stuck in that forest for five days...now we've passed the second test and you guys don't want to celebrate?"

Kagome got tired looks from sakura and Sasuke and only grinned back. "okay, okay I get it…anyway at least naruto looks happy..he makes up for your guy's tiredness." As kagome said naruto had gotten up from his awkward sitting position to standing up and jumping in the air completely happy about the news.

A cough interrupted their naruto watching and everyone turned towards the grinning Iruka. "well I see your still as hyper as always naruto..but anyway.." Iruka turned towards kagome. "since you figured out what would happen I need to explain the reason for this test."

Everyone blinked. "reason for the test?" Iruka nodded and grabbed a scroll before showing them. "the whole reason to this mission was to see if you would be able to see through threw a mission all the way threw…you all knew that looking in the scrolls was against the rules and what would have happened if you did."

They nodded but sakura looked confused before pointing to the sign. "um..what's the meaning to that sign then.?" Iruka looked from sakura to the sign. "oh well that's another reason why I've been sent here. to explain what it means to you." Team 7 blinked. "really?"

Iruka nodded. "yes make sure to read this well and remember it…these are some principles that the Hokage has written down for all Chuunin to follow. What this is saying that if you are lacking in intellect then study and learn to increase that and if your lacking in physical strength then train your body to improve that."

"oh I get it." Everyone turned towards kagome who grinned a bit embarrassed before continuing. "the heaven represents the mind and earth represents the body right? so if we are lacking in mind or body strength then train to improve them..but if both the mind and body work together we'd become strong right?"

Iruka nodded. "right if your body and mind are equal then if the most hardest mission you've faced could become easy…the goal of these five days was to test your abilities as Chuunin and to see how you did." Iruka grinned. "and you all did a wonderful job. Remember Chuunin are leaders and have to know the strengths and weaknesses of all those he commands while on a mission for it to work out properly…you all did good and don't forget the meaning of those principles." Iruka continued to grin at them and closed his eyes. "well..that's it..all I needed to say to you."

Kagome and the others nodded and naruto stood up. "we…got it Iruka-sensei!" Iruka was silent before he looked a bit worried. "one last thing of advice….on the third exam…don't push yourself too far..especially you naruto…I'm-."

"don't worry sensei..." Iruka looked over to see kagome standing with a small but serious smile. "you don't have anything to worry about…I don't know you that well and haven't been your student but I do know that your concerned about naruto and the others right?"

kagome grinned and placed an arm around naruto's shoulders. "don't worry I'll watch them for you." Naruto stuck his tongue out at kagome. "hey we don't need a baby sitt-kagome!" naruto started to complain because kagome once again placed him back in a head lock while looking back up at Iruka. "sensei you don't have anything to worry about they all will do fine during the last test I'm sure. We are all going to be there to cheer one another on.." kagome looked down at the struggling naruto grinning. "and even though it doesn't look like it naruto's grown up he was very mature during this test and helped out a lot."

"hey kagome are you saying I wasn't mature before!!" kagome looked back down at naruto grinning in apology. "not at all naruto I'm just saying." Naruto pouted and awkwardly crossed his arms while kagome grinned down at him and both sakura and Sasuke stared at them with tired looks.

Iruka watched as kagome and naruto continued to chat and fight slightly and smiled. "I gu-."

"Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked up out of his thoughts to see naruto look up at him from kagome's grasp. Naruto grinned at him lightly. "we were given these headbands as prove of us passing..we're not students anymore…we're ninja now…and like you said we've passed the seconds exam…so right now we're ninja too." It was silent and kagome smiled while letting naruto go.

Iruka smiled and nodded. "yeah..your both right..I'm sorry for that." Naruto grinned and kagome shook her head. "it's okay it easy to worry about naruto." "kagome!!" kagome turned towards the grin and playfully hit his shoulder. "you know I'm joking naruto." Naruto pouted and rubbed his arm before nodding and grinning at kagome.

Kagome turned towards their two silent members. "right? we all are going to pass the third exam with flying colors!" kagome got a smile from sakura and a smirk from Sasuke making kagome punch the air. "haha! That's the spirit."

Iruka watched as team 7 conversed and laughed lightly. _"well it seems that kagome fits in with them..and she seems like she's a good kid…"_ Iruka blinked seeing kagome taunt Sasuke to try and make him smile or show happiness before shaking her head and laughing with naruto. _"yep I think she fits in pretty well as the 10__th__ rookie."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"he's…after that boy-."

"Sasuke Uchiha right?" Anko tensed before turning towards the solemn looking Hokage and nodded. "yeah..but..that's not all.." the Hokage looked shocked and he removed his pipe from his mouth. "what do you mean?"

Anko looked away and gripped her jacket slightly in her hands. "he told me…that there also is a girl he was after…

"_the girl….kagome….she has unusual abilities that are very interesting but I never intended to give her the curse mark…so if she does die it doesn't concern me much just a lost I guess, but the boy….he has the blood of the Uchiha running threw his veins and is the perfect candidate to be my successor…"_

"he's after her too….but he said he didn't intend to give her the curse mark..he just considered her an 'added bonus'…he said she had unusual abilities that interested him..but he still doesn't care if she died…..her name wa-."

"kagome right?" Anko looked surprised and nodded making the Hokage sigh. "I though so..when I first saw kagome's file I was a bit surprised…I can understand why he would be after her now..and if her getting the curse mark wasn't intended she must have either protected Sasuke and gotten it or revealed her Kekkei Genkai to him while they fought and he became interested."

the Hokage sighed again before puffing on his pipe. "well there's nothing we can do now except continue the exams like scheduled and just watch over the both of them…and of course _his _movements. if he's given them the curse mark...he's sure to be around sooner or later."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

kagome looked around the room and at the faces next to her. _"wow…these are the only teams that passed..Anko-sensei was right when she said only about half the team would make it.."_ kagome continued to scan the room and it's occupants in cloaked curiosity.

They all were in a huge room that was two stories high and had platforms on the side with stairs leading up to them looking like an observation deck of some sort. In front of them was the Hokage and the Jounin of the teams still here as well as Iruka and a few other Chuunin. The proctors of the exams also were present and all were placed on stairs with a huge statue behind them all making a hand sign. On the front wall to the high left was what looked to be a covered screen by it's design, why it was there and like that kagome didn't know.

Finished looking at the room kagome turned towards the other genin that passed and smiled. _"well it looks as though all the rookies made it.."_ kagome's smile disappeared though when she also saw the sound team a few teams down. _"then that's mean the scroll we took was most likely their third."_ Kagome continued to look at them and saw that the boy zaku had both arms in make shift slings and the girl kin had bandages wrapped around her arms and legs making kagome smirk slightly. _"probably from the explosion…"_

Kagome shook her head wanting to continue her scan of the other genin. She saw the sand team and kabuto's team as well as that boy's from the first test who was looking at her. he seemed to catch her gaze and turned his head back to look at her before smirking slightly. kagome blinked at him completely confused before inwardly shaking her head.

Kagome moved her gaze away from the boy but still felt his gaze on her making her adjust her stance feeling a bit uncomfortable. Her uneasiness seemed to be felt by her teammates for they all looked back at her. "kagome something wrong?"

Kagome ignored them to look back at the boy with a glare set on her face. This though only resulted in him increasing his smirk before he winked and grinned at her. completely confused and flabbergasted kagome continued to stare at the boy even after he turned away from her making her teammates slightly worry. "kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer and sakura started to get worried before looking at her other teammates who shrugged. Deciding to do something sakura poked her unresponsive teammate making kagome jump lightly before turning around to face her. "yeah?" sakura blinked at her. "what's wrong…you were spacing out."

Kagome gave her and the boys a small smile before shaking her head. "it's nothing…" both sakura and naruto nodded a bit unsurely before turning their attention forward again but Sasuke continued to look back and stare at kagome with a slightly raised eyebrow. _"Something's up with her…she seems a bit confused or worried…it can't be because of the exam because she seemed fine earlier." _

Deciding to follow kagome's old line of vision Sasuke saw that kagome was once staring a boy whose back was turned to them and facing forward. From what he could see of the boy he was a grass nin and looked to be no more than maybe one or two years than their own age, possibly even the same but he couldn't tell precisely. _"does kagome know him from somewhe-?"_

"Sasuke you alright?" Sasuke turned his head back to see that kagome's gaze was from the boy and she was looking at him the confusion from her face replaced with slight worry. Nodding once Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets before facing forward leaving kagome to her thoughts. A bit confused at sasuke's behavior kagome shrugged before closing her eyes as her thoughts returned to the boy. _"why does he seem familiar…."_ Not coming up with an answer kagome just sighed before opening her eyes and continuing her earlier observations.

Completely passing the boys team, not wishing to become confused once again, kagome saw a water nin team consisting of members she didn't see earlier. _"they probably kept themselves somewhere they wouldn't have been spotted…" _kagome turned away from the water nin and smiled slightly seeing that lee's team also made it. Seeing no other teams and satisfied at knowing the competition, kagome faced forward and closed her eyes inwardly sighing once 

again. _"out of 28 teams that entered the second exam only 9 teams made it…5 teams leaf nin, 1 team sound, 1 team sand, 1 team grass, and 1 team water…wow.."_

Kagome's silent musing were cut short by a cough from the Anko making her and everyone come to attention and face her. "first off I want to say congratulations on passing the second exam!" Anko looked around at the remaining contestants and smirked a small bit. _"I knew that less than half of the contestants would make it but I'd thought there'd be way less…possibly in only the one-digits..but actually 28 made it…."_

Ino looked to the side slightly and smiled seeing Sasuke. "look Sasuke and his team made it too." Shikamaru hearing Ino turned to look back and indeed saw team 7. "well they better have…we helped them slightly so they better have made it." Shikamaru turned from team 7 and looked around before sighing. _"what a drag…..so many are still left…but it seems all the rookies are here."_

Kiba looked around with Akamaru in this jacket and grinned. "look all the rookies are here." Both Hinata and shino looked up before looking around to see their fellow rookies a few teams down. smiling and blushing lightly Hinata stared at naruto. _"I'm glad you made it naruto…"_

Neji looked around and slightly narrowed his eyes. _"all the best are here…"_ he turned towards the left and saw Sasuke with kagome behind him. _"Sasuke Uchiha and kagome asahi…better watch for them."_

The Hokage puffed on his pipe and gazed at all the remaining contestants. _"there still are so many contestants here..and surprisingly a lot are rookies….Kakashi and the others were right to recommend them.."_

Anko took a step forward. "alright you all listen up the hokage's going to speak so be quiet!" turning towards the Hokage Anko bowed slightly. "go ahead lord Hokage."

The 3rd Hokage nodded and gripped his pipe in his hands. "alright listen up..before I tell you about the third exam I must tell you the real reason behind these exams…..why is it you think we hold these exams with our allies?" it was silent and the Hokage sighed lightly while fixing his hat. "it's not only to increase our ninja's strength and to strengthen our bond with our allies but to represent the battle between the allied nations…."

Everyone was silent and the Hokage placed his pipe back in his mouth. "if you look into the past you'd be able to see that our allies once were neighboring nations that all continued to fight for power and strength to be supreme…but in order to make sure that one nation did not get to strong the villages would send champions and strong ninja from their village to do battle as sort of representations of their strength in a agreed location. This is how the Chuunin selection exam originally began."

It was silent before naruto spoke up. "okay…that's fine but why do we have to go through all these exams then it's not like we are going to forced out to fight or anything right?"

The Hokage blew out a thing of smoke before looking down slightly. "actually..it is about selecting worthy shinobi for your nations villages but that's not completely it..you see it's also an opportunity for the ninja participating to show of the pride of their nation while they fight against opponent ninja for their lives…" everyone was silent with the same thought in their heads. _"the pride of their nation."_

The Hokage looked up. "this exam also can determine the course of the rest of your ninja life…there are many wealthy and top business men from high up that are looking to hire ninja to work for them..this helps for them to decide which country for which to do business with…for example those nations that are deemed strong will get more and higher requests for their help and services, while the weaker nation's decline and slow…it a way to show our nation's strength and to help when negotiations are needed"

Kiba took a small step forward looking slightly angered and confused. "then why do we need to risk our lives?!"

"because it represents everything."

Everyone turned to see kagome looking serious with her arms crossed and looking down slightly. "it represents everything…as you know…or should, the strength of the country represents the strength of the village, the strength of the village represents the strength of the shinobi…and as they say your true strength usually comes when your faced with difficult or possible death like situations. The reason these test are life threatening is so we can reveal our true strength… right?"

kagome looked up and grinned at the Hokage who nodded. "right. these tests are to show the true strength of your nation..and because this is a test where your life is on the line that it has great meaning…you must know that this test is a way to keep balance by dying and fighting."

Tenten looked confused. "but then why..did you use the term friendship in the test?" the Hokage took his pipe out of his mouth and lowered it. "as a shinobi dying and fighting is friendship…the third exam is a fight to the death while keeping the pride of your nation strong."

It was silent for a few minutes before kagome placed her hands behind her head grinning and nodding. "that's fine. It sounds like fun." Naruto turned around and nodded at her also grinning before turning forward. "I agree with kagome bring on any test! I'm convinced!!"

Gaara nodded once. "whatever this test is I can handle it just get the details over with." The Hokage looked at everyone to see their determined faces and smiled slightly. "all right then."

The Hokage made a move to speak but a figure suddenly appeared in front of the Hokage bowing. "please forgive lord Hokage but before you do please allow me, Hayate Gecko to speak first."

The Hokage nodded and puffed on his pipe. Hayate stood up before turning around and facing the remaining genin. "it's nice to meet you all but first…" he started coughing making everyone, but a selective few, stare at him weirdly. "you all need to do something." he had another coughing fit and kagome stared at him. _"not to be mean but..isn't he sick shouldn't he be resting somewhere or not moving?"_

Once his second coughing fit finished he looked down slightly before looking up. "well…before we can start the third exams…we need to have a preliminary exam first." It was silent before everyone widened their eyes looking confused. " why do we have to have a preliminary exam?!"

Kagome looked over to Shikamaru surprised since she's never heard him yell out like that. Turing back towards the Jounin kagome sighed. _"that's just lovely…."_

"um..why do we need to have one? What's the point?" Hayate looked over to sakura and coughed in his hand. "it's because…well they are so many of you still here…it's a possibility the first and second test were too easy…you see according to the rules in order to reduce the amount of candidates a preliminary exam can be held at any time in order to make the number of participants smaller."

Sakura looked shocked. "but still..is it even fair-."

"sakura." Sakura stopped to see kagome. "there's nothing we can do…there's a reason for this right?" kagome looked passed sakura to Hayate who nodded. "yes..we are doing this so make things go quicker..as lord Hokage said many strong and wealthy people will be attending this exam and we can't afford to waste any of their time they only have traveled to see the best."

Hayate let this sink in before scanning the crowd. "so if any of you feel as though you can't or do not wish to continue on can leave now…the preliminaries will start immediately after."

"what! How your going to make us fight now?!" Ino nodded at Kiba remark. "we..just finished the second one after 5 days..how can we fight right after?!"

Kagome sighed. _"well wonderful..but I'm not giving up..I'm sure I can continue on-."_

"The winner will be determined by a one-on-one fighting match so like I've said before if you wish to give up just raise your hand."

Kagome looked up at hayate's voice and looked around. _"I don't think any-."_ Kagome stopped before wincing slightly and scratching at her mark. _"why is it hurti-."_ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke in front of her wincing and gripping his shoulder in pain while shaking.

Ignoring her mark kagome looked back to sakura who looked worried. Sakura took a step forward and kagome moved to the side to let sakura go in front of her. kagome then moved behind sakura and the others while scratching at her mark slightly. _"mine doesn't hurt badly..it's just a small pain..but then why is sasuke's-." _

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by sakura looking back at her. kagome moved to stop scratching it but sakura caught her and her eyes filled with more worry. Making sure Sasuke nor naruto saw kagome shook her head and whispered. "it's not bad..just worry about sasuke's." sakura nodded before turning forward again and kagome let her hand drop all the way not noticing the hokage's or anko's looks.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The Hokage stared at Sasuke before looking kagome slightly confused. _"both their marks are hurting…but it seems kagome's doesn't hurt as much as sasuke's…."_

Anko stared at the wincing Sasuke before turning towards kagome. _"why does it seems hers doesn't bug her that much? Is she that resilient to pain?" _

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke winced again and gripped his shoulder tighter while looking down at it. _"it's waves of pain..and they all are coming sooner and sooner.."_ sakura continued to gaze at Sasuke and his mark. _"it looks like this pain is increasing..and then.."_ sakura looked back to see kagome closed one eye lightly as if in pain before it got better and she looked fine. "_kagome's seems to be bugging her as well but not as bad..but if they both fight it could get worse for the both of them."_

"_I told kagome I wouldn't tell Sasuke or naruto but if I make it seem like she looks tired maybe the boys won't get suspicious and if I just tell Sasuke it might work."_ Sakura looked forward towards Sasuke. "Sasuke you have to quit…: she turned back. "and kagome you too..you look to tired to continue on you were passed out for about a day and after we fought those water nin you looked pale."

Both kagome's and sasuke's eyes widened before kagome caught onto what she meant. _"she's trying to force me to quit so it doesn't get worse but saying ti descritly."_ Kagome grinned inwardly. "sorry sakura I'm not quiting I feel fine…nothing's wrong..I'm not tired."

Sakura seemed to frown at kagome still worried, before shaking her head. "no both of you should quit. kagome you look weak and Sasuke..your…" sakura gripped her clothing. "Sasuke ever since you've fought Orochimaru you've been like this." She turned back to face kagome. "You too after Orochimaru...beat you up...you've looked weaker than usual. It might be bad to fight."

Naruto gazed at the scene in confusion. _"what does she mean?"_

Sakura's eyes started to water. "you guys..please..Sasuke….I-I don't know..bu-but I-I'm scared…" kagome gazed at sakura sadly. _"she's referring to what happened to Sasuke….she doesn't want it to happen again…probably to either one of us."_

"sakura.." sakura turned back to kagome who looked at her seriously before looking down slightly guilty. "I'm sorry sakura but I can't do that..I will not give up I will not quit.." sakura's eyes widened and she turned towards Sasuke who shook his head. "no…I will not back down."

Sakura gripped her clothing tighter and wiped her hands. "but-fine..if both of you won't raise your hands then I will..Sasuke I'll..tell them about your mark..and kagome I'll tell them your too weak to continue and might pass out."

Sakura moved to lift her hand up but was stopped by two people beating her to it. Everyone turned to the raised hands to see a water nin raising her hand and looking a bit embarrassed. "she smiled sadly and looked down. "sorry..b-but I can't continue on..I know I'll just end up getting more injuries for no reason.." Hayate nodded. "fine then your name?"

the girl looked up and smiled a bit shyly. "I'm asako naito." Hayate nodded. "alright then..you may leave." Asako nodded before turning and walking away. Hayate then turned towards the second hand raised. "name"

"Kabuto Yakushi."

Team 7 looked over to the voice surprised and naruto blinked completely confused. "Kabuto?! Why are you quitting…didn't you work hard to get here..and you helped us..so why-."

Kabuto grinned at naruto in apology. "sorry naruto…but I can't got on..I 'know I can't truthfully after the run in with the sound nin before the first test I haven't been able to hear with my left ear…I would lose…" naruto seemed to understand but still looked disappointed.

Hayate nodded. "okay then, you can leave." Kabuto nodded before walking away. Kagome watched as Kabuto walked away with slightly narrowed eyes. _"I know I shouldn't feel suspicious because he helped us and even saved my life..but something doesn't seem right_.."

"well then is there anyone else besides those two that want to quit." Everyone looked forward and sakura looked down slightly. _"should I ..if I do then Sasuke's and kagome's marks might not act up."_ Nodding to herself sakura moved to lift up her hand but she was stopped by someone gripping her wrist and other lightly grabbing her arm. She looked up to see Sasuke was the one gripping her wrist and kagome gripping her arm. "what-."

"Don't you even think about it." Sakura stared at Sasuke with her eyes widening before looking back at kagome to see her head was down. still with her head down kagome shook her head. "no sakura…don't…"

"but-."

"no. this doesn't involve you sakura…if we decide to continue on it's our choices…." Sakura looked back to kagome but saw kagome nod. "sakura I'm sorry but…Sasuke is right…" kagome looked up and gave her a small smile. "but you don't have to worry I'm fine I'm not going to pass out during the fight...and I'm sure Sasuke will be okay."

Sakura was silent. _"but…your mark too…what happens if it activates like sasuke's did…what if sasuke's activates during his own fight.."_ sakura looked down and away from kagome causing her to stared down at her teammate sadly.

" I walk my own path….in order for me to get stronger to achieve my goal I have to fight the best…and the best of the best are here….I don't care about anything else..I'm an avenger and no one can change that…."

Kagome looked up at looked at Sasuke. Before looking away and placing a hand on sakura's shoulder when she tried to retort. Sakura looked back at her and kagome shook her head while grinning sadly. "it's no use sakura we have our reasons for needing to continue on, please accept that." Sakura was silent before she nodded finally giving up.

Feeling the tension that feel between his teammates naruto turned towards them and grinned. "oh come on guys lighten up and Sasuke stop being a jerk-!"

Sasuke turned towards him smirking lightly. "naruto your one of the one's I want to fight the most." Naruto stopped and kagome smiled lightly. _"well that got him to stop." _

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The third Hokage puffed on his pipe and watched team 7. "we'll let them continue with the test..by the look of things though it seems kagome's mark doesn't seem to bug her all that much..but during anyone of their fight's if it acts up or their power gets out of control we'll stop the fight immediately." Anko looked shocked before she calmed down and sighed. "fine..as you wish."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Hayate stared at the genin. "alright then lets start shall we. The matches will each be one on one with full out battle aloud..this isn't no exercise or practice. There are 26 of you left so that mean there will be 13 matches. The surviving 13 will continue to the final round which is the third exam..as for rules…there are none…if someone dies, gives up, or is unable to battle they are the loser. I also will be judging the matches. If I see that someone can't win I will intervene and stop it to try and save any many lives I can." he looked over the remaining group. "now..I will reveal who will go first."

Hayate nodded towards Anko who nodded back before facing the back screen. "you can open the panel now." Seconds later everyone looked up seeing the wood move to slowly reveal a screen. 

Once the wood completely disappeared Hayate faced the group again. "the opponents and who goes first or next is chosen completely by random and before each match the names of who goes up next will be shown on his screen…since there is nothing I need to say we will begin..and in a few seconds the names of the first match will appear."

The screen turned on and everyone looked up at the screen anxious to know who's going to first and to see if it was them. After a few seconds names started to appear before disappearing in a second. After a few more seconds the screen stopped and the first two names appeared making team 7's eyes widen.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado**

* * *

**Never mind when I said last chapter was the biggest chapter…this is by far the longest one so far….29 pages and 14,100 something words…..Yaa! Hoo! I'm on a roll with big chapters lately don't you think?! And as they go they might get longer… I think…..but anyway I'm tired and my eyes officially fell out of their sockets…seriously, I'm using some duck type to keep them in my head...it's a bit painful but good old duck type can fix anything!!...…..No I'm not lying it does. **

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	23. elimination and a familar face

**I'm soooo sorry this update took forever and I hope you can forgive me. But if not hopefully this chapter will make up for the long unexpected absence. But to those who reviewed, put my story on their alert or favorite list thank you!! You keep me going!!**

**Also I will be skipping practically all the matches because it take ****way**** to long to type them all...so I hope you all don't mind… **

**And to my lovely reviewers: **

Kagome miko207 **and **Jayray557** your questions should be answered in this chapter…well I hope… **

Haruka Shinigami: **yep! But I'm not going to say when or who! Muhahahahaha!! Lol.**

neko teh smexy dictator: **the pairings are Sasuke/kagome, naruto/Hinata, Tenten/Neji, sakura/lee. But note that the romance won't come till a bit later…I'm slowly building it up…**

Ichigo Lunette:** sorry but I cannot tell you. For there is the possibility it will ruin the story. But you're free to guess XD.**

**Well, I think that's all the questions for chapter 22…I hope so anyway. If you had a question and I didn't answer you please feel free to tell me if the chapter doesn't answer it and I'll try to answer it when I can.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha and naruto…but I do own the four Inuyasha movies, and the first box set of naruto yayz! And some other stuff like that. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Elimination and a familiar Face.  
**"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_"Thinking/small flashback"  
_**"Jutsu/abilities/screen"  
**'Actions'

* * *

**Recap: ****  
**Hayate stared at the genin. "alright then lets start shall we. The matches will each be one on one with full out battle aloud...this isn't no exercise or practice. There are 26 of you left so that means there will be 13 matches. The surviving 13 will continue to the final round which is the third exam...as for rules…there are none…if someone dies, gives up, or is unable to battle they are the loser. I also will be judging the matches. If I see that someone can't win I will intervene and stop it to try and save any many lives I can." he looked over the remaining group. "now...I will reveal who will go first."

Hayate nodded towards Anko who nodded back before facing the back screen. "you can open the panel now." Seconds later everyone looked up seeing the wood move to slowly reveal a screen. Once the wood completely disappeared Hayate faced the group again. "the opponents and who goes first or next is chosen completely by random and before each match the names of who goes up next will be shown on his screen…since there is nothing I need to say we will begin..and in a few seconds the names of the first match will appear."

The screen turned on and everyone looked up at the screen anxious to know who's going to first and to see if it was them. After a few seconds names started to appear before disappearing in a second. After a few more seconds the screen stopped and the first two names appeared making team 7's eyes widen.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado**

* * *

**Now: **  
Sasuke stared up at the screen and blinked before a smirk set on his face. _"so I'm up first-."_ His thoughts were interrupted by another wave of pain hitting his shoulder making him wince and grab said shoulder gripping it tightly.

These actions didn't go unnoticed by his teammates who all gazed at him with mixed emotions on their faces.

Kagome stared at the unaware Sasuke with a bit of concern and worry while gazing at the seemingly innocent mark hidden under his hand that was placed on his neck before her face became blank and void of any emotion as she locked herself within her thoughts. _"His mark seems to be acting up again." _

Kagome sighed inwardly. That's not good. It was quiet while they traveled to the tower but then the fight with those rain nin must have waken it up and now it's showing how must of a curse that thing really is.

Kagome sighed again but this time while slightly scratching at her own mark concealed from prying eyes or anyone particularly curious if she has the mark. in other words Sasuke. Even if he dismissed it when she told him there's still a chance he has his suspicions.

Kagome stopped scratching at her mark and let her hand fall to her side while her face portrayed slight confusion. But why doesn't her mark hurt as much as sasuke's? she got the mark after Sasuke so technically shouldn't her's hurt more or something? kagome blinked but recalled what sakura told her about her mark being black but with a silver outline. Could that be it? Kagome shook her head before a headache hit her and looked at her other teammates.

Kagome's eyes softened slightly towards sakura who didn't even notice her gaze and she was right in front of her. she's concerned and worried.

Kagome had to mentally hit herself over the head at that. Well of course she would be concerned. It's Sasuke and she loves him, overly so sometimes, but she still does. Kagome turned from her worrying pink haired friend to her confused blond haired friend that also was unaware of her gaze.

Naruto was staring at the wincing Sasuke with complete confusion covering his person. His blue eyes darted from sasuke's face to his neck as if he was trying to find the source of sasuke's 'mysterious pain'.

Hayate coughed interrupting kagome's thoughts. "everyone else besides those fighting first are to go and head up one of the platforms to watch the fight." Everyone besides Sasuke and Yoroi nodded before turning and walking over to the platforms to watch the fight.

Naruto turned his attention from Sasuke and started walking towards the second level with his arms behind his head while kagome grinned at his back slightly. he's not acting like he cares but he's wondering what's up with Sasuke.

Remembering about said Uchiha, kagome turned towards Sasuke and gave him a grin as she pointed to their walking away teammate. "don't you lose or naruto and I will think of a way to torture you afterwards."

Kagome's response was an annoyed look and her grin increased while she waved her hand slightly at Sasuke. "Sheesh never mind, but still don't lose. I'm sure naruto would be really mad if you did since he knows now you want to fight him."

Silence befell the two for a moment and kagome's grin decreased to a small firm line as her face became serious.

"Just….be careful though…"

Sasuke blinked at kagome and she turned her line of vision to his covered mark. "Careful…about your mark…I and the others don't want to have to worry just because you decided to lose…to your opponent or that mark."

Sasuke was silent as he stared at her with something a kin to possibly annoyance before he turned way and 'tched' at her. kagome sighed inwardly but sent him one last grin and turned away to head over to the platforms. Kagome moved to take a step forward, but stopped and blinked seeing sakura still in the same statue like position staring at Sasuke with a worried look on her face.

Seeing this kagome sighed feeling a bit sad for her friend since she's going to worry this entire time during sasuke's match. Kagome placed a reassuring hand on sakura's shoulder and gave the worrying girl a small smile when she jumped and turned towards her like she just noticed she was there. "come on sakura, naruto's already up on the second level and we'll be in the way if we don't move soon."

Sakura stared at her for a moment or two before nodding dejectedly and walking over to the second level on the same platform as naruto and the rest of the konoha nin. kagome sighed and started her own trek towards the stairs watching sakura in front of her. once she started climbing the stairs kagome cast a quick glance at Sasuke. _"you better not lose Sasuke if you do sakura's probably going to freak out over your health." _

Kagome had to shake her head at the possibility but stopped once when she saw Kakashi walk up and speak slightly with Sasuke.

She couldn't hear what they were talking about due to the distance she was away from them, but judging from sasuke's slightly surprised expression Kakashi must have told him something. the most likely case is that he knows about the mark or possibly something concerning it. _"I wonder if he knows about it."_ Kagome shook her head once deciding to find out later and continued up the stairs before walking over to her teammates and placing herself next to sakura.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke stared at Kakashi's back as he walked away and over to the stairs still reading his book. How does he know about the mark? There was no chance he could have found out about it that quick unless someone told him. his gaze drifted towards kagome and sakura because they are the only one's that know about since they were there when it happened. he stared at his female teammates for a second longer before shaking his head. No they couldn't have told Kakashi since they all were together the entire time.

Another wave of pain hit him and he increased his grip on his neck before inwardly shaking his head. He'll have to think about that later right now he has to focus on his match.

"_Do not use your Sharingan...if that marks gets out of control... there is a big chance your life could be put in danger…" _

Sasuke stopped when kakashi's warning came to mind. That's right he can't use his Sharingan or any type of jutsu due to this damn mark. If he does the mark will act up like it did during the fight with the rain nin. he looked back at his mark and let his hand covering it fall to his side. _"this mark seems to feed off of my chakra….so anytime I use my chakra it get's stronger."_

Sasuke closed his eyes. _"just great."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Smirking down at Sasuke, Orochimaru crossed his arms from under his transformation jutsu. Sasuke going up first was just perfect. He's already exhausted and fighting right after will force him to use the seal's power. _"What will you do...because of the mark you can't use your Sharingan or any of your jutsu. If you do you'll began to weaken and suffer..."_

Orochimaru's smirk increased and he looked up from the match below to scan the platform across from the one he and some others were on. Spotting his other target his smirk grew into a grin when he saw her move to scratch at the mark lightly_. "It seems the mark isn't affecting her as badly as Sasuke...it's probably from whatever that chakra was…"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Feeling someone staring at her kagome looked up and around before seeing the sound Jounin staring at her with a faint smirk. Immediately after her mark started to itch again and she self-consciously scratched it while looking back at it slightly. _"My mark..."_

Kagome's eyes narrowed suspiciously and she forced herself to stop scratching at it before looking back forwards towards the sound Jounin. She saw though that his attention was back to the first floor with Sasuke and Yoroi. Kagome stared at the sound Jounin in question and suspicion till she heard foot steps coming towards her and her two teammates.

Kagome turned her attention once again from the sound Jounin and looked up from her leaning position against the bars to see Kakashi coming towards them. Blinking once, kagome stood up straight to face him and waved slightly. "Hello Kakashi-sensei, haven't seen you in a while."

Kagome's sentence caught both her teammates and kakashi's attention making them look up.

Seeing his fourth student Kakashi smiled and nodded while coming to a stop next to his team. "Hello kagome."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi turned from kagome to see naruto grinning and waving and sakura next to him slightly smiling. "Hello naruto, sakura." Kakashi turned from his students to look down at the fight about to take place.

Kagome moved next to him before resuming her position leaning against the metal bars and looking down. "Kakashi-sensei….do you know about… his mark?"

Kakashi looked towards kagome and nodded slightly. "Yes…I also know about someone else's as well."

Catching on to what he meant Kagome tensed before looking up at Kakashi with wide eyes. She was about to reply but she was interrupted by a 'begin!' echoing in the now make-shift battle field.

Kakashi smiled down at his now shocked student before pointing the fight below. Frowning lightly kagome sighed inwardly but turned her attention to the fight below. She can find out how he knows later, right now she needs to watch sasuke's match.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Yoroi quickly started the fight by making a set of hand signs before letting his hand go down slightly while glowing a blue color. Reaching into his back pouch he quickly grabbed a few shuriken before tossing them at Sasuke.

Sasuke reacted by deflecting them with a kunai he grabbed but the mark suddenly pulsed and he winced in pain. Yelling out slightly he fell to the ground in pain. _"It's already hurting?!" _Sasuke gritted his teeth. the mark never hurt this early in a fight before. Could it still be hurting from his earlier match against those rain nin? Sasuke started to silently curse his luck at being the first match.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Yoroi appeared in front of him and aimed his fist down. Reacting as fast as he currently could, Sasuke forced himself to roll out of the way resulting in a small crater being formed when yoroi's glowing hand made contact with the cement. Sasuke then used the kunai in his hand to stab into the ground to stop his rolling and keep him in place. He can't risk giving Yoroi an opportunity to attack him with that hand of his while he's flying back and unable to counter.

Not wasting any time Sasuke then used his legs to make Yoroi fall on his back and smirked but widened his eyes when Yoroi smirked under his cloth and gripped the front of his shirt with his glowing hand. After a few seconds Sasuke tried to take his hand away but found he couldn't move. _"What's happening-."_

Sasuke was interrupted by Yoroi taking his arm away and slamming it down on his chest and making him wince.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Team 7 stared down at the fight and kagome watched slightly confused. Why won't Sasuke move? He's just laying there. _"Something's wrong…whatever jutsu Yoroi used did something. Sasuke can't move.-"_

Kagome's confused thoughts were interrupted by Yoroi jumping back and running at Sasuke with his glowing hand held out. _"Oh no!"_

"Sasuke!"

Slightly surprised at the sudden yell kagome turned towards the source of where it came from and saw sakura staring down at the match intently. Kagome turned back towards the match and sighed in relief seeing that sakura's yell must have worked for Sasuke got up.

Kagome's relief was short lived though when it seemed Sasuke wasn't fast enough and still got caught when Yoroi grabbed sasuke's head with his glowing hand. Sasuke struggled to take his hand off of his head but only succeeded in making his hand fall lifelessly to his side.

Team 7's eyes widened and kagome gripped the handle bars under her hand while scanning the fight below. _"What's happening to Sasuke…it's like his energy is being sucked out." _Kagome intently studied yoroi's jutsu and her eyes scanned over the two repeatedly. She watched as Sasuke seemed to be weakening. After a few more seconds kagome's eyes widened in understanding. _"no…it is being sucked out."_ "Sasuke! Get up! you have to get up! He's sucking away your chakra!!"

Everybody turned towards kagome for her out burst including Yoroi who chuckled. "It seems she figured it out." Yoroi cast one last glance at kagome before returning his gaze to Sasuke who's struggling was decreasing as time when on. Seeing this his chuckling increased and he increased his grip on sasuke's head. "But it's too late, nothing can help you now!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Orochimaru watched the fight with a twisted smirk on his face. clearly enjoying the fight below like it was the most amusing thing in the world. _"As kagome said earlier Sasuke….Yoroi is stealing your chakra…it's a special ability he has...with just the palm of his hand he can take away a person's physical and spiritual energy leaving them empty and drained."_

Orochimaru's interest increased in the fight as he saw Sasuke continue to struggle and inwardly chuckled. _"And once all your chakra has been sucked out…you will have to rely on the curse mark if you want to win."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke continued to struggle to get up and gritted his teeth in frustration. After a few more seconds Sasuke fisted his hands before glaring at Yoroi and sluggishly kicked him back. "G-get off me!!" Yoroi flew back slightly when sasuke's foot made contact with his stomach and Sasuke panted. _"t-that was too close." _

Yoroi landed on his feet with the smirk still on his face. "well it seems you still have chakra left...don't worry though I'll fix that for you." His hand once again started to glow blue and he ran at Sasuke for a second time.

Sasuke forced himself to weakly stand before widening his eyes and sluggishly dodging yoroi's attempts to grab him. When his hand got to close Sasuke froze but was able to duck forward and walk away before attempting to kick him. Yoroi easily dodged his weak kick and jumped back chuckling at sasuke's situation. In response Sasuke only gritted his teeth in frustration. _"I'm not _

_fast enough to dodge his attacks but if I get too close he'll easily grab me again and sap my chakra…."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Both kagome and naruto watched the fight frustrated before naruto finally exploded. "Sasuke what's that?! You're letting him beat you!! Come on!!" Sasuke turned back to face him before his gaze moved to lee not that far away and an idea came to him. _"That's it!" _

Sasuke turned forward again just in time and started dodging all yoroi's attacks. Once he saw the right time he suddenly disappeared making everyone widen their eyes. _"Where di-."_ Yoroi's sentence was interrupted by him suddenly flying up into the air by Sasuke kicking him in the jaw. Yoroi flew through the air and Sasuke pushed himself up from the ground to appear behind Yoroi.

Kagome watched this move with widened eyes before casting a glance at lee next to naruto who looked surprised. _"This move he's using...its lee attack…when did he-." _Kagome remembered sasuke's Sharingan and smirked lightly. _"Sasuke must have copied it during their fight."_

Kagome turned back towards the fight to see Sasuke behind Yoroi and was about to attack till he froze. Looking confused kagome leaned forward slightly with naruto doing the same on the other side of a worrying sakura. Kagome blinked at sasuke's still form confused with his sudden stillness._ "What's wrong with him? He can easily attac-." _

Kagome's thoughts and movements froze when she saw the ominous red-orange glow that slowly appeared on sasuke's neck before the marks started growing at a fast rate. This isn't good._ "Oh no!"_ if nothing's done the mark will activate again and Sasuke will…kagome involuntarily shivered at the memory and gritted her teeth. She needs to do something before that happens again.

An idea came to her and kagome gripped the handle bars under her hands tighter before inhaling and yelling out. "Damn it!! Sasuke! Get your ass in gear!! Hurry up and finish up this fight!!" everyone turned toward the frustrated looking kagome but she ignored them in favor of looking at sasuke's still growing mark. "Sasuke! Don't you dare give in and give up!! If you do I don't care if I'm able to or not but I will personally beat the shit out of you if you don't do anything!!"

Sakura stared at kagome confused before she turned back to Sasuke and saw his mark growing. Her eyes widened in fear before she understood what kagome was doing. _"She's trying to make Sasuke fight the mark." _Turning back towards the still Uchiha sakura closed her eyes. "Sasuke!! Come on!"

Seeing weird marks start to spread on Sasuke's face naruto watched confused but turned towards his female teammates hearing them suddenly yelling out. Still confused but not wanting to be beaten naruto turned towards Sasuke and started yelling out too. "Come on Sasuke!! Kagome doesn't lie and I'll help her if I have to!"

Kakashi looked down at his yelling students and sighed even though he was smiling slightly. _"Well how fun…sasuke's in danger with the mark and they're just threatening to beat him up if he doesn't do anything about it."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Orochimaru looked back up at the yelling kagome, sakura and naruto and smirked. at their attempts. _"It won't work the mark already is activated."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke continued to stay still while flying in the air gritting his teeth with his eyes closed in pain.

_--_

"_You guys...please...Sasuke….I-I don't know...bu-but I-I'm scared…"_

--

"_Careful…about your mark…I and the others don't want to have to worry just because you decided to lose…to your opponent or that mark." _

--

_You're letting him beat you!!_

--

"_Sasuke! Don't you dare give in and give up!! If you do I don't care if I'm able to or not but I will personally beat the shit out of you if you don't do anything!!"_

--

Sasuke smirked lightly. _"Like I'd let you or anyone do that anyway."_ Sasuke winced before fisting his hands. _"But I'm not going to let this thing take control!"_ Sasuke opened his eyes and the marks on his face stopped growing before slowly receding and going to his neck and returning back to its seal form.

Kagome stared up at Sasuke and the now back to normal seal with a small smile. _"He did it!"_ Turning back towards sakura she grinned seeing that sakura was smiling lightly and the worry and fear in her eyes was replaced with slight happiness. "See sakura he's okay."

Sakura turned towards kagome who was grinning at her and nodded back with a smile on her face.

"**Lion's barrage!!" **

Both girls turned back to look at the fight and saw that both Sasuke and Yoroi were on the ground and neither looked as though they were going to get up.

Kagome scanned both the fallen boys with a slight anxiousness. Who will get up? From the looks of Yoroi it seems sasuke's kick hit it's mark but still Sasuke himself doesn't look good.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Hayate stared at the two fallen genin before walking over to Yoroi. Looking him over he saw that Yoroi wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. _"he's finished."_ He heard someone panting and looked up to see that Sasuke was slowly getting up on his knees. He wiped his mouth before looking up. Hayate stood up and faced Sasuke. "This match is over...the winner Sasuke Uchiha…he advances to the finals."

Kagome and the other members of team 7 grinned. "Haha he did it!!" naruto leaned forward grinning like an idiot. "Good job Sasuke you did it!"

Sakura stared down at Sasuke with happiness and cupped both her hands together while smiling. _"He did it..."_

Sasuke though didn't look up at them for he was falling back in exhaustion till something kept him up. He looked up and saw Kakashi reading his book. "Not bad…" Sasuke smirked slightly.

Kagome continued to grin and stared down at Sasuke. "Good job you won! Now I and naruto don't have to beat you up, right naruto?!" Sasuke finally turned to towards them and sent them annoyed glare before giving up and sighing. "Never mind." Both kagome and naruto started laughing in victory making Sasuke smirk slightly. "Like I'd let you guys anyway."

Both kagome and naruto stopped laughing and naruto looked mad. "Hey what's that supposed to mea-?" Naruto looked like he made a move to jump down but he was stopped by a hand once again grabbing his collar. Naruto looked back to see kagome grinning at him. "Just let it go naruto …he won...and he looks beat up already…no use making it worse...just take that as a victory." Naruto nodded before facing Sasuke. "See that Sasuke I won hahaha!"

Both sakura and kagome sighed at their blond friend before sakura hit him over the head. "Naruto…be quiet now." Naruto started nursing his head while anime tears fell down his face.

He turned towards kagome as if she would help him but kagome shook her head grinning. "No, naruto not this time. When I said take it as a victory I didn't mean boast about it." Naruto pouted before giving up. "Yeah, yeah okay." Kagome smiled and sighed in relief before looking at sakura who's worry was completely gone. _"at least she's not worrying herself sick now."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke turned his attention from his team to rock lee and panted. _"if I wasn't able to see your moves first hand...This fight would have been different-."_ Sasuke winced and he held up one hand and watched as it started shaking. _"But even though...I don't think I'm going to be using it a lot."_

Kakashi stared down at Sasuke slightly impressed. _"He's already able to use his Sharingan that well-."_ Kakashi looked up from his book seeing a medical ninja come his and sasuke's way.

"Sasuke…maybe you s-."

"No it's alright...He's coming with me." Both Sasuke and the medical ninja looked up at Kakashi who smiled. The medical ninja looked a bit unsure at kakashi's decision but nodded and left to help the other medical ninja dealing with the unconscious Yoroi.

Once the medical ninja was gone Kakashi looked down at his semi-surprised student. Kneeling down slightly Kakashi turned the page of his book. "We need to seal your mark." Sasuke widened his eyes. "before the preliminaries are over? I wanted-."

Kakashi shook his head and looked at Sasuke with a serious expression. "No...If we leave it any longer there's a huge possibility it could get worse….so don't think about arguing."

Sasuke sighed slightly and nodded before getting up and holding his shoulder. Both Kakashi and Sasuke then started to head to the doors on the other side of the room leaving their team staring after them with confusion or interest.

Kagome watched her teacher and teammate go with a bit of interest. Kagome blinked and placed her chin atop her arms resting on the railing. Kagome closed her eyes. Where is Kakashi-sensei taking Sasuke? Kagome inwardly sighed. Maybe he's taking Sasuke to deal with his mark. She's sure Kakashi saw it activating when they did.

deciding to forget it for now and focus on the next matches to come kagome opened her eyes and stood up stretching her arms over her head.

While stretching kagome noticed that her blond haired friend seemed unnaturally quiet. Usually by now he would be yelling about something or be excited about the next match and saying he can't wait for his own match. Letting her arms drop to her side, kagome faced naruto and blinked at him curiously seeing him staring after Sasuke and kakashi's disappearing forms. "something wrong naruto?"

Naruto seemed to jump slightly at kagome's question surprised making his two female teammates look at one another in question. A second later naruto turned to them his eyes clouded with confusion.

Without answering kagome's question, he looked back in the direction where Sasuke and Kakashi left and naruto lightly scratched the side of his head. He saw something. he's sure he did. Something appeared on sasuke's neck it was like a reddish orange color and glowed before growing. Naruto blinked. What was it? Deciding to get answers because maybe his teammates may know, naruto turned back to them eyes even more clouded in confusion and blinked. "Um… did you guys see anything weird…while Sasuke was fighting?"

Both kagome and sakura froze slightly and shared a quick glance. Did he see the mark? They can't tell him though. If they do it will cause too many problems and they don't need anything else to complicate the situation further.

Reacting quickly before naruto became suspicious of their silence, kagome turned back towards naruto faking her confusion. "what do you mean naruto?"

Naruto stared at her for a moment before looking at sakura still confused and pointed slightly to his neck. "I mean, did you guys see any marks on sasuke's neck or face? they were like an orange or something…"

Kagome blinked keeping up her act and looked at sakura who caught on and also became confused and shrugged. Kagome turned back to naruto and shook her head. "no…sorry naruto…we didn't see anything like that…" _"I'm sorry naruto…"_

Naruto's confusion disappeared and he nodded. "oh…okay then…never mind." Naruto turned away from them and looked at the screen waiting for the yellow letters to start up again and pick the next match. His excited face came back and he grinned while kagome and sakura both sighed inwardly. Kagome stared at naruto with a sad look feeling guilty for lying to him but froze when the irritating itch came from her neck.

Finally giving in, kagome raised her hand and started to scratch at her mark while looking around suddenly feeling like something was wrong. Kagome continued to scan the room until her gaze stopped on the sound Jounin across from her on the other platform. He was grinning and looking in the direction where Sasuke and Kakashi disappeared.

As if he felt her gaze, the sound Jounin looked away from the doors to her making her narrow her own silver orbs when she saw his smirk increase ever so slightly. something is up with that Jounin. He gives her the creeps and something just doesn't feel right with him. the Jounin looked away from her a moment later to turn his attention to Hayate below.

Kagome though continued to stare at the Nin. _"He...could he be Orochimaru?"_ kagome shook her head_. "No…it could just be my imagination…if he was here I'm sure someone would be able to locate him..."_ kagome's eyes widened slightly when another thought hit her. _"Or is he a follower of Orochimaru…like his students-."_

"Okay now that the first match is over we'll move to the second match." As soon as Hayate said this the screen started up again before sorting out the next fighters. Seconds later the screen stopped and everyone looked up.

**Shino Aburame vs. zaku Abumi **

Hayate coughed. "Okay…then the next contestants please step up for the second match." Both shino and zaku walked down to the first floor before waiting for Hayate to start the match.

"Begin."

Kagome stared down at the fight with interest. _"Shino's an Aburame so he deals with bugs...I've heard of them…they're a clan that allows chakra eating bugs live in their bodies as fair trade for the bugs letting them have control and use them as weapons…"_ kagome stood up before once again leaning against the rail slightly. _"This match might be interesting….I've never seen an Aburame in combat…heard of them…but not seen…"_ kagome looked over zaku. _"What I'm surprised of is that he's willing to fight even after both his arms were broken by Sasuke."_

Kagome took a once over his arms. _"How will he fight...From what I remember and saw he only used his arms as his weapon…was he keeping another weapon secret-?"_

Kagome thoughts were interrupted when her mark starting itching again. Kagome self-consciously looked up and saw the sound Jounin make a hand sign before poofing away.

Confused kagome stared at the now empty space for a few minutes. _"Why did he leave...Isn't he even going to observe his own student's fight?" _kagome's eyes narrowed. _"Unless he's after something…"_

Making a quick set of hand signs kagome turned towards her teammates and gave them a quick smile. "Got to go guys. Be back soon." Both sakura and naruto turned around. "What? kagome but what if your match starts…" kagome grinned. "I have a feeling it won't start for a while...I'll be back soon."

Before naruto or sakura could retort kagome waved a quick goodbye before disappearing in a whirlwind of black sakura blossoms making naruto and sakura stare at the small pile in amazement before looking at one another. Where's she going?

Sakura shook her head not knowing and stared at the small pile of flowers. _"Why did she leave….I saw her scratching her mark earlier…was it bugging her?" _

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

A whirlwind of black sakura blossoms appeared in an empty hallway before it disappeared and kagome walked out of the slowly descending flowers. Kagome opened her eyes and let her hand fall to her side while she scanned the dark and empty hallway. Nothing…no body else there but her.

Looking around slightly kagome sighed. "The hallways just have to be dark and clammy don't they." Kagome's answer was her own voice echoing back and kagome blew upwards a bit frustrated before shaking her head. _"No I have to try and find that sound Jounin…something's up with him and I don't like it." _

Kagome looked around and saw a few doors. Randomly walking up to one kagome opened the door and walked in. _"well might as well start my search."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"this will be over quickly…ready?"

Kakashi's response was Sasuke looking up from the carved circle he was in and nodding. Kakashi nodded back and removed his blood stained fingers from sasuke's back and start a list of hand signs. Once he finished he placed his hand over sasuke's mark. **"curse sealing!"**

Seconds later Sasuke froze in place and the blood symbols Kakashi placed on his chest, back, and the carved circle surrounding him rose up and each started to move in a wave like fashion towards his seal under kakashi's hand.

While this was occurring Sasuke started yelling in pain as each of the marks started surrounding the mark.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!"

Sasuke continued to yell out and once the marks were finished and surrounding sasuke's mark in a circle, Kakashi removed his hand and Sasuke fell forward due to the pain.

Sasuke used his arms to keep himself up but was panting. Kakashi closed his eyes. "That should do it…next time the curse seal tries to activate this seal should stop it." Kakashi opened his eyes and his visible one looked directly at Sasuke. "But keep in mind…"

Sasuke turned slightly to face him still panting. "this sealing jutsu is only as strong as you yourself are…it's strength comes from your own will…so if you ever lose your will or doubt yourself the seal will weaken and the curse mark will take control and it's power will be released all at once." Sasuke was silent for a few moments before another wave of pain hit him and he fell forward unconscious.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!"

Kagome stopped in mid-step from opening her 5th door hearing someone yell out. Kagome turned her head back to the door opposite of her and blinked. The yell suddenly died down and she released the door knob in her hand. Kagome was silent to see if another yell would accompany the first but all she got was silence.

Kagome turned her body more to the opposite door thinking. _"That voice…it sounded a bit like Sasuke..." _deciding to check it out, kagome turned her body completely around and started walking to the door.

Stopping once to grab the door knob, kagome opened it and saw a long hallway in front of her. walking through the doorway and closing the door behind her, kagome had to squint her eyes slightly to see into the dimmed hallway. The only light in said hallway was a torch in the middle creating a small circle of light not even two feet wide.

Sighing at her little problem, kagome held up her hand and seconds later some of the fire in the torch quickly came to her hand and floated above it a few inches acting like a personal torch. Seeing it wasn't enough to light her way, kagome let her eyes transform to the second level and summoned some of her chakra to her other hand.

Seconds later a medium sized flame appeared and kagome smiled while mixing to two flames together. Glad that she had more light, kagome held out her hand with the flame and started walking.

Once she made it to the other side kagome frowned clearly not happy. another door was innocently standing in front of her. _"damn hallways."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"my, my time sure seems to have passed by quickly hasn't it? Your able to perform the curse sealing as well."

Kakashi froze at the voice recognizing it and looked up from sasuke's unconscious body. Glaring at the figure covered in the shadows a ways from him, Kakashi turned his body so he was facing said person. "Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smirked at kakashi's tense stance due to his coming and took a step closer out of the shadows. "hello…Kakashi."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome stared at the cursed door in front of her. why does almost every building have to have an overly amount of hallways and doors. Is it a theme or something? having a bunch of dark hallways like in ghost stories and whatnot?

Glaring at the door clearly annoyed, kagome angrily grabbed the handle and quickly opened the door to walk in. once in kagome slammed the door behind her and turned to a sight that made her grind her teeth. _"what the hell is this?!"_

Two hallways that went in different directions faced her both as equally dark and both annoying the hell out of her. _"hallway after hallway…..will it ever end?"_ dejected and slightly frustrated kagome sighed and took the left path with her personal torch still floating above her hand. _"please let this one be the right way."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Orochimaru grinned and placed his hands in his pant's pockets. his gaze moved from the tense Kakashi to the boy on the ground before bringing his gaze back up to Kakashi.  
"no offense Kakashi…but I'm not here to see you…I'm here for the boy behind you actually…"

Kakashi stood his ground and glared hatefully at Orochimaru. "what is it you want with Sasuke and kagome for that matter?"

Orochimaru's grin increased and his line of vision moved from Kakashi to kakashi's covered left eye. "I envy you…." Kakashi tensed at Orochimaru's dodge of his question but Orochimaru ignored it and continued to stare at his covered eye. "you've obtained the Sharingan…it's sad really."

Orochimaru returned his gaze back to Kakashi himself and he faked his sadness.  
"so sad…how I want it but cannot not have. I believe it's only fair that I get it. You who never wanted it, got it so easily but I who's wanted that power…the uchiha's bloodline… can't get it…"

Kakashi's glare set on Orochimaru increased as Orochimaru didn't answer his question. "what is it you want? What's your plan?"

Orochimaru smirked. "the sound village…that's my village…I'm the one who created it…well you see in order for any of my plans to come into submission, I need pawns who are willing to do my bidding…"

Kakashi moved slightly to fully place himself in front of Sasuke and continued to watch Orochimaru like a hawk with narrowed eyes. "so then both Sasuke and kagome are some of those pawns."

Orochimaru's smirk turned into an amused grin and he shook his head. "no…well Sasuke's a much more bigger and important piece…" Orochimaru started taking slow steps towards Kakashi and Sasuke and his grin twisted into something sinister. "but your new student…the girl…kagome…she actually has two roles…"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed into slits and he didn't move from in front of Sasuke as Orochimaru came closer. Sasuke more important? And kagome having two roles? "what do you mean, kagome having two roles?"

Orochimaru's eyes flashed with a dark intent and his smirk increased slightly. "kagome well she seems to be…a special case…she'll be a new pawn of mine as well as a… experiment…so to say." Kakashi's eyes widened and his form went ridged making Orochimaru raise an eyebrow amused. "what, worried for your precious students?"

Orochimaru chuckled suddenly and his pace slowed down to an almost complete stop. "but the funny thing is, I never intended to give her the mark or have anything to do with her actually." Kakashi stopped slightly confused but Orochimaru ignored it and closed his yellow eyes. "I didn't even know she existed."

Kakashi eyed Orochimaru carefully. "never knew she existed?"

Orochimaru stopped and opened his eyes so he could face Kakashi slightly curious. "oh, you don't know? She appeared when I was fighting Sasuke and the rest of your team…and I must say I'm quite impressed. When she faced me she didn't once look frightened, just more determined when she saw the state of her teammates."

Orochimaru's faced turned into one full of amusement as he recalled the fight. "it was quite amusing really, she even insulted and held a weapon to me. and her defiance was interesting…willing to fight just to protect her friends." Orochimaru chuckled again. "she also was the one to get Sasuke back on his feet to fight. She got the mark by jumping in front of Sasuke and taking the hit instead."

Orochimaru smirked and continued his walk towards Kakashi and Sasuke. "I was planning on just killing her at first but when I saw her eyes and abilities I became interested. Her determination and loyalty is just perfect. She'll be an excellent pawn… just like Sasuke behind you. Both will due nicely for my plans."

Kakashi snapped to attention and spread out his legs and aimed his arms straight down in the chidori stance. "don't you dare come any closer!" Orochimaru seemed amused at this but his eyes widened slightly seeing chakra forming in kakashi's hand. "I won't let you near either of them!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"**chidori!!"**

Kagome stopped in mid step in the middle of the hallway she was in hearing a voice come from in front of her a ways off. _"that voice. That was sensei…is he fighting? He yelled out chidori." _

What if he's fighting that sound ninja? Worry grazed kagome's mind and she quickened her pace. She's sure Kakashi can handle himself but if sasuke's with him, and then there's that yell from earlier…Deciding to not take any chances kagome's pace turned into a run as she ran down the dark hallway seeing a door coming up in her line of vision.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Orochimaru was silent as he stared at Kakashi and his chidori in full amusement. "do you really think you could kill me?" Kakashi was silent and Orochimaru started laughing before he turned around walking back from where he came. "do you really think you could harm me with that jutsu? Better yet, do you think you will be able to keep Sasuke away from me? or kagome for that matter?"

Orochimaru stopped and turned his head to face the still Kakashi. "Sasuke is an avenger and kagome…well kagome is on her own correct? Her clan destroyed and killed."

Kakashi's eyes widened against his will at Orochimaru's statement. _"how does he know about that?"_ Orochimaru faced forward and continued to walk. "just like sasuke's-."

"Kagome doesn't have revenge in her heart and Sasuke won't go to you!"

Orochimaru stopped for a second time and he once again turned his head to face Kakashi a smirk set on his face. "ah but Kakashi, you know as well as I do that even though kagome may not show or even mention it, she weeps and weeps for her fallen clan and deep in her heart wishes to get her own revenge."

Orochimaru gazed at Kakashi for a moment longer before turning forward and walking off. "if she's given the opportunity to revenge her clan I'm sure she would…and as for Sasuke, he will come to me wanting the power I can give him so he can achieve his own goal of revenge." Orochimaru faded from his view and Kakashi let his chidori disappear.

Sighing inwardly and relaxing slightly Kakashi stared at the empty space that Orochimaru resided in only a few seconds ago with slightly widened eyes.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Hearing foot steps come her way, kagome stopped and moved her hand made torch in front of her in an attempt to see who or possibly what was coming. She saw a figure coming her way and kagome moved her free hand over her kunai pouch incase of an attack.

When the figure came closer kagome widened her eyes seeing who she was looking for in the first place. _"the sound Jounin."_ Kagome was still and tensed when the Jounin passed by her not even sparing her a glance. Once the Jounin completely passed her and was a few feet away, kagome relaxed slightly but gripped her neck when a sharp but quick pain hit it.

Kagome placed a hand to her neck and gripped it hoping to relief the pain but as soon as she placed her hand to her neck the pain disappeared like it was never there in the first place.

"Something wrong kagome? Is your neck bugging you perhaps?"

Kagome froze at the familiar voice and looked behind her bringing her flaming hand with her for a small bit of light but saw nothing. Even the sound Jounin was gone. _"Did I imagine that…"_ kagome shook her head and turned back around continuing towards the other door.

Quickly opening the door kagome walked in and closed the door behind her. looking around the room kagome saw that it was lit slightly by a torches hanging on the wall.

Having no more need for her own personal light, kagome let it disappear and placed her arm back to her side. Deciding to scan and check out the room kagome started walking around.

Passing by a small wall, kagome placed her hand on it and looked behind it but widened her eyes at the sight before her and stopped. Sasuke was unconscious in the middle of the floor. "Sasuke?!" quickly heading over to the unconscious boy, kagome kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"sas-." Kagome stopped when something caught her eye. She moved Sasuke slightly and stared down at the strange black markings surrounding sasuke's curse mark. _"is this some kind of sealing?"_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted though by the sound of movement coming to too far away. Looking up and squinting her eyes to see into the shadows kagome tenses seeing a figure approaching her and Sasuke.

Reacting mostly on instinct and caution kagome quickly moved in front of the unconscious Sasuke with a kunai drawn. She tensed and increased her grip on the kunai as the figure approached but her grip on the kunai slackened when the figure came out of the shadows.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Hearing his name, Kakashi looked up and blinked seeing his fourth student, kunai in hand and staring at him with slight confusion. Having his own confusion at her unexpected appearance Kakashi stopped. "kagome? what are you doing here?"

Kagome stood up and stared at her sensei. Something seems wrong with him. like he just came out of a trance or something. when she came in he didn't even seem to notice her till he saw her and she mentioned his name.

pushing her confusion to the side for now, kagome stood and put the kunai in her hand away while facing Kakashi. "I had a bad feeling about the sound Jounin and decided to try and see what he was up to…" kagome expression turned slightly embarrassed and she lightly scratched the back of her head. "but well, I didn't really think it all the way through and got slightly lost while trying to find him."

kagome's expression changed to a serious one and she turned to look down at Sasuke. "while searching though I heard a yell that sounded like Sasuke and decided to check it out. I followed his yell as well as yours to this room."

Kagome looked back up to her sensei. "Did something happen? And Sasuke. What happened to him? is he alright?"

Kakashi looked down at kagome before facing Sasuke. "nothing really happened." kagome had to stare at Kakashi with a skeptical look on her face at his response since his earlier actions didn't represent and come to be from 'nothing' happening.

Catching the look Kakashi just smiled under his mask at his student. "and as for Sasuke he just passed out from exhaustion."

Kagome nodded in understanding but motioned her to her neck. "but what's with that marking surrounding his neck. It looks like a sealing."

Kakashi nodded. "yes that's why his passed out. I placed a sealing on his mark so it doesn't get out of control."

Kagome looked down back at the uchiha and self concouisly gripped her upper arm. "that's good so then the mark should be quiet for now on right?" Kakashi was silent but shook his head in the negative making kagome turn towards him. "not exactly. The mark can activate at any time. the only way it will say silent is if sasuke's will is strong enough."

Kagome was silent but nodded. "so basically it's just Sasuke keeping the mark at bay." Kakashi nodded once. "exactly." _"speaking of marks…"_ "kagome, during your fight with Orochimaru. What happened?"

Kagome froze before facing Kakashi with confusion clear in her eyes at the random question. _"where did that come from?"_ sighing, kagome placed a hand on her mark. "well when I got there Orochimaru was already there, after I got Sasuke to wake up from whatever he was under we both fought Orochimaru but he still was able to get all of us in a paralyzing jutsu."

Kagome gripped her shoulder tightly and she looked down frustrated. "after that Orochimaru moved in to bite Sasuke. Not knowing what he was going to do I jumped in front of Sasuke and got bit instead."

Kagome sighed and let her hand fall to her side while looking down. "But I still wasn't able to keep him from getting bit…after he bit me he went for Sasuke and bit him…he then did some hand signs and Sasuke started yelling in pain. After that he said something about my eyes being interesting and did the hand signs again. that's when I yelled out."

Kakashi sighed inwardly. "how's your mark by the way?" kagome looked up and removed her hand from atop her mark. "thankfully it's been quiet. it just itches and sometimes I'll have a small wave of pain but other than that I'm fine."

"could I see your mark?" kagome looked surprised at first but quickly recovered and nodded. Grabbing the collar of her shirt, kagome moved it to the side so the mark could be seen.

Looking down at the mark Kakashi furrowed his eyes at what he saw. _"what's with the grey outline? Is it a sealing of some sort?" _"kagome did you seal your mark?"

Kagome looked back at Kakashi and shook her head. "no, I don't know any sealing techniques that involve something like this."

Kakashi stared down at her mark a bit longer before backing away and nodding to kagome.

Kagome placed her collar back to normal and Kakashi was silent. _"That's probably why her mark doesn't bug her that much…whatever that sealing is, it's keeping most of the mark at bay…so it looks like I don't have to seal hers. If I do it could cause problems."_ "It looks fine but if your mark starts to bug you come to me and I'll seal it like I did sasuke's."

Kagome nodded but stopped suddenly making Kakashi stared at her in a bit of confusion. Kagome turned to him with a bit of a nervous expression on her face. "um…could you not tell the boys about my mark?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her statement and kagome sighed. "I know it's probably not the best course of action since Sasuke has the mark and he should know that I do too but I don't want them knowing. It might cause more bad than good if they know. I already asked sakura not to tell them and she agreed."

Kakashi was silent for a moment before he nodded making kagome grin. "thanks sensei."

Kakashi nodded and looked at Sasuke before back to kagome. "you should go back. I'm sure sakura and naruto are wondering where you are and you match might be soon. You don't want to be late."

Kagome gave Kakashi a blank look. "you're one to talk always being late to training and preparing for missions."

Kakashi just eye smiled at her making her sigh giving up since it's hopeless with her sensei. Suddenly remembering the unconscious boy by her feet kagome turned and pointed down to said boy. "and what about Sasuke?"

Answering her question, Kakashi kneeled down and picked Sasuke up placing him over his shoulder. "I'm going to take him to the infirmary. And you are going back to the matches."

Kagome nodded and waved her hand slightly in the air as if dismissing his last statement. "yeah, yeah I know." Waving once kagome turned on he heel of her shoe and started heading back the way she came as Kakashi adjusted Sasuke on his back.

"_kagome well she seems to be…a special case…she'll be a new pawn of mine as well as a… experiment…so to say."_

"_and kagome…well kagome is on her own correct? Her clan destroyed and killed." _

"_ah but Kakashi, you know as well as I do that even though kagome may not show or even mention it, she weeps and weeps for her fallen clan and deep in her heart wishes to get her own revenge."_

"Kagome if you had a chance to get revenge for your clan… would you go with it?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned towards Kakashi with confusion set in her eyes. What's with all the sudden questions? _"what's with all the sudden random questions?"_ "why…do you want to know?"

Kakashi just smiled at her but kagome saw it was fake. "nothing…just a question."

Nodding as if she believed him kagome turned towards Kakashi with a frown set on her face. "I don't know. That's something I can't answer because I myself don't know what I would do."

Kagome sighed but gave Kakashi a smile who nodded. Waving again kagome turned back around before leaving the room with Kakashi and Sasuke alone in it.

once again adjusting Sasuke on his shoulder Kakashi sighed. _"even though it's not bugging her I should still watch it." _

Kakashi turned towards the unconscious boy. _"same with his too."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome closed the door behind her and leaned against it with furrowed eyebrows and her arms behind her still gripping the handle. What was up with Kakashi? First he doesn't seem to notice her and that never happened before. He always seems to notice when and where people are even when his nose is stuck in that book of his. Then him asking those random questions. What's up with that? He never asks she or the others questions like that unless it had to do with the mission or something he needed to know. And personally he didn't really have to know that right?

Kagome sighed. She's been thinking to much into things lately. Like the sound Jounin. He probably had business to attend to like Kakashi did with Sasuke and by chance came out of the same room Kakashi and Sasuke was in. shaking her head kagome looked up with sadness covering her eyes.

But what would she do? Would she go to it and follow it like some sick puppy or would she stay and protect those she cares for and wait?

Kagome nervously bit her lip.

She probably would follow it if she absolutely knew she could find the killer but yet… kagome huffed in annoyance and once again shook the thoughts out of her head. This isn't something to think about right now.

Pushing herself off of the door kagome made a hand sign and closed her eyes. She suddenly was surrounded by a whirlwind of black sakura blossoms before disappearing out of the dim hallway.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Feeling a wind starting up naruto looked behind him to see black sakura blossoms forming in a whirlwind. Seconds later the whirlwind died and disappeared revealing kagome standing there with her eyes closed.

Kagome opened her eyes and naruto ran up to her looking a bit frustrated. "Kagome what took you so long?!" kagome turned towards the blond and noticed that a lot of people including sakura were staring at her. Blushing a small bit in embarrassment kagome turned back towards the blond. "Sorry naruto I got a little caught up…"

Kagome walked passed naruto to the rail and looked down to see someone being taken away. He had short brown hair that spiked up and dark chocolate brown eyes that closed in pain. He had a tan complexion and a thin horizontal scar under his right eye. He wore a baggy forest green shirt with light tan baggy pants that was covered in pockets. One tan belt hanged on his waste along with a few pockets attached to it. He wore dark green fingerless gloves on his hands and white cloth was wrapped around his upper arms. Lastly his water head band was tied on his forehead. _"Looks like I just missed another fight…"_

Shaking her head and turning back towards sakura and naruto with a bit of confusion and interest kagome grinned. "Um...Do you guys mind catching me up to a few things?"

Her teammates turned to her and both shook their heads. "Okay then…what matches did I miss so far?"

Naruto pouted. "Kagome you missed a lot of matches." Kagome sweat dropped. "Seriously?" she got twin nods of agreement from sakura and naruto and sighed. _"So much for viewing the competition."_ "Okay then whose matches?"

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Well you missed the rest of shino's match… he won, then sakura's-." kagome turned towards sakura looking surprised and sorry. "I did?! Oh I'm sorry sakura!!"

Sakura shook her head. "No it's no problem..." kagome nodded with a small smile. "So who won?" sakura smiled a bit sadly. "No one won it was a tie between me and Ino..." kagome nodded understanding. "Okay...So who else's did I miss?"

Sakura blinked and started listing them off of her fingers. "well, after my match, Shikamaru went up against that sound nin named kin and he won."

Kagome nodded and looked over to the bored looking boy. It's a bit surprising he won. She took him as the type not wanting to really do anything unless they really had to. But like the old saying goes appearances are deceiving. Kagome looked away from the bored nara and back to her teammates. Nodding once kagome gave the okay to continue. "please continue."

Sakura nodded and took one finger down as she recalled the matches. "after Shikamaru it was tenten's match. She lost to her opponent Temari from the sand village. then you missed na-."

"you missed my match kagome!!" naruto interrupted sakura and faced kagome with a slight glare. Kagome's eyes widened. "I did? I'm sorry naruto…" _"I can't believe this not only did I miss sakura's but now I missed naruto's as well. Some teammate." _

Naruto looked away from her with his eyes closed, arms crossed and a pout on his face making kagome sigh and look down ashamed. "I'm sorry naruto. Not only did I miss sakura's match but now I missed yours. I'm sorry."

Naruto didn't move from his spot making kagome sigh but grin when she thought of something. "I'm sorry I didn't see your match naruto but how about I make it up to you by treating you to ramen when the exams are over? You can get as many bowls as you want."

Naruto froze in his spot at the mention of ramen and kagome had to smile. He turned towards her with a curious almost careful look. "as many bowls as I want?"

kagome nodded and naruto's face brightened and he wrapped in arm around kagome's shoulders grinning ear to ear. "thank you kagome! I forgive you now!"

kagome started laughing at the excited blond and wrapped her own arm around naruto's shoulders. "that's good." Kagome was silent for a few seconds before she turned to sakura. "did I miss any other matches by chance?"

sakura nodded. "actually yeah. it was-."

Naruto cut sakura off again by nodding quickly and looking even more excited. "yeah, yeah! this match was really cool! You should have seen it!"

Kagome laughed at naruto's excitement over the last match and grinned at the excited blond looking amused. "really now?" naruto nodded at her but he stopped as if remembering something. "yeah, but the weird thing was that his jutsu seemed a bit like yours. Right sakura?"naruto turned towards the pink haired girl would nodded as if just noticing this fact. "yeah...it was actually. Kagome-."

sakura stopped silent with naruto who did the same a second later when both saw kagome's frozen form. She looked as though she just fought death and barely won the fight. Her face suddenly looked pale and white losing it's light tan complexion it usually held and her eyes were wide in shock.

"kagome?"

Kagome was still not answering her friends' calls and questions of concern. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she pondered over naruto's statement. There's no way someone's jutsu could be like hers. The two clans that had jutsu involving animals like that are dead. That's including her clan. And it couldn't be… looking up at naruto kagome gave him a questioning glance. "are you sure naruto? Are you positive it just wasn't his summoning creature?"

Naruto shook his head. "yeah I'm sure he summoned two separate animals and even the way he did it was like yours." Kagome's eyes widened at this new finding and faced her teammates with a serious expression. "what do you mean?"

Naruto blinked at the serious tone kagome held but complied to her question. "well the guy…daisuke...I think. The way he performed the jutsu and what happened was like yours except a bit different bu-."

"what does he look like?!" both sakura and naruto looked shocked at kagome's hurried and rushed tone. Not making any move to question kagome on her sudden change of emotion sakura pointed down to the first floor towards a figure still standing in the middle of the arena. "that's him there."

He looked to be around their age and had messy ink black hair that was about medium length. Black long bangs covered over his left eye and ended a few inches after his chin while the rest of his bangs were kept at the right side of his face carelessly. He had bright blue eyes and wore a regular black form fitting sleeveless shirt with black bandages wrapped around both his forearms. Black baggy shorts that ended a bit after his knees were on his waste and 2 light green belts criss-crossed on his waist. Black ninja sandals were on his feet and black sleeveless gloves on his hands. Black wraps were wrapped around his shins and his grass headband was tied on his left upper arm.

Kagome stared at the boy and recognized him as the one who was staring at her earlier and during the registration. Kagome looked at him carefully with narrowed eyes. He seemed to notice her gaze and turned his head towards her with a lopsided grin and a twinkle in his blue eyes. He gave her a quick one handed mock salute and a wink. "told ya not for long." without waiting for a reply he turned away with his hands in his pockets and walked off with a medical ninja leaving the area in a surprised silence.

Catching this exchange between kagome and the grass nin everyone turned towards said girl. "kagome what was that just now?" "do you know him?"

Sakura's and naruto's question's were ignored by kagome who was completely still with wide and dull eyes.

**Xx.Flashback.xX**

_Kagome panted and landed on her knees while looking at the figure a few feet from her also on their knees and panting. Kagome grinned brightly at the figure. "you're getting better daisuke!! I'm going to have to increase my own training if I want to continue to beat you!!" _

_Daisuke looked up and grinned back at kagome and gave her a mock salute. "haha!! See I told ya not for long kaggy-chan I got closer to beating you this time!" daisuke continued to grin and salute her making kagome laugh before nodding. "yeah you did, pretty soon I'll have to ask you for training oh great daisuke-sensei!"_

_Daisuke suddenly blushed and scratched the side of his head. "r-really you think so?" kagome stopped laughing and nodded. "yeah I'm serious you've gotten better at your training but!" kagome suddenly jumped up grinning mischievously. "Only if you can beat me will that happen and I'm not going to let it! I'm going to increase my own training and I'll continue to be in the lead!" kagome stuck her tongue out at daisuke looking proud. "so haha!"_

_Daisuke frowned slightly before sticking his own tongue out at kagome in reply and also getting up. "well then I'll also increase my training and then I'll finally beat you!" kagome blinked before suddenly running off and leaving daisuke by himself. "we'll see about that Dai-chan!!"_

_Daisuke blushed at the nickname but took off after kagome. "don't call me that! You know I don't like that name!!" his reply was kagome laughing and looking back. "Dai-chan! Come on your getting left behind!"_

"_kagome!!"_

**Xx.End Flashback.xX**

"kagome? kagome?"

kagome snapped out of it and shook her head with her eyes closed tightly. _"It's him..."_ kagome gripped the rails under her hands and she started to shake_. "it's him...it has to be...only daisuke did that…it all makes sense now...that's why he looked familiar." _kagome's grip on the rail increased turning her knuckles white and she bit her bottom lip slightly._ "But I can't believe I couldn't recognize him. why couldn't I figure it out till now? I'm so stupid!"_

Kagome gritted her teeth and opened her eyes to stare at the leaving daisuke and glared weakly at him. he stopped much to her surprise and looked back once directly at her smirking before continuing on his way. _"that smirk just now…he knew it was me! He was alive this entire time!"_ kagome gripped the rail tighter in frustration before quickly turning away from the rail and punching the wall next to her with her left hand.

Her sudden burst of anger once again alerted the others around her and her already confused teammates became even more confused and looked at her before looking towards the small indent kagome made in the cement. "Kagome what's going on? Who was that? Do you know him?"

Kagome ignored them and made a move to run down the stairs to get to daisuke but she was stopped a poof appearing in front of her. When it cleared it showed Kakashi reading his book.

Surprised but quickly getting over it kagome moved to get around Kakashi but was stopped by his hand. "What sensei?! let me through!"

Kakashi shook his head before pointing behind kagome to the field. "kagome's I'm sorry but I can't let you through-."

"what why?!"

Kakashi turned the page of his book before looking up from it to kagome. "first off, they're determining the next match. What if you are next? If you're gone and your match is next you will automatically lose and I'm sure you don't want that. Secondly whatever it is that has made you this way will have to wait till after the matches are over. And thirdly you're causing a scene that doesn't need to be made." As if to prove his point Kakashi looked around.

Following his example kagome also looked around and noticed that practically everyone was staring at her for her outburst and actions. Sighing and finally giving up kagome dejectedly turned back to Kakashi and nodded making Kakashi smile slightly and motion for her to walk back to her once resided spot.

Kagome nodded and turned around before walking back with Kakashi following once again reading his book. Once kagome was back with sakura and naruto they looked at her confused. "kagome what's wrong?? You've never done something like that before? Is everything alright?"

Kagome looked up at sakura's questions and nodded slightly before walking passed them to resume her position leaning against the railing and watching the yellow letters change. "y-yeah…I'm fine just something came up...but it's okay now." Both sakura and naruto didn't look convinced and turned towards Kakashi who shook his head. Understanding to leave it be they nodded and turned back towards the screen.

The yellow letters quickly changed and brushed past different names of the remaining contestants. Seconds later the yellow letters stopped and silence came over everyone in the room.

**Kagome asahi vs. chizuko natewa.**

Kagome looked up from her hands and blinked once before blinking again. her match huh? Kagome sighed and stood up straight while stretching her arms. _"well I guess it's good I listened to sensei instead of chasing after..."_

Kagome shook her head before her anger returned but looked back at the doors where daisuke disappeared to. _"And he's not back."_ Kagome bit her lip slightly but jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, kagome saw it was kakashi's hand.

Kakashi knelt down very slightly in order to speak with her quietly. "don't over do it. your mark seems fine but still be careful. Also like I said with Sasuke, if your mark by chance activates I will stop the match."

Kagome nodded and Kakashi backed away and removed his hand from her shoulder. "also whatever made you lose control earlier don't let it bug you during your match, you need to focus." Kagome nodded again and exhaled. "I know."

"do your best kagome!!" kagome felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and turned surprised to see it was naruto's arm and he was grinning at her like an idiot. "don't let your opponent beat you or…or...I'll torture you…with something…um...no ramen for a whole month!"

Kagome, Kakashi, and sakura all stared at the blond grinning happily at his suppose horrible 'torture'. But despite herself and just to play along kagome faked her horror and placed a hand on her forehead. "oh no! no ramen for a whole month! Are you crazy naruto! I would die!"

Naruto laughed and nodded. "then don't lo-wait are you messing with me?!" kagome laughed and shook her head at naruto looking at her suspiciously. "no, no naruto that actually would be horrible I like ramen." Naruto nodded at her and grinned while sakura sweat dropped at the two.

Naruto let kagome go and she was going to jump down but sakura stopped her. "do your best kagome!" sakura's response was a grin and a nod before she grabbed the railing with her hand and jumping over it to land on the first floor on her knees.

Both sakura and naruto watched their teammate walk to the center of the arena but turned towards Kakashi behind them. "kagome seems fine now, but do you know what caused her to lose control like that?" Kakashi looked at naruto for his confused question and shook his head in the negative. "no, but lets still cheer her on to win."

Both sakura and naruto nodded and turned back to the watch but sakura had her eyebrows furrowed slightly. kagome was fine till we mentioned that boy. _"could he be what made kagome act like that?"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome stopped walking a few feet from her opponent who was a girl maybe about a year older than her.

She had light blond hair that was pulled in a high pony tail and fell down to her waist. Two longer bangs framed her face and ended down at her stomach. She had mocking orange eyes and a smirk that made kagome sigh_. "She seems like the type to mock and rile up their opponent."_

Inwardly shaking her head kagome continued her observations. She wore a red haori that ended mid thigh and was tied with a black sash at her waist. The sleeves ended at her elbows and fish net covered the rest of her arms ending at her wrists. She also wore black tights that ended at her knees and black ninja sandals. One white belt also decorated her waist contrasting greatly with the colors of her haori and sash.

Hayate walked up to the two girls and coughed. "The next match. Kagome asahi vs. Chizuko Natewa...You may begin when ready."

Both girls nodded and kagome jumped back to gain a few feet between her and her opponent making her chizuko smirk. "What are you afraid girl?" chizuko grinned. "You should just give up you can't beat me. You're just a little girl."

Kagome smirked and chizuko stopped surprised as reached behind her. "Not even. don't think so highly of yourself."

kagome grabbed a kunai in each hand and changed her stance by spreading her legs apart about 2 feet and moved her left hand up and in front of her while her right hand was moved back slightly with the kunai aimed out.

She spread out her legs a little more and chizuko's eyes came to alert and she ran at kagome with her own kunai drawn. "ha like you can beat me with mere kunai!!" chizuko continued to run at kagome who closed her eyes and exhaled slowly not moving from her stance.

Seeing this chizuko took it as an insult and narrowed her eyes at kagome and moved the kunai in the position to attack kagome. "don't you dare think just standing there will let you win!"

Kagome kept her eyes closed and continued to inhale and exhale slowly while focusing. _"keep calm…don't let her distract her and focus." _Kagome exhaled. She suddenly felt something from her right and opened her eyes. _"now."_

Chizuko quickly slashed down but only hit air. Surprised chizuko landed on her feet and cursed seeing that her target disappeared. "where did she go-." Chizuko stopped and quickly turned to the left feeling a brush of air pass by her before another was felt by her left. "what-?"

Before chizuko could finish the sentence she was suddenly kicked forward from the back and was sent flying and into the wall. When she made contact with the wall she created a small indent and those above felt a small rumble from the wall.

On the other side of the room was kagome holding up her right leg in the air still in the kicking position with her foot glowing blue from her chakra.

Naruto blinked and stared down at kagome. "what did she do?" Kakashi turned from the match towards naruto who turned towards him. "she used her chakra." Naruto looked like he wanted a better explanation and Kakashi had to sigh. "remember the foot climbing exercises…"

naruto nodded and Kakashi pointed to kagome's still glowing foot. "she used that concept except she put more than she needed so when her kick made contact with chizuko's back her chakra pushed chizuko away so she would fly with more power than what a normal kick would do."

Naruto didn't look as though he completely got it but he nodded non the less making his team sweat drop. _"naruto…"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome let her foot stop glowing and she placed her foot back on the ground while watching chizuko slide down to the ground. She narrowed her eyes. _"something was wrong, when I hit her it didn't feel like I actually hit her but something else." _

Lifting up one kunai in her hand kagome quickly tossed it at chizuko's body and came to alert when chizuko's body turned into a black blob like thing that floated for a bit and disappearing. _"I knew it-."_

Feeling something heading towards her left kagome turned and used her kunai to defend herself but still got a cut on her cheek. Kagome flipping away from chizuko kagome landed on her knees and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and sighed seeing blood.

She stood up and gazed a small glance at the doors self-consciously but she regretted it when she felt a kick to her stomach. Kagome flew back before catching herself and sitting on her knees. "that. Hurt."

Chizuko smirked arrogantly and grabbed another kunai. "look at me little girl. I'm your opponent."

Kagome smirked back mischievously and stood up while stretching her arms looking bored as she yawned. She closed her eyes. "naaa…I'm fine. I prefer not to really, there are much prettier things to look at then you."

Chizuko stopped frozen making kagome open one eye still smirking and she grinned when chizuko glared at her, the smirk on her face gone and replaced with a thin angry line. "why you…how dare you say that to me!!" she pointed her kunai at kagome shaking in anger. "like your one to talk! Ha! if you want to see anyone that's ugly you should look at yourself!!"

Kagome's grin increased and she placed her arms behind her head. "so you were thinking of yourself as ugly. I mean I never said you were ugly I just said that there are prettier things to look at then you." Chizuko's shaking increased and kagome laughed slightly while everyone else just stared at kagome.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Naruto blinked and looked to an equally confused sakura. "what is she doing getting her opponent riled up like that?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm not sure really but I guess it's sort of like a feeding chizuko her own medicine and she's falling for it."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Chizuko seemed to snap for she ran at kagome who blinked at her before moving her kunai to stop chizuko's assault. Chizuko added more weight against her kunai making kagome take a step back and she smirked. "how about I cut off all of that pretty black hair of yours."

Kagome smirked back and pushed back with her kunai. "my hair? Hm...well I guess you could try but if you due cut it. it won't really bug me." chizuko glared at kagome who smiled back. "you-you bitch how dare you mock me!"

She increased her weight on the kunai and kagome took another step back making chizuko smirk in victory but become confused when kagome continued to smile. She suddenly felt a huge wave of heat come from kagome's kunai before it burst into flames. Surprised chizuko jumped back and stared at kagome's flaming hand and kunai in capped amazement. _"the fire's hitting her hand but she not showing pain and her hand's not burnt."_

Chizuko grabbed another kunai and threw it at kagome before running at her again. kagome deflected the kunai aimed her at her face and jumped to the left dodging chizuko's swing.

Not giving up. Chizuko turned on the heel of her foot and started exchanging kicks and punches with kagome.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Team 7 watched the fight below with interest and winced slightly when kagome got a punch to the face. she spit out the blood in her mouth before quickly disappearing again and reappearing to the left of chizuko and punching her right back. Chizuko flew slightly before catching herself and gripping her sore cheek while kagome got back in a taijutsu stance waiting for chizuko to act.

Naruto grinned and jumped up in the air. "go! Kagome win!" sakura sighed at naruto's excited behavior but had to nod agreeing with the blond boy.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Chizuko glared at the black haired girl in front of her and wiped her mouth of the blood dribbling down from her mouth. _"that bitch. She acts all calm and her speed. I'll need to slow her down otherwise she'll keep getting me with those sneak attacks."_

Coming up with an idea chizuko smirked and started a list of hand signs making kagome tense and move her feet slightly into a defensive stance._"I'm not familiar with the order of those signs….so I'm guessing she's going to perform her clan's jutsu…"_ kagome lightly cursed. _"I also don't know about the natewa clan-."_

"**secret art: struggle's bind!!"** kagome came to alert hearing chizuko's yell and saw chizuko moving her hands like she was grasping something within her hands. Becoming cautious kagome moved to leave out of her vision but stopped when she felt something grab her.

She looked down to see what looked to be giant hands grabbing and keeping her still. They were a deep coal in color and resembled that black blob except this time it was in the shape of hands. Kagome started to struggle but yelled out when the grip of the hand's increased crushing her.

Kagome panted and looked down to see chizuko's hands grasped together and it clicked in her mind. "y-you're controlling this thing." Chizuko smirked and nodded while adding more pressure. Kagome yelled out and fell forward slightly panting and gasping for breath since hers was forced out of her.

Chizuko lifted her hands into the air and the hands also raised into the air making it look like giant arms were aimed up. Kagome started struggling again and chizuko increased her grip. When kagome yelled out again she chuckled and looked up at kagome. "there. now you can't move or get free unless let you free. Now are you so calm and cool? Huh? Come on why don't you mock me again. I'd _love_ to here more witty comments from you."

She got silent and faked her disappointment. "what? got nothing to say? Come on you have to have something." she still got nothing and gave a small pout. "here kagome why don't I help you?" she suddenly increased her grip of her hands and kagome yelled out in pain before falling limp against the hands.

Chizuko grinned before laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. The others though watched the fight with mixed emotions.

Naruto gripped the handle bars and yelled out to kagome. "kagome! come on! Get up!"

Kagome moaned slightly in response and continued to let her body stay limp while she thought about a way to get free. Kagome kept her eyes closed as she focused. _"I-I need to get free from this thing…but how?" _opening her eyes slightly to not alert chizuko kagome focused chakra to her eyes. **"Moukeru: kouyoume."**

Kagome eyed the hands keeping her in place and sighed inwardly a bit frustrated. they aren't an element of some kind so she can't try to control it. kagome was still before an idea came to her. _"it might work." _

She just needs to focus long enough and hope she has enough chakra to perform it because the surrounding area doesn't have much heat so she can't just use the surroundings to help her. closing her eyes kagome calmed herself down to almost a meditative state of mind and started focusing her chakra to all points of her body so it covered her body.

Chizuko studied the girl currently trapped within her jutsu with satisfaction seeing her laying limp against the two hands that held her. "pitiful." Grabbing a kunai from her pouch chizuko un-intertwined her hands but the black hands did not part and keep kagome within their grasp while chizuko did another set of hand signs.

Seconds later a part of the black blob that was with the hands broke off before floating to her and changing into a small platform bi enough for her to climb on it. placing her foot on the platform she climbed up on it and used her opposite foot to repeat her earlier action. Another platform appeared and she started climbing the squares like stairs still she was parallel to kagome's limp form.

Smirking in victory chizuko moved the kunai down to stab kagome in the neck but she froze suddenly seeing kagome's body glow a faint blue before it grew and darkened till it was a fiery red and moved like flames. "what?"

Chizuko backed away from the heat coming off kagome and moved a hand to her face to protect it from the sudden heat. _"what's she doing?"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome kept her eyes closed as she focused feeling the chakra leave her body and surround her like a barrier. _"almost…..there!"_ kagome looked up quickly and smirked seeing chizuko's surprised expression.

"h-how what are you doing?"

Kagome's smirk increased as the red chakra suddenly turned into fire surrounding and covering her body almost like a flaming skin. "getting free." With that said the fire surrounding her grew in size completely covering kagome's body and hiding her from view as the fire blazed and grew.

Chizuko's eyes widened and she moved to move away but before she could take another step away, the fire surrounding kagome exploded outwardly.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Everyone observing had to cover their eyes and faces in order to protect themselves from the sudden blast of fire that came from kagome's body. Those closest to where kagome was had to back away from the edge of the railing or risk being severely burned by the scorching flames.

Once it was safe to look and the heat died down everyone turned back towards the fight below and saw that the hands that had kagome in their grasp released her and fell to the floor like a thick and dark water covering most of the ground and turning it black. Kagome herself with nothing keeping her up anymore fell to the ground.

Kagome caught herself in time and was panting slightly and she was slumped forward while looking at the kneeling and burnt looking chizuko.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Chizuko glared at kagome while wiping her mouth but wincing as the action caused her burning pain. She looked down and saw it was because her body was burned. She looked up and winced. _"damn her. it's from whatever she did to break my jutsu! "_

She looked back up to see kagome smirking at her. angered at her look chizuko painfully forced herself up and spread her legs out while doing hand signs. "I'll teach you to mess with me you bitch!" **"secret art: final grasp!"**

Kagome looked around warily as the black liquid covering the ground seemed to shake before shooting up and heading at her. cursing under her breath kagome turned to the left and moved to face the oncoming blob and jumped up into the air when it moved to hit her.

The blob hit the ground and made a medium sized crater before it lifted up and once again headed towards her. still in the air kagome looked at the on coming blob and narrowly dodged it when it shot out again and hit the ceiling. Landing back on the ground and sliding slightly kagome turned her attention to the ceiling and noticed the blob was moving around to get itself free. _"it's like it's a alive and has a will of it's own."_

Kagome looked back towards chizuko and glared seeing her smirk at her. _"but it doesn't, she's controlling it…all I need to do is stop her and I'll stop this thing from at-."_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a slight cracking and looked up to see the blob was free and returned it's earlier action of trying to grab her. jumping back while facing the oncoming blob that was now parallel to the ground kagome begin a set of hand signs. _"I can't let this thing grab me."_ **"fire style: fire flame jutsu!!" **

Kagome quickly exhaled a huge blast of fire at the blob but it dodged and only continued it chase. Annoyed kagome started another set intent on keeping that thing away from her. **"water style: water wall jutsu!" **

Right before the blob hit her, a wall of water appeared in front of her and it hit the water. due to the collision though the blob separated and landed on the ground motionless. Thinking she beat it kagome sighed a bit in relief but she was suddenly hit from the right and thrown into the wall.

Using the momentum to her advantage kagome used her feet to push off of the wall and flipped into the air confused. _"what hit me-?"_

Kagome stopped feeling something heading from her from the air and looked up to widen her eyes. _"she had a second one!"_

Kagome tried to move out of the way but it was already to late and she was caught and the blob covered her completely.

The blob covering her suddenly separated but held her wrists out on opposite sides of her body and covered the bottom half of her body, making her position look like a cross. Kagome cursed her luck and tried to get free to find she couldn't move at all.

Kagome stopped struggling hearing footsteps and looked up to see chizuko walking to her coolly and smirking like she already won. "did you really think you could escape my grasp? I already caught you once and I can do it again."

Chizuko looked at her position and grinned. "also this time I made sure that you can't do that little flaming trick of yours anymore."

Kagome smirked back at chizuko. "oh? How I don't have to use hand signs to perform that trick." _"but I don't think I could do it again even if I wanted, I know I don't have enough chakra to do that a second time."_

Chizuko's smirk turned amused and she snapped her fingers. Seconds later kagome felt a small current of electricity come from the blob that held her before she yelled out when the current became stronger and shocked her whole body.

When the current of electricity stopped kagome panted from the pain slightly smoking. Chizuko's amused expression never left her face as she stared at kagome. "like that." Her grin grew in size and she chuckled slightly. "and you also can't perform any jutsu since your hands are separated."

Kagome winced from the pain coming of her body in pain but smirked anyway. "that's where your wrong." Chizuko looked confused and kagome took the opportunity to start a list of hand signs with her hands. "what are you-?"

Chizuko wasn't able to continue for a pole of earth quickly emerged from the ground under her and hit her under the chin. Due to the contact chizuko flew back and her jutsu faded. The blob holding kagome released her and fell to the ground like water and kagome landed on her knees. **"earth style: e-earth binding jutsu."**

Chizuko slowly got up holding her bruising chin with confusion. _"how-how could she perform a jutsu! Her hands were separated!"_ suddenly the image of kagome making hand signs with her hands came to mind and chizuko gritted her teeth. _"that's how."_ Hatred appeared clear on her face and she sneered at kagome. "y-you!" too mad to finish her sentence chizuko forced herself up right as kagome who finished her second set hand signs in her opposite hand. **"earth style: sinking sand technique!" **

chizuko widened her eyes and she tried to escape but she was too late for the ground under her already turned into quicksand under her engulfing her ankles and feet. Cursing, chizuko started struggling to escape but froze.

"**Earth style: earth hand binding!!"**chizuko looked up with fearful eyes as the ground started to shake before a large hand made of earth and rock raised up from the ground. The hand seemed too stretched and moved its fingers around as if they were stiff and kagome quickly punched the air. Being controlled by kagome, the hand did the same and went towards chizuko opened hand. Not even second's later chizuko was within its grasp and held in the air like kagome was earlier.

Kagome closed her hand and the larger hand increased its pressure on chizuko making her gasp and stop her struggling completely. She closed one eye in pain before moving her still opened eye down towards kagome in shock, disbelief and hatred. "The-this isn't fair! You're able to use one handed jutsu!"

Kagome looked up at her. "No it's fair; you just can't accept that you've lost."

Chizuko tried to struggle but stopped when the hand tightened its hold. "D-damn it! How dare you I will get you back! I won't lose to someone like you!"

Kagome sighed slightly looking exhausted. "Please give up...I don't want this fight to continue anymor-."

"Never!" spat chizuko. "I will not give up to some simple and stupid girl like yourself-."

Chizuko was interrupted by kagome sighing sadly before fisting her right hand and bringing it down. In response the hand also tightened making chizuko widen her eyes before she and the hand slammed down to the ground creating a large amount of dust and making it fly into the air.

Everyone was quiet and a few seconds later the dust cleared revealing a medium sized crater with a passed out chizuko in the middle. Kagome was standing next to the crater panting and staring down sadly at her opponent. Kagome inhaled a few breaths trying to catch her breath. _"I got lucky, if it wasn't for Kabuto healing me...I don't think I would have been able to pull off that move earlier to escape…or those jutsu at all. I may still be a bit suspicious of him...but I have to be a bit grateful."_

A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed between the arena before hayate's cough broke it. Walking towards the crater and looking down at chizuko Hayate checked her pulse. _"Yep she's done fighting…..she's unconscious…"_

Hayate turned his attention to the sad looking kagome and furrowed his eyebrows. _"She's sad for her opponent? What a strange girl and that move earlier."_

He saw kagome look over to him and remembered about the fight. Standing up he pointed over to kagome. "I declare the winner of the match, kagome asahi."

It was silent again before both naruto and sakura started celebrating along with a smiling Kakashi. "Kagome you did it!"

Kagome looked up to her teammates and smiled before suddenly feeling dizzy and swaying to the side.

"Kagome!"

Kagome heard her name being called out but wasn't able to respond for she was about to fall until she was picked up by someone and held bridal style. Looking up still dizzy, kagome saw Kakashi smiling down at her. "Good job kagome." kagome smiled tiredly at him and heard her name being called out. Turning to the left, she saw naruto and sakura running towards her and Kakashi.

Once they were in front of her naruto gave her a bright grin. "That was so cool kagome!! How did you do that fire exploding thing?!"

Kagome grinned a small bit. "Well…it's a bit hard to explain...but I'll tell you one thing...I'm not going to be doing that again for a…long….time." kagome's vision started to turn black and she heard her name being called before complete darkness set in and she fell unconscious.

* * *

**Ah…the chapter is finally finished…this chapter was soooo hard to write….I did this chapter over like 7 times…yet I still don't like it very much…and the fight between chizuko and kagome. Ugggg…I don't like that either and hopefully later on I will rewrite it. Anyway I hope it was an okay chapter…**

**Also if there are any mistake's please feel free to tell me. I was half asleep while editing this so yeah…**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	24. The Promise Kept

**Here's the next lovely installment of Living with the Memory! Enjoy! **

**Thank you for you reviews/alerts/favs!!**

Michelle: **your question should be answered in this chapter and if not you can go back and read chapter 11 when kagome and sakura are talking. I hope that helps to answer your question. :)**

**Disclaimer: if I owned naruto and Inuyasha I would be super rich…well I'm not rich so I know I don't own them…..**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Promise Kept  
**"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_"Thinking/small flashback"  
_**"Jutsu/abilities"  
**'Actions'

* * *

**Recap: ****  
**A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed between the arena before hayate's cough broke it. Walking towards the crater and looking down at chizuko Hayate checked her pulse. _"Yep she's done fighting…..she's unconscious…"_

Hayate turned his attention to the sad looking kagome and furrowed his eyebrows. _"She's sad for her opponent? What a strange girl and that move earlier."_

He saw kagome look over to him and remembered about the fight. Standing up he pointed over to kagome. "I declare the winner of the match, kagome asahi."

It was silent again before both naruto and sakura started celebrating along with a smiling Kakashi. "Kagome you did it!"

Kagome looked up to her teammates and smiled before suddenly feeling dizzy and swaying to the side.

"Kagome!"

Kagome heard her name being called out but wasn't able to respond for she was about to fall until she was picked up by someone and held bridal style. Looking up still dizzy, kagome saw Kakashi smiling down at her. "Good job kagome." kagome smiled tiredly at him and heard her name being called out. Turning to the left, she saw naruto and sakura running towards her and Kakashi.

Once they were in front of her naruto gave her a bright grin. "That was so cool kagome!! How did you do that fire exploding thing?!"

Kagome grinned a small bit. "Well…it's a bit hard to explain...but I'll tell you one thing...I'm not going to be doing that again for a…long….time." kagome's vision started to turn black and she heard her name being called before complete darkness set in and she fell unconscious.

* * *

**Now:  
**"kagome." "Kagome."

Faintly hearing her name kagome twitched slightly and groaned before once again staying still.

"Ah come on kagome wake up." "We have to go down for information on the 3rd exam..."

Kagome moaned again before feeling someone slightly shaking her on her shoulder and let her head roll slightly to the side still not completely up.

Naruto stared at kagome for a few silent moments before turning towards sakura next to him who shrugged. Naruto turned back towards his semi-unconscious teammate with a huff and crossed his arms over is chest.

He's been trying to wake her up for 5 whole minutes! The last match finished about 3 minutes ago and the old man told all those in the finals to gather down on the first floor…something about the rules and other stuff concerning the last exam. But they won't be able to hear all that stuff if kagome doesn't wake up. This thought made naruto's eyebrows furrow in frustration and he stared at kagome as if his gaze will magically wake her up.

After about one minute of constant non-blinking staring naruto's eyes started to hurt and water wanting him to blink and he complied closing his eyes quickly before once again staring at his black haired teammate.

Sakura watched her blond teammate's antics and sighed annoyed that it didn't seem to click in his mind that staring at kagome wasn't going to wake her up. After another minute of silence sakura's left eyebrow starting to twitch in annoyance before she snapped and took out her anger on the blond Nin and hit him over the head with her fist and glaring at him while he babied his now throbbing head. "Idiot! Staring at kagome isn't going to wake her up!!"

Naruto turned towards his pink haired teammate (and crush) with anime tears falling down his face. "But saaaakkkuuurrraaaa….." he effectively drawled out her name in his current state of whining and rubbed his head annoying her further. "What else am I supposed to do….kagome won't wake up and we need to go down to the first floor…"

Sakura's annoyance once again reached its peak and she once again hit naruto over the head adding another bump to naruto's already abused head. "Well not stare at her!! That's doing nothing!!" this of course caused more whining and complaining to come from naruto creating an argument between the two. Both of course oblivious to the now awake kagome leaning against the wall and blinking away her unconsciousness.

Kagome silently stared at her two arguing teammates with amusement clearly seen in her silver orbs as they flashed happily. Kagome watched and her eyes darted back and forth from the angry sakura and slightly fearful naruto as they continued to banter and create a huge mess of noise. Kagome remained silent though in fear that they would turn towards her and include her in this seemingly useless fight of words-and sometimes fists on sakura's part-.

Kagome blinked suddenly confused. Why _where_ they fighting in the first place? Naruto mentioned something about the first floor and sakura saying something about not staring at someone when she fully came to mind and able to understand them. Then sakura suddenly reached out and hit naruto upside the head.

Blinking once again in her confusion kagome turned back towards the whining blond and saw two bumps sitting atop naruto's head like weird and odd shaped ears. This sight made kagome tilt her head slightly wondering what this current argument had to consist of because it clearly resulted in naruto being on the receiving end of sakura's wrath twice instead of the usually once.

Further staring at naruto's current…..look kagome had to bit her bottom lip in an attempt not to burst out laughing. if you looked at it long enough the current state of naruto's head looked quite funny actually-as sad as it made be since his funny look is from him being beaten up- you couldn't help but laugh or if you're of the stoic group smirk even. Sadly though kagome's attempt at being courteous and not being rude failed for she started giggling. Each giggle getting louder than the first making her still arguing teammates stop and slowly turn their heads -wide eyed mouth opened- and all in her direction.

Kagome placed a hand over her mouth to try and keep the giggles in and this action worked for after a few seconds her giggling fit stopped and she was finally aware of the silence that now replaced the once yelling atmosphere. Looking up kagome once again blinked her silver orbs as she saw her two teammates staring at her, their earlier argument forgotten.

Naruto stared at kagome and blinked back. "You're awake." Raising an eyebrow at naruto's statement kagome nodded. Of course she's awake actually it's a bit surprising they didn't notice till she actually made a sound. "Yeah…what were you guys arguing about that caused naruto two hits instead of the usual one? Sakura?" kagome turned towards said girl and she blushed a bit in embarrassment before grinning slightly and rubbing her head.

Not getting an answer kagome's raised eyebrow raised a bit more and she stared at sakura who laughed nervously under kagome's questioning gaze. "We were trying to wake you up...you see the matches are over...and the finalists are supposed to go down to the first floor to get the information…." Sakura trailed off but kagome nodded to show sakura she knew what she meant.

Kagome closed her eyes before getting up and stretching. So that's why they were arguing. Kagome sweat dropped. They were arguing because she wouldn't get up...and something naruto did most likely got sakura annoyed so she vented her annoyance on naruto…who started whining and causing another argument to grow. Poor naruto she'll have to tell him she's sorry later. But now….kagome stopped her stretching to look down to the first floor to see the finalists all were lined up and staring up at them.

Wondering why they were all staring at her for a few minutes kagome placed her arms behind her head in thought before it clicked why they were gazing at her and her teammates with annoyance. Oops. Kagome grinned down at them all a bit nervously before quickly grabbing the back of naruto's collar surprising said blond.

Naruto started to voice his confusion and surprise but kagome ignored him for the moment in favor of placing her free hand on the metal handle bars before placing her weight on her hand and pushing off it to lift herself over the side with naruto in toe. Both fell down towards the first floor and kagome let go of the slightly screaming blond so they both could catch their footing when landing.

Kagome's thoughts that naruto would catch himself though was inaccurate, due to him still being in shock at her earlier action of taking him with her, and resulted in him falling on his face non too gracefully when he met the first floor while kagome herself landed on her knees.

It was silent and kagome looked up before turning towards naruto and sweat dropped seeing naruto flat on his face, arms and legs spread out, and twitching slightly. "Um...that wasn't supposed to happen…." Kagome sighed before standing up and slightly poking naruto with her foot. "Um…naruto…?"

Kagome's response was a twitch before naruto lifted his now red face up to glare at her slightly. "Kagome! That wasn't fair! You surprised me!! Why'd you do that anyway?!" kagome smiled in apology at naruto before helping him up. Once naruto was on his feet she pointed to the now very annoyed group in front of them. "Naruto….we needed to hurry so they could tell us about the 3rd exam…that way was a quicker way to get down...and I thought you would catch yourself."

Naruto blinked. Oh okay….as long as it wasn't a way to get back at him for some weird reason or to make fun of him he's okay. "Oh…" kagome grinned at naruto before grabbing his hand and running over to the group. Once both she and naruto lined up with the others kagome grinned. "Um…sorry for the hold up…."

The 3rd Hokage sighed but nodded before grabbing his pipe and glancing at the remaining group in front of him. Smiling lightly he placed his pipe back in his mouth. "Before I explain the 3rd exam I have to say congratulations on passing the preliminary exams. Out of all the genin that have entered these exams you remaining 12, including Sasuke who is not present at the moment, are the finalists so you all should be proud."

The hokage's small speech resulted in a few smirks from the more serious and stoic ones while kagome and naruto turned towards one another grinning ear to ear. The Hokage caught this action between the two and smiled inwardly. It seems that kagome has fit in and is close to her team. She threatened Sasuke with naruto; this caused the Hokage to chuckle inwardly, and easily speaks with naruto and sakura like they've known one another longer than they really have. The Hokage returned his gaze to kagome who continued to grin and talk with naruto amongst themselves but saw a small amount of black peak out a bit from under the collar of her torn shirt.

The curse mark.

The Hokage gazed sadly at kagome and sighed inwardly. Orochimaru… it seems he always knows how to come and ruin other's lives all for his own sick amusement and pleasure. Not only does kagome have that damnable mark but Sasuke as well. Why? Just so Orochimaru could achieve whatever sick plan he has now. And he can't order them to be on lock down like Anko suggested. It wouldn't be right to do such a thing and keep their freedom from them because they had no control of what happened to them.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes with his index and thumb fingers feeling a small headache forming. What is Orochimaru planning…to involve Sasuke and kagome it has to be something big...but what? The 3rd inwardly shook his head. He could think of that later right now he needs to get the exam's explanation over with. He looked away from kagome and her mark to once again look over the rest of the group.

Coughing into his hand the purpose of doing so succeeded when he gained the attention of the group and smiled. "Now to get down to business…during the final rounds each and everyone one of you will put your skills to the test. Also note that the final rounds will take place one month from now-."

"What? One month?! You mean we're not going to get it over with now?" why?!" kagome had to nod agreeing with her blond haired friend. One month is a bit away. She thought that the exams would only take place over a course of a few days not weeks.

The Hokage chuckled lightly making kagome look up from her thoughts. "Reason for this not only is to give us time to set up and send out the notices but it's also to help you all out. This time is for you all to prepare." The Hokage smirked. "you see everyone here has seen your talents and abilities…in this month's time you will have time to learn and gain more tricks and jutsu…if you use the same old jutsu that everyone has already seen that's a sure way to make you lose. So in all this month is actually better for you all in the long run."

Everyone was silent and kagome closed her eyes while lightly crossing her arms over her chest. That makes sense…it gives all the remaining contestants time to prepare and surprise their opponent…kagome opened her eyes and looked at the Hokage curiously.

"So then…since we need to prepare and train...does that mean the third exam is just like the preliminaries? The remaining contestants are going to have to fight one another one on one?"

Everyone turned towards her and the Hokage placed his pipe in his mouth to take a puff. "Anko." Anko nodded before walking up with a box with a hole on the top. "Anko here is holding a box filled with sheets of paper….you all will pick up one sheet and one sheet only." Everyone nodded and Anko smirked before walking up to them with the box in front of her. "Remember grab only one paper."

Once Anko moved in front of her kagome reached into the box and grabbed a sheet and look down curiously at the folded little piece of paper before opening it to see a 9 in bold black ink staring up at her_. "A 9?"_ kagome's attention was brought from the piece of paper when the Hokage coughed into his hand and once again removed his pipe from his mouth. "Now if you all could tell us what number you have in your hand..."

Naruto grinned. "Number 1 of course!"

Kagome grinned at naruto's antics before smiling. "9."

"2."

"4."

"8"

"11"

"12"

"5"

"6."

"7."

"10."

Kagome looked over to the left hearing the last voice and saw daisuke standing on the far end holding his own piece of paper. He seemed to sense her gaze and turned towards her slightly with a smirk before looking forward. Kagome glared at him. _"Daisuke-."_

"Well then by the looks of it Sasuke is number 3." The Hokage nodded and Ibiki continued what he was doing. When he finished he nodded to the Hokage who nodded back and turned back towards the group. "Now that that is over with I will now tell you all how the 3rd exam will be."

Kagome blinked confused and looked back down at her number. The way the exam will be…kagome's eyes widened. Wait if they drew numbers…then is it who will go up against another. If so...kagome looked up and turned her head towards daisuke with slightly widened eyes. If that's the case...then…she'll have to go up against… Kagome inwardly shook her head but looked up when the Hokage spoke.

"Ibiki if you would…" Ibiki nodded before walking up and holding up the clip board and everyone's eyes widened. Kagome's eyes swept across the clip board with her and everyone's names on it making her fist her hands in frustration and shock. She was right. Looking over to the left she saw the same look on daisuke's face before it changed to a look of indifference. Kagome looked away in favor of looking at the others fight's and blinked. _"So it looks like naruto's up against Neji and Sasuke against Gaara…" _

Kagome looked over to said people and saw naruto's shocked expression and neji's satisfied one.

Confusion set in and she furrowed her eyebrows. _"Something must have happened while I was unconscious…but what?" _

Deciding to find out from sakura later, kagome turned from her teammate to the silent Gaara. _"And him…I didn't see his fight either but he's still trouble...that time before the exam…"_ kagome inwardly shivered. _"There's something with him, I can just feel it but what I don't know. It's sort of like that red chakra naruto had from the bridge."_

Kagome inwardly shook her head deciding to forget it for now and faced forward looking at the clip board with a small bit of dread. The last exam is going to be interesting. She's up against daisuke, while naruto against Neji and Sasuke against Gaara. And the other matches seem a bit interesting as well. Shikamaru is against Temari, shino against Kankuro, and Dosu against Kyo. _"Naruto's match is first…"_ his match is followed by sasuke's, shino's, shikamaru's...and then hers. _"So I'm the 5__th__ match."_ Then lastly it's Dosu and Kyo.

"As kagome said earlier and if you haven't already guessed, the matches for the third exam are indeed one on one. The numbers you just picked is what determined your opponent for the third exam."

Temari took a step forward. "If so what's with the way they are set up…is it a tournament or something…only one of us will actually become a Chuunin?" the Hokage chuckled and shook his head. "Actually no, for the final rounds there will be seven judges and each of them will be judging your fight and your abilities. In the end the judges including myself and the Kazekage will be deciding either all or none of you are capable to be Chuunin. Even if you lose the first round it's still a possibility you can become a Chuunin."

"So then there's a chance that all of us could become Chuunin." The Hokage nodded at temari's statement. "Yes but just as that it a chance, there also is the chance that none of you will be chosen, but the more rounds you participate in give you a higher chance at being chosen."

It was silent before the Hokage grinned lightly to the group and puffed on his pipe. "Well that's all...so let's depart till one month from now."

The group nodded and everyone turned to leave except naruto and kagome who remained still. Kagome sighed and rubbed her head. One month…"Kagome! Naruto!" kagome and naruto both looked up to see sakura running towards them. "So are you guys ready to go?"

They nodded and sakura gave them a smile before walking in the direction to leave with both kagome and naruto behind her. Kagome sighed again and looked down. Against daisuke…..it's been three years. Kagome fell a bit behind her team and her pace slowed to almost a complete stop. How has he been? Does he still consider her a friend? Why didn't he look for her? Kagome gritted her teeth and fisted her hands while looking down. Why? Why didn't he come back? If he told the clan what happened he would have been let in-he did nothing wrong. He could have-he could have come back and things would have been different.

Kagome suddenly looked up with a glare set on her face and looked directly at daisuke's back. Why? Does he hate her? Does he wish she was dead due to her father killing his? Then why smirk at her, look and make her notice him, why wink and grin? Why identify himself from the crowd but not come up to her and say he's alive, that he's fine? Does he just despise her so that he's doing what he's doing to torture her? Kagome's glare increased and she stopped with her nails biting into her skin leaving red drops trailing down her hands. She has questions and once she gets him alone, she's going to get her answers.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

After being escorted out of the forest of death by Anko everyone stopped and Anko turned towards them with a grin. "Well then this is it and your month of preparation starts now!" with that Anko left and the occupants of the group all left in separate directions only team 7 remained.

Kagome watched as daisuke walked away and moved to follow. "Kagome?!" kagome stopped to look back at her teammates who were staring at her strangely. "You okay?" kagome nodded but looked forward watching as daisuke got smaller and smaller in her view. "Yeah…but I need to go." Not waiting for a reply kagome hurriedly took off leaving her confused teammates behind. Sakura and naruto turned towards one another confused. What's up with kagome?

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome stopped running and placed her hands on her knees panting. _"Damn it."_ Kagome was able to catch her breath and stood up scanning the now empty clearing. She followed daisuke to the training grounds when he suddenly vanished from her view. Kagome looked up at the darkening sky and sighed before resuming her scan of the training grounds. Daisuke always was better then her at hide and go seek, it seems he still can disappear from her sight even after three years-.

"Looking for me?"

Kagome stopped and turned her head to the left to see daisuke leaning against the tree with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. Kagome turned to face him and opened her mouth to speak but she was stopped by daisuke opening his eyes and staring at her while lifting up his hand. Kagome closed her mouth confused and blinked when she saw him push against the tree and stand up straight before turning and walking into the forest. Kagome's eyes narrowed. What's he planning?

Daisuke stopped walking and turned his head back staring at kagome with a raised eyebrow. "Well you coming? Or am I going to have to carry you over my shoulder Kaggy-chan?" kagome stilled and blushed slightly at the old nickname before gaining her composure and glaring at daisuke. Daisuke only laughed before turning forward and continuing his walk into the forest.

Kagome watched him for a few seconds before sighing and walking a few feet behind him. Kagome kept her eyes trained on daisuke, incase he tried anything, the whole time till daisuke stopped in a secluded clearing. Kagome stopped after him and moved her hand over her kunai pouch still at least five feet away from him. She's not taking any chances with him. It's been three years and she doesn't know how much he's changed or if he does feel hatred towards her.

Daisuke suddenly turned towards her and kagome tensed making daisuke sigh. "Do you really not trust me anymore-?"

"What's the deal? What are you planning?!"

Daisuke stopped and observed kagome after her little out burst with a raised eyebrow showing his amusement. Kagome saw this and her glare increased while her kouyoume activated self-consciously in her anger. How dare he act like this is a joke?! Act like this is just something to keep him amused! Kagome's eyes transformed to the second level and she gripped her already wounded hands. "Don't act like this is just something to amuse and entertain you!"

Daisuke only crossed his arms over his chest lightly and continued to stare at her with that amused expression on his face. "What do you mean?" Angered kagome took a step forward and fresh blood started to drip down her hands staining the grass under a ruby red.

Kagome started shaking and the pent up anger she's been keeping under since she found his identity decided to make itself known and kagome let it go. "Asshole! You know what I mean!! This-this stunt you're pulling! Knowing this whole time it was me! During the registration-no the whole damn test!! And not coming up to me to telling me you're alive!! No…for the past 3 damn years! Nothing!! No word from you! No notice, letter, or contact! I know you could have contacted me if you wanted to!"

She panted from her second outburst of the day and the weight of everything finally took its toll on kagome and she fell to her knees her face looking broken but her eyes reflecting anger with a tiny hint of sadness shining through. "Why?! Why the hell are you doing this?! For the past 3 fucking years nothing! You've been alive this whole time and you haven't attempted to find me?"

Kagome gritted her teeth and fisted the grass under her hands ignoring the stinging pain that came to her hands when the wounded appendages met with the dirt staining the palms a light brown with splotches of blood. "I thought you were dead! That day, when I saw the bodies and didn't see yours, I thought at first you were alive and that you'd come back to the clan, you knew they'd accept you! But then nothing….s-so I thought you were gone." Kagome forced herself up and she started walking towards daisuke who continued to stare at her but this time with a more solemn look on his face.

Kagome stopped about a 2 feet away from him and stared at the silent boy. Why isn't he speaking? Does he think she's not worth his words? Does he feel she's not worth his time and the only reason why he brought her here was to mock her?

Kagome resumed glaring at daisuke with burning silver eyes, her kouyoume deactivating in her saddening feelings. "Damn it say something! You knew you could have come back to the clan they would have accepted you! You did nothing wro-."

"No but my father and the rest of my clan did."

Kagome stopped cold in her tracks with her eyes slightly widened as that one sentenced replayed in her mind like a broken record and she looked down slightly. Daisuke stared at her silently. "You know as well as I do I would have never truly been accepted back-."

Kagome looked up. "That's true but we would have! My family would have! Some of the other families too!" Kagome looked at daisuke square in the eyes and was positive the whole village could hear her but she ignored it and just continued to stare at daisuke. "Maybe not fully, but you would have been welcomed with open arms! My dad especial-!"

"I could never live with that man."

Kagome once again stopped frozen and bitterly smiled looking down with glistening eyes but not a drop of water fell. She was right. He felt bitter no….probably hated her father for what he did. She looked up again. "But you could have still informed us what happened! Just so we know that you still were alive!!" kagome looked down. "That way I would know you were alive…" 

kagome looked up slightly since he was a few inches taller than her own stature. "Why! Did you do all those things because you hate me due to my father killi-?!"

Kagome stopped when she felt arms suddenly wrapping around her and pulling her into a warm embrace. Kagome closed her eyes and continued to stand still even when she felt daisuke place his forehead against the top of her own.

What's he doing? Why is he suddenly doing this? Is he planning something or-. "Kagome. I'm sorry." Kagome's eyes opened wide but she was unable to look up due to her head resting against daisuke's chest. He's sorry?

Daisuke's hold on her increased but not enough to hurt her and he moved his forehead from the top of her forehead to place it on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Still not completely able to move her body due to the embrace kagome turned her head slightly instead to look at the back of daisuke's. Why does he continue to say sorry? What's wrong with him? kagome opened her mouth to say something but daisuke beat her to it. "Kagome I could never hate you. Never. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." kagome's eyes widened. Even if he wanted to? So then he doesn't hate her? "Bu-but then why? Why didn't you come back to the clan…?"

Daisuke inhaled slightly before sighing and once again increasing his hold on her. "Because I couldn't. Kagome even if I hate your father I would have still gone back but I wasn't able to, that day kagome...things changed. Everything's different." Kagome was confused. What does he mean things changed. And when his clan was killed to? "Wh-what do you mean?"

Kagome heard a small chuckle come from the boy holding her. "still the same…it doesn't seem you've changed much…still clueless as ever when it comes to those type of things huh?" before kagome could comment back, Daisuke suddenly let her go and backed a few feet away from her and looking her square in the eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the emotions in his eyes. Sorrow…and guilt? Kagome wasn't able to ponder about this further because daisuke looked away from her and slightly to the side with closed eyes. Kagome's confusion doubled and she let her head tilt a little to the side while staring at once again silent daisuke.

Kagome looked over daisuke's form and straightened her head while observing him. He seemed the same but…something was different she could feel it….but what exactly she doesn't know. He still had the same appearance, a little older and taller of course but that could be expected since three years have passed. He still seemed to have the same personality a bit more mature and even a bit cocky, but she can't expect him to be exactly the same. She isn't.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and lightly fisted the cloth of her pants. It was something deeper something that can't easily be found. Under what's normally found and being hidden under everything else…like its being cloaked or covered.

This made kagome grit her teeth, what was it? Kagome let the cloth of her pants go and looked at daisuke's sad expression and bit her lip with a bit of uncertainty.

Still...whatever it is that is different he's still daisuke. Her best friend. Her rival. He's in front of her right now and something's wrong with him. Even if he has changed he wouldn't be acting this way. The look on his face and his actions, she's never seen them on his face like this. There's something really bad going on and whatever it is he's in the middle.

Nodding to herself, kagome started taking determined steps towards daisuke before stopping in front of him and wrapping her arms around him.

She felt daisuke tense before he relaxed and somewhat shyly hug her back making kagome smile. Yeah he still is daisuke. "Daisuke…I know something is wrong…please tell me." Daisuke once again tensed under her embrace and she felt his arms around her tighten. A small chuckle escaped daisuke's mouth before he stopped and sighed. "Kagome...I wish I could."

Kagome looked up to reply but she was suddenly pushed back. Kagome wobbled a small bit before catching herself and standing up straight. Why did he just do that? She looked up and towards daisuke to see that his head was down and was fisting both his hands. "Why?" kagome got no answer so she tried again with a bit more force. "Why? Why can't you tell me?" kagome took a step towards daisuke. "Daisuke…we're friends-."

"no kagome we're not….no more."

Kagome stopped in mid step and stared at daisuke as he moved his head to the side and gripped his hands tighter drawing blood. Not giving up, kagome took another step towards daisuke. "Daisuke…you don't mean that- daisuke we'll always b-."

Daisuke shook his head making kagome stop. "No kagome we're not…we're no longer friends...we can't be-."

"is that why you didn't look for me? Is that why you didn't come back?! Because you thought we couldn't be friends any more!" kagome lifted up her hand and placed it over her heart with a sad smile. "Daisuke no matter what you think we still are fr-" kagome started walking towards daisuke again but froze when daisuke backed away and looked up at her with cold eyes.

Daisuke continued to gaze at her coldly and shook his head once again. "No. kagome we're not. Since your clan was killed-."

Daisuke suddenly stopped realizing his mistake and kagome widened her eyes before letting her hand fall lifelessly to her side. "h-how do you know that?" daisuke turned away from her and kagome's widen eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?!" daisuke sighed but still didn't face her eye to eye.

He looked down. "I know…" daisuke paused for a few seconds but this action went unnoticed by kagome who continued to stare at daisuke wanting answers. "I know…because I went there and saw the destruction. I didn't know if you were still alive and wasn't able to look for you."

Kagome blinked. "y-you knew my clan was killed...that's why you didn't look for me?" daisuke paused again and sighed. "I wasn't able to look for you. I returned to the compound but all I saw were the remains. There was no sign of you but yet things were so destroyed I didn't have a clue if you were in the rubble or not. From there I left and became a grass nin."

Kagome took another step forward. "But still- if that's so why didn't you come up to me during the registration-!"

"I couldn't kagome!"

Kagome shook her head with her anger back full force not accepting that answer. "You couldn't! You couldn't! Is that the only answer you have for me! Doesn't make any sense! Why couldn't you! Whose keeping you from doing so!" kagome glared at daisuke who looked away from her. "Daisuke look at me! Why all these sudden secrets?! Why can't you tell me! You may deny it but we still are friends!"

Daisuke suddenly turned towards her angry and glared at her hatefully making kagome freeze.

"Damn it kagome! We no longer are friends! We can't be! Things have changed! We're no longer the little kids that played and trained with one another! No longer the kids that helped one another when things were bad! That is all in the past! And no matter how much you want things to be the way they were with your and my clan alive that will never happen! Stop living in the past and look in front of you!"

Daisuke panted slightly from his outburst and looked down away from kagome's shocked and hurt expression. "I no longer am the daisuke you knew. I've changed, you've changed. Since that day three years ago everything is different…" kagome was silent and daisuke looked up before walking in her direction.

Kagome remained still and looked down as he passed by her and started walking back the way he and she herself came earlier.

Everything was quiet and kagome listened to the silent sound of footsteps walking away before she heard them stop. "Things…will never be the same…."

Kagome even though not facing daisuke could just feel the bitter smirk come of him in waves. "Besides…we're opponents in the third exam. We can't be acting like friends when we're supposed to be training to beat one another." Kagome heard him chuckle darkly but made no movement. "Funny though. It'll be like old times won't it?"

A breeze passed by and daisuke was still for a moment longer before continuing on his way leaving kagome standing in the middle of the clearing by herself.

"Do…you really think that?"

Kagome's voice was just barely above a whisper but she knew her words were heard by daisuke for he stopped a second time.

Silence passed once again between the two as they faced opposite directions with only their backs seeing one another. Another breeze blew by sweeping kagome's hair up and making it move slightly. "Do you really feel that way? About everything you just said?"

Kagome was met with silence as daisuke started walking again and disappearing within the surrounding trees. Kagome smiled sadly and looked up at the sky with her eyes closed. "I see."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"_Damn it!"_ daisuke pulled his fist away from the tree trunk it was connected to before once again punching the trunk of the tree and ignoring the sudden pain that came to his hand once it made contact. _"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_ as he repeated the words in his head like a mantra he continued to punch the tree trunk constantly at the same time and only stopped when his hand became numb and raw with blood seeping through the fresh wounds. _"Damn...it."_ daisuke tiredly fell to his knees with his forehead against the trunk and his arms lifelessly on his sides.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the events of what just passed repeated in his head.

"_do…you really think that?"_

Daisuke shook his head with his eyes closed painfully. _"no."_

"_do you really feel that way? About everything you just said?"_

Daisuke continued to shake his head against the trunk. _"no! no! no!"_ daisuke gripped the earth under his hands and let his fingers sink into the ground. _"damn it!"_ daisuke recalled kagome's face when he yelled at her and banged his head against the trunk. _"I'm sorry kagome. So sorry." _

"_remember what your mission is…"_

Daisuke's eyes shot open and he gritted his teeth as he started to shake.

His mission.

The reason why he's here in the first place.

"_remember this mission is of the upmost importance. From what we've gained there's a chance what we've been looking for is there…you know your job and do. Not. Fail." _

Daisuke sighed and continued to bang his head. _"damn it."_

Kagome's face flashed in his mind and daisuke stopped shaking and he relaxed. He stopped banging his head against the tree trunk and released his grip on the ground under his hands. He smiled sadly and closed his eyes. _"kagome."_

**Xx.Flashback.xX**

"_haha! Stupid brat! You'll never become strong!" daisuke glared at the taller boy in front of him and moved to attack him but was kicked back by said boy before once again getting laughed at by the boy and his followers. "ha! What was that?! You're weak!" _

_Daisuke struggled to get up but leaned forward and fell to the ground when he was kicked in the stomach by the same boy. "You might as well just stay down you can't beat me!!"_

_The boy lifted up his fist again and quickly sent it down to hit daisuke making him close his eyes preparing for the attack. After a few seconds he felt no pain and opened his eyes to widen them to see that kagome was in front of him with the boy's fist on her cheek. Daisuke and the group were silent for a few seconds looking at the small girl. She took the hit for him. Surprised the boy removed his fist from kagome's slowly bruising cheek and took a step back. _

_Kagome winced a small bit before opening her angry silver eyes and glaring hatefully at the standing boys in front of her. "Kotashi! Why don't you and your cronies leave daisuke alone!" Kotashi and his gang blinked before laughing at kagome. "Ha what's this? You have to have your little girlfriend fight your battl-!" he was interrupted by a foot flying in his face and kicking him back. _

_Kotashi fell back and kagome landed proudly once again in front of daisuke with her hands crossed over her chest and her silver eyes gleaming in hatred at the older boy. "Little girl you say. You must really be weak then if this 'little girl' can make you fall back on your butt!" _

_Kotashi angrily got up and glared at kagome with hatred clear in his eyes. "shut up! You think just because you're the head's daughter you can do anything you want and boss us around?! That was just a lucky shot! I bet you're just a little weakling like your pathetic frie-."_

_Kotashi stopped speaking when he saw kagome look down with her bangs covering her eyes. Thinking he won, he smirked but his smirk disappeared from his face and was replaced with shock when kagome looked up and her eyes no longer were their silver color but purple with thick black lines on the side. "Don't. You ever. Say that again." Kotashi and his gang stared at kagome with wide eyes but she took no notice and continued to glare at everyone one of them. "Leave now." _

_Kagome's voice was low and dark making some of the weaker boys shake but none of them moved. Seeing that none of them were moving, the glare set on kagome's face increased and the wind in the area started to blow faster and around kagome effectively scaring Kotashi and his gang. "I said go!" kagome's sudden angered and loud tone made Kotashi and his gang quickly scramble up before nodding and running away. "S-she's a freak!"_

_Once Kotashi and his gang were out of sight the wind in the area suddenly died down and kagome closed her unknowingly purple eyes before inhaling to calm herself. After a few deep breaths kagome opened her once again silver eyes. Blinking once, kagome turned around to help up daisuke who looked at her curiously. "What did you do?"_

_Kagome was silent and daisuke looked at her hopefully wanting to learn what she did when she suddenly shrugged. "don't know." Daisuke blinked at his long time friend in confusion. "You don't know?" kagome shook her head. "Nope."_

_Daisuke blinked before sighing and looking at kagome's bruising cheek then down to the ground. "You...didn't have to do that though." Kagome caught onto what he meant and shrugged it off grinning. "It's no problem! Remember our promise!"_

_Daisuke looked up at kagome who continued to grin ear to ear. "Remember! We promised to protect one another forever no matter what! You protect me and I protect you." Kagome gave him a warm smile. "You've protected me a lot of times…more then I have protected you. And we're friends."_

_Daisuke nodded and grinned back making kagome's smile increased. "see that's better Dai-chan!!" daisuke's blushed in embarrassment before gaining his composure and sticking his tongue out at kagome. "Stop calling me that! Kaggy-chan!" he grinned when kagome blushed in response but he blinked in confusion when she suddenly grinned in mischief and quickly grabbed his hand. _

_Daisuke blushed once again at the touch before realizing he was being dragged somewhere by his black haired friend. "um….kagome where are we going?" kagome looked back. "well you're hurt we're going to get you fixed up! My mom just recently came back with fresh herbs for wounds like yours so we're going to see my mom!" kagome gave him another grin before facing forward and continuing her trek towards her house him in toe._

_Daisuke blinked at the happy girl currently holding his hand. "but I'm fine you don't have to kagome!" kagome only scoffed at him and shook her head. "nope. Part of our promise to protect one another was to make sure the other is completely fine and I'm going to fulfill that promise and continue to protect you till your fine. No complaints!"_

_Daisuke sighed but let his friend drag him across the compound._ "promise to protect one another forever no matter what…." _A small but happy filled smile made it's way to his face and daisuke smiled warmly at the back of the kagome's head while tightening his hold on kagome's hand that went unnoticed by her of course. _

"that's a promise I'll always keep and will never break….I promise."

**Xx.End Flashback.xX**

Daisuke smiled sadly at the memory. They both were only six at the time and they made the promise when they were about five.

**Xx.Flashback.xX**

"_daisuke…you know you're my bestest friend right?" daisuke looked over to the black haired girl next to him and nodded a bit confused. "yeah…." Kagome turned towards him with a grin. "and I'm your bestest friend too right?" _

_Daisuke looked shocked. "of course!" kagome's grin increased and she suddenly jumped at him and knocked him over with a huge hug. "kay then since we're each other's bestest friends how about we make a promise!!" _

_Daisuke looked up at the grinning kagome and blinked. "a promise?" kagome nodded. "yep!" daisuke was silent before he nodded and kagome's grin turned into a bright smile. "okay then the promise is to protect one another always and forever no matter what! and we have to protect one another till we'll sure the other one is fine! That sound good to you?" _

_Daisuke blinked before nodding with an identical smile on his face. "right! to protect one another no matter what! I promise!"_

**Xx.End Flashback.xX**

Daisuke's smile increased slightly.

"_Right! To protect one another no matter what! I promise!"_

"_I promise!"_

Daisuke's blue eyes opened, both filled with determination and he nodded to himself. That's right he promised. After inhaling and exhaling the breath he unknowingly was holding, daisuke forced himself up with his arm against the tree's trunk in order to support himself up on slightly shaking legs.

Once he was sure he was steady, daisuke looked up at the now dark sky. Seeing a shooting star come and disappear from his view, daisuke looked down before pushing himself up from the tree to stand on his own. Looking back once in the direction where he left kagome a ghost of a smile appeared on his face before he looked forward and continued on his way.

"_dai-chan! Come on hurry up or I'll leave you behind!!"_

"_haha! I beat you again! Dai-chan!!"_

"_don't worry daisuke….I'll always be your friend and you'll always be my friend! I promise!"_

Daisuke stopped and fisted his hands at his sides. He promised. And he won't break that promise. The determination in his eyes increased and he gritted his teeth slightly. _"I'm sorry about everything, but I'll do anything I have to in order to keep that promise."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome was still with her head down and hands fisted. A bitter smirk graced her face and her bangs covered her eyes. _"Stupid daisuke. Stupid, stupid, stupid!!"_ kagome fell to her knees lifelessly and she gazed at the empty and dark forest in front of her. how could he say all that? How could he glare at her like that? Deny that they're still friends then walk away like he did. Kagome slowly started to laugh sadly and she looked up at the sky seeing the stars twinkle down at her.

"y-you're so stupid!! You idiot!" kagome fisted the ground and her voice slowly died down. _"you're an idiot! A big idiot!!"_

"_Idiot."_ Kagome closed her eyes and sighed remembering the look daisuke gave her. _"that look."_

Kagome shook her head and forced herself up. Once she was standing kagome opened her eyes and gripped her upper arm self-consciously while walking out of the forest. "daisuke, what happened to you? Why are you like that? Who did this to you?"

Kagome's answer was a swift breeze passing by and kagome stopped gripping her upper arm tightly. _"daisuke…"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Slowly the door opened in the dark room and a figure walked in before turning on the light next to the door revealing a tired and sad looking kagome. kagome scanned her apartment which she hasn't seen in five days and saw everything was the same as before. Sighing, kagome closed the door behind her with her foot and threw her keys on the table before walking towards her room.

Something to her right caught her attention and kagome looked at said object to see her calendar innocently hanging against the wall. Kagome scanned the content on the calendar bored but sighed and an even more exhausted look came over her person. _"in three days."_

Kagome looked away from the calendar and continued her trek towards her room. Arriving at her destination kagome opened the closed door and walked in before walking to her awaiting bed and letting herself fall forward carelessly. Kagome sighed once and closed her eyes getting much wanted and needed sleep.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The sound of kunai hitting wood sounded through the air followed by something falling to the ground.

Kagome panted heavily with slightly shaking arms supporting her upper body up and kagome looked up at the target. Her tired gaze quickly changed to an angered one when she noticed it didn't hit the make-shift bulls eye but was in the half way point to it instead.

Gritting her teeth, kagome forced herself up on shaking legs and faced the bull's eye. Grabbing another round of kunai, she lifted up one and placed it between her fingers before tossing it. Like the previous one this one didn't hit the bulls eye and hit the half way point above the red dot. _"Damn it-. No I need to calm down."_

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head while inhaling trying to calm herself down.

"_Damn it kagome! We no longer are friends!"_

Kagome's eyes shot open and she started to shake. Looking up quickly kagome threw another kunai at the bull's eye. The kunai flew through the air before hitting the bull's eye and making a medium sized crack in the target. Kagome grinned slightly in satisfaction.

"hmm…so here you are."

Surprised and caught of guard, Kagome tensed and quickly turned slightly on her foot and threw a kunai at the voice behind her.

"hey, hey watch it."

Kagome blinked finally recognizing the voice and fully turned around to face said speaker to see Kakashi holding the kunai between his fore and middle finger with his head tilted slightly in order to dodge the kunai all the while reading his book. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Hearing his name, Kakashi lifted his visible eye from his little orange book to look at the now confused kagome. "yo." Tossing kagome's kunai back to her, which she caught and pocketed, Kakashi let his head straighten and lowered his book. Looking over to the cracked target behind her then back to kagome, Kakashi lifted his visible eyebrow slightly. "are you trying to make the target burst into two?"

Ignoring kakashi's amused question kagome looked away and huffed in annoyance while crossing her arms over her chest the remaining kunai held between her fingers. "not to be rude sensei but what is it? I'm training." Kakashi lifted up his hands in mock defense at kagome's hostile tone and eye smiled. "alright, alright no need to bite my head off…."

Kagome sighed and turned back to Kakashi. "sorry…" Kakashi stared down at kagome for a moment before looking at the cracked target. "Anyway…I thought I would find you here training...but not to the point where you're trying to kill yourself."

Kagome blushed slightly in embarrassment before sighing. "I'm not trying to kill myself I'm just….." kagome trailed off and Kakashi returned his gaze to kagome noticing her sudden quite attitude. "anyway I'm not here for that, actually I'm here to ask you something."

Kagome blinked and looked up at Kakashi. "ask me something?" Kakashi nodded and closed his book with his thumb keeping his page. "Yes, actually I've come here to ask if you want to train with me for the month."

Kagome was silent and blinked in shock. "train with you?" kagome looked down to the side. _"should I…it would be better…and if I ran into daisuke at all…"_ kagome's eyes dulled slightly making Kakashi who noticed slightly raise an eyebrow. _"wonder what's troubling her."_

Kagome shook her head and looked back up at Kakashi with a slight smile. "sure… it would be better to train with someone else instead of myself." Kakashi nodded. "alright then I still have a few things to do so meet me in front of the village in 2 hours."

Kagome nodded back and Kakashi turned to leave, his book opened once again but before he disappeared he turned towards kagome who faced forward again to continue some training. "and don't kill yourself training. It's not healthy."

Losing her concentration kagome fell to the floor. Getting up and back on her feet, kagome turned around to glare at Kakashi but huffed in annoyance when she saw that Kakashi was gone. "Kakashi-sensei!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Panting slightly, kagome wiped her forehead of sweat and looked at the target and grinned a bit seeing that most of her kunai hit the bull's eye after Kakashi came. Kagome blew upwards but held a small smile. _"guess sensei coming did some good…."_ Kagome shook her head and looked up at the blue sky towards the sun that was glaring down on her. she moved a hand to shield her eyes and squinted. _"it looks to be around noon…and sensei came about an hour ago….so I have an hour to get packed and ready."_

Standing up straight, kagome stretched her slightly sore muscles and winced in response. Rubbing her sore shoulder kagome sighed. _"Shouldn't have decided to train since 5…oh well...a shower should do me good."_ Nodding to herself, kagome grabbed her equipment and water bottle before turning and walking off of the training grounds heading towards her apartment.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Daisuke sighed and stood up from the chair he was on alerting his teammates he was leaving.

"hey where you going daisuke?" daisuke walked to the front door and grabbed the handle. "Out."

With that said daisuke opened the door before leaving and closing the door behind him. both his teammates turned to one another before sighing and shrugging.

Letting go of the handle of the door daisuke looked around in the hallway and saw no one around. Nodding to himself daisuke made a hand sign with a folded piece of paper between his fingers. The paper started to glow a slight blue before a white light engulfed daisuke in its glow. Daisuke closed his eyes and the light exploded outward. when the light died down it showed an empty hallway.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Opening the door to her apartment kagome walked to her room and threw her equipment on her bed before going to her dresser and grabbing herself a clean set of clothes. Closing the drawer door kagome walked out of her bed room towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Walking out of the bathroom fully refreshed with her dirty clothes in hand kagome stretched and smiled slightly. _"Ah…I feel better..."_ walking into her room kagome tossed the dirtied clothes into her hamper and walked over to her bed grabbing her equipment. After placing her belts and pouch on her person kagome grabbed her father's headband and tied that also on her waist.

Once that was finished kagome walked over to her second dresser and opened the drawers getting some weapons. after she restocked and placed them away, kagome left the drawers open and went to grab her black side bag that was beside the first drawer.

Returning back to the second drawer, kagome filled up her bag slightly with more weapons. once she felt like she had enough kagome placed her bag on her bed and walked out to go back into the bathroom. After grabbing a few rolls of bandages, ointment and medicine kagome returned and placed those in her bag as well. Lastly kagome grabbed an extra pair of clothes and too placed those in her bag.

Finished packing kagome sighed and closed her bag before looking at the clock. That took about 40 minutes so she still has 20 minutes left. A rumbling sound suddenly broke the silence and kagome sweat dropped while placing her hand on her stomach. _"okay then…food it is…and ramen sounds good...maybe I'll be able to see naruto before I go."_

Smiling at the thought, kagome grabbed her bag and placed the strap across her shoulders while double checking to make sure she had everything. Seeing that she did kagome nodded to herself before grabbing her keys off the table and walking towards her front door.

After walking out the door and locking it behind her kagome sighed a small bit and started walking down the hallway with food in mind.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

A sudden bright and white light appeared in the poorly lit room lighting up the area slightly. Seconds later, daisuke's form appeared in the light. When the light dimmed down daisuke opened his eyes and looked around in the dim room and easily walking through to a wooden door on the other side of the room.

Grabbing the cold handle, daisuke turned it before pushing the door open revealing another if not darker hallway. He closed the door behind him and began his walk down the dark hallway till he came to an even larger door. Sighing once with a small bit of dread in his eyes he closed them and inhaled.

Exhaling the breathe, daisuke opened his eyes which became cold and emotionless. Knocking a few times he waited till the door opened. Once the door fully opened daisuke walked into the room and saw a dark figure sitting on a chair a ways in front of him but their appearance was shielded by the shadows and dim lighting.

After walking a few more feet daisuke stopped and kneeled down on his knees with his forehead touching the ground.

"you may rise."

Daisuke did as he was told but sat down on his knees facing them. the figure sitting in front of him shifted slightly and closed their eyes. "report. Did you find it?"

Daisuke shook his head making sure to keep his emotions in check. Otherwise the punishment would be horrible. "No. I'm sorry to say that I could not find what we were looking for. I searched around for any possible clues for it but found nothing. I'm sorry if I failed you." Daisuke bowed low to the ground again as if to prove he's sorry and didn't move from his position.

The figure tensed slightly and once again shifted but this time in annoyance. They eyed the bowing daisuke for a few seconds before sighing. "fine. I trust your findings daisuke, you've never deceived me before. It seems that we no longer need to concern ourselves with such a pathetic village. We'll have to re locate our search somewhere else-."

"um...please forgive me for interrupting but if I may...I was wondering if I may stay longer in that village."

The figure stopped and gazed down at daisuke's form. "hmmm...why is that?" daisuke continued to bow. "you see…I have made it to the final part of the exams I was participating in…I would like to continue to participate in them if I may…"

It was quiet as the person seemed to think it over. "how long and when will this 'final part' of this exam take place?"

"it takes place one month from now."

It was quiet once again before they nodded. "fine. I will allow you to continue to participate in this exam. It will give us time to search for another possible place for it to be. You may leave now."

Daisuke stood up before nodding and bowing once before turning and leaving out the room.

After the door closed the figure punched the arm rest of the chair they were sitting in fisting their hand in annoyance as the arm rest cracked slightly. They let their hand relax and they closed their eyes. _"I will find it no matter what it takes. You can't hide it from me forever."_

* * *

**The plot it thickens! Hahaha! But no I'm serious things are getting deeper and more interesting…well at least I think so…anyway yeah…and sorry for the chapter being shorter than the other previous ones, I thought that would be a good place to end it, if I kept going the chapter might have been too long.**

**Also there might be some mistakes and I'm too lazy right now to re-check the chapter so yeah…**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	25. one year anniversary!

**Hello again! Well first off I want to say thanks to those who reviewed/alerted/favorite!!**

**Next, well some of you might not know but today Living with the Memory is 1 year old!! Can you believe it? This story is a year old!! I'm so happy! And thanks to everyone who stuck and have stayed with this story and dealing with me! Haha I can be horrible I know. Anyway no worries this story isn't over yet it still has a long way to go but I still want to thank every single one of you, you help me go on and keep this story alive! I'd type all of you down but that would take too long.**

**Also if you haven't guess already this isn't the chapter (I know some are probably disappointed or want to kill me) but no worries the chapter's coming soon but I wanted to celebrate the story turning a year old so instead here's a small little chapter. **

**I would have posted up the next chapter today with this included but can't due to problems and the chapter not 100 finished. (I curse my ever plot changing mind) so instead I cut this out and decided to post it up separately because I seriously wanted to do something for living with the memory's birthday!**

**Also if some of you don't want to read this you don't have to, it doesn't really involve the future of the story at all just a side story for fun. XD**

**Disclaimer:**** I OWN NOTHING!!**

* * *

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Silver eyes blinked at the screen before turning to their surprisingly silent friend who also stared at the screen with their own sky blue eyes.

Staring at the silent blond before her, kagome had to blink. She'd knew he would have been shocked at her showing this to him but then she thought he would be all happy and excited saying that's so cool and he's so popular but no. he's become quiet and has been since for about 5 minutes now. Certainly this is a new record for her blond teammate.

Kagome turned her eyes from said blond and back to the screen watching the show that played before her, continuing on with no distractions, just passing through the minutes and seconds showing this interesting and slightly disturbing, well, show for all who happen to pass by to see.

She became alert when the show's view changed from a familiar silver haired man to another familiar black haired girl performing a set of hand signs and exhaling a breath of fire that engulfed the silver haired man. Kagome herself stared at the screen with a scared interest for those movements and actions she performed in the past while taking her test with Kakashi before she became an official member of team 7.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming along and edging its way slowly into her brain, its mission only to make her suffer. How though, those movements are her own and in the screen playing like a movie is her and Kakashi but how did someone-no when did someone have the time and ability to film this? Better yet make a movie then play this on a screen just like that?

Kagome let her hands fall down to her side and her gaze returned to her fellow teammate still watching the screen with a keen interest and awe that a four year old has when in a candy shop for the first time.

Slightly worried for her friend who has been silent far longer then he has even been before kagome pushed away her troubling thoughts on the apparent stalker she and her team has come across and placed a hand on said blond's shoulder. "Naruto?"

Kagome got another round of silence for her answer and kagome sighed. How did she even get into a situation like this anyway? Kagome pondered about it for a bit longer before she remembered and face palmed at the horrible sense of irony. Or is it just plain stupidity on her part? _"I just had to show naruto this screen. I could have just walked off a bit scared and left it be but no. I had to have naruto look. Now's he's either scared he has a stalker or happy he's popular enough to have his own part in a show and look cool in front of everyone."_

Kagome sighed and looked back at the screen watching as the scene changed again and this time it showed the big battle at the bridge between her and the Zabuza clone, Kakashi and the real Zabuza, and lastly naruto and Sasuke versus Haku.

Kagome watched the boy's fight with interest though despite a small part of her wanting to leave for the claimed stalker could be here now filming them so this event too can be placed on television for their show "Living with the Memory."

Kagome watched the fight as it switched to her fighting the clone and receiving the wound to her shoulder when she destroyed said clone. Kagome had to wince at that. She could still remember that particular event.

The scene once again shifted back to the boy's fight and kagome winced when the senbon hit and stuck themselves within the flesh of her friends. Having enough of the video kagome turned back to naruto intent on snapping naruto out of whatever state he put himself in.

Placing her other hand on naruto's free shoulder kagome shook her friend multiple times and grinned when she got the desired reaction from naruto who blinked at her confused. "Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes naruto it's me. Now let's go and leave." Saying this kagome quickly turned on her heel dragging naruto by the hand away from the screen and another scene of their lives.

Naruto was silent watching the screen still and finally snapped out of his daze when he seemed to realize that the screen was slowly becoming smaller and disappearing within the cover of the trees and foliage. "Wait. Kagome wait I want to see what happens next!"

Kagome stopped suddenly making naruto who was being dragged backwards fall down on his butt with his right arm still in the air since kagome was holding onto it. Turning her head back to naruto who was rubbing his sore rear kagome stared at him blankly. "But naruto, you already know what happens. That's you fighting Haku."

Naruto pouted and crossed his free arm over his chest. "So it's cool watching me fight instead of being the one fighting." Kagome was silent before helping naruto up and turning to him completely. "You mean you don't mind that someone could or has been watching you and taping practically every moment of your life and playing it on TV."

Naruto was silent and scratched the side of his head. After a few seconds naruto turned his blue eyes towards kagome. "Well, it is kind of creepy but still it's cool to see me on TV like that! I look so cool!" Kagome sighed realizing that her earlier thoughts came true. "Well what about you kagome? Don't you think it's cool?"

Kagome froze and turned back towards naruto like he was crazy. She quickly shook her head in the negative. "No, I don't like being stalked." Sure when she first saw herself she thought it was cool but as she watched she realized that this show had everything she did she quickly became slightly scared.

Naruto looked at kagome for a moment before he grinned. "You know, we should get sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and teme to come look!" his grin increased and he suddenly started dragging kagome away to find said people. "That way I'll be able to show how cool I am!"

As she was being dragged away kagome had to sigh at her luck. First she comes to know she and her team are being stalked and now naruto wants to show this show to the other members of their team which definitely is going to cause trouble. Kagome looked up at the sky as she continued to be dragged away and sighed. _"Just lovely."_

Unknown to the two genin leaving, a lone figure wearing a black cloak with the hood up was holding up a video camera and taping them as they left and giggling manically.


	26. Month begins the countdown starts I

**Hello again! Thanks to those who reviewed/alerted/favorited!!**

**And I'm glad that some of you liked the one year anniversary chapter. It was fun to write! So thanks! XD**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own naruto and Inuyasha no matter how many plushies of them I buy. I am just a crazy fan that likes torturing the characters…. (Giggles manically while holding Sasuke and Inuyasha plushies)**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Month begins! The Countdown Starts!! Part I  
**"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_"Thinking/small flashback"_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:  
**The figure tensed slightly and once again shifted but this time in annoyance. They eyed the bowing daisuke for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine. I trust your findings daisuke; you've never deceived me before. It seems that we no longer need to concern ourselves with such a pathetic village. We'll have to re locate our search somewhere else-."

"Um...please forgive me for interrupting but if I may...I was wondering if I may stay longer in that village."

The figure stopped and gazed down at daisuke's form. "Hmmm...why is that?" daisuke continued to bow. "You see…I have made it to the final part of the exams I was participating in…I would like to continue to participate in them if I may…"

It was quiet as the person seemed to think it over. "How long and when will this 'final part' of this exam take place?"

"It takes place one month from now."

It was quiet once again before they nodded. "Fine. I will allow you to continue to participate in this exam. It will give us time to search for another possible place for it to be. You may leave now."

Daisuke stood up before nodding and bowing once before turning and leaving out the room.

After the door closed the figure punched the arm rest of the chair they were sitting in fisting their hand in annoyance as the arm rest cracked slightly. They let their hand relax and they closed their eyes. _"I will find it no matter what it takes. You can't hide it from me forever."_

* * *

**Now:  
**kagome sighed feeling slightly refreshed and looked around the busy streets. Gripping the strap of her bag tighter kagome grinned and adjusted said bag on her shoulder.

She resumed her gazing of the streets and realized that today seems unnaturally quiet even though so busy. It usually seems much more noisy and upbeat, but for some reason today seems quiet and barely above a light buzzing of voices.

Speaking of loud and upbeat kagome suddenly frowned realizing that she hasn't seen or heard of naruto since the end of the preliminaries yesterday. _"I wonder where he is, I usually see him by now."_

Kagome blinked and her frown deepened. It's already the afternoon and no sign of him at all. She looked up at the sky and saw a few birds flying overhead. Maybe naruto's already training for the third exam; he looked and became unnaturally serious when he found he will be up against Neji in the final round.

That thought made kagome suddenly stop and almost bump into the person behind her. Ignoring the person's rude comments kagome self consciously readjusted the strap of her black bag. What happened anyway? Something must have happened while she was out unconscious but what specifically.

Kagome's frown deepened and turned into a thin line while her eyebrows furrowed. She once again continued her trek towards the ramen stand. Maybe someone Neji went against or something he did during his match made naruto become so serious about the match. But who did Neji go against?

Kagome bit the inside of her lip in thought. Well when sakura and naruto told her of the matches, the only people that haven't gone yet was Hinata, rock lee, Gaara, Chouji, Dosu, those two rain nin, the last grass nin, and that Kankuro guy.

Kagome self coconsciously dodged people in her way while checking the people in her list off in her mind. The only people she could think that would make naruto become serious for a match would be Hinata, Lee, or Chouji since they are more or less friends of naruto's but who?

Coming to a stop in her frustration kagome realized she was in front of the ramen stand. Actually if she continued walking anymore she would have run into said stand. Shaking the current thoughts out of her head, kagome lifted up the cloth to the stand. Looking around kagome's face turned disappointed and she inwardly sighed seeing that all the stools were empty and unoccupied. _"I guess naruto really must be training already."_

Turning her attention back up kagome saw two familiar figures behind the ordering table and her disappointed looked turned into a smile. Walking into the cozy stand kagome dropped the cloth behind her and grinned hearing the familiar ring of the bell that alerted the owners when someone came. "Hello Teuchi-san Ayame-chan how are you guys?"

Both Teuchi and Ayame turned hearing the bell and kagome and they both smiled seeing kagome by the entrance. Teuchi grinned back and Ayame waved. "Hello kagome. We're fine. What will you have?"

Kagome took a seat on the stool in front of her and placed her bag on the stool next to her. "Well I guess I'll have a medium pork ramen." Teuchi nodded and turned to get to work while Ayame cleaned the rest of the table.

Kagome grabbed a pair of chopsticks and played with them while waiting for her order. Remembering a thought kagome looked up towards the two. "Hey, have you by chance seen naruto today?"

Ayame looked up from cleaning the tables and looked thoughtful before she shook her head. "No, sorry kagome I haven't seen him today. Why something wrong?" kagome sighed. He really is training then, if he hasn't been here at least once today. "No, it's just I usually see him by now but I haven't today. I actually haven't seen him since yesterday after the preliminaries. So I guess he's already training for the third exam."

Teuchi nodded and turned around with a steaming bowl in his hands before placing it in front of kagome. "We haven't seen him today but we saw him yesterday about five. He was with a Jounin teacher wearing shades and a bandanna. I think they were talking about training."

Kagome nodded and sighed dejectedly while lifting her pair of chopsticks and began eating. After swallowing, kagome looked down. "Well that sucks, I wanted to see him before I left."

Ayame looked up again and blinked finally noticing kagome's bag next to her. "Oh you're leaving? How long you going to be gone?"

Kagome looked up towards Ayame. "I also passed the preliminaries and have one month for training. My sensei asked if I wanted to train with him for the month and I accepted. I was told I had to pack and get ready so I'm guessing I won't be back for a few weeks. I just wanted to say bye to naruto before I left but I guess I can't now."

Kagome went back to eating and Teuchi nodded. "I'm sure you'll be able to see naruto before you go. He's probably around here somewhere training."

Ayame finished cleaning the table and sighed. "Well I guess it's going to be quiet here for a while." Kagome turned to her confused while holding the chop sticks to her mouth and Ayame laughed at her expression before turning to Teuchi. "Right father?"

Teuchi turned back to the two girls and grinned nodding. "Yep. It sure is, if you and naruto are gone. You two are our best customers."

Kagome finished the last of her ramen and grinned mischievously at the ramen stand owners. "We're not that loud are we?" Ayame and Teuchi grinned back and laughed while kagome smiled.

Kagome stretched her arms over her head before placing her chopsticks over the bowl. Standing up from the stool kagome grinned at Teuchi and Ayame. "Thanks for the meal you guys." Kagome stood up from the stool and placed the strap of her bag across her chest. "I'll see you soon."

Teuchi and Ayame nodded and kagome gave them the money for her food before waving and leaving. She lifted the cloth over her head but stopped and turned back to the father and daughter. "Oh. By chance if you do see naruto could you tell him I said bye?" both Teuchi and Ayame nodded and kagome sent them one last smile before leaving and heading towards the gate.

Well it seems she won't be able to see naruto before she goes but its okay. Kagome closed her eyes while she walked lost in thought. She'll have to wait to ask him then. Or maybe instead of asking him she could ask sakura. Sakura was there too and actually might be able to tell her what happened while she was asleep a bit more clearly.

"Shut it Ino-pig!!"

"Make me billboard brow!"

Ah, speak of the devil and she shall come. Kagome opened her eyes hearing the familiar voice a few yards away and grinned. Both sakura and Ino were walking across her own path to the hospital on her left seemingly arguing about something. Her grin increased at her supposed luck and she started running towards the two girls before they made to the steps of the hospital. "Wait! Sakura! Ino!"

Her yell seemed to catch both girls attention for they stopped their argument and turned towards her confused. "Kagome?"

Kagome stopped in front of them still grinning. "Hey! I'm glad I caught you. I have a few questions about the preliminaries when I was unconscious. Do you guys have a minute or two?"

Both girls blinked at this seemingly random question before turning to one another and shrugging. Sakura turned back to her and nodded. "Sure…but what is it you need?"

Kagome adjusted the strap of her bag to her other shoulder. "Well…it's about naruto's fight with Neji…I noticed that naruto seemed unnaturally serious about his upcoming match. Usually he's excited and yelling all over the place wanting the match to come sooner. But when I saw him yesterday he was actually silent and reserved. I know his silence isn't completely from Neji being a strong opponent…"

Kagome trailed off but sakura nodded understanding what she meant. "It's because he made a promise to beat Neji."

Kagome blinked. "A promise?" sakura nodded again. "Yeah, Neji went up against Hinata-."

"But aren't they family? Isn't it against the rules or something?" sakura looked down. "No, apparently it isn't. Even though they are cousins they still had to fight and Hinata lost."

Kagome noticed sakura's sad tone and stared at her confused. "Sakura? What happened to Hinata?"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but Ino interrupted. "Hinata fought really well but she got hit directly in the heart from neji's attack…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Is Hinata okay?" both Ino and sakura looked down. "Yeah we think so, but when she was taken away she was in critical condition…"

Kagome was silent. That's why naruto must have been so serious. "So then naruto's promise was to beat Neji in revenge of Hinata right?" both nodded and kagome sighed suddenly feeling exhausted. "And nothing has been said about hinata's condition?"

Both shook their heads. "Are they allowing visitors?" sakura shook her head again. "No, because her condition was pretty bad." Kagome nodded dejectedly and rubbed her forehead. Hopefully Hinata will get better quickly. She doesn't know the shy girl that much, but she still is one of the nicest of people she's met here.

Kagome sighed again and looked down trying to change the sad subject to something more lifting. She noticed the flowers in the girls' hands and smiled motioning with her hand towards the plants. "Those are pretty. Who are you going to give them too?"

Both looked up slightly blushing and kagome suddenly grinned having an idea. "I'm guessing Sasuke right? Since he's still in the hospital from his match." Both blushed a bit more and kagome's grin increased.

Ino suddenly turned to the defensive and crossed her arms over her chest careful of the flower and looked at kagome with a bit of caution in her blue eyes. "Yeah so? What's it to you?"

Kagome blinked at the blond before sighing inwardly. _"She must still think I might be after Sasuke's affection..."_ "Well, I am a teammate of his…anyway sakura you too?"

Sakura nodded and looked down to her flowers. "Yep. I'm also visiting lee." Kagome nodded but stopped hearing lee was in the hospital. "Wait lee? He's in the hospital too?"

Sakura nodded. "yeah." her eyes suddenly gained a sad look to them. "Lee had to go up against that sand ninja…you know the one named Gaara." Kagome tensed at the familiar name and nodded. "Lee's okay though right?"

Sakura nodded a bit reluctantly. "Yeah he's okay for the most part. But both his left arm and leg was badly broken." Kagome's eyes widened. Badly broken?

Ino shivered slightly at the memory. "It was that Gaara guy. He was able to control the sand that came from his gourd and he used it to crush le's arm and leg. Not only that but I think he wanted to kill lee. If it wasn't for gai-sensei I think lee would have been killed right then and there."

Kagome was silent as she thought over what she heard. _"Gaara almost killing lee…"_ she shivered involuntarily. _"Well I can believe that. When I look at or even near Gaara I can easily feel the killing intent come off him in waves."_ Kagome sighed. It seems so much happened after she passed out. Kagome looked up to the sky and realized she was going to be late.

Cursing under her breath kagome turned back to sakura and Ino surprising them and grinning in apology. "Well sorry I can't stay longer but I need to go or I'm going to be late."

Sakura blinked confused but her eyes drifted to kagome's shoulder holding her bag and looked confused. "You're leaving?" kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm leaving with Kakashi-sensei for the month to train for the upcoming exam. He asked if I wanted to train with him and I said yeah, it's better than training on my own."

Sakura nodded and kagome gave her and Ino a smile. "I have to go but if you don't mind when you see Lee and Sasuke could you tell them both I said hi and to get better soon?" both girls nodded and kagome gave them one last grin before running passed them and waving back. "Thanks! And I'll see you guys later!"

Both Sakura and Ino nodded and waved bye at kagome's disappearing back.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Finally arriving at the huge gate leading to the outside of the village kagome slowly came to a stop and placed her hands on her knees panting from running all the way here. Once she caught her breath, kagome stood up straight and fixed her bag making sure nothing dropped while she was running.

Once her bag was organized again kagome looked around and sighed. "_Guess he's not here yet…well I shouldn't have expected him to be early anyway."_ Sighing, kagome walked out the gate intent on waiting for Kakashi and turned to the right but stopped seeing Kakashi already there leaning against the gate himself and reading his book.

Blinking in surprise kagome lifted up a hand and pointed in shock at Kakashi with slightly unbelieving eyes. Kakashi seemed to notice her presence and looked up from his book towards her and smiled under his mask. "Hello kagome."

Kagome continued to stare at her sensei with disbelief. "You're….actually here…_early_!!" Kakashi looked back down to his book and flipped the page. "Yes, aren't I always early?" kagome's shock turned blank as she stared at Kakashi emotionlessly. "Not funny sensei."

Kakashi only eye smiled in response and pushed himself up against the wall to stand up straight. Kagome adjusted the strap of her bag again and looked around with slight interest. Turning back to Kakashi curiously kagome tilted her head slightly. "Well, I'm here. So where are we going? I'm guessing since I had to pack we're not going to be training in the village are we?"

Kakashi closed his book and nodded in response to kagome's question. "You're right." Kakashi turned his body away and pointed to the mountains peaking out from the forest trees abit away. Kagome had to squint to get a good look at them since they were far away but nodded knowing what he was talking about. She looked away from the mountains to face Kakashi again. "So when does training start?"

Kagome blinked feeling slightly suspicious when Kakashi sent her another smile under his mask and put his closed book away in his back pocket. "Actually your training starts now."

Confused kagome blinked again. "Wait what do you mean 'now'?" Kakashi continued to smile at kagome and made a hand sign. "Meet me on top of the highest mountain before six and no summoning or use of jutsu." Before kagome could comment Kakashi already disappeared in a poof of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Kakashi was no where to be seen and kagome was by herself.

Kagome stared at the empty space that once held kakashi's form as it clicked in her mind. Her eyebrow suddenly started to twitched. _"I can't believe this."_ "Kakashi-sensei!!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Jumping out of the forest kagome landed gracefully on her feet at the base of the huge mountain. Looking up kagome frowned angrily seeing how high the mountain really was. _"Damn Kakashi. I'm going to get him for this."_

Happy with her thoughts on getting revenge kagome sighed and crossed her arms in thought. _"Okay now how to get up the mountain."_ Kagome looked back up at the mountain seeing the ridged edges and the rocks sticking out. Coming up with an idea she suddenly grinned. _"Kakashi-sensei said I couldn't summon and couldn't use jutsu but he never said I couldn't use chakra."_

She continued observing the large mountain in front of her for a long moment before looking away and towards the sun to see it was about 2:00 pm. sighing again in defeat, kagome looked back at the mountain and glared at the rock. She better start now. If she doesn't she won't make it before six. Making a hand sign to summon chakra to her hands and feet kagome exhaled before placing her glowing hands onto the rock and lifting herself off of the ground.

Placing her right foot onto the ground, kagome grinned when it stuck to the surface of the rock and she started her climb up. _"I'm so glad I'm not afraid of heights."_

As she continued her climb kagome's thoughts drifted to the preliminaries. Hopefully Hinata and lee are okay. They both went up against pretty strong ninja. Then Sasuke. Hopefully he's okay too, that mark of his is frustrating.

And speaking of marks, kagome's eyes momentarily went to the back of her neck. Hers hasn't acted up yet besides the occasional itch or small pain so that's good but the question is why? Kagome stopped and shook her head. No, she shouldn't be dwelling on something like that. Her mark hasn't acted up so far so she should leave it be.

Kagome inwardly nodded and looked down to see how far up she climbed. She furrowed her eyebrows seeing she was only about 30 feet above the ground. Looking back up at the rest of the mountain kagome bit her lip in order to contain the curses and yells she wished to exhale at her sensei. _"As soon as I'm up there kakashi's going to get it."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

A bright light suddenly appeared in the empty forest before a figure appeared in the middle of said light.

The light dimmed and Daisuke sighed dropping the piece of paper placed between his fingers to the floor since it now is useless. The piece fell to the floor hitting the grass softly before bursting into purple flames and turning into a pile of ashes on the green grass.

Daisuke stared at the ashes a moment longer with a face of disgust. He hates going there. He hates that place. It smells of death and the scent of blood consumes the entire place. The air is stale and humid.

And then… daisuke fisted his hands when a figure with blood red eyes came into mind. He quickly shook his head willing the sudden images and memories to leave. Turning sharply away from the ashes, daisuke sighed in order to calm his slowly rising anger and reached behind him to grab a scroll hidden from within his back pocket.

Lifting the scroll up closer for him to see it daisuke's eyes and features softened into a more calm and relaxed state as he affectionately rubbed his thumb over the soft cloth like starch white paper. The scroll was relatively smaller than most scrolls and was only barley as big as his palm it was resting in and only about two inches thick. The edges of the scroll were an onyx black and covered most of the scroll leaving only about an inch of the starch white paper he was now rubbing gently. In the center of the white paper facing him was a thick black circle with a thicker black cross in the center with a light green circle in the middle of the cross. Lastly two thin lines of the same light green were placed in the center of the black edges serving as the lone stripe and only real form of design.

Daisuke stared down at the symbol with a soft yet sad look clouding his eyes. His clan symbol. This scroll is the only remaining object he has of his clan for everything else was lost or he was unable to take it with him that day. Daisuke allowed a small and rare smile to grace his face as he rubbed the symbol under his thumb. Actually if he ever lost this scroll he'd be dead. Literally.

Daisuke sighed and shook his head. No time to remember things in the past. They are 'unneeded' and 'worthless' as his 'master' says. Daisuke's eyes narrowed remembering said person. How he hates his 'master'. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't-no he can't do anything. If he tries...daisuke fisted his hand gripping the scroll in his hand tighter self-coconsciously. He'll easily be cut down right then and there.

Daisuke sighed again. No reason to become angry for something he's at fault. Daisuke looked back down to the scroll in his hand and twirled it in his hand a few times before becoming serious. He has no time to think about how things are or could have been from his actions. What he did, he did…no matter how bad the choice was…or who it hurt. He can't change things…

Cursing himself for rethinking things, daisuke tossed up the scroll before catching it easily in his palm the scroll standing up on its side. Anyway now he has to train. He's planning on fulfilling his promise to kagome and how can he do that if he doesn't give her a good match. She'll need every strong opponent and match she can take.

Grinning at the memory of said girl, daisuke quickly tossed up the scroll again and caught it before repeating this action a few times. He may not be able to help her directly but he can help her indirectly where no one will suspect anything. Daisuke's grin fell and he stopped tossing the scroll and holding it firmly between his fingers. It's the only way he can help her now.

Daisuke nodded to himself and moved the scroll so the edge of the scroll became visible. Using his thumb, daisuke lifted up the edge of the scroll before reaching down and grabbing a kunai from his kunai pouch. Holding both the scroll and the kunai in his left hand, daisuke tightened his grip on the kunai before cutting his right palm. Ignoring the pain coming from his hand, daisuke continued to slide the kunai across his hand till the cut was across his whole palm.

Tossing the bloody kunai into a tree for now, daisuke fisted his bleeding hand till a small pool of blood started forming in his hand. Once he had enough blood daisuke turned his attention back to the now opened scroll and once again tossed it into the air and grinned brightly when it opened completely and spread out revealing white blank paper on the inside.

Once the scroll started falling down towards him, daisuke quickly used his blood covered hand and slid it on the scroll as it fell and covered the once white paper with a long blood streak in the middle. As soon as his hand met the end of the scroll, daisuke grabbed the edge and tossed it up again where it flew up and rolled back up together. Daisuke caught the scroll in his hands and made a few quick hand signs before slamming his hands together with the scroll in the middle.

As soon as his two hands touched a huge explosion of smoke appeared and covered the entire area making it look like a huge thick fog came surrounding daisuke.

Seconds later the smoke cleared and daisuke's grin increased seeing a familiar smoke covered figure sitting in front of him. Bowing mockingly at the figure daisuke's grin never vanished from his face. "Akane."

"It's been a while since you've summoned me and all you are is mocking? I feel so welcomed." A soft and light tone met daisuke's ears as the smoke cleared revealing a wolf about the size of a full grown horse sitting calmly in front of him. The wolf was a bright fiery red in color except for the left front leg that was a light gold and covered the bottom half like a long sock.

Daisuke only allowed his grin to grow if possible and straightened himself up before scratching the side of his head. "That's good to know." liquid gold with red flecks colored orbs suddenly latched themselves onto his own blue in an annoyed glare and daisuke sighed. "Nothing gets passed you huh?"

Akane stared at daisuke for a moment longer before stretching and laying herself down on the soft green grass. She placed her head in between her crossed paws, her sharp gaze returning back to daisuke. "No, nothing. And you already know that." She sent daisuke a wolfish grin and closed her eyes while her ears flicked around listening to all the sounds around them. "So, what's the news? Judging by the putrid smell coming off your cloths I'm guessing you've already been to visit that horrible place."

Daisuke nodded and let himself fall to the floor sitting cross legged in front of Akane with his arms behind him keeping himself supported up. "Yeah."

Akane nodded back from her laying position and opened her eyes slightly with her voice smaller. "Any luck...at...you know…."

Daisuke sighed interrupting Akane already knowing what she meant. Looking up daisuke wordlessly nodded but Akane caught the movement and quickly lifted her head up to face daisuke her eyes filled with shock. "You…didn't did you-?"

Daisuke suddenly snapped his head down from the sky to glare angrily at the wolf before him while fisting the ground under his hands. "No! How could you think that! I would never do that!"

Akane's eyes darkened at his tone and daisuke flinched realizing his mistake. Sighing in defeat daisuke released his iron grip on the ground below and let his head fall forward in defeat. "I-I'm sorry…it's just."

Akane interrupted him with a dismissive snort as she closed her eyes again and let her head rest between her paws again. "Forget it. I understand it's hard for you. After all, the plan we thought up if this ever happened is…well, to say the least hard to go through."

Daisuke lifted his head and stared at his companion in silence. He smirked slightly. She always does something like this. Acting strong when she's in pain. Exhaling he gazed at the wolf a moment longer before closing his own eyes. "You too, you don't have to act like this doesn't hurt you either."

Daisuke's sentence seemed to catch Akane's attention for her head shot up and she glared at daisuke her eyes glowing. "It doesn't hurt me…not at all. I came to terms with everything." Her eyes glowed brighter and she sent a small smirk at daisuke. "But you…"

Akane trailed off but daisuke caught onto the meaning of the sentence and he tensed slightly before glaring back at the wolf. "Don't even start! I-." daisuke suddenly stopped and placed a hand to his forehead looking tired. He rubbed his eyes before turning back to the wolf staring at him. "Just drop it. And I'm sorry. Besides we don't have time to be fighting over that."

Akane sighed and closed her eyes while her ears flattened to her head. "I'm sorry too. We're both just irritated at how things are." Silence passed between the two for a few moments before Akane broke it with a soft whisper. "Anyway…how is she? It's been a while…"

Daisuke smiled suddenly. "She's fine…but most likely hates me, wishes to beat the shit out of me, or is angry. I wish I didn't have to do that though…"

"It's for the best. You know that. Even if we don't like it nor want it to be it has to be that way." Akane frowned even though she was the one to speak clearly not liking what they have to do anymore than her summoner. "Remember if we don't…"

"Don't say it."

Akane nodded understanding and sighed, frustrated at the direction their conversation turned. Thinking of a brighter subject Akane stretched again and stood up from her laying position making daisuke watch her with a bit of confusion. "Anyway, there was a reason why you summoned me. And it wasn't to just fight or talk."

Daisuke nodded catching on to what she meant and stood up himself. "Anyway as you know I'm currently in the Chuunin exams and in the last test." He got a nod for him to continue and daisuke sighed. "But what you don't know is what the third exam is…" he trailed off and his eyes darkened. "The third exam is a one on one match."

Akane nodded and eyed daisuke warily noting his change of expression and actions. "Yes. Okay so what's the problem?"

"…kagome."

Akane froze suddenly catching on to what daisuke was getting at. "You're going up against her?! But the plan-!"

Daisuke cut her off with his hand. "I know. Because of this it seems were going to have to move things up a bit and change a few things in our plans." Daisuke watched Akane carefully as she thought things through and calmed down. "At first I thought of just forfeiting but I realized this was easier."

Akane was silent for only a second longer before she nodded agreeing with her summoner. "yeah. I doubt she'd accept your help otherwise."

"Yeah…" daisuke's eyes closed for a few seconds but when they opened them the earlier sadness was replaced with determination. "Well we only have a month. So we better get started." Daisuke's answer was a firm nod making both straighten up and move into fighting positions.

Akane and daisuke both were silent each watching the other to see who would attack first but after a few seconds both sighed obviously tired with everything going on.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome sighed frustrated and stopped in order to take a breather. She looked down but realized that was a bad idea for she saw how far up she was. Quickly turning her attention back to the rock she was gripping under her hands and feet kagome exhaled looking up seeing that she only had about 15 feet left to climb.

Kagome grinned. Just 15 feet and she can yell at Kakashi for just leaving her there. Just 15 feet and she can rest. Kagome grabbed another sticking out edge and pulled her self up before repeating the action again with her other hand. She casted a quick look behind her at the sun and her grin increased ever so slightly. She'll make it before six. She turned back to the task in hand and added more chakra to her hands and legs wanting to finish this so called 'training' quicker.

Kagome snorted in disbelief though at that thought. Kakashi probably just wanted to mess with her…that or just give him extra time to read his book. Kagome sighed irritated. It's probably the latter reason.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts kagome realized she only had a few more feet to climb and she'd be at the top. Grinning, her eyes steeled with determination and she quickened her pace. As soon as her hand touched the top and end of her climb kagome smiled full of excitement for this ending and completely pushed herself up, lifting her body up into the air and over to the edge of the rock.

Landing on her feet and dusting off her hands and body from stray dust and bits of rock from her climb, kagome sighed relieved it was over. The climb was annoying to say the least.

Rolling her right shoulder to loosen the joint, kagome decided to look around at her new surroundings. Turning back around to gaze at the open area below, kagome's silver eyes lit up seeing the green covering below acting like a blanket to everything under the green mass. Kagome continued to scan the scene below and her smile increased when she saw blue to the left not to far from where the mountains stood. _"I can use that to my advantage."_ She returned her gaze to the sky and watched as the sun started to slowly descend and turning the sky a variety of oranges, reds, and yellows. _"Wow…this place is amazing. I wish I knew about this place. Stupid sensei, knowing all the good places."_

"Good…it seems you finally made it up." Kagome stopped admiring the scenery at the voice finally remembering that she wanted to yell at him for earlier. Grinning evilly to herself, kagome inhaled preparing to release a string of yells (and possible curses) at her sensei, and turned around with a finger pointing at the owner of the voice behind her.

Sadly though, as she turned around her complaints and string of yells she planned in her head while climbing up to say to Kakashi died before they could pass her lips for surprise and confusion set itself on her face. She blinked once and let her hand drop to her side while observing the unexpected newcomer.

He didn't look injured anymore but she thought he was in the hospital for not only his wounds but for his curse seal and the sealing. Turning away from Sasuke and looking at Kakashi next to him kagome pointed to said Uchiha in surprise. "Sasuke's here? I thought he still was in the hospital."

Kakashi smiled at her confusion and closed his book with his thumb still placed between keeping his place. "It seems that Sasuke must have caught wind that we were planning on training and he didn't want to be left behind." Kagome grinned at Kakashi obvious lie while Sasuke turned and glared at the older male.

Shrugging kagome turned back to Kakashi with an eyebrow raised. "But still, you could have told me. I wouldn't have cared. Another sparing partner would be cool." Her grin suddenly increased as she thought of something. "Fighting with you the entire time would get boring and I'll probably pass you up after a bit."

Kakashi continued to smile lightly not at all bothered by her comment making said girl frown. "Well, it must have slipped my mind…"

Kagome sighed at her teacher. Slipped his mind yeah right. He probably wanted to just mess with her. Kagome sighed again but suddenly stopped remembering something. if sasuke's here and not at the hospital…and sakura and Ino went to visit him…kagome quickly placed her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't just burst out laughing at the sad but hilarious situation.

Her actions didn't work one-hundred percent though to her inward annoyance and she still giggled crazily while Kakashi and Sasuke stared at her like she herself was crazy. Giving up at the futile attempt to keep her giggles in kagome moved her hands from her mouth to her sides and held them while she laughed. Poor sakura and Ino, by now they're probably searching through the entire village in panic or completely worried at sasuke's 'mysterious' disappearing act.

Once kagome calmed down she stood up and wiped her eyes of stray tears that formed of the edge of her eyes. Realizing it was silent kagome turned her attention back to the two in front of her and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Coughing into her hand to cover up said embarrassment kagome grinned sheepishly. "U-um…sorry about that. I just realized something funny."

She got silence and twin blink of the eyes as reply. Taking that as a 'continue' kagome scratched the side of her head. "w-well while I was heading to the gate I ran into sakura and Ino who were intending on visiting Sasuke at the hospital but he's here and not there. So right now they both are probably running throughout the village in a panic or really worried…" kagome stopped her explanation and blinked again. "But well, now that I think about it…it doesn't seem that funny."

Kagome continued to get silence and she sighed while waving her hand in the air dismissively. "Never mind." Looking around at the surrounding area that would be her training grounds for the next month kagome had to stare in abit of surprise. Now that she was up here on the top she could see how big the top of the mountain really was. It was about the size of two full training grounds at the village but bare of any trees, grass, or any plants in general. And for the most part, the surface was flat with just a few rocks scattered around and in a vary of size. From looking like small hills to larger bigger rocks that towered over her and even Kakashi. The farthest part of the mountain though was what was really interesting. It was at the edge across from her and had a huge rock sticking up, well it was more like a wall was placed there that curved and covered the whole side from view. _"It reminds me of a house that only had one wall placed up while the rest stayed open." _

Letting her hand drop back down to her side kagome walked passed the two to said giant wall and removed her bag from shoulders. Dropping her bag against the rock gently kagome sighed and rolled her shoulder again glad to have the weight no matter how light off her shoulders. Turning back to the two behind her kagome grinned and walked back towards them. "Okay. What now?"

Kakashi placed his book away in his back pocket before looking at his two students. "Well since you're here now. We can begin your guys training."

Both nodded but kagome stopped with a curious look on her face. "What kind of training are we going to go through…" kagome got a suspicious look on her face and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not going to make us just climb mountains the entire time are you?"

Kakashi sweat dropped at how serious kagome sounded but shook his head once. "No, actually both of you are going to be training with taijutsu to raise your speed and reaction time first." Seeing both his students slight confusion Kakashi smiled at them from under his mask. "You're both going to learn the chidori."

Both kagome and Sasuke blinked with slight shock. "You're going to teach us chidori?"

Kakashi nodded at kagome's question. "Yes, both of you are able to learn it. But first you both need to raise your speed before you can even attempt chidori. After that you both will separate into your own training schedule."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Kakashi silently asking him to continue which he did. "In order to perform chidori you need to have two things." Kakashi held up two fingers to show what he meant. "First you need speed since chidori is a direct attack, that's why you're going to be training with taijutsu. Not only will it make you faster but will also help your reaction time because in order to perform chidori you have to perform it quickly and attack at the right time or you will be killed."

Both of his students nodded in understanding and Kakashi continued. "That's the first part of your training. The second is actually forming chidori."

Kakashi eyed the two before him to see them thinking. "When I'm training you with that you both of you will have a different training."

Kagome seemed confused and scratched the side of her head. "A different schedule?" Kakashi nodded once. "Yes. Also when learning chidori you need to know nature manipulation." Kakashi looked at kagome. "Since you already know nature manipulation with your kouyoume this part will be easier for you…while Sasuke." He turned from kagome to Sasuke. "With your Sharingan you'll learn the signs, movements and will overall have an easier time when using the chidori."

"But also due to your different talents, kagome you will have more trouble performing the chidori because without the Sharingan you can't determine all of your opponents' actions. And Sasuke you'll have a harder time performing the nature manipulation…so do you get it? I'll explain more about that when we get to that but for now we'll just work on your guys speed."

Both nodded and Kakashi nodded back. "good." Kagome grinned suddenly. "Okay so let's start!" Kakashi shook his head and kagome frowned. "What why?"

Kakashi walked passed them to another rock and reached into a small bag placed there. After a few seconds Kakashi pulled out 8 weight bands. Kagome saw them and her eyes widened knowing what's coming next. She lowered her head. Just great more weight bands…kagome shook her head. But she should have expected it. They are training with speed so the weight bands are required.

Sensing something headed towards her kagome looked up to see Kakashi headed towards the both of them with four bands in his hands two in each hand. He stopped in front of them and held out a hand to each of them. "These are for your legs." Both nodded and took the bands but their hands and arms fell downward. "Careful they're each are 100 pounds."

"_Oh sure, now he tells us after our hands are crushed under the weight."_ Kagome cursed and struggled to lift up the two weight bands. She looked up glaring at Kakashi who just smiled at them under his mask before turning to get the other four. Damn Kakashi…kagome huffed and dropped one of the bands down to the floor smiling slightly when she was able to lift the band up better to place it on her leg and repeating the process with the other.

Once the two bands were on her ankles kagome moved her legs around to get used to the weight change again. She had to sigh though thankful. The weight doesn't feel that bad…since she left off with 90 before the exams started but that was about a week ago so she has to get used to the weight again. Kagome looked up hearing Kakashi coming with more weight bands and stared down at the weights when he held them out to them. "And these?"

Kakashi looked down to the weights in his hands as he gave them to kagome and Sasuke. "These are 60 pounds each." Kagome nodded and grabbed the two weights while expecting them. She looked back up to Kakashi. "And I'm guessing these are for the arms." Kakashi nodded and walked back to the bag to close it.

Kagome placed the weights on her wrists and moved her hands around. Sliding her legs apart on the ground kagome got into a fighting stance and quickly sent a punch outward into the air in front of her and then a high kick to frown. Her punch wasn't that bad it tilted slightly due to the unfamiliar weight but wasn't too bad. but her leg is what bugged her. not only did it not go up all the way it could but it was sloppy and made her move a bit like she was about to lose her footing.

Letting her leg back down to the ground kagome sighed. It'll probably be about a day before her body can adjust to the weight to allow her to move easier but a few more till she can actually attack and move as if she doesn't have them at all. Kagome looked over to Sasuke to see him moving his arms and legs around. He's probably trying to get used to the weight change too.

Kagome's thoughts were broken by Kakashi who was in front of them. "As soon as you're able to adjust to the new weight and move properly 10 more pounds will be added." Both nodded and Kakashi smiled at them reaching behind his back. "Okay, since you each have the weights on we can start. First before you fight each other I want you to fight yourselves. Both of you will summon a clone and spar till I tell you to stop."

As he said this Kakashi took out his book and walked over to an empty rock and placed himself on top of it reading. Kagome observed her sensei for a few seconds before shaking her head giving up. There's no way he'll actually do a lot while training them. If he did she'd be surprised. Straightening herself up, kagome made a hand sign and a poof followed seconds later. When the smoke cleared it showed a clone of her who grinned and waved at her. "Hey me!"

Kagome grinned back and waved. "Hello. Ready?" the clone nodded and both got into fighting stances. Seconds later both ran at each other fists raised and the fight started. As kagome aimed a punch to her clone's face she faintly heard another poof come from behind her indicating that Sasuke summoned his clone and started his own fight.

Dismissing this knowledge as unimportant, kagome turned slightly and dodged the punch sent from her clone. Side stepping quickly kagome aimed a sloppy kick at her clone's side. The clone caught it and grinned at kagome making her curse. Damn weights. This is going to suck. Kagome was thrown back a few feet and she caught herself but still slid back on her feet.

After standing up straight kagome glared at her clone who grinned back. Grabbing a kunai from her pouch kagome took off after the clone who replied with her own kunai and headed towards her.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome panted and rubbed the blood that dribbled down her cheek with her long sleeved shirt. Bruises and cuts decorated her body and face and her hair was messed up and most of it was out of its low pony tail and falling into her face and over her shoulder. Her pants and sleeves had small rips in them and small dirt spots covered her once clean shirt from when she fell down onto the ground.

Kagome watched her clone with a critical eye. The clone wasn't in as bad of a shape as she was because every so often she had to re-summon a new clone for the one before it disappeared taking to much damage. This clone actually was her 25th clone she summoned. Shaking her head feeling slightly tired kagome forced herself to stand up straight and get back into her fighting stance. Her clone did the same, before smirking and running at her taking kagome's exhaustion to her advantage.

Frowning but moving her stance to one of defense , kagome blocked the punch and kicked aimed at her stomach and side before turning on her right foot and sending a roundhouse kick to the clones unprotected right. Upon impact the clone flew back and hit the ground sliding to a stop before poofing away.

Grinning at her victory against herself kagome stood up straight. She moved to punch the air above her happy but stopped frozen and slumped forward in pain. Once she was able to catch her breath the grin returned. "Ha! I'm still the number one kagome." she moved to lift her arms to stretch her sore muscles but stopped and let her arms fall down to the ground. _"Stupid weights."_

After standing for a few minutes longer kagome moved her arms to make the familiar hand sign she's made all day. A poof in front of her made her look up to see another clone staring back at her with a grin. The clone's appearance was that of hers but the clone didn't look tired or winded at all. "Hello!"

Kagome nodded to the 26th clone of herself and forced herself to stand up straight again. Exhaling a huge breath kagome got back into her stance before taking a step forward-.

To fall down on her knees panting.

Kagome cursed and tried to move but she stopped when Kakashi spoke. "You both can stop training now. It's dark and I'm sure you want to rest." Kagome sighed in relief and let her clone disappear with a wave goodbye. Finally. They've been training for a while now. Removing the heavy weights from her arms and legs kagome sighed happy her sore limbs could rest.

Wait night? Kakashi's sentence made her stop for a few minutes. It's already night? She knew they've been training a long time but that long? Kagome looked around and up at the sky seeing that it indeed was dark. It probably was around 10:00 pm since the stars and their small twinkling were so easy to spot and see, but yet she also was on top of a huge mountain so that really could contribute the visibility of the stars…

Wanting an answer, kagome turned around towards Kakashi but stopped seeing that a fire and food was already cooking over by the huge wall like wall. This made her eyebrows furrow. When did he? And how come she never noticed…

Sighing and dismissing the subject kagome forced her aching body to stand up. Completely ignoring the hellish weight bands on the ground next to her kagome walked over to the fire and practically let herself fall down to the ground cross legged.

Seeing a few finished fish placed in front of her kagome grabbed a stick holding a medium sized fish and looked over to her sensei. "When did you do this?"

Kakashi never looked up from his book and only turned the page. "While you two were training."

Knowing she'll never get more of an answer from her teacher kagome shrugged if not a little painfully and looked over to the other silent male a bit away from her. Sasuke was eating but looked basically the same as her with cuts and bruises. His shirt had holes and some parts of the sleeves were missing.

Sasuke seemed to notice her gaze and glared at her. Blinking once before glaring back kagome turned away and bit into her fish. Looking up at the dark sky again kagome inwardly sighed while chewing her fish. It's too quiet for her liking. Sure she's used to sasuke's and kakashi's silence during missions but sakura and naruto are always there and they talk. Sakura trying to get sasuke's attention and naruto trying to get sakura's or they would argue or speak to her about different topics. There's never silence.

Even when she was traveling by herself, she usually always had her summons to keep her company and have someone to talk to. She rarely had silence as company. So the eerily calm silence accompanying her and the two before her now was a bit unsettling.

Kagome frowned and bit into her fish again. She misses naruto. If he was here he'd say something by now…it'd probably be a one sided argument with Sasuke but hey it's talking. And sakura too, she misses her female friend, she may be annoying sometimes with the whole constant trying to gain sasuke's attention but she also is good company.

Sick of the silence, kagome turned her eyes from the fire to Kakashi on her left. "So what's the plan." Her voice seemed to surprise both of them for both Kakashi and sasuke's eyes turned towards her. Kakashi looked from her a moment longer before back to his book. "After this you two will get some rest because you're going to continue your training early in the morning."

Kagome nodded and finished the last of her fish in silence. So much for conversation and actual noise. She'll probably have to summon someone to actually have a conversation or risk going crazy. Placing the now empty stick into the ground, kagome stood and stretched. Walking around the fire she grabbed her bag before walking a bit away from the fire and her silent company. "Night."

Not really expecting an answer from the silent duo, kagome continued her trek till she was at a pretty tall rock that was about 10 feet tall. Grinning kagome moved to climb said rock but stopped remembering the weights she left carelessly a bit away. Sighing, kagome tossed her bag up to the top of the rock before turning and walking over to the once forgotten weights.

After placing herself on the ground, kagome grudgingly placed the weights back on her person. After she was standing, kagome walked back to her rock and slowly climbed up it till she was at the top.

Sighing in relief, kagome found a comfortable position and lay on her back while watching the sky and stars. Well the past few days have been interesting. She's out training with some of the most silent of people she's ever met for a whole month. Hopefully she won't go crazy. maybe during the month she can try to get Sasuke to actually talk sentences that aren't insults or filled with annoyance and actually get Kakashi to train someone like a real sensei instead of reading that book of his all the time. Kagome grinned at the thoughts of filling her training buddies' month full of annoyance but her grin suddenly fell of her face and was replaced with a grim line. No, she's not here to just annoy the hell out of Sasuke and Kakashi (no matter how fun it seems) she's here to train and get ready for the upcoming match against daisuke.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. Daisuke. How could he say all that then just leave. Like she wasn't someone to waste his time on. Someone who…kagome shook her head. No she shouldn't dwell on things. It's all daisuke's fault. Because of him things have become more complicated then they really needed to be.

Instead of fighting him and making her match difficult she could be fighting some other person and not have to worry. If he didn't appear she wouldn't be bringing up this topic and everything she thought before who be the same.

Kagome fisted her hands. If he didn't appear she probably wouldn't be here. Kagome narrowed her eyes. It's his fault. Everything is his fault-.

Kagome stopped shocked at the sudden thoughts circling around in her head. She let her hands relax and turned on her side away from the sky. No, it's not his fault. How could she even think that? She chose to leave. And she probably would have come anyway if Kakashi asked so it's not his fault. And it's not like she doesn't want to be here, this is way better than training on her own.

Frustrated kagome moved back on her back with a huff to face the sky again and lifted her arms over her head straight up. She opened her hands palm up and she reached up as to grab a star from the sky. It would be fun to grab a star. Like she used to try to with daisuke when they weren't training.

"_Hey kaggy-chan! I bet that on that star right there I will beat you in training and be the strongest in the two clans!!"_

"_Haha! Keep talking dai-chan! That will never happen cause I'll be the strongest of the two clans…you can be the second strongest after me!!"_

"_Oka-wait?! What!! No! You be the second strongest so I can be the strongest!!"_

"_Nope! You already agreed! So I win hahaha!"_

"_Kagome!"_

Kagome grinned at the memory despite the small sadness she was feeling. Back then things were so easy. All she had to worry about was getting her training right and accomplishing the chores asked of her from her father, mother or the occasional clan member that asked of her help.

Or helping daisuke with his training if he needed it but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less but then…things had to get complicated and just go down from there. Kagome sighed. Speaking of which she has two days till. She'll have to ask Kakashi tomorrow if she could leave the next day for it.

Kagome let her arms drop spread straight out at her sides making her position look like a 'T' while still lost in her thoughts. And she needs to talk to Shirou too, he needs to know and be updated on things. Kagome sighed. He'll be shocked when she tells him that's for sure.

Kagome's gaze drifted to the glow of the fire coming from the direction of her right and slightly behind her. But she can't talk to Shirou now while both her teammate and sensei are awake. And she can't just randomly leave, they'll get suspicious and she'll still have to answer unwanted questions. She doesn't want them to know she knows her opponent. It'll just lead to many questions she herself doesn't want to answer or even come to terms yet. As cowardly as it is or seems.

She'll have to leave when she's sure both are asleep. They're not a mission so there's no need for anyone of them to keep watch for the night. No enemies are going to randomly pop up in konoha territory wanting a fight. They're not that far from konoha actually if she would to stand up on top of this rock here and scan the ground below it'll be slightly difficult but she'll be able to spot the speck of what is her home.

Kagome sighed at how things have become so complicated in only a matter of days. It's funny how only one small event can change everything and make it either easier or harder to handle. How just one act could make things better or make things much worse. Save a life or greatly destroy it. Kagome closed her eyes feeling suddenly exhausted. This is stupid. She shouldn't think about things like that. It just adds to the frustration and makes a headache form from the mix of things.

And she needs to get some sleep if she wants to be able to wake up in a little bit to talk to Shirou about what's happening. And maybe during that she could possibly get some extra training in. just because she's training with Kakashi doesn't mean she can't train on her own by herself. She really needs to get a hang of that jutsu anyway. If she's going to go up again daisuke that jutsu needs to be perfected or at least mastered to a certain degree.

Nodding to herself kagome exhaled a calming breath and after a few minutes of that kagome's breathing slowed and evened as she fell asleep.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

As slowly and as quietly as possible silver eyes opened and kagome's figure in the dark descended from the rock she self claimed as hers and down to the flat surface of rock below. The small tap from her sandals when they hit the ground was all besides her crouching position that could alert you she landed on the ground.

After carefully standing up with a clear intent of being silent kagome blinked a few times to get used to the dark since the fire was out and no longer providing light. Once her silver eyes adjusted and she could see as clearly as she could even with the moonlight glaring down on her and the other two kagome stretched still careful not to make a sound.

Once her muscles loosened from their stiff position kagome let her hands drop to her side and she looked around to find where her teammate and teacher were sleeping so she knows where to go and not to go. Kakashi was still leaning against the giant wall rock with the now dead fire in front of him. Funny thing is that his book was still in his hands hanging from his hand that was positioned on his bent knee. Kagome shook her head and turned from her teacher to find Sasuke.

Sasuke was a bit away across from her own rock on the left and he was leaning against a smaller rock probably about half the size of hers. His own bag was next to him and Sasuke was in a similar position Kakashi was in with one leg bent towards him and the other laying straight out. One arm was bent at the elbow and placed atop his knee with the other laid across on his lap. The only difference between the two's positions was that kakashi's head was back leaning against the wall and he had a book in his bent arm's hand while sasuke's hands were free and his head bent forward.

Kagome was silent as she observed the two and grinned trying not to laugh at how similar they looked, excusing the fact that they were wearing different clothes, their hair were two completely different colors and styled differently, and that they weren't related in anyway, they still looked similar. After covering up her chuckles kagome turned away from the two and silently walked over to the edge of the mountain, careful of the edge so she doesn't fall, and looked down.

After a small bit of searching with only the moon as her light, kagome spotted a slight glittering that could only mean water hit with light and her grin returned. There it is. Finding her now desired place kagome sighed realizing the problem she was faced with. Getting down.

She moved a hand to her chin and slightly tapped it self-consciously in thought. She could use an earth jutsu but it would wake the two behind her up…actually any jutsu would wake them up. Kagome was silent as she listed off her ways to get down. Suddenly one came to mind and she grinned. That would work and she won't have to worry about waking up the others.

Looking back once to make sure they were asleep which they were kagome turned back forward and made the hand sign. Seconds later and like all the other times a whirlwind of black sakura blossoms formed and surrounded her form before completely covering her up and disappearing leaving only one flower remaining on the ground in her place.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

As soon as he felt the small whirlwind pass Kakashi opened his eye and stared at the place kagome was only seconds before to see a black sakura blossom. Narrowing his eye slightly in thought Kakashi wordlessly and silently got up with the intent on knowing what his fourth student is up too.

He passed by Sasuke and then kagome's rock to arrive at the edge of the mountain where kagome was and looked down trying to see where the girl would go. Spotting a slight glimmer Kakashi turned and saw a river. Why would she head to the river. It couldn't to just get a drink of water or anything else that would have her have to sneak around while they were asleep. And if it was to get some extra training in she would have told him or said something.

Sighing Kakashi made a hand sign and too he disappeared but in a small poof of smoke while wondering what his fourth student is planning on doing.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome opened her eyes as soon as the whirlwind dispersed and looked at the forest ahead of her. Okay, when she looked down the river was a bit a ways in this direction so if she just heads forward she should meet the river after a small walk.

Stretching her arms over her head once more, kagome started her trek towards the river thinking of what she was going to say to Shirou and how he'd react to things. He'll probably be really shocked to find that daisuke's alive. And then he'll start asking questions she _really_ doesn't want to answer but has to.

Sighing once kagome ducked a tree branch in her way and passed through a few bushes to see that the forest was thinning. Knowing this meant she was getting closer to her intended destination, kagome sped up and only stopped when she was at the clearing and in front of the river.

Kagome smiled and took in the peaceful surroundings as a small breeze blew by. The river was beautiful and shined in the moonlight giving it sort of a heavenly glow while the surrounding area lit up in its faint light blue glow. On the other side and on the side she was on now had a clearing a bit smaller then the training grounds she is so used to. There were small plants and flowers surrounding and scattered around the area adding more of a peaceful look than it already had.

Shaking her head from the tranquil scene kagome quickly made a list of hand signs before slamming her hand down to the ground. Seconds later the familiar smoke covered the area before revealing the familiar figure of Shirou sitting calmly in front of her grinning. Kagome grinned back before jumping at the wolf and hugging him as they fell down in shirou's shock. Kagome was still gripping Shirou around his shoulders when they fell and landed side by side. "Hey Shirou."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kakashi watched the exchanged between his student and the wolf before him and sweat dropped when kagome jumped at the wolf with no fear at all and practically dragged said wolf down with her. That must be kagome's summoning named Shirou sakura and naruto told him about.

"Hey Shirou."

Yep, that confirms it. So it seems kagome was planning on training after all. Sighing at the seemingly waste of time Kakashi slightly got up from his position so he doesn't alert the wolf of his presence and moved to leave but stopped.

"I'm glad to see you but we really need to talk. It's important."

Kakashi turned back towards kagome and the wolf as they got up into sitting positions across from one another. Seeing the confusion showing in the wolfs eyes Kakashi knew whatever it was had to be important. Sighing again Kakashi decided to get closer in order to hear what was so important.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Shirou continued to look at kagome's sudden change of expression. At first she seemed happy and then after her last sentence she completely changed and turned serious. Concerned at the quick change Shirou blinked and stared directly at kagome. "What's wrong? What's important-?"

Kagome held up her hand stopping Shirou from continuing. After Shirou was silent and she let her hand drop kagome glared slightly at Shirou. "First let me finish." She inhaled and exhaled. "You are a stupid, stupid wolf!"

Shirou flinched as the volume of kagome's voice slightly increased at every word and had to sigh knowing what she was talking about. "Kago-."

"No you will let me continue!" Shirou nodded and shut his mouth not wanting to be on the receiving end of kagome's wrath at the moment. "You almost got yourself severely hurt during the second exam! And next time you're in such a shape I don't care if I'm in trouble! You will leave so you can heal and get better!!" Shirou made a move to comment back but kagome interrupted him. "No! I don't care if you heal quickly if you are ever in that shape again you will leave!" kagome's expression turned from angry to sad and she looked down. "You had me worried!"

Shirou was silent as he waited for kagome to calm down before sighing at kagome's sad expression. Was she really that worried. She knows that all her summons can't really die just disappear like clones when too much damage that can't be handled is taken. Shirou watched kagome a bit longer before grinning. "You worry too much." Kagome looked up with a glare but 

Shirou continued to grin. "I'm fine. You know I can't die. I'm…just hurt for a bit till I heal. Anyway what was it that was so important you needed to tell me?"

Kagome seemed to have calmed down and she sighed while getting up. She has to tell him now but how exactly? Kagome sighed again and scratched the back of her head. "It's about the third exam."

Shirou nodded a bit unsurely noticing kagome's change of attitude. "Okay…what do you have to do?"

Kagome let her hand drop to her side. "It's a one-on-one match..." Shirou nodded again and looked amused at kagome's attempt at dragging along her statement. "And who's your opponent? Not anyone in your team right?"

"No." _"It's worse than that."_ Kagome tensed and looked away with sadness engulfing her figure. It's now or never. Her hands turned into fists as she gripped the end of her shirt tightly. "My opponent is Daisuke Kinjuuka."

Shirou's eyes widened and he was shocked into place. "D-daisuke…Kinjuuka. No way…he's… he's alive?!" Shirou got a sad nod in response and looked down shocked. "Daisuke…this entire time alive. How did-no when did you find out?"

Kagome sighed and looked back towards Shirou. "After the second exam during the preliminaries. Actually I guess you could almost say the whole exam." Kagome's tone was bitter as was the frown on her face. "Throughout the exam I thought I recognized him but I didn't actually recognize him till I heard his name and actually got a good look at him."

Shirou nodded but still looked a bit unsure. "And you're absolutely positive. It's not just some imposter-."

"I know it's him!! I spoke to him after the preliminary-!!" kagome suddenly stopped realizing she was yelling at Shirou. Stopping herself and placing a hand over her mouth kagome looked away from the wolf ashamed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault."

Shirou shook his head and walked next to kagome rubbing his head against her hand which she replied with petting his head. "It's okay kagome. I know how this subject gets to you." Kagome sighed again and dropped to her knees hugging Shirou. "I'm sorry. It's just-." Shirou nodded and kagome increased her grip on the wolf for comfort.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kakashi was silent processing the information he learned in his head. Daisuke? Is he someone from her clan or knew from before the clan was killed? Kakashi watched kagome and Shirou a bit longer. That would explain her weird actions before her match. That boy that was leaving was probably this daisuke and she probably wanted to get to him.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome continued to hug Shirou but let him go when he tensed looking slightly confused. A breeze blew by moving her and shirou's hair and kagome looked at her friend with a serious expression. "Shirou?"

Shirou backed away before turning slightly towards the forest where she came from growling. "Shirou…?"

"Someone's here."

That got her attention. Standing up and looking around the forest line kagome tensed. "Where."

Shirou continued growling and his eyes flashed. "I'm not exactly sure but they're here in the forest. They must have been hiding their scent because I didn't smell it till the breeze started blowing by." Kagome nodded and grabbed a kunai from her holster.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Realizing he was spotted Kakashi stood from his place on the branch and made a hand sign. He can ask kagome about this daisuke later on. With one last look at kagome and Shirou, Kakashi disappeared in a small poof of smoke.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Shirou's ears suddenly flickered forward as if he heard something before he stopped growling all together. He looked slightly confused and sniffed the air a few more times. Seeing this kagome turned her eyes away from the forest to the wolf next to her. "Shirou?"

"It's gone. The smell. They must have left." kagome nodded and put her kunai away while Shirou relaxed. His blue gaze searched the forest once more but saw and heard nothing besides the ordinary forest sounds. After a few more seconds of silence Shirou faced kagome again but with a grin. "Okay. No time for anymore interruptions. You're going up against daisuke so we need to train."

Kagome nodded. She does need to train. It's been three years since so he's bound to have grown stronger. "Yeah, we do."

Shirou caught kagome's sad expression. "Has he…changed much?" Kagome sighed and nodded. "It's...weird. When I spoke to him. I knew it was him but something was wrong, different about him. And he even said we weren't friends anymore. He just left after he said it. He's also keeping something from me…"

Sensing kagome's attitude lowering Shirou quickly tried to raise it back up. "It's okay I'm sure we'll find out what's wrong with him." kagome nodded mutely and Shirou looked down as if feeling awkward. "Um, also when you saw daisuke..Did you see…"

He trailed off and kagome sighed sadly knowing who he was speaking of. "No I didn't but you know if daisuke's here there's still a chance you'll see her." Shirou stiffened up and kagome's face slowly changed from one of sadness to one that was grinning.

Catching kagome's grin, Shirou shook his head and growled at her making kagome's grin increase. "You know I'm joking Shirou." Shirou looked at her before grinning playfully back and nodding. "Anyway we need to start training."

Kagome nodded again. Yeah they don't have time to play around or go down memory lane. "Right."

Shirou stared at kagome. "So we're going to practice it right?" kagome nodded. "Yeah we have to. I'll be practicing taijutsu with my sensei so that's covered but when it comes to that we need to practice it. Especially because of whom we're going up against."

Shirou nodded. She's right. This jutsu could be what gives them an advantage against daisuke and if she can perfect it before the month is over they might win. "Okay but remember don't over work yourself like last time."

Kagome grinned sheepishly at Shirou before nodding and making a long list of hand signs. _"Okay here I go. Let it work please."_

* * *

**UGGGGG!! (Bangs head repeatedly on keyboard) damn OOCness. I know there is ooc and please don't mind that. I usually always have OOCness in chapters but this time I have a feeling like there's a lot. Grrr..Anyways yes, I know very crappy ending and title. This chapter was extremely hard…and it's only HALF way done! Yes there are more parts. Hopefully just one more part….**

**Anyway. With the explanation of how to learn chidori. When I watched the anime for help and researched around I couldn't really find a suitable explanation on how the chidori is actually learned like the Rasengan was. So I kind of improvised with what I know and interpreted it so it would fit this fic. So if the explanation and learning process is wrong please excuse that. And also if I confused anyone about that don't worry. The next chapter should explain it better. **

**Anyway like before there may be some mistakes that I missed so yeah…..**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	27. month begins the countdown starts II

**Yoz! And as always thanks to those who reviewed/alerted/favorite!! You're the best!! XD**

**Anyway, here's part 2 of the chapter…enjoy!! **

**Note: this chapter also skips a bit…remember I'm going through a whole month….**

**Disclaimer:**** I, as in myself own NOTHING!!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: month begins! The countdown starts! Part II****  
**"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_"Thinking/small flashback"  
_**"Jutsu/abilities"  
**'Actions'

* * *

**Recap: ****  
**Shirou caught kagome's sad expression. "Has he…changed much?" Kagome sighed and nodded. "It's...weird. When I spoke to him. I knew it was him but something was wrong, different about him. And he even said we weren't friends anymore. He just left after he said it. He's also keeping something from me…"

Sensing kagome's attitude lowering Shirou quickly tried to raise it back up. "It's okay I'm sure we'll find out what's wrong with him." kagome nodded mutely and Shirou looked down as if feeling awkward. "Um, also when you saw daisuke...Did you see…"

He trailed off and kagome sighed sadly knowing who he was speaking of. "No I didn't but you know if daisuke's here there's still a chance you'll see her." Shirou stiffened up and kagome's face slowly changed from one of sadness to one that was grinning.

Catching kagome's grin, Shirou shook his head and growled at her making kagome's grin increase. "You know I'm joking Shirou." Shirou looked at her before grinning playfully back and nodding. "Anyway we need to start training."

Kagome nodded. Yeah they don't have time to play around or go down memory lane. "Right."

Shirou stared at kagome. "So we're going to practice it right?" kagome nodded. "Yeah we have to. I'll be practicing taijutsu with my sensei so that's covered but when it comes to that we need to practice it. Especially because of whom we're going up against."

Shirou nodded. She's right. This jutsu could be what gives them an advantage against daisuke and if she can perfect it before the month is over they might win. "Okay but remember don't over work yourself like last time."

Kagome grinned sheepishly at Shirou before nodding and making a long list of hand signs. _"Okay here I go. Let it work please."_

* * *

**Now: **  
kagome panted and fell to her knees holding her head in her right hand. She closed her eyes as another wave of dizziness hit her. She placed a hand to her head and grinned. She's gotten better at performing the technique. She hasn't passed out yet…she's just been suffering from dizziness and a few headaches but those are the side effects to performing and using this jutsu.

Shirou sat down a few feet across from kagome watching her like a hawk. As she tried to get rid of her dizziness and pain. So far so good. She hasn't passed out yet but it's obvious the training and jutsu is getting to her. Plus the fact she's already tired from her training with her sensei. Shirou's gaze moved from kagome momentarily to the sky seeing that the sky is already starting to lighten.

Turning his blue eyes from the sky and back to his summoner Shirou stood up. "Kagome, we should stop. You're tired and could use rest. From what've you've told me your sensei is expecting you to get up early for training. If you appear to be tired you'll have to answer some questions I'm sure you don't want to answer correct?"

Kagome looked up and towards Shirou before to the sky surrounding. Shirou's right. The sky's already turning lighter in color and the morning mist is beginning to form making the surrounding area look foggy. "yeah." she forced herself up and shook her head trying to get rid of the last trace of her earlier dizziness. She rolled her shoulders. Even though she wasn't training physically, her shoulders and legs hurt. Kagome frowned. Probably from the weights weighing down on her. "Yeah, I should get back…"

Getting no answer, kagome stopped her stretching and turned back towards the wolf with curiosity. "Shirou?"

As if her voice knocked him from a daze, Shirou jumped slightly and shook his head a few times. He blinked and looked up at kagome. "Yeah?"

Kagome turned to face her friend fully with her hands lightly placed on her hips. "Are you okay…you seemed out of it just now. You're usually always on top of things. What's wrong?"

Shirou shook his head and grinned at kagome. "Nothing, I was just thinking…tomorrow's you know…"

Kagome's eyes widened in understanding and she nodded. "Yeah I know." She scratched the side of her head. "I'm asking sensei later today for permission to allow me to out of training for a few days so we can go visit."

Shirou nodded back but looked at kagome with slight concern. "He'll let you go though right? Even though it's an important day...you're a konoha ninja now…" Shirou trailed of and kagome nodded again knowing what he meant.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a few seconds before she turned slightly to grin at Shirou. "Yeah, I think so. I mean Kakashi-sensei doesn't seem like the type to force me to stay. And besides..." Her grin turned mischievous and she winked at Shirou. "If it turns out he doesn't allow me to go. I'll go anyway."

Shirou sighed. "But you'd get into trouble."

Kagome shrugged with her eyes closed dismissing that fact. "I don't care. Tomorrow's the most important day of my life. Yours and all of the other summons too. You know I can't just act like it didn't happen…" kagome's eyes dulled slightly as she spoke. "I can never do that."

Shirou watched as kagome's fisted clenched and her eyes close. "None of us can. But it's getting closer to dawn and you need your rest. I guess I'll see you later for training or traveling right?"

It was kagome's turn this time to snap out of her thoughts and she nodded with a faint grin back on her face. "Yep!" Shirou grinned back before leaving in a simple poof. Once the area cleared kagome's grin fell. Well things don't seem that bad except on how she's going to ask Kakashi. Hopefully he'll say yes, she really doesn't want to have to sneak off.

A faint calling of birds alerted kagome that she needs to get back to her 'training buddies' before any of them wake up. Speaking of said people kagome blinked. If she's going to be training while they're sleeping, she'll need to have to find out when they wake…she shook her head. She'll do that later. She looked up at the sky intent on finding out what time it was and saw it was about 2:00.

Looking back down and making a hand sign kagome disappeared in a whirlwind of sakura blossoms and reappeared at the edge of the mountain. Walking back to her rock, kagome scanned the clearing to see that nothing seemed out of place. Both still were in their earlier positions asleep. Grinning kagome climbed her rock, laid down, and closed her eyes quickly falling asleep.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Silver eyes opened again and kagome yawned stretching her muscles before sitting up and looking around. It seemed to be about 8:00. She yawned again. That's not bad. She got about a 6 hour sleep. She's had less so she should be fine. Standing up and jumping off the rock kagome smelt smoke and the faint smell of fish cooking. Turning to her left kagome saw that a fire and breakfast was already made along with Kakashi and Sasuke already besides the fire in their earlier positions.

Grinning kagome walked over to the two and sat down in her previous seat and grabbed the fish in front of her. "Morning." Kagome took a bite from the crispy fish as both Kakashi and Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement.

Silence passed between the three as both Sasuke and kagome ate their fish and Kakashi read his book. Kagome closed her eyes slightly while swallowing and held in another yawn. Maybe training extra on the first day wasn't too smart…she shook her head and sighed. No use complaining about it now. Feeling someone looking at her kagome looked up and saw Kakashi was watching her. Not letting her confusion cloud her eyes kagome lowered her fish into her lap. "Something wrong?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment before he shook his head once and smiling under his mask. "Nothing." Still slightly confused but not letting it show kagome's grip on her stick increased as she nodded back. "Oh, okay." More silence followed the trio as each were lost in there own thoughts.

Kagome went back to eating her fish with her eyes lowered. What was up with Kakashi? After swallowing and finishing the last of her fish kagome stood up unable to keep her yawn down. Maybe if she washes her face she'll wake up and be able to find out what's up with her teacher. "I'm going to the river. I'll be back soon."

Kakashi nodded and taking that as an 'okay' and cue to leave kagome turned on the heel of her foot and walking away. After using her transportation jutsu to land back on solid ground kagome placed her hands behind her head walking to through the forest to get to the river. She furrowed her eyebrows. Something was up with Kakashi. It seemed as though he wanted to say something to her but didn't know how to. Which is slightly weird considering there isn't anything he should want to talk to her about.

"_Someone's here."_

Kagome stopped at the memory as it hit her. That's right. Shirou smelt someone while they were talking. She bit her lip. it could have been Kakashi…sakura told her that during the bridge fight with Zabuza Kakashi used dogs to keep him in place so he has to have a summoning contract with them. And because of that contract he knows how to hide his scent efficiently for a while and that could be why Shirou didn't catch it till a breeze actually blew it towards him. Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. She should have been more careful when leaving and remembered that her teacher is a Jounin that has good senses and probably would be woken up by the smallest of noise.

Kagome blow upwards lifting her bangs in the process. Well if he does know but won't comment on it, neither will she. Just because there's a possibility he knows doesn't mean he actually does so she won't mention anything. Hopefully he'll just forget about it if he does know deeming it unimportant. Because really to most, knowing your opponent for a match isn't really something that is unheard of…

…unless your past is unknown to those who find out and your said clan is gone….

Kagome huffed and threw her arms into the air giving up. She'll just forget it. Kakashi might not even know it could have just been a noisy squirrel or bird looking for food late at night. Nodding to herself and arriving at the river kagome kneeled down and placed her hands in the cool liquid. Shivering when the water touched her skin kagome cuffed her hands before lifting up a small pool of it in her hands and splashing it on her face.

Sighing as the cool water slid down her face kagome repeated the action a few more times till she felt refreshed and awake. Opening her eyes and looking down at the water she grinned seeing her reflection grinning back up at her.

Placing her index finger above the water and gently poking it kagome watched with amused joy as the water rippled from where her finger touched and moving outwardly in circles. Her reflection wavered as the ripples passed by and when it cleared kagome blinked suddenly shocked. Looking closer she quickly backed away and fell on her butt after seeing a reflection of her younger 10 year old self smiling back up at her.

Using her arms to hold herself up kagome sighed again and shook her head, ignoring the fact that the remaining water on her face was flying off into different directions. She has to be going crazy or is more tired than she thought. Slowly she pushed herself up to where she was sitting straight up and she eyed the river carefully as if it could spring to life any moment and eat her. _"It probably could."_

Cautiously she moved her upper body forward and crawled back towards the edge of the river to gaze down curiously at her reflection. Seeing her 13 year old self looking back up with the same cautious look kagome backed away and hit her forehead at the stupidity of her actions. It's just a reflection and just her probably being paranoid with all that's happening. Shaking her head kagome once again splashed water on her face.

As the water dripped down from her face and landed back into the river with small splashes kagome slowly opened her eyes halfway. It's just her mind playing with her since tomorrow's the anniversary. Nothing more or less than that. It's just her mind's semi-evil way of reminding her she can't forget.

Sighing again, kagome forced herself up from her kneeling position. Anyway she needs to head back, she's awake now and feels better.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke opened his eyes feeling a gust of wind appear followed by a whirlwind of familiar black sakura blossoms. When said whirlwind cleared it revealed kagome who opened her eyes. Standing up straight from his leaning position against his rock he turned his attention towards Kakashi feeling slightly annoyed. He wouldn't let him continue his training till kagome came back and now that she's back all he's waiting now is for Kakashi.

Kakashi seemed to notice his gaze and looked up from his book to look towards him before moving it towards kagome. "Ah, good you're back kagome…you both can start your training now like yesterday except this time you're going to be fighting two clones."

Finally. Sasuke walked away from the rock he placed himself against and headed towards the clearing and side of the training he was at yesterday with his hands in his shorts pockets, passing a still kagome in the process. Looking at said girl from the corner of his eye as he passed Sasuke involuntary noticed that said girl looked dazed. Her eyes were opened but had a glazed look in them and she just seemed out of it.

Passing by her fully Sasuke returned his gaze forward and continued walking. Anyway it's not important. It's none of his concern what's up with her. She's just a girl on his team that (thankfully) minds her own business. Stopping in the middle of his side of the clearing, he made a few hand signs and after a poof a minute later two clones of himself were facing him. Quickly sliding his feet and moving into a fighting stance, Sasuke let his eyes change to the blood red of the Sharingan before he took off after his clones.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome was silent as she arrived back to the top of the mountain with Kakashi and Sasuke. She was barely aware of Sasuke passing by her or that she was just standing there. When should she ask Kakashi for permission to leave? Will he even let her go if he really did hear her and Shirou talking-?

"Kagome?"

Kagome quickly snapped out of it and shook her head. She looked in the direction where the voice came from to see Kakashi standing there looking at her with his visible eyebrow raised. "Something wrong?"

She should ask now. Taking this as her chance kagome moved to ask but stopped and shook her head. Kakashi didn't seem convinced but let it go in favor of nodding and turning to read his book. Blinking once kagome sighed. She'll ask him later, her chance is already over now she's supposed to be training.

Shaking her head kagome turned and headed towards her side of the training grounds unaware of the semi curious look sent her way. After summoning her clones and sliding into the well memorized fighting stance kagome inhaled once before running at the two clones.

After dodging the roundhouse aimed for her chin kagome slid her left foot to the side and used it to steady herself as she replied with her own roundhouse kick to the same clone's side. The clone jumped back and slid on its feet grinning unharmed. Kagome frowned slightly and almost mechanically dodged her second clone's punch. Still in her mechanical like state, kagome ducked another kick aimed at her head and replied with a punch that was caught within the palm of her clone.

Before she could even attempt to counter, Kagome was roughly tossed up in the air by the first clone that then leaned forward acting like sort of stepping stone for her second clone that ran and jumped off the back of the first following kagome in the air before flipping forward and kicking the real kagome down to the ground. Kagome flew down and on impact a large thump was heard followed by a large amount of dust rising into the air.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke stopped what they were doing when the dust cloud engulfed them. Seconds later the cloud dispersed and they saw kagome leaning against the remainder of the rock she hit and surrounded by a small crater. Her hair was all messed up and completely out of its hair tie and falling over her shoulders and slightly over her eyes. She was covered in dirt and bits of small rock were in her hair. Her clothes were dirtier then they already were from yesterday and more holes decorated the edges of her sleeves from them being cut opened from the rocks.

Kagome was still for a few moments making the two wonder if she was unconscious but those thoughts were quickly tossed away when they saw kagome move and some of the rock fall next to her on the ground making another small cloud of smoke appear next to kagome.

Kagome coughed when the smoke entered her lungs and spit out some of the blood that formed in her mouth. She opened and lifted her eyes up and watched through her bangs as the second clone that hit her landed next to the first and they high fived at their achievement of beating down the 'original'. Growling in annoyance kagome moved and pulled her captured arm free of the rubble to move her hair out of her face and behind her shoulder.

Once her hair was out of the way kagome lifted up her head cursing under her breath for not fully paying attention. Feeling four set of eyes focused on her that didn't belong to her clones, kagome turned to see that Kakashi and all three Sasuke's were looking at her with different expressions. Kakashi's expression was one of amusement while each Sasuke had either a blank or annoyed expression.

Glaring at the four a bit away she gritted her teeth her annoyance growing. "What?! It's not like you've never seen anyone get thrown into a rock before!" her response was a chuckle from Kakashi and a glare from each Sasuke before they went back to her their training and Kakashi back to his book.

Glad that their attention was elsewhere kagome huffed in annoyance as she started to move her other arm to free it from the rock.

Once she got her other arm free of the rubble covering it kagome stood up and glared annoyed at herself and the clones before her. The clones seeing her annoyance grinned and waved before getting into fighting stances.

Getting into the same stance kagome exhaled and shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She needs to focus or she'll end up in the rubble of another rock. Exhaling to calm herself down, kagome slid her foot a bit more before running at the clones again fully intent to fight off some of her thoughts and annoyance

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome stopped and stood up straight panting as both her clones flew back and poofing away in mid air. Grinning at her victory, and exhaling once she let herself fall down to the ground on her back completely exhausted and sore. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled when she felt a breeze blow and sweep over her. Today's training wasn't her best but she's doing better. Her kicks and punches aren't as slow and she's able to walk and move her arms easier now with the weights. If all things go well, hopefully in a few days she can add more weight.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled seeing the stars twinkling above her innocently. Today was an okay day, well besides the fact she was thrown down by her clones and every so often lost her focus but other than that it was okay. Kagome scanned the sky within her sight and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. From the looks of things it's probably around 8:00.

The smell of smoke came from her right, and kagome, if not a bit reluctantly, sat up using her arms to support and keep her upper body up. She turned to her right to see that a fire was started and that fish were being cooked.

Deciding that she should get up, kagome used her arms to push herself up. Standing, kagome patted her clothes free of any extra dirt not already clinging to her messed up clothes. Speaking of dirty clothes, kagome eyed hers with slight annoyance. It's only the second day and she already has holes in them. Kagome clicked her tongue in annoyance. She only brought one extra pair of clothes and she wasn't planning on changing clothes this early on. Kagome sighed and scratched the side of her head.

Well she has supplies placed _there. _When she arrives she could borrow a pair she's placed there and then mend these. That would work. Sighing kagome stood up straight and cracked her back. Once her back felt better kagome walked over to meet the others by the fire and placed herself in her original spot.

Stretching and yawning kagome sighed in relief. No real problems so far. Kagome inwardly frowned. But they've only been out here for 2 days and they still have the rest of the entire month till the exams. Kagome frowned while watching the flames. Then tomorrow…

"Kagome."

Knocked out of her thoughts kagome looked up with confusion to see Kakashi holding out a cooked fished in front of her. Understanding kagome gently took the fish and nodded. "Thanks." 

Kakashi nodded and kagome returned to staring at the fire in front of her. She bit into the fish and chewed retreating back into her thoughts.

Tomorrow she leaves and needs to ask Kakashi. She looked up from her fish towards her sensei. She should ask now while she still has the chance. It's already dark and if she waits she'll never be able to ask.

"Is there something you need?"

Kagome blinked but snapped to attention when she realized she must have been staring while she was thinking. Grinning nervously kagome nodded. She looked down and lowered her fish so it and her hands her resting in her lap. "Yeah, I know its short notice. But I need to leave tomorrow."

Kagome looked back up to notice that both sasuke's and Kakashi attention was aimed towards her. Still grinning with nervousness kagome scratched the back of her head feeling uncomfortable at the stares. "It's…not for long. I'll be back by either morning or nighttime probably at most two or three days after tomorrow…"

Kagome trailed off and looked down slightly not exactly sure how to continue because she's never had to ask for permission for this sort of thing before.

Kakashi was silent for a few moments before he placed in thumb on his page and closed his book. He turned to the still nervous kagome with curiosity. "Where are you going and why do you need to leave?"

Kagome sighed. She knew this was going to come up. Looking back up at the others her eyes saddened and she self-consciously gripped the stick in her hand harder. She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I need to leave because tomorrow's the day my clan was killed…"

Kagome raised her eyes still slightly nervous to meet two slightly shocked expressions. No one spoke for a few seconds making kagome sigh and flatten her messed hair in an attempt to do something in the uncomfortable silence. Finally giving up and knowing on one else was going to speak kagome continued. "I need to pay my respects to them…and I also need to check up on the graves…I have every year since so…"

Getting no answer kagome started to fear the worst and bit her lip. "I won't be gone that long. The most would be four days. And I'll be able to find you guys easily because of my summons and well, we are currently on a large rock…and if you're worried about my training. I promise to train everyday…" kagome drifted off again and her try at raising the uncomfortable feeling around them didn't work.

After a few minutes passed Kagome turned her gaze from the fire it was on to stare at Kakashi while he seemed to be thinking over her question and reasoning. Well, he seemed deep in thought his visible eyebrow was furrowed and concentration was clear on his face.

While Kakashi was thinking and kagome squirmed nervously in her seat Sasuke's eyes would look from his sensei to his teammate every so often while eating his fish slowly and thinking about what he heard. That would explain kagome's weird behavior all day. For the entire day she just seemed out of it and unfocused. She could have probably even been beaten by an academy student the way she was training mostly throughout the day.

Once Kakashi seemed to think about it and come to a decision he turned back to kagome catching both his student's attention. Sasuke's in capped curiosity and kagome's in wanting an answer.

Kagome's nervous squirming and twitching increased if she was aware of it or not and she looked at Kakashi waiting for her answer. _"But…I'll need up leaving anyway even if he says no. it's just nerve racking waiting for him to tell Me."_ kagome had to inwardly grin at her thought but outwardly was biting her lip.

Kakashi lowered his book and placed it on his knee making kagome glare at him as he continued to make her wait. "I understand you need to pay your respects to your clan but yet it is dangerous to go on your own."

Kagome's squirming stopped and she faced Kakashi with shocked and surprised eyes. She sighed and lowered her gaze to her now cold fish. She expected this. Probably shouldn't even have wasted her time asking. So it seems she'll have to sneak away tonight then.

"So..."

Kagome blinked and looked up with eyes full of confusion to see Kakashi smiling down at her from under his mask. "We will accompany you there."

"What?" kagome blinked. They will come with her to visit her clan? She continued to watch Kakashi curiously while the sentence played in her mind a few times. Once she was sure Kakashi wasn't messing with her, her face brightened and she smiled at her sensei. "Seriously?!"

Kakashi nodded. "If you don't mind the company."

Kagome immediately shook her head. As long as she can visit her clan without punishment following after she's fine. "Not at all."

Kakashi nodded and he and kagome turned to the silent Sasuke. Kagome though blinked seeing that Sasuke himself seemed shocked. But when she blinked a second time his shocked expression was gone from his face and replaced with indifference so it could have been passed as her imagination. Kakashi though smiled at the Uchiha knowing better. "You don't mind right Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked towards Kakashi but his gaze drifted towards kagome for a brief moment who was looking at him with confusion and a small amount of hope. Sighing inwardly he turned his eyes back to his sensei and shrugged. "Whatever."

Hearing this kagome grinned brightly and threw her arms into the air celebrating much to the amusement or confusion of her company. Realizing it was silent again kagome stopped inwardly celebrating and let her hands fall to her side scratching her head. "Um...sorry...I'm just happy you're letting me visit…so thank you!!" kagome sent a bright grin towards Kakashi before sending one towards Sasuke. "You too! Thanks Sasuke! You're not as moody as you act!"

Kakashi chuckled and Sasuke turned away to look at the side in slight embarrassment before he realized kagome's full sentence and turned back towards her with a glare. Kagome grinned back mischievously before coming a bit more serious. She looked between him and Kakashi. "But I'm serious thank you. I've never missed visiting them…and I really don't want to start."

Kakashi nodded with the smile still under his mask. "And anyway even if I said no, you would have just tried to leave when we were sleeping."

Kagome froze with her eyes wide realizing that her back up plan was already discovered. She grinned nervously and scratched the side of her head. "y-you already knew I was going to do that if I wasn't allowed to go in the first place…?" she laughed nervously. Well there goes it being secret... "How did you know I was going to do that?"

Kakashi gave her an amused smile before grabbing his book and reading it continuing wherever he left off. "I know everything…..and you're easy to read…"

Kagome sweat dropped and let her head fall forward in defeat. So much for being secretive. A thought suddenly hit her and she looked up back at her sensei. "So...then if you knew…when I tried to leave you would have stopped me huh?"

Kakashi nodded again. "Yes." Another sweat drop formed on kagome's head and she laughed nervously. "Oh…"

Another but more comfortable silence befell the three again and kagome went back to eat her cold fish to frown seeing as it was cold. _"Oh well."_ Shrugging, kagome swallowed and took another bite. She's had worse before so this is no problem. As she continued to eat her fish kagome watched the two before her. Kakashi was reading his book like usual and Sasuke was cleaning his kunai.

After finishing the last of her fish kagome tossed the now empty stick into the fire and watched as it burned. Getting bored with that kagome grinned having an idea. Lifting up her hand and waving it slightly to the side kagome smiled when some of the flame came to her and started floating over her hand in a flaming ball.

Moving her other hand next to the one with the fire, said flame split in half and she now had an even amount of fire in both hands. Moving her hand as if she was playing catch with herself she grinned and continued to toss the fire up higher and higher. After she tossed it up about 10 feet and it landed back in her hands she split the fire into threes and started juggling them.

Kagome's grin increased and her eyes brightened in joy. She hasn't done something like this in awhile just for fun. She's mostly just been training or doing missions. And then with the hurry and trouble with the exams she's just been busy.

She continued to juggle and split the fire as she did so till they were no bigger than a golf ball. After juggling those for a few seconds kagome tossed them up into the air and they went together to form the big flame again. The flame then went back to her hand and she started tossing it back and forth between her hands while in thought.

As she tossed the fire back and forth kagome suddenly became aware of the curious stares she was receiving from Kakashi and Sasuke. She paused in her self game of catch and blinked at them giving them her own curious stare. "What? Just because you have something to do doesn't mean I do…I was bored and haven't done this in a while…" they continued to watch her and kagome stuck out her tongue at them. "What?"

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, we're just not used to you doing that…it's easy to forget you can do that…"

"Oh." Kagome nodded before smiling. She started tossing the fire between her hands again. "Then maybe I should do this more often…its fun to do it's also good training…." Kagome nodded agreeing with herself. "On missions when it gets boring I could do this to keep us all amused." She grinned with mischief and moved her hands apart making the fire stretch out into a thin line about one inch thick. "And then I could perform for easy money when I'm bored."

Kagome seemed to ponder over that thought before shaking her head. She continued to stretch out the fire till it was about 7 feet long and floating in the air like a snake. "No, if I do it'll get boring and won't be fun anymore…but I could…" kagome's gaze moved from the fire in front of her to kakashi's book.

"I can still change my mind about you going to visit your clan."

Kagome froze before glaring at Kakashi. "That's low sensei, using blackmail." She shrugged though. "And anyway it'll be a waste of fire power and effort to burn that book of yours." She grinned and went back to playing with the fire floating around her. "Anyway, from the way you treasure those things I'm guessing you probably have like a million copies stashed somewhere in your house. It'd be a hopeless mission on my part." she turned to grin at her sensei once before playing with the fire again. After a few minutes kagome stopped with the fire over her head. "Oh that's right. When are we planning on leaving?"

Kakashi looked up from his book. "We'll leave early in the morning. How long will it take to get there." kagome was silent and let the fire floating around her disappear. "Well from here I'm not exactly sure but maybe around a few hours every time I traveled in the past it was from different places."

Kakashi nodded and kagome stood up. "Well, I'm going to sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night." She got nods in acknowledgement and kagome waved before walking to her rock. After she climbed up it kagome laid down and sighed in relief. At least she's able to visit them. And traveling with company isn't bad, it'll be a bit different but not bad.

Yawning once and stretching, kagome closed her eyes and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome sighed, lifted up her bag, and slung it over and across her shoulders. She yawned and stretched before jumping down from her rock and landing on her feet. It was about 5 right now and they're all getting ready to leave. She looked behind her waiting for Kakashi and Sasuke who also were getting their bags. Once they had their bags on their backs kagome grinned at them. "You guys ready?"

Both nodded and Kakashi grabbed his book. "You know they way right?"

Kagome nodded but stopped. "Well, I myself don't know specifically. But we have our very own map." Not wasting a second as soon as she said this she started a list of hand signs before punching the ground. **"Secret jutsu: great summoning!!** The familiar green symbols came from under her hand followed by the familiar black smoke. Once it cleared it showed Shirou sitting calmly next to kagome.

Shirou turned to kagome but looked away from her seeing two figures a bit behind her. Turning back to kagome and grinning he aimed a paw at the two. "Since they are here. I'm guessing we don't have to sneak away anymore right?" kagome blushed before hitting Shirou over the head lightly. Shirou whined in protest once before chuckling at kagome who nodded.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "It's not funny. And I know if it came to it you'd be just as willing as I am to sneak off. If anything you were probably just waiting to be summoned so we could hurry off." Kagome grinned at shirou's shocked expression.

Quickly gaining his composure Shirou shook his head and glared at kagome before standing up and moving to leave. "Well are you ready? We need to hurry if we want to get there today."

Kagome nodded but scratched her head a bit nervously. "Yeah, I'm ready...but we have company accompanying us this time…" Shirou froze before looking at the two coming towards them. He turned back to kagome a serious expression on his face. "I understand they are your team and you trust them but you know outsiders are not allowed in the asahi clan unless-."

Kagome sighed and quickly held up a hand to stop Shirou from a long and boring speech that was soon to follow. "I know Shirou. But it's not like we have to hide it anymore…and you know that." Looking at shirou's thoughtful face kagome rubbed her temples knowing he won't accept just that. She doesn't want to argue with him today. Quickly coming up with an idea and glancing at the two behind them she added as and after thought. "And besides it's either they come with or I don't go at all."

That stopped him. Shirou closed his mouth and any protest he was about to say instead filling the air around him with silence. Nodding once at kagome, Shirou sat back down waiting for instruction.

Noticing her summon's stiffness kagome frowned. He'll probably be like that for the whole trip if she doesn't do anything. Thinking of something, kagome quickly placed a hand on the brooding shirou's head and pointed at him with her other hand. "Our map."

Shirou growled and moved out from under kagome's hand and glared. "I'm not a map." Smiling down at the wolf glad to see he's not brooding anymore kagome ignored the glare sent her way and turned back to her amused teammate and teacher. "Anyway, this is how we're going to get to the compound…" turning back to the wolf still glaring at her, kagome aimed her thumb towards the other two. "Well, you remember my team…well Sasuke anyway."

Still slightly ticked at kagome he sent her one last glare before looking at Sasuke and bowing his head in respect. Sasuke did the same and Shirou looked from him to Kakashi but stopped and narrowed his eyes slightly. _"I recognize that scent…"_ Shirou continued to eye Kakashi who seemed to be ignoring him but Shirou knew better and tensed up slightly. _"He was the one spying on us."_

A low growl was beginning to form in the center of his chest but it died when he felt kagome place a hand on his head and pet him lovingly. Turning his attention back to kagome she raised an eyebrow confused. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird lately…"

He was silent and eyed kagome. Should he tell her? He'll have to wait till they're by themselves before he can even attempt to speak with her…Shirou shook his head inwardly. But if he does kagome would become worried and that's something he doesn't want. But if he doesn't kagome still might end up becoming worried. Sighing inwardly in frustration he quickly schooled his expression and decided to keep the new found information away from kagome for now. Shaking his head Shirou sent her a grin. "No I'm fine. Anyway, I'm guessing he's your sensei?"

Kagome nodded and Shirou turned back to Kakashi with more of a stiff posture and bowed his head again. "It's a pleasure to meet you…I am Shirou."

Kakashi bowed his head back. "Same to you. I am Kakashi Hatake." Shirou nodded back before looking at kagome.

Realizing everyone's attention was aimed back to her kagome stood up straight and adjusted the strap on her shoulders. "Okay, well since introductions and greetings are over with we should get going." Kagome looked out to the surrounding area and to the ground below. "Once, we hit solid ground we can start. Right Shirou?"

Shirou nodded and kagome nodded back grinning while Kakashi closed his book and started walking to the edge with Sasuke following silently behind. Once they were at the edge Kakashi placed a hand on sasuke's shoulder and made a hand sign with his free hand. "Okay then, well meet you on the bottom." As soon as he spoke the last word, both he and Sasuke were covered in a whirlwind of leaves before disappearing.

Kagome herself started walking to the edge but stopped when Shirou lightly bit her hand to stop her from moving. Confused at shirou's sudden behavior kagome raised and eyebrow and turned to the wolf with her free hand on her hip. "Shirou. Okay there has to be something up. What is it?"

Shirou released her hand and looked over to the direction where Sasuke and Kakashi took off. "Be careful." Kagome's confusion increased and she kneeled next to Shirou. "What do you mean? If you don't trust them you don't have to worry."

Shirou moved to tell her she was wrong but stopped. He cursed under his breath and stood back up. He shook off kagome's hand that was placed on his head and walked passed her to the edge. "It's nothing. Let's go."

Kagome watched Shirou for a few seconds and sighed while standing up. Whatever's bothering Shirou she'll know sooner or later. Nodding at the stiff wolf kagome placed her hand atop shirou's head again and made a hand sign. She smiled when the comforting feeling of the wind swirling around her and Shirou appeared before taking both her and Shirou to the bottom. Once the wind of blossoms disappeared from her vision she saw Kakashi and Sasuke standing by the edge of the mountain waiting for them.

They looked up feeling the last of the wind hit them and both started walking towards them. Kagome suddenly felt Shirou next to her stiffen and she frowned confused looking at him from the corner of her eyes. What's wrong with him today? He was fine last night. Kagome watched as he continued to tense up. _"He acts as though Kakashi and Sasuke are threats. When they clearly are not."_

The sound of Kakashi and Sasuke stopping alerted kagome they were in front of them and kagome moved her eyes forward to greet them both with a forced smile. "Sorry we got held up for a bit…" she casted a sideway glance at Shirou. "I forgot to pack something in my bag." Her gaze returned to the two in front of her. "But I'm ready now. We just have to wait for Shirou to catch the scent."

Without a word Shirou left her side and started sniffing the air and ground around the area while Kakashi seemed interested. "The scent?" kagome nodded and ignored the small growl she heard come from her summon behind her. Kagome pointed to her nose. "Yeah, it's a special scent that doesn't fade. It's a helper or I guess secret map that helps those from my clan to find their way back. It was created by some of the elders when they first moved from konoha-."

"I got it."

Kagome stopped and turned towards Shirou who was facing towards the right. That was quick. She turned back to Kakashi and Sasuke. "Okay, we better get going." Quickly turning around she nodded to Shirou.

Shirou nodded back and took off. Turning her head to the side kagome grinned. "Once Shirou finds the trail we need to leave because the trail moves with the wind. If we don't follow it immediately it'll take us longer to get there." with that said kagome took off on a tree branch after Shirou.

Sasuke and Kakashi turned to one another before both took off after kagome and following behind her.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kakashi dodged a tree branch that came from his right and jumped watching kagome and Shirou as they jumped together in sync. It was like they were each other's shadow. When one jumped the other jumped at the same time. And they never went out of step with one another. They were side by side with only a few feet between them for room to move. Occasionally kagome would say something to Shirou or Shirou to kagome but otherwise they both were focused.

Kakashi looked away from the pair to his silent student a little a head of him but still behind kagome. Sasuke himself seemed slightly intrigued but otherwise just kept his eyes on either kagome or Shirou lost in his thoughts.

Kakashi's gaze moved and focused on the wolf. And it seems that Shirou doesn't like him. Judging on his attitude he probably already knows that he was listening in on them. Kakashi's visible eyebrow slightly furrowed. But by judging on kagome's confused behavior shown these passed few hours Shirou hasn't told her yet. Why he doesn't know. Kakashi thoughts were cut short when he saw Shirou say something to kagome who nodded before taking off a few feet ahead of them.

After jumping up to catch up and get closer to kagome Kakashi turned to his female student. "What's happening?"

After jumping on another branch and jumping off kagome turned and sent him a small smile. "Nothing really. Shirou just told me that the scent shifted lightly. He's going up a bit to see if he can catch it again or if we'll have to change direction." Kakashi nodded but turned to see that Sasuke also increased his speed so he was aligned with kagome and himself. "Change direction?"

Both he and kagome turned to Sasuke with a bit of shock before kagome nodded and faced forward. "Yeah, you see since the scent moves with the wind sometimes it will twist and move around making the trip either shorter or greatly longer. It just depends on the strand you pick up."

Kagome got silence and she sweat dropped. "Oh, right…just think of the scent as a really long and thin piece of string that is held by a hand in the wind. Well, as the wind blows so does the string. It twists around and moves in many directions depending on the strength of the breeze. That's how the scent moves. And the hand holding the end of the string is where the clan compound is located."

Both nodded understanding kagome's explanation but Kakashi looked back towards her. "So is there only one strand?"

Kagome shook her head grinning in what could be said pride. "No, there are hundreds of strands that are all spread out through fire country and all are connected at the asahi compound. Once someone of my clan is in fire country and they use a summon to find the scent they can find their way back home. Not only does it serve as a map but a safety precaution."

Kagome dodged a branch from her right. "You see, because my clan no longer resided within the walls of konoha, we had to create a sort of defensive shield to protect us, since well we aren't the biggest clan…" She looked at Sasuke with the grin still on her face. "Like the Hyuuga or Uchiha were. And we preferred silence where no one really knew we existed. So the created this special scent that only summons of the asahi clan can pick up."

She looked towards Kakashi. "For example, if you tried to use you're summoning Nin dogs to find the compound you wouldn't be able to."

Both males seemed interested. "Why is that?"

Kagome's grin increased. "It's because our summons are a bit different than yours." She turned to Sasuke. "I'm sure you noticed out of the all the animals I've summoned they are a bit different than original summons."

Sasuke nodded and kagome faced forward again. "It's nothing big, but they're different than regular summons because they all reside in….one world…I guess you can call it. They all reside together unlike other summons, which only reside together with their species."

She seemed amused at her description for her grin increased. "Anyway and the reason why other summons can't find it is because the scent comes from that 'world' which they all reside in. the elders that made this scent used ingredients brought to them by their summons that are unique to this world."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke thought over this information and Kakashi nodded. "That makes sense." Kagome nodded. "Yeah it is and the years that my clan resided there no one was able to find us…" her expression suddenly darkened. "Well, almost no one…"

Kakashi and Sasuke both turned towards kagome hearing the darkened tone her voice adopted. Kakashi watched the girl carefully. "May I ask who?"

Kagome shook her head suddenly as if knocked from her thoughts. She forced the grin back on her face but it didn't reach her eyes. "It was no one." Before either Sasuke or Kakashi could comment kagome took off ahead of them by a few feet as if to avoid questions.

Not convinced Kakashi followed after her wanting answers. "By chance would this someone be named daisuke?"

Both kagome and Shirou stopped as soon as the name left his lips. Stopping on the branch next to kagome Kakashi ignored sasuke's curious gaze that moved from him to kagome.

Kagome sighed. He does know. That was him listening in on them. Kagome looked at Shirou ahead of her and say his tensed and stiff posture. Her eyes widened when it clicked. _"He knew…it was Kakashi. That's why he was so stiff and wary. And then why he told me to be careful."_ Kagome cursed her stupidity. How could she not have noticed? And then mentioning that to Kakashi. It seemed he was going to leave it be till she just had to mention something that could lead up to that. She sighed again and ran a hand through her hair looking down with sad eyes. "Daisuke…he's-"

"He's no one."

Everyone turned when shirou's sharp and annoyed tone hit their ears. They all looked at Shirou whose eyes were narrowed and his mouth sent in a frown. The frown deepened when he caught kakashi's gaze before he turned back forward. "If we don't continue on, it will take us longer to get there."

Kagome suddenly shook her head knocked from the trance she was in and nodded with Shirou. "Y-yeah. We've only been traveling for a few hours. We still have a bit of a way to go."

Kagome straightened herself out in complete silence and walked passed Kakashi ignoring his disapproving gaze and still slightly tensed. Once she passed Kakashi completely she bit her lip knowing that Kakashi is just going to ask later till he gets his answers. Shaking her head once, kagome looked up to see that Shirou was looking back at her. Nodding once Shirou took off and kagome quickly followed.

Sasuke was silent and watched the exchange between his teacher, teammate, and the summon with slight confusion and suspicion. Who is this 'daisuke' that gained such a reaction from kagome and Shirou and why does Kakashi need to know? Sighing inwardly once Sasuke took off to follow his female teammate and her summon, Kakashi following not to far behind.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome sighed and jumped down from the branch she was on to land on the solid ground below. Shirou and the others followed her example and also jumped down. She stretched her arms and rolled her shoulders as if doing so would remove the tense and stiff position her muscles seemed favored to have during the rest of their silent trek. After Kakashi mentioned daisuke and they continued an uncomfortable silence fell over them for another 3 hours.

They just now are breaking to rest since the rest of the way is going to be long. She looked over the three to see they also were stretching. The uncomfortable silence must have gotten to them to. She sighed. Turning her whole body to them kagome placed her bag down against the tree next to her. "We're going to break here for a bit to rest. After this the way will get longer. And also I hope you guys don't mind not eating till we get there." she forced another smile on her face. "If we stop to eat there's a chance Shirou will lose the scent and we'll have to start over using another trail."

Both Sasuke and Kakashi shook their heads and placed their bags down to sit. The uncomfortable silence once again fell over the group and kagome nervously rubbed the back of her head under her hair.

"Kagome."

Kagome froze and the uncomfortable feeling increased leaving an unsettling silence. She continued to remain stiff as stone feeling everyone's gaze on her. Finally gaining up the courage kagome forced herself to turn her head letting Kakashi know she's listening.

"You may not want to. But you have to tell me who this daisuke person is. You can't be keeping secrets from us. "

Kakashi serious tone shocked Sasuke for Kakashi usually has an aloof or even bored tone when he speaks and he looked back at kagome who tensed even more.

Silence ensured as three pairs of eyes watched kagome for her reaction but she continued to stand there. Kakashi took a step forward as if it would make kagome speak. "You may have been on your own for three years but now you're a konoha ninja. And you are not permitted to keep anything from us that could probably be dangerous or a threat to our village."

Silence.

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. "If you don't tell me, I-."

"Shut up!" Shirou quickly interrupted Kakashi and slid in front of kagome's silent form as if to hide her from the other's gaze. A blue glow covered his form before he grew in size to about the size of a large horse. His furious blue eyes looked coldly at Kakashi and they narrowed into slits. A low and dangerous growl escaped from shirou's chest as he lowered himself to the ground as if he was going to pounce and attack Kakashi any minute.

Kakashi himself remained where he was staring at the two like nothing was currently threatening him.

Shirou continued to growl at Kakashi and his body tensed. "Be quiet. What kagome and I discussed that night is none of your concern. You had no right to listen in on something that doesn't concern you or your village. What we know risks nothing to your village."

Kakashi looked up to meet the furious wolf's gaze. "It does. She's a konoha ninja now. And if she doesn't tell us I will have to arrest her so she can be interrogated. She got lucky when she came to konoha. Most that wish to join are interrogated and placed under full examination right on the spot-."

Shirou's growl interrupted Kakashi from continuing. His growls changed to furious snarls and he bared his teeth at Kakashi. "Konoha ninja or not. It doesn't concern you!" his claws extended and gleamed in the sunlight. "None of your business!" the fur on back of shirou's neck became ruffled adding a wild look to him. "You may be her sensei, you may be a Jounin of konoha but I swear to you, if you ever attempt to arrest her or even attempt to touch her with in intent that is to harm her at all or even bring her discomfort or pain mentally or physically…." His eyes seemed to glow and flash red. "I. will. Kill you."

Sasuke watched the scene in front of him with completely shocked eyes and his eyes darted back and forth from his calm sensei to the furious wolf and girl behind him. He looked and watched Shirou as he snarled and bared his teeth at his teacher and self-consciously his body tensed up as if he was the one going to be attacked. He can't believe shirou's actions. When he first saw the wolf he thought he was dangerous yes, but now not only does he seem dangerous but deadly too. He easily threatened Kakashi and actually seemed as though he would enjoy it too.

Not only that, but his devotion for kagome is surprising. He knew the two were close, they made that apparent but Shirou just right now with his threats just showed how much he actually really cares for kagome. He seems willingly to do anything for kagome; he probably would even kill someone if kagome just wished it so.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Shirou as he growled again.

Shirou got silence from Kakashi and his growling increased. "What? You don't believe me?" his snarls increased. "Because I will. Do not take my threats lightly Jounin. I will kill you if you attempt anything remotely harmful to kagome-."

"Shirou. Stop this. Now."

Everyone froze when kagome's eerily calm voice broke though the threats Shirou tossed into the air. They all looked over to the girl walking out from behind Shirou and to the wolf's side with her head down and her bangs covering her eyes the entire time. She stopped when she was completely next to Shirou. She started to pet shirou's side lightly in a comforting matter, for her or Shirou is unknown.

Shirou continued to watch the girl shocked until he snapped him self out of it and eyed her with confusion. "But-!"

"No! You have no right to speak like that Shirou! Threatening others just so I can continue to act like a stupid little child!" kagome looked up with anger clear in her silver eyes as she glared at Shirou. "Kakashi is right! They do have a right to know! This entire time they had that right!" her expression calmed but her eyes still held her anger. "As soon as they allowed me to wear this headband, as soon as they accepted me into their team, as soon as I became a real member of konoha they always had that right."

Shirou looked as though he was slapped and he looked away from kagome's angry gaze to the side.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming along. She looked back towards Kakashi and Sasuke with weary eyes and sat down. "I'm sorry. I apologize for everything and acting like a child keeping things from you." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "We have about an hour before the trail changes. That's about enough time to tell you."

She looked back down to the two who sat down following her example. "Shirou. You may leave if you wish. But if you don't leave…be silent." Shirou flinched at kagome's detached tone but nodded in understanding. He laid down next to her with his head facing the other way.

Once everyone was silent, kagome looked over Kakashi and Sasuke to make sure they were ready before sighing again and looking down. "Daisuke…daisuke's full name is daisuke Kinjuuka."

She looked up not at all surprised by kakashi's and sasuke's shocked expressions. She lifted up a hand before any could interrupt. "Yeah, I know he's my opponent that's what some of the problem is. Anyway Shirou and I were talking about him because not only do I know him but...he is…no was my best friend."

She smile lightly at their shocked expressions and nodded. "I know. Pretty shocking right? I mean I thought all this time that he was dead and then one day during the exam he appears…" kagome's smile turned bitter. "But I didn't even recognize him till the preliminaries when I got back from talking to you sensei."

"That was the boy you were staring at?"

Kagome looked back up towards Sasuke and nodded. "I didn't know anyone noticed, but yeah. But at the time I didn't know it was him." she fisted her hands. "That's also why I tried to run down from the second floor. I tried to get to him." she looked up at Kakashi. "If you didn't stop me, and my match wasn't next I would have ran after him. To get my answers." her fake smile increased. "I did anyway. When the preliminaries were over and we were allowed to leave. I followed him to the training grounds and stupidly followed him into a secluded clearing." her eyes darkened as she relived the memories. "We talked…well it was more like yelling on my part. We had an argument and daisuke wouldn't tell me anything. What happened to him…why he never contacted or tried to find me...and then he said we weren't friends anymore. That we couldn't be."

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back so her arms would support her up. "Then he left after yelling back at me. Leaving me on my own as he disappeared back the way we came. Like he was never there in the first place." She opened her dull eyes and looked pointedly at Kakashi. "And from there you know what happened."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes I found you training and then asked you to come train with me for the month." Kagome nodded the fake smile removed from her face as she looked up at the sky. "Yep. And here we are now…"

Kakashi nodded again but still furrowed his eyebrows. "But why, exactly is this daisuke so important besides the fact that he is...was your best friend."

Kagome looked back down to the two in front of her while self-consciously petting shirou's fur with her right hand while her left still held her up. "That's right…you don't know because it happened after the clan left konoha…" she sent the two males another forced grin with her eyes closed. "a few years after the asahi clan left and settled down in the compound and I was around 3 years of age, another clan like ours came upon our compound…well more like a few of our scouts that were on patrol found them traveling and like all good scouts confronted them demanding their reason for traveling like they did. After things were settled between them our scouts brought the clan back to our compound so things could be properly discussed."

She smiled wistfully and this time it didn't seem as forced. "After things were talked over between the elders of both clans a treaty was formed between the asahi and Kinjuuka clans. It seemed like a good idea, I mean both our clans were small and joining together for peace would make things easier. And besides their jutsu was like ours with just some differences so it only made sense."

Her expression became serious. "of course in the beginning of the treaty they were watched with and weren't allowed to leave the compound without one or more asahi clansmen with them, because well, even if we trusted them enough on their own they wouldn't be able to find their way back without one of us accompanying them." She suddenly chuckled remembering something. "anyway...after the treaty was brought up and over with, me being the slightly nosy and curious kid I was I ran into the meeting room to see what all the noise and murmuring was about and literally ran into daisuke. After we yelled at each other to watch out and look where they're going we laughed and from there became good friends."

"As the years passed things were calm, peaceful, and the watch and restrictions of leaving the asahi placed over the Kinjuuka lifted and both clans were together and joined in peace. They still though needed someone from my clan to come with them when they left but no one cared and thought of it as a way to watch the other. It was a sign of helping a fellow clan member instead." Her eyes became clouded and hazed in sadness as she opened her eyes. "Things were peaceful...until the Kinjuuka clan's real reason for agreeing to a treaty came into view.  
_  
"Nozomu! What's the meaning of this? What are you doing?!"_

_Kagome looked up from the group in front of her and turned her attention to her father next to her glaring with hurt and confusion at Nozomu who glared back with hatred. 10 year old Kagome gulped slightly and looked between the two clan heads as more from her clan came to join behind them while the same went for Nozomu and his own clan. Her gaze continued to switch back and forth and her whole body shook with confusion. What's going on? Why did Nozomu suddenly attack them? And where's daisuke and the other kids from his clan?_

_Filled with complete confusion kagome moved a shaking hand to grip her fathers firmly in her grasp. Her father squeezed her hand in reassurance and she moved to smile up at her father but stopped when she saw the expression on his face and shivered never once seeing that expression placed on his face before. _

_Complete anger._

_Nozomu's cold laughter suddenly filled the air making kagome turn from her father to the man laughing with a cold smirk planted on his face. "You should know. I mean it's not too hard to figure out right? I mean it should be obvious! We're finally going to destroy you and take your secrets as our own!"_

_Everyone from the asahi clan froze and Takuto was the only one to snap from his thought's and took a step forward. "Take our secrets?!"_

_Nozomu continued to smirk and nodded. "Why do you think we listened and agreed with the terms of the treaty on our part? Do you really think we'd act like trained dogs just for some peace between our clans?" Nozomu's eyes narrowed and he spat at the ground in disgust. "The only reason why we agreed to such a thing was to earn your trust so then when the time was right we'd destroy your clan and take your jutsu and add it to ours."_

_Takuto frowned and kagome froze. "That's why? They're going to try and take our jutsu? And daisuke-." kagome angrily shook her head before stepping forward like her father did previously. "Is-is daisuke involved in this?" _"Please…no."

_Nozomu noticed her expression and laughed. "No, he's not. He'd probably get in the way…"_

_Kagome's angered expression increased and she glared a Nozomu. "y-you-." Kagome moved to step forward but was stopped by a firm but gentle grasp on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Touso staring down at her seriously before he shook his head. "No kagome."_

_Kagome bit her lip but nodded while resuming her glaring at Nozomu. _"Thank goodness he's not involved, but still daisuke isn't weak."

"_Touso…take kagome and place her with the other in a safe place. You know where it is." _

_Kagome came to alert and watched still a bit confused till it clicked in her mind that her father wanted her to hide with the younger children and women. Quickly shaking her head in protest kagome forced herself out of her brother's grasp. "No! I want to fight-."_

_Takuto stopped her protest with a serious and firm look and kagome quickly shut her mouth before looking away reluctantly and disappointed. She did nothing and said no protest as her brother easily picked her up and quickly took her to the hiding place with the women and children. _

"The only reason why they agreed to such a thing was to get our secrets. To make their clan prosper and ours die away from destruction." kagome frowned. "It was truly stupid I think. A battle just to try and make their jutsu better…"

Kakashi seemed interested. "How is their jutsu different?"

Kagome turned to look at him with her eyes and sighed. "Their jutsu has a bit more… restrictions …I guess you could call it and it requires a sacrifice from the summoner." She ignored the shocked gazes and quickly shook her head. "Not like that. I mean they sacrifice but it's only their blood. The more summons they wish to summon the more blood and chakra they need to use. Unlike my clan we can summon as many summons as we want as long as we have enough chakra to do so."

She looked down at her hands. "Not only that but they need a special summoning scroll, like all original summoning. And without that scroll they can't summon at all." she looked back up. 

"That's the restrictions. If their scroll is destroyed they can't summon. But that also is a good thing I guess. Because when they summon the scroll disappears, you have to get rid of their summon first and then destroy the scroll."

Kagome sighed again. "Because of that the battle between the clans was long and just horrible. As soon as I was placed with the women and children I heard the start of the battle." Kagome's eyes glazed over again in memory. "I listened as the two clans that were in peace for 7 years fought as though they were bitter enemies for centuries."

Her eyes narrowed still slightly glazed. "When the battle was over and silence befell the compound, those of us in hiding came out and it was easy…so easy to tell that we won. We lost barely any of our fighters while their numbers were greatly crushed. Only about a handful of them left…and most of them still alive were the one's hiding." She sighed and closed her eyes. "After the battle my clan collected the survivors of the fight and those in hiding and kept them under lock for a few days as my father and the elders decided what to do to them."

"of course…since daisuke was apart of the Kinjuuka he was also kept under lock with his mother but I was permitted to see and spend some time with him since he had no real involvement in the plan or battle." She smiled slightly. "At first I thought he would hate me...because, of the casualties, daisuke's father was one of them, he was killed by my father." Her expression turned to one of frustration and slight confusion. "But when I visited the first day and the next he didn't seem to hate me…just greeted me like he always did…but still something was different. He was changed."

"At first I didn't notice it, being happy that daisuke still was my friend blinded me. And by time I noticed it, my father and the elders came to a decision and banished the Kinjuuka clan. The remainder of the clan was to leave immediately and not come back or they would be killed."

Kagome fisted her hands. "I was there next to my father watching as they left the compound gates to never come back…when I finally realized how daisuke felt."

_Tears freely fell like waterfalls down kagome's cheeks and onto the ground as she gripped her father's hand tightly within her own as if it would help her to stop crying. She sniffed and continued to wipe the endless streams of water with her free hand as daisuke and his clan left. _

_Through her tears kagome saw daisuke stop and turn to look at her with his own tears falling down his face. Kagome tried to smile at her long time friend but only found the strength to send him a small upward twist of the lips. She continued to smile slightly at daisuke as the gates began to close but the small smile disappeared from her face when she saw the glare aimed at her right before the gates completely closed and daisuke disappeared fully from her view._

Kagome looked bitter and angry but apparently at herself for she punched the ground leaving a small crater. "Daisuke was suffering all that time. And because I was too selfish and naïve I didn't realize it till he actually glared at me with hatred.It was too late."

She fisted her hands drawing blood. "After that I became depressed and didn't really do anything. In an attempt to try and get me out of my depression my father took me patrolling with him." her expression turned slightly scared and more blood dripped down her hands as she added more pressure to her hands. "While patrolling though…we came across something horrifying. We followed the smell of blood to a clearing that wasn't a clearing anymore. It was a battlefield. And the last of daisuke's clan were the bodies that decorated it. I still have no clue who or...even what did it but they were like an animal. No remorse was shown it was just…horrible. Completely horrible. As we checked over to try and find out what happened the only body I noticed that wasn't there was daisuke's."

She smiled slightly despite the depressing topic. "When I saw that daisuke wasn't amongst the carnage. I hoped that he was still alive and waited hoping he would come back to the clan. He would have been accepted back. Even though the banishment was on his name. Not fully but he would have had a home." She frowned. "But as the days went on, I began to lose hope and by the 6th day I was really depressed."

She suddenly glared at the space in front of her. "Some of the other kids from the clan that didn't really like me decided to pick on me. Most of them were all older than me by a few years and all decided to taunt me about daisuke, saying he's dead and that it's good he's gone. The world doesn't need a weakling like him in the world." Kagome's eyes moved from the empty space she was staring at to look at both Sasuke and Kakashi who seemed into her story.

She pointed to her eyes and they transformed to her kouyoume. "I snapped then. Unable to deal with them and everything that happened. It was weird really." She laughed. "I guess I should thank them and I probably would if I could, because of them…I was able to summon my kouyoume and discover that I could control the elements. It was funny. I scared them so much. I knocked them off their feet, gave a few bruises, burns and even a few broken limbs." Her expression fell. "But after I calmed down they all ran away calling me a freak. It didn't bug me I'm used to teasing but then the oldest…he yelled to the others it was because I wasn't really from the asahi clan. I froze. Never hearing something like that. I shook it off though and walked home but stopped when my brother's voice came from behind me in a harsh whisper."

"He was talking harshly to the boy that yelled I wasn't really from the clan. At first I was shocked as to why he would do something like that for a lie so I wanted to find out why he was doing. So I quickly acted as though I couldn't hear anything before quickly turning around the corner of a house and hiding close enough so I could hear." Kagome scratched the side of her head. "My brother was telling him, 'you know it's against the rules to mention that!" and that 'you know the punishment for speaking of that and in front of her!' as soon as those words escaped his mouth I knew it was true."

Kagome sighed tiredly. "In my shock I ran home wanting answers. Ran to my mom and asked. 'Is it true? Am I really not of the asahi clan by blood?' her expression told me all I wanted to know and I ran out of the house with tears running down my face. I ran into my father but ignored him and continued on wanting to leave…

_Kagome angrily wiped her eyes and continued to run towards the gates. _"How could they! How could they not tell me after all this time?!"_ kagome bit her lip and looked up seeing her new haven ahead of her. Almost there. Once she passes through the gates she can leave to think._

"_Kagome!"_

_Kagome self-consciously made a move to stop at her father's voice but quickly remembered why she was running in the first place. She shook her head and wiped more of her tears that fell down her face._

"_Kagome!"_

_Her father's voice was closer now and she forced herself to hurry wanting to leave but a sudden grip on her wrist stopped her only a few feet from her intended destination. "let me go!" she pulled her arm back in a frantic attempt to get herself free but her father wouldn't let her out of his grasp. He only brought her closer and placed both hands on her opposite shoulders. He kneeled down in front of the crying girl and looked at her with concern. "Kagome look at me." _

_Kagome moved her head to the side with her eyes closed not wanting to look at her father. Takuto noticed this and his concerned gaze became sorrowful. "Kagome please…please look at me." his voice was full of concern and pleading but kagome shook her head in the negative while biting her lip so she wouldn't start sobbing._

_Takuto looked at his daughter and her state with complete sadness. He let his head fall forward. "Kagome please... look at me I'm sorry-."_

"_Sorry!" kagome suddenly turned to her father with anger. "You're sorry?! For what! Not telling me that I'm not really your daughter?! That all these years you were keeping something this big from me! How could you!"_

_Takuto flinched at kagome's tone and he looked away from kagome while increasing his firm but gentle grip incase she tried to leave. "Kagome...I'm so sorry I never told you. I should have, your mother and I both should have told you. But I didn't think we had to. When I found you that night you were just a young baby, only a few months old and nothing was left with you but a few clothes. We decided to take you in and never felt the need to tell you because to us, to this whole clan, your family, you are one of us. It may not be of blood but you are kagome asahi and you always will be."_

_More tears fell down kagome face but she quickly shook her head and tried to back away from Takuto. "No…no! You lied! All this time! Why…why?" kagome went back to trying to free herself from her takuto's grasp but her attempt was momentarily stopped when Takuto brought her closer to him in a hug. _

_Takuto's grip increased slightly and tears ran down his own face and mixing into kagome's hair making her stop momentarily shocked. "I know. I'm so sorry princess. I never meant for this to hurt you. Please forgive me."_

_Kagome was still in her father's arms as both continued to cry. She suddenly remembered the teasing and opened her eyes. She quickly pushed herself away from Takuto and backed away a few feet while Takuto watch shocked. Kagome shook her head. "No…you lied…to me for 10 years! You could have told me...no you should have told me! Was I the only one who didn't know?!"_

_Kagome looked down with her bangs covering her eyes as her tears dripped from her face and to the ground dampening it. "it-it seems like everyone else knows I'm not really asahi clan…is that why I'm called a freak?!" kagome looked up and pointed to her now purple and black eyes that transformed due to her unstable emotions. "This! My eyes! It makes sense now. Why I'm the only one in the asahi clan to have silver eyes… Am I a freak?! Why I'm able to see these colors?!" _

_She got no answer and looked up to meet Takuto's shocked expression. "Is...This why you didn't tell me...because of my eyes because you knew this whole time I could do this and you didn't want to have a freak as a daughter?!" _

_Takuto quickly shook his head and reached for kagome as if asking for a hug, his arms spread out as if she was about to jump towards him. The tears running down his face increased and were like two constant streams almost completely identical to her own steams. "No never kagome." he took a step towards her and kagome took a step back. Every time Takuto took a step towards her kagome took a step back in reply. in her frantic attempt to get away from her father kagome noticed that others were beginning to surround them wondering what was up and forming a half circle behind Takuto._

_Becoming panicked, kagome's backing away increased before she quickly turned around feeling claustrophobic and took off towards the gate. As she quickly passed through the open gate kagome looked back once to see that takuto's crying doubled and his arms were beginning to slump forward in defeat. "Come back…please…"_

_Unwilling to see her father's broken expression she faced forward again and yelled. "No! I-I hate you!" her voice cracked and her tears increased already regretting those words but she continued to run forward completely missing her father as he fell to his knees defeated. _

Silence fell over the four before kagome interrupted it by sitting up straight and bringing her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin placed a top her knees. "That was the last thing I ever said to him…and it's the one thing I regret the most." Her eyes lowered. "After I was out of the compound, I continued to run and didn't stop till I passed out from exhaustion. I woke up a few hours later and stayed where I was. Sulking." She fully closed her eyes. "I'm not sure exactly how long I was in that same place but when I finally decided to head back it was too late. When I got there. The place was destroyed. And my clan was gone."

Another uncomfortable silence fell over the group as two of the four processed the new information in their heads. A sigh from kagome interrupted and shocked everyone out of their thoughts. She forced herself up into a standing position either completely obvious or ignoring the watchful stares she was getting from the three before her.

Kagome stretched and looked up at the sky and position of the sun. She looked back down to the still sitting males with a small smile. "Well the hour is almost up…I think we've had enough rest. We still have a long way to go before we get there." she looked down at her blood covered hands. "I'm going to go wash my hands from the blood and then wrap them. No use wasting chakra for something so small. When I get back we can continue on." She got nods and sent them all one last smile before walking to the stream a bit away.

As soon as Shirou was sure kagome was out of hearing range he turned his attention to the silent Kakashi. "I hope your happy now. You've heard something barely anyone knows." His expression turned slightly dangerous and he eyed both males. "Don't make kagome regret her decision for trusting you both so much. She may not show it...but while telling you she was reliving it…" he looked over to the direction kagome left in. "she may not physically shed tears but inwardly she was weeping…she keeps it all in for the sake of others." He turned to look at them again. "She suffered to tell you her past. And if you ever betray that I _will_ make sure that _you_ suffer."

Kakashi nodded. "I understand."

Shirou nodded back before laying his head back down on his paws. He closed his eyes and seemed to relax. "Good. And I do apologize for the threats earlier…I was out of line."

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head smiling under his mask at the wolf looking at him as if he was crazy for just dismissing the fact that a shape changing wolf threatened his life. "No, you are just doing your job as her protector."

Shirou grinned and nodded. "Someone has to protect that girl. She gets into so much trouble. I have no clue how she does it but everywhere she goes trouble and problems follow." Shirou's expression fell and he looked down slightly. _"I have to protect her, I made a promise…I won't let anything harm her-."_

"Hey! I don't get into trouble that much…just a little…I guess…" the males of the group looked up and towards the slightly irritated voice to see kagome grinning down at them like she usually does. All trace of earlier sadness and uncomfortable uneasiness seemed like a faint memory as she seemed back to normal. Her hands were wet and dripping with water that was becoming a faint pink. She walked over to her bag and kneeled down and started searching through her bag for bandages. "I'm not that bad when it comes to trouble."

Shirou snorted not amused at kagome's dismissal of her bad luck. "Because I'm the one that has to save you."

Kagome grinned again and nodded while taking out the roll of bandages and sitting herself down. She faced the others while she began wrapping her first hand. "Yeah, but you know you love saving me and being the hero. Otherwise by now you wouldn't come when I summon you."

Shirou faked his anger. "I have to come otherwise that whelp will and everyone knows he'll probably end up killing you instead of helping." They both grinned at each other much to the amusement of Kakashi and light confusion of Sasuke. "Whelp?"

Kagome nodded still grinning at Kakashi and Sasuke. "Yes, he's another wolf I usually summon a lot, but he's a bit more…clumsy…you'll meet him soon." After she finished wrapping her first hand she quickly moved to her second hand, wrapping the still fresh wounds. "There are a lot of summons of mine you guys haven't met yet."

She turned and smiled at Sasuke. "You've met, Ai, tachi and Kenji, and then of course Shirou. But their only a few summons I summon a lot." She looked at Kakashi. "And then you've only met Shirou…" after she finished wrapping her second hand, kagome gripped the bandage between her teeth and pulled tightening and keeping them in place. "There!"

She smiled at her handy work and stood up dusting off her clothes before facing the small group before her. "Well, my bandages are wrapped, so we need to leave before we loose the scent. You guys ready?"

She got nods of agreement and she nodded back while grabbing her bag from the ground and placed it back over her shoulders. Once her bag was adjusted she turned to face the other three who were also standing with their own bags on their backs. She turned to Shirou and nodded. "You still can find the scent right?"

Shirou was silent as he sniffed around. After a few seconds he stopped and nodded sending a happy grin towards kagome. Kagome grinned back and nodded. "Good. I really don't want to have to take longer getting there."

Shirou turned away from her and jumped on a high branch before once again following the scent. Kakashi took off after Shirou and kagome sighed. She moved to take off but realized she wasn't alone and that Sasuke didn't take off yet. She turned to face Sasuke who seemed lost in thought and raised an eyebrow. "You coming or going to stand there and get lost?"

Sasuke quickly came to alert and turned to her blankly making kagome sigh and shrug. "Well come on. I don't think you want to get left behind." With that said kagome turned and jumped following after her summon and teacher leaving the Uchiha in the clearing.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and watched kagome's figure for a moment longer before sighing inwardly and jumping after her.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Both kagome and Shirou came to a stop on the tree branch ahead of them with Kakashi and Sasuke stopping next to them. Kagome smiled at the two before kneeling and pointing down at the green trees below, covering the ground in a green blanket. Shirou next to her sat down looking happy and slightly anxious.

"We're here."

Before Kakashi or Sasuke could attempt to look and take in the surroundings both kagome and Shirou quickly stood and jumped down into the green leaves below. Not wanting to be left behind the two still standing followed suit and jumped down after the girl and wolf.

After landing on their knees they looked up to see that kagome and Shirou were ahead of them and walking calmly towards what appeared more trees. After standing up and following after Kakashi looked over his surroundings. "Where are we?"

Kagome looked back but still continued her trek towards the thing of trees. "Like I said we're here." she stopped walking and grinned pointing towards Shirou and then the fence of trees. "Watch Shirou."

Doing what she said both Sasuke and Kakashi stopped next to kagome and watched as Shirou continued walking calmly towards the trees. As he got closer and closer, green symbols that looked similar to those that appear when he was summoned started to appear around him in a circle and glowed brightly in the dimming light. Not at all bothered by the green light surrounding him as he walked, Shirou continued his trek to the trees and as soon as he was only a foot away from them, the green symbols quickly flashed and moved away from Shirou traveling across the ground in a straight line. The green symbols then spread apart and each symbol reappeared on a tree in a horizontal line. Once each tree was covered in a glowing symbol their glowing increased and the trees began to blur and fade from view.

Once the trees were completely gone it showed a dirt path that was flanked by more trees on either side.

Kagome grinned and looked back to the silent males next to her to see their shocked expressions. "Surprised? Don't think that the compound would just be out in the open. A special genjutsu was placed over the path that leads to the gate of the compound. And only one of our summonings can reveal the real path way. Not only was the scent a safety precaution. We took a lot of care to make sure we were safe from any enemy attack…." Kagome expression darkened slightly. "Well almost every enemy attack."

Kagome quickly shook it off and started walking down the dirt path with Shirou next to her. Realizing that only she and Shirou were walking, kagome stopped and turned to wave for them to hurry. "Come on! You guys can ogle the amazing beauty later! If you don't hurry the genjutsu will appear again and you'll never get in!"

They both turned towards her hearing that and quickly walked to catch up with kagome who was waiting on the path while Shirou walked ahead of them looking exceedingly happy to be home.

Once Sasuke and Kakashi caught up to kagome she started walking down the path and a comfortable silence appeared in the air.

Sasuke looked around the surrounding areas with capped curiosity. The path they were walking down was completely bare only covered with dirt and trees on either side acting like fences like the genjutsu. And even though it was getting dark a few birds and faint shadows of smaller animals could be seen or heard occasionally running around. In truth the area looked to be peaceful.

Speaking of peaceful, Sasuke looked to the girl slightly in front of him and then to the wolf a few feet ahead. Both of them seemed content and happy to be walking down the dirt path. The way they both were walking he bet that even if they were blind folded and it was pitch black out they would be able to easily find their way and maneuver to wherever they were walking to now. He continued to watch the pair and only looked away when he noticed they sped up a bit.

Wanting to know what caused a sudden reaction Sasuke looked forward to follow their line of vision and saw what appeared to be a gate with the same symbol kagome wore on her shirt placed in the middle of the wooden sign on top. As they got closer Sasuke saw it was indeed a gate but it was broken. The left door on the gate was off its top hinges and slanted downward with three what looked to be deep and ragged katana slashes edged into the gate. Parts of it were charred from flames and some of the edges were chipped off. The right door wasn't in any better condition and looked as though some kind of animal punctured it with their claws. Also parts of the wall looked melted like acid was dripped on it. Lastly splatters of what only could be identified as blood decorated the wood giving it a morbid and dark look.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. If this is how the gate looks…he doesn't want to image how the inside looks. The sound of foot steps stopping alerted him that kagome and Shirou stopped in front of the gate. They both smiled despite the obvious horrible condition of the beaten up wood.

Kagome continued to smile and turned around to face her teammate and teacher. "Welcome to my home."

She grinned at them before waving for them to continue and turned on the heel of her foot walking under the broken gate. Quickly following after the girl as soon as they walked passed the gate they stopped at the destruction shocked.

What looked to be burned remains of houses were scattered around and covered the ground in a black soot that seemed to have soaked into the earth forever tainting it black. The remains of the houses were also pitch black and stood up into the air as if they just crumbled down to the ground. Very few houses were still standing but they to were black in color and looked as if the smallest poke would make them crumble down into dust. A few walls that looked as though they once held supplies or were fences were crumbling and cracked. No green was seen, only a dry brown of dead plants that were poisoned by the soot in the ground were scattered randomly around the dead ground. There were a few stray pieces of wood laying scattered on the ground. The once clean dirt path was now covered in rubble and remains of houses. The only clean area was another smaller path in the middle of the destruction that looked as though it was cleaned.

Kagome noticed their expressions and sighed while scratching her head. "Yeah I know it looks bad…it looked worse though. Every time I visit I clean up the place up a bit…" she grinned nervously. "If you're shocked now...you should have saw it when I first started cleaning…" she sighed. "that's why I asked for a few days instead of the just one…I'm hoping that sooner or later I'll be able to clean it up enough so I can eventually come back and live here again…" kagome frowned. "Well that was the plan before I moved to konoha…"

She grinned again and placed a hand on her hip while looking around. "But even if I don't end up living here I still want to clean it up...so you guys don't mind staying here for a few days right?"

Kakashi shook his head. "It's alright. We don't mind. Right Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him before facing kagome and shrugging. "Whatever."

Kagome grinned again and nodded in thanks. "Thanks. Well follow me. I'll take you to the house we'll be staying in for a few days…" she started walking down the destroyed path gripping the strip of her bag in her hand. "It's like the only house that actually can stand without the constant worry of it falling down on your head." She looked back at them. "So if you're worried about the roof falling on your head. Don't be. I've hit that house repeatedly and up till now it hasn't fallen."

She laughed at their expressions and shook her head. "I'm joking. But that house is sturdy. Over the years I've also stocked up on a lot of supplies, so if you need anything we can stock up there."

She eyed her holey clothes before looking at sasuke's. "And I also have a large amount of thread and needles too, if you want to patch up your clothes." She pointed a bit frustratingly at her own. "that's what I'm going to do once we get settled in." she face forward to stop in front of a large looking house that was covered in burn marks and some places the wood was smashed in like something hit it. There were two large almost human looking holes on each side of the house serving as poorly made windows. The holes looked as though they were made when someone was slammed through the house with a great force. There were small holes also on the roof but nothing like the two on the front. The door was missing and from the looks of it, it seemed as if it was torn right off the hinges since the wood where the door was supposed to be attached was sticking out and splintered.

Not even shocked at the damage, or perhaps just used to it by now, Kagome calmly up the old steps, each piece of wood making a loud creak every time kagome's foot touched the surface. But, still despite the ruined house and noise of the steps kagome walked on, passed the ruined door way and disappeared into the house without a second thought while Kakashi and Sasuke eyed the house critically.

Kagome seemed aware of their doubt of the house for they heard a small sigh of annoyance come from within said house.

"Oh come on! It's not going to just collapse!"

Kagome's slightly irritated voice hit their ears and they both sighed inwardly at the girl before walking into the house and looking around. The inside didn't look as bad as the outside but there still were pieces of the roof on the ground and the sign of fighting was imprinted into the walls and floor. There were small pieces of broken glass on the ground but otherwise the house looked like any other house. All three of them were currently in the small living room that joined together with what looked like a kitchen. The living room was bare except for the lone ruined couch placed in the center and what looked like a remainder of a table placed in front of it. Another larger table also was placed where the kitchen and living room met with a few chairs surrounding it. Next to the kitchen was a darkened hallway that most likely led to bedrooms and bathrooms. It was too dark from where they currently stood to see what was there.

Kagome currently was cleaning up a bit with an old looking broom she grabbed from the wall next to the broken wall. She continued her sweeping, moving all the debris to the edge before out of the house and into the ground where a small pile sat. "Down that hallway, I'm sure you can't see from here but there are three bedrooms and one bathroom. The bathroom is the door on the right and the others are the bedrooms. You can take any one you want to stay in for the time being. Just close the door when you pick your room so I know which room is still free." She continued her sweeping not once looking up at them. "the rooms are beat up since I haven't really…had…time...to clean them but if you don't mind a bit of destruction do whatever you want with them…"

She stopped her sweeping with her wrapped hands placed atop the broom as she grinned at them. "Well…except destroy them…I don't want anymore work cleaning…it's not really my thing…"

She sighed and placed the broom against the wall on her left and placed her hands on her hips looking around. "I guess that will do for now…but it's so dark…" she walked passed them to the kitchen and disappeared from their view when she knelt down. The sound of a cabinet opening alerted their ears followed by the sound of stuff being moved around. Once they heard the cabinet closing kagome stood up with a armful of wax candles in her hands. Both watched as she walked around the room placing a candle on every surface she could every few feet and lighting them all. Once the place was lit up kagome turned and looked out the door to see the sun was setting. A small frown met her face and she turned back to them. "Before it gets any darker, I'm going to go pay my respects." She shrugged and started heading towards the door. "You can get yourself settled in or come with me I don't really mind."

"Where's Shirou?"

Kagome stopped with her hand on the ruined doorway and turned to Sasuke. She smiled. "Shirou always does this…he disappears for a little bit looking over the area and patrolling like he used to. It brings him a sense of calming I think. He'll be back in a few minutes and then we'll leave to get food." Turning away, kagome walked out of the house and turned to the right while Kakashi and Sasuke watched her go through the hole.

Once kagome was out of sight Kakashi turned to the Uchiha who was still watching the door a thoughtful look on his face. Sighing Kakashi shook his head inwardly. Since kagome told them her story he's been acting more silent than usual…if it was possible. Why? Well he's not sure but he has a hunch it has to due with kagome and her tale. "Sasuke."

Said boy snapped out of it and turned to him. He motioned to the rooms in the hallway. "Well let's get situated while kagome pays her respects…" he smiled at Sasuke under his mask. "Don't worry she'll be back…"

Sasuke glared at him for his teasing and Kakashi only continued to smile before turning and walking down the darkened hallway. Sasuke inwardly sighed but followed after him. Once he was in the hallway Sasuke looked around and indeed saw the rooms kagome spoke of.Two of the bedrooms were to the left and across the bathroom while the last room was straight ahead at the end of the hallway. Sasuke was snapped out of his observations when Kakashi walked into the first room and closed it behind him.

Following his sensei's example, Sasuke walked passed the first room to the middle room and walked in choosing it as his temporarily. After closing the door behind him, Sasuke looked around his new room.Not a lot decorated it; it actually didn't look like a bedroom at all.The only signs to prove it once was a bedroom were the remains of a bed, dresser, and closest. But everything else made the small space look like a battle field. There were claw marks, holes, and debris scattered on the walls and floor making it look almost as bad as the living room.

Shrugging and ignoring the mess, Sasuke dropped his bag against the wall before turning and walking out of the room.He closed the door behind him and walked passed kakashi's room and back towards the living room. Once out of the darkened hallway and back into the lit living room he saw that Kakashi was already out and sitting on the couch reading his book. Raising an eyebrow at his teacher he placed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall next to him. He looked out the hole in the wall with a blank expression on his face. "What now?"

Kakashi flipped the page of his book and looked towards him. "We wait for either kagome or Shirou to get back since we do not know our way around."

Kakashi went back to reading his book and Sasuke sighed leaning more heavily on the wall already feeling bored and a bit irritated. No telling how long either of them will be. Shirou with his patrolling and kagome with her mourning…

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

Speaking of kagome, she's strange. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in thought. No not strange...just different. Yeah…different. She's different that most people he's seen. First and thankfully she doesn't hang off of him like most girls their age do and actually treats him normally. Secondly, her weird sense of having to help and protect practically everyone around her even if it costs her. Like when she risked herself getting the curse mark just to protect him or when she fought the sound Nin to protect all three of them. And then when she even attempted to fight against him after he broke that Zaku's guys arms. Yeah, she's definitely different from most.

How she has an over caring attitude, always asking if he or the others are alright, even when she's the one with multiple bleeding wounds on her person and looks as though she's going to pass out.

How she has a weird ability to deal with naruto's overly hyper attitude, and even join him in his pranks and still manage to look like she's responsible when she does it.

How she seems to immediately like everyone once she meets them and tries to make friends.

How's she's able to keep her emotions under check when it calls for it so not to worry the others with her problems and make them worry while she deals with it on her own.

Sasuke let his head lean back against the wall while he looked at the ceiling. And lastly, her façade and the way she deals everyday with the death of her clan, not once looking as though she wanted the revenge he does for his clan. When she told them and explained what happened, he only saw sadness and mourning but never once a speck of wanting to kill the killer. Was it because she doesn't know who the murder was? No, she said she looked and traveled for three years in an attempt to find the killer, but never when she said this did her voice reflect the wishing that she did find them.

She said it as if it was just some regular sentence, like she was just mentioning the weather. It had no secret meaning that she will find the murder and get revenge, no little hint between words that she won't give up and will get them. No meaning…in it at all. Not only her apparent dismissal of getting revenge but how she acts everyday. She acts all happy like she has no care in the world. Even during the day of their death she smiles and jokes', keeping up her happy charade like nothing is bugging her, just so others don't try to think what's wrong.

Sasuke suddenly glared at the ceiling. It's…annoying to say the least. Why does she do all that? Why keep up a charade for others sake, act like nothing's bugging her, not want revenge, make friends any chance she gets, what made her do all these things?

What did she do to make her not end up like he did?

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome sighed and let her hands fall to her side finished with her praying. She opened her eyes and stared down at the three graves in front of her. Her mother, father and brother… she lifted up a hand and placed it a top the mound of earth on the middle grave and lovingly rubbed it with a small smile. "I'm sorry…so sorry I said that…" her eyes closed painfully and she fisted her hand still on the mound of earth. "I had no right. I just ignored how much I hurt you. You never deserved any of that I said to you."

She placed her chin on her knees. "You have done so much for me my entire life. Mom and you both. You accepted me as you're own and I just…I just…" she wiped her eyes of invisible tears, the movement more of a self-conscious action. "I...I...threw it all back in your face! I made you waste 10 years of your life! You could have had another child that had the same eyes as you, the same blood...instead of taking in _me _and having to know this child you're bringing up isn't really yours…just some tossed away child that their real parents didn't want."

Kagome smiled bitterly and let her forehead rest on her knees hiding her face too ashamed to face them. "I'm sorry…so, so, so, sorry. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve anything you gave me or have been giving me. Nothing. Nothing at all. but I do want you to know I regret every word I said that day, every glare and look I sent your way, I regret not forgiving, for not acting mature and giving you that hug. For running away like a coward unable to face anything."

She chuckled coldly. "But I am a coward. I ran from you, ran from the destruction when I saw what happened, I just…ran." She fisted her hands and lifted her head up to the sky. "I'm sorry and no matter how many times I say this I know it will never make up for what I did." kagome smiled faintly. "but…while I'm still here…I will do what you want me too…you wanted me to be strong, to live, to protect those I love and care for, to not let sadness and anger to get a hold of me, to live for the next day…" kagome's smile turned into a grin and she looked down at the grave. "And I will do that. Since that is all I can do, to show you how grateful I am, how thankful I am that you saved my life and gave me a family I never deserved."

Kagome's smile turned warm and she looked at the grave to the left. "Mom…I don't even deserve to call you that…how I wish I was the little girl you wanted. The little princess that you could dress up whenever you pleased. And I'm sorry the last thing I ever said to you was if I was really of your blood. I'm sure that hurt you and I didn't even give you the chance to talk to me. Like dad you were always there, my shield, my blanket when I needed it…I'm sorry…so, so sorry."

She turned to the grave on the right and her face broke into a grin. "And brother. I'm doing like you said and have been standing up for myself and others. I wish I didn't bother you as much as I did and was just a pain in your side. I'm also sorry for taking up father's attention. It wasn't fair that someone like me took away your time from your father."

Kagome looked down and away from the graves. "You'll all probably sick of this by now huh? Sick of me repeating the same thing every time I come here…and if anything probably sick of Me." her grin fell. "I would be too…."

Kagome drifted off and silence fell over her and the line of graves. A chilling breeze blew bye and kagome shivered. She looked up to see stars and the pitch dark of night. She should get back. Sighing, kagome stood up and bowed low to the graves. "Thank you…I love you all so much."

Another chilling breeze blew bye wiping her hair around her and kagome wrapped her arms around herself shivering.

"Kagome."

Shocked, kagome tensed but relaxed when the owner of the voice registered in her head. Using her right hand to place her hair behind her ear kagome turned and smiled at the newcomer. "Shirou." She turned fully after one last glance at the graves and started walking towards the waiting wolf. "Ready to go back?"

She got a nod and wolfish grin as a reply making kagome shake her head and roll her eyes but smile. Once side by side both walked together in a comfortable silence enjoying the other's silent company as they walked back to the house where their company was most likely waiting for them.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke sighed irritated at himself for thinking over stupid things and ran a hand through his hair frustrated. He removed his eyes from glaring at the ceiling to the front door and seeing that no light was present anymore. He narrowed his eyes. It's already passed dark…when are they going to get back?

As if answering his prayers he saw two figures come from the right of the house and walk towards the door. As they got closer Sasuke sighed inwardly in relief. Finally! Both of them are back. Once they walked into the house Sasuke pushed himself up and off the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

He eyed kagome and noticed that expression was on her face. again, she's all happy and acts like nothings wrong, and she just came back from visiting her family's graves…no trace of sadness on her face or eyes, no feeling of mourning on her part. She's…-. Realizing what he was doing Sasuke cursed himself under his breath and angrily turned from kagome to the dark hallway on his left and glared at the dark space. Why does he care the way she handles her loss? That she isn't like him even though they're similar?

But why? It's none of his concern, that unlike him who wishes to get retribution for his fallen clan, she's chosen another way. It's none of his concern…but then why does he keep thinking it over? Try to find out why she's doing that…her reason? Feeling a headache coming along, Sasuke resisted the want to slam his head against the wall and instead placed a hand to his forehead cursing with closed eyes.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder suddenly Sasuke tensed up and opened his eyes. Turning his head to the right to find out who the offending hand belonged to, another low curse escaped his lips seeing it was kagome looking concerned with a raise eyebrow. "You okay?"

It's her fault he's like this and she asks if he's okay? He glared at her and quickly shrugged her hand off his shoulder before quickly snapping back. "I'm fine." almost as sharp at his tone, Sasuke turned and backed away from her glaring at the opposite wall.

Confused at sasuke's sudden offensive tone towards her kagome raised an eyebrow but let it go, practically feeling his anger in the air around him. Turning away from the fuming Uchiha she turned back to Kakashi who seemed amused. Her eyebrow rose a centimeter more and Kakashi only smiled at her. Knowing she won't get anything out of the Jounin kagome sighed. "Okay…anyway…like I was saying….since we're back and we really haven't eaten all day…Shirou and I will go get dinner."

She grinned and interrupted Kakashi before he spoke. "it's fine, think of it as a thank you for allowing me to visit...and besides neither you or Sasuke know your way around here." her grin increased knowing she won for Kakashi stopped trying to speak. She turned to Shirou who grinned up at her. "Shirou could you hunt for rabbit? I'm going to go get some fish from the river and then some spices and vegetables."

Shirou nodded to her before taking off to do his part. Once the wolf was out of her sight kagome turned back to Kakashi and Sasuke smiling. "I hope stew, rabbit, and fish is good for you guys. I'm sick of just having fish so I'm adding a few things."

Her expression turned a bit more serious with only a slightly teasing undertone as she looked pointedly at the still fuming Sasuke. He seemed to finally notice her gaze and turned back to her glaring. Not at all bothered by the glare, her eyes narrowed but a grin was faint on her face. "Maybe, after you eat you won't be all evil-anger and will be back to your I-don't-care-silent attitude…" Her response was a more furious and hateful glare and she blinked shocked since this one was filled with more anger than usual. "Wow. What's up with you? You act like I'm the one to make you angry."

Another glare.

Kagome glared back becoming angry at the Uchiha. "I don't know what's your problem but whatever the hell it is don't take out your problems on me." Sasuke ignored her words and continued to glare at her.Narrowing her eyes kagome growled slightly. "You really need t-." kagome stopped herself and placed a hand to her forehead backing off. "You know what. Whatever. I don't have time to waste on you. I have to go get ingredients. So just whatever…"

After she said that kagome exhaled a calming breath and just as suddenly it came her anger was gone. She smiled towards Kakashi and sent a quick wave to Sasuke before walking out the door and ignoring him and his glare on her back. Once she was out of sight leaving the two males alone Kakashi turned back to Sasuke mildly amused. He was still glaring at the spot kagome was last scene from the huge hole in the wall.

After about 5 minutes of sasuke's constant glaring in the same spot, Kakashi chuckled at sasuke's weird behavior resulting in the glare aimed at him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who scowled in anger before too walking out the house and angrily walking off in the same direction kagome did not long ago.

Kakashi watched his male student silently storm off with a tint of amusement showing in his visible eye. Once his student was out of his sight Kakashi chuckled and went back to his book. _"This might not end well…."_

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it, well for those of you still reading this...I know ultra super late update. I'm sorry about that, school started and then I might be getting a job in the future so yeah…anyway you all should thank my cold. Due to it I was able to finish the chapter so yayz! Thank you endless coughing, sneezing, and overall cold symptoms!! **

**Oh and I also know I said this chapter was going to be the last part but there is one more part to this chapter. Sorry. It's the last part I promise!!**

**But the next chapter has some Sasuke/kagome! I know finally! Oh and a little naruto/Hinata at the very end…I guess…**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	28. month begins the countdown starts III

**Finally!! The last part to this hellish long chapter!! **

**Anyway thanks to those who reviewed/alerted/favorite!! You're the best!! XD**

**And like last time this chapter also skips a bit...remember I'm going through a whole month in these chapters.**

**Also the big confrontation between Sasuke and kagome is here!! What will happen?? Lol.**

**Disclaimer:**** I, as in myself own NOTHING!!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: month begins! The countdown starts! Part III****  
**"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_"Thinking/small flashback"  
_**"Jutsu/abilities"  
**'Actions'

* * *

**Recap:  
**Her expression turned a bit more serious with only a slightly teasing undertone as she looked pointedly at the still fuming Sasuke. He seemed to finally notice her gaze and turned back to her glaring. Not at all bothered by the glare, her eyes narrowed but a grin was faint on her face. "Maybe, after you eat you won't be all evil-anger and will be back to your I-don't-care-silent attitude…" Her response was a more furious and hateful glare and she blinked shocked since this one was filled with more anger than usual. "Wow. What's up with you? You act like I'm the one to make you angry."

Another glare.

Kagome glared back becoming angry at the Uchiha. "I don't know what's your problem but whatever the hell it is don't take out your problems on me." Sasuke ignored her words and continued to glare at her.Narrowing her eyes kagome growled slightly. "You really need t-." kagome stopped herself and placed a hand to her forehead backing off. "You know what. Whatever. I don't have time to waste on you. I have to go get ingredients. So just whatever…"

After she said that kagome exhaled a calming breath and just as suddenly it came her anger was gone. She smiled towards Kakashi and sent a quick wave to Sasuke before walking out the door and ignoring him and his glare on her back. Once she was out of sight leaving the two males alone Kakashi turned back to Sasuke mildly amused. He was still glaring at the spot kagome was last scene from the huge hole in the wall.

After about 5 minutes of sasuke's constant glaring in the same spot, Kakashi chuckled at sasuke's weird behavior resulting in the glare aimed at him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who scowled in anger before too walking out the house and angrily walking off in the same direction kagome did not long ago.

Kakashi watched his male student silently storm off with a tint of amusement showing in his visible eye. Once his student was out of his sight Kakashi chuckled and went back to his book. _"This might not end well…."_

* * *

**Now:  
**Sasuke's frown increased and he placed his hands in his pockets while following the path kagome took. He narrowed his eyes. She did it again. So easily kept up her happy charade. Just as easily as she got mad at him for glaring at her, she dismissed it and left saying she has to get ingredients and doesn't have the time to waste on him. Annoying girl. Acts like she has the authority to speak to him like that and then so easily brush him off like nothing. And then to make things worse glaring at her didn't help. If anything it increased his irritation and he still continues to ponder it and her over.

So instead of wondering about it he's going to get the answers out of her. And once he does he'll stop thinking and wondering about why she does what she does, or her reason for doing so. Once he gets his answers he'll be able to go back to thinking about his training like he did before he heard her story. Before he heard anything about the black haired, silver eyed girl that for some weird unknown reason, has caught his interest.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Grabbing a small thing of wire from her back pouch, kagome bit the end with her teeth and pulled unwinding some of the wire. Once she thought it long enough kagome removed the wire from her mouth and placed it through the hole in the handle of her kunai that had a fish attached. After that was done kagome grabbed another kunai and patiently waited for another fish to swim by.

After about 7 minutes of repeating the same actions kagome had 4 fish and was waiting to get a fifth.

Right before she made a move to attack a fish that swam in her view a noise and shuffle of leaves from behind her scared the fish away. It quickly turned and jetted threw the water making kagome pout and huff in irritation. Stupid squirrels, and other woodsy small animals,making noise and scaring away her food.

Another louder shuffle and the sound of footfalls from behind her though alerted kagome that what made those noises couldn't be squirrels unless they grew two feet in size. Kagome rolled eyes at the thought but she tensed when another, closer shuffle came from the forest. Tensing, kagome gripped the kunai in her hand tighter and shifted her body so she could move easier incase of an attack.

The sudden thought of an enemy made her momentarily freeze with confusion and her tense form relax slightly. Wait an enemy? No one besides herself, Sasuke, Shirou and Kakashi are here. She made sure of it, incase by some weird possibility someone did get in. but that's impossible-. _"no."_ kagome quickly corrected herself shaking her head. _"It is possible. It's happened before."_ Before her mind could travel to unwanted memories, kagome resumed her tensed position and closed her eyes listening and wanting for the right moment.

Another shuffle from behind alerted kagome that whoever was heading this way was behind her and she quickly jumped up and turned on the heel of her foot to face the intruder.Who she saw made kagome's stance falter but she caught herself in time and glared. It was Sasuke. _"Of course probably to finish our argument." _

Kagome stood waiting for him to start the argument or fight but as time went on and sasuke's expression remained thoughtful kagome's own expression changed to confusion.She watched the once furious Uchiha carefully.What's his problem?First he glares like she did something to him when she didn't (not that she's aware of anyway) and then he just appears from apparently following her to just stand there in thought? Kagome watched him a bit longer incase he just suddenly yelled or attacked her but after a silent minute or two, kagome gave up finding it futile trying to find out what the hell is going through sasuke's mind.

So after sighing once and fully relaxing, after of course convincing herself he wasn't going to attack her, kagome turned around and kneeled going back to her fishing in silence.She lifted the kunai up in her hand seeing another fish and prepared to attack but she froze feeling a gaze suddenly on her back.Shaking her head kagome chose to ignore the gaze and continue her fishing, but after a minute or two kagome found herself becoming uncomfortable.

After a few more uncomfortable moments kagome huffed in annoyance and lowered the kunai knowing she won't be able to do anything with his annoying gaze on the back of her head.She sat back and turned her body partly towards Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "What?!"

Inwardly, kagome was shocked at the annoyed tone her voice held, but outwardly she restrained a grin when she saw that her voice seemed to have shocked him out of a trance for he jumped slightly and blinked a few times like he had no clue why he was there.

Kagome watched as he collected himself and the earlier shock and slight confusion disappeared before he went back to being silent and brooding.Kagome eyed him carefully.Well, this is all good and dandy, he seems to be back to his original grumpy self but it still doesn't explain his weird behavior today.

Sighing at this whole stupid event kagome leaned back on her left arm and began twirling the kunai around her right index finger as a way to keep herself from glaring at the silent boy and possibly starting another argument she really doesn't want. After thinking her words over carefully kagome lifted her eyes towards Sasuke almost hesitantly. "Look, I have no clue what is going on with you, or why you're mad but if you're just here to continue our argument from the house you're wasting your time. I'm not going to argue and yell for something stupid-."

"Why?"

"That you-." Kagome stopped twirling the kunai and looked at Sasuke confused for his outburst. "Wait what?"

Sasuke sighed with irritation at her confusion. He looked at her with an almost exhausted look. "Why?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the boy's forced tone and crossed her arms over her chest loosely sitting up. "I'm not following. You're going to have to be more specific."

Sasuke once again sighed full of irritation as he ran a hand through his hair looking off to the side. Kagome watched amused as he seemed to have trouble voicing whatever was in his thoughts.After another moment or two of silence he looked back towards her eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "Why…do you do what you do? Why don't you want revenge against the murderer or your clan?"

Kagome stopped completely still at the random topic and stared at the sudden uncomfortable looking Sasuke with a blank look.She watched him as if doing so would help her understand sasuke's weird behavior but she got nothing and turned away from Sasuke to the side looking down to the ground. "Why…do you want to know that?"

Sasuke froze at kagome's innocent question.Why does he want to know? Why this entire time has he been thinking about it with no real reason to explain on why he wants to know? Was it because it was bugging him and making him annoyed?

Kagome noticed sasuke's sudden ridged form from the corner of her eyes and she turned her head to face him and sighed.Deciding to cut him some slack she turned back to her fishing changing the topic."Well, what about you? Why do you want revenge?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and stared at kagome as if it was obvious. "Because that bastard killed my clan."

Kagome nodded still focusing on the fish that came into view and lifted up her kunai preparing to strike. "Yes, but is revenge really the way?"

Kagome didn't need to face the boy to know he was shocked. She allowed a small smile to appear on her face but it fell when she felt sasuke's angry glare on her back. "Of course. He killed my family."

Kagome was silent as she went in for the kill. She grinned in happiness when she saw she caught the fish and quickly placed it with the others. That's five. One more to go. "I was like you." Her sudden statement seemed to shock Sasuke for she felt him froze once again behind her.

She turned her head to the side to gaze seriously at the Uchiha. "I did want revenge. Badly. That's all I wanted. That's how the first few weeks of my traveling were. I looked everywhere I could. Trying to match the scent Shirou picked up, trying to find a lead."Her expression hardened. "More so than you. You say your only goal and ambition is to kill him. I didn't make it a goal or ambition. I made it my life. I was going to do it, no waiting, and no training. I was going to find them and then kill them right there."

She frowned and looked down."But then...I discovered something…found something that made me think. It made me realize that the way I was going didn't have a good ending…that I'd just suffer in the end." Her frown changed into a smile and grabbed another kunai."So I changed my goals…my reason for living…" she looked back up. "And listened to my father….."

It was silent for a few moments as both regarded one another. Kagome stared at the silent Uchiha watching his expression carefully as he mulled over her words as if it was the hardest thing to do. She grinned at him sadly. "Well, what about you? You act as though revenge _is_ the only way to avenge your clan."

Sasuke's eyes snapped towards her and a faint glare was on his face. "Isn't it?"

Kagome continued to smile at him but then turned back to her fishing holding the kunai in the air and ready to strike another fish that came into view. "Ah, but that's where you are wrong."

Another moment passed before the sound of splashing and a kunai hitting its target came into view. She lifted the kunai holding the fish and placed it with the others happy that her fishing is done. She turned back to Sasuke and motioned to the fish. "If revenge was the only way…then wouldn't the family of these fish come and attack me to get retribution? I killed their family; to them it would be unjust and unfair…"

Sasuke glared at her. "It's not the same."

Kagome blinked thinking it over. She nodded a moment later and stood holding onto the wire that held the kunai and fish. "Yeah, I guess your right…maybe using that as an example wasn't a good idea." Kagome looked off to the river for a few moments while Sasuke watched her with a glare. "If anything it probably just made my point seem like they did it for a reason…"she turned to Sasuke. "But, we both know there was no reason for each of our clan's destruction…" she frowned. "Well, I just got lucky. I wasn't there when it happened. But if I was I probably would have just been killed."

She eyed Sasuke with a bit of curiosity but with no intent of wanting a story."As for you, I don't know." she shrugged it off. "But that's your business…anyway back to what I was originally saying…revenge isn't the only way. You don't have to avenge your clan by killing the killer."She started stared at Sasuke. "Just living is avenging your clan. Showing that even though you may be the only one, your clan still lives on through you and that it will continue to live on. By showing the killer, even if they aren't aware of it, that you're still alive is revenge in itself. You're defying what they attempted to do."

Kagome's frown returned. "But yet…at the same time you need to put into thought 'like is that really why they killed my family? To just get rid of a clan that they didn't like or hated? Just to perform genocide? Or is there a reason for my clan's death…was the killer perhaps just getting revenge on my family for something that was done to them?' there are so many factors to revenge that in the end no matter what the reason is whether they did it to just to do it or for another reason all together…it's a double edge sword that will end up causing pain in the end."

Kagome sighed and slung the wire holding the fish over her shoulder."Yet even as I say all this now…I know if the killer somehow came back for me to finish what they didn't finish that day, or attempt to bring danger to those I now love and care for.Or even if I just caught wind of them, I would find and kill them, I would get revenge so even though it would do nothing to bring my clan back, I myself would feel at peace. No matter how selfish it is for doing so."

She shook her head grimly and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm such a hypocrite."She furrowed her eyebrows. "That didn't seem to help what I'm trying to say at all didn't it?" she grinned at Sasuke and started to walk back to the path with the intent on leaving to continue her self-claimed food hunting mission.

"Oh I know!"she stopped and quickly turned around to face Sasuke grinning brightly like she just found the secret to something no body else knows."You can want revenge, but don't live off on It." her grin softened into a small smile. "Revenge isn't the only way. And it is hard."

Kagome expression changed and became more solemn, saddened."No, not hard. It's practically impossible isn't it?" she looked back up at Sasuke. "Hard to live with the way things are. But yet we continue on…even if it's a horrible and sad way."

She smiled again. "But we're lucky you know." her grin came back full force. "Unlike most, we have people who care for us…who were there for us when we needed them. Even if at first we didn't want them to be there. They stuck with us when we said we hated them or wanted to be alone. Because they knew it was a lie.That we really needed them.And even though they didn't know what we went through, the pain, the guilt, they didn't have to, to help us."Kagome looked back at the river.

"I had Ayame, Shirou and my other summons…and you"she stared directly at Sasuke."Even if you don't want to admit it…you had the village and the people in it. And then now, you have team 7…Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and me, you have me too." She shrugged."I'm your friend, and I think of you as my friend too."

Kagome got silence from Sasuke and shrugged again."It's okay if you don't think of me as a friend. I don't mind really but I thought you should know, people are here for you if you ever need them."

Another silence fell over the two and kagome stretched."Well, I guess that answers your questions and then some." She looked up to see it was darker than before making her frown. "It's late, Shirou must be back by now with a few rabbits and I have the fish. I'm going to go get some herbs and spices." She turned around and started walking again. "You can come with me if you want, or you can go back to the house. I don't mind what you choose, but I don't recommend you stay here much longer there's a chance you can get lost."

The sound of an extra pair of footsteps next to her a few seconds later alerted kagome to his decision and she turned her head grinning and saluted him. "Welcome aboard."

Sasuke just tched and placed his hands in his pockets providing no answerto her small sentence making her laugh not at all bothered by his silence.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Hearing the sound of footsteps Kakashi looked up from his book to see that his two students were coming back. Kagome had fish slung over her left shoulder with her right hand grasping a basket filled with vegetables and herbs. Sasuke was next to her matching her pace with his hand in his pockets. The sight was a bit rare to see for both his silent and newest students never seemed to have much interaction between them. Due to the fact that Sasuke was, well, for the record a more solitary person and kagome tends to spend most of her time with naruto and sometimes sakura. But, even despite this, Kakashi realized, they seemed to share a companionable silence walking side by side like casual friends. Kakashi though ignored the fact that Sasuke had a small scowl on his face portraying boredom and kagome was grinning like she just discovered the most interesting thing.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow for he wasn't expecting this. He actually was expecting yelling or angry teens on his part due to Sasuke leaving in a sour mood and seemingly kagome being the cause. Why and how, Kakashi doesn't know….but yet he's not one for questioning his students about their weird behavior on what and why they do what they do. He guesses any normal sensei would ask but since he has two boys and two girls, of the boys, one overly hyper and the other revenge driven…then of the girls, one strange and the other a love struck fangirl…he tends to stray from asking in fear of his own sanity.

But anyway back to more current and interesting factors, Kakashi watched the two teens a bit longer as if expecting one of them to start yelling at the other.

Nothing.

Giving up on the fact, Kakashi went back to reading his book. Whatever happened between the two must not have been fight worthy. And besides it might be good that Sasuke finally comes to terms and realizes he has friends around him that are willing to help. Some more than others…for example sakura's willing to give up an arm for her crush...and then naruto's more taunting and 'haha you need my help' attitude… to kagome of course…whose probably around the middle…but, anyway, friends none the less.

The footsteps of the two got closer and Kakashi once again looked up to see they both were in the house. Kagome was stopped in the hallway looking around for something and Sasuke continued walking towards one of the chairs placed next to the table to sit down.After apparently not finding what she was looking for, kagome turned towards Kakashi. "Has Shirou come back yet? I don't see him around."

Kakashi lowered his book and nodded. "Yes, actually he came back a little while ago with the rabbits you wanted. He placed them on the counter before leaving down to the hallway."

Kagome nodded her thanks before walking to the counter and placing the basket and fish on it next to the two rabbits. Then without a word, kagome turned and headed down the hallway in thought ignoring kakashi's and Sasuke gazes on her back. With a quick "I'll be back." kagome vanished quickly into the dark hallway.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome walked down the dark hallway with an ease that only someone who walked this hallway a thousand times could pass off, completely passing by and walking over the fallen ceiling beams or pieces of wood that stood up from when something hit it. She walked passed the other rooms knowing where her summon went, if the slightly bigger opening of the third door didn't already alert her of his whereabouts.

As she got closer to the door kagome suddenly stopped unsure of what she was doing.For the passed three years she's visited this place to mourn she's never gone to that room. She kept her distance from that room and particularly never really entered the others as well.full reason as to why the rooms haven't been cleaned from the debris and mess she's sure they are in.she's barely even considered going into the room, always sleeping in the living room with all the supplies she's gathered placed in the huge cabinet under the counter.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. So then why is Shirou in the room?From what she knows he has no real reason to go in the room. And it can't be because they have company this time.Sighing and forcing herself to continue on kagome took step after step till she was only centimeters from the door.After quickly shaking her head, she touched the ruined door with her palm and gently pushed the door open.

She winced at the loud squeak the door made when opened and let out the breath she was holding when the door was fully opened.The sight that met kagome was darkness and she sighed again before lifting up her hand and forming a large flame.

When the flame lit the room, kagome's eyes widened in fear and shock.The room was completely ruined. Only shards remained of the bed and dresser, and the closest was completely collapsed.Large claw and punch marks were scattered around the walls and floor. Small objects like photo frames or any sort of decoration was thrown on the ground, broken, or ripped to complete shreds. Dried blood was scattered everywhere and the window to the left was completely broken. And the flame in her hand only served to make the room look sinister and dark.

Kagome gulped as sweat began to form on her brow.A sudden fear gripped her throat constricting her breathing and making her gasp trying to regain it.She gripped the edge of the doorway to steady herself and the flame floating above her hand flickered.Kagome closed her eyes and looked away when a sudden thought hit her like a tone of bricks. Something like this could have happened to her if she was there. While she was sleeping this could have been done to her. Her blood could be on the walls right now serving as a new paint job. She could look like the bed and frames right no-.

"Kagome?"

Kagome stopped and quickly opened her eyes. She shook her head and looked around the room to see blue eyes through the darkness heading towards her. She sighed inwardly feeling better knowing Shirou was with her and moved the flame towards his figure. She let out another shaky breath and nodded. "Y-Yeah?"

Shirou stared at her. "You alright? I started calling you when you first opened the door but you never answered me."kagome nodded and sent a apologetic smile towards Shirou."Sorry, I-I was just shocked at the destruction this room went through…you know I've never been in any of them.."

"Yeah…" Shirou nodded going back into his thoughts. He looked around the room again like he was looking for something. Or that something was just going to pop out and attack them.

Kagomesuddenly concerned and interested in his weird behavior looked directly at the wolf,purposely ignoring the destruction of the room. "So…why were you in here?"

Shirou tensed and looked away from her looking uncomfortable."Nothing….I just had the want to come back to this room, I mean every time we came here we just stayed in the living room...but I guess since we have company this time…it makes the house seem more lively.."

Kagome nodded slowly not fully believing him but let it go.She wants to leave this room. Now.It makes her uncomfortable. "Right, it's okay. But let's go. I have the stuff for dinner ready. Your company would be nice."

Shirou nodded and kagome smiled another shaky smile before quickly turning around and walking out of the room.Behind her, Shirou looked back at the room and narrowed his eyes. _"Someone has been in there. But it wasn't them." _

"Shirou?" Shirou shook his head before following after and as soon as the wolf was out of the room kagome turned and shut the door completely. The slam of the door helped kagome and she sighed while resting her head against the door and let the flame in her hand vanish. Never again is she going into the room. And she's glad she's never gone into the room before now.

"Kagome…."

"I'm coming." Quickly pushing away from the door and the contents within kagome wiped her head and steeled her features back into a smile following after Shirou back into the lit living room.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked up seeing kagome and Shirou come back from the hallway from wherever it was they went. But something was wrong. Kagome seemed a bit on edge and Shirou looked a bit uncomfortable.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question. "Something wrong kagome?"

Kagome jumped slightly and shook her head. She sent him a smile. "n-no nothing…I'm fine…I'm just a bit hungry." Both males caught onto the lie but let it slide.

Kagome shook her head again before walking into the kitchen and behind the counter with the food. She eyed the two rabbits before turning to Shirou with a grin. "Thanks."

Shirou grinned back and shook his head."No problem. It's been awhile since I went out to hunt so it was fine."kagome shook her head but grinned and started to get things in order for cooking. Once everything was spread out kagome folded up her sleeves. She then knelt down and opened the cabinet and grabbed a long white ribbon.After closing the cabinet door and standing back up kagome gripped the ribbon between her teeth as she started pulling her hair back into a high pony tail.Once she finished and tightened the bow so it would stay kagome clapped her hands together looking happy and excited. "Let's get cooking!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome smiled and stood up from her place at the table. She grabbed the dirty plates before walking back into the kitchen and placing them in the old sink.She stared down at them in thought. Should she clean them now? Kagome looked at the plates a moment later before shaking her head. No, she'll clean tomorrow.

Walking out of the kitchen and sitting back down on her chair with Kakashi and Sasuke, Kakashi looked up from his book. "Thank you."

Kagome sent him a grin. "No problem." She placed her chin on her clasped hands. "It's not as good as my mom's but I think it was good. She had the best food….I swear though if you didn't grow up on her food, you'd never stop eating It."kagome closed her eyes and smiled at the memory."And anyway I learned from my mom. So any thanks should go to her."

Shirou looked up from his laying position on the floor and grinned."Yeah, thankfully…or we probably would have died from poisoning or starvation..." kagome blushed angrily and quickly sent a playful kick to shirou's side. "Hey!" Shirou started laughing resulting in an argument between the two leaving the others watching in mild interest.

Kakashi chuckled and flipped a page of his book while Sasuke watched the two argue his earlier task of cleaning his kunai forgotten.A comfortable feeling fell over the four with only the sound of kagome and Shirou arguing floating in the air.After a few minutes Kakashi interrupted the playful argument. "Kagome. You seem to know your way around his house pretty well…"

"y-what?"kagome stopped her argument with Shirou and turned to her sensei and nodded a second later remembering what Kakashi said. "Oh. So you noticed."she looked around the dimly lit living room. "But yeah, I know my way around this house so well I could be blind, deaf, and missing a leg all at the same time and walk around…or hobble around like it was a straight path."

Kagome cracked a grin at her choice of words while Shirou rolled his eyes resulting in another kick to the side. He playfully made a sound of pain and this time kagome was the one to roll her eyes. "Because this house was my home."

This new information seemed to interest the others at the table for both stopped. Shirou grinned but kagome ignored the wolf to close her eyes.She smiled and continued."I'm sure you guys noticed this house was bigger than the most…even if most of them were just piles of wood. But it's because this is the clan head's house…and well my father was the clan head so, well, I think you can figure out the rest."

Kakashi looked up from his book. "So then those rooms..."

Kagome nodded interrupting him. "Yeah, one belonged to my mother and father, another to my brother and the last one belonged to me."she opened her eyes and stared down at the table's surface. "The first one on the left is my parents, the middle one my brothers and the one at the end of the hall mine."

She looked back up to the two before her. "But don't worry, it doesn't bother me your staying in them if that's what your wondering…they weren't being used.I'm just sorry they aren't cleaned up..."kagomefrowned in thought. "I'll get to them soon..." _"Yeah, when I get up the courage…if I do."_

Kagome's frown inwardly deepened at the thought despite it being the truth.Her troubled thought's vanished though when she yawned and stretched her arms above her head. After her arms fell kagome rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. "Well, it's late. We should probably get to bed. I have a lot of work I want to get done tomorrow, and I'll show you guys around the compound so you can go somewhere without Shirou or myself with you." She looked towards the two. "That okay with your guys?"

She got twin nods and kagome grinned standing up from her seat followed by Shirou behind her. She walked over to the cabinet and opened it before shuffling through it.Curious as to what kagome was getting, Kakashi and Sasuke both got up and walked into the kitchen to watch kagome as she rummaged through the cabinet. After a few more sounds of shuffling kagome smiled finding whatever it was she was looking for.

After she gripped it in her hands, kagome pulled it out and a big pile of blankets appeared in her hands. After blowing away a piece of hair that appeared in front of her eyes kagome stood and handed each of them two blankets. She looked embarrassed and scratched the back of her head. "Um...sorry…I only have 6 with me…when I got the supplies I never really thought I would have company with me…I hope you don't mind…"

Kakashi chuckled at kagome and shook his head. "No problem." Sasuke said nothing but just placed the blankets over his shoulders and walking off. Kagome watched him go in silence before shrugging. She turned to get the other two but saw that Shirou already beat her to it with two blankets loosely gripped in his mouth. Saying thanks, kagome took the blankets from Shirou and closed the cabinet before walking with the wolf towards the far end of the wall. After sitting down with Shirou next to her, kagome adjusted herself to where her head was resting against shirou's fur like a pillow. She placed one blanket over herself and the other over Shirou.

In response Shirou curled up closer to her and laid his head down between his paws while yawning. He closed his blue eyes and let his body relax. "Good night kagome."

Kagome smiled into shirou's fur and nodded. "Yeah good night Shirou." With a quick sweep of her hand the candles all went out and the living room went dark.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kakashi walked out of the room and closed the door behind him before walking into the living room to see food on the counter but no kagome or Shirou around.He looked around the living room and stopped seeing a pile of blankets folded against a wall. He raised an eyebrow. Why are there blankets out here? Did kagome and Shirou sleep out here?

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when a loud bang met his ears. Slightly cautious and curious Kakashi turned to the bright outside and walked to the doorway. Once he was outside he stopped seeing kagome and Shirou. He noticed that they each were carrying boards of wood and moving them into a large pile over to the side.

Kagome seemed to sense his gaze for she stopped walking with a long board slung over her shoulder and turned her head to face him. When she saw him a small smile appeared on her face and she waved with her small hand. "Morning sensei!"

Kakashi nodded and kagome started walking to the pile again. "There's breakfast on the counter if you haven't seen it already and as soon as sasuke's up I'll show you guys around the compound." She got another nod and sent one last grin before throwing the piece of wood onto the pile and going back for another.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome sighed and wiped her forehead free from the sweat that formed on her brow. She looked down at the wood pile about three feet high. Shirou next to her tossed another piece into the pile and she looked towards her companion. "A few more pieces and then we'll get rid of this before starting another pile."

Shirou nodded but stopped and grinned at her. "But for now, it seems that will have to wait." He motioned behind her and kagome blinked in confusion. It caught on a moment later and kagome nodded turning around to face the newcomers. Kakashi and Sasuke were heading towards them.

Smiling kagome sent a quick wave. "Morning Sasuke." She got a nod of acknowledgement from the boy and kagome shook her head walking passed them with her hands behind her head. "It wouldn't kill you to say something you know…" kagome felt a glare on the back of her head and she laughed outwardly. "Sheesh, even this early in the morning you have the strength and actual moodiness to glare at people." She sent a good natured grin back at Sasuke. "I have to congratulate you for that. I mean I usually can't glare at people until they get me mad…" she shook her head ignoring the more intent glare and turned to a slightly amused Kakashi.

"Well onto more non glaring matters. Let's get the tour over with shall we? Shirou and I still have a lot of work to do..." she got a nod in agreement and kagome looked back forward. "Okay, well the first place we're heading is the training grounds since I'm sure while we stay here that's where you both are mostly going to spend your time." She let her arms drop to her sides as she walked along a cleaner and neater path that was near the edge of the forest Shirou silently behind her.

About 5 minutes in their walk kagome began to whistle a low tune that disappeared a few minutes after that. She stopped walking and pointed in front of her. "We're here."

Kakashi and Sasuke looked passed kagome to where she was pointing and looked slightly impressed by the size of the training grounds. It was probably about the size of three training ground put together. And every section of the training grounds had a different setting. Most of it was a grassy field but to the left there were large mounds or rock and small mountains. To the far right there was a small lake that branched out into small streams each leading to and from different places. The entire training area was surrounded by a fence of trees except where they stood now, being the only path formed.

Kagome looked back at them and nodded. "Yeah I know big right? It's better for training with our summons since most of them need bigger space for movement or jutsu." Kagome surveyed the space. "It's also been untouched since my clan's death. When the attack happened I guess no one from my clan was here so the attackers had no need to come here." she smiled. "So it's still in good condition, this will be alright for your training right?"

Both nodded and kagome grinned. "That's good." she turned around and started walking back the way they came. "I'll show you where the river is on our way back, I want to try and finish as much work as I can. And if I finish a bit early I'll come train with you but till then have fun!"

Kagome's back slowly vanished from their sight from behind the curving path shielded from the trees.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"**Fire style: fire flame jutsu!!"**

A giant flame of fire escaped from kagome's lips as she exhaled the breath from her lungs and lit the dead and burnt pile of wood. Finished blowing the flame at the now flaming pile kagome watched as the embers sparked and glowed in the dark lighting up the area with its light.

She sighed and turned to the wolf sitting next to her. "Well, that's the last one…" Shirou nodded a faced her before looking at the flames as they flickered and gleamed. "Yeah…" he looked around the surrounding area despite it being dark, his advanced senses allowing him to see clearly. "and we did good this time…we've cleaned a lot there's only a little bit of wood left in the path and we got to most of the houses. And it's only been 3 days."

Kagome nodded and rolled her left shoulder while holding it with her right hand. "Yeah, but it's probably because Kakashi and Sasuke volunteered to help us yesterday and the day before…"

Shirou nodded. "Yeah, but we did okay by ourselves the first day too."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You just don't want to admit they helped us do you?" Shirou grinned at her and kagome sighed getting her answer. She stopped rolling her shoulder and turned behind her to see that Kakashi and Sasuke were also lighting their own piles. The path now lit up greatly with three mounds of wood on fire and kagome was able to see that Shirou was right, the path and area looked a lot better. "Well, I for one am glad for their help, even though Sasuke didn't really volunteer...but hey who am I to complain."

Kagome got another grin out of Shirou and grinned back before sitting down on the ground cross-legged watching the fire. She needs to watch the flames carefully so they don't suddenly spread out and set fire to anything else. They really don't need that. She leaned back on her arms. Well if it does happen she could just get rid of the flames but then it still causes problems. And then once the flames burn everything she has to kill the fire before they spread out that way.

Kagome looked up at the dark sky. They've been here for a total four days. Tomorrow it's going to be five but…kagome looked around. The place looks pretty cleaned up for now. Kagome stole a quick glance towards Sasuke and Kakashi as they watched their piles completely unaware of her gaze. She doesn't want to keep them here and waste the month. Sure they've all been training when they take breaks but for the passed two days they've been helping her and Shirou with the cleaning.

Kagome sighed. She'll tell them later tonight that she's ready to leave. She can't have them waste the month helping her. And besides…kagome patted her shoulder with the bottom part of her fist to loosen the joint. She needs to get full day to night training. For the past four days she's only got in a few hours of training and since she added more weight, 20 more pounds to be exact, she needs to train more to get used to the weight quicker instead of how she's going now.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned her head to see Kakashi walking towards her. "My pile's ready."

Nodding kagome forced herself up. "I'll be back Shirou." Shirou nodded and went back to watching the flames of their pile. Kagome turned and walked slightly behind Kakashi towards his pile. Once she was in front of the pile kagome slowly started to summon the fire to her hands in a ribbon shape as it got closer to her hands it started to disappear before nothing of the fire remained just the much smaller pile of smoking remains. Kakashi said his thanks and kagome nodded back. She turned on her heel and started walking to her own path.

"Kagome."

Kagome stopped and turned towards Sasuke. "Your pile's ready too?" Sasuke nodded and kagome walked to his pile doing the same she did with kakashi's only seconds before. After she finished kagome walked back to her pile and sat down next to Shirou silently. She looked from the corner of her eyes to Shirou next to her.

Shirou noticing her gaze turned towards her. "Yeah?"

Kagome sent him a small smile. "After this, I'm ready to leave…how about you?"

Shirou nodded and went back to watching the flames. "I'm ready to leave whenever you are and you know that. I don't want to leave but we can't just stay here."

Kagome nodded back and went back to leaning back on her arms. "I know. I don't want to leave either but..." she looked back towards her teammate and sensei that were cleaning up the last of their piles. "They've already been nice enough to stay here with us for 4 days, then even waste two of them helping us…and besides." Kagome grinned and looked up. "This month wasn't supposed to be spent just cleaning an old broken home but to train for the third exam. Tomorrow will be the first week into the month…so I'll only have 3 weeks left to train and prepare for my match. Which if you ask me isn't enough time."

Shirou nodded again and sighed. "Yeah, you need to prepare…and try to at least get most of that jutsu down…and staying here cleaning isn't going to help you get better."

Kagome closed her eyes. "So then, after this I'll tell them we're ready to leave. And we'll set off tomorrow." She suddenly looked down at her messed up and dirty clothes. "Well first, I'm going to take a bath and clean these up and then I'll tell them."

Shirou laughed and nodded. "Right. Because you really do need one, and clean clothes on your person would be nice to."

Not amused, but grinning kagome playfully whacked Shirou over the head to get a playful bite on her arm in response before both burst out laughing fully enjoying their night not caring that the two behind them were watching them with raised eyebrows.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome grabbed a towel, soap, and a folded thing of black cloth from the cabinet before closing it. Standing up, she slung the towel over her shoulder and gripped the folded cloth within her arms before she started walking towards the door passing by the others. "I'll be back soon."

With a short wave goodbye, kagome walked passed the doorway and started heading towards the path straight ahead in the forest.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Shivering when the cold water touched her skin kagome wrapped her arms around herself before quickly submerging herself completely under the cool water. After a few minutes she resurfaced and moved her hair out of her face. She lowered herself so only her head was visible and she grabbed the nearby soap and started to lather her hands up.

After rubbing the soap into her hair kagome sighed and started scrubbing her scalp and hair. She placed the soap back on the edge of the lake and ducked to rinse her hair.

She resurfaced again but only her eyes and nose were above the water as she looked around the dark but familiar settings. She's going to miss this place. Sure she's going to be back next year but still that's a long time.

Kagome raised her head from the water and let another sigh escape her mouth. She doesn't want to leave. Sure nothing's really here, it's just remains and a shadow of what it once was, but still it's her home. Shirou's too. And her other summons's too. Their home…their ruined and broken home.

Kagome shook her hair and started washing her body. No, no matter how it looks it still will be a nice place. And sooner or later, the place will be fixed up and look like it did. After finishing she ducked again but stayed down under water a bit longer. And besides, no matter how much she wants to stay, she can't. For one, there's Kakashi and Sasuke, then the exam 3 weeks away, and lastly konoha. She's a konoha ninja now; she can't leave the village to just live here.

Kagome frowned under water. she knew she wouldn't have been able to leave the village and she accepts that but still maybe she shouldn't have went to konoha at all…kagome's frown deepened and she shook her head under the water ignoring how her hair swished around her. No, she's glad, if she didn't go to konoha, then she wouldn't have met the others. She'd still only have her summons as friends and right now she'd probably be bored.

Kagome once again resurfaced and started swimming back to the shore she self-consciously swam away from. She grinned at the thought. Ever since she moved to konoha her life has completely changed. It went from the boring and constant looking of the killer to completely flipped around.

Like, for example the fact that if she's never gone to konoha, right now she wouldn't be in the exams and then wouldn't have found out that daisuke is actually alive.She'd still be under the expression that he's gone like the rest of them. Even though he claims they no longer are friends she still feels overjoyed he's alive. And maybe soon she'll be able to get daisuke to talk to her and tell her what's wrong. If he'll let her speak to him again anyway.

Kagome gripped the cold rock of the edge with her right and reached out with her left to get the towel. Once she felt the soft cloth on the tip of her fingers kagome quickly looked around for any sight of anyone or anything.It's not that she's afraid Kakashi or Sasuke will peak, she knows they won't for their pride or the unmerciful beating that she and her summons will bring if they do.

Besides she trusts them enough and they aren't perverts. Kagome stopped. Okay well Kakashi is, but he reads his little books so his perverted little mind is satisfied...as for Sasuke, well from what she knows and seen of him in the last months she's been his teammate, he has never shown interest in the opposite gender. She's sure that if he was that by now he would have been nice and at least talk to sakura or the other girls at their village that aim for his attention.

Anyway she's sure they won't peak or anything but she still needs to be cautious incase someone did get in. there's always the possibility and she really doesn't want to take any chances.

Kagome's eyes scanned the surrounding area again and gripped the towel tighter in her hand preparing herself. It's clear.Quickly not wasting any time, kagome jumped out of the water, and with only the speed only a woman wanting to cover herself possessed, was able to wrap the towel around her body, and land on her feet all in one motion within seconds. Grinning at her skill, kagome tightened the towel's grip around her before reaching for her wet hair and gripping the black mass in her hands.

After ringing out the excess water and satisfied it was no longer dripping wet, kagome turned to the black folded cloth placed neatly on a nearby rock next to her under clothes and headband so they wouldn't get dirty. Quickly walking over there and ignoring the chill of the wind kagome grabbed the cloth and lifted it up in front of her.

The cloth fell from its neat folded position, to reveal an onyx colored yukata. The yukata was long and covered to her ankles while the sleeves were short only ending to her elbows. On the left front of the simple looking yukata was the only design of a white flower that stood out greatly. Also with the yukata was a light grey sash that she quickly caught before it fell to the floor. Smiling, kagome placed it back on the rock before reaching for her under shirt. After quickly placing that on kagome reached for her shorts and also slipped those on. No longer needing the towel to cover herself, kagome draped said towel over the rock and slipped on her fishnet shirt. After that was on, kagome once again grabbed the black yukata and put it on. Once she adjusted the yukata she grabbed the grey sash and tied it around her waist to keep the yukata from opening. After tying the grey cloth in a small bow to her left kagome's smile increased and she slipped on her sandals.

Grinning and happy she's clean, kagome grabbed her headband and tied that around her neck. She turned around and walked back to the edge where her old and dirty clothes were discarded. Frowning down at the clothes kagome sighed. Now the part she doesn't like. Cleaning them.

Kneeling down and gripping her shirt, kagome placed it into the water before grabbing the soap from her left and furiously started scrubbing at the dirt and grim the cloth attracted over the past week. After a few minutes of that kagome eyed the shirt and when thinking it satisfactory and clean enough she moved onto her pants and repeated the action.

Once finished with the pants kagome ringed them as much as she could like she did her shirt earlier and placed the pants spread out next to the shirt to air dry. She then turned back to the pile and grabbed her belts placing them around her waist followed by the black sash and father's headband. She then grabbed her fishnet arm warmer placed that on before moving to her fingerless gloves and repeating the same action.

Finished, kagome gathered her things and her still damped clothes before looking around to make sure she didn't forget anything. Seeing that she didn't kagome turned and started heading back to the others. She suddenly stopped and looked back at the peaceful scenery of the lake imprinting the image into her head to serve as memory till she can come back. A small frown marred her face and she sighed shaking her head before continuing on.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome walked in the house but stopped slightly shocked and amazed that they all remained exactly as they were when she left them. Like they never once moved from their positions. Kakashi was reading his book on 'his' couch- a claim she herself came up with since he's been the only one to sit on it during their stay. Sasuke was cleaning his kunai with a cloth he borrowed and she's positive that if it wasn't for the pile of kunai in front of him she'd think that he was still cleaning the same kunai when she left. And lastly Shirou he was laying down over by where their makeshift bed was completely relaxed.

The only real difference from the scene when she left was the fact that they looked up at her entry noticing her return. Grinning, kagome walked into the house fully and walked to the counter placing her damp clothes on top of it. After placing the rest of her stuff that she no longer needed kagome rummaged through the cabinet. She let out a small 'aha' when she found what she was looking for and quickly stood with a thing of thread and a few needles in her hands.

Closing the cabinet with her foot kagome once again grabbed her clothes before walking to join Shirou against the wall. She grabbed a nearby candle and placed it next to her for more light before looking down and examining the holes.

She placed the needles between her lips as she prepared to start her sewing but a nudge stopped her. She turned to Shirou and he motioned to the two in front of them. Sighing but nodding kagome removed the needles so she could speak and non to quietly coughed into her hand.

They both turned to her with raised eyebrows and kagome blushed in embarrassment before coughing once to gain her composure. "I just wanted to let you guys know…Shirou and I are ready to leave….we've done what we wanted here...actually with your guy's help we did more than enough." She sent them a thankful grin. "So we're ready. And we can leave tomorrow morning if you like."

Both were silent before Kakashi nodded. "Okay. So then we're leaving tomorrow?"

Kagome returned the nod with her own. "Yep. Shirou and I have nothing more to do here, well till next year. And besides I need to get back to my serious training, I fill like I'm getting behind and it's bugging me. And if we stay here I know I won't be able to train without the want to continue cleaning this place." She looked down slightly ashamed. "I also feel like I shouldn't be wasting your month with my concerns. You didn't leave the village to be a clean up crew and help me. No, we all came out here to train and prepare for the exam…but I'm wasting it by cleaning."

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. "If it was a problem we wouldn't have helped you."

Kagome nodded again and looked up to stare at Kakashi. "I know that, and I'm thankful but still you wasted almost a complete week...we only have three more weeks tomorrow to train-."

"Just shut up."

Kagome stopped and they all turned to Sasuke who looked annoyed as he glared down at the kunai he was cleaning. "If it was wasting time we wouldn't be here like Kakashi said. He said it's fine so just let it go and shut up." he finished cleaning the kunai and placed it on the table with his other weapons."We still have three weeks."

Everyone stared at the Uchiha with a bit of shock but all quickly snapped out of it when his glare was aimed towards them. Kagome shook her head and smiled at Sasuke. "Thanks."

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from her and went back to cleaning his weapons still looking annoyed. "Whatever. I'm sick of you whining and complaining."

Kagome's smiled faltered a small bit but she quickly shook it off and nodded swallowing down the reply she wanted to say to sasuke's rude sentence. To keep herself occupied, kagome went back to her sewing and placed the all but one needle between her lips. After placing the thread through the small hole in the needle kagome lifted up her shirt and started her task of fixing her clothes.

So they're leaving tomorrow. Kagome held in a sigh. Its okay, she'll be back next year. But still the fact that she's leaving is a bit saddening. Sure she'd done it before but that doesn't make it any less easier. She guesses though, the good thing is that this time she has friends with her.Kagome smiled suddenly.Maybe next year she'll be able to bring sakura and naruto with her. She looked up from her sewing to Kakashi and then Sasuke. She's not sure if they would want to come with her next year but if she could bring sakura and naruto that would be cool and just as good.

She's sure that sakura would like the scenery, there's a lot of beautiful lakes around here so sakura would like that, and she's sure naruto would like the training grounds or just the secrecy of the place. Maybe next year when they don't have a time limit or anything important ahead of them, kagome could bring the whole team and just show them around properly. Her smile widened. That would be a good idea.

"What are you thinking that's making you smile so?"

Kagome looked up knocked from her thoughts and towards Shirou who was looking at her with a clear interest. She gave him a secretive smile and shook her head quickly. "Nothing."

Shirou didn't by it and only raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" kagome's smile turned mischievous and she nodded toothily. "Yep."

Their current conversation must have interested the others for she felt two new pairs of eyes focusing on her and Shirou as they spoke. Still not backing off, kagome watched Shirou amused at his sudden curiosity of what she was thinking. Usually he asks but will let it go when it's clear she won't talk, but this time he's still staring at her like she will suddenly blurt it out. Shaking her head again kagome went back to her sewing. "I'm not going to tell, you'll find out later on if it ends up we can."

Shirou not seemingly amused at her avoidance of his question but gave up after a moment of watching her in silence grumbling something under his breath.

Kagome only smiled.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

A sigh escaped her lips as she lifted up her bag and placed it over her shoulders. Kagome quickly doubled checked her bag making sure she had everything and packed what she needed. Once she was sure she had everything kagome turned back to the others to see that they all were waiting on her.

Grinning in apology, kagome quickly walked over to join the others at the ruined gate of her clan's compound. She looked down feeling a small pang of sadness at their leaving. She won't be back for another year….

Kakashi seemingly picking up on her down attitude sent a small smile under his mask towards her before turning back forward. "Ready?"

Kagome looked back up towards her sensei and nodded, resisting the temptation to just yell out a 'NO!' and quickly turn back and hide in one of the ruined houses. So tempting…kagome inwardly shook her head at her foolishness and bit her lip while forcing a quick nod of her head. "Y-yeah…"

Not commenting on her down of behavior and making her feel worse Kakashi just nodded back before walking forward and traveling down the path that leads away from the compound.

Sasuke sent a quick look towards her before following after Kakashi silently, leaving Shirou and kagome on their own in front of the gate. Shirou looked up at her before motioning with his head for them to follow. "Come on, kagome we'll be back next year." He got a nod of understanding from kagome and he sent her a grin before too turning away and walking after the others.

Kagome sighed one last time. "I know….but it's still hard." After casting one last long glance at her home, kagome forced her foot forward and took one step after the other leaving the gate behind as she followed dejectedly after the others.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kakashi watched his two students's as they sparred against one another. Both were smirking and continued to exchange blows neither one seemingly getting the upper hand but not giving up. Both have greatly improved in the last one and a half week of training. Kagome seemed a bit down hearted at first after they left her clan's compound, being silent the whole way back and the rest of the day till Shirou started mocking and teasing her. After she chased Shirou around though for a few hours her happy exterior returned and she went back to normal.

Speaking of Shirou, Kakashi turned to the wolf next to him watching the fight between the genin with interest and excitement. He was practically standing on his toes and his stance was lowered slightly, a playful yet impatient glint in his eyes. He looked like he was about to jump at any moment to join the spar.

Kakashi didn't blame the wolf though for his want to fight. For the passed week and a half, Shirou hasn't really fought much or sparred. Sure he's sparred with kagome and occasionally Sasuke once in awhile but it was only for sort periods of time and most of the training that he did do involved helping kagome learn this jutsu she's been working on for a while. Apparently it's one of; if not the hardest jutsu those in the asahi clan can perform.

When kagome and Shirou explained the jutsu to him he was slightly intrigued. The jutsu apparently allows the summon and summoner to become one, the summon gains the abilities of the summon and is able to see what they see. But the jutsu is hard to perform and weighs heavily on the mind and body, so the jutsu could only be used for a limited amount of time. Only very few in the clan have been able to use the jutsu and even fewer for as long as they wished without any effects.

But that's to be expected from a strong jutsu. Like his Sharingan, if used or strained too much, due to him not being an Uchiha suffers exhaustion afterwards.

"There doing better aren't they?"

Kakashi turned back to the wolf to see that his stance was reluctantly in a sitting position, his stance was still a bit tense as if he still wanted to jump in but he kept it under control by placing all paws to the ground and sitting as stiff as he could. Not to be rude and keep the wolf waiting Kakashi nodded and lowered his book a bit more to watch the fight. Both had moved on from just using taijutsu and weapons and decided it seems to make the fight more interesting by using ninjutsu and their Kekkei Genkai. Kagome also seemed to have managed to sneak in her natural control of the elements into the fight sending pure things of water towards the dodging Sasuke from the nearby river they moved their training to.

They moved their training from the top of the mountain a few days after they returned from the asahi compound, in order for kagome to easier work on her jutsu. Apparently even as they are separated kagome can still perform the jutsu and see what Shirou sees. The trees serve as a bit of a challenge, Shirou would run into the forest and kagome would use the jutsu to see what he sees and try to improve the time she can perform it. she has improved it went from 10 minutes to 14 but after she gets faint headaches and becomes exhausted so when she practices the jutsu she does it at night before they all turn in for the night.

A loud bang from where kagome and Sasuke were sparing caught kakashi's and shirou's attention making both look up seeing a huge cloud of dust forming. When it cleared it showed kagome grinning up at a captured Sasuke being held up into the air by his right arm, wrapped around it was a pole of earth. He looked frustrated and looked to be cursing under his breath while kagome grinned. "Ha! I caught you-!"

Kagome's happy tone and grin faded from her face when Sasuke sent a chakra filled kick to the pole of rock holding him up. Seconds later the rock crumbled and Sasuke fell to his feet smirking slightly at kagome's expression. She then glared at they boy before running at him. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face!!" she sent her own chakra filled kick towards Sasuke who dodged. Kagome's leg slammed into the earth making a small crater and she cursed pulling the now slightly bruised foot from the ground. "Damn it. I just healed my foot this morning!!"

Kakashi heard a chuckle come from his left and turned to Shirou seeing him grinning, his control over his want to join the fight weakening as he stood back up on all fours. "It's funny."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the wolf not fully understanding the meaning of his words. "What's funny?"

Shirou looked up at him and the grin increased as he motioned with a paw at the fight. "Watching kagome spar. Usually it's myself out there sparring with her and receiving her frustrated comments when I escape or get a counter attack on her. But now since I'm the one watching, it's a bit funny to me. Seeing her send attacks and not be on the receiving end of them."

Kakashi nodded. "You have never seen her spar with another person before?" Shirou shook his head. "No, I have it's just been a few years. She used to spar with daisuke a lot and I used to watch but that was three years ago...and during our travels she sometimes would spar with some of her other summons, but most of the time it was me she sparred with." Shirou went back to watching the two spar. "It's a bit saddening really, but yet she's drastically improving this way sparing with other people...same with Sasuke he also has improved I noticed."

Kakashi nodded and watched as Sasuke sent a string of fire balls at kagome. In reply kagome sent her own balls of water that hit the fire and created a thin fog of steam. "Yes, they both have." It's true in the span of 11 days both of them have dramatically increased in strength and speed. Both currently are able to carry 165 pounds on their legs and 120 pounds on their arms. And in two days they're going to be increasing the weight again. If everything goes well like he planned, by the end of the month, in time for the exam, both would be able to carry at least 200 pounds on their legs and 150 on their arms. So when they took of the weights their speed could be pretty close to rivaling Rock Lee's.

Kakashi watched the fight between the two a bit longer before coming to a decision and closing his book. "Alright you two. You can stop."

He seemed to have shock them for both stopped, but kagome since she was in the middle of running at Sasuke with a kunai, non to gracefully fell forward but caught herself in time from falling flat on her face. She quickly stood up straight glaring at Sasuke who smirked at her almost fall and stuck out her tongue at him before walking towards Kakashi and Shirou. Sasuke followed shortly after with his hands in his pockets.

Once both his students were in front of him, Kakashi was able to see them clearly. Both had scratches, bruises and cuts scattered on their person, and parts of their clothes were ripped. Dirt and small splatters of blood also decorated their clothes and faces fully showing that they did just come from training.

Kakashi smiled under his mask at the two and placed his book away. "You've been training for 11 days and both of you have improved. So I think you're ready to learn chidori."

Both his student's eyes widened slightly before kagome broke out in a grin and Sasuke wore a small smirk. Kakashi let his two students celebrate a moment longer before becoming serious. "If you remember what I told you the first day we started training I told you there are two things you need to have and learn how to perform the chidori."

Kagome nodded and crossed her arms lightly. "Right, there was the high speed since it's a direct attack and then there's the nature manipulation."

Kakashi nodded back. "Exactly, this remaining week you will learn how to summon and use the chidori correctly. But first the hand signs." Taking a few steps back Kakashi slowly showed the two the hand signs before doing the hand signs again at a much quicker pace. He then grabbed his right wrist with his left and aimed it straight down. Seconds later the bright light of the chidori began forming followed by the loud chirping. Once it completely formed Kakashi held it out for the others to see.

"In order for you to properly summon the chidori you first need to summon your chakra to the center of your palm and then convert it into the lightening element. You also must make sure that the amount of chakra you summon isn't too much or too little or it will become unstable and explode. And keep in mind that lightening too is unstable, so even if you have the right amount of chakra if you convert it too quickly it will still explode, too slow and it won't work or, well, still explode."

Kakashi looked pointedly at kagome. "That's what I meant when I said you would have a different training schedule. Since you already know how to convert chakra to an element you'll have no problem with this." He turned to Sasuke. "And you'll have no problem learning the hand signs and overall performing it."

They both nodded and Kakashi smiled letting the chidori disappear from his hand. "Alright I'll show you the hand signs one more time and then you're on your own. I'll be watching but you will have to learn to do this on your own. He got more nods of agreement from his two students and lifted his hands again before repeating the list of the hands signs. He noticed that Sasuke reactivated his Sharingan and was watching his hands almost as intently as kagome was. That's not surprising really, since kagome doesn't have the Sharingan she has to be more attentive than Sasuke who doesn't even need to be as much as he is, he probably could be showing them at his regular pace and Sasuke still would be able to pick up the signs with his bloodline limit.

Once he finished the hand signs Kakashi reached back to get his book and nodded towards the two. "Alright. Get back training you two."

Both nodded before walking off to separate areas of the training grounds and practicing the hand signs and summoning of chakra.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sasuke panted and let his hands fall to his sides. It's a lot harder than it seems. A scowl form on his face. But isn't it always? He inwardly shook his head and started the hand signs again. This he already knows. As soon as he watched Kakashi do the signs with his Sharingan he was able to pick it up. The hard part was actually summoning the right amount of chakra to his hand. And like Kakashi said it did backfire on him a few times, if his slightly burnt hands didn't already give that away.

He looked over to kagome to see her once again focusing her chakra to her hand her face full of concentration. She seems to be having better luck than him at this. Her hands don't look as burnt as his, Sasuke turned away and went back to his own training. But he wouldn't be surprised; she's always had better control over her chakra. Out of the four of them together she probably has the best control of them.

Sasuke frowned and repeated the hand signs quickly. But he's not going to let her beat him. No way, he won't let anyone beat him.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome winced as she was thrown back a few feet and landed painfully on her butt. She lifted up her smoking hand and winced again seeing the angry red flesh looking back up at her.

That was too much chakra that time. A stab of pain came from her hand and she winced waving her hand as if the cool wind would calm down the burning. Too much. Kagome huffed and blew a piece of hair out of her face looking towards Kakashi. She's been at this for about 7 hours, Sasuke too but from the way things look the jutsu has just been blowing up on them. It would have been nice if he actually mentioned how dangerous too much chakra could actually be. As if sensing her thoughts Kakashi turned towards her with a small smile under his mask before returning his nose to the book in his hands.

She glared at him. Maybe he'll eventually blow up or better yet his book could, so then he'll have nothing better to do but teach them. Kagome looked at the book with hate. If she blows off her hand she will make it her personal mission to destroy every single copy and then find the author and kill him too.

Feeling a bit better at her thoughts kagome quickly got back up and started the list of hand signs again ignoring the stinging ring of her burns. She'll have to heal her hand later; it'd be a waste of chakra to heal her wounds after every single burn she receives.

Quickly finishing the signs kagome grabbed her wrist and started summoning chakra to her hand. Last time was too much chakra and before that it wasn't enough so she just needs to work off that and she'll get it. Kagome's hand started glowing a faint blue and she smiled. Just a bit more…kagome bit her lip in concentration and pushed a bit more chakra to her hand. The blue glow wavered for a bit before disappearing.

Kagome frowned but widened her eyes when she was sent back a few feet with her hand smoking. Damn it. Kagome looked at the smoking hand disgusted. She was doing well till that extra push of chakra.

Frustrated at herself kagome plopped down onto the ground deep in concentration. If she builds up the chakra too fast it will explode on her, too slowly and it to will explode on her or she'll never get the jutsu in time. She looked down to her hand; it needs to be absolutely perfect and in the middle. She can summon her chakra easily that's not hard but finding the right timing for this jutsu is. She's not just summoning chakra for her lightening element but for a jutsu that requires speed.

Kagome frowned but forced herself up again. She'll just have to continue till she gets it. She almost did that one time. Sighing to calm herself down kagome repeated the same hand signs she forced herself to memorize hours before once again gripping her wrist and summoning her chakra determination clear in her eyes.

She will get this. She'll beat this jutsu, even if she has to blow herself up a few more times.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome grinned despite the fact that she fell to her knees exhausted. She looked down at her burnt hand and ignored the pain for happiness replaced it. She did it. Her grin widened and she started laughing feeling like a heavy weight was lifted of her shoulders. She let herself fall back onto her back still laughing overjoyed and ignoring the looks she got.

Right now she didn't care. She did it! She was able to summon the right amount of chakra without blowing her hand of first. After two days of practically blowing herself up and dealing with frustration she did it!!

"Very good kagome, it seems you've got the first step down."

Kagome turned her attention to Kakashi and quickly nodded her head still feeling overjoyed and grinning toothily. Kakashi went back to reading his book. "Now all you have to do is apply the nature manipulation and you've got it. Then you can begin your actual practice with it."

At this kagome quickly sat up still grinning. She pointed to her eyes. "Ah, yes, but that's where I got it down. That will be no problem...a bit difficult since I have to compress it more and into the jutsu but I think I'll get it pretty quickly." She sent another bright grin to her sensei and the amused but silent wolf before pushing herself up. Letting her kouyoume activate kagome moved to do the hand signs again but she stopped and turned feeling a glare on the back of her head. She looked at Sasuke blinking confused who quickly turned and went back to his own training.

Raising an eyebrow but letting it go kagome turned back to her training and began the hand signs. After grabbing her wrist and holding out her hand kagome started summoning the right amount of chakra to her hand before focusing on the blue glow. Her eyes changed to the second level as she studied the blue looking for the yellow of the lightening.

Once she spotted it kagome smiled and started manipulating it to change the pure chakra into the element she wanted. As she started converting it though it started to move around wildly making her have to back up her head. Not giving up despite this kagome continued focusing. _"Almost there."_

Without warning the chakra and partial lightening in her hand exploded outward. Reacting quickly kagome moved her hand as far as she could away from her before she was sent back flying.

She caught herself and panted. She wiped the sweat from her brow and closed her eyes. That was too close…she needs to compress it a bit more. Opening her eyes kagome went back to work.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kakashi watched his female student in amusement as she carelessly jumped into the air not at all concerned with the chidori currently in her hand or that if she's not careful it could explode or fade out on her.

Kakashi turned away from the jumping girl to turn to her summon to see he was grinning in pride and happiness as well. Kakashi chuckled and lowered his book. It seems that now one of his students has officially learned the chidori while the other is currently working on the nature manipulation.

Speaking of this other student, Kakashi turned his attention to a silently fuming Sasuke. He watched still amused as the boy angrily turned and glared at the happy kagome who was still too occupied with the fact that she performed the chidori. He then cursed and turned angrily away from the girl to walk off a bit more and continues as if the space would help him learn faster.

Kakashi sighed. This might not be good. Kagome was able to learn the chidori surprisingly fast. It took her a total of 3 days, but most of it was due to her natural ability to perform chakra and nature manipulation, otherwise kagome might still be on the same step as Sasuke is. As for Sasuke he too is going on his third day but is stuck on the last and more important step. Nature manipulation. He's slowly getting it but then it ends up exploding on him.

Anyway it won't be good because till Sasuke gets it, he'll be more grumpy and annoyed then usual mostly at kagome, but even after he might still show hostility towards the girl, his pride beaten by her whether she's aware of it or not.

"So sensei what now?"

Kakashi looked up to see kagome walking towards him her chidori innocently chirping in her hand and moving around like the lightening it is. Lowering his book Kakashi motioned to the jutsu. "Now that you've got it down you need to practice with it and get a hang of using it. Remember it's a direct attack so when you are going to use it you need to have full control of it."

Kagome nodded and Kakashi pointed to the mountain placed near the lake. "There, that's where you're going to practice. I want you to practice dodging before you strike the mountain. I'm sure Shirou will help you." Kagome nodded and started walking with Shirou next to her. "But." He waited for both to stop and turn back to him. "You will only use the chidori twice, no more than that." Kagome looked confused but nodded anyway before walking off.

Once his female student was off training with the chidori with Shirou Kakashi turned and started walking to his other student currently fuming. He was suddenly sent flying back and Kakashi stopped right as Sasuke fell on his back in front of him. "You realize, being angry at yourself and others isn't going to help you learn chidori quicker." Kakashi looked from his book to sasuke's badly burnt and smoking hand. "If anything, you'll probably end up killing yourself before hand."

Sasuke didn't answer, only glared before pushing himself up into a standing position ignoring him. Not at all bothered by the rudeness of this action, Kakashi only turned the page. "Being mad at kagome, will do you no good. You need to remember you won't always be the one on top, in this particular training kagome beats you due to her natural talent with this. She can't help it and you need to let it go."

Sasuke still didn't answer him and Kakashi inwardly sighed before walking back to his spot allowing the Uchiha to simmer.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Finished with her chidori training for the day, kagome removed her hand from the indent said jutsu inflicted on the wall and turned to Shirou slightly panting. He was watching the others. Following his gaze kagome saw that Kakashi and Sasuke were discussing something but Sasuke seemed angered.

Unable to hear what they were saying she frowned and turned back to Shirou hoping for an explanation. "Shirou?"

Shirou's ears flickered towards her followed by his head. He caught onto what she wanted but shook his head. "No kagome. It's nothing to concern yourself with."

Not giving up kagome watched as Kakashi left Sasuke alone and focused on Sasuke as he went back to his practice. After a moment of thinking what could have angered him so it clicked and kagome sighed suddenly feeling guilty. "It's because I can already do the chidori isn't it?"

The stiffening of shirou's form told kagome she was right and she started scratching her head not knowing really what to do and sighed.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

'Bang!!"

Silver eyes opened wide and kagome shot up from her place looking around wildly for the sign of what caused the explosion. Surprisingly no one else from their group woke up and everything was fine. Kakashi was leaning against a nearby tree, Shirou was a few feet in front of her close to fire and Sasuke was, Sasuke was not in his place.

Standing up, but careful of the others kagome looked around their camp ground to see that Sasuke was no where to be found. His bag was still here but he himself wasn't._"Where did he-."_

'Bang!'

Kagome turned to the left and tried to look through the thick forest but only found darkness. She narrowed her eyes. Is it possible? Another bang sounded through the forest making a few once sleeping birds fly off into the night scared. She sighed again having a pretty good idea who was causing the explosions but still decided to check it out. Passing the others silently kagome made her way through the dark forest using the pattern of explosions as her guide.

As she cleared through the forest she saw another clearing coming up and squinted her eyes seeing a form in the middle of it. _"Is that-?"_ kagome didn't need to complete her thoughts for another explosion appeared throwing the person back and answering her question.

She let her kouyoume activate and watched with a critical eye as Sasuke got back up and started all over again. As she watched she couldn't help but smile coming to the find that he and naruto were actually really similar when it came to training and not giving up. Sure Sasuke has a more silent approach to it but still they both won't give up at all even if it comes close to killing them.

Another explosion erupted from the clearing and kagome crossed her arms leaning against the tree careful to not alert Sasuke of her presence. He didn't summon the lightening enough. She watched him wince and flex his hand, opening and closing it as the pain hit it. Maybe she should help him. He'll end up killing himself if no one interrupts.

"_It's because I can already do the chidori isn't it?"_

This thought made kagome stop and shake her head before resting it against the bark of the tree she was leaning against. No, if she goes and tries to help it might just make him angrier with her. He already was glaring at her time to time at dinner, and she doesn't want a permanent glare on her person 24/7. Kagome bit her lip and watched with her kouyoume as Sasuke flew back after a rather nasty explosion threw him back. Still not converting it correctly.

Coming to a conclusion kagome leaned more heavily on the tree. She won't help him but she'll stay here to make sure he doesn't kill himself. And if it comes to the point where he needs medical attention then she'll step in and face the glares. She prefers that instead of leaving and knowing that he might possibly kill himself.

Kagome closed her eyes and let her kouyoume deactivate not wanting to watch as he started the hand signs again. **"Chidori!"**

She opened her eyes shocked._"What's he doing-?!"_her thoughts were interrupted when another brighter and more powerful explosion appeared sending him flying back more than usual. Kagome had to lift her arms to protect her face when a huge gust of wind appeared and lifted up the surrounding dirt. When the wind died and dust clear, kagome lowered her arms and frantically looked around for Sasuke. She found him forcing himself up into a sitting position and sighed in relief but clasped a hand to her mouth a second later realizing her mistake.

Right on the dot, Sasuke's irritated voice sounded. "Who's there." she sighed again knowing she was caught. _"No use hiding anymore."_ she pushed off the tree and walked out into the clearing to be bombarded by a furious glare. "You."

Kagome sighed again feeling uncomfortable with all the anger placed in that word and looked away to the side. After another few uncomfortable moments kagome turned back to Sasuke with a grin. "I heard some explosions and decided to come check it out thinking it was an opponent but just saw you trying to blowing yourself up." kagome's attempt at lifting the heavy atmosphere failed. She only increased it and sasuke's glare deepened.

"Look…" Giving up kagome scratched the side her head and started walking towards Sasuke ignoring the angered aura around him that increased every step see got closer to his person. Once she was about two feet away kagome sat down ignoring sasuke's glare and staring directly at him. "Look…I understand you're mad but you don't have to try and kill me with your glare…."

Nothing.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip trying to stop herself from hitting the boy. "I'm just trying to be nice. I'm sorry I intruded on your training but you looked like you were trying to kill yourself.

Darker glare.

Kagome's self-control snapped and she glared back with her kouyoume fully activating to the second level. Kouyoume met Sharingan in a furious glaring competition for a few tense moments before kagome punched the ground next to her creating a crater. She growled impressively at the boy. "It's not my fault I can perform the chidori and you can't! Just get over it!!"

Kagome immediately clamped her mouth shut cursing how stupid she was when sasuke's glare increased ten-fold before he turned away.

More tense and silent moments passed between the two. Kagome finally looked away from the boy and to the side glaring at the tree oh so conveniently placed in her line of sight to serve as her glaring post. Damn this. He has to just be so stubborn and full of pride doesn't he? And she just has to add fire to the flame. Placing a hand on her forehead to keep a headache at bay kagome gritted her teeth before sighing. She looked back towards Sasuke. "I'm…sorry….I…shouldn't have said anything."

Silence.

Kagome bit her lip before thinking of an idea and getting up. Quickly walking towards Sasuke and once again ignoring his glare on her person kagome walked till she was in front of him and kneeled down holding out her hand to him.

Sasuke stared at her hand before resuming his glaring and kagome gritted her teeth. "Give me your hand."

He never stopped glaring. "Why."

Kagome winced at the malice his voice held, but quickly recovered and rolled her eyes. "Can't I just be nice?"her voice failed to hold the kind tint she wanted but kagome didn't really care at the moment.She then quickly grabbed sasuke's injured hand within her own. He tried to pull it away but kagome increased her grip on his hand while looking over the burns. He tried again and she once again increased her grip this time purposely touching the burns. He winced but kagome ignored it to lift up her other hand. It glowed green seconds later and kagome placed her hand over sasuke's burned one healing the wounds.

A few more seconds passed before kagome removed her glowing hand from sasuke's. She inspected sasuke's newly healed hand to see that no burns were there; only unscathed skin met her eyes. The only proof that sasuke's hand was once burned was the light pink tinge to his hand. Once she was satisfied no burns remained kagome let his hand go and backed away from him.

Sasuke stopped glaring at her to look at his hand. Kagome looked away from him. "I'm not expecting any thanks. And I'm really sorry for what I said earlier." She felt his gaze on her this time not holding as much malice so she turned her head back to smile at him. "I really was out of line. If I was in your position I would have acted the same. It's frustrating when someone else can get something a lot easier isn't it?"

Sasuke didn't answer her but kagome didn't mind and just leaned back on her arms while looking up. "It's very frustrating and you just want the other person to fail. And I'm sorry about that, I also probably shouldn't have danced around like I did. It's almost as bad as rubbing it in your face."

She frowned. "And you probably don't want my help so I'll leave but I think you should know that when you were summoning your chakra and trying to convert it, you were doing it wrong."

She looked back down to Sasuke to see him staring at her with still a bit of anger but he wanted to her continue. Nodding once kagome motioned to her still transformed eyes. "When I was watching you I had my kouyoume activated and was able to see what you were doing wrong." She let her hand go back to supporting herself up. "When you were trying to convert your chakra into lightening you were trying to do all the chakra at once. And you can't do that when you are a beginner to nature manipulation. Also when you tried to control the lightening you ended up trying to control raw chakra instead."

She held out a hand and it glowed blue, seconds later a small nickel sized ball formed above her hand. "Controlling raw chakra is difficult, and controlling lightening is more so. And when you combined both of them it makes it practically impossible." She looked directly at Sasuke. "That's why it keeps exploding on you. You're trying to control both the lightening and the raw chakra together when you're supposed to only convert the chakra to lightening." The chakra in her hand vanished and she placed her hand in her lap.

"You also don't have a good control over the lightening element, that's why when you try to convert it you can't and only get a small amount. But that amount you get is just your force of trying, not you actually converting." Kagome smiled in apology. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be mean..."

Kagome's expression turned serious and she once again held out her hand. "You're new to the lightening element so it's only expected, you're not used to the feel of the element so when you tried to get it you couldn't, you didn't know what to grab."

She smiled and suddenly lightening appeared in her hand moving in all differently directions in a small ball. "Each element has a certain feel to it even in chakra. I'm sure you know this feeling when you summon a fire jutsu. Fire has a warm feeling, water a cool, the wind feels like a gentle touch like a breeze, earth has a heavy feeling, and lightening…" her gaze turned to the lightening in her hand. "It feels like electricity." The lightening in her hand increased in size. "Like it's moving everywhere through your body and wherever it is that you release it makes your skin tingle."

She looked back at Sasuke. "When you feel the electricity in your chakra you need to grasp it and start pulling at it. That's how you convert your chakra to the element you desire….well that's a way to explain it."

Kagome let the lightening disappear from her hand and she smiled at the still Sasuke. Silence passed as kagome let Sasuke think what she said through. After a few more minutes though kagome grinned and pointed to herself. "You know, you probably don't want it, but I can help you."Sasuke turned towards her confused. "Using my kouyoume, I can watch and tell you if you're summoning the lightening element in the jutsu. This way you won't be wondering and it won't end up exploding in your face. And then when you get the feeling for the lightening I'll stop helping you and let you finish on your own. Sound good?"

Sasuke was silent as he thought over her suggestion. He turned to her a moment later with a small hint of curiosity and suspicion. "Why?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shrugged. "We're friends and it'll give me something to do." A grin suddenly set itself on her face. "And besides if sakura found out that I had the possibility to keep you from blowing yourself up, she'll hate and never let me live this down. And I'm not particularly in the mood to lose two friends over one event I could prevent."

She stood up and stretched her shoulders before looking down at the still sitting Sasuke. "So let's get started?"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome watched the panting Sasuke with a smile and nodded. "You're getting better. I don't have to heal your hand as much anymore and I don't have to tell you when you got the lightening. You're finding and converting it more on your own..."

Kagome looked up to notice the sky was getting lighter. "Well, it's probably around two or three." She looked back down to Sasuke. "I guess we can continue tomorrow night if you don't get it later when you're on your own." Sasuke was silent but kagome didn't mind and only shrugged before walking off leaving him on his own. "I guess I'll see you later for breakfast." She sent him a short wave. "Just if you continue on your own don't over do it."

Kagome continued walking not expecting an answer but when she heard a faint 'Hn' from behind her kagome's face broke out in a grin. _"At least he's speaking to me again..."_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Shirou watched kagome as Kakashi instructed her on how she should attack. She's gotten better at it and right now kakashi's telling her how she should attack. From what he's heard since she doesn't have the Sharingan it will be more difficult for her to use this as a direct attack.

Shirou watched kagome carefully and then turned his attention to the chidori. He's never seen or heard of a jutsu like that before and he's heard about a lot. Kakashi must have come up with the jutsu himself. He stared at the Jounin with a bit of curiosity. But where he came up with the idea for such a jutsu he'll never know. There's no way he just randomly came up with the idea. Another jutsu like it must have been the base where he came up with the basic idea. Shirou lightly furrowed his eyebrows. He just wished he knew which jutsu.

Shirou frowned coming up with no idea but let it go. It doesn't really matter. He turned his attention from Kakashi and kagome to Sasuke a bit away practicing the nature manipulation. Shirou watched him carefully. He seems less angry today, thankfully, and hasn't glared at kagome at all today...well so far. He also seemed to have gotten better at his training. He's seen fewer explosions come from his side of the training grounds then the day before.

Shirou inwardly grinned. It's probably because kagome helped him yesterday night. Shirou also has to say he's a bit happy for that and proud of kagome. He was finally able to get some rest without as much explosions bugging and hurting his ears.

"Shirou?"

Shirou looked up seeing kagome heading towards him. She looked a bit exhausted by still was smiling. "Are you ready to practice the jutsu?"

Shirou looked a bit confused. "Don't you still have more training?" kagome shook her head and rolled her shoulders. "No, sensei said I should take a rest since the chidori can take a lot out of you but I still want to practice the jutsu. I've only gotten a bit better and we only have a week till the exam."

Shirou nodded and sighed sitting up from his sitting position. "fine, but it's still day time so we won't practice it for long I don't want you to over do it if you still want to stay awake the rest of the day."

Kagome grinned and nodded. "Sure, sure."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome watched Sasuke carefully her attention focused completely on the chakra in his hand. She watched as the chakra started to turn yellow and look more and more like lightening till it exploded outwardly and he flew back a few feet on his feet. A smile appeared on her face and she turned to Sasuke. _"He almost got it."_

Sasuke got up in a sitting position looking towards her waiting for her to speak. Her smiled changed into a grin. "You almost got it! It was so close!"her grin turned thoughtful."I think if you continue the way you have by tomorrow night in the latest you'll have the chidori down. And we've only been training like this for two nights." She eyed Sasuke for a moment before her grin returned. "Good job Sasuke!"

From his place on the ground, Sasuke frowned and leaned back on his arms looking away. "Whatever."

Disappointed at his weak answer kagome frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "You should be happy and celebrate! Well, you don't really celebrate but still one of your annoyingly sarcastic smirks would do!" her frowned deepened but a teasing glint was in her eyes. "And to think I wasted my time helping you! You should at least smirk to make me think I didn't waste the time I think I did helping you!"

Sasuke turned to her a bored look on his face. "I didn't ask for your help."

Kagome stopped and Sasuke smirked at her for his victory in wits. Her frown deepened and she huffed before sticking her tongue out at him. "You know what? Next time, I'll let you blow yourself up."

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kakashi smiled down at his two students. He's proud of them even if he doesn't show it. They both learned the chidori and both are able to carry 230 pounds on their legs and 180 on their arms. Both went above the weight he planned. And they were able to do it with some time remaining. The third exam is in a day. He closed his book and put in his back pocket to address the two in front of him easier. "You both have done well. And both of you can use the chidori twice, three times a day if your lucky."

Kakashi's expression turned serious as he stared at them. "But do not use the chidori more than that."

Kagome noticed his expression and looked down at her hands. "And if we tried to use it more than that?"

Kakashi's expression didn't waver. "Your chakra would plummet to zero and you will die."

Both of his students froze. After a tense moment kagome looked up at him her expression serious. "That's why you didn't want me practicing a lot with it right?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I didn't know what your limit was and wanted to wait for Sasuke to catch up before I told you guys." Both nodded and kagome sighed while stretching. "It would have been nice you told us sooner sensei that we could kill ourselves using this jutsu." Kakashi sweat dropped at kagome's casual tone. "I wanted to wait to tell you both at the same time."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure, you just were to busy reading that book of yours." She shook her head before grinning. "Well anyway, that's it right? Our training for the month is over since well the exam is in one day."

Kakashi nodded but looked at his student curiously along with the others. "Yes, but why do you want to know?"

Kagome smiled and placed her arms behind her head. "I would like to head back home and prepare for the exam, some rest sounds good too."

Kakashi nodded. "You can go back if you want." Kagome's smile increased and she nodded before happily walking back to the makeshift camp to gather her stuff and tell the resting Shirou. Both watched kagome go before Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Are you going to go as well?"

Sasuke turned to him and shook his head. Nodding Kakashi turned back to kagome and Shirou walking towards them. Once she was in front she bowed. "Thanks again sensei! Kakashi smiled back under his mask towards the girl. "No problem."

Kagome stood back up straight and smiled before turning to the silent Sasuke. "Don't kill yourself."

Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and turned away but kagome's smile didn't falter and she just nodded. She looked down to Shirou who nodded back up towards her ready to leave. She looked back up at the two and waved making a hand sign. "I'll see you guys at the exams! And you guys don't be late!!"

After she spoke the familiar wind of the black sakura blossoms surrounded her and Shirou before disappearing and leaving the two alone.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome smiled and walked down the crowded but much missed streets of konoha. She walked along side Shirou who looked interested in the surroundings and would occasionally stop to watch something that interested him. Kagome rolled her eyes at the wolf. Funny, how not being in a large village for a while could easily interest him. Kagome smiled though and continued walking down the path with one destination in mind. Her apartment. She can't wait to get home and have a nice warm shower. It would be the first actual and decent shower she's had in a whole month.

Don't get her wrong, she doesn't mind roughing it, it doesn't bother her at all but still a nice warm bath followed by a nice comfortable bed is much better. And then maybe later after her nap she'll go and say hi to Teuchi and Ayame and get a few bowls of ramen-.

"Kagome?!"

Both kagome and Shirou stopped hearing the surprised and shocked voice from behind them. Turning around kagome was suddenly ambushed by a pair of hands gripping her upper arms almost frantically. It took a moment for kagome's brain to sort out what was happening but when her mind fully cleared she looked down to see bright pink hair. "Sakura?"

Green eyes looked up at her confused finding confirming her thoughts and kagome suddenly smiled. "Hey sakura long time no see how are y-."

"Do you know where Sasuke is? Have you seen him? He's been missing for the entire month-Kakashi too- and then naruto just got back-and-and-."

"Calm down sakura." As calmly as she could kagome removed sakura's hands from her arms and backed off a bit so she could breathe easier and observe the frantic looking girl. Sakura seemed okay but faint signs of restlessness clung to her face and body. She had small bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess, out of character for the usually well kept girl she's come to know. "Okay, now one at a time tell me what's up."

Sakura seemed to have calmed down and nodded once before inhaling a shaky breath. "Okay, its Sasuke…he's missing-."

"Sasuke? He's not missing he's with Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura quickly stopped and looked at her with surprise and relief. Immediately her posture slackened and her earlier restlessness seemed to decrease. "Seriously?"

Sakura's voice was full of so much hope and relief kagome wasn't sure she could lie to the girl even if Sasuke wasn't actually with Kakashi right now. "Yeah, I just came back from training with them, it turns out that Kakashi also asked Sasuke to train with him. I'm sorry you were worried for no reason. If I knew earlier I would have told you." Kagome sent an encouraging smile to the girl. "Sasuke's fine. I know you've been worried about his mark since the preliminaries and while we were training the mark didn't act up. So he's fine. He and Kakashi will both be back by the exam."

Sakura nodded but then looked up at kagome again. "You were training with Sasuke?" kagome nodded completely obvious to the silent edge. "Yeah, and he's fine. Still a jerk but fine so nothing to worry about sakura."

Kagome sent her another smile before fixing her bag and looking around for Shirou who seemed to have wandered off after something. Not finding the wolf kagome shook her head and returned her attention back to sakura who seemed deep in thought. "Sakura?"

The girl jumped before looking at her. "Yeah?"

Kagome grinned. "So what's this about naruto coming back? I haven't seen him in a month and want to say hi…and possibly beat him up for not saying goodbye."

"Oh." Sakura snapped out of whatever thoughtful trance she put herself in to give kagome her full attention. "Naruto came back yesterday in the hospital. He wasn't in to bad of a condition but whatever training he put himself into really did a number on him."

Kagome shook her head not believing what naruto did to himself. "I swear that boy is going to kill himself one day." She turned her attention back to sakura and nodded her thanks. "Well I'm going to go visit the knucklehead and see how he's doing."

Turning around kagome sent a wave before walking off. "Thanks sakura! I'll see you later!" she turned back forward but cuffed her hands around her mouth. "Shirou! Come on lets go!" seconds later Shirou was at her side and kagome grinned down at the wolf. "Come on, change of plans, we're going to visit naruto first."

Shirou grinned back. "Sure it'll be fun seeing you yell at him for his carelessness."

Kagome ignored Shirou with a shake of her head but stopped making Shirou turn to her confused. "Kag-!"

"Hinata?!"

Kagome's sudden outburst shocked not only Shirou but the surrounding people for she got looks but kagome didn't seem to notice for she quickly barreled her way through the crowd of people to a girl walking out of a store.

Slightly shocked but following after his summoner Shirou watched as kagome quickly hugged the now shocked girl before pulling back and asking questions. As he got closer Shirou quickly became amused seeing that the girl was easily embarrassed and kagome was making a small scene.

Shirou chuckled and decided to help the girl out. "Kagome, I have no clue what's gotten into you today but you're making a scene."

His voice seemed to knock out whatever got into kagome for she stopped and too blushed before scratching the side of her head. "Sorry, sorry." She turned back to the girl. "Hinata this is Shirou, he's one of my summons." She pointed to the now identified Hinata. "Shirou this is Hinata Hyuuga a friend of mine."

Hinata bowed to him and Shirou did the same not only for her politeness but because of her name. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga-sama." Hinata blushed and looked slightly shocked. "I-it's a pl-pleasure to meet y-you too…b-but please call m-me h-Hinata..."

Shirou nodded and Kagome smiled again before bowing to Hinata. "Sorry for scaring you. I was just happy to be home and then seeing you. I heard about your match in the preliminaries. Are you feeling better?"

Hinata nodding and looked down embarrassed at kagome's concern. "Y-yes. I'm fine…it-it wasn't a-anything to se-serious."

Kagome sighed in relief. "That's good. I'm sorry I wasn't up at the time to cheer you on."

Hinata shook her head. "n-no it's fine." Hinata looked back up to smile at kagome and seemed to notice her state of dress for the first time. She looked slightly concerned and tilter her head slightly in confusion. "I-if you don't m-mind me asking…w-where are y-you and s-Shirou heading?"

Kagome grinned. "Well we just got back from training and were heading home but we ran into sakura and found out naruto's in the hospital so we're going to visit him first instead." Hinata nodded and blushed a bit more at naruto's name. Kagome who noticed suddenly grinned with a glint her eyes. "Hey Hinata...why don't you come with? I'm sure naruto would like more visitors than just Shirou and me."

Hinata's head shot up and her blush increased making kagome's grin grow. "I-I-I do-don't think I-I sho-."

"Oh come on Hinata!" kagome placed encouraging hands on hinata's shoulders before gently pushing her forward towards the hospital. "It'll be fun! And I'm sure you want to see naruto after so long!"

"B-but K-kagome! I-." hinata's weak protests were ignored by a still grinning kagome who continued to gently push the girl forward followed by a much amused Shirou.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sakura watched as kagome walked off with Hinata and Shirou and sighed before turning forward and heading home. She should be happy. She's found out that sasuke's okay, the only reason why he's not here is because he's still training with Kakashi. He didn't leave with Orochimaru like she thought.

So right now she should be smiling and relieved. But she's not and she knows why. Because she found out from _kagome_. And the fact that kagome was training with him for a _whole_ month.

She knows she shouldn't have to worry…no she has no reason to worry but then why does her heart hurt? Why does she feel some unnecessary anger towards kagome in the back of her head and deep down? Why does she wish she was the one to train with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke? Why does her mind betray her thinking that kagome knew all along that Sasuke was going to train with her and didn't tell her till she got back to just spite and mess with her?

Sakura's mood deepened.

Why does she have this jealousy?

She knows she has no reason to feel jealous against kagome. She's done nothing wrong. She doesn't even like Sasuke like that, she only treats Sasuke like a friend and he shows no interest towards her either.

Her jealousy is uncalled for and unneeded. Her anger towards kagome is unneeded. Her secret wish for things to be different is unneeded.

But yet, despite this and knowing it's unneeded, she allows it.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome grinned at the anxious looking girl walking besides her. It's sadly amusing how easily the girl can get worked up and all nervous, just with the mentioning of naruto's name. He doesn't even have to be in the same room or possibly the same village; just the mention of his name could make Hinata blush like he was in front of her.

Kagome shook her head and turned her attention from the squirming girl to the nurse in the front desk. Smiling kagome motioned to herself and her company. "I was wondering if we could get the room number for Uzumaki Naruto."

The nurse smiled back before grabbing a clip board and checking its contents. "Uzumaki naruto?" kagome nodded to the nurse once who continued to scan the page before her finger stopped. "Aha! He's in room 231 down the hall to your right."

"Thank you." Kagome nodded back to the nurse before turning to the others. "Let's go." Both nodded mutely, Hinata due to nervousness and Shirou in hidden amusement.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the silence that covered their three man group and easily feeling hinata's nervousness kagome placed her hand behind her head. "You don't have to be so nervous Hinata, naruto's not going to attack or bite your head off."

A small nervous squeak from her blushing friend made kagome stop frozen before she sighed. _"Maybe that was a wrong choice of words…"_ kagome looked forward her eyes scanning the numbers of the doors till they landed on the bold black numbers of 231. "There."

She quickly turned, opened the door, and as a second thought grabbed hinata's wrist lightly in case said girl attempted to slip out of sight. She walked into the room dragging a stiff Hinata in behind her. She turned her head and motioned towards Shirou to close the door after he came in. Shirou nodded and did as he was told before quickly joining her side walking to the bed on the far end of the room.

Once they made it to the bed kagome sweat dropped at the sight that met her and the others. Naruto was dead a sleep with his form spread out and the covers spread haphazardly on his person. A string of drool was on the corner of his mouth and dripping on the pillow. His hair was even messier than it usually was and his clothes were a mess. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to keep in the giggles that wanted to escape. In all, she'll have to admit that naruto looked _cute_.

She looked towards her silent female friend whose blush increased dramatically and shook her head inwardly. Apparently Hinata thought so too.

Kagome could faintly hear chuckling from her other side and turned to see that Shirou had his head turned away but was chuckling. Grinning and letting a few of her own chuckles through kagome cuffed her hands around her mouth. "Naruto I have ramen-!"

"Where?!"

As quick as lightening naruto jumped up from his sleeping position to standing on his bed looking around frantically still slightly under sleeps hold. After a few seconds he calmed down and finally seemed to notice their presence. He blinked once and then again. "Kagome? Hinata? Shirou? What are you guys doing here?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head at the blond grinning. "We heard you were in the hospital and decided to visit you. Right Hinata?" Hinata quickly lowered her head but nodded.

"Oh." Naruto blinked again and kagome sighed. She suddenly glared at the blond. "I'm mad at you. You didn't tell me goodbye before you left to whatever sort of training you did so when I left for my own training I couldn't find you!"

Naruto gulped and backed away as far away as he could on the bed as kagome angrily stomped her way towards him a murderous look in her eyes. He quickly lifted his hands in front of him as if to build a barrier between him and kagome. "W-wait kagome! I'm s-sorry-."

Naruto flinched and closed his eyes when kagome suddenly jumped towards him but opened them a moment later feeling no pain. He blinked and looked down to see kagome hugging him. Kagome grinned up at him a moment later. "Okay. Apology accepted."

She backed away and let him go still grinning. "Just next time say bye before you go." Naruto nodded and her grin widened. "Also it's good to see your okay. Especially because the third exam is a day from now." she turned to the overly silent girl with a grin. "Right Hinata?"

Hinata jumped suddenly feeling everyone's attention on her and quickly smiled a small smile before looking down and nodding. "Y-yes, it's really g-g-good to see your o-okay naruto."

Naruto grinned back at the two. "Thanks kagome, Hinata! You too Shirou!" the wolf nodded and smiled. Naruto then turned back to kagome and blinked seeing her condition. He tilted his head in confusion staring at the girl. "What happened to you?"

Kagome looked down to her ruined and hole covered clothes with a small embarrassed grin. "Shirou and I just got back from training not even an hour ago, so I didn't really have a lot of time to go home and change…" she looked back up and scratched her head. "Actually that was where I was heading till I ran into sakura and Hinata…"

Speaking of Hinata, Kagome noticed that hinata's blush increased and she decided to intervene before her friend passed out. "Well I guess we should go now, it's getting late and you need your rest." Naruto moved to protest but kagome quickly held a hand up to stop him. "Nope, I'm not going to hear it. You need to get your rest. I'll visit you tomorrow." She smiled. "And maybe, I'll bring you some ramen."

That stopped him. Naruto quickly grinned and nodded. "Okay then kagome!" kagome smiled and grabbed a wobbly hinata's wrist before leaving Shirou behind them. "Bye naruto!"

She closed the door behind her and then turned to a still blushing Hinata. "See Hinata it wasn't that bad…." She got no answer and started to become worried. Only when Hinata started falling back did kagome realize she passed out. Cursing and quickly grabbing her friend before she fell she turned to an amused Shirou and sighed. "Well, good thing we're in a hospital…" she looked back down at the cherry red of hinata's face. "At least she didn't pass out while we were still in there…we're going to have to work on it though." She turned back to Shirou. "What do you think?"

Shirou nodded trying to suppress a grin but failed. "Yes, it's going to take some work…."

* * *

**Finally!! The three part chapter is finished!! I'm so happy! The third exam starts next chapter!! Woo Hoo! Well I hope the chapter was good. And excuse any mistakes that might be in the chapter.**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	29. Troubling Thoughts! Old Promises!

**The next chapter is here! The exams start! The exams start! Finally! I've been waiting to do this chapter for a while!! Why? Well you'll see as you read it!! Hahahahaha!! (Happy dance) well my internet is back again and hopefully i won't have to worry about it leaving again for a while...so here's an update!!  
**

**And thanks to those who place this story on their favorite/alert list. You all keep me going!!"**

**WTFTMIAnimeFreak:**sorry you're confused, but your questions will all be answered, some in this chapter and as the story goes on.

**Anyway let the chapter continue!!**

**Disclaimer:**** if I owned any of these lovely shows, they both would have been completely different and probably wouldn't be as big of hits as they are.**

**

* * *

Chapter 28: Troubling thoughts! Old promises!  
**"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_"Thinking/small flashback"  
_**"Jutsu/abilities"  
**'Actions'

**

* * *

Recap:  
**Naruto grinned back at the two. "Thanks kagome, Hinata! You too Shirou!" the wolf nodded and smiled. Naruto then turned back to kagome and blinked seeing her condition. He tilted his head in confusion staring at the girl. "What happened to you?"

Kagome looked down to her ruined and hole covered clothes with a small embarrassed grin. "Shirou and I just got back from training not even an hour ago, so I didn't really have a lot of time to go home and change…" she looked back up and scratched her head. "Actually that was where I was heading till I ran into sakura and Hinata…"

Speaking of Hinata, Kagome noticed that hinata's blush increased and she decided to intervene before her friend passed out. "Well I guess we should go now, it's getting late and you need your rest." Naruto moved to protest but kagome quickly held a hand up to stop him. "Nope, I'm not going to hear it. You need to get your rest. I'll visit you tomorrow." She smiled. "And maybe, I'll bring you some ramen."

That stopped him. Naruto quickly grinned and nodded. "Okay then kagome!" kagome smiled and grabbed a wobbly hinata's wrist before leaving Shirou behind them. "Bye naruto!"

She closed the door behind her and then turned to a still blushing Hinata. "See Hinata it wasn't that bad…." She got no answer and started to become worried. Only when Hinata started falling back did kagome realize she passed out. Cursing and quickly grabbing her friend before she fell she turned to an amused Shirou and sighed. "Well, good thing we're in a hospital…" she looked back down at the cherry red of hinata's face. "At least she didn't pass out while we were still in there…we're going to have to work on it though." She turned back to Shirou. "What do you think?"

Shirou nodded trying to suppress a grin but failed. "Yes, it's going to take some work…."

**

* * *

Now: **  
Kagome grinned and practically ran to her favorite ramen stand. She really could use some ramen right about now. Tomorrow's the exam and she's been feeling jittery and a bit nervous. She ran a hand through her hair trying to calm herself down. Tomorrow she has to go up against daisuke. Tomorrow…kagome sighed and looked up arriving at the stand.

Smiling kagome lifted up the cloth to blink seeing her favorite blond out of the hospital and back in his signature orange clothes. "Hey naruto!"

Surprised naruto starting choking on the ramen he was eating and kagome's expression turned concerned as she walked to quickly pat the blonds back. Once he stopped coughing he turned to kagome and grinned weakly. "Hey kagome."

Kagome took a seat next to naruto and ordered herself her food before watching naruto carefully and full of suspicion. Becoming nervous under gaze naruto started sweating and looked back down to his food. "w-what?!"

Kagome smiled before turning to her own bowl placed in front of her by Ayame. After saying thanks and grabbing a pair of chop sticks kagome sighed. "You too huh?" naruto seemed confused and kagome confused. "You're also nervous about your match aren't you?"

Caught by trying not to let it show naruto puffed out his chest and shook his head grinning broadly but it didn't reach his eyes. "Me nervous! Ha! I'm ready to show that jerk what for-."

Kagome interrupted his loud statement by flicking his cheek affectingly before returning to her food. After she swallowed her noodles she turned to a confused naruto holding his cheek. "You don't have to lie naruto. You can be nervous, you are going up against the claimed top rookie of last year, or so I've heard." Naruto's expression fell and kagome quickly realized how she worded it and quickly shook her head. "No! I didn't mean it like that." She sent an encouraging smile towards the blond and patted his head. "I meant, it's okay to be nervous, Neji is a tough opponent but don't worry I'm positive you'll win."

Naruto turned towards her with a bit of hope showing through his eyes as they watered comically. "You think so?"

Kagome laughed at naruto's expression and shook her head grinning like an idiot. "I know so. Because unlike Neji, you're fighting for a reason. He's just fighting to win but you're fighting for Hinata." Naruto looked surprised that she knew about it and kagome nodded. "Yeah, before I left I was told what happened to Hinata and the promise you made."

Kagome suddenly had an idea and her expression turned mischievous as she faked her sadness and crying by wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. "And I have to say I'm so proud of you! You're growing up way too fast! Already making promises to girls! And I remember when I first met you and you were just a loveable knucklehead-!"

"Kagome!!" naruto slapped his hand over kagome's mouth to silence her with a faint blush on his face completely embarrassed for kagome's yelling caught a lot of attention. People outside the stand stopped and even Teuchi and Ayame were watching with grins. Once he was sure kagome wasn't going to embarrass him anymore naruto removed his hand from her mouth to see a bright grin plastered on her face.

Still grinning and not giving up on her attempt to embarrass her friend kagome turned to the still grinning stand owners. "What about you guys? Hasn't naruto grown-?" Kagome quickly stuck out her arm and placed her hand on naruto's forehead keeping him from clasping her mouth shut. "I mean already making promises...and to girls…next thing we know he won't be our little naruto anymore…."

Ayame nodded still grinning understanding what kagome was trying to do when said girl winked at her and her father. She faked looking sad and sighed crossing her arms. "I know…it's sad..." she shook her head to keep her act up. Her expression changed and she was grinning again. "Who's the lucky lady naruto? You need to bring her in for a date sometime. Right father?"

Teuchi nodded fully understanding what the two girls before him were doing. He grinned at naruto. "Yes! We have to meet her! You must bring her in so we can meet her!"

Naruto's blush increased and his attempt to stop kagome increased but was futile for kagome had a solid hold on his forehead and wasn't going to allow him to stop their fun and mission. "You guys probably already know her…." both looked interested keeping up their acts.

They looked to one another before back to kagome. "Oh, who?!"

Kagome's grin widened if possible and he inhaled a large breath. "It's h-."

"Kagome! Stop! She's only a friend!!"

Before kagome could finish, naruto got free and tackled her down to the floor covering her mouth with his hand still blushing. After a moment of silence naruto heard laughing coming from kagome and the others. Confused naruto removed his hand from kagome's mouth to sit back and allow kagome to do the same. The trio continued to laugh and it took naruto a moment to realize they were messing with him.

Embarrassed again naruto crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the laughing trio pouting. "That was mean kagome!"

Kagome stopped her laughing to face naruto and noticed he was pouting. Shaking her head at her friend's childishness before flicking his cheek again to gain his attention. "Oh, we're just playing naruto. And you're not feeling down anymore right?"

Naruto turned to her and shook his head making her smile. "See, nothing to worry about. Don't feel down over a match. I know you'll win." She lifted herself off the ground and held out a hand to naruto who took it and stood up. She pointed to herself. "And if it'll make you feel better, I'll be there to cheer you on." She motioned to Teuchi and Ayame. "We all will."

Naruto looked from her to the father and daughter with anime tears falling down his cheeks. "R-really?"

Ayame nodded and Teuchi grinned. "Yeah, we'll be rooting for you 100 percent."

The tears running down his face increased and naruto nodded quickly wiping them away with a grin fully returning to his normal self. "Thanks you guys!!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head at naruto while sitting down. "No problem naruto, here as a good luck present I'll by you as much ramen as you want tonight." Naruto's expression brightened and he quickly returned to his seat. "Alright!"

Kagome sent one last smile to the blond before looking back forward to see that a new bowl of ramen with practically everything on it was already placed in front of her and naruto. Both looked up confused at the stand owners who just grinned and nodded. "It's on the house. You both need your strength for your matches tomorrow if you want to win."

Both returned the grins with their own before grabbing their once forgotten chopsticks in their first bowls and eating. "Thanks!!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome sighed walked into the huge arena to place a hand over her eyes to block out the blinding light that attacked her eyes. What she saw made kagome momentarily stop. The arena was huge! No doubt reason as to why is for the matches but not only that but the stands and the crowd. The stands were big enough to fit at least half the village. And from what she could see, every seat was full.

Kagome inwardly gulped before shaking her head and continuing her trek to the other fighters in the center of the future battle field. Her eyes drifted over the others till they landed on daisuke. She caught his eyes but quickly looked away frowning. Ignoring his gaze still on her person, kagome continued her scan to see that her two teammates weren't here yet, nor that Dosu character. Kagome's frown deepened. She hoped naruto didn't give up or anything…yesterday he seemed okay when they were able to cheer him up but still….

Spotting Shikamaru a bit away from her, kagome quickly headed towards him. "Hey Shikamaru!" Shikamaru turned his head in her direction hearing his name before waving tiredly. "Hey…"

Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes at the lazy boy. He doesn't even seem nervous at all, only tired and bored. "Have you seen naruto yet?" Shikamaru shook his head. "No…"

Kagome sighed and looked back towards the entrance. She bit her lip and looked towards the sun to determine the time before once again looking at the entrance. _"I hope he gets here soon"_ kagome frowned. _"Then Sasuke and Kakashi too. Time's almost up."_ her eyebrow twitched at the thought of Sasuke and Kakashi. _"I bet they're coming late just to bug me because I told them not to be late-."_

"Ahhh! Wait! Don't start yet!!"

Kagome stopped and turned to the entrance along with Shikamaru hearing the familiar voice of naruto. Not even seconds later naruto ran through the entrance before slipping and coming to a sliding stop in front of kagome and Shikamaru. Kagome raised an eyebrow and kneeled in front of the fallen blond to poke his nose. He made a whine in protest before waving away her hand and looking up still slightly frantic. "Am I late?"

Kagome blinked before covering her mouth with her hand laughing. She shook her head. "n-no naruto, you actually made it just in time."

"Oh." Naruto grinned and accepted the hand kagome held out to him before pulling himself of the dirt. He then scanned the surrounding in silent awe. Once he got over it he scanned the others to frown and look angry. "Wait where's Sasuke?!"

Kagome sighed and shrugged. "He's not here yet." _"I bet they're still training and forgot about the time...or are just going to make some dramatic entry to anger and make us worry."_ Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. Or it's just to spite her. She has a sinking feeling it's the latter.

Naruto's loud protests suddenly interrupted kagome's thoughts and she turned to the loud yelling blond. Sighing, kagome quickly grabbed the back of naruto's collar, silencing his yells and stopping him. He turned to her confused and she shook her head. "No time for yelling naruto, we can yell and bug Sasuke later. How about that?"

Happy at the thought of bugging the Uchiha later naruto grinned and nodded getting a grin back from the girl. She let go of his collar and naruto looked around the surrounding area again. "Wow, this place is huge…"

Kagome nodded self-consciously currently occupied by the stare aimed on her person. Already knowing who it was kagome bit her lip and turned to glare at daisuke. Their eyes locked again, silver orbs glaring and blue only staring. Things seemed to freeze for a moment till daisuke finally looked away from her.

Kagome felt a pang of sadness and the glare left her face but she quickly schooled her expression and too turned away.

"Kagome?"

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see naruto staring at her. "You okay?"

Sending a small smile towards the blond kagome nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm getting a bit nervous."

Naruto nodded falling for her lie before grinning and pointing to himself. "Don't worry kagome! I'll root for you!" kagome nodded again and her smile increased. "Thanks naruto."

Naruto nodded back still grinning but blinked slightly confused when he felt an unfamiliar glare on his back. Turning away from kagome who was once again admiring the crowd he turned to see that daisuke boy glaring at him. Tilting his head slightly full of confusion naruto once again blinked. Why is he glaring at him? He didn't do anything. The boy's glare didn't waver and naruto stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and glared back already not liking the boy. Fine, if he wants to glare at him he'll glare right back.

Daisuke, catching his returning glare deepened his own and a glaring match ensured between the two boys till kagome unknowingly interrupted by touching naruto's shoulder to get his attention. "Naruto the exam is going to start. The Hokage is speaking."

Naruto nodded and sent one last quick glare to daisuke before turning away and listening to the Hokage speak.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to konoha from your homes and jobs to watch the matches of these 12 finalists! Let the matches begin!!" the crowd's cheering increased tenfold and kagome looked around the crowd again. The crowd seems even bigger now…

"Alright listen up." everyone's attention turned to the Jounin with them. He wore the standard uniform that most Jounin wear with a dark blue bandana on his head with a long toothpick like piece of wood in his mouth. "First off my name's Shiranui Genma." He eyed the competitors for a silent moment before continuing. "And secondly I want to tell you that the third exam and your matches are going to like the preliminaries. There are no rules and your matches will continue till either one of you die or you give up your match. Remember though, I can stop the match at anytime, but that it completely up to me."

Everyone nodded till kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "What about those who aren't here. We're currently missing two people." Genma turned towards her. "If they aren't here by the time their matches start they will automatically lose by default."

Kagome nodded and shared a quick glance with naruto who looked between angry and concerned. Kagome sighed and looked back at the entrance. _"They better hurry."_

Genma coughed to get everyone's attention. "Now that, that's over with we'll can start the matches. And the first match is between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga."

Kagome felt naruto next to her tense and turned to place a comforting hand on naruto's shoulder. When he turned to her kagome sent him a smile. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. And I'll be yelling for you from the stands." Naruto nodded and grinned and kagome grinned back before waving and following after the others.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome followed after the others to the waiting stands her arms placed behind her head as she sighed. She knows naruto will win. She can just feel it but still he is going up against a Hyuuga. And Neji at that. She's heard a lot about him. He was the top rookie last year and is really talented.

Kagome sighed again. Hopefully naruto remembers to stray from close combat when fighting him. As a Hyuuga his specialty is close combat and his ability to shut of chakra to the chakra points make him very dangerous. She just wishes naruto considers that, but yet…

Kagome bit her lip, when it comes to fighting naruto doesn't really think with his head. And now that she thinks about it, most of his fighting style revolves around close combat. Kagome stopped and resisted the urge to bang her head against the nearby wall. Naruto will win, she'll bet her life on it, but how will he win and what will he do to win is what's worrying her.

She's trained with him long enough to know that most of his jutsu if not all is all close combat. Kagome shook her head and started walking again realizing she was being left behind by the others. Hopefully naruto won't get too hurt or over exhaust himself.

Kagome turned her attention back to the others in the group. She eyed them all carefully before landing on daisuke's back. Kagome's expression saddened. Funny how they are only a few feet away but it seems like they are actually miles apart.

Kagome inwardly sighed and shook her head seeing another door come into view from the front of the group. Once they all were in kagome looked around to see that there were a few chairs lines against the wall and metal railing also was at the edge of the room revealing the battle ground below.

Quickly walking over to the railing and placing both her hands on it kagome looked down to see that naruto's and neji's match was already starting. Kagome once again nervously bit her lip watching as naruto charged towards Neji his fist raised. _"Naruto…that's not going to work!"_

Kagome continued to watch the fight with worry setting in seeing that naruto continued to head towards Neji with kicks and punches that either were blocked or missed Neji. She winced when naruto was sent down to the ground holding his shoulder. _"Come on naruto. Think of something..."_

As if he heard her thoughts. Naruto forced himself up before making the familiar hand sign and summoned four clones of himself. Smiling kagome grinned down to naruto even though he couldn't see her do so. _"That's it naruto. You have to use your brain in this fight."_ If he uses the shadow clone jutsu, his chakra gets equally divided between himself and the clones, and since neji's Byakugan sees the chakra pathways he won't be able to tell the real naruto from the fake naruto.

Naruto now just has to be careful and hope that Neji doesn't have a plan or thought of something to beat this knowing naruto was his opponent and would most likely use the jutsu against him.

Kagome suddenly felt someone come next to her and she froze self-consciously. She turned her head lightly to see who it was and tensed seeing it was daisuke. He was leaning against the railing with his arms crossed over his chest and a small smirk on his face not even a foot away from her. His expression and stance was completely calm while he watched the match below making kagome turn ridged and remove a hand from the railing to hover over her kunai pouch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you do you will be disqualified for fighting when it wasn't your match."

Kagome's hand froze a centimeter from her pouch and she eyed daisuke with suspicion but didn't move from her spot next to him. Her expression changed to one of anger and she gripped the railing under her hand to keep herself from lashing out at the boy beside her. "And what would you care? I'm sure you'd love for me to be disqualified."

Daisuke faked a wince at the acid in her tone making her eyes narrow in a heated glare. While not at all bothered by her tone, daisuke only leaned forward and casually placed his elbows on the railing, his chin in his hands. He allowed a moment of silence to pass between them while he watched the fight with a bored interest. "He's going to lose."

"What?" surprised by his answer kagome blinked before realizing he dodged answering her. Her glare increased and she turned her head fully to the bored looking boy watching the match. "What did you say? Don't dodge my question." She eyed daisuke and as an after thought added. "And naruto won't lose."

Still dodging her first question, daisuke only pointed down to the current match. "Yes he will… look."

Not wanting to listen to him, but worried for naruto's safety kagome turned back to the match and widened her eyes. "Naruto!!" naruto was sent flying back by what looked like a chakra barrier Neji formed by spinning on his right foot. Naruto landed roughly on the ground and the clone that was with him disappeared in a poof.

Kagome turned from the fallen naruto to Neji and narrowed her eyes. How did he? Kagome replayed the move in her head. That barrier was made completely of chakra and fully covered him…kagome's eyes widened. He must have expelled chakra from all his chakra points at one time and then used the spinning to make sure his chakra covered him in that spiral shape.

Kagome gripped the railing tighter. But in order for him to do that, he'd have to have excellent control over all his chakra points to release them all at once. Kagome watched Neji. He must be stronger than she thought, to be able to do that and not feel a bit exhausted from the chakra he used.

She turned back towards naruto to see he was slowly getting up. Leaning forward kagome cuffed her hands around her mouth. "Come on naruto!! Don't give up!! Keep fighting!" kagome felt eyes turn towards her but she ignored it to grin and wave down to naruto who looked towards her.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Naruto grinned back at the waving girl even though she couldn't see it from the height she was at but it didn't matter. His gaze though drifted from kagome to the boy besides her and he blinked realizing it was daisuke who was glaring at him earlier. Still slightly confused at why he was so close to kagome, naruto tilted his head once slightly.

"Show him what for naruto!"

Naruto's attention turned from daisuke and back to kagome and he nodded before facing forward grinning.

Neji caught his expression and his expression hardened with his eyes narrowing. "You think just because she's cheering you on, that you'll win?" a small smirk appeared on neji's face. "Because you're wrong, it's too late, you've already lost. You're in range for my attack."

Naruto's expression became slightly confused as Neji got into a lowered stance with his arms spread out, one in front of him and one behind him.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome watched the stance carefully with narrowed eyes. The way the stance was and then he mentioned naruto being within range…

Kagome eyes widened and she leaned forward. "Naruto hurry! Move back! Back away-!" her warning came too late for Neji was already running at naruto and striking his chakra points with his fingers. "Oh n-!"

"I told you…he's going to lose..."

Kagome once again gripped the railing before turning towards daisuke and glaring at him with complete anger. "Shut up."

Daisuke finally turned his head to look at her amusement clear in his eyes. He smirked coolly at her before pointing to naruto below. "What, did I hit a sore spot? Afraid that your little friend going to get hurt?"

Kagome's anger spiked and her eyes transformed momentarily before she growled and turned away from the still smirking boy. Daisuke watched kagome a moment longer before turning back to the match. "What nothing to say…"

"I said shut up."

Daisuke turned back to her with an eyebrow raised but kagome didn't face him. "You don't know anything so just be quiet. He will win."

Daisuke watched her for a few more minutes but kagome ignored him in favor of watching naruto. She winced when naruto was thrown back by a direct attack to his chest and gripped the railing turning her knuckles white. _"Come on naruto, get up. I know you will win…"_ "Naruto get up! Come on! Don't let what he says get to you! It's not true!" _"Don't let daisuke be right..."_

Kagome smiled when she saw naruto get up again. He was panting and holding his chest but he was up. _"That's it."_

"How can you be so sure, all his chakra was blocked….he looks like he could barely support himself up…?"

Annoyed with daisuke, kagome turned from naruto's match again to stare straight at daisuke. "I'm sure because I know naruto." Her expression changed to one of suspicion and she narrowed her eyes at naruto. "And you, what do you care if he fails or not, if he wins or loses. He's no friend of yours nor is he an enemy or claimed rival-."

Kagome suddenly stopped much to daisuke's amusement. Ignoring the boy kagome quickly turned her head back to the match her eyes widened in disbelief. _"That chakra again…"_

Kagome watched as naruto summoned his chakra but instead of it being blue in color it was a crimson red and surrounding naruto. Kagome leaned forward slightly as if it would help her to get a clearer look. The chakra from the bridge and second exam…he's summoning it again. The wind in the surrounding area started swirling making everyone in the stands and waiting room cover their faces with their arms.

Still wanting to see kagome moved her hands down and squinted her eyes. As she got a closer look through her eyes widened. _"It's surrounding him...like tails…."_

The red chakra continued to swirl around naruto before surrounding him like a thing of armor. Seconds later naruto disappeared from view. Kagome along with the others started looking for naruto before they found him in the air behind Neji. _"He's become so fast…."_

Kagome continued to watch the battle before her and watched full of shock as naruto dodged all of neji's attacks and easily returning some of his own. _"What kind of chakra is that? Every time he's summoned it he become's much stronger and his speed at least doubles…not to mention..."_ kagome looked down at her hands and fisted them feeling the tingle in her hands again. _"Every time he summons it, it seems that my chakra reacts but how and why I have no clue."_ She looked back down with confused eyes. _"But when he doesn't summon it, I'm fine, the tingle and chakra doesn't react. Like it never happened."_

A sudden explosion sounded throughout the battle field grabbing kagome's attention and making her look back at the battle field to cover her face with her arms again at the debris and dust blowing through the air. When it calmed kagome and everyone lowered their arms each waiting anxiously to see what happened.

The dust finally cleared and kagome's eyes quickly became concerned. Both naruto and Neji were lying on the ground and neither of them looked like they were going to get up soon.

A silence fell over the field as time ticked by waiting for one of them to stand. Having enough of the silence kagome cuffed her arms over her mouth. "Naruto!!"

She got no response and let her arms fall down to her sides looking from one hole to the other. _"Come on…get up naruto."_ She continued to eye the holes. Which one's naruto?

Not even a second later an arm shot up from the ground and kagome's narrowed her eyes trying to find who it belonged to. Is it naruto's or is it neji's hand. Time seemed to slow as everyone watched the arm fold before pushing the person up. When the rock cleared off the person kagome bit her lip full of worry. It wasn't naruto, it was Neji.

So then if neji's there…kagome looked over to the other hole as the smoke continued to clear. Then naruto's there but is he okay? Once the smoke fully cleared it showed naruto lying on his side unconscious. _"Naruto…." _

She turned from naruto to Neji to see him walking over to naruto's form. She eyed him carefully and had to shake her head inwardly. _"From what I saw, that explosion was huge its surprising neji's even up and walking…it must have been that chakra barrier, it must have protected him from most of the impact."_

Kagome looked back down to naruto but stopped seeing the ground from under Neji move slightly. What was that? Kagome focused her attention to the ground and then the surrounding ground by naruto. After a few seconds she smiled understanding. _"He's not down...it's a fake…"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Neji stared down at naruto with narrowed eyes. He's a fool. Thinking that fate could be changed and he could win. "You need to open your eyes…and see the truth. You're a failure-."

Before he could continue the ground under him suddenly cracked before a fist followed by naruto flew out of the ground and punched him square in the ground. Neji's eyes widened as he flew back into the air and a wave of pain came from his jaw.

How? He landed a few seconds later on his back and cursed realizing he couldn't move. Naruto appeared in his line of vision seconds later grinning.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome smiled before jumping up into the air. Her smile changed from a smile to a huge grin and she started laughing full of relief and joy. "I knew he could do it!"

After Genma pronounced naruto the winner kagome quickly jumped down from the stand ignoring the stares she got. After she landed on her knees she quickly got up and ran towards naruto who was running around like an idiot and waving his arms around celebrating.

Kagome had to roll her eyes. It's surprising how even after all that, he can still run around like he never did anything at all. "Naruto!"

Naruto stopped his running around and turned around to be ambushed by kagome who hit him over the head. After whining in protest naruto held his head looking at kagome confused. "Kagome?"

Kagome sent him a quick glare and poked his shoulder. "You, naruto, are crazy! And don't do that again!" naruto nodded sullenly before kagome smiled and quickly grabbed his hands healing the wounds he got from clawing at the ground. "Well, anyway congratulations naruto, I told you could do it."

Naruto grinned back and scratched the side of his head embarrassed. "Yeah, I did it!"

After she healed his hands kagome shook her head at the blond before pulling him towards the door so they could get back to the stands. "Well, come on, you need your rest and they need to get the second match starting."

Naruto suddenly stopped when they arrived at the door looking at her confused. "That reminds me, has Sasuke teme gotten here yet?"

Kagome also stopped and sighed before shaking her head. "no." kagome sighed and shrugged. "Not yet, I have no clue where he is, he should have been here by now."

Naruto cursed and suddenly looked angry. Kagome shook her head knowing that really naruto was concerned, even if he'll never admit it. Pulling naruto along with her again kagome sighed. "Come on naruto, I'm sure Sasuke will be here soon." She sent a grin back at naruto. "And remember when he does get here and after his match, we get to bug him for being late."

Naruto grinned back and nodded placing his hands behind his head. "Yeah, and when he gets here I'll be able to rub it in his face I won!!"

Kagome shook her head at her blond friend and looked up seeing they were at the waiting room. Shikamaru was waiting for them. Most likely to congratulate naruto or tell him that all the trouble he went through for the match was troublesome. Kagome inwardly shook her head and smiled slightly. She walked to the railing and looked down at the entrance with naruto seeing nothing. _"Where are they?"_

"He'll be here. Right kagome?"

"Huh?" kagome turned seeing both naruto and Shikamaru looking at her for her answer. She nodded once. "Yeah, he will." Kagome returned her gaze to the entrance. "Even if he was missing a limp Sasuke would drag himself here." she shrugged but grinned. "His pride is too big." Her grin turned into a thin line and her eyes narrowed. "I bet the reason he's going to be late is to make some kind of dramatic entrance."

Naruto grinned at her humor and kagome sighed leaning against the railing with her arms crossed. She leaned out a bit more and looked up hearing the yells and complains of the crowd.

She smirked slightly.

It seems sasuke's quite popular with the crowd; everyone's practically calling his name wanting his match to start. She chuckled inwardly and shook her head. If things go on much longer, the crowd might start to riot and it'll be all sasuke's fault. She had to grin. And if that happened sasuke's going to be dealing with a lot of crap when he gets back.

"Alright! Everyone listen up!"

Kagome's musings were interrupted and she turned her eyes from the crowd to the proctor below interested in what he had to say. It most likely involves sasuke's lateness.

Genma seemed to play with the toothpick in his mouth for a moment as he waited for the crowd to calm down. Once said crowd was silent Genma cleared his throat. "One of the competitors for the next match has not yet arrived. So we have postponed it for now and are skipping ahead to the match that would have taken place after this one."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the sudden turn of events. She closed her eyes and frowned. Postponing sasuke's match? It couldn't be just because of the crowd something else must have happened. Kagome opened her eyes suddenly having an idea and hit her forehead. Is it possible that everyone else aware of sasuke's mark thinks that he went to Orochimaru and is giving him more time to try and disprove that?

Kagome gritted her teeth. That has to be it. That's why sakura was so frantic when she saw her because not only didn't she know but if she went to the Hokage and he didn't know then of course would she be frantic. But if the Hokage did know he would have told sakura to calm her down. Kagome hit her forehead again at the misunderstanding. Damn Kakashi, he didn't even tell anyone besides the people he was training that he was leaving!

When Kakashi and Sasuke get back, she's going to yell at her sensei. It's causing unnecessary worry and panic. After sighing, kagome ran a hand through her hair looking back up at the roaring crowd. So then if sasuke's match is postponed and their skipping ahead to the next matches then the next match is shino against Kankuro. She looked to said people to see that Kankuro looked unnaturally nervous, like he was thinking something over.

She raised an eyebrow slightly to the unaware boy. What though would be so important that he needs to think things through? She continued to watch Kankuro and followed his gaze to Temari who nodded. Now her curiosity was peaked. Why would Kankuro need permission to do whatever he was doing-?

"Proctor, I give my match!"

Everyone besides the sand team looked to Kankuro shocked and kagome's eyes narrowed before drifting to Temari. Well that's weird. It's like they were planning something, like something was going to happen during sasuke's match…her eyes drifted to Gaara. Well if they are planning something, he's good at hiding it. He made no move to acknowledge his teammates not even a slight nod or move of the eyes; he just continued to stare down at the field.

The crowd above suddenly starting yelling louder annoyed and frustrated at not getting any entertainment. This made kagome roll her eyes and lean against the wall instead of railing giving up on reading the sand Nins' minds. Funny how to them these matches are only a form of entertainment while to those actually participating, it's a possibility to move higher in the ranks.

Kagome sighed again and rested her head against the wall looking up at the ceiling. So instead its shikamaru's and temari's match now taking place. She watched as Temari quickly removed her fan from her sash. Realizing what she was doing kagome quickly looked away to avoid the wind when it came. Temari quickly went down to the battle field leaving Shikamaru looking nervous next to a grinning naruto.

She looked down to where Genma and Temari to see that Genma was looking up here. "You Shikamaru! Come down for the next match!"

Kagome looked towards Shikamaru and grinned feeling slightly sorry for the boy, he doesn't seem to keen on going this early.

Shikamaru gripped the railing under his hands and looked down. Kagome's grin widened hearing his not too happy mumble. "Just great, my match just had to be moved up didn't it...?"

Still grinning, kagome walked up to the boy in between him and naruto and lightly patted him on the shoulder giving mock sympathy. "Shikamaru your not the only one, my match has been moved up as well, I'm after you remember?" Shikamaru turned to her and shook his head looking tired and not at all wanting to be there. "Yeah, but you probably _want_ to go." Kagome sent him a grin even though on the inside she was far from it. _"you have no clue how much I don't want to."_ the thought of her going next made her cast a quick glance to daisuke who decided to take up space across from her leaning against the wall.

She turned from daisuke before he noticed her gaze and turned back to Shikamaru. "Come on it's not that bad!" naruto suddenly appeared behind them both and patted shikamaru's back a few times to hard before pushing him off accidently, grinning like a idiot. "Yeah! Kagome's right Shikamaru! You can do it!"

Kagome watched entirely amused as Shikamaru waved his arms through the air trying not to fall but failed miserably and ending up falling face first into the ground and creating a cloud of dust. She blinked before looking over the railing when the dust cleared to see Shikamaru was none to gracefully on his face. He rolled himself onto his back a second later with a bored look even though he probably wanted to kill naruto right now. She shook her head feeling sympathy for the lazy boy. _"Poor Shikamaru…"_ she eyed him carefully. _"But yet I have a feeling that if naruto didn't push him over he would have forfeited too."_

Speaking of naruto, kagome turned to the grinning blond obviously happy that he was able to help his friend hurry to his match. She shook her head and lazily went back to her place against the wall. "You know naruto; you could have been a bit nicer when pushing him over…"

Naruto turned to her still grinning. "Yeah, but then he would have taken forever to get down there!" kagome nodded. Yeah that probably was true. "Well I guess your right..." naruto's grin increased knowing he won and he went back to watching the match that hasn't even started.

Kagome followed his gaze and shook her head seeing that Shikamaru was still in the same position but the only difference was that trash was thrown at him and now the crowd was booing and complaining again. Kagome rubbed her forehead in frustration. She swears if they do this while her match, she's going to snap. Just because Sasuke decided to take his precious time doesn't mean they should take out their unneeded frustration on them, the people fighting after.

"Damn it! Come on Shikamaru!"

Kagome turned towards naruto to see he was getting impatient. Stomping his feet and yelling down to the boy as if it would make him go faster. Grinning and shaking her head kagome stood up straight and pushed up from the wall to join her friend in yelling. Might as well, Shikamaru is down there, he might as well fight so the crowd doesn't riot.

Cuffing her hands over her mouth kagome grinned joining naruto in his yelling. "Naruto's right Shikamaru! Might as well fight since you're down there!"

Shikamaru made no comment to either of their comments and only stared at them blankly. Both were suddenly going to yell again but kagome stopped at the last moment and looked up seeing movement from the top of her vision. She raised an eyebrow when she saw it was Temari already heading towards Shikamaru her fan raised over her head even though Genma didn't say start. _"She's impatient."_

Kagome moved to lean against the railing like naruto to watch the match but stopped when she felt a familiar gaze on the back of her head. Sighing she looked up and turned to stare back at daisuke. She stared directly at his eyes and narrowed them when she seemed to catch something in them. _'Pathetic.' _

He looked from her to the cheering naruto and then back before silently pushing himself of the wall he was leaning against and walked out of the doorway to head out into the hallway.

Sick and confused of daisuke's behavior, Knowing the hidden meaning to what he was doing kagome narrowed her eyes even more and gritted her teeth. What does he want now? What is he doing, planning?

Moving away from the railing, kagome sighed and crossed her arms loosely over her chest. She started walking towards the doorway but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see naruto and smiled. "I'll be right back." naruto nodded before continuing back to watching shikamaru's match.

She turned forward again and sighed inwardly walking out of the room and into the hallway. After exiting said hallway and down the first slight of stairs, she looked around till she saw his figure leaning against the railing placed on the walls at the bottom of the stairs where they turned left and went down. Smart. Close enough so she'd be able to find him but also far enough so the others wouldn't be able to hear them.

She turned following the steps down, walking towards daisuke and watching him for any sudden movements. From here, he looked so calm and sure of himself. Shaking her head again, kagome continued walking towards the boy already knowing what she was going to say to him.

Stopping 5 feet away, on the last step before solid ground she crossed her arms still watching daisuke, she won't willing get closer to him than that unless she has reason too, and glared waiting for him to notice her. It didn't take long for that to happen. He was already aware of her entrance as soon as she stopped walking; he just actually looked at her a moment later.

Before he could speak kagome interrupted him the glare never leaving her face. "What's your problem? Why the hell were you doing what you're doing? No-are doing?" daisuke moved to speak but kagome narrowed her eyes and took a step forward uncrossing her arms over her chest and lifting them into the air slightly. "What's with you? I don't understand you anymore. First when I first noticed you, you smirked and whatnot and then when we finally talk you tell me we no longer are friends. Then-then now" she lowered her hands to the grow showing she meant the present and the discussion. "With this whole calling me out thing...and then earlier with the naruto losing. What concern is it of yours? You said we're no longer friends but then why still have contact with me?!"

Kagome stopped for a moment trying to sort out her thoughts and trying to form a sentence to explain what she's thinking. "What…" the sentence started out hesitantly and she looked down from daisuke. "Is...Your plan? What are you thinking? What are you doing? Do you even have a plan...or..." she looked up with a glare on her face. "Or…are you just messing with me?"

Silence fell between the two as both regarded one another, kagome with answers unanswered and wanted, while daisuke in answers locked away and unknown. Daisuke was silent the entire time as he stared at her with an almost empty expression as he leaned more heavily on the railing placed against the stone wall, as if it was his only support besides his elbows placed atop of said railing.

Kagome continued to remain completely still, not willing to give up and leave him in his silence, no matter how tempting leaving sounded, with his blank look staring straight at her. _"No."_ She thought with an inward shake of her head. It's almost like he was staring _through_ her instead of _at_ her.

From what she knows at least five minutes of silence passed between them before daisuke made any sudden movement or noise but to kagome it literally felt like hours. She silently thanked whatever force made daisuke actually get out of the trance he was in to blink a few times before looking _at_ her again.

Daisuke made another movement but this time it was to place a hand under his chin in a thinking position. She almost blanched and fell forward. All that to just _think? _ Kagome literally growled and moved to yell at the boy for wasting her time followed by storming off but daisuke's swift lift of the hand stopped her and so did his words after.

"What I'm doing…is necessary…."

"Necessary?" kagome looked at daisuke with so much disbelief you would think daisuke told her he was actually was a figment of her imagination or he really was a dog that could transform. She shook her head still full of disbelief and placed a hand to her forehead. "I can't believe this. You think what you've been doing is necessary?!" she looked up her tone bitter and smirk cold. "Really, everything…saying we're not friends, and then messing with me...you call it _necessary_?!"

She got only a nod in response and her expression turned as bitter as her tone. "Necessary? For _what?!_ What could be so damn _necessary_ that you had to and continue to do what you do?" her expression turned almost comical as she got no answer. "Should have expected this huh?" A cold and emotionless chuckle escaped her lips and she removed her hand from her forehead letting it stay out in the open like her answer would come to her and she would be able to grasp it. She closed her eyes. "Shouldn't have wasted my fucking time here either."

She opened her eyes again and stared at daisuke coolly with sadness only lacing her words. "Hoping that I would get an answer I didn't get from you earlier." She turned her head away and wrapped her arms around herself as if it would help her any. "To try and find an answer to why things are this way…" from the corner of her eyes she looked back to daisuke. "But then, childish little hopes don't happen do they?" she shook her head answering her question for daisuke wouldn't. "No, they never do. For us anyway. If they did then right now, things would be so different wouldn't they?"

Kagome sighed before turning around she unwrapped her arms from around herself and fisted the cloth of her baggy sleeves. "Well, I'm right aren't I daisuke? My childish little dream to have things be the way they were…foolish, something my mind thought up to ease my pain of loss."

The sadness weaved into her words was almost tangible in the tense aura."Right daisuke? Just a foolish little dream that things could be the way they used to be, when we were happy, completely _foolish."_

Silence.

Kagome turned her head slightly so she would be able to see daisuke from the corner of her eye. "Right? Come on, answer me." she still got no answer and quickly turned around on her heel. She ignored her hair as is whirled around her and got in her face as she glared at daisuke fists clenched so tightly her knuckles were bone white. "Damn it daisuke! Talk to me! Say something!"

No answer.

"What, whatever the hell it is that your hiding from me won't let you speak?! You can't say anything anymore?!" a cold smirk appeared on her face. "Or is it just because you're a coward. a coward and lying cold hearted bastard!!" kagome panted slightly and watched daisuke, hoping for him to yell out, snap back at her, do _something_ instead of just staring at her, taking everything she's saying and soaking it up like a sponge, instead of dishing it back out with more venom and hate she could ever produce.

But no, she got none of that, not a twitch, not a glare, not a show of sadness, hate, loathing, no sorrow, no guilt, just….just _nothing._ It was like she was talking to a wall, no...Not even a wall, because an even wall shows its presence. If you were to hit it, it would make a sound in protest, eventually crack under pressure, show its wounds and the scars it's received.

While daisuke… it's like he's not there, if she were to hit him she's sure he wouldn't make a noise, and she's sure he won't crack. He'll remain the way he is no matter what she throws at him, no matter how many insults, threats, he'll stay the same. Composed and still. And she's even surer that he'll never show any wound's or scars he's gotten. Not to her. Never again. The thought made kagome pause, her chest constricting painfully. She gripped her chest lightly and bit her lip looking down.

Several tense moments passed before she looked up again. Her eyes filled with sadness and her hand fell almost pathetically at her side. "Why….? Please, just tell me why."

Kagome's answer was the same blank look and she looked away unable to look him in the eyes. "I…" kagome shook her head, letting the word drift in the air unfinished, unneeded and turned back around heading back up the stairs. Back towards the waiting room wanting to leave, get away from him for as long as she possibly can.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

As she got closer to the where the others were watching the match, kagome quickly sighed and schooled her expression back to her original happy self, the smile plastered on her face completely fake and slightly forced but no one will notice.

She exited the hallway to see the door and the others still in the room and sighed once more before walking into the room her head down. Naruto's loud and somewhat angered voice made kagome look back up as she joined him at the railing. She turned to the blond to see that he didn't even notice she was there, too occupied with what was going on with shikamaru's match.

Letting curiosity get the better of her kagome turned to the match, wanting to know what was so attention grabbing to see nothing really interesting. It was a bit weird to see that both Shikamaru and Temari were at a stand still with temari's hand held up in a giving up jester but so was Shikamaru. At closer examination though, she could see that Shikamaru had Temari in his shadow possession jutsu.

Still confused kagome turned back to the still yelling blond. "Hey naruto?" naruto's yelling stopped and he turned to her as if noticing her for the first time. "Kagome?"

Quickly nodding but pointing to the still match below kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"

At her question naruto's angered look returned and he looked down to the match will still a bit of disbelief. "Shikamaru gave up that's what happened!"

Kagome blinked looking back down at the match. He gave up? Kagome sweat dropped. Well, it is Shikamaru. From what she's seen of him in the short time she's known him, he hasn't really been the type to want to do a lot. So him giving up may be shocking but entirely possible from the lazy boy. She shook her head and clamped a hand on naruto's shoulder for he looked ready to jump over the railing to yell at the boy now heading back his hands in his pockets and the bored look on his face still present.

He didn't even seem to mind the fact that the crowd was currently booing him for his give up. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to the blond restraining him before he brought physical harm to Shikamaru. "Naruto, it's okay. He gave up, it was his choice."

Naruto turned to her still slightly fuming and crossed his arms pouting. "Yeah but he had her!! He could have easily won! But no he gave up just like that!!"

Kagome nodded trying to calm the blond down. "yeah but I'm sure he had a good reason to give up." well that might not be entirely true, Shikamaru probably just gave up because he didn't want to deal with this exam anymore but kagome smartly kept that little opinion to herself, she's trying to calm the blond down not make him even angrier.

After a moment naruto calmed down seemingly accepting her explanation and nodded if not a bit reluctantly. A gust a wind blew by and kagome didn't have to turn to know Temari was back up in the waiting room. Kagome removed her hand from naruto's shoulder and rubbed her head.

Well, another match over so the next match is…

Kagome froze.

Her match. It's the next match. She's next. Naruto seemed to notice her sudden change and turned towards her slightly confused. He waved a hand in front of her face and got no response. After placing a hand on her shoulder she finally reacted by jumping alert and blinking. Naruto stared at her weirdly. "You okay kagome?"

Kagome nodded and gave naruto a shaky smile. "Y-yeah I'm f-."

"The competitors for the next match! Come down! Kagome asahi and daisuke Kinjuuka!"

Kagome froze again before quickly shaking her head noticing naruto continued to stare at her. After gaining her composure kagome grinned at naruto laughing nervously. "S-sorry naruto. I'm just a bit nervous…" naruto nodded and grinned trying to cheer her up. "It's okay kagome! You'll win! And I'll be here to cheer you on!!"

Kagome nodded and smiled at the blond. "Yeah..."

"I said the next fighters come down!"

Kagome looked down to the proctor seeing he was getting impatient. She better go before the crowd starts acting up again… after casting a quick glance back to the doorway kagome gripped the railing before jumping over it and falling down to the ground.

She landed on her knees and stood up before dusting herself off and walking over to the center of the field with the proctor.

She looked around the crowd to see that the crowd had calmed down from their earlier booing and seemingly were watching her as she walked out to the field. Kagome slightly gulped suddenly feeling self-conscious with all the eyes aimed towards her as she walked. Its way different from the preliminaries…during the preliminaries only those competing with were watching, along with the teachers and some other ninja but it was only a small amount, but today, she was being watched by lords and others that will want help in the future and based on her performance today may choose her for a mission.

Not only that but she was fighting daisuke. She stopped walking in her position in front and to the right of Genma and turned wanting for daisuke to appear for their match. After a moment his form appeared himself looking calm and not at all concerned he was fighting her. His eyes connected for hers for a moment before he broke away from her gaze positioning himself across from her to the left of gamma.

A few tense moments passed before Genma looked between the both of them. He then turned his gaze to kagome. Understanding what he wanted kagome nodded. "Kagome asahi."

Genma nodded and then did the same for daisuke. "Daisuke Kinjuuka."

Genma nodded again and lifted his arms up. "The next match kagome asahi verses daisuke Kinjuuka be-."

Before Genma could continue a whirlwind of leaves suddenly appeared making everyone pause, even the crowd was silent wanting to know who was coming. When the leaves cleared and two figures were in their place, kagome's earlier nervousness was replaced with annoyance and slight relief. She hit her head with her palm before glaring at the two.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sakura's eyes widened seeing Sasuke and Kakashi. Her shock quickly turned into relief and she smiled cheering with the crowd. He made it! Kagome was right; he was with Kakashi-sensei. The sudden thought made sakura stop and sigh.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome continued her glaring at the Sasuke and Kakashi completely ignoring the crowds sudden yells of happiness and excitement that their famous 'Uchiha kid' was finally here. Kakashi turned to them a second later looking slightly shocked for he blinked his visible eye before waving. "Yo."

Still glaring at her sensei for being late she quickly pointed an annoyed finger at him and Sasuke. "I can't believe it! Now you're here?" she watched the two and eyed them with suspicion. "What the hell took you two so long?"

"ah, about that?" Kakashi looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his head turning towards a smirking Genma, purposely ignoring kagome making said girl fume. "How late are we? Or did we make it?"

Before Genma had a chance to respond kagome beat him to it by huffing in annoyance. "You two are very late! It's already my match!" she grinned seeing kakashi's semi horrified expression and Sasuke turning to glare at their sensei. "But…luckily you guys were given more time. If you weren't back by my match's finish you would have been disqualified."

Kakashi turned to Genma who nodded. Kakashi sighed relieved before turning back to a still grinning kagome. "That wasn't very nice…."

Kagome shrugged and dismissed sasuke's glare suddenly on her person. She gave them an annoyed glare and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's you fault for being late…oh, and when my match is over with I'm yelling at you sensei." Kakashi blinked and kagome sighed. "Remember? I told you guys not to be late." Her glare increased another level. "But you still came late…and then this big entrance-."

"Sasuke-teme! Kakashi-sensei!"

The group of five all turned hearing the annoyed tone of naruto's voice and saw said blond running towards them angrily with a reluctant Shikamaru behind him. Once naruto was in front of them, he too pointed angrily at the newcomers like kagome did minutes ago. "What took you so long?!" naruto suddenly grinned at Sasuke. "I was starting to think you gave up and didn't decide to come…"

At this both Shikamaru and kagome turned to one another rolling their eyes. Not true, not long ago naruto kept asking both of them if he would come or was reassuring himself by saying he would come and kept on saying it to them. At this, Kagome smiled at naruto, he may not want to admit it, but he was worried if Sasuke was going to show up or not…well she was too, but she knew he would come, unless he did kill himself after she left, but he's here now so that theory is out of the way.

Kagome's smile increased as she watched naruto yelling and boasting to Sasuke about his win while Sasuke only smirked in response and replied in his usual cool almost uninterested tone, getting said blond angry.

And even though they were late, kagome has to say she's a bit thankful for it. Not only does it stall time and keep her match, even if only by a few seconds away, but it also helped to calm her down some. She doesn't feel as nervous and yelling and at Kakashi helped.

A cough suddenly interrupted team 7's little meeting and said members of the team turned to the other three, each remembering that three others were currently with them and probably feeling a bit out of place from the team's…well most of the team's actions. Team's seven second female member currently isn't with them and most likely somewhere up in the stands…

Genma coughed in his hand again seemingly happy and thankful to have their attention. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion but the next match needs to start. Since you came late and the next fighters are already down here, you'll go after this match is finished."

The smile that was once on kagome's face faded.

Kakashi nodded. "right." he turned to kagome and sent her a quick smile under his mask. "Good luck."

Kagome nodded stiffly, her earlier nervousness returning now that the little happiness of her team was broken. Everyone noticed this but only Sasuke and Kakashi knew the reason for such a change and both turned to look at the reason.

Daisuke ignored their gaze acting as if he didn't notice it but the faint and quick sweep of his eyes over them showed he too was looking them over.

Kakashi looked back to kagome.

Already knowing the silent question he was asking she nodded once looking anywhere but daisuke for his gaze was on her and it no longer was blank but filled with a small curiosity. He probably wants to know why and what Kakashi knows…

Kakashi looked once between the two teens before sighing inwardly and turning to the other three motioning for the doorway. "Let's go, so they can start the match." All three nodded and Shikamaru sent kagome a quick nod in encouragement before walking of. Naruto followed suit after sending her a bright grin and wave. Sasuke stayed behind a bit longer and also sent her a nod before too following after naruto and Shikamaru. Kagome sent a smile to Kakashi in order to show she'd be alright and he nodded once before walking off, leaving kagome, daisuke, and Genma alone on the field.

Once they were off the battle field and disappeared within the building, Genma turned back to them. "Alright since things have been settled and before we were interrupted. Let the next match start!"

The crowd roared in excitement happy another match was finally starting but it barely registered kagome's mind as she quickly jumped back a good 10 feet from daisuke. She wants to keep as much space away from him as she possibly can. She eyed daisuke before her and changed her stance to one where she could easily switch from offense to defense.

She needs to be wary, not only has she no clue what he has learned, but also the fact that he knows her fighting style. Sure, she's changed it a bit and has learned more moves and styles, but daisuke basically knows her and the type of choices she usually makes and performs when fighting. It's not all bad she guesses, she also has that sort of advantage over him as well, but from what she's seen of him so far, there's a big chance his own style has completely changed.

Kagome bit her lip self-consciously, and to make things worse, she wasn't able to see his match during the preliminaries. Well she guess there's some good in that, from what she knows, he didn't see her match either and only came back to the battle room for the briefing of this exam they currently are in. So hopefully luck will be on her side and daisuke will be thinking the same thing she currently is and stay from her trying to see how much her style has changed.

Kagome spread her feet a bit more against the dirt floor. She can only hope and wish things don't go bad, and just watch daisuke carefully, like she would an enemy ninja on a mission. Or like a complete stranger. Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes. Well, from the way things have been daisuke is practically a stranger to her. They haven't actually spoken (that didn't result in yelling or frustration on either of their parts) or sparred with one another in three years….

Three years….

Kagome quickly shook her head feeling sadness engulf her figure. She has no time to feel sad. She's fighting, no time to think about anything but her next move. But even though she knows this the sadness covering her form increased. She looked at the once again emotionless daisuke, the earlier curiosity completely gone, like he never showed it in the first place.

His face was back to the blank slate of a look. Like it was when she was trying to get him to speak on the stairs. He just stared at her in his own fighting stance not moving, not doing _anything._

This made kagome grit her teeth, her earlier anger coming back full force. She glared. How dare he, first call her out to the stairs to just say one sentence then not respond when she spoke to him. Just stare and stare, like he was doing now. They're fighting, he should at least show some kind of emotion, but no, nothing he looks as if she isn't worth his time. That she's so pathetic he doesn't need to show any emotion.

The glare on her face increased and she quickly grabbed a kunai and lit it a flame before running at daisuke. Quickly using the new speed she obtained to her advantage kagome quickly disappeared from view leaving only a trail of smoke in her wake. Still daisuke did nothing.

Annoyed as his lack of response, kagome reappeared in front of him and tossed the flaming kunai towards his head. daisuke only grabbed his own kunai and tossed it back, sending the flaming kunai in another direction before impeding itself into the ground the flame dying out. Still in the air kagome cursed and landed softly on her knees a few feet from daisuke.

She eyed him to see he was back in his fighting stance and waiting calmly for her to attack him, making no motion or movement to attack her. Growling under her breath, kagome stood and ran at daisuke intending on sending him flying. As she got closer kagome started summoning chakra to her feet letting them glow a light blue. Once close enough she quickly turned and sent a roundhouse kick towards his left. Daisuke moved to block with his arms and kagome smirked. _"Got him."_ glad he fell for her trick she turned herself again and sent her second glowing foot towards him intending on hitting his open stomach.

"_Kaggy-chan that's not fair! You're cheating!!"_

Her foot stopped only centimeters from hitting daisuke's stomach and the glow vanished from her foot. Her whole body was frozen and her eyes were wide. _"Why…"_

She was suddenly tossed back and she landed roughly before sliding to a stop on the other side of the arena still filled with shock.

Once the dust cleared kagome forced herself up but had to quickly jump back a few times when suddenly daisuke went on the offensive. He started coming at her with a series of punches and kicks and kagome cursed only able to block his attacks and having no time or openings to counter attack.

"_Kagome! That was mean!" _

_Kagome only grinned before getting back into her fighting stance and waiting for daisuke to do the same. "It's not mean daisuke. When you're facing an enemy they won't be nice and give you an advantage, so I can't be nice." Her grin grew. "And besides it fun knocking you on your butt."_

_Daisuke only pouted and huffed before forcing himself off the ground. After dusting himself off he rubbed his slowly bruising cheek with a wince. "Yeah but did you have hit so hard?" he got another grin and nod from his friend and shook his head glaring. _

_Kagome shrugged off the glare and spread her feet more apart. "Come on daisuke; remember your enemy isn't going to go easy on you…so I can't either."_

_Daisuke sighed and went into his fighting stance. "Yeah, yeah, you're just using that as an excuse to beat me down." _

_Kagome gave him a bright innocent grin before running at him her fist held high._

Kagome shook her head quickly of the memory. That was a bad move for she allowed herself to become open to an attack that daisuke quickly used to his advantage and kicked her in the stomach. Kagome flew up into the air but then was quickly sent down by daisuke when he kicked her down.

She hit the ground creating a small crater and gasped having the wind knocked out of her. The dust cleared and kagome painfully wiped her mouth and pulling her body from the rubble. She closed her right eye in pain and moved her hair from her face. _"Damn it, why the memory?"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Sakura watched the match silently. What's up with kagome? She seems out of it, and then when she could have hit daisuke her foot stopped like she was being held back by something. The sound of footsteps coming from behind and naruto's loud voice over the crowd made her turn and smile with happiness.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke, naruto, Shikamaru!"

Said people turned to her and two of the four waved walking over and standing in the walkway. Kakashi sent a smile towards his pink haired student. "Hello sakura, long time no see."

Sakura nodded before turning towards the silent Sasuke. "Sasuke how are you?"

Sasuke turned towards her silently before turning away swiftly without a word. Sakura's mood dampened for a moment but used to his cold behavior she quickly shook herself out of it. She turned back to Kakashi. "So what took you guys so long?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask and scratched the side of his head feeling sheepish. "Nothing really, just some extra training…" a bit skeptical but accepting the answer sakura nodded before turning to naruto and Shikamaru confused. "Why are you guys here?"

Naruto turned towards her grinning before pointing down to kagome's match. "I and Shikamaru came with Kakashi-sensei and teme to watch kagome's match closer, and besides with the others it's boring…"

She nodded again and Kakashi turned towards kagome's match. "Speaking of kagome's match, how's she doing so far?"

Sakura turned back towards the match looking a bit confused. "Well, at first she seemed okay but then when she could have gotten a good hit, she just stopped…and from then she's been doing badly…"

She heard a sigh come from Kakashi and the faint mumble of 'thought she would' making her turn back to him confused. She also noticed sasuke's annoyed expression at the mention and blinked. "What do you-?"

'Bang!'

Quickly hearing the explosion sakura turned her attention back the fight and widened her eyes seeing that kagome was tossed into a wall. There were faint cracks that formed from her impact and kagome was wincing trying to pull herself free from the hole.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome winced and pulled once more away from the wall. She got herself free and fell on her knees panting. She wiped the blood that fell from her mouth and painfully got up on her feet. She winced and placed a hand on the sore place of her back. That hurt. She opened her eyes to see daisuke watching her with something a kin to annoyance in his eyes.

Kagome held back a bitter laugh.

At least he's showing emotion now. Guess her continuously getting thrown back actually is doing something.

She quickly bent backwards and winced till she heard a loud pop. Sighing in relief she straightened herself up and smiled slightly. There, she feels better now, there still is a bit of pain but she can deal with it till she heals it. Hopefully though she doesn't get thrown back again, she's really sick of that happening to her.

She inwardly sighed. But she guesses it's her fault, every time she tries to hit him she freezes up and leaves herself open.

Kagome clenched her fists. Why though she has no clue-.

Sensing something heading towards her, she looked up and saw daisuke heading towards her the annoyance still showing through his eyes as he lifted up a glowing fist. Reacting quickly kagome summoned chakra to her feet before jumping up into the air and landing on the large wall.

Daisuke's fist made contact with the wall and another larger crater replaced the smaller one her back made. The wall shook slightly at the force and kagome had to steady herself at the slight movement. She watched as daisuke tried to pull his fist free from the wall but it wouldn't budge and he only succeeded in making another crack. Taking this as her chance to counter attack kagome, still using the chakra in her feet, ran down the wall.

She clenched her fists again turning the knuckles white and she bit her lip. She won't stop this time. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She'll hit him she'll fight him instead of letting him beat her. The sudden sound of the wall cracking and small bits of rubble falling to the ground alerted her that daisuke was beginning to get his hand free from the wall. Increasing her speed she narrowed her eyes determined to get a hit in.

Right as daisuke was able to remove his hand, kagome was already close enough to deliver her attack and she closed her eyes using her foot to kick him in the stomach and send him flying backwards. Daisuke flew through the air like she did not even five minutes ago and roughly landed on the ground sliding back and creating a line of dust.

Gasping slightly for air, but not stopping in fear she wouldn't be able to get another attack in, kagome ran again from the rest of the wall and across the field to attack daisuke again. Daisuke slowly got up in a sitting position wiping the blood from his lip and chin as it dripped down with his right eyes closed in pain.

Kagome's eyes widened at the familiar scene.

"_Damn it! Kagome. What the hell?!"_

_Kagome looked at the sitting daisuke wiping his mouth and chin from blood and wincing with his right eye closed in pain. Widening her eyes kagome quickly kneeled down in front of her friend and ripped a piece of her sleeve with her teeth. "Oh no! I'm soooo sorry daisuke!" quickly grabbing the torn sleeve now turned rag and started wiping the blood from daisuke's face. The boy winced and tried to pull away from her touch but kagome only used her other hand to grip the boys chin. "I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry dai-chan!! Please forgive me!!"_

_Still too focused on the blood she was cleaning of his face she missed the blush that appeared on the boys face before he once again pulled quickly away and wiped the rest with his own sleeve. "It's okay! J-just don't come near me!"_

_Misunderstanding the meaning of his words, kagome's eyes began to tear up and she wiped them with her un-ripped sleeve. "But-but I just wanted to help! I'm sorry!"_

_Panicking, daisuke's arms started to move around frantically as if he was looking for something and ignoring the new river of blood streaming down his mouth and chin. "Um-uh! Don't cry!" thinking of something daisuke quickly went closer to the girl and grabbed her hand with the bloody rag and placed it back to rub the blood from his face. "Okay! Okay! You can help me! I'm sorry!"_

_Kagome stopped her crying and closed her eyes nodding, the grin back on her face. She started cleaning the blood again not noticing daisuke's cherry red blush. "Thank you daisuke…and I'm sorry again…"_

_Daisuke only turned his head away from her with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. "w-whatever! Just-just don't cry again..."_

_Kagome opened her eyes and blinked before nodding. "Okay! As long as you let me help you when I beat you down!!"_

"_Kagome!"_

Shaking her head again kagome focused on the still sitting daisuke trying to sit up but having a bit of trouble. Raising her fist kagome quickly sent her fist flying for his head but at the last minute her fist went down to his chest and sent him back again.

He landed and kagome panted biting her lip and yelling at herself inwardly. She clenched her fists drawing blood and stared at daisuke as he forced himself up holding his chest where she hit him and staring at her with angry and annoyed eyes.

She looked away fully knowing why those eyes were looking at her like that. She bit her lip. It's because she's weak. Kagome closed her eyes painfully. Why? Why can't she just fight him? She got that kick in, but she had to force herself to actually hit him. She's had so many chances but yet at the last minute she either stops completely or changes the attack to where it won't do so much damage.

Blood started dripping down from her lip and she ignored the quick pain that came from her lip when her teeth pierced the flesh. The boy she's fighting, it isn't her daisuke. Her daisuke isn't here. He's gone. He died the day his clan died, no he probably died after his father was killed.

And she's known that, she's known ever since she saw him and his clan leave, but she's ignored it thinking it was only because he had to leave and forced herself to think he still was her daisuke. And then when they spoke in the forest, she knew it wasn't him, but still deluded herself into thinking it was so like those years before she could happily think things would be right.

She's known for so long, deep down it isn't her daisuke and she knows this now. So why can't she hit him and fight him with her full potential? Why is she acting like her daisuke is still with her and in him somewhere under this new daisuke.

"_It's because he acts like daisuke, does what daisuke did, speaks and knows what daisuke knows. Because, he once was my daisuke."_

Kagome shook her head trying to get rid of the thought that keeps repeating in her head like a broken record, a mantra that has to be known, or a memory never forgotten. She shook her head trying to get rid of the feeling trying to get out and she tried to get rid of the memories about daisuke. It's not him; her daisuke is only a memory.

She looked up sensing daisuke coming at her again and quickly blocked the punch aimed at her head. She tried to counter attack but daisuke quickly dodged and did the unexpected.

He moved is head to the side, letting her arm fly past his head hitting air while he pulled her clasped hand still in his grasp towards him. And in response since her arm was attached to her body, kagome followed after the arm coming closer to daisuke her chest touching his own.

Closing her eyes, Kagome quickly tried to pull herself away not liking how close he was to her person but found she was unable to move away. He had a firm hold on her hand and he placed his free hand on her shoulder keeping her close and unable to move.

She gulped and an involuntary blush set itself on her face, not only due to the fact that daisuke's face was only centimeters away from her own, but due to the fact that the once loud booming of the crowd fell completely silent at the sight and display.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Up in the stands everything quickly became silent at the scene, unable to make of what the boy was doing. Aren't the two of them opponents? Then why is he doing what he's doing?

Sakura blinked watching at kagome tried to get away but was unable and was stuck in what could be said almost intimate position. She blushed suddenly feeling uncomfortable and as if she was interrupting something but quickly shook her head. Turning her attention from the embarrassing scene below she turned towards her team and Shikamaru.

All looked shocked, naruto more so than the others with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide while the others just had their eyes widened slightly not expecting kagome's opponent to do that. After a few more seconds though naruto seemed to snap out of it and he angrily pointed down glaring hatefully at daisuke. "Why-how dare that bastard touch kagome! He-he! No one touches kagome like that!"

He then proceeded to try and run down there but was stopped by Kakashi grabbing him from under the arms and lifting him up into the air. Not giving up, naruto started to squirm and try to wiggle out of kakashi's grasp, his arms failing around everywhere in his attempt to get away. "No naruto, if you jump down there kagome will lose."

That momentarily stopped naruto, not wanting his friend to lose but yet the scene of daisuke still holding kagome so close, seemed to beat his want for kagome to win, only his desire to get kagome away from the boy and protect her seemed to be running through his mind. "b-but Kakashi-sensei! Kagome's my friend and no one touches or gets close to my friend like that! I'll beat the bastard to a pulp! He doesn't even know kagome and he's already touching her!"

Still restraining the yelling and wiggling boy Kakashi sighed and sakura was sure she heard him mumble 'you don't know how wrong you are' to naruto under his breath and below naruto's yells and struggles. Her eyebrows furrowed. What does he mean?

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome continued her struggle even though knowing it was futile. Daisuke had her within his hold and from the looks of it doesn't plan on letting her go anytime soon. She kept her eyes tightly closed not wanting to open them knowing when she does she'll see him. It's not like she hasn't already seen him but not from this close, she hasn't seen him up close for so long, she doesn't want to see how he has changed, or not changed. It'll only make her sadder knowing that even if he doesn't look different he still isn't the daisuke she knows.

This made her shut her eyes tighter and once again start her struggling again. She doesn't want to be this close to him. She doesn't want to even be next to him. Not anymore. She wants to be far away from him, away from him and the damn memories he brings. The only reason why she should be close to him is when she's hitting him or sending him back in their fight. Not like this, with him only centimeters away from her person holding her in place.

She struggled again almost frantically but his grip only increased and he seemed to bring her closer to him. What is he doing? Why is he doing this? She needs to get away…

Kagome moved to kick him in the shins to bring him down, but he easily moved out of the way and positioned his leg to where she couldn't move or attack, without risk of falling back and tripping, before he brought her closer. She cursed looking down to the side. What does he want with her? The thought made kagome open her eyes. Why is he doing this? Is he going to suddenly attack her?

Tensing kagome's struggles came to a stop. Is he preparing some kind of attack, stalling for something? Biting her already hurt lip kagome braced herself and looked up to face daisuke. What she saw made her eyes widen.

Grinning, he was grinning down to her! Like what he was doing was just a game and that their earlier fight was nothing! Or if anything just a simple sparing match like they used to have those three years ago. She narrowed her eyes at him glaring so intently that if looks could kill or make him set fire he easily would be aflame right now or on the ground lifeless.

And to make things worse, his grin…was _her_ grin. The grin that _her_ daisuke used to give her when he was embarrassed or cocky and smug. And yet, she noticed while staring at him a bit longer, at the same time, while it was her grin, it also _wasn't_ her grin. The grin even though only slightly seemed forced or strained. Kagome's glare increased and felt disgusted at herself when apart of her deep down actually rejoiced at him showing emotion, even though fake, instead of the emotionless figure she's seen practically all day from him.

Seeing her glare's increase daisuke's grin widened a small bit and be brought her closer. She restricted another blush, as if it was possible for him to bring her any closer. She was already practically molded to him with barely any space between them! Her struggles increased but went either unnoticed or ignored on daisuke's part.

"I'm better than I was. Stop holding back and fight."

Kagome stopped as daisuke said those words. He noticed? That's why he was showing her annoyance earlier because she kept holding back from really attacking him. Kagome gritted her teeth. But it's not like she wants to hold back, it just happened. Inwardly shaking her head her glare increased. "Oh...so now your speaking to me?"

Daisuke's eyes that were currently aimed straight ahead while he spoke into her ear, flickered to the side towards her filled with amusement at her bitter and acidic tone. His grin turned into a small smirk. "What, were you sad I was ignoring you?"

"as if, don't think your so important!" kagome practically spat as she tried to back away from him and his infuriating smirk to find he still wouldn't let her move. "Damn it! Let me go!"

Daisuke only shook his head letting his hair tickle kagome's nose while his smirk remained plastered to his face. "no." kagome momentarily had paused at how childish he sounded. Like a child who was told to give up their favorite toy or pet. Her pause didn't go unnoticed by daisuke and he chuckled making her snap out of it and once again try to back away.

Daisuke sighed at kagome's constant attempts looking and seemingly bored at her repeat of trying to get free. "No matter how much you struggle. You won't get free." Kagome's struggle only increased making daisuke sigh again. "You're just wasting you energy…."

"And you care why? If you have forgotten we're in the middle of a match! Let me go!" daisuke only shook his head a second time. "no." kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his childishness and only continued her mission of glaring at him. "What do you want?"

Daisuke faked his hurt at her angered tone and shook his head sadly. "Nothing really." Kagome blinked in confusion and was about to voice said confusion but daisuke beat her by speaking first. "But…back on topic. When I said stop holding back, I meant it. It's annoying." It was silent for a few moments as daisuke seemed to think about what he was about to say and how to phrase it. Kagome was about to comment but daisuke once again interrupted her.

He sent her a serious look the earlier childish, almost playful and smug nature gone as he regarded her. "And besides, if you do, you'll never be able to avenge your clan."

Kagome completely froze and stared at daisuke in complete shock. "How-." Before she could continue, daisuke sent her one last painfully familiar grin before quickly tossing her back and getting into his fighting stance waiting for her.

Kagome landed in a kneeling position with her right arm on the ground keeping her balance as she slid back. When she came to a stop kagome didn't move or get up from her spot. She just stared at daisuke with wide shocked eyes. How…did he know? How did he know what she was doing for the past three years? There's no way he could have found out. The only way he would know is if he guessed she would look for revenge but yet it doesn't make any sense.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The crowd was still silent, all up in the stands still shocked at the scene below them. They only seemed to snap out of their shock when daisuke threw kagome back. When she landed the crowd, even though it was a bit filled with confusion or even a bit of cat calls at the earlier scene, all erupted into yells again glad that the match was once again, well seemingly, back on track.

The only people currently not yelling or happy the match was back on were sakura and the others.

They all stared at the scene and the two below in confusion, shock, or anger.

Sakura watched still confused, not only with the fact at what daisuke did, but what he said. Her gaze went from the boy to the still kagome. She was holding back? But why? A sigh from behind her made her turn from the match to see Kakashi was shaking his head at something. Suddenly remembering what he said earlier her eyebrows furrowed. "Why is kagome holding back?"

Sakura's question seemed to have been running through all their minds except for Sasuke who seemed to already know what was going on, for his face continued to portray annoyance at kagome's resistance at fighting the boy.

Kakashi turned to sakura and then quickly looked over Shikamaru and naruto who both looked like they wanted answers. He then went back to the still frozen kagome. "I had a suspicion she would, but didn't think she really do so. I should have talked to her about it before her match…"

This seemed to only increase their confusion and Kakashi sighed realizing he would have to explain. "It's because who she is fighting is...or was a very close friend to her before her clan and his clan were put against one another and killed."

Shock showed from the three teens that just learned about this new information. Sakura turned back to the fight and stared at daisuke. A close friend to kagome?

"_Are you two still friends?" kagome froze for a few moments before she lowered her gaze away from sakura and looked up. "I hope so…"_

"_Hope so?" kagome nodded. "Yeah…you see daisuke's father…he and their clan betrayed the asahi clan by trying to take our secrets. They weren't from our clan but their clan and ours joined together for peace and the good of both the clans in mind. Their clan was similar to ours so it only seemed like a good thing to do." _

Her eyes widened as it clicked in her mind. She continued to stare at daisuke with disbelief. That's her friend…her best friend. Sakura suddenly felt slightly guilty. _"I can't believe I didn't notice earlier…"_ that explains kagome's sudden change in behavior during the preliminaries when she and naruto mentioned his name. It's because it was daisuke. Her friend. Her closest and oldest friend. She looked at kagome seeing her shocked and slightly pained expression. That's why she's been holding back because to her he's her friend and she doesn't want to fight him.

"It…all makes sense." Her voice seemed to shock the others out of their thoughts for all turned to her slightly confused. She turned to stare up at her sensei understanding showing through her green eyes. "That's her friend...daisuke…from the other clan that lived with her clan."

Kakashi and Sasuke both seemed slightly shocked at her knowledge. "You knew?"

Sakura nodded slightly confused at kakashi's question. "Yeah, when we were with Tazuna at the bridge, we started talking and we ended up talking about her clan, she told me a small bit about what happened and she mentioned daisuke." Kakashi nodded while naruto and Shikamaru both looked confused.

Naruto blinked staring at his team his earlier anger completely replaced with confusion. "Wha….?"

Kakashi sighed. He should have known trying to explain something like this to naruto would be difficult. He lowered his book to stare at the blond. "Basically naruto, kagome does know her opponent. The boy she's fighting was once a very good and old friend of hers. That's why she seems to be holding back."

Naruto nodded slowly, understanding and processing what he's been told before turning to watch the match. _"Kagome…"_

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome continued to watch daisuke shocked as he calmly waited for her to attack. How could he have known? There's no way he'd be able to easily know she once attempted to avenge her clan. He knows her, but no way he knows her that well. Her expression hardened. Or perhaps maybe he does.

She stood up from her kneeling position eyeing him for any sort of indication he would attack but found none. He was just in his fighting stance calm and collected watching her as she was watching him. Just waiting and showing no emotion to what he just said. She looked down not wanting to look at him. It was as if he was dismissing the fact that he just said what he said. But why did he say it? What did he mean by that?

Her hands fisted and she looked back up to stare directly at daisuke. "What do you mean?"

Daisuke only sent her a small saddened smirk before quickly looking away, like he had no more desire to look or fight against her. "You…know what I mean."

His words only served to confuse her more and she took a step forward self-consciously as if it would help her understand. But it did nothing and she froze realizing what she was doing before quickly taking two steps back.

Daisuke noticed the action from the corner of his eyes and his smirk grew, but turned cold, distant…like he was smirking at an old memory. He reached behind him before bringing the object out and holding it in his hands almost tenderly.

Kagome's silver orbs widened instantly recognizing the scroll. She doesn't even need to see the scroll to know which scroll he was holding. She's seen and held the scroll so many times that even now she can remember the weight and texture on her fingers, the design that always caught her interest, the clan symbol that was so different from hers, even though at the time she believed both clans were so close and the same. His clan's specialty, their jutsu…

Daisuke turned back to her holding the scroll before grabbing a kunai and quickly cutting his palm and letting it form a puddle in his cuffed hand.

While kagome only watched. Watched the painfully familiar stance and procedure, the steps he does when he's about to summon. Only watched and cursed how familiar things are turning out to be. If there weren't people watching them, it'd be like they were just sparing, like old times.

Kagome was shocked out of her thoughts when the sound of his scroll closing met her ears. She focused on his hands as he quickly did the familiar hand signs before slamming his hands together and allowing the familiar smoke to cover the surrounding area and making them both out of sight.

Even though the smoke covered him from her view, and likewise on his side, kagome knew daisuke was staring at her, like the smoke wasn't there and she was clear in his sight. She could feel his gaze on her waiting for her to do what he did, to summon, to make this fight continue on. But she did nothing and only kept her hands fisted, as an attempt to keep them from summoning and looked away to the side.

She had a feeling that her hesitation was noted by daisuke because she heard a faint snort of annoyance come from him through the smoke as it continued to swim around in the field like a thick mist that barely began to fade.

"I'm the first block."

Confused kagome's head turned back forward in the direction daisuke's calm voice came from. The smoky mist was beginning to clear up and instead of his figure being completely from her view, it was only distorted slightly and foggy in the fading shield.

She saw daisuke shift his stance, almost looking like he was uncomfortable speaking about what it was he was talking about, before his eyes meet with hers through the clearing mist.

"If you wish to avenge your clan, you're going to have to beat me first…before you do anything else and get closer to your goal."

Silence passed and the mist finally cleared up revealing a newcomer sitting stiffly next to daisuke and staring at her with almost no emotion.

Kagome swallowed before smiling sadly and nodding once to he newcomer. "Akane…"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Confusion was covering the stands and the crowd like the thick mist that once decorated the battlefield, and whispers were heard. All but a selected few confused about the two fighters were speaking and talking about. The rest of team 7 up in the stands each watched the fight in silence, ignoring the whispers rising against their teammate and what was happening.

Sakura stared down at kagome noticing her sad expression and sad smile at the newcomer. She turned from her teammate to look at said newcomer and saw a wolf sitting calmly next to daisuke. _"So…that must be another one of daisuke's most used summons…"_ she looked back to kagome. _"And I'm guessing kagome knows this summon really well…"_

She looked back to the fiery colored wolf. _"The wolf reminds me of Shirou…"_

"Hey, sakura…"

Sakura blinked. Slightly confused and turned to the source of the voice. She saw naruto looking down at the match with a solemn look on his face. "Yeah…?" she carefully eyed the blond, not used to such a solemn and calm expression or tone he just used.

Apparently he must have realized this and her hesitation for he turned back to her a small grin on his face and pointed down. "That wolf…he just summoned…he didn't use that summon in his fight during the preliminaries right?"

Sakura blinked before returning her gaze back to the match below. Naruto's right, he didn't use this summon…

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Akane turned her liquid gold, red flecked eyes towards her before giving her a small wolfish grin that didn't reach said eyes and nodded. "Hello…kagome…" her eyes dropped from her own silver. "It's…been…a while…hasn't it…?"

Kagome nodded faintly and forced a smile on her face. She's happy and sad to see Akane. Happy, to know that Akane is still herself and that daisuke still summons her, and sad because now it really feels like they are sparing…all she needs to do is summon Shirou….

She inwardly shook her head and nodded once unable to show disrespect to the wolf. "Yes… it has been awhile…" her smile slightly faltered. "You've been well correct? And things have been fine?"

Akane nodded and her grin faded as well. "Yes…been keeping things in order."

Kagome nodded again unable to think or force herself to say anything else. How can she anyway? She's barely able to speak to daisuke without an argument forming…at least Akane's trying to be civil and have at least a small conversation with her. She smiled. She's happy that over the years one of them has remained the same….

Kagome's musings were interrupted when daisuke got into a fighting stance. Akane followed his example and kagome's outlook dampened more.

Daisuke noticed and sighed closing his eyes. "It's ironic isn't it?"

Kagome looked up to face the two of them, seeing that they both relaxed their stances. She faintly saw Akane's confused expression turned towards daisuke and too became confused. What's he doing now?

Seeing her confused expression daisuke grinned and faintly chuckled placing his hands behind his head. "Our match and how things are you know?" his expression turned bitter. "That we had to end up fighting one another. And the way things have been going, it seems like old times huh?"

Kagome's expression fell again and she looked down. Seeing this daisuke's eyes narrowed and he glared at her with annoyance. "I'm sick of seeing your moping face." kagome looked up confused and his glare increased. "Stop it." he looked up into the sky watching as a few birds flew by. "It's annoying and unnecessary."

Her own expression became annoyed and she moved to yell but when daisuke looked back to her the words died before they could even form on her tongue. His expression was serious but something else was there. What she couldn't identify because she averted her eyes away from his piercing gaze. "How…is it unnecessary?"

Daisuke chuckled again and too looked down at the ground. "We're no longer friends remember?"

That did it. She quickly looked back up at the boy and glared before fisting her hands. "Is that all your going to say? How many times are you going to constantly repeat it?!"

Daisuke's expression didn't falter one bit. "Till you get it."

She froze and felt a pang of sadness as those words struck her like a knife through the stomach. "But…" she sighed and looked away. She does get it. She knows but just can't act on it apparently. She smiled bitterly to herself. She's such a weakling.

She heard daisuke sigh and looked back up to see him looking up with his eyes closed. "But what… I've already told you kagome. We're no longer friends." His voice lowered and kagome strained herself trying to hear him properly. "We can't be remember? Things have changed too much and it would bring to many problems trying to stay friends. It'd be too complicated and not worth the trouble."

Silence befell the two again before the crowd suddenly started yelling and throwing things down, all booing and yelling for the fight to start. Daisuke looked down from the sky and opened his eyes before turning back and looking at the yelling and booing crowds. He gave her a small grin and pointed behind him towards the crowd with his thumb. "We should continue our match; the crowd apparently is getting cranky." His grin turned into a small pout and he crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head. "All they want to see are teenagers fighting one another possibly to the death. Sadly, we're their form of entertainment at the moment."

Kagome looked back towards the crowd to see that they indeed seemed to lose patience, for most of the crowd began yelling at them, telling them to fight.

"Kagome…."

She turned her attention to see daisuke grinning at her with _her _grin and she froze at it shocked. It wasn't fake or forced. Or even some twisted form of her grin. But completely genuine. The grin he used to send her. The carefree, happy and joyful grin he always had on his face. The one he used all the time, the one he gave her to make her smile or to make her laugh.

It was daisuke. _Her_ daisuke.

His grin widened and he placed his hands back behind his head completely relaxed and looking carefree, like the ten year old she remembers. He closed his eyes and leaned back slightly. "These people are looking for a match." His eyes opened and he stared at her with an emotion she hasn't seen in his eyes for a long time. Happiness. "So let's give them one…" his grin grew. "Let's show these people how the two best summoning clans fight, how strong and alive they really are that the Asahi and Kinjuuka clans should be respected. And...Let's show them how the two strongest from those clans fight..."

"_Let's show them how the two strongest from those clans fight..."_

Kagome's eyes widened.

"_Kagome?"_

_Silver eyes blinked before kagome turned her head way from the sky she was staring at to look at daisuke laying next to her on the ground also watching the night sky. "Yeah dai-chan?" _

_Daisuke huffed at her in annoyance before turning his head to glare at her. "Stop calling me that!" he only got a grin and sighed before looking back up at the sky. _

_Kagome sighed. "Sorry…what did you want to tell me?" daisuke continued staring at sky seemingly ignoring her and making her pout. "I said I'm sorry!" still she got no answer. Becoming annoyed she watched daisuke a moment later before grinning thinking of how to get the boy's attention. Quickly moving her arm from across its relaxed position over her stomach, she quickly snapped it to daisuke and hit him on the chest making him gasp in shock. _

"_What was-kagome! Why'd you do that?!" _

_She giggled in response but didn't move her arm and left it over his chest too lazy to move it back over her stomach watching the stars as they twinkled. "You didn't answer me…"_

"_Oh…" daisuke's angered tone vanished and he went back to watching they sky, not at all bothered by kagome's arm draped lazily over his chest. _

_After a few extra moments of silence kagome became annoyed again and turned to him. "Well?"_

"_Huh?" daisuke turned back to her like he woke up from a trance and she pouted. "What was it you were going to tell me?"_

_Daisuke turned his head to her, blinked once, then twice, before blushing and quickly looking back up. "I-it's nothing." _

_At his embarrassed tone, kagome's interest was peaked and she turned her head back towards daisuke complete curiosity dancing in her eyes. "No, tell me! What was it?"_

_Daisuke's blush increased and he quickly shook his head. "It's stupid…" kagome snorted in disbelief and only continued to stare at him wanting to know what he was going to say. Seeing and realizing his friend wasn't going to give up, daisuke sighed and turned his head towards kagome. "Don't laugh okay..." kagome nodded and sent him an encouraging smile. "Okay...Well I was just thinking…" kagome nodded wanted him to continue. _

_His expression turned serious as he stared at her. "Do…you think...we might ever have to fight one another?" _

_Kagome was silent before lifting up her upper body with her arms supporting herself up. She stared down at daisuke. "Well, we do fight each other-."_

"_No! No! I'm talking about really fight! Like-like enemies would…or actual opponents!" daisuke quickly pushed his upper body up like kagome and stared at her with a bight of worry. Kagome's own eyes were wide at what he meant. She's never thought about that...they've always fought but it was just sparing or playful banter on both their parts. She watched daisuke and his worried almost bordering onto scared expression. Would they ever have to fight like enemies? Like people who hate and want the other one dead._

_She stared at daisuke a bit longer and a decision set itself in her mind. She shook her head. "No, never. Daisuke you're my closest friend! I would never and I know you wouldn't! We'll never have to do that! We're friends!! We won't ever have to fight one another!"_

_Daisuke nodded but kagome could tell that he didn't fully believe her. "Daisuke…?"_

_Daisuke averted his eyes from her looking down to the grass below him. "Kagome…I know you said we wouldn't have to…but if we did. Ever. Would you?" kagome was silent mulling over the question. Could she? Fight daisuke like he was an enemy? She watched him to see he was serious about this. It wasn't just a joke he was playing on her. He really wanted an honest answer from her. _

_After a few more moments of an uncomfortable silence she nodded once and looked away ashamed at her choice. What happened next shocked her, daisuke pulled her into a tight hug and she could see him smiling, a bit sadly, but still smiling. When he let her go his cheeks were tinted slightly pink and he was grinning. "Good, because if it ever came to that…I would too." _

_Kagome blinked. "You would?" _

_He nodded. "Yeah, but only if you would. That's why I asked. If you said no, I would have said no too." Kagome nodded once and suddenly blinked when the grin returned to his face. "And kagome?"_

_Kagome tilted her head showing she was listening. "If that does ever happen and we do end up fighting, let's fight our strongest! We won't back down and show that we are the strongest from our clans!"_

_Kagome was silent before a huge smile set itself on her face and she nodded quickly. "Yeah! We'll fight our strongest and won't give up!!"_

Kagome held back a bitter laugh. It seems she was wrong. She looked up. But still. A small smile appeared on her face at the memory and her eyes became glossy in her happiness. She quickly nodded and her smile increased. He remembered. And so should she. They told each other they would, if it ever came to that, if it ever happened, like now. They made an unspoken promise to one another and daisuke's been keeping his part. She hasn't. She's broken the promise by being too scared and weak to hit him or changing her attacks where they barely give him any harm.

Quickly shaking her head she nodded again the smile still on her face. Quickly doing the familiar hand signs kagome slammed her hand down onto the ground and within seconds a black smoke, like the white smoke earlier, covered the ground.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

The crowd that was once booing, all silenced wondering what was happening and staring at the second but this time black cloud of smoke that appeared in the arena.

While, team 7 and Shikamaru all watched the scene carefully. Realizing that kagome was now going to summon but yet confused with what was said between the two, not understanding. First kagome seemed hesitant almost like she didn't want to fight daisuke, then to angry with him and then finally now willing to fight against him.

Naruto of course was the one to voice this confusion first before the others, clearly confused and curious as to what was happening and going to happen in the battle. He turned to the others and furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened?"

Kakashi watched as the black smoke slowly faded and revealed his second female student. Standing tall and full of determination with Shirou standing next to her, also serious and eyeing the two opposite of them. He turned back to the blond. "From the way things are going and look…" he smiled under his mask pointing down to the mask. "The real fight is starting."

Naruto blinked. "The real fight? But weren't they already fighting before?"

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Yes they were, but it wasn't really a fight for them. Things weren't clear between them when they started. That's why kagome seemed to be losing and letting herself get hit a lot. She wasn't focusing due to the problems between them. But now, since the problems were cleaned up they both can fight seriously against one another."

Kakashi looked from naruto back to the match. "Now instead of the match being uneven and foggy. It's clear and their equals again. It's a fight between old rivals and friends now."

Naruto blinked owlishly and tilted his head. "What…?"

Every current member of team 7 including Shikamaru stared at naruto in either annoyance or disbelief before they all inwardly face palmed or fell down anime style. Naruto, seeing their looks blinked again. "What?!"

An annoyed and fully irritated sigh came from next to Kakashi and everyone turned to see Sasuke glare at the blond annoyed at his cluelessness. "What he means idiot, is that before when they fought it wasn't fair because kagome couldn't focus. But now since she can, they can fight one another properly."

Naruto was silent before his face brightened and he nodded quickly. "Oh I get it!-wait! I'm not an idiot teme!!" Sasuke only ignored him to turn back to the match but sensed three sets of eyes on his person. Turing to the three currently staring at him, he glared. "_What._"

Kakashi smiled under his mask at his student and shook his head. "Nothing. It's just you explained something to naruto…"

Sasuke just 'tched' and looked back to the match annoyance still covering his person. "The idiot was annoying."

Kakashi nodded in order to pacify his student but the smile never left from under his mask. He eyed Sasuke from the corner of his eyes seeing him watch the match almost intently. _"Maybe he's finally accepting the fact he has friends now…that's good."_ he turned back to the blond currently fuming and glaring at Sasuke. "But, anyway...sasuke's right naruto. Now they're fighting like the friends and rivals they are."

Naruto nodded again before blinking again confused. "Friends and rivals?"

Everyone present sighed.

Shikamaru shook his head sadly before placing a hand on naruto's shoulder making said boy turn to him. Shikamaru looked at him lazily. "You're so troublesome. Anyway it means that they are friends but at the same time rivals...you know…try to beat one another while training together and whatnot…" naruto nodded slowly before it clicked and he nodded again grinning. "I get it! Thanks Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sighed and removed his hand from naruto's shoulder rubbing his head tiredly. "Troublesome…"

Naruto only grinned and went back to watching the match below and smiling when the smoke fully cleared revealing kagome and Shirou. "Woo Hoo! Go kagome! Go Shirou! Beat him down!!"

Kakashi shook his head at naruto unable to understand blond. Out of all his students he has to say explaining things to naruto is the hardest thing to do. Speaking of students, Kakashi turned to the unusually silent pink haired girl sitting down. She's been very quiet as of late. He noticed said girl wasn't watching the match like the others but the boy beside him with an unreadable expression on her face.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow slightly curious. "Sakura? Something wrong?"

Sakura jumped knocked from her trance and blushed realizing that the others were staring at her. She quickly sent them a forced smile and nodded. "Y-yeah...sorry…it's nothing…" nodding and letting it go for now Kakashi and the others returned to the match before them.

Glad that their attention was directed away from her again sakura inwardly sighed. Her eyes lowered and she fisted her hands. What she's doing is stupid. Sasuke said it was only because naruto was being annoying. It had nothing to do with kagome. He just wanted naruto to shut up. She has no reason to be paranoid or worried.

She grabbed the cloth of her clothes in her hand crunching it up and making it wrinkle. No reason, she assured herself. No reason at all. No need to feel jealous…but yet…

She quickly casted a quick look to the side towards Sasuke watching the match intently.

Maybe she does.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Shirou looked up at a sad smiling kagome already knowing why he was summoned and turned to their opponent already knowing and expecting them. He smiled sadly and nodded to the boy getting a nod back. Shirou eyed him and a small sad smile of his own appeared on his lips.

No wonder kagome seemed so troubled. He doesn't look much different, physically anyway. He looks more mature and older but otherwise looks like the 10 year old daisuke he remembers. While mentally he can see that he's changed dramatically. He highly doubts he's still the clumsy and easily embarrassed boy he once was.

He moved his gaze from the boy to the familiar wolf sitting next to him and his sad smile deepened. "Hello, it's good to see you again Akane."

Akane nodded in reply before staring at him. "Yes, it's good to see you too...Shirou…I'm guessing things are well?"

Shirou nodded once and his sad smile was replaced with a saddened grin. He shook his head and chuckled. It sounded deep and full of a faint bitterness. "So…this is it...isn't it?"

Akane only closed her eyes and nodded once.

Turning away from Akane Shirou turned back to kagome. "Ready?"

Kagome turned to look down at him with a small smile and nodded once. "yeah." nodding back Shirou faced forward and leaned forward before glowing a faint blue and growing to the size of a full grown horse so he could equal the size of Akane. Once he was at his desired size he turned to kagome grinning faintly.

Kagome returned the grin before placing a hand on his side and jumping up to sit on him. She then gently grabbed a patch of his fur between her hands to keep herself steady and faced the other two across from them.

Kagome grinned and leaned forward so Shirou could move faster. She eyed daisuke and Akane to see that daisuke had also climbed on Akane and they both were waiting for them to attack.

Not wasting the invitation her grin increased. "Like we promised!"

Daisuke nodded. "Like we promised."

Kagome bit her lip, but shook her head free of saddening thoughts to smile. "Okay. Let's…go. Shirou!"

Shirou nodded with a mischievous grin of his own. "Right!" he quickly lifted up his head and let out a sad but determined war cry before taking off towards the two.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Shirou's loud howl echoed off the walls of the stadium making the stand quiet and everyone watch completely lost in the battle that was about to begin.

Another loud howl echoed after the first and every turned to see it was the second wolf that howled before also taking off.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome quickly shook her head knocking herself out of the trance she was in and looked down slightly to see that Shirou had his head turned slightly towards her so he'd be able to see her at the corner of his eye.

She sent him a small smile and nod. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Shirou's face broke out in a small grin and he motioned with his visible blue eye towards her hand that was currently gripping shirou's black fur tightly in her hand. Realizing this and that she was probably making Shirou feel a bit uncomfortable with his fur being pulled. Quickly releasing the fur from her grasp she smiled nervously and leaned closer to Shirou. "S-sorry...it's just…"

Shirou nodded understanding what she meant. "Yeah, I know." he looked back forward to the two getting closer and closer to them. "It's okay…but what's wrong?"

Kagome sighed and her earlier determination and smile left her face, revealing a tired and worn down looking kagome. She leaned more onto Shirou and self-consciously gripped shirou's fur under her hands for comfort. "It's…just…I have a feeling." She placed her head at the base of shirou's neck using his fur as sort of a pillow. "That after this I won't see daisuke anymore. Not only that but after this, we really won't be friends anymore. At all…"

Kagome felt Shirou turn his head towards her again and could feel his blue gaze on the top of his head. "You know, no matter what, I'm here. But right now we need to show them how strong we become in the past three years…" she could feel his grin and nodded into his fur. "Yeah…"

Shirou turned back forward and kagome looked up to see that they were only feet away. Kagome could feel Shirou tense before he crouched down to pounce. "Ready?"

"_Yeah! We'll fight our strongest and won't give up!!"_

Kagome nodded and her smile returned. "Yeah, let's go!"

Not even a second later, both wolves jumped into the air their fangs and claws barred at the other to strike. Kagome quickly tightened her grip so she wouldn't fall and once again leaned into Shirou so she wouldn't get hit.

As both wolves made contact they ended up pushing the other back from the force and both wolves landed on the ground and slid back each creating trails of dust in their wake.

The dust cleared and kagome nervously looked down at Shirou. "You okay?"

Shirou nodded and panted before smirking. "Fine, a small cut on my cheek but otherwise I'm fine."

Kagome nodded. "And akan-."

Shirou grinned and kagome could feel the pride coming off him in waves. "She's not unscathed." Deciding to see for herself kagome looked at the red wolf to see that Shirou told the truth. She had almost an identical scratch but instead of on her cheek it was at the base of her neck.

Both daisuke and Akane took off again towards them and kagome smirked sitting up and doing a list of hand signs. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Shirou once again took off and kagome closed her eyes replaying the familiar set of hand signs integrated into her mind. "Here it goes!"

Quickly her eyes shot open and she exhaled. **"Fire style: fire beast bullet!!" **

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Everyone up in the stands unfamiliar with kagome's jutsu widened their eyes seeing that as kagome exhaled, fire surrounded both her and Shirou like a spiraling barrier making them looking like a comet heading straight towards daisuke and Akane.

Right before kagome and Shirou could hit daisuke and Akane though, both jumped out of the way and slid back while daisuke did a set of his own hand signs.

"**Water style: water jet!" **

A huge stream of water left daisuke's mouth and headed straight towards the two as Shirou quickly turned around on the his feet to face them. Shirou dodged the stream by jumping to the side and making said water hit the ground. The ground where the water hit cratered due to the pressure and force of the water.

Kagome and Shirou weren't bothered at all by this and only continued to run both still surrounded by fire.

Akane jumped back to give them some space while daisuke did another set of hand signs. He smirked. "You want to play with fire then fine! **Fire style: fireball jutsu!!" **

A giant ball of fire escaped daisuke's mouth and appeared right as Shirou was about to ram Akane head on making Shirou hit the fire instead. Both attacks hit one another and struggled against one another for a few seconds before both exploded and sent both parties back due to the force.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Both kagome and Shirou landed roughly on the ground and slid back. Kagome pushed herself up and wiped her mouth free from the small amount of blood that dripped down from her mouth. She winced and looked down hearing a small sizzling sound. A small frown marred her face when she saw that the sleeves of her shirt weren't burnt slightly as well as her hands. She sighed and looked around for Shirou and saw that he was next to her and getting up. "You okay?"

The giant wolf turned to her and see could tell he also was burnt. The fur on his chest and head was slightly singed and looked dead and rough. She rolled her eyes. It probably was. Shirou gave her a grin and nodded once. "Yeah, just slightly burnt...but that's it."

Kagome nodded and looked to the other side of the arena where daisuke and Akane landed. They too were getting up but from what she could see neither of them looked really hurt. Kagome cursed. Probably because they were farther away…daisuke did use the fireball jutsu.

Shaking her head, kagome fully stood up straight and dusted off the dirt from her clothes. Quickly turning back to Shirou she grinned. "Ready?"

Shirou nodded and kagome jumped back up on Shirou. They took off again as soon as daisuke and Akane were ready and they started to exchange blows.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Team 7 watched almost entranced as both wolves and summoners exchanged blows. Both groups looked like blurs as they practically flew through the air, the only time you were able to properly see them was when they made contact or hit one another.

And the sound of claws hitting claws, metal hitting metal, or even loud growls occasionally sounded through the stadium. Easily being heard due to the crowds silence in trying to follow the speed at which the two summons went.

Sakura watched the fight with her eyes darting back and forth between the black blur of her teammate and Shirou and then to the red blur of daisuke and his summon Akane. She winced when the sharp sound of claws clashing once again met her ears after the two blurs once again made contact.

Both blurs then separated and jumped back, landing on opposite sides of the large battle field. When the smoke and dust cleared sakura was able to see that kagome and Shirou were on the left while daisuke and Akane were on the right.

She looked over her friend and saw that no serious damage was done but both kagome and Shirou had occasional cuts, scratches, and burns scattered on their bodies. The same goes for daisuke and Akane but they were missing the burns marks.

"Why are they fighting like that Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura turned her attention from the battle below to see that naruto was staring at Kakashi wanting answers.

Also wanting answers she nodded. "Yeah, why? For the passed few minutes, they've just fought continuously like that…"

Kakashi nodded and turned towards them. "Remember, both their clan's are summoning clans…it's like a showdown between the two…-."

"**Fire style: fire phoenix!!"**

**Water style: water dragon jutsu!!" **

"What?" before sakura and naruto turned back to the fight and were only able to see what looked like a giant phoenix made of fire and a giant dragon made of water crash into each other and creating a loud explosion.

Everyone in the stands had to quickly cover their faces with their arms and turn away as a huge gust of wind and pieces of rock flew through the air from the collision of the two jutsu. After a few minutes and once everything quieted down, everyone turned to see what happened to see that there was a crater where the jutsu met and four separate bodies were on each side of the field.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome moaned in pain before placing a shaking hand to her head in an attempt to stop the headache that was coming. She had no success and cursed before slowly and painfully forcing herself up. She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness that assaulted her and closed her eyes.

That hurt. A lot. She grinned despite the pain. Needs to remember that two powerful jutsu hitting one another isn't a good thing…she shook her head again and finally noticed that both of her sides were empty and clear of shirou's comfortable presence. She looked around to see that Shirou was about 20 feet away from her and slowly getting up. She sighed in relief. At least he's okay.

Kagome turned away from the wolf to look for daisuke and Akane. She saw that both were up and were also apart from one another like she and Shirou was.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see Shirou running over to her. "Are you okay?" kagome nodded when he stopped next to her. Shirou sighed in relief before looking over to Akane and daisuke. "So what's the plan?"

Kagome looked towards daisuke and Akane to see that daisuke was back on her back. She watched them for a moment before grinning. _"That's it."_ she quickly jumped on Shirou. "I have a plan. We're going to separate them, just fighting together like we have been doing is getting us nowhere and wasting energy."

Shirou nodded and quickly dodged Akane as she swiped at his mouth with her claws. He returned the motion with his own and sent her jumping backwards to avoid said attack. "Okay...so what do you want to do to separate them?"

At this kagome grinned and adjusted her body to where she could easily jump off of shirou's back. Understanding her plan Shirou had a quick grin of his own and nodded. "Fine, how close?"

Kagome smirked. "As close as you can get, what would be best is if you fake an attack. I'll get daisuke and while their shocked; you can turn and get Akane away from him."

Shirou nodded and quickly sprinted towards the two intent on doing his part. "Be careful…and don't miss."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It only happened once…." She felt Shirou chuckle and shake his head closing in on the other two. Kagome quickly became focused and got herself ready. "Okay, on my signal...remember jump…" Shirou nodded and kagome grew tenser and tenser as time passed. "1…..2….3…now!"

Without a second's hesitation Shirou jumped with his claws and teeth barred aiming for Akane's neck. In response and in an attempt to dodge Akane quickly lowered her head from shirou's reach and giving kagome a clear view of daisuke making her smirk. "Gotcha!"

Quickly forcing herself on her knees before pushing off with her feet from shirou's back kagome flew through the air straight towards a shocked daisuke. Quickly turning through the air kagome sent a round house kick square to his chest and sent him flying off Akane's back and into the ground below.

Daisuke was able to catch himself in time and he landed and slid on his knees panting and holding his chest where she hit him. Kagome landed on her feet and got in a fighting stance.

Quickly stealing a glance behind her kagome smiled seeing that their plan worked. Shirou was able to get Akane far enough away so she won't attempt to get to daisuke to help him out. Both currently were circling one another waiting for the other to strike and Akane was growling full of annoyance.

A small smile appeared on kagome's face but it disappeared just as quickly when she sensed something heading towards her. She turned just in time to see daisuke's fist coming at her aimed for her face.

She quickly jumped back to dodge but still got clipped slightly on her cheek. She jumped back again watching daisuke as he slowly got his breathing back to normal. He grinned at her. "That's a new trick."

Kagome sent only him a small smile before running at him her fist raised.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome panted and placed a hand over her bleeding arm. She winced but otherwise ignored the pain to watch daisuke. He was holding his stomach and looking almost as exhausted as she was. They've been at this for a good 15 minutes straight and neither of them has gotten the upper hand.

Shaking her head, kagome pushed off her right foot to quickly turn and send a kick toward daisuke's side.

Dodging, daisuke smirked at her and grabbed her foot keeping her leg in the air before spinning and sending her flying back.

Kagome flipped through the air and landed weakly on her knees panting. She wiped her mouth before looking behind daisuke to watch the second fight going on, on the other side of the field. Both Shirou and Akane were in as much of a stalemate they were in with scratches and bite wounds everywhere. Shirou even looked like he had a limp from his front right paw.

Looking away from the match she turned back to hers. She needs to end this match. All of them are exhausted, and if things continue on like they have, this fight will continue on till one of them just falls from being tired.

Kagome nervously bit her lip. She could use the chidori…but she's sure Sasuke will use it in his match and she really doesn't want to use it for this match anyway. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. She could…

Forcing herself to stand up straight, kagome inwardly nodded and took the first step towards daisuke before doing a list of hand signs.

"**Earth style: earth binding jutsu!"**

Kagome slammed her hands to the ground, and seconds later the whole stadium started shaking before large poles of earth and rock suddenly appeared from all around the stadium and heading straight towards daisuke.

Daisuke cursed and jumped up into the air dodging before continuously moving around to dodge all the waves of rock that headed towards him.

Glad he's occupied kagome quickly began the same jutsu again and once again slammed her hands on the ground. **"Earth style: earth binding jutsu!"**

The ground shook again before a larger pole shot up from directly under daisuke and grabbed him before quickly tossing him to the side and into the nearby wall. A large cloud of dust rose into the air from daisuke's impact and silence befell the stadium all wanting to know what happened to daisuke.

Kagome panted again and had to spread her feet apart to keep herself standing. The poles that were frozen in the air all crumbled down around the field and when the dust cleared it showed daisuke against the wall and weakly moving to position himself up.

"Daisuke!"

Kagome's attention was turned from the boy to Akane as she quickly rammed Shirou before running past her and towards daisuke.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Daisuke!"

Akane quickly was by daisuke's side and poked him slightly with her nose. She got a small moan and sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

Daisuke's face broke out into a grin before he faintly nodded. Akane nodded but noticed daisuke wasn't getting up. "What are-?"

Daisuke weakly shook his head and closed his eyes the grin growing on his face. Understanding what he was doing she sighed but gave him a small smile. "Fine, I understand…"

Quickly turning to the proctor and shaking her head, the proctor nodded back before pointing to kagome.

"The winner of this match is kagome asahi!"

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"The winner of this match is kagome asahi!"

Kagome froze. She won? She sensed Shirou walking towards her and the crowds loud cheering but ignored it to watch daisuke and Akane.

Akane had lifted up daisuke onto her back before walking off back towards the building. She furrowed her eyebrows and blinked. She won? But…

"Good job. Kagome."

Numbly turning to Shirou next to her, she nodded and gave him a weak smile. She looked back towards the disappearing Akane and fisted her hands. Quickly nodding to Shirou, kagome turned and walked off the field and towards the entrance of the large building.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Haha! I knew kagome could win!"

Naruto grinned and jumped up into the air looking almost like he was the one who won the match. Kakashi shook his head at the blond for his energy before turning to the others. "Why don't we go congratulate her?"

Everyone in their little group nodded and moved from their seats to go find kagome.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

"Kagome is something wrong?"

Shocked from her thoughts, kagome jumped before shaking her head. Turning towards Shirou next to her she gave him another small smile. "Y-yeah…I'm fine…just a bit tired, I'll be fine."

Shirou nodded a bit hesitantly but walked besides kagome silently as they walked in the hallway.

Kagome inwardly sighed and faced forward. They came to a fork in the hallways and kagome turned right with Shirou, intending on heading up towards the stands to meet up with the others.

"I'm...sure…"

Kagome stopped recognizing the voice and turned to look back. That was daisuke's voice…

"Kagome?"

She turned back to Shirou and sent him a grin. "Go...on ahead Shirou. I'll meet you and the others soon…I just need to do something really quick."

Without waiting for a reply, kagome turned on her heels and quickly walked out of the hallway back to the other one.

Behind her Shirou shook his head but grinned before turning back forward and walking off to find kagome's team.

**--xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx--**

Kagome quickly turned to walk into the left hallway with determination showing through her eyes. She won't let him get away with out explaining some things to her. Quickening her pace kagome was practically in a sprint before she stopped seeing daisuke walking in front of her his back turned to her.

Narrowing her eyes kagome once again fisted her hands. "Daisuke!"

Daisuke stopped hearing his name before looking back. Seeing her his eyes widened slightly before a small grin made its way onto his face. He turned around to completely face her and sent her a small wave. "Hey."

Not returning the grin kagome only narrowed her eyes more and stared seriously at daisuke. "You could have continued on. Why didn't you? Why did you let me win? You could have gotten up and continued to fight…isn't that why you were in the 3rd match? To win?"

Daisuke stared at her a moment longer before sighing and loosely crossing his arms over his chest. His grin turned bitter. "I forgot that you're really good at picking things up." he chuckled and shook his head looking down and away from her. "But yes, I could have gotten up, could have continued fighting. But both of us know you were exhausted…I was too…and Shirou and Akane as well."

Kagome fisted her hands. "So…what…you gave up so I wouldn't pass out? We both know you've always had better stamina then me. You could have just continued fighting till I fell, you would have won."

Daisuke nodded. "Probably so, but still I would have lost anyway."

Kagome blinked suddenly confused. "What-."

Daisuke looked up at her grinning. "Still even after three years, you're still ahead of me. I could tell. It may have looked like a stalemate, but I could see…you're still ahead of me...you're still number one out of us."

Kagome furiously shook her head and took a step forward. "But! We promised to fight till the end! Not to give up when it seems the other was going to win." She looked away from daisuke to the side with a bitter smile. "Out there, you agreed, like we promised remember?" she closed her eyes. "You lied to me again."

Kagome turned her head back towards daisuke but kept her eyes shut and looked down. "You lied again! First with the first promise we ever made…that we'd remain friends forever….you broke that when we were speaking in the forest, when you first said we couldn't be friends. And then with our promise to fight one another with all we have, you broke that by letting me win."

She heard chuckling come from right in front of her and looked up to back away quickly seeing daisuke was only inches away from her. She blinked confused. When did he get this close to her? Kagome tried to back away from daisuke but he quickly grabbed her arm to keep her in place.

Daisuke stared down at her and shook his head. "No, kagome…I broke our first promise along time ago…before all of this happened."

Kagome was confused. "What do you me-?"

Before kagome could finish her sentence, daisuke had already pulled her to him and placed his lips atop hers.

**

* * *

Muhahahahaha haha!! Evil cliffy! Were any of you expecting that? Well a lot of you were probably were...just didn't know when it was going to happen…..but anyway yep. Daisuke kisses our little kagome. What's going to happen now? No one knows!!...okay...well I know….but yeah….**

…**I feel unusually evil right now…..**

**Anyway…besides the horrible cliffy I hope you all liked the chapter. Please don't mind the horrible description of kagome's and daisuke's fight. It was so cool in my head, but I couldn't get it out sounding like I wanted it. So it probably sucks. (Sighs) well anyway, besides the horrible fight, I'm sure you all know why I was waiting to do this chapter for a while. (Grins.) **

**Well I guess that's it for now….**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!! Till next chappie!!**


	30. Invasion!

**Here's the next lovely chapter!!!!**

**To those who reviewed/alerted/favorite thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 29: Invasion!!  
**"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_"Thinking/small flashback"  
_**"Jutsu/abilities"  
****"demon/evil talking"****  
**'Actions'

**

* * *

Recap:  
**Kagome fisted her hands. "So…what…you gave up so I wouldn't pass out? We both know you've always had better stamina then me. You could have just continued fighting till I fell, you would have won."

Daisuke nodded. "Probably so, but still I would have lost anyway."

Kagome blinked suddenly confused. "What-."

Daisuke looked up at her grinning. "Still even after three years, you're still ahead of me. I could tell. It may have looked like a stalemate, but I could see…you're still ahead of me...you're still number one out of us."

Kagome furiously shook her head and took a step forward. "But! We promised to fight till the end! Not to give up when it seems the other was going to win." She looked away from daisuke to the side with a bitter smile. "Out there, you agreed, like we promised remember?" she closed her eyes. "You lied to me again."

Kagome turned her head back towards daisuke but kept her eyes shut and looked down. "You lied again! First with the first promise we ever made…that we'd remain friends forever….you broke that when we were speaking in the forest, when you first said we couldn't be friends. And then with our promise to fight one another with all we have, you broke that by letting me win."

She heard chuckling come from right in front of her and looked up to back away quickly seeing daisuke was only inches away from her. She blinked confused. When did he get this close to her? Kagome tried to back away from daisuke but he quickly grabbed her arm to keep her in place.

Daisuke stared down at her and shook his head. "No, kagome…I broke our first promise along time ago…before all of this happened."

Kagome was confused. "What do you me-?"

Before kagome could finish her sentence, daisuke had already pulled her to him and placed his lips atop hers.

**

* * *

Now:  
**by time kagome realized what was happening, better yet that daisuke was kissing her, daisuke had already pulled away from her and placed his forehead against her own, grinning. He closed his eyes before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I've broken the promise way long ago kagome…and I still am."

Kagome blinked still in shock and was unable to speak. When she tried to say something the words died on her lips unable to process that she was just kissed…and by daisuke. Her apparent…was best friend.

The person who she thought dead for three years.

The person who magically reappeared.

The person who said they couldn't be friends.

The person who acted coldly towards her, who changed.

Just _kissed_ her.

And it wasn't just a friendly kiss, like a peck on the cheek, one that friends should give friends...or old friends give old friends…no…

The kiss was one that a person who had feelings for the other would give. One filled with an emotion kagome didn't think that daisuke would ever give her.

It was filled with love, care, hell it even had some passion in it.

And she doesn't know what to do. What can she do? She was just kissed, by daisuke. Her old friend.

And he kissed her not to be friendly; no he kissed her because he _loves_ her. He doesn't need to say it, the kiss just told her how he feels, she felt the emotion in that quick kiss, felt what he didn't say because he doesn't have to, the kiss said it all. That he loves her and has….for a long time…and has wanted to say it for a while…

Kagome gulped and felt a blush make its way to her face, decorating it a dusty pink. She quickly averted her eyes embarrassed. "H-how long?!" her voice cracked at the end making her blush more when daisuke chuckled.

Daisuke seemed to sense her slight discomfort for he backed away from her but still held on to her with his forehead still placed against hers. He opened his eyes. "For…a while now…I guess…a long time...I finally noticed it though…when we were about 8 or 9..."

Kagome nodded mutely. That long…and he never said anything? "Why…didn't you...say anything…?"

Daisuke sighed and closed his eyes again. "Because I knew you didn't feel the same. Like now...you don't feel the same…"

Kagome remained where she was. What could she say to that? She can't say he's wrong because he's right…she doesn't feel the same…not like that…. "T-then…why…tell me?"

Daisuke smiled sadly and his grip on her tightened slightly. "I…don't know…I guess...just a feeling." He smirked. "And then you came to find me…I guess it was…just me not thinking…" his smirk increased. "But I don't regret it…and won't take it back."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Shirou sighed and continued walking down the hallway, every step he takes he can hear the loud roaring of the crowd from the after math of kagome's match. Shirou stopped and looked back. Kagome hasn't caught up with him yet.

He knows she went to find daisuke; he didn't even need to hear daisuke speaking to know who it was she heard or took off after. Hopefully, nothing bad is happening…he'd know and hear if there was, but still...

He heaved another sigh and resumed his walk through the hallway. He stopped when he heard the faint footfalls of a small group...probably around 5 people… tilting his head Shirou once again resumed his walk but at a faster pace. Who would be walking around the halls just after a match? All those up in the stands still should be cheering and whatnot while the field gets picked up slightly…and if it's the next competitors only two pairs of feet should be held.

Quickly turning the corner to see who it is, Shirou stopped and blinked. The group of five like he predicted also stopped and stared at him. After a few seconds have passed the blond suddenly ran to him and jumped him giving him a sloppy hug around his neck. "Good job Shirou! That was soooo cool! You easily took down that red wolf!"

Shirou nodded slightly shocked at naruto's random action. "Sure…thanks naruto…"

He heard chuckling and looked up to see Kakashi shaking his head. Once he stopped and nodded to Shirou. "Hello Shirou, congrats…and where is kagome?"

Everyone nodded agreeing noticing that the black haired girl wasn't present. Naruto backed away and let him go also looking curious about his friend's whereabouts. Giving them a grin Shirou motioned back to the hallway behind him. "Kagome's fine, she's just….dealing with something at the moment."

He looked back in the hallway like kagome would just appear. "I'm sure she's finished…I can take you guys to her…she wanted me to meet up with you guys anyway..." all nodded and Shirou turned around walking the way he came.

"Is kagome alright?"

Shirou stopped and turned to Kakashi. He nodded answering the real meaning under kakashi's question. Kakashi nodded back and smiled under his mask. "That's good."

Shirou nodded and faced forward. "Yeah...it is..."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes despite the embarrassment covering her person. Even if he wanted to take it back, it's a _kiss _you can't take those things back. Once you kiss someone, you've kissed them. Accident or not.

Daisuke was silent for a moment longer before he lifted her chin up with his finger so she would look at him but she quickly averted her eyes still embarrassed and blushing. "But…I am sorry." Confused kagome shot her eyes towards his. He grinned and shook his head. "No, not about the kiss. I'm not sorry for that."

His grin saddened and he lowered his eyes from her to the ground. "I'm sorry for breaking our promises…" he sighed. "I broke two out of three promises we really made to each other…"

He opened his eyes to stare directly at her. "So that's why…I'm not going to break the last one. I'm going to keep to that one, no matter what…"

Kagome blinked. "Our…last one?"

Daisuke's grin increased and he nodded. "Yep remember? Promise to protect one another no matter what happens."

Kagome nodded back mutely. Yeah she remembers. They made it what seemed like a long time ago… "Why?"

Daisuke laughed at her still grinning. "I don't think I need to remind you…" his expression changed and it was sad again. "I won't be here with you like last time to keep it, but I will keep to it. I will protect you. And right now, to do that we can't be friends…"

Kagome blinked and anger slowly set it. "But-that doesn't make sense-."

Kagome's protests were once again interrupted by daisuke quickly kissing her for a second time. He pulled away a few moments later and this time let her go and took a few steps back. The grin was back on his face and he sent her a quick mock salute. "Well, it looks like I have to leave now, kaggy-chan." His grin increased and he pointed down to her hand. "And keep that with you at all times, it'll help you when you need it to. And it only works once so don't lose it or waste it."

His figure started blurring and kagome finally shook herself gaining her composure. "Daisuke wa-!"

Before she could finish daisuke was already gone and she was alone in the hallway. _"Daisuke…"_

She fisted her hands but noticed something was in her hand. Confused, kagome lifted her hand to see a small and thin black scroll in her hand. _"Where did this-?"_

"_And keep that with you at all times, it'll help you when you need it to. And it only works once so don't lose it or waste it."_

Kagome looked back up in the direction where daisuke was only a few moments ago. _"what does he mean?" _kagome lifted the scroll closer to her face to examine it but her eyebrows furrowed in confusion seeing that the scroll had no place to open it. There was no crease or small slip where you could lift the paper up, no string. Nothing. It just was a small black scroll. And to top it of, no symbols or signs were placed on it, no directions.

She fingered the scroll with her thumb and realized the texture was smooth like silk, almost but not exactly. It kind of reminded her of daisuke's summoning scroll, but yet completely different. _"Why did he give me this? What is it?"_

"Kagome!!"

Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts hearing her name come from someone behind her. Quickly putting the strange scroll in her pocket, so she could study it more later, she then turned her head to see naruto and the others. Naruto was running towards her grinning with a wave and must have been the one to call her.

Sending the blond a quick wave of her own she turned back towards the empty space. _"What are you thinking…"_ she self-consciously placed a hand to her lips and her expression fell. _"Daisuke…"_

"Hey kagome are you alright?!"

Kagome let her hand fall down to her side and turned around to face the others with a small smile."Yea-ow!"

Kagome was interrupted when both sheand naruto fell to the floor in a pile when said blond practically rammed into her when giving her a hug. After landing on her back and a small wince of pain, she looked down to see naruto grinning up at her with his arms wrapped around her middle in a bone crushing and air reducing hug. "Congratulations kagome! You won your match!"

Kagome gave naruto a small smile and forced herself up with her arms holding her upper body up. "Thank you naruto…but can you release your grip a little? I- can't breathe." Naruto blinked and noticed her face started turning a light shade of blue. Panicking naruto quickly released his grip but still was holding onto kagome.

Glad she once again had air kagome inhaled and sighed in relief. "Thank you…I'm better now."

"That's good to know…but yes, congratulations." She looked up to the see the others, Kakashi, sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all staring down at her and naruto slightly amused.

She laughed and nodded to them. "Thanks." She turned back to the blond currently still hugging her middle. "Um....naruto I would like to stand up…I am tired but sitting on the floor isn't the best place to rest…"

Naruto grinned and let her go sitting back and scratching his head. "Sorry…but still your match was so cool!!"

Kagome nodded and stood up dusting herself off. "Thanks naruto...but you don't have to keep telling me...I think I did okay…" _"Even though daisuke did just give up."_ shaking her head inwardly to knock away the thought, she held out a hand for naruto to take which he did and also stood up.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "But your match was cool! You and Shirou both were all like bam and stuff." Kagome shook her head at the blond as he used his arms to show what he meant before looking around. "That's right...where is Shirou?"

"I'm right here kagome." kagome looked behind the others to see Shirou sitting calmly behind them and grinned. "There you are…I didn't see you behind the others."

Shirou returned the grin. "I didn't want to intrude in your group."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please, you're as much apart of this group as Shikamaru and everyone else is…" she grinned to Shikamaru. "Right?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and placed in hands in his pockets. "Whatever…you and naruto are so troublesome."

Kagome shook her head before looking at the others. "So what now?"

Shirou's ears twitched before he looked behind him for a few seconds and then back to the others. "Well apparently the next match is about to start. They just called sasuke's name…." he moved a paw to lightly rub his ear wincing. "The crowd is going wild…"

Kagome and the others nodded before turning to the silent Sasuke. Kagome then turned to naruto and grinned, catching her look naruto grinned back and they both quickly went up to the silent Uchiha and slapped his back for encouragement. He glared at them and they only laughed. Shaking her head kagome's grin widened and she pointed to herself and the grinning blond besides her. "Don't lose...the punishment is still like the preliminaries. You lose...we're torture you..."

His glare increased but her grin didn't falter. "Anyway good luck and we'll be rooting for you."

Naruto nodded. "Right teme! Don't lose! Remember we still need to have our match so I can beat you down!"

At this Sasuke smirked. "Like you'd win."

Naruto's grin faded and was replaced with a glare. He moved to attack the Uchiha but kagome grabbed him before he did so. She shook her head before turning to sakura realizing she was silent. "Sakura? Anything you want to say?"

Sakura quickly shook her head and nodded not even looking at her and straight to Sasuke. "Y-yeah…good luck Sasuke…"

Shirou looked back behind him. "Well, you should go now Sasuke…it seems they've all become irritated."

Sasuke nodded once and after getting one last good luck from his team he turned and walked off to go to his match.

The others watched him go before Kakashi coughed in his hand. "Well should we go back to the stands?" he got nods of agreement before everyone started walking to go and watch with the crowd.

Kagome suddenly stopped and turned back around to look at the place where daisuke was only minutes ago. Once again a hand went to her lips and she blushed faintly. _"Daisuke…"_

"Kagome you're getting left behind…"

Hearing shirou's voice from in front of her she quickly turned to face amused looking Shirou who had his eyebrow raised. Grinning weakly she shook her head and ran to catch up to him and the others. "I-it's nothing Shirou…"

She could tell Shirou didn't believe her but he nodded anyway accepting her answer making her inwardly sigh with relief.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

They made it back to the stands where the crowd all were cheering and kagome looked down to see that both Sasuke and Gaara were down in the middle of the field waiting for Genma to say start.

Kagome's gaze turned from the two, to just Gaara and watched him carefully. Gaara…there's something off about him. She's not sure what but it's not good. She held in a shiver. It reminds her sort of like the red chakra naruto releases sometimes…but full of blood lust…and the desire for death.

Speaking of naruto, kagome looked to the tense blond besides her watching the two below intently. He's usually quiet….right now he'd be cheering on Sasuke, or insulting him to win, but he's just silent almost like he's the one down there, or like he was scared maybe.

Naruto was tense, too tense it was almost a fearful kind of tense but the thing is, what could he be afraid of? Gaara? She turned to the others, and noticed Shikamaru was slightly tense too. She furrowed her eyebrows. What happened? Did something happen to them involving Gaara she doesn't know about?

Kagome shook her head and placed a hand on naruto's shoulder making him jump before turn towards her. "Something wrong naruto?" naruto blinked confused before shaking his head in the negative. "Naaa…just waiting for the match to start!"

She nodded accepting the answer for now. She'll ask him later and maybe Shikamaru too.

'Begin!"

Kagome turned her attention back to the match below to see that the match was started. Sasuke had jumped back from Gaara while sand started coming up from the gourd on his back.

Kagome blinked watching the sand as it moved up and around. it's almost like it has a mind of it's own…there's no way he could personally control all that at one time…it'd take way to much chakra at one time. She watched interested as the sand surrounding Gaara quickly formed into a clone capturing the shuriken Sasuke threw at Gaara. Gaara didn't even do any hand signs…

She continued scanning Gaara and the mysterious sand till a familiar buzzing entered her senses. Quickly blinking she looked down at her hands. Nothing, they weren't glowing…looking back up she saw that the sand even protected Gaara, it moved around and appeared anywhere Sasuke tried to hit it.

Sasuke suddenly disappeared from their view and she smirked shaking her head. "It seems he's already going to use his new speed to his advantage…"

"Hey..Where did teme go?"

Kagome grinned and clapped naruto on the shoulder making him and the others turn towards. "He didn't vanish naruto..Just decided to run really quick…and use his speed." Naruto nodded.

'Bang'

Both turned back to the match to see that Sasuke quickly sent a kick towards the sand before vanishing again and reappearing in another spot sending another attack. Kagome blinked watching the sand as it tried to move to block the attacks. Her eyes widened and she grinned again. The sand isn't fast enough to keep up with Sasuke, if he keeps it up, he'll eventually be able to hit Gaara.

True to her thoughts, Sasuke was able to hit Gaara and sent him flying back a few feet. Gaara would have hit the ground but the sand quickly flew under him cushioning his fall. Kagome narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest staring at the sand.

"How did teme get that fast?"

Hearing naruto kagome and the others turned towards the blond staring at Sasuke with something short of amazement. She grinned slightly and shook her head. "Weight training…."

Everyone turned towards her and her grin widened. "He got that fast by weight training…" naruto blinked before understanding showed through his eyes and he nodded. "That's right you were training with Kakashi-sensei too weren't you?"

Kagome nodded and crossed her arms over her chest to glare at Kakashi. "If you could call it training with him. During the whole month Kakashi-sensei mostly just read that damn book of his." Her glare increased. "And when he did train us, if you could call it that, it was when he handed us more weight to train with or tell us something…that was basically it.."

Kakashi smiled nervously under his mask and held his hands up in front of him and defense. "I did train you both…"

Kagome snorted. "What in sparing? No way! You either had us spar with clones of ourselves, each other, or with Shirou when he volunteered, not once did you spar with us…you just stood there…right Shirou?"

Kagome turned to the wolf and he nodded grinning in apology at Kakashi. "Sorry Kakashi, I have to agree with kagome on that...you did just mostly stand there…"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "But I did train you...I told you how to perform the chi-."

Kagome quickly interrupted him by pointing an accusing finger at him still slightly glaring. "Yeah and that's it! Do you _know _how many times I almost blew myself up because of your 'all almighty' help?!" she pointed down to the fight below. "And Sasuke too! He almost blew himself up too!"

Kakashi chuckled nervously under kagome's glare while the others stared at the two with wide eyes. Naruto looked from kagome to Kakashi and back. "You…and teme…almost blew yourselves up..?"

Kagome turned from glaring at her teacher to nodding towards naruto and the others. "Yeah! More than once! His advice wasn't really the best, just told us what to and not to do and that was basically it..No real help otherwise." She looked thoughtful for a moment before pointing down to her right hand looking mournful. "I almost blew my hand off at least…I don't know…10 times? Maybe more?" she shrugged. "I got it a bit later..But sensei's help would have been helpful…"

Naruto nodded before looking interested. "What were you and teme trying to learn?" kagome's expression quickly changed to one that was grinning and she shook her head. "It's a secret…but I'm positive Sasuke will use it in his match..So you just have to watch…"

Naruto pouted but nodded and turned back to watch the match. Kagome was about to do the same but felt a gaze on her. Looking in the direction where the stare was coming from kagome blinked seeing sakura staring at her. Tilting her head slightly in confusion kagome gave her a small smile. "Something wrong sakura?"

Sakura quickly jumped shocked at her question before looking away and nodding stiffly, practically dismissing her question. Blinking again confused and slightly hurt at the cold action kagome's smile fell from her face and she watched sakura confused. Her eyebrows furrowed. What's wrong with sakura?

She's never really done that to her before, just dismissing her question with only a nod…she usually will smile and reply…but she just looked away…

Now that she thinks about it, since she got back from training and after she talked with her, sakura's been acting strange with her..More distant…like she's avoiding her. And when she tried speaking with her yesterday sakura quickly said she had to leave and just took off without another word.

Kagome sighed, and looked away from the pink haired girl. If there's something wrong…sakura will come and tell her about it…

"What's that?"

Getting knocked from her thoughts kagome turned towards naruto to see him pointing down towards the match. Following his finger's aim kagome widened her eyes seeing the sand completely covering Gaara before stopping. _"It really does look like a barrier now."_ "It looks to be a defensive jutsu of some kind…"

She watched the barrier. He must be trying to protect himself from getting anymore hits from Sasuke. But what's Gaara going to do now? From what she can see the barrier completely covers him from view, and its sand so how his Gaara going to view or attack back-.

She quickly winced and closed her right eye when she saw Sasuke get hit by the spikes that appeared when he tried to hit it. Sasuke quickly backed away holding his bleeding arm while the sand spikes slowly retreated backwards.

A frown set itself on kagome's face. Well not only does his barrier seem to work for defense, but offensive to if Sasuke gets close enough. And then once they retreat back the sand fixes any damage it receives and it's good as new. Kagome bit her lip in thought. _"Basically that jutsu seems to be the best defense…it can fix itself easily because it's sand..And sand is only small particles of rock so it can change and form to fix a hole made or scratch placed."_

Kagome looked back to Sasuke holding his hand lightly before he let it drop to his side while watching the barrier. Her eyes moved to his bleeding hand. _"And because sand can be compacted, Gaara can make the sand as hard or as soft as he wants it to be."_ She looked back to the barrier. _"And from the looks of the barrier, the sand probably is as hard as solid rock."_

Kagome continued eyeing the barrier. _"If Sasuke was able to perform water jutsu he could use that to break the barrier…but he doesn't."_ kagome's watching of the barrier momentarily stopped when something started forming besides it. Furrowing her eyebrows to get a closer look kagome blinked seeing that what looked like an eye was forming and staring at Sasuke. _"An eye..? Is that how he's going to watch Sasuke for any attacks?"_

Kagome sighed feeling confused with this battle. What's Gaara trying to do? He can't stay in that barrier during the whole match and sasuke's having no luck so far trying to break through, he's thrown kunai and more kicks and punches but nothing's happened except for the barrier attacking back.

Kagome's attention was suddenly turned back to Sasuke when he started jumping back and up to the top of the wall in a kneeling position. Her eyes widened and a smirk set itself on her face when he did a list of hand signs before positioning his right arm down with the left holding the wrist. Turning towards naruto and pointing at Sasuke her grin widened. "You wanted to see what Kakashi taught Sasuke and me during the month right?" Naruto turned to her and nodded. Kagome nodded back still pointing towards Sasuke. "Okay, then like I said earlier, watch Sasuke."

Naruto nodded quickly not wanting to miss what they learned and turned back to Sasuke. And seconds later kagome smiled seeing naruto's and the other's shocked looks as the chidori started forming in his hand. Once it finished forming Sasuke quickly took off with the chidori leaving an indent as it passed over the wall.

Kagome shook her head. "He just has to show it off doesn't he?"

Kagome felt the other's looks on her and turned to them. "What?" naruto blinked at her and pointed to the blue and chirping jutsu. "That's what you two learned?"

Kagome nodded and uncrossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, it's called the chidori and was a pain in the ass to learn." She gave a pointed look towards Kakashi and he only smiled under his mask which she replied with a shake of her head and small grin. "But I guess it was worth it in the end…"

Naruto blinked confused. "What do you mean?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "It's a direct attack, and will really help out in the end if I need it, like how Sasuke's using it right now, he's going to use it to try and break open that barrier of gaara's."

Naruto nodded. "Will it break through though?"

Kagome opened her eyes to look at the barrier. Her arms crossed over her chest again in her thinking. "I think s-."

A small explosion coming from sasuke's chidori hitting gaara's barrier sounded suddenly sounded throughout the arena and directing everyone's attention back to the battle. The sand where sasuke's hand hit exploded outward and a dead silence fell over the entire building.

Kagome watched the scene with a small smile. "It did burst-."

A sudden chill ran through kagome's body as gaara's loud and shrill scream echoed through the once silent arena making her shiver involuntarily. The smile fell from her face and was replaced with shock hearing another loud scream as Sasuke summoned another chidori to get his arm free from the barrier.

She shivered again but froze when an unpleasant feeling suddenly swept over her body. She involuntarily gripped her arms tighter as the feeling increased and bit her lip lightly drawing blood. _"What is this?"_

Shaking her head to regain her composure kagome went back to watching the fight. But as Sasuke pulled his arm free from the barrier, what looked to be a giant arm came out as well holding onto sasuke's arm before he was able to pull it away.

Everyone watched shocked as the arm drew slightly back and moved around looking almost like a tail wiping around before slowly retreating back. Kagome's eyes widened. _"What was that-?"_

A stabbing pain suddenly came from her head and kagome placed a hand to hold her head up feeling slightly dizzy. _"What?"_ the buzzing almost hum returned but much louder and kagome had to focus in order to hear properly.

A loud roar though cut through the silence and kagome had to bite her lip from yelling out in pain and gripped her head tighter with both hands. _"w-what is this? Why does my head hurt?!"_

"Kagome?! Kagome?!"

Kagome's eyes opened and she looked up seeing naruto and the others looking at her confused and worried. "A-are you okay?"

Kagome nodded and looked down at her hands seeing nothing. Looking back down at the fight with wide eyes kagome worriedly turned to Sasuke. "I-I'm fine...naruto…but...but...just now…I just have a faint headache…" she swallowed and shook her head. "I'll be..Fine..It's probably just because I'm still a bit weak from my match.."

Naruto nodded before turning back to the match with the others each with wide eyes. Kagome too turned back to the match and placed a hand back to her head confused. _"What just happened…why did it happen?...and what…the hell was that?"_

She has a bad feeling…Gaara already gave her a bad vibe…but now…

She inwardly shivered. The air feels thick and whatever that…thing was just now is the cause of it. She can just feel it. And the tingling and buzzing is back…it's more than how it was with naruto's red chakra..A lot more.

The faint sound of growling came from her other side and kagome turned to the source to see Shirou was lowered to the ground with his feet and body in a position to pounce. His teeth were barred and his ears pinned back. His eyes were only focused on the match and his fur was raised and ruffled. "Shirou? What's wrong?" _"Does he feel it too?"_

Shirou's growling grew louder and he lowered himself more to the ground. He momentarily looked to her with a sharp look before returning to the match below. "I'm not sure….." his growling grew. "But whatever the hell that's down there isn't good."

A loud cracking was heard coming from the field and kagome looked from the growling Shirou to the arena. Her eyes widened slightly seeing that gaara's barrier was breaking and turning back into just sand before falling down and revealing Gaara standing with his right arm holding his bleeding left shoulder that was slightly limp.

Kagome scanned Gaara almost frantically. _"What happened to that arm, where did it come from in the first place? Whatever it was Shirou felt it too and he's still growling."_ She looked from Gaara to the growling Shirou and back. Was it a jutsu Gaara used? Or…she inwardly shivered, was it Gaara himself?

Kagome was going to ponder over this longer but she realized that things seemed to become blurry and it was harder to watch the match. _"What?"_ shaking her head she quickly looked around to see feathers falling over the crowd making everyone not aware pass out. _"A genjutsu?"_

Taking a step back kagome made a hand sign. "Shirou…" shirou's growling lowered and he nodded coming closer to her. "I know..A genjutsu."

Quickly touching Shirou with one hand and making a hand sign with her other she summoned her chakra. "Release!" the feathers surrounding both of them quickly vanished and the blur completely faded. They turned to one another with confusion. "Wha-?"

Kagome was interrupted a loud explosion coming from the middle and top of the stands. Quickly turning to where the smoke came from kagome realized it was where the Hokage was positioned. _"What's happening."_

When the smoke cleared it see saw four sound Nin. And a purplish barrier with the Hokage and Kazekage in the middle. Confused she turned back to Kakashi. "What's happening?"

Kakashi didn't answer her and was staring at an anbu with two sound Nin on either side. Running up to kakashi's side with Shirou behind her she was stopped by Kakashi placing an arm in front of her. Confused kagome turned to Kakashi. "Sensei? What's happening?"

Still watching the enemy Kakashi lowered his arm. "It seems the enemy was hiding amongst us in disguise."

Kagome's eyes widened. "The enemy…so then the genjutsu…" Kakashi nodded and kagome cursed. Another loud explosion echoed from the forest and both turned to see a giant three headed snake appear. "A summoning snake?!"

She bit her lip and looked back down to the sound ninja. "Orochimaru's behind this." She turned back to Kakashi. "What do we do?" Kakashi didn't answer her and was watching something from the arena.

Confused kagome looked down to see the sand team leave followed by Sasuke. _"What's Sasuke doing-?"_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she saw one of the sound ninja jump up in the air and move to attack her. Cursing she grabbed a kunai to defend herself but Shirou quickly jumped in front of her and attacked the Nin bringing him down. Sighing in relief kagome sent a smile to the wolf. "Thanks." Shirou grinned and nodded before becoming serious. "What now?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know sense-." Kagome turned her head to see that Kakashi wasn't in his place anymore but was in front of someone. Blinking once confused she suddenly smiled seeing it was sakura. "You're awake!"

Sakura looked up and turned towards her. "Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and quickly moved towards the two. She turned towards Kakashi. "What do we do? Sasuke took off after the sand ninja."

Kakashi looked back at them with a serious look on his face. "I need you to release the genjutsu placed on Shikamaru and naruto." he started a list of hand signs. "You will follow after Sasuke." He slammed his hand down on someone's back and a poof was heard. When it cleared it showed a small dog wearing a blue vest and a headband on his head. "This is Pakkun. He'll be able to track down Sasuke by following his scent."

Sakura looked at the dog with a bit of disbelief but nodded and quickly ran to wake up naruto and Shikamaru like she was told. Kagome blinked and turned to Kakashi confused. "Why do we need one of your summons? Shirou could follow after sasuke's scent."

Kakashi nodded. "I know. But you're not going with them." Both kagome and Shirou looked at Kakashi in disbelief. "What do you mean? They might need our he-!"

"No kagome." Kakashi looked back at her with the serious expression on his face. "You're mostly needed here with your summoning. We need you here to help deal with that giant snake."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

She heard yelling and turned to see that both Shikamaru and naruto were up. She sweat dropped seeing that Pakkun had bit Shikamaru. Quickly shaking her head she turned to Shirou and motioned to the others. Shirou nodded and both quickly ran to the trio. "Naruto, sakura, Shikamaru!"

They turned to her. "Kagome?"

Naruto blinked and looked around confused. "Kagome? What's happening?"

Kagome inwardly sighed but faced naruto. "Right now there's not too much to explain but the gist of it is, konoha is under attack." at naruto's widening of the eyes she quickly placed a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't yell and gain attention to himself. "Naruto you need to be quiet." he nodded and she removed her hand from his mouth. She turned to sakura. "You'll explain to them what's happening right?"

Sakura nodded but suddenly looked confused. "Wait aren't you coming with?" kagome shook her head and motioned to herself and Shirou. "No, sensei says we're needed here to deal with that giant snake that's entered the village." she gave them a small grin. "But as soon as we've gotten rid of the thing we'll head straight to help you guys out. Alright?" they all nodded and she looked towards Pakkun. "It's nice to meet you, but I wished it was under better circumstances." Pakkun nodded. "Likewise."

Quickly grinning she stood up with the others but froze seeing someone appear behind naruto. "Naruto-!!"

Before she could blink the sound ninja was up against the wall with gai holding him there and smirking. Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

Gai smirked before pushing the sound through the wall and making a large hole. He grinned and turned to them with a thumb and a pose making kagome shake her head. "Thanks…gai-sensei.." his grin widened. "No problem!"

Kakashi appeared in front of them. "Alright you guys listen. You first are to find Sasuke and stop him. Then find a safe place to stay till further orders. Kagome, you already know your mission."

All four genin nodded before three of the four and Pakkun took of through the hole. Kagome watched them go before turning back to Kakashi and gai. "I'm going now sensei." Kakashi nodded. "Right. Be careful."

Kagome nodded and jumped on Shirou when he grew in size. "Right!" she looked down towards Shirou. "Come on! We have a snake to exterminate!" Shirou nodded and both jumped down to the middle of the battlefield before jumping over the walls and landing outside of the stadium.

Kagome looked down at Shirou again. "Are you ready?" Shirou nodded and started glowing a faint blue. He started growing in size and kagome had to hold onto his fur so she wouldn't fall. "Remember be careful of the buildings and our Nin."

"Right!" Shirou continued to grow in size till he was about 5 stories high and a little bit bigger than the three headed snake. Shirou grinned and kagome stood up on his head with chakra to keep her planted on Shirou without falling. Kagome looked down at Shirou with a grin. "How you feel?"

Shirou chuckled and his grin increased. "You're kidding me right? It's been awhile since I was able to be this big!" kagome shook her head before looking for the snake. After easily spotting him kagome's expression turned serious. "Alright, but no time for fun, we have to hurry and destroy that damn thing so we can go help the others. I felt it and I know you did. That Gaara is dangerous."

Shirou nodded before lifting his giant head into the air and howling. Kagome sighed as the loud roar echoed and sounded throughout the village and looked down at Shirou. "Do you have to be dramatic?"

Shirou only grinned before barring his teeth and running at the large snake. Once close enough Shirou jumped up into the air and bit into one of the three heads drawing blood.

The snake made a noise and screamed out in pain before using its tail to hit Shirou of its neck. Releasing the snake from his hold Shirou quickly backed off and growled.

Kagome watched the snake as it hissed and turned its attention towards them. Looking around she saw the destruction the snake caused and cursed. She also saw a few ninja jump back and stare up at them with confusion. Grinning slightly kagome waved down to them. "We're here to help!"

She didn't get any response but the Nin turned back and started attacking the snake again. Taking it that they understood kagome looked down to the currently growling Shirou staring down the snake. "Shirou. We need to try and get this thing out of the village, we won't be able to fight it here in the village without causing a lot of damage."

Shirou nodded and quickly ran at the snake again. He quickly swiped a clawed paw at one of the heads making the snake hiss in annoyance but back away to dodge. Shirou continued this a few more times till the snake seemed to catch on to what he was doing and started attacking back.

The left head quickly sprang out and aimed for shirou's neck making Shirou back his head away before using his front paw to swipe down and send the head down to the ground. Using his claws Shirou stabbed the snake making it screech in pain.

The right head quickly moved to attack shirou's arm and he had to jump back to dodge and ended up releasing the left in the process. Shirou cursed and growled. "It's going to be difficult, I can take at least two of those damn heads but not the third at the same time.

Kagome nodded and eyed the snake as it came closer with a vengeance. "Can you get the left and middle? If you do I can try to stop the right."

Shirou seemed to think over her suggestion before nodding. "Yeah. Just hold on tight."

Kagome nodded and kneeled down gripping some of shirou's fur as said wolf headed for the snake again.

Seeing Shirou heading towards it, the snake drew back slightly before turning and quickly aiming its middle head towards shirou's feet. Shirou quickly drew back on his back legs dodging the swipe before quickly placing his left paw on the snake's head trapping it like he did the other. The right head quickly headed towards them and kagome stood up doing a list of hand signs. **"Wind style: slashing blades jutsu!"**

After quickly exhaling a large breath a huge wave of breath, a large amount of wind blades looking like crescent moons formed and quickly headed towards the right head. The attack hit the snake straight on making cuts appear on its head and the snake quickly drew back yelling in pain. Using the snake's yell to her advantage she started another list. **"Fire style: fireball jutsu!!" **

Quickly inhaling and then exhaling huge balls of fire escaped from her mouth and headed towards the right head already backing up. The fire hit the snake head on sending its head back every time one made contact. The snake yelled out again when one ball hit its eyes and it started trashing around in pain. Its tail followed suit and quickly swished around before its left head thrust forward with its fangs showing and aimed straight for Shirou.

Shirou growled and moved to the side slightly careful to keep the middle head down as it thrashed to get free. As the left head passed by him only hitting air Shirou smirked and quickly snapped at the snake and grabbed the thing where the head and neck connected. The snake momentarily froze in shock and Shirou took this time to quickly sink his canines into the snake's skin. Blood exploded outwardly and the snake once again resumed its earlier thrashing once again screeching as pain hit its senses.

Despite the snakes attempts to get free Shirou only added pressure to its neck and dug his claws into the head under his foot. A loud and sickening crack suddenly echoed throughout the village and the left head of the snake suddenly turned limp and dead in shirou's mouth. After a few moments of silence Shirou released the snake's limp head from his mouth and frowned sticking his tongue out. Blood dripped down from his mouth and he grimaced. "Disgusting…well at least one is down."

Kagome shook her head at Shirou as he turned to the head under his foot she was about to comment back but sudden movement from her right caught her attention. Turning to said direction her eyes widened seeing that both the tail and right head were heading towards them. "Shirou-! To your right!!"

Shirou turned from the middle head and looked to widen his own eyes. He cursed and moved to duck but it was too late for the tail already slapped him across the face sending him sliding a few feet to the side. Quickly recovering, Shirou shook his head and moved to confront the head but was tossed back again by the tail swiping him under his feet. He caught himself but landed in a crouched position.

A loud hissing sounded from above Shirou and both he and kagome looked up to see that the two remaining heads both were up and staring down at them. The snakes seemed to smirk at them before both quickly thrust forward to strike.

On impulse both Shirou and kagome closed their eyes and waited for impact but instead they heard a chilling screech and the sound of something falling to the ground.

Confused both opened their eyes to see that the middle head and neck was cut cleaned off and currently laying limp and bleeding on the floor while the last remaining head backed up and way from something.

"Need some help?"

Both turned to the source of the voice to see a large orange and green toad a bit away holding up two swords in its webbed hands. Blood dripped down from the blade and kagome blinked. _" A summoning toad? Who?" _

She looked closer seeing a figure standing on top of the toads head and saw what looked like a man. She couldn't really tell what he was wearing but she was able to identify that he had long and spiky white hair. Tilting her head to the side her eyebrows furrowed. _"I've never seen him before."_

"Kagome!"

Quickly shaking her head kagome became alert when the last head headed towards them. Shirou pushed himself back up and jumped back next to the toad and summoner as the snake collided with the ground and lifted up dust into the air.

The toad besides them came closer and the summoner turned to her. "Are you two alright?"

Kagome turned to look at the man and blinked not recognizing him. He looked to be in his 50s and wore a soft green baggy shirt that folded like a haori in the front with the same color baggy pants. A red and sleeveless overcoat was over his shirt with two yellow circles in the front serving as the design. Simple sandals were place on his feet and two red marks were placed on his face from the corner of his eyes and down his cheeks. And lastly like she thought she saw the man had wild and long white hair placed in a long pony tail.

Blinking again but ignoring her slight confusion on where he came from kagome sent the man a smile and wave. "Thanks! You just saved us from being that thing's next meal!"

The man nodded and gave her a small smirk. "No problem." He turned back to the snake currently watching them both with cautious eyes. "So let's deal with this thing?"

Kagome smirked back and nodded before quickly looking down at Shirou. "Right! Come on Shirou! Lets kill this thing and get it over with, we need to hurry and help naruto and the others!" Shirou nodded and crouched low to attack the snake.

"Wait!"

"Did you say naruto?" Both turned back to the man and toad seeing that the toad was walking passed them getting ready to attack the snake. "Kagome nodded fully confused again. "Yeah…why?" does he know naruto perhaps?

The man turned towards them and pointed to the snake. "I'll deal with the snake….you go help your friends." With that said that man turned back forward and before kagome could ask him anything the toad already jumped away from them and started fighting with the snake.

"Kagome what do we do." Kagome turned from the match to look down at Shirou to see he was looking up at her with his eyes, stance at the ready to attack. Frowning slightly but giving no answer she looked back towards the match playing out before her.

That man seemed..to know naruto and from him allowing her to leave must mean he cares for naruto's safety….coming to a decision kagome looked back down to the wolf. "we're going to find the others...the snake is being dealt with…our mission was to make sure the thing is killed and that man has it covered." She smiled. "Now it's our own mission."

Shirou nodded and a blue glow enveloped his figure as he started shrinking kagome moved from standing on him to sitting. Once he was as big as a small horse kagome leaned forward and gripped his fur as he took off, jumping from building to building till he was out of the village and in the trees. They looked back quickly at the village before forward again.

Shirou jumped from the branch he was on and continued the same process from branch to branch. Kagome lowered herself to dodge a branch in her way. "By now, they should have caught up to Sasuke unless something happened." her eyebrows furrowed. "And I'm guessing they're probably in the middle of a fight, Sasuke won't back down from a fight unless there's a damn good reason to do so, so we have to hurry. Right before this mess happened, something was up with Gaara, more so than I usually feel around him." she looked down at the wolf. "And I know you felt it, you were practically on edge after..That..Arm appeared…"

Shirou nodded. "Yeah...I don't know what it was...it just felt dark…sinister almost…"

Kagome nodded soundlessly and looked up at the forest ahead of them. _"I hope they're okay…I have this bad feeling something bad is going to happen…or already had."_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sasuke cursed under his breath and once again tried to move but to no avail, for he just fell back down on the tree wincing. His hand gripped his shoulder in pain and he bit his lip so he wouldn't yell out in pain. The mark is acting up again…he looked up towards the laughing Gaara. He can't do anything like this. And he used up his chidori bursts. He can't even keep the Sharingan activated.

And then…his eyes strayed to naruto in front of him. He was panting and out of breath. He looked back to Gaara. Both of them are goners like this. He tried forcing himself up again but another wave of pain from his shoulder made him freeze.

Gaara's laughing suddenly increased sounding crazed and his grin increased. "You both are pathetic! Weaklings just waiting to be killed!" the grin increased and his eyes took on just as much a crazed look as his earlier laugh. He quickly lifted up his transformed hand over his head before sending it towards him and naruto. "And I'll help you accomplish that!!!"

Both Sasuke and naruto widened their eyes seeing the hand heading towards them at a fast pace and closed their eyes waiting for the attack to hit.

"**Chidori!!!"**

Both opened their eyes hearing the familiar yell and looked up to see a black figure fly over them with the chidori blazing and chirping in their hand. Their chidori and gaara's arm quickly collided followed gaara's pain filled scream that sounded throughout the forest as he drew back the remainder of the arm back and started thrashing it around almost frantically.

While Gaara was thrashing and yelling the black blur landed on their feet in front of them both and the chidori slowly disappeared from their right hand. Both looked up and widened their eyes at who they saw. "Kagome…"

Said girl turned her head and sent them a quick peace sign with a small grin. "Hey, sorry for being a bit late, we had some trouble with snake...but it's being taken care off."

Naruto grinned with relief and nodded before looking confused. "We?"

Another black blur appeared and landed next to kagome before they also turned to reveal Shirou. "Hello again."

Naruto nodded and kagome looked from him to the fallen figure behind him. Her eyes momentarily widened before they narrowed and she cursed. _"Sasuke's mark has activated…must have pushed himself to hard." _She turned back forward to face the thrashing Gaara and her eyes widened finally getting a really good look at him.

His appearance almost completely changed. The whole upper part of his body was covered in sand and transformed into what looked like a horrible monster. Teeth protruded out from his mouth and a long tail swished behind him. The only way you'd be able to identify it was really Gaara was the blood red hair and kanji for love on his forehead. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to tell who it was.

Gaara finally stopped his thrashing and the part of his arm that was blown off quickly grew back and his started flexing the fingers gaining control over the arm again. He turned his strange yellow eyes towards her and glared at her hatefully for attacking him.

Kagome glared back and ignored the sudden hum in her head. Shaking her head once to try and get rid of the annoying sound but had no luck and narrowed her eyes changing her stance to one of defense. She quickly looked back to her teammates and finally realized one was missing. "Naruto, Sasuke…where's sakura..?"

Both moved their eyes to behind Gaara and kagome followed their gazes to see her female teammate stuck against a tree with sand covering her entire body from the neck down. Sakura yelled out in pain suddenly when the sand increased its pressure on her making kagome turn back to Gaara. _"The sand will crush her...if she's not moved soon."_

"Shirou." the wolf turned towards her and she motioned to sakura behind her. "I need you to try and get sakura free from the sand, it's slowly crushing her, but be careful and try to stay out of sight." Shirou nodded once before taking off and leaving her with Gaara and the boys.

Once she was sure Gaara wasn't going to try and look for Shirou she turned to the boys. "You guys...stay and rest for now." both made a move to protest but a quick glare made them quiet and shut their mouths. "Don't even protest. Naruto, from the looks of things you can barely stand." Naruto looked down and she looked at Sasuke. "And your mark has activated, you can't even move due to it."

Sasuke quickly averted his eyes from hers and kagome looked back forward to face Gaara. "I'll deal with him."

Hearing her gaara's face twisted into a frightening grin and he chuckled at her. "You...girl? Fight me? Are you going to protect your friends like the weaklings behind you?"

Kagome sent him a smirk and nodded once, mocking him. "Yep!"

Gaara's expression changed and he resumed glaring at her before sending his arm straight at her. "Annoying girl! Die!!"

Kagome dodged the large sand appendage as it flew at her and quickly landed on the closest branch. Not giving up Gaara quickly moved his arm to go after her and kagome dodged again this time doing a list of hand signs. **"Earth style: earth bombs!"**

Large balls of earth quickly formed in the air before flying at Gaara and his incoming arm. In response Gaara quickly drew back his attacking arms and covered himself. The earth hit gaara's arms and burst on impact making him smirk and kagome frown.

Gaara sent his arm back at her and kagome jumped up into the air to dodge but gaara's tail was waiting for her and quickly hit her back. Kagome flew threw the air before hitting the trunk of the tree behind her. She coughed up blood when she landed and wiped her mouth to wince at the action. _"Damn…I need to watch out for that damn tail of his."_

She shook her head but immodestly stopped and held a hand to her head becoming dizzy. The humming returned full force and she closed her eyes trying to find out what it was. _"Why is it-?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the humming turned into a burst of pain and she opened her eyes to see that gaara's arm was heading towards her again. Quickly pushing herself up she rolled to the side and fell down the tree. Flipping through the air she landed on the branch below and looked up seeing the damage Gaara did to the tree trunk.

The whole half of it that Gaara hit was completely gone and a large hole remained looking almost like someone perfectly carved out a large ball from the tree. _"That could have been me…"_

Kagome thought's were put on hold when the humming once again increased and she came to alert to see Gaara flying towards her. "Damn it!" jumping back and doing a list of hand signs kagome exhaled. **"fire style: fire flame jutsu!!" **the large red flame escaped from her mouth and hit Gaara making him draw back and jump on the branch behind him shaking his head from the heat.

Kagome panted and landed on the branch across from him slightly holding her head confused. The humming in her head was still there was lessened. She furrowed her eyebrows. _"It's almost like it's warning me when he's attacking…"_

Kagome shook her head and faced the still lightly thrashing Gaara. She watched him carefully and saw no burns or wounds. Her eyes narrowed. So far anything she's thrown at him doesn't really affect him...the only thing that really did damage was the chidori...on sasuke's and her part. Kagome quickly looked down at her right hand. She's only used the chidori once today...and she has two definite bursts and a third if she gets lucky…so in all around two more of those attacks…if she has enough chakra that is.

So maybe only one chidori…she's still tired from her match and then the fight with the snake…she looked back up at the grinning Gaara. She needs to make it count…she looked over Gaara for anything to determine his weak point. The sand is as hard as rock…maybe if she can soften it somehow and then strike close to his heart…she'd be able to knock him unconscious. Kagome's frown deepened in thought. _"But what-?"_

She wiped her forehead from the sweat that formed there but froze. That's it! She looked down at her hand and fisted it. Water! She smirked and let her kouyoume activate while scanning the surrounding area for said element. If she can find a large source of water and soak him, the sand will turn into mud and then she can strike him with her chidori knocking him out and ending this battle.

Kagome winced suddenly. But if she doesn't hit the right point with chidori then there's a huge chance she's a goner…

Kagome looked to her far right to see the boys still on the same branch, each trying to get up and move. She looked from there to Shirou and sakura, Shirou had about a quarter of the sand trapping sakura gone.

Well, if she doesn't succeed…hopefully by then the others will have enough time to get back on their feet. She continued her quick scan of the surroundings to see no familiar blue color of her desired element.

Cursing at her luck kagome let her eyes deactivate. No use keeping it activated if she can't find what she needs…She looked back forward sensing Gaara headed towards her and started another round of hand signs. Oh well, she'll have to settle for a water jutsu...hopefully it'll be enough water power to soak him. **"Water style: water bomb jutsu!!" **

The large ball of water quickly formed above her head before heading towards the attacking Gaara. Gaara quickly covered himself with his arms from the attack but still got hit and was sent back into the trunk of the tree behind him and made his arms fly out on his sides and leaving his chest wide open. Not through yet, kagome did another set of hand signs and quickly exhaled. **"Water style: water bombs!"**

Balls of water quickly escaped from her mouth and headed towards Gaara constantly hitting him in his unprotected chest and sending more into the trunk of the tree with each impact. As the water continued to hit him the sand covering his body started turning darker and darker in color till it turned into a thick mud and started dripping down to the ground. Glad that her plan worked kagome immediately started running towards Gaara performing the chidori hand signs.

Once she finished, she jumped into the air towards the soaked Gaara and held out her right hand with her left gripping the wrist. The chidori appeared seconds later in her palm and kagome brought her hand back. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. _"Here it goes!"_

Once within arm's reach and without a second's hesitation, kagome's chidori covered hand thrust forward and straight into gaara's chest.

A deadly silence lasted for only a few seconds as kagome's chidori made contact with its intended target, before Gaara screeched and yelled out in extreme pain, trashing around with his muddy arms and tail following his movements sluggishly due to the water in them. Kagome only gritted her teeth in concentration and pushed the chidori more into gaara's chest. His yells increased and lasted for a few minutes after till he suddenly quieted and stilled with his head slumped forward.

Another more tense silence covered the clearing as no one moved or said a thing at what just happened, each lost in their thoughts and fearing the worst. When nothing happened and Gaara did not move again kagome's chidori slowly vanished and disappeared from her hand.

Both naruto and Sasuke watched the scene with shocked eyes before their gaze moved to a panting kagome. _"Did she do it?"_

Kagome's breathing continued to come out in pants and gasps and she had to forcefully make herself relax and take deep breaths. _"Breathe….in…out…"_ after a few moments of repeating the mantra in her head and taking deep breaths her breathing finally calmed and she let out a shaky sigh of slight relief. She did it…

"_But there's still a chance he's awake…"_

Alarmed at her sudden thought and realizing it was possible kagome looked up at gaara's face and studied it with a critical eye, watchful for any sign he was still conscious. After finding none, another sigh escaped her lips and she chuckled at herself. _"I'm just being paranoid…" _

Sure of the thought she nodded to herself and removed her hand from gaara's chest. She stopped a moment later with wide eyes.

She can't get her hand back…it won't budge.

"_Why can't I get my hand back?"_ she tried tugging again but her arm and hand wouldn't budge. It didn't even move an inch. And she's sure if she tried tugging at her arm again, she'd dislocate her arm from the shoulder.

Deciding to try another way, she placed her left hand on gaara's chest in order to help her pull her arm back, but as soon as her left hand touched his chest a new things of sand quickly formed over the mud and covered half of both arms leaving her whole upper body unable to move.

Kagome tried pulling both arms back but had no success and it clicked. _"I missed…"_ panic slowly started to set in at the meaning and she frantically tried to get her arms back.

"How..._dare_ you…"

Kagome froze and her attempts to get free halted hearing the angered voice. She looked up and her eyes widened seeing gaara's angered eyes staring straight at her. The sand on her arm grew and covered both arms up to the shoulder.

"How _**dare**_ you!!!"

More fresh sand quickly covered his body replacing the once muddy mess and his right arm quickly turned and grabbed her. He moved her away from him at an arm's length as his clawed hand wrapped around her neck and slowly started crushing it. She yelled out and moved her hands to grab at the hand trying to move it away from her neck. Her attempts failed and Gaara only increased his grip around her neck making another louder yell escape her mouth in pain.

"kagome!" her teammate's yells were ignored as Gaara only smirked at her yell and increased his hold on her neck again making her arm's hold on his hand slacken slightly. Seeing this Gaara laughed. "I'll have fun crushing you! You almost are as fun of a prey as Sasuke Uchiha! You were able to hurt me but you're still weak! I can see no hatred from you!"

Kagome started choking and coughing up blood as Gaara once again slowly increased pressure on her neck and windpipe. "that's why you are going to lose…you're only fighting to protect your pathetic _friends._..just like that boy...saying you'll protect them...but look where you are now...and then him on his knees. _Pathetic._" Gaara turned her to look at naruto and Sasuke who were both looking at them with horror.

"Kagome!!" naruto slowly forced himself up and jumped at Gaara. "Let her go!"

Gaara just smirked and used his tail to send naruto flying back. He hit the tree trunk and landed on his butt next to a struggling Sasuke weakly on his knees and trying to stand.

"hold on kagome!" everyone's attention was drawn to Shirou as he jumped from the branch where he placed sakura and headed straight for gaara's arm that was holding kagome up. Shirou bit into gaara's arm but Gaara only laughed and flicked his arm to the side sending Shirou flying back threw the trees before to hitting a tree and sliding down to the branch slumped.

Kagome's winced and once again resumed her struggling. _"n-naruto…Shirou…!"_ more air was restricted from her lungs and she started coughing up blood and her vision started to swim and darken. _"I-I need...to help them…" _kagome weakly started clawing at gaara's hand making her nails bleed and chip having no luck. _"I…need...t-to…get free!"_ "L-let me go!!"

Gaara only chuckled and continued his fun of slowing squeezing the air and life out of her. "Pathetic!! Why don't you just die now?!"

Kagome inwardly shook her head trying to remain awake and started blinking. _"I…need...to stay...awake… I…won't die…I need to help them…" _her eyes slowly started to drift close and her clawing at gaara's hand started slowing and her body began to go limp. _"I need to help my friends….."_

"_Kagome…remember I'm always here for you."_

"_Tch…I didn't ask for your help…"_

"_Please kagome!! Come on let's go get some ramen now!!"_

"_Kagome...do you mind helping me with something?"_

"Kagome!!!"

Kagome's eyes suddenly shot opened and her body started glowing faint silver making gaara's chuckles come to a stop, shocked. She turned her glowing eyes towards Gaara furious. "I. said. Let. Me. GO!!"

As she spoke the last word the glowing covering her body increased before it exploded outwardly making a small explosion and sending both kagome and Gaara flying back from the impact. Kagome continued to fly back and she let her eyes drift close, feeling herself falling down to the ground and too weak to catch herself. _"At…least…they have some more time to get away…."_

"Kagome!!!!"

Kagome faintly heard her name being called but couldn't move or do anything to react for she was still falling. Seconds later though she felt a pair of arms grab her bridal style, and then she felt herself and the person holding her jumping from branch to branch till they both came to a stop. Whoever was holding her then quickly kneeled down to place her gently in a sitting position and then placed a hand on her back to steady and keep her up so she wouldn't fall back and hit her head.

Weakly and able to move slightly she placed a hand to her head feeling a sharp pain and headache hit heard the sound of a pair of footsteps followed by the quieter sound of paws right behind the first pair and both where heading towards her. She felt another hand touch her shoulder and someone else kneel next to her from her right.

"Is she alright?"

"Kagome?"

"Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak and reply to naruto's question, but only raspy and dry coughs escaped her mouth making her use the hand that was previously holding her head move to her mouth when she started coughing up blood. The hand that was placed on her shoulder moved to her back and started to pat her back gently helping her to cough.

Once her coughing fit finished and she stopped coughing up blood the hand patting her back went back to her shoulder to help steady her.

"Kagome….?"

Kagome nodded weakly not wanting to have another coughing fit and placed her bloody hand to her throat. She winced when her hand touched her throat and didn't have to see it to know it was already bruising. Taking a chance kagome started clearing her throat but stopped when she coughed up more blood.

"kagome don't do that you might make it worse!" kagome heard shirou's voice come from in front of her and finally opened her eyes to see three blurred figures, two on each side of her and one in front of her. She blinked a few times till her vision cleared and she was able to fully see to see Shirou in front of her and grinning when she gave him a smile.

"Kagome you're alright! What was that?!" kagome turned to her right to the grinning naruto and returned the grin before shrugging. She really doesn't know it's happened before but she has no clue what it is…

Inwardly shaking her head, she turned to her left towards Sasuke and realized he must have been the one to catch her. Giving him a quick grin and nod, she tried clearing her throat again to speak and winced at the pain that came, but inwardly celebrated when she didn't cough up blood like she did previously. "T-thanks…f-for the…s-save..." kagome inwardly grimaced at the sound of her voice, it sounded raspy and it cracked every so often. _"I sound like a dying frog or something…"_

The others didn't seem bothered at her tone though for none commented and Sasuke only nodded towards her. Kagome turned back to look at everyone. "w-what happened...to...Gaara?" all she knows is that when she flew back so did he.

They all froze at her question before turning and looking behind them. Following their gaze she saw Gaara a bit and across from them and she was finally aware of his pain filled yells as he trashed around destroying the nearby trees. Confused as to why he continued to yell in pain, kagome looked closer but froze finally realizing why he was yelling.

The sand on his whole right side was completely gone revealing his original body. He had a weak burn that crawled up his entire right arm and tinged his skin a bright pink. The sand on his left side from his chest to the middle of his left arm was darkened to almost a deep brown and had large cracks webbing through the sand that cracked some a small bit more every few seconds. "w-what…happened…?"

Shirou turned to her slightly shocked that she didn't know. "You…did that..." kagome blinked confused before looking down at her hands… she did that? But how-?!

Gaara's yells suddenly increased and volume and everyone turned back to him seeing him gripping his head in pain as his tail continued to trash around wildly.

"Damn you! You caused this!"

Gaara's thrashing increased for a few minutes till he suddenly came to a stop and started laughing.

Confused everyone tensed when he turned his wild gaze to them still laughing and grinning crazily. He quickly pointed his remaining arm at them with the index claw aimed at kagome. "I change my mind…" his smirk turned twisted and amused. "You...girl…are interesting…more so than you Sasuke..." he looked at Sasuke for a moment before returning his gaze at kagome. "I'm being told to kill you…"

Everyone froze at his words but Gaara continued speaking. His right hand increased its grip on his head as more pain seemed to come to him but his laughing didn't decrease. "He…specifically wants you dead. He's wants your blood." his smirk grew. "He says it'll make me know what it truly is to live! More so than killing Sasuke or any of your pathetic friends if I kill you!!"

A chill came over everyone and kagome placed a hand to her head again in pain. She closed her eyes. Why does this keep happening? Naruto's hand that was placed on her shoulder suddenly disappeared and she felt naruto quickly stand and move from her side. Confused at what he was doing kagome looked up and opened her eyes to see that naruto had positioned himself in front of her and the others, keeping her from view of Gaara. His arms were spread out almost like a barrier and a determined look was on his face. "I'm not letting you touch kagome!!"

Gaara turned towards him grinning. "Oh really? You're going to protect the girl?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course! She's my friend! And I'll do everything I can to protect her!!"

"Naruto…"

Naruto turned around to face her with a bright grin and pointed to himself. "Don't worry kagome, I'll protect you! I won't let him touch you!" his grin increased and he turned forward to look at Gaara again. "now, it's your guy's turn to rest…both you and Shirou are probably tired…and Sasuke you too…all three of you have done enough...so just sit back and watch…" his grin grew even more. "I'll deal with this guy…"

A soft smile made its way to kagome's face and she nodded, if not a bit reluctantly, at not being able to help. "j-just…be careful…" naruto nodded once before taking a step forward and looking back, not at her but the Uchiha currently holding her up. "Sasuke! You protect kagome!"

Sasuke seemed to not like the fact that naruto was telling him to do something for annoyance set on his face but he didn't comment and sent a nod to the blond. Naruto grinned and looked back at Gaara and quickly did a hand sign. **"Shadow clone jutsu!!" **

Seconds later a loud poof was heard before white smoke covered the area, when it cleared hundreds of naruto's were everywhere in the entire clearing all grinning and staring at the now shocked Gaara. All the naruto clones then pointed at Gaara. "If you want to get to kagome you're going to have to get through all of us!!" All of the naruto's clones nodded and yelled in agreement.

Kagome smiled seeing all the clones but her attention was momentarily drawn from the multiple clones of her friend to the Uchiha kneeling next to her hearing his faint mumble of 'is this really naruto?'

"Y-yeah..." Sasuke turned to look down at her slightly shocked but her attention was back on the blond currently attacking Gaara with his clones. "It is naruto. It's the same knuckleheaded ninja that we've all come to know…" she turned back to Sasuke still grinning. "Except now...he's a lot stronger…"

"**Naruto Uzumaki barrage!!!" **

A loud explosion followed after naruto's yell and kagome and Sasuke both turned back to the fight to see Gaara fly down to the ground and create a small explosion of dust when he collided. When it cleared it showed Gaara about three feet deep into a crater shaped like him. Naruto landed on a branch across from them grinning.

Kagome too grinned. "He did it-."

"I won't lose to someone like him! No way!"

Gaara's yell interrupted her and everyone froze before covering their faces with their arms when a loud explosion and smoke appeared bringing a large gust of wind coming from where Gaara was only moments ago.

When it cleared and the wind vanished kagome let her arms fall into her lap. Confused at what just happened kagome looked around till she noticed that something was wrong and that a large shadow was suddenly over her and the others. Looking up her eyes widened and move opened in her silent shock. The large figure that was casting the shadow was _Gaara_.Except now his form was huge and he completely transformed into whatever it was he was transforming into. He was at least 5 stories high now and the sand now completely covered his body.

Kagome continued to stare at the large form, still shocked. Is that really Gaara? Kagome almost laughed at the stupid question. Of course it's Gaara…there's no way it's a jutsu…he never did any hand signs. He just….transformed...kagome's eyes furrowed in confusion. What is that anyway?

_Demon….. _

The kagome froze as the word suddenly appeared in her mind and started repeating almost like the humming that was in her head. Kagome shook her head and resumed her shocked observation of this Gaara. She inwardly shivered. Whatever this…thing is...it's giving her a bad vibe…

Gaara suddenly started laughing and kagome outwardly shivered this time at the sound wrapping her arms around her middle as a form of comfort suddenly feeling uncomfortable…it was crazed sounding…like he found something highly amusing. She looked down feeling the uneasiness set in her stomach and the hum that moved to the back of her head return full force.

Gaara's laughing increased and kagome was able to physically hear him turn his head toward something. A second later kagome froze and the hair on the back of her head increased when she realized what it was he was looking at. _Her_.

He was staring at her. against her wishes and the protesting she yelled in her head to not, her head looked up to face Gaara and another much larger wave of uneasiness covered her and her body completely froze.

The humming in her head once again increased and the stabbing pain returned constantly hitting her head. Kagome quickly broke the eye contact between them and looked down gripping her head once again in pain. _"Damn it…again? Why is this-?" _

Kagome was unable to finish her thought for another wave hit her head full force. She bit her lip from crying out in pain and only slumped more forward with her forehead practically touching the wood surface of the branch she was on. She was able to faintly hear her name being called from besides her but it quickly was replaced with only the constant pounding of her throbbing head. Her grip on her head increased and she began to draw blood. _"Why does this keep happening? It feels like it's going to explode…"_

Just as sudden the pain came, it was completely gone and the only sound she was able to hear was the frantic beating of her heart. Confused at this, kagome opened her eyes to see that she was suddenly by Sasuke besides her, no Shirou, no naruto and no transformed Gaara looking at her with bloodlust. She was just by herself floating with nothing but white all around her. Just empty space. _"What is this?"_ kagome released her head from her hold and let them drop to her sides floating with the rest of her body.

"_Kagome?"_

A loud, and gruff voice met her ears and kagome turned towards the voice hearing her name to see nothing but the white space. _"Who?"_

"_Damn it kagome! Get the hell out of the way!"_

The voice returned but sounded slightly angered and irritated this time. She once again turned towards the voice only to once again see white in her vision.

"_Wench! I told you no! You aren't going back! We have to look for that bastard remember?! You can go back after we've killed him and coll-."_

The voice was quickly cut off like when someone quickly turns off a tape recorder or video when someone was in the middle of speaking and kagome turned to where the voice once was. Nothing…

Only white…

"_Do I have to remind you it's your entire fault? You're the one who shattered it!"_

The voice came back but this time from in front of her. Quickly turning her head she blinked seeing a scene being played in front of her like a movie. But instead of the clear view like movies had this one was completely blurred and distorted…she was only able to make out fake blobs. Two looked like they were arguing with one another while more blobs were behind as if they were watching the fight.

"_You don't have to keep repeating it! I know it's my fault!"_

This voice was different from the first, definitely female and…kagome blinked confused. It sounded like her voice…but how could it be her voice? She doesn't remember ever arguing about...whatever she and whoever that was arguing about. Kagome's interest was peaked and she tilted her head to the side. _"What's my fault? What did I do?"_

The first voice returned sounding more irritated. _"Then you know how important it is we collect the j-!"_

"Pathetic! I'll crush you and then I'll kill the girl!!"

Gaara's voice suddenly cut through the somewhat quiet space she was floating in and the scene before her froze. Completely dismissing gaara's voice as it slowly echoed away and vanished, kagome's eyes widened and she quickly moved a hand out as if to make the scene continue. _"Wait! What? Collect what?!" _

Kagome got no answer and the scene just cracked into two before quickly shattering into thousands of pieces and disappearing in front of her. Kagome's hand continued to remain held up in the air reaching for a now blank space. _"Just…what was that?"_

Suddenly full of determination and the want for information kagome tried to force herself to move to the space were the scene came from. Her body moved slowly like she was moving in a thick mud but she ignored it determined to move. As she finally got closer, kagome saw a glint of something from the corner of her eye. Looking down she noticed it was a fragment of that movie that didn't disappear.

Quickly grinning in victory she started heading towards the small fragment only a few feet away.

Once close enough kagome reached out to grab it. Her index finger quickly brushed against it and she increased her attempt at grabbing it.

"Naruto!!"

Like gaara's voice previously, both shirou's and sasuke's yells interrupted the quiet and empty space she now resided in and her body completely froze only centimeters from actually picking up the glowing shard. Kagome tried moving her arm but it wouldn't move, her whole body wouldn't move actually, it was like she was in suspended animation. The shard before her suddenly glowed even brighter before completely disappearing in particles of dust and her eyes widened. _"No!"_

"Naruto!!"

Both sasuke's and shirou's voice echoed throughout the space she was in and she realized that something was drawing her in. she tired reaching for the fading dust but her body continued to get farther and farther from the dust taking her back into the middle where she was originally before everything around her shattered and went black.

"_Wait! No! What was that?!!"_

A barrage of sounds and the familiar feeling of life around her brought her back to her senses and kagome quickly looked up, head still in hands and looked around seeing she was back in the forest with everyone, Sasuke, the transformed Gaara, Shirou…naruto…

"_Wait a minute, why where they yelling?"_ Kagome followed sasuke's and shirou's shocked line of vision and her own eyes widened. Naruto was being surrounded by sand and being crushed as it started covering his person. "naruto!!!" quickly forcing herself up, kagome tried to take a step forward to help her friend, but the pain from her head and weakness in body made her collapse on her knees. "n-naruto!!!" she's still weak from the attack. She tried to get up again but only fell back down in a crumbled heap on her hands and knees.

She saw a flurry of moment besides her and looked up to see that Shirou jumped from besides her to help the blond but was quickly tossed aside as the sand hit him back. "Shirou!" Shirou landed on his side next to her and she cursed worried before staring back at naruto.

Naruto was then completely covered by the sand and she looked down with her eyes closed frustrated. She clawed her fingers into the bark making the already chipped nails bleed again. _"Damn it!! Damn it! Damn it!" _she should have been faster. Not thinking about whatever that vision or dream was and more alert. "...naruto…"

"**Summoning jutsu!!!"**

Kagome looked up hearing naruto's voice and her eyes widened when she saw the sand that was covering naruto be quickly pushed away and a large poof of smoke appear. When it cleared kagome's mouth opened in shock before a relieved but confused smile took its place. _"Thank goodness he's alright…but when did naruto learn to summon?"_

Kagome stared up at the giant red frog with a slight awe. _"A frog…"_ suddenly recognizing said frog she blinked again. _"That's…the toad boss…"_ she watched the frog as it puffed on its pipe and then turned her gaze to the small dot of naruto on his head. _"I wonder who and when he learned to summon?"_

"_Need some help?"_

"_Did you say naruto?"_

Kagome stopped at the memory of the man. Could that man have taught naruto? Is that how he knows him?

Kagome turned from the scene to look behind her where Sasuke was positioned and saw his shock. Turning away she turned back to Shirou to see he was back on his feet and too watching the fight with a slight awe.

She turned back to the fight but had to cover her face with her arms when a giant gust blew bye from the giant toad's jump as he headed towards Gaara with his sword drawn at the ready. A loud slicing sound and thump followed after making kagome and the others brace themselves when the earth shook from the force.

When everything calmed down kagome lowered her arms and looked back to the fight that was starting above. What she saw was that one of gaara's arms was cut cleaned off and sticking up frozen. It started to deteriorate back into sand moments later and vanishing from sight. Kagome turned back to the toad boss and saw him hold up his sword in a ready position. _"Wow."_

'Ba-bump'

Kagome froze. She looked down at her hands to see they were glowing silver. _"Again-."_

"**Hahahahaha!! I'm finally free!! Now let's get this thing started!!! I'll kill you and then that girl is next!!"**

Kagome looked back up at Gaara and furrowed her eyebrows. Something's wrong…she looked back down at her glowing hands. Gaara's voice changed…and now her hands are glowing again.

Another harsh wind blew bye and kagome looked up to see that naruto and the toad jumped up into the air before launching a water bullet as Gaara...or if that still was Gaara launched a wind bullet. The two attacks collided and kagome placed a hand over her head as both attacks rained down on them like a pouring rain. _"This battle…"_

Kagome watched silently as the battle continued and gripped the bark under her hand when both naruto and the toad were hit. "Naruto!" she cursed and tried to stand up. _"I have to do something!"_

She fell back on her knees and cursed again gritting her teeth. She tried to stand again but felt something grab her clothes and hold her back. She turned her head back to see that Shirou had grabbed her shirt in his teeth. He released the torn cloth before staring at her. "What are you doing?"

Kagome stared at Shirou with a small frown. "I need to help him."

Shirou shook his head and interrupted before could speak. "And how are you going to help him. You barely have any chakra and I'm on my last bit of strength. If anything we'd only be in the way."

Kagome looked away from him and hit the trunk of the tree with her hand, knowing he was right. She looked away ashamed. She can't even stand up properly…kagome sighed and nodded.

"And besides he's fine."

Kagome looked up towards Shirou but he motioned with his paw behind her. Following his paw she turned and saw that both were okay and even heading towards Gaara again. Suddenly right before they touched him a large poof covered their figures. _"A transformation-?"_

Both quickly emerged from the smoke and kagome blinked shocked. _"Isn't that the nine-tailed fox? Why did he chose to transform into that?"_ before kagome could ponder over naruto's choice of transformation he and the toad were already running towards Gaara before jumping and latching onto Gaara.

The transformation ended and kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _"What are they?"_ naruto answered her unanswered question by jumping up into the air before heading straight towards the top of the things head. _"Why is he…what is he going to attack?"_ kagome narrowed her eyes trying to find naruto's target and finally found it. It was Gaara.

Kagome bit her lip suddenly confused. So then…this thing now…it isn't him? It isn't Gaara? Then who or what is it?

Kagome didn't get her answer as suddenly the sand surrounding and covering Gaara in that transformation disappeared making both boys fall onto the trees. Kagome watched as both suddenly jumped at each other aiming a punch towards the other's face but naruto got gaara's face both and sent him flying down to the ground before falling down himself.

The toad boss soon disappeared and left and things were quiet. After a few minutes of silence a small smile appeared on kagome's face. "He won!" she quickly turned towards the others grinning. "Naruto won!"

Shirou grinned back. "He did."

Kagome nodded but noticed Sasuke forcing himself up. Turning towards said boy kagome realized he must be heading to check up on naruto. "Wait!" Sasuke turned towards her and kagome tried to push herself up but fell back down with a curse. "I'm coming with. Naruto might need some help."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before nodding. After a few more failed attempts at getting up kagome looked up at Sasuke slightly embarrassed… "Um…some help?" Sasuke seemed to sigh in annoyance and he gave her a quick glare before grabbing her arm and placing it over his shoulders.

Grinning in apology and thanks at Sasuke she weakly stood up and turned towards Shirou. "Shirou, can you go get sakura? She also might need some help…"

Shirou nodded and gave her a small grin. "Sure, I'll meet you guys down there." with that Shirou left and kagome turned towards Sasuke with a nod. He nodded back before both took off towards the fallen naruto.

When they saw the blond in sight both landed on the ground next to him and kagome removed her arm from around sasuke's neck to touch naruto gently on the shoulder. "Naruto…you can stop...its okay...we're all safe."

Naruto stopped like she asked and turned his head towards her slightly grinning. "K-kagome? You all are alright?"

Kagome sent him a nod and smile. "Yeah. All of us are okay…you protected us…" her smile turned into a grin and she sighed wiping the blood off naruto's face."And just so you know naruto...when you'll all better…I'm going to beat you up…I told you to be more careful...and look it you…dragging yourself across the clearing with your chin…"

Naruto's grin increased and he laughed a small bit before closing his eyes. "Well…okay…but...I get ramen after…."

Kagome nodded. "Sure naruto…ramen after…" naruto was silent then and kagome sighed seeing he was unconscious. She turned towards Sasuke to see he was staring at Gaara currently glaring at them.

Kagome stared back with a slight frown. Why…how did Gaara end up like the way he did? Why is killing people his only way to live? Her frown deepened and she looked back towards naruto. Quickly checking him over kagome sighed in relief noticing his wounds weren't really serious...he mostly just used up all his chakra…

Sighing again kagome looked back towards Gaara. Is it possible he's been on his own? Because of that thing they saw in him? She sighed again having a feeling that she might end up to regret this. "Sasuke."

Sasuke turned towards her and she started pushing herself up slowly. "Can you help me? I want you to bring me to Gaara."

Sasuke stared at her like she was insane but she ignored it and continued to stare at Gaara. "Please?"

Sasuke said nothing but did as she asked and helped her towards Gaara. Gaara saw them getting closer and increased his glare as if it would make them stop. Sasuke stopped momentarily wary but kagome sighed and just took another weak step forward and taking Sasuke with her.

Gaara tried backing away with the glare on his face increasing and kagome finally sighed sick of it. After Sasuke let her down on her knees kagome stared at Gaara blankly. "You can stop with the glare. I know you have no chakra left and you can barely move."

Ignoring as his glare increased, she only lifted up her hand and let it glow green before she started healing some of gaara's wounds that she could. When she finished she removed her hand and sat back with a small sigh. "There…not one hundred percent but...you're better."

"Why….?"

Kagome blinked before staring at Gaara who was looking up at the sky. "Why…" he turned towards her. "You...and…that boy...naruto…why did you heal me…I tried to kill you…and why...did he continue to fight?"

Kagome sent Gaara a friendly grin. "I healed you…I guess because…well I don't know…" she shrugged. "And as for naruto, he kept on fighting because he wanted to protect his friends. He promised...and sadly when naruto keeps a promise...no matter how difficult it is…he will fulfill it."

Kagome's grin turned into a soft smile and she closed her eyes. "Gaara...you don't have to kill and murder to live…actually that isn't a way to live at all…having friends and people you care about is living, they are what make life better…if you continue to kill, you won't find any friends…and you'll remain sad and alone…if you want to know what living is…then make friends and have people that you want to protect…" her smile increased and she winked at Gaara playfully. "That's how you get strong."

Gaara stared at her silently for a few minutes before looking back up at the sky. "Friends…and people to protect…"

Kagome nodded and pointed to herself. "And if you want…I'll be your first friend." He turned to her and her grin grew brighter. "And I'm sure naruto will be your friend too. He may not act like it when fighting, but he's just a loveable knucklehead."

Kagome got silence as Gaara stared at her for a long moment. She blinked once and her grin returned when he nodded very slightly, it was almost like he didn't nod at all. "Well, since we're friends now, it's nice to meet you Gaara, I'm kagome asahi-."

Two figures suddenly appeared on the other side of Gaara. Kagome looked up to freeze seeing that it was Temari and Kankuro and both had weapons aimed at her. She felt Sasuke behind her tense up incase of an attack but she remained still as Temari raised her fan over her head. Seeing the attack coming, kagome closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pain that was too come.

"Stop. Temari…Kankuro…no more…its over."

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked down at Gaara seeing him looking to the side towards said people. They both looked shocked at his statement but nodded with confusion. Backing away by a few feet kagome let them grab Gaara and place his arms over their shoulders.

When they turned to leave, kagome sent Gaara one last smile and a wave. "I'll see ya later Gaara…take care…and maybe when things calm down…you should come visit both me and naruto...we can go out for some ramen."

Both Temari and Kankuro looked back at her shocked and kagome's smile only increased to a mischievous grin. "you guys can come too if you want…the more the merrier…" they stared at her with confusion and shock before looking away and taking off leaving kagome and her teammates alone.

When they were completely gone, kagome turned back towards the passed out naruto to see Shirou land with sakura placed on his back. Looking towards Sasuke, he took the hint and helped her up to the others. After she was placed down next to their two passed out teammates she quickly checked over sakura and sighed. "She's okay too...some small wounds...but otherwise okay…"

She looked from sakura to naruto and then back with a thoughtful expression on her face. "But still. We should get them to the hospital."

Kagome looked towards Shirou with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry Shirou…but do you think you can get us back to konoha? Or at least to the gates?"

Shirou nodded and dismissed her look while glowing a slight and familiar blue. "Yeah, I can its no problem…I'll just be a bit slower than usual."

Kagome quickly shook her head. "Their wounds aren't serious...so it's okay…you probably could walk if you want…"

Shirou grinned as he grew to the size of a large horse and turned to them. "I'll be fine let's just get back home to take them and you guys to the hospital for your wounds." He sighed letting a bit of the exhaustion he felt show through. "And then some rest."

Kagome nodded completely agreeing with him. Home and rest does sound really good right about now. She turned towards Sasukeand noticed his condition. Him too, he looks bad, wounds decorated him and he had a few holes in his clothes. He also looked exhausted and then the marks were still activated, covering his entire left side in the black markings. She sighed. She'd try to heal him and make the marks go away but she's not sure what would happen if she did…there's the possibility it will work and the marks will recede back into the mark on his neck, but yet there's also the possibility she'll make it worse and then the mark will activate completely.

She held down a slight shiver at the memory, she doesn't want that to happen again. Last time it did Sasuke didn't seem like himself anymore. So the best thing she can do right now is hope that the marks will vanish and go back on their own once he rests a bit more…

"What."

Kagome blinked and snapped out of it to see that Sasuke was staring at her slightly annoyed. Realizing she must have been staring she gave him a slightly embarrassed smile and scratched the side of her head. "Sorry…it's just…are you feeling alright?"

Sasuke stared at her weirdly and kagome motioned to his left side covered in marks. "It's... the marks…they're still activated…"Sasuke tensed at her mention of the marks and he gripped his left arm looking away from her. She frowned and sighed forcing herself in a standing over to the Uchiha she placed a hand on his shoulder making him tense."Well there's nothing we can really do about them right now but I'm sure they'll disappear soon."Sasuke was silent and still looking away from her making her sigh again but in annoyance at his unresponsiveness. Scanning his face for a few seconds she shook her head and removed her hand from his shoulder to cross her arms over her chest with her eyes closed. "You Sasuke, are an idiot."

Sasuke turned towards her with a glare and kagome opened her eyes to meet the glare head on with her own disapproving stare. "If I remember correctly, the seal that Kakashi placed on you is to make sure the mark doesn't activate. And for that to happen you are not supposed to overstrain yourself. But here you are, or were, being an idiot and not listening to Kakashi-sensei by doing just that."

Sasuke's glare vanished. "How do you-." Kagome interrupted him with a grin. "During the preliminaries I ran into the two of you and Kakashi-sensei told me about the sealing." Sasuke was silent and kagome shook her head again. "Anyway, we need to start heading back to the village, we all need some rest and a check up in the hospital." She looked to the others and saw Shirou staring at the two of them amused. She blinked at the wolf. "What?"

Shirou was silent and continued to stare at them for a moment longer before grinning and shaking his head. "Nothing."

She stared at the wolf to try and make him speak but he refused to and sighed turning to her two unconscious teammates. After a bit of thinking she turned back to Sasuke and Shirou with an idea. "I have a plan to get us back to the village but it might be a bit difficult because sakura and naruto both are unconscious." She looked at Sasuke and motioned to their teammates. "I need you to get on Shirou first so I can hand naruto and sakura to you so you can place them on his back and then I'll get on last to make sure they don't fall. Sound alright?"

Sasuke gave her a short nod of agreement before walking towards the wolf. Once he was on Shirou kagome moved towards sakura and naruto and gently lifted up her passed out teammates before handing them towards Sasuke once Shirou walked over to her. After both were situated on Shirou and she was sure they wouldn't fall down, kagome got on herself and nodded to Shirou when he looked back at her "okay, we're ready! Let's go home."

Shirou nodded back and started jogging to get used to the added weight before he gained speed and fully took off back towards konoha.

As they were running kagome looked back down at her passed out teammates. _"Hopefully the village is okay…the invasion was still on when we left…"_ she looked up at the dimming sky. _"It should be over by now…." _

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome sighed and closed the door behind her before walking out of her apartment building with a sullen outlook. Today's the funeral…

She frowned and her sadness deepened. Of the third Hokage and all those who fell during the invasion. She looked down. it's been a few days since…but it still slightly feels as if the village is still under attack, everyone…all the Jounin, Chuunin, genin…even the villagers are all tense. Kagome sighed again. Well she can't blame them, even she's tense. The attack just came out of no where and even though not a lot of people were killed, the village took a lot of damage. A lot of buildings were destroyed or took a lot of damage, and then the gate where the snake broke through was completely smashed. Kagome's hands fisted. And it all was caused by Orochimaru.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she placed a hand on her neck gripping the mark placed there. What's his plan anyway? First going after Sasuke to give him whatever this mark is, to vanishing for an entire month and only returning to attack the village leaving Sasuke alone. It doesn't make any sense, she'd think that he would attempt to grab Sasuke during the invasion but no he just attacked the village, killed the Hokage and then like he was never there. Kagome huffed in frustration. Not only that but somehow Orochimaru was able to get the sand village on his side.

Frustrated, she ran a hand through her hair to try and ease the confusion in her head before looking down at her clothes sadly. She wore the standard black, long sleeve dress that ended a bit above her knees, with the slightly raised collar, and her regular black sandals. Her headband was tied around her neck like usual with her hair let loose. She completely walked out of the building and looked up seeing three figures, all wearing black and waiting for her against the wall in front of her.

Walking towards them, she sent them each a small sad smile and wave. Stopping in front of them her smile fell a small bit. "Well…you guys ready?" she looked over to the Hokage building where they were supposed to go. "We should go, before we're late."

She got three silent nods of agreement before all four headed towards the Hokage building.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Looking up at the dark and cloudy sky, kagome's silver eyes closed when a few drops of water fell on her head, quickly followed by an entire down pour of rain. Another sad smile made it's way to her face as she looked back down towards the table placed in front of her and the others, with pictures of those fallen. _"It seems that even the sky is sad…"_

She heard someone crying from besides her and turned to her right seeing that Konohamaru was crying. Her sad expression deepened as she stared at the boy. _"That's right…the third was his grandfather..."_ she held out a hand and watched as a puddle of water started to form in her palm. _"It's sad…and unfair..."_ the water in her hand started to overflow and fall down her palm. _"But yet at the same time…that's how things are….no matter how much we don't want it to be."_

she let her hand drop down to her side and watched as nin after nin walked up to the table before placing a flower in the slowly growing pile and walking to back to their place. After a few seconds she realized it was her turn and followed after the others as they went to retrieve their flowers.

After grabbing the flower gently she looked down at the white flower innocently staring back. She looked back up and followed silently behind naruto and the others in front of her as they each placed their flower down like the others previously.

When it was her turn kagome turned and smiled at the picture. She didn't know the Hokage long and didn't have a lot of interactions with him like her friends or the others have, but the time she did know him he was really nice and kind. She placed her flower down with the others and bowed her head. _"Thank you for everything…and allowing me to live here. I'm very grateful."_

Lifting her head up and staring at the photo for a moment her smile increased slightly before she turned and walked away back to her place. Noticing that no more rain was falling kagome looked up at the sky to see it started to clear and the sun began to show smile brightened and she lifted up a hand to shield her eyes from the blinding rays.

"_The rain's stopped."_

A small amount of amusement glinted in her eyes and her smile grew as she came to a quick understanding.

"_And hopefully in more ways then one…."_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Team 7 was quiet as they walked down the road and kagome placed her hands behind her back as she watched the road. She turned to everyone in her team and a frown graced her features seeing that everyone was tense and solemn.

She sighed and looked away from her team and back up to the now completely clear sky. Even though things seem to be looking up, everything is still so less than a few days, almost everything has been turned upside down.

The attack on the village.

Orochimaru and his weird plans.

That weird vision...or dream she had.

Kagome lightly bit the inside of her lip. That's been bugging her. These passed few days she hasn't had another one of those and she also hasn't had any pain or headaches, but for some reason it just is making her a bit like she's missing something…something sighed again and closed her eyes. But she knows she can't be…she doesn't even know what exactly it was. She could barely even tell what it was…they were just blurs… and all she knows it could have just been her exhaustion…and dealing with whatever happened to Gaara. Kagome opened her eyes and nodded inwardly. And since it hasn't happened since she shouldn't worry about it, she currently has more important things to be worrying about…

Like Daisuke's disappearance.

Kagome stopped walking. Daisuke…she blushed slightly before shaking her head and glaring at the sky. What did he mean by all that? About him being the first block to her getting her revenge? He made no sense. And then after the match, letting her win when he could have continued, and then...

An angry blush appeared on her face and she frowned before shaking her head again to get rid of the memory. Doing that and then just vanishing. Like he was never there. During the invasion and after they returned from the fight with Gaara, she couldn't spot or find him anywhere. It as if he just _left. _But why and how without anyone knowing is a complete mystery. She would think that at least _someone_ would see him during the invasion, even if it was just to leave. And how would he just vanish anyway?

She sighed again and closed her only prove she has that daisuke was really here was that weird black scroll he gave her before he left. Kagome placed her arms behind her head in thought.

Speaking of the scroll, which currently is resting on the floor in the corner of her room, as she quickly became frustrated with it, finding nothing that could help her, and tossed it aside while watching with a sad sort of happiness as it hit the wall before rolling into the corner and hasn't moved since.

Anyway back on topic, she has no clue what the heck it is or what it's used for. Daisuke only gave her vague details of what it was. That it will 'help her when she needs it to' and that 'she can only use it once' or 'don't go anywhere without it.'

She inwardly snorted. Well she's definitely breaking one of the rules. She tossed that damn thing away two days ago sick of having no clues and hasn't touched it since. But she guesses she should start carrying it with her, there has to be a reason why he told her to keep the frustrating thing with her at all times, despite his only real helpful comment that it will 'help her'.

Kagome resumed her pointless glaring at the sky. Yeah, much help here. Saying the scroll will help her when she needs it. She resisted the urge to lift her arms into the air and yell out at the empty space in front of her. Sure, alright, the scroll will help her, but how the hell is she supposed to know what it's going to help her with, or better yet, when she does need it? She has no clue, whatsoever what the damn black thing of cloth does! So how is she going to use it for a specific event to help her?

Kagome gritted her teeth feeling particular bitter. Damn daisuke…at least more info on the little black scroll would have been nice before he just decided to up and vanish. Kagome sighed slightly trying to calm down her slowly climbing nerves. She'll try to find the thing out later; maybe she'll have some luck this time. And if not she'll just keep the scroll with her at all times like daisuke said. She smiled despite her earlier annoyed feelings.

And besides holding something that daisuke gave her wouldn't be too bad, it could be like a good bye present or momentum he gave her before he left. Kagome closed her eyes again. It's been awhile since she's gotten anything from her old…well...past friend. It might be good to keep the little thing with her…

"Kagome?"

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted and she opened her eyes to see that her team was way in front of her and all facing her curiously.

Naruto looked at her confused. "Everything okay? You're getting left behind."

Giving him and the others a grin she nodded before running to catch up to them.

Her grin turned into a bright smile. It does sound like a good idea…

She looked up at the still bright sky with a small tint of sadness.

..Even if it only serves as a constant reminder…

**

* * *

Well here's the end to another chapter! I hope you liked it! This chapter was a bit tough to get down. I had a lot of ideas to add for this chapter and it was really tough which to add and in what order…**

**Well, that's it for now I guess….**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!!!! Till next chappie!!!**


	31. Trouble Between Comrades

**Yeahz! The new chapter is here! **

**And first before anything starts I have to say I'm really happy! This story is 30 CHAPTERS in! Can you believe it? I can't…but yet at the same time I can….the outline is really long…but no worries because part 1 is all most over!! I hope part one will be finished in about 3 or 4 more chapters…maybe less due to my chapters ending up being really long these passed updates. **

**Anyway thanks still to those who review/alerted/favorite!! You all are the best!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I as in myself own absolutely nothing!!!!(Cries in corner holding Sasuke and Itachi plushies)**

**

* * *

Chapter 30: Trouble between Comrades…  
**"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_"Thinking/small flashback"  
_**"Jutsu/abilities"  
**'Actions'

**

* * *

Recap:  
**Kagome resumed her pointless glaring at the sky. Yeah, much help here. Saying the scroll will help her when she needs it. She resisted the urge to lift her arms into the air and yell out at the empty space in front of her. Sure, alright, the scroll will help her, but how the hell is she supposed to know what it's going to help her with, or better yet, when she does need it? She has no clue, whatsoever what the damn black thing of cloth does! So how is she going to use it for a specific event to help her?

Kagome gritted her teeth feeling particular bitter. Damn daisuke…at least more info on the little black scroll would have been nice before he just decided to up and vanish. Kagome sighed slightly trying to calm down her slowly climbing nerves. She'll try to find the thing out later; maybe she'll have some luck this time. And if not she'll just keep the scroll with her at all times like daisuke said. She smiled despite her earlier annoyed feelings.

And besides holding something that daisuke gave her wouldn't be too bad, it could be like a good bye present or momentum he gave her before he left. Kagome closed her eyes again. It's been awhile since she's gotten anything from her old…well...past friend. It might be good to keep the little thing with her…

"Kagome?"

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted and she opened her eyes to see that her team was way in front of her and all facing her curiously.

Naruto looked at her confused. "Everything okay? You're getting left behind."

Giving him and the others a grin she nodded before running to catch up to them.

Her grin turned into a bright smile. It does sound like a good idea…

She looked up at the still bright sky with a small tint of sadness.

..Even if it only serves as a constant reminder…

**

* * *

Now:  
**kagome dodged the kunai aimed at her head and quickly side stepped the kick that soon followed. Grinning at her opponent kagome swiftly moved behind them, grabbed their arm and kicked their back sending them falling to the floor none to gracefully on their face.

Her grin widened hearing a string of muffled curses come from her opponent but only quickly sat down cross legged on her opponent's back still holding their arm behind them so they couldn't get up. After about 5 unsuccessful tries at getting up and free her opponent finally fell in a defeated heap under her still cursing but with a few whines escaping through.

Once she was sure her opponent wouldn't try to get free again, kagome looked down at her opponent's bright blond hair with a fake innocent expression. "Are you ready to give up Naruto-chan?"

The blond quickly lifted his head up and turned it to the side to glare at her with a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks at the name. "Don't call me that!! And no! I'm not going to give up!"

Kagome blinked innocently at her friend before her expression changed to one of mischief. She grinned and let go of the blonds arm to cross her arms over her chest looking smug. "Okay, fine. You do realize I can sit here all day naruto…" her grin grew. "And if I do remember correctly…we planned on getting more ramen for lunch…." She looked up at the blazing sun. "By the looks of it, it's about noon right now..."

She started counting using her fingers with a mocking thinking pose just to mess with the blond. "And it's also been about…I don't know…5 to 6 hours since we had breakfast…."

A loud rumbling echoed throughout the training field and kagome blinked before looking down at the blond grinning a bit embarrassed. "Haha…haha…I'm hungry..."

Kagome nodded and once again crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay…then give up and we'll get lunch before continuing our training…" naruto frowned at the thought of him giving up but another louder rumble from his stomach made him pout but nod. "Fine…"

Kagome grinned and quickly got off the blond before stretching out her hand for him to take. Naruto gratefully took her hand and lifted himself up and suddenly grinned. "Alright so ramen here we come!" his grin widened and he looked at kagome almost smugly. "And when we come back I'll beat you this time!!"

Kagome sent a smirk towards the blond and nodded sarcastically. "Yes, I'm sure you will naruto..." before she quickly took off towards their favorite ramen stand.

Naruto nodded back but stopped and sent her a small glare when he realized she was messing with him. He started running after her trying to catch up and waving his arms a bit angrily "Hey! Kagome that isn't nice!!"

Kagome stopped and looked back to waved to her friend still completely smirking. "What? Just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you…I'm not going to back down to let you beat me you know."

Naruto grinned again and pointed to himself. "But I'm serious! I will win next time!!"

Kagome nodded as they started walking at a normal pace to the ramen stand. "Sure...naruto... okay… whatever you say…" she turned to him grinning. "When…pigs fly…"

Naruto stopped and started at her for a moment before looking suspicious and narrowing his eyes at her. "Have you spending time with teme?"

Caught off guard, kagome blinked and also stopped staring at naruto with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Naruto still suspicious started to rub his chin in thought eyeing her. "Because, you seem more like him for some reason…"

Kagome blinked a few times more. Seeming more like Sasuke? That statement was unexpected. She highly doubts she's like Sasuke. At all. How naruto suddenly came to that weird thought is beyond her.

She inwardly shook her head and pondered over his statement for a few seconds before coming up with an idea to continue her messing with naruto. She smirked as cockily as she could and then coldly turned back to walking towards the ramen stand acting as much as she could like Sasuke without bursting into giggles. "Yeah, sure…come on dope...I'm hungry…"

She stopped walking a few seconds later realizing naruto wasn't following her. still continuing her 'act like Sasuke to mess with naruto mission' she placed her hands in her pockets and schooled her face to look as disinterested as she could before turning around coolly to face the blond. She lifted up an eyebrow with a bored interest and watched naruto. Outwardly she remained in her act but inwardly kagome was laughing. Naruto looked completely shocked. Complete with the wide eyes and mouth agape just staring at her.

Naruto didn't move at all for a few minutes but kagome still continued to keep her act up. "What? I said I'm hungry…"

Her voice seemed to knock him out of his thoughts and he quickly pointed a finger at her with an angered look on his face. "Teme corrupted you! He must be trying to make you into a semi-teme!! I'll kill him!!" he continued to rant about killing and beating up Sasuke and kagome couldn't hold it in anymore and she quickly burst out laughing holding her stomach and leaning forward.

Naruto finally stopped his ranting and turned to her confused. "Kagome…?"

Kagome continued to laugh for a minute longer before finally gaining most of her composure and holding her hand over her mouth when a few giggles escaped her mouth. "I-I'm g-glad you're c-concerned for my p-personality and m-me changing….but-but…there's…there's nothing…to be concerned about naruto…" she started giggling again but quickly exhaled to calm down. Once she was sure she wasn't going to break down laughing anymore kagome smiled. "I...was just messing with you naruto."

She shook her hand and waved a hand to dismiss naruto's earlier comment. "No need to worry naruto. I'm not 'corrupted' by Sasuke and his teme ways. I'm still kagome…and I don't think I'll be changing soon." She grinned. "But if I knew you were so concerned at my personality changing I wouldn't have messed with you like that…sorry."

Naruto blushed and looked down scratching his head. "Oh...okay...as long as you haven't been spending time with teme and slowly changing into him…."

It was only a mumble but kagome was able to hear it clearly and raised an eyebrow with curiosity before grinning brightly and running to the blond. As quickly as she could and within seconds, kagome had her arms wrapped around naruto's neck in an overly dramatic hug. Still in an overly dramatic mood kagome looked up at naruto with shining silver eyes that glittered in happiness and gave her an overly innocent look. "Why naruto I didn't know you cared so much!!!" Her innocent look increased and she tilted her head to the side with a bright grin. "And perhaps….jealous?" she blinked. "Well you don't need to worry naruto. You're a really close friend of mine."

Naruto blinked and looked at kagome with his own innocent orbs looking happy. "Really?"

Kagome nodded and backed off to give naruto some air to breath. She quickly grabbed naruto's sleeve and started dragging him towards the ramen stand. "Of course naruto and I don't know why you would think something like that…"

Naruto looked away and pouted looking a bit frustrated. "Well, a lot of people like teme…"

Kagome sighed. Oh, so it's about that…she shook her head before hitting the blond over his head. Naruto yelled in protest and rubbed his head. "Ow! Kagome why did you hit me!"

Kagome turned towards naruto with a small smile. "That's true naruto a lot of people do like Sasuke but a lot of people like you too." She let go of the blond's sleeve seeing as he started walking besides her and loosely intertwined her fingers behind her head.

She turned to him completely serious. "I'm included naruto. You are one of the closest of people to me, and no matter what I won't leave you by yourself. So don't think that just because Sasuke might be liked by more people that you're by yourself."

Naruto nodded before looking at her curiously. "So…you haven't been hanging out with teme?"

Kagome sighed and face palmed.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome grinned and sighed completely happy with an equally happy naruto next to her. They were heading back to the training ground for more training since both of them just finished eating their food a few minutes prior. Arriving at the training grounds kagome turned towards the blond next to her and grinned.

"Ready to continue our training?"

Naruto quickly nodded and ran away from her to the other side of the training grounds facing her and got into a stance, grinning the entire time. He pointed his thumb towards himself and his grin increased. "Just watch kagome! I'll beat you this time!"

Kagome nodded to pacify the blond but smirked and got into her own stance waiting for the blond to attack. "Sure naruto but if I win you're paying for our dinner and I get to pick where we eat."

Naruto's face had a look of horror and his mouth dropped open in his surprise. "w-what! We're not going to have ramen?!!"

Kagome's smirk increased and she shrugged. "I don't know...maybe...maybe not…but remember if I win I get to choose…I might choose ramen but I'm not sure. As much as I love ramen too much of it could be bad. But if you win then I have to pay and you can pick where we eat…" she inwardly grinned. That should give him some more motivation to win.

Just like she expected, naruto's face brightened and a wave of determination washed over his face before he quickly started heading towards her with his fist raised high. "I'll definitely win!!"

Kagome tensed as he came closer and quickly started to constantly move her head to the side left and right to dodge naruto's punches before flipping backwards to dodge the kick aimed at her side. Once she landed she ducked and swipe kicked at naruto's feet when he appeared in front of her. She caught him surprised and he wobbled slightly trying to regain his stance. Kagome used this time to jump back and send a quick but not to hard punch to naruto's side. They were only sparing after all.

By then naruto was able to gain his composure and he dodged the attack and aimed another punch at her by this time to her stomach. Kagome smirked and prepared to dodge the attack but a sudden feeling of being watched, coming from behind naruto and in the cover of the trees, made her stop momentarily.

Naruto not noticing her momentarily pause or sensing what she sensed continued to come at her and kagome had to grab his fist in her hand to stop him. The feeling increased and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, but naruto still not aware made a hand sign with his free hand. **"Shad-."**

Kagome quickly grabbed his other hand in her hand making him look up at her curiously. Kagome only let go of his fisted hand to place a finger to her lips in the shushing movement. Naruto finally noticing her abnormally tense figure caught on and nodded, now listening for whatever kagome heard or sensed.

While naruto did this, kagome was constantly scanning the forest with her eyes where she sensed herself and naruto being watched to see and hear nothing. The feeling once again increased but she felt it wasn't directed towards her and on instinct quickly moved in front of naruto glaring into the trees and bushes ignoring naruto's surprised look he sent her.

Kagome bit her lip.

It's probably nothing but konoha is still weak, the construction has just barely begun so it's possible an enemy could get through. She continued to scan the area but the feeling suddenly disappeared as if it was never there. Confused kagome furrowed her eyebrows. _"What-."_ her thoughts were quickly put aside when she heard the sound of footsteps heading towards her and naruto. She tensed again and when the sound was in the same clearing as naruto and herself, she turned around quickly with a kunai in her hand held at the ready.

Who she saw made her blink and loosen her grip on her kunai slightly. "You! You're from the invasion that helped me with the snake…"

The man turned to her and blinked too. "Oh right…I remember yo-."

"Ah! Pervy sage!! What are you doing here?!"

Both blinked before turning to the shocked naruto pointing accusingly at the man, with almost an angered expression on his face. Kagome blinked again till what naruto called the man clicked into her head. She started laughing and covered her mouth with her hands, her stance relaxing as she giggled manically.

Both males stared at her and when she noticed she quickly stopped laughing, or tried to and cleared her throat blushing slightly. "Um...sorry...it's just what naruto called you…" she looked at the man with a raised eyebrow curiosity easily shown on her face. "You're..Name isn't really pervy sage is it?"

The man shook his head before glaring at naruto. He looked back to her and gave her a bright grin and made a pose making kagome sweat drop. "Why no! That isn't my name! Behold I am the great toad sage! Only that is a cover name!" his grin widened. "My true identity is one that is known throughout the world and strikes fear into any man who hears it! I am!" he paused for some kind of dramatic effect and spread out his arms in front and behind him. "One of the great Sannin! Jiraiya!!"

Silence.

Kagome stared at Jiraiya for a few silent moments before sweat dropping. He's almost like gai-sensei when it comes to introductions. She furrowed her eyebrows suddenly in thought. Even though the introduction was a little too dramatic his name does sound familiar.

"Yeah, yeah, you're still just a pervert!"

Kagome looked to see a bored naruto cleaning his ear and staring at Jiraiya with no interest. She shook her head before turning back to Jiraiya. She paused till it clicked and she widened her eyes slightly. "Wait Jiraiya?"

She must have said it out loud for both turned towards her. Grinning in embarrassment she scratched the side of her head. She turned back towards Jiraiya with a small grin. "I think I might have actually heard of you..."

Naruto looked towards her with a little more interest shown in his eyes. "You've actually heard of this pervert kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "I think so...his name sounds familiar...but when he said Sannin it helped. My father told me of the Sannin, there are three of them and they are supposed to be legendary and really strong…"

Naruto blinked once and then twice before looking back to Jiraiya his interest shot down again. "So… he's still a pervert." Kagome laughed and shook her head as to two started to argue.

After a few minutes passing kagome got sick of them arguing and coughed loudly in her hand to get their attention. Both turned to her and kagome sent them a smile. "So, what are you here for Jiraiya-san?"

Jiraiya pointed down to naruto. "I'm actually here for naruto."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome sighed and twirled the kunai in her hand bored. She's by herself training now. She frowned and tossed the kunai at the bright red target. It hit dead center in the bulls-eye and she sighed again slumping down till she was sitting with her legs stretched out and her arms holding her upper body up.

She blew a piece of her hair out of her face and looked up at the blue sky. Maybe she should have said yes when naruto asked her if she minded because now she's bored and she doesn't know when naruto will be back.

She let her upper body fall back onto the grass with her arms spread out. Apparently Jiraiya came to ask naruto to join him on this mission he was going on…to find some woman or something. At first naruto said no and something about not wanting to help him with his 'research'. Whatever that is… and that he wanted to train so he could beat Sasuke and make Kakashi teach him the chidori, since she herself can't other wise she would have.

Then Jiraiya only sighed and started walking away before using the very well known trick of saying he'll teach him something better than the chidori and that he'll ask Sasuke instead. Kagome smiled and shook her head. which of course naruto quickly fell for, willing to take any step he has to, to pass Sasuke and show he's stronger.

Naruto then turned to her asking her if it was okay and that she didn't mind him leaving during their training which she replied that it wouldn't bother her and it was fine, she didn't mind. Kagome sighed again and closed her eyes. But still its okay she guesses, this will be good for naruto, more training and he'll learn a new jutsu. It'll make him happy since when he tried to ask Kakashi to teach him a few days ago, Kakashi said he wouldn't be able to learn it.

But of course naruto being naruto started to continuously pester and bug Kakashi till he finally relented and told him the first step. Naruto then of course tried to perform the step and ultimately failed before running towards her and asking since Sasuke will never tell him. She had too, like Kakashi previously, deny to teaching him, not because of kakashi's and sasuke's presence but the fact how dangerous it is. naruto doesn't have the best control of his chakra, and not to be mean, but if she and Sasuke almost blew themselves up multiple times and they have pretty good of their chakra control, then how would naruto fair?

She frowned worried at the thought. She doesn't even want to think of what could happen to him, and then there's the fact he doesn't have the lightening element…it would make it really difficult and he wouldn't even be able to go more than the first step…

Another sigh escaped her lips and kagome opened her eyes staring at the sky still feeling bored. She grabbed another kunai and started twirling it around her finger like she did the previous one before catching it in her hand by the handle. She momentarily lifted her head up to look at the make-shift target engraved into the tree in front of her and grinned. She let her head fall back to the ground and started twirling the kunai in her hand again while her eyes were closed in focus.

A second later kagome quickly opened her eyes before tossing the kunai straight at the target. A loud thump alerted her that the kunai made contact with the tree and she lifted her head up to have her grin increase.

It made the bulls-eye. Not dead center, but in the little circle a bit down.

She grinned again before forcing herself up. Might as well continue her training. She has nothing really better to do and going home to be bored isn't really a preferred choice of how to use her time. She grabbed another kunai and once again repeated her earlier twirling of the weapon.

This past week very few have been given missions due to the damage done and the village needing more protection incase another attack comes while they still are weak.

She'd try to find sakura to hang out with her, but she still is acting distant, and even a bit coldly towards her. Why she still has no clue, but doesn't want to force the pink haired girl to speak with her if she doesn't want to. If she has a problem she knows that sakura will come to talk it over with her like she usually does when she has a problem or concern and needs a bit of help…

Then naruto's gone, he left with Jiraiya to find that lady….

Bugging Sasuke is fun, but he'll probably just glare at her before walking away to train on his own, and she has no clue where he is, plus the fact that she really doesn't want to try and hunt him down. It's too much work on her and shirou's part to end up being bored again when he gives her the cold shoulder or decides to be a jerk and just walk away.

Her eyebrows furrowed. And now that she thinks about it, Sasuke too has been acting a bit strange. He's been a bit more cold lately…especially towards naruto… giving him more glares and cold comebacks than usual. Kagome sighed and rubbed her eyes before letting her hand drop back to her side. Of course she knows why...this extra dose of coldness started after the invasion. She's tried to confront Sasuke about it once, because it's beginning to get really annoying and making things tense when the team meets, but when she did, he only stared at her silently for a few moments before swiftly turning on his heel and walking away leaving her standing by herself and watching as he left.

"_It's none of your business."_

She furrowed her eyebrows annoyed but quickly shook her head. After that she hasn't confronted him and has left him alone about it. Why waste her time?

She looked up and watched the clouds as they slowly moved across her vision. Shirou…well she doesn't want to bug him or the other summons unless it's absolutely important…plus even though it's been a little over a week Shirou did use a lot of energy.

As for Kakashi. She has no clue where the hell he is. every time she tries to find him, it's like he knows she's looking for him, so to just mess with her, mysteriously vanishes and doesn't reappear till she gives up on looking or he has to speak to the whole team about something.

And she can't try to find the other genin, they all are helping their families with the damage done to their houses or helping out with the rebuilding of the village.

Kagome scratched the side of her head lazily before standing up and tossing the kunai at the target. _"Oh well…"_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sasuke cursed and he picked up speed heading towards the ramen stand. Damn it. He returned… and is after naruto? What for…? he cursed again and gritted his teeth arriving that his desired place, he wasn't at his apartment sakura told him so, so the other place where he would think him to be would be at the ramen stand.

Quickly lifting up the cloth he looked around to see empty seats and another curse escaped his lips. He turned towards the man behind the counter. "Hey! Have you seen naruto?"

The man turned towards him slightly confused. "Naruto?" he gave a stiff nod as the man started think. He started to get impatient. He doesn't have any time for this. After what seemed like forever the man nodded and gave a small grin. "Yeah, actually I have. He came in here around noon with kagome for some lunch before they both left to continue their training-."

"He's with kagome?"

The man nodded slightly shocked at his harsh and impatient tone. "Yeah-."

Without a word Sasuke quickly let the cloth drop and he ran to the training grounds, already knowing which one they'll be at. Sasuke fisted his hands and once again increased he's speed. Just great, he's after naruto and kagome's with him. And knowing kagome she won't let him lay a finger on naruto and will fight if she has to, if it meant protecting the idiot.

He gritted his teeth. And the bastard would only see her as a nuisance and quickly dispose of her without a second thought before getting naruto.

The thought made him grip his hands tighter making his knuckles turn white as he pushed his body to run faster. _"I won't let any of that happen!"_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome frowned as she pulled yet another kunai from the tree. She placed it in her other hand with the two others currently placed in her hand. She's done with kunai training…maybe she'll just practice her water manipulation with the river...she hasn't done that in a while…

She reached to grab the fourth kunai imbedded into the tree's trunk but she sensed someone heading towards her at a very fast rate. Her hand stopped halfway from the kunai to turn to see who was heading this way. She saw a faint black blur before it appeared in front of her and stopped.

Kagome blinked at who she saw, shocked.

It was Sasuke and he appeared to be looking for someone. Confused at the Uchiha she raised an eyebrow and gave a short wave. "Um…hello?" she got no answer as he continued to scan the area and her curiosity and confusion increased. What or who is he looking for? He seems shocked…and slightly uneasy, and dare she even attempt to say it, slightly panicked. Even though he still kept his composure outwardly his eyes showed it all even as they darted to and from.

Worry replaced her confusion and curiosity and she moved her hand to place it on sasuke's shoulder only to be shocked when he grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. Confused at his actions, kagome furrowed her eyebrows and tried to remove her hand from his grip but it wouldn't budge. After a few more tries she gave up and stared at Sasuke as he looked around with his eyes.

Sick of the uneasy silence kagome glared at Sasuke slightly. "What's wrong with yo-?"

"Is naruto with you?'

Kagome stopped and blinked at Sasuke for his question. He's asking for naruto, that's a first. Realizing he was waiting on her to answer she shook her head. "No, he was a few hours ago, but he left on a mission with a guy named Jiraiya…why?"

Sasuke didn't answer her and only turned his head away cursing as his grip on her wrist increased slightly.

Now completely frustrated and wanting answers for his strange behavior kagome frowned. "Okay! I'm confused-what the hell is happening-?"

Sasuke quickly interrupted her again. "What does this Jiraiya man look like?" he seemed to think something over before facing her again. "And did anything strange happen before naruto and the man left?"

Kagome blinked and her anger was forgotten at the moment. "W-well Jiraiya is a big man…probably in his 50s and he's has long white and spiky hair that's in a low pony tail…you can't really miss it. It stands out a lot..." she bit her lip and looked from Sasuke to the trees just behind them. "As for anything weird... well before Jiraiya came…and naruto and I were sparring, I felt like someone was watching us… it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up…it just felt..I…don't…know, like I had to be on alert at all times, I couldn't let my guard down for just a second or I'd be killed."

Kagome looked down in thought. "But just as it came, the feeling left when Jiraiya appeared…like it was never there in the first place."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as his body went ridged and he self-consciously added more pressure to kagome's hand making her wince slightly and look at said wrist as she tried to get it free from any more abused. Sasuke didn't notice and continued to stare almost blankly ahead. _"He was here...watching…"_

Sasuke cursed again and pulled slightly on kagome's wrist to make her look from her wrist to him again. "Do you know where naruto and that guy were going?"

Kagome looked up at him and nodded slightly her confusion growing. "Not exactly but yeah, I think Jiraiya mentioned something about them heading to one of the outpost villages a bit away to start their search."

Sasuke nodded and let go of her wrist before taking off and leaving a confused kagome behind. She gently grabbed her wrist and watched as he left while biting her lip. What's going on? Sasuke seemed out of character…too out of character…and what did he mean about before they left.

Kagome was silent as her brows knit together in confusion as she thought it over. Why would Sasuke be looking for naruto? He's never concerned himself with looking for naruto unless it was important. Then asking where he was and if anything happened before he left…she turned her head to the forest where the earlier feeling came from. When she told him he went ridged and his grip on her hand increased… she looked down at the lightly bruising appendage. And when he was looking for naruto…it didn't seem like he looking just for naruto, but someone else that would be with naruto.

But who would be with naruto and Jiraiya, if he was looking for Jiraiya he would have said so...and naruto didn't say anyone else was coming with them...so the only way someone else would be with naruto and Jiraiya is if-

The kunai held in her hand fell to the floor at her realization, quickly forgotten on the grass as she took off to chase Sasuke. Panic showed through her eyes as she sped up to close the gap between her and the Uchiha.

Kagome cursed and mentally hit herself over the head. She can't believe she didn't figure it out earlier! That's why she felt like someone was staring at them. Because someone _was _staring at them_ ._but not specifically _them_, but just naruto. Someone must be after naruto for some reason and Sasuke knows who.

She fisted her hands and quickly increased her speed finally seeing Sasuke just ahead of her heading towards the gate. But who's after naruto to cause such a reaction from Sasuke? She shook her head and quickly followed after the black blur that disappeared up in the trees.

Not giving up and wanting answers, kagome too jumped up into the trees and once again increased her speed till she was jumping the branches besides Sasuke. She inwardly had to thank her training over the month otherwise she wouldn't have been able to catch up to Sasuke. She shook her head again and turned to the boy jumping next to her. "Sasuke!"

Said boy turned to her after dodging a branch and looked shocked at seeing it was her. "You?"

Kagome nodded and too dodged a branch coming at her. "Yeah, I'm coming too!"

Sasuke stopped on the branch ahead of her. Confused kagome did the same next to him before turning towards him confused. She moved to speak but the words died on her mouth when she saw the glare aimed at her. She blinked once. "What?"

"This doesn't concern you. Head back to the village."

Kagome was momentarily floored by the overly cold tone but quickly shook it off. She opened her mouth to reply but before she could do so, Sasuke had already quickly turned from her and continued his jumping from branch to branch.

Narrowing her eyes and not giving up, kagome quickly jumped after him before disappearing and reappearing next to him. Before he could jump again kagome reached out and tightly grabbed his wrist so he couldn't leave. "This does concern me! What's going on?"

He turned to her with shock apparent in his eyes before it was replaced with cold anger and he tried to pull his wrist free. Kagome only increased her grip and stood firm ignoring the furious glare. When he seemed to realize she wasn't letting go, his glare increased. "Let. Go."

Kagome ignored the clipped tone he used and shook her head, stubbornness coming off her figure in waves. "no." her answer was just as clipped with control anger as sasuke's was and kagome had to inwardly smirk for a moment at his expression.

The expression quickly vanished though and he tried to remove his wrist from her hand once more. He didn't have any success and he looked from her to his wrist and her hand tightly clamped down on it in almost disgust. Kagome ignored it and watched him. "I don't know what's with you, but all I know is that someone is after naruto for some reason and you know who." Her grip on his wrist increased. "Tell me who is it? What's happening?"

Without any warning, Sasuke looked back up at her with complete fury. "I said it doesn't concern you! Go back to the village!" the lost of his composure made her freeze while his glare imbedded itself into her memory. Kagome's grip on his wrist slackened with her shock and her eyes widened at what she saw in those onyx orbs staring at her. They were filled with so much hate and loathing. Just plain white fury, disgust… kagome had to close her eyes.

And killing intent….

The want to kill, the kind where he wouldn't feel any sort of remorse while he did so. The kind that he would soon regret after he killed and the deed was done.

But it wasn't aimed at her. This hate and killing intent wasn't aimed at her. She can tell, it's not intended for her but he's letting it go, releasing the hold on it at her, he was using her as a vent. _"Why does he feel this though?"_

Kagome got no answer for her silent question, coming up blank at the moment still waiting for the shock in her system to fade. When she felt Sasuke yank his wrist away from her hold though kagome came back to her senses and anger immediately came with it. How dare he take things out at her?!

'SLAP!'

It was sasuke's turn to be shocked and his earlier glare, hatred, and killing intent vanished. It all retreated back into its cage, back under sasuke's control. He continued to stare at her in bewilderment but kagome only continued to glare as she ignored the faint stinging of her hand and the red mark slowly forming on sasuke's cheek.

"_It's none of your business."_

Kagome started shaking at the memory with anger flowing through her veins and she had to look down to restrain herself from slapping him again. "You say it's none of my concern! You say it's none of my business and I'm sick of it!" as she looked down she fisted her hands seeing them shake with the anger wanting to be released. "And you know what? Maybe it doesn't concern me, but what if I want it to! What if I want to help you!"

Kagome missed sasuke's shocked gaze since her head still was aimed downward and misinterpreted his silence as him either not caring or not listening. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure she put on them.

"What… what if I want to help you and the others?"

She finally looked up to stare at Sasuke directly in the eyes not backing down, both were tinted a slight purple in the early stage of forming the kouyoume in her anger. "And also I may want to help, but just because I may not know what's going on, no matter the occasion, it doesn't give you the right to take things out at me!!"

Blood started dripping down from her palm as her nails pierced the skin of her palms but kagome didn't seem to notice. "I will not be some vent for you to rid your sudden anger upon!! I will help you… but not by allowing you to take your anger out on me…"

Sasuke still remained silent, his expression blank.

Kagome watched him for any movement or sound of protest but found nothing. She finally calmed down and her own glare softened as her eyes turned back to the bright silver, every trace of kouyoume activating gone. She exhaled once and let her hands relax still staring at Sasuke. "I will not go back to the village. And even if you think it doesn't…or it seems that it doesn't concern me."

Her lips drew into a thin line as she watched him carefully. "But it does…more than you know or just decide to ignore."

Sasuke stared at her for a few moments with an unreadable expression on his face before he turned his head away from her and to the other side. Taking this as him understanding kagome only sighed once and started a list of hand signs. "But us arguing over this and things isn't important now. Naruto is."

She slammed her hand down into the branch and the familiar black smoke filled the area before vanishing to reveal a small tan ferret with blue eyes. It looked up and blinked at kagome before quickly jumping up and landing on kagome's shoulder. "You need me mistress?"

Kagome nodded ignoring the name. "Yes, Teo I need you to track someone down for me. His name is Naruto Uzumaki; he has blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a lot of orange and should be accompanied with a man with long white hair tied in a low pony tail. And you need to find him quickly."

The ferret nodded and jumped down and quickly lifted on its back paws before sniffing and looking around with his eyes closed, like he was sensing for something. He found something a few seconds later and turned before jumping back onto kagome's shoulder. "This way!" the ferret pointed in front of them and kagome nodded looking back towards Sasuke. "We will find him faster this way."

Sasuke still was silent and he turned to look at her before nodding and both took off in the direction Teo pointed.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"This is it! He's in this building mistress!" both kagome and Sasuke stopped at the sudden exclamation. Teo quickly jumped off of kagome's shoulder and ran towards a large inn a few feet ahead of them. He stopped at the entrance door and stood on his hind legs facing them and pointing.

Jogging towards the tan ferret kagome sent him a smile when Teo blinked up at her. She stopped in front of him and quickly rubbed his chin affectionately. "Thank you very much Teo. You may go now."

Teo nodded and rubbed his head against her hand before waving goodbye to her and than Sasuke next to her. "It was my pleasure mistress and friend!! Bye!" he vanished in a poof of smoke and kagome stood up straight before turning towards Sasuke. He nodded and both quickly ran in towards the desk.

The lady at the desk blinked at them confused and was about to speak but kagome quickly interrupted her with a strained and slightly impatient smile. "I'm sorry but has a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and a man with long white hair come here? The boy looks to be about our age." She motioned to herself and Sasuke.

The receptionist smiled back at them and nodded. "Actually yes...not too long ago in fact. If you are looking for them the room they checked out was room 203 on floor 2-."

"Right thank you!" both kagome and Sasuke ran off and up the stairs to find the room. Kagome bit her lip feeling something was wrong. They made it to the second level and kagome quickly looked at the numbers on the doors. _"199, 201…"_ she turned to the hall on the corner that turns to the right.

Kagome quickly turned to the right followed closely by Sasuke. "The next room must be hi-." Kagome stopped speaking and froze in place seeing three figures in the middle of the hallway. She recognized the smaller brighter one on the other side of the other two in an instant and her eyes widened. "Naruto!"

All three of them stiffened slightly and all turned their attention towards them. Naruto's eyes widened. "Kagome…Sasuke?"

Kagome didn't respond for her attention was draw to the taller figures blocking naruto from their reach. Both were wearing a large black cloak that covered all of their bodies except for the top half of their heads and the bottom half of their shins. Both cloaks had red clouds on them serving at the decoration.

The taller of the two had a large wrapped sword hanging on his back by a tan strap slung over his shoulders. His skin also was tinted a blue and he had some features making him look like a shark with the sharp teeth included. Dark blue hair stuck up from his head like one giant point.

The second figure was smaller in stature by about a head of the first. He had onyx black hair tied in a low pony tail at the nape of his neck and black bangs on either side of his face. His face remained impassive at their arrival and only glanced at both of them with no emotion. Kagome's eyes inwardly widened when his eyes turned towards her seeing the Sharingan staring back. Confused kagome turned towards Sasuke to see him slightly shaking.

She turned back to the man and her eyebrows furrowed. _"He has the Sharingan. So he must be an Uchiha but I thought all of them except Sasuke were killed."_ She looked back to Sasuke and her confusion and shock grew. _"And not only that, but they both_ _look so similar."_ Her eyes narrowed. _"Too similar. Are they related?"_ If it wasn't for the lines on his face, kagome would dare to even say that she was looking at a possibly older Sasuke.

Still completely confused kagome turned back to the two and her eyes widened again finally taking notice of the headbands on their foreheads. The taller one had the headband for the village hidden in the mist while the smaller had it for konoha. And both headbands had a long cut line in the middle. _"Missing nin so then…"_ kagome looked back to Sasuke seeing that his shaking increased and his fists were clenched.

She looked back to the older Uchiha and it clicked. _"Is it possible he was the one to murder the Uchiha clan?"_

Her eyes widened. It would make complete sense; explain sasuke's quick and sudden anger, him telling her not to interfere. It'd be because he knew this man was the one after naruto…and he's sees it as his chance to get his revenge if he was the one to wipe out the Uchiha clan.

"Sasuke…it's been awhile hasn't it."

Sasuke tensed and his shaking stopped with his fists clenched tightly. A hatful glare set itself on his face with his Sharingan activating from that anger. "Itachi…Uchiha."

Those two words were filled with so much hate, loathing, and killing intent kagome herself had to tense at the unpleasant feeling that came to her. All those emotions were practically rolling off of Sasuke in constant waves, and due to Sasuke being so close to her, she could easily feel it and it made her freeze as a tense atmosphere started to form around him even making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Her eyes continued to watch Sasuke. It's like when they were in the forest just a few minutes ago. The cap on his emotions was let go, and this time willingly.

"Hmm…who is this? Itachi...he also has the Sharingan…just who is this kid?"

Kagome attention was brought to the other two to see the taller man smirking as he mentioned Sasuke. Itachi make no move to really acknowledge Sasuke except for another quick disinterested glance.

"He's…my younger brother…"

The man looked amused and turned his attention from Sasuke to Itachi the smirk growing. "Really? The way I heard it…is that the entire can was murdered…and by you in fact..."

Kagome's shock sky rocketed and her entire body froze when her thoughts were confirmed. He did kill the clan…and they're brothers…she looked from the corner of her eyes and took another quick glance at Sasuke. His glare deepened and his own body tensed…like he was preparing to just attack. Her eyes moved back to Itachi and the other man.

Kagome fisted her hands and willed herself to not yell out. Because he was the one Sasuke swore to kill, Then his bitterness and his need for revenge isn't just for his clan…it's for himself too…Sasuke probably looked up to Itachi, as most younger siblings do, so when Itachi murdered the clan Sasuke was probably crushed…not only was his clan killed…but it was by the person he had put his full and complete trust in.

It would almost be like if Touso killed the asahi clan. Kagome inwardly gulped at the feeling of dread and sadness it brought of just the thought. If she feels like this and it didn't happen, then how would and does Sasuke feel since it did happen?

"I hope you're ready to die."

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke and she turned her attention to said boy but had to back away a few steps seeing that he was forming the chidori in his hand. The sudden sickening smell of burning skin assaulted her nose and kagome turned to look directly at the chidori already knowing where the source of the smell was coming from. Kagome fisted her hands looking at Sasuke. What's he doing? Summoning the chidori so much to where it's burning off his own skin.

She looked back to Itachi. And just by looking at him, she can tell that just running at him with the chidori isn't going to work. Chidori is a direct attack but it still can be dodged if the person is fast enough.

And she knows. Itachi's fast enough.

Knowing what she has to do, Kagome bit her lip and turned back to Sasuke quickly. She needs to stop him before he gets hit-

"I've done like you said! I've let my hatred for you grow and I've lived to only kill you!"

"no!" kagome moved to stop Sasuke and motioned to grab his hand holding the chidori but before she could Sasuke already took off leaving her staring wide eyed as he got closer and closer to Itachi before he quickly drew back his arm and thrust it straight towards Itachi.

A loud explosion was heard and a cloud of smoke rose at some kind of impact. When it cleared kagome cursed seeing that her thoughts were right. Itachi was able to dodge. He had sasuke's wrist in his hand and it was pointed out to the wall, the explosion and dust rose due to the wall being blown apart and a large hole now looked out to the streets below.

A loud crack was suddenly heard throughout the hallway followed by sasuke's loud yell of pain and kagome turned back to the scene to see that Sasuke was on the ground holding his wrist in pain and naruto was doing a list of hand signs with the familiar red chakra surrounding him. The humming came making her freeze but it quickly vanished as soon as it came when the man swung down his sword.

The red chakra covering naruto vanished and naruto was left making a hand sign in confusion. The man laughed at his expressions and increased his grip on his swords handle. Naruto tried to summon more of his chakra but wasn't able to getting a chuckle out of the man. "Sorry, but my sword here cuts and devours chakra…"

Naruto stood there with wide eyes and kagome quickly shook her head, realizing she was just standing there. _"Damn it, don't just stand there! They need my help!"_ Quickly jumping back a few feet, kagome did a list of hand signs. "Naruto quick! Get out the way!"

She saw naruto nod and he quickly did as she said, jumping back a few feet from the man and Itachi. Glad that naruto was out of the way kagome slammed both hands to the ground. **"Earth style: earth binding jutsu!!"**

The hallway started to shake before the familiar poles of earth quickly shot out of the ground in various places all trying to grab or hit one of the men wearing the cloaks, while at the same time trying to keep Sasuke and naruto safe. Another cloud of dust and rock rose into the air and when her jutsu ended a tense and wary silence filled the air.

When it finally cleared kagome's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed and she cursed. Both were unscathed, they were able to dodge and or quickly cut down her attack. She narrowed their eyes seeing that both were staring at her now and tensed feeling the same feeling she felt when training with naruto earlier.

The man with the sword narrowed his eyes at her annoyed before reaching behind him to grab his sword again. He looked from her to Itachi. "Hey, Itachi...she's that girl that was with the nine-tailed brat earlier wasn't she?"

Itachi made no moment to nod or reply to the man's question and only stared for a few more seconds before completely dismissing her. Kagome's eyebrow twitched slightly and she fisted her hands at the dismissal not liking being ignored but stood still. She knows that getting annoyed and not being on her guard with these two will get herself killed. She saw Itachi turn his eyes away from her and towards the man next to him. "Kisame."

The now identified Kisame nodded and grabbed his sword. "Yeah, yeah." he quickly drew it and aimed it at her smirking. "You're in the way and annoying girl." He quickly cut down the poles in his way and started making his way towards her.

She tensed and spread her feet apart watching him but keeping an eye mostly on his sword. That thing can take and devour chakra...so she needs to be careful and make sure she's not in his reach when she summons a jutsu. Kisame got closer and kagome moved her feet in a stance as if she was about to run.

She momentarily looked behind Kisame to the fallen Sasuke and Itachi behind him. Her first priority right now is Sasuke; she needs to get Sasuke out of the way. She looked to naruto. And naruto can't summon any chakra at the moment; most of it was eaten by that sword of Kisame's.

The sound of Kisame getting closer to her made her turn back to the man currently trying to kill her. But before she can do that she needs to stop him, even if only for a few seconds…that's all she really needs.

She moved her foot again and Kisame smirked, probably thinking she was going to run. "Oh, you're going to run? Not so tough now that you're going to be killed are you?

Kagome inwardly smirked. "Not even close." As soon as the last word escaped her lips kagome quickly disappeared from sight leaving only a small trail of dust in her wake before reappearing a few feet behind Kisame doing a list of hand signs. **"Fire style: great fireball jutsu!**

Kisame turned around seeing where she was and she quickly exhaled, the large fireball exited her mouth heading towards Kisame. Kisame quickly used his sword to block the attack with only the wrappings on his sword setting flame.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kisame when he smirked. He stood up straight and flicked his sword to the side getting rid of the flames and leaving charred wrapping on his sword. He looked down at the black cloth with a small frown. "I just rewrapped it…" he smirked and looked up at her. "But it seems you're interesting...just a genin but can use more than one element in jutsu…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and bit her tongue lightly from commenting. _"Just wait, I can use more elements than you think." _Kisame lifted his sword over his head and kagome lowered herself to the ground for better movement. Right when the sword was about to hit her she quickly disappeared again and reappeared to the side where Kisame's sword hit the ground. She did another set of hand signs. **"Water style: water snake jutsu!" **

Snakes of water formed in the air before also heading towards Kisame. Kisame cut through the water and was about to attack kagome but he couldn't move and looked down to see his feet were stuck. He looked up at kagome. "When did…"

Kagome sent a small smirk towards him. **"Earth style: sinking sand technique."** Kisame glared at her and started to break the jutsu and kagome quickly turned away from him to try and get to Sasuke only a few feet away. _"I only have a few seconds."_

She moved to get Sasuke but froze when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She looked from the fallen Sasuke to Itachi and tensed seeing he was staring at her with the Sharingan. The three tomoe were swirling around the pupil. She blinked a few times feeling slightly dizzy and unable to move.

Her vision started to blur and darken and she heard the humming in her head return for a few seconds till it vanished and her vision returned. Confused at what just happened, kagome blinked a few more times seeing that the blur was completely gone. _"What-."_

"Kagome look out!!"

Hearing naruto's voice her thoughts were broken and she came back into focus to sense someone behind her. She turned her head to see Kisame aiming his sword down at her.

"Annoying girl!"

She widened her eyes and tensed preparing for the attack but it never came. She only felt someone wrap an arm around her stomach before feeling herself being taking back a few feet and not getting hit by Kisame's sword.

She felt herself being put back down on the ground on her feet and blinked once in confusion. Whoever had moved her out of the way removed their arm around her stomach and stepped back slightly. Still confused kagome looked to the side to see that she was moved next to naruto. _"Who moved me-?"_

"I'm a bit disappointed…attacking two genin when it's apparent they wouldn't be able to win against you…not only that but it also seems you two don't know me really well…I the toad sage Jiraiya cannot be overcome even by the wiles of a woman..It is the women that fall for and worship me!"

Kagome's answer was answered; even if a bit more dramatic than she would have liked but she turned to the voice to indeed see Jiraiya behind her and naruto. She sent him a thankful and relieved smile but it vanished and turned into a sweat drop seeing a woman slung over his shoulder almost lifelessly. Kagome blinked. _"where…and why…is there a woman slung over his shoulder?"_ she looked up at Jiraiya's face as if it held the answer but her sweat drop grew seeing he was just grinning and making a slight pose, not even appearing to be bothered that a unconscious woman was just slung over his shoulder, almost like a sack of potatoes.

"That's a lie!!!" kagome turned towards the yelling blond. "You liar! All she had to do was wink at you and you quickly just turned a thing of mush! Chasing after her like a small puppy!! You're just a pervert! You pervy sage!!"

Jiraiya sweat dropped and scratched the side of his head. "You know, I really wish you would stop calling me that with other people present…" naruto only glared and started yelling at him 'how he's a pervert' and that 'what took him so long to come'.

Kagome blinked at the two watching silently from the sidelines. How the both of them can start an argument like this while there are two dangerous people only a few feet behind them she doesn't, and will probably never know.

"So it seems...you were able to get rid of the genjutsu placed on the woman huh?" Kisame lifted his sword up from its placed embedded into the ground to place it on his shoulder at the ready.

Jiraiya only removed the woman from his shoulder and placed her against the wall behind him and the others so she'd be out of the way. Once he was sure she wouldn't fall Jiraiya let her go and stood back up behind naruto and kagome staring at Kisame and Itachi. "I'm still disappointed…what kind of man would place a genjutsu on some innocent woman…and to just separate naruto and myself."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "I know you're really after naruto...he's the one that you really want right."

Kagome turned from Jiraiya to naruto when she felt him tense and quickly went closer to said blond. She placed a hand on his shoulder as a form of comfort and he turned to her still shocked at what he learned. She sent him a small smile and tightened her grip on his shoulder encouragingly. The blond sent her a shaky grin back.

"so…I understand…that's how Kakashi knew...you must have told him…" both genin' attention was brought back to Itachi as he stared at Jiraiya. "But yes, the Akatsuki are after naruto..."

Kagome felt naruto tense from under her hand as he took a step back in his shock and she once again increased her grip on the blonds shoulder to comfort him. She took a step forward self-consciously and moved a bit in front of blond while glaring at the two. _"I won't let them take him…for whatever reason. They won't touch him…I'll die before that happens. "_ her eyes started to fad into the kouyoume and her body tensed.

She sensed Jiraiya behind them move slightly and he voiced her own thoughts. "You will not get him." Itachi said nothing and Jiraiya smirked. "Actually now that I think about it, having you both here makes it a bit easier. I can get rid of the both of you at the same ti-."

"S-stay…out...of this…"

Everyone froze before looking to the fallen form of Sasuke to see that he was forcing himself up. Kagome's eyes widened. "Sasuke-."

Sasuke weakly got on his feet and was panting. "You...won't touch him…the only one who will get rid of him…will be me." he looked up at them still gasping with this Sharingan still ablaze. Itachi turned his head towards the younger Uchiha. "Leave. You're not important and don't interest me at the moment."

"Too bad!" Sasuke tensed his glare increased before he started running at Itachi, with no intent on backing down or giving up. Kagome cursed. What the hell is Sasuke thinking?! She moved to try and stop him but a hand placed firmly on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see it was Jiraiya's hand placed on her shoulder. She was about to comment but he shook his head. "No...This is his fight..."

Kagome's eyes widened and she swallowed down her reply. He's right...this is his fight…his battle to get his revenge. She turned back to the fight and winced when Sasuke was sent flying back into the wall behind and falling to the floor slumped against it. She bit her lip. She can't interfere.

She felt naruto next to her quickly try to help their fallen friend but Jiraiya also placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him as well. "No…naruto...stop." naruto stopped like she did and turned to Jiraiya. Still Jiraiya remained firm and shook his head.

Not giving up naruto turned to her for help but kagome bit down on her lip harder and looked away from the blond. They can't interfere. They can't help him…it's his fight…his revenge… "We...he's right naruto."

Naruto looked at her with disbelief. "But… you..." kagome continued to look away from the blond. "Jiraiya's right naruto...this fight is sasuke's and we can't interfere no matter how much we want to..." naruto was about to comment but kagome looked back to him with a quick shake of her head.

"No.... naruto this fight is more than just a fight to Sasuke… he needs to do this…" she looked away from the blond. She knows this more than anyone. She was like Sasuke once...she knows how it feels to want to get revenge. That hope to find them and kill them, the want to make them suffer. And now that Itachi is right here in front of Sasuke, his hope has grown…and if they were to stop him now…it would just make him sulk and feel ashamed.

"This fight…is mine…I won't let anyone interfere!"

Kagome looked back to the fight to see that Sasuke was up but he was leaning against the wall with an arm in order to keep himself standing up. After he was able to catch his breath Sasuke took off again towards Itachi his fist drawn. Kagome winced again and bit her lip harder drawing blood. _"I can't interfere-."_

Sasuke drew his fist back and aimed a punch at Itachi but Itachi calmly grabbed his fist and stopped the attack before just as calmly hit Sasuke on the cheek and send him flying back into the wall he just came running from.

Kagome winced again and fisted her hands looking away. She won't interfere. She heard Sasuke faintly say something and then the sound of Itachi's calm footsteps as he walked towards Sasuke but still didn't look up to the fight.

She heard Jiraiya move to get to the boy and help and heard Kisame draw his sword and move in front of them blocking the Uchiha brothers from their reach. She heard Kisame say it wasn't their fight to interrupt, and heard naruto curse from besides her, but still didn't look up to watch the fight.

She won't interrupt. Won't fight, won't help-.

The sound of Sasuke repeatedly getting hit sounded throughout the hallway and interrupted her thoughts making her bite down harder on her lip and her entire body shake. She closed her eyes tightly. She won't. She can't. It's not their right to...he needs to fight this on his own…he wants it that way.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sasuke winced when Itachi grabbed the collar of his shirt and picked him up before roughly placing him against the wall. Sasuke stared blankly ahead. What has he been doing all these years…nothing's changed...

He still can't beat Itachi...he can't even lay a finger on him. All those years he spent training for this exact moment…wasted. He hasn't improved at all…Itachi still can beat him…without breaking a sweat...no effort made on his part. He easily brought him down. And only using taijutsu...

He's still weak…

Sasuke numbly looked back at the others. He saw naruto staring at him with wide shocked eyes and tried to glare but couldn't. He's improved…he's gotten stronger in such a short amount of time…he saved everyone from Gaara. Even then he wasn't able to do anything…he just watched from the sidelines...to weak to do anything….

He's still pathetic...

His gaze moved from the blond to kagome next to him looking away. She's stronger too…she learned the chidori faster than he did and even helped him. She was able to do something...she fought Gaara when both he and naruto couldn't and stood her ground. She fought Kisame to try and help naruto while he lay on the floor at everyone's feet when his wrist was broken; he laid there in pain as she tried to fight against them…to protect both him and naruto.

He's still pitiful…

He felt Itachi's grip on his neck increase and turned his blank eyes towards his brother. His stronger brother, the one who killed their clan…the one who ruined everything…

The one who he still can't surpass...

Itachi stared at him with no emotion in his eyes and increased his grip on sasuke's neck a bit more, making said boy cough at loss of air to his lungs. "You're...still weak… you don't have enough hate in you…"

Sasuke listened blankly and didn't move as Itachi came closer to whisper in his ear. "And you never will."

Itachi backed up with his eyes closed. After a few seconds he opened them and Sasuke froze with his eyes wide before everything went black.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"AHHHHHHH!!!!"

Kagome froze, all her shaking completely stopped at the horrific painful yell that escaped sasuke's mouth. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and her body shivered involuntarily. Sasuke's yell was horrifying; it chilled straight to the bone. It was filled with anguish and pain, sadness, sorrow. Just so much…

Kagome looked up at the fight despite her want not to. and watched completely shocked as Sasuke continued to yell out and trash around trying to get out of Itachi's hold, have him release his neck, all the while screaming and yelling at something they don't know or have any clue what it is or could be.

She heard chuckling and looked to see Kisame looking back slightly at the fight smirking. "It's touching isn't it? Using his Tsukuyomi on his own blood…and his younger brother at that…"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

Kagome fisted her hands again…drawing blood and forming new cuts in her palm. She looked away and closed her eyes as if it would get sasuke's scream out of her head, make it vanish…make the scene of Sasuke trashing around just vanish.

Sasuke's scream increased kagome closed her eyes tighter.

"_It doesn't concern you! Go back to the village!!"_

"_It's none of your business."_

Kagome froze.

"_And you know what? Maybe it doesn't concern me, but what if I want it to! What if I want to help you!_

"_What… what if I want to help you and the others?" _

"**AHHHH!!"**

Kagome's eyes opened and she turned to back to the scene with determination and anger. She released the grip on her hands and lip and took a small step forward. She can't just stand here anymore watching this. How could she, sasuke's in pain...one of her friends is in pain and is suffering and she's just standing here.

What kind of person is she? Kagome's eyes narrowed and she quickly but carefully reached into her bag grabbing two kunai and paper bombs. After quickly and skillfully wrapping those around the handle so they would be less noticeable kagome moved her feet slightly apart so she could run.

She looked to Kisame who continued to watch the scene of Sasuke suffering with a smirk on his face and turned from him to Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke's had his fight…he's fought like he wanted…but now he needs help. She'll take his glaring and the cold shoulder for as long as he fills he needs to glare at her for interfering but she still needs to help him.

Quickly spreading her feet apart again a bit more kagome lifted up the kunai in her hands. She gained the attention of the two with her but ignored them and tossed them towards Kisame. She felt Jiraiya behind her move to stop her and naruto ask what she's doing but ignored it and quickly took off running behind the kunai. "Kagome! What are you doing?!"

Kagome ignored Jiraiya's and naruto's surprised yells. "Helping him!"

Kisame sensing the kunai and kagome heading towards him quickly turned and lifted up his sword to block the kunai but he was slightly surprised when two small explosions came when the kunai hit. Smoke appeared and kagome quickly ran passed Kisame using said smoke as a cover.

She faintly heard Jiraiya behind her curse and naruto protest as he was held back but still continued her run towards the two uchiha's.

"**Ninja art: toad mouth trap!" **

The walls under and surrounding her started growing a red flesh like covering making her slow down for a moment confused at what it was. Her confusion only lasted for a few seconds when she realized this was the jutsu Jiraiya yelled out.

Picking up her pace again kagome placed all her focus on the two in front of her. She saw Sasuke suddenly sink into the wall for protection and inwardly thanked Jiraiya. Itachi let go of sasuke's neck when it was clear his hand would have been trapped as well and kagome took it as her chance. She did a list of hand signs. **"Fire style: fire flame jutsu!"**

A giant flame of fire escaped her mouth and headed towards Itachi. He turned his head towards her before easily dodging it. Still not done kagome summoned chakra to her hands and feet and then pushed off the ground with her foot and quickly aimed her glowing fist at Itachi.

Right before her fist could make contact with his chest he reached out and grabbed her wrist. Expecting this and not giving up kagome turned sideways and quickly sent a glowing roundhouse kick to his side.

In response Itachi used his free hand to block that kick also and then increased his grip on her wrist and ankle making it to where she couldn't move. Kagome struggled for a few seconds cursing under her breath.

"You're in the way, girl." Kagome stopped struggling and made the mistake of looking up. Itachi caught her gaze and she froze involuntarily. She tried moving her body and look down but she found she couldn't do so. _"Why can't I move…"_ kagome continued to try and get out of whatever it was that held her down but had no success. Her attempts were momentarily stopped when she saw Itachi reach into his cloak to get something. _"What-?"_

Her answer was given when Itachi revealed a kunai and her eyes widened. _"Damn…"_ kagome tried to move again but still had no success. _"Why won't my body listen to me?"_ As she continued to try and get free her earlier dizziness returned and her vision once again started to blur leaving her confused. _"Wh-."_

"Kagome!"

The humming returned like before and her vision stopped blurring and started to slowly clear. Her eyes furrowed and she shook her head to help it clear. Before she could do anything else though, she felt Itachi release her arm before quickly tossing her back. Kagome flew through the air before hitting the wall and sliding down gripping her head. _"What happened?"_ she knows he could have easily cut her down…

She looked up and her question was answered when she saw that the jutsu Jiraiya used had grabbed Itachi's feet and was slowly crawling up his leg trapping him there. She blinked and watched as Itachi pocketed his kunai before turning to Kisame and the others. "Kisame…we're leaving."

Kisame pulled his sword free and nodded. "Right..."

After Itachi pulled his feet free from the jutsu both he and Kisame took off down the hall passed her and from their sight.

Jiraiya smirked before pushing down on the floor again and the place rumbled before the walls started moving and headed after the two who left.

A loud explosion echoed and shook the entire building making everyone look up confused at what it was. No sound followed after and everything was silent.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes before taking off followed by a confused naruto and turned to stare where the two Akatsuki members disappeared to. Kagome forced herself up leaning against the wall and turned her head to see what they were staring at and furrowed her eyebrows confused.

The entire wall was blown off in a large circle and at the edges of the circle were black flames.

Kagome looked at the black fire curiously. _"What kind of fire is that?"_

She heard Jiraiya sigh and looked to the man to see him reaching for something as he walked to the hole.

Naruto followed after him before running up and looking at the fire curiously. "Hey...what..is thi-."

"Don't touch it!" Jiraiya surprised them both at his yelling and turned to him seeing him setting the scroll down and writing something on it. When he finished he did a thing of hand signs. **"Sealing jutsu: fire sealing!"** he slammed his hand down to the ground and a thing of blue chakra came from the scroll before flying out and covering the black fire. It then all went back to the scroll and Jiraiya quickly closed the scroll before tying it and putting it away. "That's over with for now..."

Kagome turned away from the two and ran back to where Sasuke was stuck. She turned back to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya…."

Jiraiya nodded and she heard a noise to turn back to Sasuke. The wall slowly started to release him and he started falling forward with nothing else holding him up. Quickly lifting up her arms she grabbed the boy before he could fall and had to adjust her footing so she wouldn't fall. When the wall released Sasuke fully kagome kneeled down and placed him against the wall so she could check over his wounds.

When she finished she sighed and stared at Sasuke sadly. Nothing…to bad…physically anyway...he has a few broken bones and his wrist was almost completely shattered but other than that there's nothing wrong. While mentally she doesn't know. Whatever sort of jutsu Itachi used…it really got to him...she felt some of the effects of it…nothing like Sasuke did, but just when she looked in his eyes did she start to feel dizzy and her entire body froze.

So whatever happened to Sasuke must have been bad. She looked him over and her sadness increased. Blood was dripping down from his mouth and he had bruises forming on his arms and one large one was on his cheek. His breathing was slow and his half opened eyes were blank and lifeless. His skin was a death white and even cold to the touch. If it wasn't for the fact that he took a slow breath every once in a while you would easily think that he was dead. Kagome sighed and used her long sleeve to wipe the blood from his chin. Sasuke made no movement and was completely still at her touch, it was like he was just a broken doll or lifeless shell.

Once the blood was gone, kagome let her hand glow green and she started healing the bruise on his face. Once that was gone she turned to his broken wrist and gently lifted it up and held the limp hand within her own while placing her glowing hand over it.

Sighing again, kagome was careful not to add too much pressure to his wrist while she healed it and watched the green glow as she waited for his wrist to completely heal.

"You can perform healing jutsu?"

Kagome looked up from sasuke's wrist to see Jiraiya and naruto behind her watching as she healed. She nodded slightly before looking back down to sasuke's wrist. "yeah…not the advanced ones but the one's that can heal small cuts, bruises, and broken bones…" she finished healing sasuke's wrist and placed it down gently before healing the other wounds she could. When she finished that she looked up at Jiraiya with a small smile. "It's really helpful...for things like this you know."

Jiraiya looked at her and nodded before looking back to Sasuke. Naruto kneeled next to her looking a bit confused and worried. "What...happened to Sasuke earlier?"

Kagome sighed and watched Sasuke for any sigh that he would wake up but got none. "I don't know...he has no physical injuries that could result in him yelling like he did." her eyebrows furrowed. "So it has to be a mental thing…" she looked down at her hands. "But…I'm not anywhere skilled enough to even attempt to heal that…only a master at the healing jutsu could even help Sasuke enough to where he will wake up…"

"And that's who we were going to look for."

Both kagome and naruto looked up to see Jiraiya staring down at them. "The woman that we originally looking for is a master at performing healing techniques and will be able to heal Sasuke. But first we have to find her fir-."

Before Jiraiya could continue his sentence a kunai suddenly flew passed before hitting the wall next to them and a figure started running at them. All three of them tensed and turned to the figure. It was too late though for the figure already jumped up into the air and did a high jump kick straight at Jiraiya and hit him square in the face.

"**Dynamic entry!!" **

Recognizing the voice kagome blinked and watched slightly amused when Jiraiya flew back before falling to the ground on his face. The figure landed and moved to attack again and kagome quickly started waving her hands around in a motion for him to stop. "Wait! Wait! Gai-sensei! It's us!!"

The figure now identified as gai stopped his attack right before it could hit any of them and he too blinked before staring at her due to her outburst. "Kagome?" she quickly nodded and gai looked to the others. "Naruto… sasuk-what happened to Sasuke?"

Kagome sighed and placed a hand on her forehead tired.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Gai laughed nervously as grinned at Jiraiya as he glared at him. "U-um...sorry...about that…I guess I went a little too far...I only used my headband to see and I was only able to make out three figures…so I just attacked…"

Jiraiya's left eye twitched and his glare increased. "You think so?" gai continued laughing nervously and even naruto and kagome laughed. Shaking her head kagome let her hand glow green again before healing Jiraiya's wounded cheek. When she finished she dropped her hand and stood back grinning. "There! See no need to be mad! Good as new!"

Jiraiya grinned down at her. "Thank you kagome."

She nodded and Naruto snorted while placing his arms behind his head slightly bored. "If you ask me...he looked better with the wound..."

Jiraiya turned to him angry. "What did you say you little-?"

Naruto interrupted him by glaring back. "You heard me you pervy sage!!"

Kagome sighed and placed a hand to her forehead and rubbed it. How can they seriously start an argument after what just happened...and not even 10 minutes have passed. Getting annoyed kagome's own eyebrow twitched and she glared at the two. "Okay! Stop arguing please! Right now Sasuke needs to get to the hospital! I wasn't able to completely heal all his wounds and he's completely knocked out from whatever jutsu Itachi placed on him!"

Silence.

Everyone turned to kagome for her sudden outburst shocked and she blushed slightly before shaking her head and resuming her annoyed glaring. Both blinked but nodded and calmed down. Jiraiya nodded and adjusted his clothes. "Kagome's right, Sasuke is the main concern right now." he looked down to Sasuke. "And he does need medical attention." He turned to look at kagome. "You were right about what you said earlier, physically he is okay...but mentally I don't know...we have no clue what happened or what Itachi did to him.."

Everyone was silent.

Kagome looked down at Sasuke. Hopefully nothing too serious-

"There…after me right? I'm the one they're after?"

Kagome looked towards naruto to see he was shaking and his fists were clenched. _"Naruto..."_

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and his eyes narrowed. "Why...did Sasuke have to go through that…" his shaking increased and he suddenly pointed to himself looking serious. "Well, they're after me so why don't we give them what they wa-!!"

'Slap!!!'

Everyone was frozen including naruto whose eyes were widening with disbelief staring at kagome. Kagome's hand remained in the air from when she slapped him and she glared furiously at the blond. Her hand stung and kagome only waved it to get rid of the pain. When the pain vanished she let her hand drop to her side all the while still glaring at the shocked blond. "Kagome… what-?"

"No!" Kagome swiftly interrupted and her glare increased tenfold. Her kouyoume activated to the second level making the blond shut his mouth and gulp at the anger placed in it. "Don't you dare _ever_ say something like that again!!" her glare increased. "If you do. I swear I'll personally restrain you or put you in the hospital myself!"

Naruto made to speak but she lifted up a finger to stop him. He listened not willing to make her any angrier. An angry kagome is a really, _really _scary kagome. "I care for you and want you to be protected, but if you ever, _ever_ say something like that again …I'll make sure you can't walk to go to them." Her glare softened. "Naruto, that has to be one of the most stupid of things you have ever said. What good would it do? You going to them?"

She looked down at Sasuke sadly. "Look what happened to Sasuke or yourself and me? That Kisame guy was able to get rid of your chakra with just a swipe of his sword, and Itachi…look what he did to Sasuke." She placed a hand on her chest and looked down. "And then me? I wasn't able to do anything either…none of us could." She looked up back at naruto. "And you want to go after them? I bet there are more of them…and if you were to try to go against them...you would surely lose."

Her expression saddened. "So don't you ever say that again. I will not let you do something stupid and lose you! You idiot!!"

Kagome's anger returned and she resumed her glaring at naruto who had wide eyes and was shocked along with the others currently awake and watching the girl.

Naruto stared at the glaring kagome silently. "Kagome…" his eyes started tearing up and he quickly moved to wipe them with his sleeve but they still continued to come. He looked back up at kagome with tears running down his face. Seeing the tears kagome blinked but started to become worried thinking she scared him or hurt his feelings. "y-you really mean that k-kagome?"

Kagome stopped her panicking and nodded slightly confused. The tears running down naruto's face increased and he sniffed before jumping at her and giving her a huge hug. "Kagome!! You care that much?!"

Kagome nodded still confused. After a minute or two it finally clicked and she started laughing making the others stare at her even more confused. Naruto blinked. "Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head still laughing. "S-sorry naruto...it's just…it seems so funny..." she got blank stares and sighed. "You...Know...that I care enough that I would willing put him in the hospital and break his legs…" naruto blinked again but grinned when it clicked.

He started laughing and nodded letting kagome go. "I get it!"

Kagome shook her head. "But I'm serious."

Naruto nodded and grinned. "Right!" she sent the blond a smile and turned to the semi-confused adults like all that didn't just happen. "Okay, well we need to get Sasuke to the hospital."

Jiraiya nodded and turned back to Sasuke. "Yeah, I'm sorry though…I thought it would have been better if he fought his own battle but I see now, it was a bad idea…I should have interrupted earlier..."

Gai nodded and also looked down to Sasuke. "Yeah, it seems to be the same jutsu Kakashi was hit with-."

Both naruto and kagome turned to gai shocked. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows concerned. "Kakashi-sensei? What happened?" naruto nodded agreeing with kagome. Gai sighed and turned to them. Itachi, and Kisame were in the village...and a fight happened. Kakashi was hit with some kind of jutsu and is currently out of commission. We have no clue when he'll wake up."

Kagome looked down and fisted her hands. Kakashi too? Damn...things have just gone down hill since the invasion…the village is weak, both Sasuke and Kakashi are out, and this Akatsuki gang is after naruto now.

Kagome looked up and towards Jiraiya. "This woman you're looking for, she'll be able to heal Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke right?"

Jiraiya turned to her and grinned nodding. "Yes, like I've said before, she's a master of healing techniques. She'll be able to heal them both."

Gai suddenly looked up shocked and turned towards Jiraiya with wide eyes. "You don't mean-?"

Jiraiya's grin increased. "Yes, another of the Sannin! I'm talking about the one and only Tsunade!"

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome sent a small smile to naruto and Jiraiya. "You guys be careful okay."

Both looked confused and naruto turned to her. "You're not coming with?"

The tone of his voice was slightly disappointed making kagome's smile widened but she nodded her head. "yeah." she scratched the back of her head looking a bit embarrassed. "I kind of wasn't planning on coming really to tell you… I decided to follow Sasuke when I realized that someone was after you." She grinned. "And you're okay now, so I don't think you need me tagging along."

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms over his chest pouting. "But…"

Kagome shook her head again and her grin grew. "And besides...I don't have any supplies with me... I don't want to burden you two by not having anything with me…" she turned around to prove her point.

Naruto's frown grew. "So now I have to deal with the pervy sage on my own…man that sucks."

Jiraiya turned to naruto with a twitching eyebrow but kagome quickly interrupted before another argument could happen. "But! Don't worry naruto, when you guys come back, I'll treat you to as much ramen as you want."

Naruto's expression brightened and the grin was plastered back on his face. "Really?"

Kagome nodded again. "Yeah, promise." She winked at him still grinning. "And make sure to find that Tsunade lady…we really need her."

Naruto nodded. "Right! Don't worry we're going to find her and bring her back to the village before you know it! Then we can get ramen to celebrate! But till then make sure you guys take care of Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei."

Kagome nodded back. "Don't worry naruto; he'll be fine till he can get healed by Tsunade."

Gai turned to kagome with a small grin. "Well are you ready to go kagome?"

Kagome turned towards gai and nodded. "yeah." both turned around to leave and kagome sent one last wave to naruto and Jiraiya. "I'll see you two when you come back! Be safe!"

"Right kagome!!"

With one last smile kagome turned around and looked to gai, seeing that she was ready gai grinned and both started running, heading back to konoha.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Keeping pace with gai, Kagome dodged the branch in front of her before turning her attention to the passed out Sasuke laying limp on Gai's back. She watched him for any signs, any at all for any sort of movement, a twitch, slight opening of the eyes…anything, but got nothing. He just continued to remain lifeless and still hasn't moved. At all. The only thing he did was breath, but even that was slow…he barely took any breaths.

She turned away from Sasuke and looked back forward with a sigh. This is her fault. She had all those opportunities to help him, interfere, do something…but she just stood there letting him fight. Why? Just so he would be able to attempt to get his revenge. A bitter smile found its way to her lips.

But what good would that revenge be if he's half-dead in the process. Her hands clenched at her sides. She shouldn't have listened to herself. Should have just interfered when she first had the chance to, she could deal with the hateful glares she's sure he would have sent her for the rest of her life. She would prefer that. Prefer him actually able to get up and have the ability to glare at her, hell she would even prefer him trying to take a few shots at her if it meant he was actually _awake_ and up walking.

Not this…she looked back to Sasuke. Definitely not this. It doesn't even seem like Sasuke. No, actually this entire time's she's seen Sasuke today, it didn't seem like him. The entire time she's known Sasuke, she's never seen him just charge blindly into an attack like he did, especially with an attack that is as direct as chidori. She's never seen him really lose his composure, like really lose it, not like he did at her.

He completely lost it. And he's never done that before. It just surprised her, at what Sasuke became...so quickly, he just lost it at the sight of Itachi, of the man who killed his clan. Just like that. As quick as the drop of a hat. Within seconds. It just...is unbelievable…

Kagome shivered slightly and looked down. But yet at the same time, as unbelievable as it is...it is also believable at the same time... Sasuke was face to face with the killer of his clan. His whole life's goal was in front of him. His opportunity at revenge within his grasp. Kagome bit her lip. It makes her wonder, if she ever faces her clan's killer. And they are as close to her as Itachi was to Sasuke…would she end up the same? Would she completely lose herself in the want for them to be killed? The bloodlust and want for death just as much as Sasuke did?

Would she just blindly attack in a bloodthirsty rage? Could she really end up like that?

Kagome quickly shook her head to get rid of the thought and forced herself to go back to paying attention and not look at Sasuke but soon failed. She looked once more at Sasuke before back to the path in front of her. Hopefully naruto and Jiraiya find Tsunade soon; she really doesn't like seeing Sasuke like this…

He looks just so weak…like all she has to do is lift a pinky and poke him and he'll bruise or break. He just seems so…so…

…_Helpless…_

And she can't do anything to help him, she's tried and she healed some of the wounds that she can but he still has wounds she can't heal...only a medical ninja could properly heal his physical injuries. But it's not that she's really concerned about…physical wounds may scar but they fade and can be easily treated and fixed…it's his mental and emotional wounds she's really concerned about… mental and emotional wounds take far longer than any physical wounds do to heal, and when they do, the scar left never truly disappears. It can be covered by something or pushed aside but never will it fully fade…

When he yelled all those times, they were filled with just so much pain she could feel it. Whatever he went through was just...horrible… and anything could have happened... he might never be the same moody, uncaring, and slightly cold Sasuke that she and the others have come to know and care for like they do…

He might end up being even more withdrawn than before, could end up being overly cold. He could hate every single one of them. Want them dead. Never want to see them...

He could end up an emotional wreak. End up being traumatized at what it was he saw. Could be afraid to do anything anymore, might never want to be a ninja. He could want to kill himself if it's serious enough...

He could just never be their Sasuke anymore…

Kagome's fists clenched tighter and she closed her eyes.

…she doesn't want that to happen....

..Because if it does happen…she'll never forgive herself…

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"You really care for them don't you?"

Surprised, kagome almost ran into the tree branch that appeared in front of her but was able to catch herself in time and dodged the horrible trouble causing branch. She turned back to gai confused and furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Gai dodged the branch in front of him before he turned his head to the side to look back at her with a shocking bright grin. He motioned to the boy on his back. "Sasuke… and naruto... you really care for them. I've noticed because you keep taking glances at Sasuke." his grin grew. "And then with naruto you continued to want to make sure he was safe."

Kagome blushed slightly but quickly gained her composure and nodded before increasing her speed so she was next to gai. She looked to the side to glance again at Sasuke before looking at gai with a smile. "Of, course. I care for them all a great deal."

Kagome's expression softened. "Those three mean a lot to me…Kakashi-sensei too. I have no clue what I would do without anyone of them…" her smile grew. "I haven't been with the team very long… probably only around half a year… maybe a bit longer… but even so, they are my family... they are my friends."

A grin suddenly set itself on her face. "Sakura's quick to think and slightly abusive attitude, naruto's playful and loyal one…" she turned her grin to Sasuke. "Sasuke cold and slightly distant and then kakashi's perverted and weird style of teaching…" she turned back to gai. "They all make up a different part of my family….and I don't want to lose it..."

Her expression saddened and her eyes dulled. "That's why…I don't want anything to happen to them. I promised myself, I would protect them… all of them... keep them safe…" she fisted her hands. "But look what happened…Kakashi and Sasuke are stuck in some kind of jutsu…naruto's being chased by this strange organization." She sighed again. "I haven't been able to keep my promise…"

"Nonsense!!"

Surprised kagome turned to see gai grinning at her. "Don't let things get you down! Your youth is too bright to be dimmed! Just continue the way you have and work harder and I'm sure you'll keep your promise!!" gai gave her another bright grin and a thumbs up while making a slight pose.

Kagome sweat dropped but nodded and faced forward with her own grin. She saw a light come from within the forest and both increased their speed. When they made it out of the forest kagome smiled and looked at the huge gates of konoha with relief. "We're back!"

Quickly running into the gate both gai and kagome headed towards the hospital. In a few minutes they arrived at their destination and kagome quickly ran to open the door.

Before her hand could grab the handle and pull though, the door opened and someone stepped out but they stopped seeing her confused. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up nervously and gave a small wave. "Hey...sakura…what are you doing here?"

"I came with lee for his check up…he needed some help…" sakura eyed her with a bit of curiosity before it was replaced with the slight distance she's been giving her as of late. Sakura looked her over and before back to her face. "Something wrong…you don't look injured…"

Inwardly kagome cursed. She doesn't want to make sakura worry… but she can't really lie, gai and the passed out Sasuke in right behind her… "Um-."

"She's here with me to drop off Sasuke." kagome cursed and thanked gai at the same time. She cursed him because now sakura's going to worry, but she's thankful because now she doesn't have to be the one to tell sakura...

Sakura looked behind her and her eyes widened seeing the state Sasuke was in. she quickly passed by kagome to stare up at Sasuke full of complete concern. "What-what happened to him?!"

Gai looked down at sakura with a slightly saddened grin. "He got into a bit of a fight…and lost…right kagome?"

Kagome nodded and held open the door so gai could walk in, sakura quickly followed after before running to get a nurse. Kagome closed the door behind her and watched as sakura quickly returned with a concerned nurse right behind and speak with gai about something. Gai nodded and all three of them quickly walked down the hallway, probably to take Sasuke to a room so he could be healed.

When they all vanished from her sight kagome sighed again and rubbed her head. Might as well head home…

With one last sigh kagome walked out of the hospital and headed back to her apartment for some much needed rest.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome stared at the door in front of her for a moment or two before grabbing the knob and walking in. after closing the door behind her she blinked seeing that sakura was already there and sitting at sasuke's bed.

Hearing her come in, sakura turned her head back towards her before tensing slightly and looking back the still motionless Sasuke. Kagome sighed inwardly at the distant attitude but made no comment and only grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and carried it with her to sasuke's bedside.

Placing it at the edge and besides sakura kagome turned the chair backwards and quickly sat down before sending a small wave to sakura. "Hey," sakura nodded and kagome inwardly frowned. Not giving up though kagome turned to Sasuke. Maybe she'll speak to her if it's about Sasuke. "Any change?"

Sakura shook her head and kagome sighed placing her arms against the back of the chair. She then placed her chin atop of her arms and watched Sasuke. sakura's right…no real change…his skin isn't as chalk white as it was yesterday but it still had a deathly pale tone to it and his breathing was still abnormally slow. She noticed that his clothes were changed to the usual dark grey sweats and dark blue t-shirt. The bruises and cuts that were on his arms were gone so he must have been healed yesterday when he came in.

Kagome looked from Sasuke to the window outside to try to occupy her time and attempt to ignore the uncomfortable silence that settled between her and sakura. Kagome saw a few birds fly pass and she smiled at the peaceful scene it created. The sky was bright blue and white clouds were scattered everywhere, showing a perfect day and making things seem as though they were perfect as well.

Kagome's smile faltered a small bit. _"But things never are perfect…especially not now…"_

"What's wrong with him?"

Shocked that sakura was speaking to her; kagome blinked and turned her head from the window and scenery to sakura next to her who continued to stare down at Sasuke a worried and slightly pained look on her face.

Seeing that she wasn't answering sakura turned to look at her seriously. "What…happened to him?"

Kagome sighed and turned away from sakura's sharp gaze to look down at the clean white sheets. She lowered herself more onto the chair and left her chin on her arms while she thought. If she tells sakura everything…she'll be even more worried than she is now, she doesn't want that...but…

Kagome closed her eyes. "Sasuke's…not really with us…right now…I guess." She felt sakura's confused gaze on her head wanting more answers and she frowned. "He fought…a really tough opponent..." her eyes opened slightly and were glaring at the window. "they were really tough…too tough..And he got pretty beat up…but the thing is not only physically...but also mentally as well."

She heard a surprised gasp come from sakura but ignored it to continue her speaking, otherwise she'd stop. "Whatever jutsu it was that the guy used was really strong…and he made Sasuke suffer…I guess it was too much and now he's in a temporary coma… like state... I guess you can call It." she let her eyes close and moved her forehead to where it was placed against her arms feeling sakura's sudden worry and fear. "But...don't worry. You don't have to..."

She looked up again and sent a smile towards sakura in an attempt to make her feel better. "Right now as we speak, naruto is finding the person who can fix and bring Sasuke back…not only Sasuke but Kakashi too."

Sakura nodded and sent her a strained smile. Kagome smiled back slightly and looked at Sasuke once more before standing up. She felt sakura turn to her confused and kagome grinned down stretching. "Well, I'm going to go…" kagome looked out the window before looking back to sakura. "And I guess I'll see you here tomorrow sakura…"

She felt sakura next to her blink in confusion and her grin only widened and she turned around. "Well, I know you'll be here tomorrow and I'll be visiting tomorrow too…"

"Why..?"

Her expression fell and she ran a hand through her hair casting a quick glance at Sasuke once more. "I feel this… no, it is my fault he's like that. Because I decided to let him do what he wanted despite the danger, he's like this…" she frowned. "Maybe if I decided to interfere and not listen to myself...right now Sasuke wouldn't be the way he is now…" she closed her eyes and turned to sakura. "Right now, he could be alright and his original glaring self…."

Kagome didn't get an answer but she wasn't expecting one so it was alright and she only turned back around and placed her hand on the handle. She paused halfway though turning the knob and turned her head slightly so she could see a bit of sakura. "But…you know sakura...if you need something or need to speak to me about anything…you know you can right? I'm here…"

Silence.

Kagome sighed again. "Alright…well good-bye sakura… I'll see you tomorrow…" kagome finished turning the knob of the door and opened it before walking out and letting it shut behind her with a small click.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"He's back!"

Kagome stopped her training to turn towards a grinning Shirou with a raise eyebrow. Shirou quickly jumped on all fours and sniffed the air before turning towards her with his grin growing. "He's back..."

Kagome put away the kunai she had in her hand and still continued to watch Shirou curiously. "Who's back?"

Shirou's grin widened if possible and it clicked making kagome smile. "Naruto?"

Shirou nodded. "Yeah, I just caught his scent..." kagome's smile increased and she quickly pulled the other kunai from the tree and put it away before running and giving Shirou a hug. "thanks for telling me!"

Shirou chuckled and shook his head before leaving in a poof. "I was sick of your sulking…"

Before she could comment back Shirou was already gone and she frowned but shrugged and started her run towards the hospital. Oh well, she'll get the wolf back later. Right now she's going to see her favorite blond. A large grin set itself on her face at the thought of seeing naruto and she picked up her speed. After 5 days he's finally back. And hopefully with good news!

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Quickly opening the familiar door of Sasuke's room, kagome blinked surprised seeing that a lot of people were in said room. Naruto, sakura, and two women she's never seen before. The first one looked to be maybe in her thirties and had short black hair with dark eyes. She was wearing a simple dark blue long sleeve kimono with a fishnet shirt under and black heel like sandals. In her arms was a little pink pig that was wearing a red jacket and a light purple beaded necklace.

The second woman also looked to be maybe in her late thirties and she head honey colored eyes with light blond hair that was tied in two low pony tails with two bangs on either side of her face framing it. She was wearing a light grey sleeveless haori top that was tied with a black sash at her middle and under her…well…large chest. She wore a pair of dark blue Capri pants and the same kind of shoes the first woman was wearing. Lastly she was wearing a long dark green jacket over her top.

Slightly confused at who they were but not commenting kagome closed the door behind her and when it clicked shut the four already in the room seemed to finally take notice someone else has come. They all turned to her and she sent a small smile and quick wave to them all in greeting. "Um…hello?"

"Kagome!!"

Turning to the voice kagome grinned and returned the hug the blond sent her when he ran over to her. "Hey, naruto! Glad to have you back!"

Naruto released her and nodded before grabbing her sleeve grinning widely with a look of triumph as he walked to sasuke's bedside slightly dragging her behind. "Come on; come on, she's about to heal Sasuke-teme!"

Quickly gaining her footing and walking with the blond kagome blinked a few times. "She?"

Naruto nodded and his grin grew when they stopped at sasuke's bed next to sakura and the blond haired woman. "Yeah, Tsunade!"

Nodding in understanding kagome turned to the blond and leaned a bit to whisper in his ear. "Who's Tsunade?" naruto turned to the blond haired woman and pointed with an even bigger grin. "She's Tsunade and she's amazing at healing! She'll definitely heal teme!"

Kagome nodded and looked back at Tsunade surprised. She doesn't want to be rude, but she thought that Tsunade was older. She's one of the Sannin so she should be around, if not the same age as Jiraiya and he's in around his fifties. But the woman she's looking at...couldn't be older than thirty... kagome sighed and shook her head inwardly. She closed her eyes. Well, it's not important. She's going to heal Sasuke and Kakashi and that's all she needs to know.

She heard the sound of moment and opened her eyes to see that Tsunade had moved to the front of sasuke's bed to get a better look at him. After about a minute passing she placed a hand on sasuke's forehead. Seconds following after the movement her hand started to glow the soft green of healing chakra.

Kagome and the other members of team 7 visibly tensed, all watching and waiting anxiously as they watched Sasuke being healed. A few minutes passed and the only sound throughout the whole room was the light hum of Tsunade's jutsu.

Another minute passed and kagome's eyebrows furrowed in slight worry. She watched sasuke's face carefully for any, any sign he was waking up. She got nothing. Self-consciously she bit her lip and her fists clenched. Still nothing… he still hasn't made any sort of movement. Worry started to show through her eyes. Did Tsunade get here too late? It has almost been a week since he's been put under this...whatever it is jutsu. Is it possible it can't be healed-?

Kagome's troubling thoughts were put on hold though when she noticed the slightest of movement from sasuke's eyes. They both twitched slightly, like he was trying to open them, but is having trouble and struggling to do so, but yet the movement was so small she feared that it could have been her imagination.

When sasuke's eyes twitched again though her fear and thought of it being her imagination was quickly tossed aside and replaced with a slight hope. _"Is he waking?"_ sasuke's eyes twitched again but this time instead of remaining closed like the first two times, they opened very slightly, before opening half way and he blinked.

The glow from Tsunade's jutsu stopped and Tsunade removed her hand from sasuke's forehead before taking a step back to allow team 7 to move slightly closer curious and concerned if he was going to get up after so long.

A smile appeared on everyone's faces when he blinked a few more times to get used to the light till they were completely open and looking up at the ceiling. He then slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and the white blankets fell off his person and on his lap.

Kagome's smile increased and she sighed as a huge wave of relief fell over her person. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. _"Thank goodness he's awake…"_

"Sasuke!"

Kagome opened her eyes at the sudden relieved yell and turned to the source to see that as quick as lightening, sakura jumped from her space besides naruto run and give Sasuke a hug. She couldn't see sakura's face due to it facing away from her but it wasn't hard to tell, that from the small sound of sniffing and sakura's light shaking, that the pink haired girl was crying in relief.

Kagome's smile softened and she lightly crossed her arms over her chest. And sakura should be fine now as well. Just by looking at the girl you could tell that sasuke's condition was getting to her, every time she came to visit, sakura was already there and when she left sakura was still there. Truth be told she thinks that sakura came right when visiting hours started and would only leave they were over.

"Hey…Sasuke…"

Hearing the slightly down tone of naruto besides her, kagome turned a curious gaze to the blond to see that his expression no longer was as excited as it was when Sasuke first woke up...it was more solemn now. She followed his gaze and realized it was back to Sasuke and sakura. Understanding showed through her eyes and her mouth formed a small 'o'. She sighed inwardly, naruto probably feels left out…and then his crush on sakura…

She shook her head. Quickly wrapping an arm around naruto's shoulders she sent him a large grin when he turned from their teammates to look at her confused. Giving him a side hug and an affection pat on the head kagome turned from the blond and looked back to sakura and Sasuke smiling. "You did a really good thing naruto."

She looked back to the blond and saw he still was confused. "You brought Sasuke back, by bringing Tsunade to heal him…good job. You did what you said you would." She winked. "Now, if that's not the making of a future Hokage, bringing help for those who need it, then I don't know what is."

Her encouraging seemed to work for Naruto's grin returned and he nodded back. "Thanks kagome." his grin grew and he punched his fist into the air. "And now Kakashi-sensei and busy bows can be healed too!!"

Kagome nodded and turned back to the silent Sasuke and crying sakura. Sakura still had her arms wrapped around sasuke's neck and Sasuke's head was turned to her, but he didn't fully seem like he was really there.

Kagome's eyes furrows slightly at that and sasuke's condition. Sure she can understand that he looks like that because Tsunade just healed him and he just woke up from a long forced sleep but still shouldn't his eyes be more lifelike? He's looking at sakura slightly; like he almost can't process that sakura's hugging him...he just turned his head towards her but isn't really looking at him…

He still looks blank… lifeless…

…like when he first went into this unconscious state.

Kagome quickly shook her head of the negative thoughts swimming around and making her worry. He's just like this because he just woke up…in a few days he'll be back to normal and they all can go out for ramen as a team.

"Kagome I'm going with Tsunade to take her to Kakashi-sensei and then busy bows okay?"

Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt naruto turn to her. Quickly giving him a smile she nodded and waved when naruto walked off soon followed by Tsunade and the other woman. _"Oh right!"_

Quickly remembering something kagome quickly walked away from the bed to quickly catch up to Tsunade before she left the room. "Um...excuse me?"

Tsunade and the other woman turned to her and she gave them both a grateful smile before bowing deeply. "Thank you…" she raised her head and stood up straight. "Thank you so much…for helping my friends…I'm forever grateful."

Tsunade gave her a smile and nodded. "It's no problem…"

Kagome grinned back but blushed and scratched her head realizing she didn't introduce herself. "Oh...right...I'm kagome asahi. It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunade-san."

Tsunade nodded but she stopped and stared at kagome with a bit of curiosity before she grinned. "So, you're kagome?" kagome blinked and nodded confused. "Naruto told Shizune and me a lot about you while we were traveling back…"

Kagome's grin increased and she laughed slightly embarrassed. "He did?" Tsunade nodded and kagome shook her head at the hyper blond. "Well…it is naruto-."

"Granny Tsunade!! Where are you come on we have to help Kakashi-sensei-."

Kagome's grin increased. Speak of the devil. She shook her head again before bowing to Tsunade and Shizune again. "Well you should go, or naruto will get impatient…but thank you again." she turned her attention to Shizune. "It's nice to meet you as well Shizune…" she blinked at the pink that oinked at her. "And…?"

Shizune grinned holding up the pink pig. "This is ton-ton." Kagome nodded and sent a smile at ton-ton. "Nice to meet you too ton-ton." Ton-ton oinked and Shizune smiled before both she and Tsunade left the room leaving only, sakura, Sasuke, and kagome in the room.

Kagome turned back to her teammates and a frown appeared on her face seeing that sasuke's face still was blank. _"it's just because he just woke up.."_ but despite kagome trying to tell herself this and no matter how many times she keeps repeating it in her head, she still feels like something is different with him… something… big… something that could be bad…

..Something that could and will change everything….

A small frown appeared on her face.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"_You're still weak…"_

Angrily turning on his side so he was facing the wall Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"_Leave… you don't interest me at the moment..."_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he gripped the sheets of the white blanket covering him. He couldn't do anything…he was just there laying pathetically on the ground…

"_You don't have enough hate…and you never will."_

Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration. He was just-.

Sasuke's eyes opened quickly hearing the sound of a window being slid open. Quickly tossing the covers off his chest, he sat up tensed and turned his attention to the window. Through the moonlight he could see a hand holding onto the edge of the window as they slowly pushed it to the side and opened it, letting in a slight breeze as they did so.

Ignoring the chill that came to his body Sasuke tensed seeing a full figure appear in his view. Narrowing his eyes Sasuke shifted his body so he could have the opportunity to attack if he had to. "Who's there?"

A small sigh was heard from the figure before they pushed themselves halfway into the room and turned their head to them grinning. Sasuke blinked once slightly shocked at who he saw till it quickly passed and he glared venomously at the intruder. "Kagome? What do you want?"

Kagome's grin widened completely ignoring the venom in his tone and placed a finger to her mouth in the shushing manner. "Hey, keep your voice down…I don't think everyone else will appreciate you being loud while they're trying to get some rest…"

Sasuke's glare deepened and kagome laughed lightly at him before waving it off. Sasuke only increased it and he clenched the white sheets in his hands tighter. "I. said. What. Are. You. Doing here."

Kagome blinked at the dark tone once before raising an eyebrow. "A bit overly mad aren't we?" she smiled. "well, at lest you're still yourself…just a bit more moody, but I guess it's normal.." she adjusted her body to where she was sitting down, with the left half of her body outside of the building and her right inside. She then let herself lean back against the left side of the window seal, so she could face him without having to turn her head, and had folded her right leg towards her body so she could rest her outstretched arm on it while her left leg was left hanging almost carelessly outside the window and building and her left arm in her lap.

Once she was comfortable she turned back to him still smiling. "You did just wake up after almost a week…"

Sasuke stared at her for a few silent movements with a glare before he angrily looked away from her and to the side towards the door. Kagome sighed and looked away from the boy to look outside at the moon.

A few minutes of a tense silence passed till kagome couldn't take it anymore and turned back to Sasuke. "So...how are you feeling?" she got no answer. Not giving up she grinned. "Better I hope…" she sighed again getting silence. "You really scared us all."

Sasuke didn't turn his head to her but his eyes turned to her direction to look at her and kagome smiled again. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before placing her arm back on her knee. "All of us were scared…sakura practically never left you alone…every time I visited she was already here…I'm not sure but I think she came as soon as visiting was allowed and only left when it wasn't. Your condition was really getting to her…"

Kagome turned away to smile at the full moon. "And naruto, he didn't really show it, but he was concerned, he made sure to find Tsunade no matter what, she was the one to heal you, and he did. When we parted he was completely serious..." she laughed slightly. "And it's very rare to find naruto serious…so you could see he was concerned."

She shook her head and turned her eyes to look at Sasuke who had turned his head towards her sometime while she was speaking."And as for me…" she grinned brightly and pointed to herself. "Well, I'll just tell you now. Don't do it again…or I'll beat you up."

Sasuke's angered glare returned and her grin increased. "Well it seems you're okay…that's good-."

"What. Do. You. Want."

Kagome blinked and sighed again shaking her head. She rolled her right shoulder and closed her eyes. "Well, if you must know, I came to check up on you…" her eyes opened and they looked at Sasuke seriously. "When you first woke up…you still didn't seem like yourself…and it…bugged me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and kagome shrugged. She looked away from him while crossing her arms over her chest looking almost embarrassed. "It's just, I'm used to you being all moody and whatnot…it was weird seeing you so solemn...like you weren't even there…" she placed a finger on her chin. "It'd be like seeing naruto acting cold to anyone or Kakashi not reading his book."

She shivered slightly, at the cold, or the thought is unknown. "It just bugs me and I was worried okay?" she turned back to him. "I don't want you to start suddenly acting different or weirdly because of what happened to you…" she sighed again and rubbed her head. "But yet…at the same time I think that will be hard to prevent that from happening right? I mean…because…"

"Shut up."

Kagome stopped speaking and looked at Sasuke for his angered tone. He was looking down and clenching the blankets in his hands so tight making his arms shake. "Sas-."

"I said shut up."

His tone was full of anger and Kagome had a feeling that it was taking all of his self-control to keep himself from actually yelling it out. She tried to speak again but Sasuke quickly interrupted her by swiftly and stiffly lifting his head to glare furiously at her, his Sharingan was ablaze and stood out in the dark making kagome momentarily pause.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't need your pity."

It took a moment for kagome to regain her full composure at the glare and his words becoming more and more laced with anger, but when she did she sighed and gave Sasuke a glare of her own. Hers wasn't filled with anger like sasuke's was but a slight annoyance and small bit of hurt at what he thought making said boy's glare back off slightly. "I'm not offering or giving you pity, nor has that emotion ever crossed my mind as I am and have been speaking to you."

Her glare vanished and was replaced with a slight hurt. "I am not here as someone to give pity, I'm here as a friend."

She closed her eyes and let her head lean back against the window. "What happened to you… what you went through…I don't know exactly, but I do know why you went through it. And why it happened…" her eyes opened and she looked down. "Well, sort of anyway… I understand that feeling of wanting so bad to have the opportunity to kill that person, that wishing…" she looked back up. "And you had that wish come true at that very moment… but things didn't go exactly like you wanted it too…"

Sasuke looked away from her and kagome sighed sadly. "So right now, you're probably suffering or beating yourself up…" kagome frowned. "And I know that feeling…that you failed and that you're weak…I know that feeling very well."

Kagome placed her chin on her knee and continued to frown. "I also know the wound it must have left on you…and right now it hurts…" she moved her eyes back to Sasuke who resumed glaring at her for what she said and she smirked. "No matter how much you try to deny and hide it…" her smirk turned into a bright grin. "And it will probably bug you for a long time, or never properly heal, but if you have friends with you…it can cover it up so you don't need to worry about it anymore."

Kagome lifted up her head. "so I think, if you have friends with you, or at least one, you won't have to worry about what happened… like I said earlier, I don't want you ending up not acting like yourself because your worrying about that one little thing, so if it will prevent you from doing that then I'll be a friend and make sure you don't act like it." she looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "And I'm positive that naruto and sakura will too."

Her smile grew. "We all just want to help you Sasuke."

Silence.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back with her hands in her lap and looking outside.

Sasuke was completely silent while watching kagome inwardly confused. What's with her? Why does she even care, nothing of this really concerns her, she doesn't have to come and try to help him, why would she even want to? What is it she will gain? All these times helping him, and the others. Always trying to get him to be more open, helping naruto and training with him, giving sakura advice when she asks… why does she do this?

What will she get in the end? He doesn't get it… she does all these things for him and the others but never does she want the same thing in return. When she helps him she just gives him a smile and continues on her way, never asking for anything, she doesn't use the times she helped him against him at all, never… the same with naruto and sakura..

And then now, she came here to just talk? Give him company just to do so?

Why?

His troubled thoughts were momentarily stopped when he noticed kagome move before adjusting herself in a crouched position facing outside. He saw her turn to him with a grin and place her hand on the seal to steady herself. "Well, I guess I should go, I'm sure you're tired...and me being here bugging you isn't helping any right?" her grin grew and she waved with her other hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned to leave and sasuke's eyes widened slightly. _"Wait!"_

Quickly, Sasuke removed the blankets from his form and then the next few seconds were like a blur. After though Sasuke blinked once and he realized that he had gotten out of the bed he was in. not only that but he had moved to the window where kagome was and quickly reached out and grabbed kagome around the wrist before she could jump and leave.

Kagome was still and confused. One second she was about to jump and then the next something is grabbing her wrist and keeping her in place. She blinked once and then twice before turning her head to face the source of her sudden inability to move. She blinked again and her confusion increased when she saw that Sasuke had a tight grip on her wrist.

A sudden uncomfortable silence fell over the two for a minute or two before kagome cleared her throat. "Um…yeah, you need something?" Sasuke was silent and he blinked once before remembering that he still had a hold on her wrist. He quickly let go of it almost as if he was burned and then took a step back from her looking away to the side.

More silence fell between the two and kagome sighed inwardly before turning her body around so she was sitting on the window with her arms on either side to keep her balance. She watched Sasuke carefully and tilted her head to the side completely curious. "Something wrong?" Sasuke refused to look at her and continued to stare at the wall behind his bed with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

She sighed again and shook her head. If he's not going to answer her then she'll just leave. She's getting tired and some rest sounds really good. "If you're not going to tell me, then I'm going to leave…"

"Why…"

Kagome blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Why? Well I am tired and you also need to rest-."

"No. _why_?" Sasuke turned back towards her finally with a frustrated glare. A moment later she caught onto what he meant and sighed. She gave him another smile. "Do you always have to question what I do? That seems to be your favorite thing to ask me…" she chuckled lightly at his glare's increase of frustration but quickly waved it off. "Well, like all the times I've told you, it's because you're my friend."

She grinned. "I help all my friends, I want you all to be save, protected, have help when you need it."

Sasuke's frustration increased and his glare increased with it. "But…what do you get out of it? Why do you do all those things? It doesn't make any sense. Just because we're friends?"

Kagome nodded and she closed her eyes. The grin on her face grew. "you know, I think you still might be slightly worn out from earlier, that has to be one of the longest things you've ever said to me…" she laughed at sasuke's expression but continued. "But what I get out of it? for one I get to see you guys safe, and for another it makes me happy to know that I was able to help even if only a little bit."

She stopped speaking and stared at the thoughtful Sasuke still glaring at her. She shook her head in slight amusement before jumping down on the floor. She started stretching her arms since they were cramping. "Also, speaking of helping…you need to make sure to say thank you to naruto…"

She saw Sasuke tense up from the corner of her eyes but didn't comment and decided to ignore it for now. He's probably just a bit frustrated naruto needed to help him. "Naruto made sure that Tsunade healed you first as soon as they returned to the village, so he deserves your thanks."

Still tensed Sasuke quickly turned away from her and glared at the wall behind his bed again with clenched fists. Kagome inwardly raised an eyebrow but still didn't comment, deciding to not get Sasuke madder than he already was.

She turned away from the boy to place a hand on the window seal again. "okay, well I'm going to go now, unless you need to say something." she turned her head to look back at him but Sasuke still was facing away from her and was completely silent.

She sent him one last smile and a wave before jumping out the window seal. "well okay, anyway, I hope you get better soon Sasuke." with that said kagome closed the window shut behind her before turning around and taking off leaving Sasuke standing alone in his room.

Silently Sasuke walked up to the window and looked out it to see kagome's faint figure jump away on a roof before vanishing from sight.

"…_you need to make sure to say thank you to naruto…"_

He tensed again and quickly grabbed the curtain that was left alone.

"_Naruto made sure that Tsunade healed you first as soon as they returned to the village, so he deserves your thanks."_

Angrily, he dragged the curtain to cover the window before practically tossing it from his hand and hurrying back to his bed.

"_Leave. You're not important and don't interest me at the moment."_

"_You're...still weak… you don't have enough hate in you…"_

"_And you never will."_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and quickly laid back down glaring at the wall.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome stretched her arms and sighed. Another day of training finished for now. She rolled her shoulders and looked up at the sky towards the sun seeing it was about three. Naruto said he'd meet her at the hospital so they could visit Sasuke before going out to eat and then train together for the rest of the day.

She pocketed her kunai and wiped her head grinning. She should get going. Hopefully sasuke's a bit better and things are okay. Nodding to herself kagome quickly took of leaving the training grounds behind.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sakura stared at both Sasuke and naruto in worry not liking where this is turning. She has a bad feeling about this. A bit sadly she turned her attention to the ruined apple on the floor behind both her male teammates. She bit her lip and turned back to the two currently arguing.

"Fine alright teme! Let's fight! I've been thinking about it lately, and I can't wait to kick your ass!"

"You think you'll win! In your dreams loser."

Sakura winced at the argument and nervously gulped eyeing the two back in forth. Lifting up her hands in a calming matter she took a step towards the two. "Now, wait, you too can't fight now! Sasuke you're still he-."

"I'll show you teme!"

Both ignored her and quickly walked off leaving her in the room by herself. She watched them go and placed a hand to her mouth worried. She looked back down to the apples and closed her eyes. Sasuke's angered gaze came to mind and she quickly opened them shaking her head. She looked out the window. If there was anytime she really needed kagome here, it was now. _"Where are you?"_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome landed on the roof top and smiled seeing the hospital in view. Almost there-.

Kagome stopped and blinked seeing what looked like fire coming from the roof. She tilted her head slightly. Why would fire be on the roof, is someone training there or something? She quickly pushed the thought aside. No, it's stupid to train up there…that's why the training grounds are here…

She sighed. well if it's not training then someone must be fighting up there. Kagome's eyes widened becoming suspicious. Why would somebody be fighting be up there?

Deciding to get a closer look, kagome jumped the next few roofs till she was close enough to see who it was that was fighting. Narrowing her eyes she saw three figures…two seemed to be fighting while the third just stood there and watched. Walking closer to the edge of the roof she was on when she was able to see them clearly her eyes widened. The three figures were her team and the two fighting were Sasuke and naruto. _"What the hell are they doing-?"_

Kagome's thoughts halted when she saw Sasuke fly up into the air and do a thing of hand signs and grabbing his arm. Realizing what he was doing her eyes narrowed. _"Why is he?"_ kagome turned her attention from Sasuke seeing that naruto was doing something to, her eyes furrowed not recognizing the jutsu but quickly shook her head and tensed.

Both of them had aimed their jutsu at one another and were heading at each other with no intent of backing off.

Her eyes widen realizing what they were doing and she quickly shook her head before heading towards the fight to stop it. She has no clue what's going on, but she needs to stop the fight before one of them get's hurt or even worse.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sakura's eyes widened in horror realizing what the two of them were doing. This fight doesn't seem like a spar anymore, it's escalated to something more. Sasuke's summoned the chidori and naruto this new jutsu she's never seen before he called it Rasengan or something.

She saw them both head towards one another and panic surged through her. She needs to stop this fight. Both of them might get hurt, or worse, one of them might be killed. This fight needs to end. Now.

Quickly gaining her composure sakura pushed herself to the limit trying to run and stop them but realized with horror that she wasn't going to make it, they're both going to get hurt because she wasn't fast enough. "No!!"

Sakura stopped running and came to a completely stop when a black blur jumped in front of her before jumping again and heading towards the two boys and their jutsu. She watched confused. _"Who-?"_

"**Water style: water wall!!"**

Sakura's question was answered when she heard the familiar voice and a smile appeared on her face. _"Kagome!"_ her relief was short lived though and was replaced once again with shock and worry when she noticed that kagome moved in the middle of the two attacks with two walls of water on each side.

Her eyes widened and sakura watched with horror as both sasuke's and naruto jutsu collided with kagome's and two loud explosions and smoke followed after.

"AHHH!"

Sakura winced hearing the yell of pain but didn't know who it came from and only could watch the smoke with shock waiting for it too clear so she could see what happened. Three thumps were heard as something landed and sakura bit her lip and clenched her shaking hands. "What happened? Is kagome alright? Are they boys alright?"

When the smoke cleared after what seemed hours it showed kagome in the middle of both Sasuke and naruto slightly slumped forward and panting. Her head was down with her bangs completely covering her face from their view. She also had her hands one clasped around both sasuke's and naruto's hands that once held their jutsu and water was pooled around them from kagome's jutsu.

Silence passed between the four as everyone stared at the panting kagome shocked at her sudden entrance and what she did. All that was heard was kagome's gasping for breath.

When she was able to catch it kagome looked up furious with her kouyoume fully activated and the cross spinning furiously as she regarded the two before her. She suddenly winced and coughed up some blood making the sakura tense and widen her eyes. Kagome must have gotten hit.

The boys seemed to have come out of their shock for their eyes widened as well and both turned to kagome. Naruto gulped once and started at the girl. "K-ka-."

Kagome's furious gaze on him and Sasuke both made him shut his mouth and kagome panted again before growling. "What the hell were you two thinking?!!!"

Both Sasuke and naruto winced at the volume of her tone. It was so loud the whole village probably could hear her. Not liking their silence kagome growled again and her glare deepened. "I said. What the hell were the both of you thinking?!! Comrades don't fight one another like the two of you just did! So answer me, what the hell was going through your minds?!"

They both turned and looked away from her making kagome freeze for a second before she started shaking in anger and her body began to give off a light blue glow. Sakura felt a small shiver roll down her back and she wrapped her arms around herself while watching the furious girl. She's never seen kagome this mad before, she's seen her mad...but this, this is like she's planning to kill or something…

Kagome looked from Sasuke to naruto and continued the process keeping her grip on their wrists, she's not letting them go till she's finished with them. They are not getting out of this by trying to run away from her. And if they do, she'll hunt them down and restrain them before yelling. "What the hell is wrong with the both of you!!" she turned to Sasuke. "You! You are still healing, I don't care if you seem okay, you still need to rest!" she turned back to naruto. "And naruto! How could you fight him too? You know he's healing, even if he provokes you, you know better!"

Kagome looked between the two of them again and both continued to look away from her. Not liking this, her anger increased tenfold and her chakra was practically coming off of her in constant waves. She increased her grip on their wrist and both winced when two identical cracks were heard coming from their wrists followed by the fact that her chakra was starting to burn them. Kagome ignored their pained faces. They deserve it for what they were doing. "Don't you two look away from me! Your actions don't allow or give you permission to look away from me! Those two attacks! They both were strong enough to kill!!"

Kagome turned back to naruto. "I don't know what kind of jutsu that is, but you should know, never use such an attack when you are against an ally. And if you ever do, your emotions and the fight are to be in check!"

She turned away from the ashamed blond to Sasuke. "And you, Kakashi told us, when we first started learning the chidori, that it was to be used to protect our comrades, not fight against them. You know chidori is an attack that kills. A direct enough attack could have killed him!" she looked back to naruto. "Same for you! I could tell that, that jutsu is strong… it could have killed Sasuke just as much as chidori could have to you!"

Kagome got silence and she only increased her grip on their wrists before taking a step forward. When her foot touched the ground though kagome's entire body froze and she winced biting her lip to not yell out.

Both boys noticed from the corner of their eyes and turned to the black haired girl confused at why she was doing so. Kagome took another step forward but she winced again and yelled out slightly before falling forward.

Both boys moved to help her but they stopped moving seeing that kagome had caught herself and was gasping. She let go of their wrists and both moved to help her again.

'SLAP!'

'SLAP!'

Both naruto and Sasuke were sent back and they landed on their sides from the force of her slapping them. They both were frozen and didn't move, both were just watching kagome. She slapped them with so much force they actually flew back. Wincing the two boys slowly moved their hands to touch their faces and winced again at the stinging pain. And they barely even brushed their fingers against the skin. Not only were they slapped but it seems kagome put some of her chakra into it and burned them both.

The sound of someone falling alerted them and they all turned their attention to where the voice came from to see that kagome fell on her knees panting and lightly gripping her stomach in pain. She winced again and tried to force herself to stand back up on two legs but failed and fell back on her knees. When she was able to catch most of her breath, Kagome looked back and forth between Sasuke and naruto the glare still on her face. "You both are idiots-!!"

Before she could finish her sentence, kagome coughed up blood and she leaned forward on shaking arms. More blood came from her mouth and kagome covered her mouth with her hands as a way to try and stop it but didn't succeed and continued to cough up the red substance till she fell forward unconscious.

Finally coming out of her shock, and realizing that kagome was hurt, Sakura shook her head before running over to the wounded girl. When she was next to her, sakura's eyes widened seeing that a small pool of blood was slowly forming under kagome and at her feet.

Kneeling next to the girl sakura scanned kagome's form with panic. She needs to stop the bleeding. But where is all the blood coming from?Sakura soon got her answer and she quickly ripped off one of kagome's sleeves to use as a bandage, the blood was coming from both of kagome's sides, and slowly soaking the entire middle of her cursed and tried lift kagome to wrap her middle but was having no success. She can't hold kagome up and wrap her at the same time, she needs help…

She can't even properly lift kagome up to take her down to be treated. If she leaves kagome here without slowing the bleeding first, kagome will bleed to death, and if she stays kagome still will bleed to death just not as only way kagome could be saved, is if someone goes to get help while she tries to stop the blood flow but she can't do two things at once. She bit her lip and finally remembered Sasuke and naruto only a few feet away from her.

Looking up quickly she turned to the two of them. They didn't acknowledge her and only continued to stare at the fallen kagome with wide eyes. Her eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with you two?! Help me help kagome-!"

"Sakura, what happened?"

She looked from the boys to see Kakashi running towards stopped seeing the blood and kagome and his visible eye widened. He looked to the boys really quick before back to sakura. "What happened sakura?!"

Sakura winced at the sharp tone her teacher used and backed awayto give him some room when he ran over and kneeled down. Her entire body started shaking and she wrapped her arms around herself as everything that just happened hit her."Th-the boys were fighting…and were about to hit each other…S-Sasuke with the chidori... and naruto...some jutsu…c-called Rasengan…b-but kagome interfered at the last moment a-and took the-the attacks."

Kakashi nodded while focusing on kagome searching for the he found it his visible eye widened and he quickly grabbed the cloth from sakura's shaking hands. He then lifted up kagome's upper body so he could wrap it around her middle tightly to slow the bleeding till he could get kagome down below.

After it was wrapped tightly around kagome's middle and the bleeding was slowed, Kakashi gently lifted up the wounded girl bridal style and turned to the still frozen boys. "Is this true?"naruto and Sasuke only looked away from him and kagome giving his eye narrowed but he turned from the two towards the girl next to him. Her entire body was shaking and the tears falling down her face just kept flowing. "Sakura."

The shaky girl turned and looked up at him."I need you to hurry and get help. Now."

Sakura nodded and quickly got up on shaky legs before running to the door and vanishing through it intent on finding someone to help. Kakashi quickly followed after with kagome in his arms and only spared the frozen boys one last look before walking through the door after sakura.

"I hope you two are happy now."

The door slamming shut behind Kakashi seemed to get both out of their shock for both boys jumped and blinked.

Sasuke shook his head once still in a slight daze. What just happened… he and naruto were fighting. He summoned chidori. Naruto summoned his Rasengan or whatever, they were about to hit one another, kagome suddenly appeared between them with her water wall jutsu, both he and naruto couldn't pull back their attacks in time…all three of their jutsu collided and there was two explosions. Someone yelled out in pain, and he remembers landing back on the roof. The smoke cleared and they were yelled at by kagome before she slapped them both and then fell down….

His eyes widened. Kagome she got hit… she took their attacks… he looked to where kagome was and saw a puddle of blood. He hit kagome…with the chidori… she got hit…

He clenched his fists but froze. Something warm and wet was on his hands. Confused he lifted his hands up slightly and looked down at them to see that his right hand was dripping in blood. Onyx eyes widened even more knowing where it came from. It's Kagome's blood. He has kagome's blood on his hands.

A sudden panic washed over him and he tried to wipe it off but had no success and only seemed to make it spread. He quickly forced himself up into a standing position before taking off from the roof and leaving the blond on his own.

Naruto was silent and didn't even acknowledge Sasuke when he left. He hit kagome; he hurt his friend with the Rasengan. He caused her to bleed and caused her pain. After all she's done for him and he repaid her by hitting her with the Rasengan...

He looked down at his right hand to see blood on it. Her blood, kagome's blood…. he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly while gripping his head. Tears started falling down his face but he ignored them and only gripped his head tighter.

"_What the hell were you two thinking?!!!"_

"_Don't you two look away from me! Your actions don't allow or give you permission to look away from me! Those two attacks! They both were strong enough to kill!!"_

"_Same for you! I could tell that, that jutsu is strong…it could have killed Sasuke just as much as chidori could have to you!"_

Naruto gripped his head tighter and continued to bit his lip. _"Kagome… I'm sorry...so sorry…kagome..."_

A hand was placed on his shoulder and naruto momentarily froze before looking up and behind him. He saw Jiraiya looking down at him with a solemn expression on his face and he looked away with the tears still falling down his face.

Jiraiya sighed while watching the boy. He's never seen him like this…he looks completely broken. He looked over to the puddle of blood and frowned. But yet, he can't blame him. Kagome's his friend...and he hit her with the Rasengan, even if it was an accident… he sighed again and looked back to the boy still crying. "She'll be fine…kagome's a strong girl."

Naruto nodded once but still didn't stop crying making Jiraiya remove his hand from his shoulder and scratched his head. "You need to stop worrying, she's okay…"

"But... I hit her…she'll probably hate me now…"

Jiraiya sighed again sick of naruto's behavior. Quickly hitting the boy over the head once, he gave the blond a stern look when he looked up at him holding his head slightly confused. "kagome's not going to hate you, she jumped into the attack to protect the both of you, and I'm sure she's happy the both of you are safe, probably a little ticked and might beat you both up over it when she heals, but still glad she was able to save you both from getting hit. And you as a way of thanks go and see her, instead of just sitting here crying about it, I'm sure she's worried about the two of you even if she's unconscious." He grinned slightly. "And if she were to find out that you cried over her, she might become even angrier and won't treat you to ramen for a while…"

Naruto sniffed and nodded again. He forced himself up on two legs and sent a small grin to Jiraiya. "Thanks…pervy sage..."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sakura was silent and remained outside the door with Kakashi next to her as they waited for the nurses to finish healing and taking care of kagome. She watched the wall across from her with a blank look and she fisted her shaking hands to try and stop it, but failed and only continued to shake.

As soon as she was able to catch a nurse and Kakashi handed kagome over to them, things have been going by like a blur. Nurses have been coming and going each telling orders to one another as they tried to get kagome situated before healing her wounds and trying to stop the bleeding all at once.

She looked down at her cloths that were practically covered in blood. All of it kagome's. She looked down at her hands and saw that they too were covered in blood. Still all of it kagome's. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling herself shaking again. How did everything happen like this? Within just moments everything seemed to have just crumbled. Kagome's in the hospital and she doesn't even now how Sasuke and naruto are fairing. When she left, they both were just staring into space, like they couldn't process what just happened.

Sakura bit her lip. But she can't either. Within less than five minutes, kagome was laying on the ground bleeding. Sakura shivered and tightened her arms grip on herself. She was bleeding so much, her blood was everywhere… she just kept bleeding. It's on her, it's on the roof and it's on Kakashi…and she still was bleeding when she was taken in to be healed. Sakura gripped her arms and more tears started falling down her face. How? Why did this all happen? Why couldn't it just have been an ordinary day? Why have things just been going down the drain like they have-?

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped and looked up to see Kakashi staring at her seriously. "Kagome...will be fine…" sakura nodded and looked away even though she doesn't fully believe it. Kagome lost a lot of blood…when she last saw her before she was taken in…she was pale….so pale…

"Um...excuse me… Kakashi-san?"

Both sakura and Kakashi tensed and looked up to see a nurse walking out of the room where kagome was placed. She had a clip board in her hand and was looking at them with concern. She motioned behind her towards the door. "You may go in if you want…"

Both nodded and Kakashi turned towards the nurse. "Is she alright?"

The nurse gave a small smile and nodded making both relax slightly. Noticing this her smile fell and turned into a serious look. "She's alright for now…we were able to stop the bleeding and heal some of the wounds but she lost a lot of blood. Right now she's receiving a blood transfusion. " She sighed and frowned. "She must have used something to protect herself because the wounds weren't as bad as they could have been...if she didn't protect herself, she would have already been dead. So she's very, very lucky. The wounds were deep but whatever hit her thankfully missed all her organs. Her right side was also burned slightly around the edges of the wound and stretching out." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Her burns almost look like lightening or something hit her." she shook her head. "And then her left side was bruised and even the wound looks like a swirl…"

She looked towards Kakashi and sakura confused. "Do you know what hit her, it couldn't have been the same type of attack...both looked and hit her differently and caused a different kind of damage..." Kakashi and sakura were silent and the medical ninja sighed shaking her head. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter at the moment, but anyway, she's going to be very weak for about a week or two, maybe longer… and from the way things look, she might be out of it for a few days as well…"

The medical ninja bit her lip slightly while looking back at kagome. "also, since the wounds were large and did some damage, we have to heal each slowly and once a day…if we heal them all once it could cause some trouble for her and she won't be able to properly move without having some trouble…" she looked back to them and the smile was back on her face. "but the good thing is, that Tsunade-sama was called and will be here in a bit to heal the girl a bit more...before we return to heal her again tomorrow.."

Kakashi nodded and the nurse smiled and bowed before leaving the two alone in the hallway. Kakashi sighed and turned towards sakura motioning to the room. "I'll leave kagome to your watch sakura." sakura sent him a confused look and he smiled slightly under his mask. "I have to deal with a few things..."

Understanding sakura nodded and walked into the room and closed the door softly behind her. Kakashi sighed again and turned around to see naruto was walking towards him with his head down and the faint signs of tears still on his face. "Naruto…"

The boy looked up at him as if he barely noticed him and Kakashi also sent him a smile. "Kagome's alright naruto, she'll be out of it for a few days but she's fine."

A small smile broke out on naruto face and he looked to the door behind Kakashi. Kakashi moved to the side to allow the blond to pass. Once the blond closed the door, Kakashi lifted his hand in a hand sign. Two down, one last to go. Kakashi sighed inwardly and left the hallway in a poof of smoke.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"Damn it!!"

Sasuke punched the trunk of the tree he was leaning against before placing his head in his arms gritting his teeth. How could he… he cursed again and gripped his head tighter. Why did…how…

He removed his hands from his head and looked down at them, seeing that the blood on his right hand had dried. Feeling disgusted at himself he quickly tried to wipe it off again but it wouldn't disappear making him only clench his fists and look away from the blood. Her blood…

"Damn it!" he punched the branch he was sitting on and winced suddenly. Looking down at his hand he gripped the wrist and another wince of pain shot up his spine. Looking closer he could see that his entire wrist was burnt and it was probably sprained. His eyebrows furrowed. When did…

_She increased her grip on their wrist and both winced when two identical cracks were heard coming from their wrists followed by the fact that her chakra was starting to burn them. Kagome ignored their pained faces. They deserve it for what they were doing. "Don't you two look away from me! Your actions don't allow or give you permission to look away from me! Those two attacks! They both were strong enough to kill!!"_

Sasuke looked away from his wrist ignoring the pain and glared at the air besides him. Why did she have to do something stupid like that? Running straight into their attacks… and getting hurt like she did. His glare increased, and making him feel guilty. He shouldn't feel guilty; it's her own fault for doing what she did. He cursed again and closed his eyes tightly.

_Kagome's furious gaze on him and Sasuke both made him shut his mouth and kagome panted again before growling. "What the hell were you two thinking?!!!"_

_Both Sasuke and naruto winced at the volume of her tone. It was so loud the whole village probably could hear her. Not liking their silence kagome growled again and her glare deepened. "I said. What the hell were the both of you thinking?!!!"_

Damn her, she should have just stayed away…but no, she had to be an idiot and try to help them, look where it got her, she's probably in the hospital room in pain or loosing a lot of blood right now. And making the others worry for her…

..And making him actually feel guilty...

But he shouldn't feel this, he shouldn't, it's her own fault. She decided to jump in front of the attacks, her own decision. He didn't make her do anything… it's her fault. All her fault...Sasuke shook his head furiously and gritted his teeth. _"It's her fault! Not mine! I did nothing-!"_

Sasuke felt something wrap around him and froze. He looked down to see that a thing of wire was wrapped around him restricting his movement and keeping him in place. He felt someone land in front of him and looked up to see Kakashi smiling down slightly at him from under his mask. "So...this is where you've been…oh and sorry for the wire, but I know you'd just leave if I didn't pin you down..."

Sasuke glared at the copy-nin for a solid moment wanting him to leave but the man's smile only seemed to increase. Annoyed, Sasuke looked away from him and to the side, silent.

Kakashi sighed and the smile left his face, replaced with a serious expression. He eyes Sasuke carefully for a few moments careful to choose his words carefully. "You know, leaving the building just like that, without checking up on kagome was a bit rude…"

Sasuke tensed at kakashi's mention of kagome and was completely still for a few minutes. Her turned back towards Kakashi and noticed the dried blood on kakashi's person. It was all on his vest and on his arms; it was almost like he went through a blood bath. Sasuke looked away from Kakashi and the blood on his person with down cast eyes. "Is…she...okay?"

Kakashi blinked his visible eye, if it wasn't for his excellent hearing he's sure he would have missed it, but nodded answering sasuke's silent question. "Yes, kagome was lucky…she must have used a jutsu to help protect herself from the attacks...it softened the blow when they hit her… but if she didn't use a jutsu to protect herself she would have been killed…"

Sasuke nodded silently but still refused to look at him. Silence passed between them till Kakashi broke it by shifting. "Kagome's right you know…" sasuke's eyes turned towards him and Kakashi smiled under his mask closing his eye with a slight chuckle. "I heard her yelling…" he shook his head slightly amused but returned to staring at Sasuke. "But she was right…those two attacks could have killed you both, and she made sure it didn't happen by jumping into the attacks on her own."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "It was stupid of her."

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Maybe...but she did it for a good reason." Sasuke looked at him and Kakashi looked up. "She did it to protect you both, and that's what she did, even if now she's paying for it..." Kakashi looked back towards Sasuke. "And I'm sure she'd do it again too."

Sasuke looked away from him again and Kakashi sighed. "You should be thankful-."

"Why?!" Sasuke turned his head towards him glaring with his Sharingan activated. He struggled to get free. "Why should I be thankful to her? She jumped into the fight on her own! She should have just stayed out of it! It didn't concern her! Why did she feel the need to try and help! She had no reason to interfere and try to stop it-!"

"Because she cares."

Sasuke stopped and froze at kakashi's calm interruption. He looked down glaring. "But why?!"

Kakashi stared at him calmly. "Because, you guys are her new family." Sasuke looked up at him confused. "She doesn't want anything to happen to any of you. That's why she cares, that's why she does what she does. Why she yelled at the two of you, why she always helps. " Sasuke turned away and gritted his teeth.

Kakashi observed Sasuke for a few moments before adjusting his stance slightly and eyeing the boy seriously. "…give up on your revenge…."

Sasuke's entire body turned ridged at the statement but Kakashi ignored it in favor of continuing. "It only causes trouble. Look what happened today. Because of you still wanting your revenge it resulted in you fighting against naruto, and kagome getting hurt. Revenge does nothing but cause trouble for you and the people around you-. "

Sasuke returned to glaring at Kakashi and his struggling came back full force. "Shut up! What does that have anything to do with it-!"

Kakashi's look didn't falter. "Apparently everything."

Sasuke's glare increased. "You have no clue-!"

"Actually I do." Sasuke paused and Kakashi continued. "All the people I cared about have already been killed. And then kagome knows too...if anything she probably knows just as much as you do. Remember, her entire clan was murdered as well. She had to suffer the same thing you went through, maybe not as long as you have but still, she has gone through the same suffering and pain you have. She's even felt the want and need for revenge like you have. You may not know it but the two of you are a lot alike when it comes to that, and yet that's also where you two are different. Unlike you Kagome has given up on her revenge, she's not making it goal, she's decided to live her life to protect her friends." His eye narrowed. "And you should do the same."

Sasuke's glare disappeared and he looked away from Kakashi. He felt the wire remove itself from around his body and looked back up to see Kakashi smiling down at him. "Also keep in mind, that even though we may have lost those that we care for, we both have made more."

Sasuke was silent and Kakashi inwardly sighed. "Well, I'm finished lecturing you, and it's completely up to you if you listen to me or not." Kakashi smiled again. "Anyway, that aside, you should visit kagome later, sakura and naruto are with her now, but I'm sure she'd be a bit happier when she wakes up if you were there to."

With a quick wave Kakashi vanished leaving Sasuke by himself.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sakura sighed watching kagome's unconscious figure. She hasn't moved at all, no sound, no movement, nothing. She's just been still this entire time. The only thing she's done is breath. And she's very pale. A bone white, like the sheets wrapped around her.

She sighed again and rubbed her arms slightly. She looked from the corner of her eyes to the silent blond besides her. He's almost been as bad as kagome, he's barely moved and the only thing he has been doing is watching kagome.

She looked forward again at the dimming sky. Things have been so difficult. Just because of one little event their team seems to be crumbling. Kagome's out of commission, naruto's depressed, and Sasuke… Sasuke is…

"_Sasuke will soon seek me for the power he desires…"_

Sakura froze and her eyes widened. Where did that come from? She quickly shook her head. No, that won't happen..Sasuke won't leave or go to Orochimaru… things are just a bit frustrating right now, he won't go to Orochimaru, he can't… sakura bit her lip and looked towards naruto.

She knows Sasuke won't go to him, but then…why does she have this feeling?

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"_You're weak.."_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and placed his head in his arms. "What do I do?"

"_I was like you." Her sudden statement seemed to shock Sasuke for she felt him freeze once again behind her. _

_She turned her head to the side to gaze seriously at the Uchiha. "I did want revenge. Badly. That's all I wanted. That's how the first few weeks of my traveling were. I looked everywhere I could. Trying to match the scent Shirou picked up, trying to find a lead."__Her expression hardened. "More so than you. You say your only goal and ambition is to kill him. I didn't make it a goal or ambition. I made it my life. I was going to do it, no waiting, and no training. I was going to find them and then kill them right there." _

_She frowned and looked down.__"But then...I discovered something…found something that made me think. It made me realize that the way I was going didn't have a good ending…that I'd just suffer in the end." Her frown changed into a smile and grabbed another kunai.__"So I changed my goals…my reason for living…" she looked back up. "And listened to my father….."_

Sasuke angrily closed his eyes.

"_You don't have to avenge your clan by killing the killer."__She started stared at Sasuke. "Just living is avenging your clan. Showing that even though you may be the only one, your clan still lives on through you and that it will continue to live on. By showing the killer, even if they aren't aware of it, that you're still alive is revenge in itself. You're defying what they attempted to do." _

He gripped his head tighter and leaned forward biting his lip.

"_You're...still weak… you don't have enough hate in you…"_

"_All of us were scared…sakura practically never left you alone…every time I visited she was already here…I'm not sure but I think she came as soon as visiting was allowed and only left when it wasn't. Your condition was really getting to her…"_

_Kagome turned away to smile at the full moon. "And naruto, he didn't really show it, but he was concerned, he made sure to find Tsunade no matter what, she was the one to heal you, and he did. When we parted he was completely serious.." she laughed slightly. "And it's very rare to find naruto serious…so you could see he was concerned."_

_She shook her head and turned her eyes to look at Sasuke who had turned his head towards her sometime while she was speaking. "And as for me…" she grinned brightly and pointed to herself. "Well, I'll just tell you now. Don't do it again…or I'll beat you up."_

Sasuke kept his eyes close tightly and he continued to grit his teeth. What does he do? He has to get revenge against Itachi, he made it his goal, that's the whole reason till now he was sure he was alive. To kill him, to get the revenge his clan deserves for their unfair slaughter. That's why he's trained all these years, everything he's done it's to get closer and closer so when he has the opportunity, he can kill Itachi… but now…now…

..He has his friends…sakura… naruto..And kagome…

Kagome…

She's told him to give it up…that it won't do any good… and then Kakashi he's also telling him to give it up..But can he? Should he really give it up the reason he had for living up till now-

Sasuke tensed and looked up sensing something heading towards him. He saw four figures heading towards him and quickly jumped up in a defensive stance. The four landed surrounding and leaving him with no why to escape. He noticed their uniforms and his eyes narrowed. Sound ninja... "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man in front of him smirked. "We're the sound four…and we're here for you Sasuke."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sakura sighed and looked at naruto with a bit of determination. She's made her decision...she's going to tell naruto about Sasuke's mark. She has a feeling that this might be what's causing sasuke's weird behavior.

She looked really quick towards kagome and furrowed her eyebrows. And she's going to tell naruto of kagome's too… she knows she promised the both of them that she wouldn't tell naruto but from the way things have been, naruto needs to know. He can't be kept in the dark about this anymore…

She exhaled the breath she was unknowingly holding and turned back to the blond, nervously twisting her hands together in her lap. "Um…naruto.." the blond turned to her and sakura bit her lip, nervous. "Well, there's something important that I need to tell you. It's about kagome and Sasuke… they both didn't want me to tell you, but it can't be a secret anymore…"

Naruto looked curious and turned his full attention to her, taking that as permission to continue sakura looked back to kagome. "There's something…it's really important… we've all been keeping it a secret from you, so you wouldn't worry." She looked back towards naruto to see that his curiosity transformed from just that to a concerned and serious look unbecoming of him. She looked down. "Do you remember during the exams when we were in the forest fighting Orochimaru?"

Naruto nodded sharply and his eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the man but he kept his mouth shut so sakura could continue. Sakura sighed and moved a strand of her hair from her face, looking out the window and staring at the moon. "You were unconscious when it happened, but Orochimaru placed a weird mark on the both of them..It's on their necks…I'm sure you've seen markings appear on Sasuke when he strains himself to much…."

Naruto nodded and a flash of understanding showed through his blue eyes. "So that's what those markings were on Sasuke during the fight with Gaara…and then when he had his match during the preliminaries that's what I saw…"

Sakura nodded again slightly biting her lip and looking down at her clasped hands placed neatly in her lap. "Yes, both kagome and I lied to you…" she looked up at the blond. "And we're both sorry… I'm sure kagome felt guilty lying…"

Naruto nodded and gave a quick grin before it turned confused and he too looked back at kagome. "If, Orochimaru gave them both this mark thingy then why haven't I seen the same thing happen to kagome? And why did Orochimaru give them these marks anyway?"

Sakura let out a shaky breath and her eyebrows furrowed. "I have no clue, well both kagome and I have no clue why hers hasn't acted the way sasuke's has, but it could be because she wasn't intended to get the mark in the first place." She felt naruto look at her confused and realized she had to explain. "you see Orochimaru was only planning on giving Sasuke the mark, but kagome jumped in between the attack just in time before he could get Sasuke and she got bit instead… but it wasn't enough and Sasuke still got bit after she did…"

Sakura shook her head. "anyway…I think this mark is what's causing sasuke's weird behavior…and also Orochimaru said that Sasuke...would go to him for power and that kagome would be a pawn of his…."

"You don't have anything to worry about sakura!"

Shocked sakura looked up and turned to the blond to see he was grinning brightly. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm positive Sasuke wouldn't go to a jerk like Orochimaru." His expression hardened and he fisted his hands looking down. "Orochimaru's bad news…and strong…I ran into him while searching for granny Tsunade.. And he was able to fight against her and pervy sage at the same time…" his grin returned and he looked back to sakura. "…but there's no way Sasuke would go to him, he doesn't need to anyway I mean he's already really strong as it is…" his grin increased. "And I also sure that kagome wouldn't let herself become some pawn for Orochimaru either. She'll fight him tooth and nail before she lets something like that happen." His grin widened if possible and he turned back to kagome. "So you have nothing to worry about, both are stronger than that…"

Silence passed as naruto continued grinning and sakura stared at him shocked. She watched the blond and had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. What naruto said…it didn't seem exactly like naruto..Well it did but someone else was helping him say it. She followed naruto's gaze and found him to be grinning at kagome, almost like he was receiving a praise from her.

A small smile set itself on her face and she looked to face kagome. maybe in some way, naruto is receiving her praise….it seems that even when she's out of commission like she is, kagome still seems to be helping them. The thought made her feel a small pang in her chest but she quickly tossed it aside and ignored it. no matter how much she wants to deny it, kagome's always been there to help them, and now that she thinks about it and has to admit…that sort of seems like something kagome herself would say… she shook her head and sent a grateful smile towards the blond next to her. " thank you…. naruto…"

Naruto turned from the sleeping girl and towards her with a small blush adoring his features. He scratched the back of his head still grinning his bright grin. "No problem sakura…"

Both turned back to the sleeping girl and sakura inwardly sighed feeling slightly better even though there still was apart of her was filled with doubt. A solemn silence fell over the two with the only sound of kagome's light breathing echoing within the room.

'Grumble.'

Both blinked and naruto blushed scratching his head and looking down at the offending noise maker. Sakura smiled slightly and shook her head. "You...can go home...if you want to naruto.."

Said person looked towards her confused and she turned back towards him. "It's fine…I can watch kagome for you…and besides it's late..Visiting hours are almost over…I'll remain here till then, so you can go home."

Naruto looked unsure of what to do but a second louder grumbling coming from his stomach made him pause and make his decision. He nodded somewhat reluctantly before turning towards kagome and sending her a grin and a wave even though she couldn't see or know he did so. He then turned back to sakura and sent her another grin and walking off. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow sakura, kagome." sakura nodded and was silent as she heard the door close softly behind naruto.

She sighed and placed another strand of hair behind her other ear. She stared at the silent girl for a few moments. She's lucky…even though she doesn't know what's happening right now, she has everyone worrying about her. Naruto, she's never seen the hyper blond so depressed and solemn looking, and then Sasuke he even seemed shocked too, like he couldn't believe he hit kagome and caused her to get hurt.

The pang returned and sakura gripped the cloth in her hands tighter before once again quickly shaking her head. She sighed again and looked outside at the brightly shining moon. Why did she even volunteer to stay here? She should have just left… she frowned and rubbed her arm. She knows it's stupid what she's been doing but she can't help it. _"Yes you can…you just don't want to…" _

Suddenly furious the frown on her face became more prominent and she quickly stood up almost making the chair behind her fall, but she was able to quickly grab it and halt its movement. She sighed and placed the chair back down on all its legs before quickly walking away from kagome's bedside. Quickly grabbing the handle and tossing it open she blinked surprised seeing a nurse blinking back in her own surprise at her sudden appearance. Her hand was reaching towards the handle and sakura quickly blushed realizing how she must have looked. "S-sorry…"

The nurse recovered and shook her head smiling. "no, it's no problem…I was just coming here to tell you that visiting hours are over…but it seems you were already leaving.." sakura nodded and quickly smiled back before walking through the door when the nurse moved aside. With a quick wave goodbye, sakura continued her trek down the hallway on her way to leaving the hospital.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sasuke adjusted the bag on his back before looking around the room one last time with a blank look on his face. His gaze fell to two pictures placed on an otherwise empty dresser and walked over to the two frames. The one on the left was taken when they first became a team a few days after they left the academy. While the right was taken after they returned from the land of waves. Since kagome joined the team Kakashi and the others thought it would be good to get another picture taken with kagome included since she was the new member.

In the picture Kakashi was behind them all sweat dropping while kagome was in the middle between him and naruto. Kagome had her arms wrapped around both naruto's and his shoulders and she and naruto both were grinning while facing him and trying to get himself to smile or do something. Sakura was besides him on his other side and smiling with her arms behind her back and he had an annoyed look on his face and was glaring at kagome and naruto.

"_This time teme you have to smile!"_

_Sasuke sent a cold glare towards the blond and naruto only huffed before glaring back with his arms crossed as they started to get in position. _

"_Ah, come on you guys don't fight! Or the picture won't look good!" as soon as the sentence finished Sasuke felt an arm wrap itself around his shoulders and turned his glare from the blond to the girl who placed herself between them almost like a shield. She sensed his glare and turned towards him with her other arm wrapped around naruto. She grinned brightly. "But naruto is right, Sasuke. You need to smile or do something besides frown.. It makes the picture look bad!" _

_Sasuke only increased his glare and shrugged off her arm to find much to his annoyance she placed it back still grinning. She shook her head. "If you won't smile or do something then at least act like you sort of want to be here…" she got the same glare and a deeper frown from his face and she sighed. "You know you're frowning is just ruining everything, you know how it's going to look like?" _

_He didn't answer but kagome overlooked this and frowned a deep frown like she was mirroring his. "This is how you're going to look." She removed her arm from naruto's shoulders to point at her face. "You really want to look at this every time you look at the picture?" his frown turned into a thin line of annoyance and she frowned herself for a few seconds before pouting slightly and turning to the blond. She replaced her arm around naruto's shoulders. "Well, I guess it's better than that deep frown…but he still should at least smirk…right naruto?"_

_Naruto besides her nodded and placed his own arm around her shoulders. "Right!" they both looked at one another for a moment and nodded simultaneously with identical grins before they both turned to him and started bugging him. _

_He felt sakura place herself on his other side and Kakashi behind them but his attention was focused on the two currently bugging him. He glared but that only seemed to full their attempts at getting him to smile._

_The camera man in front of them seemed sick of waiting for an annoyed sigh followed by a loud click came from where he was situated. _

Sasuke stared at the picture a moment later before placing both face down on the dresser and turning away.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sasuke silently walked down the streets of konoha with his hands in his pockets and the blank look still on his face as he faced forward and headed towards the gate to the village. He closed his eyes and continued his trek till a sound from his right stopped him. He opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings but too stopped that when he realized where he was.

The hospital.

He turned to face it and stared up at the building gripping one of the straps of his bag. His eyes ended up drifting to a window on the second floor.

_Kagome's grin widened completely ignoring the venom in his tone and placed a finger to her mouth in the shushing manner. "Hey, keep your voice down…I don't think everyone else will appreciate you being loud while they're trying to get some rest."_

_-_

_Kagome blinked and sighed again shaking her head. She rolled her right shoulder and closed her eyes. "Well, if you must know, I came to check up on you…" her eyes opened and they looked at Sasuke seriously. "When you first woke up…you still didn't seem like yourself…and it…bugged me." _

_-_

"_I am not here as someone to give pity, I'm here as a friend." _

_-_

"_We all just want to help you Sasuke."_

_-_

"_You say it's none of my concern! You say it's none of my business and I'm sick of it!" as she looked down she fisted her hands seeing them shake with the anger wanting to be released. "And you know what? Maybe it doesn't concern me, but what if I want it to! What if I want to help you!"_

_-_

_Before she could finish her sentence, kagome coughed up blood and she leaned forward on shaking arms. More blood came from her mouth and kagome covered her mouth with her hands as a way to try and stop it but didn't succeed and continued to cough up the red substance till she fell forward unconscious._

Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. Shaking his head, Sasuke looked once more up at the hospital with almost a solemn expression before turning away and continued walking towards the gate.

"_I'm…sorry…."_

**

* * *

Yeahz! This chappie is finished!! Well I hope you all liked it, and the characters weren't too OOC. I tried making them as in character as I could but it's kind of hard to do so for some events…so if they ended up being OOC then sorry….**

**Anyway I still hoped you like the chapter…**

**Oh and on another note, I'm shocked and slightly giddy, why? Well because this story almost has 300 reviews!!!! I'm so happy!! (Does happy dance) I never expected this many reviews for my story and it's only about halfway done and I have all of you reviewers to thank!! (Bows repeatedly.) Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you all!! **

**Till next chapter!!**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!!!! Till next chappie!!!**


	32. Conflict

**I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, but LOVE this chapter. Is that even possible? I don't think so...but yeah I share a love/really hate relationship with this one particular chapter because it literally gave me hell while typing this up but also has a lot of stuff in it that's important. There also are too may times to count on how many times I redid this chapter. (T.T) **

**Anyway, it's been awhile hasn't it? I'm sorry for that too, and I hope you guys still like the story, cause it's almost done. Well part one is anyway. We still have part two, which from the outline, is going to be long. Well I think it is.…**

**IMPORTANT!!!  
****Oh, speaking of the ending of part one and the beginning of part 2, I have an important question at the bottom for you guys.(don't worry it's nothing bad, but I would appreciate it if you guys read it and help out...)**

**Then of course a special thanks to those who have reviewed/alert/fav. You all are the best!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: Conflict  
**"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_"Thinking/small flashback"  
_**"Jutsu/abilities"  
**'Actions'

**

* * *

Recap:  
**The hospital.

He turned to face it and stared up at the building gripping one of the straps of his bag. His eyes ended up drifting to a window on the second floor.

_Kagome's grin widened completely ignoring the venom in his tone and placed a finger to her mouth in the shushing manner. "Hey, keep your voice down…I don't think everyone else will appreciate you being loud while they're trying to get some rest."_

_Kagome blinked and sighed again shaking her head. She rolled her right shoulder and closed her eyes. "Well, if you must know, I came to check up on you…" her eyes opened and they looked at Sasuke seriously. "When you first woke up…you still didn't seem like yourself…and it…bugged me." _

"_I am not here as someone to give pity, I'm here as a friend." _

"_We all just want to help you Sasuke."_

"_You say it's none of my concern! You say it's none of my business and I'm sick of it!" as she looked down she fisted her hands seeing them shake with the anger wanting to be released. "And you know what? Maybe it doesn't concern me, but what if I want it to! What if I want to help you!"_

_Before she could finish her sentence, kagome coughed up blood and she leaned forward on shaking arms. More blood came from her mouth and kagome covered her mouth with her hands as a way to try and stop it but didn't succeed and continued to cough up the red substance till she fell forward unconscious._

Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. Shaking his head, Sasuke looked once more up at the hospital with almost a solemn expression before turning away and continued walking towards the gate.

"_I'm…sorry…."_

**

* * *

Now: ****  
**"why do we have to do this? Wasn't the mission just to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha and escort him back within three days so he could perform the transfer?" annoyed brown eyes narrowed, glaring at the grey haired male in front of them.

Sensing the glare, the grey haired teen turned back to stare at the impatient red head. "Quit you're complaining Tayuya; this was part of the mission lord Orochimaru wanted us to complete before bringing Sasuke back."

"Shut it Sakon, I know." Still annoyed Tayuya sneered at the teen, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring into the window, at the figure lying in the bed, currently dead to the world. "I just don't get why Orochimaru-sama would want us to spy and watch this girl while we're here…she doesn't look like much to me."

As if to prove her point Tayuya lightly kicked the glass window, not too hard but enough that it would alert those within the room of their presence and no others. "See, doesn't even flinch, I bet I could kill or stab the girl right now and she wouldn't even twitch."

Annoyed at Tayuya's actions, Sakon glared at her, his own annoyance growing. "I know, but Orochimaru-sama told us to particularly wary of this girl, as he said that she has some strange abilities."

Tayuya snorted glaring at the passed out kagome. "Strange abilities?" she tched and adjusted her stance, scanning over kagome's form through the window. "She looks like some ordinary weak girl to me…" Tayuya smirked. "And she's in the hospital, how strong could she really be if she allowed herself to get beat up to the point she doesn't even move at our presence?"

Sakon rolled his eyes fully annoyed at Tayuya's constant talking and stood up from his crouching position. "Orochimaru-sama wanted us to send him a report on the girl, he's obviously interested in her for whatever reason, all of which is enough to be wary or her, no matter how weak she may be."

Tayuya looked away from him. "Whatever."

Smirking Sakon turned back to the glass and grabbed a small box from within his clothes. He opened the box and placed within was a small blank scroll with a writing brush and ink. Grabbing the brush and opening the scroll, Sakon kneeled and quickly started his task of writing his report on kagome for Orochimaru.

Tayuya watched him bored as he wrote his report and sighed in annoyance at how long it was taking. "Could you hurry up?"

Without pausing in his task Sakon looked up glaring at Tayuya. "Be patient I'm almost done."

Tayuya let out another sigh looking from Sakon to the room inside. "Well move faster, I'm sick of being in this weak village and someone could come."

As if someone was reading her thoughts the handle of the kagome's room door moved and twisted before the door itself started to move.

Cursing Tayuya turned to look at Sakon who was rolling up the scroll and tying it shut with some string."Are you done-?!"

"um…is someone in here?" hearing the voice both cursed before vanishing from their spots in front of the window to the hospital's roof. Both remained quiet as they heard the window to kagome's room open then close a few seconds later.

"Good going jackass, we almost got caught." Tayuya cast an annoyed glance to Sakon who was using his teeth to make sure the string kept the scroll close.

Releasing the string from his mouth Sakon glared back. "Shut it Tayuya. I'm not the one who almost blew our cover."

Knowing he was right Tayuya's shut her mouth from another retort and crossed her arms over her chest again looking at the scroll placed in Sakon's hands. "Whatever…you're done now right? We can go?"

Holding up the scroll Sakon smirked and nodded once. "yes." he tossed the scroll in the air before catching it in his hand."This part of the mission is complete. Now we just need to send this scroll to Orochimaru-sama." Sakon placed the scroll back in his shirt with the small box for safe keeping till he could send it. He looked towards the moon the smirk still in place. "And we should go, Sasuke is probably finished by now and heading towards our meeting point. Plus Jiroubou and Kidoumaru are probably getting impatient."

"Like I care." Without another word Tayuya followed by Sakon both vanished from their spots on the roof, leaving only small traces of dust in their wake.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sakura sighed and let the hospital door close behind her. A chill descended over her and she shivered at the breeze before looking up at the night sky. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered again; maybe staying a little longer was a bad idea…

She shook her head once and moved to take a step into the chilly night but stopped when something caught the corner of her eye. Curious as to what it was, sakura blinked, took another silent step forward and turned her head to the left. What she saw made her tilt her head and blink again. Someone was walking.

She furrowed her eyebrows. Who would be walking outside this late? Well, besides herself but that's to home, this person is walking to the left, not to get into the village, but out of it. who would be leaving though, it's late… curious and ignoring the small part of her that just wanted to ignore it and head home sakura took a few steps forward towards the figure, careful to be as quiet as she could, and to stay as far as she could away from said person without alerting them of her presence.

The figure she unknowingly began to trail stopped and in a panic sakura quickly hid behind a tree. Still feeling unnecessarily curious sakura took a quick glance allowing only one eye to move from the shelter of the tree to peak and glance at the figure as they looked back. Who she saw made her heart stop and her breath catch in shock.

It was Sasuke. And he had a bag on his back.

Panic filled her and she bit her lip from gasping in surprise. Sadly though it didn't stop her from taking a step back and step on a badly placed twig making a small but just loud enough crack to resonate throughout the unusually quiet road. She saw Sasuke turn his head in her direction and still in a state of shock and panic sakura quickly retreated behind the tree once more, leaning fully on it with her arms gripping the tree from behind so she could remain standing.

No other noise sounded throughout the clearing and it took all sakura's willpower to not start gasping. A few seconds later the steady sound of footsteps alerted her that the Sasuke was walking again, either not aware she was trailing him or just placing her following as a simple annoyance and ignoring her. Sakura gripped the tree's trunk tighter. She has a feeling it's the latter.

As the foot steps started to get farther and farther away from her sakura starting leaning heavier and heavier on the tree, like the footsteps was what kept her up, and now that they are slowly leaving, so is her will to stand. Sakura gulped and allowed herself to fall and sit down at the edge of the trunk gripping her knees to herself.

She closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay. He's leaving, sasuke's leaving. To Orochimaru, he's betraying the village…

"…_but there's no way Sasuke would go to him, he doesn't need to anyway I mean he's already really strong as it is…_

If sakura had the will power and wasn't feeling how she was feeling, she probably could have yelled at the blond. Sure she knows he did it to try and cheer her up, and she didn't fully believe it herself, she allowed herself to believe in his false and yet confident answer.

Hoping, oh so hoping that the things naruto were telling her were one hundred percent true, so she wouldn't have to bare the horrible and painful truth yet, she could remain in a false sense of security that things would be like they were.

Before the exams, before Orochimaru, before all this painful and complicated stuff had to come into the mix and start messing up their lives. When things were just plain simple and they were just fresh out of the academy.

She knows what she was doing was stupid. Idiotic even, but yet this way she doesn't have to face the undeniable truth that was soon to come, that she knew would happen, and had the feeling slowly growing in the pit of her stomach till it could finally bloom and she would have to face the pain.

Sasuke's departure. His leaving of the village.

She knows this was going to happen, as soon as Sasuke got that mark and as soon as Orochimaru let that sentence escape his lips and become the timer, the detonator, the countdown to this certain event, she always had it in the back of her mind and suffered every time the subject was brought up. she's watched silently, never mentioning it to the others, secretly embarrassed and yet not sure what to do, allowing Kakashi-sensei to say he's dealt with the mark, so she could once again place herself in the false security blanket, but yet still watching as the timer continued to countdown till it was to happen.

And the timer's finally run out. It's at zero.

Sasuke's foot steps no longer sounded slightly within her hearing and she quickly turned her head to the side to see him getting farther and farther away from them, from her. And closer and closer to something she doesn't want to acknowledge. She needs to stop him. She can't let him go, she won't let him go. She needs him…

Quickly shaking her head, sakura forced herself up and exhaled once to prepare herself. Setting her face in what she hoped was a determined expression she quickly turned and ran towards the distancing Uchiha.

He stopped once hearing her footsteps and she stopped a few feetbehind him, suddenly realizing what was she going to do? Now that she has him stopped what does she say to him? How will she stop him? Panic filled her and she remained silent, justwatching his back,unable to say anything.

"What are you doing here; don't you know it's the middle of the night?" it seems though that the same problem applying to her isn't effecting Sasuke in the least. They never do.

Sakura looked down, her determination gone and replaced with sadnessat how he spoke, like his leaving was nothing bad, or they were just walking down the road and ran into each other."It's...just...this road leads to the gate…"sakura wrapped her arms around herself and looked to the side. "It's the only way out of the village…"

Sasuke was silent, Seconds passed before hedecided to make a move. Hearing the footsteps, sakura looked back towards him with a bit of hope but it soon died and her eyes dulled. The steps he took were away from her. He was once again walking to the gate, to the edge of konoha, and without even sparing her a single glance back. "It's late, you should head home."

She flinched at his tone and the grip she had on her arms tightened, feeling cold but not from the night voice, the way it sounded, was distant, far away, and blank. There was no feeling in his words, no emotion. She closed her eyes tightly and her nails bit into her voice held nothing in it's usual annoyance, or the slight uncaring and mocking undertone it was just empty. Void.

She bit her lip feeling moisture form at the corner of her eyes and closed her eyes tighter willing the tears to stay at bay. She won't cry, she needs to be strong. Otherwise she won't be able to stop him. "Why Sasuke? wh-why...don't you let me help-?"

"I don't need your help."

Sakura froze at the sudden sharp tone, eyes opening wide in shock and the tears she was once holding back broke free like a broken faucet. She looked away again. "Why…are you doing this? Why don't you ever tell me anything-?"

"It's none of your business what I do."

She looked back to Sasuke, a broken expression on her face. He didn't look back towards her. "I guess it isn't…huh?" she smiled bitterly. "It never has…" _"No matter how much I want it to be."_ "You've always hated me, from the very beginning you have…on the first day you even got really mad at me…"

Even though she was crying a fond smile mad its way onto her face. "Even though you did, that very same day everything started…you know team 7, you, me, naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and kagome a little later…" she wiped her eyes looking down. "Everything started that one day and continued through, the five of us all sticking together, doing missions, hanging out…" she turned back to Sasuke. "We all had fun. And now you want to end that? You want to leave everything?"

As she spoke, sakura started shaking biting down on her lip and continuously wiping her eyes with no success. "y-you've mentioned how horrible being alone is, how painful, and now you want to go back to that?"

Sasuke gave her no answer. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly and she fisted her hands, lightly scratching her arms in the progress, leaving red marks on her pale skin. "Getting revenge will do nothing, it won't cause anything but sorrow for everyone. You won't be happy and I won't be happy…"

Sasuke stopped walking. "You don't understand-."

"No!" sakura shook her head and placed a hand to her chest gripping her shirt tightly under her hand. "No maybe I don't but…" she felt a sharp pain come from her chest at what she was going to say but ignored it for now. Anything to keep Sasuke here."But…" sakura looked down with a pained face. "But what…what about kagome?"

Her free hand shook at her side, hating herself for what she was saying. "What about kagome?! She-she understands! She went through the same thing you did!" sakura forced the words out of her mouth wanting to stop but knew if she did she'll never say it and get him to understand."Went through the same thing, but she gave up her revenge! She doesn't want it anymore so why, why can't you do the same? Why can't you just stay here with us? With me? Why can't you just let it go?!" looking towards him sakura remained silent and stared at him wanting an answer.

He answered her a minute later by walking again, taking those same slow and agonizing steps. "I'm different from you all, and different from kagome. my only reason for living is revenge. At first I may have thought I could be like you, but in the end I've decided I will get my revenge."

Sakura shook her head not wanting to believe it. the grip on her increased and she took a step forward as if it would help her get closer to Sasuke as he walked away. "no! Sasuke, you can't…" she shook her head again."you can't go, I-I love you! If you were to go…it..it would be as if I'm alone." Her lip trembled and she bit it to keep herself from sobbing. "please…you can't.."

Sasuke ignored her and another step was taking by sakura, her words frantic. "please!! Just, just stay!!" she held out her free hand towards Sasuke. "if you do things will be better!! Everything will be fine." her eyes lit up with a slight hope. "or if you can't stay…take me with you…just… please… don't leave me."

Sakura's voice was filled with a desperate panic and she took another step forward wanting to be closer to him. he can't go, he just can't leave her. She needs him with her, if he goes how could she continue on? He can't just go and leave her like this. Alone.

Ignoring her and her pleas Sasuke just kept walking forward. Clenching her fists to where they drew blood, sakura looked to the side, eyes clenched shut. "what…what about kagome then."

Sakura said it only above a whisper, as a last chance sentence to try and keep him here, wasn't even sure he would stop, it just came out of her mouth as something to say but he paused. Sasuke had stopped walking in mid step. For _her._ Ignoring the sharp pain coming for her chest at sasuke's action she continued, using it as her opportunity. "What, about her…don't you want to say you're sorry? For earlier? Don't you want to make sure she's okay and forgives you?"

Sasuke was silent but no longer walking. In fact he looked up at the night sky as if pondering something. That now he was thinking about what he was doing for the first time since his decision.

Blood dripped from her clenched fists and more pain came from her chest that he stopped at _her _name. Actually looks like he's thinking, at _her_ name. Kagome. Willing the angered thoughts away sakura swallowed the bitter feelings with a fake smile. "You know how kagome gets sometimes. She get's easily worried if something happens to any of us…so how do you think kagome will feel that you're gone? You don't want to make her worry do you?"

Silence.

Another step was taken forward and sakura rewrapped her arms around herself, gripping onto her upper arms in a vice grip. "Just think of what she'll do to you. Kagome will be mad and worried at the same time. Wanting to beat you up while also at the same time, make sure you're fine."

A bitter and fake laugh escaped her lips and sakura's arms tightened themselves around her with every word she spoke relating to kagome. "Then she was really mad for what happened today…just imagine how much angrier kagome will be if she found out you left. Don't you want to settle things between the two of you so she won't be angry at you this entire time?"

Sakura shook her head, fake smile growing in size. "We don't want kagome to worry right? I mean she already worries enough."

"Sakura…"

Hearing his voice, sakura quickly looked up, the hope back in her eyes thinking she got through to him, and waited, watching him closely.

A tense silence passed between the two, sasuke's head still aimed up looking at the sky and sakura watching him with hope and held breath. Another minute passed till Sasuke finally looked down and turned his head towards her a small smirk on his face. "You're a bad liar."

Sakura flinched and looked down away from him ashamed. So he could tell.

Sasuke's footsteps were once again heard as he started up again, walking with his hands in his pockets, ignoring her. Again.

Looking up quickly, sakura took more steps forward arm held out towards her and voice panicked. "Don't leave!!" sakura ignored the shrill tone of her own voice as he didn't listen to her. "I-I'll sc-.!" Before sakura could finish the panicked word Sasuke vanished from her view, making her steps pause in shock. Where did he-

A gust of wind blew from behind her moving her hair and sakura froze realizing where the wind came from. Sasuke had moved behind her.

"Thank you."

Before she could do anything, move or open her mouth, sakura felt a sharp pain come from the pressure point on her neck and her eyes widened before her vision swam and turned black.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Arriving at their destination where two other figures were waiting for them, both Tayuya and Sakon reappeared on the hill over looking the village making the smaller of the two waiting turn to them with a smirk. "Finally, what took you two so long?"

Tayuya pointed her thumb at Sakon annoyance coming of her in waves. "Shut it Kidoumaru. Jackass here decided to take his sweet time writing the report on the girl to Orochimaru."

"Tayuya you shouldn't speak like that, it's not proper for girls."

Tayuya turned her annoyed gaze from the six armed Kidoumaru to the large male to her right and glared at Jiroubou. "Like I care, fatass."

Kidoumaru sighed and ignored the two to turn to Sakon. "Anyway you got the report right?"

Sakon nodded taking the scroll out and holding it in front of him. "Yes, wasn't so hard."

Kidoumaru nodded and looked at the small scroll with a small interest as Sakon grabbed another larger scroll from inside his shirt and opened it revealing thick black markings on the white paper inside the scroll looking like a large snake. Sakon then bit his thumb drawing blood and placed it down the markings.

"Well anything interesting about the girl?"

Tayuya hearing Kidoumaru's question turned to him and snorted. "Interesting? The girl looks weak, I bet I could kill her within seconds, don't know why Orochimaru would want anything to do with her."

Kidoumaru smirked turning toward Tayuya. "What, jealous Tayuya?"

The girl turned to him with a glare, moving her hand towards the flute placed between her belt. "Shut the hell up bastard! You want to go right now cause I'll beat the shit out of you right here, right now!"

Sighing in annoyance at his team's antics but ignoring them, Sakon closed the scroll and clapped his hands together, making a small amount of smoke appear. When it cleared a large black snake about 5 feet long was wrapped around his arm and shoulders, its head placed on his right side and by his cheek.

Once finished with the summoning, Sakon turned towards his still bickering teammates. "Quiet you two; it seems that our guest has arrived."

Both stopped at Sakon's sentence turning their attention from each other to Sakon who smirked and turned his head back towards the approaching figure.

When they came in closer the moonlight revealed it to be Sasuke walking towards them with his hands in his pockets. Sakon's smirk grew and he and the others bowed once Sasuke stopped in front of them. "Glad to see you came Sasuke, we have been waiting for you."

Sasuke eyed the four of them with a raised eyebrow. "What's with the attitude change?"

Still in a bow, Sakon lowered his head in respect to Sasuke as he spoke. "It was a decision already made, that when you decided to leave the village, you would become our new leader."

Sasuke was silent for a moment before his attention was brought towards the large snake placed on Sakon's shoulders. He raised another eyebrow. "And the snake?"

At the question, Sakon looked up, raising from his bow with the others and turned his head towards the snake. "Nothing of great importance."

Lifting his hand that was holding the small scroll containing the report on kagome for Orochimaru, Sakon placed the scroll in front of the snake that opened its mouth and swallowed the scroll whole before quickly slithering off of Sakon and taking off, heading back to the base and Orochimaru. "That snake is a summon of Orochimaru-sama's. Along with retrieving you, he gave us a side mission to perform while we were here. Again nothing of great interest to you."

Sasuke turned away from watching the snake vanish and turned to them with disinterest before walking passed them. "Whatever. Let's go."

"Of course."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"WHAT!!!"

"Sheesh be quiet! Do you have to be so loud so early in the morning?"

Naruto ignored Shikamaru and gritted his teeth looking down with clenched fists. What the hell is Sasuke thinking? Leaving the village like that? Just...just leaving! He started shaking. That...that...jerk! Just… quickly shaking his head naruto looked up at the annoyed looking Shikamaru. "Just hold up! I'll be ready in no time!"

Quickly before Shikamaru could reply, naruto already took off back into his apartment to change leaving Shikamaru at his door sighing and scratching his head. _"I can't believe th-."_

"Alright I'm ready!!" naruto quickly interrupted shikamaru's thoughts by reappearing with his clothes looking slightly messed up but otherwise ready.

Shikamaru nodded. "Alright, lets go we still have a few more people to round up." naruto nodded and both took off.

Curious naruto turned to Shikamaru. "Who else are we getting for the mission?"

Shikamaru turned to him and started counting with his fingers. "We're going to get Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, Neji, and then lastly kagome-."

Naruto stopped on the roof top frozen at kagome's name making Shikamaru stop a few feet in front of him. "What's wrong?"

Naruto's expression changed to one of sadness as he gripped his fists and turned away from the newly appointed Chuunin with gritted teeth. "Kagome...she can't help us…"

Confused, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Why? She on a mission or-?"

Naruto shook his head and his hands started shaking at the strain he put on them. "No, she can't help us because she's in the hospital" Shikamaru looked shocked and watched him. "What happened?"

Naruto continued to remain looking away from him and refused to answer. Taking naruto's constant silence and dramatic change of behavior as him not going to answer, Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head frowning slightly.

He shook his head. "Well, there goes plan A and B…" he sighed again. "It's going to put a big dent in our plans...but I guess it can't be helped...we're just going to have to deal I guess…" Shikamaru stopped scratching his head and turned back to the still sulking blond. "Well, we still are going to get the others. We only have a limited time before we have to go so we need to hurry to make up the time we just lost."

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru and nodded before both took off again to get the others.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Walking into the room, sakura swiftly closed the door behind her, and leaned back on it with her head resting against the frame and aimed up towards the ceiling.

With a small sigh she looked towards the figureon the other side of the room covered with white sheets, blissfully unaware of what's going on around held in a bitter laugh, how she wishes it was her on that bed right she could be unaware of what happened, so she could be the one that isn't suffering now from the events that transpired within hours. _Hours._

A surge of disbelief filled her. Is that really how much time has past? Just a few hours? That fast?

Sakura looked away and leaned heavier on the door behind her, using it as her support, with eyes ringed a bright red, hair a mess, and clothes ruffled, all sure signs of crying._"Why…?"_

"_I don't need your help. It's none of your business what I do."_

"_why Sasuke?"_ her vision blurred, and the edges of her eyes started to sting as memories of what happened last night came to memory fresher than the last and more painful. So much more painful. Painful and _real._

What happened last night was _real,_ it wasn't some nightmare, some horrible dream taunting her of her fears, it was _real _completely and utterly matter how much she wants it to be just some figment of her imagination, anightmare that she will wake up from. It won't happen. It'll never happen.

Because this is reality. She won't wake up from this; she's forced to live it. Over and over again like a taunting memory, it'll never disappear.

"_What…what about kagome then?!"_

Blank green narrowed with a bitter sentiment at that particular moment. Still leaning against the door, sakura looked back to the still unconscious figure and dug her nails into the wood, ignoring the pain that came with the her? Her eyes stung and she finally relented, wiping her eyes to try and stop the tears that started. Why her? Why kagome?

She gritted her teeth looking to the side again. Why is it kagome, why did he stop for kagome, but her, just nothing? What did she do wrong?She's always been there for Sasuke, done everything she could to help him, cheer him on. For years, she's been there, still is, just waiting, hoping, that soon he'll come to see everything she's done for him and finally return her feelings.

And yet even after all she's done for him, the one Sasuke stopped for wasn't her. No, not her at all, the one he stopped for was kagome. And all she did was mention her name. Just that and he stopped almost like he was actually considering what he was doing.

And this isn't the first time either; he's listened to her other times as well. Back in the second exam, when she tried to snap Sasuke out of the trance he put himself in she failed. But when kagome came she got through to him, kagome was able to slap Sasuke and talk to him making him finally snap out of it.

Then there's the third exam. He watched her fight carefully, as if expecting something and even took the liberty to explain something to naruto about the way kagome was fighting with her friend. Something he's never done before.

And lastly yesterday night…

He stopped for kagome not her. For kagome who just appeared out of nowhere, for kagome who hasn't been on the team for very long, for _kagome _who has shown no feelings for him, for kagome that hasn't been there for years trying to help him, for kagome.

He stopped for her. Why? What did kagome ever do that was better than what she did?

"_Nothing."_ That's it, she's done nothing. Kagome wasn't the one who went after him yesterday, she was**. **

But everything she said he just bypassed, ignored, and continued on his way.

Till she mentioned kagome.

Then he stopped walking, became frozen at kagome's name, like he was shocked kagome suddenly came up and he didn't move till he regained his composure.

What's so different between the two of them? What's wrong with her? Or better yet why is _kagome _so special?

Sakura looked back to kagome with narrowed and angered eyes, tears still running down her cheeks. What's so different? "Why…you…what's your secret? What did you do that could cause a reaction from him?!"

Sakura got silence and her angered soared. Shaking sakura glared at the unconscious girl her nails biting into her skin but she took no notice, her anger clouding her pain in a numbing sensation. "Why you! Huh?! Tell me!" she walked to the bed arms shaking, and glare becoming more and more furious as she got closer to kagome. "Why did he stop for you? Why is it….tell me!! Damn it…wake up and answer me!"

Silence.

Kagome remained motionless in her bed with only the beeping of the heart monitor providing sound in the otherwise deathly silent room.

Staring down at the girl, sakura's eyes scanned the girl's face for any sign of movement or twitch that could show she'll get an answer to her questions but nothing happened. Kagome still remained pale, eyes closed to the world. Just nothing.

Like how Sasuke was when he was in the hospital not to long ago.

Just like Sasuke.

Sakura's shaking increased and she laughed, ignoring as it came out hollow and broken, echoing around the quiet room. Is that it? Why kagome's so special, why he stops for her, thinks about things, actually acknowledges her? Because they're alike?

Because they have similar pasts? Is that why Sasuke will actually do something for kagome? Because of the similarities? Because both their clan's are dead? Does he feel that they have something in common?

Sakura shook her head. No that can't be it, just because both their clans are gone can't be why. There's no way just one thing like that could be the reason. But if it's not, then what is? Sakura turned her attention back to kagome, still unresponsive to anything around her. "Why?! Tell me!!!"

More silence.

"Tell me!!"

Still nothing.

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened and fresh tears poured down her face as it hit her, she won't get any answer from kagome, no matter how much she wants, she won't get one. Kagome right now, is dead to the world, unconscious. She'll never get that wanted answer, because kagome probably doesn't even know herself. Being so damn _innocent_ in all of this. She'll never know…

And probably never will.

"I-I hate you!" Still trembling, sakura resumed glaring. "Why did you have to come here?! Why did you have to appear and-and ruin things?! Why did you have to join team 7, become friends with everyone, have naruto look up to you, save all of us from danger, have Sasuke actually acknowledge you…" her arms shook from the force put on them. "I hate you! I wish you were never here! Why can't you just disappear?! I wish you would just-just go away for ever-!"

Sakura's hands flew to her mouth, and her eyes were filled with horror at what she just said. Does she…does she really want that? For kagome to just vanish? For kagome to never have appeared, to never have come here, never become apart of team 7?

"_My name is kagome asahi and it's a pleasure to meet you all…even though it's a bit awkward….."_

_-_

"_Its okay sakura….we'll be fine."_

_-_

"_Sakura, it's no problem I'm here to help. We're friends remember?" turning her head towards the voice sakura nodded at a smiling kagome who had two cups of warm tea in her hands and walking from her kitchen to the living room. _

_Handing one steaming cup to sakura before sitting on the couch across from her, kagome grinned taking a small sip from her cup. "So what's up?"_

_-_

"_But…you know sakura…if you need something or need to speak to me about anything…you know you can right? I'm here…"_

At the memories, sakura fell lifelessly to her knees, horror written all over her face, frustrated and ashamed tears trailing down her cheeks. Is…is she really that horrible? Wishing for kagome to vanish, after everything she's done for her, for team 7? Even after all the times kagome's saved them, helped them, stuck up for them, risked her life for them, she… wants kagome to disappear?

"I…I…" sakura opened her mouth to speak to say something, to deny what she just said, to deny everything she feels, what she wishes, but no words formed. No sentence escaped her lips. No denial, no take back…the words won't come out, she can't speak them.

Because she spoke the truth.

Sobs escaped sakura's lips and she placed her hands over her eyes, weeping, feeling ashamed, disgusted, scared, and frustrated. Everything felt like it was twisting around uncomfortably in her chest, slowly suffocating and making her suffer.

She should be able to deny what she said, take it back.

But she can't.

And she hates herself for it.

Sakura's eyes opened slightly and she looked up at kagome. Is this why? The reason why Sasuke listens and responds to kagome and not her? Because unlike her, kagome is kind, and cares for everyone? Because kagome doesn't hate everyone?

Because she isn't a horrible monster like herself? Who, even after everything kagome's done for herself, still feels this…this hate and jealousy? Even when she shouldn't, has no reason to. Kagome's done nothing wrong, so she has no reason to feel this way towards her.

It's just herself. She's the one, not kagome.

Sakura covered her face with her hands, and looked down away from kagome. "I-I'm...sorry. So sorry kagome…I-I shouldn't feel this!! I know, I shouldn't hate you! Shouldn't wish for you to be gone! Shouldn't wish that you never came here, all you've have done is help me, protected me, you've just been my friend!! Bu-but I do…and I hate myself for it!!"

Sakura sniffed and her nails started to bite lightly into the skin of her face, creating small red marks. "I'm being selfish...so selfish!!"

"_But…you know sakura…if you need something or need to speak to me about anything…you know you can right? I'm here…"_

"Like right now, I'm being selfish, even after everything I just said to you, even after I said I hated you; I'm asking you for help. Because I-I can't do anything…" her head slumped forward defeated as she sobbed. "K-kagome…you said that day when Sasuke was still unconscious, that you'd listen to me…when I need your help…and-and I really need it now!!"

"It's Sasuke…h-he left the village last night. He left to Orochimaru." Sakura bit down on her lip as they trembled, trying to halt the loud sobs coming from her broken form. "H-he left…he's gone…"

Gone.

The word repeated itself in her mind like an echo and sakura drew blood from her lip. "Last night…he just left…I-I tried to stop him but I failed." She forced a smile on her face and looked up at kagome. "I failed, but maybe…maybe naruto won't. He left with Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru. They all left a few hours ago to bring Sasuke back…"

The smile fell and sakura lowered her eyes from kagome's form an ashamed look overcoming her features. "I've…I've been giving you the cold shoulder and acting cold towards you lately huh? For these past few days…" sakura trailed off before she smiled bitterly, "no…actually it's been longer right? Ever since you returned from your training with Sasuke…"

Sakura wiped her eyes. "It was wrong of me, what I was doing was selfish and stupid and I'm sorry, but it's just…I guess I'm jealous of you…" she wrapped her arms around herself. "So jealous… naruto looks up to you greatly, like a sister I guess…you should have seen him when he saw you hurt…he looked dead, too calm. He wasn't naruto when he saw you hurt and it was worse because he was the one to hurt you…"

She closed her eyes feeling more tears run down her face. "And Sasuke, he seems to care too, he didn't respond to me…when I told him I loved him, he didn't acknowledge me when I tried to stop him, reason with him. I tired everything but he wouldn't listen to Me." sakura gripped her arms tighter. "But then I mentioned your name… and he stopped. I could tell he was thinking, if only if it was for a second, he was thinking."

Sakura was silent for a moment before speaking again, as if she was waiting for a reply but never got one. "He…always seemed to listen to you...somehow…even if not by a lot, you still got through to him." she wiped her eyes again this time smiling sadly. "You always seem to get through to people, no matter who they are…"

Sakura paused again to let out a shaky breath. "You seem to have this way with people, you get along with everyone in someway..." she moved a strand of stray hair behind her ear, sniffling. Plus you're strong and smart and care, sometimes overly so for those around you. And you take responsibilities of others without anything in return. Don't judge people, don't care about what other's think of you, rarely tend to your looks to impress others or look good, only your skills."

Using the back of her hand, sakura wiped more tears from her face. "That's why I'm jealous of you, you're just so much more than me…way more..." letting her hands fall onto her lap sakura clasped her hands together so they wouldn't start shaking and looked down. "And now, I guess I can see why Sasuke would acknowledge you...and not me…y-you can understand him about his losses and at the same time help him, probably even get him away from his revenge, without wanting anything from his but his happiness."

Sakura's eyes lowered. "While I was selfish, I told Sasuke I could help him, if he stayed with Me." she sighed. "I'm jealous…stupid to be so I know, I mean you've never done anything at all to me that could allow me to be like this, nothing. You've only helped others." Another wipe of tears. "I-I have no right to feel this, angry at you, if anything you should be the angry one."

Sakura started to tremble again another wave of feelings hitting her. "I've been so cold and mean to you for a while now, and during the exams I actually slapped you."

Her tears came back full force and dripped on her intertwined hands. "I-I slapped you in my jealousy but you did nothing. Seemed a bit mad and hurt but did nothing, didn't lift a finger to hurt me, get me back. You even continued to protect me like nothing ever happened. And the only reason why you stopped me in the first placed was because Sasuke was dangerous. Then you accepted my apology."

Sakura laughed sadly remembering and shook her head. "Actually you forgave me without an apology and wouldn't take one from me when I tried."

A genuine smile broke out on sakura's face and she looked up back to kagome. "then right now and all those other times allowing me to come to you crying and whining when I couldn't deal with something, taking away my problems and making them your own. Right now you're helping me…even if you're not awake, you still help."

Her bottom lip trembled and grateful tears ran down her face, but sakura continued to smile at kagome not even bothering to wipe them away. "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you, no matter what I do, I don't think anything can make up what you've done for me and the others…"

Sakura drew her knees up to her chest. "you almost sacrificed your life for the boys yesterday, they could have killed one another but without any second thought you jumped in the middle of the attack." she watched kagome for any signs of movement and sighed when she once again got nothing.

Wrapping her arms around her ankles and letting her chin rest on her knees she ignored the tears soaking through her dress. "I know this is a lot…b-but I wish you were awake. I want you to be up. I know that...that you would have been able to stop him." sakura's voice cracked at the end and she swallowed trying to keep another sobbing fit down. "If it was you with him, I'm positive you would have been able to convince him to stay in the village. Do something to stop him."

A small grin appeared on her face as she thought the situation over. "Or you would have beaten him up to keep him here. You'd fight him tooth and nail, break his legs if it came to it, you'd just fight him your hardest if it made sure he stayed."

Sakura watched kagome as she breathed and listened to the heart monitor as it beeped. "Kagome, I-I'm scared…so scared." She let her head rest against her knees. "I don't want him to leave. What should I do? What can I do?"

Silence.

Sighing, sakura got up from the floor, wiped her eyes and turned away from kagome. "I…" sakura let the sentence hang unable to think of anything to say and walked silently towards the door. Once her hand touched the handle of the door, sakura paused and looked back towards the bed holding her unconscious teammate. "I…thanks…"

With that said sakura turned back towards the door, opened it, and left closing the door behind her, completely unaware of a small silver glow coming from kagome's body. It lasted only a few seconds, but as soon as it completely disappeared, kagome fingers twitched and moved followed by her eyes.

They opened half-way revealing glazed silver but remained open for only a moment before closing and kagome let out a breath once again falling into complete unconsciousness.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

A small moan of pain was heard throughout the once silent room followed by the shifting of cloths and blankets.

"_What-what happened?"_

Glazed silver slowly opened and kagome's eyebrows furrowed, seeing nothing but a big blur in her vision._"where…"_drifting off, kagome blinked a few times till her vision was back to normal and once it was clear saw a blank white wall ahead of her and that she was placed in a bed.

Confusion set in and kagome's eyes narrowed, trying to regain a memory of where she was. It was too silent to be her room so where? Opening her eyes completely kagome scanned her surroundings and realized she was in the hospital. _"Duh…where else would I be if not at home."_

With a sigh, kagome moved her head to look down at herself but a sharp pain came from her head, making her wince and place a hand to her forehead confusion once again setting in. with closed eyes kagome tried to think of why she was in the hospital. What happened to her-?

"_What the hell were you two thinking?!!!"_

"_Don't you two look away from me! Your actions don't allow or give you permission to look away from me! Those two attacks! They both were strong enough to kill!!"_

Kagome's eyes flew open at the memory and she quickly sat up in her bed, wincing as she did so and grabbed both her sides in pain as they protested against the action. Once the pain subsided kagome removed her hands and lifted up her shirt to see her entire stomach and middle was wrapped tightly with bandages, but a small amount of blood was coming from her sides staining them red.

Kagome cursed under her breath for her stupidity and let her shirt drop back down, ignoring the bandages for now. Biting her lip in worry, kagome looked down at the sheets placed over her. The boys…they were fighting and she jumped in the middle of the attacks to stop them, but couldn't completely and got hit after their jutsu broke through her water wall…

Kagome smiled wryly. _"That was a stupid move…"_ stupid, but she'd do it again if she had to. _"but hopefully I won't have to…I hope the boys have settled their little fight…"_ she hopes so, the team meetings are already tense then with this fight behind them…things will be really uncomfortable next time they meet-.

"_Wait-."_ Speaking of time, what time is it? How long has she been out of it? Wanting an answer kagome looked around the room till her eyes landed on a clock. Seeing it was close to noon, kagome sighed, and scratched her head. Well now she knows what time it is but what about the date? Her eyes looked around and she frowned not finding what she really wanted. A calendar.

Trying to focus for anything to help her, kagome let her eyes drift close. Well the only thing she remembers before everything went black is the boy's fighting and her yelling at them. But what else? There has to be something…

"_K-kagome…you said that day when Sasuke was still unconscious, that you'd listen to me…when I need your help…and-and I really need it now!!"_

"_It's Sasuke…h-he left the village last night. He left to Orochimaru." _

"_H-he left…he's gone…" _

"_I failed, but maybe…maybe naruto won't. He left with Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru. They all left a few hours ago to bring Sasuke back…"_

"_Sakura?!"_ kagome's eyes flew open, wide in filled with shock. _"What was that?"_ a memory maybe or even something that happened while she was asleep? Rubbing her forehead, kagome swallowed and felt an amount of worry fill her stomach. Well if it is something that happened while she was asleep…is it true? Did Sasuke really leave or did she just have a dream.

The feeling in her stomach increased, and she has a bad feeling it wasn't just some dream. Washing away the sickness she felt at the possibility of Sasuke leaving, kagome tossed the blankets aside and moved herself carefully till she was sitting at the side of the bed, fully aware of her wounds.

With a small grunt, kagome placed her bare feet on the tiled ground and shivered as the cold met her feet. With a quick shake of her head though, kagome didn't dwell on it longer and stood up to stumble.

Quickly grabbing the bed to steady herself a small frown appeared on kagome's face.

Note to self, need to be more careful. And if she can't stand properly, she's probably been out for a small while… a few days tops possibly due to the type of wounds. Shaking away the thought for now, kagome slowly release the bed and stood up again.

Once sure she wouldn't fall and had her balance back kagome slowly made her way to the door. Maybe if she sneaks and listens around she'll be able to find out what's happening and what day it is.

Opening the door, kagome peaked her head out and looked around the hallway making sure no one was in sight and grinned, the hallway was entirely empty. Perfect.

Stepping out and closing the door softly behind her, kagome looked around again before quietly walking down the hallway close to the wall and careful of any nurses or doctors. If any see her, she'll be forced to go back to her bed for rest and then supervised. Something she really doesn't need or want. Plus she won't be able to get any information if she's trapped in the stuffy room.

Making it to the edge of the hallway, kagome leaned against the wall and looked left then right, seeing no one. Inwardly grinning at her luck kagome quickly turned right and resumed her walking, while listening and scouting for anybody important she could listen off of.

"I can't believe this…things have been so busy today…"

Freezing in the middle of the hallway at the voice coming from ahead of her, kagome gulped and quickly looked around for anything or place she could hide.

"I know do you know why-hold on let take care of this patient first."

Hearing a second voice and seeing two figures beginning to appear from the hallway and turning in this way, kagome's panic increased. _"Crap, crap, crap!!"_ Seeing a door on her right, kagome quickly grabbed the handle, turned it, opened the door, walked in, then closed the door quickly with her back leaning against it breathing heavily and hoping that they didn't see her.

When she didn't hear anything that could mean they noticed her kagome let out a thankful sigh. She's safe-

"Hey- who are you?"

Spoke to soon.

Tensing up kagome looked up fearfully seeing a little girl, placed on the bed looking at her curiously with bright green eyes. Thinking of something quickly, kagome sent the girl a smile and placed a finger to her lips, whispering. "I'm playing a game…um…its-its hide and go seek and those nurses are it. I'm not here okay?"

The little girl looked confused, eyebrows furrowing with a look of thought and concentration over coming her. After a minute though the little girl faced her again with a bright grin, placed her own finger to her lips, and nodded. "Okay pretty lady!"

Smiling at the girl again in thanks and glad her cover wasn't ruined for now, kagome turned her attention back to the nurses on the other side of the door. Maybe they can help her. Opening the door slightly so she could peak an eye out and see where they were, kagome grinned seeing they were still here and heading in this direction, a small cart placed in front of the first nurse as she waited for the second.

The first nurse, a short lady with black hair and brown eyes yawned slightly as the second, a brown haired, green eyed woman who was taller than the first by a few inches came walking out of a room a thing of blankets in her arms.

After she closed the door and placed the blankets in the cart the second turned towards the first. "Anyway, back to topic, do you know why the hospital's in such an uproar?"

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together in amusement and confusion. This is the hospital in an uproar? She was unable to ponder on the thought anymore when she saw the first shrug and start pushing the cart again towards the next room. "Well it's not completely proven, but the rumor is that the place is in such an uproar because of the Uchiha incident."

"_Uchiha incident?"_ kagome's eyes narrowed and she leaned in a bit closer wanting answers.

The second nurse's eyes widened and she turned towards the first slightly shocked. "That's why?" she shook her head regaining her composure. "Well I guess it makes sense why everyone's been buzzing around today…but I still can't believe he just left like that…"

Kagome's eyes widened at the information. She cursed inwardly and fisted her hands. So it wasn't just a dream, it really did happen.

Sasuke left.

"_Stupid..idiot-."_ shaking her head from her angered thoughts for the moment, kagome let out a calming breath to resume listening to the two currently speaking.

The first nurse nodded her head, disappointment and a slight dislike showing on her face. "I know abandoning the village like that…and he was a prodigy too, the best rookie of his year. It's a shame really, but I guess the rumors about him were true, just like his older brother…"

Kagome stifled a glare and string of long insults she wanted to yell and say at those two. Sasuke may not be all joy and sunshine but he's not like his brother. She's seen his older brother, they may look alike slightly by appearance but otherwise they are completely different.

The second nurse, nodded agreeing with the first. "At least he didn't do anything before he left-."

"Oh, but I think he did."

The second nurse gasped slightly, looking intrigued and slightly leaned towards the first as they stopped at the next door. "What do you mean?"

"Well…I heard- hold on a minute."

Kagome groaned and let her head hit the edge of the doorframe as the first nurse walked into the room to retrieve the dirty blankets from the room. After a minute, kagome heard the sound of a door closing and perked up looking through the door again and saw that the first nurse was back, blankets in hand.

Once she too placed them in the cart and they continued on their way the first turned back towards the second. "Anyway, I heard that about two days ago, a girl was admitted into the hospital. She was on the receiving end of some pretty bad attacks. She was lucky but would have died of blood loss if her sensei and teammate didn't bring her in, any later and it would have been too late." The first nurse sighed. "it's not really known how she got those attacks because both the sensei and teammate wouldn't say anything but from the way they were acting and keeping it silent, a lot of the staff here thinks she got attacked by her other teammate that wasn't there."

The second nurse gasped again, this one louder than the first and placed a hand over her mouth with wide eyes at the information. "You mean you think he was the one to do that?"

The first nurse nodded. "You never know." she stopped pushing the cart and started at the second with an eyebrow raised. "But don't you think it's pretty convenient? That this girl ends up hurt and then he leaves without any word…"

The second nurse shook her head sighing and faced forward again. "Wow, but it is when you think about it, I wonder what's going to happen now that he's gone."

The first shrugged, replying. "Who knows, but there's a chance he'll be brought back, a retrieval team was sent after him yesterday morning when it was found out he left the night before."

"Do you know who it was that found he was missing?"

At the seconds nurse's question the first looked thoughtful before turning towards the second, "I was told it was his other teammate trying to stop him, the one that was with their sensei trying to help the girl who was hurt." Her brown eyes closed and she shook her head in what only could be called pity. "I feel sorry for the girl, it's a known fact that the boy was popular among the girls, I'm sure she liked him, she was crying and whatnot trying to stop him."

Kagome's eyes widened. _"Sakura-."_

"_Last night…he just left…I-I tried to stop him but I failed."_

"_Kagome, I-I'm scared…so scared." _

Kagome placed a hand to her head, remembering and her eyes lowered feeling a small pang of sadness hit her. _"Sakura…"_

"she must be devastated…" kagome's attention was brought back to the two nurses hearing the seconds' voice way closer than it was before. Her eyes widened seeing that they both had stopped in front of the door she was hiding behind and the first was walking towards the door.

"_Not good!"_ Cursing, kagome backed away by a few steps looking around for another hiding spot and saw a large closet placed to her right against the door. Kagome frowned but the opening of the door made her curse again, quickly move to the closest, open it, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Realizing her mistake kagome froze. _"Oh no…please you didn't hear anything, you didn't hear anything, you didn't hear anything-."_

"Um…is anyone in here with you sweetie?"

"_Damn..."_ kagome's eyes closed waiting in silence to be discovered-.

"Nope it's only me!!"

"Oh...okay…I thought I heard something…" kagome let out a small sigh of relief glad she wasn't found and silently thanked the little girl for keeping her secret.

Once she heard the nurse grab the blankets, walk out and close the door behind her, kagome opened the closest door, walked out and turned towards the grinning girl with her own grin. "Thank you."

The little girl continued to grin and sent her a thumbs up. "No problem pretty lady! It was fun!"

Nodding to the girl, kagome turned back towards the door. "Well I have to go, thank you again."

Once the little girl nodded kagome walked to the door and opened it enough to stick her head out and looked for the two nurses. Seeing them, kagome was glad to know that they were continuing straight. Good, this way she doesn't have to worry about them heading towards her room and not finding her in there.

Once they were on the other side of the hallway and wouldn't be able to hear her, kagome looked the other way, seeing that to was empty. Taking it has her chance, kagome quickly walked out of her hiding spot, and quietly closed the door before walking back to her own room careful to not make any noise.

Once back in her room, kagome closed the door and leaned against it with her back sighing, glad she wasn't spotted by the nurses.

And speaking of the nurses, kagome let the back of her head rest against the door, looking up at the ceiling with sorrowed filled eyes at what she learned…

Sasuke, he left…and to Orochimaru…

Not good, not at all, now that sasuke's in Orochimaru's grasp or close to it, who knows what Orochimaru wants with him…back in the second exam Orochimaru said something about him being the perfect candidate… but for what?

Sighing again, kagome let herself slide down the wall till she was sitting on the floor, and ignored the small pain that came from her sides. Resting her hands on her head kagome gritted her teeth frustrated.

What the hell exactly happened after she fell unconscious? What caused Sasuke to just up and leave? There's no way Sasuke would have just left like that on just a random thought. He didn't just up and have the idea saying, 'oh I know, I'm going to go to Orochimaru for no good reason!'

There has to be something, someone or something must have planted the idea in his head. But who-

Kagome stopped and she hit her head as it hit her. Orochimaru, it had to be him, well maybe not exactly him, but followers of him, he must have sent a team or something to come convince Sasuke to join him.

But why?

Why now retrieve Sasuke, when he had the chance during the invasion, or even when Sasuke was immobile after the second exam, why not just during the second exam itself? Gaining a headache kagome cursed. What reason would Orochimaru have for waiting so long to just suddenly decide getting Sasuke now was good…it makes no sense…

…unless he was waiting for an opportunity like now.

Kagome looked back up at the thought, understanding coming to her, if he was just waiting for an opportunity then now would be perfect. Naruto and Sasuke were having trouble working as a team, then with the fight and mishap with Itachi, it wouldn't take much to convince Sasuke to go to him, all Orochimaru had to say was that he could give him the power he wants for defeating Itachi-

"_Damn it!"_ kagome punched the ground leaving a small indent with small amounts of red decorating it. Ignoring the stinging pain and the fact that what she did was completely idiotic, kagome forced herself to stand despite her sides' protests and walked back to her bed, sitting on it with her elbows on her knees and holding up her head.

Orochimaru must have known somehow that right now must have been the right time to convince Sasuke over to his side. And the reason why he didn't try to get Sasuke earlier was because Sasuke wouldn't have listened then, believing he didn't need any help in getting stronger…but now he does.

After all naruto's growth, Sasuke thinks he's not getting stronger so when Orochimaru offers him strength Sasuke will take it no questions asked. _"Just lovely…"_

But question still stands, how would Orochimaru know right now was a good time and why exactly does Orochimaru want him?

Coming up with no answer, kagome groaned, frustrated and closed her eyes rubbing her temples.

And how not even within 24 hours could everything crumble and just become hectic? Right now sakura's probably an emotional wreak, naruto's definitely angry, completely determined to bring Sasuke back, and Sasuke…well she doesn't know what's up with Sasuke right now.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed speaking of the boys, Sasuke left the night she got hurt and the retrieval team was sent yesterday morning, then that means she was out of it for two days. Leaning forward kagome frowned. It's been two days, 48 hours, since Sasuke and the team left. Then from the way the nurse sounded, it seems that team isn't back yet, and really they probably should be back by now, they left just a few hours after Sasuke himself…

What does she do? She just can't sit here biting her nails and waiting, wondering what's happening to two of her teammates, her friends. It's already been over a day and the team isn't back yet.

"_Kagome, I-I'm scared…so scared." _

"_I don't want him to leave. What should I do?" _

Kagome's eyes shot open and she leaned back, sitting up straight with her hands hanging in her lap. Her hands fisted and she looked to the right towards a dresser, where her clothes and equipment were placed on top of it folded neatly.

Quickly standing kagome winced and placed a hand to her side while walking over towards the dresser. She knows what she's going to do.

She's going after them.

Just sitting here, doing nothing and waiting isn't something she can do, she's awake and able to move, so she's able to help. Has to. Sakura has already tried, naruto is trying right now, so she has to, too.

She won't let Sasuke go to the damn snake without going through her first.

Grabbing her once folded clothes kagome lifted up her shirt and grimaced at the sight of it. Her shirt was ruined and her pants weren't too far off. Both were covered in blood, all of it no doubt hers. Plus that, her shirt had two giant holes at least the size of a softball on each side, the edges turned black from being burnt by the attacks.

Placing them back on the dresser carelessly, kagome looked down at herself and her current clothes. A long, form fitting, short sleeve dark grey shirt that ended at the middle of her thighs, and black sweats that ended after her knees. This will have to do.

Looking back up, kagome quickly grabbed her belts and equipment, and put them on, followed by her father's headband. Once that was done, kagome grabbed her black sandals and walked back to the bed, sitting on it.

After putting on her sandals kagome placed her feet back on the ground and flinched when more pain came from her sides. Finally acknowledging her wounds, kagome lifted up her shirt again and frowned seeing more blood soaking through the bandages.

Her frown grew and she looked around the room till she spotted a thing of fresh new bandages placed on the desk by her bed.

Grabbing them and taking off the now blood soaked ones, kagome looked down at the wounds and another grimace hit her. Both wounds looked bad, probably not as bad as they first were but still pretty bad. Her right side looked almost like a large puncture hole but thankfully wasn't too deep with burns that stretched out all around the edges of the wound, the shape reminding her of lightening. This must have been where Sasuke hit her.

Then her left side, was like the right, except instead of having burns around the edges the wound itself reminded her of a swirl. The indent the jutsu left shaped the skin to where it was like a whirlpool shape. This where naruto must have hit her.

Shaking her head kagome lifted up her free hand and let her hand glow green with healing chakra. After she stopped the bleeding and healed both wounds as much as she could, kagome grabbed the bandages again and started the process of rewrapping her middle as best and as tightly as she could without halting her movements.

When she finished kagome sighed and grabbed the bloody bandages beside her and carelessly tossed them into the trashcan next to the dresser. After standing, kagome looked around for anything she might have missed. Finding nothing, kagome walked back to the dresser and grabbed her headband from atop the dresser, tied it around her neck, then headed towards the closed window.

Gripping the handle, kagome paused to look back towards the door. Hearing and sensing no one coming, she turned back to the window and opened it, shivering as the cold air came and brushed against her face and lifted up her hair behind her.

Jumping onto the window seal and gripping onto the edge of the frame to steady herself, kagome closed her eyes and inhaled a calming breath. No turning back, no giving up. She has to stop Sasuke, and help naruto.

She made a promise to herself.

Exhaling, kagome's eyes opened, both filled with determination and she jumped up from the window, landing on the roof of the hospital. Looking back kagome grinned bitterly seeing a red stain in the middle of the roof.

Blood, her blood.

Serving as a reminder that this is where all this mess started.

Fisting her hands kagome looked towards the edge of the village and jumped from the hospital's roof and landing on another one nearby and repeating the process towards the edge of the village and then gate.

Kagome felt a small stab of pain come from her sides at the constant movement and gritted her teeth. She didn't think they'd start hurting this early…maybe she should have tried to find something to numb the pain before leaving…

Well it's too late now…

She can't go back, she's wasted enough time already and if she goes back she might be caught. Kagome looked up at the sky after landing on another roof, towards the sun's position. _"Noon.."_

So if it's noon she's about a day behind naruto and the others, kagome's eyes narrowed. And she's even farther behind Sasuke. He left the night before and she has no clue exactly how much time is between him and naruto…a few hours yeah, but how much she doesn't know.

She's going to have to really hurry if she wants to catch up to them.

Kagome's thoughts halted when she saw the large gate up ahead and she turned her eyes towards the small post and guards. _"I'm going to have to sneak out, if I try to go through the entrance without clearance I'll be stopped and caught."_

With that in mind kagome quickly changed her direction and jumped from roof to roof till she made it to the edge of the village. Skidding to a stop kagome looked up the gate and satisfied that no guard towers were placed nearby, she kneeled pushing chakra to her feet making them glow a light blue.

Jumping up into the air and then landing on the gate, kagome paused only for a second before running up the gate as a black blur.

Once she made it close enough to the top, kagome jumped up into the air and flipped forward, landing on the top of the gate's edge in a kneeling position with her arms on both sides keeping her balance.

With narrowed eyes kagome looked out to the forest ahead of her as a small breeze blew by. After one last, quick look back towards the village below kagome sighed and started running down the other side of the gate.

When she landed on the forest floor, kagome's knees gave out and she landed on them wrapping her arms around her middle shaking in pain. _"Shouldn't have went so fast…"_ trying to ignore the pain kagome made a quick list of hand signs and slammed her hand down to the ground.

Black smoke appeared covering the clearing for a moment before it cleared revealing Shirou sitting before her. After removing her arm from her sides, so Shirou wouldn't see her in pain, kagome forced a smile and waved while standing up with an inward groan of pain. "Hey Shirou." _"Need to be more careful now…they might open…" _

Without giving a reply back Shirou looked up at her confusion apparent on his face. "Kagome? Why the unexpected summoning?"

Shaking her head, kagome pointed towards a direction before taking off into the trees making a confused Shirou follow after unsure of what else to do.

After he made it to her side, Shirou looked at kagome, saw her overly serious and pained expression, and instantly became worried. "Kagome, what's happening? Why-." Shirou stopped talking smelling fresh blood and turned towards where it was coming from. Kagome.

His worry escalated and he turned towards kagome's face with narrowed eyes, wanting answers. "What is happening kagome. Why do I smell your blood?" he sniffed again. "I can smell both old and fresh blood on you."

Kagome sighed and looked down at her middle lifting up her shirt as she did so, to see a small amount of blood on her bandages. _"Should have been a bit more careful with the landing-."_

A small gasp from her side made her quickly drop her shirt and curse remembering that Shirou was with her now and didn't know what happened earlier. Feeling a glare on her and already knowing where it was coming from kagome ran a hand through her tangled hair. Well can't really keep in him the dark and can't lie to him about what happened. He won't help her if she does.

Kagome turned towards the black wolf replying, "Something bad has happened. I'll explain fully on the way on how I got my wounds and what I know about the situation now. But right now I need you to follow either sasuke's or naruto's scent." Kagome paused considering something for a moment before continuing. "Actually, if you can just follow sasuke's scent that would be better, he's the one we need to go and stop."

Shirou sent her another confused look and kagome faced forward, fisting her hands in silent frustration explaining, "Sasuke, he took off about two days ago, to go to Orochimaru."

Kagome didn't have to face the wolf to see and feel his shock. Nodding kagome resumed speaking an angered tone coming to her voice, "I know, I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think I know why he left. Naruto and a retrieval team were sent out to go after him yesterday morning."

Kagome's eyes lowered in sadness. "As for my wounds…" kagome placed an arm lightly over her stomach and gripped her shirt. "I got them from stopping their attacks, naruto and Sasuke ended up fighting and it got out of hand. When I saw I jumped in stopping the fight but got hit by their jutsu in the process." Kagome dodged a branch in her way. "I was unconscious till now."

Shirou was silent for a few minutes after she spoke making kagome nervous and she turned towards the wolf to see him looking deep in thought and became worried. "Shirou-?"

"You do know that what you are doing is completely stupid. A retrieval team was sent out so why do you need to go? Your wounds are reopening, you'll make them worse by continuing what you're doing."

Smiling inwardly at her summon's concern, kagome nodded. Her smile turned into a grim line. "I know it is but they were sent out a day ago, I know it might take a while for them to return with or without Sasuke, but I have a bad feeling." She looked down at her hand. "Plus I can't just sit back while this is happening, they both are my friends. I have to do something." she looked towards a serious Shirou. "And you know that." She grinned suddenly. "Then there's the fact that if I go, I might be able to help them."

Shirou watched kagome carefully but already knew he lost the battle. If kagome sets her mind to something and is determined to do it, she'll do it. With or without his help, if he refuses she'll just summon another summon to help her.

He saw kagome wince again as she jumped from another branch and inwardly sighed, already knowing he's going to really regret his decision later.

Jumping ahead of kagome, which was an easy task considering she was wounded and going slightly slower than usual, Shirou turned to face the confused girl who stopped at his action. Motioning to his back with his head he turned it towards her and grinned. "I can't stop you if you want do to this, even if I tried, but I can help you so you don't open those wounds any more, loose blood, and end up killing yourself before you reach them. So get on."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Shirou gave her a pointed look. "Your wounds already reopened, if only slightly, but can get worse. This way they don't open farther, so get on before I change my mind." His grin widened, showing his shining white canines. "Besides I'll be faster if it's just me running. You do want to catch up to them to help right?"

Kagome was silent for a few seconds before she nodded and sent him a small but very grateful smile. Shirou smiled back and kagome jumped towards him before getting on his back.

Once Shirou was positive kagome was secure and wouldn't fall he took of running in the direction they were going only moments before.

"Thank you Shirou."

Shirou only grinned and quickened his pace.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Flexing both his hands to get used to his new body, Orochimaru smirked satisfied to have his arms back. _"You thought you could weaken me Sarutobi-sensei? Ha, pathetic, as if some jutsu could stop me."_

"Orochimaru-sama, it seems the report you requested about kagome from Sakon and the sound 4 has finally arrived."

Turning his attention to Kabuto who was walking into the room with a large black snake wrapped around his shoulders, and a small scroll in his hands, Orochimaru grinned. "Wonderful, let me see it."

Kabuto nodded while tossing the scroll towards Orochimaru, who caught it easily. The snake vanished in a poof of smoke no longer needed and Orochimaru opened the string sealing the scroll shut before opening the scroll and reading its contents.

Once he finished reading the scroll, Orochimaru chuckled, amusement and delight showing through his sickly yellow eyes. "Interesting….very interesting…"

Kabuto raised an eyebrow staring at the scroll in Orochimaru's hands. "What's interesting?"

Orochimaru turned towards Kabuto, grinning and licked his lips. "It seems our little kagome-chan had an accident and was placed in the hospital…"

"The hospital?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, seems she had a bad incident, she was so wounded, when Sakon and Tayuya was spying on her, she didn't move or anything…she was so out of it she couldn't even sense them…" Orochimaru chuckled again shaking his head in mock pity. "Poor kagome-chan, wonder what could have happened?"

Kabuto was silent as Orochimaru rolled up the scroll containing kagome's report and caught it just as quietly when Orochimaru tossed it to him. "Place that somewhere safe for now Kabuto, I might need it later."

Kabuto nodded still in silent thought, and Orochimaru noticed making him raise an eyebrow at the silent man. "Kabuto, is there something wrong?"

Knocked from his thoughts, Kabuto turned towards Orochimaru, then down to the scroll placed in his hands, containing kagome's report. "Yes…actually there is.." he looked back to Orochimaru. "About kagome, since she's in the hospital right now, and in such a weak condition wouldn't it be the right opportunity to capture her? Don't you want her as well as Sasuke?"

Orochimaru placed his chin on his right hand and smirked. "Yes, this chance seems like the best for capturing her, but at the moment she's not really important…Sasuke is. Plus if she in the hospital and in such a condition she doesn't move, then trying to bring her here would probably kill her or slow down the team."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the possibility. "If that happens, the worse case is that I wouldn't get either of them, or I would only get Sasuke and not kagome." he clenched his fists. "I don't want that…so I'll wait on kagome…"

His grin returned and he licked his lips again, "it's all a matter of time."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"_Shirou was right this way was much faster. Easier too."_

Much easier. Traveling this way not only helps them get their way faster, but it also gave her the chance to heal her wounds again and stop the bleeding. Now she doesn't have to worry about losing anymore blood while they travel.

She still needs to be careful since they could open at any time but now she doesn't double over in pain ever few minutes. She can only hope that nothing bad happens to open them before they can get to the others.

"Kagome."

Coming out of her thoughts and finally noticing that Shirou came to a complete halt, kagome looked down at the wolf confused before looking towards their surroundings. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, so why did he stop? Did he sense an enemy or something? "Shirou, is there something wrong?"

Shirou nodded narrowing his eyes and scanning the floor below. "Yeah, I smell blood and death." Kagome froze at his sentence and Shirou paused for a few seconds noticing before continuing on, "what do you want to do? Should we check it out or continue on?"

Kagome bit her lip, unsure. If Shirou smells blood and death then a battle must have taken place. Kagome's eyes drifted forward in the direction they were heading. They need to catch up with Sasuke, naruto and the others as soon as possible, but yet the same time, what if the fight was between someone from the retrieval team? They could need help…

Coming to a decision, kagome looked back towards Shirou to see the wolf staring back, waiting for an answer. "Check it out, it could be someone we know."

With a nod Shirou jumped down from the branch he was on heading towards the ground. Once he landed on his feet, Shirou started looking around and sniffed the area for the source.

After a few quick seconds, shirou's head lifted and his ears perked up, finding the source and he took off running straight, after the scent.

Not even a minute later, Shirou burst out of a thing of trees making it to a clearing and paused. Confused kagome looked up to see what was wrong and too stopped, shocked at the sight that met her eyes.

"A-amazing."

Covering the entire clearing, was a giant crater that went at least 8 feet deep in the center. The surrounding trees fencing the clearing off, were either smashed or bent back, most likely a result from when whatever slammed into the ground. Playing the entire area was just in destruction.

Shaking off her shock kagome blinked and turned her attention towards the center of the crater where something was placed there. Lightly patting on shirou's head to gain his attention, kagome then pointed to the crater.

Understanding what she wanted Shirou jogged towards the end of the crater, seeing a figure, Shirou jumped down and slid down the wall of the hole till they were only a few feet away from the body.

Observing the figure closer kagome's eyebrows furrowed seeing his state of dress. She knows this type of uniform…who…

It hit her seconds later and kagome cursed. Sound ninja. So then this guy must have been one of the ninja Orochimaru sent to come and convince Sasuke to leave the village. Kagome placed a hand to her head frustrated. She really shouldn't be confused and should have considered this earlier.

Of course Orochimaru would have the people he sent to convince Sasuke, guard him too. There's no way Orochimaru would have Sasuke just come to him by himself, when very soon a retrieval team would be sent out after him.

Running her hand through her slightly knotted hair, kagome worried her lip a slight dread filling her. "well here's one of them…no telling how many more nin Orochimaru sent to act as guards for Sasuke, for all we know, dozens more nin could be with Sasuke…plus the fact that when we catch up to them, trouble will arise and more fights will start-."

"It's him…" kagome turned her attention to Shirou. "He's the one with the smell of death.." Shirou looked from the body and to the left towards the shield of trees. "There's blood here, but then there's another trail leading this way."

As he spoke Shirou jumped out of the crater and started jogging in the direction he looked, following another source of blood.

As Shirou ran kagome bit down harder on her lip. If the person they found in the crater was a sound Nin, then the other person could only be one of their own konoha Nin. _"But which one? Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru were the ones sent out on the mission…and the nurses didn't say anyone else was sent out...so it has to be one of them…" _

Shirou eventually slowed to a light walk and kagome looked up noticing they were in another but way smaller clearing then the one before.

The sun was shining down at them when they passed the shelter of the trees and kagome had to place a hand over her eyes to see, and what she saw made her eyes widened. _"Oh no.."_

Kagome quickly jumped off of Shirou and ran towards the figure a few feet away. "Chouji!!" kneeling down next to the boy, kagome quickly checked him over. He had a few bruises and small cuts but otherwise nothing serious so he shouldn't be the way he was. Completely unmoving and still…like he was dead.

Just to make sure he was still alive, kagome placed a hand over his chest where his heart was and her eyes widened. _"Something must be wrong…his heartbeat is slow, way too slow…could he have used up all his chakra?"_

Kagome stared at the boy with worry. She needs to do something his heartbeat is getting weaker and weaker. But what? She's not a medic, and the healing jutsu she does know is only for small wounds….nothing like this.

"Kagome, we need to continue on."

"I know." kagome nodded but didn't look towards Shirou, all of her attention focused on Chouji. "But I can't just leave him like this. He's getting worse as time goes on." If they just leave and hope someone will find him, there's a chance he won't make it…the only way he will is if they take him back to the village.

But they can't take him, times running out…so what can she do?

"_Wait- we can't but we have those who can."_ Grinning at her brilliant idea kagome backed away and started a quick list of hand signs before slamming her hand to the ground.

When the familiar black smoke appeared and vanished, a tan wolf about the size of a horse with greens eyes was standing in front of her bowing its head. "Kagome-sama."

Ignoring the name kagome grinned and motioned to Chouji. "I'm sorry but there is no time to explain, I need you to take him back to konoha as fast as you can, just follow my and shirou's scent, when you arrive at the hates tell him he needs a medic immediately."

The wolf nodded and kneeled down so kagome could place Chouji on his back. grabbing chouji's arm and placing it over her shoulders, then wrapping her own arm around his waist, kagome lifted him up, but paused quickly, realizing how light Chouji was.

She looked back to the boy, eyebrows furrowed actually seeing the state the boy was in, as she walked them back towards the tan wolf. Chouji's skinny, almost like a Sasuke or naruto skinny. But how? From what she remembers Chouji was never really on the skinny side… kagome's worry increased. _"It must be something bad to cause him to lose weight like he did."_

After placing Chouji on the wolf gently, and Chouji was secure, the wolf stood, sent a nod towards kagome and Shirou before taking off.

They watched as the wolf vanished from sight in silence before Shirou turned towards kagome, seeing her worried expression. Sighing Shirou closed his eyes. "You know, there is a big possibility that he won't be the only one in that kind of condition."

"I know." Kagome nodded, turning her head to face back the direction they need to go, worry clear in her eyes. "And we will help them if we run into them."

Shirou opened his eyes to see kagome looking back at him with a strong determination and firm face. Grinning Shirou walked towards kagome's side so she could get back on his back. "Right. We need to really hurry now though, if you're planning on helping your friends and stop Sasuke all at once."

Kagome got on shirou's back and lightly gripped his fur. "Yeah…"

"_Be careful you guys…if chouji's in that kind of condition, you all can be too." _

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

A small sigh escaped sakura's lips, as she started out the window of her room filled with sadness. Seeing a few birds fly by all singing with joy, sakura's eyes narrowed and she turned away from the small animals, looking over to her desk where two lone photo frames sat innocently.

Their team pictures…a ghost of a smile appeared on sakura's face at the memories.

"_Come on; let's show them what team 7 can do!"_

"_I don't need your help."_

"_It's none of your business what I do."_

As soon as the smile appeared, it vanished, shattered into pieces, as the happy memories too shattered leaving only a bitter frown and fresh new tears, leaving a new path down her cheeks.

She drew her legs up to her chest, while her arms lay limp on her sides, and sakura turned from the photos to look at the wall in front of her, not moving from her place on her bed.

She doesn't want to walk outside, to end up remembering something that will only mock her and make the hole forming in her chest grow.

"_Don't worry sakura! I'll bring Sasuke back! It's a promise!!"_

Sakura should have smiled at naruto's promise of bringing Sasuke back to her, back to the village. Should be happy and hoping that soon, Sasuke will be back. Because she knows, naruto won't fail her. Naruto never fails; somehow he has that way, like kagome to come through in the end.

So she should smile because soon things will be back to normal again.

But she didn't.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"Kagome, I smell more blood. And this time there's a lot of it."

Kagome nodded and the wolf jumped down from the branch to the ground below. When he landed kagome looked around for any bodies.

Seeing one up ahead, kagome quickly got off Shirou and jogged lightly to said figure. When she was close enough kagome stopped seeing another sound Nin from their clothing. Activating her kouyoume to the first level, not wanting to get to close in case it was a trap, kagome looked for the familiar colors of his elemental signal but found none. _"He's dead."_

Turning away from the Nin, kagome looked around her surroundings as Shirou sniffed around trying to find the second source. "Shirou can you find another trail?"

"No…there's blood covering this entire area, I can't pin point exactly where it is coming from."

Nodding, kagome scanned the forest around her, maybe since the trees aren't really dense in this area she can pick up a signal. Plus there isn't as much destruction here as chouji's so hopefully finding whoever else is out here shouldn't be hard.

Finding nothing, kagome sighed, whoever else is out here must be too deep in the forest for her to spot them, and the trees' signals would be blocking their own. Turning around to speak with Shirou, kagome paused when she felt something attach itself onto her hand.

Confused and slightly disgusted, kagome shivered since it was an unpleasant feeling, kagome lifted her hand to see what it was.

Her confusion increased seeing a thick and white web clinging onto her hand. Grabbing a kunai, kagome tried cutting it but found it wouldn't cut. _"Why won't…"_ kagome stopped coming to a realization. _"it must have chakra implanted in it."_ summoning chakra to her hand then into the kunai, kagome then quickly but the web smiling when it cut this time and split into two.

Once her hand was free from the sticky substance kagome resumed her search. "Still nothing Shirou."

"no." kagome heard a frustrated sigh come from her summon and turned to him to see him wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Still nothing, the blood is everywhere…it was almost like it was splattered everywhere…then the smell of death coming from that corpse isn't helping me either."

Kagome nodded apologetically at Shirou. "I'm sorry, but we have to find…" kagome trailed off her attention caught by the sight of a much thicker thing of web leading somewhere into the forest. Deciding to follow it, as it might have a lead, kagome followed the web still looking for one of her friends.

As she walked kagome noticed that the web lead to a tree with something against it. Quickening her pace and looking closer kagome realized what she saw was a body-

"_Neji?!"_ cursing kagome ran towards the fallen boy. "Shirou!! I found him!!" knowing that Shirou would be able to hear her, kagome turned her full attention to Neji. Turning his body so she could see the damage, a hand flew up to her mouth in horror seeing the full extent of it. _"He's in really bad shape."_

Neji had various cuts and scratches on his person, with blood and dirt covering him, but was really bad and probably the worst of his injuries would be the hole in his shoulder, it was like something just completely stabbed straight through. After healing what she could, kagome summoned another wolf and lifted him up by his good shoulder, like she did with Chouji earlier and placed him gently on the brown wolf. "Head back to konoha village as fast as you can, but be carful, he's in really bad shape. Just follow my scent."

The wolf blinked their yellow eyes, nodded and took off as Shirou walked towards her, as kagome herself fell onto her butt gripping her head. It seems that as they travel on, things just keep getting worse. And if they continue on the way they are now…then she has a feeling that everyone in the retrieval team is or has fought someone from sound.

And if both Chouji and Neji turned out like that from their fights then it means that their opponents…whoever is guarding Sasuke must be some of the best ninja Orochimaru has. Kagome held back a bitter smile. _"Well of course, Orochimaru doesn't want Sasuke to get taken back…"_

"Kagome?"

Looking up from the ground kagome turned her head to see Shirou looking down at her with concern. Sighing and forcing herself up, kagome got on shirou's back. "It's nothing Shirou…I'm fine…let's just go. We need to hurry."

Shirou sent her one last concerned look before taking off and kagome shook her head free of any negative thoughts. They all will be fine…just needs to have some faith in them. Looking up at the sky kagome frowned. She jut hopes she gets there in time. It's getting late, so things will be much harder when it get's dark. They still have day but it can only last so long…

"Damn.."

Both paused hearing the voice followed by a rustle beneath them. Shirou looked up towards her and kagome nodded. They need to check it out. With a silent nod back, Shirou quietly jumped down in a pouncing position in front of the rustling bushes, a faint growl growing in the back of his throat.

The bush rustled again and both tensed when they saw a figure walk out of the bush. Grabbing a kunai kagome prepared to throw it at the approaching person but stopped recognizing them. "You! That Kankuro guy!!"

Kankuro blinked and looked up towards then at the sound of kagome's voice. "You're that girl…" he lifted up his hand and Shirou tensed both preparing to attack the man.

Kankuro noticing this paused, before panicking and holding up both hands in surrender in front of him. "W-wait!!" I'm not here to fight! I was sent here to help you guys!!"

At his sentence kagome blinked and she lowered her arm holding the kunai slightly. She felt Shirou shift as to pounce but placed a hand on his head to stop him, thinking over what Kankuro said carefully while watching said teen. For all she knows he could be lying, since during the invasion the sound and sand were working together.

Another rustle of the bushes appeared making kagome turn her attention from Kankuro to the newly appeared figure and smiled at who she saw. "Kiba!"

Hearing his name kina turned towards her and Shirou and blinked before looking shocked. "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

Getting off Shirou to help Kiba and the injured Akamaru in his arms, kagome motioned for Kiba to sit and hand Akamaru to her. Still confused at her entrance, Kiba complied and she healed Akamaru then Kiba the best she could. "I came to help."

"Here to help?"

Kagome nodded, finishing her healing and grinned slightly. "yeah." kagome turned to Kankuro then back to Kiba, maybe they can help her. "What's happening, how are things? And then what about Shikamaru and naruto, where are they? Have you guys caught up to Sasuke yet? I've already ran into Chouji and Neji…"

Kiba turned towards her. "Chouji and Neji? Are they okay?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "To tell you the truth, not really, both of them are in bad condition but should be fine, I had some of my summons bring them back to the hospital for medical attention."

Kiba nodded and sighed himself. "Well, we've had a bit of trouble. We caught up to them but they were able to get away from us. As for naruto and Shikamaru, I have no clue where they are, I got separated from them fighting one of the sound Nin."

Rubbing her forehead, kagome's expression fell. "Just great…and you?" kagome turned towards Kankuro who looked at her strangely.

"We were sent to help by Tsunade…" Kankuro's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Shouldn't you know that if you were also sent to help?"

A sheepish grin was direction towards the two males as kagome laughed nervously. "I…kind of left without anyone knowing…"

Both started at her silently processing her answer before Kiba grinned at her and Kankuro shook his head. Grinning back kagome stood and held out her hand to Kiba to take. Kiba took her hand she helped him stand before walking away and to Shirou waiting a few feet behind her and the others.

Placing a hand on shirou's neck kagome turned towards Kankuro and Kiba. "I need to continue on, will you guys be okay on your own…or do you need a ride back to the village…"

Kagome drifted off when both shook their heads and Kiba smirked at her. "Na, we're fine…just go help naruto and Shikamaru…" Kiba's face turned serious. "These sound nin are tough, really tough."

With a nod and quick thank you, kagome jumped on shirou's back and they both took off. Sending one last look to the two boys watching as they left kagome waved back with a smile. "Thanks! And you two be careful!!"

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Wiping the rest of her tears from her eyes, sakura looked to the clock seeing it was about five.

Getting up from her bed sakura sighed and closed her eyes, she should go see and visit kagome now, before it gets too late. She doesn't want to leave her room, but she has to and who knows it might end up helping her…

Shaking her head sakura left her room.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome stared at the scene before her with clear awe and slight shock. Getting off of Shirou kagome looked around and whistled just amazed.

A battle definitely took place here. The tops of all the trees within a half a mile radius were completely and perfectly cut down. The area looked like a giant blade just appeared and cut all the trees in half. Only one tree in the middle of the destruction was the only tree still completely standing. "Wow, from the damage done, I'm guessing a wind jutsu did this."

Turning away from the destruction she looked towards Shirou who sat down. "You smell anyone nearby?"

Shirou sniffed the air before nodding and pointing a paw out towards the area. "There." Kagome followed his paw to sweat drop, seeing that he was pointing to the lone tree still standing. Well it makes sense, that tree is the only one still standing, so the person who did this must be there…

Shaking her head, kagome got back on shirou's back and he jumped from the shelter of the trees towards the lone tree. As they got closer kagome saw two figures, and narrowed her eyes trying to identify them. A grin appeared on her face seconds later. "It's Shikamaru and that Temari girl."

Cupping her hands around her mouth kagome yelled to get their attention before they noticed them and attacked. "You guys!!!"

Both turned and kagome waved as Shirou landed on the branch. When kagome got off Shirou and started walking towards them confusion and shock was shown on shikamaru's face. "Kagome? Aren't you in the hospital?"

"Yeah-." Kagome nodded but when his sentence processed fully in her mind she stopped walking and stared at the boy equally confused. "How do you know that?"

Shikamaru sighed scratching his head and a tired expression coming to him. "Naruto told me. I was planning on having you in the retrieval team till naruto said you couldn't help." He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "So what are you doing here?"

Kagome's grin returned. "I was in the hospital, but I decided to come and help when I woke up." her grin turned sheepish when Shikamaru shook his head and muttered something like troublesome under his breath and Temari looked at her like she was crazy.

"Anyway…" shaking her head kagome's expression turned serious. "Do you know where naruto is? Has he caught up to Sasuke or is he fighting too?"

Shikamaru let out another sigh and shrugged. "We were ambushed, we almost got Sasuke but another sound ninja appeared and took off with Sasuke, I had naruto follow after them so I'm not sure, he's probably fighting though…"

Kagome nodded and bit her lip. "I see…" hopefully naruto's okay and Sasuke too, even if he is the cause for all this trouble. Kagome turned her attention form Shikamaru to Temari. "And I'm guessing like Kankuro you were sent here to help too right?"

Temari nodded, leaning on her fan. "Yeah, Gaara too, he went up ahead to help out as well."

A small smile appeared on kagome's face and she nodded, a bit of relief coming to her. If gaara's up ahead fighting too, then at least naruto isn't on his own.

Focusing on Shikamaru and Temari again kagome looked them over. "Are you guys alright? Nothing too serious anyway right?" both nodded and kagome's smile grew. "That's good do you guys need a ride back to the village or will you be alright?"

Temari sent her a small smirk but motioned for her to continue on, seeing her worry. "We'll be fine. Just continue on."

Understanding what they were doing, Kagome nodded and quickly walked to shirou's side, getting on and sent the two before her a grateful smile. "Thanks."

Both nodded back and kagome nodded to Shirou. Shirou nodded back and he jumped from the branch and took off.

Kagome turned back towards them with a wave goodbye. "Be careful getting back!!!"

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"I'm sorry but your visit today will have to be cut a bit short. In a few minutes kagome's going to have a check up and her daily healing session…but after that's done if you wish you can come back…"

Sakura nodded, not really listening to the nurse as she spoke, but nodded just to be polite, and even sent the nurse in front of her, currently leading her to kagome's room, a small smile. The nurse smiled back and adjusted the clipboard in her arms while facing forward again as they walked.

After a few silent moments the nurse stopped at the front of a door and her smile increased. "Ah, here we are…"

The nurse opened the door to the room, the smile still on her face, but as soon as she walked in, the clip board fell from her hand, face pale and filled with shock. "Kagome?" ignoring the clip board on the floor, the nurse started to look around the room with panic. "Kagome? Kagome?! Oh no…."

The nurse quickly turned her attention from the room and towards sakura, worry and panic clear in her eyes before she excited the room and started running down the hall. "P-please wait here!!"

Confused at her actions and slightly worried herself, sakura nodded but as soon as the nurse was gone from her view down the corner sakura turned back towards the room and walked in, ignoring the clip board to see what was wrong. Was kagome okay? Did something happen-

Sakura froze at the sight that met her eyes, or didn't meet her eyes.

Kagome's bed was empty.

Kagome wasn't in the bed like she was yesterday, in fact she wasn't even in the room. Sakura's own panic filled her making her quickly look around the room for any sign of her teammate, as she looked the worry in her stomach only grew.

Not only wasn't kagome here but the window was wide open, the curtains moving with the breeze that came in, bloody bandages were tossed carelessly in the trashcan with some of the bloody cloth hanging over the rim, kagome's clothes were messed up and her equipment was gone.

Kagome left.

There's no other thing that could have taken place. Kagome couldn't have been taken from her bed, no sign of forced entry and kagome's blankets were messed up like she pushed them off of her. Kagome changed her bandages, grabbed her equipment, opened the window and left on her own.

Sakura bit her lip and looked around the room for any sign. Why though? Why would kagome get up…how could kagome have gotten up, her wounds were bad…why would kagome just leave with her type of wounds?

"_Kagome interests me…and will do nicely as my new pawn."_

At the memory sakura's eyes widened and she started backing out of the room panic and horror taking place on her face. _"is-is that it?"_ sakura's back hit the wall knocking herself out of her trance and she quickly turned on her heel running out of the room, passing the approaching nurse and doctor, and exited the hospital heading towards the Hokage tower.

Kagome. Did kagome leave like Sasuke? Did kagome take off with her wounds because of Orochimaru?

Because of the mark on her neck?

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"Do you smell either Sasuke, Naruto or Gaara up ahead?"

Shirou nodded and jumped from another branch. "yeah, we're getting closer I can smell their scents up ahead…but something else up ahead smells a bit weird…like bones…"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and she looked up from the wolf to the upcoming clearing. "Bones? Why would something smell of bones-."

Kagome got her answer when Shirou jumped out from the covering of the trees and landed on a large white spike careful to not hurt himself. Both looked around the surroundings and their eyes widened. The whole clearing was completely covered with white and long spikes, and from the way they look all were bones. It made the area look like there was a small forest of the things.

Kagome sighed scratching her head. "Well, that explains why you smell bones…the entire clearing is covered in them." She looked down to the exposed ground and saw that the earth was up rooted and still fresh. "And guessing from the way the earth is uprooted, this is another result of a battle."

With a inward sigh kagome looked around the clearing for any sign of others still here. "I've never seen this sort of jutsu before, so this must be from the extra sound Nin that appeared and took Sasuke." a frown appeared on her face. "Naruto might have battle them…can you smell him here?"

After sniffing the air Shirou shook his head. "no, naruto was here and stopped for a few minutes with the other scent left here by the bones…so I'm guessing they battled for a while…" shirou's own eyebrows furrowed. "But then two other scents appeared and naruto started moving again."

"Two other scents?" kagome blinked confused. "One must have been Gaara…Temari did say Gaara went up ahead to help out like they did, so one must belong to him…" _"But the other, I don't know. No one else from konoha came to help right? And Temari would have said that another sand Nin was here…"_ kagome's fists clenched. _"Hopefully it was someone on our side…and not another sound nin."_

Shaking off the worry kagome looked down to Shirou. "And Sasuke? Since naruto's scent took off again, I'm guessing while the sound Nin was fighting against naruto, they had Sasuke continue on."

Shirou nodded and his ears twitched in annoyance at the mention of the trouble causing Uchiha. "Yes, Sasuke took off and naruto followed as soon as one of the other two scents arrived."

Kagome nodded. "Then we have to hurry…I have a bad feeling…"

"Before all this happened, I told you that the two of them ended up fighting.." kagome's eyes lowered a sad look appearing in them and she self-consciously placed and arm over her stomach touching one of her wounds. "And it got out of control."

Kagome grabbed her shirt tightly in her grip. "Then only one of them were mad, now both are and have no one there to stop them this time."

"They weren't aiming to kill each other last time but it got to where they could have killed one another." Kagome closed her eyes gritted her teeth. "I can't let them fight like that again, this time they might actually be aiming to kill one another."

Shirou looked back at kagome catching her expression. Pain and sadness.

Inwardly sighing he looked back forward. Nodding to his self Shirou started his jumping across the spikes to get to the other side.

"We'll stop them."

Kagome looked down at Shirou surprised he spoke but Shirou continued. "And once we get there you can give them one hell of a lecture and beat them up to your hearts content." Shirou turned his head to the side to see kagome staring sown at him, and grinned brightly showing his canines. "Especially Sasuke for causing all this trouble. Then once you're back in the village both you and naruto can bug Sasuke like you always do. With sakura trying to stop you and Sasuke glaring at you guys."

Understanding what Shirou was trying to do, kagome gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thanks…"

Shirou nodded back and turned his attention back to crossing the spikes to see the other side of the forest coming closer.

Jumping off the last spike and towards the tree branch ahead of him, Shirou was about to land but a sound coming from under him caught his attention, making his ears twitch. Hearing the sound again, Shirou quickly jumped back to the last bone spike he was on and tensed up with hunched shoulders, incase of an attack and watched the forest.

Noticing his tensed figure kagome looked from the wolf then to the area he was watching intently.

"Shirou what-." kagome was interrupted by something heading towards them at a fast rate and Shirou quickly jumping to the side to dodge the attack. Whatever was attacking passed by them as Shirou dodged and kagome's eyes widened at what she saw. _"Sand?!"_

The sand was heading towards them again and kagome snapped out of her trance to turn in the direction it was coming from. "Wait stop!! Gaara! It's kagome!!"

The sand stopped only a few feet from hitting her and Shirou and kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Slowly the sand drew back into the forest where two figures were appearing from and kagome turned towards the two with a small smile seeing Gaara and lee. _"Well now at least we know the second unknown scent was someone from our side.." _"Shirou."

Shirou jumped down from the spike and once he landed on the ground kagome got off the wolf to head towards the two waving Shirou following after. "Hey, that was a close one. But are you guys alright?"

As she got closer kagome noticed that lee was having trouble to stand and walk since Gaara had to help him. Changing her pace to a jog, still she was in front of Gaara and lee and motioned for Gaara to help lee sit. He nodded and did so before sitting down himself.

Kneeling in front of the two and ignoring shirou's presence next to her, kagome started healing some of the wounds she could. As she did so lee started at her confused. "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Finished with healing them kagome looked up with a grin. "I could ask you the same thing, I wasn't told you were here helping…." Kagome tilted her head confused. "Actually, I heard you just had surgery and was recuperating in the hospital…"

Lee sent her his own blinding grin and gave her a thumbs up. "I came on my own!! I couldn't let my friends fight by themselves!" it was his turn to look confused. "But what about you?"

Kagome laughed at the similar situation and her grin widened. "funny, cause that's the same with me…I too was in the hospital and woke up only a few hours ago…so I'm also here to help…with no one really knowing.."

Kagome shook her head, realizing something. "And now that I think about it, I'm probably causing a bit of mayhem at the hospital, you too lee." Kagome sighed. She's going to face hell when she gets back, Tsunade is probably going to torture her. Shaking her head again kagome looked towards the silent Gaara with a smile. "It's good to see you again Gaara, wish the situation was different but don't worry, I know why you're here, I ran into Temari and Kankuro on the way here."

Gaara nodded and kagome looked towards Shirou standing up. "I'm sorry but I can't stay here that long I have to try and catch up to naruto and Sasuke…" kagome looked back towards Gaara and lee. "You both will be fine here right? Or-."

"Yeah, just go."

Lightly surprised it was Gaara that spoke kagome blinked but nodded towards the red head. After getting on Shirou, kagome waved goodbye. "I'll see you guys later, and be careful getting back."

Both nodded and lee sent her another thumbs up and grin and kagome grinned back before Shirou started his running again. "Shirou, do you know how much farther sasuke's and naruto's scents are?"

Shirou shook his head. "No not exactly, the scent isn't that old a couple hours at the most but they still are far ahead of us." He sniffed again. "I can't pinpoint how far because I can smell rain in the air. Rain's coming and it's going to be a downpour." Shirou cast a quick glance up at the darkening sky. "Then to make things worse, it's getting dark. We probably have about two hours at the most till it's completely dark."

Kagome looked up herself at the sky and nodded, agreeing with shirou's guess. "Your right, if it rains before we get there we could lose the trail..Then the dark won't help us…"

Kagome sighed leaning forward slightly. Not good odds. Not only do they have to catch up to Sasuke and naruto before they start fighting but now they have to try to catch up to them before they fight, before the rain hits and before it gets dark. Otherwise they might not be able to get to them.

All easier said then done. For all she knows they could already be fighting. And by time they get there, one or even both of them could be dead. Kagome shook her head inwardly, no naruto won't go so far as to kill Sasuke, so she doesn't have to worry about him killing Sasuke, naruto will just go as far breaking all his bones.

But Sasuke...

Kagome gripped shirou's fur tightly. Sasuke though, he wants to leave konoha so he might do anything he can to get away. But would he be able to kill naruto? Sasuke's not the nicest but he still treats naruto like a friend, in his own Sasuke like way. Would Sasuke really kill naruto if it came to it?

"_Maybe…."_

"_No!"_ kagome shook her head. No Sasuke couldn't…right? Just because he's trying to leave doesn't mean he isn't himself.

"_But he's leaving to go to Orochimaru. To get power for his revenge."_

Kagome closed her eyes. He is, Sasuke is leaving for that…so would he? Would he actually kill naruto to just get that?

Kagome lowered her head, already knowing the answer. Yes, even if she doesn't want to believe it, she has to put in consideration that Sasuke might just do that. Kagome bit down on her lip. And if Sasuke were to…if that were to happen…what could she do? What would she do? _"Please let me be wrong. And please let us get there in time."_

Shirou sensing kagome's attitude drop looked back at her. "Kagome, we will catch up to them. Don't worry."

Kagome looked up shocked from her thoughts to see Shirou looking at her with concern in his blue eyes.

Not wanting him to worry about her, kagome nodded and tried giving him a smile, to fail at only a grim line. "Yeah…."

"_I hope you're right." _

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Gasping for breath and unable to run anymore without passing out, sakura paused with her hands on her knees standing on shaky knees, with sweat running down her temples completely tired. The hospital and Hokage tower are on complete opposite sides of the village, so running like she did, she's surprised she hasn't passed out yet.

Still trying to regain her breath, sakura looked up at the large double doors and let out a shaky breath. Quickly forcing herself up sakura ignored the burning of her lungs to push the doors open, not at all caring that at the moment she was intruding into the hokage's office.

Tsunade looked up shocked at her unexpected entrance and opened her mouth to comment against it but sakura interrupted her before a word could escape her lips. "Its k-kagome…she's-she's missing!!"

After her exclamation sakura fell down on weak and tired legs panting. After sakura's quick and panicked sentence processed in her mind, Tsunade's eyes widened and she stood up so fast from her chair that it fell down with a loud thump against the floor, but ignored by both females.

Staring at the obviously tired girl Tsunade lightly bit her lip echoing sakura's earlier statement to make sure she didn't hear things. "Kagome's missing?" she got a nod in reply and cursed. "For how long?"

Sakura's face fell and she let her head drop forward with bangs covering sorrow filled eyes. She shook her head hopelessly. "I-I don't know. I just found out now when I went to visit her, the nurse didn't know she was gone either…she-she just left…"

Tsunade fisted her hands. "and your sure she wasn't taken?" there's a possibility that kagome could have been taken instead of just leaving on her own, from what she's learned kagome too has the mark but not enough motive like Sasuke to just leave. For all they know, whoever came to get Sasuke could have grabbed kagome too and made it look like she left to just confuse them.

Sakura looked up at her and at her look Tsunade immediately knew that what she was hoping wasn't true. Sakura fisted her hands against the ground. "I'm positive. Kagome left on her own… her blankets were messed up like she tossed them off herself, her clothes were messed up, her equipment gone, bloody bandages were in the trashcan, and the window was open…with no sign of forced entry…s-she left…just on her own…"

Cursing again Tsunade lightly punched the desk making it shake under the pressure she added on it. "Damn it! First Sasuke-." sakura flinched at the name. "Then lee, and now kagome!!"

Sakura's eyes widened hearing that lee was gone but she shook her head of the thought staring at Tsunade with fearful eyes. "What…do we do? I mean kagome's gone and…"

She trailed off and Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples feeling a headache coming. She really needs some sake.

Another sigh came from her lips and she looked at the panicking and slumped forward girl before her. Just what she needs, three genin missing. Lee she knows why he left, he wants to help naruto and the others despite the fact he still is healing.

Sasuke left to go to Orochimaru but kagome she doesn't know. It really could be anything with the girl right now. Looking up from her desk she turned her attention back to sakura. "This isn't good….kagome has the mark too.."

Sakura nodded sadly agreeing with her, and Tsunade let out a string of curses unable to think of anything to do. The most probable reason for kagome leaving is due to her mark. Even if it doesn't seem like she would go, due to the type of person she is there still is the chance, Orochimaru will resort to a lot of things to get what he wants, and its possible Orochimaru promised her something…

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. From what she's learned from kagome's file, she's had a similar past like Sasuke, her clan was murdered but unlike Sasuke she has no clue who the murderer is. Orochimaru could have promised her revenge, despite the fact that kagome's said she no longer wishes for revenge…she did in the past…and Orochimaru could have used it to his advantage.

"Damn it!!" Tsunade punched her desk and it cracked in the middle. Kagome's now gone and she can't send another team, Shikamaru had a tough time just arranging a team like he did and they can't get another team out to retrieve kagome, they're serious short on available ninja…

Plus the fact that kagome is moving and traveling while injured, heavily injured. She's seen those wounds. Kagome shouldn't even be up and moving yet, it's been only two days since she's gotten them so she should technically still be out of it for another two to maybe three days…

Frustrated at the turn of events Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Now both Sasuke and kagome could get into Orochimaru's grasp-."

"I don't think that's the reason why kagome left."

Shocked at the intruder both Tsunade and Tsunade jumped lightly before turning to the door to see Kakashi walking towards them. Tsunade's eyes narrowed even more in annoyance. She doesn't need any more intruders to cause her more of a headache. "Kakashi when did you get back from your mission?

Kakashi looked up to face her. "Oh, just now, I was here on my way to deliver my mission report when I heard you speaking."

Tsunade sighed. "Well then Kakashi, for what other reason would kagome leave…she has the curse mark…"

Kakashi nodded stopping a few feet away from her desk. "yes kagome does, but like sasuke's I've been keeping an eye on it and it hasn't bugged her…nor has it done what sasuke's has, it's just been there." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Reason for kagome leaving is probably to help naruto and the others. Knowing the way kagome is, once kagome woke up she probably heard about what happened and took off wanting to help."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed again and she rubbed her head giving up, she's too tired to try and argue at the moment. "Fine, if you're right, we still have a problem on your hands."

Kakashi nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, a serious look taking place on his face. "Since I did just get back, can I ask for the full story?"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead a tired look coming to her eyes. He is their teacher, he has a right to know. "It seems that Orochimaru has finally put whatever plan he has into action. Two days ago Uchiha Sasuke left the village. Naruto and a retrieval team were sent after him the next morning. And just now it seems that kagome has too taken off, and hopefully you're right about why."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed slightly and he handed her his report before bowing and walking away. Noticing his change Tsunade eyed him carefully as he walked towards the door, having a feeling what he was going to do. "Kakashi you already have your nest mission-."

The door closed before she could finish with Kakashi already gone, leaving her and the silent sakura alone.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she fisted her hands crumbling the piece of paper in her hands. Doesn't any body listen to her anymore. She is the Hokage!

Sakura watched the door where her teacher vanished behind in silence. Biting her lip sakura looked from Tsunade, to the door, then back to Tsunade, and back again to the door. Coming to a decision sakura forced herself up on slightly shaky legs before running out of the room after her sensei.

Tsunade watched with a bit of sadness as the pink haired girl left running after her sensei in almost a despite action. Once the door closed and sakura was out of sight, Tsunade fixed her chair, and fell back into it, folded hands to her forehead exhausted. She really, really needs some sake.

"Shizune!!"

Turning the corner and running down the hall to the door outside, sakura saw her sensei walking and almost out the door. Increasing her speed sakura tried to get his attention. "Kakashi-sensei!!"

Kakashi stopped hearing his name and turned around to meet her as she stopped a few feet between them. "I-is-."

Before she could finish Kakashi sent her a small smile. "Everything will be fine sakura."

Before she could reply, Kakashi had made a hand sign and vanished from her sight in a poof of smoke, leaving sakura in the hallway by herself.

Sakura's expression fell and she looked down with fisted and shaking hands. Tears started falling down her cheeks and her shoulders began to tremble.

Alone…

She's alone again.

Sasuke has left, naruto after him, kagome hopefully after the both of them and now Kakashi-sensei too. After all three of them himself, while she…she's…

Here all on her own.

Just standing here, by herself.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"Are we almost there?"

At kagome's slightly impatient tone, Shirou turned his head to the side to look at her his eyebrow raised. "We're getting closer." He eyed her for a moment before facing forward. "But what's wrong…you suddenly seem unusually edgy."

Kagome sighed closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just have this feeling…" kagome wrapped her arms around herself. "That something bad is going to happen…" kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the now dark sky unable to see the stars due to the forming rain clouds. "Then it's completely dark, not helping us at all. Even the moon is barely visible, so no moonlight to help us."

The sun went down about two to three hours ago, so all they have been relying on to travel is the boys' scents and Shirou's enhanced vision. But even with those their traveling has been affected, not by much but without either of those they probably would have been lost by now.

Then to add to troubles, the rain clouds over head came much quicker than she had hoped. She can hear the faint sound of thunder ahead of them and even some lightening. Meaning that the rain can come at any moment. And once it does, they will lose the scent.

Something that can't happen otherwise their entire trip would be for nothing-.

Shirou came to a sudden halt making kagome look up, in order to see what made Shirou stop. She saw a large black space ahead of them and had to focus on the object to properly see what it was, not having shirou's vision. Once realizing what it was, kagome turned her attention down to Shirou. "A cave? Did they go through there?"

Shirou nodded walking towards the cave and coming to a stop a few feet away from the entrance. He looked up towards kagome. "Do we go in? Or-" Shirou looked from the cave to the surrounding rock. "Would you rather us go above."

Kagome followed shirou's gaze up the mountain before to the pitch black entrance of the cave. Going through might take longer, but above it much more dangerous and they might lose the scent. It also might take longer then just going through if it turns out the cave's tunnel isn't that long.

Motioning to the cave kagome looked down at the waiting Shirou. "We go through, I'm sure their scents and your enhanced vision will help us." A louder thundering boom sounded from above them and kagome looked back up at the dark and cloudy sky. "Plus if we try to go over it, it will take much longer and we'll completely lose their scent on the other side once the rain hits."

Kagome returned her gaze to the cave. "This way is faster, and probably safer, and we won't have to deal with the downpour till we're at least on the other side-" Another loud and closer boom of thunder sounded interrupting kagome. "–which I have a feeling will start very soon."

"Alright."

Without another word Shirou took off into the dark cave. Looking around at the pitch black surroundings kagome sighed unable to identify one thing from another, everything just being black in her vision.

Kagome looked down towards shirou's head, well what she thinks was his head, it's so dark in here she can't even properly see anything more than a few inches from her face.

Another loud boom of thunder sounded outside and echoed within the walls of the cave making kagome look up at the dark ceiling-still seeing nothing-but hoping their out of the cave before it starts raining. Hopefully they don't have to travel much farther. Her bad feelings seem to increase the closer they get.

Kagome closed her eyes sick of seeing nothing and let her head face forward. Hearing and seeing nothing. A sudden shiver racked her body and kagome wrapped an arm around herself seeking any warmth she could find. Suddenly feeling very cold, like the warmth was just sucked from her. Now that she's in the cave, unable to see or hear anything this place seems almost sinister to her. It was cold. This place was cold. Cold and quiet.

And she doesn't like it for some reason.

This cave, just seems dead to her, usually even when in a cave she hears something, like the sound of small animals or the shifting of rocks, just something that makes the cave seem somewhat full of life. But this cave….she just hears nothing.

Not any sound of animals, not any sound of the rocks shifting, no small rocks falling from the walls, just nothing. Kagome shivered again . She really doesn't like it. It's just so cold-.

"Kagome we're out!"

Kagome jumped, startled by shirou's sudden exclamation and opened her eyes to see light up ahead. Shirou was right the opening's just up ahead. That was quick. Now they can get out of this cave-

Shirou suddenly stopped running, coming to a sliding halt a few yards away from the exit making kagome turn to him confused. Why did he suddenly stop? Is there an enemy nearby? Are they there, did they make to the boys? "Shirou, why-."

Shirou interrupted her by lifting a paw towards the outside, and kagome looked up following his paw to see what he saw and cursed, now understanding what he stopped.

Rain. It was raining.

They didn't make it out fast enough.

"Damn it! No!" kagome jumped from shirou's back and ran up to the exit placing a hand on the edge of the wall and her other hand out in front of her. The cold rain fell down on her outstretched hand, pelting it and turning her hand numb. That last sound of thunder must have started the rain. The scents long gone by now, no way they can follow it in this downpour, not a trance. _"No…"_

Kagome's face fell and she punched the wall next to her, letting her head drop forward and falling down to her knees. _"No…we're too late…the scent's washed away…"_ what can they do now? How are they going to find the boy's now?

Kagome lifted her head up to stare at the pouring rain and only saw a haze of the outside surroundings. It's completely pouring, she can barely see a thing in this rain and even Shirou will have trouble seeing. If they try to travel through it not knowing where they are going they will just end up lost.

Kagome watched with frustration as a small puddle formed in the palm of her hand and bitterly brought her numb hand back to her side ignoring as a bit of the water got on her. What do they do now?

She doesn't have any other way to travel through the rain, even if she tries to move the rain away, it won't work…she'd just be wasting energy…same with her kouyoume…she wouldn't be able to locate Sasuke or naruto. The rain's too heavy and is covering everything in it's water signal, everything will just look blue to her….

Kagome felt something come to sit next to her and turned her head to see Shirou next to her looking out at the rain a serious look on his face.

"Kagome, what's our next plan, what do we do now?"

Kagome sighed, leaning her head against Shirou glaring at the rain. "I don't know." she really doesn't. "We have nothing we can use to travel through the rain this thick, their scents have washed away by now.." kagome let her eyes close in defeat. "What else is there? We have nothing."

Everything is ruined now, the boys are out there probably fighting somewhere and she can't stop them…all because of some stupid storm. "We...have nothing…"

"_kagome remember, the jutsu I'm going to be teaching you is really hard to learn, you might not be able to learn it at all, but if you can, this jutsu can be used to help you in more than just fighting, you just need to pick the right summon to help you in what you need to do." _

Kagome's eyes shot open at the memory an understanding and idea coming to her. She does have a way. She can get them through the rain.

Kagome sat up from against Shirou, making the wolf turn his head in her direction, noticing the lack of her head on his side. "Kago-?"

Not sparing him a glance back but pointing a head of her out to the rain, kagome interrupted Shirou with her own question, "Shirou, do you have a general idea where the scent was heading, you know, which direction?"

Shirou nodded, but once noticing that kagome couldn't see him do so since her attention was elsewhere spoke instead, "yeah…the scent was heading just straight a head of us before disappearing, but it could have turned and changed, the boys could have turned just a few feet after going straight…" he looked from the rain towards a serious looking kagome confused at why she wanted to know. "But I can't blindly run out into there, it'll endanger the both of us."

"I know that." Kagome adjusted her position to where she was in a kneeling position and started a familiar list of hand signs making the wolf tilt his head in question. "But we're not going to blindly follow after them." Kagome slammed her hand to the ground, and black smoke appearing inside the cave. "Instead, we're going to look for them from the sky."

The smoke cleared and in it's place was a large eagle about 5 feet high, it's belly was a light grey and it's back, wings, and head a dark brown, with light grey eyes.

"Kotsu…" Shirou turned from the wolf to kagome. "Kagome what are you.."

Kagome placed a hand to silence him and he shut his mouth as kagome addressed the eagle with a smile while standing up. "It's good to see you, kotsu, but right now we have no time to talk, I need you to fly up ahead as fast as you can and look for any signs of people traveling or fighting. Any signs at all, so fly low to the ground and be careful of the storm."

"Yes, kagome-sama." The eagle nodded before turning and flapping it's wings, taking off into the storm following the direction kagome pointed, leaving kagome and Shirou in the cave alone once again.

Shirou immediately turned to kagome, confused. "Kagome why did you summon kotsu?"

"You know kotsu is the best suited to travel through this weather…if anything he was made for it."

Kagome grinned at him but Shirou continued to stare intently at her, wanting an answer since she was obviously dodging his question. "Yes, but that doesn't answer my question-."

Shirou stopped speaking when he noticed the hand signs kagome was performing and his blue eyes widened. "You're going to-."

Kagome nodded closing her eyes so she could concentrate. "Yes, this is the only way we'll be able to find them quick enough…the other ways are too dangerous."

"But-."

"I know, doing this is dangerous and I still haven't perfected it but it's the only way that will actually work and you know that."

Shirou shut his mouth and kagome sent him a small thankful smile before turning her head back to the exit and outside, exhaling. **"Secret art: binding jutsu!"**

Kagome opened her eyes but instead of just the usual silver, a bright green glowing ring was at the edges of her eyes, outlining them and making them stand out.

A few seconds passed and Shirou watched kagome with a concerned look. "Kagome? Do you see anything?"

Shirou got no answer as kagome remained silent and still staring almost blankly ahead of her into the rain.

Her eyes drifted closed again, and the scene of rain and clouds hit her. Followed by the tips of trees and the sign of a river up ahead as her summon dived closer to the earth.

As kotsu continued to follow the direction she wanted him to, the river came closer and closer into view and she was able to identify a large waterfall surrounded by two large statues that were carved into the surrounding mountain on either side. _"Lower."_

Kotsu listened and dived again when a sudden thing of flames appeared making kotsu have to dodge to the right in order to not get hit. The eagle then turned his attention from the scenery to the source of those flames to see two figures that appeared to be fighting. Both appeared to be aiming attacks at one another.

As the eagle dived once again to get a better look at the two fighting, the two fighting made it to one another and the attacks collided-

Kagome was suddenly tossed back, hitting the wall of the cave behind her and slumped down in pain**. **

"Kagome!" Shirou quickly ran over to the fallen girl. "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome moaned in pain as a headache hit her and she placed a hand to her head, hoping to rub the pain away. Once the pain wasn't as bad kagome sluggishly opened her eyes but nodded still in a daze.

They, two people were fighting at some waterfall. It had to be them…and the two attacks. Kagome's eyes widened, coming from her daze and she quickly sat up to fall back against the wall of the cave with a yell of pain.

Biting down on her lip to quiet her yell kagome winced as her sides whined in pain. Lifting up her shirt to check them, kagome let out a curse. The wounds opened again but this time more than before.

Both sides of the wrappings had large amounts of blood on them and blood continued to soak through. When she flew back and hit the wall, she must have accidently tore the wounds open…that's probably why she's in such pain.

"Kagome what happened? And your wounds-."

"It's fine Shirou."

Kagome let her shirt drop back down and she forced herself up with gritted teeth as her wounds continued to throb in pain. Placing an arm against the wall to steady herself, kagome closed one eye in pain when another stab came from her sides and shot up her spine. "I-I saw, fighting. It has to be them…"

"And you flying back?"

Kagome gave Shirou a pained smile, wrapping an arm around her stomach. "Kotsu must have gotten a bit too close, the aftermath of their two attacks sent him-and me- flying back from the collision."

Kagome took a quick glance back to her bleeding sides and saw a small amount of blood appearing on her shirt. She frowned but turned back to Shirou. "And it opened my wounds more…but it's nothing…we need to continue on."

Shirou shook his head and was about to protest but she gave him a stern look. "no." her hands glowed green and she placed them on her sides to slow down the bleeding. "My wounds are nothing, they are just bleeding a bit now, but it's okay."

Kagome turned her eyes towards the outside. "The boys right now are important, they are fighting one another and I need to stop it before it gets worse." Kagome pushed herself off the wall and started walking back towards the entrance of the cave, Shirou following after her. "I know where they are, both are fighting at this huge waterfall….it's straight a head of us probably a mile or two away. We're really close."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in thought, remembering the scenery and surroundings. "I think it's the border…so we have to hurry."

With a defeated sigh Shirou nodded and kagome grinned before getting on his back. This action made kagome wince in pain but she ignored it, in favor of pointing out a direction for Shirou. "Remember. It's just ahead of us."

"I know." without a moment's hesitation Shirou took off running following the direction kagome pointed at.

The rain pelted down on the two as they traveled and kagome shivered gripping shirou's fur lightly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes trying to ignore the constant stabs coming from her wounds and placed an arm back over her stomach as a way to stop the pain and slow the bleeding but quickly removed her arm feeling something warm cover it.

Looking down kagome's eyes filled with a bit of worry. Her wounds must be bleeding worse than she thought. Her entire arm was covered in the red substance, before being washed away by the rain.

Shaking her head, kagome lifted her eyes from her arm and in the direction they were headed. Hopefully they won't be too late, when she saw them fighting, both were fighting seriously, even more so than on the roof-

A sudden wave of released chakra made kagome freeze and it took her a second to realize that Shirou had too paused, shocked at the amount of chakra hitting them. "What-."

Kagome's answer was given when a large blast of light followed by a huge gust of wind blew passed them. Both kagome and Shirou had to branch themselves and look away as the blast passed by them otherwise they would have been blown backwards.

When the blast finally subsided, there was no trace it was ever there and kagome looked in the direction they were heading with wide eyes, dread coming to her. _"It's gone…the chakra just disappeared. But there's no way...it just appeared...then disappeared. How?"_

The feeling in her stomach increased and kagome had to place a hand over her mouth in order to not throw up. That chakra wave…was huge…how could it have just vanished like that?

Then to add to things, she knows she's felt that chakra before. It reminds her of the red chakra naruto has but yet it also reminds her of that purple chakra Sasuke had before it disappeared. But how-

"_Oh no."_ kagome's dread increased, understanding what just happened.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" quickly jumping from shirou's back and ignoring her wounds, kagome sped off into the forest towards the waterfall with only getting to the boys in mind. _"No…no, no, no!"_

Kagome ignored shirou's yells to stop and only pushed herself to go faster. She needs to hurry, she needs to get to the boys. She felt her wounds open more and felt the blood that started to form on her pants but too ignored it in favor of continuing her run.

She can't stop, that chakra just vanished. _"That only happens when-."_ Kagome shook her head, increasing her speed and fisted her hands. _"Don't let it be that. Let me be wrong."_

After about ten minutes which seemed much longer to kagome, the forest ahead of her finally started to decrease and fewer trees were appearing in her vision, meaning she was getting closer to where she needed to go. Kagome felt a bit of relief at that but still pushed herself to go faster.

After another five minutes, kagome saw a clearing come into view from between the trees and summoned chakra to her feet before using it as a spring to jump out of the remaining trees and into the air.

Looking around at the scenery below her kagome let a small smile appear on her face, seeing the same thing she did with her jutsu. The waterfall with the two statues.

She made it.

Finally.

Landing on the ground, which was really a top of the statue placed on the right, kagome immediately started looking through the rain for any sign of naruto or Sasuke.

She faintly heard something land next to her and knew it was Shirou. "Kagome what happened?! Why did you suddenly take off like you did?!"

Ignoring the wolf as he continued to yell kagome continued to scan her surroundings trying to find either of her teammates.

Finding nothing on her side of the mountain or on the other side, kagome turned her attention to the ground below. _"Naruto…Sasuke…I don't see either of the-."_ Kagome paused finally seeing something lying on the ground, on the other side of the ground below and narrowed her eyes trying to identify what or who it was through the rain.

The color orange met her eyes.

"_orange-?"_ when it clicked kagome's eyes widened in horror and she immediately dashed from her place from atop the statue and down to the ground, before crossing the river to head towards the orange blob, followed closely behind by a still confused Shirou.

"Naruto!!"

Making it to the blond kagome quickly kneeled, placing his head on her knees and her hand on his forehead. "Naruto!"

No answer.

"kagome…" stopping next to kagome, Shirou drifted off when his gaze fell to the unconscious blond in kagome's lap shock apparent on his face. "N-naruto…"

"y-yeah." unable to say anything else, kagome quickly went to checking over naruto's condition.

Once she finished kagome fisted her hands angry at herself. They didn't get here fast enough. She wasn't able to stop something like this happening.

Naruto has wounds everywhere on his person. Burns, cuts, bruises, broken bones, you name it, his body was just covered in wounds. Blood was on his clothes and they were either ripped in some places like rags or tinted black from a fire jutsu. There also was a bad wound on his right shoulder that could only have been made by the chidori, having a similar wound on her side as an example.

Her lip started to tremble and kagome bit down on it while lowering her head, letting her bangs cover her eyes while she started to gently run her hand through naruto's hair. "Naruto…" _"He's not dead, but in bad shape."_ Blood started to drip down from kagome's lip. _"And it was Sasuke who did this." _

How dare Sasuke do this to naruto, how could he? Harm one of his closest friends just-just for something so idiotic as revenge?

How could he leave the village, abandon all those he knew, his life, his _family_. All those people who care for him?

Shirou watched with sad eyes as kagome's shoulders started to shake and she fisted her hands so tight the knuckles turned white.

"Sasuke..."

Shirou's ears perked a bit hearing the small whisper but before he could do anything, kagome suddenly lifted her head anger clear in her eyes as she started to look around almost manically, looking for someone that's long gone by now. In an attempt to calm her down before she did anything, Shirou started walking towards her. "Kagome-."

Before he could take another step towards his summoner, Kagome quickly stood up, clearly ignoring him, as her kouyoume activated in her anger while she continued to look around, fists and arms shaking. "You-you idiot! You fucking bastard! How-how could you! Just- where the hell are you! Get back here!"

Kagome's legs started shaking and she fell back down to her knees, arms limp in her lap as she started shaking her head. "Kagome…?"

"Shirou…how…?" kagome trailed off letting her head fall forward. "I…just…" Sasuke, he's caused them so much pain. Leaving the village, making sakura cry…kagome's head drifted towards the still blond in front of her, and hurting naruto.

Removing her hands from her lap to place them on the muddy ground kagome was about to push herself back up to stand but something cold and hard touched her fingers. Confused at what the object was, kagome picked it up and looked down at it.

She froze at what she held in her hand and her kouyoume deactivated.

It was sasuke's headband.

And a large scratch was in the middle of the cool metal, right through the konoha symbol . Marking the very thing sasuke's becoming and what he's doing. Kagome's shaking came back and she gripped the headband tighter gritting her teeth as she did so.

Shirou took another step closer to kagome, in another attempt to calm her down, as he saw the object in her hands and knew what she would do if he didn't stop her. "Kagome-."

"Shirou, you will take naruto and head back to the village."

Too late. Shirou blinked once hearing the tone, it was quiet and controlled but filled with complete fury. She's mad. Really mad. She didn't even look back to speak to him, her head just continued to remain down. in an attempt to gain kagome's attention Shirou started walking closer to her but once his paw hit the ground, he felt something warm cover his paw.

Realizing it couldn't be the rain water, he looked down at it and saw that his paw was covered in blood.

It was fresh.

Following the small pinkish puddle to the source he came to kagome, and finally remembered her wounds, really seeing them now that they weren't traveling, and widened his eyes. Her wounds were bleeding more than before, and she had two large dark red spots on the side of her clothing. When she suddenly took off it must have made them much worse.

But even despite this and the fact she was bleeding badly, kagome didn't seem to notice. She only sat there, shaking and gripping onto sasuke's headband almost like it was her lifeline, or Sasuke himself. Remembering her earlier statement, Shirou turned from kagome back to naruto. "Alright kagome, but what about you? I'm not leaving you here."

Kagome forced herself back up on shaky legs, nodding her head. "Yes, you are." she lifted her head, looking at the empty place ahead of them the headband still in her grip. "Shirou, naruto is more important. You will take him now and go back to the village. The rest of this journey I'm taking alone."

She's going to travel the rest of her way by herself? On her own? With those wounds?

Shirou's eyes narrowed and he glared at kagome for her stubbornness. "No, kagome. Not by yourself!" he moved in front of kagome growling and motioned to her sides. "What about your wounds! Can't you see them? Can't you feel them? They're bleeding worse than they were before!! I'm not leaving you here on your own like that-!!"

"Quiet Shirou!!" Shirou flinched and his ears moved down to his head at kagome's loud tone as she turned to him, her fury showing through again and her kouyoume once again activated. "I said no! You will take naruto back to the village! He needs medical attention!"

"So do you!" kagome stopped speaking and Shirou who regained his composure, growled back, baring his teeth at kagome, his own anger taking over. "You also need medical attention-!"

"But I can handle myself! I'm fine!" kagome pointed to herself glaring back at her summon, "I'm going to bring Sasuke back, so go!"

Shirou growled again, stepping forward, determined to keep her here. He won't let her go out and fight. She's sure to lose in her condition. She might seem fine now, might say she's okay, but when her anger has passed or she loses enough blood she'll be in danger.

He stared defiantly up at the girl before turning to the forest kagome was now looking at. "How would you find him in this weather by yourself? And if you do find him, how will you bring him back then?!" Shirou looked back towards kagome, directly at the blood soaking through her clothes most of the bottom half now a deep red. "There's your wounds to consider now!!" his gaze moved back to the forest. "And if you don't know, sasuke's in sound territory now! We can't go passed the border, unless we have permission-!!"

"I…don't care."

Shirou's anger completely vanished at those three words. They sounded just so broken…sad. He looked back towards kagome, really looked at her and lowered his head in sadness.

She was a bloody mess. The bottom half of her shirt and the top part of her pants were covered in blood. Her clothes were completely soaked, clinging to her body like a second skin and covered in mud. Her hair was plastered to her face, shoulders and neck, her once shiny and healthy looking hair now messy and dull looking even through the rain.

To put it simply, she looks broken.

And he hates how familiar the scene looks to him.

How lost and broken kagome seems right now, how sad she looks…it reminds him of how she looked when the clan was murdered. Except she's like this for a different reason. She's like this now because sasuke's leaving and everything that has happened after. Because now that he thinks about it, to kagome, she's losing her family all over again.

He doesn't need to be with kagome all the time to know that team 7, naruto, Sasuke, sakura, and Kakashi, all of them are her family. And right now that family is cracking and becoming so familiar to her first one.

Sasuke's departure is like her clan leaving, naruto's condition, she wasn't fast enough or able to do anything to stop it from happening, so to her, it's like when she says she couldn't do anything when the clan was killed.

Shirou looked away to the side not wanting to look at kagome and side. This is hurting her, because her new family is breaking and after this, no matter what happens things will never be the same between team 7.

But also while things will never be exactly the same, and probably never will, kagome knows that if she can get Sasuke back, stop him from leaving to sound, that maybe, eventually her new family will get back to normal.

Kagome feels that it's her fault her clan was killed because she couldn't do anything to help them, but this time, for naruto and the others, she can. Kagome can try to bring Sasuke back to the village, to make things right and stop the suffering their team is going through.

To her, kagome has to do something.

That's why she left the village, why she's been pushing herself and ignoring her wounds like they aren't even there. Why she keeps on going and why she will keep on going, even if it's across the border and could cause trouble or perhaps even war.

Because she's that willing to sacrifice all that for her family.

"Please Shirou…"

Shirou sighed and looked back towards the girl. She hasn't moved from her position but he knows that even if he tries to protest or even knock her out, she won't let him make her fall. And if he doesn't give her permission she'll just go look for Sasuke anyway.

The only reason why she's asking him is for his own sake and to make sure naruto will be taken back for medical attention. With another sigh, Shirou lowered his head and started his trek towards the blond, silently passing by kagome and giving her his silent answer.

Stopping next to the boy and placing him on his back, once he was sure naruto wouldn't fall during his travel back, Shirou turned his head back to look at kagome.

But she was already gone.

Shirou's ears drooped and he looked towards the forest seeing a black blur disappear within the trees leaving him alone with naruto. _"Be careful kagome. You're in enemy territory now and if Sasuke was able to do this to naruto, then he'll be able to do the same to you."_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome's breathing came in short breaths and she had to lean heavily against the tree next to her while gripping her stomach as the pain from her wounds increased unable to ignore the pain any longer.

She looked up and through her soaked bangs at the dark path in front of her and then down to the muddy ground where faint footsteps were made in the dirt. Sasuke's been this way, and from the way the footsteps are, he's limping slightly.

Kagome let her head fall back against the tree thinking. So if he's limping, he's hurt, so maybe she'll be able to beat him, if he's in any of a condition naruto is in. _"naruto…"_ the thought of her blond friend made kagome curse. She can't just be standing here, every second she wastes Sasuke gets farther and farther away.

Quickly pushing off of the tree kagome froze as pain erupted from her sides and she yelled out, falling back against the tree, using her free arm to hold herself up as the freezing rain pelted down on her.

A shiver came up her spine and kagome closed her eyes. Her entire body except for her sides felt numb. If it wasn't for the burning pain from her sides, she's sure she would have frozen by now. Kagome looked back the way she came and a small smile briefly appeared on her face. At least naruto will get medical attention and Shirou let her continue.

Kagome shifted her body to wince and gripped her sides a bit more. Pulling her arm away a second later when the pain dulled kagome looked down at her bloody arm for about the 5th time. It seems they are getting worse as time goes on, and she's been on her own for about 20 minutes now, and she can't tell how much farther ahead of her Sasuke is, could be 5 minutes, could be 5 hours…

Shaking her head, kagome placed both hands on her wounds, flinching in pain when her freezing hands touched the wounds and focused. Her hands glowed with healing chakra and kagome grinned as the pain dimmed and the bleeding stopped.

With a small sigh kagome let her hands stop glowing and dropped them to her side**s** and while lookingback the way sasuke's footsteps disappeared to. But no matter how much longer it'll take, she'll find and stop him, she just needs to follow his footsteps.

Intent on continuing, kagome let her hand fall from the trunk of the tree she was leaning against. Bad move. Stumbling, kagome swayed a bit to the side before she was able to catch herself.

Inhaling a calming breath, kagome looked down to the headband placed tightly within her hand and increased her grip on it, determined. She's getting close, she can feel it. Just a bit more and she can get to Sasuke and bring him back.

Shaking her head, kagome released her stomach and started running forward following after the footsteps. Taking another quick glance down to the headband in her hands kagome's eyes narrowed.

She'll find Sasuke. No matter what it takes.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Shirou stopped on a branch for the second time in ten minutes to look back behind him, worried and concerned for his summoner. Was it really wise to let her leave and travel on her own? Should he have just stopped kagome, refused to let her go? Should he have refused to take naruto without her with him?

"_Please Shirou…"_

His ears drooped already knowing the answer. No he couldn't do that to her, it might have just made things and her feel worse. With another sigh, Shirou looked back forward continuing his journey. He needs to let her do this but yet…

"_Just be careful." _

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Seeing something up ahead of her through the rain kagome came to a stop and narrowed her eyes trying to identify who or what it was.

When she got her answer kagome went froze. Sasuke.

Found him. Kagome stared after the boy who continued to walk away seemingly not aware of her presence, and saw that he didn't look much better of than naruto. Sasuke too had wounds and cuts on his person, then like she thought he was limping slightly while gripping his left shoulder, whose arm was limp, it was probably sprained or broken in a few places.

What confused her though were the two large holes in this shirt on his back, almost completely tearing the back of his shirt into rags. How did his shirt rip like that though? She didn't see any big wounds on his back.

Realizing that Sasuke was still getting farther away from her, kagome shook away her confusion and took another determined step forward. She's finally found him, it's no time to think where he got holes in his clothes. She can ponder on it later, the important thing right now is stopping Sasuke and not letting him get away. "Sasuke!!"

At her yell, Sasuke completely froze, in mid step and his entire body went ridged. A small smirk appeared on kagome's face at this, glad that she was able to shock him enough, he probably thought that naruto was the only one he'd have to deal with, well he's wrong.

Sasuke, still tense, turned his head back to see her, and when their eyes met, sasuke's own narrowed. "You too?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah me. Did you think just because I was in the hospital I'd let you act like some idiot and do what you're doing?" kagome fisted her hands. "Well then you need to know who you're dealing with."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment longer before his body relaxed, his earlier shock completely gone, almost like he was expecting her the entire time or didn't care anymore that she was there. A smirk appeared on his face and kagome's eyes narrowed at it, the smirk wasn't ordinary. This one was different, more feral…

…evil almost.

Kagome involuntarily tensed as a bad feeling washed over her and sasuke's smirk widened when he noticed. "Who I'm dealing with? Just you right…" his smirk widened again, while his voice held no concern, no regret, just nothing but a cold amusement. "Or are they sending the whole village after me now?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and her already clenched fists tightened at the obvious insult but she made no move to retort at it, instead getting right to the point. "How…can you just say that. Act like nothing is wrong?" kagome looked away from the smirking teen. "Why are you doing this?! How could you have done that to naruto." kagome bit her trembling lip, "to all of us, just leaving like that...what do you gain?"

"Revenge."

At his indifferent tone and quick answer, kagome turned back to him, but Sasuke wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead he was looking up at the dark cloudy sky as the rain washed over him, his back still to her, like he was dismissing her.

Or not even acknowledging her presence, like she was wasn't worth his time anymore.

And this frustrated her.

It makes her feel as if, she's now below him, that they no longer are on the same page as teammates, or even friends. Because he has decided to leave the village they no longer are teammates, but at the moment, enemies.

Or maybe not even that, if he felt her to be an enemy he'd be facing her with a tense figure, just waiting for her to attack him. But he even isn't like that. He's relaxed, back to her. So no, he doesn't see her as an enemy, a friend, or teammate. Just nothing.

_Nothing._

Anger came, it surged through her veins making her shoulders and arms shake and she glared venomously at Sasuke taking another step towards him. "Revenge?!! That's it! You're doing all this-hurting a lot of people just for you're damn revenge!! Didn't I tell you before, that getting revenge does no good?!" kagome growled and looked down to the headband held tightly in her hand. "All this, for something so stupid? Why?!"

Sasuke finally turned his head back to her, the smirk gone from his face and eyes piercing. "You know the reason."

Kagome flinched at the detached tone and looked away from his gaze. Yeah she knows, she's known why he's done this even before she started after him. And she even knows for herself, by example. She was like that too at one point. "You're right, I guess I do know. I know all too well…"

"But I've also come to realize that revenge isn't the way. It never is." Kagome's eyes drifted back towards Sasuke, a sad look in them as she lifted the headband in front of her for Sasuke to see while smiling sadly. "Look at how much pain it causes. All the suffering, what it does to you…you're able to so willingly cut your bonds to us? Leave your entire life behind-."

"That no longer is my life."

Kagome let her arm drop back down to her side from sasuke's empty tone and smiled bitterly, looking down. "Yeah, I guess to you it is…but to us, it isn't. She lifted her head back to him. "Sasuke, you no clue do you? All the people you are going to-no…are hurting."

Kagome shook her head. "You've already hurt sakura so much. Then naruto right now I'm sure he's suffering…" kagome sighed. "Just come back to the village…this is your chance, come back now while you can. You don't need to leave to get stronger, you know that don't you? You can get just as much, if not stronger at the village with your friends. Just come back-."

"I don't need a weak village, and I don't need friends."

Kagome stopped talking, with bangs covering her eyes, and shaking hands, fully getting the hidden meaning in his words.

'_I don't need or want your help' _is what he's really saying.

When she finally looked back up, kagome saw that Sasuke had turned completely to face her and was staring at her. Angry silver met blank onyx before Sasuke closed his eyes, ending the staring match between them, and he turned back forward, continuing his walk down the path, ignoring her again. "Leave, go back to the village, nothing I do is of any concern of yours, I chose my path and it doesn't involve any of you in it. Just leave."

Kagome gripped the soaking wet cloth of her pants needing to hold onto something so she wouldn't lash out at him and make things worse. How…could he just easily dismiss her and the village, just walk away. Not only from her and team 7 but everything he knew. Just for something so stupid and unneeded?

"_I don't need a weak village, and I don't need friends."_

"_Just leave." _

"_Leave go back to the village, nothing I do is of any concern of yours, I chose my path and it doesn't involve any of you in it."_

Kagome laughed, but it was sad. "I've already told you this before Sasuke. Remember?"

Sasuke stopped walking hearing her voice and kagome continued. "It may not concern me…but what if I want it to? I want to help. You're my friend, I've told you so many times before, I want to help you, Sasuke!"

Kagome placed a hand on her chest walking closer to him. "So why, why don't you let me, or anyone help you? You don't need to be alone for any of this, you can come back to the village and have your friends help you to get stronger. It's what does make you get stronger! If you continue down this path, for revenge, you'll never get any stronger…" kagome stopped walking and the hand placed on her chest dropped to her side. "Just weaker and you'll be alone."

Sasuke was silent before he resumed walking like she never spoke in the first place. "I don't need your help."

Ignoring as the words pierced her like a knife through the chest kagome shook it off, gritting her teeth and glared at the Uchiha walking away from her, once again dismissing her like some fly or annoyance.

How is it he can act so calm, like what's he's doing is just nothing. Like it's as simple and easy as a walk in the park, or as casual someone says the weather or speaks.

And again, treating her and everything like it was just _nothing_.

Her earlier anger, that was simmering under the surface returned and as quick as lightening kagome vanished from her spot and reappeared in front of the walking Sasuke, making him stop at her sudden appearance.

Before he could do anything else though, kagome had quickly turned on the ball of her right foot, summoned chakra to her left, and sent powerful roundhouse kick to his stomach, sending him flying back at least 20 feet due to the amount of chakra she summoned into her foot.

Sasuke flew back before hitting a tree and slumping forward.

Before Sasuke could move or even fall to the ground in pain, kagome had already reappeared in front of him and placed a hand around his neck, keeping him pinned against the tree, anger practically rolling off of her in waves. "What the hell is up with you?!"

No answer.

Sasuke did nothing but stare at her, completely ignoring the small amount of blood dripping down his chin.

Kagome searched sasuke's face for anything, a twitch, movement of the eyes, sign of pain, but she continued to get an empty stare. He just remained looking at her with no expression, it was like he was a blank and lifeless doll. Even when she tossed him back, he made no sound of pain, she just got silence.

In an attempt to have him do something, kagome tightened her grip around his neck, for a reaction but still got nothing.

Her expression fell and she searched his face again with her eyes, before staring straight at his onyx eyes. "Why are you acting like this? What happened to you? You're not Sasuke, you can't be. What happened to the Sasuke I and the others know?"

Sasuke still remained silent, looking back at her with his onyx orbs, no emotion was shown, just a blank slate. If she didn't know any better she'd think he was trying to think of answer, of a reply to give her, but she knew better.

After what seemed like a forever of silence he finally answered, his tone as blank as his face. "He's gone. I'm no longer that weakling that thought I could live with you all, that I could live a weak life in konoha. I'm not that, I am an avenger and my only goal in life is to kill the bastard that murdered my family."

"But…what about your new family?"

Sasuke tensed up at her question and kagome smiled noticing that even though it was faint his eyes flashed with emotion at what she said. Even if it was only a sliver, he felt _something_ about what she said.

"Your new family." She lifted up his headband so he could easily see it and the smile fell at what she was going to say. "The family you made back in konoha…you're just going to forget about us, leave us behind? You're just going to let go of the new family you made, sakura, naruto, Kakashi-sensei and me? All of us?" a bitter smirk graced her face and she laughed just as bitterly. "If you ask me, I would never do such a thing, even if I wanted revenge. After three years, I finally have another family other than my summons."

"And you after even longer." Kagome's look turned serious, if not still a bit sad. "You finally have one too. Why would you want to give that up and go back to the horrible loneliness? That darkness, that pain. Why?"

The smile kagome sent Sasuke didn't reach her eyes and was full of pain, eyes dull as if she was remembering an unwanted memory. "I never want to back to that, never, and I'm sure you don't want to either, but yet here you are, trying to cut all bonds with everything, your life, your friends… everything. Just for something stupid that will surely cause more pain in the end."

Kagome let out a cold laughed. "You're pathetic-."

Before kagome could continued something gripped her shoulder. Confused kagome turned her head to see what it was and froze seeing it was Sasuke. He had placed a hand on her shoulder. _"What-?"_

'Slam'

Kagome gasped in pain as the wind was knocked out of her as she felt herself be slammed into something. a dull pain came from her back and she tried to move but before she could even shift her body, a hand wrapped itself around her neck, and something else pressed against her stomach restricting both her breathing and making her wince as her wounds were bothered by the added pressure. _"What…?"_

When her thoughts cleared and her confusion gone at what just happened, kagome opened her eyes and they widened. She now was the one up against the tree, Sasuke the one holding her there, with his right hand wrapped around her neck and his left arm pressed against her stomach, making sure she wouldn't be able to move.

Confusion and shock came back. How did…when did he get so fast, all she did is blink and their positions were switched.

Pressure was added onto her stomach and neck making kagome look up from her musings to meet the blood red of sasuke's Sharingan glaring back, the three tomoe circling around the pupils of his eyes.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. Wait three tomoe? She's remembers him only having two in each eye...but now he has three. When did that happen? During the fight with naruto or-

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke pushed her into the tree again. Kagome yelled out as a splintered piece of wood from sasuke's earlier collision pressed into her back painfully.

Biting down on her lip to stop yelling, her kouyoume activated and kagome glared back at Sasuke since it was all she could do at the moment. Sasuke's glare increased annoyance showing on his face as he leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Quiet. You know nothing. I don't care about your 'little family' you all can die and I wouldn't care."

At his sentence and her own anger coming through, kagome's expression changed to where she smirked coldly, eyes flashing in their own cold amusement. "Really? Then tell me, if you don't care so much, why didn't you kill naruto-?"

Kagome was unable to continue speaking for Sasuke increased the grip he had on her neck and pressure on her stomach. A gasp was let out as her air supply left her and kagome gripped his wrist trying to pry his hand off her neck.

Unsuccessful, kagome attempted to struggle free but that too was futile and Sasuke only smirked coldly, adding more pressure to her neck. She coughed and he grinned in a dark satisfaction of her suffering. "I don't need to explain myself to you. I have my reasons."

Despite herself loosing air, kagome let out another short, emotionless laugh as she regarded Sasuke her own amusement returning. "R-really, is that so? Or is it you just couldn't or really didn't want to? Because you know, even though you try to act all high and mighty, that deep down you can't kill him. You can't sever that bond, so instead you're hiding it from view behind the act of beating him down and leaving him own his own. Hiding it because you know truly that you never want to give up the life you have-."

Sasuke tossed her back and kagome flew through the air towards another tree trunk. Upon hitting the tree, kagome coughed up blood and slumped down against it unable to move in pain as it came from her sides and back as they protested.

She tried to move but a horrible burning pain shot up her spine making kagome yell out and fall back against the tree in a pained heap. Feeling more blood seep through her wounds and onto her clothes kagome inwardly cursed, closing her eyes to wait out the pain till it vanished.

When it finally did, kagome opened her eyes and looked towards the Uchiha who tossed her back. Sasuke hadn't moved from where he tossed her, and was just staring at his left arm, which was now covered in blood, _her_ blood she might add, before he looked to her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Kagome placed her free hand on one of the wounds to try and slow the bleeding, not wanting to waste anymore chakra to stop the bleeding when she'll just end up opening them again, and smirked coldly at Sasuke, annoyed. "What."

No answer.

Slowly moving her body to sit up from the tree a string of profanities and curses flew from her mouth. Once she up sitting up kagome had to pause leaning forward in a slight gasp, while purposely ignoring sasuke's constant stare.

Lifting her eyes to look at the Uchiha she glared. What's his problem, just staring at her, what, it he enjoying the fact that she's wounded and can't really do anything? Or maybe, is he feeling pity-

Kagome immediately shook her head inwardly. No, not even if Sasuke was acting normally would he feel some pity for her. So right now the way he is, he doesn't care, if anything probably just thinks of her as an annoyance keeping him longer away from his new goal.

Holding her breath for the pain that's soon to come, kagome used both hands and arms to help push herself in a standing position, a weak one, but standing none the less. She swayed to the side and had to place her free hand on the tree behind her just to steady herself.

Her other arm remained limp on her side, still gripping sasuke's headband within her hand. Still sensing sasuke's gaze on her, her eyebrow twitched and she quickly lifted up her head. "I said. What? Do you have a problem or something?"

Sasuke still didn't answer, but his eyes moved to her bleeding sides.

Kagome's smirk grew seeing where his gaze was directed to. "Yeah, well if you're wondering, they are the wounds from you're guys fight earlier." Kagome's expression changed and she gave him a fake disappointed look just to annoy him. "They didn't heal as fast as I wanted them to so I kind of had to head here with them." She shrugged as much as she could without ending up in pain. "And I'm _so_ sorry, if the blood and mess displeases you, oh, great, Uchiha bastard-san." She sent him a bright smile, despite the slight pain she was feeling for her sarcastic remark and he returned to glaring at her.

Only waving off the glaring not at all bothered by it sasuke's glare deepened before he 'hned' and started walking towards her, intent on leaving again it seems.

When he passed by her still slightly slumped form kagome only grinned, glad she's getting on his nerves. It shows he still is slightly Sasuke, their Sasuke, even after whatever happened to him.

Not turning to face him as he walked away, but shaking her head, kagome chuckled darkly. "What's a matter bastard-san? Can't you take a bit of blood?" kagome's eyes darkened, her own feral smirk appearing on her face. "or, is what I said true?"

Still no reply.

Kagome turned her head back to look at Sasuke as he walked away, ignoring her. Her eyes narrowed in response, and she turned her entire body to face him. "You say you don't care, that if we were to die you wouldn't care, but yet, earlier you had the chance to end naruto's life. But you didn't, you left him there."

Kagome shook her head watching Sasuke as he walked away. "And then now. You have the opportunity again!! Why don't you take it?! Go ahead, kill me! You wouldn't care either way right? What difference would it be if you did it, if you were the one to kill me?!"

She continued to be ignored by Sasuke and her eyes turned cold, becoming annoyed by the dismissal. "Or is it you think I'm too weak for you to fight?! What, is the _great _Uchiha bastard too good to fight _a lowly weakling_ like myself?!

The feral smirk returned on her face, "or is it you're the weak one, unable to fight another one of your friends! Is your heart so weak you can't do to me what you did to naruto?!

Kagome held out her arms on her sides, leaving herself wide open as she continued to yell angrily at sasuke's disappearing back. "Come on then! Finish me! You're severing all bonds right?! Well I'm telling you now, the only way you'll be able to sever my bond with you is if you _kill_ me!!"

Kagome still got no answer, nothing, Sasuke just kept on walking forward. "Come on! What's stopping you?! Is it pity? Fear? Remorse? What is it, why won't you finish me off? Attack me, like you did naruto?! You seemed to easily fight him, attempt to sever that bond! So why not with me? Are you really that weak now, have no strength to try and cut two bonds at once?"

Still nothing.

Her arms dropped back to her sides and kagome fisted her hands a bitter smile coming to her face as she moved her gaze to the ground, her voice lowered just above the rain. "Or am I really that insignificant now? Just some pest in your way…someone you find an annoyance that's got in your way to your new goal…"

More silence.

Kagome chuckled, unable to do anything but attempt to laugh off the horrible feeling forming in her chest. Constricting her and making her feel so useless, so _weak._

She let her head drop forward, looking down at her feet. Something caught her eye, and kagome turned her gaze from the ground to the object that caught her interest.

It was sasuke's headband.

A soft smile replaced the bitter one and she brought the headband, almost tenderly, closer to her, now gripping it by the metal plate instead of cloth. She stared down at it, and her thumb traced the rough scratch through the middle. "you know the funny thing, when woke up in the hospital and looked around, I ended up hearing these nurses talking about our team's situation, and you know what one nurse said, she said that you were just like your brother." Her eyes dimmed. "That the whispered rumors about you were true."

Kagome laughed again, but like the others previous it sounded hollow, void and empty. Sad. "And you know, when I heard that, I was angry…I wanted to yell at the nurses. Tell them it wasn't true. That you and he were completely different." Her thumb stopped tracing the headband and the earlier grip on it resumed, as she let her eyes drift close, sorrow showing on her face. "But now, that I can see, I realize… that they were probably were _right_."

That did it.

Sasuke stopped frozen at those words and just as quickly turned around to glare at her. "I'm _nothing_ like that bastard." Kagome nodded, but it was just a move to pacify him, not an agreement, no far from an agreement and sasuke's eyes narrowed, fully knowing this.

"You might say you're not, but look at what you're doing…you're leaving the village. Just like your brother." Kagome looked to the side, away from him as if she was ashamed she was saying this, like she didn't want to say it, but did so to get a point across. "The mark in your headband." She lifted up his headband so he would see the long scratch clearly even through the rain, and looked back at him. "You see this? It's just like the mark your brother has on his own. You're going to become a missing Nin, just like he is-."

"Quiet!"

Kagome did not listen, "you're leaving to gain power, just like he did. That's probably why he killed your clan, for power before leaving."

"Shut up!"

Kagome didn't seem to hear him, or acknowledge his yells for she just calmly looked up at the raining sky like he did earlier, letting the rain just hit her. "Then you're aiming to kill you're your brother. He killed your family, and when you kill him, it's killing your family. You will be even more like him-."

Sasuke had appeared in front of her, gripped the collar of her shirt and lifted her up, bringing her face closer to his so he could glare venomously at her, all before she could continue. "I told you to shut up!!"

It was kagome's turn to stare at him blankly. "What. I'm just telling you, that even though you hate him so much, in an attempt to kill him, you're just going to end up being just. Like. Him."

Sasuke's anger seemed to increase for he tossed her back through the air. Kagome flew back before hitting a tree roughly behind her.

She yelled out and fell down onto her knees hunched forward in pain, while Sasuke reappeared in front of her, smirking down at her slumped and fallen figure. "You say all this stuff, but what about you?"

Kagome looked up at him with blood dribbling down her lip and sasuke's smirk widened. "At least I'm after him, but you, you gave up on it. What, are you too weak to avenge your own clan? Is that why you chose to go and live in konoha, so you don't have to face your failure everyday?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she forced herself back onto her feet. After wiping her mouth free of blood kagome stared at Sasuke defiantly at what he's trying to do. He's trying to turn the tables on her, make her feel bad, make her give up and break down.

With her free hand, kagome used her thumb to point at herself, her anger slowly rising. "I don't need to change where I live or give up my goal, nor do I need you to tell me that I failed my clan. I already know that. I face that truth every. Fucking. Day. Of my life, but unlike you at least I try to give it up and attempt at living instead of being some whiner!!" kagome glared at Sasuke. "You act like you're the only one suffering!! Like you're the only one going through such a horrible pain, and that because no one else knows this pain, you're only chance at being remotely happy is to get revenge and killer the killer!!"

Kagome's shoulders started to tremble in fury as she let everything go, her anger, sadness, everything that formed on her travel, escaping from her hold. "But you're not! There are so many more people suffering the way you are, feeling the sadness, the anger you do! So many people Sasuke!! Do you see?!"

"Situations not exactly the same, but they still feel the same pain you do!" kagome fisted her hands. "Naruto's one of them! Haku was one of them! Hell, I'm even one of them!" kagome shook her head continuing, "but now, you have no reason to do what you do! You have a family now, one that care's for you, wants to help you!" her glare intensified boring into Sasuke. "But you're being too much of a fucking idiot to see or even acknowledge that and doing all this to do some selfish thing you think you have to do!!!"

Blood dripped from her hands, as her nails pierced into the skin of her palms but kagome did not pause in her yelling. "And then, those that are like you and me, there's some who still have no one and would _kill _right now to have people like you do!! You have that chance they don't, to really have a family again, so just stop this, stop acting like some selfish brat-!!"

Kagome was gasping by the time she finished yelling but before she could open her mouth again, sasuke's hand shot out at her, gripping the collar of her shirt and she felt herself being lifted into the air, by Sasuke who had his head down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Shut up."

Kagome froze at the dark tone aimed at her, and looked down to the boy holding her into the air. Her eyes widened and an involuntary shiver shot up her spine at the sight that met her eyes. The familiar red and orange marks had appeared and started spreading out on sasuke's form.

Once they finished and the marks stopped glowing to their black color Sasuke looked up at her, Sharingan ablaze and he glared menacingly up at her.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Stopping to make sure naruto was still on his back, Shirou landed onto the branch and turned his head. Seeing that the blond still was on his back and that nothing else seemed to change, he sighed.

Shirou turned his head back forward and was about to jump on the next branch but something suddenly passed by him making him freeze in shock and confusion. Who or what?

He heard the sound of footsteps on the branch behind him and Shirou tensed turning around in a lowered stance incase of an attack, but blinked and tilted his head at who he saw.

"Kakashi?"

The silver haired man, turned his head hearing his name looking just as if not more shocked than he, with his summon Pakkun with him. Kakashi blinked back. "Shirou?"

Shirou nodded making naruto on his back shift and Shirou had to once again adjust the boy on his back, gaining the attention of Kakashi who looked towards the passed out boy. "Naruto…" Kakashi turned back to Shirou. "Shirou what are you doing here? Aren't you with kagome and what happened to naruto? Is he alright?"

Shirou sighed for a second time, turning his head to look at naruto. "Naruto's fine, nothing too serious, he just lost a fight with Sasuke. As for what I'm doing here without kagome, she forced me to take naruto and head back to the village so he could get medical attention."

Kakashi nodded in understanding before a serious look came to his visible eye. "And kagome and Sasuke?"

Shirou turned to the direction where he came from. "Kagome went to confront Sasuke on her own. When we got there Sasuke was already gone." Shirou allowed an annoyed look to come to him, his eyebrows furrowed and slight growl in his voice. "But kagome didn't allow it to stop her. Despite her wounds, she still took off trying to find him."

Kakashi followed his look towards the direction where kagome and Sasuke were still there, possibly fighting each other if kagome was able to catch up to Sasuke. "Her wounds how were they."

"Bad, they opened up again, knowing kagome though she's probably ignoring them."

It was kakashi's turn to sigh and he looked back to Shirou, about to ask him for directions so he could take naruto back, but the worried look in shirou's eyes made him think twice, deciding on another type of action. "Can you take us?"

Shirou looked to him and a small but noticeable amount of thanks appeared in his eyes as he nodded. Kagome may have wanted him to leave, but it didn't mean he couldn't come back after leaving to help, especially if it was to lead someone there.

After changing his direction Shirou took of heading back the way he came with both Kakashi and Pakkun in tow.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Landing on shaky feet after being thrown back for what felt like the hundredth time, kagome painfully straightened herself out and started gasping, trying to get the air she needed to her lungs so she could actually breathe.

Her lungs…no her whole body hurts. She feels like she just ran 5 miles straight without slowing down at all. To make things worse, her body feels like it's made of lead and the cold air and rain isn't helping her situation, just adding to the pain her body is feeling, just by inhaling.

Speaking of wounds, kagome's eyes drifted to her newest wound and reached up to grab the hilt of the metal imbedded into her right shoulder. With a small amount of dread, kagome held her breath and started the painful task of pulling the kunai out.

The kunai moved and kagome made a small noise of pain that was followed by the sickening sound of metal being pulled out of flesh before the kunai was completely pulled out.

Blood gushed out of the wound and kagome felt a small amount of nausea and dizziness, but pushed it in the back of her mind for now, like she has many times before. No time to let a small amount of blood loss get to her.

Tossing the bloody kunai away, kagome gripped her bleeding shoulder trying to stop the blood flow and winced as her cold hand touched the wound. She watched it with a bit of annoyance as the wound didn't stop bleeding in the slightest, just covered her hand with the red substance.

Kagome frowned. It's bleeding badly…must be a bit deeper than she thought, might need a pretty good amount of stitches…Tsunade might be mad…

Kagome blinked at the sudden thought and cursed waving it off as her exhaustion. In the last few minutes, against her will, her vision's become slightly foggy and filled with a blurry haze…so it might be the reason her thoughts are straying…

Well that or because maybe she's losing a lot more blood than she originally thought.

Then there's to take into consideration that her right arm is practically useless now, it's just hanging limp and she can only lift it a few inches before the pain sets in. the only thing she can really do is control the hand, seeing as she still was holding onto sasuke's headband with it.

Kagome looked away from her bleeding shoulder and once again blinked to get rid of the blur still forming in her sight and adjusted her stance so she wouldn't fall. She's so tired though…

As soon as kagome realized her thoughts were drifting again kagome shook her head but immediately regretted doing so, becoming dizzy. Not helping her at all. She took a small step forward to steady herself as her vision swam and tightened her grip on her shoulder.

Once it passed kagome looked up to stare at the equally panting Sasuke a few feet in front of her, gripping his own bleeding upper arm.

Sasuke looked bad, well worse than earlier. He too has more wounds on his person and even a few burns, courtesy of herself as a bit of payback for naruto's own burns and his slight limp was increased by the large cut she gave him on his knee.

But despite the fact he's worse than he was, kagome has a feeling that she's still the worst off between them. While Sasuke looks tired, he's still able to stand on his two feet without swaying or having to move to keep on standing. And, well, she does.

Kagome's eyes moved from his face and to his bleeding arm. A small smirk appeared on kagome's face, feeling a small amount of victory, not caring if it seems a bit childish for feeling so. She got him good there.

Inwardly shaking her head, not wanting to become anymore dizzy than she already feels, kagome tried to take another step towards Sasuke, to continue their momentarily paused fight, but as soon as her foot touched the ground, kagome yelled out, her stance faltering, with closed eyes, and had to once again adjust her stance to just remain standing as exhaustion and the blur she already had returned.

Once it faded, kagome opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring back at her, Sharingan still activated and returned the stare with her kouyoume while forcing herself to take another step towards the boy.

She won't give up, if it comes to it, she'll even fight to the end if she has to. Picking up speed to a slight jog, seeing as it was as fast as she could go without doubling over in pain, kagome lifted up her left hand, fisted it, and aimed a punch to sasuke's cheek.

Much to her annoyance thought, Sasuke was able to easily dodge her attack by turning to the side. He then grabbed her arm as it passed by his face, turned to the left and sent a kick to her already bruised stomach.

Not fast enough to block it, once his foot made contact kagome flew back into a tree and coughed up more blood. The blur returned and kagome shook her head again, not caring anymore if it makes her dizzy. As long as it fights what is slowly coming to her, she'll take the dizziness. She can't fall, won't fall, she needs to stay up.

Leaning against the tree behind her, kagome looked back up to Sasuke. Finding herself once again questioning herself on everything that's happened. Why must things end up badly? This upside down? And all because of one little event, or is it really just one? Is it possible more than one event has led up to this? Each a little piece that has slowly come to this point and changed things in a way that makes it seem like team 7 has broken.

Naruto's hurt, sakura's in emotional pain, sasuke's leaving and the one to cause it all, and she, well...

…it seems she still can't do anything to change what's happening. Her attempt at trying to bring Sasuke back just appears to be a waste of time. Look what condition they're both in and out of the both of them, she's the worst off. So maybe everything was just a waste of effort.

Pushing off from the tree, kagome closed her eyes, looking down. "Sasuke…please, just come back to the village." inwardly kagome winced, at her slight begging tone, hating that she's doing so, but really not knowing what else to do. What could she do?

Sasuke remained silent and kagome grinned bitterly, head still down and unable to see the slight shock that appeared in sasuke's eyes at her plea. Kagome sound just so tired, weakened, hopeless almost. He stared at her but kagome didn't look up to meet his eyes like she's done in the past.

She didn't do anything really, just stood there a few feet in front of him, trying her hardest to not lean against the tree he tossed her into. It's not hard to tell she's finished. Kagome can barely hold herself up, looks completely exhausted, and her eyes started to mist and turn cloudy, like she's losing her ability to see properly.

By coming after to stop him, it seems that kagome's slowly cracking…and then with all the wounds she has, it's just speeding up the process…

Sasuke watched as kagome swayed but caught herself before she could fall. And yet even through all that, she's still attempting to bring him back? After everything he's done, what he did to naruto, to sakura, and what's he's doing to her, kagome's still trying to get him back.

After catching herself again, kagome looked up at Sasuke through the downpour and her eyebrows furrowed noticing that her kouyoume had deactivated against her will. Her annoyance peaked and kagome slightly bit down on her lip, focusing to try and reactivate her bloodline, to only get more of a blur in her vision at the try.

With another shake of her head, kagome tried again to get rid of the haze slowly clogging her mind and started heading towards Sasuke again.

Ignoring as every step she took increased the blur, kagome continued to trek towards Sasuke. She can't let sakura and naruto down. They both tried so hard to get Sasuke back, it's up to her now to bring him back to them…back home. "Sasuke, you're causing so much pain by leaving, sakura was crying. She doesn't want you to go, naruto he fought you his hardest to bring you back, you have no clue how much you mean to them…to me… you mean a lot to us."

When she finally neared Sasuke, kagome weakly lifted up her arm, hand fisted and punched Sasuke on the cheek.

Sasuke did nothing thought, not even a flinch or blink of the eyes, he didn't even move back and kagome felt frustration run through her at this. What, is she so weak now that her punches now do nothing? She can't even get a reaction out of him anymore?

Cursing, kagome tried with her other arm, ignoring the pain that came with moving her injured shoulder and sent another punch, this time to his chest but still nothing. Again. Sasuke remained still, like a rock, not moving at all, making no movement or indication he was hurt…it was almost like she was tapping him with her finger instead of trying to punch him…

Kagome's frustration increased and she only continued her attempts at punching Sasuke constantly on his chest hoping for a reaction, for him to move, to show that she isn't weak anymore, that she still can do something, that she could still fight and bring him back…

…but still nothing…

"Damn it!! Do something!!"

Kagome's attempts at punching Sasuke turned almost frantic in her want to prove she still can fight came to the surface, and she continuously aimed punches at him, for all her hits to only hit like weak taps barely causing anything but a small noise when her fists hit Sasuke. "Do something! Fight me back!" _"I can still do something…I can stop him from leaving…I'm not weak. I can change what's happening!!"_

In kagome's frantic state, her punches changed to where she was only using the bottom of her fists to hit Sasuke in almost a childlike manner. Her head dropped forward and kagome closed her eyes gritting her teeth. "You won't come back to the village, then fight me ba-!"

"Stop."

The word was quiet, just above a small whisper, but kagome heard it, heard it over the rain, over her own yells and looked up to where the source of the whisper came from. Sasuke was stared down at her with that same unreadable expression on his face, and small frown.

Kagome stared up at the slightly taller boy for an answer. "Why?" when he didn't give her any answer, kagome glared and looked down once again pounding her fists on his chest. "Why? Why should I stop?! The others…the others are depending on me, they tried so hard! So I won't stop just because you said to. Everyone wants you back in the village, I want you back in the village. So I can't stop and give up, I can't-!!"

"Just…stop."

Kagome felt two hands grip over her own, and she stopped hitting Sasuke becoming tense, her movements stopped by the hands and her own shock.

Silence then passed between the two, only the rain providing any sense of noise and kagome remained still, with eyes closed tightly, fully expecting Sasuke to suddenly toss her back again or use the opportunity and attack her somehow.

But nothing happened.

No attack, no push or shove, just nothing. Kagome's eyes opened and she remained looking down at sasuke's dark blue shirt almost blankly. What's he planning now?

No answer came to her, unable to think of a reason. Kagome tried to move her hands but when she was unable to do so, she snapped out of her confusion, remembering that Sasuke had her hands in his grip. He could attack her at any moment, just because he hasn't yet doesn't mean he won't. He could just be waiting to and if she doesn't get free he has the change at any time to attack her. It's no time to just remain standing here like an idiot.

With those thoughts in her mind, kagome took a small step back and away from Sasuke and tried to pull back her hands out of hit grip but they wouldn't budge, only a increase of pressure was added on her hands ensuring she wouldn't get them free.

Silver eyes widened a fraction at what it meant. She was trapped.

A slight panic came over kagome and she quickly increased her struggles of getting free but he continued to hold onto them with an iron grip.

During kagome's panicked attempts, sasuke's headband fell from her grasp and the scratched piece of metal and cloth fell, landing on the muddy ground between the two seconds later, and laying innocently with small traces of mud covering its surface.

Both teens though didn't seem to notice the headband lying between them both busy with other factors at the moment. Kagome busy with her attempts at getting her hands free, and failing, while Sasuke busy with keeping kagome's hands within his own and looking like he wasn't planning on letting go of them anytime soon.

Soon, with every try kagome had at getting free the exhaustion she was already feeling increased till she was only trying to get her hands free with a sluggish force, before that too came to a complete stop, kagome having no strength to continue.

Tired and unable to keep herself standing up straight anymore, kagome leaned forward and looked down with her eyes closed trying to regain her strength. "L-let…me go."

"No."

Kagome gritted her teeth and lifted up her head to glare furiously at Sasuke. He only stared back and kagome tried once more to pull her hands free only for annoyance to come when she realized they felt heavier than before and couldn't move them, or even lift them up. Both arms remained where and how they were, motionless.

Like, if Sasuke were to just let go of her hands, both of her arms would just drop to her sides as dead weight and she wouldn't be able to lift them back up. Silver orbs laced with anger narrowed. Is she really that weak now she can't even hold herself up anymore?

Kagome almost felt like screaming already knowing the answer. Yes, she's that weak now. The only thing probably keeping her up is Sasuke. And if he were to let go, she'd just fall down. Kagome let her head leaned forward. Why is she so weak…can't even keep herself up anymore.

Pathetic…

Completely pathetic.

How could she have let that happen to her? Being some weakling unable to do anything? What happened to her? Kagome let her eyes close, sick of the blur in her vision and the exhaustion weighing her down. How could she become something like this? Being this pathetic…doing nothing to help, just making things worse for everyone…maybe she should just give up…

"_Why? Why should I stop?! The others…the others are depending on me, they tried so hard! So I won't stop just because you said to. Everyone wants you back in the village, I want you back in the village. So I can't stop and give up, I can't-!!"_

Kagome's eyes shot open. No she can't, she can't give up. She told herself she won't. The others are depending on her, she's depending on herself and if she gives up now she'll be listening to Sasuke. She will be stopping and letting him win. Letting him get away. She made a promise and she won't break it now.

Determined to show Sasuke and prove she's not weak, kagome leaned back to try again with more force, the desire to get free and keep her promise only in her mind. "I said let me go! I won't give up! I won't stop! I made myself a promise and I will fulfill it!"

Sasuke tightened his grip on the struggling girl's hands and silently stared at her, just watching and waiting till she would again lose her strength and calm down. "Stop…"

"No! I…said I won't! I…can't…" like before kagome's outburst soon calmed and she was silent, gasping for breath and once again leaning forward in a weakened heap. Only occasionally trying to get her arms free but as more of a self-conscious action. "I…can't."

Kagome's arms twitched back slightly. "I…can't…" another weak tug of the arms. "I just…can't."

Her eyes completely fogged over, glazed as she repeated the sentence in an emotionless mantra. She tried to blink away the haze but it no longer worked and her vision was finally completely lost to her, now only capable of seeing faint blurs, sasuke's shirt right now just looked like a blurry dark blur object. Kagome blinked again this a result from either blood loss or her exhaustion she really doesn't know anymore. For all she knows it could be a result of both. "Let me go…" _"Please…"_

"No."

She released a sigh and all attempts of trying to get free and move her arms completely came to a halt, finally accepting and coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to let her go. And besides she's too weak now and even she can see that, no matter how much she wants to continue and fight, all Sasuke has to do Is let her hands go and she'll just fall down. If that happens she probably won't be able to force herself back up.

Inwardly kagome smiled. So she guesses that even though she doesn't want Sasuke holding onto her hands, that it's good in a way, this way she's not in the mud or on the ground, her clothes are already dirty…no need to make them more so…

Her eyes drifted back to being closed and she placed her forehead on sasuke's shoulder feeling faint, and as an attempt to keep herself from falling forward. Her head's starting to feel heavy and it's to tiring to try and keep it up anymore. Sasuke tensed at her movement but kagome ignored it, at the prospect of finally allowing her head to rest somewhere. This way her head doesn't start hurting and she can regain some strength…

"We…don't want you to leave…" bypassing the muffled sound of her voice, kagome inwardly grimaced at the tone her voice held which was only showed by the slight furrowing of her eyebrows. Her voice sounds just too tired, even for her and it had somewhat of a pained ring to it…something she hates hearing in her own voice. It shows how weak she is…how vulnerable.

Another sigh passed through her chapped lips. "So don't go…you're our friend, our family, we all care…" another way of dizziness came and kagome moved her head so it was laying on sasuke's shoulder instead of against it. Sasuke tensed up even more but kagome continued to ignore it, not at all caring what he thought. She just needs to rest her head for a few more minutes…

While Sasuke remained still. Not at all expecting kagome to rest her head on his shoulder and continued to remain so, expecting her to suddenly attack him, but after a few moments and nothing happened, he slowly relaxed but still was on alert.

He stared back down at kagome to only see the top of her head. he still had her hands in his grasp, incase she did try to attack him, but she continued to do nothing, just lean her head on his shoulder like she couldn't lift it up anymore. Well that was probably true.

Looking from her head to her hands noticed a faint line of blood trailing down from her fist and down to her arm in a thin line. Probably happened when she tried to get free…

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, looking back down to kagome and took in her appearance. To put it simply, she looks horrible. Soaked to the bone and filled with wounds, new and old. A small amount of guilt appeared when he recalled her side when she gripped it in pain. He caused that…

Realizing what was happening, Sasuke quickly shook his head, and tossed away the guilt as quickly as it came, like he did for the others and glared at the space in front of him. It was her fault. Like right now, what's she doing, it's her fault for coming after him.

He glared at kagome but didn't move. Why does she keep trying? Even though she's losing blood and is exhausted she's still trying to get him back in the village.

Still silent, kagome let out a calming breath, trying to regain her strength while fighting the numbing and welcoming darkness slowly eating away at her senses. She may be weak but won't give in. she needs to get Sasuke back…he's right here. She just needs a few more minutes, just let her have that, she can do it, get him back… _"Let me just do that…"_ the black haze didn't listen and only continued to grow and edge closer and closer to her consciousness.

"How come you are doing all this? Why are you trying so hard to bring me back?"

The haze suddenly stopped growing at the voice and kagome furrowed her eyebrows trying to identify the voice and who spoke. It sounds familiar, someone she knows…but who...who's talking? _"Who's speaking to me…?"_

Her eyebrows knit together in concentration. _"Who…? Sakura? No…naruto? No…then who-"_

It finally clicked and kagome laughed at her sudden sense of stupidity when everything hit her and she went back to her senses. Still leaning her forehead against sasuke's shoulder a bitter smile made it's way onto her face. "It's..Funny. Don't you think?"

Kagome got no reply, but it didn't bother her, in fact it made her smile grow. Slowly kagome lifted her head up to attempt to look up at Sasuke but was only able to lift her head enough to where her chin was placed atop sasuke's shoulder, unable to lift it higher and keep it up. "That…seems to be the only thing you ask me. What and why I do things…" an amused glint appeared and in her glossy eyes. "No, actually I think it's the only thing you ever ask me. Never for any help."

"You know, you're a stubborn bastard right?" kagome chuckled and she shut her eyes unable to really see anything anymore. "but why I'm going through all this trying to bring you back…I've already told you this before… hell, I think I told you only a few minutes ago so I'd think you know by now." she sighed. "But I guess you don't."

Kagome let a silent moment pass before she resumed speaking. "It's easy really, we are friends. Plus both naruto and sakura…tried their best to bring you back home. And now I'm the only one, it's up to Me." she frowned even knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be able to see it. "So..Stop being such a stubborn jackass and come home. We all want you to come back…"

A sad look replaced the frown, but it went unnoticed by both Sasuke and kagome, Sasuke unable to see it and kagome just not noticing. "It won't be the same if you're gone. If you go, part of team 7 goes with you…then team 7 won't be team 7 anymore. Sure naruto, sakura, Kakashi and myself would still be there but you won't be. So it just won't be the same…something will be missing, the part that you contribute to it…all of it will be gone…"

Kagome got more silence as her answer.

She was about to try and speak again but a sudden pain coming from her stomach stopped her. Kagome coughed up blood and Sasuke let go of her hands. When he stepped back kagome fell down onto her knees almost lifelessly.

She blinked once, then twice feeling the black haze return and tried to fight against it but failing. She looked up to see Sasuke staring down at her with his hand clenched and kagome realized what just happened.

He punched her in the stomach.

Her eyes started to droop and her vision blackened. Something started to fall down her cheeks and it took kagome a few seconds to realize what the warm water was. It was tears…

She was crying.

Kagome attempted to get back up, but she felt another stab of pain come from her stomach and she started to fall forward, sight still darkening.

As she was falling forward, kagome saw something in front of her, and, knowing what it was, attempted to grab it, but before she could do so, unconscious completely engulfed her and she fell completely forward onto the muddy ground with a small thump, silent, and now dead to the world around her.

Still silent, Sasuke watched the fallen girl in front of him for any sign of movement. Seeing none, Sasuke turned away, looking up at the sky again, Sharingan fading away and revealing his original onyx.

The black markings covering his body receded back into his neck, but Sasuke paid little attention to them, still staring up at the sky, now ignoring everything around him. The cold rain washing over him and kagome, the exhaustion covering his form, and kagome herself.

For no reason now does he need to concern himself with her, like naruto, like sakura, nothing is keeping him now from going to Orochimaru, but yet…

Sasuke looked back down to the fallen kagome.

"_I won't give up!!"_

"…_it's easy we're friends…"_

"_I just want to help!"_

His eyes narrowed and settled into a glare, aimed straight at the unconscious kagome, who remained still and didn't move, unable to feel the look in her current state. Sasuke's hands fisted at his sides and his gaze moved from kagome herself to the object she reached to grab. Seeing his headband under her hand, Sasuke's eyes narrowed further.

She was trying to grab his headband? Why? What good would it do? Did she think somehow it would convince him to go back to the village?

Confusion flashed through his eyes before vanishing completely and Sasuke stared down at kagome, as if by staring at her, the answer would come to him. Unable to think of anything, Sasuke frowned, eyes still on kagome's form.

She's an idiot. And never really makes any sense to him.

Doing everything she's doing, just for them, for him. Just for some simple reason that she cares. The amount of care and devotion she shows. So much to the point she's willing to travel in her condition for them, sakura and naruto, and for _him_, with the reason only that she is their friend.

"_We all want you to come back."_

And idiot. A complete idiot. Like sakura and naruto, all of them, trying to have him come back to the village, and idiots to think they could have stopped him from going. He has his goal, and it's to become stronger and kill Itachi.

And no where in it does his goal involve any of them, annoyances who thought they were going to be able to keep him in the village. Just look at where it brought them. How they are now, and it's their own fault. Naruto's for thinking he could beat him, sakura's for thinking she could stop him, and kagome for coming here in the first place the way she was.

Sasuke's eyes drifted from kagome's face to her right side, seeing the dark red stain even through the rain, night, and dark colored shirt.

A light stabbing pain came from his chest, making him tense and tighten the grip he had on his fists, enough to make his knuckles turn a bone white. His eyebrows knit together and he shook his head before resuming his one-sided glaring match at kagome. It _is_ her fault. It's all their fault.

Not his. He chose what he was going to do and he chose to leave the village. Which didn't include any of them in it. It was none of their business anyway. Should have just forgotten about everything and moved on with their lives.

He didn't need sakura to confront him, nor naruto to chase then fight against him, and he certainly didn't need for kagome to follow after too, and like the others try to stop him, by fighting him as well. So her current condition, is _none_ of his concern, _and not his fault._

Even though he continued to tell himself the stabbing still remained in the middle of his chest, as a dull throbbing, and Sasuke's arms shook once, the glare on his face becoming more prominent in his silent anger.

It isn't his fault. Kagome's the one at fault, she's just some stupid girl that caused everything that happened to herself on her own. Just an annoying girl that appeared and ruined things.

She was supposed to remain in the hospital unconscious, so he wouldn't have to deal with her, but yet here she is, lying in front of him and making him feel guilty. When, _none of it is his fault. _

So he shouldn't feel like it is, shouldn't feel anything about this, just forget about them and move on to the important things. This guilt he has is unneeded…

…but he still feels it, bugging him.

And it's kagome's fault.

Looking back to the girl in question, Sasuke gave her one last glare and moved to turn away but something caught his attention, making him pause. What was that?

Raising an eyebrow and giving into his curiosity, Sasuke knelt down in front of kagome staring down at the object that caught his attention. His eyebrows furrowed together and Sasuke lifted up his hand, before grabbing the collar of kagome's shirt, and lifting it up to see what the full object was.

What he saw made him freeze in his tracks.

The curse mark.

A very copy of what he has on his own neck, on _her_ neck. Glaring up at him in clear view, and seen easily on her pale skin, almost like it was mocking him.

The grip he had on kagome's collar increased and his arms shook, as a silent fury came to him. Turning his furious eyes to the passed out kagome, he glared. How? She kept it secret from him!

He should have just-he shouldn't have left it be when she told him she didn't have it. Shouldn't have listened to her…even _believe_ her. And he fell for it the entire time, why did he believe her anyway?! Should have just tried to see for himself, or forced her to tell him about it. Sasuke cursed and his glare increased, frustrated at himself, furious at kagome, and feeling like a pathetic idiot.

She lied to him. All this time, kagome had _lied_ to _him_. No one lied to him, or took him for some gullible weakling.

A dark and bitter chuckle escaped his lips, as he quickly let go of kagome's collar, and stared down at kagome, anger clear in his eyes. so much for her saying they were 'friends' and she 'cared', when this entire time she had lied to him about her mark.

But why?

Why did she lie to him all this time though? Was she afraid? Sasuke shook his head. no, that couldn't have been it, the entire time he's known her, she's never shown him fear, that she's afraid of him, so that can't be it. Did kagome think it wasn't important to tell him?

His gaze went back to the infuriating mark before back to kagome's face. And another thing, if she has this mark, she must have gotten it during the second exam when she jumped in front of him, so then why has this entire time her mark hasn't acted like his? Why hasn't she been affected by the mark like he was, she's shown no signs of having the mark even when exhausted, and that's when the mark usually takes effect.

Sasuke placed a hand on his own mark, eyes back to kagome's mark in his questions. Kagome's was a bit different, it had a silver edging but that couldn't be significant could it? And she didn't even have the curse sealing so it never activated.

Backing away with narrowed eyes, Sasuke looked over kagome once more, before coming to a decision.

He's taking her with him.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Running through the forest following the two sets of footsteps as his only guide, since even though the rain has calmed to only a slight drizzle, the earlier rain washed away their scents leaving them no real trail to follow except for the indents made in the fresh mud.

Shirou picked up his pace, as his panic continuously increased. Kakashi and Pakkun followed closely behind him, but he ignored them for now in favor of focusing on everything ahead of him that could be his summoner, panic increasing with every step.

Earlier, as soon as they made it to the border, he felt something was wrong. He couldn't _feel _kagome anymore and he's always able to. that small feeling in the back of his mind when he's summoned, it's from the bond he shares with kagome, summon to summoner, but since then, which was about ten minutes ago. He couldn't sense her anymore.

It was like she just suddenly vanished.

And it's bugging him. Because he doesn't know if she's okay anymore. What if she was hurt, she already was bleeding badly, what if she passed out from blood loss. What if she actually found Sasuke and he hurt her?

What if she didn't find Sasuke and now is lost, bleeding badly? What if Orochimaru found her? For all he knows she could be laying somewhere on the ground, unconscious.

And he wouldn't know about it unless he found her, because their connection just vanished. And that only happens when the summoner dies-

Shirou furiously shook his head, not willing to believe it. She has to be fine. Kagome's strong, she wouldn't let a few wounds stop her or take her down. But still-

Shirou shook his head again, only increasing his speed and pushing his body to the limits, barely registering the boy on his back. _"Kagome."_

Both followed the trail of footsteps till they came a small clearing, and shirou's eyes widened when he noticed that after a few feet the trail stops and no longer were the footsteps in a trail but everywhere. Footsteps were placed all around the clearing, none showing a clear path, and some of the surrounding trees were messed up too, which could only mean one thing.

Kagome did find Sasuke. And they fought.

Shirou growled looking around the area to find nothing. _"Damn it-."_

Shirou stopped, as the smell of blood hit his nose over the light drizzle, and sniffed again to make sure what he was smelling wasn't just a trick. It's not. He can still smell it. It's close and there must be a lot, because it hasn't been completely washed away from the rain. During his musings he faintly heard Kakashi come up behind him, but didn't make any move to acknowledge him, instead started looking and sniffing around the area for where the source of the blood was coming from.

Because it could be kagome.

"Do you smell something?"

With a nod Shirou lifted his head to finally look back at Kakashi replying, "Yeah, blood and it's close. But I can't tell who's or where it is exactly, there's a lot of it and even thought the rain's pretty much gone, it's still is blocking me from finding exactly where it's coming from."

"It's close to us right?" Shirou nodded again and Kakashi nodded back while looking around himself. He then pointed in another direction opposite where Shirou was heading towards. "alright then, we'll search this way, call if you find anything." with a self-conscious nod, not really paying attention to anything but the scent, Shirou continued on with his search while Kakashi left to start his own of the area.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

If he takes her with him, he'll be able to get his answers.

Standing back up then moving to where he was besides kagome instead of in front of her, Sasuke knelt back down and reached out to grab her bridal style.

Just as he was about to lift the unconscious girl into his arms though, he sensed something heading towards them at a fast rate. With a curse Sasuke narrowed his eyes in the direction it was coming from before looking back down to kagome.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"_I'm getting closer…"_

Shirou ran another few steps still searching. The blood source, he can smell it a lot more than he could before, so he's getting closer. Lifting his head up from the ground, Shirou looked around once before taking off again down the path eyes darting left and right.

Something to his left caught his eye, making him stop and turn towards it, seeing something laying on the ground. Wary of the figure but going closer Shirou narrowed his eyes trying to identify what it was.

Once four feet from the object, Shirou got his answer. "Kagome…"

Running to the fallen girl Shirou quickly sniffed her and checked her over with his eyes, not wanting to risk moving and causing her pain. Kagome was in bad shape and Shirou realized that the blood he was smelling was coming from the puddle forming under kagome.

As gently as he could, Shirou placed a paw to lightly nudge kagome but got no response. _"no."_ swallowing the fear in worry in his stomach Shirou quickly placed his nose against kagome's cheek, to withdraw it as if he was burnt by a scorching flame.

Kagome was cold. Too cold. Her skin was freezing to the touch, like she was buried under the snow for too long and her entire body was a pale white, making her look like a ghost and making the blood and mud on her cheek stick out like a sore thumb.

A small whimper escaped his lips and he quickly placed himself next to kagome to try and help her get warm. But as soon as he touched kagome, a shiver racked his form from her cold skin. _"What do I do? I can't carry both kagome and naruto-."_

"_Kakashi!"_ remembering the silver haired Jounin, Shirou turned his head in the direction where he came from and opened his mouth yelling, "Kakashi! I found her!!"

Shirou got no response and could only hope that Kakashi heard him from wherever he went, there's no way he can carry both naruto and kagome without some help. Speaking of naruto, Shirou looked once to make sure the blond was alright and seeing that he was, Shirou looked back to kagome.

He placed his nose on her cheek again, ignoring the chill it sent through him and nudged her again. Kagome still did nothing and shirou's ears drooped. He placed his head down beside's kagome's but the heavy smell of blood assaulted his nose making him lift it up with a grimace.

Backing away to try and find the source, he growled when he did. It still was coming from her sides but now also on her right shoulder, and a few stab and cut wounds on her arms and legs. She also had bruises and slight burns that she didn't have earlier. Shirou growled again. It was Sasuke who did this.

At the mention of Sasuke, shirou's ears twitched in anger, and he looked around in case the Uchiha was near. Finding and sensing nothing Shirou looked back to kagome but tilted his head, noticing that her arm was slightly stressed out as if she was reaching for something. Following kagome's arm to find out what she was reaching out to grab Shirou saw something under her pale hand.

Moving towards kagome's hand, he gently lifted it up and moved it to the side, to see a headband. His eyes narrowed, more precisely it was sasuke's headband. Shirou looked back towards kagome. Why was she reaching out for it-?

Something landed a few feet away from where he and kagome were and Shirou tensed, quickly turning in a crouched position growling incase of an attack but soon relaxed seeing as it was only Kakashi and Pakkun.

Kakashi was running towards him with Pakkun on his shoulder. "Shirou you found her?" Shirou nodded sadly in response moving to the side so Kakashi could see her.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the state kagome was in. "kagome." quickly, shaking him out of his shock, Kakashi kneeled down to pick up the girl. She was limp in his arms and completely cold, frozen. Kakashi cursed under his breath before turning to the two summons, one completely panic and fear written the other deeply concerned. "We need to hurry back. Now." Both summons nodded and without looking back or waiting for a spoken response Kakashi took off.

Shirou adjusted naruto on his back and was about to jump to follow and catch up with Kakashi but at the last moment stopped. He looked back at the headband left on the ground, after Kakashi lifted up kagome and stared at it for a few quick moments. He looked back forward where the silver haired man took off then back to the headband. Kagome was reaching out to grab it…

Gritting his teeth at his decision, Shirou quickly grabbed the headband with his mouth and took off to catch up with Kakashi before he changed his mind and left it there. When he did catch up, Kakashi turned to look at him. "What…"

The words died on his lips when Shirou motioned to the headband within his mouth. "She was reaching out for it…so I thought.." Kakashi nodded and stopped on a branch, followed by Shirou. Reaching out towards Shirou, the wolf nodded in understanding and handed Kakashi the headband.

Kakashi looked down at it, saw the scratch and sighed before placing it on kagome's stomach and then placed her hands over it so it wouldn't fall. They both then turned and continued their running to get back to the village so both kagome and naruto could get treatment.

As he jumped from the branch he was on, Shirou looked towards kagome in kakashi's arms, still completely unresponsive. When Kakashi picked her up she did nothing and when he moved her hands to place the headband with her, she remained limp skin still that deathly pale. With a shake of his head Shirou growled. He shouldn't have left her, look at what happened to her because he did.

Another growl escaped and his eyes narrowed further, a glare aimed at the headband. And it was Sasuke who caused this to happen to her. The fur on the back of his neck bristled in anger and his blue eyes flashed. He swears right now…if he ever sees the Uchiha…

…he _will _kill him…

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Once he was sure they were gone, Sasuke jumped out of the tree he was hiding in staring in the direction they took off. His gaze then moved to the bloody puddle where he left kagome.

Her mark flashed through his mind and Sasuke placed his hand on his own mark narrowing his eyes. Turning away from the puddle and the direction where Kakashi and Shirou took off, Sasuke turned around and resumed his earlier walk towards Orochimaru before _she_ came and got in his way. Towards his power…

…and towards his revenge…

**

* * *

(Bangs head repeatedly against keyboard) oh the horrible-ness she blinds me!!!(Cries) this chapter seems bad to me but I hope it looks alright and maybe even good for you guys, I'm just having some problems with this one. I might end up editing it…just not now, I personally have had it with this chapter for a few days. Maybe even longer (T.T)**

**Anyway, besides that, I'm sure some are probably plotting my death, because yeah, Sasuke does leave(dodges knife) BUT there is a reason why so! Sasuke going to Orochimaru will be very, very important later on in the story line. As for kago/sasu relationship...well you'll know later! Haha!**

**(Cough) anyway things have become hectic yeah? Shirou promises to kill Sasuke, Sasuke knows of kagome's mark, kagome's unconscious, team 7 a mess...oh the not so dramatic drama!!**

**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter is the last one for PART 1. Then part 2 starts! So excited!**

**Anyway again, here's the important note:  
****I've been thinking for a while now, should I make part 2 into a separate story? You know like a sequel? Or should I just have it continue from this story here as a new chapter and call it part 2? I think I should make it into a separate story as a sequel, but yet I'm not sure. The part two summary will also be different from part one so yeah… Well any suggestions or opinions on that? I really could use some help on it. So if you're going to review or you want to tell me could you in a review or PM if you want? I'm also placing a poll on my profile so you could vote to if you want…I'll really appreciate it if you do either to tell me what ya think.**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!!! Till next chappie!!!**


	33. Decision

**First, before I write anything else, I want to thank every single one of you for your reviews, alert's, favs and just basically sticking with me for so long. I love you all!! (Cries tears of joy)**

**And secondly I'm glad to know that you liked the last chapter, I was literally biting my nails hoping that it was good, because it just didn't seem that good to me, I don't know if it's because I rewrote it so many times or I was just sick of editing it trying to make it better…Lol. But I'm glad you all liked it.**

**And now well here it is, after so long the last chapter of part one!! I'm so excited because part two comes after part one and I have a lot of things planned for part 2. **_**A lot**_** of things. (Happy dance) **

**

* * *

To answer some questions:  
****Boukyaku: **yep!! Part two will start off with the time skip, but it won't follow the plot line. After this the story will have its own complete path it will follow, with some similarities and events but not much. ^^

**Kagome Miko207 and Valeygoat: **sadly no, I don't think I'm going to be introducing Sai because truthfully I can't find a real role for him to play and yeah the team already has three members. I also can't think of a way to include him in the plot line...

**Viper: **Thanks for the warning, but no worries, I think it'll be fine and if I do get flamed it won't bug me much, because I know I do have awesome reviewers that do like my story. ^^

**LadyDV011 and AnimeMangaFreak118: **yep! They most certainly will, quite a few of them to, but I'm not going to ruin the surprise on whom!! Actually to tell you, a few of the Inuyasha characters are going to be reintroduced very, _very_ soon!

**Uchiha Bitch: **No worries! It's fine and I'm sorry about that, it's just when I type I kind of forget to capitalize the names…yeah…so they kind of end up not becoming capitalized…and left alone…but I tried fixing it in this chapter so hopefully all if not then most have been capitalized!

**Silvermoon: **I'm sorry the reply is so late! But anyway thanks for the ideas, but don't worry I have an outline already in progress and I think you'll like them. ^^

**I thinks that was all of the questions but if I by chance missed yours I'm sorry!!

* * *

  
**

**Important!!  
****Like before I have another important note at the bottom, concerning part two, but I'm not placing it up here cause the note's already too long. So yeah it's at the bottom!!**

**Anyway again, thank you all and I hope that you enjoy the last chapter and will continue to stick with me for part 2!! On with the story!!! Haha!!**

**OH! SHOUT OUT!!!!!!**

This is a quick shout out for all of you guys to go read **Cresent Silver Moon's** story!! It's called **Miko lost then found.** It's her first one but I like it and it has an interesting story plot. It's also a Sasuke/Kagome (grins) Lol. Anyway, yeah, go check out her story!

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing!!!! **

**

* * *

Chapter 32: Decision  
**"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_"Thinking/small flashback"  
_**"Jutsu/abilities"  
**'Actions'

**Recap: ****  
**Shirou adjusted Naruto on his back and was about to jump to follow and catch up with Kakashi but at the last moment stopped. He looked back at the headband left on the ground, after Kakashi lifted up Kagome and stared at it for a few quick moments. He looked back forward where the silver haired man took off then back to the headband. Kagome was reaching out to grab it…

Gritting his teeth at his decision, Shirou quickly grabbed the headband with his mouth and took off to catch up with Kakashi before he changed his mind and left it there. When he did catch up, Kakashi turned to look at him. "What…"

The words died on his lips when Shirou motioned to the headband within his mouth. "She was reaching out for it…so I thought..." Kakashi nodded and stopped on a branch, followed by Shirou. Reaching out towards Shirou, the wolf nodded in understanding and handed Kakashi the headband.

Kakashi looked down at it, saw the scratch and sighed before placing it on Kagome's stomach and then placed her hands over it so it wouldn't fall. They both then turned and continued their running to get back to the village so both Kagome and Naruto could get treatment.

As he jumped from the branch he was on, Shirou looked towards Kagome in Kakashi's arms, still completely unresponsive. When Kakashi picked her up she did nothing and when he moved her hands to place the headband with her, she remained limp skin still that deathly pale. With a shake of his head Shirou growled. He shouldn't have left her, look at what happened to her because he did.

Another growl escaped and his eyes narrowed further, a glare aimed at the headband. And it was Sasuke who caused this to happen to her. The fur on the back of his neck bristled in anger and his blue eyes flashed. He swears right now…if he ever sees the Uchiha…

…he _will _kill him…

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Once he was sure they were gone, Sasuke jumped out of the tree he was hiding in staring in the direction they took off. His gaze then moved to the bloody puddle where he left Kagome.

Her mark flashed through his mind and Sasuke placed his hand on his own mark narrowing his eyes. Turning away from the puddle and the direction where Kakashi and Shirou took off, Sasuke turned around and resumed his earlier walk towards Orochimaru before she came and got in his way. Towards his power…

…and towards his revenge…

**

* * *

Now:  
**_"what the hell happened to me…?"_

Upon coming conscious pain immediately hit her and Kagome let out a moan, placing a hand to her head carefully having a headache. Only opening her eyes halfway due to the light in the room, Kagome blinked once then twice, in order to get rid of the blur in her vision and used to the bright surroundings. "Ow."

The sudden sound of something hitting the ground followed by a surprised gasp cut through her mind and Kagome winced, the noises being too loud for her ears, since she just woke up and has a killer headache.

"o-oh I'm-I'm sorry...but-but you're awake!!" Kagome winced again at the squeaked yelled, whoever speaking shocked and turned her head towards the voice, to only see a white blur run away and vanish out the door. Kagome tilted her head to the side, and blinked. Who…or what?

Shaking her head in dismissal of vanished person (well what she thinks is a person anyway, can't really tell from how quick it disappeared), Kagome sighed and closed her eyes leaning her head back against the pillows, the headache getting worse and feeling a slight dizziness. _"Damn headache…"_ letting her hand drop back down to her side, something furry touched her hand and Kagome froze not expecting to feel something…well, furry besides her. _"What?"_ what would be furry and laying next to her?

After a few seconds and having no success on identifying what the furry object was Kagome opened her eyes and looked down towards her hand touching the furry object and saw a black blob. Still slightly in a daze it took Kagome a few seconds to process what it was, but when she did she smiled, knowing who the 'black blob' really was.

It was Shirou. And he was laying next to her on her left and her hand was currently on his head. Her smile then faltered and she started to gently pet his head, if Shirou's still here with her and didn't leave, then he must have been worried. He never stays with her for so long when she's hurt, as long as she has medical attention and being cared for unless he's really worried or concerned about her well being.

She looked over the black wolf and a frown marred her face, seeing the state of his appearance. He may be a summon, but even summons need some attention, despite their fast healing abilities, and Shirou looks like he could use some. His fur lost its usual shine, making it look dull and old, and doesn't feel as soft as it used to. Shirou also seems skinner and his ears are dropped. Even his face holds signs of exhaustion.

Kagome sighed softly shaking her head. Then there's the fact that Shirou isn't even up yet, he should have woken up when she did, or even when those loud noises sounded throughout the room, he has amazing senses at alerts to him practically anything, but here he is, still asleep like there was never any noise in the beginning.

Kagome resisted the urge to sigh again and instead bit the inside of her lip, while continuing to pet the wolf next to her. Guess she can't really do much about it, will just have to wait till he wakes up.

Looking towards the window, Kagome saw it was completely sunny, looking like a perfect day, complete with fluffy white clouds and merrily flying and singing birds.

Turning away from the scenery, Kagome attempted to shift herself, feeling her back cramp up and tried to move her right arm, to stop and flinch as immediate pain shot through her shoulder momentarily immobilizing her. Once it passed Kagome looked down towards the source of her pain to see the sign of bandages under her white shirt- wait white shirt?

Kagome felt some confusion pass through her, she knows she was wearing a dark blue shirt, did it change color without her knowing?

Realizing the thought was stupid and completely not possible Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to checking herself over. After lifting up the sheet wrapped around her Kagome saw that she too was wearing a fresh pair of black Capri sweatpants.

Releasing the blanket, Kagome leaned back; her legs were wrapped up too in fresh bandages, same for her right shoulder, neck, hands, and both arms. Touching her face Kagome also felt that a large band aid was placed on her cheek. Then, moving her hand from her cheek, Kagome grabbed her shirt and lifted it to see that her stomach and sides too were wrapped up. Furrowing her eyebrows Kagome let go of the shirt and went back to petting Shirou almost self-consciously.

Where were they currently? The hospital? Looking around and seeing that her guess was right, Kagome rolled her eyes again, feeling stupid. Of course it's the hospital; she wouldn't or couldn't be anywhere else. Can't believe she didn't recognize it earlier. She must still be out of it…

Kagome's eyes lowered, the white blankets coming into her view as the thought actually hit her. What exactly happened anyway? How long as she been out of it? All her joints are stiff, and she can't properly move them all without feeling some sort of pain. Kagome let her eyes drift close trying to think, she remembers leaving with Shirou, traveling, then the fight with…

Kagome bit down harder on her lip. The fight with Sasuke. Moving her right arm slowly so to not cause any pain, Kagome placed it on her stomach. Memory of when he punched her flashed through her mind and Kagome recoiled as the memory of the pain that came too registered in her mind and Kagome gripped her shirt.

Did they get him back?

She may have not been able to stop him herself, but was she able to maybe hold him there long enough? If she's here then that means that someone had to come and look for her right? They found her, so did they find Sasuke too and bring him back to the village as well?

The door to her hospital room practically slammed open, and Kagome turned her attention away from her thoughts unable to ponder over them anymore as the door quickly hit the wall of the room with such a force she was sure that the wall now had a large crack in it. she cringed when the loud bang touched her ears but watched with a sort of morbid fascination and interest as the door rebounded from the wall, much slower this time though, but moved back to it's earlier position of being closed with a soft click.

Silence came with the door's closing and Kagome's lips twitched upwards in the beginning of a smile at the event but turned away from the comical sight to the wall, to see, still filled with her morbid fascination that her guess was partly right, there wasn't just a crack in the wall, but a large hole. A large and deep hole, about twice the size of the doorknob itself. It's really quite surprising that the door wasn't knocked off its hinges…

She stared at the hole for a few moments before turning towards the closed door and she felt herself shaking slightly, before full out laughing, finding the situation funny for some unknown reason when she should really feeling a bit scared that someone was really able to open the door with that much force and cause that much damage.

During her laughing fit, the door opened again, this time much, much slower and Kagome turned tear filled eyes towards it, to see who it was, not at all caring she was laughing like an idiot or her head was pounding in pain.

The faces of Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura all met her eyes as they walked in, but as soon as they seemed to hear her laughing they paused, and turned to look at her with wide eyes. Or in Kakashi's case, wide eye.

At the surprised looks she was receiving Kagome's laughing fit died till she was completely silent and staring back, confused.

Silence passed between the five and Kagome nervously smiled, beginning to feel self-conscious, as they just continued to openly gawk at her, like she just came back from the dead or anything in that category. Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes. She probably did.

Another minute passed and sick of the silence, Kagome stopped petting Shirou and raised her arm for a short wave. "Um…hey-?"

Her voice must have shocked them out the daze they placed themselves for as soon as she spoke, they all blinked or jumped, before all hurried to her bedside, Naruto and Sakura in the lead.

When her teammates stopped besides her, Kagome turned to them to say hi but the words died on her lips and she gulped instead, feeling fearful at the looks she was sent. They both looked furious, identically so, and glared at her with a force she's never seen from the two. She's positive that if it was entirely possible to blow up from someone's glare, that right now she wouldn't be here.

Still shocked from the glares, Kagome dropped her arm back down to her side, accidently hitting Shirou's head, making said wolf twitch but Kagome took no notice, still staring at her angry teammates. "Um…"

"No!!!"

Her mouth that was open to form the next word, closed, deciding that listening to the two is the smartest thing to do at the moment, for her health and possibly even life.

By now they both were shaking and their glares just bored into her, becoming forever ingrained into her mind. "Y-you-don't you ever do anything like that again! You-you scared us!! You didn't wake up for so long but now that you are awake don't act all-all normal like!! Don't ever leave like how you were either! You still were healing and made your wounds worse then when you left!!"

Wow, that was surprising in sync. They both must be really mad if they can speak and say the same thing at the same time. Or maybe was it practiced multiple times? Shaking her head Kagome only blinked up at the furious two not wanting to say anything, still currently fearful for her life.

At her silence Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, glare not at all faltering in the slightest. "And you told me to not do anything stupid so the same to you!! I won't beat you up, but I'll restrain you or something to keep you from moving!" Naruto nodded as if happy at his own little addition to the long speech, but quickly recovered back to his angry self, glaring at her and waiting with Sakura for her to do something.

Kagome only stared at them in disbelief. They have to be really anger to yell and glare like they are. Even sort of threaten her. An angry cough cut through the thick silence and Kagome came out of her thoughts seeing that Sakura was the one to cough and remembered they were still waiting for an answer from her. Fully snapping out of her little daze Kagome could only nod dumbly, unable to really form words at the moment.

Both didn't seem convinced for their eyes narrowed and shifted their stances. "You promise?"

Kagome nodded, again, this time finding her voice. "Y-yeah…I promise-." Again before she could continue her teammates interrupted her but this time by bombarding her in a hug and she froze, shocked and feeling a small amount of pain.

First they're giving her death glares and now they are hugging her? _"I must have missed something while I was asleep…"_ again getting out of a daze, Kagome slowly moved her arms, ignoring the pain from her right shoulder, and wrapped both arms around her friend's shoulders, returning the hug silently.

She looked down at the heads of the two and smiled softly. Sniffling suddenly met her ears and she felt something wet drop onto her shirt, making her face change back into more confusion. Are…are they crying now?

Kagome got her answer when the two backed away, both with tears falling down their faces and sniffing, wiping their eyes. _"They were…"_

Sakura nodded, and continued to wipe her eyes free of tears. "G-good. We both were so worried."

Naruto nodded once, now completely ignoring the tears to stare at her. "Y-yeah, you didn't, wouldn't wake up. There was no one to train of has ramen w-with…" both went back to crying, becoming silent and Kagome looked away from them, feeling guiltily and ashamed.

They were crying for her. She made them worry so much that they glared at her like she was evil incarnate then cry like they lost everything. Closing her eyes, Kagome gripped her sheets. What kind of friend is she? Making them worry like they did, she promised herself she'd protect and make sure they'll okay. But look what she did instead; she only caused them to worry.

Kagome looked back towards them with downcast eyes, too ashamed to look at them for what she caused. "I'm, sorry…I didn't mean to-I didn't want to make you guys worry. I'm so sorry-."

"It's okay Kagome!"

At Naruto's quick interruption, Kagome looked back up to her two teammates and saw that they both were grinning brightly at her through their tears. Naruto then pointed to himself. "You can make it up by training and eating ramen with me like you usually do when you're better!"

Smiling, Kagome nodded then turned to Sakura who smiled back and wiped the last of her tears. "Yeah, just get better…"

"Okay-Ow!!!!!" Wincing in pain, Kagome lifted up her left hand to rub her now really sore head, the headache returning with a vengeance when someone hit her, pretty hard to. Looking up at the offending head hitter, Kagome smiled sheepishly seeing that now it was Tsunade glaring at her, furiously, and with her fist still held up over her head, as if just waiting for another opportunity to hit her.

Kagome laughed nervously, inwardly praying for her life knowing that look, Naruto's been the target for it many a time, and each time it's resulted in Naruto either being tossed into a wall or knocked out with a punch to the head. _"I have no regrets, and Shirou I'm sorry I never got to tell you and the other summons how much I love you guys."_

Deciding to accept her fate, Kagome continued to rub her head giving Tsunade a nervous smile. "U-um…hello…" Kagome's laugh grew more forceful while inwardly she was crying at her luck. "T-Tsunade-sama...um-."

"Don't Tsunade-sama me!" Tsunade practically roared, her voice shaking the glass of the windows, and her eyes glaring with all the fury an angered doctor and really strong woman could, and all if it aimed at the wincing Kagome, her headache getting worse. "You were still healing! Your wounds were barely in the stage of getting better but you had to be an idiot and run off! You made your wounds worse by doing so!!"

Tsunade went silent but her glare continued to fire flaming daggers at her head and Kagome tried to unsuccessfully disappear with the bed. Kagome gulped and offered the angered Hokage another nervous smile. "S-sorry?"

Tsunade stared at her, as if scanning her face to make sure she meant it, and when she seemed to see so the glare lessoned and she backed off, removing her fist above her head, but still looking disappointed and angry at her.

Kagome heard someone else walking closer to her bed and inwardly groaned seeing it was Kakashi, and his book was closed. When he stopped at the foot of her bed, Kagome offered him a nervous wave. "Um…hey sensei?" her nervousness increased and she gulped again. "You're…not going to yell at me too are you?"

Kakashi stared at her silently and Kagome's nervousness only grew at his silence, all the while lightly squirming and twitching in her seat waiting for him to yell at her. _"Why doesn't he just get it over with?!" _Kagome wanted to glare but knew if she did, she might regret it, so instead opted to continue with her nervous twitching.

A few more silent moments passed before Kakashi suddenly smiled at her from under his mask, the uncovered eyes crinkling in amusement, seemingly at her situation. "Nope."

"_Nope."_ That's it?

Kagome blanched and sweat dropped. She can't believe him! All that just to mess with her? Annoyance then won over her slight fear and Kagome glared at the silver haired man, not caring that any moment Kakashi could change his mind and yell at her.

He didn't seem to change his mind though because he didn't yell at her, only chuckled while motioning to the three who did yell at her. "You did give us all a scare, but I think those three pretty much summed up what I could have and wanted to say, so having me repeating the same thing would be pointless, and besides we all know the reason why you left…"

The others nodded to prove Kakashi's point and Kagome's annoyance changed to one of curiosity. "Well, how long have I been out?"

"Three weeks-."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had been out of it for three whole weeks? Just laying here, doing absolutely nothing for three long, boring weeks? Kagome placed her moveable hand to her forehead. "I can't believe that…why so long?" she's never been out of it for that long, the most ever was about two weeks… "Why..."

"You were in pretty bad shape, when Kakashi and I found you; you had already lost a lot of blood and were freezing to the touch."

Kagome nodded, taking in the information but paused finally realizing the voice and who was speaking to her. A small happy smile appeared on her face and she turned to the summon, seeing Shirou staring at her with a dead seriousness and slight relief. "Shirou?" he must have woken up during one of the yells aimed at her…

Shirou nodded, then glared at her, and the nervousness returned, knowing that Shirou will yell at her. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the verbal punishment she was going to receive.

But it never came.

Kagome opened her eyes, confused and looked back to Shirou, but he wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead he was looking away from her with his head resting against the bed and looking frustrated at himself.

Shirou must have sensed her confused gaze for he moved his eyes to look at her before away, explaining, "no, I'm not going to yell at you, it was mostly my fault, I could have forced you to go back to the hospital but instead, I gave you a ride and helped you get there quicker, which just got you even more hurt."

He's beating himself up over her condition, which could be a reason why he looks so bad. Sighing, Kagome placed a hand on Shirou's head and started petting him again. Shirou looked up at her and she grinned shaking her head. "It's not your fault, it's mine, I made the decision to go, and you just helped me because you knew I was going to go anyway." Her grin grew. "So don't blame yourself, if you want you can yell at me. I'll let you, you have every right to."

Shirou grinned and an evil twinkle appeared in his eyes but he shook his head. "Naa, I'll be nice."

Kagome shook her head with a small smile but then turned back to the others. "Um, may I know what happened to the others? You know the rest of the retrieval team? I remember that both Neji and Chouji needed immediate medical attention. Are they are okay?"

Tsunade turned towards her with a smile and nod. "Yes, they all are okay. Their conditions were bad but could have been much worse, but since you helped get them to the village a bit sooner it really helped us when treating them, they're both fine and have been released, the same with everyone else."

Kagome's expression changed to one of relief and released a thankful sigh. "That's good." her head tilted to the side. "As for Gaara and the sand team?"

Tsunade lightly grinned. "They left about a week ago back to Suna."

"Oh…" Kagome's expression fell and she frowned. "I couldn't say goodbye…" she shook her head, "I guess it can't be helped, oh well. I guess I'll see them again…" shaking her head Kagome turned back to the others, wanting to ask more questions but before she did, she went back to biting her lip unsure about asking this one. "Uh…well…what…" Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "What, about Sasuke-" she unknowingly flinched a small bit. "-Were you guys able to stop hi-."

Kagome immediately stopped speaking; noticing that everyone had tensed at his name, and that the air had thickened into an uncomfortable, tense silence. There's her answer.

They weren't able to stop him. Kagome sighed and looked down, Sasuke must have taken off then after punching her and Shirou and Kakashi must have found her later after he was gone.

Self-consciously gripping the sheets, Kagome looked back up to the others immediately feeling guilty for bringing up the topic. Both Naruto and Sakura had broken expressions on their faces.

Not really knowing what to say Kagome looked away again, back down to the white blankets. "I see...so, he…got away…"

The tense air thickened to a point Kagome felt like she was choking and able to cut it with a knife, making her lick her chapped lips, becoming nervous. She moved her eyes to look at the others to see they still were in their tensed positions. She then looked to Shirou to become confused but then worried and slightly wary, dread forming in the pit of her stomach at his expression. _"Sasuke has become his enemy."_

Looking away from Shirou and aware of the thick atmosphere again, Kagome struggled to say something, anything to ease the tension slowly suffocating them. She opened her mouth, but found that nothing would come out.

She couldn't find anything to say.

"I…we'll…it'd be...we'll, we will…" Kagome trailed off not knowing how to finish what she was saying, unable to think of anything to ease her friend's-and her own- distress. _"How can I say it'd be alright, or we'll get Sasuke back, when I don't even know myself?"_

Even though she trailed off, both nodded as if not really knowing she didn't really say anything and Kagome looked back down, feeling like a complete idiot.

A sudden, slightly tensed cough interrupted the silence making everyone turn to the person who made the noise. It was Tsunade. Once she saw that she had everyone's attention she gave a stressed smile. "Um...well we'll leave you to let you get some rest..."

Kagome nodded to Tsunade's sentence not really paying attention, and didn't look up as she heard them all leave.

After the door closed, Kagome felt shifting on the bed and turned her head to notice that Shirou had gotten up off the bed. Turning towards her he gave her a small but forced smile. "Well, since you're awake and okay for now, I guess I should go…"

Kagome nodded, scanning him over, he still was tense and she could still see anger in his eyes. Furrowing her eyebrows, Kagome inwardly frowned knowing that she has to say something about the sudden hate he has against Sasuke now. "Shirou..."

The wolf paused, almost about to leave, but turned to her curious about what she wants.

Looking away Kagome chewed her bottom lip, the action becoming a habit for her today. "About Sasuke-." Shirou tensed and she saw, from the corner of her eye, the fur on his neck bristling. It's worse than she thought. "Don't have hatred towards him-."

"Don't? Don't?!" that must have been the wrong thing to say, for Shirou growled and practically exploded in anger, finally losing his composure over the topic of the Uchiha. "Don't hate him? What do you want me to do? Respect him? Honor him? Show him kindness?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, you don't have to, but don't-."

"Don't hate him for what he did to you? For what he caused to happen to you?!" Shirou growled unconsciously baring his teeth at her. "You almost died Kagome!! And he just left you there! Didn't try anything to even help you, or move you, same with Naruto! He did nothing but leave you both to die!!"

Shirou started pacing around the room besides her bed, as if trying to walk out the frustration he was feeling at Kagome's sentence, and Kagome let him. Just closed her eyes and listened to Shirou so that all the frustration that slowly built up till now could vanish. "After fighting you, he just left. Didn't do anything at all to help, even though for months, almost even a year, you guys were comrades, friends! He acted like you were just nothing!! And you want me to show no hatred, or anger towards him?! You want me to just accept what he did to you? My summoner? My friend? My family?!"

He stopped and stared at Kagome intently in the eyes, anger swirling around in the blue orbs making them look darker and showing how dangerous he could really be, with ears pinned back and teeth bared.

Shirou's eyes narrowed and his voice lowered just above a furious growl. "I will not forgive him. I will not accept what he did. To you or Naruto. I made my promise. If anyone brings harm to you in any way, physically, mentally, or betrays your trust they will die and suffer. I will kill them." Shirou growled his eyes flashing. "And he did all three. That boy-no that traitor hurt you. Mentally, physically and then betrayed your trust. He will die."

"Shirou-." Kagome tried to continue to be interrupted again by the furious summon.

"What? Kagome, what? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill him when I see him? Give a fucking damn good reason why his blood shouldn't be on my claws?!" Kagome remained silent and Shirou grinned, chuckling. "See? He deserves to die; you have no reason to tell me to not kill him-!"

"Because that wasn't Sasuke!"

Shirou paused; shocked at the angered tone her voice quickly took. He looked towards his summoner to see her shoulders shaking and head down, her bangs serving as a curtain and keeping her eyes from his view. "It wasn't him!!"

Kagome suddenly looked up, gripping the sheets tightly in her grasp, her knuckles as white as the sheets she held and eyes shining with pain and sadness. "That wasn't Sasuke! He wasn't himself!" she glared at him, her own anger coming through. "Something was up with him, I could tell! Sasuke wasn't himself…he...wasn't…" Kagome looked down, and started shaking her head as if she now was trying to convince herself and not Shirou. "Wasn't...himself…I know…I saw…..he wasn't…"

Kagome bit down on her lip, hard, enough to draw blood but she ignored the small stream falling from her lip, staring down at the sheets that started to show crimson drops as her blood fell on the cloth.

That wasn't Sasuke, he was acting weird. Different. It couldn't have been him…

But it was…

Kagome shook her head again. "Just…stop it! That wasn't Sasuke he wasn't himself! Like you now! You're acting like-like just some killer! You're the one! So just leave-!!" Kagome's still movable hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened immediately feeling guilt and regretting what she said.

"Shirou...I'm…"

She trailed off when Shirou, who was silent during her out burst, looked away from her, ears pinned down against his head and hurt flashing across his features. "I'm leaving now; see you in a bit…"

At the hurt and detached tone he gave her Kagome flinched but nodded, giving Shirou an okay, but didn't look up towards Shirou as he prepared to leave, partly out of her own anger and partly out of sadness and guilt. He probably thinks she betrayed him; no she did in a way, choosing to defend Sasuke when he was the one to hurt her, over Shirou who just wanted to protect her, and then saying all that... maybe instead she should be called the traitor.

Once the smoke cleared and she was by herself Kagome glared ahead of her, frustrated. _"Stupid! I can't believe I-how could I have said that?!"_ seeing that she still was gripping the sheets in her hands like it was her life line, Kagome quickly released them and turned her head to the side, glaring at the blank wall. "I'm so stupid-!"

Kagome stopped speaking as something shining in the light caught the corner of her eye, and halted any frustrated thoughts she wanted to throw at herself. Turning towards the desk placed besides her to the right and giving the object placed on top of it her full attention, Kagome's eyes furrowed before widening.

Quickly, and ignoring the pain that came from her shoulder from the movement of her right arm, Kagome reached out and grabbed it tightly, before bringing it back and placing it atop her lap.

For a few silent moments, Kagome just stared down at it, not really believing that it was here before her. She thought it would have gotten left behind, or just forgotten, but here it is, in front of her, as plain as day.

Sasuke's headband…

Using her left hand, Kagome traced the ragged scratch and edges of the metal, eyebrows furrowing. Where did it come from? She remembers having it, but then she dropped it and was unable to grab it before passing out. So did someone grab it when they found her and gave it to her? Coming up with no ideas Kagome sighed, looking over the headband to immediately frown at the state it was in. it was completely full of dried mud and dirt, and the blue cloth was also covered with splotches of dry blood. Most likely hers…

"_Leave, go back to the village, nothing I do is of any concern of yours, I chose my path and it doesn't involve any of you in it. Just leave."_

"_I don't need a weak village, and I don't need friends."_

Kagome gritted her teeth, gripping the headband within her hand tighter. "damn it." she glared down at the object, as if it was it's entire fault all this happened, that it was the one to blame for everything that occurred, even though she knows it wasn't. How could it be anyway? It's just an object, just metal and cloth, no way could it have any hand in what happen. Be the cause. And it's just idiotic of her to place blame on something like this, if it's anyone's fault…

…it might as well just be hers.

Sasuke left for revenge and possibly even a bit of jealousy against Naruto. He probably started to feel weak against Naruto (that would explain their fight on the roof) so when Orochimaru contacted him Sasuke took up the offer and left. But she could have stopped him, she noticed his jealousy and change of attitude before any of that happened, she could have tried to help him instead of bypassing it thinking he'd get over it on his own.

Kagome released another sigh, tightening the grip on Sasuke's headband. Plus the fact she had the opportunity to bring him back, he was right there in front of her.

Just a few feet away from her, she had the easy chance to grab and get him, then drag him back to the village, but because she was too weak to beat him, he's now with Orochimaru and she's in the hospital.

She was too weak to do anything, and just made things worse. Made Sakura and Naruto worry about her because of an idiotic move on her part. Her eyes lowered. Why couldn't she do it? He was right there. Just needed to grab him or beat him up, then drag him back. The simplest thing in the world, just two easy tasks but she couldn't even do that. She's pathetic…

Couldn't even so the simplest of tasks.

Couldn't bring back part of her family, her friend. Something so easy. She is weak.

Kagome started shaking. Even after all these years of training, when it was really needed, she was so weak. Unable to make any difference. She only caused more trouble, more worry that was unneeded, and made her closest people cry.

Still trembling, Kagome looked down. She failed.

Failed everyone. Failed herself, her family, her friends, and her promise. Her hands fisted again this time drawing blood. Her promise. A complete fail. She promised herself she'd would protect those closest to her, but look at what happened? One of them is gone, and the others are sad and mourning. And all because of her.

Kagome felt something trail down her cheeks and onto her sheets below. Confused, Kagome opened her eyes seeing small wet spots on her sheets and more joining them. Wiping her eyes and then looking down at her hand, Kagome saw water on her hand and her eyes widened in understanding.

She was crying again.

A bitter smile made its way onto Kagome's face. How weak.

She tried to wipe the tears away, but to her frustration, they wouldn't stop, just kept flowing down her cheeks like a constant stream with no end.

Kagome's face changed to one filled with pain and sadness, while her eyes held anger. Why won't they stop? Kagome wiped her eyes again, but it was a wasted effort, she only succeeded in getting her hand wet with tears. _"Stop…"_

She has no right to cry, to feel this sadness, to feel this way. She's the one who caused it, made everyone feel this.

"_Stop crying."_

She was too weak to bring him back.

"_Stop it!"_

She shouldn't be crying for herself, shouldn't feel the dull throb pain of sadness in her chest. She has no right. If anything she should be feeling ashamed, not sorrow. She has no right to cry.

"_Stop it! Stop crying!!"_

Only Sakura and Naruto have that right. They should be the only ones allowed to cry, to feel sad about Sasuke leaving. Then be angry, no, furious at her, mad at her, because she couldn't bring Sasuke back to them.

They should yell at her. She deserves it.

"_So stop crying!! Stop it!"_

Kagome smiled despite the wave of tears falling down from her face. But yet she knows, that no matter how much she wants them to, deserves it, they won't, being too forgiving.

They won't yell or be angry with her even though she failed. Even though she failed them.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

The opening of her door, momentarily brought Kagome's attention from her lap and made her look up to see her teammates walk in, both with slight smiles on their faces. Giving her own, half hearted smile in return, Kagome waved and went back to looking down at her lap in silence.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at her then each other with small frowns but they quickly melted back into smiles and they both grabbed a chair, bringing them to Kagome's bedside and sat down.

"So how are you feeling Kagome?"

Kagome looked back up at Naruto's question and forced another slightly less strained smile on her face. "I feel fine...wish they would let me go though…"

Sakura nodded and smiled back. "Well, Tsunade-sensei said you'd be able to go in a few days…"

Kagome nodded back but paused and furrowed her eyebrows, turning towards Sakura with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Sensei?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, realizing Kagome didn't know and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I asked her a while back while you were unconscious if she would make me her student…and she agreed."

Kagome's smile returned, actually genuine this time, happy for her friend. "That's good. You always had a really good control of your chakra, so I think you'll make an excellent medic." Sakura nodded again and an uncomfortable silence fell over the three.

Kagome turned back down to her lap with a frown, hating how the atmosphere has become tense and uncomfortable between them, and all because of yesterday and her stupidity. _"It's all my fault."_ barely aware of the worried looks she was receiving from Sakura and Naruto, Kagome clenched the blankets in her hands, frustrated. _"I'm the one who caused this between us." _

After a quick glance to her friends, Kagome immediately looked away. They still both look sad too, even if they smile outwardly and act alright, it's not hard to tell, well for her anyway, to see that they still are hurting on the inside. And it's because of her.

A few more tense moments passed before Kagome decided to take a chance, sick of the atmosphere placed a top their shoulders, and wanting them to go back to how they were before all this happened. "So...how have you guys been?"

Her question seemed to have shocked them out of their thoughts because they both had jumped and turned to look at her with widened eyes before calming down. "Well…we've been fine…right Naruto?" Sakura turned towards the blond next to her who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…fine…just, fine…"

"Ah." Was the reply Kagome gave them, as she nodded her head and turned her attention towards the window, but frowned seeing that the curtain was pulled, blocking out the scenery and most of the sunlight wanting to come in. _"so much for talking…"_

What is there to say anyway? What could she say to end this block they have between them? What's the appropriate thing to say in this kind of situation that team 7 has been forcefully placed in?

"I…." Kagome trailed off, and both turned towards her, waiting for her to say something and Kagome lightly bit her lip, seeing that now she's stuck having to say something. But what exactly?

"We…" Kagome's eyebrows furrowed _"just say something..."_ it shouldn't be this hard. This is her team she's speaking to; well the remainder of her team, but it still shouldn't be hard to speak to them all because of some events that have put strain on them.

If anything, the only one suffering should be her, not Sakura or Naruto. They aren't the ones to cause this uncomfortable cloud to cover them. Her grip tightened on the sheets in her hands and Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto and Sakura turned towards her confused at the sudden apology but Kagome turned her head to the side, refusing to look them in the eye and instead turned her eyes to look at the wrapped object placed atop the desk. "I couldn't…bring him back. I only caused more trouble and made you guys worry when you shouldn't have to. It's my fault-."

"No! It's not your fault!!"

Shocked, Kagome stopped speaking and turned towards Sakura confused, Naruto doing to the same, each wanting an answer for her sudden yell but Sakura ignored them, standing up from her chair quickly and shaking her head furiously. "It's, not your fault Kagome! Don't think it is…" Sakura turned her head towards Naruto and them back to the floor. "And it isn't your fault either Naruto!"

Her fists clenched at her sides and Sakura started trembling, shaking her head again. "It's none of your guy's fault…stop thinking it is…it just...happened…so don't blame yourselves...please…"

More silence passed between them and both Kagome and Naruto stared at Sakura, shock still apparent on their faces. "Sakura…"

Hearing her name, Sakura looked up and towards Kagome, before realizing what she did and looking away again, quickly sitting back down in her chair. The silence seemed to thicken then, each in their own thoughts, and Kagome felt herself too looking away again, but with a bitter smile on her face still not knowing what to say. What could see say? What could either of them say?

There's nothing-

"I'll get him back."

"_What?"_ Hearing the soft sentence, Kagome looked back towards the speaker, to see Naruto grin brightly, even though it was a bit forced. "I'll…get him back."

Naruto nodded as if assuring himself it would happen, his fists clenching at his sides. "I'll get him back!" his grin grew, the repeated sentence just below a yell now before he turned to stare at Sakura. "Remember I promised I'll bring him back! I'll fulfill that promise! So you don't have to worry! It'll be alright!! Things will be alright! I'll train and get stronger, so I can bring him back next time!"

"_Things will be alright!"_

Kagome had to stare at Naruto with a bit of awe. He sounds so sure of himself. Kagome smiled sadly and looked back down at her hands. Naruto sounds so sure, so why can't she? Her eyes suddenly lowered already knowing the answer. _"Because I'm weak-."_

"_It's not your fault!!"_

"_It's none of your guy's fault…stop thinking it is…it just...happened…so don't blame yourselves...please…"_

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together from the memory of Sakura's yell. Is it not her fault? Is it really none of their faults? Was it just something that happened and none of them could do anything to stop it from happening? Kagome bit her lip and looked back to the grinning Naruto speaking happily with a now equally determined looking Sakura.

Naruto's so sure of himself now; just with that one sentence it seems that all of his earlier depression is just gone. Kagome's eyes moved to Sakura. Sakura too. Both are. Like they will get him back.

Inwardly Kagome smiled, well Naruto did say he promised Sakura, so he will have it happen, Naruto will get Sasuke back.

After a few seconds, Kagome's eyes widened, having a sudden bought of thought. If Naruto and Sakura are willing to not give up, then why should she?

"_I said let me go! I won't give up! I won't stop! I made myself a promise and I will fulfill it!"_

That's right. Just because she failed the first time, why should she just stop everything and sulk here? Kagome's lips lifted up in a soft smile. There will be other chances, so many more…so why just because of one of them is a failed try, should she just give up all those other chances at getting Sasuke back? It will be harder than before, each chance will, but that can easily be overcome. All she has to do is train harder, she failed because she wasn't strong enough, but next time she will be.

Kagome stared at her teammates, the smile changing into a grin. That's what they are doing. That's why they look so sure and determined, because they know this too. Sakura's training under Tsunade for this reason, and she's sure Naruto is to, he said so himself.

So she needs to do the same.

The grin on her face increased. And plus this time she won't be by herself when going after him. None of them will be. Last time, they all tried to stop Sasuke on their own and failed because they were by themselves. But now if they join together as a team and go after him, they'll be able to do it without fail.

"No…Naruto…"

At her sudden sentence, her teammates stopped speaking to each other and turned towards her, confusion back on their faces. The grin on her face became genuine and she shook her head. "No, you won't get him back," they looked at her horrified at her sentence and Kagome had to keep herself from laughing out loud, as she continued. "_We_ will get him back, as a team. We'll do it together. The three of us will."

They both blinked, taking in her sentence, before the horrified looks melted into ones of understanding and they grinned back, nodding quickly in an agreement. Naruto then punched the air determination back full force. "Right!! We all will! Together, and when we do, team 7 will be back full force!!"

Kagome nodded in agreement before sending a grateful smile towards Naruto. "Thank you Naruto." she then turned the smile towards Sakura. "And you too Sakura." at their blank looks, Kagome turned away from them and back to the closed window. "I felt up to now that I failed you guys because I wasn't able to stop Sasuke. He was right there in front of me but I couldn't stop him, so I felt like it was my entire fault." She sighed. "I mean because I was the only one left, it was up to me to make sure that both your efforts didn't go to waste, but in the end I lost."

"I felt ashamed and wished you both would just yell at me." Kagome paused for a few seconds before continuing, "But now I just realized from what you both said, that it wasn't my fault, it wasn't any of our faults. It just happened; we couldn't stop it from happening otherwise Sasuke would be here with us."

"It also means that just because we couldn't get him back now, it doesn't mean we'll never get him back. We just now have more chances at trying and now as a group."

Kagome held out her hand to her friends and understanding, both placed their hands over hers. A long missed mischievous twinkle appeared in Kagome's once dull silver eyes, reflecting the new determination in them. "So right now, we'll train and get stronger so when we do find Sasuke it'll be like a walk in the park bringing him back." she laughed the mischief only growing. "Even if Sasuke kicks, screams, whines…even if we have to resort to tying him up with a pretty little bow, torture, and drag him like a sack of potatoes in the dirt, we _will_ get him back."

Naruto joined in the mischief, his own blue eyes twinkling at the prospect of dragging Sasuke in the dirt all the way back to Konoha. "Yeah! Then we'll beat him up once we are in Konoha for being an idiot!"

"Yeah…" Kagome turned towards Sakura seeing her trying to hold in a smile and gave her a knowing look. "Don't worry Sakura me and Naruto will torture him, you can just watch and laugh with us if you want." Kagome tilted her head. "Or maybe you'd like to torture him to? We could all play a prank on him…"

A small amount of silence passed before all three of them burst out laughing, the earlier tense atmosphere gone between them at the thought of torturing Sasuke once they get him back for his idiotic actions. Once they calmed down Kagome shook her head motioning to their hands still placed a top each other. "It's a team 7 promise! It'll never be broken!"

After getting twin nods and grins of agreement and a fond smile placed itself on her face and she closed her eyes, content and happy things are back to normal between them. And the funny thing is that it happened by thinking of the very subject that caused the distressed in the first place. Only this time about his return and not his departure.

"We will get him back." they will, the promise they made will never be broken; they will get Sasuke back and won't give up. Nothing will stop them. The only way they will stop is if they are dead.

So even if she failed them the first time, the next time she won't, she'll help them, they'll help one another out and none of them will fail.

As long as they are a team, they can't.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

With a relieved sigh, Kagome stretched her arms over her head and yawned, quickly walking out of the accursed building that's held her hostage, well in her opinion anyway it has, and had to force herself, no matter how tempting, to not run like the devil was at her heels. Her legs were already twitching at the prospect. _"Do not run...do not run…"_

Behind her were Sakura and Naruto both grinning and chuckling at her actions, making said girl's eyebrow twitch and quickly whirl around to stare at them with a raised and twitching eyebrow. "What?! You'd want to get out of the evil hospital as fast as you could too if you were in there for almost 4 weeks!"

They both just burst out laughing and Kagome pouted, before resorting to sticking out her tongue at them and turning back forward, hands placed behind her head. Both of them are evil. They would so be twitching and annoyed too if they had to sit endlessly on a bed for four weeks like she had to! Okay, so three of those weeks she was unconscious and wasn't aware of anything, but still! Waking up and finding out that you've been out for that long, makes it feel like you've really been awake the entire time! So her actions are entirely permitted and not funny at all!

She really should have just been let out after she woke up. She felt completely fine! Sure she still had her wounds and they still hurt, but it didn't mean she couldn't have rested at home.

Oh then to make matters worse, after the two day mark of being up, Tsunade still wouldn't let her go! Her wounds were practically healed too! Then, after that, the nurse taking care of her and in charge of her healing, who was an angel in disguise by the way and very nice, had finished healing her wounds completely on the third day she was awake. but even after Tsunade came to check up on her on the same day, and saw that her wounds were gone, with only scars left on her skin, said she still couldn't leave, as a safety precaution incase something happened or the wounds somehow magically ended up opening.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She knows that was a lie. A big lie. She didn't have to look at the suddenly confused nurse at Tsunade's declaration to know why she did it, as soon as she heard those words escape Tsunade's mouth she knew the real reason why Tsunade did that, safety precaution ha! A lie, all lies!!

Tsunade only did it to bug her, using the safety precaution as just a cover up; she even saw an evil twinkle in Tsunade's eyes when she said this. It was just some evil sort of punishment, she even said, and she quotes, 'well this is what you get for moving around to much and traveling when you're wounds weren't completely healed, now you have to stay in the hospital longer than if you just stayed in your bed the first time'

Tsunade just did it to annoy and get her back for leaving while injured. She knows what she did was a stupid move and almost killed her but was keeping her in the hospital for six extra days when nothing was wrong with her was just not nice. Is it even allowed to do something like that?

Kagome glared at the empty space in front of her. Probably not, Tsunade is the Hokage so of course no one will question the 'mighty' Hokage. Crazy and evil or not.

"-ome. Kagome!!"

"huh?" turning her head back to her teammates, since they were calling her, Kagome realized that she was by herself and that her teammates were stopped in front of the ramen stand they were heading to in the first place, to celebrate. Blinking once, Kagome quickly blushed realizing that she still was walking away from them and people were starting to stare.

Because apparently a girl walking forward while looking back and not watching where she is going isn't seen everyday. Go figure.

Quickly turning around and running back to her teammates Kagome grinned apologetically. "Sorry!" both stared at her with a raised eyebrow but shook their heads when she came up to them and all three headed into the famous stand for some food.

"Surprise!!"

Shocked, Kagome stopped with her hand still holding the cloth of the stand's entrance in her hand, and noticed that she was bombarded by the rest of the rookie and Gai's team. "What…?" dumbly Kagome turned towards her team and they only grinned.

They planned this.

Understanding Kagome shook her head, unable to keep in the happy grin on her face. "You guys didn't have to-."

"Oh but we did!"

Before Kagome was able to continue, she was jumped into a quick hug by Ino who grinned at her before letting go. "It's a celebration of you being released out of the hospital as well as sort of thanks, for helping out! It's also kind of for everyone else to; we just had to wait for you to get released from the hospital." Ino pointed to herself, looking proud. "I planned it-."

"No you didn't Ino-pig! You just helped!"

Kagome's attention was brought towards her pink haired teammate who appeared in front of Ino, anger clear in her eyes as a glaring match soon started between the two.

"Yeah huh!"

"No you didn't!"

Tuning them out Kagome sweat dropped and turned to the others who either sighed or shook their heads at the display between the two still fighting.

"W-well…a-actually…everyone h-helped out…"

Sakura and Ino stopped fighting and everyone turned towards a blushing Hinata who squeaked at the attention and looked down.

With a sigh, Sakura nodded. "Yeah, that's true..."

Ino to huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, truce for now, billboard brow."

"What was that?!"

Both started fighting again and Kagome sighed shaking her head. _"When will they just learn to get along…despite it being sad, their crush isn't here…so why the fighting?"_

"Anyway…back to important and less troublesome matters, this is basically what Ino said…" Kagome turned towards the voice seeing Shikamaru leaning against the wall of the stand and looking genuinely bored, but still at her. "So thanks I guess for helping Chouji and the others."

Chouji besides him quickly nodded giving her a small smile. "Yeah, thanks."

Neji who was sitting a few feet away on a stool, turned towards her and stood before walking towards her then nodding in agreement with the two before. "Yes, thank you. I am in your debt."

With a nervous wave Kagome sweat dropped and gave a smile, shaking her head to the others. "It's fine. Really. I don't need any thanks. I'm just glad I was able to help some. Anyway I heard it was Tsunade and the medics who really helped. I just got you guys here a bit faster…"

Everyone nodded and Kagome tensed again, feeling something suddenly wrap loosely around her shoulders. Turning to see what or who it was, Kagome relaxed and grinned seeing as it was only a grinning Kiba, who had placed his arm around her shoulders with Akamaru resting on his head. "Anyway now that, that is over with. Let's eat!!"

Kagome nodded but turned her head to her other side, feeling another arm wrap around her shoulders and saw Naruto too grinning at her. "Right! Let's eat I'm sure you're sick of the hospital food!"

Kagome laughed nodding and turned to the others. "I am so I guess yeah lets eat!"

Rock Lee jumped from his stool, grinning brightly and gave her a wink and thumbs up. "Yosh! Yes, let us eat to our hearts content and increase our youthful spirits-!!"

Lee was interrupted by Tenten next to him who had a sweat drop and slightly ticking eyebrow as she grabbed the collar of his suit and pulled him back down into his seat. "Lee. Sit down."

Lee momentarily looked sad, but he quickly washed it away grinning like his usual self and Kagome inwardly shook her head, smiling brightly and laughing with the others, just hanging out for a change.

"_Things seem to be looking up." _

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"Hey…um…Kagome?"

Finished drinking from her water bottle, Kagome removed it from her lips an turned towards a nervous looking Naruto, sitting on the ground a bit a ways from her with his legs spread out in front of him. he was slightly beat up and dirty, covered in cuts, blood and dirt, but, well, so was she since they just finished their training and currently taking a bit of a break.

Seeing his attitude Kagome replaced the cap of her water bottle and raised an eyebrow at the blond, confused.

When they were training he seemed fine, so this sudden change and nervous attitude is surprising. Walking towards Naruto before sitting next to him in the same position Kagome leaned back on her arms watching Naruto carefully, and if not with a bit of concern. "Yeah, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed like he was in deep thought, another concerning thing since he doesn't do so often, and looked down at his hands. "Um, you know when you were unconscious?"

Kagome nodded, lightly twirling her water bottle resting on the ground behind her with her finger. Yeah of course, there's no way she'll forget bout that for a long time yet, when you're in an evil hospital for four weeks, you don't forget about it. Then there's the fact that she's only been out of the hospital for about a week. "Yeah, I remember."

Naruto turned towards her, the nervous look still in place. "Well, while you were unconscious and I was recovering, pervy sage came to me and asked if I wanted to go train with him for a bit." Naruto looked back down. "I said no because you were still healing but since you are better now, he came up to me yesterday, asking again."

When he looked back up at her, Kagome smiled giving him a curious look and tilted her head. "Well that sounds like a good idea…are you going to go with him?"

Naruto looked away from her scratching his head and looking unsure of his desiccation. "Should I? I mean, both you and Sakura are here…"

Kagome sighed shaking her head at the bright blond, and lightly whacked him over the head for him not acting like himself. With a small, mostly for show wince Naruto rubbed the space where she hit him and turned towards her with (fake) hurt and wide eyes. Grinning and not falling for his act Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. "You should! It could really help you get strong quicker-!"

"Hey!"

Kagome stopped and realizing how it sounded, shook her head again. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that you'll get strong a lot faster with someone training you…and you don't have to worry about me and Sakura, we'll be fine. Miss you but fine."

It was Naruto's turn to look confused. "But you're training me…"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but while I'm training with you, I'm also training myself…it'll be better if you have someone actually training you." Kagome paused a thoughtful look appearing on her face. "I think you should go, I'll miss you while you're gone. How long did Jiraiya say you'd be training?"

"Well he said that Sasuke will be fine for about three years, since Orochimaru can't use his soul transfer for that amount of time…so…"

Kagome nodded and her eyes narrowed at the mention of Orochimaru and his special jutsu, being told of it when Jiraiya came to visit her they day before she was released.

"_Hello Kagome! How are you feeling?" _

_Blinking in shock, Kagome turned towards the voice seeing a grinning Jiraiya walk in and gave a small smile in response. "Hello, but why are you here?"_

_Jiraiya faked his hurt. "What I can't stop in to see a pretty young girl and see how she's doing?"_

_Kagome glared at him. "Cut the perverted act please…but seriously, it's nice to see you but still why are you really here?"_

_Jiraiya laughed and scratched the back of his head, stopping at her bed side. "Nothing really, just came to check up on you after hearing from Naruto what happened with, well, you know."_

_Kagome nodded back and sighed leaning back against her pillow. "Yeah, I know. Any other reason?"_

_Jiraiya turned serious at the question and Kagome raised an eyebrow at the sudden change. "Jiraiya?"_

_He sighed and nodded. "Actually yes, I guess I do have another reason. When I spoke to Naruto about it, he remained stubborn and wouldn't listen to me, so I came here hoping that you would try to convince him otherwise..."_

_Kagome tilted her head, confusion swirling around her eyes as she watched Jiraiya. "And that would be?"_

"_About him giving up on looking for Sasuke."_

_Kagome froze, and gripped the blankets as Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at her actions. "Kagome?"_

_After shaking her head Kagome turned towards Jiraiya with a bright grin, inwardly feeling sorry for the man. "I'm sorry Jiriaya but you're asking the wrong person." He gave her a confused look and Kagome only shook her head again. "I won't tell Naruto to give up, because too like him I'm not giving up. And Sakura won't help you either if you try to ask to her, she's in the same boat as us."_

_Jiraiya sighed, shaking his head. "You too? Even after what he did?" Kagome just gave him a joyful nod he sighed again. _

"_Both of you are stubborn."_

_Kagome looked away from him to the scenery outside the window. "Yeah, I know. But we'll get him back."_

"_How can you be so sure, he went to Orochimaru of his own free will." _

"_Yeah, he did." Kagome turned back to Jiraiya a serious look in her eyes. "But there was a reason behind it. Orochimaru convinced him to go. So what makes you think we can't convince him to come back?"_

_With another shake of his head Jiraiya turned around with a wave goodbye. "Well, I can't convince you otherwise and you're fine, I'll be leaving now..."_

"_Um, wait, Jiriaya I have a question." Said man stopped and turned towards her and Kagome gave him a thankful smile before asking the question that's been bugging her for a while now. "It's about Orochimaru and Sasuke." _

_Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "What does Orochimaru want with Sasuke, I mean during the exams…Orochimaru said something about him being the perfect candidate and then…" Kagome placed a hand to her neck, where her mark lay. "He gave Sasuke that mark…"_

_Jiraiya frowned at the question, but answered none the less. "Orochimaru wants to use Sasuke as a new vessel-."_

"_What?!"_

_At her loud tone, Jiraiya winced scratching his head again. "Anyway, continuing on, it's a jutsu he has. It's Orochimaru's way of having 'immortality', every few years he has to switch bodies and he's chosen Sasuke has his next one."_

_Kagome's eyes widened and she gripped the sheets in her hands tighter, horror coming to her face. "W-wait...so is Sasuke! Is he-!"_

_Jiraiya gave her a small reassuring smile. "He's fine for now. Sasuke took too long getting to his base so Sasuke will be fine for three years."_

_Kagome nodded, relief coming to her. "Oh…"_

"Kagome? Kagome?"

Shocked out of her thoughts and realizing Naruto was waiting for her to speak she laughed nervously and turned her full attention back to the blond for him to continue. "Right, so..."

"We'll be training for that long."

Kagome's smile slightly fell at the last bit of Naruto's sentence. he'll be training for three years. gone. Three years without Naruto, no hyper blond to train or have ramen with. No blond to tease or mess with.

Just no Naruto.

Kagome sighed. She's going to miss him, but this will really help in the long run. It's better for him. "Well I still think you should go, three years is awhile but it will really help you."

Naruto was silent, thinking over what she said before he grinned and nodded. He quickly stood up and grinned down at her. "Thanks Kagome! I will train with the pervy sage, I'll go tell him!"

Naruto moved to take a step but before he could, Kagome had stood and grabbed his hand, bringing him in for a quick hug. After pulling back Kagome frowned. "It's going to be boring without you around, and I'll miss you, so make sure to come back as soon as three years are up alright?" Kagome grinned. "Or I'll hunt you down and bring you back to the village myself."

Naruto's grin widened and he nodded pointing to himself. "I'll miss you too and I'll make sure to come back when the three years are up, even if I have to drag the pervert back here myself!!"

Laughing with Naruto, Kagome then gave him a light punch to the arm before running off back towards the village waving as she did so. "Well, come on! Before you have to get ready to go and tell Jiraiya lets go have some ramen!!" she felt something quickly appear next to her and turned her head to see a brightly grinning Naruto running next to her.

She faced forward and inwardly sighed. Yeah, she'll definitely miss Naruto.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Releasing the blond and backing away after giving him a long hug, Kagome sniffed and frowned feeling sad. Naruto's leaving now…after they went out for ramen yesterday she went with Naruto to tell Jiraiya his decision and Jiraiya being the evil person he is, said they'll leave the next in day in the morning. And it now currently is morning.

Kagome yawned slightly and shook her head trying to stay up and get rid of the sleep still clogging her mind. She wasn't able to get much sleep, hanging out with Naruto and the others as long as she could before they all had to go home. She then woke up early to meet up with Naruto and walk with him to the gate were Jiraiya was waiting. With a sad sigh Kagome turned to face Naruto with a serious expression. "Now come back way stronger than you already are okay? Or when you get back I won't treat you with as much ramen as you want alright?"

Naruto looked momentarily horrified at the thought of not getting as much ramen as she wants when returning before nodding and saluting her. "Right Kagome!"

Kagome returned the nod with a small grin before turning towards Jiraiya. "Goodbye Jiraiya, I guess I'll see you in a few years and take care of Naruto for Me." her expression changed to one filled with complete seriousness, the actions of torture, and promising death if what she wished wasn't fulfilled. "Or else." She glared, the expression deepening. "I mean it. When Naruto comes back, and if he tells me you weren't taking good care of him on you're journey, I _will_ personally hunt you down and make sure that you will never, _ever_ be able to peep at women _ever_ again."

Jiraiya looked shocked at how she knew about his little 'hobby' and Kagome only smirked. "Yeah, I know about your 'researching', Naruto told me about it when I asked why he calls you pervy sage." She gave a wink to the now grinning blond. "And I think the name suits you." Her expression changed again back to the threatening one. "But I do mean it, so take care of him. Pervy sage."

Jiraiya gave her a semi-nervous grin when he realized that she wasn't messing with him, and she's not she's completely serious and she will make it a personal mission if she has to, even if it takes her years to find him in order to go through with her semi goodbye/threat. Smiling again she gave the man a quick hug before backing off to allow them room to leave.

Both waved to her before turning and walking towards the gate to leave and Kagome watched with a sad smile. There goes Naruto…now two of team 7 is away from the village-

At the mention of Sasuke Kagome froze suddenly remembering something. Her present to Naruto. Quickly reaching into her back pouch for the object, Kagome took a few quick steps forward so she could stop them before they completely walked out of the gate. "Naruto wait up!" they both stopped hearing her yell and Kagome too stopped in front of Naruto holding the present behind her back.

Looking off to the side, Kagome bit down on her lip. "I…have a present for you…"

At the word present Naruto seemed to perk up and looked interested and slightly excited. "Yeah, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed sadly. He seems happy now, but he might not be when he sees what it is. Removing the object from behind her back and into Naruto's view, Kagome placed it in front of her holding it within her hands. Naruto looked down at the object curious and with a small amount of dread, she removed the black cloth she wrapped it in revealing the present underneath.

When Naruto saw the object his excitement died and he too seemed to become sad at the object currently resting in Kagome's hands.

The headband…Sasuke's headband.

Kagome looked down at the headband that has become almost like one of the most important objects in team seven's life. Of course, from what she's knows, out of the three of them, she's probably the only one who knows about it, aside from Kakashi and Shirou though, since from what Kakashi told her, they were the one's to bring it with her when they found her. But she's sure that if Naruto and Sakura knew about it earlier, that like her they'd really appreciate it.

It's the only real thing of Sasuke they have left that means something.

She looked back up at Naruto to see his reaction. He was only staring down at the headband silently. Clearing her throat to gain his attention, when he looked up at her Kagome gave him a sad smile. "I…think you know who this belongs to…" Naruto nodded once.

"And when I was brought back, this was brought with me. I found it beside my bed the first time I woke up and after you guys left. I cleaned it up a bit." that's an understatement. She had to wash the metal plate three times to properly get all the dirt and grim off of it, and then had to completely buy a new cloth. "Anyway thought you should have it for now, you know, till we can bring Sasuke back and give it back to him…"

Naruto remained silent, making Kagome start to feel a bit nervous. Will he accept it? What happens if he doesn't want it, or what if she's just making him feel worse-

Kagome was pulled into an air constricting hug by Naruto before she could put anymore thought into Naruto's silent actions. He pulled away a few seconds later with tears in his eyes and a small grin. He took the headband from her gently and held it in his own hands. "Thank you Kagome. I'll make sure to care for it till we can get teme back!"

Smiling and glad that he wanted it, Kagome only nodded, watching as Naruto placed the headband in his bag and then turning back to her. "Thanks a lot."

At the sincere words Kagome felt a small amount of shock but quickly shook herself out of it and nodded again. "It's no problem Naruto."

"Come on Naruto, we need to get going."

Both turned towards Jiraiya seeing him smiling faintly at them and Naruto pouted but nodded in agreement. With a quick wave, Naruto turned and started running to catch up to the pervert. Again, watching them walk away, Kagome sighed and pouted, looking down. She's really going to miss him-

Sensing someone appear behind her, Kagome froze while turning around to look for the sudden intruder. Spotting said 'intruder' she grinned at them, and the newcomer, realizing that they were spotted, squeaked before retreating fully behind the large pole they were hiding behind.

Looking back to the fading backs of Naruto and Jiraiya an evil thought flew into her mind and she grinned with mischief. She looked back towards the figure hiding behind the pole and her grin widened seeing they were still there. Quickly turning back to Naruto she ran forward waving her arms into the air. "Hold on again!! Naruto wait up!!"

Hearing her both stopped walking again and Naruto turned towards her with confusion wondering what she could want for a second time. Cuffing her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder Kagome stopped at the edge of the gate so she was able to be heard by Naruto and able to capture the 'intruder' in case they tried to run away or hide someplace else. "Hold on!!"

Without waiting for a reply Kagome quickly turned on her heel and ran over towards the pole shielding the person from view, and gently but quickly grabbed their wrist and dragged them with her back towards the gate and Naruto. The person squeaked again in shock and tried to get free but Kagome only grinned back at them reassuringly still dragging them forward. "It's okay Hinata, don't you want to say goodbye? You won't see him for a long time…"

Hinata blushed a ruby red nodding in agreement but still tried to get free. "b-but Kagome I-I-I couldn't-."

"nonsense!!" ignoring the protesting girl still trying to get free Kagome only walked at a normal pace, humming, like she wasn't currently dragging a blushing and frantic girl behind her. Naruto stared at her funny but Kagome ignored it to stop in front of him still holding onto Hinata. With a quick grin Kagome let go of Hinata, moved behind the blushing girl, and gently pushed her towards the blond. "Hinata, wanted to say something before you left…"

Naruto nodded and turned towards Hinata, with a bright curiosity shining through his eyes. "Yeah Hinata?"

Hinata's blush increased and she looked down pushing her index fingers together in her nervousness. "Um-um…c-c-come…back...h-home...s-safely…N-Naruto..."

Kagome stood back and watched with a bright smile when Naruto grinned at Hinata and nodded before quickly grabbing the shy girl in a hug. "Thanks Hinata!!" with another wave Naruto turned and ran back towards Jiraiya so they could continue on. "Bye Hinata!! Kagome!! See you soon!!"

Kagome waved back. "See you Naruto!!!" when Naruto was back besides Jiraiya Kagome turned towards Hinata with an evil grin. "see Hinata-Hinata!!" the grin fell from her face seeing her sky friend swaying side to side and quickly grabbed the girl under the arms before she fell and hurt herself. With a sigh, Kagome shook her head. "Hinata…."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sitting down and leaning against the tree behind her, Kagome twirled the kunai in her hand around, feeling basically just bored and sad. It's only been two days and she already misses her favorite blond. Things have just been…boring without Naruto around to lighten up her day or train with her.

And since it's about noon, by now Naruto would jumping around and complaining for them to stop training and get ramen to eat. _"I miss Naruto…evil Jiraiya."_

Frowning, Kagome let her head slump forward as a dark cloud set itself over her head, lightening and rain included. She really wishes Naruto was here. She misses him and his hyper attitude, without it, the village just seems so slow…like everything around her is just moving at a snails pace.

Making everything depressing, and well, slow.

"_Wish you didn't leave-no!!"_ Kagome quickly shook her head from the thought. She can't wish that! This is for Naruto to get stronger and she tell that he really wanted to go when telling her, the only reason he considered staying was for her and Sakura.

So she can't be selfish and make him stay here just because she's going to be depressed. And besides she was the one to convince him to go anyway, saying it was going to be alright if he left and that they will be fine.

Kagome nodded her head. So she can't be all depressed and sulking! Naruto wouldn't want her too and what if he found out that she was sulking? He might end up feeling guilty and then come back to the village and she doesn't want to ruin his chance at getting stronger…so she'll deal. Somehow, hopefully…soon…

Kagome huffed and let her head rest against the tree's trunk with her eyes closed. And to make things worse, everyone else is busy. Sakura with her medical training, and the other teams all went on mission leaving her by herself. All alone…

Well there's Shirou…but he's still a bit mad at her from their fight…

Well, she could summon Shirou, but even after she summoned him a few days ago, apologized, and he said things were alright between them, he still seems a bit mad at her. Being more formal and distant with her now. Kagome sighed again. Hopefully things between them will get better soon. She doesn't know what she'd do if Shirou continued to give her the silent treatment and just basically ignore her.

A loud caw suddenly cut through her thoughts, making Kagome open her eyes and quickly look up to the sky for the source, seeing a black bird flying a circle in the sky above her head.

Recognizing the bird, Kagome raised an eyebrow and stopped twirling the kunai around in her hand.

Standing up and stretching, Kagome placed the kunai back into its pouch before yawning. Wonder what Tsunade wants. Shrugging, Kagome clasped her hands together behind her and started her trek towards the Hokage tower.

Well, whatever Tsunade wants is definitely better than her just sitting down wallowing in depression and sadness.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"Come in!"

Hearing Tsunade's slightly muffled voice from behind the large doors, permitting her entry, Kagome opened the door and walked in, stopping in the center of the room and bowed. Once straightening herself up Kagome gave Tsunade a small smile. "Hello Tsunade. What do you need?"

Tsunade turned towards her and nodded looking surprisingly sober but yet, she can consume bottles of sake and remain completely fine, having and showing no signs that she was drinking.

Kagome inwardly shook her head free of the thoughts, and tensed when without so much of a warning, Tsunade had tossed something at her. Catching the object within her hands Kagome looked down at it, seeing a tan scrolling.

Blinking once in confusion Kagome looked back towards Tsunade for an answer as to what the scroll was for. Tsunade only pointed to the scroll with her index finger, motioning for Kagome to open it. "I'm giving you a solo mission."

"A solo mission?"

Tsunade nodded, and Kagome went back to the scroll in her hands. After opening and reading through its contents, Kagome nodded, giving her full attention back to Tsunade so she could continue. "I'm sure you're bored and a bit depressed-." Kagome sweat dropped, embarrassed that Tsunade seemed to notice and Tsunade only grinned at her. "With Naruto gone and Sakura training under me, so I hope you don't mind it."

Despite being embarrassed that her depression was actually noticeable Kagome shook her head, closing the scroll with a wider smile than before, glad for the mission, it can help her get her mind occupied with other things besides her sulking and keep her from being bored. "Not at all, a bit surprised at the solo mission but I don't mind…"

"So who's my client?" Kagome started looking around the room, seeing no one but herself and Tsunade in the room. "The scroll said I'm guarding someone, but didn't tell me who."

Tsunade placed her elbows on the table, leaning forward slightly. "It was a bit of an unexpected mission to tell you the truth." she shook her head. "we got the request yesterday for a guarding mission today…anyway it's a young girl around your age and the mission isn't that hard, nothing to really to worry about, she just needs a guard to make sure nothing happens to her while she travels." Tsunade lightly waved her hand in a bit of dismissal. "you'll be taking her to a small village near the border of waterfall and grass country, it'd probably take you about two to maybe three days to get there at the most…"

Kagome pocketed the scroll, still looking around curiously for her client but still finding and seeing no one. "So where is she?"

Tsunade leaned back into her chair. "You'll meet her as soon as you're ready to go, this was just to give you a briefing of the mission and to tell you to get ready, so once you're packed come back here to meet your mission…"

"Sure, be back in a few." With that said Kagome made a hand and vanished in a familiar whirlwind of black Sakura blossoms.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome adjusted the black bag on her shoulder and sighed walking towards Tsunade's office, ready and packed. It only took her a tops of 10 minutes to get packed, and if you ask her that's pretty quick for a sudden traveling mission.

Quickly double checking her supplies and stuff her attention was drawn to the little scroll placed at the top of her stuff. Frowning but grabbing it from her bag she placed it within her back pouch, he did say she's supposed to carry it with her at all times…

Why she's not entirely sure, but might as well…

Shaking her head once Kagome arrived at Tsunade's door for the second time that day and knocked. Once the loud 'come on' reached her ears Kagome opened the door and entered. She stopped when the door was opened and revealed the back of someone she's never seen before.

Kagome rolled her eyes inwardly at herself, most likely her mission; Tsunade did say she'll meet her when she gets back. Letting the door closed behind her, Kagome walked to the center of the room and bowed again to Tsunade before straightening up.

Tsunade nodded to her before motioning to the figure a few feet away from her. "Kagome, I'd like you to meet Nozomi. She's your client and who you will be guarding for you mission."

The girl turned towards her with a bright smile and Kagome couldn't help but smile back. The girl just seemed to have a nice and bubbly attitude around her that you couldn't ignore. She was around her age probably a bit younger maybe 10 at the most, and had bright brown eyes that shined in happiness and dark black hair that came to her shoulders and was in two pig tails at the base of her neck, tied with white ribbons. She was wearing a kimono that was a baby blue with many different brightly colored flowers decorating it from the bottom of the kimono and going up spreading out as it did so. The same kind of brightly covered flowers also decorated the edges of the sleeves and a dark blue obi tied the kimono together with a small bow behind while simple sandals were worn on her feet.

The girl's smile increased if it was possible and gave her a bow giggling. "Hello! It's very nice to meet you!!" Kagome nodded and was about to reply but before she could do so, a small meow that surprisingly sounded annoyed reached Kagome's ears making her look down to see a small kitten walk out from behind the girl.

Nozomi blinked once before looking embarrassed and picked up the small cat in her arms. "Oh! Sorry! This is-."

Before Nozomi had any time to continue the cat's nose seemed to twitch before it quickly turned its head in her direction and completely froze, stock still.

Silence.

The cat continued to stare at her, frozen, and Kagome only stared back, slightly interested and slightly wary of the feline. Her head tilted in confusion and Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. _"I swear that cat just widened its eyes at Me." _the cat blinked its blue eyes still staring and Kagome inwardly shook her head dismissing the thought. _"But it's just a cat right? There's no way it could have widened its eyes by just seeing me…like it actually knows or something…ordinary animals are smart but not that smart."_

Kagome noticed the animal's tense figure and quickly a small amount of understanding filled her. Maybe the animal was just afraid of her? That could be why it froze and widened its eyes, she could have scared it. _"Yeah, that has to be it…"_

Slowly as to not shock the animal anymore than she already has apparently, Kagome lifted up her hand to the still animal and started to move her hand closer to its head, so she could pet it. Once her hand was on top of the soft fur Kagome started to pet the animal giving it a small smile. "It's nice to met you, sorry if I scared you-."

Her voice seemed to shock the animal for it jumped and looked up at her, blinked a few more times and Kagome had to pause again. This can't be a normal cat, it's now blinking up at her in what could only be said disbelief. _"But how…it's not a summon. I would know-."_

Again, the small feline shocked her, but this time but meowing loudly and jumping straight at her. Surprised at the sudden attack, Kagome had to take a few steps back so she couldn't fall while catching the strange feline.

The cat then proceeded to quickly began purring loudly and rubbing the tip of its head against her chin, cheek, and meowing in what Kagome could only identify as happiness. Why she has no clue, she thought she scared the poor animal. That's why it was still but that doesn't seem to be the problem, because it's now acting like she's given it a large plate of fish or something.

Despite the strange actions of the cat earlier, Kagome had to laugh at the affection it was now showing her. _"A really strange, but very cute animal."_

The kitten was cute. Beautiful actually. It was a dark almost chocolate brown in color with white markings on its paws, tail, and the fur of its ears were white. The little creature also had the clearest blue eyes she's ever seen in a cat before. It make's her wonder though, she knows it's not a summon, but yet its actions and appearance make's her curious as to what breed it is.

"_I wonder."_ The cat cut into her thoughts by continuing to rub its head against her chin and Kagome replied by petting it, grinning brightly at how friendly her new little friend seems to be.

She heard a surprise gasp come from her client and looked from the happily purring cat to Nozomi who was watching the scene with wide eyes and mouth agape. At her actions, Kagome stopped petting the animal and stared at the younger girl with some confusion and amusement. "Um…something wrong?"

Nozomi shook her head, staring at the cat as if it would give her an answer, but it continued to ignore her, purring and rubbing its cheek against Kagome's. "No, not really it's just..." she trailed off tilting her own head as if she was missing something really important. "It's just, she's never done that before, and I mean not to people she's never met before." her eyes lifted up to meet Kagome's with an embarrassed smile. "Actually she quite dislikes new people and remains close to those she knows…so I was just a bit shocking when she did what she did…"

Okay then maybe not so friendly. Kagome looked back down to the small cat to find that it had moved from her arms and placed itself on her left shoulder, looking completely relaxed where she was, meowing in some happiness, and like she's done this many times before.

She raised an eyebrow at the content looking cat and said animal turned its attention back to her. It blinked again before meowing and rubbing its cheek against her own, once again looking happy with its tail waving slightly. _"Very, very strange cat."_

Grinning and rubbing it behind the ears, she got a purr and turned back to a still bewildered Nozomi watching them with interest, and shrugged only her right shoulder so she wouldn't bug the animal currently resting on her left shoulder. "Well, she's probably acting like this with me because I deal with animals a lot…"

An unsure look placed itself on Nozomi's face but as quick as it came it vanished and she smiled, shaking her head, as if bypassing the strange actions of her little cat.

A cough though coming from Tsunade cut through the soft silence and both girls turned to the blond. Tsunade gave Kagome a pointed look and Kagome lightly hit herself over the head, remembering that she didn't introduce herself yet. "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly yet." She grinned and held out her hand in greeting. "My name's Kagome Asahi and it's a pleasure to meet you."

At the mention of her name, Kagome couldn't help but notice that Nozomi's eyes had immediately turned wide and towards the small cat on her shoulder. Kagome let her hand drop back down to her side with a raised eyebrow and when Nozomi looked back to her she blushed and scratched her head, realizing she didn't reply. "o-oh I'm sorry. It's just your name was familiar to me…"

Kagome nodded excepting the answer but shared a quick look with Tsunade who gave her a small shrug before leaning back against her chair. "Well, you both should go before it gets too late...and be careful."

"right." turning towards her mission, Kagome motioned to the door for the girl to go ahead of her. "Shall we head off?" Nozomi nodded her agreement and Kagome smiled back, both heading towards the gate of the village to start their traveling.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Once they arrived at the gate, Kagome stopped walking and Nozomi, after seeing that Kagome wasn't walking with her anymore, too stopped and looked back at her, curious. "Something wrong Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, waving a hand in dismissal. "Nothing's wrong, but before we continue on it's better to be safe than sorry, I'll be summoning a friend to help us." "_If he wants to anyway, I might have to summon someone else if he's still mad…" _at the sudden negative thoughts and reminder of Shirou and their fight, Kagome frowned inwardly, feeling sad. _"I still shouldn't have said that. It was wrong of me."_

"Um...Kagome?"

Said girl jumped and turned to see Nozomi looking concerned. "Oh right." starting a list of hand signs Kagome sweat dropped. "Sorry just thinking. Nothing's wrong." _"Well I hope nothing's wrong." _

Once she finished the needed hand signs, Kagome slammed her hand to the ground while Nozomi watched her with a child's curiosity. Once the black smoke appeared she heard a gasp of surprise and inwardly grinned, amused at the action of the young girl.

As the smoke cleared she turned her head towards Nozomi who had placed her hands over her mouth to protect herself from the smoke. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the girls wonder and didn't have to se her mouth to know that Nozomi was grinning brightly. "Wow. That was cool…"

Nozomi trailed off, lost for words and Kagome laughed. "You've never seen a jutsu before?"

Nozomi's outlook suddenly turned sullen and she shook her head with a pout. "No, not really, I've seen some really cool stuff, but nothing like a jutsu before, I don't travel a lot and live in a non ninja village…"

"Ah, I see. That make's sense." Kagome nodded her head in understanding as the smoke continued to clear, to reveal Shirou sitting calmly in front of her.

With an inward grimace, Kagome turned towards him with a small smile. "Hey, Shirou. You don't have to if you don't want to...since well yeah…but I'm on a mission-."

"I don't mind it."

Kagome nodded and bowed her head. "Thank you Shirou." looking back at Nozomi Kagome smiled pointing at her summon. "Well anyway, Nozomi, this is the help I mentioned, he's a close friend of mine, his name is Shirou." like she did with Shirou, Kagome now pointed to Nozomi as she introduced them. "And Shirou, she's Nozomi, she hired someone to guard her back to her village and well we're the hired guards." A small meow sounded and Kagome motioned to the cat on her shoulder, petting it in apology. "Then this is her cat."

Shirou nodded and bowed to Nozomi. "It's a pleasure to meet and you, and you have nothing to worry about, we'll get you back home safely."

"Thank you! I and my family appreciate it!!" replied Nozomi with a smile.

Kagome, glad that introductions were over, pointed to the outside of the village, grinning. "Let's go!"

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sick of the silence currently covering the group, Kagome placed her hands behind her back casually and started humming a small tune, looking around the calm surroundings. Both Shirou and Nozomi were walking in step besides her while the little feline was lying calmly on her shoulder, asleep.

Speaking of the interesting little animal, Kagome turned her head to the side to stare at the furry creature with amusement. Since it had jumped on her shoulder, she hasn't moved at all, only occasionally shifting her position, from either sitting or lying on her shoulder.

just a few minutes ago actually the cat changed from her sitting position to the laying across her shoulders and neck, it's fluffy tail hanging down her other shoulder, and quickly fell asleep, purring contently.

Kagome shook her head slowly, careful to not disturb the sleeping animal. It's amusing really.

When Nozomi tried to have the cat jump off or tried calling it to her, the cat only stared at Nozomi, blink it's blue eyes then rub it's cheek against her own and laying or sit back down, going back to sleep, or ignoring her owner, and leaving a very confused Nozomi. Then after Nozomi tried three times to fail each of them, the younger girl finally seemed to give up in separating the cat from her, of course still sparing them a few confused answer wanting glances.

A smile made its way onto Kagome's face and she slowly started petting the small animal. And when she tries to get the cat off herself, or motions for the small feline to go back to her owner, it only blinks at her, or tilts it's head to the side before meowing and rubbing against her cheek. So like Nozomi, she too gave up trying to give Nozomi back her pet, gave said girl an apologetic smile, and accepted the fact that for some reason the cat is determined to remain close to her.

But it's okay really, she doesn't mind the company. Actually quite enjoys it. Shirou is still a bit distant with her, he's warmed up and almost back to acting normal with her, but that small fence blocking him from her is still up, and he still looks like he's not planning on taking it down for another few days…maybe even longer.

So having some company with her, even if in the form of a small kitten doesn't bug her. and plus it almost seems like the animal could understand her, tilting her head, blinking or even meowing some responses after she's said something, it's interesting and heart warming in a way.

A loud caw from a bird overhead, knocked Kagome out of her amused thoughts, and made the girl look forward again, listening for anything that could be dangerous against her charge. Finding and seeing nothing, and that the same goes for Shirou Kagome sighed, resuming her admiring of the calm sunny surroundings.

It's been awhile since she's just walked to some place, lately she's just been running around or not even moving at all, so unable to just admire the scenery like she used to in the past. And if you ask her, it's really good to have a slight break and just calmly walk to a place, despite the reason for it being a mission.

Speaking of mission, Kagome turned her head towards her client; she was right about the girl being bubbly. Every so often she can see the girl skipping with her arms behind her back smiling or grinning brightly. She's never seen someone so bright, so it's a bit shocking when for some reason it pangs a pang and sense of familiarity. Like she had seen someone as bright and chipper as the younger girl besides her.

Brushing it away, Kagome sighed and finished humming her tune feeling slightly bored. They've only been traveling for a few hours, and nothing's happened. Don't get her wrong, it's not like she wants anything bad to happen or doesn't like the mission, she's bored because it's really her first mission, actually alone.

This is her first mission ever, by herself. Shirou's with her, but her team isn't so she's alone. Every mission she's had from Konoha has been with her team, it's never been _her_ mission, never been just Kagome Asahi's mission, but _their_ mission or team seven's mission.

She's not bothered by the fact that she's by herself, heck for three years she was on her own with only her summons with her, so the silence and absence of other people other than her mission doesn't bug her. It's just she's come to be used to other's company when on a mission. She missed Naruto's loud yelling to hurry, Sakura's own protest at Naruto's yelling, Kakashi's ignoring said yelling to read his book, and Sasuke's quiet but ever apparent annoyance at the whole thing.

But this time now instead of them being with her on this mission, they all now have their own agendas and each doing something different. Sakura training under Tsunade, Naruto under Jiraiya, and as much as she doesn't want to admit it, Sasuke under that damned Orochimaru.

Kagome ran her hand through her hair smiling slightly. The funny thing she's come to realize is that each of the Genin from team seven now are training under one of the sannin…

…well all of them except her of course.

She's just training on her own and taking missions. Everyone's all busy, it's almost like she's the only real member of team seven left. There's Kakashi, but she hasn't seen much of him as of late. The last time she's seen him it was when she was out of the hospital and that was a bit away. He probably thinks that since three of his students are gone why bother having meeting when it would only be the two of them there…same for missions concerning a team, why bother…

From the way things seem it appears that team seven has disbanded, split up, gone, just no more.

Basically, there no longer is a team seven, sure all it's members are still alive and all hopefully fine but they all have spread apart…like they've all moved on, in spirit somewhere they're a team but physically they have broken up…

With her as the only member…physically anyway.

Then there's the fact that it will be awhile till they can be properly called a team again, even after they get Sasuke back. It will be a very long time till team 7 will be back to normal, if it will ever be, the team and the people in it have taken a big blow, with it barely being kept together by very few strands.

Kagome's eyes lowered. And as the last member, watching from the sidelines as things are…it really hurts.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Leaning against the tree with a sigh of relief, Kagome smiled despite the heat licking at her skin.

Even though Nozomi is only three years younger than her, the girl reminds her greatly of a way younger child. They were walking passed a large field with beautiful flowers and once Nozomi saw her eyes widened and her smile grew before quickly turning towards her pointing to the flowers and asking for a break.

Unwilling to say no to the younger girl, Kagome nodded and said sure, allowing Nozomi to do as she wished for a bit. there's no enemies nearby and they still have a bit of time to get there, Tsunade said that at the most it would probably take three days and they already have gotten a bit of ground covered, and it's only been a few hours, five maybe six at the most. So a little break won't hurt anything, everyone seemed a little tired anyway, so this just helps them in the end.

Speaking of the others, Shirou was lying besides her and the kitten, now awake, still was placed atop her shoulder, watching Nozomi as she sat in the middle of the field of flowers obviously enjoying herself.

Crossing her arms over her chest lightly, Kagome allowed herself to lean a bit more heavily on the tree and sighed again enjoying the shade. Even though it's almost dusk it's still unusually hot and humid, when it's supposed to be getting close to fall and cooling down.

"Ah! Kagome you should see all the flowers!!" turning her attention to Nozomi, Kagome grinned and pushed off the tree. It wouldn't hurt to have a small little break looking at the flowers. She still senses no of danger and Shirou hasn't done anything so it's fine.

After walking over to Nozomi and placing herself next to the girl, Kagome turned her head to watch what the girl was doing and ended up watching with some awe as Nozomi skillfully worked away with the flowers in her hand at a fast rate making what looked to be a crown.

Looking from her work to her face Kagome was filled with amusement seeing that Nozomi's face was drawn with complete concentration at her task in hand.

Moments later, Nozomi smiled in victory holding up her finished creation and Kagome remained in the slight awe, looking at the crown before her. It was beautifully made with all types and colors of flowers weaved in a perfect circle. Nozomi must have noticed her awe for she blinked, coming out of her own concentrated daze and handed the crown towards her. "Haven't you seen a flower crown before Kagome?"

Kagome smiled with a bit of embarrassment shaking her head and the negative and grabbing the hand made crown offered to her. Looking down at it, Kagome started to trace the flowers in her hand and expecting the nicely crafted work. "No, never…it's interesting how you can do that..."

Nozomi suddenly smiled, having an idea and grabbed some more flowers before pushing them into Kagome's hand, making Kagome drop the crown in her hands on her lap. Then grabbing more flowers Nozomi began to move her hands in the position to start the process of making said crown. "Then I will show you! it's not that hard, watch!" she continued to make another crown, making sure to show Kagome what to do and when she motioned for Kagome to start, Kagome looked down at the flowers in her hands, shrugged, and did like Nozomi did.

As Nozomi watched, her smile grew seeing that Kagome was doing it and even looked a bit impressed. "Wow you're good. You got it on your first try, are you sure you've never done this before?"

Kagome looked up from her crown and nodded. "Very sure, I've never done something like this before. I guess it's just beginners luck." Nozomi nodded back and both went into a comfortable silence, each making a flower crown.

After a bit of thought though, Kagome paused and looked up from the half completed crown to Nozomi. "If you don't mind me asking, Nozomi where did you learn how to do this?"

Nozomi looked up and smiled fondly, fingering the flower in her hand. "My mother taught me, and she was taught by my grandmother, and so on…" Kagome nodded understanding and the comfortable silence fell over them again.

Once she finished her crown, Kagome looked down at it with some interest, expecting her work. With a small frown in thought, Kagome turned towards the kitten placed on her shoulder and held it up for the little animal to see it. "What do you think?"

The kitten opened their blue eyes and stared at the crown for a few seconds, as if really expecting it before meowing and again rubbing its cheek against her own. Smiling and glad that she seemingly had the animals approval, Kagome looked back at her work with a critical eye. "I guess its okay."

It didn't look as good as Nozomi's but overall she thinks she did an okay job-

"_Kagome nee-chan! Kagome nee-chan! Look, isn't it pretty?!"_

"_What?"_ confused Kagome blinked and shook her head, unsure at where the sudden thought came from. What was that?

"Hey? Kagome are you alright?"

Turning back towards Nozomi, who was staring at her with concern she nodded and smiled, handing Nozomi the crown she made. "Yeah…I'm fine…" Kagome looked up at the sky and her smile decreased, seeing that it was getting closer and closer to night. "Well, I think we should continue on…"

Nozomi pouted but sighed with a nod and both stood up dusting themselves off from the dirt that collected on their clothes. Walking back towards the still resting Shirou, Kagome petted the kitten on the head getting a purr in reply. Shirou looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Shirou yawned and stood up stretching on all fours, his ears twitching and tail waving slightly side to side. While he stretched, Kagome walked over and grabbed her bag placed against the tree before slinging it over her shoulders, then turning to Nozomi who was placing the crowns on her head. "Let's continue."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

With a yawn Kagome stretched, leaning back on her arms with Nozomi across from her, Shirou laying on her left, and the cat now on her lap, curled up and purring. Kagome smiled, petting the cat and turned towards Nozomi who was who was watching the fire.

Pointing to the fish cooking in said smile, Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind fish…"

Nozomi looked up from the fire and shook her head quickly. "No, no it's fine, I don't mind!" the cat meowed as if proving Nozomi's point and Nozomi giggled. "And she doesn't mind either…fish is her favorite…"

Kagome nodded and looked down at the little cat with a raised eyebrow. The cat looked back up at her. "Well, then I guess your going to enjoy dinner." The cat meowed happily before jumping back up on her shoulder, curling her tail around the back of her neck and rubbing its head against her cheek. Petting the cat back, Kagome noticed Nozomi staring at them still curiously and blinked. "Um...Nozomi? Something wrong?"

Knocked out of her thoughts Nozomi blinked once before shaking her head and grinning with a bit of embarrassment. "No, no...it's just still surprising to see her do that…it's like she knows you, this entire time since she's met you she hasn't left you alone…"

Kagome turned to look back at the cat, staring back innocently. "I'm not sure, but I think it's because I deal with a lot of animals…well animal summons anyway." She grinned, looking up at the dark sky. "You see, my clan specialized in different types of animal summoning." she motioned to Shirou next to her, looking back down to the other girl with a fond smile "Shirou here is one of the summons."

Even though Nozomi nodded, she didn't seem exactly sure because her eyebrows furrowed and she looked deep in thought, unsure about something. It took a few seconds before Nozomi seemed to sort out of her thoughts and turning back to her confused. "Your clan?"

"Yes, the Asahi clan, they were a clan close to nature and created a special type of jutsu that allowed a person to summon without the use of a contract, we can summon all different types of animals, but I usually summon Shirou the most."

Nozomi's eyes were wide with interest at the topic. "Wow..." she then blinked. "But wait...were?"

Kagome smiled sadly and gave a small nod. "Yeah...they were killed a few years back. I'm the only surviving member…"

Nozomi gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "o-oh I'm sorry Kagome! I didn't-."

Kagome shook her head and waved the apology off. "It's fine Nozomi. You didn't know. You're not at fault." Silence fell over them and looking for a change of topic, Kagome looked down at the fish cooking in the fire. "Ah, they're done." Reaching out, Kagome grabbed the fish and handed one to the others before herself. She was about to bite into the fish but before she could a breeze blew by making her shiver. _"It's going to be cold tonight… oh, that's right!"_

Remembering something, Kagome removed the fish from her mouth and stuck the stick into the ground so her fish wouldn't get dirty, then removed the kitten from her shoulder so it could eat and stood, walking towards her bag while the others watched interested.

Ignoring their gazes for now, Kagome opened her bag and started taking out a few things before she found what she wanted. Making a small 'aha' in victory she pulled it out and placed it on her lap then put her other stuff away. Once she finished Kagome placed her bag back against the tree and turned towards the three watching her. Grabbing the object off her lap and holding it up she revealed a black blanket. "Tada."

Grinning at the confused faces she stood up before walking and handing the blanket to Nozomi. Nozomi took it still slightly confused and looked down at it. While Kagome walked back to her place across from her on the other side of the fire. "Um…Kagome-."

Before she could continue or question Kagome waved her hand in dismissal and grabbed her food. "Take it. I packed a blanket since I was traveling, but don't really need it, I noticed you didn't have anything with you so you can use it. Besides it's going to be a bit cold tonight." Nozomi opened her mouth to protest but Kagome raised her hand and shook her head. "Nope, not going to hear it. You will take it, I'll be fine I've dealt with worse conditions before, being a little cold won't bother me."

Seeing that Kagome wasn't going to take no for an answer Nozomi released a sigh and nodded placing the blanket on her lap so it wouldn't get dirty.

Glad she won, Kagome smiled before biting into her food.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"Kagome."

Hearing Shirou speak to her, Kagome paused and turned her head back to stare at the tense wolf.

If he's speaking to her, something must be up, an enemy must be closing in. hissing sounded a second later and Kagome turned from Shirou to the small cat on her shoulder, now hissing with it's fur sticking up in a threatening way, her blue eyes glaring in the same direction Shirou was.

Nozomi, who was about seven feet ahead of them, paused after realizing that her guards have stopped and too turned to look back at them, curious. Her head tilted and she placed her hands behind her back. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked from the cat and turned towards Nozomi with a small smile. "Hold on…"

She turned back to Shirou and was about to speak when she sensed it. She froze and her attention turned from the black wolf to the forest to her left, eyes scanning for the presence she sensed. She heard the sound of bushes moving and her entire body tensed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and slowly reached for a kunai while motioning for Nozomi to start walking towards her. Nozomi nodded, and did as she wanted, moving behind her so Kagome could step in front as a shield.

The sound of bushes moving again floated to Kagome's ears and she caught the faint sight of a group of figures moving amongst the trees. Cursing at their luck, Kagome lifted up her free arm in front of Nozomi to shield her while spreading out her feet to get into an offensive stance.

They had to come now, but from the way they're moving and how they are so loud, she's guessing their just ordinary thugs. She and Shirou can take them all easily it's just going to be a bit more difficult because its night time and then they have Nozomi with them too.

More movement to her right caught Kagome's attention and she let her Kouyoume activate to see them a bit more clearly through the bush and foliage. After a quick scan in the area ahead of them, Kagome was able to identify six figures moving to her left, each easily found due to their elemental signature, and another seven moving to her right.

Despite being outnumbered 13 to 2 Kagome smirked, already knowing what they were planning on doing and spread her legs out a bit more while Shirou lowered into his own fighting stance. They're trying to corner them, and judging from the way they are taking their sweet little time in doing so, and not even bothering to keep quiet, they're underestimating them and probably have no clue that she's a ninja. Just a Genin but ninja none the less and easily able to take them down.

"Shirou…" the wolf nodded and lowered himself more as the figures got closer. Seconds later the thirteen figures came out slowly, walking towards them confidently like they already won and got what they wanted, all equally grinning and smirking with their weapons slung over their shoulders.

Coming up with an idea, Kagome inwardly grinned deciding to lead them on and took a few steps back as if afraid, making Nozomi and Shirou following after her. continuing with the act, Kagome lifted up her arm higher to protect her charge and glared, allowing a bit of fake fright to show through her eyes while her other hand, hovered over the kunai pouch.

The man in the middle, who apparently was the leader of the gang, from what she could see and tell anyway, smirked even more and Kagome knew immediately that he fell for the act.

Still acting like she was scared, Kagome increased the glare on her face and moved completely in front of Nozomi. The man still falling for it increased his grin, showing his yellow teeth. He started to tap the sword placed on his shoulder a few times as if he was in thought while looking her over.

At this, Kagome had to restrain herself from shivering in disgust at the way he was looking her over. Like he was a hungry wolf and she the defenseless little lamb. It literally took all her will power to not burn him to a crisp. Furious growling and hissing accompanied the thought and Kagome inwardly smiled. Apparently Shirou and her little feline friend thought the same.

The man laughed at Shirou's growling and the cat's hissing, dismissing it like the idiot he was and looked at his gang, with an amused look on his face and motioning to them with his sword. "Look here boys….it seem we have some lost girls with their little pets, a dog and a kitten..." He got yells of agreement, excitement, and amusement from his gang and turned back to them with a sickening grin as he walked closer to them, his sword back on his shoulder. "Don't you know it's not safe to walk around in the forest at night? There are a lot of bad people around…you don't know what you could get into or what could happen to you when you're all on your own…."

Kagome took another step back with Nozomi and Shirou following and increased her glare. "Like I need some assholes like you to tell me."

The man's smirk grew and he started circling them clearly amused, once again tapping his shoulder with his sword. Kagome moved Nozomi closer to her and continued to watch him, inwardly restraining herself till the right moment to beat him down. The man only chuckled. "well, well, it seems this one has some fight in her…seems like we're going to have a bit of fun this time…not to sure about her little friend though."

Kagome completely tensed, and fury ran through her veins at his words. Her hand hovering above her kunai holster moved closer to the pouch while her entire body started shaking and she bit her lip drawing blood.

Mistaking her shaking for fear instead of anger the man laughed again and stopped in front of her. He lifted his hand up to grab onto her chin but before he could he yelled out in pain and drew back looking down at his hand to see that the small cat had bitten him, drawing a bit of blood.

Furious the man cursed and glared down at the animal before hitting her over the head and tossing her across the ground roughly. The cat slid to a stop a few feet away and Kagome tensed wanting to go to the cat, but knew she couldn't, if she did Nozomi would be left out in the open. The cat slowly got up a bit weakly but was kicked back a few feet by another thug a few times.

"Stop it!"

Kagome moved to take a step towards the cat and man but before she could the leader grabbed her chin and lifted it up back towards him and away from his follower and the cat so she could look up at him. He came in close and stared at her clearly amused at her reactions and still full of confidence. "What's the matter? Worried about your little kitten or are you scared? Afraid for what's going to happen to you and your little friend?" he grinned and Kagome's nose burned when a horrid smell reached her nose. "Don't worry girly, we'll finish the cat and your little dog off quickly so they won't suffer much and then we'll take real good care of you and your little friend…" he looked to Nozomi behind her. "And since you seem so keen on protecting her so, I guess we'll deal with her first…" he turned his head to his gang. "So what do you say, her little friend first-."

Before he could continue he yelled out in pain and let go of Kagome's chin, backing away a few steps gripping his stomach as blood gushed from the fresh wound. Surprised he looked from the wound to see Kagome's still in the position of attacking him with her drawn kunai dripping in fresh blood.

Her eyes fully transformed to the second level and glaring with fury at the man. Flicking her kunai to the side to clean the blood off the metal Kagome changed her stance again and moved the kunai in front of her. "Don't you ever. Say something like that about one of my friends."

The man took another step back and fury replaced his once confident look as he tried to stop the blood gushing from his wound. "You-you bitch!!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes but a smirk graced her features. "I was planning on waiting for the right moment to attack you all, but that just did it, forget waiting anymore, I'll deal with you idiots right now."

The leader looked momentarily confused but fury still covered his features. "What the hell do you mean?!"

Kagome moved the kunai higher in front of her and motioned to her neck with her other hand. "Don't underestimate me." the man looked to her neck and his eyes widened seeing her headband before they narrowed.

"You're a ninja…"

Kagome nodded. "Exactly." The man cursed and moved to speak but before he could Kagome already was heading towards him with her kunai aimed and quickly slashed down cutting him on the shoulder.

He yelled out in pain but before he could do anything else Kagome had already knelt down, turned on her heel and sent a roundhouse clear into his chest. He flew back due to the force and landed in front of his shocked gang moaning in pain.

His followers stared at him in shock and Kagome went back into her stance holding the bloody kunai in front of her again watching them patiently. It took a few more seconds till the thugs snapped out of it and they turned towards her furious and drawing their weapons. "Get her! Look what she did to boss!"

They all headed towards her swords drawn and Kagome tensed getting ready to fight. She dodged a swing from a sword aimed at her head and kicked the man back before flipping backwards to dodge another aimed for her stomach. Landing on her feet in a crouched position she turned and used her kunai to slash the man across his stomach like she did his 'boss' and too kicked him back.

Grabbing another kunai she blocked the bad swing of a small axe aimed from her right and slid down swiping the man under his feet tripping him. He landed with a loud thump and Kagome flipped back turning her head to face her companions. "Shirou-."

Kagome stopped seeing that Shirou had already engaged in battle taking down his third opponent with a vicious bite to the leg and swipe to the chest. Turning from him Kagome dodged another slash of a sword and flipped backwards again kicking the man in the chin as she did so, sending him flying back into the air. She smirked landing with a leg outstretched and the other bent with her arms keeping her balance. _"That's eight down with Shirou's included leaving only five left-."_

"Kagome! Hel-mph!!"

Kagome's eyes widened in horror and turned to sound of the voice to see that Nozomi was captured by one thug with a hand clasped over her mouth with four others standing around him.

The man holding Nozomi was grinning brightly and had his knife aimed at Nozomi's neck making the girl freeze when the cool metal touched her skin. _"When did he-."_ there's no way one of them could have passed her or Shirou without them noticing. She looked behind her and saw that the five thugs they had to fight left were still there and also grinning in victory. _"How..."_

Kagome's thoughts ended when it hit her. There's more of them…they must have been hiding when she and Shirou first noticed them… she cursed and turned back to Nozomi and the thug,

Nozomi had tears at the edges of her eyes threatening to fall and Kagome bit her lip. tensing she moved to attack but the man's grin grew and he only moved the kunai closer to Nozomi's neck drawing a thin line of blood and shook his head. "Nuh uh, you don't want your little friend here to end up getting hurt do ya? If you don't then I suggest you stay perfectly still…and we'll make sure you both don't suffer too much..." he got chuckles from the rest of his gang and Kagome's eyes narrowed.

What can she do without causing Nozomi to get hurt?

Nozomi seemed to sense her distress for she started to struggle again to try and get free. "mpnhp!" the man quickly tightened his grip and drew the kunai closer to her neck making the thin line increase and Nozomi whimpered in pain as tears started running down her face.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Noz-"

_Stopping in the clearing Kagome's eyes widened taking in the scene before anger set in. a young girl was cornered by a giant lizard with bruises, dirt, and cuts decorated her person and kimono. She was shaking and tears were falling down her face. _

_Instantly recognizing the girl Kagome's anger increased and she quickly grabbed the bow slung over her shoulder and reached behind her to grab an arrow. "Rin!!"_

_The frightened girl turned to face her and a bit of happiness set in seeing her but it quickly vanished when the lizard suddenly decided to strike seeing as someone else interrupted his 'meal'. Frightened Rin ducked and covered her head. "Kagome help!!"_

_Reacting quickly Kagome released the arrow and bit her lip watching as the blue light covered arrow flew towards the lizard, and hit it in the back only inches before it touched Rin. Silence passed before the lizard drew back in pain and yelled as it slowly started to turn into dust and vanished in the wind._

_Once Kagome was sure the lizard was gone she ran towards the shaking girl and drew her towards her in a reassuring hug. Rin quickly grabbed onto her shirt tightly and started crying into her shirt still shaking. "t-thank you K-Kagome...I was scared…" _

_Slightly shushing the girl and rocking back in forth to sooth her Kagome closed her eyes and placed her chin on the girl's head. "It's alright…the demon's gone...what happened why were you out here by yourself?"_

_Rin sniffed. "I was gathering flowers and got lost and then the demon came and found me...." Kagome nodded and sighed moving back slightly to wipe the girl's tears away. Sending her a small smile Kagome lifted up the younger girl intent on bringing her back to the village. "Be a bit more careful next time alright? Why didn't you bring Jaken with you?"_

_Rin placed her chin on her shoulder and sniffed. "Master Jaken wouldn't come with me…." _

_Kagome sighed and narrowed her eyes gripping onto Rin a bit tighter. "don't worry, I'll tell that stinking toad what for, I'll teach him a lesson, he knows to come with you any time you wish to travel around, I'll beat him a few times for you...and I'm sure Sesshomaru will to." her eyes narrowed even further and she gritted her teeth. "Maybe I'll just purify him somewhat. If I wasn't heading home today, right now you could be in some serious trouble." She turned her head to look at Rin with a playful wink. "How about it? How does a roasted toad sound to you? Of course not to eat, that would be gross but you know to just torture him a bit for not coming with you."_

_Rin giggled with the tears and earlier sadness completely gone. She nodded slightly but covered her mouth realizing what she did with wide eyes. "Oh no! Don't tell master Jaken!" Kagome laughed at the girl and shook her head. "okay I won't…no matter how much he deserves it." she faked a thinking look before looking down at Rin thoughtful, "so how does this sound? Purifying him somewhat and then setting his clothes on fire? Plus the damage Sesshomaru will put on him…I think that's a fair enough punishment for not coming with you."_

_She got a brighter grin from the girl she was holding and faced forward seeing the village come into view. "Alright, and then when I come back I'll bring you and Shippou something special? How about those lollypops you guys seem to enjoy?"_

_Rin's face broke out into a bright smile and she quickly wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck in a hug. "Thank you Kagome nee-chan!!" Kagome stopped at the name and looked down at the obvious happy girl with shock till a warm smile replaced it and she continued to her way down to the village-_

Kagome flew to the side, after being slashed across her right shoulder and then kicked in the stomach. With a small yell of pain, Kagome landed on her knees, using her free hand to cover the fresh wound. _"Damn it! What the hell was that just now-?" _

With a shake of her head, Kagome blinked gritting her teeth as more pain set in and glared at the thugs laughing at her misfortune. _"No, I need to focus."_

Another whimper of pain and fear caused Kagome to look up seeing Nozomi crying and the thug holding her, trying to move the collar of her kimono down with a sickening grin. Kagome's eyes widened before narrowing. _"That bastard."_ No body touches her friend like that.

Picking herself up and ignoring the pain in her shoulder, Kagome growled, fury cloaking her and glared at the men in front of her before vanishing with only a small puddle of blood on the ground in her place.

Before anyone could do anything at Kagome's sudden disappearance, Kagome had reappeared in front to the thug holding Nozomi, her both hands holding onto the man's wrists, so he couldn't cut or continue to touch Nozomi.

The man, shocked, looked down at his hands then back up at Kagome. "when did she.." he tried to get his hands free from the iron grip but it wouldn't budge and a thin trail of fear crawled up his spine realizing that he was trapped. When Kagome looked up at him though, the fear grew at the glare directed to him.

It was full of fury.

Kagome tightened her grip on his wrists and two loud cracks were heard throughout the sudden silent clearing followed by an agonizing scream coming from the man's mouth. The knife previously held to Nozomi's neck fell to the ground useless, and he fully released Nozomi falling down to his knees staring at his now broken wrists, both bent in unnatural positions and completely limp.

Kagome, seeing as the man was now occupied at the moment, lightly grabbed the scared Nozomi, and fixed her kimono as best she could at the moment before moving Nozomi away from the still yelling man and behind her. "Shirou. Take Nozomi and protect her."

The wolf that was frozen jumped and turned to Kagome, about to comment, but once seeing her expression paused then thought better of it not wanting to deal with any of her fury.

To put it simply, when she's actually, truly mad. She's scary. Sometimes terribly so and right now, she's absolutely _furious._

Kagome turned her eyes to him, seeing as he didn't reply and Shirou quickly nodded, showing he understands and quickly ran past the thugs, who were frozen at Kagome's attack on their comrade, lightly bit down on Nozomi's sleeve and started leading her away quickly.

As he was walking with the still shocked girl, Kagome turned her head to him again and gave a small but tense smile, obviously trying to keep her anger in. "oh, and if any of these disgusting creatures come within a ten foot radius of her to try to touch or harm her again. Rip their arms off." With a sweat drop, Shirou nodded and turned back forward still leading Nozomi away by her kimono sleeve.

Nozomi as if realizing for the first time she was being lead away, blinked, gripped the front of her still slightly loose kimono and turned back. seeing that they were leaving Kagome by herself she made a move to speak, but Shirou shook his head, still leading the girl away from the scene and fight a good and safe distance away. "She'll be fine…it's those thugs we should probably being feeling sorry for now."

Once she was sure Shirou and Nozomi were a safe distance away from the remaining members of the gang, Kagome's glare tripled upon the man still on his knees whining in pain over his broken wrists.

Bending down slightly and reaching out with her hand, Kagome grabbed one of the man's broken wrists, not flinching at all when he yelled out again, and lifted him up by the broken appendage so he was face to face to her. "people like you." the man lifted his head to look at her, fear apparent in his eyes but Kagome only gave him a deeper glare, summoning chakra to her hand, making it glow blue. "Make me sick."

Without warning and using the chakra in her hand, Kagome quickly gripped the guy's wrist, and smirked when he yelled out again in agony, as the broken bone shattered. "Touching a young girl like that."

After releasing his wrist, Kagome turned and sent a roundhouse kick to the left side of his stomach. The man flew through the air, before landing roughly and sliding against the dirt creating a cloud of smoke.

"Disgusting."

When it cleared, Kagome was still in her kicking position, figure tense and bangs covering her eyes.

A tense silence passed between the area before one man shook his head, getting out of the trance he was in and lifting up his sword glaring at Kagome, his own fury showing through. "You bit-."

"Do not test me." Kagome lifted up her head and she glared at the man, making him freeze. Still staring at the now frozen man, Kagome let her leg drop back down to the floor. "I am in no mood right now, to deal with disgusting pieces of trash like you. If you do not leave right now I will show no mercy." Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You touched my friend, cut her, and beat the other one. I'm sick of you all."

The remaining men standing froze at her cold tone, before all glared, not believing her and each drew their weapons heading towards her. "Kill her!!"

Kagome glared at the incoming men, before vanishing again, using her speed to her advantage, and reappeared between two of the thugs. After kneeling a small bit, Kagome turned on her foot and grabbed a kunai with her good arm, since the right was wounded, and slashed the two across the chest, before too sending them flying back with punches to the gut.

Not wasting any time, Kagome then slid her left foot across the ground and turned to the right, high kicking the man that appeared behind her with the heel of her foot, hitting him clearly in the chin.

The sound of something cracking was heard and Kagome inwardly winced but bypassed it, turning from the man as he flew back, sword flying from his hand and both landing with two loud thumps. "Six left."

Using the kunai in her left hand, Kagome dodged the swing of a sword and slid back on her feet before tossing the kunai at her attacker. He yelled out as the kunai lodged itself in his shoulder and dropped the sword, trying to pull out the weapon, before he could though, another kunai flew into his other shoulder and he fell down. "Five."

Sensing something coming from behind her, Kagome turned her head to the side, dodged to the right but wasn't fast enough and got a cut on her cheek. With a small wince, Kagome bit her lip and turned again, kicking the guy in his stomach. The man cough up blood leaning forward and Kagome grabbed his right arm before tossing him into two others heading towards her.

All three landed on the floor in a messy heap, motionless. "Two." Turning to the last two still standing, Kagome lowered her stance and glared, staring them down. Both had their swords drawn, but she could tell by the small shaking of their hands they were nervous.

Using this to her advantage, Kagome smirked and lifted up a hand making hand signs for a jutsu, but putting no chakra in it. The men's eyes widened, obviously knowing what hand signs were for and took off before she could even make the third sign. She blinked once, then twice before grinning in victory, and falling down to her knees tired.

Pain pulsed again from her shoulder, and now paying attention to it, Kagome winced. "Ow…" summoning chakra to her hand, once it started glowing the familiar green Kagome placed it to her wounded shoulder and sighed as she felt the wound began to heal itself back up.

While Kagome was healing her shoulder though, the man lying a few feet behind her, started to move and inch his hand to the sword lying in front of him.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"She did it!"

Nozomi smiled happily, and clapped her hands together, watching as Kagome scared away the last two thugs. Kagome suddenly fell down to her knees though, making Nozomi gasp and attempt to run towards the older girl, to be stopped by Shirou.

Nozomi turned her head to see Shirou giving her a small grin and shaking his head. "Kagome's fine. She's just a bit tired. You don't have to run."

Nozomi nodded in understanding and both started to walk towards Kagome who was a bit away from them, due to them having to find a safe place to watch. Following after Nozomi, Shirou too started walking back to his summoner.

"Damn….bitch…"

Hearing the mumble, Shirou's eyes twitched and then he paused turning to where the source was coming from, to see a man moving slightly from behind Kagome by a few feet. He slowly was rising into a sitting position and had a sword in his hand, slowly aiming it at the unaware Kagome's back.

"_Oh no..."_ quickly taking off, passed Nozomi to stop the man, Shirou opened his mouth and yelled.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"_There…that should do."_ removing her hand from her now healed shoulder Kagome sighed in relief and moved to stand.

"Kagome! Watch out behind you!!"

Before she could properly stand up, Kagome paused and turned her head to the side, hearing Shirou's sudden yell. What could he be yelling about -"oh no." one of the thugs she thought she took out, was currently standing over her with a sickening grin and sword held high above his head.

The man, noticing that she turned around, smirked down at her, victory shining through his eyes and laughed, thrusting his weapon down at her. "Die!!"

Unable to move or dodge fast enough, Kagome's eyes widened watching the sword come down at her and tensed up preparing for the attack to come.

To Kagome's surprise though, before the attack could hit her, she noticed something from the corner of her eye, heading towards them at a fast rate before the man froze, the sword only inches from hitting her head.

Not even a second passed before the man yelled out in pain, and dropped his sword to the ground, it fell uselessly in front of Kagome with a small clang and the man followed suit, falling lifelessly on his knees and then on his stomach, completely motionless.

Kagome stared down at the man, wide eyed and in shock, trying to process what just happened. He was about to attack her, then something comes from behind, attacks him and now he's dead and she's fine. _"What the hell just happened and who attacked him?"_

It wasn't Shirou. What she saw wasn't black, it had a light color to it, there's no way it could have been Shirou. And it looked to be a bit bigger than Shirou's current size. Kagome looked around, trying to find the thing that attacked her attacker but found no other animal, or other person present. _"Who was it?"_

'Meow'

Hearing the small but familiar meow, Kagome turned towards its source, seeing the kitten walking towards her, from _behind _the man. Kagome's eyes widened and she blinked in disbelief. Did…was it the cat that just saved her? How?

The cat stopped in front of her, blinked and started rubbing against her knees, and Kagome lifted up the feline almost numbly in her arms, surprise written on her face. How could the cat had saved her, it's so small…and then she thought it was beaten to the point it couldn't get up. So how?

Kagome looked to the motionless man, as if he would give her the answers she wanted and saw that he had a bite mark on the side of his neck and some claw marks on his back. But the problem was that they were huge…at least twice the size of Shirou's kind of bite...

Kagome turned her head, to look where Shirou and Nozomi was, to see that Nozomi was running towards her but Shirou was frozen where he stood. _"So then it's no way it was Shirou. He's over there…"_ Kagome looked back down to the cat purring in her lap. _"Was it the cat?"_ This doesn't make any sense-

"Kagome!!!"

Kagome looked up to see Nozomi in front of her looking worried and slightly relieved but there was no sign that anything was out of place. Like she didn't see anything wrong with the man just on the ground with her helper no where to be found. '"are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." said Kagome a bit unsurely, looking back to the dead man on the ground. "But did you see anything? I mean…I thought I was going to be attacked…but then suddenly he's hurt and…"

Kagome trailed off and Nozomi blinked, before shaking her head quickly. "No...I...didn't see anything…weird. Just saw the man attack you then fall…"

"Oh…" was Kagome's reply, looking from the man and back to the cat. It couldn't have been her could it? but there's no other explanation as to why she's here and appeared from behind the man after he fell…" something doesn't seem right…"

With another sigh, Kagome shook her head turning back to look at Shirou who still was frozen in his spot.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"_How…who…"_

Shirou stared ahead of him, towards Kagome, Nozomi and the cat, shock in his face, and frozen where he stood. Who saved Kagome? He's thankful for it, but how could Kagome have been saved, he didn't make it, couldn't make it in time. So someone-or something had to have saved her.

But what exactly?

As that thug went to attack Kagome, he heard a growl, a deep one, then a flash of light, before he saw a blur head towards the man, attack and kill him then vanish.

And the small kitten was in its place.

"_What….-"_

"Shirou!!"

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Shirou looked to see Kagome stand and give him a curious look, Nozomi next to her and the kitten back on her shoulder, looking innocent as innocent could be. There's no way it could have been the kitten, it had to be something else.

Shaking his head, Shirou sighed and replied, "I'm coming!" before running over to Kagome and Nozomi.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Turning away from the approaching Shirou Kagome looked back to Nozomi and more specially her neck. "I'm sorry Nozomi."

Nozomi turned towards her with a tilt of her head, confused but Kagome continued motioning to the small cut on her skin. "Your wound...I'm sorry."

Nozomi jumped as if just remembering the wound and placed her hand to it, before removing it and seeing fresh blood on her hand. "Oh...it's okay, I'm fine-."

Kagome interrupted the girl by removing Nozomi's hand fully away from her neck and using her other to summon healing chakra. "No you're not. I'm supposed to be your guard and protect you." once her hand started glowing, Kagome placed it to Nozomi's neck, healing the cut with a small bit of dread. "But look you got hurt."

After the wound was healed Kagome removed her hand and ran a hand through her hair, "some guard…I'm sorry again. You don't have any other wounds right?" at the shake of Nozomi's head, Kagome smiled a bit relieved before frowning. "But still, that man could have."

Kagome couldn't even finish that sentence, didn't want to finish that sentence and instead sent a glare towards the unconscious gang sprawled around the area. She fisted her hands. "You almost got hurt-."

"It's alright Kagome really it is-."

"No it's not! You could have been seriously hurt and it would have been my fault! You're my friend and my mission and I almost failed both Rin!"

As soon as the name escaped her lips and she realized what she said, Kagome's hand flew to her mouth, with eyes wide and full of shock, as everyone, including herself froze. Why did she just say that? Was it because of her weird vision earlier?

Shaking her head, Kagome turned back to Nozomi who looked identically shocked, her own eyes wide and filled with her own shock. Thinking it was because of what she said, Kagome quickly looked away embarrassed and ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-I mean it just came out-I don't know why I said it-."

"w-what did you say..?"

Kagome stopped her rambling, looking back to Nozomi. Noticing her sudden serious attitude and that she wanted an answer Kagome looked down. "I said Rin…but I don't know why that name came to mind…it just came out…I'm sorry."

Nozomi shook her head again, but instead of looking at her like Kagome thought she would, with anger and hurt, Nozomi looked down to the cat on her shoulder, the serious look still on her face.

Confused at why she did so, Kagome too looked down towards the cat looking back at Nozomi and Kagome couldn't help but have the feeling that she was missing something really important and that the two of them were discussing something. But how and why, Kagome doesn't know, but it's not even possible anyway, since the cat is just a cat.

"_Well maybe not a normal cat…from what just happened a few minutes ago."_

A surprised gasp interrupted Kagome's musings making her turn back to Nozomi who had somehow ended on her backside, leaning back, a greatly surprised look on her face. "Um Nozomi-?"

Before Kagome could continue, Nozomi had turned towards her with wide eyes. "I…can't believe it..." Kagome blinked confused at the sudden change of behavior and turned towards Shirou who stopped next to Nozomi, after seeing Nozomi's change for himself, he shrugged and Kagome turned back to Nozomi.

"Um…"

Nozomi quickly looked away and jumped back to her feet, laughing nervously. "Um. I'm sorry; it was just the shock of the attack!! Yeah that's right! We should head on, we're almost to the village and it's late out, we don't want to run into any more of those bad guys incase they come!!"

Without another word, Nozomi started walking forward, and Kagome stood up, watching the girl confused and even slightly concerned at the complete 180 Nozomi's attitude has taken. She turned from the girl to Shirou, eyebrows furrowed. "The...knife didn't have any poison in it right?"

Shirou shook his head and Kagome turned to the cat as if it would give her answers. She only got silence. Finally giving up Kagome let out a sigh and started following after Nozomi with Shirou in toe.

Something is up…but what exactly?

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Nozomi laughed nervously and scratched her head, making sure to keep her eyes and face turned away from Kagome behind her, currently watching her like a hawk at her sudden behavior change all the while skipping and humming a small tune.

Kagome's eyes narrowed watching the younger girl. Ever since that incident, she's been acting weird and keeping almost a distance from her, while appearing nervous the entire time, laughing nervously when she asks a question, and replying with the same 'nothing is wrong! I'm fine!'

Kagome rolled her eyes at the reminder of Nozomi's attempts to lie to her, the girl is very bad at lying, _very_ bad. Even the most oblivious person in the world would be able to easily tell Nozomi was lying.

Not only that, but when she tries to talk about the incident or mentions it, Nozomi quickly changes the topic and ignores anything related to it. This has been going for hours now, half a day almost. It happened at night and it's currently noon now.

Frowning, Kagome huffed in frustration and quickly ran up to catch up with the girl. Placing her hand on her shoulder, and when Nozomi turned to her, Kagome sent her a determined smile. She's not going to give up that easily. She wants to know what's up.

And possibly even learn who saved her, reason for Nozomi's behavior could be due to whomever, or whatever saved her earlier. "Nozomi. Why are you acting weird-?"

"Weird? I'm not acting weird! I'm fine! Really, just fine!"

With that same repeated sentence, Nozomi smiled at her, and then took of skipping in front of her again leaving Kagome standing on her own, her hand in the air, and a sweat drop on her head.

Shirou who walked passed her, chuckled and Kagome found herself turning to send a quick, irritated glare at the wolf, who only grinned back and faced back forward, leaving her by herself again in the middle of the road as they continued onward.

With a sigh, Kagome turned to the cat. "You're still with me right?"

The cat stared at her with amused glint in its eyes. Knowing full well what that meant, Kagome turned away and let her head drop forward in defeat. "Everyone's against me…"

With an inward sigh, Kagome look back up before walking forward after the other two glaring at the still chuckling Shirou. "Shirou! Stop being mean! I'm your summoner remember you're supposed to be on my side!!"

Shirou turned around and started walking backwards so he could face her, a playful look on his face, and grinned, showing off his canines, "says who? I personally like this side better. It's funnier."

Her eyes narrowed and Kagome frowned at the summon, placing her hands on her hips. "Can't believe you Shirou…" she trailed off a sad look coming to her face, while inwardly she was grinning.

It seems that this mission was a good idea. Since they've started it, it seems that Shirou's finally over their fight. Which is good, she's missed him.

Shirou blinked at the sad look then turned back around leaving her on her own again.

Kagome's mouth dropped open in reply and she watched Shirou's back in shock. _"Did his just-he did! He just ignored me!" _

A large gust of wind blew by ruffling up her air but Kagome ignored it to glare at Shirou. "Shirou that's rud-."

Kagome stopped speaking, her anger completely vanishing when she saw Shirou freeze up, then turn to the left sniffling the air. Becoming wary of another enemy, Kagome moved her hand to her kunai pouch, watching Shirou.

His eyes widened, and his entire body tensed up. "I-it….couldn't be-it-it can't. There's no way."

Hearing the shocked mumbles, Kagome blinked. What does he mean? What's impossible? What does he smell? Turning her eyes to the left, and looked in the same direction Shirou did. "Shirou are there more bandits?"

Shirou didn't answer her. He only sniffed again as if confirming something. "Shirou?" still he didn't speak to her, the only thing she got from him was his fur quickly bristling, and a drastic change of expression that chilled her to the bone.

His look was murderous.

Kagome felt a chill descend over her. Something is wrong. No not wrong, terribly wrong. For Shirou to change so drastically, so completely in just a few seconds, but what exactly? Shirou has never looked like this before, except for one time.

When her clan was killed.

"Sh-."

Shirou took off into the forest before she could continue.

"Shirou!!!" Kagome took a step to go after him, but stopped and looked back to where Nozomi disappeared to see that she had come back, probably noticing that her guards were gone. _"I can't leave her alone, but I have to go after Shirou."_

Quickly, Kagome ran towards the girl, making a hand sign as she did so, Nozomi noticing the panicked look on her face become confused and concerned. "Kagome-what's going on- where's Shirou-."

"I have no time to explain right now, but I have to leave!" Kagome went through the hand signs as she explained, her panic increasing "I'm sorry to do this, but something is up, I'll be back don't worry, and won't be long but please just stay here and hide for a bit!"

"Kagome what-."

"Please Nozomi!" Nozomi quickly stopped at the strangled almost hysteric yell and nodded.

"A-all right..."

Kagome nodded back and finished her hand signs. Ten loud pops quickly appeared around them and when they cleared, revealed ten clones of her.

After handing Nozomi her cat, Kagome took off not looking back but speaking to her clones. "You guys know what to do!! Protect her till I come back!!"

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"_What the hell just happened? Why did he take off like that?"_

Dodging another branch, Kagome increased her speed to catch up with her sudden run-off summon. Shirou has never done something like this. He's never just left. It isn't him.

He has never leaved her side.

Shirou has always been there, right next to her when he's with her, and never has willingly, so quickly left her side like that. He would never do this. Especially on a mission.

So she knows something is wrong, there has to be something. Otherwise Shirou would never go berserk like this.

But what? What caused this?

The more she thought about it, worry and dread began to sink into her, and Kagome had shake her head quickly to try to clear her mind but failing. So instead she just went faster.

"_Shirou…." _

After a few moments, Kagome noticed a black blur about twenty feet ahead of her. Knowing that black blur was Shirou, Kagome cuffed her hands around her mouth. "Shirou!!!"

He ignored her.

Frowning but not giving up Kagome inhaled before yelling out louder than before. "Shirou!! Shirou!! Stop running!! Stop!!"

He didn't listen and just continued after whatever he smelt.

Becoming annoyed Kagome narrowed her eyes, and summoned chakra to her feet. Once she felt she had enough for what she was preparing to do, Kagome knelt, then using the chakra she summoned, jumped from the branch she was on, to soar through the air and at the wolf.

As soon as she was close enough, Kagome used the momentum she gained from the jump to ram into Shirou, sending them both flying down to the ground.

While they were falling, Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around Shirou and closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

It came seconds later.

A loud thump was heard as they made contact with the ground and Kagome yelled out in pain, her entire side whining in protest. A cloud of dust rose around them and Kagome ended up coughing trying to breathe.

The dirt calmed and all was quiet, with only Kagome's coughs sounding through the clearing. "S-Shirou…" Kagome forced herself up into a sitting position, looking down worried to the wolf on her left, laying motionless besides her. "Shirou?"

She reached out to place a hand on his shoulder but before she could, Shirou sprung forward at her, knocking her down on her back.

She yelled out again and tried to get up but before she could, a shadow descended over her and Kagome froze, looked up and saw Shirou over her, growling, and holding up a clawed hand to attack her.

Her eyes widened and before she was able to do anything else, the clawed hand descended, and started heading to her throat.

Closing her eyes Kagome prepared for the attack but yelled out in a hope to stop him. "Shirou!! Stop this! It's Kagome!! Stop-!!"

Kagome was interrupted by the tip of his claw making it to her throat, but felt it go no farther, and instead, back away. She opened her eyes to see Shirou staring down at her. "K-Kagome?"

She smiled in reply and Shirou blinked, and then looked down. Seeing that his claw was only a few inches from her throat his eyes widened and he quickly jumped away, looking horrified. "I-I…I can't believe I…Kagome can you….my god...I'm Kagome I'm sorry-."

Kagome interrupted him by jumping at him and engulfing him in a hug. "It's alright. I shouldn't have jumped you-."

"No it's not alright!!" Shirou pulled away from her as if he was burned and turned away from her, his face stricken with grief and anger at himself. "I almost attacked you! You could have been killed! And I could have been the one to do it!!"

He backed further away from her. "Kagome, I-I almost hurt you…and all because of…of…" he trailed off then shook his head. "I can't believe I just- could have- I…I…-."

A loud slap sounded throughout the area.

In shock, Shirou could only look at Kagome as she glared at him. Seeing that she has his attention Kagome placed her hand back onto her lap and shook her head. "But you didn't!! I'm fine! I told you it was my fault! Don't blame yourself!!! Otherwise I'll slap you again!"

Shirou was silent but nodded and Kagome smiled softly. "I told you…its okay…..but I do want to know…why you took off like that…"

Kagome lowered her eyes and fisted her hands. "What happened...you've never…never taken off like that before? Never acted this way before…"

She looked back up and noticed that Shirou had tensed up. His shoulders were straight and ridged and his face had changed to one on edge. Tilting her head and becoming concerned, Kagome watched him carefully, looking for an answer to his actions. "Shirou…?"

He looked back to her, and the look he sent her made her freeze up too. "It was…" Shirou shook his head suddenly ending the sentence then turned away from her with a sigh, "it…it was nothing… just...nothing…let's just…forget about it…"

Kagome didn't look convinced and Shirou sighed again, till not meeting her gaze. "I'll…I'll… tell you later…"

Still concerned but knowing Shirou wasn't going to tell her anything at the moment just nodded. "Okay, later then, promise?"

Shirou gave her a nod, Kagome had a small feeling that the promise wasn't going to be kept. Shaking her head, Kagome gave a small smile to Shirou before motioning with her hand for Shirou to follow. "Well…come on...let's head back, I'm sure Nozomi getting worried."

Another silent nod was her answer.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Once they made it back to where they left Nozomi the girl immediately ran up to them concern written all over her face. "Kagome! Shirou! What happened! What was wrong?!"

Giving the girl a smile Kagome sighed and placed a hand on her head, scratching it before turning to the wolf that was walking away and down the road.

Nozomi followed her gaze. And noticing Shirou's attitude turned back to her. "Is...Shirou okay? Is something wrong?"

Kagome continued to watch Shirou as he walked away and could only give her friend a shrug not knowing herself. "I'm…not sure…but I think it's nothing serious..."

"_Well I hope it isn't."_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"Ah!! There it is! There it is!!"

Quickly coming to a stop with a bright smile appearing on her face, Nozomi whirled around quickly to face Kagome and Shirou. "We're here!!" giggling with happiness she started to twirl around, almost dancing in glee at being back home.

Kagome chuckled at the excitement coming off the younger girl and stopped next to her to see the village the girl calls home. Turning her head from the giggling girl to the village below she smiled understanding why Nozomi was acting the way she was.

The village was beautiful.

It had a scene of tranquility and peace covering the entire village. The village itself wasn't big, in comparison to Konoha; this entire village was only a small speck. But despite its small size, it still was beautiful, there was a small empty field off to the right with a rainbow color of flowers decorating it, the trees and grass surrounding the village all were a healthy green and slightly swayed in the small breeze. The village also didn't have huge buildings like Konoha had but actually small huts all placed in different places of the village, another field for farming was off to the left and from here she could see a few farmers working as well as a few other kids and adults running and walking around the village.

"Ah, it feels good to be home!!"

Kagome turned her attention back to Nozomi to see her smiling fondly down at the village below before the girl turned to her with a thankful smile and bowed low to her. "Thank you so much!" she stood up straight and placed her hands behind her back grinning. "I really appreciate it, that you guarded me home!"

Kagome shook her head and waved off the thank you with her own smile. "it's no problem at all Nozomi, I had fun guarding you…even though we had a bit of trouble on the way…" she grinned a bit nervously and scratched the side of her head. "And I'm sorry again you were hurt during the attack…"

Nozomi shook her head. "No! Its fine, I wasn't hurt, you did a very good job, and can you stay? I want you to meet my family..."

Kagome gave the girl a sad smile and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Nozomi, but Shirou and I should get back to the village, we need to report how the mission went…we've been gone from the village for three days...and I'm not to sure if Tsunade was expecting me to be gone an extra day or not…"

Nozomi nodded with a small pout. "Well, okay...but you will visit again right?"

Kagome nodded giving the girl a small wink. "Of course. And then you can come visit me as well."

Nozomi grinned. "Right!"

"Meow."

Kagome blinked and turned to the small cat placed atop of her shoulder and petted the little animal. She's been atop of her shoulder so long; if she didn't meow she's sure that she would have forgotten the little thing was sitting on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll visit you too, and I'll sneak you some fish without Nozomi knowing how's that?"

The little kitten meowed again in happiness and rubbed her head against her cheek while Nozomi blinked and say 'hey!' making Kagome laugh in response. Lightly gripping the kitten in her hands she smiled down to the feline.

The cat looked back up at her and Kagome blinked again realizing something for the first time. She doesn't know the little cat's name. Inwardly hitting herself over the thought that didn't hit her till now, Kagome face Nozomi with a tilt of her head and embarrassed look on her face. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe I've never asked this before, but I never got this little cutie's name…"

Nozomi seemed shocked at that and looked thoughtful before she too looked embarrassed and nodded laughing. "That's true...I never told you…" she smiled looking down at the cat before back up at her with something a kin to expectancy in her eyes slightly confusing Kagome. "Well, her name's Kirara."

"Kirara."

Nozomi nodded and Kagome looked back down to the cat feeling another wave of familiarity come over her at the name, why she has no clue. The cat looked back up at her with the same expectancy Nozomi had towards her and Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Kirara-."

"_Thank you for bringing me here Kirara, I'll bring you some fish when I come back."_

"_Meow"_

Shaking her head Kagome blinked a few times in shock. Why…where did... its like when she was making a crown with Nozomi and then fighting those thugs. She shook her head again and placed a hand to her head, confused. _"Why-."_

"-ome. Kagome! Are you okay?"

She felt something grip her shoulders and Kagome jumped not expecting the touch.

"Kagome...what happened are you okay?"

Looking up still slightly dazed she saw Nozomi and Kirara both staring at her with a worried look in their eyes and nodded to calm their fears. "Y-yeah…I think so...I just…that was weird…" looking away from the worried girl she looked down to see that it was Nozomi's hands on her shoulders.

Shirou also was at her side allowing her to lean against him and she shook her head again, pushing away from the wolf and gently taking Nozomi's hands off her shoulders. "Thank you…but I'm...okay now… I think I'm just a bit tired…or something..."

Nozomi didn't look fully convinced but complied and backed away to give Kagome some room.

Once Kagome was sure she was back to normal, she removed her hand from her head and blinked once more as her mind fully cleared, then sent a small smile to Nozomi to reassure the younger girl she was fine. "I'm fine Nozomi, nothing to worry about; I'll just get some rest when I'm back in Konoha, no worries."

Nozomi nodded but still looked her over, also like a mother would their child, making Kagome raise an eyebrow at the girl, who realizing what she was doing, blushed and backed away. "S-sorry I have younger siblings…" Kagome nodded and Nozomi then smiled. "Anyway, just make sure you get your rest!!

"Sure, sure." Kagome looked from her friend towards the sky and then Shirou. "We should start heading back, before Tsunade becomes worried on why we're not back." Kagome turned back to Nozomi and Kirara with a small wave. "I'll miss you two and make sure to visit soon alright? I'll try to visit too when I can." She got two nods of agreement and sent one last smile. She turned back to Shirou who nodded sullenly before turning around and walking back the way they came.

Kagome stared after the wolf with a small frown. He's being distant with her again. And he was just speaking to her like normal too. Kagome sighed, if anything he seems more so, and it's ever since he smelt whatever he smelt…he's been silent, but now with also an almost nervous and tense undertone in his actions.

She's noticed that almost every little sound makes him jump or makes him turn his eyes, like he's just waiting for something to come out and attack them.

To make it worse, he's deliberately trying to hide it from her, trying to fool her that he's fine, but she's his summoner there's no way he can fool her. No matter how many times he may try to, she knows him just to well to fall for some little act he's putting up.

But what's bugging her worst is what he smelt; it's what has caused his attitude again. It has to be something big too, if it's bugging him this bad to where even after hours he's still the same way…

Shirou's form started to get smaller and smaller till it was only a black blob in her vision and her frown grew, he's not even aware that he's leaving her behind…

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek filling a bit of worry at her friend's weird behavior. When they're back on the road properly she'll ask him, and besides it's definitely 'later' and he promised her he'll tell her what it is, even if it didn't seem like he was going to keep it.

Shaking her head she turned around on the heel of her foot following after the fading figure of Shirou and turned her head to the side back to Nozomi and Kirara. "Bye Nozomi! Bye Kirara! It was fun, and make sure to visit us soon!"

Nozomi sent her a wave goodbye and a small grin appeared on Kagome's face as she turned back forward and ran to catch up with her summon.

Nozomi watched silently as the girl and wolf continued to walk away from them and once their figures were only specks in her vision a bright grin appeared on her face. She turned towards Kirara placed upon her shoulder with a twinkle in her eyes. "That was her, wasn't it?!"

Kirara turned away from the slowly fading dots, blinked and gave a quick nod in response. Nozomi's grin widened and she twirled around again laughing joyfully. "Wow! Aren't I lucky? I got to meet her!!" she stopped twirling her hands still in the air as a thought hit her and placed her two hands to her mouth still giggling with complete joy. "The others will be so jealous!!"

She cast a glance back to the road where Kagome and Shirou vanished. "She's here! She's here! Everyone will be so happy to know!"

Kirara meowed and jumped from her shoulder running around her in a circle and Nozomi stopped giggling to stare down at the circling cat. "Right! Right! We need to send the others a scroll to tell them the news!!"

Giggling again Nozomi turned and started skipping down from the hill to the village happiness rolling off of her in waves.

Kirara watched the girl skip away before looking back down the path Kagome and Shirou took. With a tilt of her head and a flick of her tail she meowed before turning on her heels and running down after the girl.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"Shirou what's wrong with you? What did you smell?"

Shirou's right ear flickered once to the side hearing Kagome's slightly annoyed tone but continued to remain facing forward, as if he didn't hear her at all despite it being a pretty immature move to make. He knows she knows he heard her, there's no possible way he couldn't, his hearing is far better than most so even if she said it only above a whisper, despite being a few feet away, he'd still hear it as if she said it right into his ear.

To add to the fact and prove he heard her Kagome even said it out loud and clear, even a bit slower than usual, so he could catch every word she's said, so he couldn't pull 'I didn't hear you trick' on her.

Not that he's had this entire time anyway, doing that move is a stupid thing to pull and would just make him end up looking like an idiot…so he's just to resort to hearing her and then not saying anything…he's really sick of telling her lies like he's done the first few times she's asked and just resorted not answer anymore.

Kagome will be highly annoyed but after a while she may give up, coming to a realization that he won't tell her about what he smelt and just move on with her life forgetting it like he wants her too.

Because what he smelt, he doesn't want her to know what it was. Things are finally looking up...well slightly. Except for the whole team 7 splitting up incident Kagome's been fine. and he doesn't want to ruin anything for her by revealing what he smelt, if he told her, things might not be good…no matter how much he wants to tell her, he won't. This something should just be forgotten no matter how what it might cause in the future….

He'll accept everything, and despite how badly he wants to go to them, and end everything, he doesn't want to ruin everything for Kagome more…

Placing her arms behind her back and clasping her hands together, Kagome continued her slow pace a few feet behind the wolf in front of her. Her silver orbs moved across Shirou's form as if the answer she so desired was on his person, just waiting to be found, but of course found nothing.

Turning away from the wolf and to the dark path ahead of her Kagome gripped her annoyance and frustration, seeing as it wanted to explode upon the summon. Shirou still won't give her any answers; he's actually pulling what Nozomi did earlier, when she asks he shows his nervousness frontally before changing the subject or a new tactic he's come up with: completely ignoring her.

And he has done that tactic now about 3 times, and he's never done something like this to her. Nor has he ever kept something from her, he's always told her what's on his mind...always has told her what she wanted or needed to know, even if he himself didn't want to tell her.

Well always except for this one time it seems.

And it's making her worried. This new thing of not answering her, being distant again. It's really getting to her. What could he have smelt that was so bad that he won't tell her, ignore her, and then continue in this dark and silent almost moping attitude?

She's tried at least ten different times to have him speak to her, but still gets nothing….the few times when he still would answer her he'd say 'it's nothing' or 'I'll tell you later'. And he has yet to prove any of these things to her. If it really was nothing, he wouldn't be the way he is at the moment and if he really was going to tell her later he'd done it by now, it being 'later' a couple hours ago.

Kagome clicked her tongue. She knows she's probably being annoying right now. nosy even, but she just has that feeling that she needs to know what it is that's bugging Shirou, it might make Shirou feel better telling someone, and she knows that she'll feel better too, she'll finally know what's making Shirou act the way he has for the last couple of hours.

Determination came to her and she stopped. She's sick of his attitude…he's never acted this way and she wants her answers.

Now.

Turning a slightly angered gaze back to the wolf still walking her silver orbs narrowed. "Shi-."

"Its back." confusion set in on her face hearing the wolf's slight mumble and her eyes blinked. Shirou had stopped after his declaration a good five feet away from her, his entire body tense and fur bristled like the first time earlier, and head facing in the same direction he faced earlier when first smelling whatever he smelt.

Kagome turned her head to look in the same direction as Shirou, saw nothing and turned back to the summon. Whatever he smelt must be back… "Shirou, tell me, what do you smell. What's wr-?"

Before the word could fully escape her lips, Kagome's entire body froze and a sudden chill descended over her making her shiver and clench her teeth. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"_What-?"_

Kagome's thought was interrupted by a small pang of pain coming from the center of her chest and making her completely pause. _"w-what.."_ another sharp more painful stab came from her chest, and Kagome found herself leaning forward, her mouth opening in a silent gasp.

Another stab of pain and Kagome was unable to hold herself up anymore. She fell down to her knees and drew her arms up to her chest, trying to will the sudden pain away. _"Why-."_

Another stab and Kagome found she couldn't speak.

Another stab and all her limbs started to hurt.

Another stab and Kagome found that no matter how much she tried, no air would go to her lungs.

It was almost as if someone was gripping her throat and constricting her wind pipe and restraining herself from breathing after they punched her repeatedly, knocking out all the air she had in her lungs.

Kagome kneeled further forward, the pain and stabbing in her chest just getting worse and worse as time went on. Kagome bit down on her lip, and used her hand to grip the front of her shirt and moved her arms closer to her chest. Something is pulling at her, like something in her in trying to move…get free…

…_leave…_

A wave of dizziness hit her, joining the pain and Kagome had to close her eyes while bringing her arms closer to herself, tightening her arms around her chest.

"_Protect it…."_

"_What..?"_ Kagome's eyes opened slightly and her arms pressed closer to her chest as if listening to the words.

"_Don't let it be taken…."_

Kagome bit down harder on her lip drawing blood._ "What…what do I protect? What can't be taken?"_

"_It's not theirs to take….protect it…do not give in…"_

Kagome closed her eyes again and dug her nails into her arms unknowingly drawing blood being numb to all pain except the one coming from her chest.

"_I won't give up! It's mine!!"_

"_What's mine? Won't give up what?"_ she got no answer and one last large stab, made her freeze before she felt herself sway on her knees the pain becoming too much. But who is speaking to her? It sounds like her…but what when did she ever say something like this? Kagome blinked once opening her eyes sensing someone heading towards her. Her vision was a blur but she was able to see something black heading towards her.

"_I will not let it go!! _

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, trying to collect her thoughts and understand what's happening to her, but coming up with a blank. _"Won't let what go? What's so important-?"_

'B-bump'

Kagome paused, mouth opened and eyes widening, her entire body frozen, another wave of pain shooting through her chest slowly burning her from the inside out.

'B-bump'

"_Mine!! She can't have it!! It's mine!"_

'B-bump'

"_It's mine-!!"_

"Kagome!!"

Hearing her name, Kagome tried to look up and address whoever spoke to her, to only fall forward on her side, unable to move due to the pain. _"h-help…make the pain stop…p-please…"_ her plea went unanswered as the pain only continued.

'B-bump'

'B-bump'

"_What's happening to me?"_ Kagome could only hear the fast thumping of her heart and a faint hum in her ears, but nothing else. She felt a presence next to her and could see a black blur above her with two triangles on their head, but couldn't move her lips to speak or hear what they were saying. _"Help...me…"_

'B-bump'

Her vision started to darken, and Kagome struggled to keep herself up, but was failing horribly.

"_Stupid wench! Get your ass back here!!"_

"_Kagome! Kagome!"_

"_I…in…u..."_ her eyes drifted closed and she passed out.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"_No! Leave me alone! It's mine-!"_

"_Kagome. Kagome, can you hear me?"_

"_What…"_ Hearing a voice speaking to her, Kagome's eyes twitched followed by her fingers and she slowly started to move. She tried to open her mouth to speak but found she couldn't. _"What…?"_

"_Kagome? You need to wake up. Come on…wake up…everyone's worried!"_

"_I'm fine!! I'm right here!"_ is what she tried to say, but still was unable to speak.

"_Come on Kagome…get up…"_

"_I am! I'm here, up! Awake!"_ Kagome shifted again and slowly and a bit painfully opened her eyes to see a pair of bright blue orbs staring straight back at her inches from her face. blinking once to get rid of the sleep clogging her mind, Kagome continued to stare at the eyes confused till it clicked in her mind that someone or something was staring at her intently and shock and surprise took over.

Jumping back as far into the bed she could Kagome's own silver widened and she opened her mouth, a loud surprised scream coming through her mouth, sounding scratchy and weak, and making the blue eyed object jump back surprised at the loud scream echoing throughout the small room. "What the hell-!!!"

Kagome's sentence was interrupted by a huge coughing fit on her part. Making her grip her throat as it burned with every cough that escaped. "o-Ow…"

She heard the sound of loud footsteps coming followed the slamming open of the door and looked up with her hands still gripping her throat and a pained look on her features, to see both Tsunade and Sakura panting with worried looks on their faces.

Once they saw her up, the worry on their faces vanished but the worry in their eyes remained as both looked her over. Once they saw that she was unharmed, they sighed and walked over to her bedside quickly, Tsunade raising an eyebrow in question. "What happened? Why'd you scream?"

"I-I." another coughing fit interrupted Kagome from continuing and she gripped her throat tighter as it burned, pain edged on her face. Both looked confused and Kagome motioned to her throat.

Understanding came with her action and Sakura quickly grabbed the empty cup and jug of fresh water, pouring her something to drink before handing it to Kagome. With a nod of thanks, Kagome took the cup and gratefully drank the cool water, sighing inwardly as the cold substance dulled the burning pain in her throat.

Once she finished she gave the now empty cup back to Sakura's waiting hands and lightly cleared her throat, feeling a bit better. "T-t-thanks."

Sakura gave her a small smile and nodded while Tsunade looked back at her the eyebrow still raised and wanting an answer. "So why were you screaming?"

Kagome gave her a sheepish smile. "W-well, I w-woke up and was just...startled is all..." she saw both sigh in relief and gave them questioning looks. "Why? What's wrong?"

Sakura sighed, a tired look overcoming her features and Kagome finally noticed the dark circles under both hers and Tsunade's eyes. Both were silent and Sakura turned to look at Tsunade who nodded, as if giving her permission to say something. Kagome's confusion increased. What's going on…?

"Well…you see..." Sakura drifted off, looking embarrassed and she looked away. "s-since you've been here…you have been sort of screaming in your sleep…that's partly why your throat is the way it is…"

Kagome's mouth dropped slightly open in horror. That's why they look so tired and were worried? Because since she's been screaming in her sleep? "I…how…how long have I been sleeping?"

The two before cast each other a wary look before back to her, silent.

"You've been a sleep for three days."

Looking down towards the voice, Kagome saw Shirou's blue eyes staring up at her from his position on the floor, and Kagome realized he must have been the pair of eyes she saw. Shirou didn't look much better than Sakura or Tsunade, looking just as, if not more so tired.

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair to calm herself down. A sleep for three days? What happened to her? All she can remember before passing out is walking back with Shirou from the mission, then the pain…

"_It's mine!"_

The pain and the voice. Her voice. Kagome's brows knitted together and she looked back to the others, confusion still placed on her face. "Three days? What happened to me?"

"That's what I would like to know." Tsunade sighed, shaking her head and placing a hand to her forehead. "When Shirou rushed you back here, you weren't responding, you were in a coma like state." She searched Kagome's form like an answer would just jump out. "No matter what we did, you wouldn't respond to anything." Tsunade shook her head again amazement and slight wonder on her face. "We have no clue what is or was up with you…all your tests came back fine, nothing was wrong, we checked your chakra system and the same thing, same goes for your organs, heart, lungs, everything is healthy. Nothing is wrong with you so we have no clue why you had such an attack and suddenly just passed out like you did."

Sakura nodded agreeing with her sensei and too looked over Kagome, worry still apparent in her eyes. "Yeah, everyone was worried, because we didn't know what to do…"

Kagome nodded dully shocked and placed a hand to her chest self-consciously. Nothing's wrong with her? Then why did that happen to her?

Tsunade, catching her action and the hand to her chest decided to speak, still wanting an answer to the sudden mystery. "Kagome, when the attack happened…what do you remember?"

The black haired girl looked up and gripped her shirt eyes narrowing in thought. "Nothing was wrong…I remember walking with Shirou, trying to get him to speak to me." Kagome sent a pointed glare to the wolf that looked away quickly, before continuing. "Then all of a sudden, I felt something." Kagome patted her chest once, where the pain came from. "Right here, it appeared here before exploding outwardly…" Kagome shivered as the memory registered in her head. "I felt like my chest was burning up…like I was trapped in a fire and couldn't put it out..."

"Hmmm…" Tsunade stared at her, thinking through what Kagome told her before shaking her head. "It still doesn't click though…" Tsunade frowned. "Is there anything else that happened before the attack?"

"_It's mine!!"_

"_The voice and Shirou smelling something again…"_ speaking of Shirou Kagome looked towards Shirou, but he looked away from her not speaking. A flash a hurt appeared in her eyes before it vanished and she sighed inwardly.

Shirou smelt something, but from the way it seems didn't tell Tsunade about it. But why? Should she tell her? Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but before she did, Kagome thought better of it and closed her mouth. The voice is probably nothing, it was her voice, and could have just been a hallucination from the pain. Nothing bad…

As for Shirou smelling something before hand, if he didn't say anything about it, then it must not have been important to him to say so, otherwise he would have. Kagome shook her head and looked down from Tsunade. "No, nothing. It was just the pain." Beside's if she told Tsunade she heard a voice, it wouldn't do anything, and she might just be considered crazy.

Catching Kagome's actions Tsunade slightly narrowed her eyes obviously not believing her but then sighed giving up, knowing Kagome wouldn't tell her what it was unless she found it to be important. "Alright…well since you're up again, we'll run some more tests and if they all come back fine again you'll be released...Sakura..."

Said pink haired girl jumped seemingly knocked out of her thoughts and she turned towards her teacher, nodded and left with a goodbye to Kagome, who smiled and nodded back.

After Sakura left Tsunade turned to Kagome and gave her a smile before too turning to leave.

"_I won't let anyone have it!!"_

At the memory Kagome froze, remembering something and she turned back to Tsunade, watching her leave with a slightly nervous look. Should she ask? "Wait...Tsunade!"

Tsunade stopped at the door and turned back to her and Kagome looked down her nervousness increasing. "Um…I have a question…about the screaming I was doing while I was sleeping…what was I screaming?"

Tsunade looked confused at the question before she exhaled a tired breath running her head through her hair. "Well, it wasn't anything really concerning I guess, but when you screamed you would scream stuff like, 'its mine' or 'don't take it' and sometimes even 'I won't die…'" Tsunade gave her a slightly pointed look, already knowing that Kagome was keeping something from her. "It was…confusing to say the least…you know anything about it?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head, not knowing herself why she said any of those things or even why she's been thinking them to. "No, not a clue…I really don't know." it's true. She doesn't

Tsunade nodded again before smiling. "Well I guess it can't really be helped…anyway a few nurses will be in shortly for your tests." Tsunade's smile turned into a slightly evil grin. "And when you're released you can give me your mission report."

"Oh...yeah…that…" Kagome sweat dropped but still gave a small grin in thanks. Tsunade then left leaving Kagome and an overly silent Shirou alone in the room. With another sigh, and slightly confused about everything that happened Kagome turned towards Shirou who was looking towards the door. "Shirou?"

Shirou turned towards her and Kagome continued, knowing Shirou knew something because of the smell and then his actions now. She just needs to get him to tell her what it was. "Do you know anything? You did smell something before all this happened…"

Shirou looked away from her, and shook his head. "No, I don't."

Kagome stared at Shirou, knowing fully he was lying to her but the wolf only turned away and walked to the other side of the room before laying down facing away from her.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"Why didn't you tell Tsunade-sama about the smell?"

Pausing in her actions of changing, Kagome turned towards the once silent wolf in shock. Her shirt still held in her hands, clothed only in her pants, wrappings, and fishnet shirt. "What?"

Shirou turned towards her finally after about three hours of silence and brooding with an annoyed glare on his face, making the still shocked teen blink in confusion. Why is he suddenly speaking to her now? During the entire time after he spoke to her when Tsunade left he's been playing the silent card and sulking in the corner of the room. Even when the nurses came, or she was told she could be released, he never moved from his place. So why now the sudden change in attitude? "What?"

"You know what I said."

Shirou's glare deepened and Kagome sighed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before down to her shirt and put it on. After she adjusted the shirt Kagome gave her own annoyed glance at her summon, a slight unintended bitterness in her voice. "I didn't say anything because I know you. If you felt it to be important about my condition and why I collapsed, you would have told her yourself." She looked away and back to the rest of her stuff, and continued to get ready. "But maybe I was wrong to say nothing. You haven't said anything about what that smell could be." Her eyes narrowed and hurt flashed through her eyes. "Not even me. And you usually tell me everything. But maybe I was wrong."

Shirou flinched at her cold tone turning away, and Kagome immediately bit her lip, regretting what she said and not knowing where the cold tone came from, but quickly recovered not facing Shirou, pride and her earlier hurt keeping her from doing so.

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two. But when she was finished getting ready, Kagome finally gave in and turned back to Shirou. He was still turned away from her and Kagome sighed, trying again but with a calmer tone. "I'm…sorry, I didn't mean to say that…"

Kagome sighed again, scratching her head at how uncomfortable things have become between them with just one little event. "look…Shirou, I didn't mean to snap at you…or even bug you…it's just you usually tell me everything…no matter what it is…but this time, on the mission after you smelt whatever it was, you've been keeping things from me and being distant. And well it's bugging me."

Kagome chewed on her lip nervously. "I'll ask one more time. Shirou what did you smell?"

Shirou continued to look away from her while Kagome watched him, patiently and waiting in silence. After another few minutes passed though, Kagome finally shook her head and looked down. "Never mi-."

"The smell…"

Kagome stopped speaking and looked back to Shirou who went silent again. His face was drawn up into anger and pain, like what he was about to say was horrible, but it couldn't be anything that bad right?

Maybe important…or even shocking, but nothing she, they couldn't handle right?

After a few more silent moments Shirou started growling and he turned back to her, the fur on his back bristling. "It…the smell…was…"

He bit down on his lip. "Was the killer."

"_Was the killer."_

As soon as Shirou's sentence processed in her mind, Kagome froze in her tracks before turning towards her summon. "w-what?" he has to be kidding, making some joke. There's no way. Just so suddenly. No way. She must have heard him wrong.

Shirou closed his eyes. "The killer."

Kagome felt the air in her lungs vanish, like someone came and knocked the wind out of her again. she shook her head feeling light headed and trying to process what she was told but having little success, "a-a-are you sure? There's no way….their scent has been dead for three years…how could you just suddenly smell them?!" he has to be lying.

Even though she tried to convince herself that what Shirou smelt couldn't be the killer and he was just messing with her, Kagome found that she didn't believe her words and Shirou only confirmed her fears with a shake of his head and dead serious look on his face. "Kagome, I'm serious. I would not lie to you about something like this. Never. I know what I smelt, I would never, could never forget that scent. Who I smelt was the killer."

"_Was the killer. Was the killer. Was the killer. Was the killer."_

Kagome looked at him with widened eyes, searching, looking for anything that could point out he was lying, just making some sick joke to get back at her from bugging him earlier, or when they had their fight. She looked once, found nothing. Looked him over again twice, three times, and lastly four.

And every single time, could find no trace of a lie on Shirou.

He's not lying to her. He's not messing with her, not at all.

Kagome felt herself drop dead on her knees in shock, as it fully and truly sunk in. her eyes widened, and mouth went agape as her entire body just shut down on itself unable to take everything in at once.

Kagome continued to stare blankly ahead as the words repeated themselves in her mind like a broken record.

"_Was the killer."_

She felt Shirou run towards and nudge her, calling her name and looking worried but Kagome didn't respond unable to form words. Unable to form a proper thought since all she heard were those horrible three words.

"_Was the killer." _

That small sentence, just circling around in her mind and making her numb, freezing her blood cold and locking all her limbs in a paralyzing action. Like poison in her veins and slowly killing her from the inside out.

"_Was the killer."_

Kagome tried to move and cover her ears to stop hearing the sentence, but still was frozen, as the sentence continued, mocking her, torturing her, all the while wrapping around her like a soft blanket or caressing wind but not vanishing. No, not vanishing, just getting louder and more painful to hear every second that ticked by.

"_Was the killer. Was the killer."_

Shirou smelt them. They were only a few miles away from her, from Shirou. Possibility closer. And Shirou smelt them. They were just so close to her. That's why Shirou was acting weird and why he just suddenly took off like he did, because like her now, Shirou was facing the same horrible shock she is.

Because knowing that the damn killer was just so close to them, and still was on their way back is horrifying.

A small, cold and empty smile appeared on Kagome's face as she recalled her thoughts just earlier, and how wrong she was. How terribly and horribly wrong she was.

_They are still alive. They still are here and were only a few miles away…they could come back and ruin everything. _

_They can kill her._

At the sudden thoughts and how true they were, Kagome's mind finally went numb unable to take anything else in as her entire world crashed into millions of pieces around her.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

After quickly scanning through Kagome's mission report, Tsunade closed the file and turned her attention back to the girl and immediately became concerned at the genie's state.

Kagome looks…dead. Exhausted. And the thing that's confusing is that earlier, when Kagome first woke up, and even when she checked on her before she was permitted to be released, Kagome looked fine. Absolutely fine.

But now. Her expression is emotionless, and her face is pale. Kagome looks like she just learned something horrible, or faced something frightening.

It's…unnerving to say the least. Because Kagome's never been like this before.

Giving a small nervous cough, once Kagome looked up at her Tsunade gave her a small but concerned smile. "Are…you okay Kagome? Are you having any more pain in your chest? Do you need to go back-?"

Kagome shook her head, and gave an emotionless smile. "I'm….fine Tsunade. Just…tired is all. I guess. Sorry the report is so late…"

Tsunade quickly shook her head. "It's fine…"

She trailed off and a slightly uncomfortable silence fell over them all. Tsunade, wanting to try and ease up the silence that settled around them, looked from Kagome to her summon but sweat dropped, seeing that Shirou was in the same condition as his summoner. He looked sort of bothered earlier as well, but not as bad as he does now.

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed. Did something happen? She was about to comment but Kagome spoke first. "Tsunade…if you don't mind…could I, have a few days off of any missions…"

Shocked at the sudden question, since Kagome's never asked for this before, Tsunade blinked and stared at Kagome. "Um...sure...is everything okay…'

Kagome nodded and gave a tired sigh, "I just…need some rest is all, and I think I'll be back to normal...I guess the mission and this whole thing made me tired…"

Kagome trailed off and Tsunade watched Kagome for a bit before sighing and nodding. she can't really deny Kagome that, even if she wanted to, she couldn't send Kagome out on another mission in this condition, and what happens if she has another more of those attacks. Just because she's fine now doesn't mean it won't come back. "That's fine. You do need a few days rest anyway, that attack you had was strange. Giving you another mission when it could happen again would probably be bad, even fatal?"

Tsunade gave Kagome a stern look. "That also means no training. None at all." Tsunade gave the unusually sullen girl a smile. "So how does two weeks sound?"

Kagome gave her own thankful smile and nodded. "Thank you. That's more than enough time to rest. I'm going to go now."

Tsunade nodded again and both Kagome and her summon turned around and started walking to the door. Turning her attention from the two leaving Tsunade looked down at Kagome's report and started going through it again, still bothered by Kagome's attack. Maybe something in the report can help them…

Making it to the door Kagome moved to open it, but before she could open it, the door suddenly opened and Kagome paused seeing Sakura in front of her holding a few books in her arms. "Kagome?"

Smiling in return, Kagome gave a quick nod. "Hey...Sakura…" then with a small wave, Kagome walked passed her teammate with Shirou besides her saying and doing nothing else.

Confused at Kagome's behavior, Sakura watched as Kagome walked away, before turning to Tsunade who sighed shaking her head not knowing the reason, and a worried look appeared on Sakura's face. She bit down on her lip. Kagome seemed different. Almost preoccupied by something, her smile was forced. And she just looked…sad.

Just so sad and full of pain.

And she's never looked like that before. Even Kagome's eyes, they were dull. Emotionless.

Sakura shivered. It reminded her of Sasuke.

She suddenly froze as a thought hit her. Is Kagome leaving-? Sakura shook her head just as fast as the thought came. _"No. Kagome would have told me and Tsunade if she had to leave…"_ and besides Kagome wouldn't just leave them all without telling as least someone. She would say something so she wouldn't make everyone worry. Kagome's not like that.

She wouldn't just leave…like Sasuke did...

Sakura's grip on the books tightened even more though despite her reasoning.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sitting on the roof of her apartment, Kagome sullenly stared at the moon, legs drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped around them.

"_What do I do…?"_

Kagome's thoughts trailed and she sighed, letting her chin rest on her knees, thinking about earlier and what she learned.

They were so close…so, so close to her. Just a few miles...probably not even that. After three years of nothing, after three years of nothing. All the searching, looking, traveling, after they searched everywhere and got no clue whatsoever, they're back. Shirou's found a lead…

Kagome fisted her hands against her pants. But why? How come, why did they just reappear like they did?

"_So close. Just a small distance away, just a day's travel and I could probably find them"_

Kagome let a cold smile appear on her face at the sudden thought. She could. She could find them so easily. Shirou smelt them even on their way back and that wasn't too long ago, just a few days have passed, and what's stopping the scent from still being there? It hasn't rained, so a trail is leading right up to them at this very moment.

And she could leave right now too, she's been released from the hospital, and she has a few days off from missions, it's the perfect opportunity.

No one would look for her either if she just vanished for a few days. Everyone to busy with their own lives and training. Sakura wouldn't stop by, being trained to the bone by Tsunade. Naruto isn't here anymore and won't be for awhile, he's training with Jiraiya.

And Sasuke, Kagome grinned the cold smile turning bitter. Even if he was here, he wouldn't come to meet her. Not caring at all, and besides he's training with Orochimaru, and thus not here. Kakashi, is on a mission right now, and probably wouldn't look for her either, him having no real need to find her since the other three in their team are gone or busy.

The other rookie Nin too are training or on their own missions.

So in all, she has the perfect chance to leave, find the killer, and end everything. After three years of finding nothing she could get her answers on why her clan was killed and get the revenge they need.

And it sounds _so_ tempting.

So, very, _very_ tempting. Kagome lowered her eyes. So tempting and yet she-

"Kagome?"

Not expecting someone to appear and come up behind her, she jumped then turned her head back to see the newcomer. Seeing Shirou behind her, Kagome relaxed and sighed, before facing back forward.

Sitting down next to his summoner, Shirou watched the girl carefully, and seeing that her figure was tense sighed his own sigh and lowered his head, his ears flattening to his head. "Kagome…what are…?"

"I don't know Shirou. I…just don't know."

Shirou looked back up at Kagome but she didn't look at him, only continued to keep her head facing forward, and stared at the moon, a sad and frustrated look in her eyes. She shook her head. "I don't know…"

Kagome suddenly chuckled, but it had no feeling in it. "I…I... it just seems so tempting, to go and leave, to try and track them again. But yet at the same time. I don't want to. I don't want to try and find them. I don't want to go back to being one who wanted revenge, to blindly leave everything I have behind. I don't want to be that kind of person."

"You mean you don't want to end up like Sasuke."

Kagome froze and she fisted her hands at Sasuke's name, purposely ignoring the venom that was in Shirou's tone when he spoke of the boy too shocked at Shirou's sudden mention.

even after weeks of the event, it's something of a taboo for his name to be mentioned, but Shirou being Shirou, having his hatred toward the boy, and taking every chance he could as his expense, whether it be insults or ways to try and convince her to hate Sasuke too, really couldn't care less at the moment, just getting right to the point.

"You don't want to be like him."

Kagome gave a sarcastic smile and nodded. "I don't. I made my promise, and I plan to keep it."

Kagome lowered her eyes back down, staring at the roof of her apartment with a bit of dread and an emotion she rather not have building in her chest. _"But still…part of me wants to go."_

"_Part of me still wants revenge…and I don't know exactly how much."_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Hearing the faint sounds of foot steps coming from the roof, Shirou looked up from his spot on Kagome's couch before sighing and looking back down. She's on the roof again…it's all she's been doing lately. Either she's locked up in her room all day or she goes up to the roof and doesn't come back till dawn.

Shirou's eyebrows drew together. Not only that but Kagome hasn't been eating as much as she used to, Shirou sighed again. It was a bad idea to tell her. He shouldn't have said anything. Since then Kagome's been quiet…pale…bags are under her eyes and she just looks sick.

And all this started when he told her. That was five days ago.

Shirou's ears drooped. And every time he tries to talk to her, Kagome either ignores him or just heads back to her room, locking him out and leaving him in the living room by himself. Shirou looked back up at the roof, where he expected Kagome to have placed herself, it's been the exact same place all these days, and could only hope that Kagome would speak to him soon before something bad happens or she snaps suddenly and decides to do something reckless.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Sitting on the roof again, like she has these past few days, Kagome closed her eyes and allowed herself to lean forward against her folded legs feeling tired but not wanting to move from her place. Not wanting to move anywhere. _"What do I do…?"_

Kagome gripped the cloth of her pants at the same repeated question, to only get the same repeated confusion and frustration that came with it.

"_Do I go and chase after them, or do I stay and possibly never get a chance like this again?"_

If she stays the scent will soon fade and her lead will be gone, it's already been a few days, but if she goes then what will happen? Would she really be able to find them in time? And if she doesn't but still has a lead, will she just continue on and follow them, or give up and head home? Like she should, what she knows she's supposed to do.

But, the thing is, if she gets to that point, will she?

Will she be able to just come back and act she never learned of this in the first place.

No. she probably wouldn't.

"_I wish I didn't know in the first place."_ she does, she greatly wishes she didn't force Shirou to tell her, to corner him like that. She should have just left things be, because now look at her. She looks worse than when she went into the hospital when something bad was actually wrong with her.

But now there's nothing wrong but old promises and foolish goals swimming in her mind, circling around like a whirlpool, just moving faster and faster, growing bigger and bigger, trying to capture her and not let go this time.

To just basically engulf her and make like how she was. A revenge chasing, nothing else mattered selfish kid, that felt it was the only thing she could do, has to do.

Like Sasuke.

And she doesn't want that. Doesn't want to be swallowed up, drowning in revenge like Sasuke is currently. She wants to stay on shore, away from revenge, because all it causes is pain.

Horrible pain.

Pain that she's felt personally, and doesn't want to cause again for the others. They've already suffered with Sasuke's leaving for that exact reason. She won't do the same.

"_But still…"_ Kagome sighed again and placed her forehead against her knees-

"_At least I'm after him, but you, you gave up on it. What, are you too weak to avenge your own clan? Is that why you chose to go and live in Konoha, so you don't have to face your failure everyday?"_

Kagome shook her head once. _"No. I stopped searching because of my promise! Because it was stupid, it's a stupid goal that only kills in the end-."_

"Really, or is that just something you tell yourself?"

Kagome froze as the familiar voice met her ears. She then lifted her head up and turned it to look back at the visitor. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw _him_.

He was staring at her with a cold smirk on his face, hands in his pant's pockets and an overall relaxed stance, looking like he didn't have a care in the world, but the dark almost sinister look in his eyes told her otherwise.

As quick as the shock came, Kagome regained her composure and turned back away, ignoring the intruder. _"He's not even here…it's my imagination…I'm just tired…"_

"Oh really?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She continued to ignore the person...vision….or whatever they were. It's just her mind playing tricks on her. He's not here. Never was in the first place. It's just an illusion.

"How do you know?"

Kagome gritted her teeth and finally relented, turning her head back to face the fake. She knows it is, her mind is just playing tricks on her, wants her to crack and give in. to give up. But she won't. "Go away. Leave me be…stop messing with me…"

The 'illusion' only raised an eyebrow at her, the cold smirk growing in size. And Kagome glared back. "Go away!"

Still nothing.

"Leave! Go away!"

They continued to stare at her, mocking her. And she finally snapped. Five days of stress and sleepless nights finally taking it toll.

Quickly forcing herself up in a standing position Kagome started running at the illusion. Ignoring her mind, the still rational part anyway, that told her it was an illusion, a vision created by her, because she already knows that. She knows that he's not here, that she's having a small lapse of sanity at the moment.

But it doesn't mean she still can't get mad, even if it's completely foolish to so do.

She also doesn't care at the moment, and will deal with it later; all she wants is for that stare to go away. To _stop_ mocking her, to leave her in _peace_, to disappear, and leave her behind like the real person has done to her and so many others.

The whole irony of this current situation is that she's the one who's thinking about that smirk in the first place, so in all the cause for her current anger.

Finally making it to the fake, Kagome aimed a punch right where his head was supposed to be but like she knew and expected would happen, her fist just passed right through air and he was gone.

Pausing, Kagome panted, exhausted from just the one move and allowed herself to fall down to her knees, using her arms in front of her as a support. Kagome then looked around the roof she was on, and the surrounding roofs for the stupid illusion but finding that he was completely gone, grinned a small bit in victory.

_Pathetic…_

Kagome paused again, before she shook it. _"No!"_ Her fists clenched together and Kagome still frustrated, punched the roof first once, then twice and just continued the pattern. _"Damn it!!"_

She bit down on her lip and Kagome continued to punch the roof, in an attempt to get rid of all the frustration. _"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_

_Weak… _

"_I'm not weak! I…I…"_ Kagome trailed off, unable to finish that sentence and come up with a solid answer. _"I…"_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Hearing pounding coming from the roof, but too loud and hard to be footsteps of Kagome's, Shirou quickly looked up, widened his eyes then jumped from the couch to hurry where Kagome was. Concerned and fearing the worst. _"Kagome...!"_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Making it to the roof and only needing to jump to get to where Kagome was, Shirou's ears twitched when he realized that the pounding had calmed till it was no longer present. Shaking it off Shirou jumped up, landing on the roof seconds later, and his eyes widened, not at all prepared for what he saw.

Kagome was sitting weakly on her knees, tears running down her cheeks, and her arms limp at her side, the bloody knuckles forming small puddles under her hands. While in front of Kagome was a small area covered with small traces of blood showing the place where Kagome decided to take out her frustration on.

Just noticing him, Kagome looked up and Shirou froze at the saddened looked aimed at him.

Kagome then looked back down and clenched both her hands to resume her earlier actions.

But before Kagome could punch the ground again, Shirou moved in front of her and placed his paw gently on her hand, stopping her. "Kagome. No more."

Kagome didn't move for a few seconds, but when she did she listened and lowered her bloody hand, letting it drop limp again at her side.

After a few agonizing moments of silence, Kagome finally looked back up to him, and said something he'd never expect her to ask him. "Shirou…am I…am I weak?"

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Kagome stared at her summon.

He stared back with wide eyes, shocked at the sudden question. "W-why do you ask…?"

Kagome smiled sadly and turned away from Shirou to look down at her still bleeding knuckles, and fisted them, ignoring the pain that came with it. "I...because when I try to tell myself I'm not. I can't think of anything to back up my answer…"

"There's nothing I can think of, that can prove I'm strong. I say it. But is it really true?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, watching with almost a curious look on her face as blood dripped down her arm. "I've failed so many times…"

So many, many times. "I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving. Was unable to help my clan and Ayame. And now I can't decide on what to do."

Tears started running down her eyes. "I've failed. Because I was a scared selfish little girl who ran from her problems I wasn't there to fight, to stop the killer from murdering my family, I wasn't able to help Ayame either. She was killed because of me." Kagome bit down on her lip. "Sasuke was right in front of me. Just inches away…" _"So close I was able to rest my head on his shoulder."_ "But I couldn't even stop him. He got away and now is with Orochimaru."

"We made a promise to bring Sasuke back." Kagome's fists clenched together, and even under the blood Shirou could tell that her knuckles were white. "But it feels like I'm the only one doing nothing." A fond smiled appeared on Kagome's face but it was shadowed by sadness taking over the rest of her face.

"They both are training their hardest to get stronger; they know what they are doing. But me," continued Kagome, who looked up at the sky. "I'm just here. Taking missions that I really don't do well on. Nozomi was almost hurt because of me."

"And now, when I'm faced with the decision on what to do about the killer's smell. I can't think of what to do. I know what I'm supposed to do. Leave it. Forget about it. And I want to leave it be but here I am, still thinking about it. Even considering about going after them."

"Kagome…" Shirou stared shocked and saddened at the state his summoner took. And how much that road she's gone down. So much to the point she feels she weak, from circumstances she couldn't control, can't control, and might never be able to.

When none of it was her fault. Everything that happened happened. She just had the unfortunate role of being the one, or one of the people that those incidents affected in their aftermath.

She had no role in causing the problems; it all was just a cruel twist of fate, or other's decisions to cause such a thing. sure some of them could have been avoided or even prevented, like's that bastard Uchiha's leaving, or Nozomi being in danger, but the others like the clan's or even Ayame's murder, couldn't have been.

Because how can you know that someone close to you is going to die soon. Quite possibly the very next day?

There's no way, and thus when it happens, you're forced to just face it head on. It can't be prevented.

Shirou looked back at Kagome, who was now looking away with her bangs covering her eyes. "Kagome. What happened those times couldn't have been prevented. It jus-!!"

Kagome whirled back to look at him, anger shining through her eyes ad she interrupted him. "But I could have done something to stop them from happening! I could have tried-!!"

"You did try!!" Shirou suddenly yelled, this time the one to interrupting Kagome who paused in shock at the angered tone of his voice. "You tried so much! Pushed yourself to you're limits! Almost killed yourself!!!!" his eyes hardened. "While you were badly injured, you traveled and pushed yourself to continue after Sasuke-" he spit the word out as if it was poison on his tongue before resuming his yelling. "And even fought him! When the clan and Ayame were killed, you went out searching for the killer! When Nozomi was in trouble you acted and saved her and safely took her back to her home!"

"And now when faced with the scent of the killer, and the chance to go after them, you're _trying_, wanting to not go after them! Even though it still is bugging you, tempting you, you're still fighting to keep your promise!! That Kagome is trying!! You have tried…" Shirou trailed off and sighed, shaking his head. "But sometimes…even after you've tried so much, put all you could into something, sometimes you can't stop it. It has to happen and there's nothing else for you to do but move on and try again…"

Shirou stopped speaking and silence fell over the two of them. Shirou looking sad and away from his summoner, while Kagome stared shocked at Shirou, letting his words sick in.

And when they finally did, Kagome cried. Tears started falling down her cheeks again, and she had to bite down on her lip from sobbing, realizing how right he was.

And how wrong and foolish she was.

"_He's right…he's completely right, and I can't believe I…"_ Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, and looked down at her still bleeding hands, shocked and horrified at herself. How could she just let herself end up like this? To the point where she almost took up her revenge and almost broke her promise.

She was _even considering_ it, _thinking about_ it when at the first thought of it, she should have been able to easily turn her back and forget about it. Kagome started shaking, but not from the outside cold she finally became aware of again but something else entirely. Herself.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and looked down ashamed.

She's so stupid.

Kagome felt someone come and sit next to her and Kagome turned her attention to Shirou who was sitting next to her but not looking at her but the sky above.

She was acting so selfish.

All this time, these past few days she's been sulking, she wasn't alone. Shirou has been here the entire time since the very beginning of the mission to take Nozomi home and he hasn't left her. But all she did was ignore him, lock him out and hid in her room like a spoiled brat, as if she was the only one suffering about the news.

When she wasn't. Not at all. Shirou was suffering just, if not more than her, knowing of the news longer than her, _being _the one in the first place to smell the scent. That alone is horrible. To have to smell the very thing that killed you're family.

She was just told of it, didn't physically find a trace of them, and so her suffering is no where near what Shirou's probably is.

She doesn't deserve what Shirou's doing for her now. And she probably never will.

Shirou realizing that Kagome was staring at him, turned to her but before he could speak, Kagome had jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and placing her head into his fur, finally sobbing. "S-Shirou I'm so sorry!! I can't believe I-I'm sorry, so, so sorry."

As she continued to apologize, Kagome felt Shirou shift and placed his head down against her and on her shoulder as his form of comfort. "It's okay Kagome."

At Shirou's easy acceptance of her apologies, Kagome only cried harder and tightened her arms around her summon, her friend, her _family_. Because right at the moment, he is all she has.

"_I can still do something…I can stop him from leaving…I'm not weak. I can change what's happening!!"_

At the memory, Kagome inwardly smiled. _"No, I can't change that anymore, but it doesn't mean that when the time comes, we can't get Sasuke back. We will. All we have to do is try till we succeed, because now we have the time to prepare."_

And she'll prove to Sasuke that revenge isn't the only way.

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Lying down on the grass Shirou watched his summoner as she trained and his gaze traveled from the moving girl down to her bandaged hands, and felt some sadness. It's been two days since the 'incident' and both have agreed to completely forget it ever happened, meaning they forget the killer as well.

Shirou let his head rest on his crossed paws looking down. Kagome's looking better too, she's been eating regularly, sometimes a bit more than she usually does to get back to normal, and she's been sleeping again. But there still are some times when he can tell that Kagome's still a bit down over it.

Like right now for example.

He sighed and looked up, watching Kagome as she dodged her clone's attacks and gave a few of her own, but mechanically. She's not really thinking about what she's currently doing but of other things, probably about what happened.

Because even if you've decided to forget about it and move on, it still doesn't mean it can't come back every once in a while and bug you.

Kagome's sudden yell of pain made Shirou jump and his ears twitch before he came back to his senses and looked at the girl seeing her holding one of her bandaged hands in pain while her clone looked sheepish and sorry.

Kagome turned a glare to her clone. "I thought I said no cheap shots!!"

The clone stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest looking away. "It's not my fault. I didn't mean to! You were the one who decided to block with one of your hands! And besides it wasn't a cheap shot!" the clone looked back towards Kagome and lifted up both her equally bandaged hands. "If you have forgotten I too have the same wounds yeah know, so it was fair!!"

Kagome sighed, shaking her head and relented knowing that the clone was right. "Okay yeah, whatever. Enough training for now, you can go…"

The clone grinned in victory before puffing away in a thing of smoke and Kagome sighed again, walking over to Shirou before sitting down next to him.

Watching Kagome Shirou shook his head motioning to her wounds. "You should heal them, instead of letting them heal on there own."

"I know I should." Kagome nodded a small smile appearing on her face. She looked down to her wrapped knuckles "but then I might forget why I got them in the first place and end up acting like an idiot again."

"Oh…" Shirou looked away a slight tense atmosphere descending on them. "Right…"

Kagome gave a small hum in response, and let she drop onto her back against the soft grass, looking up at the blue sky. Seems even her training is being affected. Can't properly fight against her own clone. She sighed and closed her eyes, even though she's not going to go after them, and has realized some things. The one thing she can't but wonder is how and why did they just suddenly appear? What reason could they have for reappearing?

"_No stop thinking about it!"_ Kagome shook her head. If only Naruto was here. He'd keep her occupied, probably even help out with his sunny and bright attitude. But he's not, and she can't even say hi to Sakura, being busy with training with Tsunade. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows after seeing the sort of 'training' Tsunade was having Sakura do. _"If sorting through files could be called training."_ The poor girl, Tsunade's using her as a slave almost.

Kagome felt a smile appear but it soon fell, everyone's all busy. Except for her of course, she's on her own. Doing really nothing at all and that's how it will be for almost close to three years. Till Naruto comes back from his training she'll be doing nothing but taking missions and training.

She's on her own and going to be so for a while. She grinned, somehow finding the situation slightly funny. She's the only one not training under anyone…maybe she should ask Kakashi when he get's back from his mission…

At the sudden thought, Kagome opened her eyes and quickly sat up, shaking her head. No, no way. She doesn't want to become Kakashi's personal apprentice. Don't get her wrong, he's a strong Jounin and okay sensei but as a personal teacher, no way, he might end up rubbing off on her or something, which would be scary. Her becoming a pervert? Wrong, just horrible. Then with him being late all the time, and reading those perverted book of his, he probably wouldn't really teach her anyway. Might just make her climb mountains or blow herself up again.

Kagome sighed again and scratched her head. But there's no one else…

Frustrated at herself Kagome huffed and fell back again. So what else could she do? Here she just will have constant missions and a bit of training on the side, but nothing more…

"_Well he said that Sasuke will be fine for about three years…so we'll be training for that long…"_

Yeah, three years…Naruto will be traveling around for three years-

"_That's it!"_ quickly sitting back up Kagome's eyes brightened at the idea. Naruto's traveling around and training, who says she can't? She can continue her travels and train, and come back within the three years time like Naruto will be doing. This way she won't be bored, have to deal with constant missions, able to train more often and learn some more jutsu and just travel like she did before she came here.

And if she travels, she can possibly find a lead on Sasuke. He has to somewhere, and if she starts looking it could help them later on and make their team mission a lot easier when trying to find him.

A grin appeared on her face and she started laughing making Shirou turn towards her confused and slightly wary. "Kagome-."

"Shirou, if I asked you how you would feel about continuing our travels, what would you say?" Shirou paused at Kagome's interrupted question, confused and Kagome turned her head towards him a serious look on her face and Shirou blinked. "Well?"

Realizing she wanted an honest answer, Shirou lifted his head up, still feeling confusion. "I would say I don't mind but-."

"Then it's settled!" Kagome practically hopped back up to her feet grinning like there was no tomorrow and with a mischievous twinkle appearing in her eyes. "We're going to continue our travels!"

Shirou blinked and nodded but when Kagome's sentence sunk in, he did a double take. "w-what?"

Kagome turned her head back to him, still grinning. "You heard me." Kagome looked up at the sky as a few birds flew over head. "We are going to resume our traveling."

"But why?" Shirou quickly stood, did she change her mind again, and is going to try and find the killer again? Or is there another reason? "Kagome?"

"Just think about it Shirou." Kagome turned around to face him the smile still present on her face. "Right now we have nothing to do. If we stay here we will just have mission after mission till Naruto returns, and maybe a small amount of training on the side but nothing else. But if we start traveling again, I could get lots more training in, we can travel around the countries and I could gain more jutsu. It'd be like when we first started out, but this time, I'm not looking for revenge…it'd just be till the three years are up."

She caught his look and waved her hand. "No! I'm serious, I'm not after revenge. I made my choice those two days ago and I'm sticking to it. Besides it's been 7 days! The scent has faded by now. And it really will be just the three years are up." _"Or I find some hint of Sasuke."_ "Then we'll come back."

Kagome stared at Shirou, the smile widening and she nodded to herself, agreeing with what she said and sticking to it, but wisely keeping the Sasuke involvement out of it. She knows Shirou now has a personal hatred for the Uchiha since their fight. And if she mentions that one reason for traveling is to find Sasuke, Shirou will immediately disagree with her or become moody and brooding, making things slightly depressing which she doesn't really want while they travel.

Kagome tilted her head in question still waiting for Shirou's answer to her question. "So what do you think?"

Shirou's eyebrows furrowed in thought and he eyed her carefully as if thinking she was joking or she was planning something. After a few moments of silence though, Shirou finally sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine, it will probably be better than just sitting here doing nothing but missions."

Kagome's grin widened and she jumped up in victory laughing but Shirou's quick look made her pause.

"What?"

Shirou raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm okay with it, but what about Tsunade? Remember you're a Konoha Nin now; you can't just leave for three years without getting permission first. Will she allow you to travel on your own for three years?"

Kagome's expression momentarily fell. That's true, she can't just leave. She has to ask Tsunade first before she can do anything. And then she might not allow her to leave due to being on her own, because unlike Naruto she doesn't have anyone but her summons with her so convincing her might be a bit difficult. Kagome glared at Shirou for reminding and momentarily ruining her fun before she shook her head. "Well we won't know for sure until we ask right?"

Shirou nodded in reply. "Yeah that's true-."

"Okay then lets go!"

Shirou stopped talking noticing that Kagome's voice was far away when she spoke and looked towards her voice to see Kagome already running away from him and heading towards the Hokage tower. "Wait! Kagome!!"

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"You want permission to continue your travels for three years?"

Kagome nodded at Tsunade's question and stood up from her bow. "Yes, it'll give me something to do till the three years will be up. Then I'll return like Naruto will be doing so."

Tsunade watched her for a few moments in silence before sighing and rubbing her head. "Can I ask why?"

Kagome grinned back. "Because even though missions are all good and fine, I don't want to just be doing missions, I won't get any stronger if I just stick to doing missions." A serious look took its place on her face and her fists unconsciously clenched together. "Both Sakura and Naruto right now are training, and I don't want to be left behind. By doing just missions that's what is going to happen. By time Naruto returns, I want to be able to keep up to them so I can help keep the promise we made."

Tsunade was silent letting Kagome's words sink in as she watched the determined black haired girl in front of her. Kagome's face was set; she knows this is what she wants to do till Naruto returns. And from the promise she mentioned it seems that like Naruto and Sakura, she too hasn't given up on Sasuke, even despite the condition he put her in.

A small smile appeared on her face but she quickly hid it with a serious look, "you do know what you're asking right?"

"Yes, I know."

Tsunade leaned back against her chair. "I understand why you want to do this, and I would allow you to-." Kagome's expression lifted. "-but I can't just let you travel around on your own for three years, just by yourself. You're apart of Konoha now, thus a citizen and valuable ninja. What happens if something happens to you while you're on your own? I can't risk it."

Kagome's expression fell and she nodded but already expecting this prepared a back up plan just incase. "I know, but I've been on my own before. And really, I won't be alone I have Shirou and my other summons with me." Kagome motioned to the door where Shirou was outside the building waiting. "Nothing bad will happen to me and Shirou's agreed with me. We'll be fine."

Tsunade sighed, giving up, knowing that Kagome isn't going to back down. "Okay, fine, I'll allow you to travel around for three years, but on these conditions." She turned her head towards Kagome who nodded quickly. "First, after the three years have passed you come back to Konoha, or I'll send a team after you." Kagome nodded again. "And second, every month you will send me a scroll on your status and how you are. If I don't get a scroll from you every month, I _still_ will a send a team after you to make sure you're safe."

Kagome sweat dropped but nodded agreeing to the terms. That's no problem; she can do that every month. "That's fine."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Walking down the hallway, and making to Tsunade's office with a few books in her hand, Sakura sighed. Why does she have to do all this again? Is this really considered training? Sakura inwardly frowned reaching for the door knob. Sometimes she feels more like Tsunade's assistant than student-

"When are you planning on leaving?"

Sakura's hand stopped a few inches from the door's handle hearing Tsunade's question. Someone's leaving? Who-?

"I guess as soon as possible. So in a few hours."

Sakura's entire body went stiff and she felt her blood freeze cold, instantly recognizing the voice. There's no way she couldn't.

That's Kagome's voice. _"Meaning that-."_

Sakura's eyes widened and the grip on her books slackened so much so she almost dropped them. Kagome's leaving…she wants to leave. Like Sasuke and Naruto did? She's just going to up and leave? Just like that?

"What about the others? Aren't you going to tell them about your departure?"

Sakura's gaze immediately zeroed in on the door, listening to her teacher and friend speaking even if it's considered ease dropping.

She heard a sigh from behind the door, it was Kagome's.

"I'm not going to tell them. I don't want to bother them, I think it's better if I just leave, and if they ask, you can just tell them for me…right?"

Sakura bit down on her lip from yelling out and alerting the two inside of her presence. She's not going to say anything? She's just going to get this over with, then without a word to anyone, not even her, who's her teammate, that she is leaving the village?

Sakura heard another sigh, but this time from her teacher.

"Fine, then I guesses I'll see you when I see you."

"Thank you."

With that, Sakura heard no more words being spoken but the sound of footsteps getting closer. Sakura's eyes widened and she snapped out of her shock, realizing that if Kagome opened the door and she was in front of it as she is, that Kagome will find out she was listening in on them.

Quickly looking around for a suitable hiding spot, Sakura cursed noticing that there _was_ no hiding spot. It was just a hallway. Sakura heard the sound of the doorknob being opened and turned back to the door, seeing said knob being turned.

Panicking but having no other idea of what to do, Sakura quickly ran to the side of the door Kagome was opening and pushed herself up against the wall.

Just in time too, as soon as her back touched the wall, the door opened from her right and she heard the transfer of footsteps from one floor to another, but couldn't see the person creating them as the door acted as a shield, keeping either person from the other's sight.

Sakura nervously listened as she heard Kagome stop walking, the door still open and momentarily look around before Kagome sighed. "Must have been my imagination..."

With that, Kagome fully walked out of Tsunade's office, and released the door allowing it to close she started walking away.

While the door closed, Sakura remained up against the wall, incase Kagome decided to turn around, but watched that as the door went back to its original position and close that she could start to see Kagome's form, before all of it was revealed and the door closed with a small click.

Sakura stared at Kagome's disappearing back. Why is everyone leaving? First Sasuke, and Naruto and now Kagome? Why?

Sakura pushed up away from the wall, gripping the books closer to her till they started shaking in her arms. Why does Kagome have to leave too? Leaving her as the only Genin of team 7 left in Konoha?

Coming to a decision, Sakura took two steps forward after Kagome, before that turned to four, then ten, and before she knew it, Sakura was running after Kagome to stop her. "K-Kagome!!!"

Said girl stopped, hearing her name before turning around to face her, a smile in place. "Oh hey Sakura, how are you-."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you leaving too?!" interrupted Sakura, fisting her hands and staring at the now shocked Kagome. She doesn't want to be the only member of team 7 left in Konoha, doesn't want to be by herself waiting for her friends to come back. Sakura felt her eyes start to sting. She doesn't want to be alone.

Because it feels like they each are just getting out of her reach again. She's stuck watching their backs as each of them, Sasuke, Naruto, Kagome move on without her there. She was like that for so long, but after the exams, she felt like she was almost on the same level with them, not physically, not as strong, but there as a teammate, as their friend.

But now with all that has happened. She's losing that. And only Kagome remains. But she wants to go too.

Tears started to fall down Sakura's face, unable to keep them at bay even if she didn't want to cry. "I...Kagome...is it because of what I said to you when you were passed out? Is that it? You want to leave me here to, because of that? Because I don't mean that anymore! I don't. You're my friend, so why do you have to leave…"

Sakura sniffed and stared up at a sullen Kagome, but continued speaking trying to convince Kagome not to go like Naruto, like Sasuke. "How come you are leaving Konoha? Is there something wrong?"

"_Hey...Sakura…"_

At the sudden memory of Kagome's last visit and how she looked, Sakura's arms started shaking again. "Because…last time you came you just seemed so sad and preoccupied…so is something wrong? Is that why you are leaving?"

Kagome stared at the girl for a few seconds before sighing and turning out the door, not wanting to see her friend cry because she was the cause of it. "So you heard."

Sakura flinched at Kagome's sentence. It wasn't a question, Kagome knows she was listening in and only nodded.

Kagome sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking a lot about a few things and came up with a solution to them. I'm leaving so I can get stronger and keep up with you guys."

Sakura looked up confused and Kagome smiled brightly turning back to her. "Both of you are getting ahead of me in strength and I can't let that happen." Kagome's smile turned mischievous. "You guys may be my closest friends, but it doesn't mean I'll let you guys get stronger than me without a fight. If I stay here, I know I won't get much stronger, so I'm going to leave for a bit, then when I and Naruto return, we all can keep the promise we made and bring Sasuke back to Konoha." Kagome tilted her head to the side, still smiling at her pink haired friend in an attempt to cheer her up. "So until then all we can do is get stronger and work hard, even if it's not together. Right?"

Sakura was silent, thinking over Kagome's words when she finally wiped her eyes, returning the smile with her own smaller one. "Y-yeah-so how long are you going to be gone-."

Kagome interrupted Sakura before she could continue by giving her a hug. "good." with a smile, Kagome pulled back with a grin. "And don't worry I'll see you soon. I'm coming back in three years like Naruto. Which if you ask me isn't too long."

Sakura nodded and Kagome's grin widened as she turned back around to continue her trek wherever she was going before, waving. "Take care Sakura and don't get crushed by all the books Tsunade's having you lug around alright?!!"

Sakura grinned back and waved goodbye as Kagome left, when the door closed behind Kagome, she sighed and wiped her eyes again. Then once she was sure she stopped crying, Sakura too turned around heading back to Tsunade's office to get back to work. _"I won't be left behind either."_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Adjusting the now packed bag on her shoulder, Kagome looked around once more for anything she might have missed or will end up needing in the future. Since she won't be back for three years she needs to make sure that she has everything. Her gaze swept the room till it landed on her desk.

A smile appeared on her face and she walked over to it, lifting up the only picture placed atop it. It was their team picture. Grinning at the memory Kagome turned and opened her bag, before placing the picture frame at the top of her stuff and closing her bag back up.

Once that was done, and Kagome was sure she had everything she walked out of her room where Shirou was waiting in the living room. When she walked into the room, Shirou looked up, then seeing her got up and walked to her side. "Ready?"

With one last look around the kitchen and then living room Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I have everything."

Well she hopes she has everything. With a shake of her head Kagome grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter then headed towards the door with Shirou in toe.

After opening the door and letting Shirou walk out first, Kagome followed and then closed the door behind her locking up as she did so. After placing her keys away in a safe place Kagome looked down at Shirou with a small grin. "Well, let's go."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Landing on a tree branch Kagome placed her hand on the trunk to steady herself and turned around to stare at the huge gate of Konoha as Shirou landed next to her. Well here they go, to start their own training.

"Kagome you're not changing your mind are you? Because if you are you know it's okay."

Turning towards Shirou with a mock glare Kagome shook her head. "No it's not that, it's just I don't feel sad this time." Shirou gave her a curious look and Kagome rolled her eyes sighing. "Last time when we left it was a sad departure, but this time. I actually feel happy."

Kagome grinned and faced the other way. "And I guess it's because this time we have people waiting for us."

Shirou nodded. "That's true."

With a quick nodded in response Kagome's eyes suddenly shined and her grin changed back to one of mischief. After she gave Shirou a small wink Kagome quickly vanished from her place on the branch and took off. "Well let's go! This time we only have three years to travel and I have a lot of places I want to visit!!"

"Wait! Kagome! Wait up!!" taking off after his summoner Shirou sighed but inwardly grinned with Kagome while shaking his head and catching up to the girl. "Kagome slow down! We don't have to hurry!"

Kagome turned her head to look back at Shirou but didn't slow down and only stuck out her tongue in a challenge. When Shirou glared at her Kagome burst out laughing and faced forward the grin never falling from her face. She's going to get stronger; Naruto and Sakura will get stronger. They all will.

"_Just you wait and see."_

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

Watching Sasuke as he trained, Orochimaru grinned. It hasn't been more than a few months and already Sasuke has drastically improved. Orochimaru chuckled. Soon, just a few years and that power will be his…

"Orochimaru-sama."

Turning away from the training Sasuke, Orochimaru saw Kabuto walking towards him with another scroll held in his hands. "Yes, Kabuto?"

Kabuto tossed him the scroll and fixed his glasses. "One of the spies has collected information of Kagome. It's seems that she has…gone traveling for a while..."

"Really, our little Kagome-chan has?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow interested and opened the scroll, reading it for himself, neither he nor Kabuto noticing that Sasuke behind them froze hearing the conversation and _her_ name.

Realizing what he was doing though, Sasuke quickly glared at the space ahead of him, and resumed training like he never paused in the first place or heard anything. It's none of his concern anyway.

Once he was finished reading the scroll, Orochimaru rolled it back up, grinning, and handed it back to Kabuto. "Well that's interesting...traveling around on her own…" Orochimaru started chuckling, his eyes flashing with ill intent. "With only her summons as company. We can't have that. Kabuto send for a few groups to go…accompany Kagome on her travels, I'm sure she'll be lonely…"

Orochimaru's grin widened. "Besides, I think the time I've had to wait is over. Now is the right time to strike."

**----------xXxXxXo0o.O.o0oxXxXxXx----------**

"Um...master…is something wrong?"

A figure, hearing the young voice behind them, turned to face the kneeling and second figure before back out to the forest their eyes narrowing in suspicion. "No…nothing is wrong. Let us continue before it gets dark. I do not wish to stay out here longer than necessary."

The second, shorter figure nodded and stood before turning back to walk the way they were heading leaving the taller figure staring at the empty and quite trees, trying to look past the nature in their way but failing.

With a frown of annoyance, the figure turned away and started walking after their follower forgetting whatever it was that made them pause in the first place.

**And that's the end! Of part one anyway!!! Lol.**

**Well that's the chapter. I hope it was good, because this chapter too gave me some trouble, but not as bad as the last. And this chapter seemed a bit weird to me…so if it seems a bit weird or different to you guys that's my fault. (Sweat drops) Lol.**

**Anyway note concerning part two:**

**Thank you all for giving me your opinions and voting. It really helped me decide what to do.**

**So for the placement of part two, I have decided to have it as:**

**A separate story.**

**Why? Well:**

**1.) Part two is most likely going to be long. Longer than part 1, I'm not even done with the outline for it yet, I think I'm about 40 percent done and there already is a mountain of pages sitting on my desk for it so I think it'd be better and easier to have it start off as a new story.**

**2.)because part 2 even though follows this, it's going to be a bit different, no longer following the story line like this did. It's going to have a brand new path set for it in part two with only some similarities and I'll explain a bit more what I mean when it's up.**

**3.) I kind of want to start out fresh with part two, you know, like a brand new, clean slate.**

**So those who didn't want part two as its own story, I hope you don't mind. And no worries, when part 2 is placed up (which will be soon...I hope.) I'll add an author note to the end of this story telling you that, well, the story has been posted!"**

**Again thank you all so much, I hope you enjoyed this part of the story and will wait patiently for part two till it's up. Bye for now!**

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!!!! Till part 2!!!**


	34. Read Me! VERY Important!

**Hello! Here's the note I promised you guys and really all I have to say is that:**

**The sequel is up!!!!**

**Well I'm in the progress of getting it up. as your reading this I'm posting it up...just wanted to give you guys a heads up and let you know that well:**

**The sequel is starting! Finally! I'm so happy!**

**So happy in fact that I can dance! (Starts dancing around) Lol. Anyway time for the big revealing of the much (I hope so anyway) awaited sequel to living with the memory:**

**Reflections of the Past**

**Summary: **"Dreams don't always have to be just that: dreams. Sometimes they can be more than what we expect. Reveal things you'd never find on your own…or even forgotten." Kagome frowned. "Forgotten?" a nod was her only reply.

**I'm sure you guys want a little preview…so I set one up…. (Grins):**

**The all mighty but sadly short preview!**

"_Oh! That's right!!" Naruto quickly turned from Sakura back to Tsunade, a mischievous grin on his face and twinkle in his eyes. "Since I'm back can you call Kagome up here?!_

_Both Tsunade and Sakura froze at Kagome's name, but Naruto being as oblivious as oblivious could be, didn't notice their changes and only continued speaking, an evil grin appearing on his face. "I want to surprise her!! We came back earlier than expected, and she promised we'd go out for ramen when I got back!! So can you call her up?"_

_Naruto turned to Tsunade with a hopeful almost puppy dog look but Tsunade could only give a half hearted smile back, which was decreasing by the second. "I can't."_

**Yeah, I know it's short, but it's only a preview remember, I don't want to give too much away.**

**Anyway that's really about it but thanks again for reading Living with the Memory, it really means a lot especially because I loved writing this. **

**Hope to see you all again in the sequel!!!**

**-with much love, Reiu-chan.**


End file.
